


Chasing Ghosts

by Fenjosi



Series: The Wild Elf [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Awkward Cullen, Blood and Injury, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cullen Rutherford Smut, Doomed Relationship, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Family History, Family Loss, Family Reunions, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hidden Depths, Hidden Talents, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Jealous Cullen, Jealous Solas, Minor Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Oral Sex, Original Character Death(s), Plot Twists, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Solas Smut, Temporary Character Death, Tragic Romance, dangerous secrets, tragic past
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-04-19 16:31:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 133
Words: 351,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4753232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenjosi/pseuds/Fenjosi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <b>**Currently under format revision**</b><br/>  </p>
</div>One wouldn’t know it by glancing at this lithe, unmarked Dalish elf, but something resides deep within her soul. Mithra tries her damndest to keep it hidden and never tells the whole truth - only fragments of it. Unfortunately for all parties involved, certain forces will reveal her secrets no matter how hard she tries.<p>This tattooed, beat-up, mouthy Ranger has a duty to perform. Once it’s done.. Well, with her luck, who can say? Keeping her guard up, adjusting to her situation, and de-stressing is all she can do. Luckily, her closest companions know how to help her, but at a certain point, there’s no help for anyone. Maker, help them all. </p><p>[This story begins just weeks before the Conclave and generally follows the DA:I storyline from there. I've added original scenes, rushed through ones from the game, and have taken liberties with dialog where I pleased. Much of this tale is discovering Mithra's dark and troubled past while two romance options pursue her affections. Beyond that..it's very complicated.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Recovery

**Author's Note:**

> Beware: This fic contains mystery, violence, foul language, smut, and really fucked up, twisted shit. There are a few fluffy feels and laughable moments sprinkled throughout because I'm not completely heartless. I am a charater-sadist, however. You have been warned! ;)
> 
> Constructive critisism is always welcome. If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes, don't be afraid to point them out. I do my best to catch them, but a second set of eyes usually sees things the first missed. 
> 
> There are a handful of sex scenes within. For the convenience of any blushing readers out there, such situations are posted as their own chapters - separated from the meat of the storyline. Trigger warnings are posted in the before notes of such chapters so you can skip it if you aren't interested in smut/porn. You're welcome. :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Pilot Chapter of this potentially long tale.  
> Our heroine finds herself in dire need of aid. Her most loyal companion helps her gain it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

She lay upon the ground of the dense forest, barely breathing. Dark mud caked her snowy braid, spattered her golden skin, and smeared across her well worn leather jacket. Leaves clung to her lithe form, obscuring her from view. Mithra was aware of only two things: that she was badly injured, and that her best friend lay with his head across her back, whining with concern.

When she struggled to move, his head shot up. He gave a small woof of encouragement; hoping she'd pull through this.

Crisp, dead leaves crunched underfoot nearby. He stood and sniffed the air; trying to identify the trespassers.

 _'Elves,'_ he thought, _'they might help.'_

He slunk through the woods and swept around trees and brush as he flanked them; hoping to drive them toward her. He knew they wouldn't trust him. They would probably even try to kill him on sight, but he had to get her some help and quickly.

He peered at them through the thick brush and let a small growl rumble in his throat.

The hunters tensed and turned to find nothing. They backed toward her; bows at the ready in case of attack.

 _'That's it. Keep moving,'_ he thought; hope rising within his heart.

They shifted toward the right; walking with great care across the forest floor. Their eyes desperately sought the wolf they were certain they'd heard.

 _'No, no! Back the other way!'_ he fretted; wishing he could just tell them.

He slipped around them again and growled once more; hoping to drive them back toward the left. One of them jumped backward at the sound - toward her.

_'Yes! Now turn and look!'_

Mithra thought she heard someone, but it was hard to be sure. Her head felt like it was swimming in murky water. It was difficult to hear anything clearly; even birdsong sounded distorted and far off.

"Halani," she called weakly; hoping someone would hear her. She couldn't breathe right, couldn't even raise her head to look for them. She tried calling again and coughed harshly; wincing at the pain in her torso.

"I heard something, Emmaera!" the young man whispered to his female hunting partner.

"You mean the wolf stalking us? No shit," she murmured back; on edge because she couldn't spot the beast in the brush.

"No, I heard someone cough. I think it was over here," he explained while scanning the area.

He saw her filth-coated legs lying beyond an old, thick oak, but just barely.

"Here!" He went around to check on the injured woman. "She's wounded. Let's get her to the Keeper quickly," he whispered loudly; trying not to draw the carnivore lurking in the woods.

The wolf's golden eyes peeked between leaves. _'Good boy.'_ He loped off quietly, now knowing that his asa'ma'sal would be safe with them.  
When he was a fair distance away, he threw his head back with a deep, ghostly howl.

The hunters jumped and looked to the east. They still couldn't see him, but knew he was too far away to be an immediate threat any longer.

"He's moved on," the girl thought aloud with a sigh of relief.  
\-------------------------------------------------

The hunters arrived in camp not long after with Mithra cradled in the young man's arms. He hurried as best he could toward the Keeper.

Emmaera was already there, explaining the situation. "Keeper Deshanna! We found an elvhen woman in the forest! She's gravely injured."

When the young man reached her at last, the Keeper looked over the wounded stranger quickly. _'No vallis'lin? But she doesn't look to be from a city,'_ the elder woman puzzled briefly, then waved the thoughts away. _'It isn't important, this girl is dying.'_ "Roshan, take her into my aravel and we'll treat her wounds. Emmeara, send for my First to assist me."

"'Ma nuvenin, Keeper, right away." the hunter jogged off to fetch the First while the young man struggled to get Mithra in the aravel without jostling her too much.

The Keeper followed close behind him; face reflecting worry over the young woman.  
\-------------------------------------------

After a solid hour of cleaning, stitching, and dressing the worst of her injuries, the Keeper had an opportunity to really examine her. _'The wound across her belly tells me "sword"...'_ she thought. _'But these burn marks...lightening magic? Did she get caught between the shem's mage and templar problems?'_

It was logical, they'd been at each other's throats for a few years now, and their fighting drew closer to the camp at an alarming pace.

 _'She can't be much older than twenty, but she's scarred from one end to the other.'_ Deshanna took her patient's face in her hands; gently rolling her head from side to side.

She couldn't help but notice the scar that traced her visage from cheekbone to jawline. _'That was a deep wound when it was made. The scar looks very old.. You poor thing, what have you been through in your short years?'_ Deshanna's face sagged with sympathy.

Noting her clothing next, the wisened old woman thought, _'It's not armor, but it was good, sturdy leather at one time. These pieces must mean much to her to have not replaced them sooner.'_ Her brow knit as she observed, _'It is all well worn. No wonder the blade did as much damage as it did. It cut right through these leathers with little effort.'_

She noticed the item around her neck and cupped it in her hand. A whistle of ironbark on a leather cord, double looped for security. Ghilan'nain's symbols were carefully engraved upon it.

The Keeper thought hard while staring at the item cradled in her hand. She had heard of such things, but never saw one until now. _'Could she be a...?'_ Her thoughts were cut short when her patient groaned and whimpered.

Deshanna reached for a cool cloth nearby; crooning and dabbing her face.  
\---------------------------------------------

Lilac eyes opened slowly, peering around in the dark. Someone was speaking to her and something cool and damp was touching her forehead.

"Where...?" she began to ask.

The woman shushed her softly, as if she were a sickly babe. "You are safe, Da'len. Our hunters found you in the forest, injured and alone."  
The words were slow to register and the memories of what happened came back to her in small fragments.

__**'Templars closing in, too many to fight. Have to run. Get away before they take me,' her thoughts had raced.  
"Go, Sulara!! Run! Danyla!! Josmael!? Where are you?! We have to go!" She made his call through her whistle; pleading with him to get out of the area.  
A fireball flashed by, just missing her face. "Mages too!? Shit!!"**

Through short, agonized breaths, she asked, "My hart?"

"They found you with nothing. Ir abelas."

She sighed in a blend of pain and relief. _'Not dead then..they'd have mentioned a dead hart if there was one.'_

****_She turned her mount to the left abruptly, toppling a templar that had gotten too close.  
A second yelled angrily and swung hard, striking her right across the abs; a sudden shower of blood exploded from her belly.  
"Edhis lasa!!" She screeched at her assailant and kicked him away._

Mithra breathed a heavier sigh to relax herself. The sharp ache in her torso caused her to hiss and wince.

**_They charged through the woods while dodging trees. She cradled her belly; hoping the wound wasn't deep enough to need advanced healing.  
Fine hairs of her neck stand on end. Too late. A lightening bolt unseated her, slamming her to the ground. She bounced and rolled into the bushes at the base of an old tree. Hidden, but slowly dying; bleeding out._ **

The Keeper lifted herself from the bedside and called for someone through the doorway of the aravel, "Arianni! We need elfroot!"

 _'Her First, most likely,'_ Mithra thought.

The Keeper returned to her and began using a healing spell on her devastated abdomen.

Seconds later, a young blond woman entered with a bundle of elfroot held firmly in her hands. "Here it is, Keeper."

"Ma serranas, Da'len. Please prepare them, she's in great pain."

The two women worked quickly but quietly. Within moments, the first of the pain medicine was ready.

The young Arianni approached with a gentle warning, "Drink. But take care, it's still hot."

Mithra lifted her head to sip at the warm brew.

"Too hot?"

The ranger just shook her head and kicked back the remainder. With her belly full of warm tea, she lay her head back in the furs once more. "Ma serranas. You are very kind to aid me while knowing nothing of me. Few clans are so hospitable."

She let out a smaller sigh when the elfroot started working. Within moments, she slept once more; needing rest more than she knew.  
\----------------------------------------------------

He sniffed around the area that he had left her; getting the scent of the one that had carried her away. _'There you are...now where did you go?'_ Without hesitation, he started on the trail left hours ago.

Night had fallen, and he wanted to make sure she was being cared for. The wolf loped easily through the woods; able keep the pace for a full day if need be. Dim moonlight made leaves shimmer and shadows dance. This was an ideal time for him to search; it was near impossible for him to be spotted in this setting.

Josmael swooped around trees and brush, sniffing and marking until he came upon the camp. He could smell her nearby. _'Well, she's here..that's good, right?'_ Still, he had to see her. They were so rarely separated and it made him nervous when she was out of sight for too long.

He sniffed his way up to the Keeper's aravel and waited; listening closely. The wolf tasted the wind, trying to determine if she was alone. He couldn't tell. The Keeper smelled of the aravel; and the aravel, of the Keeper.

He knew he'd be in trouble if he was caught, but he had to look at her at least.

Josmael poked his head under the leather flap that worked as a door and grumbled at her.

Mithra was fast asleep, her face nestled into the furs.

With a grumble, he pleaded, _"Wake up! Tell me you're ok and you'll be out of here soon."_

When she didn't respond, the canine whined and looked around; trying to locate any other sleeping persons inside. He wasn't sure if the pile of furs to his left hid a person or not. He hesitated; listening for snoring or the heavy breath of sleep, but he still wasn't certain.

 _'Screw it, one quick cuddle to confirm her wellbeing, then I go,'_ he decided as he climbed in as quietly as he could.

He towered over her and sniffed her face gently. With a press of his cold, wet nose upon her cheek, the ranger woke at last. She was groggy and uncomfortable, but alive. Pleased at last, he flicked her nose with the tip of his tongue.

"Josmael, you shouldn't be here!" she whispered incredulously. "If they catch you.." She cut herself off and rubbed the scruff of his neck with a sigh. "I'm glad to see you safe too, 'Ma'da'fen. I'll be laid up here for a few days, but I'll survive this. Don't worry."

He tucked his head into her chest and sat, just enjoying her presence.

After a moment she asked, "Sulara? And Danyla? Are they okay?"

He licked her ear lightly in response; telling her "yes" in their way.

"Good. Keep them out of trouble. I'll call for them when I can walk some."

He whined, a little hurt she wouldn't be calling him too.

"You know how it is, the Dalish fear wolves. I'll try to get their feelings on the matter or I'll come to see you as soon as I'm able," she offered in an attempt to ease his melancholy. "Now go, Isa'ma'sal, before anyone sees you," she ordered gently.

He chuffed and turned to go. _'Just a few days..I can handle that.'_

\------------------------------------------------

Four days and three nights had passed since she was found.

Mithra was able to get outside again, where she felt most at home. Emmaera had to help her out of the aravel, but she could walk with nothing more than the aid of a staff.

She pulled a lungful of fresh air as soon as her feet touched the earth and a smile spread wide across her face. She could breathe with little trouble, but kept some elfroot handy in case her pain flared.

With a hand on either side of her torso, Emmaera asked, "You good?"

The ranger smiled back at her. "I'm great. Thank you for your help..and for finding me out there."

The hunter nodded with a friendly a grin, and released her at last.

She wandered down to the nearby pond and sat on an old fallen tree. For a time, she basked in the scent of damp soil and fertile greenery.

Mithra took her old leather jacket out of her satchel and rubbed it with sad reverence. _'I won't lose this as well.. I wish I could begin repairs.'_

Keeper Deshanna joined her soon after; finally feeling like she could ask the young woman questions without causing her physical pain from speech. "It is good to see you walk, da'len. How are you feeling?"

The ranger smiled gently at her nurse; grateful for her care these past few days. "Much better today, and it's good to be outside again. Yourself?"

"Always well. Thank you for asking." The Keeper smiled at her manners. "The hunters are curious about you, da'len," she began in kindness and concern.

The younger woman set the jacket aside and folded her hands in her lap. "What would they like to know, Keeper?"

"They wonder where you hail from. You are an adult and have been raised Dalish, judging by your manners and dress, but you bear no vallis'lin."

Mithra nodded. "That's a fair question. I was born in the Brecillian Forest of Ferelden. They were killed when I was very young. When I turned eight, my older sister's magic manifested and she was cast out. She was all I truly had left, so I went with her."

"That does explain much. Have you two always been alone in the world, da'len? How have you survived all your years?"

This question was harder to answer without coming to tears, but Mithra choked down the lump in her throat and answered as best she could, "No.. We survived for a few years on our own. We encountered a clan on their way north at the onset of the Blight. We lived with them for a couple of years, training under their craft master, hunting with them, and so forth," her voice cracked and she breathed deeply; resisting the heat in her eyes.

The Keeper took a long pause to let the emotional pain subside. "Did they cast you out as well, da'len?" she finally asked; hoping it wasn't the wrong question.

"No." The ranger smiled sadly. "They wanted to bring us into the clan. But..my sister didn't make it... And I couldn't bring myself to stay with the clan that loved us both. I stayed for a time, hoping my heart would allow me to accept their offer, but I just.." She trailed off; unable to continue. Tears balanced in her eyes, threatening to jump. She wringed her hands, chewed her lip, and sniffed.

Deshanna sat quietly, rubbing Mithra's back soothingly with a soft smile on her lips. "I think I understand, Da'len. Thank you for your indulgence. It should satisfy the curious."

Just as the elder lifted herself from the decaying log, the younger called, "Umm, Keeper Deshanna.... there's one thing I wanted to ask you."

The Keeper paused and settled back on her seat; listening.

"Despite not being with a clan, I do have companions. Three of them."

Deshanna looked curious and a little wary then.

"I'm what some call a ranger. Two harts accompany me; mother and daughter," she explained.

"And the third?" the Keeper prodded gently.

She chewed her lip in hesitation before answering, "A wolf."

Deshanna sat straight then, a bit of fear coming across her face like clouds drifting over the plains.

"He's very well behaved and listens to me without question." Mithra offered quickly; hoping to diffuse her growing fear.

She eyed the young woman next to her, unsure what to think about the situation. _'Here is a young lady who's led an extremely difficult life, scarred from face to foot. She is polite and well mannered despite it all, but she has lived with a wolf at her side. Fen'Harel's own minions; his eyes and fangs of the land. The most cunning and treacherous beasts of the forest.'_

Mithra could read the Keeper's expression like a book. "I won't call to him, then. I see the thought makes you uncomfortable. May I call my harts for my supplies, however? I could use something to keep my hands busy while I recover."

The Keeper nodded her permission, then asked in a sort of hesitant wonder, "May I watch?" She had never met a ranger before, but she had heard the tales. rouges of the wilds, calling beasts to battle with little more than a plea for aid. They'd been her favorite stories since her youth.

She nodded once with a faint smile, fondled the whistle resting against her chest, raised it to her lips, and sounded her call. The trill of a hart spread across the surrounding forest. A faint tingle of magic hung in the air; a thin fog one barely noticed.

They waited and listened. Her call was answered only a moment later. The girls were on their way.

A half hour later, an ash colored hart loped around the camp and stopped at Mithra's side, followed closely by her cream-coated daughter.

They stood side by side and caged her in with their massive heads; antlers bumping and clacking softly. With a smile, the ranger raised her hands to stroke the cheeks of the beasts on either side of her.

They were happy to see her well and demonstrated their affection by scratching their faces on her, nearly knocking her off of the log.

Mithra laughed, "Easy, girls. I'm not back to full strength just yet!"

The harts backed off slightly, but carried on with simple nuzzles and gentle bumps with their noses; craving her attention.

The Keeper watched the display from a distance she judged as 'safe', completely shell shocked. She had never felt nor seen anything quite like this before. Harts were usually aloof or altogether indifferent to their owners, not affectionate and sweet as these were. Even halla weren't this cuddly.

Mithra caught sight of her and chuckled. "It's something to see, right?"

Deshanna just nodded quietly in response.

"Allow me to present Sulara," she said while gesturing to the light grey beast to her right. "And her daughter, Danyla," she introduced while raising a hand to the soft golden one on her left.

The Keeper only gave a slight bow at being introduced; unsure how to greet the beasts properly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Halani - Help 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Girl of my soul (invented) If you have a best friend that you consider your sister or brother - that is what this word means.
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - Boy of my soul (invented) See above. For added clarity, the word "Isa'ma'lin" means "Brother" in the blood sense. I simply swapped "lin" (blood) for "sal" (soul) to create the words.
> 
> Lethal'lan - Blood kin. A term of social equality and friendship. 
> 
> Vallis'lin - Dalish facial tattoos. I'm unsure what the ink itself is called though. If you know, please advise.
> 
> Da'len - Child


	2. Women and Their Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The clan meets Josmael.  
> Mithra recovers and pledges to repay Clan Lavellan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Another day into recovery, Mithra decided she was well enough to ride at an easy pace. Unable to take it anymore, she prepared to visit Josmael. He had been visiting her every other night in secret, but she hadn't seen him in nearly three days now. It really had her on edge.

Everytime she heard whispers of "enchanted harts" and "a real-life ranger," she'd shake her head and grin. The "enchanted" part really tickled her, imagining the girls with wings and rainbow-striped coats.

The harts were under no spell, they just had something of a bond; part of the "herd" as it were. Josmael's bond was stronger, though the ranger wasn't entirely certain why. She had called on his pack for aid once, but when they were done, he had remained.

When Mithra approached the halla pen, her antlered companions pricked their ears and ceased grazing for a moment.

Respectfully, she asked, "Sulara, will you take me to see Josmael?"

The gentle, grey beast ambled up and rested her head against the woman's torso; taking care with tender ribs.

"Thank you," the ranger cooed and got to work. A simple, leather construct of sturdy handles and thick straps was tossed across the animal's back.

Just as she slipped the first strap in place, two teens approached nervously.

"Umm...Lethal'lan?"

The ranger turned to the girl with a gentle smile. "Yes, Da'len?"

The boy cut in, "We understand you have a..wolf friend..out in the forest?"

Mithra's eyes narrowed with some suspicion. "Yes, what of it?"

The girl fiddled with her hands. "Are you going to visit him?"

"Perhaps." She sighed and turned back to her work. "I haven't seen him in days. He's likely worried sick about me."

The kids faltered due to the irritation growing in her voice.

When the boy could take no more, he said, "We want to see if the stories are true."

Mithra tensed a bit. "What stories?" _'Have they heard the tales of me in these parts?'_

"We've heard tales of rangers and their beasts. They say they form strong bonds, almost like siblings, and will lay down their lives for each other."

She turned to study the kids; getting a read on the purpose of this conversation. Mithra softened when she caught the fanciful delight playing in their eyes. They were genuinely curious, she couldn't fault them for that.

The ranger nodded. "You heard correctly. He is my friend, however, not my beast."

The teens exchanged a hopeful look now that they didn't seem to be offending. "We want to see him. Meet him. Perhaps even touch him, if he'll allow it. He is a creature of legend, if it's true."

"I understand your curiosity, but you'll need your Keeper's permission. She's been good to me; healing me and allowing me to stay while I recover. I won't repay that by sneaking around behind her back."

"That is good to hear," Deshanna said on approach with a smile in her voice. "Mihren, Idrilla, why are you bothering our guest with such things? Those are personal matters and should be considered with respect."

The youths bowed their heads in shame and the boy mumbled, "Ir abelas, Keeper. We shouldn't have pried."

Deshanna gave them a wry smile.

"I'll allow it if you will, Keeper Deshanna," Mithra offered; knowing the only way Josmael could stay close to her is if they saw how gentle he could be. "I give my word that they won't come to harm by me or my companion. He can be as gentle as a halla fawn if approached with respect."

The Keeper paused for a long moment, truly considering the idea. "Very well."

The kids' faces brightened.

"But!" Deshanna interjected, and their faces fell slightly. "Two hunters must accompany you. It would put my heart at ease knowing you are protected."

The ranger shifted uneasily. _'Two nervous hunters to shoot 'ma da'fen should he frighten them..'_ She raised her head and warned, "Very well. As long as they agree to keep their weapons out of their hands. If he feels that one of us is threatened, he will respond in kind."

The Keeper nodded in acquiescence.

With the terms were set, the ranger asked Sulara to lay down so she could climb aboard easily. The cut was mostly healed, but her entire torso still ached with grand movements. She mounted and gave Sul a pat; signalling that she was ready.

The old hart heaved herself up on all fours and walked lazily toward the other end of camp.

"Choose your hunters and we'll depart," Mithra called over her shoulder.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Once word had spread of the meeting, approximately fifteen people joined in the stroll. Deshanna had ordered all to obey the ranger without question, but Mithra's shoulders still trembled as they journeyed deeper into these woods.

In time, she asked them to stop and wait. She would go ahead of the group and call him. It was safest for everyone.

The people with her agreed eagerly; not wanting to get too close anyway.

She slid off the ashen hart's side and began walking uphill with a staff in hand. Once she reached the crest, she raised the trinket about her neck and called for him. Wolfsong filled the forest air; radiating around them as it had the day before.

Upon feeling a strange magic swirl with her call, the crowd tensed and went dead silent.

A moment later, Josmael answered gleefully.

She called again, and smirked when he responded.  
\------------------------------------------------

 _'She's calling! She's calling!'_ He bounced around joyously and spun in tight circles. _'I've missed her so much!'_

The wolf raced toward her signal; the forest flying around him as he answered, _"On my way!"_

His legs felt light as he dashed through the brush and swung around trees.

A second call filled his ears, _"Approach carefully. We have nervous, but friendly, company."_

Josmael replied, _"Right! I'll try not to **frighten** anyone."_

He continued at his blazing pace for a minute more before easing down to a lope.

When he peeked around the next tree, he spied her and smiled his wolfy grin; tongue lolling out the side of his maw.

Her expression brightened at the sight of him, then signaled him to wait. The ranger turned to the crowd. "Please remain calm. Unless you threaten one of us, he won't hurt you."

 _'Damn right, sis. They make a move to hurt you, and they're all lunch,'_ he gloated to himself.

When she beckoned, he walked toward her slowly; golden eyes on the gaping crowd. _'Psh..you'd think they never saw a wolf before..'_ He stopped at her side proudly; eyeing the group of stunned elves with something resembling a smirk.

The wolf sat and leaned against her gently. He absorbed her scent, the sound of her voice, and just the feel of being near her; finally at peace after days of anxious separation.

She kneeled as her arms encircled his chest and neck; guiding him into an embrace.

Trembling with a blend of relief and excitement, he rested his large head on her shoulder.

"Un'nuvenan na amahn, ma'da'fen." She sighed into his fur with a bright smile. Tears welled in her violet eyes despite her fight to keep them at bay.

He whined and tucked her shoulder under his throat firmly to return the hug. _"I wished I was with you too, sis."_

The crowd was silent, gaping, watching; enthralled by what they were witnessing. This massive wolf, nearly the size of a halla, was cuddling with this thin elvhen woman that had been near death not a week ago.

His back and head the color of slate, faded into a silvery grey color. His white legs and underbelly were stained yellow from lying upon the forest floor. When the pair stood, the people noted that their shoulders nearly matched in height; this wolf was massive.

"We're coming toward you. Please be calm," she announced.

The crowd tensed at the news, but were loathe to flee.

Woman and wolf walked steadily to the base of the hill, and stopped several yards away. After a nervous pause, the ranger asked, "Who wants to meet Josmael first?"

When a cluster of hands shot toward the sky, she laughed at their enthusiasm.

By way of thanks, she introduced Mihren and Idrilla, the kids that had the idea, foremost.

Everyone let the wolf smell them first, as instructed. They were allowed to scratch behind his ears, under his chin, or his fuzzy chest.

Near the end of the introductions, he even had people enthusiastically rubbing his great belly. His hind leg kicked as he groaned and wriggled with pleasure, much to the amusement of the crowd. This great beast was now no more than a sweet puppy in their eyes, despite his size.  
\------------------------------------------------

Back at camp that evening, people were excitedly describing the wolf to the others. They remarked mostly on his gentle nature, beauty, and just how damn big he was.

Mithra glowed in their praise; listening absently while shaving stringy bits of wood from a long piece of sylvanwood. The impression Josmael had left on some of the clan was remarkable. That they were sharing it with the others put hope in her heart. At this rate, she'd have him at her side again soon.

Deshanna laughed softly. "You are true to your word, Da'len." She stopped beside the ranger near the fire. "It seems your wolf companion didn't so much as growl at anyone, even when they approached nervously."

Mithra's smile grew and she shook her head. "That's my boy."

"I'd like to meet him, myself. Perhaps tomorrow?" She sounded only slightly nervous, but her curiosity wouldn't let her avoid the idea.

"You could meet him right now, if you'd like. He feels safer now and has moved closer to camp," the ranger offered eagerly.

The Keeper stammered, "T-tomorrow. I'd rather meet him in the light of day."

"Of course, Keeper, I understand." She held her smile, though sadness invaded her eyes. _'Only one more night..'_ She had considered sleeping in the woods with him, but fear of being caught in another battle held her back.

Mithra looked up at Deshanna with a serious glint in her eye. "Keeper, I wish to thank you for your care and hospitality. Your kindness and generosity are rare things to find in the world, even among our own kind. 'Ma serranas. If there's ever anything I can ever do to help you or your clan, speak and it shall be done."

Taken aback by the offer, the Keeper's mouth fell open slightly. "You owe me nothing, Da'len. I only did what was right."

"For a complete stranger with no regard for your own safety," Mithra added quickly with a faint smile. "I owe you much. You've healed more than some bruised ribs and a sword gouge."

Deshanna looked a little nervous then; not knowing exactly what she was getting at. Just the same, she accepted the thanks and felt glad to be a balm to the girl's heart.  
\------------------------------------------------

A runner from another clan appeared the next morning. Word was, a "Conclave" would bring the Mage-Templar War to an end, if only temporarily. Apparently, many clans would be sending scouts in order to bring news to their people quickly.

This information was a breath of fresh air. Most of the fighting was taking place in the countryside; putting all Dalish in immediate danger. Many clans had suffered for their war; hunters slain, women raped, children kidnapped. It was a very sensitive topic. Even Clan Lavellan had lost their fair share to both parties. They had already been forced to move several times within the last few months.

As the clan gathered for the official announcement, Mithra knew just how she would repay Clan Lavellan for their kindness.

The happy yet weary Keeper stood before the kneeling assembly. "This Conclave is to be held in two weeks time. It will take place in an old temple in Ferelden. It is said to be in the Frostback Mountains, near a small town known as Haven."

The Keeper paused to let the words sink in, then announced, "I ask for a volunteer to observe these talks. Find out if peace will be restored, or if we should move deeper into the forest to avoid more of their foolish war."

Mithra stood along with Roshan and a few others. Josmael sat beside her; having gained the clan's trust enough to be allowed in camp..with the ranger's constant supervision, at least.

The Keeper had been a difficult one. She had to have two others guide her up to the great wolf. Even then, she had turned around several times while shaking her head and gibbering like a crazy person.

When he lay at her feet and made the biggest, sweetest puppy eyes at her, she finally had the nerve to touch him, but only briefy. Most of the clan found it endlessly amusing.

"I would go on behalf of your clan, Keeper Deshanna," Mithra declared quickly.

Open surprise flowed through the camp; buzzing with quiet whispers.

"Da'len, you move me, but you are not fully healed," she rebuffed sorrowfully.

"I have no family to speak of, Keeper. All of your hunters do. I owe you and yours a debt I cannot repay any other way. I can gain passage there and back easily. I also know the temple, town, and surrounding wilderness of that area," the ranger assured.

The whole clan seemed to hold their breath.

"Da'len..."

"Please, Keeper Deshanna. I don't wish to see a son or daughter of Lavellan go to an unfamiliar land in the midst of this war. I would gladly go in the stead of one of yours."

Mithra silently prayed she would accept the offer; begging the gods for this chance.

Time seemed to stand still while the muted clan waited for the Keeper to speak.

She finally conceded, "Clan Lavellan gives it's gratitude, Da'len. Be swift in your journey, and return to us safely."

With a relieved sigh and a gracious bow, the ranger said, "'Ma nuvenin, Keeper. 'Ma serranas."  
\----------------------------------------------------

That evening, Mithra met with a few members of a mercenary band she was acquainted with. As luck would have it, a small squad had just finished a job in a nearby village. After describing the nature of her mission, they agreed to give her passage across the Waking Sea. The company just so happened to be going there anyway; hired by some Free Marcher lordling as body guards. They'd meet up with their captain in three days time on the coast.

She would repay this favor by aiding in their job. Why not? They were all going there anyway. She'd be perched in the rafters above the crowd to keep a bird's eye on the situation; aiding the mercs and staying out of the crowd as she preferred.

Without delay, she returned to the Lavellan camp to pack and prepare.

The ranger spent her last day with the clan whittling on her would-be bow and leaning against Josmael by the fire. She was nearly completely healed; only the roughest touches caused her discomfort now.

People would sit with her and chat about the places she'd been, share hunting stories, or discuss crafting. She enjoyed the company, but was glad to have a valid reason to go.

With the final morning upon them, she made her preparations to depart. Most of the clan wanted to say their goodbyes to Mithra and her beasts. They wished her well and offered advice. A few even hugged her, which she found very surprising.

"Return to us soon, Da'len," the Keeper said with a sad smile as she scratched Josmael's chin. "..and you too, big guy."

The wolf chuffed at her reassuringly.

They set off for the coast with a full day to arrive; a trip that would only take her only about ten hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - Boy of my soul (invented) If you have a best friend that you consider your sister or brother - that is what this word means. For added clarity, the word "Isa'ma'lin" means "Brother" in the blood sense. I simply swapped "lin" (blood) for "sal" (soul) to create the word.
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Girl of my soul.
> 
> Da'len - Child. 
> 
> Ir abelas - "My sorrow" - I'm sorry.
> 
> Ma'da'fen - (pet name) My little wolf. 
> 
> Da'fen - (pet name) Little wolf. 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks / Thank you. 
> 
> "Un'nuvenan na amahn, ma da'fen." - Lit. "I have wished you here, my little wolf." in other words "I've missed you, my little wolf."


	3. Set Sail for Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra visits a small town where she meets up with an old friend and gets some new tattoos.  
> The Ranger learns the game of Chess as they sail across the Waking Sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

They made it to their destination without much incident. They'd had to go around a couple of skirmishes since Mithra wasn't feeling up to fighting the fools wreaking havoc across the wilderness..yet. Josmael couldn't help but fly through a couple of their battlefields; sending mages and templars fleeing in terror and taking out those stupid enough to stand in his path. The ranger always cackled upon hearing their cries of alarm.

The detours had added a few hours to their travel time, but she was still early, and Josmael's antics kept their small pack entertained. He was in his prime. Eight years he had been with her now, and he had plenty of fire and mischief in his heart.

They passed some lovely scenery along the way: dense forest with shafts of sunlight glittering in the air and dotting the forest floor. Hidden glens tucked behind dense trees and brush. The occasional meadow with lush fields of grass and colorful wildflowers. As they neared the coast, sheer cliffs and rolling hills with sparse vegetation dominated the atmosphere.

The ranger arrived on the outskirts of her destination and left her merry band to walk to the tiny port town. It was both for their safety and to prevent half the town from dying of heart attack in a single day. She'd have to smuggle Josmael on board, which wasn't much of a problem. They'd just load him in the biggest crate they could find and haul him onto the ship. It was getting him back off the ship that might prove troublesome.

Mithra strolled down the cobblestone street and admired the simple stone cottages that lined the main road. Such lovely, quaint little shelters with pots of flowers tucked in every available corner. The sight of a spoiled, fluffy cat in a window put a smirk on her face. She preferred canines, personally.

When she came to the edge of the hill, the docks came into view. A few ships lay in the harbor; preparing to set sail across the foreboding Waking Sea. She noted the nearby tavern; a place to sleep for the night and get a hot meal.

When she reached the docks at last, Mithra spotted the company she'd be sailing with. Not that they were easy to miss. They were crowded on a pier, gambling over an arm wrestling match as she approached. They shouted and pushed each other teasingly, arguing over who was sure to win the pot. Money was tossed, beer spilled, and for some odd reason, cards flew into the air.

She watched with a bemused grin. _'These vashoth are crazy folk..'_ Over the commotion, she called, "Nice to see you, Adaar!"

A great, horned woman with black hair and dark grey eyes turned to face her with a snarl.

Mithra looked up at her with a smug grin.

The moment she recognized the elf, her expression turned to delight. "Fenjosi!!" The woman spread her arms in exaggerated welcome. "Holy shit! How have you been? I haven't seen you since-"

"Nevarra, yes," Mithra finished for her with an honest smile.

"Drink?" the tall, horned woman asked while nodding toward the tavern.

The ranger shrugged with a soft smile. "Sure."

As soon as they were seated, the chatting, laughing, and drinking began in earnest.

Mithra filled her in on the most recent and interesting happenings in her life. Her time in Rivain, nearly dying in the Eastern Free Marches, and the mission she was on currently.

Adaar mostly told stories of jobs gone wrong over the last few years.

After a bit more laughter, the elf asked, "Oh, hey..you feeling artistic?"

"Always.." The vashoth grinned.

Mithra brought out a few scraps of leather; scenes from her recent adventures drawn upon them. One depicted her time in recovery with Lavellan and another, their meeting of Josmael. The third was of some exceptionally lovely scenery of Rivain.

"Nice." Adaar scooped up the drawings and studied them while starting off. "Let's get to work, come on."

At her invitation, she followed the vashoth woman upstairs to her room.

The ranger removed her leather jacket and undershirt then began to prepare inks of various colors.

Meanwhile, Adaar sketched the small scenes on the elf's back, working various scars into the art as she went.

She squirmed slightly at the caress of the charcoal stick. "Damned ribs have to tickle.."

"Did they ask you about your tattoos when they patched you up?" Adaar asked absently.

"Nah, no one ever does. Either they see how personal the scenes are and refrain out of manners, or they don't realize it's vallis'lin ink. Probably both," she answered offhandedly as she mixed and mashed herbs.

She knew most Dalish would object to her use of their ink recipes, but at the same time, she didn't really care. She didn't use them for the same purpose, so she saw nothing really wrong with it.

Adaar tapped one on her shoulder blade. "You ever gonna get that one filled in the rest of the way?"

Mithra closed her eyes and bit down on her sorrow. "No.. It should be finished by the hand that started it."

They dropped the topic and chatted into the night, both just glad to see an old friend.

A few forgotten stories were shared as Adaar carefully applied the fresh ink. The gentle, rhythmic tapping of the barbed stick filled the room over the next few hours. She had done the majority of the work on the ranger's back. Both preferred to keep it that way. Those paid to do the work often did a poor job of them; leaving the scars obvious, making choppy or wobbly lines, and half-assing the coloring. The vashoth would fix what she could.

With the tattoos finally complete, the women turned in at last. Adaar took the large bed on the far side of the room while Mithra made a sort of nest out of furs on the floor.

They would set sail at midday and needed their rest to help finish loading the ship.  
\-------------------------------------------

"What do you mean 'the ship isn't ready'? I paid you good coin to have everything in order, you horned savage!" the tart of a man squealed as Mithra shut the tavern door behind her.

The moment she heard the slur roll of his tongue, her gaze sharpened.

With a venomous glare, the male vashoth snapped, "You paid me to protect you, not get all your shit together. The cargo will be loaded when it's loaded."

The noble huffed and postured up to him. "And just what am I supposed to do in the meantime?"

"How about just shutting your mouth and waiting?"

They carried on for several minutes; barking, growling, and huffing back and forth.

Adaar emerged from the tavern a moment later. When she noticed the two fighting, a long sigh escaped her. Sarcastically, she said, "Nothing like the sweet song of whiney nobles in the morning.."

"You can have it. It's moments like these that remind me why I don't become a full member of your company.." Mithra sneered at the puffed up prick when a few more slurs rolled out of his mouth.

"Yeah.." Adaar spotted one of the humans in her company. "Gareth!" She nodded toward the fussy noble.

The redhead sagged and rolled his head; knowing she needed him to take over before the pissed off vashoth threw their patron into the sea.

"Poor guy," Mithra mused while fondling her whistle.

Adaar noticed a moment later and a wide smirk spread across her lips. Innocently, she asked, "You have a suggestion?"

The ranger flashed her a wicked grin and, without delay, asked the gulls to do her a favor.

The birds took flight and circled the noble, well above his head and out of his notice.

"Oh yes, please.." Adaar pleaded quietly as the elf beside her chuckled.

Gareth had enough and stormed away from the noble, going back to loading cargo.

 _"Bombs away,"_ the ranger requested with the tool about her neck.

The noble cried out in utter disgust, now covered in bird droppings. Everyone saw it happen, but only Mithra and Adaar were aware of exactly how it had happened. The dock roared with laughter as the noble cursed and stomped off, nearly in tears.

The vashoth he had been arguing with called with a deeply satisfied grin, "Find something to do while you wait?!"

"Maybe now we can get some work done," the ranger chirped; pleased with herself.

Adaar smirked down at the elf. "You are so good for morale, you know that?"  
\----------------------------------------------------------

The docks were a flurry of activity. They loaded bundles of Antivan leather, Rivaini spices, and Nevarran wines for trade. Horses from all over the north were loaded on various ships. More exotic creatures were rolled around in cages for transport.

Mithra hid between stacks of crates during much of it. She usually avoided crowds altogether, but the sights and smells radiating from this place had her so curious, she didn't care.

A couple hours later, they were finished loading. Even Josmael was on board; curled up in his secret crate in the cargo hold. She'd sit with him through much of the journey to keep him company. Sulara and Danyla were kept on the lower deck with the other livestock, not needing to be smuggled aboard.  
It was Adaar's ship, but she didn't want to cost her this job over an overgrown pup and a message.

The vashoth woman showed her elvhen friend to her quarters before they got going. She thanked her, but wouldn't be using them for anything other than storage, if that.  
\--------------------------------------------------------

They finally set sail that afternoon, southbound across the tumultuous Waking Sea. Mithra wasn't much for sailing. Knowing she was trapped the moment they left shore made her more than a little uncomfortable. She did enjoy the salty sea air, but wished the waters weren't so choppy; unable to carve in these conditions.

Instead of crafting, the ranger would wander around the upper deck, offering to help in any way. She usually came up empty, which really annoyed her. She had to occupy her time with something or she'd go mad.

Bored and defeated, she opted to nap with Josmael that first day. He didn't seem to mind the jostling of the ship and let it rock him to sleep for most of the journey.

On the second day at sea, she spied two mercs; the vashoth from the day before and the rather handsome red head known as Gareth. They sat in deep concentration with a rough bit of leather between them with small game pieces arranged upon it.

When she kneeled beside the pair wordlessly, they glanced at her, but didn't shoo her away. So, she squatted there and tried to learn their game.

Squares drawn upon the leather offered places for the pieces. When one was to be placed where an enemy piece stood, they were swapped, and the "dead" one was removed. Each piece had a certain direction it could travel, and one could only move in a specific 2:1 pattern.

One of them announced, "Check," and his opponent was forced to move a certain piece.

A few turns later, the vashoth announced, "Checkmate."

His human opponent grumbled, "One day, man...one day."

The vashoth laughed and glanced at Mithra. "Play a game?"

She chewed her lip shyly and dropped her gaze. "I've never played."

"Well, now's as good a time as any to learn. Come on," he said, and arranged the pieces in their starting positions.

With a warm smile, she took a seat opposite the great, horned man.

He taught her everything about the game; the name of each piece, the movements, and the goals. He even coached her through her first two games with him. She was getting the hang of it; learning to look ahead three or more moves, to lure her opponent into defeat, and even how to guard the king piece effectively.

"What do they call this game?" Mithra asked; finally realizing she didn't yet know.

"Chess," he answered with a grin. "You know..it's possible to play this anywhere with no board or pieces?"

The elf looked puzzled. "How can that be?"

He chuckled and named each square, "E3, D1.." and so forth.

"Ahh.. Could be handy on a long trip." She grinned.

"Tell me about it. Some of these jobs get downright dull. If it weren't for a good game, I'd sleep through most of them."

She spent the last day of their boat ride memorizing the names of each square and the piece placement; determined to play a game or two with the merc during the ride to Haven.  
\-------------------------------------------

They finally arrived at a small fishing village on Ferelden's northern coast. She breathed in the mingling scent of land, sea, and forest with a vigorous stretch; overjoyed to be on land again.

"I know, right? Boat rides are hell when they last more than a day," Gareth agreed warmly.

"Let's get to work, boys!" Adaar called from deck. "We have a long way to go and a lot of shit to unload!"

They brought the livestock out first; leading them to a small barn that served for stables. Meanwhile, Mithra just let Sulara and Danyla off the ship and set them loose to run and graze.

Gareth gave her a puzzled look. "You aren't going to tie them up? What if they run off?"

Adaar laughed and answered for her, "Oh, don't worry, they won't." She handed him a cask of ale to be loaded on a cart bound for Denerim.

He gave Mithra a teasing smile. "An elf thing?"

"Not exactly," she answered with a grin of her own.

Shouts of alarm rang from the ship as Josmael charged through the doors of the cargo bay. The moment his paws met grass, he began rolling, groaning, and pulling his body along the ground in unmasked joy.

"Maker!" Gareth nearly dropped his cask upon seeing the abnormally large animal.

"Stand down!" Adaar commanded sternly. She knew the cat would be out of the bag eventually, but didn't want her crew to be on edge during the sea portion of their trip.

Gareth's eyes seemed like they were about to pop out of his head. "That _thing_ sailed here with us?!"

"He's good. Don't worry your pretty little head." The vashoth man that Mithra had dubbed "Chess" laughed.

The ranger looked to him then. "You knew about Josmael?"

With a wide grin, he said, "Yeah, I helped get him on board. I hung out with him a bit in the bay too. Nice guy."

She laughed; relieved to have him on their side.

Josmael poked his nose into Danyla's side and crouched down playfully with a soft woof. She complied by rearing and pawing at him before running away and bucking playfully.

Their game was on. They chased each other along the coast and through the woods, but never out of sight. Much of the crew balked, others laughed, and Mithra was just glad to watch them play.

"Those are some kids you have, Fenjosi." Adaar laughed nearby.

She couldn't help but smile. "Yeah..never a dull moment."

Mithra lifted her whistle; it's song starting in wolf and ending in the distinct trumpet of hart. Both came prancing up from beyond the treeline and stopped before her.

She rubbed and scratched their faces affectionately. "Crazy kids."

Josmael sneezed at her and Danyla snorted, widening Mithra's smile further.

They finally finished unloading all the cargo and arranged them securely on the appropriate wagons. Money changed hands, and the merchants started their journeys; all pleased with the service rendered. It wasn't smuggling exactly, every one of the goods was legal, but Adaar knew where to find bargains all over the north.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> I didn't use any new elvish words in this chapter, so I decided to supplement this note with names, meanings, and why.  
> Names and their meanings: 
> 
> Mithra - "She who is sharp as a cutting edge." I chose this name because it suits what I want her to be. Quick witted, dangerous, and intelligent. 
> 
> Fenjosi - "Runs with Wolves" - A name given to her by an unfriendly Dalish Clan in Nevarra. Wildly untrue tales were spun about her under this monikier. 
> 
> Josmael - "The forward runner" or "Scout" It actually denotes speed as well as scouting, so I found it fitting. Plus I like the name. Pronounced "Yos-myel" (like Michael) in case you're wondering. 
> 
> Sulara - A compound word that works as a name. Meaning "Enduring journey". 
> 
> Danyla - Sulara's daughter. "Little nightingale" lit translation "Little night blood." Named for someone important to Mithra who is long dead.


	4. The Conclave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra is threatened, Josmael blows smoke, they take out some templars, and shit hits the fan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter. 
> 
> Yes, this same note will likely be on every post because I love, love, love the work they have done. I'm a language nerd. :p

Their cross-country journey began the next morning.

The company was a little nervous about travelling with the overgrown wolf, even after watching him play the afternoon before. Mithra tried to ignore them, but that little tick of protectiveness had her on edge.

The noble they were hired to protect travelled in a coach, very rarely coming out unless it was to relieve himself or complain about something. And now was the third such moment.

"Surprise, surprise.. Here he is to bitch some more.." Mithra deadpanned as the noble huffed his way out of his cozy little carriage.

As soon as he was close enough, he waved his arms in exaggerated frustration. "Why have we stopped?"

Without so much as a glance in his direction, Gareth flatly explained, "It's lunchtime, and the horses could use a rest."

It was on.

The noble flitted to and fro, complaining about how long the trip was taking. They'd just left the coast that day, and still had quite a few more to go. The Conclave wouldn't take place for another week and they were due to arrive the evening before. Detours and stops had been calculated into the estimated time of arrival. But this noble was furious that he wouldn't be there before the rest of the attendees, it seemed. He said something about a 'proper' merc company having spare mounts as he prattled on and on and on.

The mercenaries just sat; heads back, gazing into the sky while he jabbered on. At this point, they wished with all they had that he'd just shut up and return to his carriage, or get eaten by something. They were fine with either already.

Mithra was resting against Josmael, still not completely recovered from her incident in the Free Marches, but getting better every day. She busied herself with tweaking the sylvanwood bow she had nearly finished; completely ignoring the ranting prick near the fire.

The noble stepped aggressively in her direction and pointed a finger at her.

When the word "knife ear" left the man's lips, Josmael stood abruptly and the ranger rolled backward; splayed on the rocky ground beside him.

The wolf's piercing glare burned at the man. His face was at full snarl; teeth in plain sight for him to see. _"Keep talking, fuckface. See where it leads you."_

The noble shrank away and went quiet at long last.

Mithra got to her feet and placed a hand on each of her wolf's shoulders. With aggitated fur jutting between her fingers, she crooned, "Relax, Isa'ma'sal." Slowly, she turned an icy glare on the noble. "This _dahn'direlan_ is no threat to me."

The noble puffed himself up; trying to save face. "You'll keep your beast in hand or I'll have his head for my trophy room, Elf!"

Mithra took on a tone that could only be described as poisoned silk, "Lasas adahl sunar masa, felasil. Do you really think a tiny thing like me could keep him from ripping your head off if he really wanted to?"

Fear ran through the man in a cold wave before he sputtered and stomped away.

As soon as she murmured, "Sulahn," Josmael snarled and belted a thunderous howl at the prick's back.

The noble took off; screaming while sprinting for the safety of his carriage.

The company watched the noble go with broad grins on every face.

When all turned to the woman and her wolf, Adaar cracked up. "What did you say to him?!"

Mithra snorted with amusement. "I told him to stick a tree up his ass."

The whole company laughed then and applauded Josmael's disposal of their pest. Now that they saw some value in his presence, he was alright in their book.

Their annoying patron didn't leave his carriage unless it was to piss or shit for the remainder of the trip.  
\-------------------------------------------------

Their journey was long and.. _almost_ enjoyable. They had passed some lovely scenery along the way; thick forest with towering trees, rolling hills carpeted with thick grasses, and cliffs that offered magnificent views of it all. Unfortunately, they also came upon areas where the mages and templars had taken their fighting. Fields smoldered, houses burned, stone walls bore the dark stains of blood, and sections of forest harbored dead, leafless trees.

It made Mithra nervous to see how widespread their fighting had been and sent Josmael ahead to scout often. She'd rather use local birds to keep her eyes on the area, but she wasn't comfortable exposing the range of her ability in front of so many strangers. Just the same, she kept an ear out for their chatter, but the wolf was plenty to do the job efficiently.

She hunted for the company frequently; always bagging something whether it was ram, deer, or even nug.

Adaar convinced her to cook "that awesome stew you make" once, much to the delight of her companions. They'd sit next to them when they took their meals and traded stories or asked polite questions.

Gareth actually had the nerve to invite her to his tent for a roll in the furs once. While flattered and not exactly opposed to the idea, she decided it would just complicate things when they parted ways. She never stayed in one place for long and this guy seemed the sort to follow. She couldn't do that to this sweet young man.  
\-------------------------------------

They were a day away from Haven now; their mounts walking sleepily along the road. Josmael scouted ahead for them; watching for bandits and warfare. Not much to be found, luckily, but it became boring on the wide mountain path fast.

"Pawn to C4," she suddenly called.

Chess perked up and grinned. "Pawn to G6."

Some of the company smiled and watched their match in their minds. Others rolled their eyes and sang songs quietly to themselves. They knew better than to heckle the vashoth, so they simply either enjoyed or ignored their chatter.

Within an hour, Mithra had taken several pieces, including both of his mages and one of his towers.

"Check," he called when he had cornered her with his knight.

She grinned and calculated for a minute; imagining their board. "Tower to F4," the ranger countered; taking his knight down.

"Tower to B7."

Mithra's turn. She took her time; thinking of all the angles. "Queen to C6. Check."

He thought for a few seconds. "Ha! That's Mate, Wolf Lady. Well played."

The company was openly surprised. Chess never lost to any of them and they hadn't expected him to be a graceful loser.

When he noticed their gaping expressions, he snorted, "Beginner's luck," with a shrug. He had taught her well.

They exchanged proud grins and continued the trek in comfortable silence.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Josmael's howl shattered the quiet after half an hour.

"Skirmish!" Mithra announced and readied her older ironbark bow.

The company drew steel and prepared to face trouble. The fighting grew louder as they crested an incline in the road. Josmael came up beside the company quickly while they looked down at the carnage.

"mages and templars, of course," Mithra sighed in annoyance.

The company gathered; glad to have something to actually do. This was the sort of thing they were getting paid for, after all.

On Adaar's signal, the melee fighters charged in on horseback while Mithra, Gareth, and one other human provided cover fire. She couldn't help but count under her breath as she launched arrows into the mass of idiots.

Mistaking it for a challenge, Gareth smirked. _'You're on, Wolf Lady.'_

"7..8...9.." she counted while her arrows soared with blistering power; slipping into flesh when an opening could be found. She'd even managed to sink a few into some skulls; fletching protruding from the "T" of those creepy helmets templars loved so much.

After the melee, the party rested while the two that were injured got patched up. Just some stitches and elfroot, really.

Gareth approached Mithra while she stitched Chess' final wound. "Sixteen," he announced with a grin.

She looked up at him; mildly puzzled. "Sixteen what?"

"Targets killed, of course! Weren't we keeping score?"

The ranger looked to her work absently; eyes drifting back in time. "Counting is an old habit, I didn't intend to make sport of it.."

The redhead looked disappointed for a moment; not really noticing her somber expression.

She gently coated the stitches with a salve and mumbled, "Twenty three."

Gareth laughed. "Damn, Wolf Girl! Is there anything you don't do well?"

With a damp bit of brown cloth, she wiped blood from her hands; lost in thought over the question. Her expression was blank, yet sad somehow. As she started back toward Sulara, Danyla, and her da'fen, she whispered, "Yeah.. Die."

Gareth wasn't sure what to make of her response, but his face reflected sorrow. He'd grown to admire the exotic woman and had often flirted with her, but she kept her distance and deflected him at every turn. What was up with her?

He stood there awkwardly for a moment, then turned to mount up when Adaar gave the order. He remained quiet for the rest of the journey.  
\----------------------------------------------

They were camped just downhill from the temple now. The company kept busy with plans to keep their patron safe in the event of shit hitting the fan. Adaar and Chess pointed out the emergency exits on a map of the temple that Gareth had drawn up after scouting the place.

It wasn't imperative that Mithra know the ground exits since she'd be stationed in the rafters above the meeting, but she paid attention anyway. She never knew when she'd find herself in trouble...again.

Addar went over the window locations with the ranger privately; showing her which ones were open so she could slip in and out quietly at will. They both knew she was really only there to bring word back to the Free Marches, but Mithra was happy to assist her old friend with the job. She had specifically requested being above the commotion since she was almost deathly afraid of crowds. Too many eyes on her agitated her instincts - that wasn't good for anyone.

"Alright, Fenjosi, get some rest. You move into position at first light," Adaar ordered with a soft grin.

"Be safe in there, Adaar," the elf asked with a firm pat on her shoulder.

"You too, friend," she replied as she turned to stroll away.

Mithra slipped beyond the treeline with Josmael, Sulara, and Danyla. She packed most of her belongings in the bags slung over the harts' backs. Before settling down on her bed of furs, she rubbed Sulara's face slowly and rested her forehead against hers for a moment.

When she finally snuggled into Josmael's shoulder to sleep, she covered herself with a Great Bear hide and gently scratched his neck until she passed out.  
\-------------------------------------------------

As dawn approached, Adaar woke Mithra by gently shaking her shoulder. "Hey.."

The ranger grumbled as her eyes cracked open.

"Almost time to move, Fenjosi. You set?"

She breathed in a yawn and stretched while sitting up. "Yeah, just need to pack up and grab my gear."

After a groggy moment, she got up and packed her bedding in the empty bags on Danyla. She fished a couple bits of scrap wood from another, along with her smaller set of carving tools.

_'Today is going to be miserably boring..'_

The ranger changed into the spare merc uniform Adaar had passed to her the night before. **_"So people know you're with us and not just some random wild elf there to hunt them all down,"_** she had joked while presenting it.

She was one of the only people in the world that got to talk to Mithra like that. Adaar knew how it was though..not to be human, to be judged by your physical appearance rather than your character. That's not to say her _true_ character would be approved of by anyone.

After the ranger packed up her usual gear, she gave the golden hart a pat. She noticed a loose strap, tightened it, and checked her body harness to make sure the other straps were secure.

She turned to face them all then. "Alright..I'll be just inside, but I don't know how long this will take." She focussed on Josmael. "Behave yourselves and hide in the woods farther down the mountain. I don't want to come out of there to find you being hunted. I'll call when it's safe to approach." She bit her lip; uneasy about leaving them alone with so many people here. "You're all I have. Please, be safe."

Josmael whined and poked her shoulder with his nose. _"You too, sis."_  
\-----------------------------------------------

Mithra was through the upper window just as dawn broke. While waiting for people to gather below, she chewed on a strip of dried meat for breakfast. _'I hope this doesn't take all damned day.. Their bullshit needs to stop.'_

She finished her meager breakfast and took out a small piece of oak. _'A wolf for Adaar..'_ the ranger decided after turning the piece over in her hands; imagining where the beast was in the wood.

She began to whittle quietly; removing only the tiniest bits of wood as she went. She didn't need the attention of the other attendees. Chunks falling on heads below would certainly earn their notice.  
\------------------------------------------------

After about three miserable hours, the place was nearly full to bursting. The Divine was scheduled to speak within the hour and Mithra was on high alert; watching for any potential threats to Adaar's patron.

Nobody seemed to notice the little prick or even know who he was. She watched the silly little man flit about, rubbing elbows with supposedly important people and being ignored completely or walked away from.

The ranger couldn't help but laugh to herself. _'So they got paid to be bored out of their minds... Chess will love that.'_ She signaled to Adaar what she saw.

The vashoth woman just smiled and shook her head. _"Nobles...gotta love em,"_ her expression seemed to say.

Mithra sat back down to continue her carving when she heard something down the corridor to her right. She listened hard, and a faint plea reached her ears. "Someone! Help me!!"

The elf signalled to Adaar that she was going to check something out and left.

After hopping from beam to beam along the ceiling, she finally dropped down where no one would witness her descent.

"Someone! Help me!!"

Upon hearing the cry again, Mithra sprinted for the door at the end of the passageway.

When she touched the door to force it open, everything went white.  
\----------------------------------------------------

She found herself strewn upon the ground. Her whole body ached, but she forced herself up slowly. Her head swam and she bent over; bracing herself with her hands on her knees.

 _'Am I....outside...?'_ Her brow furrowed with confusion. _'No..I don't see the sun.. Why does the air seem....green?'_

The ranger staggered a few steps to her left and followed the rocky path while rubbing her temples. _'What was I just thinking about..?'_

Behind her, several voices rose in a battle cry and she turned to see templars charging at her. Her eyes widened in terror and her legs propelled her into a dead sprint.

She came to a wall, or perhaps a cliff; she couldn't tell and didn't care. She just had to get out of their reach. The ranger climbed as fast as she dared, glancing down to see her pursuers climbing close behind her.

She looked up to spy a woman before a green....shimmering...something..

 _'WHATEVER! I'M GETTING OUT OF HERE!!'_ Instinct resumed its hold on her as she climbed up, up, UP.

She reached for the woman's outstretched hand. The moment they touched, blinding white light washed through her mind once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul" or "Sister in spirit" 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my soul" or "Brother in spirit" 
> 
> Dahn'direlan - lit. "Bee puncher" translation "Idiot" 
> 
> Sulahn - lit "To sing" Mithra's verbal command for Josmael's howl. 
> 
> Da'fen - "Little wolf" - pet name for Josmael. 
> 
> Fenjosi - Mithra's Nevarran nickname meaning "Runs with Wolves" 
> 
> "Lasa adahl sunar masa." - "Stick a tree up your ass." 
> 
> I do love the Elvhen language. :)  
> And thank you, random guest, for my very first Kudos! You made my morning! :D


	5. The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the game.  
> I don't personally care for novilizations, so I rushed through it a bit while adding my own personal touches here and there.  
> Plus, some of those added scenes I lovingly created.  
> I hope you enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The guards saluted as he approached; fists over their hearts and heads bowed in respect. One opened the door before him and he turned sideways; trying not to knock the unconscious prisoner's head on the doorframe as they went through.

When he reached the bottom of the stairs, she breathed deep and smiled sweetly. "Isa'ma'sal.." She sighed and affectionately nuzzled the thick, fur lining of his coat.

He stopped suddenly; surprise and embarrassment gripped while his face and ears ignited with a blush. _'Is she mistaking me for her lover?'_

A tiny spark of jealousy flickered when he looked to tiny elvhen prisoner in his arms. Her long, silvery braid was all but undone; falling messily over her face, chest, and abdomen. Golden skin, smudged with dirt and ash, glowed softly beneath the mess. Despite her grubby state, she appeared soft and sweet while she dozed.

 _'How could such a tiny thing cause so much death and destruction..?'_ He shook the thought from his head and steeled himself before continuing his march down the dark corridor.

Her breathing grew rapid then; panting as if she were afraid or surprised. Her brow knit as she mumbled, "The grey..."

Her breathy whisper puzzled him, but he pressed on.

They were halfway down the corridor when she screamed and desperately gripped his coat. "Josmael!!"

He couldn't tell if it was a plea for help or a warning to someone, but it startled him just the same.

She rolled suddenly, almost falling from his grasp completely.

He quickly caught her around the torso and kneeled to drape her legs over his; preparing to lift her once more.

"Too many...eyes.." Her head lolled on his forearm and she tried to shift again; weak in his hold.

His guard was undone.

Without consideration, his thumb gently smoothed the hair from her face. _'She's..pretty under all that dirt and grime.'_ He looked over the soft line of her jaw, the slope of her forehead, and the fullness of her lips. The large scar on the left side of her face rounded as she sneered at something in her dream.

His brow knit with gentle sympathy. _'What happened to you?'_ He sat there a moment longer; trying to make sense of her rambling, but to no avail.

Strong arms scooped her back up and held her firmly to his chest. When he arrived, his boot knocked on the door and it opened almost immediately.

"Commander Cullen, you have her, sir?"

His expression turned to stone while authority loaded his voice. "Yes. Leliana's agents are to witness the study of her hand. Have someone clean her up. I'll be heading back to the front lines as soon as I'm done here. Gather another squad and have them meet me at the gates."  
"Sir!"

While the Commander moved her into a cell and gently settled her on a bedroll, they saluted and disappeared the way he had just come.

He spied a leather cord tucked into her armor, as if hidden. He pulled it slowly, revealing the whistle about her neck.

Cullen studied it for a second, noticing only that it was a hollow cylinder. _'Something to signal allies? Reinforcements?'_ His eyes hardened with suspicion when he looked to her again.

He removed the piece from her neck and slipped it into his pocket. _'Not on my watch.'_  
\-----------------------------------------

The door opened again not an hour later.

An elvhen man accompanied by two agents approached the sleeping prisoner.

One of the agents asked, "Will you be needing anything?"

The elf didn't look at him; eyes fixed on the green glow of her hand. When it sparked violently, she rolled and mumbled in her coma. "Perhaps some elfroot for the prisoner," he said before entering her dark cage.

He sat beside her, took her hand in his, and turned it over. The green glow seemed to soften as he caressed the spot marring her hand.

Some time later, a woman with short, dark hair and a thick Nevarran accent entered the dungeon in a flurry. "Any progress, Solas?"

He answered in a matter of fact tone, "It spreads with each pulse and it's slowly killing her. The magic from the Breach feels the same as this mark. They must be connected somehow."

"So she caused this," she concluded while sneering at the ranger's sleeping form.

"It's possible. It's also possible that she got caught in the middle of something we are unaware of. It's best not to jump to conclusions with so little evidence."

"Are you defending her, Apostate?!" she accused.

"Why would I do that, Seeker? I don't know this woman. I'm simply studying this strange mark on her hand."

They stared at each other for a time; hers a hard glare, his a mask of calm indifference.

Another boom in the distance sent sparks flying from the prisoner's hand. She cursed in elvish and rolled in pain; repeating the same gibberish as before. "The grey..."

He checked her pulse and felt the mark's magic again. "She's likely to wake soon. I'd like to study one of the smaller rifts nearby. Maybe I can discern a way to close them. We must keep her alive. I suspect her hand is the key to solving the problem." He left then; headed out to do some field research.

"Bring in a healer to keep an eye on her condition," the Nevarran woman ordered a nearby agent.

With a salute, she jumped to obey. "Yes, Lady Cassandra!"  
\---------------------------------------------

She was waking slowly; head adrift in a sea of pain and confusion. When Mithra's eyes cracked open, she groaned and looked to her hand. It felt like it was asleep, but she could move it, though not easily. _'Oh, fuck me.. Shackles. This can't be good.'_

She spied the glow of something green in her palm and opened it to investigate. It sparked abruptly; sending uncomfortable shockwaves up her arm. The ranger grimaced and let out a gasp; a lovely blend of pain and surprise coursing through her.

The door in front of her flew open and hit the wall with a loud bang.

With her headache aggitated, her face twisted in pain and she looked down. _'Ugh, and I thought it was as bad as they come..'_

Cassandra stalked toward her, followed closely by a young, redheaded human woman.

The Seeker leaned in and pretty blatantly threatened to kill the elf.

She couldn't really focus on her exact words through the pounding in her skull, but thought, _'Don't let Josmael see you with that attitude.'_

The woman snatched her shackles and lifted her hand to her face while demanding an explanation.

In an attempt to think, Mithra pushed against the dull throb in her head. "I....can't..." She scowled at herself; unable to recall what might have gotten her arrested. _'I remember being bored, sitting in the rafters of the temple....carving a bit of wood..'_

Dissatisfied with the feeble answer, Cassandra's temper flared that much more. "What do you mean, "you **can't** "..?"

 _'Shut up and let me think, lady!'_ The ranger squinted as if it would aid her memory. It certainly seemed to help her headache. "I don't know what that is, or how it got there."

With her patience dissolved, the Nevarran lunged in her face and grabbed her by the shirt, "You're **lying**!!"

The redhead pushed her aside. "We need her, Cassandra!" She turned to Mithra then. "Do you remember what happened? How this began?"

The prisoner squinted harder. "I remember running...something was chasing me. I ran..and then, a woman...." Physical pain flared with her attempt to recall, and she groaned.

The redhead's light blue eyes widened slightly. "A woman?"

"She reached out to me..or I reached for her..then...nothing." Exasperation grew within the elf; irritated that she couldn't remember anything that could get her off this hook.

Cassandra approached the redhead, telling this "Leliana" to go to the forward camp and that they would meet her there.

 _'Who's "we"..?'_ Mithra thought scornfully. The next thing she knew, the Seeker tied a rope around her wrists and unlocked the metal shackles. It was now that she felt something was horribly wrong. "What _has_ happened?"

Cassandra faltered a second, "It..will be easier to show you."

They walked through the dungeon and upstairs into a Chantry.

Mithra's annoyance only grew. _'Why am I not at all surprised to find that Chantries have dungeons?'_

When they reached the large doors, two soldiers threw them open and blinding, greenish light flooded the ranger's vision.

Her eyes squeezed shut while she raised her bound hands to block it. To her discomfort, her best attempt did little good. _'Uuughh.. My face will be locked in squint-mode for life at this rate..'_

Cassandra explained that this big, bright hole in the sky was a portal to the Fade, and it was spitting demons everywhere.

 _'Greeeeaat.. mages, templars, and now demons - oh my!'_ Mithra's sneer darkened somewhat. _'No wonder this woman has a stick up her ass..'_ She glared at her marred hand. ' _And thanks to you, she thinks all this shit is my doing..'_ Something suddenly occurred to her, and her eyes danced worriedly. _' **Is** the fault mine?'_

The Breach made a strange sound; its pitch lowered rapidly then a deep, thunderous -BOOM- wrent the air.

As her mark showered sparks, she bit down hard on herself; trying to endure the ordeal quietly. The futility became painfully apparent as she fell to her knees and cried out while clutching her wrist.

"That mark on your hand is obviously connected to that thing. It grows each time the Breach does that, and it's slowly killing you. It may be the key to stopping this, but there isn't much time."

Mithra smirked, though her suffering warped it into a grimmace. "Well, isn't that just the ray of sunshine I needed?! My day was really starting to look up when I was allowed outside, too."

While the elf's arm regained some sense of itself, Cassandra hauled her to her feet and began a monologue about the end of the world. The Divine had died in an explosion that opened the gaping, green hole in the sky and blew the temple to rubble. Due to the green menace embedded in her palm, Mithra was the number one suspect.

 _'The temple has been destroyed? Please tell me Josmael and the girls weren't..'_ She shoved her worry away and steeled herself. Ready to get this shit sorted and go on her way, she bluntly asked, "So, what needs to be done?"

The Seeker's face betrayed her surprise.

"Look, I came here for news about your Mage-Templar bullshit. The Conclave deal obviously failed and I imagine everyone will be blaming mages for... _that_ ," she said while nodding toward the Breach. "Which means the fighting will only get worse. The sooner it's dealt with, the better."

Cassandra looked increasingly amazed, but couldn't seem to find the words.

Mithra raised her eyebrows at the woman; waiting for her to speak. Sarcastically, she offered, "What? Shocked that an _elf_ can see where this shit-show is headed?"

"N-no.. I'm surprised you're so eager to help solve the problem. You're our prisoner.."

The ranger just rolled her eyes and started walking. "I'm affected by this shit just as much as anyone else...if not more now, thanks to this damned thing." She raised her hand and flexed it. "Many are sick and tired of the fighting. It needs to end. Now."

The Seeker just looked at her in unmasked surprise until she picked her monologue back up.

Mithra didn't really listen; lost in her own thoughts. _'If the fighting grows worse, Lavellan is in deep shit. Everyone is.. And so am I..'_

She stopped dead in her tracks; terror aglow in her eyes.

A dense crowd of people were staring directly at her.

Cassandra scowled at her. "What's wrong?"

She squeaked, "Crowds....I can't do crowds. Especially when they're all staring at me."

The Seeker's face hardened that much more. "Get moving."

But she couldn't. Fear froze her legs stiff and she began to tremble while hundreds of eyes bore into her with suspicion and disdain.

The Seeker's voice softened while Mithra shivered violently in her hold. "You are truly frightened, aren't you?" She quickly looked around for a solution and grabbed a nearby cloak. After she shrouded the elf in its heavy fabric, she asked, "Better?"

The ranger nodded rapidly, gripped the fabric, and pulled it around her tightly; trying not to gaze into the staring eyes. A moment later, she took tentative steps through the gates of the small, mountain town.

Annoyed with the meek snail's pace they were reduced to, Cassandra tightened her grip on the woman's arm and hurried her along once more.  
\----------------------------------------

Once across the bridge to the east, Cassandra cut the ropes binding her prisoner's wrists. She promised a trial, but the elf seriously doubted her word. When did elves ever get a fair trial like their human counterparts? Just the same, Mithra followed her up the mountainside, fell from a collapsing bridge, and fought demons at the Seeker's side.

Eventually, they came upon an elvhen mage and a dwarf with a crossbow beset by demons fresh from a small rift nearby.

The ranger charged in without warning; mercilessly slicing her way through the hoard.

The mage was rather impressive; freezing and electrocuting his aggressors efficiently with clean, level-headed control.

Meanwhile, the dwarf cranked and shot rapidly; intimately familiar with the mechanics of his crossbow.

Without much in the way of warning, the mage grabbed her left arm and shoved it toward the rift. The mark on her hand seemed to know just what to do. They connected and the rift's core stretched until it snapped closed.

They quickly made basic introductions and discussed the situation with minor detail. The elvhen mage called himself Solas, and the dwarf was named Varric.

"Very nice to meet you both. Now let's hurry," Mithra said while shaking the tingling pain from her hand. "This thing is really getting on my nerves. We can discuss the situation on the way."

The others exchanged a quick look and followed, agreeing that time was of the essence.

It soon became apparent that Solas knew quite a bit about the whole mess. Thus, the ranger asked him immediately important questions as they went.  
The Breach flared once more, while they were discussing the Dalish, of all topics.

Mithra hissed and shook her hand, but managed to stay on her feet this time. _'Seems I'm adjusting to this bullshit already..Just need to hang in there a bit longer and we'll have this done. Then I can get the fuck out of here. "Trial" my ass..they'll execute me as a fucking scapegoat, I'm sure.'_  
\------------------------------------------------

They came upon the forward camp at last.

The redheaded woman from earlier, Leliana, was arguing with some Chantry prick that wanted Mithra dead. Now.

"Slow down, asshole." The ranger sneered on approach.

Surprised by this elf's boldness, the High Chancellor ceased his accusations, then opened his mouth to pick up where he left off.

Mithra wasn't in any mood to take his shit, and got in his face. "Do you not see the giant green hole in the sky? If you 'know' I'm guilty and want me dead so bad, why wait for some stupid trial?" Slender fingers held the tip of a dagger as she presented it to him. "Kill me yourself. Here. Now."

When he didn't move to take it, she dropped the blade to her side and sneered. "Then quit wasting our fucking time. There are more urgent matters than Chantry problems."

Everyone was stunned into silence while they watched the scene unfold.

When Roderick opened his mouth to sling another accusation, Mithra pressed past him. "Stick a dick in it, "High Chancellor," the elf spat and turned toward the mountain path. "Let's get moving."

Nobody argued.  
\-----------------------------------------------

They made their way up the mountain and through some sort of tunnel system, fighting demons as they went. Another rift was sealed, and a scouting party was saved.

They finally made it to what was left of the temple.

The putrid scene of flaming husks hit Mithra hard. She blinked over stinging eyes while turning her gaze from the indistinguishable figures. Adaar and her crew were likely here somewhere, but she prayed she wouldn't cross paths with what was left of them.

As soon as they came to the remnants of a railed hallway, Mithra's gaze was drawn straight up at the gaping maw in the sky. "Shit.. There's no way I can get up there." The pulsating, green menace swirled like a whirlpool and flashed with mock-lightening as if threatening to devour the world.

Solas pointed out a rift at the bottom of the crater, hypothesizing that it was the first rift, and it likely caused the ominous breach miles above them. He figured sealing it would at least stabilize the massive hole above.

"Worth a shot.." Mithra breathed as she turned to go.

When a deep, voice boomed around them, she looked, but saw no one. It spoke again and she noted that it seemed to echo..like a memory. They listened to it as they went, hoping to figure out who did this.

Varric about lost his shit when he noticed forbidding, red crystals growing from the walls. "You know this is red lyrium, Seeker."

"I see it, Varric," she snapped.

Frustrated with her dismissal, he said, "But what's it _doing_ here?"

Solas offered his hypothesis, "Magic could have drawn on lyrium below the temple..corrupted it."

"It's evil. Whatever you do, don't touch it," the dwarf warned.

They found a way down to the rift at the bottom at last and headed for it. A different voice spoke then. A woman. Mithra couldn't help but think she knew it from somewhere, but couldn't place a time, face, or location.

Suddenly excited, Cassandra declared, "That's Divine Justinia's voice!"

The rift flared as the ranger hopped into the crater and began to show a scene.

The Divine's arms were bound by swirling, red magic; holding her aloft.  
A tall, clouded...creature approached the woman. "Keep the sacrifice still.."  
Terrified, Justinia cried, "Someone! Help me!!"  
Soon after, Mithra burst through the door and snarled, "What's going on here?!"

Shock registered on her face and she tried to recall the event herself. _'Still nothing.. Why..?'_

"We have an intruder!" The lanky, red-eyed shadow pointed at the ranger. "Slay the elf!"

The vision shuddered then and disappeared completely.

Cassandra practically pounced on Mithra. "You _were_ there! Who attacked!? The Divine, is she..!? What did we see? Was this vision true?!"

"I don't remember," she asserted with a hard glare for the Seeker.

Solas chimed in, explaining that the rift had shown them a memory of what had happened in this place. He went on to say that this rift was closed for now, but could be safely and permanently sealed if they opened and then closed it again. But..opening it would likely draw the attention of demons.

At Cassandra's order, the soldiers that had followed them into the ruin readied themselves for the inevitable fight.

Mithra cautiously approached the rift and grasped at it with the mark.

When a gigantic Pride demon popped out of it, the ranger and Varric simultaneously shouted, "Shit!"

Mithra opted for an old bow she'd found. Staying near the rift to break the demon's guard was the best plan she could formulate on the fly.

While Cassandra hacked at the demon's scaly legs, the archers littered its thick hide with fletching and Solas did all he could to keep barriers on the melee fighters.

After a few minutes and a couple of bruises, the purple hulk fell and faded into nothing.

The ranger eyed the enormous rift and exhaled nervously. She raised her hand, felt the connection and accompanying pull. The core of the rift stretched, but Mithra could feel that she wasn't enough to get it done.

 _'Too late to stop now,'_ she thought just as the rift popped.

A blistering shockwave sweapt through the ruin and sent a piece of the rift hurtling up toward the Breach. When it slammed into the hungry maw, it snapped closed and a gale blasted the valley below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations forthis chapter: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Brother in spirit" 
> 
> Fen'edhis - lit "wolf penis" a common curse in elvish.


	6. Of Wounded Animals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is one of my favorite chapters so far. It starts just after Mithra stabilizes the Breach and goes through to her first waking moments three days later. I had a lot of fun writing this one. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

He sat in the wagon, trying to keep her from thrashing and hurting herself further. Two soldiers attempted to help, but were remiss about hurting her themselves.

The ranger had sailed from the rift when it popped and skidded violently across the rough stone. Shredded clothing revealed badly gouged, raw flesh in various areas. The outside of her right thigh sustained the worst of it; a gaping, jagged wound left her bleeding heavily.

She screamed and cussed while trying to fend off some invisible enemy in her semi-conscious state. She clawed at the soldiers when they touched her; fighting with everything she had.

"We must hurry!" the apostate called to Varric, who was driving the cart over the treacherous terrain.

"Easier said than done, Chuckles! This pass is filled with debris! It's hard to find a path that won't just get us stuck out here!" The dwarf turned the trotting horse around a fallen tree.

Mithra glared vacantly when a soldier tried to hold down her wounded leg. "DON'T _TOUCH_ ME!! GET AWAY!!"

"Why not just tie her up? She's obviously not making it easy on you back there and I doubt she ever will," Varric said, half joking.

Solas' eyes went wide with realization then. "An excellent idea, Master Tethras." He turned to the soldiers sharing their wagon. "Give us your belts, bind her wrists," he ordered while removing his own.

He tried to wrestled her legs together and a knee crashed into his ear, but he persisted. When he had her legs clasped under his arm, he wrapped the leather tightly around her knees. She screamed and writhed in his hold as he struggled to slip the leather through the buckle. When he firmly bound her ankles as well, all breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Now immobilized, she curled up on her side and sobbed loudly while spitting curses at her imagined assailants.

The apostate scooped a handful of snow out of the wagon and held it to his burning ear; face twisted in mild discomfort.

A blond man on horseback loped up soon after.

"Curly! Where have you been hiding?" Varric poked at the Commander.

Cullen scowled. "Fighting demons to give you a clear path back to Haven, of course."

"Have more rifts opened ahead?" Solas asked with concern in his voice.

Cullen guided his bay horse next to the wagon where the mage sat. "No. The rifts you cleared on your way to the temple have not reopened, thank the Maker." He spied the prisoner then; barely recognizing her in her violently shredded state. "Maker! What happened to her?!"

"She tried to close the big one. It...didn't go well for her," Varric answered sullenly.

With an even tone, Solas added, "The Breach has been stabilized, however, and her mark is no longer spreading."

The Commander looked forward with worry in his features. "The path is much worse ahead, and we need her alive. Hand her to me."

One of the soldiers spoke up, "She will protest, sir. She's been fighting us tooth and nail the whole way."

Solas chuckled. "She has a lot of spirit, but has been stilled at last. Hold tightly to her. She will likely try to escape your grasp despite being bound."

Varric halted the cart but stayed on the driver bench while one of the soldiers hopped out. The other lowered Mithra into his waiting arms.

She writhed and cussed some more; trying to fight them off, but with no success. She sobbed again, feeling helpless and defeated as the soldier bent her over his shoulder and handed her up to the Commander.

He settled her in front of him, sitting sideways on the horse's withers.

She tried to wiggle free of his firm embrace, but bloodloss was beginning to take its toll. She slumped against him; accepting her defeat at long last as she trembled and weapt quietly.

Cullen nudged the horse into a lope; navigating the rubble strewn mountain pass with greater ease than the wagon ever could. To his surprise, the ride actually seemed to comfort her.

The wind kicked up after a moment and she shivered while pressing into him.

He brought the horse to a gradual stop. _'We don't need her bleeding out and frozen..'_ He paused; trying to figure out a way to keep her warm. After a moment, he opened his coat and wrapped it around her as best he could without removing it from his own shoulders. He'd grown accustomed to the relative warmth of Kirkwall and hadn't yet reconditioned himself to the cooler air of Ferelden, much less the mountains.

She sighed into the warm fur and smiled with mild comfort.

The Commander's face reddened at her suddenly pleased expression; wrapped in his coat, snuggled against him, openly cuddling its fur lining. He cleared his throat and looked to the sky; doing his best not to think about it. Without further delay, he gently pressed the horse to quicken its pace once more.  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Back in Haven, Cassandra barked orders at some serving girls and the alchemist, spurring them to make ready for their patient. They ran around her in a storm of preparation; a vacant cabin, warm water, bandages, pain medicine, balm for burns and scrapes, sleeping droughts, and everything else that might possibly be needed to keep the ranger alive.

The Seeker had seen how grave Mithra's injuries were and had rushed ahead to prepare. She would have delivered her to Haven herself if Solas hadn't assured her that he would keep her alive.

She sagged; a lump of guilt burning in her throat over the vision she had seen in the temple. _'She tried to save Most Holy...and I threatened to kill her..'_

Cullen rode into town now; Mithra tucked firmly in the grasp of his free arm.

Cassandra rushed forward when she realized he had her.

He sounded concerned while releasing her to the waiting alchemist, "They were having trouble navigating down the mountain in the cart. I offered to deliver her. We can't lose her."

A serving girl grabbed her legs while the alchemist carried her under the arms. She protested, but didn't have the strength to fight.

Cullen watched her disappear into the cabin with a wash of sadness and pity on his face. "I don't know how much longer she would have lasted. She lost a lot of blood on the way." He wiped at a crimson streak on his steed's shoulder and flicked it to the ground.

Cassandra's expression turned thunderous. "Solas was to keep her alive! Why did he not stop the bleeding?!"

Laughter entangled itself in his voice as he dismounted. "I don't think she gave anyone a chance to. She fought from the moment they loaded her, I hear. It looked like she knocked Solas pretty good in the struggle."

One of the serving girls appeared in the doorway of the cabin. Timidly, she called, "Uuumm...Lady Cassandra..?"

Both Cassandra and Cullen turned their attention to her; waiting for her to continue.

"You..may want to see this.."

They exchanged a glance and walked quickly into the cabin.

As their eyes adjusted, they could see the ranger splayed on the bed. She lay on her belly with a sheet covering her uninjured leg and backside. Then they noticed it: her back and right arm were littered with pale scars and colorful tattoos.  
\----------------------------------------

He lifted his nose to the wind. _'I can smell her, but I don't see her anywhere. She should have called by now..'_

Danyla twitched her ears at his aggitated whine.

Josmael took his nose to the ground; trying desperately to find a trail, a scrap of anything. _'Nothing here..'_

He grumbled and woofed at the harts behind him. _"Let's look elsewhere."_  
\------------------------------------------

"What do you make of them, Solas?" Cassandra asked curiously while he examined her forearm.

"Fascinating.. The depictions are reminiscent of the old elvhen style. I've seen it mostly as frescos in old ruins I've explored. Whoever did these had studied the style for a time, but it isn't a perfect replica of the style itself. Either it's a mistake made by an untrained eye, or they gave it their own personal touch."

Leliana spoke up, "Yes, but what do they tell us about her?"

Solas was well aware of what the spymaster was really after: leverage over the Dalish girl. Something to threaten her with should she step out of line or refuse to help their cause. Annoyance was plain in his voice, "That is difficult to say without knowing anything about her. Do we even know her name? I've only ever heard her referred to as 'the prisoner' since I got here."

Cassandra winced at Solas' words. "No, we don't."

While averting his eyes from the girl's exposed form, Cullen offered, "We know she came to the Conclave in a mercenary uniform. Whether she is a merc or someone who stole a uniform to gain unnoticed entry is anyone's guess."

"She has no facial tattoo, so she isn't Dalish," Leliana thought aloud.

The apostate examined a tattoo on her wrist. "She was once, if this type of ink says anything about her."

With Cassandra's curiosity piqued, she asked, "What do you mean?"

Solas sighed wearily. "The ink used is the same kind the Dalish use for their vallis'lin...the facial tattoos. It's a jealously guarded recipe. Either she or the artist was trained in its preparation at some point. I suspect she knows how to prepare it herself." He gestured to the ink on her arm and shoulder blade while continuing, "These are all done by the same hand. These, however," He pointed to her back. "..were done by various people, but it's all the same kind of ink. Prepared with great care, in a wide range of shades and tones."

Leliana crossed her arms and looked at him pointedly. "How can you tell?"

"There are many very subtle differences in the care of application. Some are done by a lazy, uncaring hand - likely hired. Others were done by either close friends or meticulous artists who took the time to work her scars into the art. These, specifically, were done roughly a week ago by one such friend or artist. They're still healing," he finished with a tone that indicated he was tired of the topic.

The mage began to feel protective of the lass as he took in the possible meanings of a few certain tattoos; though he had no real idea why.

After an awkward pause, the Seeker asked, "Anything else?"

Solas thought while reading the artwork in her skin. "Her use of that particular ink may indicate that she has little to no love for the Dalish. For what reason, I couldn't begin to guess. Also, the work began when she was very young. Some of these are approximately a decade old." He pinched the bridge of his nose; faking a headache to get out of speaking further. He wouldn't betray her secrets, not after what she had risked by stabilizing the Breach.

Cullen finally pitched in again, "We should begin planning how to fully close the Breach. It may be stable, but who knows for how long."

"Agreed," Solas groaned as he got up to leave. "Tomorrow? There is much to consider and night is upon us."

Cassandra and Cullen nodded and turned to leave. Leliana followed without a word.  
\----------------------------------------

The next morning, the Commander stood among his troops in the training yard; lost in thought over Mithra and her scars. _'What has she been through to have so many?'_

He traced the scar on his lip, remembering how he'd gotten it; betrayal. His maddened boss had turned on him, on them all. Now she was dead; a statue of red lyrium where a person once stood.

Cullen shook away the thoughts of Kirkwall, still not able to forgive himself for failing his charges. He exhaled slowly and his hand slipped into his pocket.

He felt something there and pulled it out. _'This..'_ He stared at the whistle, really looking at it for the first time. It was made of a strange wood he'd never seen before, carved with careful hands and patience.

Cullen thumbed the intricate carving along the top and, for a moment, felt oddly comforted by it.

He turned it to peer inside. There was nothing to make it work; no piece within to pinch the air and make sound. Perplexed, he thought, _'Perhaps it's not a whistle at all..'_  
\----------------------------------------

Midday approached when Cassandra, Cullen, Leliana, and all the rest gathered in the War Room with their ideas to deal with the Breach.

Solas hypothesised that, with the aid of the Rebel Mages, they could pour enough power into the mark to seal it for good.

Cullen suggested approaching the Templar Order to suppress the power of the Breach so Mithra could close it safely.

Cassandra disagreed, remarking that they needed power to pour into the mark on the elf's hand.

Leliana and Josephine contemplated the political angles of allying with either party, but seemed to lean toward liberating the Rebel Mages.

They were at a stalemate, however; neither faction would even acknowledge their existence at this time. The Inquisition was too new and powerless to be worth notice.  
\-----------------------------

They checked on Mithra's condition. She wasn't thrashing any longer, but she was still mumbling the same gibberish as the day before.

"Something about grey...and too many eyes.." Cassandra puzzled and the rest just shrugged.

Leliana was more interested in the elvish words she spoke, asking Solas to translate for them. She was determined to learn something about the young elf.

"How peculiar.. She uses the phrase "isa'ma'sal" which, in literal translation, means "boy of my soul". What's odd about it is that "isa'ma'lin" translates to "boy of my blood" meaning "brother"..." Solas thought for a moment, trying to grasp what the term might mean to her.

With a faint trace of hope, Leliana guessed, "A lover?"

"Possibly. However, it'd be more appropriate to say "Ma'sal'shiral" or "my soul's journey" in reference to a lover," the apostate explained.

Cassandra couldn't help but swoon inwardly at the romance of the language, though she did her best to hide it.

"How does "soul's journey" say "lover"..?" Cullen asked, curious for reasons he wouldn't admit to even himself.

Guardedly, the apostate explained, "There's too much cultural connotation to go through to offer a complete answer, but the phrase is the elvhen equivalent to "Love of my life".."

Cassandra blushed slightly. "So, who could she be referring to?"

The mage thought a moment, trying to find pieces that might fit. "It'd be much easier if we knew who, but I'd hazard a guess that it's someone very dear to her in any case." _'Isa'ma'sal..'_ The pieces seemed to click for the mage then. "Or...perhaps..someone she feels _is_ her brother, but is of no blood relation. That would explain the substitution of "sal" in the place of "lin"..."

Cullen didn't feel any better about her mumbling, remembering how she had cuddled up to him when she'd said it the first time. "What does "Yos-myel" mean? I heard her say it once."

Solas looked at him blankly, sensing his interest for the first time. "It translates to "forward runner" or "scout" but it is a name, not a phrase or title."

Leliana made a mental note of the name and would have her agents search for an elf called Josmael later that day.  
\--------------------------------------------

_'There...she's there, I can feel it.'_

He lifted his nose to the air again, sniffing lightly. _'I have her scent. It's stronger here than it was on the other side.'_

He eyed the cozy town below, hoping to spot her somewhere among the people. _'Nothing... but I know she's there.'_

The wolf growled out a series of barks, signaling his four legged charges to stay close.

 _'No wonder she doesn't call, there's a lot of people here.'_ He whined again. _'She'll call soon. She must.'_  
\----------------------------------------------

On the third day, she woke in a strange room with old, wooden planks for walls. She could feel a fire nearby and a bed beneath her. Then she noticed her tight, itchy clothing. _'What in the **world** am I wearing? Human sleeping clothes?'_

She sat up just as an elvhen serving girl entered.

"Oh!" The girl was so surprised, she dropped the package in her arms and stammered meekly, "I-I-I didn't know you were awake! I swear!"

Mithra cocked her head at the cowering girl. _'Do all city elves snivel so..?'_ When the girl prostrated herself and rambled on about "blessings" and "forgiveness," the ranger's face became the definition of confusion.

After she regained her focus, Mithra asked, "Where am I?"

"In Haven, my lady. They say you saved us.. Said you stopped the Breach from growing."

The ranger tried to recall; the memory was mostly there and it didn't hurt to think about. She moved to get up, swinging her legs off the side of the bed. When her leg protested the movement, she hissed with a tight grimmace.

"You were injured. Your leg, especially. I helped patch you up.."

Slightly embarrassed that the jolt of pain distracted her from the girl's presence, Mithra asked, "How long have I been here?"

"You've been unconscious for three days now," the girl informed softy; afraid of angering her.

The ranger visibly sagged. "Three days?" _'Josmael and the girls are probably long gone, dead, or think I am..'_ She noticed then that her whistle wasn't around her neck and very subtly panicked. "Where are my things?"

"I'm...not sure? Lady Cassandra may be holding them for you. She's in the Chantry." The girl approached slowly with a long birch stick and held it out to her. "Adan said you'd need this for a few days. Your leg is in no condition to bear weight."

Mithra took the offered walking stick graciously. "Ma serranas, Da'len. Thank you." She braced herself with the staff, tried to lift herself from the bed, and failed.

The girl wringed her hands, looking as if she wanted to help her, but was afraid to offer.

"Yes, please. I could use some fresh air," the ranger said with a smile, as if reading her mind.

The girl grinned timidly and wrapped an arm around her left side, and gently helped her stand. She waited to release her until she was stable on her feet.

"Ma serranas, once again."

"Uumm..You're welcome," she said meekly, apparently unaccustomed to thanks, and she left in a nervous hurry.

Mithra hobbled around the room for a bit; adjusting to using the staff for support before trying to venture outside. Leg injuries were always the worst for her. She could deal with a shoulder with little complaint, but an injured leg kept her from moving well.

The ranger finally wandered toward the door and opened it. There was a dense crowd of people standing before her modest cabin; watching for her to emerge.

She froze in the doorway; wide eyed and fearful, like a deer that knew the arrow was about to pierce them with no hope of escape.

A tall, blond man wandered up the stairs. Upon looking up from his reading, he spotted her and approached the cabin quickly.

Mithra knew that posture, that gait. A templar was coming toward her. She spun and slammed the door while shivering and whimpering. _'Edhis!! I'm trapped! I can't run on this leg!'_ She choked out a sob as she sank to the floor.

There was a tapping on the door behind her. "Miss? Are you alright?"

She panted faster; instinctual terror had her firmly in hand as she screeached, **"Su an'banal i'ma, Templar!!"**

Cullen was absolutely perplexed. He'd seen her terrified expression and came to offer help, but now she shrieked in horror at him through a door. "Please, allow me to help. I imagine you're afraid and don't even know where you are," he said as gently as he could manage while remaining audible through the cedar barrier.

"Dhava 'ma masa!! I'm fine! I'm in Haven. Now go away!" She tried to rein herself in and relax to no avail. Her suppressed sobs choked her until each became louder.

At a loss, Cullen let his head fall on the door and offered, "Would you like me to bring Cassandra or Solas? Maybe Varric?" Her refusal of his aid gouged at him; leaving his stomach with a hollow pit.

She tried desperately to calm herself enough to think. Cassandra knew she was uncomfortable with crowds, she could get them to disperse or hide her beneath a cloak again. She took a deep, calming breath and announced, "Cassandra."

"Very well. I'll return with her shortly," he pledged before heading toward the Chantry.  
\--------------------------------------

"What do you mean she won't come out?!" Cassandra growled.

Cullen jumped on the defensive as soon as her glare began to form. "Just that, Cassandra. She's shut herself in the cabin and refuses to leave it."

"Why did you not force your way in? She doesn't weigh a hundred pounds when soaked. You should have brought her."

"Are you serious?! She..." He cut himself off in order to take a calming breath. "She's terrified of me as it is. She slammed the door the moment she saw me and demanded I leave when I tried offer her my assistance." He wasn't sure what hurt more: that she was afraid of him, or the way she had shrieked at him to leave. "She asked for you, Cassandra."

The Seeker's brow furrowed. "Why would she..? Ooooohhh.." She trailed off, now seeing the people lined up along the town's snow covered street. She laughed then; a short, throaty chuckle.

Cullen just gave her a hardened look of confusion. "What's funny?"

"She isn't afraid of **you** , Commander." She gestured to the gathered masses. "She was terrified of the crowd. She wouldn't - _couldn't_ \- move when I brought her out of the dungeons the other day."

He seemed a little relieved to hear it and barked at the crowd; ordering them back to work.

Some looked utterly disappointed and shuffled back to their posts. Others were glad to not have to stand there any longer and practically strutted back to their business.

The Seeker grinned at the effectiveness of his famous scowl. "Let us find a hooded coat. She will need it as much to hide in as to fend off the cold."

They made their way to Seggrit's stand and began looking for something suitable. He didn't have much to choose from, but they found a cloak of deep red that seemed short enough for the elf to wear.

"Here." Cassandra looked pleased with her purchase, and they ambled back up the stairs toward the ranger's self-imposed prison.

Solas was on his way to check her condition. He had heard that she had woken and wanted to see if he could heal her leg to some degree. "Good morning, Seeker. Commander," he greeted with his own brand of polite. "She is awake?"

With a hint of pain in his eyes, Cullen answered, "Quite awake, and full of fire."

The moment Cassandra rapped on the door, Mithra snarled, "Did you bring the Seeker, _**Templar**_?"

The Seeker's eyes widened for a moment. She hadn't even heard Circle Mages use the word with that much venom.

When she didn't answer, Cullen did, "I have. Will you come out now?"

"Lasas adahl sunar masa!! You lie! If she were with you, she would have spoken! Leave!"

They glanced at Solas out of habit, as they'd come to expect translations from him for the last few days.

The apostate balked when he heard her words and stifled a laugh, but poorly. "I am _not_ translating that one."

Cassandra lost her patience and kicked the door in. She found herself crumpled in a pile on the floor a second later, white, hot pain spreading across her jaw.

Mithra crouched just beyond the doorway; twirling the birch staff in her hand around to the ready position. She glowered at who she thought was Cullen when she swung. She realized a second later that it was Cassandra she had struck down and shifted her gaze to her intended target: The Templar.

Cullen instinctively took a defensive position; Mithra responded to it. _'A fight it shall be then..'_ She took a leaping step with her good leg, jabbed the staff on the floor, and launched herself forward. She curled around while tucking her legs beneath her and furiously lashed out.

The former templar went down hard; out cold from a kick to the cheek.

Solas stood alone now. While his posture was relaxed, his face betrayed his surprise.

Irrational and full of adrenalin, the ranger tried to run for the gates. Using the staff to aid her flight, she limped forward as quickly as she could.

With an abrupt wave of his hand, the mage froze her from the elbows down by her fifth agonized stride; leaving her completely immobilized and unable to attack.

 **"HARELLAN!!"** she howled in growing fury, but he seemed unmoved by the insult. She was absolutely livid and she let him know it with every curse she knew, in both Elvish and Common as she jerked and struggled in her icy prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my soul" or "Brother in spirit" 
> 
> Vallis'lin - lit "Blood writing" The Dalish facial tattoos. 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - lit "Boy of my Blood" meaning "Brother" 
> 
> Ma'sal'shiral - lit "My soul's journey" meaning "The Love of my Life" 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks or Thank you 
> 
> Da'len - lit "Small person" meaning "Child" 
> 
> Edhis - "Penis" 
> 
> "Su an'banal i'ma" - "To the Void with you" 
> 
> "Dhava ma masa" - "Kiss my ass" 
> 
> "Lasa adahl sunar masa" - "Stick a tree up your ass" 
> 
> Harellan - "Traitor"


	7. Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra is interrogated and strikes a deal. Games begin. The Ranger gets her whistle back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

She was back in the dungeon, arms pinned to the wall above her head with a bar of iron. She had stopped howling curses at them when her throat became raw.

Leliana had been questioning her for an hour. Asking her name, who Josmael was, why she was at the Conclave; endlessly questioning, asking everything she could imagine. And Mithra just sat in complete silence, glaring daggers at everyone that had gathered to get their answers.

Cullen and Cassandra were there, faces swollen and bruised by her blows, but no serious injuries; nothing broken. Solas leaned in the corner, just there out of curiosity more than anything. But Varric was nowhere to be found. He wanted no part in forcing answers from anyone and opted to sit it out.

The Left Hand was patient where the Right was brash; the Ranger was determined to wait her out. The Spymaster finally realized she would get no answers from her and moved to take more drastic measures: a weak sleeping drought. Just enough to loosen her tongue.

Before Mithra was forced to take it, she spoke with a wicked grin; voice raspy and on the verge of being lost altogether, "You want to know my life story, Spymaster? You're better off chasing ghost stories and urban legends."

Solas's eyebrows went up in unmasked surprise. He was amazed that she was still being so defiant, even though she was pushing herself toward torture.

Their prisoner knew Leliana would mistake this half truth for a challenge. She did indeed. The look on the Spymaster's face was priceless; a mix of awe and anger that she had never seen anywhere before.

The Ranger's grin widened before the bottle was pressed to her lips and her head forced back. She breathed through her nose; not allowing the potion to pass her throat.

Leliana was becoming irascible toward the elf with every defiant moment. She pinched her nose shut to make her drink so she could breathe once more.

Mithra just laughed until the drug took effect; truly amused by the lengths she was going to get answers. When she finally slumped, her arms were the only things keeping her from falling to the floor in a heap.

"What is your name?"  
"Which one?"

"Who is Josmael?"  
"Ma isa'ma'sal." Solas translated, barely audible in the distance.

"Where are you from?"  
Mithra just chuckled. "Everywhere."

"Why were you at the Conclave?"  
"To repay a debt."

"Were you sent to kill the Divine?"  
"No."

"Did you cause the explosion?"  
"I don't know."

"Did you come alone?"  
"No."

"Who did you come with?"  
"A friend."

"Are they still alive?"  
"I doubt it."  
\---------------------------------------

Leliana questioned her for another two hours, utilized three additional droughts, and recieved only half-answers. Her questions were too vague and easy to skirt around to get anything useful, but she couldn't see it. It left her seething.

When she regained some lucidity, Mithra finally offered, "Trade."

"Trade..what?" the Spymaster asked in defeat.

"Answers for freedom. One question per day. A game."

Leliana weighed the offer for a moment. She usually enjoyed a challenge and it almost seemed like fun. She turned to the others for their thoughts.

Cassandra and Cullen just stood there; stunned.

"Well, short of torture, nothing else is working," Solas pointed out. He didn't care to see such methods employed, even the drugging had made him uncomfortable. He was blown away by Mithra's resolve and ability to dance around questions however, and was interested in learning more about her. She was an anomaly, and she would remain one under such treatment, he had no doubt.

The Seeker spoke at last, "I believe she wasn't sent to kill Most Holy, as she said. The vision at the temple showed us that she actually ran to her aid when she called for help."

Leliana turned to the Ranger. "What are your terms?"

With a sigh, Mithra lifted her face slightly and her violet eyes cracked open. "There's a house outside of town. I want to stay there. I hate crowds. Check it over for secrets if you like, I've never been inside. I want my belongings returned to my possession. I want Josmael and my other two companions to stay with me, if they still live. And I don't want people kicking in my door whenever they wish. Look what happened last time.." Her eyes opened further and she grinned with a wink for the two with swollen faces.

When Solas chuckled, Cassandra and Cullen shot him daggers. It was indeed a mistake on their part, but it still wasn't funny to them.

"Any counter conditions, Spymaster?" the Ranger offered.

Leliana thought for only a second before naming her conditions, "You report everything you do to me. Each of the war council gets one question per day, not just me. And you must answer every question truthfully."

"Fair enough," Mithra conceded.

Leliana regarded the Seeker; seeming to ask if she had any demands to add.

Cassandra just shrugged. "This game is between you two."

She turned back to the Ranger with an amused grin. "Game on."

Mithra was freed from her bindings at last. She struggled to stand; propping herself against the wall and rubbing her sore wrists. "Let the game begin then. Ask your questions for the day."

"Not just yet, not all of the Council is present."

"I see.. I don't suppose I'll be getting my walking stick back?" Mithra asked with an almost pleasant grin.

"Not a chance," Cassandra drawled.

The Ranger tested her leg with a tight wince. "May I request some assistance then? I think my actions damaged my leg further and the effects of that last potion are still upon me."

Solas moved to aid her and she accepted graciously while apologizing for the tongue lashing she had laid upon him earlier.

Cullen felt a twitch of jealousy at how easily she accepted the Apostate's help, but was still sore about the kick to the face. He wasn't sure how to feel anymore. He left first, followed by Cassandra, then Leliana, and the two elves hobbled along in the rear.  
\-----------------------------------

He tasted the air with his sharp nose. _She was outside today, her scent is stronger than it has been the last few days._

Josmael lay down in the snow beside a pine. _I wish I could see her. I wish she would call.. Things must be getting difficult for her by now._

He remembered what she had said. _**"I'll call when it's safe."** Is it not safe..? Asa'ma'sal...I hope you're safe here, because I don't know what to do._

The wolf lay in the snow; whining while waiting for her to put out the call.  
\-----------------------------------

They gathered in the War Room.

Leaning against the wall uncomfortably, Mithra's suspicious stare was locked on Cullen. She didn't trust him; he was a Templar.

The Commander did his best not to squirm under her sharp, unwavering gaze. He shifted his weight to one leg while his hands rested on the pommel of his sword; trying to look relaxed.

Solas entered with a stool for the Ranger and set it down beside her.

She sat carefully while voicing her appreciation, "Ma serranas, Hahren."

His nose twitched slightly at the title, but he couldn't deny her its use. "You're welcome..Da'len."

She got as comfortable as she possibly could with the stitched up leg; using the wall as a backrest with her injured leg stretched before her.

"Would you like some healing, Da'len?"

A little surprised, she looked to the Mage. "You're a healer? I thought you were purely battle with the way you handled yourself in the mountains."

He chuckled. "I have many skills, and healing is one of them."

Mithra shot him a sweet smile. "Then yes, please. The sooner I can move without killing myself, the more comfortable I'll be."

With that, he got to work. The pain dissipated as ragged flesh knit back together below the stitches and she sighed in relief while sagging against the wall.

Jealously knotted in Cullen's stomach as he watched the two from the other side of the large table.

An Antivan woman entered in a flurry.

Playfully, Leliana chided, "Welcome, Josephine. We've been expecting you."

"I am so sorry, we had a visit from the DuRellions and I just _had_ to resolve it." She noticed Mithra then. "Oh! Is this her?"

The room nodded, almost in unison.

"An'daran atish'an." She said slowly, pronunciating a little too carefully.

Mithra put on a playful grin. "En'an'sal'enast ea amahn. Nuvenan ma son."

Solas looked impressed by her use of the formal answer while Josephine froze; not knowing any elvish beyond the greeting she had offered.

The Ranger smiled softly and offered a translation, "I said that I'm blessed to be here, and I hope you are well."

Regaining herself, the Ambassador smiled brightly while taking her place on the far end of the table. "Oh! I am well, thank you."

She smiled warmly at the dark haired woman; admiring her olive complexion. She reminded her of an old friend that she hadn't seen in years.

"May I just say that you have the most _beautiful_ hair I have ever seen," Josephine gushed.

Mithra blushed faintly; unaccustomed to receiving compliments. "Uuhh.. 'Ma serranas. You have lovely skin."

Josie beamed at the returned compliment while the Ranger smiled with some uncertainty. She stroked her long, snowy braid nervously; sliding her hands downward repeatedly.

Leliana described the nature of the game they had arranged to Josephine.

"Oh, should be..interesting," the Ambassador said cautiously.

Amused, Mithra asked, "Are the questions to begin then?"

"Yes," Leliana began, "What is your name?"

The Ranger answered quickly, "My parents named me "Mithra".."

Josephine asked next, "Where are you from?"

Mithra smirked. "Are you asking where I was born, or where I came to the Conclave from?"

The Ambassador looked abashed and stammered for a second, "W-where were you before you attended the Conclave?"

"The Free Marches."

The Commander thought a moment; trying to pick between a few different questions. "Why are you afraid of Templars?"

The Ranger's eyes narrowed disdainfully at Cullen. "I have seen them do some absolutely **disgusting** things in my time, even before their war with the Mages began. I very nearly found my end at the hands of those _vile_ creatures. I refuse to let that happen again." The sadness creeping into the Commander's eyes puzzled her to some degree. _Is he genuinely hurt by my words...or is it some ploy to get my guard down to gain an easy opportunity to strike..?_

She blew out her stress and rubbed her arms to calm herself. Softly, she offered, "I was afraid earlier because I found myself injured and cornered by people that wanted me dead just three days ago. I hope you can forgive me for assaulting you. I thought my life was threatened and my instincts run a bit...hot. I will endeavor to adjust as swiftly as possible."

Cullen nodded softy in response; still a little hurt by her initial explanation.

She peered sideways at the Seeker. "Now, for your end of the deal. My belongings?"

Cassandra presented the belt she wore during the Conclave job.

The Ranger took it eagerly; rummaging in the pouches to make sure everything was intact. _Carving tools.. Scrap wood for boredom.. Dried meat for snacking..._ She looked to Cassandra with hopeful eyes. "My necklace?" _I better not have lost it in the explosion..._

Cullen cleared his throat gently to gain her attention. "I found it on your person after we found you. I suspected it was a whistle to signal reinforcements so I..held onto it.." His eyes retained some sadness while he pulled the wooden cylinder from his pocket.

Mithra's face absolutely lit up when she saw it. The table between them gave her a sense of security; she stood to reach out to collect her most prized possession. With acute protest, her leg gave out and she fell upon the table while cussing through clenched teeth.

The Commander moved around the table quickly, but Solas was already helping her stand. When Cullen came up next to her, she froze; her whole body rigid like a cat staring into the abyss of a mabari's maw.

He immediately noticed her discomfort and took a step back. "Sorry.."

She exhaled sharply and inwardly cursed her marked hand while trying to regain her nerve. "No. We will be working together for the foreseeable future. This is the only way I will adjust."

After a moment's hesitation, he slowly held the whistle out to her; unsure how she would react to the gesture.

The Ranger visibly panted, eyeing him as he held her ironbark token; the means to call her best friends, her family, back to her side. The table was no longer between them; she trembled and chewed her lip while reaching for it.

Cullen kept his distance and stayed perfectly still; trying not to frighten her. He felt extremely awkward and suddenly rubbed the back of his neck.

She jerked her hand back to her side as if he would burn her.

"May I?" Solas offered.

Her voice hardened with determination, "No.. Thank you.. This is something I need to face." She took a deep breath and exhaled while reaching out again. "I need some air," she said quickly and retreated as quickly as she could manage; limping and hissing the whole way.

Cullen almost looked heartbroken as Solas followed her out of the room.

The three remaining women exchanged glances; seeing what the Commander refused to admit, even to himself.  
\------------------------------------

A cold chill ran down Mithra's spine as they walked through the Chantry. She'd almost willingly touched a Templar - with no intent to kill. Her mind could barely stand it; stomach curling and chest constricting. By the time she reached the Chantry doors, she was having a complete panic attack; sweating and gasping while shivering violently.

Solas offered silent support; gently squeezing her hand and rubbing her shoulder.

She plopped down on the left side of the building with tears welling in her eyes. She pressed snow to her hurt leg; hoping the pressure would distract her panicked mind. It was for naught.

Solas finally broke the heavy silence, "He is kind, if stern. He won't harm you."

"He's a Templar.. That's all they do," she rebuffed automatically.

He grasped her shoulders gently. "Listen to me, da'len."

After a long moment, she looked up at him with tears rolling down her cheeks and panic in her every feature.

His steely blue eyes locked with her soft violet ones; lost in them until he blinked the connection away. "He has not harmed you yet, and I don't think he will." When her gaze turned questioning, he explained, "He carried you down the mountain after you tried to seal the Breach. He rushed you to the healers on horseback when neither Varric nor myself could."

"You _let_ him **touch** me?!" She turned green and choked while trembling then. _They left me in a Templar's "care"? Are they all mad?!_

"Calm yourself, da'len.."

"I'm trying to!" she snapped with tears rapidly building in her eyes once more. The Ranger hastily pulled a lungful of cold, mountain air and sighed. "Ir abelas. I didn't mean to bark at you, it's just..." She couldn't find the words to finish. She buried her face in her knees, wrapped her arms around them, and sobbed.

Cassandra rounded the corner with a bundle of red in her hands. It wasn't long before she spotted Mithra sitting in the snow with Solas crouched next to her.

Soon after, Cullen came around the corner. Once he saw her condition, he maintained some distance. _Have I frightened her so completely?_

Cassandra addressed her softly, "Um..Mithra?"

The Ranger looked up and spied Cullen a few paces past her. She quickly wiped her face with her sleeves; suddenly shamed by her tears.

"The Commander and I...got you something. I thought it was the crowd that kept you in your quarters, so we purchased this, thinking it would solve the problem," she explained while offering the package.

The elf stared at her for a moment; trying with all she had to bite down on her panic before struggling to her feet. Solas held her up when she faltered, and they moved toward the Seeker. "Cassandra...I'm sorry..for hitting you earlier today. I thought.."

The Seeker just shook her head and presented the package again. "I should not have kicked in your door. I hadn't considered anything beyond getting you to come out."

Mithra took it shyly and held it up. "It's beautiful. I've never had anything like this. Thank you." A weak smile played at her lips as she tried it on and lifted the large hood over her head. A perfect fit all around. She eyed the woman awkwardly, _What the hell.._ and gave her a hug. "I mean it, thank you."

Thunderstruck, the Seeker gave her a polite pat on the back.

"Sorry.. Today has been...extremely unusual. It's really messing with me." The Ranger forced a half-hearted laugh through her drying tears.

Cassandra chuckled with a gentle nod.

Mithra turned her attention to Cullen; peering at him over the Seeker's shoulder. "Uuh..Commander..?" She limped toward him carefully and stopped several feet away. "I understand I owe you my thanks as well. Solas tells me you..uh..delivered me to the healers after..." She gestured to her messed up leg to supplement her words. She stared at the ground for a long moment; trying not to panic again. "Thank you for your assistance. It won't be easy.. but I will do my best to adjust to this situation."

Cullen smiled softly; hoping to put her fears to bed. "I will attempt to aid in your endeavor. I hope we can become friends."

She chewed her lip; doubting the likelihood of that. "Me too." Quickly clearing her throat, Mithra attempted to make small talk, "So...anyone here play chess?"

Both Cullen and Solas perked at the mention of the game while Cassandra snorted between them. "I haven't the patience for it."

The Commander brightened with a gentle grin. "I play as often as my duties allow."

Solas answered levelly, "I play on the odd occasion. It is difficult to find a good opponent."

Cullen looked to Mithra, but kept his distance. "You play?"

She shook her hands out at her sides and blew out another nervous breath. "I learned the game on my way here. I've only ever played three matches. Once without a board, as we travelled."

"That takes talent." He smiled before offering her a match, "Pawn to C3.."

Mithra grinned meekly while imagining the board in her head. "Pawn to E6."

Solas excused himself momentarily; leaving them with Cassandra while he went to fetch a book.  
\-------------------------------------

Their game continued for an hour and a half. Cullen was starting to seem like just a person to her, but the Ranger was still a long way from touching him willingly. She stayed close to Solas for a sense of security while sitting in the snow. Every time she realized what she was doing, she'd tense up and the idea of fleeing would scream in her head. She bit down on every urge and put all of her focus into the game.

Solas had paused his reading a time or two to heal her some as they played. Decent progress was being made, but there was still quite a bit of damage to be repaired. Thankfully, the healing also helped her relax in regard to what she was doing; playing a game of Chess with one of the most dangerous things in Thedas.

"Knight to F4," he announced, sitting in the snow about five feet from her. _It would likely be a good idea to let her win this one. Can't make it obvious though.._

She barely noticed his proximity while she planned her next move. She chewed her lip and furrowed her brow in deep concentration. "Tower to B6. Check."

Cullen lifted his brows in amusement and chuckled. "Oh? Mage to B6."

"Fen'edhis!! My last tower!" She laughed until her eyes met his. Realization slammed into her and she pressed into Solas' side to calm herself once more.

"Enjoy your game, da'len." The Apostate grinned and turned another page of his book.

Mithra picked at her nails and nodded in mild embarrassment before making another move, "Knight to D5. Check."

The Commander thought a moment; searching their invisible board with a grin on his face. "That's Checkmate. Well played."

She smiled with some uncertainty while reciting Chess' words, "Beginner's luck."

He fished in his pocket before slowly offering her the whistle again. "I do believe this is yours.."

The Ranger stared at it, wanting the weight of it around her neck once more. She heaved a sigh and went for it; glancing between Cullen's face and the token while she reached out. _It's right there...stay calm.._

Solas noticed her hesitation in the last two inches as he watched intently. "Isa'ma'sal," he cooed softly, as if taunting her with the word.

Mithra looked to him in unmasked shock. "How do you...?"

Cullen closed the last two inches quickly; pressing the end of the whistle into her hand while she was distracted.

She grasped it and jumped back; sitting straight as a plank while panting rapidly and screaming in her mind to remain calm.

It was done.

She looked down at her prize and smiled ear to ear with tears forming in her eyes. "..'Ma serranas! You have no idea-" She sniffed while clenching her jaw. _No crying now.._ "Thank you. This means a great deal to me."

The Commander smiled sweetly. "You're welcome."

She noticed those small healing sessions payed off as she climbed to her feet. "Leliana has been dying to meet Josmael, let's not keep her waiting any longer." She grinned her wicked little grin as she stood fully; mischief playing in her eyes.

Cullen's face fell slightly. He had forgotten about the Josmael guy and wasn't eager to see her in the arms of her lover, if that's who he was. He sighed and got up to fetch the women. "We'll meet you there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> En'an'sal'enast ea amahn - "Blessed to be here." 
> 
> Nuvenan ma son - "Hope you are well."
> 
> Ma isa'ma'sal - "My boy of my soul" or "My brother in spirit" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul" or "Sister in spirit" 
> 
> Ma serranas - lit "My thanks" or "Thank you" 
> 
> Hahren - "Elder" a title given to one older and wiser between elves. 
> 
> Da'len - lit "little person" or "Child" 
> 
> Andaran atish'an - lit "I dwell in this place, a place of peace." Formal elvhen greeting "Come in peace" 
> 
> Ir abelas - lit "My sorrow" or "I'm sorry" 
> 
> Fen'edhis - lit "Wolf dick" Common elvhen curse. Equivalent of "Shit/Fuck/Damn"


	8. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra puts on a display and is reunited with her furry family.   
> People are mesmerized. Two become slightly obsessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The sky grew more vibrant as the sun made its descent; pink and gold light filtering through the darkening clouds.

Mithra stood half way down the road out of Haven and down into Ferelden proper. Solas, Cassandra, and Leliana were standing with her; eager to meet her Josmael, though they had no idea what he was yet.

Cullen, Varric, Josephine, and a few curious folk gathered near the training grounds.

"Do you need help standing, da'len?" Solas asked her.

She smiled appreciatively, but shook her head. "No, thank you, Hahren. Your healing has done me a lot of good today. I'm strong enough to stand on my own." The Ranger gestured toward the crowd behind them. "It would be best if all of you waited near Varric and the rest. Josmael gets fiercely protective if he thinks I'm in danger and you're all strangers to him. It's hard to say how he'll react, it's been nearly five days now. We've never been separated for this long."

As the all turned to go, Mithra called, "Oh..Cassandra?"

"What is it?"

With a mischievous grin, she dropped her voice to a whisper, "I'll let you in on a little secret... Josmael is not an elf."

Cassandra looked puzzled. "Human then?"

Mithra shook her head. "He's a wolf...and a pretty big one."

The Seeker was aghast for a moment and looked at the small crowd. "Why haven't you told the rest?"

Mithra laughed lightly. "Because I don't want to miss the look on the Spy Master's face when she sees him."

Cassandra smiled then. "You are a shit, you know that?"

When the Ranger put on her finest faux-innocent smile, the Seeker laughed.

"Just...keep everyone as calm as you can. Please."

As the woman turned to join the rest, Mithra fondled her whistle and sighed deeply. _They were on the other side of the mountain before the explosion. They're probably far away searching.. I'll need to push some power into the call to reach them._

The ironbark piece glowed a ghostly blue in her hand when she concentrated on the calls in her mind. Faint gasps sounded behind her when she brought it to her lips and raised it to the sky. When she felt her power wash over and around her, she knew she was aglow; the reason for their surprise.

Vibrant, tangible wolf song rang through the air as she put out the call. As the initial song came to an end, she focussed on the second while pushing a little more power into the effort. It blended smoothly into the distinct trill of a hart's bray. The sound rolled throughout the valley and up into the surrounding mountains; everything awash in the blue fog of her "magic."

She ended her call in a flourish of a high note and brought the whistle back to her chest. _Please, please, please...hear the call and hurry back to me safely._

Wolves throughout the mountains sang in response; announcing their presence to her with a sweet, musical _"Hello!!"_ She listened for Josmael, but couldn't pick his voice out of the choir.

She called again; letting the music pour from the token with more vigor.

The great wolf let his voice rip through the sky; an almost pained cry saying, _"I've missed you so much!"_

He appeared then; the dark grey beast the size of a halla. With his head held high, he loped easily out of the woods to stand before her. His asa'ma'sal.

Her light faded as she kneeled before him, took him in her arms, and buried her face in his fur; smiling brightly with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Un'nuvenan na amahn," she whispered into his neck; hugging him tightly as if the woods would try to snatch him away again. Mithra felt as if her heart had returned to her chest and could face anything in the world with her Da'fen at her side.

The wolf gruffed reassuringly and snuggled as close to her as he could; tucking her under his jaw and into his chest. They had each other again; both rediscovered absolute peace in the other's presence.

After a long moment, the Ranger remembered the people gathered and stood with Josmael's help.

She leaned on him as she limped down the road and they stopped a few yards away; taking in all of the emotions playing on the audience's faces. Mithra sputtered a laugh, she couldn't help it. They looked so...mesmerized. She'd never get tired of seeing people's faces like this.

She stood before the recovering crowd with her isa'ma'sal standing stoically at her side. They blinked and wiped away tears, sniffed, coughed, and cleared their throats as they came back to Thedas at last.

Mithra addressed the Spymaster; delighted with her dumbstruck expression, "Leliana... _This_ is Josmael."

The trumpeting of harts rang through the air as the elegant beasts galloped toward her with all haste. They knew Josmael and Mithra would want to share a moment before they crashed the party, so they hung back a short distance when summoned.

"Sulara!! Danyla!" The Ranger cheered; glad to see them safe with most of her saddle bags intact.

They tossed their heads joyously as they slowed to a trot. Danyla spun once and bucked playfully; expressing her excitement. She earned some amused chuckles from the onlookers. They hopped up to Mithra; bouncing in place before finally calming themselves.

She hugged their large faces and placed kisses on their foreheads while rubbing and scratching them lovingly. As she released the golden hart, she asked, "Danyla, be my legs?"

The cream-colored beast grunted and huffed in response while shaking her head and lowering her antlers. Mithra held on with one hand as Danyla lifted her off the ground; elevating her onto her back gracefully before receiving a firm pat of thanks.  
\------------------------------------------

They approached the cabin outside of town with the companions following close behind. The Ranger loved the way it was nestled cozily in the woods of the area.

"We're home!" she sang to her companions cheerfully and dismounted; grasping both hart's antlers and easing herself down to do so. Josmael was at her side immediately to keep her steady as they approached the door.

They were assaulted by stale air as soon as the door swung open. The Ranger waved her hand before her nose and stepped inside; boldly surveying her new quarters.

The cabin was larger than the one in town; a fine place to retreat from Haven's crowded streets and do some work. She wrinkled her nose at the bed tucked in a corner to the right. Beds were typically lumpy and uncomfortable. Instead, she'd be sleeping in her nest of furs, curled up to her da'fen as she always had.

The rest entered with her bags in their arms; helping her move in.

Solas moved to the large brazier and set the lumber within ablaze immediately.

Mithra turned to the group with a grateful smile. "Thanks for your help. I never would have been able to move it all myself."

They nodded politely and smiled.

With two large packs held to her chest, she asked, "Where would you like these?"

She gestured to the wall right beside the Seeker. "Right there will do. Thank you."

"You have enough bows here, Starshine?" Varric teased; his arms wrapped around a bundle of wood bound loosely in a leather sheet.

Mithra smiled and shook her head. "I always end up with way more than I need. I make them myself."

Cullen looked surprised. "You make bows?"

The Ranger nodded. "I make a great many things. Armor, weapons, trinkets, figurines.." She trailed off and began fishing in her bag for her clothes; eager to be rid of the pajamas she'd been running around in. In the process, she found a mess of leather and arranged it in a neat stack next to her bags. "That's a relief.. I was hoping this wasn't lost."

The Seeker eyed the large bundle and asked, "What is it? A coat?"

Mithra grinned. "A suit of armor. I'll show you tomorrow, if you like." She tossed her bed of furs toward the adjacent wall. Josmael circled them and lay down with his head on his paws; waiting for her to join him.

Leliana studied the new bow of Sylvanwood; turning it over in her hands carefully. "Where'd you learn your skills? These are very well made."

The Ranger grinned playfully over her shoulder. "Why, Spymaster, that's a question! Are you trying to cheat in our game already?"

Varric chuckled; Solas had relayed the happenings of the interrogation to him. The dwarf found it hilarious and was actually sorry he'd missed it.

Leliana smirked with amusement. "Alright, wolf girl. Tomorrow then," she conceded as she set the incomplete bow next to the doorframe.

As everyone turned to leave Mithra and get some much needed sleep, Solas stopped in the doorway. "Do you need anything, da'len?"

She smiled sweetly at his sillouette. "No, thank you, Hahren. On nydha."

"On nydha.." He left then; walking slowly after the rest.  
\--------------------------------------------------

Cullen couldn't sleep. The vision of her on the snowy road haunted him in the most enticing of ways. _She was...is..so...beautiful..._ He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes to sleep, but there she was; glowing behind his eyelids and beckoning to him like a siren.

The Commander sat up and rubbed his face; trying to shake her off. _She can't even stand being in the same room with you, Rutherford. Don't torture yourself with hope.._

He laughed then, recalling how she had cuddled into him while she was unconscious. _The fur.. She mistook my coat for her wolf. It makes sense now._

Cullen sighed and sagged; thinking about her scars again. _Templars.. Did they do that to her over the years? That's why she's terrified of me..._

He threw his blankets off and got up; tired of fighting to go to sleep.

He dressed in his trousers, boots, and coat before stepping outside. The cold night air caressed his bare chest and he breathed deeply; hoping the chill would calm his racing thoughts. No such luck.

 _Maybe she'll come to trust me in time..._ He glowered at the memory of her leaning into Solas whenever she grew uncomfortable. The Apostate had sat by coolly; smugly reading his book like nothing was going on. _He doesn't know how lucky he is.. She looked to him for support and protection..from me, the big scary Templar.._

It burned in him like righteous fire. _I am NOT a Templar any longer. I am Cullen Stanton Rutherford; Commander of the Inquisition Forces.._

He steeled himself and returned to his quarters to try to sleep again.  
\-------------------------------------------

Solas lay awake; calmly staring at the ceiling of his small cabin. The vision of the woman that had gained his attention playing in his mind. _What manner of power does she possess? It didn't come from the Fade..it seemed to come from her instead.._ His brow knit slightly; trying to figure out how it was possible.

_The item she used to summon her wolf.. Maybe it's from..? No, it's new. Made in this age, likely by her own hand._

The Mage sighed, closed his eyes, and quieted his mind. He admired the sight of her; radiating starlight and music in his mind's eye until he drifted to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my soul" or "Brother in spirit"
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul" or "Sister in spirit"
> 
> Hahren - "Elder" a title given to one older and wiser between elves.
> 
> Da'len - lit "little person" or "Child"
> 
> Da'fen - endearment lit "Little wolf"
> 
> On nydha - "Good night"
> 
> "Un'nuvenan na amahn" - "I had wished you (were) here" or "I have missed you." (the prefix "Un" makes the phrase past tense. At least, I'm pretty sure it does.. ha..)


	9. Developments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra gives gifts and spars with a Seeker. Josmael is in trouble, and the Ranger finds herself in someone's arms. 
> 
> A little Josmael fluff for y'all today! Hope you find it as adorable as I do. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Hooves thundered through the training ground, passing the recruits in a blur. Happy panting and rushing paws followed close behind, hot on the trail.

The troops scurried out of the way, thinking they were about to be bowled over.

Mithra laughed far behind, wrapped in red velvet with a bow on her back and a quiver on her hip. She clutched an oak staff while walking carefully toward Haven's town gate. Her leg was nearly fully mended, but walking was still a chore.

The Commander's face grew hard at the commotion; watching as the golden hart and slate wolf raced beside the camp and frightened his recruits.

"Can you get them away from my soldiers? They're disturbing my training exercise.." Cullen growled while gesturing to the pair as they rushed past again; returning from the other way.

Mithra stopped about ten paces away and shrank under his gaze. "Ma nuvenin, Templar. I'll ask them to play elsewhere."

The Commander flinched at the word and softened his gaze. _Well done..Templar.._

She turned slowly and called. "Josmael!"

The wolf sprinted up and spun circles around her while wagging so hard his body all but snapped in half. She laughed in the wake of his joy. Cullen couldn't help but smile at the sound of her laughter and the scene before him.

"You're bothering the troops. Take your game to the hills behind the house." The Ranger ordered gently.

Josmael answered with a series of gruffs and whines; still wagging violently.

"Yes, I think it's funny too, but you're disturbing their training."

He woofed and went; chasing Danyla in the direction requested.

Cullen stood there, wide eyed now. "You understand each other..?"

She turned to face him again. "Of course. The call wouldn't be as effective if I didn't know his language. And giving commands would be impossible if he didn't understand me."

"His language..?" the Commander regarded her doubtfully.

She smiled meekly. "Every creature has a language. Most only witness a creature's body language such as postures, gestures, and facial expressions. But from a distance, they use sounds to communicate. It's really no different from people."

"So, how does one learn their language?" He asked in an almost teasing manner.

Mithra smirked. "How does a child learn the language of their parents?" With that she made a wide arc around the Commander; careful not to get close as she passed him.

Her long white braid wagged just above her ass as she walked; Cullen found himself watching her move and considering her words.

Solas met her near the gate to town. "Good morning." He greeted almost cheerfully.

She smiled at him. "Good morning, hahren. How are you?"

"Very well, thank you. How is the leg?" He asked while gesturing to her limp.

"Steadily getting better, thanks to your healing skills."

"I see you found another walking stick." The Mage chuckled.

She laughed at that. "I'll try not to clobber anyone with this one." They exchanged smiles; amused by her fight the day before.

"You were quite impressive with it last time. Your grace and wit are something to behold." His tone was one of observation, but she detected a little flirt in his word choice and blushed.

"Thank you."

He gestured politely toward the low wall next to the road. "Shall we sit?"

She smiled at his propriety and teased him through imitation. "We shall."

They walked back up the road, just past the training yard and perched on the low stone wall.

"May I ask you something?" He began; his tone even and proper as he took her leg into his lap for more healing.

"Certainly, hahren. What would you like to know?"

"Your..power..what is it? Where does it come from? You don't pull from the Fade as mages do. If you had, I would have felt it."

She chewed her lip and thought a moment. "It comes from me, though I know I'm not a mage. I can't make fire or lightening, or even heal like you do."

He watched her as she spoke while considering her words. "Can you describe the process to me? What do you feel when you use it? I find it... fascinating." He practically sighed the last word; the vision of her last night coming to mind.

She lost herself in thought for a few moments, trying to find the words to describe it. Her thoughts were soon shattered by a series of yips and howling barks.

Josmael tore out of the woods near the cabin as fast as he could.

Mithra saw his expression and knew right away that he was fleeing for his life.

A big pissed off looking druffalo barreled around the corner a second later; skidding sideways a few paces. It steadied itself, getting ready to charge the wolf yet again.

"Josmael!!" Instinct possessed Mithra. She readied her bow and leapt off of her good leg into the road; putting herself between the massive herbivore and her da'fen.

She kneeled and took aim just as the beast hit its third stride into its charge.

Within two heartbeats, she let her arrow fly straight at the enraged creature's skull. She watched the arrow spin rapidly in the air, sailing directly for its target.

Her arrow bit deep, burying itself between its eyes. In another heartbeat, it's eyes grew dull and sleepy, but it's legs were still moving; carried by the lumbering beast's momentum.

The Ranger heard someone yell beside her, but couldn't make out the words.

She tried to leap out of the creature's path; her leg protested with angry spasming, utterly refusing to move her. _It's going to crush me..._ She thought as she watched its head begin to droop.

Mithra closed her eyes and braced for impact.

She was violently jerked to one side before the beast fell on its chin. The ground gave way under its bulk like a plow; rocks, snow, and mud flung everywhere in its wake. She watched it slide along its path until it finally halted five paces past where she had been only three heartbeats ago.

Someone was holding her tight to their chest, cradling her head, and breathing hard in a panic.

The Ranger was in a daze with her eyes only half open; it had all happened so fast. She turned to face her rescuer.

He was looking at her; eyes wide with terror, his mouth moving with speech, but she couldn't hear his words.

Mithra's brow furrowed while trying to listen. Her lulled state lasted only a moment longer; she realized who had her and her body turned to stone.

She was in Cullen's arms.

The Commander was crouched over her; cradling her as she lay on the ground.

Lilac eyes snapped open the rest of the way as her face twisted in horror. Instinct drove her to dig her heels into the earth and push herself away.

She choked out a scream and scurried backwards while dragging her bastard leg with her. Traitorous leg be damned, she was determined to get away and out of his reach.

Cullen hadn't moved; he crouched there, staring at her, his panic turned to sorrow.

Solas leapt to his side and helped him stand while praising his quick response.

The Mage turned and crouched beside Mithra while handing her walking staff to her. "Da'len, are you hurt?"

She looked up at him in her shock. "No...no, I'm unharmed."

The Ranger felt horrible when she looked to the Commander again. Her instincts and ingrained fear had caused her to hurt him deeply.

She remembered then who had put her in that position and her face hardened in anger as she lifted herself off the ground. She stood uncertainly at first, but found her balance within a breath.

"Josmael!" She howled for her wolf in her best "you're in deep trouble" mom tone.

The overgrown wolf was hiding behind a nearby tent. He poked his head out at hearing his name with his head bowed in shame.

"Garas!" Mithra barked.

He slunk out as slow as he could move.

"Now!!" She roared and he jumped toward her with his tail between his legs.

Josmael lay at her feet; honey eyes gleaming up at her, begging for mercy.

"What in the world were you thinking?! A druffalo?!" She growled.

His gaze shifted around and returned to her before his tail beat on the ground a few times.

"Fun? You thought it would be fun to get run down by a druffalo? Are you serious?!"

The wolf whined and belly crawled a little closer, asking for forgiveness with his eyes.

"Don't give me that! I almost got smeared into the dirt!"

He rolled over and whined some more; tail thumping the ground steadily.

"Ugh! You're impossible. I should have gotten a cat!"

She rubbed her forehead while he rolled back onto his belly and sneezed a few times at her insult.

Cullen and Solas watched their exchange in amused wonder. Both chuckled heartily at the cat comment.

Mithra crouched before him; easing herself down with her staff. "What am I going to do with you, 'Ma'da'fen?" She asked while rubbing her temples with her fingertips.

He sat before her now and nosed his way into a cuddle. She stroked him halfheartedly, still pissed but calming down. He nudged closer, tucking his head to her chest, then pushed.

She landed on her back with an 'oof' and he plopped on top of her. His ribs and head lay askew on her chest and torso with his legs off to the side.

"Really...?" She groaned in an unimpressed tone.

He made a sound somewhere between a whine and a growl and nosed her neck.

"Ugh.."

He licked her chin with a quick little flick of his tongue.

"You're awful...you know that, yes?"

He made his noise again; amused with himself, and rapidly sniffed her ear.

The Ranger's face bloomed into a smile and she wriggled while tucking her head into her shoulder; trying to get his nose away from her neck and ear.

"Knock it off!" She demanded through her giggles while trying to block his nose with her hands.

He kept it up for a moment longer; hoping to quell her irritation completely.

She ruffled his neck fondly when he finally stopped. "You, sir, are a shit."

They lay there for a while longer; unaware of their audience and frankly, didn't care if they had one. They sighed in unison after a moment and sat up. All was well between them again.

The Ranger noticed Solas and Cullen then; watching her and her wolf with bemused expressions.

"What...?" She asked; suspicious of the looks they were giving her.

"Nothing at all. Just enjoying the sights." Solas smirked.

She rolled her eyes and grinned abashedly. "A girl and her dog can't fight and make up?" Both men chuckled.

Mithra stood and faced Cullen then; remembering the pain she had caused him moments ago.

"I'm sorry..for the way I reacted. Instinct drove me through the whole thing and.... Thank you..for pulling me out of there. If you hadn't..." She trailed off; unable to continue due to a lump forming in her throat.

"It was my honor, Lady Mithra." The Commander offered a gentle grin and a slight bow, then went back to his training exercise.

Solas regarded her curiously. "Shall we heal your leg the rest of the way, da'len? I think it's close enough to finish by now."

"Yes, please. If Josmael antagonizes another druffalo, I'd like to be able to avoid another incident." She groaned. The Ranger was beyond tired of being injured; hobbling around and unable to play with her furry family.

They took their places back on the wall and she presented her leg to him.

He rubbed her leg with a gentle firmness and magic tingling in his touch; looking for any lingering damage. "It should work like nothing ever happened." He offered cheerfully before getting to work.

She smiled softly as she watched him. "Thank you for all you have done for me, Hahren. I owe you much for your care."

"You owe me nothing, Da'len. It is my duty to help."  
\--------------------------------------------

They gathered in the war room and the next round of questions was about to get underway. Leliana had taken the time to compose a list, which she now had before her on the table.

"Who did you come to the Conclave with?" Leliana asked pointedly.

"An old friend and her mercenary company."

"Why were they at the Conclave?" Josephine quizzed.

Mithra laughed lightly; remembering the silly little man they were hired to protect. "To guard a Marcher noble that nobody would have bothered to harm anyway."

"I'm sensing a story..." Varric poked.

The Ranger smiled wide. "I'll tell it, if you like. It's kinda funny...but I'd rather tell the whole story. Over drinks later, perhaps?" She glanced around the room, inviting all present.

"Sounds fun." Cullen smirked. He disliked nobles, any story with them looking like idiots was a good one in his book.

"Are you a mage?" The Commander asked.

"Solas and I were actually discussing that earlier, before the druffalo incident. I never got to fully discuss it with him." She ruffled the fur on Josmael's head as she finished.

The wolf sneezed in response.

"No, I'm not a mage. My...ability doesn't come from the Fade like a mage's. Solas tells me I didn't draw from it last night, and that's confirmation enough for me."

"Then, what are you?" Cassandra asked.

Mithra pursed her lips then grinned. "I don't recall you being part of our game, Seeker...but I like you, so I'll answer as best I can. I'm what some call a Ranger; one with the ability to call upon the beasts of the land to do their bidding. Some Rangers have other abilities in addition to the trademark and I have one such extra gift: to enchant or charge ironbark." She held up her whistle as she finished.

"I was wondering what it was made of.." Cullen murmured.

"It is a rare wood that can only be harvested when the bark has shed from the tree. It's as strong as steel, but weighs far less. Useful, strong, and light, but difficult to shape."

"And you can shape it.." Varric pointed out; remembering the bundle of bows he'd handled the night before.

"Yes, but that has little to do with my Ranger ability." Mithra admitted before grinning at Leliana. "Looks like you got some bonus material today, Spy Master."

"I did indeed." Leliana smiled wide; pleased at her unintended triumph. "Now, to business. There is an.... interesting development. My spies tell me that the people have given you a name."

 _It's not the first time._ Mithra mused silently.

Josephine picked up where Leliana left off. "They're calling you "The Herald of Andraste"."

Humor abandoned the Ranger's face at that. "Are you _fucking_ serious?!"

The Ambassador blanched.

"People saw a woman behind you when you came out of that rift. They believe it was Andraste." Cassandra added.

Mithra paced in a tight circle while rubbing her face. "An elf....no, a _wild_ elf..and they call me The Herald of the Chantry prophet?! Please tell me you're joking!"

They looked at her, stunned and slightly confused.

"Why are you so upset over this? You should be honored." Cassandra spoke with annoyance in her voice.

Mithra regarded her for a moment. "So if I started calling you "The Hand of Falon'din" or "The Spear of Andruil", you'd be perfectly ok with it? You'd be honored by such a title?"

Cassandra blinked; realizing for the first time that they had different religious views. "I see..."

"Do you? It's a slap to the face, that's what this is. Do they even know I'm an elf? If they don't, what will they do when they find out?" Mithra fumed and leaned on the table. "This will bring nothing but trouble... People will form a cult.. The Chantry will try for my head.. Elves across Thedas will become even more of a target.. Shiiiitt.."

She heaved a sigh to calm herself as she stood again. "The Chantry's response?"

Josephine answered. "They've declared it blasphemy and **we** heretics for harboring you."

"Of course they have..." The Ranger groaned while pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And they're telling everyone that you'll make the Breach worse." Leliana interjected.

Cassandra chimed in. "Chancellor Roderick must be behind that one."

"So, what can be done about it?" Mithra looked to each before meeting Leliana's contemplative gaze.

"A Chantry cleric by the name of Mother Giselle has asked to speak with you, she's in the Hinterlands."

The Ranger looked at her doubtfully. "An ambush? Seems a little obvious of the Chantry to have one of their own try to lure me out."

"I doubt that's what she has in mind. From what I hear, she's a kind soul that avoids violence. She's been helping the refugees outside of Redcliffe."

Mithra furrowed her brow thoughtfully. "A woman helping people in need? Alright, I'll speak with her then."

Cullen spoke up. "While your there, see if you can expand the Inquisition's influence. Putting a stop to the Mage Templar fighting in that region would be a good start."

She glanced at Solas over her shoulder with a smile. "A good thing you finished mending my leg this morning, hahren."

The Apostate nodded. "Indeed. Though I'm not certain you're battle ready just yet."

"I'm fairly certain I am, 'ma serranas once again."

"One other thing.." Cullen started.

Mithra looked at him; violet eyes locking with soft brown ones.

He faltered then blinked to gather himself. "There's a horse master in the farm lands to the west of that area. We've been trying to contact him to obtain better mounts for the soldiers; but with no luck. Would you check on the situation?"

Mithra nodded and offered a sweet smile; his ears pinked slightly. "Ma nuvenin, Commander. How could I refuse?"  
\----------------------------------------

The Ranger made her preparations in her cabin. She dressed herself in the traditional Dalish scout armor, buckling, slipping, and strapping. She had made modifications to the leathers of her set: Ironbark splints lined it throughout, adding extra protection without hindering her movement.

Josmael's armor was reinforced the same way; a leather jacket that covered his rib cage, neck, and chest.

She picked out her best sylvanwood bow, two full quivers of arrows, two daggers of halla horn, her oak walking stick, and tucked emergency blades in her hidden pockets; three on each thigh.

Mithra fished in her bag of crafts; things intended for sale to the next friendly clan she met. She discovered a large kite shield she'd finished months before. "Perfect."

She spied a small ironbark trinket she had carved some time ago and slipped it into a supply pouch.

The Ranger threw on her cloak to keep the cold at bay and gathered a bundle of leather straps; draping them around her shoulders.

She and Josmael were ready at last and left the cabin. She walked with purpose and he wagged as he loped beside his asa'ma'sal.  
\------------------------------------------

They approached the training grounds while looking for Cassandra.

Cullen noticed their approach and his brows went up. "Is he wearing...armor?"

Mithra stopped roughly ten paces from him. "Absolutely. I'm not taking him into a war zone unprepared."

"May I see?" He asked with curiosity playing on his features.

She gestured for Josmael to approach him with a nod of her head and the wolf loped forward lazily.

He watched the Commander closely, but stayed still; they both had trust issues when it came to Templars.

Cullen inspected the armor with delight. He noted the way it fit, how it moved with him, and how it didn't inhibit the wolf's range of motion. "This is impressive work, it's like he's wearing a second skin."

Mithra smiled softly at the compliment. "Thank you. Have you seen Cassandra? I have something for her."

"She went to the armory to see if her new sword was ready yet. She should return momentarily." He informed offhandedly while tracing his fingers over the leather covering the wolf. "What are the splints inside made of?"

"Ironbark, of course." The Ranger fished in a pouch on her supply belt and brought out the trinket she had grabbed earlier. "Speaking of..I have something for you."

She stepped close to the Commander; a meager two paces between them, far closer than she had ever dared before. She trembled at the proximity and bit down on every instinct to run or attack.

Josmael leaned on her and whined. _"I'm right here, sis."_

Mithra nodded at him and raised her gaze to Cullen.

The Commander was startled by how closely she stood, but he was glad for it.

She presented the necklace and he held out his hand, palm up, waiting for her to deposit it.

The Ranger chewed her lip and went for it. The token pressed gently between her fingertips and his palm.

Mithra breathed in relief when her hand came away intact and held her position.

Cullen was stunned; a grin crept slowly across his handsome face.

"Don't read too much into it, Templar. I'm working to adjust to your presence. Josmael lends me the courage to face my fears." She said abashedly while looking away.

The Commander's grin faded and his eyes fell to the trinket. He held a bear's head the size of a coin carved in the Ferelden style; locked in a roaring profile. "A bear?"

She nodded and responded nervously. "Your coat...reminds me of a bear. But your presence...it's like...touching a high dragon."

Cullen looked back up at her with sadness seeping into his eyes.

The Ranger spoke quickly to avoid an awkward conversation. "It's yours. In thanks for my life."

His grin returned. "Thank you. I appreciate the gesture." He examined the detail in the carving before noticing the material. "Is this ironbark as well? It's so smooth..."

Mithra nodded with a weak smile and took two steps back. "It's my favorite material to work with."

Cassandra strutted toward them. "I'm ready to depart. Are you prepared?"

"Very nearly. I need to strap up the girls for riding and bridle Sulara for Solas. Speaking of.." Mithra raised her whistle as she spoke then called through it; the hart's trumpet sounded with almost no power behind it.

Both girls answered immediately. "They'll be here in a moment."

"No saddles?" Cullen asked bluntly.

Mithra shook her head in the negative. "Nope. They're bulky, heavy, and get in the way."

"In the way?" Cassandra asked in obvious confusion.

The Ranger laughed softly. "You'll see eventually, I'm sure."

"Oh! Almost slipped my mind. This is for you.. in thanks for the cloak." She presented the shield to Cassandra who looked at it with a weird face. "What..? It's ironbark. Best wood in the world."

The Seeker looked doubtful as she took it. "It's too light, it'll be shattered."

Mithra's wicked little grin crawled across her face. "Would you like to test that theory, Seeker? This beast is made from three sheets of ironbark; it's practically indestructible."

Cassandra wasn't convinced and her face reflected it.

"Tell you what..let me get the girls ready and we can spar before we depart. I need a little warm up to get the blood flowing and to see if my leg really is up for battle anyway."

"Sounds good. Maybe I'll get my revenge in the process." Cassandra teased; referring to getting knocked in the jaw the day before.

The Ranger winced. "Yeah...sorry about that. For what it's worth..you weren't my intended target."

Sulara and Danyla came thundering up and slowed to a stop when they reached her.

"Glad to see you in high spirits today, ladies. We're hitting the road in a bit." Mithra announced while patting their necks.

She slung the harnesses over their backs and began preparing Sulara. "Solas will be travelling with you today, Sweet One. Please mind and carry him well, he's been very kind."

The Ranger secured two straps around her belly, one across her chest, and tied them together with a strap that ran between her front legs. She tugged on all the little handles firmly to make sure she didn't need to repair any.

"One more thing.." She put the hackamore on her majestic head; Sulara shaking as she strapped.

"I know..but it will give him a sense of control and some peace of mind by extension." Mithra cooed while patting her with sorries and turned to ready the younger beast.

"Right, we're set." She smiled when she had finished.

The Ranger looked around nervously as a crowd gathered. "What's going on...?"

Varric approached with a voice full of amusement. "A little bird came by saying something about a rematch between you two. I couldn't miss this."

Mithra eyed him with obvious discomfort. "Did you have to tell everyone else? You know crowds make me uneasy.."

"Sorry, Starshine. I can't help what people hear."

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath; trying to put the crowd out of her mind. "Wonderful...." _Stay calm... Focus.. I can get through this..._

The Ranger looked to Cassandra when she relaxed to some degree. "Shall we dance, Lady Seeker?" She offered cheerfully while removing her cloak for their fight.  
\----------------------------------------------

Mithra and the Seeker faced each other between the training grounds and the smithy. The Ranger wielded the oak staff she'd been using for walking; Cassandra with a blunt training sword and the ironbark shield.

The crowd hushed as they took their fighting stances and circled; sizing each other up and searching for weaknesses.

The Seeker lunged with a roar; Mithra spun to dodge her charge with easy grace and knocked the back plate of her armor with her staff as she passed.

Cassandra pivoted to face the elf again.

She spied the Seeker over her shoulder and spun into her own attack; a swift flurry of jabs and swings. Cassandra blocked and dodged most of them, but received a few knocks on her sword arm.

The Seeker countered with her own volley; Mithra turned her blade to the ground with each swing and spun away from jabs.

They paused and circled again; now having a feel for each other. Their attacks resumed swiftly.

Cassandra slashing and parrying; the Ranger spinning, ducking, jabbing, and deflecting.

The crowd looked on in wonder as the ever fierce Seeker and this graceful little elf woman danced across the yard: twirling, jabbing, gliding, and bashing.

 _Maker, she's gorgeous.._ Cullen thought absently as he watched their sparring match with a critical eye.

Mithra crouched, dashed toward the Seeker, and knocked the shield upward to gain an opening. She dropped into a low spin as she came to Cassandra's side and followed through with a swing to the ribs.

The Seeker swung a wide arc at her opponent as soon as she recovered.

The Ranger rolled to dodge and crouched again; waiting with the staff extended behind her.

Solas was in the crowd; his heart rose when he witnessed her speed and cunning. _Impressive.._

Cassandra approached cautiously; focussed on her opponent while trying to guess her next move.

Mithra eyed the Seeker; waiting for her to get in range of the attack she had planned.

 _One...two.._ The Ranger leapt high in the air with a hard spin; bringing the staff down toward Cassandra's head.

The Seeker instinctively raised her shield; the staff shattered on impact, sending splinters flying around them. The crowd raised their arms to shield themselves from the sparse debris that floated their way. Mithra's grin was wicked as bits of wood fluttered around her; enthralled with their match.

Cassandra hadn't yet realized what happened; she was expecting a whopper of a hit, but had barely felt anything through the shield.

The Ranger smiled wide and bowed in defeat. "Well fought, Seeker. You win this round, I'm now unarmed."

Cassandra peered around, spotting the obliterated staff at her feet and the ring of splinters surrounding her. She inspected the shield with wide eyes. "Not even a dent..."

Mithra laughed in the wake of her bewilderment. "That oak staff never stood a chance against the beast on your arm."

The crowd stood around; murmuring amongst themselves excitedly.

Varric approached. "Nice! Worth gathering the crowd."

The Ranger gave him a hard look while donning her cloak and raising its hood to hide her eyes from the spectators. "So it was you.."

"Of course! I never miss a chance to gather an audience. Speaking of which, you promised us a story before we head out. Drinks are on me." The Dwarf chuckled before heading for the tavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Garas - "(You) Come (here)"
> 
> Ma nuvenin - "I obey" or "As you say"
> 
> Hahren - "Elder"
> 
> Da'fen - pet name "Little wolf"
> 
> Da'len - lit "Little person" or "Child"
> 
> Ma'da'fen - pet name lit "My little wolf"
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - lit "Girl of my soul" or "Sister in spirit"


	10. The Hinterlands - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bloodbaths in the Hinterlands. Mithra shows her sexy side and her temper. Solas turns bright red. The Ranger's past goes on display. 
> 
> I dipped only slightly into the smut category with this one. Graphic violence and bloodshed. A trace of humor, and a huge surprise that makes sense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The war council and most of the inner circle gathered at a large table in the otherwise empty tavern.

Solas had declined the invitation; saying he needed to prepare. The rest sat around Mithra, eager for the story to begin.

The Ranger began with her solo journey to the tiny port town and Josmael's antics along the way.

"So, I come out of the tavern to see this puny noble boy chewing out this massive Vashoth merc. "I expected everything to be ready by now!!".." she mocked in her best snooty tone. "Chess was having a hard time keeping his temper. I swear he almost picked him up and threw him into the sea right there. Poor Gareth had to take over to avoid an incident."

"Chess?" Cullen asked.

"A nickname I gave him. He taught me the game on the ship during our journey across the sea. But I digress, I heard the gulls overhead and saw them perched all over the place: on the houses, the tavern, the ships, **everywhere**. I grabbed my whistle and looked at Adaar...she begged me to do it with a huge smile on her face." She laughed at the memory.

"What did you do?" Cassandra urged with amusement and curiosity all over her face.

"I called the gulls; asking them to circle overhead. As soon as Gareth stormed off, pissed beyond reason, I gave them the signal." Her laughter slowed and she sighed before taking a deep drink from her tankard.

"Don't keep us in suspense, Starshine! Signal for what?!" Varric asked excitedly.

She looked at the dwarf with a wickedly delicious twinkle in her eye. "The birds shit in waves; coating the noble from head to foot. He stomped off almost crying, face red as a tomato. The crew laughed themselves to tears."

The tavern roared with laughter.

"I'm a terrible person, I know." Mithra chirped, then took a sip. "Once we reached Ferelden, he spent most of his time in his cozy little carriage while we rode ahead; ready to engage any threats. We encountered none until we drew near the Conclave, but I'm getting ahead of myself. We had stopped for lunch, to let the horses rest. He stormed out of his coach; huffing, puffing, howling insults, and pointing fingers."

She took another drink.

"He was stupid enough to take a threatening step toward me and call me "knife ear" in front of Josmael. 'Ma'isa'ma'sal jumped up so fast he left me in the dirt." She imitated the wolf's snarling expression; voice growing dark despite the humor in her eyes. "His face was fierce; fangs bared with eyes full of hateful fire while staring down this noble prick."

She paused for effect and her face went cool again. "Kudos to the guy for not wetting himself in that moment," she deadpanned and sipped again. "So I scrape myself out of the dirt and rest my hands on Josmael's shoulders. His coat was completely bristled; pissed off fur all around my hands. The Noble puffed himself again while telling me to "Keep my beast under control!!".."

"What did you do?" Cullen asked; honey brown eyes shining with amusement.

"I asked him if he really thought I could keep a wolf his size from ripping his head off. Then he left, trying desperately to seem calm despite it all. I couldn't help myself.. I said to 'ma'da'fen, "Sulahn"...err.."sing".." she translated. "And he let out a thunderous howl, which sent the noble flying for his coach." The Ranger leaned back in her chair with a catlike grin. "Wouldn't doubt if he did piss himself along the way. We didn't hear another word out of him for the rest of the trip."

There were mixed reactions. Cullen and Varric laughed brazenly while slapping their knees. Josephine looked positively horrified, while Leliana and Cassandra looked more than a little amused.  
\----------------------------------------

And so they set off for the Hinterlands; Solas astride Sulara, riding next to Mithra on Danyla. Cassandra rode on the liveliest plow nag they could find, and Varric was beside her on his sorrel pony; still chucking at the story he'd heard.

They reached the Hinterlands in a couple of days and were briefed by the cutest little dwarf girl Mithra had ever met.

This "Scout Harding" filled her in as best she could, warning that the fighting was spreading toward the area the refugees were camped in.

"Then let's get going." Mithra said cheerfully. "Thanks for the heads up, Harding."

They hurried down the hill toward a tiny settlement on foot; leaving the mounts to recover from the long trip to the region.

Once there, the Ranger's instincts were set on fire.

Templars stormed the area, apparently resuming their attack on what they claimed were "Mage sympathizers" judging by their war cries. Their victims were simple farmers and refugees; there was no call for this shit.

The team leapt into action.

Mithra relished the thought of engaging in a good fight. She didn't even hesitate to dash in and get her blades bloodied. _Finally! Some Templar's I'm allowed to slaughter!_

She'd discarded the pathetic pair she'd found on the way to the temple and replaced them with some of her own making; white halla horn daggers, sharpened to a wicked edge. They sliced the very air as she whipped into the fray, blood spraying as they caressed her targets.

The Ranger was finishing off her fifth one while another charged at her side. He was met with a stone fist to the face, splaying him on the ground.

She lunged atop her downed attacker; burying her blades deep into his chest. Metal screamed as her daggers sundered the barrier of Templar plate.

"Ma serranas!!" She sang cheerfully to Solas as she darted toward her next victim. Mithra thought she heard a throaty laugh in response, but she wasn't about to stop to confirm it.

Crossbow bolts whizzed by; stopping Templars dead in their tracks.

"Save some for me, durgen'len!" The Ranger groused at Varric.

"Be quicker, Starshine! Bianca waits for no one!"

Mages joined the bloodbath from the other side of the area now. Solas called for them to stop, but Mithra already had her sylvanwood bow out; knowing that they'd do no such thing.

These mages were out for blood; taking their revenge for centuries of imprisonment from the common folk: they didn't care. The Ranger had tangled with both sides numerous times in the past. Neither took prisoners, and she took no chances.

She loosed three arrows at a time into mage robes. They went down far faster than Templars, but she didn't mind. The faster both sides were dealt with, the better it would be for the farmers and refugees.

The dust finally settled.

"How's that shield feel, Seeker?!" Mithra called with a smile in her voice.

"It's...strange. It's so light, it feels like I'm using a buckler. But it's amazing. I'm not tired and my arm isn't sore from absorbing blows."

The Ranger laughed cheerfully at her admission. "Best wood in the world!"

Mithra turned her attention to a house surrounded by the injured laid up on cots. Sure enough, there was that silly hat Chantry Mothers wore.

She ascended the stairs cautiously with Josmael at her side until she signalled him to wait. These people were injured, she didn't want them harming themselves further trying to escape her da'fen. Not that they'd need to escape, but she knew how people usually reacted to the massive canine.

She met with Mother Giselle, who told Mithra that the Revered Mothers in Val Royeaux were simply making a political move, trying to grasp at power to increase their chances of becoming the new Divine.

The Ranger sighed and rolled her eyes. "What is it with Orlesians and power grabs? The worthy should hold the power, not these underhanded backbiters.. Orlesians....to the void with them all."

The Mother looked at her coolly, apparently agreeing on some level. "You should meet with them, show them that you're no monster to be feared."

Mithra laughed and doubled over. "You think **I** should stroll into the **Orlesian** capital and say "Hi, I'm the Dalish elf that has a growing cult following! Nice to meet you! Please don't kill me."..? Brilliant plan."

Varric snorted a laugh.

Mother Giselle prattled on about hope, signs from the heavens, and a bunch of other silly bullshit until she got to the point at last. "If you don't address it, it will embolden them to take further action against you."

Mithra pursed her lips in thought. "Maybe. But they can't mess with me if they can't find me."

"Are you not with the Inquisition? They can find you." Shit, she had a point.

"Until the hole in the sky is sealed, at least.." The Ranger paused for a long moment, considering her options. "Fine...I'll see what can be done about it. I don't want one of them on that silly throne anyway."

"Then I will go to Haven and help Sister Leliana arrange a meeting. It isn't much, but it's what I can do." And she set off for Haven.  
\-----------------------------------------

At Cassandra's suggestion, they met with Corporal Vale. They gathered some info from him, set off to hunt some rams for the hungry war victims, then went supply cache hunting in the hills to the east; killing rabid Mages and Templars as they went.

They made idle chatter throughout.

Then, it happened. They ran into a rift on a hill next to a farm house.

The rift burst open; it's sickly green glow illuminating the area. A vision of a memory played out before them; like it had at the Temple of Sacred Ashes. Only it was clearer somehow, sharper, the colors more vibrant than life.

****

********************************

**_Two young elven girls, aged thirteen and sixteen sat astride an ashen hart while overlooking the valley. The older had long blond curls that loosely framed her face; the bulk wrangled into a bedraggled braid. Her blue eyes gazed at the scenery and a smile played at her lips._ **

**_The younger had straight silvery hair, also braided long in the back. Her slightly grown out bangs covered one of her pale purple eyes. She blew them away and peeked over the other's shoulder; gasping in wonder at the sight before them._ **

**_"Where are we going, asa'ma'lin?" The younger asked; lilac eyes shifting to the side of her sister's face._ **

**_The older raised her arm and pointed toward the sunset. "As far that way as we can go."_ **

****

*********************************

The vision faded and all eyes turned to Mithra.

As tears welled in her eyes and a hand clamped firmly over her gaping mouth, she stood mute and paralyzed.

The demons materialized before they could even draw breath and all turned to engage the creatures.

It took the Ranger a small portion of the fight to rejoin reality. When she finally did, she charged into the fray with tears floating off her cheeks; her face twisted in a snarl. _"Asa'ma'lin..."_ the only word going through her head. Repeated over and over.

She would be forced to witness the greatest shame of her life once again; the elf's fury only grew.  
\--------------------------------------------

They had made camp in the shadow of an old tower when night fell.

Josmael snarled at them as they tried to intrude the tower; pacing back and forth just beyond the doorway. _"She's in no condition to talk about it!"_

Cassandra had come too close and called to the shaken elf; trying to coax answers from her. The wolf gave her a firmer warning of teeth snapping shut in her direction.

Mithra sat hunched in the half decayed tower; still reeling from the vision the rift had displayed. _How is it possible? Why..? I can't do this..I can't see that again._

"Let her work it out, Seeker." Varric suggested as gently as he could manage with his gruff voice.

Cassandra peered at her in the dark tower; barely making out her form. She sighed a moment later and returned to the fire before the tents.

"What did we see, Solas?" She asked once she sat.

He was crouched across from her, staring into the blaze. "A memory. They litter the Fade, shape it. I imagine the rift reacted to her presence and triggered the memory we witnessed. One she obviously didn't want to see, or perhaps didn't want to share." He explained in his matter of fact tone.

"Will this happen often?"

He thought a moment. "Probably. Memories are tied to people and places. If there is a rift in an area she has visited, we will likely see more." He looked sad as he said it, concerned about the effect it may have on her. _The tattoo depicting the Emerald Graves. That will be the most excruciating for her._

Solas had read much into her tattoos. He could see the stories they told and the places they depicted. He'd kept quiet about them, however. Whether out of courtesy or protection, even he wasn't certain.

He swallowed and went to the wolf jealously guarding his sister in spirit.

"Lethal'lan." He announced loud and clear; his arms tucked behind his back and head held high.

Josmael bared his teeth and snarled, but made no move to harm him.

Solas heard a shaky sigh from within, then nothing for several moments.

When she finally spoke, it was no more than a whisper.

Josmael stopped snarling and sat with a blank look; allowing the Elvhen Mage to enter the tower in peace.

Solas sat just a couple of paces away from the Ranger and rested his hand gently on her back.

"I can't.... I can't do this. I can't..." Her voice quivered and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Solas rubbed her back gently. "You can. You must."

She chewed her lip, squeezed her eyes tight, and sniffed. "No..I can't."

The Mage drifted closer, wrapped her in an embrace, and rubbed her back soothingly. "I'm sorry, Lethal'lan....I know this will be hard for you."

Mithra jerked away from him suddenly and hissed, "How?! How can you _possibly_ know?! You know nothing of me or what I've seen. You haven't any idea what I've been through!"

Solas let her calm down for a moment, then said, "Lethal'lan.. I know because I was one of those that took care of you after you attempted to close the Breach." He paused to see if she would catch on.

She sat deathly still but didn't respond to his words.

"I've seen your tattoos.... I know-"

She glared over her shoulder. "No, you don't. You only **think** you know!"

He regarded her sadly and rubbed her back again. "It's late, you should rest. Let me know if you need anything." With that, he got up and left the tower.  
\--------------------------------------

They tackled the eastern area of the Hinterlands the next day. Not a word was spoken. They didn't speak of the rifts, make small talk, and above all else, didn't ask Mithra any questions. Even Varric was deathly quiet, which was highly unusual and downright excruciating for the chatty dwarf.

They discovered the cult in the fortress to the north. The Ranger was in no mood to put up with deranged zealots and let Cassandra handle them. They finished all their business in the area by midday.

Mithra threw herself violently into battle every time she spotted a Mage or Templar. She wanted blood for all of it: the Breach, the Conclave, the war, and the memory that she would eventually have to face somewhere in Orlais. She knew it was inevitable and it drove her mad; she had to release the tension somehow.

It frightened Cassandra to see how recklessly the tiny elvhen woman engaged her targets; she began to fear for her.

Luckily, no other rifts in that side of the region contained the Ranger's memories so she seethed at a consistent level.

Josmael grew worried for her too and wouldn't leave her side. He refused to scout ahead; fearing that she would fall or snap if he wasn't right there with her. He knew what was upsetting her and the consequences involved. He had been there that day.

They found missives on a few bodies, pointing the way to the headquarters of each faction.

Mithra was chomping at the bit to smear them across the countryside. _This never would have happened if they hadn't done this shit...._ She thought as she eyed the green light staining her hand.

She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists as she walked. _I will kill every one of these felasil'an for what they've caused._  
\------------------------------------

They came upon the Mages in Witchwood first. The Ranger didn't hesitate to charge in; daggers flashing in the early afternoon sun.

Templars charged in just as Mithra finished the last mage outside of their cave. They were headed straight for Solas and she was the first to notice.

"Solas! Duck!!" She yelled as she flicked one of her daggers at the one closing in on him.

The Mage kneeled on command and her dagger found its target. Blood showered him as the blade bit into the face of his assailant.

The Templar screamed and fell to his knees, but he wasn't yet dead. Mithra's grin was sinister all the same. _Fucker.._

She brandished her bow and began punching holes in armor; littering their bodies with arrow shafts and fletching, her face locked in a fierce grin all the while.

They finished the last of them quickly and Solas obliterated the barrier of the cave where the Mages were hiding. The crew charged in and made a mess of them with no complications.

"The Templars should be camped to the west, near the river if these missives are any clue." The Ranger announced after picking through the pockets of the fallen Templars outside of the cave.

She raised herself from the ground and started for them. "Let's move."  
\-----------------------------------------------

They neared the Templar camp late in the afternoon. They had to fight their way across a valley full of burning homes to reach them, but they had arrived with little trouble.

"There they are...I can take one of the two guards with my bow, but the other will be onto us before I can get a clean shot on him. Varric, can you get a clear shot on the one on the right?" Mithra whispered as she crouched behind a large boulder.

He grumbled and shook his head. The one in question stayed toward the back, Varric could barely see him as it was.

She turned to the rest. "Alright, we'll wing it. Are we ready?"

Everyone nodded.

She aimed and fired; the second charged and Cassandra engaged him.

Templars steadily swarmed the area. Varric and Mithra provided cover fire while Solas froze enemies solid for the Seeker to shatter. They swept the place quickly.

"That seems to be all of them," the Ranger chirped; finally feeling better about the rift incident.

Varric and Cassandra looked for any further information on Templar base locations. Josmael searched a short way ahead to make sure all were dead. And Solas took a rest, his mana getting low from the fighting they had done that day.

From behind, a Templar wrapped one arm around Mithra's chest and held a knife to her throat.

Her eyes went wide for a moment, then she relaxed into a cold, uncaring stare. _Here we go.._

When Josmael returned, he fierce snarl, but knew he could make no move without her getting killed.

Solas noticed her predicament then and his gaze went icy, calculating his options. _I can't kill him without hitting her..._

Everyone froze; terrified for the elf rendered helpless by the sneaky asshole.

The Templar's hand trembled. "Drop your weapons, or the knife-eared bitch dies."

Mithra grinned at the waver in his voice. "Why kill me when I'm so much more fun alive?" She purred while pressing her ass into him.

Cassandra and Varric gaped. No way was Mithra going to offer a Templar sex to get out of this.

"Poor thing....so stressed...you need a little fun," she purred while rubbing her ass in a slow rhythm against him.

Solas's ears pinked as he watched her work. He had to look away, but couldn't help seeing her in the corner of his eye.

"Don't tempt me, bitch! I will kill you!"

Just as the Templar's grip tightened on the knife, her hand quickly swept up beside her head.

None had noticed her hand sliding over the knives she kept on her thigh. She'd slipped one out of its hidden pocket as she leaned into the idiot. He now choked on his own blood and crumpled in a heap behind her.

"Dumbshit.." She sneered before gathering her blades and arrows from the surrounding corpses.

Josmael hurried to her side, whining and groaning in concern.

She ruffled his face fondly and gave him a hug. "I'm alright, Da'fen. He didn't hurt me."

The rest of the party just stood in awkward silence. Solas couldn't look at her; his face and ears still on fire. Cassandra was as pale as can be, and Varric had found it both genius and disquieting.

"You've taken lessons from Isabella, haven't you?" The dwarf teased.

Mithra gave him a confused look. "Who's Isabella?"

He sighed a "Never mind..." and ambled away to sit.

Her eyes hardened. "What? I do what I must to survive."

Varric spoke up again, "Starshine...you are full of surprises." He shook his head and laughed nervously.

The Ranger crossed her arms and growled, "Look, I've lived alone for most of my life. I'm used to having to handle situations like this."

"You've done that before? With a Templar?" Cassandra asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"Yeah, it's happened before..."

"But you're deathly afraid of Templars! How is it you can.. _do that_ with this one, but can't stand to be less than twenty paces from Cullen?"

Mithra snorted. "I'm not _afraid_ of Templars, I _hate_ them. I kill them on sight, if I'm able. Cullen is the Commander of the Inquisition. I can't kill _him_ because all of Haven would try to kill _me_. I really am trying to adjust to his presence. I must maintain some physical distance from him to feel safe during the process."

The Ranger went back to looting the bodies. "Can we not discuss it further? It had to be done, everyone else's hands were tied in _this_ situation."

"She..has a point," Solas said as his ears returned to their normal shade at last.  
\-------------------------------

They left the Templar encampment and returned to the river. They'd have to wade across to reach the farmlands due to the bridge being destroyed. Vale had said that's where the horse master lived.

Mithra eyed the fresh water and the waterfall up the way. "What I wouldn't give for a bath right now. That Templar's touch is still lingering on me.."

The party exchanged glances.

"It will be dark soon. Perhaps we could camp here for the night?" Solas remarked evenly.

The others agreed; they were getting tired and hungry anyway.

Mithra dug through her pack and came away with a bowl. "I'm not passing this opportunity by, then. I'll see you in about twenty minutes." She started for the falls with Josmael close behind.

The Mage couldn't help but watch her go; smirking at the thought of her bathing out in the open. He chided himself _Stop it...we're not alone._ and blushed slightly.

Varric noticed the Apostate's face and grinned. "Thoughts, Chuckles?"

Solas shot him a quick look before donning his calm mask again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Ma'da'fen - pet name "My little wolf"
> 
> Sulahn - "To sing"
> 
> Ma serranas - lit "My thanks" or "Thank you"
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"
> 
> Da'fen - pet name "Little wolf"
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - lit "Girl of my Blood" or "Sister"
> 
> Lethal'lan - (f) Blood kin
> 
> Felasil'an - "Fools"


	11. The Hinterlands: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra takes a bath and spies a spy. Wolves are dealt with, memories are witnessed, and Solas learns how to ride effectively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.  
> 

She scanned the greenery as she walked toward the falls, looking for some passion fruit. _I was sure I spied some from the cliffs the Templars were using as a base..._  Mithra spotted plenty of blood lotus and spindleweed on the ground, but couldn't seem to find what she wanted. 

_I haven't had a nice fruit wash in a while. I'd love to.. There!_ She finally spotted a few pieces of over ripe fruit on the ground. 

"Oh! Jackpot!!" The Ranger squealed as her eye caught some fresh vanilla beans. She gathered as many as she could and stuffed them in a pouch on her hip. 

She gathered the fruit in the bowl she brought along and began to mash them with a stone she'd found nearby. She added water, one bean, and herbs as she crushed and stirred until it was a sweet smelling juice that foamed slightly. She scooped the unwanted pulp out with her fingers when she was satisfied with its consistency. 

She undressed and let her hair loose then laid her things on a boulder to keep dry. The Ranger then walked under the thundering falls to wet her hair. 

_Oh! Cold, but so niiiice.. This is so much better than those wash tubs and rags I have to use in Haven. And that soap? Ugh..leaves me feeling grimy..._ This was her idea of a bath. 

She hopped into the pool just before the falls, swam to the bowl, and took a seat on the shore. 

Mithra coated her hair in the fruit mixture and scrubbed gently to cleanse it thoroughly. Then she added a bit of sand to the mix for grit and rubbed her concoction on her skin; scrubbing herself pink with her hands. 

Satisfied, the swam back toward the falls to rinse her long hair. 

She spied something then. No, someone. They were watching her from the cliffs, tucked behind some brush. 

_Bandits? Oh shit....pretend you didn't notice them, finish and get dressed.._ The Ranger told herself. 

She rinsed her hair and returned to her armor where Josmael lay; napping in the fading sunlight. 

"Isa'ma'sal... we aren't alone." She whispered to him as she sat on shore, slipping on the green cloth of her armor to cover herself. 

He raised his head and scanned for the intruder, but saw no one. 

"Up." She hinted and he looked. He let a growl rumble from his throat. "Shh..let me get dressed first." 

She peeked up where she had spotted the spy while arranging the mail portion of her armor, trying to slip it on quickly. 

Gone. 

She started to panic some, eagerly slipped on her mail, and gathered her leathers. 

"Let's get back to the others, let them know we have company nearby." Mithra whispered as she got up.    
\-------------------------------------- 

She arrived to find Cassandra and Varric eating some cheese and dried meat, but Solas was nowhere to be found. 

"Just in time! Chuckles should return soon. He said he spotted some blackberries on a hill." The Dwarf said cheerfully. 

"How was your bath?" The Seeker asked; making conversation. 

"Very nice. Refreshing." Mithra said quietly while braiding her wet hair as fast as she could. "I think I saw a bandit though. They may have a camp nearby. We should move somewhere safer." 

Varric just grinned suspiciously. 

"Isa'ma'sal, go find Solas. Make sure he's safe." She asked her da'fen sweetly. 

The wolf just grumbled and sat as Solas returned with a small basket of passion fruit and blackberries. 

"I found some fresh fruit to add to our meal." He announced in his typical tone. 

Varric eyed the basket and looked at the Apostate; eyes full of suspicion. "Is this all you found, Chuckles?" 

Solas blushed slightly and gave the dwarf a level look. "No, Master Tethras. There was plenty more to be found. This was all I took." 

Josmael grumbled and nosed Mithra's leg. 

"What? No...I seriously doubt that." The Ranger responded and looked to Solas. 

"I'll never understand how he speaks to you like that. You honestly understand everything he seems to say?" Cassandra quizzed; oblivious to what Varric was hinting at. 

"The majority of the time, yes. We have our own system of cues to supplement the things I'll never understand in his language." She explained while scratching him absently. 

"So, what'd he tell you?" Varric asked with a twinkle in his dwarfy eye. 

"He tells me it wasn't a bandit we saw..." The Ranger said before glancing at Solas suspiciously. 

"You saw someone? Where?" The Mage asked coolly while raking his eyes over her form. 

Mithra grinned at him knowingly. "Upon the hill on the far side of the river, near the falls.." She caught a glint in his eye, but his face remained neutral. 

She sat and finished dressing as she spoke. "So, where'd you find the fruit? I'd love to collect some to eat on the way back. Perhaps I'll gather enough to take another bath with back in Haven." 

Solas blushed a little brighter; knowing that she knew. He wasn't sure which he liked more: that she wasn't calling him out on it or that she didn't seem to mind him peeping on her. 

"Nearby. I'll show you before we depart if you like." A little smirk played at his lips as he caressed her with his gaze. 

"Perhaps.." _Easy, stud._

They dropped the topic and ate their meager dinner in the fading sunlight. Mithra caught Solas stealing glances at her every now and then. She pretended not to notice, but her occasional smirk let him know that she was aware. Varric caught it too, but smirked to himself and didn't say anything. 

"You've been to Rivain?" Solas asked in an attempt to make small talk. 

"I've been to many places." She deflected; not really wanting to talk about herself. 

"I understand that people are friendly toward spirits there. Have you met any?" 

Cassandra seemed uncomfortable with the conversation and stayed quiet. 

"I've met Valor, Wisdom, and Joy in my travels. Interesting...folk." Mithra answered cautiously; not sure how the rest of the party felt about the topic. "I'm turning in. We need to see about those horses first thing in the morning." She remarked as she lifted herself from the ground. Quiet feet carried her to her tent; Josmael on her heels.    
\-----------------------------------

They made their way across the river the next morning. They were walking briskly up the road when a few wolves appeared; ready to attack. 

"Odd for them to be so aggressive. Wolves in this small a number always run." Mithra commented while facing off with one of the beasts. She tried her whistle to charm the small hunting pack. "What the...? It's not working!" 

"It may be the Breach! Or a demon has control of the pack!" Solas called from his position on a small hill. 

"Likely a demon then. The wolves around Haven answered my call the other night. It can't be the Breach." The Ranger surmised. 

"Good point." Varric said flatly, not excited about the idea. 

Mithra collected the pelts after the battle. _It'd be senseless to waste these.._   
\------------------------------------- 

They reached Dennet's farm only an hour later and had a chat with him about obtaining horses for the Inquisition. They arranged a deal to have the possessed wolves dealt with and watchtowers built in the area before he'd send them though. 

So they checked out some suitable locations for the towers and were now on their way to deal with the wolves. 

Unfortunately, there was a memory rift along the way. It cracked like thunder as it popped open. The tell tale glow of green filled the air and the memory displayed itself in glorious colors.

************************************

**_"Does it have to be so friggin' **wet**  here?! Mithra complained while sloshing through some red mud and slick grass in the rain. _ **

**_Her sister rolled her eyes and smiled. "Do you have to friggin' **whine**  so much?"  _ **

**_Mithra paused thoughtfully._ **

**_Her sister felt bad almost immediately. "Ir abelas, asa'ma'lin."_ **

**_The young Ranger looked up at her with wide eyes. "Don't be sorry, Danyla. I'm just grumpy, I had a...difficult sleep." One could tell that she mentally kicked herself for saying it._ **

**_She looped a thin rope around an arrow; preparing to fish._ **

**_Danyla took on  a soft tone. "The dreams again?"_ **

**_Mithra could only nod and pretend to focus on her rope. She notched her arrow and began looking for fish in the river._ **

**_"It wasn't your fault..." Danyla said, trying to comfort her little sister._ **

**_The Ranger pretended to concentrate on fishing; staying silent. The younger elf finally spotted a big one. She drew her arrow, took aim, angled down just slightly, and waited for the fish to enter her target area._ **

**_The fish splashed angrily as she wound the cord around her hand to reel it in. "We've been over this countless times. I'm not ashamed of my actions that night. That guy had to die. It was him or us. I just wish we hadn't been too late to save...them."_ **

**_She pulled her fish to shore and lifted it by it's lower lip. "It looked fatter underwater." Mithra smiled weakly in an attempt to cheer up. She looked to Danyla while holding up the fish._ **

**_Her sister was looking down and away, stray strands of her curly blond hair clinging to her face in the dull drizzle._ **

**_"Look, if you hadn't held me back, he'd have pounced on me and you wouldn't have this marvelous fish for breakfast." She said with a playful snark._ **

**_Dani didn't cheer up, to her dismay._ **

**_Mithra went back to serious mode. "I was in position to get that bastard, you weren't. We can't help that. We need to just move on." She sat with a slight huff and began cleaning the fish in obvious irritation._ **

**_Dani finally broke the silence. "I know...I guess we had each other's backs that day."_ **

**_The Ranger grinned. "And every day since!"_ **

**_Dani wiggled out of her funk at last, took aim, and speared a whopper of a salmon. "Looks like I win this round!" She cajoled in her victory as she wrangled the fish from the river._ **

**_Mithra slopped some mud in her direction. "Uh-huh... but I still have you by five." She smirked as she washed away the mud clinging to her fingers in the quiet river._ **

**_Dani plopped next to her sister and began cleaning her prize, remarking on how much bigger and fatter her catch was._ **

**_Mithra just tipped her over by her elbow and gave her a menacing grin as Danyla flailed to keep her balance._ **

**_"Brat."_ **

**_"Halla butt."_ **

**_They jousted back and forth for a few minutes longer._ **

**_The young Ranger ran out of silly insults, but she wouldn't admit defeat. Instead, she put a hand to her chest, dropped her mouth open, and in mock horror said "How could you wound your own flesh and blood in such a way?!"_ **

**_Both just laughed and got up; taking their breakfast somewhere drier to cook._ **

***********************************

Mithra watched the memory with tears in her eyes and a ghost of a smile on her lips. _I remember that time.._

She came back to reality all at once, a shade wriggling its way toward her. 

They handled the demons quickly and all stood silent; hoping the Ranger wasn't going to have another breakdown. She just walked away and murmured. "We have a wolf pack to wrangle. Let's move."   
\---------------------------------- 

They found the wolves and killed the demon. Once it was dead, Mithra tried the whistle again. 

Success. The wolves were hers to command if she wished. 

"Good to know." Varric chimed. 

She had no need for them at the moment so they went about their business in peace. 

"A possible scouting party for another time." Mithra smiled. 

"So...what's the deal..?" Varric started as they made their way out of the wolf den. 

"With what..?" The Ranger quizzed. 

"The rifts...the memories. The first one really upset you, but it was almost nothing. The second was a lot longer and more entertaining, but you aren't breaking down this time. What gives?" 

Mithra stopped and looked to the sky. "It was the shock of finding out the rifts would do that. It pissed me off. If you haven't noticed, I'm a pretty private person. There are things I don't want people to see and things I don't want to see again." She paused and let out a quiet sigh. "But, we are going to see them and there's nothing I can do about it. I have to accept it when it happens or I'll...become something I don't want anyone to see." 

Cassandra paled. "Don't tell me you can...become a wolf..?" 

Mithra burst out in laughter. "Nooo, Seeker. Though many Nevarrans have said that about me. I'm an elf and always will be. I meant metaphorically. You think seeing me pissed yesterday was bad? You haven't seen anything yet." 

The Seeker and Solas exchanged worried glances. 

"What do you mean by "Many Nevarrans have said that about you"..?" Cassandra asked cautiously. 

The Ranger stopped; realizing she had said too much. She turned to face her companions. "You promise to keep it out of your reports? Not to say anything to Leliana?" 

They looked at her with suspicion and curiosity. The Seeker crossed her arms. 

"It would ruin our game..in a way. I'd like to keep it going." She explained. 

Cassandra nodded hesitantly; Solas stood, stoic as ever; and Varric grinned, loving the idea. 

"The rift memories too?" The Ranger coaxed; not wanting the Spy Master to have an unfair advantage. 

Cassandra was becoming impatient. "Yes! Out with it!" 

"Do you know the legend of Fenjosi, Seeker?" Mithra asked with a cat like grin. 

"I've heard a story or two, though not directly from my countrymen." 

The Ranger picked some dirt out of her fingernails as she spoke. "Well...my name in Nevarra **is** Fenjosi. The myth is based on me, started by a Dalish clan in the southern area of Nevarra." 

Cassandra looked both doubtful and amazed, Mithra didn't think such an expression was possible before now. 

She laughed and explained. "The myth is complete garbage, of course. I find them hilarious, personally. The clan was fearful of Josmael and didn't want us around. Called us "Spawn of Fen'Harel".." 

Solas winced slightly as she continued. 

"They began telling wild tales about us, frightening others so they wouldn't do business with me or would chase me off. The Dalish that traded with human settlements spread those tales just to tell a good story. It grew way out of proportion from there. The humans don't know me from a servant, so I never had trouble trading in towns. But I get to hear a lot of versions of myself, depending on where I am."  

"You have different names in different places?" Solas asked; his curiosity piqued. 

"I have six names throughout Thedas. You now know two of them." She eyed him with a mischievous grin. "Not all of them are linked to tales as bad as Fenjosi's though. I'm something of a ghost in Rivain and a hero in parts of the Free Marches. Well....I suppose you could consider me a ghost in all lands, since no one **sees** me as any of them."

"So, what are the rest of your names?" Varric asked; taking mental notes for his own stories. 

"Uh-uh, durgen'len. That would spoil all of **our** fun." The Ranger said with a wry grin. "Let's get back to Haven. We need to get people out here to build those towers." 

They took a round about route back to the main camp to mount up, running into yet another rift. 

"Here we go..." Mithra sighed; annoyed that her childhood was on display.

*********************************

**_Both girls stopped dead in their tracks as they rounded the corner. A clan had moved into the area, their aravels nestled close together._ **

**_"When did...?" Mithra couldn't help but laugh. "Quiet as ever."_ **

**_Dani grinned at her in response. "Shall we greet our new temporary neighbors?"_ **

**_The young Ranger thought for a moment. "Breakfast first, they'll want time to settle in and get comfortable."_ **

**_"Or we could bring them some breakfast, at least for the Keeper."_ **

**_Mithra rolled her eyes. "Always so considerate. ....Alright, but only for the Keeper, the two of us can't feed a whole clan."_ **

**_As they turned back toward the river, a massive grey hart came ambling up._ **

**_"Sulara! Good morning, sweetheart!" Dani beamed as she patted the beast's neck._ **

**_Mithra smiled and gave her a pat as well. "Morning, Sul."_ **

**_The hart pricked her ears, then laid them back and shook her head; obviously irritated at the soaking drizzle._ **

**_"That makes two of us. I hope the rain stops soon." The Ranger said with evident displeasure._ **

**_"The one with the most fish wins!!" Danyla cheered while scurrying back to the riverside._ **

**_Mithra was close behind, already getting her arrows set with thin ropes "Oh, you're going down! Prepare to wash your fish down with tears of defeat!" She let out a mock evil laugh._**  
\----------------------------  
The memory quickly flashed white and seemed to jump ahead in time.   
\----------------------------  
 ** _"Mithra - 18, Danyla - 16! How do those tears taste, sis? Oh! This means I have you by 7 now!"_**

**_Dani stuck her tongue out and smiled. "So much for not being able to feed the whole clan."_ **

**************************************

Everyone couldn't help but smile at Mithra during the memory. It had been a fun one to witness. 

She just crossed her arms and grumbled. 

Then the rift popped again and a swarm of demons attacked.   
\------------------------------------------- 

"You were so cute!" Cassandra cheered with a wide smile. 

"Yeah, yeah...I'll remember you said that when we spar again, Seeker." Mithra poked back. 

"You were fun! When did you turn into just another broody elf?" Varric teased. 

The Ranger stayed silent; her face growing stormy. 

"Like that! Brood, brood, brood." 

"I'm not always, as you say, "broody". Remember the story I told before we came here? And it's not up for discussion....ever." Mithra warned. _Shit..I hope we don't have to visit that place..._

Solas was quiet, but rested a hand on her shoulder for silent support as if he could hear her thoughts.  

"Let's just... Get back to Haven. And try to avoid rifts on the way. This is getting annoying fast..." She grumbled as they neared the main camp where the mounts waited.   
\-------------------------------- 

They discussed many things on the way back to Haven. Cassandra discussed her estranged family, her time as the Right Hand, and her Seeker career. Solas chatted about the Fade, spirits, and Elvhen culture; present and ancient. And Varric talked about his writing career and red lyrium.

Mithra schooled Solas on Sulara and Danyla's riding cues; teaching him both their voice commands and leg pressure cues. 

"Click your tongue or a press of your left leg for "left". A whistle or right leg for "right". A kiss to "run"; never kick her, you will regret it. A gentle squeeze of your calves to start walking. An "Easy" to slow and a "Whoa" to come to a stop." 

By time they reached Haven, he no longer needed the bridle and Sulara was pleased to be free of the leather straps on her face. There was a bounce in her step again. 

"It's remarkable how well trained she is. Is it difficult to teach them to ride like this?" He asked in an attempt to make conversation. 

"Not really. Once they have basic training with a bridle, it's a simple thing to start training for this. It's more time consuming than difficult." Mithra explained cheerfully; enjoying the topic. 

"I'd like to see you train sometime. But why not use your power to train?" The Apostate asked sweetly; seeming to be truly interested. 

"Perhaps one day..she's getting old. I fear she won't be around much longer and I'll need to find a replacement when her time comes." The Ranger glanced back at the elderly grey hart with a sad smile. "As for the power use; they don't really learn if I use it, and you wouldn't be sitting on her right now. I'd have to sustain the Charm, which does get tiring after a time." 

"Yes, prolonged use of one's abilities does get tiring. I see your point." Solas conceded. 

"How old is she?" Cassandra asked; sounding a little worried. 

"She's twenty two now. She originally belonged to my mother. Then to Danyla, my sister...and then to me." Mithra's volume lowered gradually as she spoke. 

"Danyla here.." She began while giving the golden hart below her a pat "..is Sulara's daughter. I named her for my sister. She's about eight now. Not as well behaved as her mother, of course, but she's a sweet girl."

"Wooooah.." The Ranger cooed as she dismounted; swinging her leg over Danyla's neck in front of her and gliding down her side. 

Solas mimicked her motion; landing easily on his feet next to Sulara. 

Mithra busied herself removing the riding gear. 

"I never did get to see you use the harness." Cassandra almost sounded disappointed. 

The Ranger smirked. "Seeker, if you ever do, you'll know we're in deep trouble." 

Solas and Cassandra exchanged another worried look. 

"But..I may be able to set up a demonstration. After we deal with the Chantry crap, perhaps? I'll make it fun." She promised with a mischievous glint in her eye.  

They went their separate ways, all had business to attend to. Cassandra had asked her to come to the war room as soon as she was ready. 

Mithra headed for her cabin with the riding gear slung over her shoulder; Josmael and the harts in tow.  

Cullen stood in his usual spot by the training yard. "The horses?" He asked hopefully. 

"There are conditions to gain them, but we've already taken care of most of it. The rest is a simple matter for your workers." The Ranger reported as she strolled by. 

"How was your trip, Herald?" He asked; wanting her to stay a minute. 

Mithra stopped a few paces away and sighed. _Really? He's using that ridiculous moniker now?_

The girls continued on without her, but Josmael stayed at her side. 

"Tiring. We saw....a lot of shit." She said wearily while pinching the bridge of her nose; thinking about the corpses strewn throughout the Hinterlands and the rift memories. "We killed a lot of people and closed quite a few rifts in that region, but there are many more to go." 

"Does it hurt?" The Commander asked kindly. 

"Hmm? Closing rifts? No..it feels weird though, like I'm... pulling on...water..." She tried to explain; her brow furrowing on the last word. 

"Well, I'll let you rest. See you in the meeting?" He asked with a bit of hope in his voice. 

"Yeah. See you there, Templar." The Ranger responded halfheartedly. 

Cullen wrinkled his nose at the word. "Please don't call me that...I'm not a Templar any longer. I haven't been for months." 

She smirked at him. "Yes, you are." 

His gaze hardened slightly. "No, I'm not. I left the Order. Renounced my vows. I joined the Inquisition."  

Mithra chuckled lightly. "It's not about vows or your job. It's in the way you carry yourself. The way you speak. The way you watch people. You'll always be a Templar.... _Commander_. That's how I knew you were one the moment I saw you. Templars are their own breed of beast. One I know too well." With that, she left Cullen stunned and walked away.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Brother in Spirit" 
> 
> Da'fen - "Little wolf" 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - lit "Girl of my blood" or "Sister" 
> 
> Ir abelas - lit "My sorrow" or "I'm sorry" 
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"


	12. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Note* Solas smut - mild. 
> 
> Some down time in Haven. War room orders are given, hair is styled, and Mithra gains some new armor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra dropped the riding gear and went straight for her nest of furs as soon as the cabin door closed. She plopped onto the heap groggily and passed out on Josmael's shoulder the moment her settled in.

She fell into a dead sleep; still clad in her armor.

Solas shook her gently as he crooned at her. "Lethal'lan.."

"Hmmm? What? Something wrong?" She mumbled as she woke and uncurled a bit to face him.

"No, but you missed the meeting. Everyone was wondering where you were." He said with an amused grin.

"Ah shit...how long did I sleep?" The Ranger asked while rubbing her face and sitting up.

"A few hours. It's mid afternoon now. They were in a stalemate in the war room and took a recess. They'll gather when you're ready."

"Why..? It's their stuff, not mine." She asked groggily.

He laughed then, warm and full of humor; Mithra smiled.

"You seem to be able to wrangle them. They just argue in circles otherwise."

The Ranger groaned playfully while looking at the ceiling. "Humans...ugh... Where would they be without us elves to sort out their messes?"

Solas chuckled and grinned. "It certainly feels that way at times."

He looked at her then; seeming to examine her curiously, like she would eye an adorable animal she had never met before. Mithra couldn't tell what exactly was in his gaze, but it made her a little uncomfortable at the moment.

"Are you feeling well?" He asked before she could speak.

"Yeah, just worn out from all that running around. Sorry I slept so long, I only intended to nap for an hour."

The Apostate smiled. "You owe no apologies. You deserve to rest when you can."

Mithra couldn't help but blush at the way he looked at her and the gentle tone of his voice. She cleared her throat and stood slowly. "Well, we'd better get to the war room before they send a larger search party, since I seem to be **so** important." she rolled her eyes at the last part, earning another chuckle from him.

She smiled again. _I like his laugh.._  
\---------------------------------

There was some commotion in front of the Chantry when they arrived. Mages and Templars; preparing to fight while accusing each other for the Conclave shit.

"Here we go...just what Haven needs: a brawl." Mithra said wearily.

Cullen stormed out of the Chantry and began trying to break up the agitated masses. He spoke in a strong, stern voice and pointed fingers; barking at both sides to back down.

 _Well, he handled that well._ Mithra thought as she watched him with an impressed grin.

Chancellor Roderick oozed out of the crowd then; facing the Commander.

"Oh.. That prick is still around? I hoped something would have eaten him by now.." She sighed.

Solas grinned and shook his head while guiding her toward the Chantry.

The High Chancellor was grandstanding before the crowd; asking how the Inquisition, and Mithra specifically, were going to restore order.

Cullen looked more than annoyed; the Ranger couldn't help but pity him.

"High Chancellor!!" Mithra cheered as if she were truly glad to see him. "Have you decided to kill me yourself after all? And here I thought you a spineless coward.."

She gave Cullen a grin and a wink. "I'm afraid I left my daggers in my quarters. Do you have a spare up your sleeve? Or perhaps we can borrow some of the venom you're dripping on the Commander's boots instead.."

Roderick looked positively cowed. Just as he opened his mouth to continue, "Roderick..." She cooed rather sweetly.

He stopped and looked at her; a little confused.

"That's right... Stick a dick in it, honey."

He turned in a huff and stormed off.

Cullen sighed with a laugh and rubbed his forehead. "Thank you. You have no idea the headache that man gives me."

"Oh, believe me, it was my pleasure." Mithra smirked as she turned to enter the building; joined by Cullen and Solas.

"Where were you?" Cullen asked in a mildly annoyed tone.

"Dead to the world. I'm now wishing I had stayed that way." She smirked and nodded her head at where the Chancellor had been.

The Commander still looked annoyed but Solas just grinned.  
\-----------------------------------

Leliana and Josephine were already in the war room when they arrived; reading over letters and reports.

"There you are. Maybe you can assist." Josephine started. "We have requests from all over Ferelden."

Mithra blew out a sigh. "Let's see what you've got..." She really didn't want to get involved in this.

"Addressed to me?" The Ranger looked puzzled as she took the letter.

"There are "elves and apostates" among the refugees on his land and he wants us to drive them off...? And you want this guy's favor? Are you completely heartless!?" Mithra gave Leliana a disgusted look.

"Lord Kildairn is a pariah, even among his peers. He's not worth the effort of driving the refugees away." Josephine added.

"This guy is a blatant asshole, that's what he is. Commander, send some people to help the refugees instead. Show this guy that I think he's a dick."

Cullen gave her a crooked grin. "Mah-new-veen-in."

The Ranger gaped at him. "You little...." She laughed. "..You've been paying attention."

He grinned proudly with a light blush. "I try."

Eyes flicked around the room with wry grins. Solas's eyes, however, narrowed at the Commander.

"A vigil for the late Divine? People that knew her personally should attend. Josephine, this one is all yours." Mithra handed the letter to the Ambassador without a second thought.

"Why should we pay the lords of Redcliffe to build things they should have constructed years ago? No, we'll build them ourselves. Commander, do you have the manpower to get it done? I know you want those horses."

He nodded. "I do. I'll coordinate a team of engineers and builders as soon as we're done here."

"Then here are the spots Dennet's people figured were best to build them." She said while marking locations on a pocket map of the Hinterlands.

They went through a dozen other things. They'd make their suggestions to each problem and Mithra would toss reports or letters at whomever she thought had the right idea. Each had several things to get done while she went to the meeting in Val Royeaux.

"Are we finished then?" The Ranger asked; eager to get back out in the open. The Chantry grew stuffy too quickly for her.

"Not yet...question time." Leliana grinned.

"Ah yes. Lay it on me, Spy Master. What do you wish to know?" She drawled with a smirk.

"You have no facial tattoos. Why?"

Mithra's face fell. "It isn't obvious? Because I have no clan. I haven't...in a very long time."

"Why don't you have a clan?" Cullen asked.

The Ranger stopped breathing. The rules were to answer honestly, and she fully intended to follow those rules. "Ask a different question. I will never answer that one truthfully." _I even lied to Deshanna about it.._ She thought shamefully.

Leliana started in on her. "Our deal is "answers for freedom", remember?"

Mithra growled at the Spy Master through clenched teeth. "I'd rather not **speak** of it..."

She looked to Cullen; asking for mercy with her eyes.

He regarded her with a note of pity; suspecting some tragedy befell her clan. "Very well, I'll accept a rain check for that one."

Relief washed over her. "Thank you."

Cullen seemed to think a moment. "Where have you travelled to? I recall you saying you were from "Everywhere"..."

She answered cheerfully. "I was born in Ferelden, and I've travelled to the Frostback Basin, Eastern Orlais, Southern Nevarra, all over the Free Marches, Antiva, and Rivain over the course of my life."

Cullen chuckled. "That really is "everywhere".."

She tilted her head marginally and smirked. "I don't kid about these things."

Josephine's turn. "How long have you been travelling?"

Mithra wriggled in place for a second and chewed her lip. "Since I was eight."

Eyebrows around the room went up in surprise.

"You've lived in the wilderness since you were eight years old?" Cassandra cut in.

The Ranger looked at her like she was an idiot. "I am **Dalish**..we are _born_ in the wilderness."

"But you're not Dalish.." Leliana poked.

"I was born and raised Dalish. I've travelled the wilds all my life. I'm simply...without a clan."

Heavy silence possessed the room for a second.

Mithra fidgeted in the uncomfortable atmosphere. "Are we done here? This Chantry smells of sweaty old lady feet."

They nodded and dispersed; going to their quarters to get some sleep.  
\--------------------------------------

Solas lay awake, shirtless in his bed, the fire burning low in the wall. He was thinking about their time in the Hinterlands.

The scene of her bathing beneath the falls crept up on him. He grinned to himself and sighed lustily at the memory; having spied on her from the moment she entered the falls.

The scene of her grinding on the Templar played in his mind then. _"I imagine someone I might find attractive.."_ she had said.

The Apostate couldn't help imagining himself in the Templar's place.

He noticed himself growing hard. _"Oh, the things I would do to her..."_

Solas bit his lip, growing harder; wanting her in his arms, under him, beside him, above him, before him.

He sighed in exasperation and banged his head on his pillow. "Damn it...." _I can't give in to her. I have to focus on my mission.._

Thoughts of her continued to invade his mind. "Damn my imagination..." He growled as he took himself in hand.  
\--------------------------------------

The next day, the crew prepared to travel to Val Royeaux.

Mithra got up early and took a bath using a vanilla bean and some of the fruit Solas had collected in the Hinterlands.

 _That dirty bastard...I can't believe he watched me that day.._ She thought with an amused grin as she scrubbed herself down with her mixture. _And to think, he hasn't said a thing about it since. Maybe he saw me accidentally? He did return with fruit he had collected...but he knew I was bathing in that area..._

She gave up on trying to figure it out. _It doesn't matter. As soon as this "hole in the sky" shit is resolved, I'm out of here._

Mithra toweled off when she was clean and wrapped herself in a towel that covered her from her chest to her upper thigh. She trussed her hair and lay down near the fire to dry. _I think I'll do my hair today. It's been ages since I did anything fun with it. Perhaps that net style Danyla liked to do..nah, too complicated.._

She frowned at the thought of her sister. _I wish she were here to help me with it..she was so good with that sort of thing._

She shook the thoughts away and sat up while combing her fingers through her hair; hoping to help it dry faster.

There was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?" She called.

"Solas."

 _Oh shit.._ "Am I needed right this moment?" The Ranger asked; hoping the answer was 'no'.

"May I come in?" His voice reflected that he was slightly annoyed by speaking through a door.

"Err...why not?" She got up and opened the door; still wrapped in her towel. "It's not like you haven't already seen me naked." Mithra teased with a smirk.

He blushed. "I apologize for that."

A wicked little curl appeared at the corner of her mouth. "Do you? Didn't enjoy the view from your hill then?"

Solas was as proper as ever; eyes glued to her face. "The view was quite lovely, in fact. I still apologize however. It was inappropriate of me."

The Ranger looked at him pitiably. "Inappropriate, huh? And here I was starting to think you had a fun side." She waved him in, closed the door, and moved to pick out some clothes. "What brings you to me?"

"I have something for you, from the smithy."

She turned to face him. His eyes glinted with that lust she had detected earlier. _There you are, fun side..._ The smirk returned. "What is it?" Mithra asked as she approached him.

"Some new...uh..armor.." Solas trailed off as she drew close; eyeing her form through the towel hungrily. He loved how it shifted as she moved; nearly exposing her intimate folds.

"Oh? And why are you delivering armor to me? Have you somehow become my servant? Fetching my things for me? What other things will you be doing..Fenlin...?" The Ranger purred the nickname in a silky voice while eyeing his lips.

She stood before him now, watching his face intently; looking for the moment he cracks his polite mask.

He leaned forward slightly, as if he were about to kiss her. _Damn you, you sexy little..._ He growled inwardly.

She invited him with her eyes; daring him to act on that lust she saw within him.

Solas straightened back up and pressed the bundle into her arms; caressing her wrist and hand as he pulled back.

She smiled to herself. _Coward.._ "Thank you, Solas. I'll try these on in a moment. Is there anything else?" Mithra asked officially.

He eyed her for a moment in subtle consideration. The scenes from the night before tried to invade, but he pushed them away. "No, that was all. I'll see you when we depart for Val Royeaux."  
\--------------------------------------

The armor was awkward and heavy, but it would help her blend in better in the city. The Ranger wore it now; trying to get accustomed to it as she headed for the Chantry.

She raised her arms and tugged the jacket back down when it rode up. _Elgar'nan! How does anyone move in this..?_ She wondered irritably.

Cullen was on his way out as she entered. "Hello, Herald." He stopped dead in his tracks and looked around. "Do you smell that? Something smells delicious. Did someone do some baking?"

She looked utterly confused. "I..don't... think so...?"

"It smells like...blackberries? Vanilla? and..." The Commander paused while trying to guess the third scent.

"Oh! Passion fruit. I just had a bath." She answered thoughtlessly.

He looked at her awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. _I just told her she smells like pie....Maker, my fool mouth.._ Cullen stammered as he fought the warmth trying to invade his face. "Oh! Uh..you smell..lovely."

Mithra felt extremely awkward now. _He thinks I smell... **"delicious"**..? Like pie..? No innuendo whatsoever in **that** statement.. Stay calm.. Be polite.._ "Umm...Thank you."

They stood in one of the most awkward silences the Ranger had ever experienced for a moment.

"I was just on my way to see Josephine. I'll...uh.. see you later, Templar." She remembered and continued toward the Ambassador's office.

"Y-yeah. See you before you head out." He watched her go for a moment before remembering what he was supposed to be doing.  
\-------------------------------------

She knocked on Josephine's door politely. "Ambassador?" The Ranger called nervously as she eased the door open.

Josephine smiled brightly at her presence. "May I help you, Herald?"

"Please, call me "Mithra", Josephine." She paused; uncertain if it would be inconvenient to ask. "Do you have some free time? I was wondering if you would help me for a moment."

"Certainly, what can I do for you?" Josephine answered in her most professional tone.

"I need a little help styling my hair.."

Josephine jumped excitedly before the Ranger could finish speaking. "Absolutely. Come. Sit." She scrambled to get a nearby stool and patted it once it was in place.

Mithra smiled at her exuberance and entered. "I have a style in mind. I drew it here." She handed Josie the drawing on scrap leather. "I used to wear it like this all the time and I kinda..miss it."

Josephine examined the drawing. "It looks easy enough. Sit and I will do what I can."

After an hour of combing, splitting, and braiding her hair, she was finally finished. Four braided ropes of hair ran along her head until they joined in the back; two began at her temples and the other behind and just below her ears. The hair that wasn't braided was left loose and flowing; the braids guiding it into a broad ribbon of white down her back.

"Oh..it's lovely! They'll love it in Val Royeaux!" The Ambassador beamed while admiring her work.

"It is indeed lovely. Thank you very much, Josephine. I appreciate your assistance." The Ranger smiled at her gratefully.

"Anytime, Hera...Lady Mithra." Josephine smiled; glad to have been asked to play with Mithra's hair. She had wanted to since she laid eyes on it days ago.  
\--------------------------------

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late..." The Ranger scolded herself as she rushed through the crowd; draped in a dull brown hooded cape to blend in better.

Cassandra was a little hurt by the replacement, but she understood why she had bought it. The red one stood out too much and people knew it was her when she approached, so it didn't help much with her phobia of crowds. She still had the red one and had promised to use it on special occasions away from Haven - it was currently in Danyla's bag.

She rushed out of the town gate and called for Danyla with a whistle of her lips; signalling her to hurry.

Cassandra and the others were near the region's gate and called for her as soon as they saw her.

Josmael trotted up to her happily as she lowered her hood and signalled the party. _One moment.._

"Josmael, you're staying here. I don't want those cheese mongering Royans thinking of you as a trophy hunt." She explained as she approached Cullen. "You can keep the Commander company while I'm away."

He grumbled and whined his protests.

"I'll be fine. I promise. We're just going to meet with some snooty old ladies."

Cullen overheard their conversation and turned to face the pair. "I'm babysitting...?" He stopped mid sentence. _Lovely...and she smells so... sweet._ She had just gone from stunning to intoxicating in Cullen's book and his face reflected it.

Mithra stopped and looked at him awkwardly. _Shit..not more of this.. How do I go about telling him that it simply isn't possible..?_ "Uumm... Commander...?"

He snapped out of it and hardened his expression to "professional". "Yes, Lady Mithra?"

"I'm leaving Josmael behind for this trip. Would you mind making sure he stays out of trouble?"

Cullen eyed the wolf, who looked at him blankly. Josmael was not excited about this idea, but he would obey his asa'ma'sal.

"It would be my pleasure." He responded with a grin.

 _We'll see about that, Templar..._ Josmael thought with a hint of a smirk.

"Thank you. I'm late as it is. Josmael, mind the Commander while I'm away. I'll be back as soon as I'm able." Danyla's thunderous approach caught her ear at last.

She stepped into the road and waved a hand signal.

The golden hart picked up her pace and drew near. Mithra snatched a handle and threw her right leg upward as she passed. The momentum carried her straight onto the hart's back and she was gone.

Cullen looked at Josmael with surprise. "Does she do that often?"

The wolf growled lightly in response. _"Yeah. What of it, Templar...?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Sister in Spirit" 
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling" - Given to Solas for the hungry look he gives Mithra. 
> 
> Elgar'nan - (curse) lit "Spirit of Vengeance" Dalish God of Vengeance 
> 
> Ma nuvenin - "As you say" Cullen's pronunciation: "mah-new-veen-in"


	13. To Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party deals with Val Royeaux and returns with an annoying ally.   
> Cullen's babysitting goes wrong at first, but he and the wolf begin to bond. The Commander makes a confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Half a day into the journey, Cassandra broached the topic. "That thing you did...when she charged... Is that what the harnesses are for?"

Mithra looked over her shoulder with an amused grin. "Only partially. There's much more to it than an emergency mounting."

She spun her legs around; now facing the Seeker while riding backwards on Danyla. The hart just kept walking like nothing was amiss.

Cassandra's expression shifted to enlightenment.

"I promise, I'll give you a full demonstration after we deal with this Chantry mess. It'll be fun. I'll include everyone." Her eyes gleamed with mischief.

"Sounds fun!" Varric cheered; noting the twinkle in the elf's gaze.

The Ranger scooted forward to sit astride Danyla's flank and lay back with her arms behind her head. "Much better.."

The party exchanged amused glances.

"Show off.." Varric chided with a grin.

Mithra snorted a laugh and closed her eyes. "If you've got the skill..." she trailed off to let them finish the thought.

Her eyes shot open when she heard a distinct kiss cue; the signal for the hart's to run. The Ranger's hand reached desperately for a handle of the harness. She barely managed to grasp it as Danyla reared into a charge; rolling her off to one side.

One foot hit the ground as she descended. She leapt; pushing herself back into the air and pulled herself back toward the beast.

Unfortunately, she didn't jump high enough and found herself clutching to the Danyla's side. Mithra struggled to climb the rest of the way; a most graceless display.

The party's laughter sounded behind her.

"Eeeeaassyyy.." The Ranger cooed to the slowing beast as she righted herself.

She glared back at Solas who was galloping along just behind her.

His eyes gleamed with a laugh that he refused to release; his lips wide, desperately trying to hide a broad smile.

Her expression shifted to amused immediately. "You **do** have a fun side, Fenlin!"

Solas' resolve shattered; releasing the smile and throaty laugh simultaneously.

\-------------------------------

Happy paws rushed past the cabin. _"Come on, Templar!! You're too slow!"_ Josmael huffed and barked delightedly.

Cullen sprinted behind him; nothing short of pissed. "Return that immediately!" He shouted; breath beginning to grow short.

The wolf just ran faster. Cullen's coat flew behind him like a cape; his head poked through of one of the arm holes. _"Nope! You'll have to earn it!"_

He felt alive when he ran like this; dodging trees, spinning circles, and sprinting out of his pursuer's grasp. He would let Cullen close enough to get him to reach out for the coat then dart away while laughing his wolfy chuckle.

The Commander's pace slowed to a lumbering halt as he panted heavily. He stood in the snow next to a pine and waved his hand dismissively while growling in defeat. "Fine! Keep it!" _She's been gone for two days...I have to put up with this for a week and a half..?_

Cullen groaned breathlessly as he slopped some of the slush and mud off of his breastplate. "Aaawweee!! Now I'll have to polish it again...."

This all began when Josmael had grown bored; Danyla was away and he wanted to play.

_She told me to keep the Templar company.._

He had jumped up into Cullen's arms, thereby taking him to the ground. Then he had tugged at his coat with his teeth as the Commander rolled to get back up.

Cullen had lifted his arms to free himself of his coat and his disadvantaged position by extension.

Josmael then raced off with the coat into the woods before he could get up to reclaim it. The Commander mistakenly gave chase.

The wolf stopped and looked for his pursuer, but found no one. _Already? He's no fun..._ He loped around to spot the Templar; hoping to lure him into another chase.

The Commander plopped down in the snow and leaned against the tree; trying to regain his breath. "Never again....never... babysitting him... again..."

He spied the wolf approaching, but made no move to continue the game. Cullen just rolled his head toward him with exhausted defeat all over his face.

Josmael stood a few paces from him and crouched down into a happy, playful stance. His ass was in the air, tail wagging slowly, asking him to continue with a series of grumbles and whines.

Cullen sighed a laugh; he couldn't help it as he thought about what had transpired. "You win. Can I have my coat back, please?"

The wolf stood again and just eyed the former Templar with a smirk lingering on his face.

The Commander narrowed his eyes. "Are you...smirking at me..?" He suddenly felt silly about asking an overgrown wolf a question.

Josmael chuffed with what sounded like a chuckle and showed his front teeth; seeming to smile. _"Is it still your pleasure to watch me, Templar?"_

Cullen's brow furrowed in mild disbelief. "Talking to you really is no different from people...is it?"

The wolf yawned a whine and lay down while eyeing the Commander. _"Not much, no.."_

Cullen waved an invitation to the beast; asking him to come closer. Josmael stared at him in thought for a moment before complying.

The Commander pet him and ruffled the sides of his face with a lopsided grin. "She's right, you know...."

The wolf gave him a questioning look as the coat was removed from his head.

"She should have gotten a cat." Cullen poked with a chuckle.

Josmael grumbled lightly in what sounded like a laugh and sneezed at the Templar. _"I am a shit indeed."_

\------------------------------

"I can't believe we wasted our time on this bunch." Mithra growled as she stormed away from the stage the Chantry Mothers had made their hateful speeches from. "And I swear, if I so much as **see** another of these Orlesians mouth "Knife ear" or "elf savage", I'll repaint those blue walls with blood..." She seethed while pulling her red cloak tightly around her.

The Ranger hated Val Royeaux with a burning passion. She'd hated it the moment they'd entered the gates and people began cowering at the sight of her. Some small part of her enjoyed the terrified looks, but she knew she needed to convince them that she was harmless; at least, mostly harmless... She wasn't sure, but she thought she had succeeded. The Templars seemed to steal any animosity aimed at her, which could only be a good thing...right?

"That would just give their fears weight, Lethal'lan." Solas said, tone even as ever.

"I don't even care at this point. I'd be more than pleased to see this place burn." She stopped and hung her head while pinching the bridge of her nose. "Let's just...get out of here..."

An arrow embedded itself between two paving stones just ahead of her. "Ah..calling out the assassins already. I expected better aim from these puffy bastards, prideful as they are.."

Cassandra investigated the projectile. "There's a message.." She read it quickly. "Look at this."

The elf's face softened slightly. "Looks like we have a friend. Let's find these clues then."

They ran around, picking up pieces of info and a key. "Looks like we have a lead on...something." Mithra was slightly puzzled, but her curiosity nudged her to look into it. They were to meet someone on the outskirts of the city in some back alley that night. "Bring swords" the note suggested.

They turned toward the gates then; eager to be free of the place and its crowds. A messenger stopped her to extend an invitation to a "salon". She read the invitation as the messenger left. "Seems some Orlesian tart wants to meet with me...No thanks." The Ranger tossed the paper into a waste bin without a second glance.

They got to the gates and someone else begged a moment of their time.

Mithra looked to the sky and growled as she turned around. "Elgar'naaaannn...will I never be free of this city?"

It was Grand Enchanter Fiona, inviting her to meet with the Rebel Mages in Redcliffe.

"Better you than those fool helm polishers." Mithra grinned. "We'll see you there, Fiona."

They finally got out of the city, much to the Ranger's relief.

\--------------------------

Night fell and the group checked out that lead the notes had lead them to. They arrived in a back alley to find some snooty asshole that tried to kill Mithra as soon as he recognized her. Stranger still, the prick seemed offended that the Ranger didn't know him from a hole in the ground.

He had started on a tirade when a young blond elf with a very bad haircut showed up with an arrow pointed at him. "Just say "What"..!"

The noble sneered behind his mask. "What is the.." His words quit when her arrow embedded in his tonsils.

The city elf screwed up her nose as she moved to collect her arrow. "Eeeh! Squishy one! But you heard me, right? "Just say what" Rich tits always try for more than they deserve." She pulled the arrow from his mouth and grinned at it. "Blah, blah, **blah**! Obey me! Arrow in my face!"

"I know what you mean.. Thanks for shutting him up."

"Great, yeah? I'm Sera.." She gestured to a stack of crates, as if introducing them. "..this is cover, get round it! For the reinforcements. Don't worry, someone tipped me their equipment shed. They got no breeches."

The Ranger laughed lightly at that revelation. Half naked men rarely fought well, especially shy, modestly endowed ones.

A short fight ensued. It was over way too fast for Mithra's liking; she really needed to kill something for a prolonged period of time due to the rage this city summoned in her. She couldn't help but think of Josmael and his antics during the fight, which cooled her anger to some degree.

 _A city elf that has a sense of humor and isn't a sniveling whelp? Welcome aboard.._ She thought before accepting Sera's offer to join them.

\---------------------------

Cullen and Josmael jogged along the path, headed toward the woods behind the cabin. They had bonded somewhat over their time together, making Cullen's babysitting much more enjoyable. The Commander was even beginning to understand the wolf a little bit.

Josmael picked up his pace and chuffed, laughing at Cullen's slower pace.

The Commander sped up, trying to keep up with his furry companion.

They did a lap around the tree line, coming back to the gates behind the cabin.

"Good run, Jos." Cullen smiled while panting.

The wolf spun in place and woofed at him. It wasn't quite the same as playing with Danyla, but their runs these past few days gave him a decent substitute.

The Commander stood upright and stretched. "Ugh..I'm out of shape. I think I need these runs more than you do."

Josmael responded with a grumble and a bump of his nose on the Templar's arm.

"It's nice to have someone to run with who isn't overly chatty. The recruits just want to talk all day." He scratched Josmael's head and the wolf responded with a happy panting face.

"She should be back later today or tomorrow. I bet you're eager to have her home."

Josmael lay down in the snow, giving Cullen sad eyes. He missed her terribly and worried every moment that she wasn't in Haven.

The Commander sat next to him, still catching his breath. He regarded his furry friend for a moment. "Can I tell you something, Josmael?"

The wolf lifted his head, looking the Commander in the eye.

Cullen was taken aback, noticing at that moment just how big he was.

"Umm...I..I...like her...a lot." He admitted slowly. "I think she's...incredible...and smart..and beautiful. But..I fear she'll never allow herself to...become friends...with me." He chose his words carefully, nervous about her best friend's size and apparent strength.

The wolf eyed him blankly. _I doubt it, too."_

"Would you... be ok with that? If we were to become.... close..eventually?"

Josmael twitched his nose, still staring at the Commander. _"I don't know...this sort of thing hasn't really come up before.."_ He whined and plopped on his side, eyes twitching between the man and the ground.

Cullen sighed, not quite understanding what Josmael was trying to say, if anything.

The Commander turned his gaze toward the gate, hoping to see her return soon.

\---------------------------------

"For the love of everything sacred in the world, would you two stop it?!" Mithra practically shrieked at Sera and Solas.

They'd been arguing since they left Val Royeaux about all manner of things.

"Droopy ears started it!" Sera accused.

"Excuse me..?" Solas was beginning to look pissed.

"Excuse yourself!"

"Mythal enaste!! Seriously, the both of you can....Palaan adahl'en!!" The Ranger hollered while throwing her head back.

Sera blew raspberries at the elvish words while the Apostate gasped at the phrase. He was a little hurt that she wasn't taking his side in the arguments; but, to be fair, she wasn't taking either side.

Mithra continued to grumble curses under her breath as they rode.

Sera picked the fight back up after Solas attempted small talk with the party.

The Ranger growled to herself. "What is happening...? An elitist elf and an anti-elf..elf. Worst companion pairing ever.."

"Enough!! No more! Not another word out of either of you until we reach Haven. My head cannot endure a stronger ache at this point!" She roared at her fellow elves.

Solas immediately donned his calmest, quietest mask.

Sera just sneered and looked away from all of them and mumbled under her breath. "Stupid elfy elves..."

\---------------------------------

They finally reached the gates of Haven a day later, and the Ranger just felt tired and heavy.

The meeting had been a ploy by the old biddies to have the Templars kill Mithra. Luckily for her, they turned on the bitches and marched out of the city instead.

 _I can't wait to see Josmael...and I need a seriously long nap..._ She thought as she rubbed her eyes with her fingers wearily.

They neared the training grounds, but Cullen and the wolf were nowhere to be found.

Mithra dismounted and rested her head on Danyla's shoulder with a tired groan. She sighed and got to work freeing her mount from her leathers.

She heard a series of sharp whines and excited yips and turned to see Josmael come screaming through the area to greet her.

She smiled broadly and cheered "Isa'ma'sal!" while opening her arms to embrace him.

He pummelled into her, jumping up to put his front legs over her shoulders for a hug.

She hit the ground hard, knocking the wind out of her for a moment.

Her companions started to reach for her, worry evident on their faces, but backed away when they noticed she was uninjured.

The great wolf was a blur of motion around her, spinning and jumping while making every noise in his vocal range.

The Ranger laughed out loud at his exuberant display when she finally got her breath back.

"I've missed you too, 'Ma'da'fen." She sat up, smiled, and hugged him tight while nuzzling into his warm fur.

"Piss balls! What is that thing?!" Sera squalled when she saw Josmael.

"A wolf, obviously." Solas remarked coolly.

"You just...cuddle....with wolves?!" She squawked with a horrified expression.

"Have some respect, felasil. He is _her_ wolf."

"Wha-eva! Keep that thing away from me!" Sera said, looking more than a little nervous.

Mithra and Josmael had completed their greeting and now stood before the group. "Josmael. Meet Sera." She introduced her with a sweet voice, clever grin, and a motion of her hand.

The wolf obeyed the gesture and immediately began circling the newcomer slowly, using a threatening posture.

Sera felt like she was being hunted all of a sudden and squeaked while watching the stalking beast.

The Ranger gave Solas a wink and a grin. _Sweet revenge..._

The Apostate returned the grin, pleased that Mithra was getting a little payback for the both of them.

She called him off after a few circles, letting Sera free of the wolf's scrutiny.

The city elf ran off to find the tavern and the rest went about their business now that the show was over.

\---------------------------------

She finished freeing the girls and gathered her packs then started for the cabin, Josmael bounding happily next to her.

Cullen came around the path, sounding quite pleased. "You're back!"

Mithra stopped to speak with him. "At long last and to my great relief, yes. Was 'Ma'da'fen much trouble while I was away? I know he can be a handful."

The Commander chuckled. "That's an understatement.."

She winced. "That bad, huh?"

He blinked and raised his chin slightly. "We had a lot of fun, actually."

The Ranger gaped in amused surprise. "Fun? _You_ Mr. Serious, had fun? Do tell, Commander." She laughed; knowing very well what Josmael considered "fun".

Cullen walked with her toward her cabin, helping her carry her packs while she wrapped the harnesses around herself.

When he relayed the coat incident that started their runs, she laughed so hard she had to stop to keep from falling over.

"He just..jumped into your arms and took off with it?" She shook her head in amusement and eyed her wolf fondly.

"We've been running together every morning since." Cullen said with a smile.

"Running together, chasing him, or fleeing for your life?" Mithra joked.

"Actually running together. It's the first thing we do in the mornings now."

Mithra blanched slightly at the Commander's words. _Josmael has accepted him enough to..? But he's a.... It doesn't matter. It's just because Danyla was away.._

"Is..that.. not ok?" Cullen asked, noting her expression.

The Ranger shook her head. "It's just a surprise. He doesn't really play nice with anyone. He tackles me playfully on the odd occasion. He took me down hard when I got back, in fact."

As if on cue, Josmael reared up and put his paws on her shoulder and pushed her sideways hard, knocking her into Cullen.

The Commander put an arm out to steady her and she tensed up, still uncomfortable with physical contact.

Mithra wriggled out of his touch and took a few steps away, glowering at her da'fen for the trick.

 _Well, she didn't scream this time.._ Cullen thought halfheartedly.

Josmael grumbled and yipped at her with a smirk.

The Ranger sighed in annoyance. "No shit.."

The Commander looked worried suddenly. "What did he say..?"

She looked at him, still a little annoyed. "He said he's still a puppy at heart."

Cullen's shoulders drooped, relieved that the wolf didn't disclose his confession from the day before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling" - Given to Solas for the hungry look he gives Mithra. 
> 
> Elgar'nan - (curse) lit "Spirit of Vengeance" Dalish God of Vengeance 
> 
> Lethal'lan - An address meaning "Social equal" 
> 
> Mythal enaste - (curse) lit "Mythal's Mercy" 
> 
> Palaan adahl'en - lit "You (plural) can go receive many trees" or "You (pl) can go fuck a forest." 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - lit "Boy of my Soul" or "Brother in Spirit" 
> 
> Ma'da'fen - (pet name) lit "My little wolf" 
> 
> Felasil - (insult) lit "Slow mind" or "Fool" 
> 
> Da'fen - (pet name) lit "Little wolf"


	14. Flight and Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Mithra get into a heated discussion. The war council can't make a choice. Mithra cashes in Cullen's raincheck and disappears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, surprise...I didn't use a single elvhen word in this one. Slightly disappointed with myself now. 
> 
> Oh! And this chapter gets a little dark. Just a fair warning. ;)

They entered the cabin and Cullen set her bags down in the corner where Cassandra had a few weeks ago.

"You've really settled in." He said as he surveyed her quarters.

Her things were everywhere; a pile of tanned leather lay nealy on the desk in the corner, skins of various creatures hung on the walls, bows of various woods and sizes rested against the far wall, and little knick knacks that she'd carved rested on shelves and small tables.

"Figured I may as well, I'll be here until that stupid hole is sealed...hopefully your silly war will be resolved as well."

Cullen turned to her, his face a little sad. "You'll be leaving?"

She gave him a doubtful look. "Of course. I don't belong here and never will. My place is out in the world - in the wilds. Sadly, this war has affected my home. Even more than it has yours, in fact."

He gave her a worried look. "You've had to deal with their battles often?"

She laughed humorlessly. "Too many times to count. They fight in the countryside, in the forests; killing Dalish by the dozens. They've wiped out two whole clans that I'm aware of. Bastards can't seem to keep their shit between themselves. I was caught unawares in one of their skirmishes before hopping a ship to Ferelden. Nearly lost my life that day. Luckily, there was a clan nearby. They took me in for a while, saved my life." She explained while revealing the large wound on her belly, now healed; a fresh scar where the sword had gouged her.

Josmael whined and pressed against her.

"Is that the debt you spoke of? You came here for them?"

She spoke in a playful manner and grinned slyly at the Templar while petting her wolf soothingly. "That's a war room question, Commander. Does Leliana have you pumping me for information now?"

He missed the joke. "No! Of course not. I'm just discussing the war."

The Ranger smiled with a short laugh. "I was teasing you, Commander. The answer is "yes". I offered to go in place of one of their hunters. One, to repay them for their care and hospitality. And two, so I had a valid reason to leave. I don't belong anywhere. I simply...exist. I live to travel and dislike being trapped in one place for too long. It's dangerous for us to linger in an area for any amount of time." She shrugged and flexed her hand as she continued. "Sadly for me, this thing keeps me leashed to this place. I can't leave until that..thing is dealt with."

Cullen frowned at the revelation, but could think of little to say on the matter. "I'm sorry..about the war."

"Sympathy solves nothing, Commander. It's just the way things are now. Moping won't stop their war. Killing or recruiting them will." Her voice softened. "..but thank you..for the thought. It's surprising..pleasantly so."

She looked to the floor then. "I'd appreciate it if you said nothing of my eventual departure to the Spy Master. I could evade her spies easily, but I'd rather not have to. It would become...unfortunate..for them and I'd rather not kill Inquisition agents. You all have been remarkably kind to me, despite the trouble I've been."

Cullen's gaze turned to disbelief. "Trouble? You've been more of a help than anything. You've gone out there and solved problems, saved lives, stabilized areas by closing rifts and stopping the fighting. We need you."

She snorted a laugh. "No, you don't. You're gaining the manpower to solve your own problems. One wild elf won't stop a war."

"We're gaining the manpower because of _you_." He argued, growing irritated.

Mithra was suddenly irascible. "You mean because of that stupid name. The Herald of Andraste?! The lie you shems want so desperately to believe? That silly bullshit is going to get your Inquisition, and me, in deep shit! What happens when we learn the truth?" Her eyes threatened tears.

Josmael let a growl rumble in his chest at Cullen in warning.

The Commander felt fiercely insulted then, and his expression shifted to match.

"What will your people do to mine when they realize I really am just an elf? Will they March on my people again? Will your Chantry rally your Templars and go on a fucking killing spree? Because that's where I see this going, Templar! My people are fucked! They always have been! Find yourself another patsy to don that ridiculous mantle. I won't! I'll deny it until my dying breath!" She sneered at him and stormed out of the cabin before Cullen could speak, the wolf on her heels as always.  
\-----------------------------------

Solas relaxed in a chair near the fire, a stack of books on the small table beside him, a glass of wine in his hand. He was reading a book of urban legends from this age.

 _Which might she be?.._ He wondered as he read.

 _The tale of Fenjosi is...disturbing. It seems very far removed from who she is...will all be the same..?_ He turned a page and sipped his wine.

A title caught his attention. _Ghi'sulelan.. The Singer of Beasts. Sounds like an accurate name for her.._ He read about the Dalish hero, _Swarms of beast's, protects Dalish territories, arrows, strikes hard and fast..sounds like her._

He turned a few more pages. _No..no..Hmm... Elgadhal...Spirit Tree.. That sounds intriguing.._

The story of the ghostly spirit in the woods captured his attention for some time.

_Glowing weapons? I haven't seen her weapons glow.. but the music and lights, a ghostly figure? Possibly._

He sighed, dropped the book in his lap, and rubbed his forehead. _Some of these tales are just.. gruesome. If she is Elgadhal, she could be Dhuleir as well. But that one is so..._ He shuddered at the thought, set down his empty wine glass, and left his quarters for the Chantry.  
\----------------------------------

Later that evening Mithra wandered into the Chantry. She heard arguing as she neared the war room and stopped to listen. They were arguing over which faction to approach for aid.

Cullen and Cassandra were pushing to recruit the Templars while Leliana and Josephine wanted to go with the Mages; their voices carried halfway across the building.

 _This bunch is hopeless.._ She thought to herself with a tired sigh.

Cassandra opened the door and marched out, her face stormy.

Mithra just looked at her as she came out, her own expression tired.

"There you are! Where have you been?!" The Seeker snarled.

"Cooling my temper so I wouldn't go on a killing spree. Looks like you should do the same." She remarked evenly.

"We need you to settle this. None of us can." Cassandra's annoyance was evident; tired of the circular arguments.

"It's not my place, Seeker. I'm here to close the damned hole in the sky, nothing more." The Ranger rebuffed hotly.

The Seeker groaned in exasperation "Please, just do it. We need to break this stalemate before I throttle them all!"

Mithra regarded her a moment, thinking. _Well, I sure as piss don't want more Templars around here.._ "Fine. I'll do this as quick as I can." She grumbled.

"Thank you!" Cassandra cheered in relief and both turned toward the door.  
\--------------------------

Cullen eyed her with what looked like irritation, probably still mad about their earlier conversation. Solas was there as well, face serene as ever, but his eyes showed some irritation at the time wasted. Varric had left a while ago, not wanting to stay for the fight any longer. And Sera had never shown up, which was fine by them, she was too new to trust anyway.

"What's the problem now?" Mithra growled at the lot.

"We need you to get the Templars to suppress the Breach, that's what." Cullen snapped.

"No." She drawled with a voice full of warning. "I already told Fiona we'd meet her in Redcliffe to talk. I'm not going into a Templar stronghold."

The Commander began to seethe then; he knew she would choose the Mages over the Templars, and it just upset him further. "And why not?! This is more important than your personal hatred! They will aid us, they're trained and able to handle the situation!"

Mithra's face grew hard then; her voice filling with malice and pain. "You want to know why I won't, Templar?! Fine, I'm cashing in your fucking "rain check". I'll tell you the story that I've never told anyone and swore I never would. The story I covered up with a lie for all of my life! I'll tell you the truth of why I have no clan!"

All eyes in the room widened and all mouths stayed silent as she spoke.

"It was a night like any other. The children were settling down to sleep, the adults enjoying some social time around the fire. My sister and I were preparing our beds in the aravel. Then they came; an ambush."

Mithra's eyes burned with anger, she gestured hotly, and her voice rose as she spoke.

"Templars from a nearby town swarmed the camp. They slew the warriors as they moved to guard the clan. The hunters were cut down while firing arrows at the invaders. Aravels holding sleeping children were set ablaze! Babes were ripped from their mother's arms and cast violently to the ground! They dragged what women they could off into the woods, their screams could be heard from far beyond the treeline!!" She paused to swallow, voice shaking with emotion.

Josephine looked like she was about to faint already and Cullen went pale.

The Ranger just charged into the rest of her story; voice shifting from rage to smoke.

"I rushed out to help, bow in hand, daggers on my belt. I had killed humans in defense of the clan before, even though I was forbidden from it. I was too young, they'd said. And they were right; I had never faced nor even seen heavily armored ones before then. I found too late that my practice bow was no match for their armor. But I didn't intend to hide in my aravel, waiting to be burned alive or discovered and slain while cowering."

She blinked rapidly, trying to keep the tears at bay.

"My older sister was on Sulara, begging me to get on and flee with her. One smashed me with a shield before I could turn to go, sending me to the ground on my back. I screamed at her to run as he climbed on top of me, holding me down with his weight. My wrists were held together with one hand, while his other was trying to undress me enough so he could..." She stopped a moment and looked down, choking on a lump in her throat. She slammed both fists on the table and clenched her jaw, trying desperately to keep her rage in check.

Solas began to reach for her, to comfort her, and she just waved him off hotly.

"Did he...?" Cassandra started.

Mithra cut her off, choking words past the lump. "No...." She cleared her throat and took a deep breath. "An arrow found its way into his back before he could succeed. It pierced his lung. He died on top of me slowly; bleeding out and coughing all over me. But I still couldn't get free; he was too heavy for me to move."

She stopped again, fighting tears and losing; despair strangling her words.

"So I did the only thing I could. I played dead....I lay there all night under a Templar's corpse, watching the whole of my clan get slaughtered by them." Mithra blinked on hot tears, dripping onto her clenched fists on the war table. "When it finally ended, the remaining Templars just...left. They didn't take anything. They hadn't come for any purpose other than to, as they said, "slay the heathens" and rape the women."

Her eyes bore into Cullen's then, his face drained and wide with horror.

The heat returned to her tone. "Eight. Years. Old. They tried to rape me. They slaughtered all but my sister and myself. They destroyed my home, my family. They took the only life I ever knew." She spit the last two words at him, hoping they burned as much as her skin did. "For. Sport."

She sniffed and wiped at tears angrily, suppressing the volume of her voice again. "And that's why...that's why I will not go. If you want them, you go get them. But I will not be here when you return. And none of you will ever find me."

It was both a promise and a threat. She spun on her heel and left as fast as she could, slamming the door to the war room so hard it swung back open and smacked the wall with a bang.

Everyone just stood in disgusted silence. They couldn't even look at each other.

Solas was the first to move, leaving the room quickly and quietly.

Cassandra stood bewildered, her hand pressed firmly to her mouth.

Josephine's knees had buckled halfway through the telling; she sat on the floor to avoid fainting altogether.

Leliana was finally moving to assist the Ambassador with tears in her eyes.

And Cullen had turned green while leaning on the table, absolutely disgusted with the story he had just heard.  
\---------------------------

Mithra ran out of the Chantry, sprinted toward a wall, and climbed it. She ran as fast as she could along the top to flee the town quickly, avoiding the crowd altogether.

She called to all the beasts in the area with her whistle as she neared the main gate; several bestial songs ringing through the valley. _"Spread out! Make tracks! Mislead them!"_

The Ranger leapt from the wall, rolling onto the ground just outside the gates, and tore through the area toward her cabin in a dead sprint.

She arrived to see the harts, Josmael, and the native beasts running all over the place, leaving their prints everywhere so no one could track the area.

Mithra stepped in theirs, leaving no obvious tracks of her own.

She scaled a tall pine in the middle of the woods and sat, wrapped in the dull brown cloak, waiting for night to fall.

Josmael and the harts took to the mountains and separated then, leaving Haven behind. They'd return when summoned, but the orders for now were "hide and mislead" and they would do so to the best of their ability.  
\------------------------------

Cullen ran to the training grounds half an hour after the Ranger's flight. "Have you seen her, Lieutenant? The Herald, have you seen her?"

His Lieutenant saluted on his approach. "I saw her leap from the town wall and run for her cabin. I haven't seen her since, sir."

A runner approached with a report and handed it to the Commander.

Cullen closed his eyes and sighed after he read it. "Agents have already looked there. It appears she never entered her quarters. They're currently searching the woods, trying to find a trail."

He faced his recruits and began barking orders. "Alright, recruits! The Herald has gone missing. We must find her. You are to go to the Hinterlands for a thorough search of the area. Look everywhere. Find a trail we can follow. You'll move at first light. Get some rest. Dismissed!"

His small army of trainees left for their quarters to prepare for tomorrow's mission and sleep.

 _Maker...what have I done?_ The scene she had described played in his head and his eyes watered. He rubbed his forehead to hide his face as he left the area for his own bed.

_How could she endure such a thing? A **child**..what a nightmare. How could she stand to even speak with me? It's a wonder she didn't kill me on sight._

The Commander remembered the kick to the face then and chuffed. _Oh yeah...she tried to. I don't blame her, I'd have done the same in her place._

He thought about the way she had screamed when he pulled her out of the druffalo's path and how she had broken down into a panic attack when trying to reclaim her whistle. _It all makes sense now; why she's afraid of me.._

Cullen reached his quarters at last and removed his armor, placing it carefully on its stand. He remembered her words then.

_You'll always be a Templar....It's in the way you carry yourself. The way you speak. They are their own breed of beast..one I know too well._

Tears threatened his vision again. His jaw clenched and he punched the door frame next to him. _I am not that. I have **never** been that._

The Commander dropped onto his bed and stared at the ceiling, hating himself and his brothers in The Order.

His hand came to his bare chest and his fingers brushed something.

 _This..she gave me this. Even after what they did to her.._ He toyed with the bear head necklace that he'd forgotten he was wearing and looked at it. An enraged bear in profile, the size of a coin.

He noted the smooth lines in the details of its creation. _She made this with her own hands..it probably took her weeks to make. And she gave it to me like it was nothing at all. She told me not to read too much into it but....she gifted it to me...even though I was a Templar. How could I not see something in that?_

Cullen smiled slightly as he traced his finger over the lines of the soothing trinket gently.  
\------------------------------

Night fell and Mithra was still perched in her tree.

A group had come through earlier, looking for her. She had sat still as a stone, watching them, camouflaged in her cloak. They searched the area for an hour, but not far enough. They never found her animal's trail among the mess of tracks and gave up the search.

She'd heard Cullen's voice in the training grounds from her perch much earlier, probably ordering soldiers to scour the Hinterlands and surrounding areas.

The Ranger smirked cockily. _They'll never find me. I'm the best in the world at this game._

She finally descended, quickly and silently before tracing the hart's tracks, trying not to leave any of her own as she headed for the mountains where they had fled.

Mithra noticed a druffalo nearby, one of those that had helped make the mess in the snow. She charmed it silently with a gesture and a little power, not needing the whistle at close range.

It ambled over to her and she climbed aboard; laying down atop the lumbering beast while it took her deep into the mountain pass to find her family.


	15. Hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas shares one of Mithra's legends with the war council. Nugs attack! Mithra returns to Haven and gives Cassandra the demonstration she promised. 
> 
> Also....Snowball fight!! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Everyone met in the war room early the next morning. Every one of them worried over the Ranger's disappearance.

"Where could she have gone?! She couldn't have evaded everyone!" Cassandra growled over the map.

"Witnesses report seeing her jump from the town's wall, then run for her cabin." Cullen answered.

"She never entered the cabin and my agents found no obvious trail in that area. The animals covered her tracks thoroughly and it was too dark to search far." Leliana reported, irritation seeping into her tone.

Solas spoke then. "She will not be found. She has been a ghost most of her life. None have ever been able to track her."

All turned to the Apostate then; curious over what he might know.

"What do you mean, Solas?" Leliana asked while crossing her arms.

Cassandra looked shamed as she spoke. Whether it was for breaking her promise to Mithra or keeping things from Leliana, she wasn't certain. "She...is the source of legends across Thedas. We found out during our time in the Hinterlands. She made us swear not to speak of it, she felt it would ruin the game you two had arranged."

"What legends?" The Spy Master was visibly angry now; annoyed that they had kept information from her.

The Seeker answered with shame in her voice. "Fenjosi. A monstrous creature in Nevarra that is said to eat the flesh of her victims and give birth to wolves, among other things. The tales are obviously untrue, but that's the one she has admitted to. She claims the Dalish started it out of fear of her wolf and has four others based on her and her animals, but I have no idea what they might be."

Solas stayed quiet, hoping to be forgotten.

The Left Hand eyed him. "You two are close...do you know any others?"

He clenched his jaw before answering. "She hasn't told me of any, but I did some research. My own curiosity urged me to try to find out which stories might have stemmed from her."

"And..?" Cassandra asked; curiosity plain in her voice.

"I've found one probability so far. She said she was considered a hero in parts of the Free Marches. I found an urban legend that matches that qualification as well as descriptions of some of her abilities."

"Well?" Cullen prodded; curiosity gripping at him.

Solas sighed sadly and rubbed his forehead. _Forgive me.._ "Ghi'sulelan which translates to "Singer of beasts". A hero among the Dalish in the north eastern region of the Free Marches. The Dalish threaten humans with her story, claiming that she will call down the fury of the forests upon them if they attack their clans. Considering the story she told us, I'm almost certain it is her. The tales I found say that she strikes when humans wander too close to a Dalish camp. No one ever sees her, but the creatures of the forest swarm invaders while she strikes them down with arrows. She leaves only one alive to warn others not to approach the area."

Solas paused in consideration. "I've read that many have tried to hunt her down for her interference; all have failed. They are either found dead, disappear, or return in a terrible state. Of course, it is only a legend. There may be small fragments of truth, but the Fenjosi tale has obviously grown far out of proportion. I haven't seen her eat anyone or even consider the idea. Who can say how much in her tales is truth?"  
\---------------------------

Mithra had travelled a full day away from Haven; in the opposite direction the search was occurring, according to her own scouts.

She charged through the battle field, daggers slicing like razors, severing the straps holding Templar plates in place. It was great practice, she loved destroying their armor before killing them. It made them fearful which caused them to make deadly mistakes.

She had ambushed a group of rebel Templars on the west side of the mountain range, north of Haven. Mithra had taken out 16 already; Josmael snarling by her side, three bears roaring behind them, while birds of prey and scavengers circled overhead; some already feasting on the fallen. Now she faced off with the last one; her face wicked with bloodlust as she stared him down.

The Ranger laughed viciously as his armor fell from his flesh and hit the ground.

The poor bastard screamed when he found himself exposed and unarmed, gripping his bloodied sword arm in pain. "Not possible!"

"Oh, quite possible, Templar." She spun to cut his throat with a clean wet slice. "Fen'Harel ver na!"  
\----------------------------

Solas sat in his chair; his quarters warm from the small blaze in the fireplace.

_I hope her absence is only temporary. We need her to seal the Breach...to fix this mistake._

He looked sad for a moment.

 _I am such a fool..I caused this. I caused her all of this._ He sighed and drooped in his chair.

A book caught his attention. _More stories..I wonder if they might hold any clues._

He read until he grew weary of tales and legends.  
\----------------------------

Cassandra approached Cullen in the training yard; his troops long gone, headed for the Hinterlands. They had been ordered to search along the way.

"Any word yet?" She asked the Commander.

"Nothing yet. Either they haven't found anything, or a report is on the way."

He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Are you alright?" The Seeker asked him.

His head snapped up as if he'd forgotten she was there. "Yes, just tired. And worried. We need her to seal the Breach." Cullen responded, trying to look professional about the situation.

The Seeker regarded him for a moment. "Is that the only reason you're worried?" She knew Cullen was attracted to Mithra, but wasn't aware just how strong his feelings had grown for her.

The Commander's expression grew a little harder as he put his guard up. "She is a great fighter and has done good work for us thus far. Of course I'm worried. We need her."

Cassandra grinned slightly as she spoke. "She is, and has. She will turn up, she can't have gone too far in one night."  
\---------------------------

Sera strolled along Haven's street the next morning, eating a rather large cherry pie with a fork as she wandered toward the gates.

She heard shouting then and peeked down the stairs to see Seggrit's shop overrun with nugs. They were everywhere: all over the table, in the wagon, on the crates, even on Seggrit himself.

The city elf laughed out loud at the scene. _Serves him right. A right arse, that one._

Seggrit was hollering and trying to shake off two nugs that had attached themselves to his leg while the rest made their escape with several pieces of armor and clothing.

She followed them out the gates and watched them run as fast as they could up the path toward the Temple. "Weirdy little things. What's with the feet, anyway?" She shrugged and took another bite of pie.

Sera spied Cullen as she turned her attention the other way; he was looking sad and fidgeting with something.

"Pie?" She offered when she drew near the former Templar.

The Commander jumped slightly and tucked something into his armor. "What?" His face flushed with surprise.

"Pie! You know..fruity stuff in crust? Pies is so good! They always make me feel better. You look like you could use some." She laughed her strange little giggle.

Cullen gave her a weird look. "Where did she even find you?"

Her expression turned into a sneer. "Oh! There you go, Mr. Jackboot! Someone offers you pie and you turn into some high and mighty arse. Even The Lady Herald isn't that much of a bitch and she's elfy as they come! Never mind, more for me!"

She turned and left, enjoying her pie.  
\---------------------------

Mithra perched in another tree on the far side of the peak; where she and Adaar's company had camped before the explosion. She was surveying the area, looking for scouts.

An owl flew and landed on a branch before her.

"What have you heard?" Mithra asked.

It responded with a few screeches and a hoot, ruffling its feathers and tilting its head.

"Good to know. Ma serranas, falon."

She lifted her whistle and a raven's caw echoed through the mountain side. She took out a slip of paper and charcoal, writing a short message.

She rolled it up just as a raven arrived and secured the note to the bird's leg while giving it some orders. "To the farmlands, near Redcliffe. To the south and east of here. Find the horse master and give him this note."

The bird departed, heading in the direction it was asked to fly.

She glowered up at the Breach and flat out flipped it off with both hands. "Fuck you, asshole!! Leashing me here. What the fuck is up with the memory bullshit?! My memories are my own, leave them that way!" She bit at the breach. There was no person to cuss at or kill over the whole situation; none that she knew of, anyway.

Mithra turned to face Haven somberly. "I think I should return tomorrow. It's been three days now..."

She sighed again; the thought of being trapped there made her weary. She was ready to get things done and close the hole in the sky for good.

"I can't wait to be rid of them. This is where I belong, not crammed in that cabin, surrounded by people. I wonder if they figured out that they can work without me yet..?"

The truth was that she liked the people she had gotten to know, but she didn't want to become attached to another group of people. Attachment led to heartbreak in her worldview; it had a few times in the past already. She didn't want to endure that again, she wasn't certain she could take it.  
\---------------------------

The fourth day since her disappearance arrived. All gathered in the war room, Sera and Varric included.

"My troops in the Hinterlands have found no trace of her. It's like she just...fell off the world." Cullen said somberly while rubbing his eyes.

Leliana sounded utterly defeated. "My agents haven't found anything either. They thought they'd picked up a trail behind the cabin the morning after she left, but it went cold within moments."

Josephine chimed in. "Our allies have heard nothing of her either. No known Fade Rifts have been closed and she hasn't traded anywhere. Nothing."

"Any progress on her other three legends, Solas?"

The Apostate shook his head at the Spy Master slowly. With few clues to go on, it was difficult to pick out which ones were definitely her. He didn't wish to divulge any more anyway, as most of the other possibilities were highly disturbing.

"Any word from your "friends", Sera?"

"An elfy elf with a giant demon wolf? Nope, not a word." She grumbled at Leliana with crossed arms.

The room went quiet.

"Where might she have gone?" Cassandra wondered as she leaned on the table, looking at the map.

A small chuff of a laugh sounded in the room and they looked at each other. None had made the sound if their expressions were any clue.

"Maybe y'all aren't _completely_ hopeless after all." Mithra's voice cooed.

Everyone looked up then and spied her braid dangling from one of the beams above them. It slithered up as she rolled onto her side and peered down at the room.

"Y'all are adorable when you actually _try_ to work together..you know that?" She smiled with honey in her voice.

Varric tried not to laugh too hard while everyone just gaped at her.

"Don't cry, Templar. I've returned and I forgive you...for now." She smiled at Cullen sweetly when she saw his eyes begin to glisten.

"And what's this about my legends? Fenlin, you've been sharing with the Spy Master? Have you been cheating? Digging through books and stories, trying to guess who or what I've been?" She chided Solas playfully.

The Apostate looked shamed.

She stretched and laughed. "At least someone tried to play that game, I was wondering if anyone would. Not that it would have helped you find me."

The Ranger slowly lowered herself from the beam then, dropping into a crouch on the war table before Josephine; dressed in Inquisition regalia.

"Where have you been?!" Cassandra's face was hard yet obviously worried.

"Proving a point or two." Mithra said flatly as she sat on the edge of the table.

She crossed her legs and leaned back slightly, looking pleased with herself as her voice turned back into honey. "But I've been around. I might have been out searching for myself with some scouts. Maybe I've been sleeping in the Chantry, curled up above your silly heads. Or perhaps I was doing what I've always done; hiding in the wilderness somewhere, surviving and killing assholes until my rage subsided."

"Or all of those." Varric mumbled with humor in his voice.

Her smirk widened at the sight of the amused Dwarf. "Nice guess, durgen'len! Maybe I was indeed. But I'll never tell, it ruins the trick." Her eyes sparkled with amusement and she gave him a wink. "And you accused me of being broody...still think so?"

He raised his hands in surrender and laughed. "You win, Starshine."

Solas stepped forward and took her hands in his when she moved to dismount the table, much to Mithra's surprise.

"I'm glad to see you safe, lethal'lan ." He rubbed his thumbs gently over her knuckles.

"Of course I am, Fenlin. But thank you..I suppose." She wiggled awkwardly and gently removed her hands from his, unsure how to feel about his open display of affection; it was so unlike him.

"Where did you get the uniform?" Cullen asked, thinking about the warning she had given him days ago.

That wicked little grin curled her lip. "You didn't hear? A swarm of nugs raided Seggrit's shop the other day."

Sera laughed then. "That was you?! Good one! Hateful arse deserved it."

Mithra laughed in response and stood to face Cullen from across the table.

"Oh, Commander. You'll be pleased to learn that your horses will arrive in a few hours. Your people finished the watchtowers two days ago. I sent Dennet a message yesterday, asking him to send them ahead. They're travelling toward Haven with some stable hands."

Leliana was growing annoyed. "And how did you learn this?"

Mithra smirked at her. "I sent an owl to check the progress of the towers. When it returned with its report, I borrowed one of your ravens to send with my message...so Dennet could be certain it was from us."

Leliana just stared at her, gaping.

The Ranger laughed softly. "You're not the only one with extra eyes and ears, Spy Master."

She looked to the Seeker then. "And I've received strange reports of Redcliffe. Rifts that are acting...really weird. The crows don't know what to make of them. I suggest we check them out and talk with Fiona while we're there. She may have some idea about what's going on. But first, a nap! I'm beat."

Mithra headed for the door, eager to claim a nap before they departed.

"Ghi'sulelan.." Solas called from his place against the wall.

She looked over her shoulder at him with a sly smile. "Is that the one you shared, Fenlin? Ma serranas, it was kind of you to share my gentlest story."

He grinned at the confirmation and watched her leave.  
\-----------------------

She plopped on her bed of furs with a pleased sigh and curled into Josmael's shoulder as he settled in. "Ahh! It's so nice to have these again. Sleeping in trees hurts after a while."

He yawned with a short whine and lay his head on his paws just as someone knocked at her door.

"Fen'edhis! Can't a girl take a nap?" She growled at the intruder.

Leliana entered, looking oddly pleasant. "Impressive work, evading my agents..."

"Spy Master! Do come in.." Mithra said with cheery sarcasm as she lay back against the wolf's ribs with her hands behind her head.

"How did you do it?" She asked flatly.

"With help and no small amount of wit." The Ranger grinned. "But I doubt you came all the way out here just to ask a question that I'll never really answer. What's on your mind, Leliana?"

The Spy Master pursed her lips. "I was wondering if you'd heard anything about the Grey Wardens lately."

"The Wardens? No, can't say I have. Why?"

Leliana sighed. "They seem to have vanished a couple of months ago, no one knows where they might have gone. The others don't share my suspicions, but the timing with all of this...it's odd."

Mithra thought for a second "That is strange. Do you have any leads at all?"

Leliana smiled genuinely at her then. "While our people were out searching for you, they discovered one Warden in the Hinterlands. Since you're headed there, I thought I'd ask you to question him for me."

The Ranger nodded and returned the smile "Ma nuvenin. Consider it an apology for the headache I caused you."

"Thank you. His name is Blackwall, he was seen near a small cabin by a lake. He may still be there."

Leliana reached the doorway and looked back at Mithra with sadness in her eyes. "I'm sorry...for what happened to you."

The Wild Elf just shook her head dismissively. "It's in the past, Spy Master. I'd rather not talk about it....but thank you."

Leliana nodded and left, closing the door behind her gently.

Mithra looked far off for a moment then curled up to sleep for a while.  
\--------------------------------

 _Thank the Maker she's back. I was beginning to think we'd never see her again._ Cullen thought as he prepared to send orders to his troops, calling them back to Haven.

_And she said she forgives me..does she mean for the story or for our argument?_

He sighed and rubbed his face. _It doesn't matter. She'll disappear again after she closes the Breach. I hope she succeeds..and I hope it doesn't almost kill her this time._

He felt weary suddenly, thinking about her condition the first time she had tried. She had been practically shredded by her landing, bleeding all over, crying out in her sleep. He didn't know her at the time, but he had gotten to know her somewhat over the past few weeks. He had grown to love her, though he hadn't truly admitted it to himself yet. He'd only admitted that he liked her and found her appealing, but not that she held his heart.

_I hope she changes her mind and decides to stay. We do need her, whether she realizes it or not._

"Thoughts?" Leliana asked as she entered her station, watching Cullen think.

"Just issuing orders of return to my troops now that she's back." He informed halfheartedly.

The Spy Master eyed him coolly. "You must be glad she has returned. Have you spoken to her yet?"

Cullen stood, a little excited. "No. Why? Has she said anything?"

Leliana smiled knowingly at him. "No..but you seem less stressed. You looked..lighter..happier when you saw her."

The Commander gave her a look, disliking Leliana's scrutiny. "She's an asset to this Inquisition. She gets things done. And she's the only one in the world who can close those..Fade holes. Of course I'm glad she's back with us."

The Left Hand smiled to herself, but ceased teasing the Templar. She knew Cullen's secret, and she found it adorable in its tragic way.  
\---------------------------

Mithra scooped a handful of snow from the ground and packed the fluffy ice into a firm ball. She had made several snowballs already. Twenty were in a pouch on Danyla's body harness while ten were nestled in a small satchel that rested on her hip.

"Ready to give Cassandra that demonstration, Danyla?" Mithra asked the hart with an amused grin.

The golden beast grunted and tossed her nose into the air repeatedly, as if nodding.

"Let's not keep them waiting any longer then." She said as she mounted.

They headed for the smithy where Danyla was asked to wait. The show would begin in a few minutes, but Mithra needed to gather her audience first.

And she knew just how she was going to claim them.

The Ranger entered the town and headed for the tavern. She'd get Sera first, then Solas, Leliana, and so on until she had "included" everyone, as she had sworn.

She entered the tavern and began chatting with Sera.

"So..elves, right?" She asked the city elf teasingly, hands behind her back casually.

Sera answered suspiciously, despising the topic. "Says the elfy elf...what do you want?"

"Just to get to know you...you seem like fun." Mithra put a trace of flirt in it, for fun.

"What do you know about fun? Droopy ears and you..."

Sera's insults were interrupted with a snowball to the face.

The city elf laughed her weird little giggle as the Ranger charged out the back door with a laugh. "Oh! You're dead, _"Lady"_ Herald!!"

Mithra didn't even stop to chat with the Apostate, she pegged him in the chest with a ball of snow and darted past, dashing through the alley toward the Chantry. Solas sputtered in surprise for a moment, then noticed Sera giving chase to the Ranger while preparing a snowball of vengeance.

He chuckled and followed; jogging at a steady pace.

Josephine and Leliana were chatting near the Chantry. The Ranger slid to a halt and faced Sera. She lined herself up with the Spy Master and Diplomat, baiting the city elf into her trap.

Sera chunked her ball and Mithra dropped to her knees. The ball sailed straight at Josie who cried out when she was struck in the side of the head by the cold mass.

Leliana sneered at the two when Mithra struck her on the ass with a snowball and began running again.

The Ranger laughed and headed straight for Varric's usual spot. She leapt off the wall and over the fire pit, curling to roll. The three she let fly struck him on the chest and legs as she hit the ground.

Mithra rolled back up to her feet without missing a beat and kept her brisk pace as she descended the stairs. Sera, Leliana, Josie, Varric, and Solas in tow, not too far behind.

The Ranger whistled for Danyla to begin her part as she neared the gates.

The hart reared into a charge and met Mithra right in front of the gates who mounted quickly with a swing from the harness.

She pegged Cullen in the back of the head as they passed the training yard.

He grumbled a complaint as he turned around; looking for his attacker.

When they neared the second trail to the cabin, Danyla turned around sharply and charged the other way.

Mithra crouched on her back then, slipping her feet into two straps on the top of the harness. She stood upright, snowballs at the ready for the Seeker.

The hart took a right around a stunned Cullen, who was now in the middle of the road, when Mithra chirped a whistle at her.

"Cassandra!" The Ranger hollered as she neared the tent before the training dummies.

Mithra let two fly as the Seeker rounded the corner. One struck her in the face, the other on the chest.

Cassandra's face lit with surprise.

"I promised you a demonstration!!" The Ranger laughed. "Here it is!"

Those she had assaulted in town now stood outside the gates, amused as can be. They had prepared snowballs of their own on the way. Varric and Sera began to wager over how many times each would peg the Wild Elf.

Danyla eased down into a lope and turned around again at Mithra's subtle commands while the elf leaned into the turn, like a modern day skateboarder.

The Ranger freed her feet and eased herself down with her arms to sit astride the hart again. She grasped one of the lower handles and leaned down one side, dragging her hand through the snow to gather another ball.

Sera's ball sailed over Danyla's back, where Mithra had just been perched, missing the elf completely. "Piss!"

Varric's had followed close behind, finding the Seeker on the other side. "Oops.."

Mithra came back up, laughing as she packed the snow she'd just gathered and took aim at Cullen again. He was ready with a ball of his own, however, and was prepared to fire with a crooked grin on his face.

She ducked deftly to the far side of Danyla to dodge his attack. She righted herself with another laugh and a second handful of snow.

Everyone was giving chase now, not content to wait for her to pass again. They'd have their revenge.

Mithra spun around, sitting backwards on the loping beast and launched the two she had just made. She dug into the reserves in the bag and littered their path with snowballs. She hit Sera the most, earning amused squeals from the girl, but wasn't afraid to smack everyone else with a few as well.

She lay down backwards on her graceful mount and laughed like she never had before as they headed for the woods.

Once Danyla passed the gate, Mithra dismounted while the hart kept moving, running beside her for a moment so she wouldn't just fall on her face.

She dashed for the trees, where she had more stashes waiting and sat, hiding patiently.

The group charged into the area and gazed around for the hart riding elf.

Mithra gave a hand signal and Sulara darted out of the treeline, passing the crowd and effectively distracting them for a moment.

The Ranger pounced on the opportunity and pivoted out of her hiding place; her arm full of snowballs. She chunked them wildly at the group, all huddled together; an easy target.

They covered their heads as the snow rained down upon them; squealing, shouting, and laughing.

"Spread out! Surround her!!" Cullen ordered the group. They complied, going off in all directions; some rushing around to Mithra's far side.

The Ranger noticed their positions and that they were slowly closing in on her, but she was out of ammo and had no time to prepare any.

Mithra backed into a clearing, trying to line everyone up just so. She'd performed this trick countless times, though usually with arrows rather than snowballs.

They were close now, all about six feet away, forming a ring around her. They aimed and readied to throw. Cullen gave the order. "Now!"

They threw just as Mithra used his signal for herself; collapsing to the ground and lying flat on her back in the snow.

Everyone struck someone; but none had gotten her.

The Ranger laughed so hard tears came to her eyes when they all cussed their misfortune and swatted the packed snow from themselves. She covered her mouth and nose with both hands when she ran out of breath and began quaking in silent laughter.

They all gathered loose armfuls of snow and stood over her giggling form with broad smiles and amused chuckles.

They raised their arms over her and released the snow, burying her in an icy mountain of powder that had fallen the night before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Fen'harel ver na! - "Dread wolf take you!"
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"
> 
> Fen'edhis - lit "Wolf penis"
> 
> Ma serranas - lit "My thanks" or "Thank you"


	16. Return to the Hinterlands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets back to business and witness more memories. Cullen and Solas exchange words and play chess. Mithra meets a young merc and recieves a letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Everyone gathered in the tavern, warming up and laughing over the snowball fight. 

"That was fun! Maybe you're alright, _Lady_ Herald.." Sera grinned at her flirtatiously. 

Mithra put her mug down on the table and her eyes flicked up at the city elf, a smirk gracing her delicate yet scarred face. "Of course I'm "alright", I wouldn't have as many friends as I do if I weren't." She remarked, referring to the beasts of the wilds rather than actual people. 

"It was amusing, as well as impressive." Solas grinned at the Ranger with that lusty little glint in his eye. 

The look was not lost on Cullen, who glared at the Apostate for it. 

Solas eyed the former Templar with a cool expression, showing no fear nor interest in the look he had given him. 

The Commander turned his gaze to Mithra; breaking up his brief staring contest. "Yes, but now we need to get back to business. You all have work to do. Leliana wants you to question this Warden over his Order's disappearance, and you need to look into those strange rifts you mentioned." 

"And talk to the Mages about help with the Breach." She poked at Cullen with a mild glare; warning him not to argue about it with her gaze.   

The Commander was a little hurt by her expression. He had no intention of pressing her to fetch the Templars any longer, especially not after the tale she had told. He understood her hatred; it was much the same as the animosity he had held toward Mages after his time in the Ferelden Circle. The difference was, he had seen the error of his ways after the Kirkwall Circle fell and was now striving to make up for it. Perhaps he was showing Mithra the same. He hoped so. 

"Yes, of course." Cullen said plainly, trying not to betray his discomfort about the idea, and sipped his ale to avoid speaking further. 

"Then let us prepare to depart." Cassandra announced while standing; all stood to follow.  

Leliana approached the Ranger before she could leave the table. "A letter came for you, from the Free Marches." 

Mithra took her seat again and read the letter as soon as it was in her hand. 

_"Da'len,_   
_Thank you for sending word. We were all_  
 _worried when we learned of the explosion,_  
 _fearing you had perished in the blast. It is a_  
 _tragedy, so many lives lost for this war. We have_  
 _moved deeper into the forest for now, trying to_  
 _hide from the fighting. Thank you for the warning_  
 _and I hope this Inquisition treats you well while_  
 _you're with them._

_Clan Lavellan owes you much. Consider yourself one _  
 _of us. If you ever have need, call, and we will be with you.___

_____Dar'eth shiral,_  
 _Keeper Deshanna Istimaethoriel Lavellan"_ _ _ _ _

____Mithra breathed heavily and blinked on tears after she finished. _Consider yourself one of us._ _ _ _ _

____"Bad news?" Cullen asked softly, noting her blank yet teary expression._ _ _ _

____Sorrow laced her voice. "No...quite the opposite, actually. Those I came here for have...accepted me...as one of their own. I..have a clan again...if I want it." A family, a clan, offered in gratitude and warm acceptance. She would never be able to accept the offer, however much she wanted it. It twisted in her heart like a knife._ _ _ _

____"So what's with the sad eyes?! Congratulations!" Varric cheered after he finished off his mug._ _ _ _

____"Yeah..." Mithra got up to leave and headed for her cabin to prepare for departure.  
\------------------- _ _ _ _

____Cullen and Solas were seated at a small table by the training grounds, playing a round of chess. They'd already been at it for half an hour; the subject of a certain Rouge had come up about ten minutes into the match._ _ _ _

____"She'll never trust you, Templar, you know that. It's best to stop this foolishness before you get hurt." Solas told him with an icy stare as he moved his Mage piece._ _ _ _

____"I didn't realize you cared so much about my wellbeing, _Mage_. But we have been getting along quite well, I think. And Josmael has become a friend of mine." Cullen grinned as he moved his Knight. _ _ _ _

____"You cannot be something you are not. She will never see past what you were; what you are." Solas moved his Tower._ _ _ _

____"I am the Commander of the Inquisition, not a Templar. She has started to realize that, she just needs time and patience." Cullen moved a Pawn._ _ _ _

____"Are you referring to the patience you displayed in the war room before she disappeared? Well done, Templar..." Solas moved his Knight as he raised an eyebrow._ _ _ _

____It was a low blow. Cullen still hated himself for that day and continued to blame himself for the whole ordeal._ _ _ _

____"Look, Apostate. None of us had any idea she had endured such...trauma. I didn't intend to upset her, I just wanted her to consider both sides fairly before making a decision." Cullen moved his Queen. "But I have no intention of bringing it up again. She will collect the Mages and I will respect it."_ _ _ _

____Mithra wandered through the area, both harts ready to go. She and Josmael were armored up and armed to the teeth, itching to go into the field to draw some blood. The men ceased their verbal jousting as she approached them._ _ _ _

____"We're set to go, Solas. When you're ready, we'll depart."_ _ _ _

____She noticed the board on the small table between them and asked cheerfully. "Good game?"_ _ _ _

____"Very good, thank you." Cullen gave her a cocky grin. He was certain he was about to win in two turns and her presence made his impending victory that much sweeter._ _ _ _

____Solas moved his Tower once more. "Check and mate."_ _ _ _

____The Commander examined the board with annoyance on his face. "That can't be!"_ _ _ _

____"It is, Templar. But feel free to double check." Solas spoke with his usual even tone and blank face as he gestured to the board between them._ _ _ _

____Cullen looked at every angle, searching for a way out of his defeat and growled. "I expect a rematch, Apostate."_ _ _ _

____"Gladly. When we return from the Hinterlands, perhaps?" The Mage offered as he extended his hand for a shake._ _ _ _

____The Commander took it and gave him an over tight squeeze while boring his gaze into Solas' eyes; a threat._ _ _ _

____Solas returned the squeeze, but his face remained cool and calm; unmoved by the heat in his eyes._ _ _ _

____"It's just a game. No need to get so worked up about it.." Mithra said before getting distracted by a couple of arguing horses._ _ _ _

____The steeds were being used to help construct the trebuchets, and a pair of them were not working well together, to say the least._ _ _ _

____They veered to the left sharply, one of them biting the other on the ridge of his neck. The other kicked sideways at him while squalling and screeching. The hauling apparatus snapped under the strain of their attacks; freeing the aggressor and sending a large beam crashing to the ground, nearly crushing two workers._ _ _ _

____The Ranger stormed over to them. "What's wrong with you?!" She demanded from the loose animal while pulling on his reins, freeing his victim from his bite._ _ _ _

____He turned his attention to her; ears pinned back flat. He pawed and squalled at her then reared, trying to stomp her._ _ _ _

____Mithra's face grew hard as she sidestepped the attack and smacked him hard on the neck near the shoulder, gaining his attention._ _ _ _

____The chestnut threw his head up, trying to evade another blow; his eyes wide with fear._ _ _ _

____She strutted at him and barked. "Back up!"_ _ _ _

____The horse obeyed, nervous under her aggressive posturing, and backed up quickly; not wishing to anger her further._ _ _ _

____She stopped and the horse quit his retreat; head lowered in submission._ _ _ _

____"Now, _what_ is going on?!" She demanded again. _ _ _ _

____The stud looked eagerly toward a nearby team of horses, his eyes straining with want, and Mithra knew._ _ _ _

____"Are you serious?! You're fighting over a mare? Ugh..you men are all the same, you know that?" She growled._ _ _ _

____A stable hand approached quickly, having seen the horse try to attack her. "Are you alright? What's the problem, Miss?"_ _ _ _

____She glared at the hand as she spoke. "Please tell me why you would put two studs together with a mare in heat nearby? People nearly got crushed! What would possess you to make such an idiotic decision?"_ _ _ _

____"An oversight, Ma'am. Thank you for your assistance." The hand took the stallion eagerly, wanting to avoid a thorough tongue lashing from the elf woman. He quickly led the horse back to the stables to replace him with a gelding or mare._ _ _ _

____Mithra stomped back toward her harts, still pissed at the idiocy. Someone could have been seriously injured if their battle had escalated further._ _ _ _

____"Men.. Such idiotic creatures.. They never learn.." She grumbled as she headed back toward the gates._ _ _ _

____Cullen and Solas had watched the whole scene. They exchanged enlightened glances and parted quickly._ _ _ _

____The Ranger noticed young man in a mercenary uniform near the gates, trying to claim someone's attention._ _ _ _

____"Can I help you?" Mithra asked when she neared him._ _ _ _

____"I've got a message for the Inquisition." He explained in a deep, professional tone._ _ _ _

____The Ranger detected that the depth was forced to some degree, but waved it off as a young merc posturing so he'd be taken seriously. "Speak, soldier. Who are you with?" She quizzed, not recognizing the uniform._ _ _ _

____"The Bull's Chargers, Miss. Our company commander, Iron Bull, wishes to work with the Inquisition. He admires the work done so far."_ _ _ _

____"Anything I should know about your company or commander?" Mithra asked, knowing a little about how mercs operate due to her time with Adaar and her team years before._ _ _ _

____"We work mostly in Orlais and Nevarra. You can ask around, we have references. We've never messed up a job and have a solid reputation. Our commander is one of those Qunari, ya know, the..big guys...with the horns?"_ _ _ _

____"I do know, called a few "falon" over the years. But do you mean "Vashoth" or actual "The Qun is my life" Qunari?" Mithra was curious, she'd known plenty of Vashoth, but very rarely met any Qunari._ _ _ _

____"I'm...unsure, ma'am. He wants to meet with you. We discovered a band of Tevinter mercenaries on the Storm Coast. Meet us there and see what we can offer the Inquisition." He offered professionally._ _ _ _

____"I'll consider it. Ma serranas." She nodded and resumed her walk toward the readied mounts.  
\--------------------------- _ _ _ _

____Mithra was examining a map closely as they rode._ _ _ _

____Cassandra was glad to have a more stable mount, able to keep up with the rest easily now. Sera held her nose and complained of the beast's smell._ _ _ _

____"If you let yourself, you'll get used to it. What's wrong with horse smell, anyway? It's awesome! Cows smell far worse. And have you ever caught a whiff of gurgut? Woof!" The Ranger teased while studying the map, trying to determine where the Warden might be._ _ _ _

_____A cabin by a lake...too bad she didn't say in which region. It must be the smaller one, it can't be Lake Calenhad, she'd have said so..._ Mithra puzzled as Sera prattled on; too lost in her own thoughts to catch what she was saying, and didn't really care anyway.   
\-------------------------- _ _ _ _

____They reached the Hinterlands in a little under two days this time. The heartier horses made a notable difference and all were glad for it._ _ _ _

____"The lake should be up on that hill. I camped there once when I was a kid. Let's hope there isn't a memory rift in the area..I'm tired of my life being on display." Mithra pinched the bridge of her nose as she finished speaking and headed up hill, toward the old ruins known as Calenhad's Foothold._ _ _ _

____"Wait..what? What's a memory rift?" Sera sounded extremely wary as she spoke._ _ _ _

____Mithra sighed. "Oh yeah, you've never been out with us... You'll see. Just watch what you say. I can turn into a mess if we see something I don't like." She smirked then. "Or perhaps I'll turn _you_ into a mess...guess we'll find out." _ _ _ _

____She ceased her teasing as they reached the top of the hill, passing under a ruined bridge._ _ _ _

____"Elgar'nan! A rift...that's just...brilliant." The Ranger glared as the rift began to shift and open._ _ _ _

____Then it popped, showing the party yet another of her memories from her early teen years._ _ _ _

______ _ _

****************************

**_"Wake up!" Danyla chirped from below._ **

**_Mithra gasped as she woke, much to the older elf's delight._ **

**_"Mythal's Mercy, Dani! The sun hasn't even shown itself yet!" She groused, feeling more than a little grumpy._ **

**_"Come on, Grouch!" Danyla teased as she gathered her bow and quiver "Let's get some breakfast. I've been up for an hour already."_ **

**_"Where's Sulara?" Mithra asked her retreating sibling._ **

**_"Probably finding breakfast, unlike some of us!" Dani called back._ **

**_The young Ranger let her head hit the trunk of the tree behind her, making a dull clunking sound. She looked sad and weary from the dreams that had invaded her sleep._ **

**_She sat up from her beech perch, shaking her head, tears threatening to emerge._ **

**_Mithra fumbled with the buckles to the straps keeping her upon her verdant tower and sighed heavily, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She gathered herself before hopping down a couple of branches and landing on the damp ground._ **

**_She gathered the straps she recently freed herself from and wrapped them around her hand until they made a neat circle. Then reached for her pack, stuffing them in when she had it in hand. She exchanged them for a bow and quiver. She strapped the quiver around her waist then secured the smaller strap around her thigh._ **

**_She found her sister's faint trail; they were aways careful about leaving evidence of their presence, and followed it to the nearby river._ **

****************************

Sera's eyes were wide as they turned to the elf "What the frig was that!?" 

Demons popped and the party engaged in earnest. They were frozen, shattered, pumped full of arrows, and sliced mercilessly. 

Mithra began to answer after she sealed the rift, sadness overpowered her voice as she explained. "My memory. One of many to be seen. Don't ask too many questions, please. It's...a touchy subject." 

"Riiiiight....but do they only show yours?" Sera asked warily. 

The Ranger waved her marked hand as she explained further. "So far, yes. I think it's because this damned thing is..attached to me. The rifts seem to respond to my presence and the fade shows everyone scenes like we just saw when I get close." 

"Wha-eva.." 

Mithra rolled her eyes. "The Warden should be near the lake ahead, let's just get this over with."   
\---------------------------- 

A stocky bearded man paced back and forth in front of a few young men, instructing them as Cullen often does his recruits. 

"....your shield. Remember, you're not hiding, you're holding. Otherwise it's useless." 

"Warden Blackwall?" The Ranger asked upon approach, catching the last of his words. 

He turned and approached the team swiftly. "Why do you know my name?" He shouted suddenly and raised his shield, blocking the arrow that had sailed for Mithra's head. 

"Well....that's lovely. More people that want me dead..." Mithra snarked as she turned to face the assailants; now charging toward them. 

"Help or get out, we're dealing with these idiots!" The Warden snapped and turned to rally his recruits "Alright men, here they come!" and charged into battle. 

The Ranger opted for her bow this round; punching holes in leather armor as if it were silk. 

Cassandra and Josmael joined the Warden in the thick of things. Together they took down a fair number of them quickly.  

The recruits made a decent attempt to keep up with the two seasoned warriors, blocking easy blows and cutting one down each. Unfortunately, none made clean kills and the bandits suffered at their hands. It was fine by them, the bastards had caused them a lot of trouble over the last few weeks. 

As soon as the dust settled, the Warden dismissed his recruits; telling them to return to their families and take back what the apparent bandits had taken from them. He turned to Mithra just as they departed. 

"Now then..who are you and how do you know of me?" The dark haired Warden seemed nervous about being known of. 

Mithra cut right to the chase. "The Inquisition has questions, Warden. It seems your Order has gone missing. We were wondering if their disappearance has anything to do with the murder of the Divine." 

"Maker's balls! The Wardens and the Divine? That can't...No. One thing I'll tell you: no Warden killed the Divine; our purpose isn't political." 

"What's the "Warden Purpose" got to do with training farmers to fight bandits?" The Ranger quizzed a little suspiciously. 

The Warden explained as he paced like a caged bear. "This was different. I was in the area, recruiting as I always have. I heard about the thieving and "conscripted" their victims. They won't need me the next time they're attacked." 

Mithra crossed her arms. "Fair enough.. So where might the rest of your Order gone?" 

Blackwall faltered as he spoke. "Maybe they returned to our fortress at Weishaupt? It's in the Anderfells, a long way north. I don't rightly know." 

She had enough, she obviously wasn't going to get anything helpful out of him. "Well...thanks for your time, Warden." 

As she turned to go, he called out to her eagerly. "Inquisition....agent..did you say?! Hold a moment. The Divine is murdered and the sky is ripped apart. This may not be a Blight, but it's bloody well a disaster. If you're trying to put things right, maybe you need a Warden; maybe you need me." 

Mithra considered a moment. _He is a skilled warrior, and it would make Cassandra's job easier..._ "Alright, Warden Blackwall. I accept your offer." 

"Thank you. We both need to know what's going on. Perhaps I've been keeping to myself for too long." 

He eyed the oversized wolf at her side, remembering how he had pounced on a few bandits and tore them asunder. "He doesn't bite, does he?" 

The Ranger cracked up for a moment before answering. "He does a lot more than bite, Warden. As long as you're good, he won't bite _you_ though." 

Their team was now six, and they took off toward the farmlands, near the horse master's land. Blackwall had mentioned that the bandits made camp in that area and Mithra was happy to clear them out. She despised bandits almost as much as she hated Templars, though they hadn't done anything nearly as vile as the men in the Templar Order had; not to Mithra, anyway. Bandits were just assholes in general, preying on any and all.    
\-------------------------- 

They passed a rift that, thankfully, held no memories. The demons were easily dispatched, especially with the Warden aiding the Seeker in battle. 

"I thought you said they show memories.." Sera gruffed. 

Mithra looked more than a little annoyed. "What? You _want_ to see my life story?" 

"Not really, you and your boring elfy life.. keep it." 

The Ranger's eyes rolled. "Then why do you sound so disappointed?" 

"Maybe I like seeing you pissed. You're kinda cute when you rage." Sera flirted. 

Mithra rubbed her temples with a scowl on her face. 

"Your brood is showing, Starshine..." Varric teased with a chuckle. 

"Memories?" The Warden quizzed. 

"You'll see...unfortunately..." She sighed wearily. "Let's just clear these bandits out, alright?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Da'len - lit "little person" or "child" 
> 
> Dar'eth shiral - "Safe journeys" 
> 
> Falon - "Friend" 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks" or "Thank you" 
> 
> Elgar'nan - (curse) Dalish God of Vengeance


	17. Bandits, Ironbark, and Bloodbaths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes bandit hunting. Mithra shows who she really is in battle. A rift reveals some interesting background information. And everyone is disturbed by their elvhen friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter gets quite bloody, but it's not overly descriptive. 
> 
> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The group came upon a heavily fortified area with bandits all around. Mithra knew this area; it was where she and her sister first met the clan they had gone fishing for. The memory rift from earlier that day had shown them waking the morning they met them. The one of them fishing weeks before had actually occurred after it. The Ranger knew which would pop up next, and that the party would be aflutter with questions over what they would see. She was growing pissed at the thought of it already. 

"Be cautious, they're thick here." Blackwall warned. 

Mithra was glad to have a number of opponents; thirsting for blood in the wake of her growing rage. _Daggers sound like fun right now...._ She thought as she brandished her favorite white antler blades and dashed in ahead of the rest. 

Josmael charged ahead of her quickly. He took one to the ground and shook his arm violently; the bandit shrieking in his grasp. 

The Ranger launched herself toward two nearby bandits, gliding over the earth while slashing throats and bellies. 

The warriors of her party finally caught up to her while chewing her ass for her recklessness. 

"Are you mad?!" Cassandra growled at her. 

"Yes...yes I am, Seeker! What of it?!" Mithra roared as she spun at another with blades outstretched to taste bandit flesh. 

"You'll get yourself killed charging in like that!" The Warden bellowed. 

"Hasn't yet, Warden! Now duck!" She cried as a guy with a giant hammer took a horizontal sweep for Blackwall's head. 

He ducked and jammed his blade into the bandit's gut, taking him out of the fight instantly. 

"Maybe you should worry more about yourself. I'm doing just fine, Warden." Mithra chided hotly as she slit another throat. 

They finished off the rest in under a minute. 

The Rogue flicked her daggers toward the dirt, blood painting the ground in two lovely arches. "Artistry at it's finest.." She cooed, pleased with the bandit corpses strewn about. 

The warriors stormed over to her to chew her ass some more, but Mithra just turned the corner; ready to get the next rift and the impending questions out of the way. 

There it was, and it already started to shift as the rest of the party caught up to her. 

Blackwall watched in awe as the scene unfolded. This was his first time experiencing one of Mithra's dreaded memories.

********************************

**_The girls approached a wizened old lady that seemed more than a little down._ **

**_"An'daran atish'an, Keeper." Danyla said, giving a respectful bow of her head; Mithra followed her sister's lead. "We are Danyla and Mithra formerly of Clan..." Dani stopped, refusing to say._ **

**_The Keeper quizzed. "Formerly?"_ **

**_"Yes, Keeper, I came into my magic a few years ago. They had too many mages, and my little sister chose to come with me to keep me safe." Dani explained cheerfully._ **

**_The girls displayed the basket of fresh fish. "We bring breakfast for your clan."_ **

**_The Keeper smiled at the sister's devotion to each other and greeted them warmly. "An'daran atish'an, da'len'en. I am Keeper Marethari of Clan Sabrae, I thank you for this gift."_ **

**_A girl with short dark hair approached then, walking quickly with an armful of supplies._ **

**_"And this is my First, Merril." The Keeper introduced the approaching youth._ **

**_"An'daran atish'an." Merril greeted with a warm smile and quick bow before going back to her business._ **

**_"What troubles you, Keeper?" Mithra finally spoke._ **

**_Marethari sighed. "We recently lost two good hunters, and there's a Blight looming in the south. We're moving north, to the Free Marches. One of our hunters was stricken by the Blight sickness and has been recruited by the Grey Wardens." There was a hint of pride in her voice while speaking the last part._ **

**_"And..the other?" Dani asked with worry in her voice._ **

**_The Keeper's face fell. "Simply vanished."_ **

**_The girls exchanged sorrowful looks and Mithra spoke sadly. "We're sorry for your loss."_ **

**_Dani interjected. "Keeper Marethari, if I may..my sister and I are skilled hunters. If you would allow us to travel to the Free Marches with you, we could help your clan in the hunt."_ **

**_Marethari eyed the two youths thoughtfully. "Perhaps. I'll speak with the clan and see if they'd be comfortable with it."_ **

**_The two girls bowed respectfully. "Ma nuvenin, Keeper. Ma serranas."_ **

**_"In the mean time, feel free to trade and mingle. I imagine you two have some stories of your travels, it could sooth some hearts in light of recent events."_ **

**_The girls nodded another bow and handed the basket of fish to two hunters that came to collect it._ **

********************************

The party stood agape before getting busy with demon slaying. 

Blackwall was the first to speak after Mithra closed the rift. "The Hero of Ferelden's clan?! Warden Commander Ashara Mahariel!!? " 

"Yes....we were...raised by them for a short time." She answered while fishing through bandit pockets, looking for information about a stronghold; if they had one. 

"If you travelled to the Free Marches with them, then you knew Hawke!! You knew Daisy!!" Varric practically shrieked.

"Your sister is a Mage?" Cassandra quizzed. 

"YEEEES....but she wasn't _just_ a Mage, she was a very talented one. She was in the running to be First of our clan when she was ten years old. Then....well, you know." 

"But you told them that..." Cassandra started. 

Mithra cut in with warning in her voice while standing to face Cassandra. "I told _you_ the truth. We lied to everyone else about why we were clanless for years. We disliked pity, we didn't need nor want it. We had each other, we were trained for survival from the time we could speak complete sentences, and we did just fine on our own. She's dead. That's all you need to know! Do _not_ ask me about my sister any further.... Now, Varric - Who's Daisy?"

Varric looked offended and sad at the same time. "Daisy...? Dalish girl..? Hung out with Hawke...? The Champion of Kirkwall...?" 

The Ranger gave him a blank look. "I remember the Hawke family. Nice people, especially the mother, Leandra..? But I never knew a "Daisy"." 

"Tale of The Champion..?" Varric offered slowly, as if it should be obvious. 

"Fiction, I take it?" 

Varric threw his hands up in surrender. "The girl called "Merril". Merril is Daisy." 

"Why didn't you just say so, durgen'len?" Mithra grinned mischievously at the dwarf. She liked exasperating him, he got so animated when he was pissed. She liked Varric, he was always kind to her and she enjoyed his taunting banter with the Seeker, but she couldn't help teasing him on occasion. 

Solas chuckled, knowing that Mithra was having him on. He'd caught her reading The Tale of The Champion weeks ago, though she had tried to hide it. _"Research"_ she'd called it when he finally got her to admit it days later. 

Sera just stood in the back, arms crossed, mumbling about "elfy elves" over all the elvish spoken in the last memory. 

"Are you finished bombarding me with questions? Can we move on now?" Mithra asked while holding her arms out in exaggerated irritation. "There are bandits to the north, according to this note. Can we go kill them....please? Questions make me want to kill things.." 

Josmael chuffed and barked in agreement his asa'ma'sal. He enjoyed terrifying bandits more than anything, but killing them suited him just fine too. 

"Let us be off then." Cassandra announced and the party started northward through the woods. 

After several minutes, and a bit of idle chatter, they ran into another rift. 

"Elgar'naaannn!!" Mithra griped, knowing that there was yet another memory to be seen.

********************************

**_It was a minor one in which Mithra, her sister, and a handful of Sabrae's hunters were travelling through the area, searching for a source of Ironbark that Mithra had discovered a few days before._ **

**_Mithra puzzled over a red headed teen that was being trained in very basic tracking skills - skills that she had learned at the age of six._ **

**_"Pol is a city elf. He recently joined the clan. Junar there has been given the task of training him to be a hunter." An older elf explained while walking next to the thirteen year old Ranger._ **

**_Mithra couldn't help the note of wonder in her voice. "Your clan takes in city elves, Master Ilen?"_ **

**_Master Ilen, a middle aged man with grey hair and a gentle voice, gave her a doubtful look. "Of course, da'len. They're elves too."_ **

**_"Yes, of course, Master. It's just...our clan was not quite as..openhanded as Sabrae." The Ranger looked down sadly._ **

********************************

"Oh! I forgot all about it!" Mithra was suddenly giddy. 

"Why so excited, Starshine?" Varric teased her sudden and unexpected light mood.

"Ironbark! There's a tree nearby! I remember it being tucked in a cave near here. That's where we were headed in this memory." She beamed joyously. 

The Dwarf chuckled. "See? Some good is coming of us watching your life story." 

They took out the demons without even breaking a sweat and sealed the rift. 

Mithra ran forward, eager to rediscover the stash. "There must be a ton of it by now! If no one else found it, it will be eleven years worth of shed bark! Come on!!" 

After a few more minutes and winding through several dead pines, she spotted the cave. 

"There!" She ran for the opening then stopped dead in her tracks. Another rift was within, right over the tree. 

"I hope these rifts don't damage the bark...it's so hard to find, and I'm nearly out of my favorite crafting material." The Ranger worried out loud as she approached the rift. She was itching to collect the piles of bark she saw all around it. 

"It shouldn't, though it may have some hidden effect now that it has been touched by the Fade." Solas offered rather cheerfully.

********************************

**_Master Ilen stood beside Mithra, eyes aglow with awe. "Da'len...I will teach you all I know of crafting for this." He pledged._ **

**_The young Ranger squealed and bounced in place; obviously excited to be tutored by him._ **

********************************

"So that's where you learned your woodworking skills.." Cassandra smiled at Mithra who was dashing around, collecting the pieces that she fancied the most. She couldn't take it all right then, the animals didn't have the room in their packs. 

"Yup! I was taught by the best: Master Ilen of Clan Sabrae. He is renowned for his bows among the Dalish, but he's a Master Craftsman in general. He taught me everything he knew in two short years. I was a very attentive student; if I wasn't tanning leather or carving something by his side, I was watching him train his apprentice or training in combat. I traded and worked for further training with other clans after I left them, when I resumed my travels." 

"Why did you leave? You seemed happy with them." Blackwall asked. 

Mithra stopped in her tracks and quit breathing again; everyone went still when they noticed. Cassandra knew the question had crossed the elf's boundaries just by seeing her slightly hunched posture and blank stare. 

Solas cut in, placing a hand on the Ranger's back and began rubbing it softly. "It's a very...sensitive topic. Please respect her privacy on the matter." He spoke softly to her then. "Ir abelas, lethal'lan..." 

She turned, not quite looking at him with misty eyes, and squeezed his shoulder in silent thanks. 

Mithra turned away from the treasure trove of bark and cleared her throat, though her voice still cracked as she spoke. "The bandits shouldn't be far. I remember the tower that these orders speak of. I saw it from a distance as we passed through the area all those years ago."   
\--------------------- 

Up the way, they spotted several sentinels, guarding the path to the fortress. Half of them were the big bastards with hammers. Mithra felt reinforcements would be a good idea. 

She fondled her whistle; chewing her lip as she thought. 

Solas noticed her contemplative expression and the way she gnawed on her plush lower lip. He found it endearing...and somewhat enticing. He couldn't help but grin at her. She so rarely used her Ranger ability in their presence. He had enjoyed witnessing its effects; especially when she shimmered when some real power was put into it. He had basked in the sensation when he first felt it, finding it both empowering and soothing. She hadn't glowed since the night she summoned Josmael and the girls, however. 

"Going to call some friends for help?" He asked finally. 

"Thinking about it. Just trying to imagine what would be most helpful in this situation." She said as she eyed the heavy handed bandits. _Something to distract and panic, I think. Maybe something to help take a few of them down, too.._

She pressed the wooden cylinder to her lips and focussed on the songs she wished to play, hearing them in her mind before putting out the calls. Barely visible waves radiated from her as she called to the creatures she had in mind. It appeared as waves of heat rather than light, but Solas could still feel it; soft as it was. 

The screeching cry of an eagle radiated through the air. The call was answered swiftly. Six eagles gathered overhead, circling as they cried their hellos to her. 

She called again; the chuff and low roar of a bear emanated from her whistle. Four bears in the area steadily lumbered in the party's direction immediately after.  

Sera made a nervous sound as they passed right behind the party. "Piss balls!! Beeeaaaarrrsss...." 

Blackwall grasped the hilt of his sword, preparing to engage. He was stopped by Cassandra, who put a firm hand on his forearm and shook her head slowly. 

"Don't worry, they're on our side. Well....my side." Mithra smirked at the nervous pair. 

She looked to the eagles first and blew a few screeches of instruction at them; trilling a broken song at her allies. 

They broke their circle and dive bombed. Half of them then swooped upward while the rest screamed through the air at the heads of the biggest enemies; passing just inches above them. The others followed shortly, looping in the air before swooping down at them, talons extended, screaming in a terrible choir at the bandits.  

The bandits shouted and ducked. A few dropped their weapons and covered their heads, huddling on the ground to avoid the birds. 

Mithra cracked up. She loved scaring the shit out of people, especially pricks that deserved it. She signaled the bears to begin their assault with a simple hand gesture. 

They bellowed angrily and charged, chuffing and roaring as they fell upon the bandits. 

"Right! Let's move while they're panicked!" The Ranger cheered. This was her way of doing things. She felt giddy to charge into battle with bears and birds distracting her targets; it enabled her to move unnoticed among them. 

She got right in the thick of things. Dancing around and ducking under bear paws, slipping behind enemies to sever the straps of their armor. Spinning around and away when one noticed her for a moment, lost again in the furry crowd. 

She giggled delightedly when one screamed and clutched at his crumbling armor. The grizzly he was facing took full advantage and mauled the panicking bandit, shredding him with teeth and claws until he was beyond recognition. 

Eagles clawed with their talons and tore at faces with their beaks, blinding and disabling those few in light armor who wore no helmets. Mithra took the opportunity to punch a few arrows in each to aid her feathered army and put the bastards out of their misery. 

When all the bandits finally lay dead, she noticed that she was alone among the beasts. She spun to face the party, her face alight with victory and adrenalin. Blood splattered her face and armor, dripping from her long white hair; she didn't care. 

Disgusted expressions were plastered on Sera, Varric, and Cassandra's faces. Blackwall was utterly stunned by the carnage, while Solas was blank as ever, though his eyes showed a glimmer of disapproval. 

The Apostate was torn. Her display was feral and bloody, but her grace in the chaos was something to behold. Her methods were brutal to say the least, but it was the joy she had expressed in the battle that he frowned upon. 

"Thanks for the help.." She sneered when their expressions registered at last. 

"What was....?" Cassandra started then stopped, unable to find the words. 

Mithra looked to the sky, still panting and trembling from the rush of a good fight. " _That_ , Seeker, is how I've managed to survive as long as I have on my own for the past..decade. It's my way, it's what I know best. And it's just one reason why I don't care to keep companions or grow attached to people. Most can't handle it, but I thought you could; as many people as we've killed together. I see now that I put too much faith in you. I live and breathe this. _This_ is me." She finished with a bluntness to her tone. 

She sheathed her weapons at last and took a deep, relaxing breath while looking around. The bears hung around, waiting for further instruction or dismissal. The eagles were feasting on the fresh corpses, some fighting for particularly desirable pickings. Ravens and crows joined in from the surrounding woods, fighting for a good spot to grab some dinner. 

She looked back at the people that travelled with her, an indifferent expression graced her face. "Did the term "wild elf" not click when I said it? Because that's exactly what I am. I am _wild_ , even to the Dalish. I am carnal. Feral. Take your pick." 

She waded into the shallow lake near them to rinse off, ignoring the faces of her companions, now shifting from disgust to enlightenment. 

_They'll get over it or ask me to leave. I'm good with either._ She thought as she sat in the water, gently scrubbing the fluids of battle from her skin and armor. She lay down on her back and let the blood break up and separate from her hair. When she was satisfied, she stood and wrung it out; pink water splashing around her legs. She slowly exited the lake and stood before them again, waiting for them to speak. 

The bears moved to surround her as she waited. The Ranger scratched them lovingly while smiling, as if she were greeting children. She offered them some berries she had collected while they travelled the area, which they accepted with stunning gentleness. Their lips stretching to envelop the tender berries as they claimed them. 

"Ma serranas, iovr'en. Dar atisha." She dismissed them and they wandered back into the woods lazily; leaving Mithra and her companions unharmed. 

"Well? Speak." She said sternly when she lost her patience at long last. 

"There are bandits to finish. Let's clear them out and make camp. There isn't much light left." Blackwall suggested sternly as he started for the fortress.  

"Sounds good to me, Warden." Mithra agreed and everyone else followed without a word. Their silence made her uneasy, but she'd just channel it into battle, as she always had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"
> 
> Ma serranas - lit "My thanks" or "Thank you"
> 
> Andaran atish'an - (formal greeting) lit "This is my place, a place of peace" meaning "You will not come to harm here."
> 
> Da'len'en - "Children"
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks" or "Thank you"
> 
> Ma nuvenin - "As you say"
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person or "Dwarf"
> 
> Elgar'nan - (curse) Dalish God of Vengeance
> 
> Da'len - "Child"
> 
> Ir abelas - "My sorrow" or "I'm very sorry"
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Equal person"
> 
> Lovr'en - (pl) "Bears"
> 
> Dar atisha - "Go peacefully"


	18. Strange Rifts Ahoy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra cooks dinner to make up for the "grizzly" (pa-da-bum) scene earlier that day. Solas shows her a little love. They travel to Redcliffe at last and encounter the strange rifts the crows mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The party made camp in the upper level of the freshly cleared fortress. They had moved the bandits' bodies; piled up for the scavengers on the lower level.

Solas started the fire while Sera and Varric gathered more wood nearby. They didn't feel that they'd be getting much sleep that night; not after what they had witnessed. Mithra and Josmael had gone to do a bit of hunting, something for the party's dinner; and likely to get away from the awkward silence that had possessed everyone. Cassandra and Blackwall chatted about their careers; asking basic, polite questions back and forth.

The Warden brought up the topic of Mithra's display as the dwarf and city elf returned. "I've never seen anything like that. Was that the first time she's done that? In front of you?"

Cassandra answered in mild bewilderment. "Yes. She's so sweet, polite, and even fun most of the time. But she has a temper, as you saw. Still, it's hard to imagine her ever doing something like...that."

Solas threw his hat into the conversation. "It's not _so_ hard to imagine."

"Are you joking? It was repulsive. Disturbing." Cassandra argued.

"The _world_ can be disturbing, Seeker. The animals acted within their nature, she just asked them to do it to help her in that moment. Crows always eat the dead, bears maul people, eagles go for the eyes. It is the way of things."

"Don't tell me you _approve_ of that carnage?!" Cassandra felt disgusted with the Apostate suddenly.

His voice raised only slightly as he defended himself. "I wouldn't say I approve of it, but it is what it is. She did what she had to in order to survive with what resources she has at her disposal. Asking beasts to do what they always do just happens to be in her resource pool. What I disapprove of is the joy she took in the massacre."

"Yeah, that was the worst part in my book too, Chuckles. _All_ of it was bad though." Varric added as he sat by the fire with the rest.

"She was just creepy. That laugh..blood all over..." Sera shuddered and turned her palms to the fire.

"So nice to hear you finally talk about it. I thought y'all would cold shoulder me forever.." Mithra said as she rounded the corner with Josmael; a fresh ram strapped to his back. "Hungry?"

The party sat in frightened silence, wide eyes all around. None had heard her feet nor Josmael's paws on the stone steps as they had ascended.

The Ranger let out a nervous laugh and picked at her nails while she spoke. "I'm sorry. For what happened earlier....but Solas is correct. I do what I must, just like with that Templar by the river. I should know by now that I can rely on you in battle, I don't have to call the creatures of the land with you here. I won't do it again without dire need. I see how much it upsets you. As for the laugh..well..I get a little carried away sometimes. Fighting among beasts has always been thrilling to me, it...reminds me...that I'm alive."

No one knew what to say, but they weren't gaping at her like a school of carp any longer. They looked a little shamed to have been caught talking about her, actually.

"Can I try to make it up to you? Let me cook dinner tonight." Mithra smiled shyly and pat the dead ram.

Everyone just nodded silently, trying to smile at her and failing.

"Great! I already gathered all I need for my famous stew. Adaar was a huge fan of it, anyway." She cheered as she removed the leathers of her armor.

She quickly skinned and cleaned the ram; away from her companions, lest it remind them of the earlier battle. She carved off choice bits and set them aside. Then began chopping and slicing various roots and vegetables she'd gathered during her hunting trip. She tossed all but the meat in the pot. Then sat to slice the mutton into tiny cubes, adding them as she went, and finished with a few herbs no one recognized. It was all prepared in about ten minutes, not counting the time it took for skinning and cleaning. It would be at least half an hour to cook.

She and Josmael sat on their own; away from the others. Mithra rested against him, carving a bit of the ram into thin strips for drying while Josmael made a meal of the remainder.

Blackwall caught the scent of the stew before it was ready and couldn't help but try to peek in the pot, eager for dinner. A stick swatted his hand as he reached for the lid. The Ranger had lobbed it at him when she caught him trying to tamper with it.

"Not yet. Soon." She warned sternly as she continued carving her mutton.

Varric chuckled as the Warden sat back down, rubbing his hand. "Women.. _how do they always know?_ Right?"

The party finally laughed, lightening the mood immeasurably. Even Mithra smiled to herself and shook her head as she worked. Solas approached her then, but she didn't look up at him. She just kept busy while obviously thinking about something.

"Are you alright, lethal'lan?" He asked sweetly; concern in his eyes.

"I'm just...waiting." She made it sound like she was referring to the stew, but Solas knew better.

"Waiting for what?" He asked softly as he kneeled beside her.

Her face contorted with sorrow and she looked away slightly, still working the meat.

After a moment, she spoke in an indifferent tone. "I expect I'll be sent away for what happened earlier. Wouldn't be the first time."

"No one is sending you away, lethal'lan..."

She cut in, a little heat finding her voice as she vented. "At least not until the Breach is sealed. It doesn't matter, I plan on leaving when it's done. I don't belong with the Inquisition, in Haven..anywhere. I'll go back to the wilds - _that's_ where I belong...back to my travels. I'll seal rifts all over Thedas and I'll be able to keep my memories to myself again."

He looked at her sadly for a long moment; as if he wanted to apologize for everything that was happening. Solas didn't say anything as he leaned in to hug her. He just wrapped his arms around her and squeezed gently, placing a single kiss in her hair and holding her for a time.

Her heart broke at his touch and tears started down her cheeks silently. She absolutely refused to let a sob escape and her face turned red at the strain. Solas seemed to understand her pain. He knew that the memories from the rifts were upsetting her and that there was one big, life changing memory to be seen; but the details were unknown to him.

She felt that he understood her on some level. She secretly desired that above all else: Understanding. She didn't want to disclose every detail of her personal life to obtain it though. All her story would gain is pity or horror. She absolutely loathed pity and horror earned her no friends.

After a long moment and a few suppressed sniffles, Mithra spoke; barely audible. "Stew should be ready." and he slowly released her from the embrace.

She wiped her cheeks with the sleeves of her undershirt before moving to check on dinner.

The moment the lid was removed, the aroma filled the air and stomachs let their eagerness be known. Mithra laughed brightly upon hearing the choir, her eyes still shining from the tears. Shamed smiles graced the faces of all but Sera, who was unabashedly drooling.

"Food's on? Good! I'm starving!"

Everyone took a hearty helping and got to eating.  
\-------------------

"Thirsh irsh shooo gerd!!" Sera spoke around a full mouth; broth dribbling down her chin.

"Have you no manners? Swallow before speaking. You're making a mess of yourself." Solas reprimanded before sipping the broth from his bowl in a dignified manner.

"Whaeva! This stuff is amazing! More, please!" Sera begged while holding out her bowl for a refill.

"See? She has _some_ manners, Fenlin." Mithra laughed as she wielded the ladle to refill the city elf's empty bowl.

"It was delicious, thank you." Cassandra remarked politely as she settled down to sleep.

Blackwall was astounded by the city elf's appetite. "That's her fourth helping! Where does it all go?"

"I don't know, but I'm stuffed. Nice work, Starshine. Good eats." Varric praised as he relaxed against the tower and crossed his stubby legs.

Mithra smiled graciously. "Thanks, Varric." She stood then and stretched. "Ugh..sleep. On nydha. Err..good night."

Everyone echoed the "Good night" as she returned to her da'fen.

Josmael had finished his dinner of what was left of the ram. Mithra's strips were now set up on racks near the fire; the heat and smoke would keep bugs away and help it dry faster over night.

She and Josmael curled up together on her furs and she passed out almost immediately; exhausted from both the fighting and emotional turmoil endured that day.  
\-----------------------

The party woke to find the Ranger missing.

"Not again.." Varric sighed and smoothed his hair back when they noticed her absence.

"She's must be somewhere. Maybe she went to find breakfast?" Cassandra guessed hopefully.

"She's in the lake, near the falls." Solas announced as he casually looked down from his vantage point. He'd been watching her for some time. He'd woken early, as he usually did, and saw her and Josmael leave for the lake.

The group neared the wall and there she was: playing with a bear, her cubs, and Josmael in the lake below.

The wolf dashed around, splashing water everywhere while she flung water at him with her hands. The bear soon grew hungry and busied itself with fishing while her young joined the wolf and elf in their game.

Mithra squealed with delight as the huge wolf charged by her, soaking the meager outfit she wore yet again. She had dressed herself in very short pants and a top that didn't cover much more than a breast band, exposing her flesh; scars and tattoos visible for all to see. Her hair was let loose; water leaping from it as she lunged and dodged.

The cubs circled her, loping around and tumbling joyously. They grappled and splashed, sending waves every which way. One of them tried to grasp the Ranger herself. She just squealed happily and ran, dodging her pursuer at every turn as the cub gave chase. She finally gave in to its game and wrestled with the miniature bear as its brother did; arms wrapped around the neck, growling and taking it to the ground.

The audience couldn't help their smiles; the scene below them was simply adorable.

The cub had enough of wrestling with Mithra and took to chasing the wolf instead, leaving her alone near the falls. She noticed her audience then and waved with a bright smile. "Good morning!!" she sang up to them happily.

Cassandra and the rest suddenly felt intrusive, but returned the wave politely.

Solas felt no such shame and watched her intently; his face serene as ever. However, he was enjoying the show on a number of levels. He wanted her, but was loath to give in. She was making it hard for him to resist much longer in that excuse of an outfit.

She slipped behind the falls then, disappearing from view. She had gone to give herself a proper bath. Her hair still held a tint of pink in spots from the blood the day before.  
\---------------------

They headed back the the Crossroads and mounted up, starting their journey to Redcliffe at last. The mood today was much lighter, their bellies full of fish that Mithra had caught with her bow as she had as a kid.

The Ranger sang a song nearly at a whisper as they ambled up the road:

_"Melava inan enansal..  
ir su araval tu elvaral....  
u na emma abelas...  
in elgar sa vir mana....  
in tu setheneran din emma na."_

_"lath sulevin...  
lath araval ena....  
arla ven tu vir mahvir...  
melana ‘nehn...  
enasal ir sa..lethalin"_

"If you're going to sing, Starshine, at least do it so the rest of us can understand it." Varric joked.

Mithra hadn't realized that her companions were listening to her, she had tried to keep it to herself. The quiet of the now still countryside and focussed ears had outdone her, however. She should have known since Sera had inserted a raspberry between every line of the song. She had figured the city elf was just making noise out of boredom. It annoyed Solas to no end, but Mithra didn't mind; the song wasn't for her anyway.

"That would ruin the song, Durgen'len! Would you rather hear something that sounds pretty or know that it's a sad song?" The Ranger poked back teasingly.

"Fair enough, Starshine." He grinned.

They came to a crest in the road and saw a guard running from Redcliffe in a panic.

"Keep a constant watch on that damned thing!" The guard cried back to one of her fellow watchmen.

"What's happening?" Mithra demanded as she drew near.

"One of those...things appeared in front of the gates! Turn back!"

Solas addressed the party then. "It would seem there's a rift ahead."

The Ranger shrugged and spoke with cheer in her voice. "It won't hold a memory, I've never been to Redcliffe. Let's go take care of it."

They ran on foot from there, not wanting the mounts to get caught in a demon battle. As they neared the gates, they could see that the rift was already open and, as the crows had told her, it was acting....really weird.

Mithra rushed near, bow in hand. Unfortunately, she ran into one of the areas the rift was affecting. Everyone else seemed to rush ahead at an alarming pace suddenly and her brow furrowed at their unnatural speed.

 _What is going on...?_ She thought as she exited the affected zone. Everything was moving as it should again.

The Ranger puzzled and stepped backward to test what had just happened; trying to replicate the effect. Everything else sped up again. _That is weird...the crows weren't kidding..._

The ground glowed beneath her and she knew. _Crap... a terror demon.._ She wasted no time jumping to the right. Everything else slowed down to a snails pace then. _Ok, this is really starting to creep me out now..._ She thought as she began firing arrows into the sluggish demon, killing it in three shots.

Cassandra shouted then, her voice sounded way too low and slow to Mithra's ears. She hadn't understood a thing the Seeker had said.

The Ranger stepped forward and everything sped up to its natural pace. She spotted Sera in another area, moving ridiculously slow.

 _These rifts are...distorting time.._ She thought as she launched arrows at the demons in the area.

She got a brilliant idea then and stepped back into the zone that had sped her up, making everything else appear slow. Her arrows flew at remarkable speed, finishing the demons quickly. She couldn't help but look at Sera again, who looked to not be moving at all now that Mithra was in the quickened zone.

The Ranger approached the rift and sealed it; nothing unusual about the process, thankfully.

"That rift....it....messed with time! Distorted it! How is that possible?!" Mithra sounded panicked as she looked to Solas for answers.

Their Fade expert looked troubled as he commented, which didn't comfort her in the least. "The Fade has been altered here, in a way I have never seen. We must be cautious."

"The Grand Enchanter may know what's going on. Let's speak with her." The Seeker suggested nervously.

Mithra looked to Josmael with a wink. "There will be many people here, da'fen. Wait out here and hide. We don't need that many people stampeding to flee from your exceptional self."

He grumbled his wolfy laugh and headed for the brush. He was still a little hungry anyway and would hunt while he waited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter:
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Equal person"
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling"
> 
> On nydha - "Good night"
> 
> Da'fen - (pet name) "Little wolf"
> 
> Song: Suledin (Endure) http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/Elven_language


	19. Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group makes it to Redcliffe and meets with Fiona. Mithra chats with the biggest grease ball in Thedas and meets some seemingly trustworthy young men. 
> 
> Mithra runs into someone she met once, Josmael plays with some bandits, and the party meets a beast too great for the Ranger to charm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

They neared the tavern known as "The Gull and Lantern" upon the hill in Redcliffe. Mithra was wrapped tightly in her brown cloak, shivering nervously as she passed through the sea of bodies standing all around. Solas kept a hand at her back; both to comfort her and to keep her from fleeing the town in unbridled terror.

They finally entered the building and the Ranger's eyes adjusted. _Great..the crowd is even tighter here..._

She grumbled angry complaints as they shifted through the people. Solas couldn't help but chuckle at the sound coming from her. She almost sounded like a pissed off cat that had been given a bath.

Grand Enchanter Fiona greeted them as they approached.

Mithra wasn't up to talking, not with so many people surrounding her. She kept quiet while Cassandra handled the meeting.

According to Fiona, a Tevinter Magister appeared just two days after the Conclave blew to shit, and he made her an offer; a rather difficult one. The mages were "pledged" to the Tevinter Imperium, meaning that the Mages would be travelling to Tevinter to gain their freedom rather than continue to fight for it in the South.

The whole party couldn't help but express how stupid the idea was. Tevinter was well known for some shifty shit: slavery and blood magic being the most famous two.

Fiona looked shamed as the door opened. A man in hooded robes of the Tevinter style entered the tavern, accompanied by a young man.

This "Alexius", as he called himself, was a total slime ball in the Ranger's eyes. He oozed deceit with the way he spoke and grinned. He explained the finer details of the deal he had struck with the Rebel Mages. They'd have to work off their debt to Tevinter for ten whole years before actually being free citizens of the Imperium, which screamed "slavery" in Mithra's head.

He also mentioned that he had arrived two days after shit hit the fan; it seemed very strange just how quickly he'd arrived. Tevinter was weeks away, and Mithra knew this. She had never gone to Tevinter, the closest she ever got to that place was Southern Nevarra. The trip to Nevarra from Ferelden took her nearly a whole month on a much younger Sulara. No way did this guy cover that distance in just two days. He said nothing about being in the country when things went bad either; didn't even hint at it.

He turned his attention to the Ranger, and she went ridged as he expressed his interest. He was intrigued, in his greasy way, that she had fallen out of the Fade at the Temple.

Solas felt her tense under the Mage's scrutiny. He gently traced little patterns on her back which tickled slightly. She couldn't help but squirm, though she attempted to keep the movement as subtle as possible. The sensation did distract her enough to calm her nerves, however, and she was grateful for the Apostate acting as her rock in fast water.

Mithra finally spoke with a faint growl in her voice. "Let's talk business, Alexius." She wanted the Mages and wasn't about to back out to fetch a bunch of Templars; she'd end up dead trying to slay them all in a rage. This situation seemed only slightly better than the alternative.

They sat at a table and he continued to ooze as he spoke, every word like poison in the Ranger's blood. This guy was a total snot otter; slippery, slimy, and undesirable.

The young man that entered with Alexius, Felix, approached when he was summoned. He gave Mithra a polite bow and a genuine smile as he was introduced as Mr. Greasy's son.

 _Well, at least he didn't inherit his dad's creepiness.._ The Ranger thought as she returned the smile. She felt a little better, Felix seemed like a decent sort. His eyes were sincere when he smiled, that was probably it.

Mithra and Alexius chatted about the possibility of borrowing the mages for a moment.

Felix returned to the table, hunched and looking pained.

She stood to assist him. The one genuine person in the situation, and he looked to be dying before them all. He fell into her then, and discreetly pressed a note into the elf's hand on impact.

Alexius panicked and rushed the young man away, taking Fiona with him to treat his son's apparent illness. "We'll conclude this business at a later date. Please excuse us."

Mithra peered at the note when the door shut behind the three. "Come to the Chantry. You are in danger.. No shit, sweetheart."  
\-----------------

They entered the Redcliffe Chantry to find a rather handsome mocha complected fellow beating demons with a stick. Turns out the stick was actually his staff.

"Finally! I thought you'd never arrive! Now help me close this thing, would you?" He sounded remarkably cheery considering there was a rift behind him, spawning demons all over the Chantry.

It was another of those crazy time rifts. Mithra had explained what she figured out about them as they had wandered down the long, and slightly crowded, road leading toward Redcliffe. Now, each member of the party tested out areas throughout the building as they fought, determining where the sped up areas of effect were located. They'd plant themselves within to kill more swiftly once they were discovered.

When everything lay dead except for the party and the cheerful young man, the Ranger closed the rift; the handsome stranger watching the process intently.

He peered around after it popped and remarked. "Fascinating. How do you do that, exactly?"

Mithra gave him a blank and slightly puzzled look.

A short laugh escaped the stranger. "You don't even know, do you?"

She regained enough of herself to ask a question of her own. "Who are you...?"

"Ah! I'm getting ahead of myself again, I see! Dorian of House Pavus." He introduced himself cheerfully with a polite bow. "Most recently of Minrathous. How do you do?"

The Ranger expressed her concerns about meeting Felix and his apparent illness.

This "Dorian" explained that Felix was indeed ill, and that his father, the slime ball, was likely holding him up by hovering over him with worry.

Felix stepped out of the shadows then and the two young Tevinter men explained the whole situation: Time magic, a cult, and how said cult wanted Mithra.

"Well.....isn't that nice? I _really_ can't wait to get away from this bullshit now." Her irritation about the developing situation only grew as they finished their explanations and theories.

Dorian and Felix excused themselves and left. The mocha Tevinter had said he'd be in touch, but wasn't going to hang around Redcliffe lest Alexius discover him. Something about that made the Ranger trust him. He was hiding from someone that was obviously her enemy. _My enemy's enemy is my friend, right?_ She thought with a smirk.

Mithra remembered then that they had some business to attend to. Vale had mentioned needing a healer shortly after they arrived in the Crossroads. She was certain she would find one here.  
\----------------------

They had met with a healer and convinced her to head for the refugee area. An older elvhen man was concerned about not being able to set flowers at his wife's shrine. Mithra offered to send an owl to complete the task. He found the idea a little strange, but complied; it was better than nothing at all. They also handled various other little things before they departed Redcliffe.

The Ranger's relief was evident when they finally exited the gates; now back in the open countryside. "Mythal's Mercy! I thought I'd never escape that....sea!"

"What's your deal with crowds, anyway?" Varric teased.

"It's just plain old paranoia. It's especially bad if they're all staring at me: makes me feel like a target. Generally speaking, shit can go bad fast in a crowd and there are no real exit strategies for that sort of situation. Being trampled by panicked people does _not_ sound like fun, thank you. Besides, I'd rather have fresh air than a sea of smelly, sweaty bodies any day."

Varric was reminded of Kirkwall after the Chantry explosion. "Good point..."

Solas spoke up then. "If we may...I detected an elvhen artifact on our way here. It is an item that may help to strengthen the Veil. Could we take a look?"

Mithra smiled at her favorite Apostate. "Absolutely. It sounds useful."  
\-------------------------

As they neared the area Solas wished to search, they came upon an Inquisition scout. She warned them about attackers in the area, but she didn't think they were bandits. "They're either stupid, or they're more than just bandits. And they're too well armed for stupid." She'd said.

"Greeeeat.. more "bandits"..." Mithra drawled with heavy sarcasm.

Josmael bounced and whined before the Ranger as they passed through the archway. _"Pleeeease!! Let me have some fun with them!!"_

Mithra laughed openly at his enthusiasm. "Alright...I'll cover you. But wait until I'm ready. And please try not to scare our friends with your game. No teeth unless you have to. Alright?"

Josmael gave her a broad wolfy smile, tongue lolling out the side of his mouth. _"Sure thing, sis!"_

"Game?" Cassandra asked warily.

Mithra looked to the Seeker. "Bandits are Josmael's favorite....toy. He loves terrifying them while I pick them off with a bow."

Cassandra just gave her a doubtful look.

The Ranger readied her bow with three arrows. "We'll keep it tame for you, Seeker." She teased as she headed for a small boulder to hide behind.

The elf settled in, then peered over the massive rock she was hiding behind; choosing her targets carefully. Josmael was laying on the ground next to her, eager to begin. The party, on the other hand, stayed behind a cluster of trees, ready in case things went wrong for the pair.

Mithra sat, back against the stone, positioning her arrows to be aimed at her chosen victims; remembering their locations. When she was set, she nodded to Josmael who tore out of cover and howled as he flew right through the middle of the area the bandits were patrolling.

They screamed and stumbled away, cursing the size of the beast.

The Ranger turned and readied herself behind the boulder, bow turned sideways so the great rock wouldn't spoil her shot, and made her final adjustments to her aim. She loosed her arrows all at once and they bit deep into the bandits; instantly killing the three she had chosen.

Josmael made his return charge and pounced on one of the bandits, knocking him to the ground. The bandit started shrieking as the wolf ripped at his trousers, pulling his pants down for a laugh.

Mithra ducked her head with a quick giggle as the bandit's bare ass turned skyward, then took aim at two more who were approaching her da'fen to aid their unfortunate and utterly embarrassed comrade.

Her targets went down in an instant and she whistled at the overgrown pup to "drop it". The wolf complied and the bandit began to scramble away, tugging his trousers up from his ankles as he moved.

Sera laughed out loud at the whole scene, apparently approving of the wolf's tricks. "Ahhhhh...good one...heh!"

The Ranger let the poor fool get to his feet before putting one through his chest, granting him a modicum of dignity before his end.

Josmael returned to Mithra quickly, delighted to have been allowed to play. He attempted to lick her face in thanks, but she covered her head with crossed arms and laughed. "Noooo!! You're breath smells of bandit ass!!"

Varric and Sera laughed heartily as the wolf continued trying to force his nose between her arms for a kiss. Even Cassandra and Blackwall smiled at the current scene. Solas didn't seem to find it very amusing, but he was glad to have the bandits cleared from between himself and his destination, as well as out of the hair of the refugees.

"We're nearly there." The Mage remarked as he pressed forward.  
\-----------------------

They came upon a female Dalish mage battling demons in front of a ruin.

Mithra ordered Josmael to hide so he wouldn't scare her off then proceeded to pump the last two demons full of arrows, firing two into each.

The Ranger scowled when she recognized who she had just aided. "Ah...shit..."

"Friend of yours, Starshine?" Varric teased.

"Hardly. It's been years since I saw her last, but I know _of_ the bitch.."

The Mage greeted them as they neared. "Andaran atish'an, stranger! My name is Mhiris, First of Clan Virnehn."

Mithra crossed her arms and crooked her hip. "Your clan calls Northern Orlais home, why are you east of the Frostbacks, Mhiris? And how fares your asshole Keeper? Thelhen, was it?"

Mhiris was taken aback. "Have we met, stranger?"

The Ranger smirked at her awkward gaze while making a subtle hand gesture to signal Josmael.

The Mage looked at her hard, trying to recognize Mithra; it was for naught.

Her tone went dark as she spoke. "You could say that. Though you and yours never bothered to actually speak with me. I do recall the phrase "Len'alas lath'din" being spit from your lips as your clan attempted to kill me, however."

The party paled at the revelation. They could feel the murder in Mithra's tone and it unsettled most of them deeply. Some part of them knew the Dalish woman would not survive this conversation. Sera didn't give a shit whether Mhiris lived or not, naturally.

Josmael snuck up behind the Mage and let a vicious growl rumble in his throat. His eyes narrowed with murderous rage at the sight of her; he remembered her too. Her clan had attacked Mithra mercilessly some years ago upon seeing her and the wolf together near their territory.

Mhiris nearly jumped out of her skin at the sound and went pale, turning to find the oversized slate wolf staring her down. She remembered him and finally realized who she was speaking to. "You..."

"Yes, felasil...Fen'en ver na, Mhiris.." Mithra spoke her cue with a sneer and a silky tone.

Josmael leapt at the signal and took the Mage to the ground, burying his fangs deep in her throat. She appeared to gasp for air for a moment and the wolf gave her a quick jerk, breaking her neck. She went still in his grip at last.

Mithra turned away, heading for the ruins. "Before anyone asks...Her clan nearly took my life that day. They owed us blood. Now..let's get this done and get back to Haven. The council needs to know what we discovered in Redcliffe."  
\--------------------

They wrapped up their little dungeon dive quickly. Solas was quite pleased to have found the artifact he spoke of and they found a fire rune while they were at it.

"Are we done here, then?" Mithra asked the party.

An arrow whizzed past her face and she rolled her eyes. "Really? I thought that was all of them!"

The party turned to find six more bandits in the area, some taking aim at the party again.

"Josmael - Sulahn!"

The wolf let a murderous howl fly from his throat as the bandits prepared to loose their arrows, causing them to jump and miss their targets horribly.

Sera, Varric, Solas, and Mithra returned fire, taking them down in a breath.

"Assholes..." The Ranger sneered.

"There's bound to be more further in. Let's go take care of them." Blackwall muttered as he took point.  
\----------------------

It was growing dark when the party cleared the last of the bandits out. The sky was shaded with crimson, pink, and purple near the horizon.

"Let's camp here tonight, we can head back to Haven at first light." Mithra mumbled.

"What's with you and getting up early?! Let's sleep in!" Sera cheered.

"There's an emergency situation to handle, Sera. We need to get the Mages away from those Magisters as soon as possible. We need to prepare a plan." Cassandra chided her.

The city elf's sarcasm was abundant after she loosed her weird giggle. "Plan..riiight. Those work well..."

Everyone looked at her funny.

"Look, here's how it is. You big hats go around, planning every little thing: Conclave... Inquisition... closing the Fade hole...Plans go to shit! They _don't_ work." She looked annoyed, as if everything should be obvious.

"I think I get what you're saying." Mithra smiled.

"You understood a word of that?!" Blackwall looked incredulous as he turned to her.

"Somewhat. The Conclave was supposed to end the war. It blew up, the Breach happened, now it's worse. The Inquisition is supposed to "restore order". All we've managed to do so far is piss off the Chantry; they're making things worse too, fools that they are. And my first attempt to close the Breach went....poorly. Sera's saying that plans go awry, and they do. My best laid plans have had to be adjusted on the fly often."

Heads bobbed as they saw the point.

"However...a basic plan _is_ a good idea. Plans can always change, sure. It's when people cling desperately to their original plan that they don't survive it." Mithra finished.

"Knew you'd get it." Sera smiled. "Anyway. Where's food? I'm starving!"

"Who's cooking tonight?" The Ranger asked the group.

All heads turned to the wild elf with smiling eyes.

Mithra groaned while looking to the sky. "Alriiight..." and headed through the tunnel at the back of camp to find supper with Josmael on her heels.  
\-----------------------

She emerged through the other side after night had settled in; peering in the dark to spot some prey. "You see anything, isa'ma'sal?"

He whined, suddenly seeming nervous.

"What's wrong? We're just out to get something to eat." She chided while pressing forward.

Much further in, she could smell something burning. _Is there a camp ahead?_ Her brow furrowed as she tried to spot a campfire.

She made out a cliff ahead and decided it would be a good vantage point to spot any other bandits that might be in the area. She approached cautiously and began to climb. Her toes searched for footholds thoroughly before hoisting herself higher and higher. Once she made it to the top, she crouched; bow ready in case she spotted the camp Mithra was sure she'd find.

"Nothing..."

Josmael was below, yipping quietly at her in warning.

"What's wrong with you? There's nothi...." Her breath caught and she turned to stone as a blast of warm air wrapped around her. It was a little too warm for her comfort.

She turned to find a huge green eye looking at her, only inches away.

Mithra let out a nervous laugh and the beast lifted its head in a mighty, shrill roar. Fire lit the sky above her as it bellowed, illuminating its massive orange head and the ridge of its back. Then Mithra knew without a doubt.

"DRAGON!!!!!" She yelled and began hopping frantically down the rocky cliff in the dark.  
\---------------------

Back at camp, everyone huddled around the fire laughing at some of Varric's stories.

Cassandra's face was alight with amusement as he told them of some trouble he and Hawke had gotten into years before.

The horses and harts seemed agitated just after he'd delivered the punchline of a terrible joke.

"Everyone's a critic." Varric smiled when he noticed them dancing back and forth in their pen.

"DRAGON!! RUUUUNN!!" The Ranger roared as she tore out of the tunnel right behind her wolf.

The dragon landed on top of the cliff overlooking the camp and blew fire into the night sky while letting another terrible cry echo from its throat.

Everyone jumped to their feet and ran for their horses. They cussed as they ran, cursing Mithra for leading it to them.

"Right! I'll just let it eat me next time! Sound good to you?!" She roared at the cussing party.

Varric lost his footing when he tried to sprint and rolled onto his barrel chest, nearly knocking his face on a large stone.

The Ranger plucked him to his feet as she came to him. "Heavier than you look, durgen'len!" She poked as they started running together.

"No time for jokes, Starshine! Fucking High Dragons! Can't you Charm it, or whatever?!"

"NO!" She barked as if it should be obvious.

The dragon prepared for take off, massive wings eclipsing the three quarter moon and blocking the stars from view. It began circling the area, taking flight on the chilly night air, as the team reached their mounts.

"I thought you were the Queen of Beasts!!" Varric yelled in annoyance over the creature's screeches as he climbed aboard his pony.

Mithra mounted Danyla a second later, as everyone else began to race ahead. "I don't know dragons! And they're too much beast!" She growled hotly.

They all tore through the area; dodging small trees, leaping over large stones and small drops. They raced frantically for the Crossroads, and eventually, hopefully, out of the Hinterlands.

The dragon turned back toward its lair as the party reached the archway leading to the main road, but the group kept going. They weren't about to wait to see if the creature decided it was hungry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf" 
> 
> Da'fen - (pet name) "Little wolf" 
> 
> Andaran atish'an - (formal greeting) (gen) "Enter this place in peace" 
> 
> Len'alas lath'din - (insult) lit "person dirt love dead" or "Filthy child no one loves" 
> 
> Felasil - "slow mind" or "Fool" 
> 
> Fen'en ver na - "Wolves take you." 
> 
> Sulahn - "to sing" 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - (pet name) "Boy of my soul" or "Brother in Spirit"


	20. Considerations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra explains her power in detail. They return to Haven where Cullen convinces Mithra to weigh her options. The team sets off for the Storm Coast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Now..please explain to me _why_ you can't use your weird...elfy...charming powers on dragons?" Varric still sounded annoyed, but the dragon attack had happened at least twelve hours ago.

The party was well over half way to Haven already. They had ridden out of the Hinterlands toward Haven all night. Now they made camp to rest as the sun's light started to illuminate the sky near the base of the Frostback Mountains.

Mithra sighed in annoyance before answering. "Because I don't _know_ dragons. And it's not an "elfy" thing. It's a _Ranger_ thing. There have been human Rangers too, ya know..."

Varric waited for her to continue with a sour look.

She sighed again, trying to find the words. "I have to know a creature to charm it. I have to understand its...language. Not just grunts, whines, and calls; but it's body language too. I have to understand _the creature_. As I begin to understand its language, I can add it to my whistle and use it when that kind of beast is in range."

"You add it to the whistle?" Solas was obviously intrigued.

"Yes. Remember that I said I can charge or enchant Ironbark? I charge the whistle with the language. I enchant it with my understanding and power bit by bit. It makes it...easier on me."

"Is it hard on you?" Cassandra asked with a hint of worry.

"It can be, yes. If a creature is enraged, it takes a fair amount of power for me to charm it; less so if I'm very familiar with that particular animal. If I don't know it at all, it can cause me to lose consciousness. For how long depends on how pissed off it is; plus its size, strength, and mental fortitude." Mithra explained.

"For example, when I was thirteen, a mildly annoyed bear caused me to pass out for two days; and I understood them a little bit by then. To gain understanding, I have to study them; watch them interact with other creatures in their natural setting. My sister wouldn't let me hang around bears long enough to learn very much at a time. She was terrified for me and would chew my ass if she caught me watching animals she deemed too dangerous." The Ranger smiled at the memory of various scolding sessions.

"So that's why you didn't just charm the druffalo that attacked your wolf." Solas concluded.

Mithra nodded in the affirmative as she started to explain further. "The more I put my power and understanding into the whistle, the stronger _it_ becomes, and it doesn't have to pull so much from me. But, they're a recent addition to my...arsenal. I didn't start studying them until after Josmael thought it'd be fun to get squished by one..." She glowered at her da'fen.

Josmael avoided eye contact and scurried away while thinking. _Not getting into that discussion again..._

"So, you're saying that your..."power" is in the whistle?" Varric asked, now truly curious and mentally taking notes for a book, undoubtedly.

"Yes and no. It holds a surplus supply of my power, built up over time. But it isn't the source. I am. Honestly, I don't even need it at close range, only over a distance. But I've built this one up over the last...five years..? Give or take.." She explained while holding it up for the dwarf to see.

The Ranger glanced sideways at Sera while reaching for her water skin. "In case anyone here is getting any ideas...It wouldn't work for you if you decided to "borrow it" for a bit. I still have to give it a spark of power to activate it."

The city elf looked falsely hurt by what Mithra was implying. "Wha....me?"

Mithra grinned at her with a playful wink. "But..if you want to pull some pranks sometime, I'm always game."

Sera shot her a cheeky grin.  
\-------------------

The party entered Haven and rode toward the stables to dismount and let the animals rest properly after their long journey. Cullen noticed their arrival almost immediately and turned to face the party, watching the Ranger specifically as they neared.

He sighed with a small grin on his lips. _Lovely as ever. I'm glad to see her in one piece._

Josmael hurried ahead and greeted the Commander gingerly; bumping his hand with his nose, asking to be scratched.

Cullen complied on the third such bump and smiled at him. "Hey, boy. Good to see you too."

The Commander looked up at Mithra when she drew close enough for polite conversation. "How was your trip?"

"Eventful. Ran into two of those..weird rifts, talked to the creepiest guy in the world, and ran from a pissed off High Dragon. My last few days have been interesting, to say the least. How have things been here?" She asked as she dismounted; swinging her leg over Danyla's neck and sliding down her side, landing a couple of feet from the Commander. She leaned sideways on the hart wearily, feeling tired from the trip.

"A High Dragon?!" Cullen instantly became worried and looked her up and down quickly. "You're uninjured?"

The Ranger laughed through a sigh as she busied herself removing Danyla's packs and riding gear. "Yeah, we made it out ok. Scared the piss out of all of us though. I went hunting after dark and wandered straight into its lair. Climbed a cliff because I thought I smelled a _campfire_ and wanted to get a good vantage point to scout out the area. The smell turned out to be dragon breath. It was right next to me on the cliff, I had no idea until the damn thing _breathed_ on me. I have the _worst_ luck, I swear.." She shook her head wearily and rubbed her forehead as she finished.

"Or the best. You got out alive and unharmed." Cullen smiled humorously, hoping to make her smile too.

Mithra lifted her left hand and flexed it at him. "Accumulated evidence says "worst" hands down....no pun intended." She grinned at her accidental joke.

He looked a little sad for her. "I'm sorry. For what it's worth...you've been nothing but good luck for us."

"At least I'm useful to someone..." She sighed as she freed the last strap and pulled the gear from the golden hart.

She closed her eyes and groaned while rubbing her forehead.

The Commander gave her a suspicious look. "Are you...feeling alright?"

She turned to the former Templar, looking bone tired. "Just exhausted..we rode through the night. I'm going to get some sleep. See you later, Commander."

"What about the Mages? Did you meet with them?" He asked as she turned to go.

"That was when I spoke with the creepiest guy in the world. The situation is....a cluster fuck. We can discuss it later, in the War Room." She left for her cabin then, eager to close her eyes for a while.  
\--------------------

She flopped face first onto her bed of furs and passed out as soon as she dropped the harnesses.

Josmael circled her on the pile and lay down. He groaned at her to cuddle up, but she was already out cold.

He repositioned himself and lay his head across her back instead, sighing and licking his chops as he settled down to sleep.

 _I hope she's alright...she's been running herself ragged. We used to play and wander, taking afternoon naps in the shade. Now we go on missions and take care of business for these people._ He complained in his head, missing the good old days.

The wolf twitched his nose and yawned then closed his eyes for sleep.  
\-------------------

Everyone gathered in the war room three hours later. Cassandra was filling the council in on what had occurred in Redcliffe.

Mithra leaned against the wall quietly, still looking sleepy.

"The Mages are in the hands of a Magister. They claimed he appeared two days after the Conclave and offered them citizenship in Tevinter."

"After ten years of slavery." Varric grumbled.

"He's a pisshead...creepy one, too." Sera scowled.

"And it would appear the strange rifts alter time. They affected the area all around them. Some sections sped things up while others slowed them down. I've never heard of, nor seen anything like it. We met Alexius' former apprentice, who claimed that the two of them developed this magic. He says he wishes to help put a stop to his plans." Solas added, face as neutral as ever.

Cullen looked at everyone like they had lost their minds. "They're staying in Redcliffe Castle? That's one of the most defensible fortresses in Ferelden! We could never take it from them by force!"

"Our army's presence would begin another war! We couldn't do that!" Josephine was obviously appalled by the notion.

Leliana chimed in. "We may not have to. I know of a secret passage that leads into the dungeons of the castle. Ashara and I used it to liberate Redcliffe from the undead hoard during the Blight. My agents could sneak in and take it right from under their noses. However, we would need a distraction."

"The Magister said he would send for us again, to arrange a meeting to discuss the use of the Mages. We can continue this once he sends word." Cassandra said, ready to get out of there.

Leliana smiled wickedly. "That would be a perfect distraction. Give him his meeting while my people slip in."

"Perhaps. Let's think on our options and continue this another time." Cullen finished, uncomfortable with the whole scenario.

They began to depart and Mithra looked confused. "No questions today, Spy Master?"

Leliana smiled genuinely at the Ranger. "We've decided to let you have your privacy. You've done good work for us so we have no reason to distrust you any longer. You'll share what you wish in your own time, on friendly terms.

Mithra's face softened remarkably, a little surprised. "..Thank you..."  
\---------------------

_They would send her willingly into his clutches? A Tevinter Magister?!_

Cullen couldn't help but think about Mithra being captured and sold into slavery in that vile country. Locked in a cage, covered in whip marks and blood, growing pale and even thinner than she already was. He shivered at the scene as he walked through the Chantry.

 _She'd fight. She wouldn't let them make her a slave...._ He smiled at the thought of her kicking slaver ass.

His eyes reflected horror then. _They'd use her in a blood ritual the first chance they got if she didn't submit. They'd kill her.._ He hunched as he walked; feeling physically ill at the thought. _We can't send her in there...the Mages made their bed. Let them lie in it, I say._

"Something troubling you, Commander?" Mithra asked when she'd caught up to him. She could tell he was worried about something by the way he hunched over and rubbed his forehead.

He turned to her, his expression still locked in worry. "I'm just...concerned for your safety. If you go in there..." He sighed and rubbed the nape of his neck before continuing. "I'm afraid you'd never come back to m...err..us! Do you know what they do to elves in Tevinter?"

She nodded solemnly. "I do. I've busted a few slaver caravans in my day. Poor things...Heard some of the most fucked up stories about how they wound up there from those I freed."

Cullen looked amazed. "You've rescued people from those...monsters?!"

She laughed at his surprise. "With a fair amount of help, yes. Mostly while I was in the Free Marches, Antiva, and Rivain. Ghi'sulelan is actually connected to that time in my life, along with one of my other names. Of course, people have skewed a few things in their tellings. The point is, I've done many things with my life, Commander. Some of them not so...." She trailed off as her eyes fell to her bare toes in shame, her fingers began fidgeting with each other.

"I can imagine. I..went through a similar...experience as you did. A long time ago. It....changed me for a time."

It was Mithra's turn to look surprised. Her eyes went wide as she looked up at Cullen. _Maybe he...no, there's no way he could understand.._

Cullen reached out and took her hand in both of his without thinking.

She immediately jumped and took a step away while looking at him with wide eyes.

He looked pained when she jumped at his touch. "I'm sorry..I wasn't thinking.."

"No..it's..it's alright. Ir abelas..I'm just..it was a surprise..." She trailed off and blew out a nervous breath while shaking her hands out at her sides.

 _It's just Cullen...it's just Cullen..._ She chanted in her head like a mantra, trying to keep herself calm.

The Commander's gentle plea broke the silence growing between them. "Please reconsider. I'd never forgive myself if we sent you to Redcliffe and something happened. If it would help, I'll go to Therinfall with you. I can leave the troops in Blackwall's care while I'm away. He was a soldier before he became a Warden so he knows military strategy and training. Besides, he's a Warden, I can trust him."

She looked up at him after a moment, but couldn't meet his eyes. Her vision grew misty as she whispered. "Neither situation is ideal so....I'll think about it."

Cullen smiled and his shoulders fell in relief. "Thank you.." _She'll consider it. That's all I ask._

She sniffed and shook her hands nervously at her sides again, regaining some composure. "I have a mercenary company to meet with in the North, on the coast. I'll think on it while we're away."  
\--------------------

Cassandra, Varric, and Solas strolled from the Chantry together, ahead of everyone else.

"Do you think Curly's got the nerve to come out and tell her?" Varric grinned, thinking about Cullen's obvious crush on Mithra.

"What are you talking about, Varric?" Cassandra asked hotly, actually playing coy for once.

"You know...the puppy eyes...how he always greets her when we return...the shade of red he turns when she catches him looking at her..."

The Seeker made a disgusted noise. "It isn't my place to ask about such things, Varric. Nor is it yours.."

"What about you, Chuckles? I know you have a soft spot for her. How do you like having some competition?" The Dwarf's grin grew as he poked at the reserved elf.

"There is no competition, Master Tethras." The Apostate remarked coolly without even looking at him.

"Oh ho! Do I detect some vanity, Chuckles? She's really warmed up to him and Curly's a good looking guy. I've seen women give him some shameless looks, especially in Kirkwall." Varric laughed while thinking about the shade of red Cullen would turn whenever he was near The Blooming Rose.

"As I said, there is no competition. He was a Templar, she will never trust him." Solas explained; tone still indifferent.

"Are you sure about that, Chuckles...?"

Solas grew slightly irritated then. "You'd be a fool to think we've heard all there is about her hatred of Templars. Much has happened to her throughout her life. We've heard only one evening of it." With that, the Apostate turned up the stairs abruptly and headed toward his quarters.

The Seeker and Dwarf went quiet at the mention of the tale she had spun for them. Varric hadn't been present, but he'd heard enough through the others to get a good picture of that night. It had chilled his blood and he had to have a few extra drinks after he'd heard it.  
\---------------------

The party set off the next morning for the Storm Coast, hoping to catch the mercenary company in action. Mithra had slept the rest of the day before, trying to combat the exhaustion that loomed over her. She had succeeded to some degree, but she still felt weary thinking about what still had to be done before she could return to her own life.

_So it's slavery or death...but neither is guaranteed. If I go with the Templars I might snap and go on a killing spree and be cut down by those bastards. But...if I walk into Redcliffe Castle I could be captured by slavers, that Alexius guy isn't above laying such a trap, I'm sure....and that Dorian guy said those cultists want me...whether dead or as a slave; who can say.._

"Thoughts?" Solas asked sweetly, noticing that she was chewing her lovely rose lips.

"Just...weighing options." She sighed; looking tired and stressed.

"Options? Are you changing your mind about leaving?" He looked a little relieved, hoping she was reconsidering.

She gave him a doubtful look. "Of course not. I'm going no matter what. I'm thinking about whether to collect the Mages or Templars for help with the Breach."

Solas looked absolutely thunderstruck. _She's considering them? Why?_

Mithra noticed his surprise and started to explain. "If we go to Redcliffe, you and I both could be captured by slavers or killed. I wouldn't doubt if Alexius would set such a trap. I don't want to endanger you like that." She looked sad then. "But if I decide to get the Templars...well...you won't like what you see if I...lose myself."

"I see...you surprise me, lethal'lan. I never imagined you would ever consider the Templars as an option, but I understand why. It's a difficult decision and I'm with you no matter which you choose." The Apostate offered; trying to be consoling with his declaration of support.

"Ma serranas, Fenlin. You have been a good friend through all of this. I'm grateful to have you with me."

She smiled at him sweetly and he returned with a slightly uneasy grin of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Da'fen - (pet name) "Little wolf" 
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Blood kin" 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks" or "Thank you" 
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling"


	21. A Brief Visit to the Storm Coast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party arrives at the Storm Coast. They hire a snarky merc band and take care of some bandits. Mithra struggles with her decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

They finally reached the coast four days later and Scout Harding filled them in on news of the region. "A patrol went missing. There are bandits all over, they likely have something to do with their disappearance." 

"I'll look into it for you." Mithra smiled. 

"Thank you, Your Worship. That's a relief." 

The Ranger's brow furrowed slightly. "Just call me "Mithra"..please.." 

"I...don't think that would be appropriate, Your Worship.." She responded nervously. 

Mithra sighed and turned to go, not feeling up to dissuading the the girl from using the awkward title. "Let's move.. I'm not much for cold rain." 

They found their way down hill and heard the distinct sounds of fighting. The team rushed toward the coast on hearing the commotion. They arrived to find the Bull's Chargers engaging Tevinters in white uniforms; those the merc from Haven mentioned, no doubt. 

"Josmael, stay back for this one. They don't know you from a common wolf." The Ranger ordered her da'fen. 

The wolf pouted and lay down, obviously bored and sad about having to sit this fight out. 

"Awwee..don't worry, I'll stay here with you. You can play with one if they charge at me, ok?" She offered with a taunting tone as she took out her new sylvanwood bow; the one she had carved during their trip to the Conclave. 

He gruffed and looked away, pouting further. _"They never reach you in time for me to have any fun..."_

Mithra laughed at his fit as she loosed arrows into the Vints.   
\------------------ 

All targets lay dead and a huge horned man ordered his men to stand down and look to the wounded. 

The Ranger approached him with Josmael a her side; glad to see a good old fashioned merc band again. 

He turned to see her approach and greeted her. "Heeey! Inquisition, right? Iron Bull, commander of the Bull's Chargers. Glad you could make it, have a seat. Drinks are on the way. Nice wolf! Don't think I've ever seen one that big before." 

"He's _very_ well fed..and I could use a good drink right about now, thank you." Mithra beamed at the mention of alcohol, especially with her mind in knots over her impending decision. 

The young mercenary she'd spoken with in Haven approached and Bull introduced him. "I assume you remember my lieutenant, Cremisius Aclassi?" 

"I do." Mithra grinned at the young merc and gave him a polite nod as she sat on a small fallen tree; Josmael laying down next to her on the ground.  

"Good to see you again." He said in his same professional manner while handing her a drink nervously. He didn't remember seeing Josmael in Haven and his face reflected it. 

"He won't take your arm without my word, don't worry." She winked playfully with a grin. 

The merc nodded and returned a grin of his own while relaxing some. 

"Krem, have the throat cutters double check. I don't want any of those Tevinter _bastards_ getting away. No offense, Krem." He chuckled. 

"None taken, at least a bastard knows who his mother was. Puts him one up on you Qunari, right?" He poked with no small amount of snark as he wandered off to carry out the order. 

_Oh, they're fun. I think I'll like these folks._ Mithra thought with a shameless grin. "To business, then." She began. "How much and what are you offering, exactly?" 

"Oh, we're expensive, but we're worth it. We'd set up the payments with your Ambassador..Josephine. The Chargers would do jobs for you, and I'm offering myself as a front line bodyguard. I'll take on anything..demons...dragons.." He grunted lustily at the mention of the beasts; it made the Ranger smile uneasily. 

It struck Mithra as odd that he knew Josie's name. "You've done some research, I see. Who are you, exactly?" 

"Oh, you're sharp. I like that! ...Have you ever heard of the Ben Hassrath?" 

"I have. Qunari organization: city watch, problem solvers, and spies. Right?" 

"Yeah...that's us."  

"So you're not Vashoth, you're Qunari. I was curious about that. I've called a few Vashoth friend. Haven't met a lot of actual Qunari though." 

Bull looked a little on edge and growled. "You've known Tal Vashoth?" 

"No, not the rebels of your homeland. Just _Vashoth_ : those born and raised out here that have never known the Qun. They're no different than any other person on this side of Thedas..well, except for their size and horns. Nice rack, by the way." Mithra smirked; hoping the joke would ease the tension. 

Bull visibly relaxed with a hardy laugh. "Thanks! Yours isn't too shabby either." He said with a wink...though it could have been a blink. Hard to tell with only one eye. 

"So..why do the Ben Hassrath have an interest in the Inquisition? I imagine you're here on orders..." She asked suspiciously. 

"The Ben Hassrath are concerned about the Breach. They sent me over to find out if it can be dealt with without having to launch an invasion. You let me send word back home, it'll put their minds at ease..which is good for everyone. In exchange, I'll share Ben Hassrath reports with your Spy Master..the red head...Mmmmmmm..red heads..." He purred the last words. 

The Ranger pursed her lips in thought for a moment before speaking. 

"Alright..but you run your reports past Leliana before sending them. You send nothing without her approval. If you're trying to pull wool over our eyes, I will send every creature I can summon up your ass. Got me?" Mithra threatened. 

Bull nodded. "Fair enough, Boss."   
\------------------- 

With the mercs in hand, the team set off to find what had become of the squadron. The Chargers, meanwhile, were headed to Haven to settle in and arrange their business with Josephine.  

Mithra called for a couple of Great Horned Owls who perked on her offered arm when they arrived, sharp talons wrapping tenderly around the leather of her armor. 

"Have you seen any Inquisition soldiers, falon'en?" She asked while offering them bits of raw meat. 

They took it graciously and swallowed before answering in the negative. 

"Would you have a search, please? We'll continue to look down here in a moment. Find me if you see anything." 

With their orders, the birds took off in different directions to search on her behalf. 

Bull looked floored at her ability. "That is _sweet_...You can ask them to do anything?" 

Mithra smirked while she took a seat near the fire. "Pretty much. They can scout, attack, or simply fuck with people that annoy me." 

He laughed. "Loud and clear, Boss." 

"Please don't ask them to attack again...the carnage last time.." Cassandra felt ill as she pleaded. 

"Carnage!? What's wrong with a little blood, Seeker? You look like you've severed some heads in your day.." The Qunari teased. 

"Yes, but I don't mutilate my enemies..." Cassandra wrinkled her nose as she spoke, not liking the comparison. 

"Don't worry, Cassandra. I'll restrict my beasts to scouting and pranks unless there's an emergency..Or I'll warn you to close your sweet virgin eyes." Mithra drawled with sarcasm coating her words like warm honey.  

The Seeker scowled at the elf's taunting. 

An Inquisition helmet fell from the sky, landing inches before the Ranger's feet. One of the owls had returned with news.  

Mithra stood and offered her arm which the owl perched on gratefully. "Where?" She asked, rewarding her with another bit of meat. 

The bird seemed to answer and took off, waiting in a nearby tree to lead the party to the place she had found the helmet. 

"We have a guide, let's go. She says the soldiers are already dead, but the bandits responsible are still there. They owe the Inquisition blood, let's collect what we're due."   
\---------------------- 

They reached the farm house on the hill and all charged in. Josmael flew in ahead to panic the bandits with the three warriors on his tail. Sera, Varric, and Solas stayed back with ranged attacks, and Mithra swept in with daggers on hand, wanting to get a little personal with the pricks. She severed armor and danced around, Josmael took on two Mabari who came too close to her. 

When all bandits lay dead, they inspected the house the owl perched upon. They found the soldiers within along with a marked map, daring them to come for the leader. 

"It seems we can challenge their leader for control of the group. The Inquisition could always use more blades, right?" The Ranger announced with a grin. 

"Sounds good. We can turn them from bandits into soldiers; set them on a better path." Blackwall smiled, happy to change the course of their future. 

Cassandra cut in, explaining that these "Blades of Hessarion" were besmirching the name of the man they named themselves after. 

Mithra rolled her eyes. _Greeeaat... **zealous** bandits. Never thought I'd see the day.._   
\---------------- 

They approached the bandit's main camp with the token to declare a challenge about Mithra's neck. 

A giant of a man, likely of Avaar blood, stood near the back, flanked by two Mabari. 

"Cassandra....virgin eyes, love." The Ranger teased with a wicked grin. 

The Seeker got the hint and braced herself for the impending slaughter while the other soft stomached party members turned their backs. Only Bull, Solas, and Blackwall seemed unmoved by what was about to occur, though they didn't exactly approve of her chosen method. 

"So! You would challenge the Blades of Hessarion?" The prick spoke with no small amount of disgust at the sight of the tiny elf woman. 

"You spilled Inquisition blood. I'm here to claim what you owe, asshole." 

As the guy issued his war cry, Mithra claimed his two Mabari. The waves of power flowed from her as she made an elaborate hand gesture, bringing the war hounds into her service.  

The dogs leapt on the bandit leader and took him to the ground. They ripped him to shreds as he screamed, cussing them for betraying him. After a moment of torture, the Ranger put an arrow through his eye to end his suffering with a smirk. 

Bull's jaw dropped and a bit of drool might have escaped his mouth. He had watched the carnage with an unhealthy amount of delight. "Oh, that is hoooott!" He grunted lustily as the bandit leader's form went still at last. 

"Glad _someone_ approves of me." Mithra muttered and gave the Qunari a soft grin. 

With the former bandits now working for "The Herald" specifically, they set off. 

The Ranger was eager to get away from the constant drizzle of the coast. However, her impending decision hit her again like a ton of bricks. 

Her companions expressed their thoughts on the matter when she asked for them.  

Cassandra suggested allying with the Templars while Sera thought conscripting them would be a better choice. The city elf had seen them do some messed up shit too and figured leashing them would be a smarter move. Besides, Templars were generally too stupid to be trusted with self government in her opinion. 

Solas suggested liberating the Mages or leashing the Templars. Mithra couldn't help but agree with him. All of this shit had happened because the Mages had been caged for centuries and the abuses by the Templars brought the rebellion about in the first place. 

Blackwall didn't care to see either faction conscripted. He was all for freedom on either side. Varric shared his feelings, saying that the Mages would be loyal friends - but friends who happened to make poor decisions.  

So, Mithra concluded that she would definitely either free the Mages as a big fat "fuck you" to the Templars and the Chantry, or conscript the Templars to keep them from freely being murderous assholes. She kept that much of her decision to herself, however.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Da'fen - "Little wolf" 
> 
> Falon'en - "Friends"


	22. Choosing Therinfal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra threatens Cullen and he revokes his offer. The Ranger tells the truth behind a tale and has drinks with her companions. Solas opens the Commander's eyes to what Mithra is actually choosing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra was trying to delay the decision she would have to make upon her return by travelling slowly and stopping to rest often. Her stomach was in knots the whole way. She wasn't certain she'd survive either choice, but the finality of death seemed a better option than the uncertainty of slavery. If she did manage to get out alive and free, she would be able to enjoy her freedom and privacy once again. The uncertainty of her fate had her on edge in either case. 

She engaged in fights eagerly along the way, throwing herself into the fray with reckless abandon. She would howl curses in elvish as she slashed and stabbed, venting her rage and frustration. If Templars were on the field, she always went for them first. Mithra dispatched them quickly with no small amount of bloodlust contorting her delicate features. She was vicious in battle and Bull enjoyed watching her rip her enemies asunder; painted in blood and battle sweat after each fight.  

The Qunari discreetly asked Solas what her deal was with Templars the third day into the journey. Blackwall nudged into the conversation once he figured out the topic, he hadn't yet heard either. Both admired the lithe elf woman's strength and resolve once they learned of that terrible night. The psychological damage done by the Templars was obviously deeply rooted in her, it flared to life whenever she saw a group of them. That she was even considering the idea of fetching them showed the two just how strong she was.  

Bull had endured similar horrors back in Saheron and knew how such things took its toll on the mind. He could only imagine how much her impending decision weighed on her. The Vints were the worst people in the world to him, and didn't care to see her fall into their hands. He'd love to see them try to take this little beast on, however.   
\------------------ 

They arrived in Haven after a long week of lumbering travel and Mithra had finally made her decision. 

Cullen greeted them upon their return, a shy smile gracing his lips as he watched the Ranger approach, as always. 

"How was your trip, Herald?" He asked cheerfully. 

She was in no mood to hear that moniker. Her face grew stormy as soon as it touched her ears and she growled. "Do _not_ call me that, Templar." 

The Commander looked like she'd kicked him in the face again, but tried to ignore it. "Not a good one, I take it?" He asked sadly. 

She sighed heavily, trying to dispel her bad mood. "Very stressful. There was a lot to think about along the way. We made a new friend, however, and I'm glad to have him with us. He's...fun. A breath of fresh air." Her curt tone masked any cheer she might have expressed, she couldn't make herself smile if she tried.

Cullen could feel the heat in her tone; it made him uneasy, but he was eager to hear her decision. "Have you..decided?" 

"Yes...but you won't like it as much as you think you will. I won't endanger Solas or myself with the possibility of slavery so we're....going to get the Templars." Her voice fell as if she was ashamed to speak the idea. 

She cut in as his face rose in joy; her voice burning with warning. "This will not be easy for me, Templar. Things may very well go...poorly. If you insist on coming with us, don't engage in a fight. I'd rather not kill you, you've been...remarkably kind. But if you draw steel...I will see you as one of them, and I _will_ kill you...without even realizing it." 

His blood turned to ice. Her steady gaze was full of fire, and he knew without a doubt that she was dead serious. It was like a punch in the gut. He'd only seen her like this once before: when she first woke up in Haven and had set him as a target. 

He blew out a nervous breath before speaking. "Perhaps it's best if I..remain in Haven then..." 

She softened exponentially, feeling shamed about threatening the man. He had been so sweet to her over the course of her stay, he didn't deserve her ire. She knew, besides; Cullen was crazy about her, it was so obvious to everyone. She was flattered, a man as handsome as he was. But he was a Templar, it could never be. Plus, it was just one more reason she couldn't stay; she couldn't get tied down. She had business to finish elsewhere. 

She whispered sadly; breaking the growing silence. "I think that would be best, yes. For your own safety." 

Cullen became uncomfortable with her sudden mood shift and rubbed the back of his neck while changing the topic. "So..uuh...what's the real story behind Gah...soo... Ahh! Your Northern Free Marches name?" He felt confounded with the sound of it. 

She laughed out loud at his botched attempt to pronounce the elvish name; doubling over briefly.

The Commander turned bright red in embarrassment. He tried desperately to keep some composure and looked to the sky while blowing out an exasperated breath. 

"You poor thing..." She was looking down, her fingers on her forehead. She tried to catch her breath before continuing and didn't see the hue he had turned. 

"Ghi-sul-el-ahn" She offered a slow pronunciation as she looked up at him at last. "That's something I'd rather share with everyone, in the tavern. I could _really_ use a drink." 

Cullen smiled at the thought. He did enjoy grabbing a pint and listening to her spin her happier tales. She always looked so lively as she told them. "Sounds great, but we need to go over the plans in the war room before you go." 

"Alright..so...pint, story, war room, sleep. We leave tomorrow." She listed off her plan of action cheerfully. 

"Sounds like a plan to me." He grinned.   
\------------------- 

All gathered in the tavern, including Solas, who sat beside her. Cullen opted to sit opposite her, so he could catch the full effect of her lively expressions as she spoke. 

"The story of Ghi'sulelan.." 

Sera blew a raspberry at the name as soon as it left Mithra's lips. 

"Oh, I think you'll like this one, Sera. It involves killing some of the biggest pissheads in Thedas." The Ranger offered with a playful wink. 

The city elf pursed her lips and decided to listen to the tale. "Alright..but try not to make it all elfy.." 

"Alright..so what have you heard about that particular name, Fenlin?" Mithra asked while smiling at the Apostate. 

"The Dalish consider her a hero. It is said she strikes at humans from stealth, and brings the fury of the forests upon them. Beasts swarm the area and she leaves only one alive so they may warn others to leave the clans in the area alone." 

Mithra had started laughing the moment he said "hero". 

"That's adorable..." She chuckled and took a deep drink. 

"I've heard that tale. So..what's the real story?" Blackwall asked with obvious curiosity; awed to be drinking with a folk hero. 

"The truth is that I just happened to be in the area while...hunting. It wasn't my intention to protect Dalish clans at all. I'd often run into slavers, bandits, or Templars while wandering...and I'd kill them." She said rather cheerfully and far too vaguely for her audience. 

Cullen winced at the mention of Templars, but he understood why they were on her list and kept quiet. 

"You're terrible at this, you know that? Details, Starshine!" Varric prodded impatiently. 

A grin twisted itself wide across her face, curving her scar into a crescent moon. "Fine, durgen'len..I'll give details, since you want them so badly." 

Everyone grinned at the poke she returned to the dwarf. 

She thought for a second, trying to pick out one particular battle. 

"I had claimed an area of a forest up there, a plain lay just beyond the treeline. A caravan of slavers rolled through with some "live goods". As I'm sure you know, slavers are sly bastards; I had to be smart so I wouldn't end up in the cage with the others. So I started with some native birds: falcons, eagles, that sort of thing. I think there may have been about fifty of them, circling their caravan. Made a lot of them nervous to see so many birds gathered." 

She took another deep draught while remembering the people in the cage; mostly elves, but some humans too. All filthy and bleeding from whip marks. Children crying from hunger and fear. Mothers holding their young; crying, but trying desperately to comfort their little ones. 

She shook the scene away and looked sad for a second. 

"Anyway..I used the birds to distract and confuse while the "army" gathered. Bears, wolves, even fennecs; their little teeth are sharper than you know. As the birds swooped and scattered the bastards, I ordered the rest to charge from the treeline. It was....bloody." She grinned then. "Everything Cassandra's virgin eyes can't stand to witness." 

The Seeker was not amused, but the rest of the audience certainly was. 

"As for the "stealth attacks"...I hung in the trees, firing arrows into skulls to put them out of their misery. And I left _none_ alive, if I could help it." 

She took another big drink. 

"So how did the Dalish come to regard you as a hero if you didn't actually protect any of their clans?" Solas asked with a smirk gracing his face. 

"Ah, well most of those I rescued from slavers were elves, sold into slavery by noble "employers" they had irritated. One of the women from that particular bust was a kitchen servant. Her...employer sold her into slavery for dropping a spoon at a party. Can you believe that?!" 

"I can! Frigging user...arseholes.." Sera scowled. 

"In any case, I'd set them free and they would express interest in joining the Dalish rather than return to the cities; fearing they would be sold again. So I'd get some minor beasts to guide them to a nearby clan: owls, fennecs, hares. Anyway, the creatures ensured that the Dalish would take them in, thinking that the Creators themselves had brought them there. The intended slaves told the clans about the rescue, the clans invented the name and threatened humans with it, and there we go. Folktale is born." She cheered with a grin before finishing off her tankard. 

"You had said there was another name tied into your slaver busting days.." Cullen poked curiously. 

Mithra sighed playfully and rolled her eyes. "Alright, Commander. The story is mostly the same, but in Antiva and Rivain I was given the name "Elgadhal". It translates to "Spirit Tree". I used different tactics for those years though, more slavers in those areas. I had to be even trickier than they were." 

Solas' eyes went wide upon hearing the name. _So she is Elgadhal...I'd wager she is Dhuleir as well then.._

"You've never been caught?" Blackwall asked, fishing for more. 

"That is a tale for another time, my Warden friend!" She announced cheerfully while slamming the tankard down authoritatively. "Now! We have a meeting to attend. Gotta plan for fetching those....Templars..." Her nose twisted up; completely dreading the idea and headed out of the tavern. 

The others scattered a moment later, most headed toward the Chantry for the council meeting. Only Cullen and Solas lingered at the table. 

The look Solas gave the Commander was bone chilling. "How did she come to choose them? I don't suppose you had anything to do with that..." 

Cullen's gaze went hard; putting his guard up. "I merely expressed my concerns for her safety. But the final decision was hers." 

"You are a fool to think she is safer in Therinfal. You have no idea what the sight of Templars does to her in the field. She isn't as gentle as you think she is. Nor is she weak." 

"Of course she isn't weak, Apostate! Anyone can see that!" The Commander was growing pissed as Solas spoke. 

"Have you forgotten already? The look she gave you when she woke? She gets that same look in her eye each time we encounter Templars out in the world. None can keep up with her once she starts her rampage." 

Cullen went quiet, but his gaze continued to bore into the elvhen mage with growing irritation.  

"She isn't choosing the Templars over the Mages; she's choosing death over the possibility of slavery. She is a creature of the wilds, she yearns for freedom above all else. If she goes to Therinfal, she _will_ die. She will kill as many as she can before she falls. The whole of what remains of your Order is stationed there, yes? They could kill her and you know as well as I that they will. Now, please excuse me..." Solas pushed himself from the table abruptly, his temper hot with the foolishness of the situation, and left quickly. 

The Commander kicked back the rest of his ale and fondled the tankard absently; his anger fading into worry. He couldn't imagine what a beast she was in the field. He had seen her spar with Cassandra, but he had no idea that she was merely toying with the Seeker in that bout. 

He rubbed his face with both hands and sighed into them as he brought them to rest over his mouth and chin. _Solas spends more time with her than anyone. He fights beside her...knows her. Have I unwittingly doomed her? Maker, I hope not. Please...no.."_

He shook his fears away and stood to leave the tavern to join the rest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling" 
> 
> Ghi'sulelan - (Another name for Mithra) "Beast Singer" 
> 
> Dhulheir - (Another possible name for Mithra) "Hair of Snow" 
> 
> Elgadhal - (Another name for Mithra) "Spirit Tree" 
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"


	23. Change of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The council presents the paln to get Mithra into Therinfal. Doian shows up just in time. Solas confronts Mithra about one of her most disturbing names. 
> 
> And someone is bold enough to kiss her at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"You want me to do _WHAT_?" Mithra practically spit when she heard the plan to gain the Templars' attention.  

"We need you to present yourself as "The Herald of Andraste". The Lord Seeker won't see you otherwise, according to this missive." Josephine explained, her tone sweet as ever. 

"No. Fuck that! I will not give that ridiculous name any merit." She growled as she eyed the Council. 

"You have many names and you have no apparent problem with any of them. Why is this one any different?" Cassandra challenged with a sneer. 

Mithra gave the Seeker a menacing look. "Are you serious? Those are ghost stories. Folktales! I can simply disappear when I must with little trouble under those. This.." _title_ " is far too politically charged, I will be recognised wherever I go! Shit! It's already too late for that though, isn't it?! Remember Val Royeaux? Remember how those Chantry _cunts_ called in the Templars they _thought_ were theirs to command? They would have tried to execute me right then and there if things hadn't gone the way they did! Besides, it's a bold faced _lie_! All of my others, _including Fenjosi_ , hold more truth than this "Herald" bullshit!" 

Mithra slammed her fist on the table and blew out a livid breath. 

Solas was right behind her with a supportive hand on her back, as usual. He was visibly relieved that she wasn't going to get the Templars after all. He didn't want to watch this gorgeous little marvel before him perish in such a way; falling to the thing she hates most in the world. 

The Apostate peered at Cullen and was surprised to see that he too looked relieved to hear her rejection to the plan. _Maybe he's not as stupid as he looks.._ "Lethal'lan..you know better than anyone how these names take on a life of their own. Ir abelas, if I could...."

The door swung open rudely then and Dorian pranced through it proudly. With a smirk on his lips and his head held high, he announced his presence by simply being present. "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm here on business!" He beamed as a soldier stumbled along behind him, apparently trying to wrangle the Mage. 

Mithra turned to look at him, still hunched over the table with a scowl on her face. It shifted to amused as soon as she recognized him and stood to greet him properly. 

"Andaran atish'an, Dorian Pavus! Just in time to aid in the plan to stop Alexius and steal the mages. Welcome to the war council." She held her arms out as if presenting the room to him and smirked merrily. 

The soldier gave up his chase and turned in a defeated huff when the Mage was greeted. _Never mind...._

"I _do_ have impeccable timing...and taste." He looked to his nails and grinned as he spoke. "And I'm glad the value of my assistance is not overlooked. Being appreciated is _such_ a nice change of pace." The smile he gave her would have made any other woman swoon, she was sure. 

The Ranger grinned at his mannerisms and cockiness. "Yeah, yeah...share what you know so we can get this done." 

They began their schemes. Alexius had sent his invitation a few days before, so they had a valid reason to enter the castle. Mithra and two others would engage in a false meeting to arrange assistance. Dorian along with one other party member would join a team of agents to sneak in through the secret passage and disable his defenses, making it possible to bring the Magister into custody and gain the mages for the Inquisition. The rest of the inner circle would be stationed outside the castle, ready to respond if necessary. The plan was set. They would leave tomorrow morning to carry out the mission.   
\------------------ 

Mithra and Dorian walked together to get better acquainted. She laughed and flirted with the handsome fellow. He was obviously a tease with no intention of making a move, so she just enjoyed the banter and jokes. 

"I didn't realize Dalish women were such saucy little minxes! Disappointed I didn't travel South sooner." He joked with a grin. 

"Well, we _are_ wild little things, ya know." She laughed with heavy sarcasm.  

Dorian's smirk grew. "Nonsense! I haven't seen you _bludgeon_ anyone yet! I'm sure you look fabulous when you do it though." 

Mithra laughed at the memory of knocking Cassandra with her walking stick. "You already missed all of _that_ fun! I bludgeoned the Seeker and kicked the Commander in the head my first day in Haven!" 

"Well! I hope I haven't missed _all_ the fun."

Solas approached abruptly, his eyes alive with heat and worry. The sight immediately put the Ranger on high alert. 

She turned back to the Tevinter mage. "Would you please excuse us?" 

"See? You're not wild at all! Such _lovely_ manners." He smirked playfully as he left the Chantry. 

"Fenlin! What's wrong?" She asked Solas with worry thick in her voice. 

"Can we speak a moment..alone?" He looked more than a little alarmed. It made Mithra uneasy; he was never like this. 

"Of course, but why do you look so panicked? Is something happening?" She searched his eyes, looking for some clue to his distress. 

"No, lethal'lan. But I'm concerned something might." 

He took her hand and led her through Haven, holding her close as she shrunk from the crowd.   
\--------------------- 

Cullen was half way through Haven, making his way back to his soldiers outside of town. 

_Thank the Maker she changed her mind. If what Solas says is true then..._ Cullen's thoughts trailed off, a little pissed at himself for having encouraged her to even consider dying in Therinfal. 

_Oh, Maker...at least if she does get captured, the others are right outside to rescue her. And Leliana's people are good, they wouldn't get far with her. I imagine she wouldn't let them take her, besides. She's tangled with slavers before, she knows how to handle them._ He tried to reassure himself. 

He rubbed his forehead as a headache announced itself. _I'm not thrilled to fill Haven with Mages, however. I'd better start getting the men ready for their arrival. We'll need to establish patrols to ensure there's no abuse of magic..._

He spent the rest of his day planning how to handle the presence of the Rebel Mages.   
\-------------------- 

Solas and Mithra exited the gates of Haven. The Apostate eased his hold on her now that the crowd was behind them. 

She removed her hood and took a deep, relaxing breath when they were clear. "You think I'd be used to the crowd in this place by now. Is it just me, or does this place grow more crowded by the day?" 

Solas lightened up and let a laugh escape him. "It's not your imagination. More refugees and pilgrims flock to this place each day. I'm sorry to say that it is due to your...reputation." 

Mithra groaned and rubbed her forehead. "Why couldn't I have the opposite effect? Don't they see my horrible luck? We should spread the word so they clear out instead." 

The Mage laughed again and she smiled at the sound of it. _If I could stay..maybe.._ She gave him a loving glance for a split second but hid it quickly. 

They spotted Cullen as they headed for her cabin. He was a flurry of activity, reading reports and issuing orders. It made Mithra a little nervous to see him working so hard. _I wonder what he's up to? Is there an emergency?_

They finally reached the cabin and Solas spoke the moment the door was closed. 

"Dhuleir.." 

Mithra froze at hearing the name, and the Apostate had his answer. _So that's what he's so worried about..._

Josmael looked up from his place by the fire, apparently napping while she was in the meeting. He rose and stretched before greeting his asa'ma'sal happily. 

She stroked the wolf's cheek in a daze; eyes wide and far away with memories. 

"So it's true..." Solas watched her in her paralysed state; waiting for her to deny it. 

"I was....very different..young and foolish....at that time..." She whispered, her voice full of shame. 

"I feared it was you. I wasn't certain for the longest time, but when you mentioned Elgadhal...I knew." 

She nodded slowly, understanding why he was afraid now. If anyone found out, they might kill her. She had done much damage under that name; adding to the problems between the Templars and Mages near Kirkwall. 

"Why, lethal'lan? Why were you so...?" He stopped, unable to find the words to describe the horrors he had read about. 

She shook her head, not wanting to talk about it. Her eyes began to shimmer, tears welling to blur her vision. 

Josmael cuddled into her side and whined, looking up at her with sad eyes. _"Don't cry..you're going to make me cry..."_

Mithra sniffed and blinked before the words choked their way out. "You said you've seen my tattoos. You're a...brilliant man, well read. You're familiar with such...iconography, I'm sure... You saw why." 

He embraced her then and rubbed her back soothingly. "The Emerald Graves? The incomplete one?" 

She nodded and sobbed into his chest. "I'm sorry....I was young...angry....and scared. It doesn't excuse what I did. If I could undo it, I would.... But I can't. I can't undo any of it..." 

"You were trying to protect yourself by scaring people away..." Solas seemed to put it all together then. 

"I feared they would come for me so I...did what I thought I had to in order to stay safe. But they kept coming. Hunting, looking. I couldn't let them find me." 

The ghost in the Planasene Forest known as Dhuleir was responsible for over a hundred missing Templars between the years 9:31 and 34. The "ghost" was rather bold with her kills; being seen by many a drunken farmer or Dalish hunter as she hung the corpses from the trees at the edge of the woods. She often carved messages into their flesh, warning Templars to stay away or suffer the same fate. 

The Templars, of course, thought it the work of Blood Mages hiding within the forest. They would often hunt the area looking for them. Those unfortunate enough to be hunted by Mithra never lived to tell. The legend is still told, but has evolved; the forest is now believed haunted by a ghostly woman that kills any man that enters, mutilating the corpses to the point that they can't be recognized. 

Solas pressed a long kiss on top of her head. "I...understand. But the others cannot know. They are too connected to that...crisis." 

She looked up at him; tears still overwhelming her big lavender eyes. "I know...that's another reason why I have to leave when this is finished. I can't stay here, but I..like these people. They've been kind despite everything... You, especially." 

He looked deep into her eyes, afraid for her. He knew it was too late for her to escape this storm he had caused. Hope seemed to be all that kept Mithra going these past weeks, so he let her hang onto it. She would likely kill him if she ever found out anyway. 

But if she left, she would be hunted by.. _Him_. Solas wasn't sure if she would be able to escape his wrath, but she was clever and unyielding; she would make him work for it to the very end. And the Inquisition was growing. They might be able to handle the hidden enemy, but she was the reason the organization was growing at all. 

Solas leaned in and kissed her. He didn't know what possessed him to do it; his fear for her, his guilt, or her current state of frailty. It was sweet at first, a soft thing intended to comfort. The second was firm and wanting, his hold tightened and his fingers found themselves raking through the thick hair at the back of her head. Upon his third, his craving flared and his kisses increased in hunger. He leaned over her, needing the sensation of her lips locked with his, her taste in his mouth. It had been so long. He found it difficult to keep his passion bridled, teetering on the cusp of undressing her and taking her then and there. 

Mithra responded shyly at first, but her passion grew with his. He summoned it from her through the strong, urgent grasp around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and neck. She pressed into him as she grew hungry for more. She wanted him, she wished she could have him, but she knew she couldn't. 

He broke the kiss at last and loosened his hold on her. He looked at her in dismay, feeling foolish for what he had just done. "I'm..so sorry...we shouldn't.." He stammered in uncertainty. 

"Agreed." She said sternly; forcing her feelings aside. 

Solas looked a little hurt by the tone of her voice, but he knew he shouldn't do this. 

His expression urged Mithra to explain. "I can't do this to you, Fenlin. I _will_ be leaving and I don't want to hurt you. It's best if we just..pretend this never happened and focus on closing the Breach. If I could..if I could stay, I.." She shook her head, deciding it was better left unsaid. 

His face reflected understanding; the hurt from her original declaration fading. They couldn't be, but not for the reason she thought. 

He released her and took a step back while donning his mask of indifference. "You are right. We must focus on our work. There is much to be done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Sister in Spirit"
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Equal person" 
> 
> Ir abelas - "I'm sorry." 
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling" 
> 
> Andaran atish'an - "Enter this place in peace."


	24. Bargaining for Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team heads for Redcliffe to "negotiate" the use of the mages.   
> Mithra and Dorian are believed dead.   
> Cassandra, Varric, and Solas are taken prisoner.   
> Leliana and Cullen want blood and plan to claim it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go a bit "wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey" with this section of the story. Hope you enjoy - prepare for some Major Character Death!!!...in the next two chapters... Muahahahahaaaa! :[ 
> 
> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mail was wiggled into, leathers donned, and straps buckled. A flowing brown cloak spread across slight shoulders and a long silvery braid was untucked from the layers. Mithra chose her weapons carefully. She shouldered her tried and true ironbark bow, and daggers of white horn crossed at the small of her back. Hidden blades on her thighs were counted and sheathed, and a staff of ironbark slung across her back, hiding behind the bow.

Josmael was already prepared in his leather body armor. A new helm covered most of his handsome face; taking a cue from Mabari battle armor. He didn't like it much, but the Ranger had asked him to wear it for further protection and he would obey to please her.

"You don't need to match me, isa'ma'sal." She taunted while tracing the scar on her cheek.

He grumbled and gave her a look, but stopped trying to rub off the helm with his front paws. He just lay at her feet, impatiently waiting to go.

"We ready?" She asked while checking her buckles for security.

He chuffed and beat his tail upon the stone floor of their cabin. _"Just waiting on you, asa'ma'sal!"_

Mithra gathered the riding gear and smiled at him. "Let's get going, then! Freedom awaits!"

They left the cabin then, heading for the main gates to gather with the others and go over the plan once more.  
\--------------

Most of the party was gathered, they were just waiting for Varric and Solas now. A team of agents stood nearby, going over a map of the castle Leliana had dug up somewhere.

" _What_ in the _world_ are you _wearing_?!" Dorian chastised the Ranger for her armor's design. Dalish armor did not meet his standards for fashion.

"If _this_ appalls you, you should see what I used to wear. It was practically leather rags!" She smirked to herself; Solas and Cullen would kill to see her so exposed.

Dorian offered an unimpressed look, waiting for her to continue so he could poke at her some more.

Mithra rolled her eyes. "Ugh..It's _clearly_ armor...I expect there to be a battle or two. We aren't _actually_ going for tea, you know..."

"Where's your sense of fashion?! You're an icon! You should be draped in dramatic colors, flowing robes, eye catching designs!"

"It's _designed_ for wide movement range and agility. Besides, we can't _all_ look as fabulous as you, Dorian." She grinned, hoping to deflect the attention from herself.

"True..few look as stunning as I..."

The Ranger's grin grew. _Success!_

The Dwarf and Apostate finally joined them buckled up and ready for battle, armed to the teeth, as usual.

"Good morning." Solas said evenly to Mithra as he pat Sulara; his mask screwed on tight today.

"Good morning..hahren." Mithra said, still a little uncomfortable since their shared moment of passion yesterday afternoon. She decided to resume use of the title, thinking that the pet name might only encourage him.

The Apostate's eyes reflected a little pain, but his mask remained unchanged. He knew that she was trying to distance herself with the use of the more respectful title. He didn't want a chasm to come between them, but he felt it was best they not be so intimate again.

The Tevene Mage sighed in exasperation as he eyed Solas' armor. "And this one dresses like a hobo? Is poor taste in clothing a southern elf thing? Peh!"

The two elves shared an amused glance and ignored Dorian's protests to their more functional and modest dress.

Cullen approached quickly; voice and stance full of authority. "You're ready?"

"Yes, we're leaving in a moment. Just going to go over the plan once more to ensure things go as well as they possibly can." Mithra looked distant and spoke in a businesslike tone, knowing the time to leave would be soon. She felt she had to establish her walls now to soften the blow later and inwardly chastised herself for allowing herself to have any fun with these people in the first place.

"Good. You must succeed so we can see the Breach closed. Maker speed your steps." He said as officially as he could manage.

Cullen suddenly looked a little sad. "...And...please...be careful."

Mithra's face hardened into determination and saluted him for the fun of it; she couldn't resist. "We will prevail and return, Commander."

He smiled and shook his head; knowing, for once, that she was fucking with him.  
\----------------

The team assembled in the woods near Redcliffe the next day. They were still early and had plenty of time to make certain they were prepared for the worst.

Mithra was extremely anxious, not as badly as she might have been if they were fetching the Templars, however. To keep her nerves in check during the ride, she kept herself busy whittling. She had produced a pine bear, an oak wolf, and a rowan owl; all still needing the final polishing touches and details.

"I don't think I've ever seen anyone carve so fast..." Blackwall poked with a laugh.

"I've been at it for a long time..and I do it often to keep myself from going _completely_ insane. It's a short trip for me, ya know." She taunted back.

The Warden just laughed and turned to join his team. He'd be one of those stationed in town in case there were slavers lying in wait. Sera, Josmael, and Bull would follow his lead while The Chargers were stationed around town to keep extra eyes and blades ready.

Varric and Dorian were already leaving with the Nightingale's agents to infiltrate the castle. That left Cassandra, Mithra, and Solas to attend the meeting and serve as a distraction.  
\--------------

The Wild Elf and her team were greeted by a rather snooty looking doorman when they entered the main hall of the lofty castle. He immediately protested the presence of her companions, saying that the invitation was "For Lady Mithra alone." To which the Ranger declared that they were to help her in the negotiations. The man said nothing further, but his gaze suggested that he either recognized it as bullshit and didn't care or that he didn't get paid enough to argue with the woman.

Alexius was perched on the throne, looking right at home in his usurped headquarters. He greeted the team with the same slime Mithra shuddered at when they first met as soon as they were announced.

Mithra sneered inwardly while keeping a neutral face and gave a polite nod in acknowledgement. _Ugh this guy.... Why do I have a burning itch to just beat him with a stick..? ...snot otter..._ She noticed Felix standing near his father, which comforted her a little, knowing he was on their side.

Alexius wasted no time getting to the negotiations, asking what they planned to offer in exchange for use of the Mages.

The Ranger smirked at him when she spoke; feeling much more comfortable with no crowd pressing around them. "Actually, I was hoping to ask about these "Venatori" I'm hearing so much about..."

Alexius immediately went on the defensive. "Now, where could you have heard that name..?"

Felix jumped into the conversation rather eagerly, hoping to turn his father from the madness that threatened to claim him. "I told her."

The Magister went on a tirade about raising Tevinter from the ashes under the guidance of "The Elder One". According to Alexius, the promise of curing Felix was all it took for him to sign up. Which, in Mithra's eyes, was a noble reason; but the means clearly didn't justify the ends.

The Venatori standing as guards fell suddenly, surprising the Magister. Dorian and Varric appeared and both young Tevinter men tried to talk him out of serving the asshole he was sworn to.

Alexius grew desperate rather quickly, claiming that Mithra was a mistake and that she had foiled The Elder One's plans when she "stole" the mark on her hand from him. He lifted a glowing amulet as he raved, green light radiating from it.

Dorian seemed to know exactly what was going on and cast at his former mentor, disrupting whatever he had in mind. He was a moment too late. A strange black and green rift opened before them.

A blinding white light filled the chamber for a moment. When it finally faded, Dorian and the Ranger were gone, not a trace of them remained.

The Seeker, Solas, and Varric stared in dismay where Mithra had just stood.

Solas' heart filled with rage and sorrow. _She's gone...dead..._

Alexius barked his orders. "Venatori! Attack! Seize them, kill the rest!"

The party drew their weapons too late. Leliana's agents lay dead before they could make a move and found themselves surrounded.

The Apostate glared ferociously at the Magister as he threw down his staff and surrendered. _We will be rescued. Best not to die now._

A bell rang in alarm and the distinct sounds of battle grew loud outside. They had failed.  
\-------------------

Cullen went white as a sheet and leaned on the war table when he heard the news. He was completely despondent; still as a statue as his head reeled. _I knew we shouldn't have sent her in there. We should have found another way.._

Leliana was speaking with the agent that delivered the word: Mithra and Dorian were dead and those with them were imprisoned. Much of the squadron outside had perished in a battle with Venatori and the enslaved Rebel Mages.

Josmael had died valiantly; taking a killing blow for Blackwall and Sera. Only they had survived, now being tended to by Adan in the apothecary's office. According to the reports, they were in no shape to aid anyone.

The Commander's mournful voice broke the looming silence that followed. "Put out a request to King Alistair Thierin and Arl Teagan of Redcliffe. The Inquisition Forces wish to join the Ferelden Army in taking Redcliffe Castle back from those..... _bastards_."

"I will arrange a rescue mission for Cassandra, Varric, and Solas while we wait for them to marshal their forces. I will be accompanying my agents on this mission and I _will_ see this done." Leliana's eyes were fierce and the murder in her voice said it all: she would have blood for the losses suffered at Redcliffe.

Josephine was about to protest, but everyone wanted revenge for the loss of the Ranger and her companions. She dutifully carried out the request without a word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my Soul" or "Brother in Spirit" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my Soul" or "Sister in Spirit" 
> 
> Hahren - Respectful title meaning "Elder"


	25. Within Redcliffe Castle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team reassembles in 9:42. Mithra is deeply disturbed by the future she is experiencing. 
> 
> Cullen falls in battle, Leliana is captured, and the Breach is devouring the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra found herself standing in water facing two Venatori. Dorian was right beside her, as he had been before that weird rift opened. Their surroundings screamed "prison cell".

The soldiers found themselves equally surprised to find the pair in the dungeons. All four just stared in shock and awe for a few heartbeats.

They finally regained themselves and began their assaults swiftly. The Ranger sailed in with daggers, figuring they were a good option for close quarters. Dorian fried and electrocuted the bastards until they bled from their ears.

With the key to the cell in hand, they ran as Dorian hypothesised that they were sent forward in time, remarking that the dungeon didn't look at all like this when he had come through not an hour ago. According to him, it had been filled with "the tackiest statues of dogs he had ever seen." Ferelden Mabari statues, undoubtedly. He figured that, with Alexius' amulet in hand, he could send the two of them back to their proper place in time. So they had their objective: find Alexius.

Mithra was glad to hear they had some kind of plan, but worried about the current decor of their surroundings. Every cell and hallway was covered in red lyrium. It seemed to be growing out of the walls, floor, and ceiling throughout the castle dungeons. She could hear its sickening song in the air, making her a bit nauseated.

 _Varric would absolutely shit if he saw this...._ She thought as she rounded another corner and ascended a flight of stairs.

They came upon a cell block and entered, looking for any kind of clue to the Magister's whereabouts. They found Cassandra and Solas, who happened to know exactly where the snake hid.

They looked absolutely horrid and sickly. Their eyes glowed red and their voices held a strange echo as they spoke. Not to mention the aura of red mist they were putting off.

"Blessed Andraste! It can't be! I saw....the Magister disintegrated you with a gesture!" Cassandra obviously thought Mithra was dead and beyond reach. Seeing the elf alive and well filled her heart with hope once more.

"You! You're alive..." Solas gaped, overjoyed to see the Ranger unharmed. "I never thought I'd see anything so beautiful again." He looked like he might cry as he drank in the sight of her. She was just as whole, healthy, and gorgeous as he remembered.

Mithra was absolutely destroyed by the sight of them. Tears welled in her eyes and her hands trembled. She wanted to hug them and tell them everything would be alright, that she would undo this. She tried desperately to find her voice, but only managed to produce mumbles and whimpers.

She embraced the Apostate as soon as Dorian freed him from his cell and held to him tightly. The feel of him in her arms resurrected her speech. "Ir abelas, Fenlin...this never should have happened." She choked on her sobs for a moment.

Mithra backed away, steeling herself with tears dripping off of her cheeks. She looked deep into his lyrium infected eyes. "No...this **will not** happen. Not if I have anything to say about it."

The Apostate smiled lovingly at her and brushed his fingers over her scarred cheek. _I do love her spirit.._

Dorian brought everyone back to reality rather rudely. "This is no time for a love scene! We have an amulet to find, remember?!"

"Varric was captured as well. We'll need all the help we can gather to escape this place." Cassandra announced, ready to move and see this done.  
\----------------------  
~Back in 9:41~

The battle raged, it had been going on for three days already. Cullen was in the middle of the blood bath, shouting orders at his troops.

Trebuchets sent boulders into the walls of Redcliffe Castle. It was for naught, the fortress was too well built; the walls rejected everything that was thrown at them.

King Alistair fell a few yards away, a sword protruding from his back, blood staining his armor and pouring from his mouth. Cullen rushed toward him, hoping he wasn't gone. He and Mahariel had saved him from the horrors of the Ferelden Circle during the Blight, he couldn't abandon him.

The Commander tried to encourage the remaining troops with a war cry as he ran to the King's side. He threw all of his rage, pain, and Ferelden pride into a mighty roar; waking his troops from their feelings of hopelessness.

The gates could not be breached and it was too late to retreat. What was left of the armies would be completely destroyed if they ran, so they would fight to the last in the name of Glory.

As Cullen stood over Alistair's warm corpse, two shields slammed him; one from the back, the other from his right. He went down hard, dizzy from the blows. He laughed to himself, tears forming in his brown eyes. _They don't hit quite as hard as she kicked... She was able to knock me out at least..._

He felt himself being dragged away as he tried to stand. He struggled to regain his feet and fight. Ropes encircled him tightly and he knew: he had failed. He was now a prisoner of the Venatori.  
\----------------  
~In 9:42~

With the gravely voiced dwarf in hand and Fiona filling them in on the date, they made their way to the upper levels of the castle. Fiona had mentioned Leliana was somewhere in the castle, having failed in her attempted rescue of the three living party members roughly a year ago.

Varric seemed rather cheerful about their situation, despite everything. Mithra supposed he had spit and cussed enough over the last year and finally just accepted shit the way it was. Nothing could be done about it, and being pissed off wouldn't help matters. Staying mad wasn't the dwarf's style, she liked that about him; he was mellow and easygoing where she was quick tempered.

They came to the mess hall after fighting a small squad of Venatori soldiers on patrol. The Ranger dispatched them in a storm of daggers, hating to see her companions so corrupted. Her rage was growing at the thought, blaming herself for failing in the throne room a year ago.

Mithra picked a lock on a door to the right of the room and eased it open, not wishing to alert the voices she had heard within. A Venatori was standing at the back of the room, taunting someone and kicking them while laughing.

She slipped two of her throwing knives out of her hidden pockets on her thigh and threw them with one swift flick of her wrist. One bit deep into the base of her target's head as the other found a vertebrae lower in his neck. He fell into a lifeless heap; revealing Cullen chained to a wall.

He looked far worse than her companions; a big angry shard of red lyrium protruded upward from his left shoulder while smaller ones poked through the flesh of his left cheek. His hair was thinning and patchy. His skin pale with the tell tale hue of the lyrium beneath it.

The Ranger gawked; not believing her eyes, and covered her mouth to suppress a horrified scream.

Cullen looked up a moment after his tormenter fell, spying a shadow crouched in the doorway. "Who...? Leliana?" He guessed halfheartedly, voice completely drained of hope and life. The echo was stronger in him, Mithra could practically feel the vibration in it from where she sat.

She stood slowly and approached him tentatively; walking silently on bare feet.

His eyes lit up when he recognized her and gaped in disbelief. He was suddenly overwhelmed with hope and joy at seeing her. "It can't be! You're alive?! Oh, Maker! Please let it be true.."

"I...I'm alive. Alexius sent Dorian and me a year into the future. If we find him, we can undo it and ensure that this never happens...we hope."

"Then free me! I want to see that bastard burn for what he's wrought!" His face twisted in a snarl, completely pissed over what he had seen, heard, and endured for the past year.

Mithra's brows shot up in surprise. She had never seen him so alive, yet he was clearly dying. She rather liked the Commander's new found fire.

She rushed to the corpse she had made of the agent, fished in his pockets for the key, and freed Cullen immediately.

She wrapped an arm around him and helped him stand without a second thought. He may have been a Templar, but this was a crisis. She reminded herself fervently that Cullen was extremely kind, gentle, and considerate to her and he was suffering for her failure. She would undo this, she could not allow this to pass.

He gasped when he stood, obviously in pain. The sensation of standing seemed strange to him, having been shackled there for longer than he cared to think about. He leaned on Mithra for support, trying to gain his footing and summon the strength to stand on his own.

"Come on, I'll assist. We need to keep moving and find Leliana, she's here somewhere." Mithra said in an urgent tone.

Cullen let a small breathless laugh escape him. "I never thought... I never imagined you would..."

"Now's not the time, Commander. We have a Spy Master to locate and Venatori to kill. I'm thirsty for some blood, how about you?"

He steeled himself and tried his best to walk with his small elvhen supporter moving with him. "Parched."  
\-----------------

As they moved up the hall, the Ranger heard more voices. She could hear someone asking how she had known about the attack on the Temple - which she didn't, if she remembered correctly.

Leliana snapped back at her interrogator and Mithra knew she had to move quickly before she was killed for her insolence.

She handed Cullen over to Cassandra, he was getting heavy anyway; and moved silently to the door. She tested it when she heard a sudden slap and a scream. Locked.

She picked it in no time, working as the jailor drilled the Spy Master with another question.

 _She's smart. She's pretending she has the answers so they don't just kill her..._ Mithra was impressed. She knew Leliana was slick, but wow.

The door finally gave way, creaking open while he yelled another question in Leliana's face.

The Ranger's throwing knife found its mark and he fell lifeless onto his table of torture implements. Various tools imbedded themselves into his tender flesh, mutilating his fresh corpse.

"You're alive..." Leliana whispered as she was freed.

The Left Hand looked terrible, but she wasn't infected like the others. It looked like they had been skinning her slowly over the past year. It was a gruesome sight, her skin was scarred, pale, and clammy; her eyes sunken, and her usually plush lips were all but gone. Mithra ached to think this was done because of her.

Regret was all over Mithra's face. "Yes. And I'm so sorry for failing you. Can you walk?"

Leliana nodded and was offered an old bow that had been found along the way.

"If we find Alexius, Dorian and I can return to our rightful time with his amulet." The Ranger explained quickly.

The Spy Master sneered as she thought about the slimy bastard that had done this to her. "Good. Let's move. We need to reach the Magister to ensure this doesn't happen...again."  
\----------------

By the time they reached the courtyard, the Commander was on his own two feet, but he still had trouble with his footing in a fight. Mithra covered him as he fumbled with a few shades, ensuring he came away unscathed.

"You're stealing all my kills!" He growled.

"I'm keeping you alive so you can help kill the bastard that caused this. You're welcome, Grouchy Bear! And your foot work is atrocious." She jabbed back hotly.

Cullen pouted angrily, knowing it was true. He hoped it wasn't for much longer, he hated feeling helpless.

Mithra missed his expression as she scrambled up some nearby scaffolding, wanting to see what this had done to the wilder areas.

Her breath caught at the sight of it. Everything was either dead or burning. The Breach seemed to devour the sky for as far as she could see. There was...nothing and that meant no creatures to call on for aid; it made her sick to think about. She was more determined now than ever to see the hole in the sky closed.  
\-----------------

They ran into a time rift in the main hall of the castle with Venatori all around.

Mithra felt her fury come alive all at once. These people were as bad as Templars, if not worse, and she would kill them just as mercilessly.

She dashed into a small group of them and attacked before they had time to draw their blades. Blood painted the floor in spurts and arches as she slashed throats and bellies in a few practiced motions. Their armor was much easier to get through than Templar plate, and she was glad for it, she wanted them dead as fast as possible.

Cullen was visibly surprised to see the bloodlust on her face and how swiftly she ended her enemies. He had never seen her like this, and he honestly kinda enjoyed the sight. He had been impressed with the display in Haven when she sparred with the Seeker, but what he saw before him now was a killing machine. He couldn't help but recall Solas' words about her not being as gentle as he thought. Now he knew the Apostate wasn't joking in the least.

The rift popped as the last Venatori fell and it began to do its weird time altering shit. She found a sped up section and let arrows scream across the room until all demons lay dead and she sealed the rift above.

They found a strange door that required keystones to open, so they went hunting throughout the castle.

Mithra killed every Venatori that crossed her path in a rage, often leaving her sickly companions far behind. She would kill them all for corrupting her friends, killing her isa'ma'sal, and for obliterating her home: the wild areas of the world. She thought she knew who to blame for the Breach, and couldn't wait to meet him as well.

All the keystones had been collected. Now it was time to head back to the door and face off with Mr. Asshole. The Ranger was chomping at the bit to end him for his idiocy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Ir abelas - "My sorrow" or "I'm sorry." 
> 
> Fenlin - (pet name) "Wolfling" 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Brother in Spirit"


	26. Escaping Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra kicks ass but can't cope. The Mages have been collected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to spoil any fans of this work with the end of this part of the story. Hope you enjoy, I find it amusing. :) 
> 
> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra wasn't in the mood to talk when the doors opened. She sent an arrow sailing for the Magister's head as soon as she saw him.

Unfortunately, the bastard fade stepped; stopping about ten feet away from where he had been.

The Ranger shrieked at him; her fury nearly hitting its peak. "You want to play?! Let's **play**!!"

She loosed another and watched as he fade stepped again.

_There's his range...time to die._

She loosed another arrow and immediately readied another, watching for where he would step to. She aimed when she had his heading and released as he was about to stop.

It sunk deep into his skull, his eyes bulged with death and surprise, blood trickling out of his nose.

Mithra roared as he fell. "Fuck you! I win, asshole!!"

He went still before he hit the marble floor, surely cracking his skull further upon his landing.

Dorian looked a bit brokenhearted when he saw what Alexius had done to Felix. He mused that he wanted to die for his idiocy. The Elder One's promise to save Felix was not what it had seemed to be. He was alive, certainly, but he was a soulless husk of his former self.

The others reminded him that they were in a possible future. Alexius was still alive in their time and he would be stopped.

The Tevinter Mage nodded; seeing their point. He decided to accept what had happened because it wouldn't be so in their proper timeline.

Mithra marched over to the corpse, still fuming, wishing she had more targets. The amulet was in her hands now, and she would not let this shit pass.

She turned to find a mildly amused party and growled at their expressions. "What?"

Cullen grinned and shook his head. "You're adorable when you're mad."

She rolled her eyes. "And deadly, don't forget that, Commander." She reminded him while tossing the amulet to Dorian. "Do your thing, Peacock."

"Gladly!" Dorian cheered and began thinking about what he needed to do to send them back.

The sickly roar of a dragon echoed through the air outside and the castle shook as it landed.

"The Elder One...." Leliana gaped in dismay.

The Ranger stomped toward the door. "Good! I'll gladly put a few arrows in his face as well!"

Solas pleaded as he intercepted her. "NO! You must return so this doesn't happen! If you face him you will die, and this will be!"

"You need to get back! It's suicide to face him here!" Varric scowled.

Mithra's face screwed up into a sneer. She wanted another fight, but she knew they were right. "Fine..."

The infected party members and Leliana exchanged knowing glances and nodded. It made the Wild Elf uneasy, she hoped she didn't read what she thought she did in their eyes.

Cassandra's thunderous voice spoke first. "We will hold them for as long as we can. You must return. Once we fall...Cullen and Leliana will be your last line of defense."

Mithra's eyes went wide. They were planning to kill themselves for her. "No...I can't..I can't watch you die!" She began to pant, trying not to lose her shit completely.

Cullen boldly wrapped the Ranger in an embrace and pressed his lyrium free cheek to her hair in a silent good bye.

She tensed for a second, but suppressed any instinct to run or fight and returned the hug. She held him tight as she pleaded with him. "Please...don't do this. I can't..."

"It's alright... I got to...touch you without you jumping away or screaming. I can rest in peace now." He grinned sadly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"I'll give you a hug the moment I get back. I promise, Da'iovro." She clenched her jaw, trying to suppress her tears.

He chuckled. "Translation...?"

"Da'iovro...Little Bear." She sobbed and sniffed after it rolled off her tongue.

Cullen let a small laugh escape as he released her. "I love it.. Much better than "Templar".."

Solas claimed the next hug immediately. "Ir abelas, Fenor..."

She rubbed her cheek into his chest as she spoke. "No, I'm sorry, Fenlin. I failed the first time. I promise you: I won't again."

He pulled back and kissed her forehead with a smile on his lips. "I know you won't." His eyes glistened with unshed tears as he left her to join the Seeker and Dwarf in their defense of the chamber.

Varric called over his shoulder as he neared the door. "Kick his ass again for me, Starshine!"

"Gladly, Varric! I've been dying to beat someone with a staff in front of Dorian anyway!" Mithra tried to smirk, but her pain twisted it into something unrecognisable.

Cassandra laughed. "A stick? I hope it is a sturdy one."

The Ranger forced a grin through her sorrow. "It's ironbark...do you think it will hurt enough?"

The Seeker laughed harder as she reached the door and disappeared through it.  
\------------------

The tension was thick. Everyone within was ready to fight. The battle was already going on outside.

Dorian had nearly worked out the spell. The amulet hovered in his magic and it began to spark to life, shimmering the same green and black as it did in the throne room in their present.

Leliana readied her bow, having counted the death cries of those outside. She knew the enemy was about to breach the doors and that there were many of them.

Cullen steadied himself. He had regained his footing and balance earlier, he would surely be a challenge for the invaders now. He was chomping at the bit to make them bleed while reciting the Chant quietly to himself.

Mithra readied her bow as well, hoping to provide some cover fire and save herself the heartbreak of watching the two of them die in her defense. Dorian swore he would give her a signal to hold her fire when the time rift activated so she didn't accidentally kill anyone on the other side.

The doors burst open and a terror demon threw Solas's corpse onto the floor before it. The Ranger instantly felt sick at the sight of him.

He had been completely mutilated; disemboweled and bleeding all over. She barely recognized him now. His face bore three horrifyingly deep claw marks from the back of his head to his nose; likely the killing blow.

Tears filled her eyes as she took aim, howling obscenities in elvish. She fired, obliterating the one that had brought him in. She roared in a fierce rage at the mob of demons and Venatori as they entered the room; filling them with arrows as swiftly as she could.

Cullen roared and rushed forward, acting as a tank for Leliana; trying to keep them from advancing on her too quickly. He fought harder than he ever had before. He bashed with his shield and sank his blade into two demons and three Venatori before he was run through by a soldier to his right. He gasped and cried out, but kept fighting. He took out the one that had stabbed him before another demon finished him off, slashing his face and throat with claws while he shield bashed another foe.

Leliana had let arrows sail at them the moment they opened the chamber door, praying as she fired. An arrow found her shoulder; stunning her momentarily, but she refused to fall. She fired faster, with great fervor.

Once they closed in on her, she began bashing them with the bow instead. One Venatori hunched over when she knocked him in the abdomen and rolled over his back to stab another in the neck. Her fight ended as she was held from behind while a terror demon viciously gutted her.

Dorian gave his signal and Mithra lowered her bow before shouldering it. She was ready to meet Alexius again, her anger swelled into a maelstrom within her as she fondled her ironbark staff.  
\--------------------

They were in the throne room in 9:41 Dragon once more.

Tears streamed down the Ranger's cheeks as she all but murdered the Magister with a piercing glare. She wanted nothing more than to beat the ever living piss out of him.

" **Run....** " She growled ferociously as she pulled the staff from her back and crouched, preparing to charge after him.

The Magister panicked and complied, fade stepping then sprinting for the door with all haste.

 _6...5..._ She counted in her head, giving him a head start to satisfy her need to shed some adrenalin and rage in a chase.

Dorian pleaded with her, but was remiss about touching her. He certainly didn't want his pretty face damaged by her fury. "Please! Don't kill him again!"

_3.._

"Why do you think I'm giving him a head start..?" Mithra asked wickedly.

 _1_ The enraged woman charged after him, racing with her staff at the ready behind her. She roared in a great storm of sound the whole way through the castle entry.

The others followed as fast as they could, hoping to take Alexius into custody alive rather than deliver him to Haven in a box.

The Magister shrieked in terror as he exited the castle and staggered across the bridge, fade stepping at intervals when he remembered he could.

She all but flew after him; sprinting so fast her legs were nearly a blur.

As soon as he entered the town, she screamed and flung the staff at his legs. It twirled rapidly, making an almost musical whooshing sound as it sailed at his shins. He fell hard on his face when it made contact, tripping him when it twirled between his ankles.

Alexius rolled and scurried backwards, trying to resume his hopeless escape.

Mithra's rage had mostly been spent in her dead sprint across the bridge. Now she strutted toward the downed Mage while panting and picked up her staff. "Get up." She snarled.

He rose slowly as the rest finally caught up to them; Fiona and Felix among Mithra's friends and Leliana's agents.

Everyone was breathless as they watched the Magister stand timidly. No one made any further moves to stop the elf woman now that she was mostly calm again.

Mithra placed the staff behind her head, across her shoulders. She calmly perched her arms upon it, and looked at him with a wide smirk while pacing like a relaxed jungle cat. She looked down and laughed lightly as her hand wrapped around one end.

The Magister lowered his guard, thinking she wasn't going to knock the shit out of him after all. He was so very wrong.

Her face suddenly went sour with a scowl and she swung upward as hard as she could; knocking him on the underside of his chin.

Alexius lifted a few inches off the ground, sailed backward slightly, and fell on his back with a breathless "Humph". He was out cold.

The Ranger spit on him and walked away as Inquisition agents approached to arrest him.

"There, Dorian. Now you've seen me bludgeon someone." She grumbled at the handsome mage.

Dorian could only gawk. He had been terrified for his former mentor, but was glad to see his plans ended while keeping his life.

Bull cracked up at the scene, holding his belly as he roared in delight. "Boss...you..you're a _bad ass_ little thing, you know that?"

Mithra grinned proudly and took a bow for her work. "Yes, I'm well aware. I radiate awesome at every turn.."

Ferelden soldiers marched into the town then, lining the street.

The Ranger's brow furrowed in confusion and she shouldered her staff in case they thought her a threat.

King Alistair approached them then, chewing the Grand Enchanter's ass for kicking his uncle out of Redcliffe.

Fiona apologized profusely, but the King was hearing none of it. He demanded the Mages leave Redcliffe immediately.

The Grand Enchanter looked distressed. "We have _hundreds_ who need protection! Where will we go?"

Mithra spoke now that the ass chewing ceased. "We _did_ come here to get the Mages' aid with closing the Breach..."

Fiona turned to the Ranger. "What are the terms of this arrangement?"

Dorian couldn't help chiming in. "Certainly better than what Alexius gave you. The Inquisition _is_ better than that, yes?"

The Ranger grinned wickedly and announced her terms for all to hear. "As a big "fuck you" to the Chantry and Templars everywhere...I offer you a full alliance. Mages will be free citizens of Thedas in exchange for help with the Breach."

Cassandra glowered. "We will discuss this...later."  
\---------------

All gathered back in the woods, preparing to leave the Hinterlands for Haven.

Mithra couldn't look at Solas without coming to tears. The vision of him dead and mutilated slapped her in the face every time she even glanced in his direction. She kept her eyes buried in Josmael's neck if she could help it.

Cassandra approached to talk and the Ranger's delicate composure crumbled to dust. Her face contorted in sorrow and her eyes were flooded all at once. She threw her arms around the Seeker and bawled into her shoulder. Gibbering nonsense poured from her lips in a jumble of heartbroken sound.

The Seeker had never been so surprised and looked to everyone for answers with a blank stare.

Only Dorian came forward to address the situation. "Don't mind her. We witnessed..."

Mithra screamed at Dorian through her tears "Don't you say it! Do not discuss what we saw in my presence!" and buried her face back into the Seeker.

Cassandra put her hands around her shoulders gently. "Go get some rest. You need it after..whatever happened."

The Ranger wouldn't be able to sleep, she knew she wouldn't. "I'll just..meet you back in Haven. I need some time alone."

She sniffed, snorted, and whimpered as she wandered toward Danyla. She kept her eyes glued on the ground, trying desperately not to look at Varric or Solas.

She cuddled the golden hart before hopping aboard and rode off slowly with Josmael jogging along beside them. She wasn't sure where she would go, but she couldn't be around anyone right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Fenor - "Precious." Similar to the english endearment: Dear, or beloved. 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling" 
> 
> Da'iovro - "Little Bear"


	27. Closing The Breach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are worried until Mithra returns to Haven. Cullen stays for lunch and a chat. Mithra and the team approach the Breach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

_She's been missing for days. Where could she be?_ He wondered while watching the town gates; hoping to spot the dark antlers of the golden hart. 

Cullen had been disappointed to find everyone return without Mithra. He had panicked, expecting to hear the worst had happened. He found out not long after that she was fine, but had been sent into the future and experienced some horrific things. She was beside herself over the deaths she had witnessed; his own included.  

The Ranger had told Cassandra that she needed some alone time and would meet them back at Haven. None had any idea that "alone time" meant four or more days with no word. 

Dorian had teased the Commander during his report of the happenings in the future; saying that she would have a surprise for the Commander when she arrived. 

Cullen was less than pleased to hear of the alliance she had created with the Rebels, but his irritation was replaced with worry by her second day of absence. 

Things were going well thus far and the Mages had been eagerly preparing to address the Breach since they arrived. He supposed they were excited to be doing something so important, but it seemed most were just happy to help those that had declared themselves friends of the Mages. 

"Has she returned?" Solas asked coolly upon approach; interrupting the Commander's thoughts. 

Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not yet. Leliana's agents and our soldiers have found no trace of her. I really hate it when she does this."  

"As do I. But as I said, she is a creature of the wilds. She is alive and well, I'm confident of that. And her wolf is with her. He will die before he lets anything happen to her." It sounded like he was reassuring Cullen, but he figured he was saying it just as much for himself. 

The Apostate looked calm and collected as usual, but his eyes betrayed his worry. Mithra seemed to be the only one able to read him in such a way, however. He attributed her talent to her time studying creatures of the land and sky, and he was right. She could read people like a book with little more than a glance. It made Solas more than a little nervous at times. 

The Hedge Mage was quite embarrassed to hear how loving his future self had been toward her. He hoped she didn't expect him to be so open when she got back. She would probably just push him away even more, considering she had shut down the idea of a relationship more firmly than he had.  

"Care for a game, Commander? I do believe I owe you a rematch." Solas asked with a faint grin. 

"I would, thank you." Cullen responded pleasantly.   
\-------------- 

Mithra lay against Josmael as they rested in the shadow of a giant tree on a steep hill. She loved this place, the Frostback Basin. She was absorbing the view of the canopy from her high vantage point and carving while humming a song to herself; enjoying the quiet. She didn't want to venture into the basin, however. The rifts here held some of the strongest demons she had come across thus far and she wasn't eager to engage without a lot of backup. 

The only creatures she could wrangle here were bogfishers, tuskets, giant spiders, and her usual array of birds. The birds were great for distractions and frightening foes, but they weren't much help in actual combat. Two were pretty much worthless to her, though she could probably squeeze a few pranks out of them. Bog fisher poo was very fragrant, after all. And the spiders..they wouldn't stand a chance against a Pride Demon. 

The Ranger had wandered to the edge of the territory to try to figure out gurguts. She watched them intently, but they didn't do much more than stand there quietly until dinner came by. So she didn't have them puzzled out all the way yet. Her sister hadn't let her when they came through on their way to the Free Marches. 

Danyla had said "They are too dangerous! Forget it!" So Mithra had let it go, there was no arguing with her sister. The wild elf regretted it as soon as she had to save a hunter from two of the beasts as the clan moved through the area. The experience had been thrilling, but it had pissed her sister off to no end. 

Josmael yawned with a whine then nudged her with his nose. _"We'd better get back so we can be done and free, asa'ma'sal."_

"Yeah...I know. I hope I'm ready to face them. The things I saw..it was like...." She sighed, unable to voice it.  

He whined sadly as Mithra looked depressed and deep in thought. 

She got up abruptly, looking determined. "Let's just..do this. I made promises. I should keep them. Let's go."   
\----------------- 

Day five of her absence arrived and Cullen tried not to watch for her. _She will be here when she gets here.._ he kept telling himself. 

He watched his recruits practice and corrected mistakes with shouts and growls. If that didn't do it, he'd pick someone to demonstrate the proper method which always embarrassed his soldiers enough to make them pay attention and try harder. 

The Commander suddenly found himself face down in the snow with high pitched squeals and grumbles all around him. His eyes went wide when he realized what happened and who was responsible.  

He sat up quickly and scratched the wolf happily. Josmael was wagging with as much vigor as he had his first day in Haven. "I'm pleased to see you too, boy. But you've really gotta stop embarrassing me in front of my men..." He scolded playfully. 

He looked up to spot Mithra on the hart, but they weren't on the road; he didn't see them at all. His brow furrowed and he called his lieutenant to supervise the exercise while he went to check on something.    
\---------------- 

Mithra was in her cabin, empty bags flung in the corner, stew on the fire, and baubles gathered on the tables. She was sorting through things, preparing to pack up for her departure in a day or two. 

There was a polite knock at the door. 

The Ranger started at the sound and turned. She could only stare at it, too terrified to answer. She didn't want to break down again and the sight of Cullen with his troops from a distance had almost done her in already. 

Josmael howled lightly just outside. _"Come on!! You knew you'd have to do this!"_

Her face hardened; trying to keep herself together. She approached the door upon the second knock and opened it.  

Just as she suspected, Cullen stood a few feet from her door and she immediately began to tear up when she saw him. 

"There you are! We were wond.." His voice quit when she threw her arms around him and hugged him. 

Sobs wracked her as she buried her face in the fur of his coat. 

Cullen was beyond shocked. He couldn't even imagine what to do. He turned the brightest shade of red he had ever accomplished and looked to the sky. _What should I do...? Oh, Maker, please help..._

After what felt like an eternity of uncertainty, he placed his hands on her back and rubbed gently. 

She squeezed tighter and turned her head to speak. "I promised...I promised you a hug when I got back." 

He sighed a laugh, finally coming out of his shock, and wrapped his arms around her snuggly now that he understood. "So this is what Dorian meant when he said you had a surprise for me."

Mithra laughed and sniffed. "Such a big mouth..is that a Mage thing or a Tevinter thing, I wonder?" 

The Commander laughed out loud and she finally released him from the hug. She stood before him, but couldn't look at him; afraid she'd start bawling again. 

That adorably crooked grin of his graced his face. "It must be a Tevinter thing. Mages did little more than glare at me in the Circle." 

She wiped her eyes and sniffed some more; trying to reign herself in. 

Cullen's face fell. "Was it really that bad?" 

"Don't! Please.... Haven't you learned your lesson about asking questions you don't want the answer to?" Mithra shook her head and looked down while rubbing her forehead. 

He didn't know what to say, but he didn't want to go just yet. 

The fire hissed, demanding the Ranger's attention. "Awe shit!" She rushed over to stir the stew and calm the boil. "Come in, if you like. Are you hungry? You look like you haven't eaten much lately. I know I haven't.." She sighed and closed her eyes; mentally kicking herself for saying it. 

"I imagine you haven't. Have you even been able to sleep?" There was understanding in his voice which both surprised and comforted her. 

Her voice was nearly a whisper. "Not really, no... It could be worse.. Knowing that you and the others aren't actually dead or infected helps tremendously. I couldn't even look in Solas' direction when I got back to this time. I kept seeing him....as he was there." 

"Dorian gave us the basic information, but left out descriptions of our...conditions." He admitted while shutting the door. 

"Be very thankful for that. You all looked...extremely ill. It was difficult to see. I cried when I saw Cassandra, Varric, and Solas and nearly screamed when I saw you. You looked..." She stopped herself while shaking her head. She couldn't voice the description, it would send her over the edge.   

Cullen took a seat at the table and just watched her quietly. 

Mithra shook out her hands and stood with her back to him. She fidgeted with the old leather jacket she was wearing and looked around, but her eyes avoided him at all cost. 

"Smells good..." He tried to change the topic. 

"Thank you. It's a..family recipe." 

It was Cullen's turn to mentally kick himself. He knew her family was a touchy subject too. "Where did you go?" 

She brightened slightly. "The Frostback Basin. Have you ever been there?" She asked as she ladled stew into two bowls and sat opposite the Commander. She still couldn't look him in the face. 

She slid his bowl before him and stared into her lunch as she waited for it to cool. 

"Can't say I have. That's Avaar territory, isn't it?" He sounded curious and a little worried. 

"They are interesting people. I've traded with a few, but never entered one of their holds. I stayed high in the hills while I was there, just enjoying the sights. The scenery of that place is so...beautiful." She sighed and smiled at the thought. 

Cullen seemed a little awed. "You really have seen and done a lot in your life, haven't you?" 

She laughed. "Well, I've been homeless for most of my life. I wasn't tied to any place or people. I could go where I wished, when I wished. And do what I wanted when I wanted. I was free and I will be again soon." Her voice darkened. "But I have a hunter now... and I look forward to the look on his face when he realizes his prey is actually his end." 

Her eyes grew stormy at the thought of the bastard that Alexius worked for. Everything was his fault: the Breach, the cult, the future she had witnessed. She would enjoy killing him when they crossed paths. 

The Commander sounded a little incredulous. "This "Elder One" and his cult want you and you're still going to leave?" 

She still couldn't look at him, but lifted her face slightly; her voice shifting back to indifferent. "Of course. My hunter can come for me all he likes. He will be sorry he ever tried. But I won't let him hunt you as well. I can't watch you all die again, I can't fail you again. I'll...break. But if I leave, Haven and the Inquisition are safe. I have to go." 

"You're mad! We can protect you. We _will_ protect you." 

She shook her head and snorted a laugh. "I've always protected myself. It's easy to find a large group of people no matter where they try to hide. But finding just one person in the wilderness of the world..? I've killed thousands of people on my own, Commander. I've killed all of my would be hunters, I'll kill him too." 

Cullen looked remorseful. _She has a point, I suppose. I wish she would just stay with us.._   
\------------------- 

The Commander entered the war room with Mithra close behind; where everyone else was waiting. She kept her eyes to the floor, but it did little good. Her eyes dripped tears as soon as the door was opened for her. 

Solas sounded relieved as he approached the Ranger. "There you are! We've all been concerned, Lethal'lan." 

She sniffed loudly upon hearing his voice. It was clear and full as it should be, but her heart was still broken over the grizzly scene in the false future. 

She couldn't contain herself. She wrapped her arms around him and just held him in her arms as the tears came. She sniffed, but stayed silent otherwise. 

"The sight of everyone there really tore her up. Give her some time." Dorian suggested softly. He remembered what a mumbling mess she had turned into when they found them in the dungeons. 

"I failed you...I failed you all.." She started to sob then and pressed her face into his chest. "I'm so sorry..." 

The Apostate embraced her gently. "You've failed no one, Lethal'lan. You returned and prevented it from happening. You saved everyone from what you experienced."  

She nodded silently; trying to make herself see his point. 

Mithra released Solas and reached for Leliana as she moved toward her; silently begging for a hug with teary eyes. 

The Spy Master embraced her with some uncertainty, but she wasn't going to deny her in the state she was in. "Are you ready to face the Breach? The Mages have been waiting. They're eager to assist you." Leliana smiled while rubbing her back softly; hoping a task might take her mind off of her sorrow. 

The Ranger released her and looked at the light marring her hand. "Not just yet. I have a few things to do first."   
\-------------- 

The crowd gathered and laughed as Seggrit struggled to keep a swarm of nugs from making off with his goods again. They were everywhere; running around with helmets on their heads, boots sticking to their little nuggy butts, and silks wrapped around one that poked its head out of a crate. It was a very amusing display. 

Seggrit was very likely the least liked person in Haven. He was a greedy penny pincher that cared for coin more than anything. He frequently refused to donate anything to the healers, asking what they would offer in trade. 

Mithra hated him simply because he was a racist. He always managed to use the term "knife ear" when she passed, not realizing that she was nearby. She had no reservations of having harmless beasties torment him, especially for a noble distraction. 

The Ranger entered the cabin she had woken in after she had attempted the Breach the first time while everyone was enjoying the show.   
\-------------- 

Everyone gathered in the ruins of the temple. Healers were on standby in case she found herself hurt again. The Mages stood upon the wall, ready to power up the Ranger so she could seal the large rift and hopefully the Breach itself. 

Cullen stood with a bunch of soldiers, ready in case another Pride demon came through. Cassandra waited with Mithra and Solas; mentally preparing themselves to step into the crater once more. 

The Ranger heaved a sigh and dropped in, hopping easily off the wall, and approached the rift that had kicked her ass that first day. 

To Mithra's horror, the rift popped and played a memory. It showed what had happened to her the last time she was there. 

She stood next to a projection of herself attempting to seal it. Light flashed; signalling the moment the first layer of the rift closed and shot up to the Breach. 

She watched in a daze as the reflection of her went flying when it popped; skidding violently across the stone, rolling, jostling, and turning into a bloody mess before her eyes. 

Everyone that had gathered gasped and shouted in alarm. Cullen went pale at the sight and began praying silently with every bit of will he had. He remembered quite well what she had looked like when he carried her to Haven on horseback. He didn't want to see her like that again, ever. 

Once Mithra's shock wore off, she glared at the rift and started cussing at the top of her lungs. "Are you **FUCKING** serious??!!! Dhava ma masa, you son of a bitch! I will see you **closed**!!" 

She paced while mumbling to herself, shaking out her hands, chewing her lips, panting, and growling. Her fury was growing and it wasn't going to be pretty if it put her on her ass without knocking her out cold. She would have to vent somehow. 

Her face was at full snarl, eyes boring into the rift that seemed to be taunting her. 

"Nuva uralas telsyl na i'ga syl nyel laimem!!!" She howled at it; panting as she finished. 

She made an obscene hand gesture at the rift as she screamed. "Nuva Fen'harel pala masa sule'din!!!" 

Solas couldn't keep his face straight with the last one. He actually doubled over and howled with laughter for a couple of minutes, much to everyone's surprise. 

He laughed between words. "No no....don't ask...I will _not_...translate that one..." His laughter carried on once he finished speaking. 

Mithra was too pissed to enjoy his unexpected fit and seized the rift with the mark, imagining herself choking it to death in her magical grasp. 

She roared at it as it pulled back and she pushed harder. **"Na pala!!!"**

Solas regained himself at last and cued the Mages. They charged up and pushed their mana through Mithra; aiding her in the final big push to close it.  

She screamed in pain and fury until it popped at last. The rift closed, slamming into the Breach above and dulling it. It was finally closed, but still present. 

Mithra fell to one knee in exhaustion once it was done. She had shoved all of her rage into the effort of getting it done, leaving her feeling like she had just taken on an entire circle tower of Templars. She was utterly spent. 

The blast had thrown Cassandra and Solas backward, but they didn't fly as the Ranger had before. The Hedge Mage was knocked out cold upon his landing, however.  

Cassandra regained her feet and started toward the elf on one knee. Cullen joined her in a moment, rushing to make sure Mithra was alright. 

The Ranger looked up when they neared and smiled weakly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Nuva uralas telsyl na i'ga syl nyel laimem - "May nature strangle you with all the air you have wasted."
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Equal person" 
> 
> Nuva Fen'harel pala masa sule'din - "May the Dread Wolf fuck your ass until you die." 
> 
> Na pala - (constructed) "Fuck you"


	28. Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra disappears and leaves gifts to say goodbye. A strange army approaches Haven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The party was underway; people were drinking, dancing, singing, and just enjoying the merriment in general. The Breach was sealed and everyone felt that the world was safe from certain destruction.

Cassandra approached a cloaked figure away from the party. Mithra always did prefer to stay out of a crowd.

"Solas confirms the heavens are scarred yet calm. The Breach is sealed. You did it." She beamed.

The Ranger didn't respond, she just stood still as a log and stared out over the crowd. The hood of her brown cloak hiding her face completely.

Cassandra became uncomfortable with the silence after a long moment. "Are you alright?"

No response. She didn't even twitch.

The Seeker put a hand on her shoulder to turn her around. She found her hand grasping something harder than flesh and bone. She pulled the cloak away to find two bits of wood, bound in a cross shape. A decoy.

As Mithra had instructed it to, a Snowy Owl landed upon the imposter. It grasped a bit of leather in its beak with Cassandra's name scrawled upon it.

The Seeker looked worried instantly and took the message from the bird.

_Cassandra,_   
_You have been an amazing friend and companion,_   
_but it is time for me to depart. I've stayed far too_   
_long and home has been calling louder lately._   
_I'm sorry to leave like this, but I can't have anyone_   
_following me. I'm being hunted by "The Elder One"_   
_and I won't endanger any of you by staying._

_If he finds me, he will pay for what I saw in Redcliffe,_   
_the Conclave, and the Breach. If he doesn't, it'll be fun_   
_knowing he can't have what he seeks. I will kill him_   
_when I get bored with the game in either case. I'll send_   
_word when he's done._

_Don't worry about me, I've been doing this all my life._   
_The only difference is, I'll be closing rifts as I travel._

_Go to the cabin I woke in, you know the one, you kicked_   
_in the door. Ha ha! I left gifts for everyone. Please ensure_   
_they reach the proper hands for me._

_Keep your shield up, ma'falon (my friend),_   
_Mithra aka Fenjosi_   
_Wild Elf"_

Cassandra ran to the council members as soon as she finished reading it.  
\---------------

They walked quietly through Haven's gate, headed for the wilds once again. Most of the guards were at the party, allowed a few moments of celebration before resuming their duties. Her scouts had let her know when a guard rotation was happening and she seized the opportunity; slipping out before the new guards arrived.

Mithra looked back for a moment; smiling at the sounds of the party behind them. They were happy and safe. Now she could enjoy her freedom once again. Her memories and secrets would be hers to keep and she could finish that bit of business that had loomed over her for far too long.

She was sad to leave these people behind, they had all been caring, kind, and even fun; but she had to. She couldn't watch them die for her again. She couldn't be the reason for any of their hardships, and she brought it often upon those she grew too close with.

If she was alone, she could hide. If she could hide, she could kill and survive. This was how she had lived her life for many years now; it was all she really knew.

She pressed Danyla to quicken her pace once they were clear and veered off the road; headed east through the woods. She was beyond their reach now; the wilds were always on her side and they would never find her.  
\----------------

"What do you mean she's gone!?" Leliana was pissed that the Ranger had slipped out of reach once again. She knew she wouldn't find her and it just upset her further.

Cassandra handed her the note the owl had delivered. "She has left. She plans to go back to her old life while closing rifts across Thedas. She seems to think that this "Elder One" will kill us if she stays. She seems to hope he will follow her for a hunt and leave us in peace."

"I can't believe she just left like this! It's madness!" Cullen growled when he reached the two women; upset that Mithra hadn't even said goodbye before leaving. He had planned to try to convince her to stay one more time, but now he had no chance to even attempt it.

"She's evaded the Inquisition twice now. Maybe she has a shot." Varric chimed in, trying to find some kind of bright side in the situation.

Cassandra sighed. "In any case, she left gifts for everyone as a farewell. She instructed me to see them to the proper hands. They are in her old cabin, the one she woke in."  
\----------------

The Ranger and her three animal companions reached the crest of a mountain crag. Her eyes went wide when she saw it.

Thousands of torch lights in the distance; heading straight for Haven.

Animals rushed toward her; fleeing the strange army as they drew close.

"Aneth ara! What's happening?" She asked a crow as it approached.

It perched on Danyla's dark antler and cawed a few times; giving Mithra a report of what it saw.

Her brows furrowed. "Templars? And red crystals?"

Then realization hit her. _Infected Templars.. a whole army of them._  
\---------------

They opened the cabin to find things scattered all around. Bits of leather with their names on them; a private message in each. All said pretty much the same thing as Cassandra's; explaining why she had to go and apologizing for the sudden disappearance. Each also held more personal messages of thanks and well wishing.

Cullen's eyes went misty when he opened the box with his name carved upon it. A complete chess set hand carved in a Ferelden theme. The lighter pieces were of the things you'd expect to see in such a set, the darker were shaped like various animals. She had marked each at the top to indicate which they represented to avoid confusion and the ability to cheat.

He laughed when he read the note she had left within.

_"Sorry we didn't get to play a match with it,_   
_but I just finished it today. I may visit sometime._   
_You owe me a rematch, besides. It's not fair to_   
_let me win, Commander. You have been a balm_   
_to my soul. Please try to have more fun and take_   
_care of yourself, Da'iovro (Little Bear)."_

Everyone else had their things in hand; admiring them for their craftsmanship and the thought she had put into making or selecting them. Others laughed at the little notes she had arranged with their gifts.

Solas was admiring a staff she had left for him. A beautiful piece of Whitewood, carved and polished with great care. It's shape held the gentle waves of its natural growth. The head of the staff was shaped to form a single antler; reminiscent of the ancient elvhen hart statues she had come across in her travels.

He smiled sadly when he read the note.

_"A handsome staff for a handsome man._   
_I hope you like it, and may it serve you well._   
_Thank you for all you have been to me, Fenlin._   
_I will always remember the kiss."_

All departed the cabin, holding their treasures with tears and smiles.

Sera drew the Dragonthorn bow that had been left for her. "Well, it's not too elfy.." She moaned. She liked it, it was a good bow. Mithra had left it plain; not knowing what manner of engraving the city elf would appreciate. Sera wished she could thank the Ranger for it. Maybe share some pie with her, at least.

Leliana smiled when she found the Sylvanwood bow she had admired when Mithra first moved into the cabin. The note indicated that it was the same one, but the Ranger had taken the time to engrave an Andrastian flame design all over it.

 _"To represent your faith and the fire in your heart."_ The message read.

Cullen entered his quarters to store the chess set in a safe place. He looked sad as he set it down. _I wish she would have stayed. Will I ever see her again? She said she might visit sometime, but she's being hunted by that...who ever he is and that cult. I hope she can handle it as well as she thinks she can. Who knows how large their group is or how wide spread they are? We can help her by taking out any Venatori we discover. It's something..._

His thoughts were interrupted by the harsh sounds of alarm bells and soldiers shouting. Haven was under attack.

Cullen rushed out of his cabin. "Forces approaching! To arms!!"

A runner raced toward him with a report.

Everyone gathered around the Commander as soon as he finished reading.

Cassandra inquired for everyone. "Cullen?!"

"One watch guard reporting! There's a _massive_ force, the bulk over the mountain!"

Everyone quickly ran to their quarters and strapped up for battle. They grabbed their weapons, buckled on greaves and plates, and gathered back at the gates as soon as they were ready.

The gate slammed with a hard knock. "I can't come in unless you open!" A worried voice shouted from beyond.

Cullen's brow furrowed. _Who in the world...?_ He moved to push the gate open to let their apparent ally inside.

The Commander's stomach turned sour at the sight of a Templar with red crystals protruding from his flesh and growing between the plates of his armor. He was swollen and twisted; built like an old, gnarled oak. He radiated red; his veins pulsing with the poisoned lyrium in his blood while his eyes shone from beyond his visor. What had his brother's in the Order become?

_Red lyrium.. Oh, Maker. Have mercy on his soul.._

The Red Templar marched toward the gates then stopped suddenly; lurching as if someone had just stabbed him in the back.

The vile creature fell to reveal a sickly boy of about twenty years. A large and rather ridiculous looking hat covering the top half of his face. His clothes were patchy and dirty. Cullen guessed him homeless as soon as he took in the sight of him.

He looked around frantically. "She isn't here! They've come for her! They'll kill everyone looking for her!"

"Who are you? What are you saying?" Cullen demanded hotly.

"I'm Cole. I've come to warn her, but she isn't here! The Red Templars have come to kill her. For that.." He turned and pointed to a distant peak. "The Elder One."

The Commander squinted to see a Red Templar on the ridge. "I know that man...but this "Elder One"..?"

A tall, grotesque remnant of a man walked forward to stand beside the Templar on the mountain top. Red lyrium shot backward out of his head and plated his cheek; twisting his mouth into an distorted scowl. His body was skeletal and shrunken, but stretched vertically. This was a true monster.

Cole tried to explain further. "He's _very_ mad that she took his Mages. He wants her. To hurt her. To kill her."

Cullen had enough of talking to this weird kid and turned to his soldiers while donning his lion head helm; tilted back to reveal his face. "Mages! You have sanction to engage them! Inquisition, that is Samson! He will not make this easy! Fight! For your lives! For all of us!"

He turned and lifted his sword toward the enemy force and slid his helm down over his face; ready for battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Ma'falon - "My friend" 
> 
> Aneth ara - (casual greeting) "Hello" 
> 
> Da'lovro - (endearment) "Little Bear" 
> 
> Fenlin - (endearment) "Wolfling"


	29. Battle of Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Open War comes to the tiny town of Haven - who will survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The Iron Bull cranked the trebuchet rapidly, grunting as he worked the small wheel. 

Blackwall was holding off the infected Templars, trying to give the Qunari time to work. He bashed them hard and struck with his blade as swiftly as he could when he saw an opening. He had felled six of them just by guarding Bull. 

Sera was dashing around, putting arrows in as many of them as she could while dodging those that charged her. 

"What are these things?!" She shouted in a panic. 

"Templars!" Cassandra answered as she yanked her sword out of another fresh corpse. 

"That's shite!!" Sera shrieked in dismay. 

"I know!" The Seeker agreed; voice full of worry. 

The Chargers were busy getting civilians and workers to the Chantry as fast as they could. They guarded points throughout the town in case the enemy made their way through the gates or over the defenses. 

Cullen was facing off with two of the larger Templars. They were broad and tall, swollen with the poisoned lyrium. He felt sick when he cut one down. _Maker take you to His side.. And please forgive me..._

The other saw his hesitation and began a fierce barrage against the Commander. He hit like he was made of bricks; numbing Cullen's shield arm with each blow and driving him backward. 

Cullen slashed at its arm as the creature swung. The sword left his hand, falling in the snowy road as the beast pushed him back further, wailing on his shield with as much force as he could summon. 

The Commander tripped on a dead one and fell on his back, but managed to keep his shield between him and his mutated brother. He slid along the ground backwards, trying to find an opportunity to get back to his feet. The blows to his shield kept coming, not giving him the chance. 

The Red Templar lifted both fists, preparing to end the Commander with one big blow. 

Cullen scrambled away as fast as he could manage; feeling as though there was no hope of escape. 

A blade suddenly forced its way though the creature's chest, his plate screaming in high pitched agony against the force. It fell, revealing a silver haired elf perched on its back, gripping the hilt of Cullen's sword as she rode his foe to the earth. 

"On your feet, Commander!" Mithra demanded with a snarl before snatching Danyla's harness when the hart charged by a second time.  

Cullen stood slowly; wide eyed and sweating. He hadn't noticed the hart pass as his foe attacked him, nor the fog of starlight roll through the area. He pulled his sword from his former assailant's back and looked around. 

Every known species of animal in the surrounding area battled with Red Templars. Bears roared and slammed them to the ground, rams and druffalo charged and trampled them, teams of wolves tore their arms and legs off, birds of all species swooped and distracted them, and nugs and fennecs tripped them up as they charged. 

Mithra was perched on Danyla's back, standing tall while the hart raced around beneath her. She fired arrows with remarkable speed and power, shattering plates and crystals of the Templars. She howled in elvish as she felled them; her face fierce and pissed. Haven would not fall if she had anything to say about it. She would see them all burn before they harmed these people. 

An enemy Templar leapt at the Ranger; tackling her off of the hart and causing her bow to fly from her grasp. In mid air, she drew the white horn daggers from the small of her back and sank them into the tender flesh between neck and shoulder of her assailant. She rode him in the following slide on the ground then dashed away; eager to engage more targets. 

_Maker... She is a **beast**! Solas wasn't kidding._

Josmael howled as he ran to Cullen's side. He was ready to join him in the battle, as his asa'ma'sal had asked him to. 

The sound brought the Commander back to reality and he steeled himself to get back into the fray. 

Mithra slashed and danced her way to the Seeker's side with a wide, taunting grin on her face. 

"Have your eyes lost their virginity yet?!" She called merrily. 

Cassandra made a disgusted noise and called back. "Yes! And I'm actually glad for the carnage that comes with you, you little shit!" 

The Ranger laughed out loud as she slashed another throat. 

The trebuchet launched and Bull joined Mithra in the bloodbath as quickly as he could. "Love the dragon statue! How'd you know?" He asked as he brought his great axe crashing into a Templar skull. 

"Are you kidding? You sounded like you were about to cream your pants when you said the word "dragon" when I first met you!" 

The Qunari roared a laugh and wretched his weapon from a second downed foe. "I am pretty obvious, aren't I?" 

"Only with your fetishes, my friend!" She grinned as she picked up her dropped bow and flipped it onto her back. 

Danyla came charging by again and Mithra snatched the harness; gracefully floating back onto the hart. 

She spied Solas ahead with three Templars closing in on him. 

She took aim with three arrows and launched. Two bit into their skulls, but the third met with a shoulder. It punched through the armor, but it wasn't enough to disrupt his attack; only soften it. 

Solas was hit in the bicep, disabling him to some degree. He yelled in agony when another arrow found his attacker's head, ending the immediate threat to his life. 

He put his new staff on his back as he kneeled, then checked the damage to his arm. 

Mithra looked terrified as she called for his attention. 

"Solas!! Hook and jump!" She instructed as she lowered herself on the hart, locking her arm in a ninety degree angle. 

The Hedge Mage got the message. He hooked his good arm with Mithra's and leapt upward as he had seen her do countless time before. The momentum brought him up and around, landing on Danyla directly behind the Ranger. 

"How bad is it, Fenlin?" She hollered back at him. 

"I think I'm done with this battle, but it will heal properly." 

"Good. When I drop, scoot up." She instructed. 

The Ranger moved to dismount like always, but kept a hand on a handle just behind the Apostate. She dropped and Solas moved forward as quickly as he could while Mithra bounced back up with a hop; coming to rest behind him. She crouched behind him while speaking. "Would you mind bracing my leg? You're sitting on my foot strap." 

He looked a little confused, but nodded his consent. 

Mithra stood and swung one leg over his shoulder for him to hold; keeping her anchored to the hart. 

He blushed brightly as he held to her leg and she launched arrows into the surrounding army. 

A soldier flagged them down and they slowed to listen. "We need to get to the other trebuchet! It stopped firing!" 

Mithra nodded and called to her companions as they raced ahead on Danyla. 

As they neared the area, the Ranger signaled the hart to come to a stop. 

"Release me. And thank you for the assistance." She pecked a kiss to the top of his bald head with a giggle, noticing the shade of red he had turned. 

As soon as her leg was free, she dove off the hart and onto the hill next to them. She crept uphill to scout out the trouble. 

Quite a few Red Templars were ahead, they'd taken out the trebuchet team. Now they just stood around, huddled together and chatting while looking bored.

Mithra smiled wickedly. "How cute...they all lined up for me." 

She called for two druffalo, who immediately began their journey from the main battle field and up the road toward the other trebuchet. 

The wild elf gave a signal once the Templars were in their range and they reared into their charges; flying with great force side by side. 

The Templars panicked on their approach. They didn't know whether to run or fight, so they just scrambled in place. 

The pair slammed into them with as much force as they could summon, trampling a few under hoof and sending the rest flying sideways. 

The Ranger threw her head back in a joyous laugh as she drew three arrows from her quiver and readied them.   
\------------------ 

The team had kept the Templars busy while Blackwall cranked the trebuchet, it was now ready for launch. 

"Care to do the honors?" He grinned while offering Mithra the release lever. 

She smiled and chewed her bottom lip. "I always did want to play with one of these...I figured the Commander would have a fit if I tried.." 

He laughed and stepped back, allowing her to launch the massive boulder in the sling. 

She kicked it hard and the machine did what it did best. 

"That's how you toss some rock!" Bull cheered. 

The boulder sailed and slammed into the mountainside nearby, causing a massive avalanche. 

The encroaching army screamed in terror as snow and rock buried them in an icy grave. 

Inquisition soldiers cheered loudly when the horn sounded; signalling a break in their charge. 

A familiar sickly roar rang through the sky and all faces fell. 

"Dragon!!! MOVE!!!" Mithra ordered. 

The team scrambled as corrupted fire sprayed the area, blowing the trebuchet to splinters. 

"SHIT!! Who ordered the end of the damned world?!!" Varric complained while scraping himself off the ground. 

"Back to the gates!!" The Ranger ordered in a panic. 

She rushed for Danyla, who had kept Solas out of the reach of the enemy during the fight. 

She put out a call of retreat to the beasts she had brought to battle, telling them to move through Haven and protect any civilians they encountered on their way to the Chantry. 

She and Solas rushed ahead on Danyla, taking out any Templars in the party's path. 

She noticed the blacksmith trying to kick his own door open from the outside.  

"HELP! HERALD! This blasted shoulder!!" He roared angrily. 

Mithra grabbed a different kind of arrow from a narrow quiver; ones that she saved for emergencies. 

The arrowhead glowed blue as she drew it and whispered, her eyes turning to crystal while she took aim. 

The door blasted open upon the impact of ghostly light and the blacksmith rushed inside. 

Solas gasped, having seen the arrow glow beside him before she had released it. 

The Ranger chuckled. "Ironbark arrowheads. Useful for dire situations." 

They slowed as they came upon the gates and Mithra prepared to dismount. "Tell the people to let the animals out the back of the Chantry when you arrive. Assure them that they won't harm the people, they are in my service." She politely ordered the Apostate. 

She dismounted and asked Danyla to take Solas to the Chantry to get his arm looked at. He had healed it to some degree; stopping the bleeding. She'd feel better if he got it looked at by a healer, however.  

Mithra stayed outside the gates, planning to cover the party and any stragglers as they rushed into Haven. She stood there with arrows ready, watching for any hint of a Templar until all were safe inside the gates. 

Cullen had been inside Haven from the moment the avalanche triggered. Now he stood in the gateway, roaring at her to get inside. 

The corrupted dragon with tattered wings approaching in the distance hastened her to obey. 

"I can't believe you just _left_ like that!" He yelled as soon as the gates were shut. 

She pointed to the gates as she yelled back. " **THIS** is what I was trying to avoid with my departure! I was trying to _protect_ all of you!!" 

Cullen sneered at her as he yelled again. "If they had found you, you wouldn't have stood a chance on your own!!" 

He turned away from her, trying to calm his anger. 

She fumed and panted; trying to reign in her own temper. He was right. If that army had found her in the mountains, she would have died no matter how far her Ranger ability reached. 

The Commander sighed. "Get to the Chantry. It's the only building that might hold against that... **BEAST**. We aren't going to survive this, but we can make them work for it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation for this chapter: 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling"


	30. Painful Farewell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra puts her power in Cullen's hands to help the people of Haven escape. She shows the Red Templars what she can really do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Everyone was crammed in the Chantry. Thankfully, the beasts of the area had been allowed through as Mithra had requested. It wasn't nearly as crowded or smelly as it could have been. 

The Ranger rode in on Sulara; the last one in the Chantry. The beasts aiding her had saved many on their way: the bartender, Adan and Mineave, the quarter master, and even Seggrit, prick that he was. 

Cullen approached quickly and Josmael rushed forward to greet her and make sure she was well. "Herald!"  

Mithra rolled her eyes and ruffled her wolf's cheeks fondly. "Please, don't call me that. Use any other name you wish, but not that one." 

Roderick approached; aided by a strange boy Mithra hadn't encountered yet. She recognized something about him though; something in the way he felt to her. 

"He's very brave... He stood against a Templar." Cole explained when the wild elf noticed the gaping wound the Chancellor was cradling. 

Roderick sputtered a pained chuckle. "Briefly. I am no soldier." 

The boy set him down in a chair and stayed at his side; wanting to make him more comfortable. 

Cullen spoke of their military situation worriedly, saying that they stood no chance, that they were indeed going to die there. "But we can choose how _spitefully_ we end this. If we turn the last of the trebuchets to the mountains above us..." 

Mithra's eyes went wide before hardening into a glare. "I didn't race here with an army of beasts just to bury all of you!" 

Roderick spoke up. "There is a path.." He went on about Andraste showing him the overgrown path behind the Chantry that led to the mountains. 

"I know the path. My...late friend's merc band and I took it when I attended the Conclave, to avoid the crowds headed to the Temple." She turned to Cullen with a determined look in her eye. "Get everyone moving. I'll ask the animals to eliminate any threats while guiding you through the mountains. There may be scouts looking for refugees. I'll stay behind and keep the bastard's attention since he wants me so badly." 

Solas had caught part of the conversation and approached sadly; waiting politely to say his goodbyes. 

She looked to Josmael while digging in one of Sulara's packs in a panic. "I'm putting you in charge of the beasts, isa'ma'sal. See everyone away safely." She pulled something out. "There you are.." 

Cullen's worry was more evident than ever. "And when the mountain falls? What of your escape?" 

Mithra went quiet and rested her forehead against the ashen hart sadly. 

The Commander's shoulders fell. There was nothing else to do, she would have to go to save them all. "Maybe you'll find a way, surprise it..." 

Josmael lost his shit. _"No, asa'ma'sal! You aren't going without me!!"_

"You need to command the animals, ma'da'fen. Keep them under control. Keep the people safe. Juviran ven es an hama sul em!" 

Solas winced at the elvish phrase as if he'd been slapped across the face. 

_"I will not! I won't let you do this!"_ He growled angrily; baring his fangs at her with a hot glare.

"Yes, you _will_!" Her power flared when she snapped at him. The Ranger's eyes shifted and glowed as they bore into the wolf's. Tendrils of ghostly smoke seized him and slithered into his eyes, nose, and mouth; causing his honey eyes to glow a soft blue. 

Josmael stood as if he were a soldier; face blank, head straight up, ears perked forward in absolute unwavering obedience. 

Mithra cringed and wept as she wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck and chest. She never did this if she could help it. It broke her heart to do it, especially to him. 

The Commander looked sullen at the sight. "What did you do..?" 

"He is...enslaved to my will.... I never use it if I can help it. Even the beasts I brought to battle were _asked_ to help..." 

She removed her usual whistle from around her neck and cradled it in her hands while holding it near her lips; whispering inaudibly until it glowed softly with her power. 

She twisted two sections of the whistle; locking it into active mode and presented it to Cullen. "Josmael will remain under it's power until you turn the pieces back to their proper position. Do _not_ release him until after the avalanche settles. He will try to come for me. He will act as your voice. You command the beasts while you possess this, but he is needed to translate any orders given. They will follow my original plan until you tell them otherwise." 

The Commander took it with awe etched into his every feature. He could feel the music it put off. A heartbeat kept rhythm with the gentle song, causing its light to pulsate in time with it. 

"Is this your pulse?" He asked; uneasy with the thought. 

She smiled with tears in her eyes. "I'm not sure...it might be his for all I know.. I've never done this before. But I designed this plan years ago, in case I needed to get a friendly clan away from immediate danger." 

His voice turned mournful then, practically whispering. "How long will it last?"

"I don't know..... Several years worth of my power is stored within. It will likely last for far longer than you need. When you reach a safe place, focus on the whistle and speak "Dar atisha"; it means "Go in peace". It is the trigger phrase to deactivate the whistle and dismiss the animals. They will leave everyone unharmed." 

Cullen turned to the people; issuing orders to his soldiers to evacuate everyone. Josmael followed him and went ahead, exiting the Chantry and heading for the mountains. 

Mithra worked to construct a crude sling for Roderick to lay in that Sulara would drag along behind her. Two long shafts of the wood she had packed were bound to the riding harness. She wrapped the frame with broad strips of leather to form a sort of cot for him to get comfortable in. 

"I will ensure he speaks the correct words." Solas offered sadly while helping secure the leather.   

"Thank you, hahren. I'd hate for things to end poorly after all this effort." She said gratefully.

They finished their work quickly and stood to face each other. Cole laid the Chancellor upon the leather and made sure he was comfortable and secure while they spoke. 

Tears were in her voice when she hugged him. "Dar'eth shiral, Fenlin." She released him and looked him in the eyes. "Hand my furs out to those that need them. Children first, if you can. There is a storm brewing. I felt it on my way out of Haven."  

Solas looked at her with heartbreak and regret all over his face before mounting Sulara and riding off. 

Mithra turned and stared at the Chantry doors. She slipped another whistle over her neck; a beat up, scarred thing that had seen much in its time. She twirled her finger in the golden curl that adorned it; preparing herself for the fight to come. 

"Everything is in order. The animals are acting according to your plan thus far." Cullen announced as he jogged back to her. 

"Good. I wish you well, Da'iovro...or should I have called you Da'vheraan?" She smiled sadly while gesturing to the lion helm tucked under his arm. 

"I'm glad I got to hear you say it... I wasn't sure how to pronounce it.." He said with a half hearted grin before his face fell to sorrow. _I will never see her again..._

"Please take care of Jos.." Her words were cut off when Cullen grabbed her. 

He kissed her eagerly; his hands gently holding either side of her face. The kiss was desperate and sweet, loving and full of unspoken apologies. He held her lips to his for as long as he dared. His fingers tangled in the hair at the nape of her neck while his thumbs caressed her cheeks; almost completely forgetting himself in the moment. 

She had started reciting her mantra as fast and loud as she could in her head the moment he had touched her, but she didn't jump or pull away. After some severe uncertainty, her mouth softened to kiss him back. _One last gift.._

He broke it after a long moment and smiled sheepishly while trailing his fingertips along her jaw. "I'm sorry....I'd never sleep again if I didn't get to do that at least once..." 

She cast her eyes down as soon as he released her. _I just kissed a... Oh Creators, I **am** mad.._ She whispered in her stunned state. "Don't do such things to yourself, Cullen. You'll drive yourself to madness if you go chasing ghosts."    
\------------------ 

She wandered out the Chantry and steeled herself when Templar war cries sounded around her. She was alone, almost violently insisting that absolutely everyone get out while they could. 

She activated the whistle that now adorned her slender neck; casting the ghostly fog throughout the area. This power had a different feel to it; full of vengeance, regret, and guilt. Wild, vicious power that wanted to charge and kill everything in its wake strained to be unleashed.

She drew the light and sound in; harnessing the clawing pain and ferocity held within. She would soon give it exactly what it wanted. 

The Ranger was now a beacon of stark white starlight, standing boldly before the forces invading Haven. "Here I am! Vyn alas'niremah i'em?!" She roared; taunting them into focussing on her. 

As they neared, she pulled the ironbark staff from her back and twirled it above her head. It began to glow and sing as it spun among her deft fingers, the pitch rose higher as its light brightened further and further.   

Mithra slammed one end on the ground; sending a shockwave of sound around her. The force blew the first wave of attackers back and on their asses; shattering the crystals growing within them - an instant kill. 

She leapt at the second wave, slamming her staff into each opponent with ease and grace. The power she had summoned from her resource pool did most of the damage for her. She danced and dodged among them, felling them with a flick or jab of the staff at every turn.   
\-------------------

Solas watched the burning star dashing along Haven's town path in awe. She delivered devastating blows to all who stood in her way. "Elgadhal..." He whispered to himself. 

He had hoped to see the full extent of her abilities. He got his wish from one of the best seats possible; in the mountains overlooking the whole of the town. 

"Brilliant and bright. Joyous but jaded. Shining and strong. Power permeates her, flowing forth in a fountain of light and song...." Cole recited as he rode Danyla beside Solas. 

"Yes, Cole.." 

"She is happy... Fighting her favorite foe. Protecting people now hers..." The boy offered; trying to ease the feelings of guilt and sadness within the Mage. 

Solas nodded solemnly and took some comfort knowing she was doing this with a purpose she found worthy. But his heart still ached knowing she was doing this because of his own foolishness.   
\------------------------ 

Cassandra looked upon the glowing figure with tears forming in her eyes. 

"You ok, Seeker?" Bull asked as they rode on the horses Mithra had sent through with the wild creatures. 

"She was free, and she returned. Now she will die to defend us from...that." 

Varric just hung his head in shame and closed his eyes.  

Sera sniffed and looked away from Haven. "Elfy elves... why they have to be so frigging stupid...?" 

Blackwall watched her proudly; a brave and noble person willing to sacrifice herself for many. He had chosen to follow her, there was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right choice this time around. He always doubted himself on such matters, letting his past dig its clutches into his heart. Never allowing himself to see what he had become since that terrible day. 

Cullen allowed his eyes to gaze upon her illuminated figure only a few times. He marvelled at the sight when he did, unable to believe that she wasn't a mage. _How does she do it...?_

He urged everyone to hurry. He had to get them out before she fell. She had bought them the time, he would try his best to get them all out so she might have a chance to escape herself.  

Josmael marched ahead, his gaze still ghostly. The animals surrounding the people moved with him, obeying the request pressed into the whistle. They scouted and watched for enemies, though none had been found yet. They would continue to sniff out trouble until they were dismissed; ever happy to aid the gentle Ranger.   
\------------- 

Mithra crouched and panted, covered in small cuts and nicks from blades that had found her momentarily. Her cheek held a new trophy; a deep cut that would scar when and if it healed, crossing the one she had received many years ago. A crooked "X" would mark her face for life, displaying both her bravery and recklessness for all to see. 

She had just finished turning the trebuchet to face the icy cliff behind and above Haven. Another wave of enemies arrived now that she had made the last crank. 

Her pupils were nearly the size of pinpricks; the power stored in the whistle had taken her over during her killing spree, as she allowed. The whole of her face twisted into a murderous scowl at the sight of the enormous mobile red lyrium statue before her. She would channel the last of her reserve to crack this monstrosity. 

She leapt forward and dashed to the left when it swung its huge crab claw of an arm; ducking under it as she went. She danced around behind it in a sloppy twirl; legs flailing in the air as she used the staff to make a tight turn to flank the creature. 

Mithra had charged up along the way. Now she leapt again, staff twirling at her side in the air. She brought it down, striking the middle of its back with a great blast of sound and light. 

The creature shattered into splinters; sending shards of crystal spraying across the area. Its remains embedded into the flesh and armor of the other Templars like glass, shredding them in the shower.   
\----------------- 

Everyone gasped when the Arch Demon landed and ran toward the tiny glowing elf. It flanked her as its master spoke; the evil being that had attacked Haven with his army of corrupted Templars. 

Cullen's eyes widened with painful concern as he watched her fall to the ground. 

The Elder One was pulling on the mark upon her hand; causing her great pain. The light of her form flickered and dimmed drastically while she writhed in agony below. 

The tempo of the heartbeat in the whistle increased, thrumming hard and fast while resting against the Commander's chest. His features contorted into a vicious snarl. _It's killing her! STOP!!_

Cullen noticed then that they were out of the area where the avalanche would fall. He stopped his horse and waited for the last to pass him; ensuring all were well out of range of the impending slide. 

The Commander was relieved to feel the heartbeat slow slightly, signalling that Mithra was no longer being tortured. 

When he looked below, however, he could only make out the distinct green glow of the mark. The creature was holding her in the air by the wrist, eclipsing her form.  

He winced when she slammed into the ready trebuchet. She drew her daggers and leaned against it, still recovering from her torment. 

Cullen could wait no longer. He took a bow from his saddle bag and lit an arrow; preparing to give her the signal to trigger the slide. 

_Oh, Maker.... Please let her get to safety._ He prayed silently while drawing the arrow and aimed straight up. 

The Commander's vision was assaulted by tears and he winced as he let it fly.   
\------------------ 

She stood against the trebuchet as she stared the creature down, glaring at him for threatening those she had come to consider friends. Her power resource was spent; the marred whistle dangling lifelessly from her neck while she hunched in pain and exhaustion. 

She caught the faint glow of fire; a single flame flickering like a candle on the wind behind the gibbering madman before her. _There's the signal. Time to toss more rock....at least I get to play with one more of these contraptions before the end..._

The thing that called itself "Corypheus" finally ended its long winded speech and Mithra felt ready to tell him to go fuck himself. 

"Thank the Creators! I thought you'd never shut up! Do you realize how boring you are? A monster wanting to destroy the world? Oooohh!! How original! ..Stop being a fucking cliche! And eat something! You're thinner than I've ever been! Why not start with this..?!" She cheered the last line and kicked the release lever; sending the boulder on its aerial journey. 

Corypheus watched it sail and slam into the mountain behind Haven. The icy cliffs roared angrily as snow and rock gave way at the force that had violently met it. 

"Dar'eth shiraaaaalll!!" Mithra sang and sprinted away as fast as she could; pushing her legs to pump like they never had before. Her whole body ached from battle and cuts screamed at her for mercy. But she had to move and hope for cover. 

She spotted a hole ahead and leapt as the roar of falling rock and snow reached her heels.   
\----------------- 

Solas watched her dash from the scene; his eyes alight with hope. _Oh please..please.. Go, go, go, go, GO!_ He urged her in his thoughts, hoping with all he had that she would find shelter from the fury she had unleashed. 

His eyes filled with tears when he witnessed her disappear beneath the rubble. 

Cullen had also cheered her on during her flight; hoping beyond hope that she could find some way to escape the slide. 

He saw her disappear beneath a violent mess of stone and snow. The heartbeat in the item around his neck seemed to slow to nothing suddenly, and his heart shattered. 

The Commander stayed behind, not moving from the spot he had launched the signal. He seized the opportunity; taking a moment for himself to cry over the loss of the woman that held his heart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Brother in spirit" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Sister in spirit" 
> 
> Dar'eth shiral - Safe journeys 
> 
> Dar atisha - Go peacefully 
> 
> Hahren - respectful title meaning "Elder" 
> 
> Fenlin - pet name "Wolfling" 
> 
> Ma'da'fen - "My little wolf" 
> 
> Juviran ven es an hama sul em - "I will walk the path they (the gods) lay for me." 
> 
> Vyn alas'niremah i'em - "Will you be dancing with me?"


	31. In the Frostbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra wakes alone and injured. The people of Haven find a decent camping spot after a few stops. Josmael and Sulara go hunting, Cullen follows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The refugees of Haven had made camp behind a group of trees, bracing for the storm that had started to roll in. The winds picked up at intervals; gusts chilled to the bone and forced people to huddle for warmth. Provisions were checked and packed more securely, wagons were checked for damage and sturdiness. Beasts of burden were resting, and everyone was just waiting; hoping they would survive the mountain excursion they were about to undertake.

Solas and Cole got busy handing out the furs that had composed Mithra's bed back in Haven. "See to the children first, Cole. Healers will ensure the injured have blankets." 

The boy said nothing; trying to keep a handle on himself with all the pain, suffering, and sadness among the crowd. He passed them around to those that complained the loudest in their heads while also trying to follow the mage's instruction. 

Cullen rode in slowly, trying to keep his face neutral. The people couldn't see him as he felt; it would crush any kind of morale left among them. He knew he had to appear strong to keep hope alive. 

The whistle around his neck still didn't produce the gentle heartbeat that it had started with. It continued to glow and play its soft haunting song; asking the surrounding beasts to watch over and guide the people. 

Cullen finally removed it and stored it in his saddlebag. He couldn't stand that he couldn't detect the beat and wanted to be rid of it as soon as possible. The people weren't safe yet, however. They still needed the beasts to guide them so he opted to keep it active and Josmael under its power. He didn't know if he'd need to issue orders and the wolf was the only way to make those orders understood.  

Soldiers helped the injured to the healers. They did what they could, but didn't have much hope for the most grievously injured. Chancellor Roderick wouldn't last much longer, they knew that for certain. Rather than move him and make his last moments unbearable, they treated him from the apparatus Mithra had constructed for him. 

Josmael stayed at the Commander's side while they were at camp; still a mindless slave with a ghostly gaze. Cullen had trouble looking at him as he was; a moving statue of a wolf. His playful nature was completely overridden by the orders he was forced to obey. He wasn't Josmael, and it hurt to acknowledge it.   
\------------- 

It was damp and cold. That's all she knew when she started to wake; lying on her side.  

Her eyes opened abruptly and hunted for light to see by. She lifted her left hand to her face; seeking to wipe something sticky from her cheek. Her surroundings were illuminated by a sickly green light as soon as the hand lifted off the ground. 

_Oh yeah...this thing.._ She grumbled silently. _It's brighter than it was. Why..? Oh yeah...the asshole monster that yanked on it.. That shit hurt, can't wait for some payback. The dragon will make that difficult though.._

The Ranger wiped her cheek at last and noticed that her fingertips came away with something dark and gooey. She looked to the various little cuts trailing blood all over her arm while it was in her face. _Oh, yaaay...cold, wet, _and_ bleeding.... What a lovely way to wake up.. Not the first time and likely not the last._

The mail had held surprisingly well against their blades, but the rest of her armor was practically shredded. The leather was split in places, exposing the ironbark splints within. Some bore marks from the swords that had found her, but they had effectively guarded her flesh from the assaults. She knew she'd be bruised beneath the armor in either case, but it wasn't nearly as bad as it could have been. 

She moved to sit up and roared in agony; cancelling her movements. " **WHAT the FUUUUCK!?!** " 

Mithra reached back slowly; seeking the source of her most acute pain. Her hand met with a bit of wood sticking out of her back on the right side, just below her ribs. It seemed to be twice as thick as her index finger and was only a few inches long, but that was only on the outside. It was worrying, but not absolutely alarming. 

_Damn my miserable luck.. Well, if I'm waking, it must not be a fatal wound..I hope it's not too deep.._ She reasoned with herself; trying not to panic over her condition. 

She let her head rest on the ground and sighed in irritation. _I can't remove it.. I'll bleed out if I do. How nice to have a literal thorn in my side. As if the figurative ones weren't enough already..._

She rolled onto her belly; the effort causing her to cough menacingly and spots to flash in her vision by extention. _Not coughing up blood? That's promising.._ Mithra thought as she eased herself up, trying not to bend her injured side overmuch; it was nearly impossible, but her flexibility let her accomplish it to some degree. One leg stretched before her, lifting her to her feet while keeping her back as straight as possible.

She felt dizzy when she stood fully and slammed into the wall on her left. The Ranger rested there a moment, panting; trying not to lose consciousness again. _I need a healer..badly. I hope they didn't get too far ahead during my little dirt nap.._

Mithra winced as she righted herself and complained that she didn't have a walking stick. The bastard above had caused her to drop her staff when he'd pulled on the Anchor and she never got a chance to retrieve it before her flight. 

She started in the only direction possible: forward. The Ranger groaned and hissed in pain as she shuffled down the dark corridor, leaning on the wall and stopping to rest as she went.   
\-----------------

They had made camp again, further up the mountain. The storm made travel slow and agonizing. 

People dropped due to the cold as much for their injuries. Wagons crammed the exhausted and frozen upon them where they could fit. Some had taken a cue from Mithra's contraption and had domestic beasts pulling the children, injured, and elderly along; cloaked in a fur or two that belonged to the Ranger.

Solas aided the healers as much as he was able, trying to keep people warm and alive. 

His thoughts drifted often to Mithra. He hoped she was alive and would arrive soon, but was remiss to go search for her himself. He was still hurt from the blow he had suffered in Haven. 

The Mage excused himself from the healer's tent and left for his own. 

He lay on his cot as he berated himself. _This is my fault.. How could I have been so foolish? These people are suffering for my oversight. Corypheus...he was supposed to die. How did he manage to survive? His connection to the Blight, perhaps..? That can't be all of it, there must be more to it._

Solas covered his eyes as he lay there and sighed sadly. _She's lost... she was so beautiful...and what an amazing spirit. I am honored to have met her...and for her to call me friend. A pity I'll never see her again..she's the type that could effect real change; a treasure._

He panicked slightly, thinking about what it meant now that she was gone. _How will this mistake be fixed without her? What will become of the Veil with the Anchor now lost? If I could find her, I could.._

The Apostate slammed his head on his makeshift pillow in defeat. _I can't find her right now. This storm would see me lost in this wilderness. If she's buried in Haven, I couldn't dig to find her with this arm, besides._

 _If she is alive, none are better equipped to survive and navigate the area. She is resourceful, she would prevail._ He held on to that thought before allowing himself a few moments of sleep.  
\------------------------

After what felt like an eternity, she heard the winds of the storm and spied the blowing snow beyond the mouth of the mine. 

_Thank goodness. Hopefully they will be nearby._ She hoped, but also doubted. 

Three demons appeared suddenly, snapping through the Veil to appear before her. 

"Awe, piss! Really?!" She growled as she leaned on the old wooden railing. 

The Anchor sparked and she was compelled to lift her hand to the creatures. Something strange happened, as if the mark was showing her a new trick. A tiny rift formed between the demons and sucked them face first back into the Fade. 

Mithra looked to the Anchor, marvelling at its newfound ability. "Well, that was....useful." 

She pressed forward, still dizzy from blood loss and came to the opening of her shelter at last. She spied a burning cart and abandoned debris from the passing crowd, but no sign of people or animals; not even any tracks to follow. 

_They passed at least an hour ago..I probably won't catch them. But they'll need to rest. It's getting late, maybe they found a windbreak and stopped to camp for the night._

The Ranger stepped out of the cave and started uphill at a snails pace. The wind pushed on her; making travel much more unpleasant than it already was. _This is probably a bad idea... but I have little choice. I can't tend to this shit on my own. I'm dead whether I stay or go..I have to try._

She spied a mage's staff near the busted cart, half buried in the snow, and picked it up. _At least I have a walking stick again...too bad I can't use it for anything else. I could really use a fire right now._    
\--------------- 

The people had moved to a place where the wind wasn't nearly as fierce. They eagerly made camp; everyone set up their tents and the Chantry sisters handed out more cots and blankets. 

Kitchen staff gathered around the large central fire, busy preparing what they could to feed the people. Some were tempted to ask if they could slaughter a druffalo or two from among the number of animals guarding them. None asked, afraid the suggestion would offend considering the protection they intended to provide on the Ranger's behalf. After what they saw as they left Haven, they didn't want to appear disrespectful to the missing elf woman who had taken on an army in their defense. It was much too soon to do such a thing. 

Cullen sat on a cot in his tent, staring into space. Josmael sat before him, still under the compulsion. The Commander couldn't stand the sight anymore. 

He dug in his saddlebag beside his modest bed and brought the whistle out to free the wolf from his hypnosis. His face registered shock when he noticed the change; the pulse was back. It was faint, but it existed. _How long..? Oh, Sweet Maker! She's alive!_ Joy seized his heart at the realization and his face lit to match. 

The Commander's joy was soon replaced with horror. _She's out in that storm..alone. She has nothing to keep warm! Josmael..he could find her._

He twisted the whistle; shifting Ghilan'nain's symbol back in alignment. The light in the wolf's eyes faded, turning back into their golden honey color. 

"Josmael!" Cullen's voice was excited and worried all at once, eager to ask the wolf for his help in finding the Ranger. 

The wolf snapped to and looked around frantically, whining and gruffing in terrified confusion. _"Where..? Asa'ma'sal?!"_

Josmael's eyes met Cullen's and his face shifted slowly into a steely snarl. _"You...you let her do it, didn't you?! You **bastard**! You let her **die**!"_

Cullen held out the whistle in his excitement; not yet registering the heat in the wolf's gaze. "Josmael, we have to go find her. She's alive!" 

The wolf snarled and lunged at him, but didn't commit to a true attack. _"You left her _behind_! How could you?!"_

The Commander jerked back in shock. The teeth that had snapped in his face slapped any remaining joy and excitement out of him. All that was left on his face now was fear. 

The wolf turned and charged out of the tent while howling for Sulara to follow. 

The hart was just outside the healer's tent. Chancellor Roderick was being unloaded from the contraction behind her. She waited for him to be clear of it; ever conscious not to harm those entrusted to her care. 

She charged off after Josmael the moment they had lifted him out of it, singing her call to her canine friend. _"Finally! I'm right behind you!"_

Everyone that noticed the calls poked their heads out of their shelters with a start. Once they realized Mithra's beasts were going to search for her, their faces fell. There was no hope of them finding her in their eyes, and they pitied them for trying at all. 

Cullen regained himself and lifted himself from his cot when the hart flew by his tent. He frantically grabbed his saddlebag and the fur Cole had offered him while heading for his horse. 

The boy had remarked that Cullen missed her and handed it to him, saying that it was her favorite one. A big, fluffy Great Bear hide. The Commander had grumbled a thank you at him and hurried away. It made him uneasy that the kid could read him and knew which fur was her favorite though he'd only met her once, briefly. 

Leliana stopped Cullen on his way to the horses. "We need to discuss our situation, Commander. Where are we expecting to go? Where are these beasts leading us?" 

Cullen growled at her, in no mood to be kept from his mission. "I'm busy! Go discuss things with the others, I'll join in the talks when I return." 

"And where are you going?" She asked hotly. 

"To retrieve something I thought we'd lost. Josmael and Sulara are already on their way. I have to catch them." He snapped as he swooped around her; jogging toward the horses. 

Leliana watched him go, pitying the Commander for the loss of Mithra. She figured he was deluded, but knew there was no point trying to dissuade him from his search.   
\-------------- 

Solas knew what was going on the moment Josmael howled; he was free again. He remembered the pulse in the whistle and had surmised that it was indeed the Ranger's. Considering that she had put her power and knowledge within, it made sense to him that she was actually putting pieces of herself into it; whether she knew it or not. If Josmael detected it, he would waste no time going out to find her. 

Sulara rushed past the Hedge Mage as he hurried toward the healers, planning to instruct them to prepare for Mithra's arrival. 

He entered the tent in a flurry; barking orders at every one of them with a surprising amount of authority in his tone and posture. 

"She will very likely be frostbitten, be ready to warm her gradually. Gather snow and prepare warm water with it; not hot, **warm**. Find dry dressings to wrap her in. Gather what blankets and furs you can. I will gather some mages to help warm her while you prepare. Hurry!"  

Nobody argued with the Mage. Three assistants swiftly wrapped up what they were doing and began following Solas' instructions as quickly as they could.   
\--------------- 

Mithra had just made it to the large hill beyond the first campsite. Her side burned and her toes were well past numb. She found it difficult to keep her feet beneath her, but she knew she had to if she stood any kind of chance. 

_That fire was cold.. extinguished hours ago... Damn it! I wish I'd saved something to call a bear or two for warmth. They probably wouldn't hear me over this fucking storm anyway.._ She growled to herself; pissed that she hadn't thought to save a scrap of power for after the fight. Though she hadn't really expected to survive it. 

She heaved a sigh and winced when the pain shot up her back. Spots invaded her vision; blinding her temporarily. 

The Ranger leaned on the staff while trying to maintain consciousness. _Ugh, this thorn....I have to keep moving. I'll freeze to death if I stand in one spot for too long._

Her feet felt like boulders as she drug them through the snow. She was desperately trying to think warm thoughts to keep her mind off of the cold; it didn't really work for her.  

She didn't get very far before her legs gave out and she found herself sitting on her heels. _So sleepy... But I have to move..._

Mithra looked around wearily; her face dull and dopey in her exhaustion. _Fuck it...this is as good a way to go as any.. Better than burning to death, at any rate._

She closed her eyes and turned her face skyward before turning her back to the wind. She flopped on her side in the snow; ready to just let go at long last. 

The Ranger hummed to herself as she waited for the cold to claim her. The tune faltered when she shivered and winced, but she kept going. A little comfort before the end.   
\------------------- 

Josmael rushed down the mountainside as fast as he could while keeping his nose to the wind; his thoughts racing as fast as his legs. _I can't smell her, I'm still upwind...Have to keep going, I _have_ to find her._

Sulara wasn't too far behind, but the wolf always was faster than she was, especially in her old age. She pushed herself to hurry after him; trying not to lose sight of Josmael in the storm of white. 

The wolf leapt over or dodged obstacles as he tore through the snow; boulders, drops, and items abandoned or lost by the people he had guided to their current camp. 

_I can't believe they just left her behind in this storm! Asa'ma'sal..please hang on._ He let out a long pained howl, hoping she would hear it; wanting to give her some hope.   
\-------------- 

Cullen saddled his bay steed as quickly as he could manage; the stable hands insisting they do it for him all the while. He ignored them or waved them off in his panic, eager to be on his way before the trail of the wolf and hart were lost completely. 

He finally mounted and charged out of camp, kicking and hollering at his horse until he reached a full gallop down the mountain. 

_Damn it! I should have waited to get saddled before releasing Josmael..or I should have caught a ride on Sulara.._ He chastised himself for his shortsightedness. _Then again, I don't know how to control her... no bridles, no saddles..That woman is mad. Maker, but she drives me crazy.._

He followed the hart's tracks as best as he could finding it difficult in the blinding white of the blizzard surrounding him. Josmael's prints were almost completely erased by the storm already which set the Commander's nerves on edge even more.   
\--------------- 

Mithra was still shivering, but barely. The cold was steadily setting in to take her away. She thought she had caught the sound of a howl a few minutes ago. It was hard to tell whether it was the storm, her imagination, or the call of a wolf; she no longer cared. 

The snow had built up behind her; covering her partially. The bank blocked most of the wind howling around her, which she was grateful for, but the blanket of ice and snow wasn't helping her condition. 

She closed her eyes and smiled faintly. _I'll be with you again soon, Asa'ma'lin.. May Falon'din guide me to you safely... And please forgive me for failing you..I can't keep the promises I made. Ir abelas.._   
\-------------- 

Josmael caught her scent on the wind at last and whipped around, looking in the snow frantically. 

_I'm downwind! She should be right behind me!!_ He prowled around swiftly, trying to find her trail. He found no tracks, but he caught the faint scent on the ground after a moment and followed it eagerly. _Please, please, please...._

He just barely spotted her; the snow blanketing her almost completely. 

Josmael rushed forward, ignoring the wind and snow blasting him in the face. He licked her bloody cheek gently while whining. _"Please wake up, asa'ma'sal.. You can't sleep here."_

Mithra's brow furrowed but she didn't open her eyes. 

Josmael tried to roll her onto her back, nudging her with his nose. 

She shifted slightly at his effort and cried out. The stick in her back sent pain shooting through her again; waking her rudely from her cold peace. The Ranger rolled onto her belly, trying to avoid any pressure on it, and groaned angrily. 

The wolf sniffed around the wound, inspecting and lapping at it worriedly. _"No..no, no."_

He lifted his head and howled for Sulara; signalling his position and begging her to hurry. _"She's hurt!! Get here now!"_   
\--------------- 

Cullen caught the wolf's call ahead, but barely. 

He turned his horse a little to the right, hoping he was on the right track to find them. 

After a moment, Sulara appeared out of the swirling white next to the Commander. They raced together toward the call both had heard. 

Sulara had gotten lost for a moment, not knowing which way the wolf had gone. Now she had her heading again, and Cullen would trust her to find them. 

They spotted the slate grey of Josmael's top coat just feet away and veered around him; unable to stop in time. 

Cullen brought his horse to a sliding stop as soon as they'd turned and threw himself out of the saddle; quickly leading the horse back to where the wolf stood. 

Josmael snarled at him, baring his teeth while rapidly licking them; a warning to stay back. He wouldn't forgive the former Templar for leaving Mithra behind, nor for her current state. 

"I'm sorry, Josmael...we thought she was dead! The avalanche.."

The wolf barked and snarled viciously; eyes gleaming with hateful fire. _"Save it! You let her do it in the first place!"_

"Let me help get her to camp.." Cullen begged sadly; feeling horrible for not looking for her sooner. 

Josmael lunged and snapped; an obvious "No" to the Commander's request. 

Sulara stood next to Mithra, gently sniffing her while waiting for someone to load her onto the cot. The hart brayed; asking for someone to help while turning so it was closer to the frozen elf.  

The wolf backed away from Cullen, his glare still hot as he moved toward his asa'ma'sal. He began trying to pull her up into the apparatus; grasping the armor behind her neck with his teeth. 

Mithra howled in pain at the first pull; her armor yanking on the stick. She could feel how long it was now; just a couple of inches. She gasped painfully through the following tugs, trying to push herself through the agony while pulling herself forward with the wolf's help. 

The Commander felt sick at the sound of her cries, then noticed the bloody bit of wood poking out of her back. _Maker.._

The wolf gave up after a few more pulls. He'd gotten her on it only halfway and didn't want to hurt her any further. He growled to himself and circled around Cullen, urging him toward the Ranger. _"Hurry and help then, asshole."_

Cullen approached her warily and gently lifted her into it with ease; laying her on her left side. "Mithra? Can you hear me?" 

She mouthed something weakly, but couldn't speak loud enough for him to hear. 

He immediately retrieved the bear fur in his saddle bag and tucked it around her loosely; careful not to put pressure on the wound on her back.  

_"There, you helped. Now piss off."_ Josmael thought with another snarl and started back toward camp, urging Sulara to follow him quickly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul" or "Sister in Spirit" 
> 
> Ir abelas - "My sorrow" or "I'm sorry" 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - "Girl of my blood" or "Sister"


	32. Before the Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas nurses Mithra back to health. Josmael guards her jealously. The companions have questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little piece of Josmael fluff included for his fans. :)
> 
> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Josmael sat before the doorway of the tent, dictating who could and could not enter while Mithra was being treated. He had let Solas and two healers bring her into the Apostate's tent, but had refused all others thus far. He was not pleased with any of them for abandoning her to her fate and let them know it with burning eyes and bared fangs when they neared. 

The only reason he was letting Solas treat her is because he did good work healing her leg when she first arrived in Haven. The wolf also figured his injury during the battle excused him from some blame, but not all of it. 

The healers had already partially stripped her of the soggy, shredded armor she had worn since Haven, now she only had the suit of mail over her skin. They had to cut it in half to access the piece of wood jutting from her back. They dared not try to pull the armor over it, fearing they would just drive it further into her flesh. 

Solas and his two assistants braced to pull it from her back now. The Hedge Mage held her shoulders down, another held her legs, and the third was expected to pull it and pack the wound as quickly as possible to prevent further blood loss.  

Mithra was awake and not excited about the idea of enduring more suffering at the hands of that damned stick, but she wanted it out as soon as possible. 

"Ready?" Solas asked everyone present.  

All nodded nervously, including the Ranger. 

The wild elf winced when the nurse grasped it; gritting her teeth in anticipation. When it was yanked out, she roared curses and fought to deck her in the face for the pain she had caused. Solas managed to keep Mithra on the ground until she calmed, saving the nurse a busted nose at the very least. 

The Ranger panted and whimpered apologies to the nurse she had just threatened. She was grateful to have the thorn removed, but she never did react well to extreme pain.   
\----------------- 

Bull came through the area with a big bottle of booze, figuring it would get him inside the Apostate's tent. Everyone was worried and curious about her condition. The wolf had kept everyone away, not letting them even peek at her when they arrived at camp. Cullen was the only one that had gotten any kind of look at her wounds, but only briefly, and he hadn't been in a mood to talk about it. 

The Iron Bull arrived just in time to hear her cussing and yelling within Solas' tent when they'd pulled the stick from her.  

"Booze for the boss?" The Qunari asked Josmael; wanting to get info for his report. 

The wolf stared at Bull blankly; unimpressed with his attempt to gain entry. 

Solas spoke from within. "No. Alcohol will only complicate the healing process. She needs to remain sober, at least until we get her frostbite managed and the cuts closed." 

"How bad are her injuries?" The Qunari quizzed since Solas seemed to be willing to answer. 

The only response he received was the remaining scraps of her armor being tossed out of the tent, landing on his boot.   
\----------------- 

"The monstrosity has been destroyed, I see.." Dorian remarked upon seeing Mithra's former suit of armor laid out on the table between everyone. 

Cassandra shot him a menacing look; not appreciating his quip. 

The armor was in pieces. Many of its belts and buckles were missing, likely lost in Haven during her fight. Both the green cloth covering and her leathers were in bloody tatters, some of the internal splints cracked, scarred, or missing completely. The mail had held fairly well, but still suffered some bloody cuts of its own.  

"She suffered some heavy hits if this says anything. How did she survive..?" Blackwall wondered aloud as he inspected bits of armor. 

Cassandra looked sullen as she spoke. "Indeed, she must be in horrible condition. We won't have answers until her wolf allows us to see her. I won't be pressing him for permission. The look he gave me earlier...." 

"He's been looking at everyone like that, Seeker. Curly has it the worst. I saw him threaten to take his hand the last time he passed the tent." Varric consoled. 

"He's feeling protective, and I imagine he's upset with us for leaving her behind. I can't say I blame him. I just wish he'd stop focussing most of his anger at me." Cullen explained on approach. 

The Commander glanced at the armor quickly then raised his eyes to everyone else. "This is hers." 

"What's left of it, yes. You got a look at her out there, how bad is she?" Leliana quizzed. 

He sighed and rubbed his eyes with one hand. "I didn't examine her thoroughly. Josmael barely let me help.. but she's in bad shape. Bleeding and bruised all over, her hands and feet are frostbitten. She will have a new scar on her face and she had been...punctured by a small piece of wood, likely during her escape... Solas could provide a more thorough report, he's taken charge of her recovery." 

"Let us hope he finishes soon. I'm eager to see her. We owe her everything, everyone does." The Seeker said as she turned to go get some rest.   
\----------------- 

Mithra coughed raggedly as she sat with her feet in a small tub of warm water; thawing her frostbite. 

She had been dressed in simple, loose fitting clothing so the healers could work with relative ease. It seemed to have been made for someone closer to the size of a Avaar than an elf. It always seemed to slip down one shoulder or the other; it was a wonder it stayed on at all. She couldn't care less. It was warm and dry, nothing else mattered to her. 

The Ranger had been struck multiple times during her mad dash through the Templar riddled town. The splints in her armor had saved her several life threatening gouges, much to Solas' relief. She was still an absolute mess; blackish purple bruises and angry red gashes all over her otherwise golden skin. 

The Hedge Mage sat in silence on a stool before her, using his magic to gently warm her hands and arms. Another mage Solas had convinced the wolf to admit worked on her back, healing bruises while warming her flesh. 

The two nurses that had helped bring her in treated many of her cuts. The majority needed no stitches as they were little more than scratches; the mages would heal them later. For now, the pair simply applied a balm to keep them clean and bandaged them. The heavier ones, including her cheek and the hole in her back had definitely needed stitches; immediately. 

The nurses had worked carefully, afraid she'd attack again. To their relief, she had laid quietly during much of it, though her occasional hisses had them jumping from her side at first. Mithra had chuckled and reassured them that the little stings wouldn't earn them black eyes. She'd never decked any of her tattoo artists, at least. 

All but Solas and the wolf left when everything that could be done was complete. Now she lay on her belly upon the cot, the bear fur tucked around her gently. Her hands and feet were wrapped in clean cloth that the mages had carefully warmed during application. 

Josmael was at her side; laying his head on the cot next to her as best as he could manage. 

Solas was nothing short of caring and gentle as he spoke. "How are you feeling, Lethal'lan?" 

"Much better, thank you. You are a miracle worker." She smiled sleepily.  

"Haven...do you want to talk about it?" 

Mithra yawned widely before speaking. "Not really. It was...an experience. I've never done anything _quite_ like that before..." 

He smiled at her sleepy state and put his curiosity on hold. "Get some sleep. I'll be back to check on you shortly." 

She hummed a sigh and fell asleep as soon as her eyes closed. 

Solas stared at her sadly for a moment, hating himself for the severity of her injuries. He lifted himself from the stool and leaned in to kiss her forehead. 

Josmael let a low growl rumble in his throat. _"Don't even try it."_

The Mage gazed down at the beast, but didn't argue. He turned and left the tent, on his way to let the others know that she was stable for now.   
\--------------- 

The council and inner circle gathered back at the table, her armor still sprawled upon it for inspection. 

Solas had filled them in on the worst of her injuries, and assured them that she would make a full recovery. She'd had a little bit of internal bleeding, but he had healed it as soon as the stick was removed and she had calmed. 

"Has she said anything about her...display?" Dorian asked; voice full of curiosity. 

"No, sadly. She did say that she's never done anything quite like it before, however. I'd hazard a guess that she threw everything she had at them. All of her power, both stored in that other whistle and within herself, pitted against the army. What I wonder is what she did to defeat them as she did. I heard..sound, but it didn't sound like the beasts' calls she usually implements." 

Cullen fidgeted with the whistle in his pocket. Josmael wouldn't let him near the tent to return it to Mithra, so he opted to hang on to it for her. _The music doesn't sound like lyrium, I would recognize it._   
\-------------------- 

Day three arrived and Mithra was still recovering. She wanted to get out of the tent, but Solas wouldn't let her. 

"Your feet have not fully recovered. You shouldn't attempt to walk until they're healed. Your hands have healed beautifully, perhaps some crafting would help?" He suggested softly. 

She grumbled and plopped against Josmael who lay behind her on the ground. Her face went to full pout as she crossed her arms. "I hate being couped up.." 

Solas laughed at her fit; finding it adorable. "I know..give it another day or two, please." He smiled fondly. 

Cole appeared out of nowhere with a handful of pine needles and a sprig of juniper. "You miss home, but can't go...I hope these help.." he said nervously while offering them. 

She took them tentatively; a little stunned that he knew. She held them to her nose and breathed deeply, smiling sweetly at their scent. "Thank you, Cole. These do help." 

Cole grinned with some uncertainty before wandering off. He was glad he had helped, but sensed there was more to be done before she felt better about being kept from the wilds. 

Everyone appeared in the entry soon after Cole departed. They had heard she was doing much better, and hoped that Josmael was in a good mood for visitation. 

He was not. He bared his teeth and growled with as much menace as he could at the crowd. 

Mithra smacked the wolf's shoulder. "Isa...stop. It isn't their fault. I made them all go."  

Josmael gruffed in irritation and curled himself around her tightly, obscuring the Ranger from view while glaring at them. 

"Oh, you..." She snuggled into him and began scratching under his jaw. 

He growled lowly. _"I know what you're trying to do..it won't work..."_

After a moment, he couldn't help how his eyes closed halfway in bliss. He lifted his head and stretched his neck out; letting her really get at the good spot. 

She smiled and increased the vigor of her scratches. 

Soon Josmael was howling softly and kicking his hind leg. _"You are....eviiill..."_

Mithra giggled and turned to get his belly. 

Josmael sprawled on his back after a few scratches, grumbling and groaning; his leg kicking rapidly in the air. 

She smiled brightly while sitting next to him, getting both hands to work on his belly and ribs. 

His high pitched wolfy laugh sounded through the tent; the Ranger had found his most ticklish spot. He thrashed back and forth, wiggling on the ground as she scratched it mercilessly. 

She stopped and he rolled back onto his side with a few sneezes and licked his nose. 

"Better, Gwumpy Boy?" Mithra asked through a mock pouty face as she placed her chin on his snout. 

His huge pink tongue flicked out; leaving a big, sloppy kiss on her throat and under her jaw. 

He lay his head on the ground as she wiped the excess slobber off; golden puppy eyes gleaming up at her, and beat his tail in the dirt. _"Yeah...I'll be nice...for now."_

She kissed him on his forehead. "Good. Now stay that way." 

Everyone had enjoyed the display; smiles all around. Cullen's crooked grin was plastered to his face. Solas' smile was both loving and amused. He always enjoyed their moments, it was beyond endearing. 

"Come in." The Ranger invited with an amused grin. 

Everyone piled in the tent and took a seat; grateful to be out of the cold. 

Cassandra was the first to ask. "Haven..how did you..uh..?" 

Mithra's face widened with a grin. "What? Survive? Kick so much ass? Escape?" 

"The ass kicking would be a nice start.." Varric grinned. 

The Ranger rolled her eyes while chosing her words. "Remember... when we in the Hinterlands that first time? When I told you that I was Fenjosi?.."

Dorian looked shocked. "You're that vile creature?! That's madness! You're nothing at all like.." 

The Seeker ribbed him for interrupting. "Not now.." 

Mithra had waited with pursed lips, and picked up where she left off. "Anyway... I had said that I'd become something I didn't want anyone to see if I got... too upset? Well...I.. became that...on purpose." She paused and picked at her nails.

"That's why I insisted no one come with me. I probably would have killed you along with them. I unleashed...a lot of anger; I took it in and used it against them. I had a lot of it stored in the other piece, in case of a dire emergency. Haven more than qualified. Unfortunately, it's also why I got hit as much as I did. I'm reckless when I'm angry, as you've seen. More so when I let myself get _that level_ of pissed. Call it a..blind rage.." 

"Haaawwtt..." Bull grunted. Everyone's eyes rolled. 

"What about the light show you put on? That's not part of it, is it?" Varric quizzed. She never glowed when she got pissed back in the Hinterlands, he figured it was separate. 

"No, that was.. kinda how I worked as Elgadhal... How I earned the name..in part. I use it to draw foes to me, for obvious reasons. I've also applied that light to lures in key points of my territory. That's how I'd mess with targets in Antiva and Rivain." 

"What about the sounds we heard?" Cullen asked nervously. He didn't like the sound of what he was hearing. 

"When I charged up and blasted them? That's the easiest to explain, actually. I distorted calls I knew..took their pitch to new heights and put them into the staff I was using. I built it up then released it with the strike. I wouldn't have been able to do it with out my back up source, however. It takes a lot of power to accomplish it." 

"Alright, so how did you survive? You were badly injured." Solas asked with some suspicion. 

Mithra chewed her lip. "Adrenalin, temper, and sheer stubbornness..that's all I can say to that. They'd hit me, I'd get even more pissed and keep going just to spite them...part of my blind rage, I suppose. After the battle..well...who wants to just lay down and die without trying, right?" 

"And your escape..?" Cassandra probed. 

The Ranger laughed then. "I dare any of you to watch an avalanche come flying at you and stay still. It scared the piss out of me, so I ran. Jumped down a hole into some kind of tunnel and lost consciousness for a while. Woke up, and came looking for all of you because I was so miserably beat up and bleeding." 

Cullen never looked so sad. "I'm sorry..for not coming to find you sooner. We thought you were dead." 

"I probably would have done the same. No hard feelings, Commander. Well, not from me." She ruffled Josmael's head and he groaned in irritation. 

Satisfied, everyone turned to leave. Cullen hung back for a moment with her whistle in hand. "The pulse in the whistle is yours, by the way. It stopped when you apparently lost consciousness. Then I..stored it away. I couldn't.." He trailed off with misty eyes.  

"I understand...but, really..you'll drive yourself mad, Cullen." Mithra's voice was full of concerned warning, begging him to give up his feelings for her. 

He nodded solemnly and rubbed the back of his neck; embarrassed about kissing her in the Chantry. "I don't suppose...would you like to play that game I owe you?"  
\---------------- 

Their game had been going for two hours, Mithra was trying to drag it out to keep her mind off of going outside. 

Solas kept busy quietly reading, as usual. 

An owl whizzed into the tent and the Ranger instantly offered an arm without thinking. Its talons drew a little blood when it perched, but she winced through it in order to receive its report. 

Cullen jumped at the sight of the feathered predator. A Great Horned Owl. "Maker!" 

Mithra laughed at his surprise. "What's wrong, Commander? Never seen a bird before?" 

"Not one that big...nor this close." He leaned back, trying to keep his face as far away from it as he could manage without leaving. 

Solas openly laughed at his reaction. 

The wild elf chuckled and looked to her feathered friend while stroking her chest lovingly. "What have you seen, falon?" 

The creature delivered its report; a short series of screeches and hoots. 

"Good to know. Ma serranas, dar'eth shiral." She smiled to it and lifted it for take off. 

The Ranger focussed back on the board as it left, planning her next few moves as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Cullen looked incredulous. He had never seen her talk to any animal other than Josmael, her harts, and a horse once. Big birds were a bit of a surprise. "What did...uh..what did it say?" 

Mithra kept focussed on the game while speaking. "The Red Templars are moving into the Dales. We're safe for now. I think I'll dismiss my furry friends tomorrow." 

"You got all of that out of it?"  

She laughed again. "Well...all it really "said" was "Crystal warriors travel southwest. Forest lands. Three days." I just fill in the gaps."  

He huffed a chuckle; face still locked in surprise. 

The Ranger looked at him with a crooked grin. "If that scares you, you should see me play with bears." 

Solas laughed again before his face fell to concern when he noticed her arm at last. "Lethal'lan..your arm." He got up in a hurry to heal the damage. 

She blew it off like it was nothing. "Ah, it's fine. I'm used to having leathers on to prevent that." 

He shot her a look and gently took her hand while gliding his fingers over her skin slowly; healing the piercing marks the bird had left. 

Cullen tried not to glare at the intimate way the mage touched her, but failed to some degree. 

Josmael noticed the Commander's jealous expression and growled at him for it. _"Better him than you, ass. At least he takes care of her.. Besides, she's already told you to piss off."_

Solas kissed her hand and peered over at Cullen with a smirk on his lips, then went back to his book. _Did I not warn you? You never stood a chance._

"Thank you, Hahren." The Ranger smiled gratefully. 

Solas' smirk disappeared when he heard the title, but said nothing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Lethal'lan - Title indicating equality. 
> 
> Hahren - "Elder" 
> 
> Ma serranas - "Thank you" 
> 
> Falon - "Friend" 
> 
> Dar'eth shiral - "Safe journeys" 
> 
> Isa - short for Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my Spirit"


	33. Journey to Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING** Have your tissues ready... 
> 
> The Ranger is made extremely uncomfortable by a bunch of singing zealots. Mithra and Danyla play a game. Mithra teases Cullen. Everyone makes their way to Skyhold. Someone very dear meets their end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Day four since Haven's destruction was about to come to an end. Mithra was back on her feet, quite literally. Everyone would depart the next morning. For where? They still didn't know. 

The Ranger lay napping against Josmael in Solas' tent. He had pretty much forfeited it to her when he brought her in for treatment days ago. Mother Giselle sat near her sleeping form, patiently waiting to have a word with her. 

The Council was arguing about where they would go and what they would do...again. The circular arguments annoyed the wild elf to no end, rousing her from her sleep. 

Mother Giselle gently started in on Mithra; trying to convince her that she was chosen by Andraste, that the Maker sent her to them, and all manner of other silly Chantry gobbledygook. The elf was having none of it; retorting that a more practical approach to the situation, and the enemy, was needed and that she could keep her Chant to herself, thankyouverymuch. 

The Ranger sought to escape the woman and headed for the Council members to get them to shut the fuck up. Unfortunately, Giselle had other plans and started singing as she approached them all. 

The whole of what was left of Haven joined in the song, both embarrassing and terrifying Mithra. 

_Shit..fuck..piss.. They're all looking at me... Why are they kneeling..? Oh, shit..no.....no.. Elgar'nan! Fucking stop it, you zealous morons!_ She thought with wide eyes as they gathered around. She turned to dart away and hide from the crowd growing before her. 

Mother Giselle had a surprising grip for a Chantry Mother. She had subtly seized the elf's arm and held her before the lot of them. Even the Council had joined in the song. The Ranger would have words with them later; they knew how she felt about this whole "Herald" mess.  

The wild elf began to feel a bit faint. She wasn't cloaked, but clad in the shem armor Solas had delivered to her some weeks before. She felt as if she were stark naked in front of them. Actually, she'd have felt _more_ comfortable if she _was_ naked before them rather than this silly worship shit that was going on. 

Josmael saw her distress and rushed to her side, snipping at Giselle to release her immediately. The Mother wasn't about to argue with those teeth and dropped Mithra's arm. The wild pair escaped together, hiding behind the tent they had emerged from. 

The Ranger was pale and sweaty from the bundle of nerves she had become during the whole thing. Giselle approached them cautiously, not wanting to get close to those teeth again. She said something to try to convince her again, but Mithra's ears had stopped working. There was only a high pitched buzz where words should have entered. 

Solas came to save her from her torment. He lead her and the wolf away from camp to discuss the orb Corypheus had used when he tried to pull the Anchor from Mithra's hand. 

Apparently, the orb was elvhen. Not just elvhen, though; _Ancient Elvhen_. She immediately grew worried. If people found out, they might make even more of a target out of their people. The Ranger didn't like that thought in the least. She wouldn't be able to trade, Clans Lavellan and Sabrae would be in even more danger than normally, and she wouldn't truly be safe anywhere. 

Solas mentioned that he knew of a place in the mountains that could house the Inquisition; with room to grow. So they had a destination at last. A new home for the Inquisition; a place known as Skyhold.   
\---------------- 

Everyone packed to travel the next morning, eager to get out of the mountains where they would surely starve. 

Mithra had given the go ahead on killing a couple of animals for food. The only conditions were that they be killed swiftly by skilled hands; it wasn't necessary for the creatures to suffer to feed the hungry. The other was that all pelts be brought to her so she could confirm a clean death and be certain that they weren't abusing the opportunity by killing more than necessary at any given time. It was too easy to do both with them remaining so close as a courtesy to the Ranger. Besides, she needed to replace the furs that had been given to the needy so she would have a bed again.  

Solas and Mithra stood with the Council; mapping out the route to the mountain fortress. 

"I'll ask some native birds to keep us on track. Surely they know of the place. How long can we expect to travel, Hahren?" 

"We should see it within a day. I believe we travelled North of Haven. If so, it won't be very long." 

"Good, then let's get moving. I'm eager to be on the move again." Mithra chirped as she hopped away to get the girls ready to travel.   
\--------------- 

"How you doing, Boss?" Iron Bull asked as he readied a sturdy draft to ride. 

"Do you mean now that my wounds are healed, or after the swarm of zealots dropped to worship me?" She joked as she laid a druffalo hide over Sulara to strap over her for warmth. 

She noticed the old hart hadn't been feeling well, likely due to the rescue mission she had undertaken. She wouldn't be carrying anyone or anything during the trip as a result. Mithra had arranged to have a druffalo carry her usual load while Solas took a horse instead. 

Bull laughed. "Yeah..it's hard to be just an idea sometimes. People forget your face after a while, you become more than a person." 

"You don't need to tell me that, Qunari. I'm several "ideas" all over Thedas. I just really hate this one. It draws too much attention for my comfort. The sooner they forget my face, the happier I'll be. Honestly, I prefer the ones where they don't know my face in the first place." She huffed a sigh when she finished. 

"Yeah..I heard about those. You got any good ones? Really _bloody_ ones, I mean?" He teased with a hint of lust at the thought of extreme violence. 

Mithra's face fell blank as she pretended to focus on her work. 

"That's a yes if I ever heard one.." He remarked with a big grin after a moment. 

"It's not up for discussion, Reaver..." She scowled but continued to work the harness over Sulara's body. 

"You're such a tease, Boss." He poked.   
\---------------- 

They set off at last, ambling along through the mountain pass. Various birds of prey scouted ahead for Mithra; pointing out smoother paths for the refugees to travel along. 

They would swoop down for a report and a treat every now and then, happily perching on the Ranger's arm or the massive antlers of Danyla. She would smile warmly while cooing compliments and thank yous to them while offering the birds bits of meat. 

All but Cullen appreciated watching her with the carnivorous feathered creatures. He didn't seem all that comfortable around them. Leliana dropped back once to laugh with Mithra about it, saying that he had trouble with her ravens most days. 

The Ranger chewed her lip, trying desperately to keep her mischief in check and not send a flock to mess with him. As funny as it might be to watch him freak out over some birds, she didn't want him falling off his horse and harming himself. She had a fun alternative in mind, however. 

She sped up a little to speak with the Commander, various birds perched in Danyla's magnificent rack; all staring at him. 

He paled at the sight of all the piercing eyes and looked away nervously. 

"Dar atisha, ma'falon'en." She sang with a grin; sending the birds up and away. 

He scowled at her after the storm of feathers ceased. "Not funny..." 

"What's wrong, Da'iovro? You look like I do when a crowd sings to me.." She poked with a broad smile. 

He wasn't sure what to say and blushed, remembering that he had lifted his voice to the choir the night before. 

Her voice softened and stopped teasing him. "Is there a reason you don't like birds?" 

"Not really, no..." He admitted; shamed by his unease. 

"Would you like to hold one? A song bird, perhaps? It might help.." She offered; wanting to ease his fear. 

Cullen cleared his throat but still squeaked a negative response. 

She shrugged "Suit yourself." and rode ahead; laughing at him in her head.    
\---------------- 

The views from the mountains were simply breathtaking. They'd pass crags of pure ice, whole valleys of snow covered trees of various species, and sheer cliffs that offered open views of Ferelden, just to name a few. 

Josmael grew bored of simply walking after a time and would urge Danyla to play, poking at her with his nose and gruffing. 

The hart would lay her ears back, giving him a look that said. _"Busy, not now."_

The wolf would grumble and whine impatiently then rush ahead, pouncing snow drifts to entertain himself. Mithra found it hilarious when he found a deep one and came out of it with a miniature mountain of snow on his back, head, and snout. 

The elf asked Danyla if she felt like playing with Josmael; the Ranger certainly did. The cream hart complied after some thought and only a little hesitation.  

So they began to prepare a game to surprise him with. 

Mithra hopped down and walked for a while; gathering small snowballs as she went. She stored them in a pouch she had dug out of one of her larger packs. 

Everyone eyed the Ranger with amused suspicion; expecting her to throw the masses of snow at them soon. She laughed when she noticed their expressions and whispered. "They aren't for you, don't worry." She winked with her wicked little grin. 

They all ceased their looks, but watched her all the same; curious of what she had in mind.

Mithra mounted again; grasping Danyla's antler and hoisting herself up while the hart continued to walk along. 

They steadily caught up to the ever playful Josmael. His ass was in the air as he dug through the snow; checking out an interesting scent, apparently. 

The Ranger's grin grew and she launched two at his haunches. 

He yelped at the surprise attack and his head shot up; looking around desperately with huge yellow eyes for what had "bit" him. 

Everyone laughed at his surprised expression when Mithra urged the golden hart to take off with a kiss. 

Josmael gave chase as soon as he heard her laugh, knowing now what had happened. _"Oh, you sneaky little shit!"_ He grumbled at her joyously and bounded after them.   

The Ranger sat backwards on the hart and tossed snowballs at him as they ran. He caught many of them in his mouth; crunching them back into powder as he went. 

Everyone continued to laugh while they raced around next to the caravan, keeping to one side of the pass.  

The Ranger soon ran out of ammo and asked Danyla to slow while she hung off one side to dismount. 

She hit the ground running and dropped to her knees in a slide when she saw the wolf prepared to leap at her from over her shoulder.  

Josmael's attempted tackle found only air where she had been. 

She laughed at him for missing and prepared a couple of snowballs before he could recover. 

He lunged again and Mithra spun around him to dodge. She sent the snow sailing at him as soon as she faced him again. 

He bounced before her; delighted with the game. He squealed in his joy while wagging vigorously and began spinning tight circles. 

Mithra gave up on snowballs and started scooping loose snow at him instead. She giggled delightedly as they played; the wolf spinning rapidly in the shower of icy powder. 

Josmael reared up and shoved her with his paws, knocking her to the ground with a breathless "Ooof!" 

She lay there, silently giggling as the wolf wiggled happily on his back next to his asa'ma'sal. _"Just like the good old days!!"_

The inner circle, including the Council, shook their heads and smiled down at the goofy pair as they passed.   
\----------------- 

They made camp late in the afternoon, just a bit of food and rest before continuing the hike.  

Solas called for Mithra at the front of the pack, offering his hand to help her upon a boulder. 

She joined him happily and peered out over the cliff when he gestured forward. 

There, in the distance, was a huge castle like fortress. It was magnificent; perched proudly upon a small peak, surrounded by a sprawling valley and a huge ridge of mountain on all sides. The blues, pinks, and golds gleaming off of the ice were stunning; it looked like a dream. 

The fortress itself was massive with many towers and high walls surrounding it. The drawbridge was foreboding, seeming to dare an enemy to even try to approach. The main structure was a marvel of masonry; Mithra could hardly wait to inspect every curved wall and corner of it. She loved exploring ruins, but she had never explored anything quite so grand. 

"That's it? It's...marvelous." Mithra sighed. 

Solas laughed. "I thought you hated being cooped up..?" 

She continued gaping at the structure in the distance. "Oh, I do...but I love exploring old structures and ruins more than I hate being walled in.. What about you? You've lived as I do, you must miss the freedom that comes with wandering the wilds.." 

"Not as much as you seem to, Lethal'lan.." He smiled softly and took the opportunity to gaze at her. The colors reflecting off the ice turned her skin to a myriad of hues. Her large eyes and awed smile made her look sweet and innocent, like a child listening to their favorite story. 

"We have to show the others. Bull will love the architecture..and Cullen will freak out over those walls.." 

The Ranger turned to catch his admiring expression just before he'd wiped it away. She grinned and gave him a playful wink. 

Danyla's cry of alarm brought her crashing back to Thedas. Both Mithra and Solas looked for her; seeking her distress. 

The wild elf's eyes widened in horror when she found it. 

Sulara was lying on her side, sprawled on the ground; belly rising with big, labored breaths. 

They raced to her side the moment they had spotted her in the snow. Danyla was with her already, sniffing her nose, begging her mother to get up.  

Mithra brought a hand to rest on the old hart's cheek and spoke to her with tears in her eyes. "Oh..please. Not you...not now.. Sulara...tell me what's wrong, Sweet One. Solas will help.." 

The ashen hart just blinked weakly with a sleepy expression and blew a heavy breath into the snow. Her neck stretched out before her; antlers tilting her head so her chin rested upon the ground. 

Solas crouched behind Mithra and put his hand on her back. He shook his head slowly with eyes full of apologies. It was simply her time, nothing could be done about it. The Ranger had known Sulara since she was two years old, a loyal friend and caring companion for over two decades. Her age and mileage had finally caught up to her. 

Mithra eased the hart's massive head into her lap; singing softly and rubbing her face lovingly while waiting for the end. Tears rolled down her face as she sniffed and wept. She knew this day would come eventually; she just hoped it would be in a warm, comfortable place rather than these rugged mountains. 

"I'm here, Sweet One...I won't leave you.... You've never left me.." 

Josmael walked up slowly and lay down; resting his head on Sul's neck near her shoulder. He whined sadly, seeking to say goodbye and comfort her in her final moments. They had been through much together. She was the caring mother of their troupe, things wouldn't be the same without her. 

Everyone had gathered when they saw the elves run in a panic, but remained a respectful distance away when they discovered the plight. 

Cole stood directly behind Mithra, fidgeting with his hands as he rambled. "Journey endures no more. Mother, sister, friend. Last link to lost life...." 

The Ranger looked up at him with a painful expression; now realizing his nature. "Yes.." 

"She is...proud of you... Daring daughter dashing to danger, protecting a person most precious. Fell to failure.. Not your fault... Forgive." The last words sounded like a plea. 

Mithra's face contorted further and she looked down in shame. "I can't...not that.." 

Cole looked a little distressed. "Wait...ah, sorry. That didn't work.. Let me try again..." 

Solas intercepted him gently. "Give her some time, Cole. She will heal." 

"But she hurts.." He begged. 

"I know, but now is not the time to address _that_ pain. There are other ways to help." Solas pat him on the shoulder and led him away, giving Mithra some privacy to mourn her fallen friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Ma'falon'en - "My friends" 
> 
> Da'lovro - (endearment) "Little Bear" 
> 
> Elgar'nan - (curse) Dalish God of Vengeance 
> 
> Hahren - "Elder" 
> 
> Dar atisha - "Go peacefully" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Sister in Spirit" 
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Social equal" 
> 
> Sulara - (name) "Enduring Journey" Symbolic of Mithra's wandering days; now unofficially at an end.


	34. Settling into Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra is forced to take the role of Inquisitor and makes a confession, trying to get out of it. Sulara's passing is hitting her hard and so is Cassandra. Hate breeds in some hearts; protection or pity in others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

People buzzed around the courtyard of the ruined castle keeping busy with unloading crates and cleaning out areas to settle into. They had been there for two days now. Cullen's workers busied themselves inspecting the fortifications; making notes on what needed to be done to get the place repaired and rebuilt. Meanwhile, soldiers cleared light debris to access the ramparts so they could patrol them.

Cassandra, Cullen, Josephine, and Leliana were standing in the middle of the courtyard discussing something.

Mithra made her way toward a mess of fallen stone that was once a bridge above. She had been hiding out with Josmael and Danyla in the stables beyond the rubble since they'd arrived. She hadn't said a word since Sulara passed in her arms just days before. She had kept away from everyone during the rest of the journey, avoiding eye contact while tanning a soft grey hide. She planned to continue isolating herself; waiting for an opportunity to leave yet again.

Her heart ached for the loss of her oldest companion, wishing she had never gotten tangled with these people. Wishing she had avoided even travelling in the Free Marches where she had been found by the two Lavellan hunters. She had lost too much already and had grown much too attached to these people; letting their deaths in the "false future" affect her so deeply. She wanted them to hate her and send her away so things would be normal again...well, mostly normal.

The Council dispersed at the sight of the Ranger and the Seeker approached her; trying to catch her before she climbed over the rubble yet again.

"Not now." Mithra growled.

"I'm afraid I must discuss something with you." Cassandra pressed; her tone indicated that she would not be denied.

The wild elf looked at her with a blank expression. Bags were forming under her eyes from her lack of sleep, her skin seemed paler than usual, and she hadn't eaten much since they'd arrived. These people and all that had happened since she met them had her way too stressed, she didn't want any more. "Can't it wait, Seeker? I'm still..." She trailed off and looked away with sorrow all over her tired face.

"It cannot." She gestured for Mithra to follow. The elf complied after a bit of annoyed hesitation.

Cassandra spoke of their situation and her enemy as they ascended the massive flight of stairs.

"He wants this, and he can't take it from me, so he wants me dead." The Ranger explained while waving her hand. "It's simple. If I go, you don't have to deal with him. Now that they're in the wilds, I can take them out bit by bit."

"He is responsible for Most Holy's death. I **want** to deal with him. I want revenge for what he's wrought. We need each other to defeat this...creature.. as fast as possible." Cassandra argued sternly.

Mithra sighed and looked down while continuing to follow the Seeker. _Revenge...that's understandable.._

"The Inquisition requires a leader...the one who's _already_ been leading it..."

The Ranger's brow furrowed when she looked up; wondering who in all of Thedas she could possibly be referring to. Leliana stood ahead with a large sword in her hands, confusing her further. She froze when she saw the sea of people below; all staring up at her hopefully. _At least they're all the way down there..._ She consoled herself.

"You." Cassandra finally finished.

Mithra looked horrified and began to ramble in her terror. "You don't want me, Seeker...you don't know what I-"

The Seeker cut her off. "They want _you_."

"No, they don't, I'm telling you. They want a "Herald". Someone with a good heart and "divine power". I'm not that person. I'm..." She sighed and looked at her boots. The Ranger's voice went dark; hoping the truth would gain her freedom. "There are things I must tell you before you commit to this offer..."

Leliana stepped forward and presented the sword to the elf. "Don't crush them, hope is all they have left now. Take it... Please."

Mithra gave them both a hard look. "You two are complete bitches, you know that?"

Cassandra smiled; pleased with herself.

The Ranger took the sword and hoisted it just to please the crowd. _They'll rescind the offer once I tell them.._

Cullen rallied everyone below, earning excited cheers and exuberant vows of loyalty from them all.

 _Fuck..._  
\--------------------------------

The Council discussed things Mithra had learned during her time in the future: Empress Celine's assassination, an army of demons destroying the world, and red lyrium growing wildly throughout Redcliffe Castle. Not to mention the army of Templars that were jacked up on the shit.

Everyone else approached now, having been summoned by a few runners to hear an important announcement.

Solas grew worried when he noticed how tense the Ranger looked. Her back was straight while her eyes darted around; looking for an exit. She tapped her wrist on her thigh and chewed her lip nervously all the while.

 _She's not going to...? She is.._ He almost gasped, but held to his mask as tightly as he could; preparing himself for what was to come.

"Now...you said you needed to tell us something.." Cassandra reminded her with no small amount of suspicion in her voice.

Mithra chewed her bottom lip and wriggled in place; half afraid they'd kill her right here in the main hall. She blew out a heavy sigh and looked around the room. "You don't want me for this job. I've...really screwed up in the past. Caused more trouble than anyone is worth..." She began, pissed with herself for even opening her mouth.

"Show me someone who hasn't made mistakes..." Blackwall deadpanned as he crossed his arms.

Mithra bounced in place; her nerves jumbling further. "During the Blight..in the Free Marches..I'd just turned fourteen. My sister was adopted into the clan we had travelled there with... I refused the offer, but stayed nearby. I was too accustomed to living on my own and travelling constantly; too wild by then." She started to tear up. "After a few months, I grew..fearful for them. I was afraid they would suffer the same fate my clan did and my sister would be lost along with them. They remained there for years, waiting for the Keeper's First to come to her senses and return to the clan."

She paused, blinking back tears and building up the nerve to make her confession. "So I...killed Templars when they came near... outside of Kirkwall.. hoping to drive them away."

Cullen's face instantly shifted into a hateful scowl.

"The deaths only drew them closer. So I did my killing elsewhere, to draw them away from the area... and it worked. I'd travel west, but never went past Cumberland. I needed to satisfy my urge to roam, but I'd always return to visit and make sure the clan was well. I set up lures to keep the Templars searching away from the clan..trinkets charged with my light and music...like my whistle. I'd kill any I found in the forest as I came through, to keep them looking."

Cassandra felt sick before Mithra even revealed the name.

"I am Dhuleir...the Ghost of the Planasene Forest.."

" **YOU?!?!** " Cullen shouted; livid over the revelation.

She chewed her lip and lowered her gaze as the former Templar tore into her.

"I thought that ghost story was just a tale told by drunks!! That it was actually a forest full of Blood Mages!! You carved...!! You mutilated...!!" He couldn't finish the list of things done to his brothers.

He spun around and threw his arms up in disbelief before he stepped toward her; roaring in her face. "We blamed all of those deaths on Mages!!! Do you even realize what you did!?! What you caused!?!"

The Ranger winced and looked down further. It hurt to hear the hate in his voice, but this is what she wanted from them: Rejection.

Mithra's voice was surprisingly calm and quiet despite the tongue lashing she was receiving. "There were some Blood Mages there at first..I killed them too. I didn't realize the damage I was doing until I was sixteen...and I regret the turmoil I caused. But I don't regret protecting my sister and her new family. They would have tried to kill them eventually. I did what I had to in order to keep them safe."

Cullen gestured and paced in a wordless rage; beyond pissed. _I kissed a Templar slaughtering.. **monster** a week ago without even realizing it... Oh, Maker I can't even...._ He grew nauseated and teary eyed all at once and stormed out of the keep; unable to look at her.

"I told you...I'm not who you want for this job... You have the numbers and a sturdier place to work from.. You're safe here." She whispered to the silently furious Seeker. "Now revoke the offer. Let me go back to where I belong.."

Cassandra's fist flew at Mithra's cheek; splaying her on the floor of the main hall.

The Ranger coughed and rolled onto her side while rubbing her jaw and regaining her breath. "Nice one.."

Blackwall stepped forward; putting himself between the two women. "Have you forgotten what she did at Haven already? We wouldn't be standing here drawing breath if it wasn't for her. That... **monstrosity** would have slaughtered us all. She stayed behind, she would have died to save us! To save everyone!"

The Seeker fumed and straightened herself, but continued glaring down at the elf. "It is too late! We are all stuck in this situation. The people out there want _you_ to lead us against that creature. They want to rally behind _you_. This Inquisition will fail if we let you go. I will not allow that to happen."

Cassandra stormed out then; leaving the inner circle, Josephine, and Leliana with Mithra.

Solas jumped to help the Ranger from the floor now that Cassandra made her exit. He kept an arm around her to keep her steady. The blow, in addition to not eating or sleeping much, left her feeling dizzy. She leaned into him; grateful for the support.

She whispered in his ear as she rested her spinning head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Fenlin...for lying to you about why I did it. I wasn't going to let them know that you knew about it.."

He squeezed her shoulder in response, but didn't voice his forgiveness.

Mithra had led him to believe that she did it to avenge her sister rather than protect her. She hadn't actually said it, but she had fed his guess back in Haven.

Leliana actually looked somewhat understanding. She saw why she did what she did, even if she was too short sighted at the time to see how her actions might affect the city of Kirkwall. The Spy Master did what must be done all the time; Mithra was no different from her in that regard.

Varric looked absolutely disgusted, he couldn't look at the Ranger. _I shouldn't tell Hawke, she might refuse to help the Inquisition against Corypheus. How can he even be alive? This shit is getting weirder and weirder. Hole in the sky..ancient darkspawn magister..an elf summoning beasts to defend a town...mountains falling on her, yet here she is.. Shit... The book would sell, but nobody would believe it.._  
\--------------

_How **could** she..? She killed **hundreds** of my men. Men I sent to eliminate a **threat**..and she killed all that she encountered. She mutilated them, carved messages into them, and hung them to be found.._

Cullen's stomach turned as he leaned over his makeshift work desk; recalling the sight of some of his men when others brought their corpses in for examination. There had been no signs of magic use, but that didn't mean there weren't Blood Mages in the area they were killed.

_It looked like a Blood Mage had done it to them... Did she do that on purpose or was it a coincidence? Or did we simply assume because of the state they were in?_

He recalled the wounds; he couldn't tell at the time whether it was a knife, an arrow, or something else that had made them. She had carved through all of the puncture marks; playing connect the dots with the words she chose, hiding what was used to kill them.

 _She did it on **purpose**!!_ He furiously slammed his fist on the wood before him just as a runner came up.

The frightened man dropped the report on the Commander's growing pile and retreated as fast as he could.

Cullen stood and rubbed his eyes. _The people want her because of Haven..and the "Herald" name. She was right...it is **bullshit**. Andraste wouldn't send someone so... **twisted**._

He sighed and looked up as the Apostate helped the newly appointed Inquisitor down the stairs.

Solas held her arm gently to keep her upright as she stumbled down the stairs; looking depressed and exhausted. Her plan to be sent away had failed. Teary, lilac eyes displayed how much she regretted telling them the truth. She was trapped with these people for now, and she hated it as much as Cullen hated her at the time.

The Mage's concern was obvious as he helped her remain standing. "You must eat and rest. You're falling apart, Lethal'lan.."

Mithra nodded halfheartedly. She knew he was right, but she didn't feel like eating; she wasn't sure if she could keep anything down anyway.

She didn't look at Cullen, but he peered at her with a scowl. _I cannot forgive what she did to my men. But she came back to defend us.. She saved me..saved us all and saw us here safely. Now she is the Inquisitor, I must accept that. If we are to stand a chance against this.."Corypheus"..we need to work together._

The Commander rubbed his forehead and clenched his jaw before speaking; his voice hard like a soldier addressing his superior. "Reports for you, Inquisitor."

The Ranger's gaze was haunted and tired, like she would crumble from the weight of her thoughts at any moment. Cullen inwardly cringed at the sight, but kept his face as straight as possible.

Her voice sounded weak and hollow when she finally responded. "What is it, Commander?"

He filled her in on the state of the fortifications, remarking that repairs were underway quickly and that he had established the guard rotations already. Things were getting on track smoothly.

"How many did we lose?" She asked; still looking weepy.

"We lost many to the cold and injuries sustained during the battle, but most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been much worse."

She pinched the bridge of her nose and looked down. "I'm sorry I couldn't save more of them.."

"Small and scared..but desperate, undaunted by danger. Have to protect them, keep them safe. Can't let them take her family again, never again.." Cole rambled as he wandered by.

Mithra gently removed herself from Solas' hold and turned to go, seeking the privacy of the stables and the comfort of the remaining two members of her furry family; all she had left in the world. She felt like she couldn't stay awake any longer.

Cole's words softened the Commander's expression somewhat. _She's blaming herself for every loss suffered at Haven. She worries more for others than for herself. That much was made plain when she stood alone against the Red Templars in Haven... She was nothing more than a terrified child when she did those things a decade ago. She was desperate to keep her loved ones from harm.. How much of herself was she willing to give to accomplish that..?_

He spoke quickly, catching her attention before she left. "Morale is high, however. It's risen greatly since you accepted the role of Inquisitor."

She nodded solemnly and hung her head as she shuffled away; not comforted in the least by the revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Lethal'lan - (f) "Bloodkin" 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling"


	35. Enslaved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra feels trapped and hated. Everyone grows concerned, but only Solas confronts her. Two elves get artistic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra sat in the old barn with jars and herbs slayed upon a scrap of leather beside her as she worked the mortar and pestle. She had prepared a variety of colors so far: deep greens and pale pinks, soft gold and delicate silver. Sulara's hide was stretched before her on a rack while she imagined what scenes she would leave upon it. She had some rough sketches already marked out in charcoal, but details still needed to be filled in. 

She still looked like shit; unable to eat or sleep much since her forced appointment as Inquisitor. Her hair was unkempt, her eyes drooping with her lingering exhaustion, and her expression was as lifeless as her skin. She looked as if she were living off of pure spite. 

"Feeling artistic?" A deep voice asked from the far doorway. 

Mithra jumped at the sound; too lost in her own thoughts to have heard anyone approach and berated herself for being surprised by Blackwall's presence. _Shit..I've already lost my freedom, now I'm losing my edge too..._

"Sorry to interrupt. I thought you might need to talk." He sounded sullen as he spoke; obviously feeling sorry for her since she had raised everyone else's ire. 

She scowled while concentrating on her work. "There's nothing to talk about, Warden." 

He looked at his hands; fidgeting with his gloves for a moment before speaking. "That was brave..what you did yesterday." 

She laughed humorlessly. "What? When I confessed one of my darkest secrets, hoping they would drive me out rather than enslave me? Yes, how very noble.. I should have killed someone instead. That would have gotten me out of here, dead or alive." 

Josmael looked up from his corner and whined at her; concerned she was even considering falling on a sword to get out of this mess. He hated seeing her as she was, dead was the only thing worse. 

"You and Danyla are the only reasons I won't, da'fen. Don't worry." She consoled halfheartedly as she placed a jar containing soft blue ink upon the leather. 

Blackwall's face contorted in what looked like irritation. "Half of Thedas is relying on you to do a job that you don't want to do?" 

She almost sounded like she was mocking him when she jabbed back. "Not at all, Warden. I certainly _want_ to kill that asshole monster. He's seeking to destroy my home, got me stuck with this Inquisition and that stupid ass lie of a moniker by extension. I want his fucking **head** for all the bullshit I've had to put up with. But I want to do it my way - alone. I don't belong with people. My place is out in the wilds, killing my targets before they even realize they're being hunted." 

The Warden looked uneasy and stepped back slightly; unsure what to say at first. He steeled himself when he found the words, and spoke them like a proud soldier. "We may have different reasons, but we all have the same enemy. We must work together to take the bastard down. You can't do it all alone, and you don't have to. You have an army growing behind you. If you take charge, they will follow. They want to follow. They just need you to lead." 

Mithra wrinkled her nose in irritation and looked him in the eye. "Why me, Warden? Because of this.. _thing_ on my hand? Because of the lie these people have forced upon me? Are those the only reasons? Because they're piss poor ones." 

Blackwall didn't miss a beat. "Don't you see what you are to them? Th-" 

Mithra cut him off; growing pissed. "I don't give two _Flying Ferelden Fucks_ what "I am" to them, Warden! They don't know me! They only see what they _want_ to see. They're ignoring what I _actually_ am!"

He pushed right back. "What you _are_ is brave and good! You stayed behind to see everyone out of Haven. Put your power in someone else's hands to ensure their safety. You gave everything you could to see that people stayed warm and fed. You may not think you belong with people, but you certainly care about them. They've responded to that."

She began to apply the inks to the hide before her; brushing it on in small sections before tapping it gently into the skin. She searched for some kind of deflection, but found only one. "I gave my furs because I thought I would die and would have no use for them. I didn't want anything to go to waste." 

He didn't waver; wanting to drive his point home. "In the past, you freed people from slavers and saw them to safety. You've killed bandits and straightened out the Hinterlands. You turned a band of outlaws into soldiers. You gave the Mages a real chance at freedom. And what you did near Kirkwall...you were protecting the family that had adopted your sister; the only person you had left in the world. I understand _why_ you did it, but I'll admit, I don't agree with the _way_ you did it." 

The Ranger's gaze grew tearful and far away; weighing the Warden's words as she worked.   
\--------------- 

Leliana sauntered into Cullen's new office, where he was overseeing the placement of his bookshelves and work desk. 

"Report for you, Commander. It seems Avaar have kidnapped a squadron of soldiers near the Fallow Mire. I have agents out discovering where they've been taken and why." 

He sighed while rubbing his forehead. "Wonderful news.. Let me know the minute you discover something. I won't abandon them, but I'm not eager to bargain with Avaar. What could they possibly want, anyway? A herd of goats?" 

The Spy Master chuckled softly at his joke. "I couldn't begin to guess. But we will find out, I'm certain." She noticed then how tired he looked. "Is it taking its toll on you today? I can arrange to send a potion for your headache.." 

"No, thank you. Just..had trouble sleeping." He focussed back on the workers; asking them to scoot the shelf all the way into the corner. 

"You still have nightmares about...that day?" She probed gently. 

"It wasn't about that...but I'd rather not discuss it." 

She nodded and left him to his business.   
\------------------ 

Mithra rubbed her forehead as she entered the main hall. She didn't relish spending time in the war room; pouring over pleas for aid, looking for alliances, and solving petty issues through letters. She was a hands on type of girl that solved her own problems. 

_Why can't everyone take charge of their own messes? I hate being summoned for this bullshit._ She growled in her head. 

Josephine jumped out of her chair; looking wide eyed and afraid when Mithra came through her office looking like a storm cloud. 

The Ranger stopped and gazed at her sadly. _The Ambassador is terrified of me now.. At least she won't be screaming in my face or punching me.._ She greeted her casually with a polite bow. "Aneth ara, Josephine." 

"In..Inquisitor.." She acknowledged with a squeak and a quick bow of her own. 

Mithra sighed with a tired look. "You have nothing to fear, Josie. That was ten years ago. I-" She sighed and waved dismissively as she continued toward the war room.  

The Ranger's weary eyes lit up when she opened the door to the empty room. A massive table lay before her; the base was that of a tree stump, proud roots curled all around it on the stone. The table top was a great piece of natural wood, obviously a large section sawed out of the tree the whole thing had once been. It was gorgeous, and Mithra's eyes said it all: she _loved_ this table. It reminded her of home. 

She entered the chamber and approached the table slowly, as if it might run off like a scared rabbit. She cooed when she caressed the surface. "The craftsmanship...oh..it's magnificent.." 

"Never thought I'd see anyone swoon over a hunk of wood.." Dorian chirped as he entered. 

Mithra looked at him as if he were mad. "Look who has no taste now.. This is an incredible piece. A marvel of craftsmanship. It's... perfect." 

The Mage shook his head and let out one of his short little chuckles. "I've seen women look _less_ interested in a gorgeous hunk of _man_. Don't drool on it, dearest, it'll warp..." 

The Ranger crowed a laugh at his teasing. "Well..I'm glad _you_ don't seem to despise me at least." 

"For what? Killing off some oppressive little Templars in a forest? Peh! I'm sure most of them _deserved_ it. Kirkwall's Templars had a reputation for being some of the most brutish in Thedas.. I mean, _really_! "The Gallows?!" The name alone just _oozes_ peace and happiness..I'm sure mages in all corners of the world were just _dying_ to get into that place..." He rolled his eyes as he finished.  

She grinned at him while shaking her head. "Don't let the Commander hear you say that. He was stationed there for years.." 

"And I'm sure he was one of the kindest while he was there! Heard his boss was a real _"peach"_ however.." 

"Yeah...such a shame she didn't come looking in my territory herself. I heard about what she did from some merchants a few years later.."  

Dorian eyed her for a moment before voicing his concern. "You don't... look well... Are you hungry? I have some cheese and crackers up in the library.." 

She turned back to the table in silence; ignoring his offer of food. Her stomach refused most everything she tried to put into it and she didn't really want to eat anyway. She had been a bundle of nerves since she revealed the truth the day before and Sulara's passing only made things harder. 

Varric entered the room with obvious uncertainty. He almost turned and left when he saw Mithra leaning against the great table, but sucked it up and took a spot against the wall. 

"I've uh..got someone you need to meet, Inquisitor... Someone who's dealt with Corypheus before." 

The Ranger's face lit with surprise. "What?! Where? When?" 

He grumbled. "Let's just..wait until she gets here. I sent a message as soon as we got out of Haven. She should arrive in a few days."

"Thanks, Varric. I can't wait to get some revenge on that bastard.." Mithra visually seethed at the thought of the creature. 

The dwarf grinned slightly; glad she seemed eager to get rid of him. "Me too, Starshine.. Me too."   
\----------------------------

The rest poured into the room slowly over the next few minutes and the chamber took on a heavy silence. All eyes subtly scanned the Inquisitor; noting her unhealthy pallor and that her clothing was beginning to look a bit loose on her already willowy frame. 

She leaned on the table in a daze and rubbed her temples; apparently developing a migraine as she read the reports aloud. The Council made their suggestions to each problem and the Ranger settled them into three neat stacks before her to be put in the proper hands when everything was decided.  

Their concern grew when she scowled at a snack tray that had been offered to her. The look she gave the girl that brought it in was nearly enough to kill. The sight and smell of food seemed to leave her nauseated. Mithra had stepped out into the hall several times to get some air and always looked ill on her return. 

When business was finally settled, she tossed the stacks to the Council and turned to leave as quickly as she could; more than ready to be away from their piteous eyes. 

Solas approached her swiftly in the hallway; a little pissed about the state she had fallen into. He kept his voice low as he chewed on her. "You _need_ to _eat_.." 

Mithra cut him off, spitting her words in irritation as she stopped to face him. "Ar _laimsan_.. I _refuse_." 

The phrase was a punch to the gut; Solas' face said that much. He felt absolutely disgusted with himself for the way she felt about her situation. There was nothing he could do about it, especially now, and it ate at him. "No, you aren't. You are-" 

She cut him off with a seething tone. "Am I not? I'm here against my will. I'm being watched to make sure I don't leave. I'm working for people that loathe me. I'm doing things that people could be doing for themselves. In what way am I not?" She hurried ahead as best she could manage; feeling like she was on fire. 

Everyone else had been just inside the hallway; watching their exchange in a tense silence. 

Leliana spoke for everyone. "What was that about..?" 

The Hedge Mage sighed sadly as he pinched the bridge of his nose. "She called herself a slave.. I believe she told us about Dhuleir hoping we would either cast her out or kill her. She needs to be out in the world. Being trapped here is quite literally killing her." 

Blackwall spoke up. "She was hoping to be thrown out. I spoke with her in the stables this morning. And she _wasn't_ happy to have company." 

"She had no such trouble in Haven." Cullen pointed out rather hotly. 

Solas looked at the Commander like he was an idiot. "She wasn't surrounded by walls in Haven. If you'll recall, she stayed in the cabin in the woods. That situation was a happy medium. Here...she may as well be in a cage." 

The Mage turned to watch her as she stormed out into the main hall; his expression full of sorrow.   
\-------------------- 

Solas got to work in the rotunda he had claimed as his work space. He found it amusing that he was in plain sight yet no one knew what he had in the works already.

His furniture was draped in white drop cloths, his desk covered with various jars containing colored plaster. He stood before a prepared section of wall; envisioning the image he would create upon it with a large pot of red paste beside him. 

As soon as he had the image in his mind, he began. He smeared globs of the color upon the wall and smoothed it; carefully shaping the plaster to match the vision in his mind. 

Solas' mind wandered to the Ranger as he worked. _How could I have done this to her? A slave..._

He sighed and scooped another glob onto his fingers. _I understand why she sees it that way, but it isn't what she is. She is the Inquisitor..she has been handed all the power this organization has gained. She doesn't work for the Council any longer, they work for her. Once she sees that, things will be better for her..._

He rubbed his forehead wearily with the back of his hand, leaving a smudge just above his eyebrow. _What can be done to make things better for her at this moment? She's wasting away. She may not live to-_ He stopped the thought before it could take hold and hardened himself against the emotions they brought forth. 

_She is happiest in the field. We need to get her back out there. It's where she thrives, where she belongs. She will improve if we get her away from this place._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Aneth ara - (casual greeting) "Hello" 
> 
> Ar laimsan - "I'm a slave." 
> 
> Special Note:  
> Credit is due to my husband for the phrase "Flying Ferelden Fucks". My silly man. :)


	36. A Day With Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas surprises Mithra and takes her on a tour of the grounds. Cullen gives her a reason to get out of the fortress. The Ranger challenges the Ben Hassrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

She found herself laying on her back upon the ground. Leaves gently fluttered toward her from above in a slow verdant cascade. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she sat up and took in her surroundings. Birch trees, oaks, and fruitful bushes were all around her; a dense forest. A leafy canopy of various greens and yellows tried to hide the pink and purple sky above; a lovely contrast. 

She was dressed in her off duty attire: a simple pale green shirt under the old leather jacket that she had worn for years, dark pants that ended at her calves, and soft leather foot wraps beginning where they ended.

Mithra slowly lifted herself from the ground and looked around cautiously. She could hear no animals in the area. She knew most creatures went silent and still when trouble was lurking in the forest. She had no weapons; both conditions really set her on edge. 

She kept an ear out for a crow since they always tattled on a trouble maker; warning others in the area when and where danger hid. 

They had spoiled her hunts on more than one occasion. She'd give them a wry grin when they spooked her prey from range and they would laugh at her misfortune. It was something of a game between them. She never cheated by calling beasts to her when she hunted; it felt wrong to her. She had made a rather painful exception to keep the refugees of Haven alive during their mountain excursion. 

The elf could hear no crows, not even an insect sounded in the surrounding trees. 

She panted, beginning to panic; not knowing what was going on. 

Her hand went to her chest, seeking her whistle to call something to her side; anything. She found nothing but the shirt over her chest and the buckles of her jacket on either side of her trembling hand. 

The Ranger crouched in the leaves; trying to be as quiet as possible while listening hard for a sign of the trouble. She could feel eyes crawling up her spine as she kneeled, but found nothing when she turned to look. 

Mithra couldn't stand the tension anymore. She dashed forward; dodging trees, jumping rocks, and ducking under low branches as she flew through the woods.  

She peeked back over her shoulder; looking for any sign of a pursuer. The elf plowed into something then. It wasn't a tree, it gave easily under the force of her crashing into it. She scrambled to lift herself from her fall while her eyes desperately hunted for what she had met. 

Solas lay on his back below her; looking more than a little surprised himself. 

The Ranger covered his mouth before he could speak and whispered to him in her frantic state. "Shhhh..shh shh.. Fenlin, something isn't right. Something or someone is in the woods." 

His eyes lit with laughter and his chest began to quake with a chuckle. 

Mithra gave him a look like he was mad to find it funny. 

He gently peeled her hand from his face while smiling up at her then wrapped his hands around the small of her back. He spoke through his laughter. "Nothing is out there, Fenor. Calm yourself." 

Her voice shook with terror. "There are no forest sounds.. _something_ is out there. We have to move." 

"An oversight. I apologize for frightening you." He said evenly as ever. 

She blinked with consternation as she looked in his eyes; trying to puzzle out what he was saying. 

The sounds of birds and insects gently came into being; calming Mithra to some degree.  

"What..? Where..?" She shook her head slightly and her brow furrowed in confusion as she looked around. 

He rolled her over onto her back; laying on his side next to her with a mischievous grin playing on his lips. "We are in the Fade." 

Mithra's eyes widened in surprise. "The Fade? Then..this is dream. How is it so.." 

"Real?" He smiled. 

She nodded sheepishly and nibbled her lower lip as her heaving chest slowed with relaxing breaths.  

"According to my studies, I am what the ancients would have called i've'an'thanelan. A Fade Mage. I created this place." 

"So, how am I here with you?" 

He grinned at her. "I am also i've'an'virelan. A Fade Walker. A Dreamer. I am sharing it with you. I had hoped you'd enjoy it." 

Mithra blew out the last of her tension with a heavy sigh and sat up. She laughed then. "Well, now that I know I'm not being hunted while unarmed, I think I can." 

He watched her as she looked around; soaking in the details of her surroundings. She looked as whole and healthy as she had when they first met. Her eyes were alive, her hair smooth and well groomed. Her cheeks were fuller, lips their lovely shade of rose. Her golden skin seemed to glow softly here. 

Her glimmer nagged at the Mage's curiosity, but he suppressed it for now. He had brought her here to give her a sense of freedom, not ask her questions about her ability and experiences with spirits. 

"Do you like it?" He asked with an adoring smile. 

She looked dazzled by the sight of the place. "Yes..very much so. It looks like the woodlands of the eastern Free Marches." 

Solas smiled gently as he watched her in her contented daze. He loved seeing her like this; peacefully happy. She looked as if she were right at home in the Fade with him which brought a sense of peace to his heart. 

Mithra sighed while smiling sweetly as she drank in the sight of the woodlands. She admired every color and shape he had brought to life in this place. She felt as if she could stay here forever. "Ma serranas, Fenlin...I really needed this. Best dream ever." 

He wrapped an arm around her and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm glad to be of assistance. Would you like to do this again?" 

"I'd love to...but doesn't it wear on you to do this?" She asked worriedly. 

He sounded somber then. "Not nearly as much as Skyhold seems to wear on you." 

She looked to him. "It's not the place...it's beautiful... It's the conditions. I don't want to be the Inquisitor and I can't stand that silly "Herald" crap. It's been..forced upon me. I had hoped the truth would get me out of it.. I wanted everyone to hate me and send me away. But it didn't work, they just hate me instead. I'm stuck..trapped..leashed to these people and their petty shemlen ways. I hate it." 

He kissed her forehead sadly. "I see. Not everyone hates you, however. Blackwall seems to admire you for your courage. Dorian doesn't seem to care that you killed Templars. He sees them for the bullies they are, as does Sera. Cassandra has calmed considerably. I understand she lost her brother some years ago, there is common ground there. And the Spy Master sees it as you do: something that had to be done to achieve a goal." 

"Any idea what Bull thinks?" She asked with a wince. 

"He is Qunari. They see it as a duty to protect one's kin. I doubt he disapproves of your..brutality either. Considering the Qunari opinion of Mages, I doubt he approves of your target. He is impressed that you killed so many at such a young age, however." 

"And you?" She asked while casting her eyes to her bare toes. 

He began rubbing her shoulder softly again. "As I said before, I don't agree with the carnage involved. But I understand why you did it. It was...brilliant, but...disquieting."

She nodded somberly and rested her head against his shoulder; basking in the scenery and his comforting presence.   
\---------------------------- 

Cullen leaned over his desk, scowling at the small box opened before him while growling in his head. _You hold me no longer. I am done with that life. I don't need you.._

His addiction was eating at him today. The lyrium was calling to him; telling him that he could have a little bit, that no one would know. The soft blue looked so enticing, the power it held singing to him. He knew all too well that lyrium use came with a terrible price; he would gradually lose his memories and eventually himself altogether. 

Cullen resented the Chantry for leashing their Templars in such a way. Rotting away their minds after a lifetime of service in one of the most dangerous professions in Thedas. He had seen a few former Templars that had lost their minds to the stuff. They usually wound up on the streets, begging for money to get their fix or whispering to themselves like madmen while trembling helplessly in a gutter. He refused to let himself become that. His addiction wasn't broken just yet, but he was pushing himself to quit cold turkey. A potentially dangerous way to do it, but he had to try. 

He stood abruptly while wiping the sweat from his brow when the door to the right opened. 

Solas was taking the Inquisitor on a tour of Skyhold. She hadn't really left the stables since she arrived five days ago. She was overdue to become acquainted with the layout of her castle fortress. Technically, she was running the place, she should know the ins and outs of every quarter of it. 

The Apostate had finally gotten her to consume something before they began their trip. The dream forest had her thankful enough to give in to his request that she drink some broth; she had even nibbled on a crust of bread for him. After so long without food on her stomach, she had to take it slow. If she tried to eat something too heavy or rich right now, she would lose it without question. The broth and bread was staying down just fine, however. 

Mithra peeked from under her hood at the Commander timidly; uneasy about intruding on his space. 

Her discomfort was not lost on the former Templar. _She's afraid of me all over again.._

She balled her fists and focussed on her tour guide as he moved to open the door leading toward the tavern. They would take the long way around since the bridge to his rotunda wasn't yet complete. Construction was underway, however, and it would be completed over the next week. 

Cullen heaved a sigh to steady himself; wrangling the pain his addiction brought before speaking. "Inquisitor. A word?" 

She tensed and chewed her lip; afraid to even turn around. They hadn't really spoken since her big reveal, save for the cold report he had given her in the lower courtyard. She knew he took her actions very personally, which just made it harder to face him. 

The Mage guided her gently toward the desk and stood with her for support. 

The Commander scowled at the Apostate and barked. "Alone."

Solas was about to protest; feeling how tense his voluntary charge was. He was stopped by her hand on his arm, squeezing gently and whispering that she would be fine. She would meet him just outside. 

He nodded and left; leaving the Commander and Inquisitor to discuss whatever business they might have. 

She cleared her throat and removed her hood while keeping her eyes down. She couldn't manage to speak much louder than a murmur. "What is it, Commander?" 

His eye caught the fresh scar on the left side of her tender face. It began just between her eye and nose; trailing all the way to the curve of her jawbone. That would be her largest scar when it was fully healed. 

The sight of it left him in a shamed daze. _She got that defending us all... but what she did... Maker, this is too cruel. Why...? Why did it have to be her? She was right...this is maddening...._

Mithra fidgeted nervously a few feet from his desk and sought to bring him back to reality. "Commander..?" 

Cullen snapped out of his thoughts at last and began explaining the effect Lyrium has on Templars over time. He confessed that they become addicted soon after taking their vows and that he was trying to quit. Cassandra would find a replacement for him if his personal battle became too much for him to manage. 

The elf looked saddened to hear it, much to the Commander's surprise. _So this is what Compassion was talking about when he said "The bottle makes him shake" and "He tests the chains.." He must be suffering greatly to see this done..._ Her eyes reflected concern when she looked up at him at last. "Are you in pain?" 

_She still cares about my wellbeing..? Even after I screamed at her like that?_ He kept his voice as flat as he could. "I can endure it." 

The Ranger nodded slightly and looked at her toes again. "Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing. It must be very difficult." 

He spoke up as she turned toward the door where Solas was waiting to continue the tour. "We also have a situation that requires your action, Inquisitor." 

She looked back at him; waiting to hear what they wanted from her now. 

"A squadron of soldiers has been kidnapped by Avaar camped in the Fallow Mire. They are demanding to fight you to have them released." 

_I..get to leave this place..?_ Her wicked little grin crept slowly across her face. "They will regret what they've done."   
\---------------- 

Bull cheered when he saw the Ranger descend the stairs of the tavern. "Boss! It's good to see you out and about. How you doin'? Care for a drink?" 

Solas scolded him for the offer. "She shouldn't have alcohol. Her stomach is in no state to hold it." 

Mithra smiled at the Qunari. "Another time, Bull. Perhaps after we return from the Fallow Mire? I should be fit to drink your big horned ass under the table by then." 

The Apostate looked shocked at her attitude, but was glad to see she was getting her fire back at last. 

Krem laughed at her moxie. "That'll be something to see! The Chief never loses a drinking match." 

Bull smiled broadly at the tiny elf. "Care to put money on that, Boss?"

Mischief gleamed in her soft purple gaze. "Sure, but I choose our poison." 

He watched her a moment; weighing the idea. _What does she have up her sleeve...? It's hilarious she would try either way._ "You're on." He poked with a smirk.

"Good. I'll unveil the drink at the match." She chirped as she turned to continue the tour.   
\------------------------------- 

After visiting the library and the rookery, Solas brought her into the chamber at the base of the rotunda where he was set up to do his work. 

A large stack of books teetered upon his desk along with a messy arrangement of parchment. One of those odd crystals those creepy oculara had revealed to them in the Hinterlands sat in the middle of it all. But what really drew her eye was the fresco adorning the wall. It was magnificent with its vibrant shades of red and grey. Not to mention the size of it; colored plaster covered the wall from the railing of the library far above to the floor of his space. 

Her face was full of awe as she took it in. "It's like..." 

"Your tattoos, yes." 

"Where did you learn to do this?" She asked as she stepped forward to closely examine the panel he had completed the day before. 

He laughed at the question. "You aren't the only one to explore ruins in your lifetime.. I imagine it's where you picked up the style yourself." 

"Only in part... Our Keeper had a book that contained images of such things. We didn't encounter any ruins with these until a few years after our clan was destroyed. When that happened, we took all the lore our Keeper was responsible for. Vallis'lin preparation and application was in one of his tomes. Being one of his apprentices, my sister knew where he kept them. We decided to put both to use and practiced on scraps of leather for a few years until we felt we were ready." 

"When did you two begin?" 

"When I was about ten. She was thirteen then. After a while, I began working on her as well. We recorded important and personal moments upon each other for years." 

Solas felt it was best to leave the conversation there. She had only begun recovering from the slump she had fallen into. He felt it was best not to press her into a retreat now. 

"I have one more place to show you." He turned to leave, exiting the rotunda through the door that lead straight into the main hall. 

"You are the head of this Inquisition, as such, the best quarters have been reserved for you." He explained as he led her to the door at the back of the massive chamber. He opened the door when they reached it at last and gestured for her to lead. 

She peered over the railing; wondering where the passage far below led to as she stepped over sparse debris that still lingered in the walkway. They ascended the stairs slowly until her eyes met the large room at the top of the tower. 

She scowled at the bed that had been prepared for her, but rather liked the reading space that had been set up. She especially loved the stain glass doors that opened on two sides of the room; letting plenty of fresh mountain air into the chamber. The large fireplace kept the room reasonably warm despite the whistling winds outside. 

They stepped onto one of the balconies and looked out over the mountains beyond the fortress. She smiled at the sight; finding some sense of open space above the bustle of the rest of the castle. She could find some peace up here, which was the true quality of her assigned quarters in her eyes. 

"What do you think?" He asked with a faint grin. 

She sighed a laugh as she voiced her opinion. "I think that was an unholy amount of stairs, but the view is more than worth it." 

The Apostate laughed lightheartedly and Mithra leaned against him with a contented smile. She realized what she was doing after a few happy moments and looked up at him; a little embarrassed to have been so cuddly. 

Solas' expression turned rather rakish when he caught her cheeks and ears redden with a blush. _This would be the ideal moment to propose a dance in the sheets.. Sadly, she isn't well enough for that manner of activity. There will be other opportunities, I'm certain._ He pressed a kiss to the back of her hand and gave her a soft grin. "Shall I have your things brought to your quarters?"

She wrinkled her nose at the thought of having servants carry her things for her. She wouldn't feel nearly as awkward if she helped them in the process, however. She nodded with a sweet smile. "I'll get some people to help me move in. Thank you for showing me around. I enjoyed our stroll."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> I've'an'thanelan - "Fade Mage" 
> 
> I've'an'virelan - "Fade Walker" or "Dreamer" 
> 
> Shemlen - derrogatory word for "Human" 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks" 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling" 
> 
> Fenor - "Darling" "Beloved" or "Dear"


	37. Fun with a Jenny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sera pulls some pranks and Mithra gets invited to help with one. The party assembles to travel to the Fallow Mire.

_Three...two...one...._ She counted with a mischievous grin. 

Cullen dashed out of his office in a panic while yelling and swatting at the bees swarming around him. Someone had planted their hive inside the practice dummy within his office. The Commander had really pissed them off when he struck the straw man. 

Sera perched on the battlements above the barn to witness his dance of desperation. She doubled over laughing so hard tears flooded her eyes. She flopped on her back and crowed with laughter; unable to stop as she listened to his cries for help. _This is fun! Serves him right, screaming at her like that. What an arse! I would've smacked him one if he got in my face like that.._

Mithra rushed through a neighboring tower toward the Commander; hearing his plea for aid. Upon seeing the reason for his distress, she ran to him and called a swarm of birds to get the bees off of the former Templar. 

Cullen, being uncomfortable with large numbers of birds, didn't appreciate the form help took. He kneeled and covered his head with his coat; probably what he should have been doing in the first place. 

Mithra held him and rubbed his shoulder while talking to him as her feathered cavalry swirled all around them; snapping up the insects as they zipped to and fro. 

She dismissed them when most of the bugs had been eaten or chased off and the flock returned to their business. She sat on her heels before him and pried the coat from his face to look him over. "Are you alright? Did they get you? Let me see." 

Cullen couldn't help but blush; noticing the worry in her eyes as she turned his face back and forth while looking for stings. 

Her brow furrowed with pity when she found two stings on his right cheek. She quickly fished a small jar from a pouch on her belt and readied some of the paste on her finger. The Ranger dabbed it on as she explained. "It's a salve for insect stings. It won't hurt, but it may feel a little cold. It will draw the stinger out in a day or two."

The Commander eyed her in a mix of surprise and sorrow; unsure what to say. She had received a few stings of her own in his defense, yet she didn't seem to notice.  

When Mithra finished, she found herself sitting before him. The Ranger chewed her lip; uneasy with being so close to him. She pressed the jar into his hand and got up; walking away as quickly as she could while rubbing her forehead. Once she came upon a very amused Sera, she smiled and shook her head. _I should have known. Why didn't she invite me for pranks?_

Sera heckled her for rushing to "Cully wully's" rescue. 

" **My** Cully wully...? Are you joking? He hates me." 

"Oh, get off! Everyone knows he thinks you're shiny.." The city elf grinned. 

"That was before he found out I had been killing off his men for years.." 

"Mmmm.. don't think so... He goes all "sad puppy" when you walk by. Bet he practices his sorries while he plays with his hair.." The Jenny's expression turned scandalous "...or, ya know... _things_.." 

Mithra's face twisted into a blend of horror and embarrassment. "I.... **really** didn't want to imagine that..." 

Sera laughed out loud. "Look at your face!" 

The Ranger smirked and shook her head. _City elves are so weird..._

Much to her delight, Sera invited her to help with a prank.   
\---------------------------- 

Josephine put on her best smile and bowed when she had escorted Lord Abernache to the door. 

She returned to her desk and sat to write yet another letter; taking care of one of her war table tasks. As she dipped her quill in the inkwell on her desk, she bumped her wine glass which tipped and spilled all over her blouse. 

She blushed in embarrassment. _Well! At least that didn't happen in front of anyone.._ The Antivan dabbed the spot as she left her office to change, letting one of her vassals know that she would be back shortly. 

Once inside her room, she moved to the armoire to choose another blouse. 

She heard a squeak on the far side of her bed just as she grabbed one and turned to look with nervous eyes. "Hello...?" 

A mouse scurried from under the dresser to beneath her bed; stopping to ensure it was seen along the way. 

Josephine shrieked and dashed from the room; screaming the whole way down the corridor. 

Sera and the Ranger couldn't contain themselves. They began giggling like crazy people once the Ambassador was out of earshot.  

They had heard her approach and panicked; ducking behind her bed as soon as she reached the door. Both elves rolled under it with the hopes of avoiding detection completely. 

Unfortunately, the Jenny had trouble holding a giggle and Mithra had to ask a nearby mouse to make an appearance with a few gestures; ensuring their escape. 

The girls crawled out while sputtering in laughter and raised themselves from the stone floor. 

"Your little pet tricks come in handy!" The city elf cheered while waving some pink small clothes with ruffles all across the ass. 

The Ranger grinned as she collected the mouse and gave it a bit of cracker for a job well done. "Oh! Idea...send those to Leliana. She doesn't hate me, and I hear she enjoys a good prank. We should share." 

"Grand! I'll pass them to one of her pets. Don't wanna get caught with these...ruins all the fun!"   
\------------------------------ 

She was ready to depart; dressed in a new suit of armor with some personal modifications. It was designed like the Dalish armor she was accustomed to, but she had opted for a body suit of supple leather with internal splints in place of the chainmail. It would keep her warmer than the other without sacrificing agility or movement range. 

Mithra walked into the war room with a warm mug of soup in hand. 

Josephine complained as soon as the Inquisitor closed the door behind her and started drinking down her lunch. 

"Inquisitor! Your Spy Master is a horrid prankster!" The Antivan woman turned to Leliana with a scowl. "Hung in the courtyard? Really?!" 

The Left Hand smiled slyly. "The ruffles were quite festive." 

Mithra sprayed her soup back into the cup and began choking on her laughter. 

Solas approached worriedly and gently pat her on the back; hoping to ease her coughing fit. 

The Inquisitor leaned on the table and set the mug down while wiping tears and broth from her face. Her laughter rose ever higher as she imagined the pink bloomers waving like a flag in the middle of the courtyard for all to see. 

Sera leaned on the wall while giggling uncontrollably; hugging her sides and doubling over.   

The elves slowed while gasping for air and looked at each other. They couldn't take it; both launched into another loud round of laughter and sank to the floor. 

Everyone but Josie smiled at the scene; all figured they had a hand in the prank somehow. The Ranger's laughter was nothing short of musical to most of them; glad to see her spirits high enough to engage in some fun. 

Mithra forced herself to stand; lifting herself onto the table one elbow at a time and presented the tiny whiskered accomplice that had gotten cozy in one of her pockets. 

Josephine shrieked and rushed backward at the sight of the mouse before getting the message. When she did, her face instantly went from terror to a sneer. "YOU!" 

The Ranger howled again and deposited the mouse on the table before lifting her arms defensively as Josie approached. 

The Antivan tore into the elf in an angry flurry of her native language while smacking her on the arm and shoulder repeatedly. 

Mithra embraced Josie while giggling her apologies, not minding the furious barrage in the least. "I'm sorry, Ambassador. I couldn't resist...."

Josephine stomped back to her place in an embarrassed huff and tried to compose herself; back to business. 

The elves slowed their guffaws and sighed, calming themselves after a good laugh.  

Cullen cleared his throat; signalling the official end of fun time. 

Mithra looked to the mouse on the table and invited it to climb into her hand. 

She stroked his tiny head as the Commander spoke; his voice like cold stone. "Are you prepared to rescue the soldiers from the Fallow Mire?"

Mithra just nodded without looking up. 

She still felt shamed over her actions in the Free Marches. She couldn't stand to look at Cullen; her pain flared at the sight of him. He had been a good friend to her in Haven, and had helped her in more ways than even she realized. The only Templar to ever touch her and be allowed to live. He was a legend in his own right, and he didn't even know it. 

"Who will be accompanying you on this mission?" Cullen asked. 

Blackwall was the first to step forward. 

Solas immediately stepped forward, almost in sync with the Warden. 

Cassandra begrudgingly stepped forward. She was still irritated with the Ranger, but felt it was her duty to aid the Inquisitor. 

Cole stepped forward. He looked distressed, only he knew it was over the thoughts he heard in Mithra's head. 

The Ranger taunted with a grin. "Bull, the Avaar are massive warriors of great skill. I imagine you'd have some fun facing off with people your own size."  

The Qunari smirked and stepped forth.


	38. Into the Fallow Mire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party heads to the Mire to kick Avaar ass and rescue some soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra pushed through her lingering nausea to finish the bit of bread Cole had brought her from the kitchens. Up until this moment, she had been sipping on broth and soup, but had yet to transition back to true solids. The Spirit had insisted gently, saying rather frankly that people would be sad if she died. 

She had smiled and thanked him for letting her know that people cared about her before nibbling on little pieces of bread. The Ranger was gradually improving thanks to Solas' gentle care and having fun with Sera. Her eyes were bright again and her skin didn't seem nearly as sickly and pale. Her clothes were still a little loose, however. 

She enjoyed the company of the Spirit, but asked him to stop whenever he tried to discuss her personal pains. She explained to him that they hurt to hear and she would feel better if he didn't voice them, especially to everyone else. She knew it was difficult for him; he was Compassion given form, it is his purpose to help with such things. 

He had fidgeted and looked uneasy, but conceded to try not to ramble about the aches he found in her heart. "It would hurt to help..but it will hurt more to see.." he warned sadly, but left it be for now.   
\-------------- 

Everyone that would be travelling to the swamplands gathered near the gate. 

Josmael spun in delighted circles while Mithra readied Danyla. He had been dying to go home as much as the Ranger was. 

The golden hart seemed eager to be out as well. She hated being stuck in a stall, though she didn't complain about the food supply. Mithra had paid the hands under the table to give her a little extra every day. 

Cullen watched them ride out from one of his narrow windows that overlooked the valley and the bridge by extension.  _Please return safely.._ He thought when he saw them come through the gate below his office. 

He wasn't entirely certain how he felt about Mithra any longer. He ached when she was wasting away; blaming himself for her declining health. However, he couldn't get the images of his men out of his head. He'd dwell on her when he didn't even realize it. He was angry at her one moment, wanted to kiss her again in another, and just generally worried for her the next; it frustrated him to no end.

Cole had tried to help him the day before. "She thinks you hate her. She is sorry... You don't hate her. You miss her. Tell her... You'll both be happy."

The former Templar waved him off rather spitefully. What the Chantry had taught him about demons, along with his own personal experiences, had him thinking Cole's words were some kind of trap. He refused to consider that the Spirit of Compassion might have the right of it and was truly trying to help. 

Cullen smiled every time Danyla bounced in anticipation beneath the elf; trying to take off flying toward the wilds after Josmael. The wolf had shot across the bridge ahead of everyone else, howling at the top of his lungs in unbridled joy the moment he came into the Commander's view. 

_I wonder if she's as eager to leave as her beasts are? She must be if what Solas says about her is true._

Mithra finally allowed the hart to run as she pleased; figuring it would be good for her as well. She stood in the harness; her feet braced in straps on either side of the elegant creature. She grasped the antlers before her to keep herself steady and let out a loud cheer of delight and excitement. Danyla dashed into a blinding sprint across the stone construct, trumpeting in glee the whole way. 

Cullen couldn't help but grin at the sound of their jubilant cries.  _Answers my question._  
\--------------------------- 

Birds and beasts of all species eagerly came out of the woods to greet the Ranger. She had called to them as soon as she was off the bridge. She missed seeing them all and let them know it with loving strokes, scratches, and sweet words. 

She dropped onto a big bear when it came close enough and nuzzled her face into the scruff of the great beast's neck. She turned backwards and lay down on the bear's back as they ambled along lazily. 

Crows dropped bundles of berries into her lap and perched on the leg she had propped upon her other knee. She smiled broadly while thanking them and offered to share the treats they had been kind enough to deliver. 

Most of the party was tickled pink to see her smiling and chattering with the creatures. It was more obvious now than it had ever been before; she belonged with the beasts, in their world. 

Solas especially enjoyed watching her with her furry and feathered friends. He couldn't help smiling at the sight of her soaking up their affection and giving it right back in equal measure. Her eyes lit up with joy as each vied for her attention; he knew she would improve rapidly in their company.

Cole looked to Cassandra as he rode along on a grey mare; trying to console the Seeker who was watching Mithra sadly. "She doesn't hate you... She understands why you're angry.. You understand too. Her fear for her matched your anger for him. Forgive.." 

Cassandra looked uneasy with the spirit. It was the Inquisitor's call to keep him around, however, and she would respect the decision on the matter. 

The Seeker said nothing, but felt a little better knowing that Mithra had forgiven her for the punch to the face. She would spend some time thinking on how to approach the elf with an actual apology, though she never had been much of a word smith.   
\------------------------------ 

Scout Harding greeted them at the main camp in the Mire when they rode in about four days later. 

_It's cold...and wet...and dark. A lovely combination for a stroll through a bog..._ Mithra thought with no small amount of sarcasm. 

"Good to see you again, Inquisitor. Congratulations on the promotion, by the way." The dwarf said cheerfully. 

The Ranger gave her a quick, halfhearted grin and let it fall as fast as it appeared. She still wasn't pleased about her promotion, mostly because it had been forced. "Always a pleasure, Harding. I've never been here..what manner of beasties can we expect in this dreary place?" 

"Ah..undead... I hope you aren't squeamish." Harding teased. 

"Ooooh.. undead aren't my favorite creature...but I have a strong stomach, we'll be fine." 

The dwarf gave her a weird look. "Ah..well..Good! Might want to stay out of the water though! Heh.." 

The Ranger smiled then. The dwarf's awkward moments were endearing, much like a certain ex-Templar. Mithra pushed the comparison away as fast as she could and focussed on her present company. "Stay dry, Harding. We'll get this done as fast as possible." 

The party made their way through the swamp while trying to stay out of the water mostly because it was friggin cold. It didn't help the water's case that if it was disturbed, soggy corpses would rise from it. Rather off putting indeed. 

Bull complained about the weather the whole way; grumbling when water seeped into his boots. "When am I gonna get to kick some _ass_?! These guys better be as fun as you made them sound, Boss." 

"They battle for fun and to keep their skills sharp. They love a good fight, I doubt you'll be disappointed." Mithra consoled. 

The Ranger cussed at Josmael several times throughout the Mire; scolding him for bounding into the waters to chase frogs. The party in general wasn't pleased either; groaning whenever several would stand out in the muck and shuffle toward them slowly. 

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me, Da'fen?! Enough with the frogs! You're drawing the corpses straight to us!" 

He grumbled then snapped his head down with his ears fully perked to look at a frog that had jumped between his front paws. He wanted desperately to snap it up and chew on the squishy green hoppy thing. 

"No! That's gross!" Mithra scolded sternly. 

He flopped on his belly in a pout while whining at her and licking his chops. _"You're no fun..."_  
\-------------------------------- 

They soon came upon some kind of statue with a veil fire brazier upon it. Solas lit it as Mithra puzzled over the nature of the construct and the air was filled with the blood chilling cry of a terror demon. 

"I hate these things! They're so creepy..and ugly!" The Ranger groused as she launched arrows at the gangly green monstrosity. 

"Well, it _is_ a creature of terror. It isn't in its nature to be adorable, Fenor." Solas teased with a grin. 

She laughed in response. "Fair enough, Fenlin.. I suppose not everything can be as cute as you..." 

He blushed with a smirk and cast an immolate on a pair of corpses that approached her from behind. 

After a couple more beacons and no small amount of undead, they finally came upon an Avaar warrior. 

He stood quietly and made no move to attack when they approached. He stared at a fade rift that had yet to open; trying to puzzle it out. 

Mithra greeted him and they had a chat about the rift and the state of her soldiers. 

In his view, the rift was a sign from The Lady of the Skies; one of many Avaar deities. He was attempting to discern what the rifts _meant_ but could come up with nothing. 

The Ranger couldn't either beyond their connection to the Breach. Though it did nag at her that the orb Cory used was an ancient elvhen artifact. Solas had called it a Foci, something to "channel the power of an Elvhen God". She didn't relish the thought of gods mangling the world; no matter who's gods they were. 

After opening the rift and fighting two waves of animated corpses, Mithra sealed the rift and said her goodbyes to the friendly Avaar. It was time to locate the hostile ones and free the soldiers.   
\-------------------------- 

They approached an old weather worn castle. Unfortunately, a sea of undead lay between them and their goal. 

"There's too many. Let's not waste time on them and run for the castle." Blackwall suggested. 

Mithra looked back at the Warden. "Seriously? I'm deathly afraid of _live_ crowds of people... I'm supposed to just...run through them?" Her eyes went wide and she squeaked in surprise with a tiny "Eep!" as a huge pair of hands lifted her off the ground. She writhed in the grasp and shouted while panting nervously. "What the fuck..?! Let me go!" 

The Ranger found herself perched on Bull's huge shoulders; clutching his horns like a terrified cat. 

"I run, you shoot." He grumbled; ready to get to the big bastards he had tread cold water for. 

"Umm...ok? Please warn me next time you do that.. You nearly scared the piss out of me.." She readied her bow and steadied herself on her impromptu steed. He grasped her ankles to anchor her and charged into the swarm. 

Mithra loosed arrows as fast as she could at ones directly in their path. She even blasted thick groups of them with a few ironbark arrows when necessary. 

She relaxed after a minute and let herself enjoy the silliness of the situation. _An elf riding piggyback on a charging Qunari... Sera would **love** this. She'd probably even doodle this in her book._ Mithra laughed out loud at the thought and kept up her cover fire; clearing a path for the party. 

When they flew through the gates, Mithra launched into a back flip off of her Qunari mount with a cheer. She fired arrows at two Avaar archers on the bridge above. One fell while the other quickly took cover behind a crate. 

Bull cheered an "Assah!" to finally have a live opponent that could look him in the eye as they battled. 

Solas immediately cast a firewall in the gateway and shouted at no one in particular. "Someone find the gate controls! The dead are closing in!" 

The Ranger took the opportunity to put some distance between herself and the hoard. She charged up the stairs to locate the wheel that controlled the gates. 

She swapped her bow for daggers as she neared the crate her foe was hiding behind. 

The Avaar sprung from cover and prepared to aim, but he was too late. The elf's daggers found him; she slashed his throat with one and spun a half turn to pierce his belly with the other. He fell before he could even tense his bow; gargling on his own blood. 

Bull swung his great axe at his hammer wielding foe; locking hafts with him for a moment. A dragon sized headbutt put the Avaar on his ass and the Qunari took advantage with a big overhead swing. His opponent was no more when the ax embedded itself in his chest with a sickening crunch. 

Blackwall guarded the Apostate from a few undead that had made it inside the castle gates before the gate slammed on top of the crowd. Both breathed a sigh of relief to see the bulk of the hoard held at bay for now; they didn't relish having to fight them to leave, however. 

Mithra delightedly slid down a rope from the tower above to regroup with her associates swiftly. She tossed a book at the Warden as soon as her toes were back in the mud. "Found this, Warden. Thought you might enjoy it." She cheered with a grin. 

Blackwall's smile was nothing short of grateful as he eyed the Grey Warden journal the elf had found for him. 

"Alright! Time to find the Chieftain's son, kick his ass, and free the Inquisition soldiers." The Ranger declared as she started through the next archway. 

Bull cheered in his bloodlust whenever he found another Avaar to engage. 

The Ranger couldn't help but smile at his exuberance. She knew quite well how he felt; the thrill of a challenge.   
\------------------- 

They reached the top of the stairs at last, entering the area that was once the main hall of a castle. 

"The Hand of Korth", as he introduced himself, cheered when the elf made her appearance at last. "Herald of Andraste!! Face me!" 

Mithra rolled her eyes at the title he had used. 

Bull hopped in anticipation at the sight of Korth's Hand slamming his hammer on the ground repeatedly while turning a tight circle. 

She waved him forward; not really caring to engage the hammer wielding idiot just yet. "Have at him." 

The Qunari sounded a battlecry and charged in horns first; his ax at the ready behind him. He took a heavy sideways swing at the Avaar when he came in range. 

The Avaar actually had the sense to step back to dodge the swing and brought his hammer up over his shoulder with a big swing of his own. 

Bull sidestepped and punched him in the face before resuming use of his weapon. 

Mithra and Solas took out the two archers at the back of the ruin rather quickly. With her arrows and his lightening, they were down before anyone really noticed. 

Blackwall, Cassandra, and Cole took on the other three warriors on the main floor. Swords and faces clashed with shields while Cole slipped up behind them and skewered them with his blades. 

It was just Bull and the Hand now, and they seemed to be enjoying the fight. They had dropped their weapons; opting to fist fight instead.  

Mithra watched in amusement as the Qunari held the Avaar in a headlock and pummelled his belly with a knee. Bull released him with a knee to the nose, causing the warrior to stumble back with a bloody nose and mouth. 

The Avaar's face warped into a scowl as he charged at the horned merc's gut, taking him to the ground. He wailed on the Qunari beneath him; holding one horn and punching with his free hand. 

Bull slipped a few punches to his ribs between swings, but made no move to roll and remove the bastard. 

" **HEY!** " Mithra roared; catching the Avaar's attention. 

The Ranger twirled with daggers drawn, slicing the surrounding air and taunted him further with a hateful sneer. "You wanted me? Bring it, biggun!" 

The Avaar released Bull's horn as he lifted himself. 

He scraped his hammer off the stone floor while laughing at the tiny thing challenging him. 

Mithra was undaunted by his size; staring him in the eye past his bloody nose. She dashed forward when his eyes slipped shut in another hearty laugh; amused that the elf woman thought she stood a chance. The Ranger closed the four foot gap quickly, slipping behind him before he could even open his eyes again. 

When he finally did, he was dumbfounded to see she was missing. 

Mithra launched herself upward from Bull's laced hands and landed on the Avaar's shoulders; just as she had ridden on the Qunari. She laced her legs under his arms and behind him for stability and held both blades to either side of his neck between her thighs. 

"You don't fight many elves, do you, dumbshit?" She grinned and sliced his throat with both daggers simultaneously; spraying the stone before him with a heavy coat of blood. 

She smiled pleasantly while unlacing her legs and stretching them before her. The Ranger's feet easily supported her as the Avaar completed his descent; hitting the blooded ground hard between her feet. 

She stepped away, pleased with herself, and smiled sweetly back at the Qunari. "Thanks for the boost, Bull. And for keeping the moron busy while we took out his lackeys." 

He laughed and wiped his bloody lip. "Anytime, Boss..... Maaan!! That was a good fight..." 

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." The Ranger beamed as she fished in the corpse's pockets for a key. 

They unlocked the door to the left of the chamber to find the soldiers that had been held hostage. 

"She...she came for us!" One cried. 

"Of course she did... Told you she would." Another replied. 

Mithra and Solas quickly got busy patching up those that needed it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Fenor - "Dear", "Darling", or "Beloved" 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling" 
> 
> Da'fen - "Little Wolf"


	39. Rest Along the Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra implements a simple trick to get the team out of the Fallow Mire.  
> Cullen recieves a report via bird.  
> Templars attack in the Hinterlands. 
> 
> Also... HOLY SHIT - 53 subscriptions and 116 Kudos?! You folks know how to make a girl feel loved. Thank you all so much! :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

He panted in the cold mountain air as he jogged along the battlements of Skyhold; his charge, his responsibility. He would not fail the people under his command again. 

_This was much more fun with Josmael.. He would push me to run harder...faster. Maker, I miss him. I miss...ugh..._ Cullen hardened himself and picked up his pace; remembering how hard he ran when he was with the wolf. 

He slowed to a stop when he neared the tower that held the Inquisitor's chambers. He turned to gaze at the mountains beyond the wall while he caught his breath. _It's been six days already. They should be on their way back soon. I wonder if she escaped them while they were out. Maker knows she isn't above such a thing. I wonder if she would kill..._

He grew pissed at himself for even thinking that Mithra would kill her own friends to gain her freedom. He knew she wasn't that selfish; she had gained her freedom then threw it away to save the people of Haven. 

_Of course she wouldn't. Not after she almost died to save us all!_ Cullen dwelled on the thought for a while. _Would she have died to save her sister all those years ago? She threw herself into a hopeless battle to help defend her clan when she was eight, for goodness sake.. Has she always been so...amazing..?_

He wanted to think "crazy", but he couldn't help admiring her bravery and determination - which often seemed more like brash recklessness. 

_She was fourteen when she was outside Kirkwall; still a child.. Surely they almost caught her at some point.. How did she do it..?_   
\----------------------------  

The Ranger carefully took aim at a lifeless tree far out in the waters. 

Her eyes turned crystalline as she whispered to the bauble behind the head of the arrow she had ready. As soon as the item began to glow, she loosed. Her arrow embedded itself into the tree; right on target. 

Gentle blue light flickered from the sphere; drawing the dead surrounding the castle. They shambled slowly out into the murky bog waters until they sank in the quicksand. 

"You never cease to amaze me, Lethal'lan.." Solas smiled while watching her lure do what it did best. 

"What? That little trick? It's my most basic kind of lure. You should see those of Elgadhal.." She teased with a wink. 

"Why hold out on us then?" Blackwall taunted playfully. 

"Because it would have been a waste. These lures.." She gestured to the light on the tree "..are very quick and easy to make. The others are much too elaborate to use on a bunch of mindless corpses." 

"What do Elgadhal's lures look like then?" Solas probed. 

Mithra grinned. "Pretty much whatever I want them to. I'll show you sometime."   
\-------------------------  

They departed the swamplands with the rescued soldiers in tow and headed for the Hinterlands to recruit Master Dennet. Skyhold's stables would require an expert if they were going to maintain healthy mounts.  

Dennet invited them to camp in the field that once housed his many horses until the soldiers recovered; many had become sick or injured during their time in the Fallow Mire. The Ranger expressed her gratitude for his hospitality and moved to set up camp quickly. 

Mithra kneeled next to an injured soldier; applying a salve to a mildly infected wound on his ankle before wrapping it carefully. She helped him drink a tea to lower the fever and soothe the cough his cold had brought.  

Solas helped administer the medicines she had prepared. He also healed wounds, bruises, and sprains the soldiers had endured in their fight with the Avaar. 

Cole assisted as well; letting the two know when someone's pain or fever swelled. He darted around; offering water to the thirsty, blankets or furs to the cold, and food to the hungry. 

The Ranger exited the tent and scribbled a report to deliver to Skyhold on the success of the mission and the current state of those rescued. She couldn't help her blush as she wrote the last line, but she had to try to break the ice so Skyhold would seem more friendly than foreboding. 

Mithra scolded herself. _Why am I blushing like a little tart..? I'm not...interested... Besides, there's Solas.. but I can't. Not yet. Not until.._

She shook her head to chase away her thoughts and attached the note to the smallest raven she could find; a small black bird with a little tuft of white on his chest. She gave Leliana's bird his orders and sent him off to deliver the message to the Commander as fast as he could fly. 

The Ranger took a break and sat before the fire; letting her mind drift as she stared into the flames. She didn't realize how tired the Mire made her until then and couldn't wait to sleep. 

Josmael and Cole approached her. "So many sick and hurt because of me.. They took them just to fight me..to fight the Herald.." He looked right at her then. "It isn't your fault... They would have just killed them if you weren't you.. You saved them... You're tired. You need sleep." 

She smiled at the spirit for his comforting words. "Sleep sounds wonderful. Thank you, Cole. You've been very helpful with the soldiers." 

She stood to move to a tent to get some sleep; Cole opted to follow. "Yes, I help the hurt..the sad..the scared. Thank you for letting me stay... It makes me happy to help."

She sat as her da'fen settled in behind her. "I know, bud. Just..no mercy killing, ok?" 

"Yes...there are other ways to help.." Compassion covered Mithra with her favorite fur as soon as she settled in with Josmael. 

She nodded with a yawn and curled into the wolf's shoulder. "Wake me if I'm needed for anything. And let the others know that I'm resting." The Ranger closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.   
\---------------- 

The raven arrived early the next morning and Cullen eyed it warily. He saw the note on its foot and knew it was from the Inquisitor since it had landed directly on his desk. _She's probably laughing..imagining me cowering before this little bird. It's just one, Rutherford..and it's a small one..he won't bite._

The raven poked at the paper on its leg; trying to remove it for Cullen as the Ranger had asked. The bird had little luck, and gave up after a moment. 

Mithra had told it to be as gentle as it could if it couldn't remove the message itself. So it surveyed little things upon the desk instead. It hopped forward and took up a quill; twirling it around in its beak and poked at things he saw on the desk with the tool.  

The trick actually amused Cullen a bit; his nerves cleared as soon as a grin took over his lips. His gloved fingers found the note at last and removed it gently while the bird continued its innocent game. 

_"Commander,  
Avaar slain. Soldiers rescued but injured and ill.  
Recovery on Dennet's Farm underway. If the bird   
managed to remove the note, give it a treat for   
following orders. If you removed the note yourself,   
give the bird a treat for easing your fears. Bread or  
berries will do. It's only fair. I gave you a treat in the  
Chantry for easing mine." _

Cullen's blush was legendary. His whole face reddened and burned as soon as he read the word "Chantry". 

He swallowed nervously and moved to break off a piece of the biscuit that had come with his breakfast. _She remembers when I... Why is she teasing me with it? She told me to give up..it makes no sense.. Besides, after what she did.._

The Commander grew angry at himself again. _That was ten years ago! She's obviously changed since then. She may be a beast in battle, but she's no monster.. She's taking care of my soldiers herself._

He smiled when the bird took the crumb from his fingers gently; trying not to touch him in the least. _She asked this one to be as nonthreatening as possible.. Like I was to her in Haven... She set this whole thing up to help me..._

Cullen took the bird into his hands and stroked its back when it settled comfortably into his palm. He lifted the bird to look him over; taking note of his defining features. _I like this one. I wonder if Leliana would let me borrow him?_

He leaned on his desk and pinched off another piece of biscuit before offering it to the feathered friend in his hand.   
\-------------------- 

Shouts sounded outside; waking Mithra and Josmael instantly. Their eyes shot open and panic defined itself in the Ranger's features. 

They jumped up and darted out of the tent; ready for battle. "Templars attacking!! To arms!!" Mithra commanded in a roar as she charged at the bastards with blades in hand. 

A small squad of six Red Templars charged toward their camp; blades raised, legs rushing, battle cries sounding. 

Everyone was up, including the few soldiers that felt they were well enough to engage. 

Josmael leapt at those that moved to cut anyone down where he was able. He didn't rip at them on Mithra's orders; she was barely willing to let him fight at all. He understood why: Red lyrium was poison, and he could feel it. Tackling and darting off was the best he could do to aid in the fighting without the risk of ingesting the shit and becoming infected himself. 

The battle was quick and bloody. The Ranger alone had felled three of their assailants. 

Everyone gathered at camp when it was over and Mithra got busy checking on everyone. Her eyes were wide and scared as she scanned everyone and looked in each tent. "Is everyone alright? Is anyone hurt? Did we lose anyone?" 

Solas put a hand on her shoulder and she jumped to look him in the eyes; searching for a sign of distress or pain. 

His voice was calm, but his eyes reflected concern for her. "Everyone is well and the battle is won. There weren't very many..." The Hedge Mage's worry grew when he realized just how terrified she was. "You're shaking, Fenor... Calm yourself." 

The Ranger nodded rapidly and sighed; trying to calm down. It did little good. She chewed her lip, fidgeted with her armor, and picked at her nails as her nerves continued to jumble. 

The Apostate grinned as he put an arm around her shoulders. "Come with me. A walk will calm your nerves." 

She rubbed her forehead as they started off. "I'll call the wolves we freed from that demon sometime ago to keep watch over us." 

Mithra looked back at Josmael. "Da'fen. Stay here and guard the camp. Call if there's more trouble." 

The overgrown wolf whined, _"Be safe and return soon, asa'ma'sal.."_ He turned and sat by the fire in the early morning light. 

The Ranger sounded her call to the wolves in the area; they answered immediately. The pack was nearby, freshly fed from a successful hunt in the woods behind the farm. They would meet up on the road to the north of camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Fenor - "Darling", "Dear", or "Beloved" 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling" 
> 
> Da'fen - "Little Wolf" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul"  
> \-------------------- 
> 
> ****Special Note****
> 
> As a courtesy to my readers, the next chapter is purely a sex scene. I have separated it from the meat of the story itself so folks don't have to skim through material they don't wish to read to get to the stuff they do want to read. 
> 
> So, if you don't wish to read smut/porn, skip the next chapter altogether. If you're as naughty as me...I think you'll enjoy. I hope you will, at least. :p 
> 
> I will provide a similar warning in the description there as well. :)


	40. A Roll in the Leaves - With Solas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas and Mithra get down and dirty in a special place. 
> 
>   ****Special Note****  
>  As a courtesy to my readers, this chapter is **purely a sex scene.**
> 
> I have separated it from the meat of the story itself so folks don't have to skim through material they don't wish to read to get to the stuff they do want to read.
> 
> So, if you don't wish to read smut/porn, skip this chapter altogether. You're welcome. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Solas lead Mithra to the hill above the falls she had bathed in months ago; where he had secretly watched her. 

The wolves she had called stationed themselves around the area, ready to signal trouble if it surfaced. None to be found yet. 

Mithra chuckled and shook her head slightly when she recognized where they were. "You, sir, are..awful..." 

He smirked while he wrapped his arms around her from behind and pressed a kiss to her hair. "Mmm-hmm.. I recall you also saying I am "cute"..and brilliant." 

The memory of this place got his imagination working. He grinned rakishly as he recalled some of the things he had wanted to do to her back in Haven. There was now an opportunity to do such things. 

One of his hands trailed down her torso slowly, coming to rest just under her navel; waiting to move further. 

He peppered her neck with kisses and nibbles, looking to gain her permission. 

She hissed pleasurably and closed her eyes while lifting her face to the sky with a grin of her own. 

He took it as clearance to move and lowered his fingers, teasing her clit through her armor with a hint of magic in his caress. 

She bit her lip and growled; her grin grew wider. She could feel him growing hard against her while the sound rumbled in her throat. 

The Ranger's eyes opened then; full of realization and worry. 

She gently pulled away and turned to look at him. "We shouldn't..." 

The Apostate smiled with that lusty glint in his eye and slipped his hand behind her right ear; cradling her cheek. He gazed into her eyes as he pulled her close and whispered hungrily. "Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din."  

Mithra's eyes sparked with desire when his lips charmed her ears. She abandoned all control and pressed herself into him while wrapping her arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a deep kiss. 

Their tongues tasted each other as their lips tangled; breaking and reconnecting eagerly. Fingers fumbled with each other's straps and tugged forcefully at stubborn leathers, coats, and furs.

Their weapons and armor fell around them in a chaotic pile until they could shed nothing else. 

She broke the kiss and gently held his bottom lip with her teeth. Her eyes bore into his, daring him; begging him to take her. 

His gaze hardened when he accepted her challenge and pressed his lips to hers again. 

Solas grabbed her ass and easily lifted her to straddle him. Her legs seized him anxiously, gently squeezing to keep herself clamped against his muscled body. 

The Mage gently pressed her back to a nearby birch tree and slowly made his entrance; taunting her with a languorous motion. 

Mithra was quite keen to welcome him; her head rolled back with a rapturous hiss at the sensation of him gradually filling her. 

The Apostate pressed into her with much more zeal and her head lolled forward, pressing her mouth to his shoulder to suppress her involuntary sounds of euphoria. 

She grasped his neck and shoulder; trembling against him while sounding her pleasure as he pumped deep into her with a slow rhythm. 

Mithra glowered when his gentle thrusts grew maddening; she yearned for more.  

The Ranger's voice was full of smoke and pruriency when she growled her command at him. "Pala em elvar’el.." 

He drew in an excited gasp and his eyes lit with fire before he breathed "Ma nuvenin." into her neck.   

The Hedge Mage quickly lowered her onto a thick bed of soft, freshly fallen leaves and kneeled between her spread legs. He steadfastly grasped her thighs as he tore into her; fulfilling her lusty request. 

Mithra lifted herself to him; moaning and screaming, encouraging him to move faster, harder. 

Her hands raked over his defined abs and chiseled chest. Her finger tips caressed his clenched jaw while she sighed and growled in unbridled passion with each forceful thrust. 

Solas stopped abruptly and rolled her over on her side, taking her from behind suddenly. 

Her face bloomed into a grin as he slowed his pace; pumping deep into her. He let his mouth explore; kissing her ribs, shoulder, and breast. His tongue flicked playfully over her nipple before caressing it with gentle sucking lips. 

She smiled as she bit her lip and hummed with pleasure at each kiss and tickle his mouth left upon her. 

The Ranger decided to change up by shifting herself on all fours with her back to him. She eagerly took over the work; arching her back as she moved him rhythmically within her. 

He closed his eyes and groaned at the sky, basking in the effectiveness of her skill. 

Solas stretched himself over her back, letting his hands run over her body. He cupped a breast and explored the scars on her torso while softly kissing those on her bare back and shoulders. 

He lifted himself again, his fingers traced her tattoos and caressed the muscles of her back with a faint crackle of electricity in his touch.  

The Mage pulled her up into a kneel by her shoulder and breastbone; she continued to work, changing the motion and rhythm of her dance. 

His hands continued to explore, lips still kissing everywhere he could taste as he sighed and moaned into her neck and shoulder. 

Mithra's pants and cries became louder and faster, signalling that she was nearly at her climax. 

He grinned wickedly and gave her a little prickle of magic on her button to send her flying off the precipice of euphoria. 

The Ranger couldn't contain the zephyr of sound that passed her lips; she rolled her head back into his chest with a series of loud moans and sighs as she came. She writhed in her rapture; her body held firmly against Solas until he sounded off his own end with a deep feral growl. 

Both lowered themselves and rolled wearily onto the ground in a tangle of limbs, leaves, and sweat. 

Mithra sprawled on her back, staring blankly into the clouds. A sleepily contented expression possessed her features; her lips and cheeks reddened with the bliss of sex. 

Solas curled on his side next to her with an arm and leg resting haphazardly upon her as they panted, catching their breath after a much needed fuck. 

He pulled her closer after a short rest and nuzzled his face in her hair; breathing in the scent of sex and sweat that lingered on her with a satisfied grin on his face. 

"How are your nerves, Fenor?" He teased with a big smirk. 

She huffed a laugh and rolled her head to face him. "What nerves, Fenlin?"

Solas chuckled and kissed her marked cheek. 

The Ranger got up after another contented minute and gathered her things. "You can join me beneath the falls rather than spy on me this time, if you like. We definitely need a shower." 

His eyes shone with adoration as he watched her nude form walk toward a narrow trail, leading down to the river below. 

She stopped to grin at him before making a mock pouty face; her bottom lip bulging outward with her exaggerated expression. "You made me all messy..." 

The Apostate laughed then, deep and truly amused with her playful nature. 

Mithra smiled at the sound of it; she always did love his laugh. 

He surveyed himself while sitting up. "Alright..I'll meet you there. You made quite a mess of me as well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Turns bright red* I can't believe I just posted a sex scene... My first published sex scene...EVER!  
> *Squeals and hides*  
> \----------------------------  
> Translations: 
> 
> Ha’mi’in. Lasa em tua rosas’da’din. - "Relax. Let me make you cum." 
> 
> Pala em elvar’el. - "Fuck me harder."


	41. Walks and Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra speaks to Solas about her reservations. The Seeker makes her apology and joins the Ranger in the hunt for the last of the rifts in the Hinterlands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter. 
> 
> Also, sorry..I repeated a memory. Replaced it with a different one. :p

The Ranger and her Apostate companion walked back toward camp with her canine agents scouting in the surrounding wilderness for trouble. All had been well during the elves' "walk", but now was the time for the slightly awkward march back to the rest of their party. 

Mithra was a bit lost in thought during the stroll; wondering what was happening between the elvhen mage and herself. 

She had taken lovers in the past, but she always established early on that what they had was just a fling; a temporary arrangement until it was time for her to move on again. In this case, however, she wouldn't be moving on for the foreseeable future. 

Solas had been many things to her since they met: a friend, a healer, an advisor, a caretaker, and a challenging conversationalist. He opened her eyes to many things and supported her when everything fell to shit that day in Skyhold. He lifted her up from her depression and stayed by her side through everything. 

There was a deep sadness and longing within the both of them, and she responded to it; it drew her to him. He seemed to ease her pain and she wanted to alleviate his in return, but her fear for him confounded her. She was pretty sure she loved him, and she was pretty sure he loved her, but love was dangerous in her eyes. Love got people hurt or killed. It terrified her to think he might end up dead like the last person to hold such a place in her heart. 

She didn't know if she should or even could take him on as an official lover due to all of these conflicting factors.  

The ever observant Mage picked up on her mood but grinned all the same; pleased with their passionate tumble amidst the trees. "Thoughts..?" 

She chewed her lip while picking her nails and looked away for a moment; trying to collect herself and find the right words. "I'm just..wondering what this means... _if_ it means anything, anyway.." Mithra sighed and started stroking her braid to keep herself from picking her fingernails off completely.

Solas stopped; a little distressed by her uncertainty. "You regret it.. I apologize..I shouldn't have..." 

She gestured for him to stop. "No. It was.. amazing...but I..can't. There's much you still don't know and I fear..." She stopped and sighed, unsure if her thoughts would pull him closer or push him away; she didn't know which she'd prefer.  

The Apostate regarded her sadly and gently wrapped his fingers around her shoulders. "Give voice to your troubles, Fenor. What is it you fear exactly?" 

The Ranger breathed an exasperated sigh and swallowed the growing lump in her throat before picking back up. "I...can't."  

Gentle encouragement took his voice. "Try.." 

She closed her eyes against the torrent of tears brewing in her eyes and pressed her forehead to his chest. 

Despair strangled her voice when she finally spoke. "I fear..for you...and for myself. If something were to happen..I know I wouldn't be able to handle it. I'm afraid of what you will think of me when we visit that place. I don't want you to see it. You won't approve..and I don't expect you to. It terrifies me to know that I will have to see it again myself. And I fear what might happen when I do.." 

Solas enveloped her in a gentle embrace while rubbing her back soothingly. "Ir abelas.. I understand." 

Mithra laughed humorlessly and sniffed as she looked up at him. "You really don't.. But thank you..for trying to help."  

He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and gave her his sweetest smile. "That's why I'm here. As for our dalliance.. It means whatever you say it does." 

The Ranger huffed another false laugh. "That isn't fair to you, Fenlin. I never intended to become....attached to anyone in the first place. But you.. you feel like....home and it's...unsettling. I've already..." She trailed off as she pulled away, unable to finish, and trudged back toward camp. 

He smiled with sorrow in his eyes as he watched her walk ahead. _"I know **exactly** how you feel in that regard....'ma vhen'an."_  
\--------------- 

As soon as they returned to camp, Mithra went to her tent and began grinding herbs for a special brew while thinking about her emotional dilemma. 

"Preparing more medicine?" Solas asked pleasantly from the entrance of her tent. 

Josmael narrowed his eyes at the mage; knowing exactly what he had done with his sister during their outing.  _He **has** taken good care of her, and she likes him...but I still don't trust him. Something's up with him.. What's he been hiding..?_

The Ranger turned partially to look at Solas and shook her head. "Not for the soldiers, no.. It's a brew to prevent....i'var'lin." She chewed her lip and went back to her work. "I'm that _thing's_ prey. I wouldn't be able to fight and claim my revenge for all of this.. _mess_ if I were to..." She trailed off, knowing that he understood what she was getting at. 

The Apostate looked mournful; angry at himself yet again for getting her swept up in all this. However, he was glad to know that she wasn't hunting the true culprit for the world's turmoil: himself. He didn't relish the thought of her discovering his part in all of it, but he knew he would be forced to reveal himself eventually. Now was not that time. "Ir abelas. I know this situation has been difficult for you." 

She sighed as she added warm water to her blend. "It is what it is. I'll see this done and... I don't know what. That depends on what is to come, I suppose." 

"Of course... Let me know if I can be of any assistance." With that, he wandered away. 

After consuming her contraceptive tea, Mithra prepared to head back out. There were still rifts to address in the region. She was certain there would only be two or three more memories to witness in the area. They were pleasant ones, if she recalled correctly, so she was actually looking forward to it. She needed a heavy dose of happy right about now. 

Cassandra slipped into the tent and looked at Mithra uneasily before addressing her. "Inquisitor.." 

The Ranger greeted her in a neutral tone. She could tell something had been weighing on the Seeker's mind since they left Skyhold, but she wasn't going to press the brash woman to speak; Mithra knew she would when she was ready. 

"Come in, Cassandra. I was just preparing to head out for a rift hunt." The elf spoke as she inspected her buckles for security. 

The Seeker fidgeted and seemed ready to retreat. "Oh..if this is a bad time, then.." 

"Not at all. What's on your mind?" The Ranger gazed at her patiently while tightening a strap on her leggings. 

"I wanted to apologize for hitting you. When you told us what you did, I was.. upset. I felt as if I had been mislead; that you weren't who you seemed to be. But I realize that I was wrong; you are a good person and just who we need in this crisis." 

The elf smiled, knowing that was the best apology the Seeker could wrangle, and it was plenty good enough for her. "I put it behind me some time ago, Cassandra. Honestly, I was expecting far worse than a punch to the face. Let's just consider it payback for the whack I gave you back in Haven." Mithra grinned humorously and extended her hand for a shake. 

The Seeker laughed and gave the Ranger a firm yet friendly handshake. "That seems fair." 

"Now then..would you care to join me in the hunt? There aren't very many rifts left here and, if my memory serves me correctly, you'll get to see more of when I was young and "cute"." 

Cassandra smiled and went to gather her gear.

***********************************

**_The projection of the younger Mithra eyed the wares before her; all fine bows, perfectly formed arrows, and neat stacks of armor. She couldn't help but feel the leather; soft, pliable, but thick. She was in awe of it all; studying the careful stitching, the curve of a bow, the even fletching of the arrows._ **

**_"Aneth ara, young one." A grey haired man greeted with gentle amusement as she stood hypnotized by his works._ **

**_Mithra jumped at the sound of his voice. "Andaran atish'an, Master. Forgive me, I didn't hear you approach. Your crafts are stunning."_ **

**_He smiled and spoke kindly. "Don't be sorry, da'len. Is there something you'd like to trade?"_ **

**_"As much as I'd love to, I have little to offer beyond leather and furs." She frowned._ **

**_"Leather is always useful...but it is abundant." He mused._ **

**_Mithra nodded almost sadly as she eyed one of the bows with longing all over her face. "Master... I found some wood the other day. It looks...familiar, but I'm not certain. Perhaps you can tell me what it is?" She set her pack down as she spoke and removed it._ **

**_She stood and presented a small piece of the bluish white wood to him._ **

**_The master's eyes lit up in surprise as Mithra offered it to him to inspect._ **

**_He spoke reverently while looking over the piece in his hands. "Oh, da'len..this is no ordinary wood. This is ironbark."_ **

**_Mithra's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Our Craft Master used to work ironbark. He taught me a little about leather work..but I only started working with wood when..." she trailed off sadly._ **

**_He looked up when she went quiet and waited for her to continue._ **

**_She lost herself in thought for a moment before speaking again. "Master....I have a proposal.. would you teach me a little of what you know? I can offer you more ironbark in exchange. This is just one small piece of what I came across."_ **

**_His expression brightened at hearing of more, then he went thoughtful. "I'd need the Keeper's permission since you aren't clan..." he began. Mithra's face fell and he continued. "...but you are blood, and you offer something of value in return, so I doubt she will refuse."_ **

**_The little Ranger beamed and hopped with glee; obviously excited to learn more about crafting. "Nuvas ema ir’enastela, Master...uh..?" she trailed off, realizing she hadn't gotten his name._ **

**_"Ilen" he offered._ **

**_" **The** Master Ilen?!" She sputtered before clamping her hand over her mouth for a moment. Her eyes shone and glittered - it was a total fan girl moment. _ **

**_Mithra's dazzled expression made the middle aged man laugh. "Come, let us ask Keeper Marethari and gather a few hunters to accompany us to collect your find."_ **

**_The young Ranger skipped away gleefully._ **

***********************************

As soon as the rift was sealed, Mithra laughed. 

"I'm so glad Varric stayed behind for this trip. I'd never hear the end of it if he saw me skipping along like that.." 

Cassandra and Solas both laughed; knowing that the dwarf would have teased her mercilessly without question. Everyone figured it would have healed the damage between the two however. 

"Let's move on to the next one, I'm eager to have all of these closed at last. Then I can collect more of that horde we came across."

***********************************

**_The clan was a flurry of activity; packing up the nonessentials to make their final pack and eventual move swift._ **

**_Mithra fretted a bit, she pouted and huffed while packing what little she had._ **

**_Danyla sensed her sister's irritation as soon as she approached their borrowed aravel "Trouble?" she asked in a concerned tone, a freshly weaved basket in her arms._ **

**_Mithra's words were a bit clipped. "Moving soon, it'll disrupt my training..."_ **

**_"Ah...perhaps he'll give you a task to do during travel..?" Danyla offered; trying to curb her sibling's anger._ **

**_"Maybe, I've learned so much.." she trailed off, her face softening._ **

**_A shrill scream sounded; a girl about Mithra's age lay on the ground; horror across her face, arm up in defence._ **

**_A massive tawny bear stood on two legs before the girl, bellowing in anger._ **

**_"Illoren!!" Danyla screeched at the girl; terrified for her._ **

**_Hunters poured toward them; preparing to fire, but afraid they'd just anger the bear further and guarantee Illoren's death._ **

**_"Mithra! Do something!!" Danyla yelled in a panic._ **

**_The Ranger had responded before her sister even spoke; running toward the massive beast until she was directly before it, it's claws dangling above her head while it steadied its posture._ **

**_Illoren was cowering behind the young Ranger helplessly, shaking and sobbing._ **

**_The bear lowered itself again; growling and bellowing in Mithra's face only feet away._ **

**_She stood her ground, looked the great beast directly in the eye, and poured every bit of willpower she had into the gaze. Waves of what looked like heat poured from her figure as she spoke calmly. "Dar atisha"_ **

**_The bear stopped complaining at her, its eyes went dull and sleepy. It chuffed, turned, and wandered back into the woods without a glance backward._ **

**_Mithra collapsed, sitting on her heels before falling over completely. What little power she had, drained completely._ **

**_The hunters stared in a stunned silence, Illoren began panting in what sounded like laughter; relieved to be alive._ **

**_Danyla ran to her sister, horrified that she had sent her into danger. "Mithra??!"_ **

**_She gathered the little Ranger in her arms and cradled her head to her chest. "Mithra?" simple worry replacing the terror in her voice._ **

**_Mithra just mumbled incoherently in her sleep and Danyla laughed in relief, rocking her little sister and stroking her hair._ **

***********************************

"This was before you implemented a whistle, I take it?" Solas probed. 

"Yeah, that didn't come along until after Master Ilen trained me in Ironbark working. That's when I discovered I could charge it and tinkered with the ability for..years. Discovered a lot of tricks that way."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Fenor - "Dear", "Darling", "Beloved" 
> 
> Fenlin - "Wolfling" 
> 
> Ma vhen'an - "My heart" or "My home" 
> 
> I'var'lin - lit "With your blood" meaning "Pregnancy" 
> 
> Ir abelas - "I'm sorry" 
> 
> Aneth ara - casual greeting 
> 
> Andaran atish'an - formal greeting 
> 
> Da'len - "Child" 
> 
> Nuvas ema ir'enastela - "May you have many blessings" a way of saying "Thank you so very much"


	42. Chess in the Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen wants to reconnect with Mithra. A game of Chess takes place in Skyhold's Garden. Mithra meets with someone from her past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No elvhen words again, but thanks all the same to Project Elvhen. :)

Three days later, the Commander read over the second report the Inquisitor sent him; they had sealed the last of the rifts in the Hinterlands and the soldiers were well enough to travel at last. They would be returning to Skyhold soon. 

The news made him nervous as Mithra's last report was rather taunting and vague. It seemed the Ranger's idea had worked: she broke the ice in Skyhold with one simple sentence. 

Cullen wondered if she was hinting at interest in him after all and didn't know how to handle the situation. He still wasn't even entirely certain how he felt. He had been absolutely enthralled with her in Haven, but had turned completely spiteful at learning of her past near Kirkwall. 

His anger had subsided over the past two weeks due to her decline in health and the care she had displayed for him. Once when she asked after his wellbeing concerning his lyrium withdrawals, again with the bee incident, and with the demeanor of the bird she had sent to him. 

Cullen wanted to put it behind them and be on friendly terms again. He didn't know if he could truly forgive her for her actions near Kirkwall, but he wanted to try. He reminded himself constantly of her actions in the Hinterlands, during Haven's attack, and now with the rescue of his soldiers; trying to assert that she wasn't the monster she had been all those years ago. 

He rubbed his forehead as his mind filled with thoughts. _Should I greet them on their return? Ask how their journey was? I still have that salve she lent me.. should I wait for her to visit my office or catch her outside of the war room? There is that Red lyrium smuggling operation I need to discuss with her. Maker...what do I do..? What will I say? Work..work will help.._

He busied himself with arranging reports for a few hours; sorting between completed, in progress, to be considered, and imperative operations.   
\--------------------------------- 

The party finally arrived home after a few days on the road. After seeing Danyla tended to, she pulled her hood up and headed for the keep with Josmael at her side. 

As soon as the Ranger entered the tall doors of the main hall, she froze. _Fuck...people..why do so many people always have to be hanging around? What are they even doing, anyway? Don't they have better shit to do than waste space?_

Mithra had enough of the sight of them and hurried through the door to her left. She almost decided to take shelter in Solas' rotunda to the right, but she wanted to give herself some time to think about her feelings for the mage. Being near him would just cloud her judgement. 

She found herself in the garden courtyard of Skyhold. There were still quite a few people around, but they weren't packed together like cattle. Josmael cleared a path as he walked through the gardens; people scurried out of the great beast's path with terrified expressions. 

Mithra smiled; grateful for his assistance and intimidating appearance. _Too bad he would have just started a stampede in the main hall.._ He led her toward the back of the gardens, near a gazebo where two men sat at the table. 

Cullen and Dorian were playing a game of chess at the table there. Their taunting remarks made the Ranger smile, glad to see them having some fun. She stood back with Josmael to enjoy their taunting banter. 

"Are you..sassing me, Commander? I didn't know you had it in you!" Dorian cheered. 

Cullen began to grumble at the mage's teasing. "Why do I even.." He noticed Mithra and Josmael at last and stood with some alarm in his tone. "Inquisitor!" 

The look on his face made the Ranger pause. He wasn't scowling at her, he actually looked a little excited that she was there. _Uh oh..I think I overdid it with that note.. But at least he doesn't seem to despise me anymore.._

"Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?" The Mage poked at Cullen with a grin. 

The Commander scowled and lowered himself back into his seat. 

Mithra approached with a laugh. "You're taking this rather seriously..." 

Dorian laughed. "Isn't he? It's like he doesn't know how to enjoy himself." He turned back to the game and moved another piece with a smirk. "You'll enjoy it even less when I claim my inevitable victory." 

Cullen's crooked grin spread across his face as he moved another piece. "Really? Because I just _won_ , and I feel _fine_.." 

The Mage puffed a laugh and removed himself from his seat. "Don't get smug...there will be no _living_ with you.." 

The Commander fidgeted a little and looked to the Inquisitor with some uncertainty as Dorian wandered back to the library. 

She chewed her lip and started to go; thinking she should meet with Varric and that contact he mentioned. 

Cullen spoke before she could take a second step. "Would you..care for a game..? I do believe we're tied for victories."

Mithra stopped and turned to look at him. She was hoping to make things bearable between them again, to refuse would probably crush any possibility of that. She put on a tight smile and took the seat across from him as he arranged the pieces. Josmael sat stoically beside her while leaning in as close as he could. 

Both sat quietly for the first half hour of their game. An awkward silence dominated the atmosphere; the tension building between them as they calculated and moved pieces silently. She leaned her head on one fist while the fingers of her other hand ran absently through the wolf's fur. She stared at the board thinking about her next move and watched Cullen's pieces as he placed them. 

"I'm..uh..sorry. For the way I yelled at you..." 

Mithra's brow furrowed in a blend of irritation and confusion. "I deserved it..and I am sorry for the way I did things back then.. Can we not discuss it? It's not a pleasant topic for either of us." 

He nodded and cast his eyes back down at the board quietly. 

Heavy silence swallowed the air for another ten agonizing minutes.

 _Say something, you idiot.._ Cullen growled at himself in his head. "I played this with my eldest sister as a child.." He cut himself off. _Great job, Rutherford.. You just brought up family - one topic she doesn't like to discuss.._

The Ranger peeked at him from beneath her hood. _Better to talk about his family than mine.._ She spoke pleasantly; eager to talk about something to fill the uncomfortable silence. "Is that who taught you to play?"  

The Commander looked a little surprised, but continued. "Y-yes.. and she would get this stuck up grin whenever she won." A chuckle tangled in his voice at the recollection. "My brother and I practiced together for weeks. And the look on her face the day I finally won.." His smirk was full of satisfied mischief. His face fell with his eyes as he continued. "Between serving the Templars and the Inquisition, I haven't seen my siblings in years. I wonder if Mia still plays.." 

"How long has it been?" 

"I was thirteen when I left home for Templar training. A Knight Captain spoke to my parents on my behalf. He convinced them to send me." 

"Thirteen?" Mithra sounded puzzled. 

"I wasn't the youngest there. Some are promised to the Order at infancy..." Cullen paused with some uncertainty. _You're talking about yourself too much..ask her something.._ "What about you? When did you begin your training? I doubt you just figured out fighting and survival as a child." 

Mithra tensed; unsure if she should answer, but didn't care for the silence to take them again. "Ah..well, we started training very young. My mother started training me in archery at the age of four, as she did with my sister before me. I started training with blades at the age of seven. Riding and basic herbal identification started around age six." 

Cullen whistled in amazement, causing Mithra to smile as she continued. "Not all clans are the same, some start training much later; it depends on the Keeper, really. But it was a hard life; we had to train hard and do our jobs to keep the clan alive. The hunters had to be skilled in tracking and archery, but children weren't allowed to actually hunt; too dangerous. Children did a lot of the foraging, so they had to know what was safe to eat. We learned very basic medicines a while later." 

The Commander remembered the jar of ointment then. "Oh, I need to return the salve you lent me." 

Mithra waved it off with an honest smile. "Keep it. I've already made more. Who knows when Sera will pull another bug related prank on you, besides." 

Cullen grumbled at the memory. "I swear I'll....do something back.." 

The Ranger's grin turned wicked. "I'm always up for a good prank.. I'm sure we could think of something." 

He laughed at the thought of her pulling something on Skyhold's most notorious prankster. "She likes pie..maybe there's an idea in there?" 

"A food prank? I have a few ideas. Just need to put in a special request to the kitchen staff." She nodded with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 

"Speaking of..have you heard some of the things Sera did while you were away? She covered the tavern stairs with custard! I didn't see her do it, but I _know_ it was her.." 

Mithra laughed out loud while imagining how many people likely slipped in the stuff on their way up or down the steps. "I'm sorry I missed out on that one. It sounds hysterical." 

Cullen grumbled something under his breath.  

The Ranger looked a little sheepish and moved another piece. 

Varric appeared out of the crowd and ambled toward them while sounding strangely happy to see the Ranger. "There you are! I heard you got back. My..uh...contact arrived a few days ago. She's ready to meet with you.. on the battlements." 

"Ah good. Just give me one...second.." She trailed off as she studied the game board and made a move. "Checkmate!" 

Cullen's brows went up as he inspected the board. "No way!" 

Mithra spoke through her laugh. " _Now_ we're tied for victories, Commander. I won't count our first game in my favor. You cheated, remember?" 

"You've been playing with Solas, haven't you?" He accused with a wry grin. 

She blushed unintentionally finding double meaning in the statement. "What can I say? He's a very skilled..player." 

Varric caught her blush and smirked. _Oooh, Chuckles!! ...Didn't think he had it in him._

The whole thing went over Cullen's head and he stood to walk back to his office. "Would you mind if I walked with you? I should return to my duties." 

The Dwarf looked a little uncomfortable. "Uuuhh..sure." _It's not like I can keep her a secret forever.._

The walk was pleasant enough. Varric taunted Mithra and Cullen both on various things. The Ranger scowled at him for making a subtle yet suggestive remark about Solas. The dwarf got the message and backed off for now. 

They neared the tower at the corner of Skyhold; Varric gestured for everyone to wait before knocking on the door. 

A woman with short, messy black hair and deep blue eyes emerged. Mithra's face lit up at the sight of the human woman. Both women laughed out loud and began a flurry of excited greetings; complete with hugs and some sort of secret handshake. 

Cullen stood there in shock while Varric laughed at the former Templar for his gaping expression. 

Mithra remembered what had brought her here then. "Hawke.. Holy shit! I never imagined.. How did you-? _You_ fought Corypheus?! When? How did you even find a creature like that?"

Hawke laughed. "Oh, ya know..go poking in a dungeon for a friend..never know what you'll find." 

The woman noticed Cullen then and gave him a polite bow. "Knight Captain Cullen... I suppose it's "Commander" now though, isn't it? Congratulations. You're really moving up in the world. And working for Beast Girl? Major improvement, let me tell you." 

Cullen crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes at Hawke. "Please do... How do you two even know each other?" 

Mithra chewed her lip. "Her family traveled to the Free Marches with us..at the onset of the Blight. We had some fun times along the way.." 

His brow furrowed. "Does Cassandra know you're here? She was looking for you when the Inquisition was forming. She wanted you to be the Inquisitor." 

Mithra's brows went up. "She can have it! I never wanted it in the first place." 

Hawke addressed them both. "Not yet, no. I would have declined the honor anyway. My days of getting into trouble are mostly behind me. I caused enough trouble in Kirkwall, don't want to spread my poor luck to the rest of Thedas." 

Mithra laughed when Hawke mentioned bad luck but said nothing in response. 

The Commander made a sour face. "Fair enough. And I doubt Cassandra would let you pass it off now anyway, Inquisitor." 

The Ranger pouted. "It was worth a shot... Anyway, we have some catching up to do and a psycho to discuss. See you later, Commander."  

He nodded and went ahead a short way before he turned to speak. "Inquisitor.. There is a matter I need to discuss with you. It concerns the Red Templars, come to my office when you have a moment."


	43. Missions and Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra and Hawke do some catching up. The Ranger is confronted with two vital missions. Cole gives voice to her distress as she has a minor meltdown. Competition rears its head again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Hawke, Mithra, and Varric strode along the battlements while discussing Corypheus. The group passed through Cullen's office before descending the stairs near the stables. They were taking their reunion to the large chamber beneath the main hall; which was always empty, much to the Ranger's delight. 

Once there, they arranged a small old table and a few chairs in a corner near the wine cellar and pantry. Varric paid off the kitchen staff for their silence on the Champion's presence when they had brought in the seating arrangements. 

The Inquisitor had pumped both Varric and Hawke for information on Corypheus during the walk. They didn't have very much to offer beyond what she already figured out: He was once a Magister and he was Blighted. The only real surprises were that The Grey Wardens had him imprisoned somewhere in the Vimmarks and that Hawke and Varric had killed him once before - yet he was alive. 

Hawke mentioned a contact she had within the Wardens who had been investigating Corypheus lately. Warden Stroud would meet them near a little town known as Crestwood in northern Ferelden. 

With the business portion out of the way, they started chattering about how each had been over the last ten years with a small cask of ale to share between the three. Josmael napped at Mithra's feet while they drank and talked merrily. 

"I can't believe it's been so long! Where in the world did you go? We visited Merril's clan a few times, but you were nowhere to be found." Hawke buzzed with excited curiosity. 

Mithra began eagerly, happy to talk about her travels. "All over the damned place, but I stayed in the area for a few years." She looked to Varric apologetically before continuing. "Shit went bad, and I headed back down south, deep into Orlais. After a brief stay there, I found myself back near Kirkwall and went as far East as I could. Made it all the way to Rivain." 

"Wow..I was busy enough in Kirkwall. I can only imagine some of the shit you've seen." Hawke laughed; imagining all the trouble she had probably gotten into. 

"Oh, yeah.. Killed a bunch of slavers, bandits...the usual. Worked a few jobs with a merc band, explored ruins, studied and tamed beasts... Made a lot of friends and even more enemies. But that's just my life, I suppose." She huffed a laugh and took a drink. 

The Champion laughed. "Killing slavers? You and Fenris would get along great! Don't get any ideas though..he's mine." Hawke winked with a grin. 

Varric laughed then. "She likes them broody, but she prefers them bald. Don't worry." 

The Ranger turned bright red and shot him a glare. "Don't even, Durgen'len... Nothing is certain there." 

He threw his hands up in surrender. "Easy, Starshine. Your secret is safe with me." 

Hawke changed the subject cheerfully. "How's your sister? ..Dani, was it? Where is she? I remember you two being inseparable." 

"She uh..passed away...about eight years ago.." Mithra coughed to banish a lump in her throat and chewed her lip with teary eyes. 

The Champion took the elf's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm so sorry...I had no idea.." 

The Ranger nodded in thanks and squeezed back. "I uh..heard about your mom.. I'm sorry. She was a very kind lady." 

Hawke forced a half grin and let it fall quickly. "She was..and thanks." 

Mithra frowned sympathetically and took a deep swig of ale to avoid speaking until she wrangled herself, then coughed again. "What about Bethany? I read that she got through that Meredith business in one piece."

Varric sputtered in his beer. "Wait! _READ?!_ You read my book?!" 

The Ranger laughed out loud; banishing the melancholy in the room. "Oh yeah! Months ago! I was totally teasing you about that "Daisy" thing." 

"You realize this calls for revenge, Starshine.." The Dwarf teased. 

Mithra smiled with mischief in her every feature. "Bring it on, Durgen'len. You realize that I'm more than capable of getting you back for any payback, yes?"  

Hawke had been laughing through their whole exchange. "Careful, Varric, she's _really_ good at getting her revenge. I've seen it firsthand, she's merciless." The Champion looked to Mithra with a genuine smile to answer her inquiry. "As for Beth, she's safe." 

The Inquisitor smiled to hear it. 

The dwarf puzzled over whether revenge was a good idea for a while. He chimed in on the conversation when something caught his interest or when he remembered something Hawke had told him about the Ranger.   
\------------------ 

After a couple of drinks, Mithra headed to Cullen's office to discuss that matter he mentioned. 

She knocked softly; a little nervous about spending more time with the Commander, especially in a more private location. The look of excitement on his face in the Garden reminded her of when he would greet her after a mission. It was a little unsettling to think he had resumed his crush. She hoped he wouldn't try to kiss her again, she had enough trouble figuring out what to do about her feelings for Solas. 

Josmael pressed against her; offering some support while they stood before the door to Cullen's office. 

The door swung open a little violently a moment later, causing Mithra to jump and press her hand to her chest in alarm. Josmael immediately responded to her distress; putting himself between her and the door with a snarl. 

Cullen had jerked the door open with a bit of a scowl on his face. His expression softened once he saw that the Ranger was the one knocking. He sputtered a chuckle in mild embarrassment. "Oh! I'm sorry... Y-you don't have to knock, Inquisitor. It's just the office." 

She sighed and shook her hands out at her sides; the wolf licked his chops and calmed with her. "It just seemed..polite. I've only been through here a few times...briefly." 

She and Josmael entered the Commander's office when he waved them inside and closed the door.  

Cullen got straight to business; explaining his connection to Samson, Corypheus' general. Apparently, he was once Cullen's bunk mate in the Kirkwall Circle. Samson was expelled for delivering love letters to a Mage's sweetheart for him and was a chronic lyrium addict.  

The mage in question, named Maddox, was made Tranquil for the whole ordeal. The charge for his "crime" was labelled "Corrupting the Moral Integrity of a Templar". 

Mithra laughed. " **That's** what your former boss considered corruption of moral integrity?! Please tell me you're joking!" 

The Commander's scowled at the memory of Meredith. "She wielded the brand for far lesser offences, believe me." 

"Right, so Samson.. Do you have any leads to his whereabouts?" 

He nodded. "I have a start. You actually helped provide it. You recall the owl you spoke with in the mountains, after the attack on Haven?" 

The Ranger nodded. 

"Leliana's agents have confirmed that the Red Templars are in the Dales, as it said. There's a Red Lyrium smuggling operation in the Emerald Graves. If we bust the ring, I'm certain any information you discover there will lead us to him. You will be required to travel there. We have reports stating that a large number of Fade Rifts are all over that area." 

Mithra instantly went pale, sweaty, and wide eyed; she appeared to have stopped breathing altogether. 

Cullen's brow furrowed; completely confused over her reaction. "In..quisitor?" 

When she looked ready to faint completely, he picked her up and brought her to a chair in the corner. He kicked a stack of books out of the way and sat her down. 

Josmael nosed his way between her and Cullen then rested his head against her chest while grumbling and yowling at her. 

The Commander looked to the wolf; full of worry. "Josmael, what's wrong with her?" 

The wolf looked to him while growling, yipping, and whining in distress. Cullen couldn't make heads or tails of the message beyond worry related to the mission. 

Cole appeared in the room and started rambling, practically scaring Cullen out of his skin. 

"DON'T... **DO** THAT!!" The Commander yelled in his fright. 

"Ah, sorry..." The Spirit trailed off but hung around; attracted by Mithra's panic. 

Compassion whispered what he felt as he stood on the other side of the desk. "Hot pain. Call for help.. A warning... The hand burns. Scraping... Guts on the grass, shared blood shattered. Sun shines no more.... My fault.."

Cullen's brow furrowed and he turned to look at the Spirit; trying to make sense of his words. 

Cole realized he had the Templar's attention and tried to explain in earnest. "She's afraid. Anguish amasses at memories.. She doesn't want to... She won't let me help." 

"What are you..?" The Commander's attention snapped back to Mithra when she squeaked some unintelligible sound and blinked rapidly. She coughed and shuddered, trying to bring herself back to the present. 

Cullen's voice was full of panic. "Mith..err..Inquisitor? Are you alright? Can I get you anything?"

She blew out a stressed breath and rubbed her sweaty face with trembling hands. "No..yeah, I'll be fine. Just..too much ale, I guess." 

"Shall I escort you to your quarters? You need to lie down." 

Mithra grew pissed at the mention of her room and glared at him; still quaking. "I can't even _get_ to my quarters. The main hall is _flooded_ with people. What do they want anyway? Have they come to _gawk_ at something? They're just taking up space. What is their purpose _beyond_ being in the way?" 

Cullen chuckled at her temper, seeming to find it adorable. "We'll have to discuss it with Josephine, she handles people better than I ever could. Will you allow me to help you through the main hall, at least?" 

She huffed and lifted herself to her feet while grumbling about the sea of people keeping her from some sleep.    
\----------------- 

Solas was contentedly reading a book at his desk, leaning back in this chair comfortably. He barely registered the door to the bridge opening; figuring it was just the Commander attending to some minor business. 

He dropped everything and lifted himself from his seat as fast as he could manage when he noticed Mithra under the former Templar's arm. "What happened?" Solas asked as he looked her over with worried eyes. He scowled when he noted her pallor, the sweat, and her still trembling hands. "She's terrified! What happened to her?!" 

Cullen growled at the Apostate for his tone of voice. "Nothing _happened_! We were discussing a mission and she just... _panicked_. She needs to lie down."  

"She may rest here. She won't maintain consciousness through the crowd, not in the state she's in." Solas all but commanded as he gestured to the settee against the wall. 

The Commander sneered at the Mage while calculating what to do. He didn't like the idea of leaving her in his care yet again, not when all she really needed was to lie down for a while. Perhaps especially due to that. 

Mithra grew impatient with Cullen's delay and removed herself from his side. Josmael swooped in to help her move for the couch Solas had pointed to. "You _boys_ can stop fighting anytime now.." She growled as she plopped belly down onto the settee, mopped her face with her sleeve, and passed out with a heavy sigh. 

The wolf lay down next to the couch, nuzzled under the arm that hung off the settee, and rested his head against her side with a concerned whine. 

The men continued to glare at each other until Dorian called from above. "It's so _enthralling_ to watch grown men bicker over a damsel in distress. It's like a fairytale, but with _much_ more testosterone.." 

Solas blushed a little before donning his mask of indifference and returned to his desk to continue his reading. 

The Commander puffed and turned to resume his business in his office a moment later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Durgen'len - lit "Stone person" or "Dwarf"


	44. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas speaks to Mithra in the Fade. Josmael voices his concern over the mage. Mithra contemplates what to do about pending missions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Her brow furrowed over closed eyes. A familiar voice crooned to her softly; trying to rouse her as gently as possible. 

Her lashes fluttered slightly before the purple of her irises peered beyond cracked lids; hunting for the source of sound. 

She caught a soft smile on familiar lips; lips she wanted to taste once more. Her gaze hardened as she chastised herself for the thought. _Reel it in, Fenjosi..you can't get tangled up in love.._

"Lethal'lan.. There you are. I thought we might talk." 

Mithra breathed a sigh and sat up to look around. They were in the dream forest once again. Her face bloomed when she took in the sight of it; loving this false world where nothing existed but the two of them. _Mythal's Mercy....he makes it hard not to love him.._ "How long have I been sleeping?"  

"A few hours now. The crowd was beginning to disperse when I lay my head to dream."

The Ranger looked a little concerned. "I slept the rest of the day? Why did you let me?" 

Solas chuckled. "Your wolf wouldn't let me near enough to wake you. You seemed to need it, besides." 

She blushed; imagining herself snoring and drooling all over his settee in the waking world. 

A smirk of mild amusement took his face; correctly guessing the source of her embarrassment. "You looked very peaceful, save for a few mumbles." 

Mithra buried her face in her hands as her redness brightened, now embarrassed that words had passed her lips and that he had watched her sleep. 

He laughed in the wake of her obvious embarrassment. "Don't worry, I couldn't make out your words. You were distressed before you slept, however. That's why I came for a talk." 

Mithra let her arms flop forward over her raised knees and looked away to let her color return to normal. 

The Mage basked in the sight of her, still curious over the shimmer about her form. _I wonder... it's best not to ask now. She has much on her mind as it is._

She looked back to him then. "There's a uh... development.. A red lyrium smuggling operation..and a great number of rifts..." She chewed her lip before continuing. "All in the Emerald Graves." 

His expression turned somber. "I see.." 

"It needs to be stopped, of course. It will only strengthen his army if we ignore it. There's also a lead for information on Corypheus himself. There's a Warden hiding out in Crestwood. Perhaps we should see to that first."  

Solas nodded. "That seems wise, both are important. I am here to offer any help I can give." 

She smiled sadly. "Ma serranas.. I think I should get up and head to my quarters now that I can. Thank you for letting me borrow your couch. I hope I didn't trouble you." 

He grinned and shook his head at her. "It was my pleasure. Any time you have need of it, it's there for you." 

The Ranger smiled at him sweetly. She found her eyes gazing over his face and nibbed her lower lip. _I must really hate myself.._ Mithra wanted to lean toward him to kiss his cheek at the very least, but held herself back with all she had. She lightly cleared her throat instead. "On nydha.. I'll see you tomorrow. Rest well."

Solas regarded her sadly; eyes shining with love he sought to hide. "On nydha.... Wake up."   
\--------------- 

Mithra's eyes shot open when she woke and rolled off the settee, plopping on top of Josmael. 

The wolf yelped while scurrying out from beneath her. He looked back at her with wide, golden eyes and twitched his ears back and forth in confusion.  

The Ranger laughed. "Sorry, isa'ma'sal.. It was a bit of a surprise to me too. Come on, let's get up to our room now that.." Her words slowed to nothing as she surveyed the wall. 

Solas had completed another panel while she slept; she loved it. It depicted the Inquisition symbol; a sword with an eye at the hilt. The blade was sunk partially into the ground and flanked by howling wolves; all done in reds, greys, and off white. 

"I wish I could watch him do this..but I suppose that would ruin the surprise." 

Josmael gave her a disapproving grumble. _"Whatever..I don't trust the guy.."_

Mithra rolled her eyes. "And why not? He's been nothing but helpful and supportive." 

The wolf gave her a flat look. _"Maybe so, but he's obviously hiding something. You're really going to ignore that?"_

The Ranger returned the doubtful look as she started for the door to the main hall. "Don't tell me you're getting all jealous too. It's not the same thing, so don't even start getting that way. It's bad enough with Cullen...that's another issue I need to deal with." 

He grumbled at her now that her back was to him. _"Oh please.. You've never looked for that kind of love before, why start now?"_

She blushed. "I'm not looking..it's just..there. I'm not going for it, anyway, it isn't possible." 

He sneezed at her. _"Not fooling me.. You already "went for it" without thinking. And it is possible, you're just afraid to let yourself."_

She peered back at him with a scowl. "You've been taking lessons from Cole..." 

He huffed a wolfy chuckle. _"Good girl! You just admitted that I'm right."_

She screwed her nose up at the wolf. "Out of my head, beast." 

Josmael laughed in a series of light yowls as he passed through the door to the Inquisitor's quarters.   
\------------------ 

Cullen lay awake in his bed. His armor was set neatly upon the stand near his bed, coat folded and laid upon his dresser; all ready to be donned again in the morning. 

_I wonder what the matter was.. She just..froze. What was she so afraid of? The lyrium, perhaps? ...That can't be it, she displayed no such fear in Haven during the battle.._

He rolled onto his side and furrowed his brow. _The Red Templars, then? They do seem to hit harder than regular Templars ever have.. Maker, for her to have stayed behind to face them alone.. But she did..and she showed no fear then either._

The Commander sighed and rubbed his eyes wearily. _I'll just ask her about it. If she's even willing to talk... I did irritate her earlier. Maker, what's wrong with me? Why do I have such a fixation with her?_

A grin slowly grew upon his face as he recalled several factors since he'd first laid eyes on her. She was gorgeous even when she was completely wrecked. She seemed so sweet as she cuddled into him in her coma. He recalled her prowess as a fighter; her cool focus when sparring and hot bloodlust during real battle. The way her eyes lit up when telling a tale and the way her brow knots when she gets mad. The grace with which she moves and her talent on horseback. The sound of her laughter and the joy she expresses while playing with Josmael. 

_Maker..I'm doomed. Pining over a woman that hates Templars...but she doesn't hate **me**.. Why? The note she left me in Haven said I was "A balm to her soul".. What does that even mean?_   
\------------------ 

Mithra sat in a huge tub of steamy water, soaking in the heat with a deeply satisfied grin on her face. _I may not like their soap, but I **love** hot water._

She gathered some of her own homemade scrub of blackberry and white tea to wash her hair. _Alright so... to Crestwood to meet with Stroud and go wherever his lead takes us. I'm so glad there's an option to delay that other bit of business._

She frowned thinking about it. _I'm going alone. There's no other option. When will I be able to ditch them to do it though?_

The Ranger scooped a bowl full of water and rinsed her hair as she puzzled over an escape plan. 

"Inquisitor? Do you have a moment?" Josephine called from the stairway. 

"Are you alone, Josie?" Mithra quizzed a little nervously as she set the bowl down on a nearby stool and scooped more scrub into her hand. 

"Y-yes.. Why?" 

The Ranger laughed as she scrubbed her tattooed arm. "Bathing. Making sure we don't have _noble_ company." 

"Oh! Goodness! It can wait." 

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "Suit yourself. I'm not shy, but I know how embarrassed you'd be if one of our _esteemed_ guests caught a glimpse of me in all my glory." 

Josephine couldn't help but smile at the Inquisitor's cheekiness but remained out of view in the stairway. "Very good, Inquisitor. I have come to remind you of your judgement duties." 

Mithra raised an eyebrow with a blend of horror and confusion on her face. "Judgement? As in sit in the big chair with all those people watching me?" 

Josie sighed. "Yes..You have two people awaiting sentencing. Magister Gerion Alexius and a.. Chief Movran the Under.."  

"Clear some of the crowd and I'll see to it. What's with all the people anyway? Do they have nothing better to do than stand around?" 

The Ambassador sighed again. "They are foreign dignitaries that lend the Inquisition influence and credibility." 

The Ranger's eyes rolled as she scrubbed a leg. "Oh, so _important_ obstacles.. Can't they chatter and fill space somewhere else? The Garden, maybe? It's certainly prettier than the main hall.." 

Josie shook her head in mild frustration. "I'll..see what I can do about the crowd, Inquisitor." 

Mithra grew a huge smile and sang her thanks while scrubbing her torso. "Ma serra~nas!"

"There's one other matter.. Something personal." 

"I'm listening." Mithra cheered as she dipped back into the tub for a full body rinse. 

The Ambassador explained that her family had been forbidden from trading with Orlais a few generations ago. She sought to have it overturned, but her couriers carrying the paperwork were murdered. Mithra would have to visit some noble in Val Royeaux to get information on the killer. 

Mithra grinned wickedly. _I just found my way out.._ "As much as I despise that city...I'll go if it helps you, Josephine." 

The Ambassador couldn't mask her excitement. "Oh.. _Thank you_ , Inquisitor! You are too kind." 

"It's nothing. Now..to the throne, I suppose." She grinned as she stood to wring out her hair and get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks" 
> 
> Ias'ma'sal - "Boy of my soul"


	45. Laughs and Withdrawals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra issues verdicts, Cullen's withdrawals are hitting him. The Ranger takes the Commander to the tavern for some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks is due to the Thedas Language Project (specifically FenxShiral's Alamarri work) for the Avaar line in this one.

She styled her hair with two twisted ropes just above either ear and bound it loosely in the back. A soft blue tunic that reached the middle of her thighs clung to her form. Cream colored pants ended halfway down her calves. A brown leather belt hung loosely around her hips, and foot wraps made of the same leather began where the pants ended; bound snuggly around her legs and feet, leaving her toes open to the air.

After about a half hour of preparation, Mithra descended the stairs of her quarters with Josmael at her side.

 _I hope Josephine had enough time to move the crowd.. I don't relish the thought of being on display,_ she worried as she reached out for the door.

Her eyes met with about forty people, most of whom she didn't know. Her body instantly went rigid when she felt their eyes rake over her. The Ranger took a step back and looked away to catch the breath that had escaped her. _Fuck fuck fuck fuck..._

Josmael positioned himself between Mithra and the gathering of criticizing eyes. He held his head low and narrowed his eyes at them all, warning them not to make a move.

She clenched her jaw and hardened her gaze before looking back at them defiantly. _You assholes want to see me? Fine. Here I am.._

Solas and the rest of her companions were in the crowd. The Apostate's eyes seemed to say, "Focus on me.. Ignore all the others and you will get through this."

She heaved a quiet sigh and stepped through the door toward the throne. She couldn't help but gaze quickly over the sea of faces along the way. Solas' eyes always held her attention for a moment when she came back to them; giving her strength. _Thank you,_ she thought as she locked eyes with him a fourth time.

Mithra eased herself into the seat and Josmael took his place right beside her. His eyes bore into every strange face while nervous fingers tangled in the fur over his ribs as they waited.

When Josephine finally announced Alexius, the slimy Tevinter Mage was brought before the throne.

The Ranger's gaze grew hot at the sight of him. She remembered what she had witnessed due to this asshole and she despised him for it all over again.

Dorian's dark eyes caught her attention from the crowd. He looked so sad for his former mentor; silently wishing for mercy upon him, but not expecting any.

Her mouth twitched with thought as she pondered what to do with him. _That future didn't come to pass..but what I saw there led to a lot of trouble. He did it in the hopes of saving his son from that illness and Dorian helped me put a stop to his shit so it wouldn't happen soooo.._

The young Tevinter looked physically relieved when Mithra announced that Alexius would make up for his idiocy by researching magic for the Inquisition..under heavy supervision.

Solas grinned to himself. _What a vision.. I expected her to call for his death but she shows wisdom and mercy instead. She surprises me with her thoughtfulness yet again._

With the "main attraction" out of the way, most of the unfamiliar faces in the crowd decided it was time to do something else. Mithra began to feel much more comfortable when they cleared out.

When Chief Movran was brought in, the elf couldn't help but greet him with a smirk. "Gretanen, fremdi. Ik wilcuma thi su min stede."

Eyes lit with either surprise or pride throughout the room.

The Chief chuckled. "The Dalish lowlander speaks my tongue? And keeps a hold beast?"

Mithra smiled genuinely. "I know very little of your language, I'm sad to say. And I'm sorry, I don't know what a hold beast is..but the wolf is my brother in a sense." She looked to Josephine with mild confusion. "Why has he been arrested?"

Josie was beside herself. "He was found attacking..the building..with a...goat."

"A goat..?"

Movran stood tall and took one step forward. "You killed my idiot son, and I responded by smacking your holdings with goat's blood, as is my custom."

The Ranger's confusion melted into enlightenment. "I understand... It is unfortunate that we crossed paths in this way, Chief Movran, but it can't happen again. Gather as many weapons as you and your holdkin can carry...to Tevinter," she declared with a smile and a wink.

Movran laughed; pleased to carry out the verdict.  
\---------------

Mithra headed to the kitchens to see if her surprise was ready yet. She was pleased to discover that it was, indeed.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Here, for your trouble." She grinned as she handed the cooks a few gold each for the cherry pie and small box of turnovers they had prepared.

With the sweets in hand, she made her way to Cullen's office.

The Ranger bumped the door open with her hip when she arrived. "Ready to bask in some revenge, Commander?"

He was hunched over his desk with a bit of sweat on his furrowed brow. Pain-filled eyes and pale skin betrayed his condition immediately.

She rushed to the desk and set the treats down. "Are you alright?"

He waved her off with a growl. "I'm fine."

She crossed her arms and gave him an unimpressed look. "You're a terrible liar.. What do you need?"

Cullen scowled at her as he remained hunched, bracing his hands on the desk to keep himself balanced.

She decided to play the superior in rank card. "Your _Inquisitor_ asked you a _question_ , Commander."

He squeezed his eyes closed and lowered his head in shame. "It's a headache. Nothing more."

Mithra's eyes sharpened as she moved to his side; knowing that his lyrium withdrawal was the true culprit. "Sit," she commanded.

Cullen grumbled and moved to comply as she helped him to the chair he had set her in the day before.

She kneeled beside him with a sad look in her eyes. "Now, you sit right here. I'll be back with something for your pain. Would you care for a slice of pie? It's fresh from the kitchens. A little sugar might help."

He softened his tone as he rubbed his temples. "No..thank you."

She stood to leave for the infirmary. "Alright.. if you change your mind, the turnovers are the prank sweets. Don't eat them..you'll regret it."

Mithra hurried away, leaving the door open so he could get some fresh air if he needed it.  
\---------------

"I don't understand it.. It's a man and a woman and they love each other. But she's scared.. Why?"

Solas grinned at the Spirit's question as he scanned the words in the pages before him. "She values freedom and fears what love might bring, Cole."

"Mmm.. I don't think it's that. There's something...deeper, darker. Something he did to her...but didn't. Wouldn't! He isn't like them..."

The Apostate looked up from his book; realizing Cole wasn't talking about Mithra and himself, but her and another.

"You love her...want her for you. She wants you too. But he doesn't trust you. She tries to ignore it, but can't."

Solas looked shamed and rubbed his forehead. _I shouldn't have..not until I told her. What will she think when she discovers the truth? I suppose there's only one thing to do.. In the Fade..a new place._

"She will be afraid."

The Mage sighed and returned to his book. "That is what I fear, Cole."

Compassion sought to ease his guilt. "She will understand. She carries lies, but also truth. She hates herself for mistakes made too."

"Thank you, Cole."  
\-------------------

The Ranger returned about ten minutes later to find the Commander hunched over in his chair, rocking himself and sniffling softly. Her eyes went wide and she backed out of the office as quietly as she had come. _I can't embarrass him like that.._

After backtracking quite a few paces, she raised her chin and called to him as if she were just returning. "I'm back! Sorry it took so long, they were a little busy."

Cullen straightened himself somewhat and dried his eyes as quickly as he could.

She avoided looking at him as she entered and closed the door with one foot; acting as nonchalant as she could manage for his sake. "They had a few things to offer, but they weren't strong enough to be much help. I made something that'll kick that headache's ass from the herbs they had on hand."

Mithra finally turned to look at him with a soft smile; relieved to find that she had given him enough time to wrangle himself. She hated pity, she could only imagine how Cullen felt about it.

As he rubbed his forehead to hide his face, she held a vile out to him. "Here. It's still warm."

The Commander sniffed the brew to determine what was in it and what it might taste like. Satisfied with his inspection, he kicked it back.

"I'll make you a secret stash in case it flares up again." She offered with a curtness to her voice; not appreciating the Commander torturing himself.

"That's not necessary, Inquisitor," he groaned.

"It obviously is.. Now, we'll wait for your "migraine" to subside and put the plan into action." She beamed as she admired her dastardly idea.

Cullen was still rubbing his temples, but asked all the same. "What's the plan, now?"

The Ranger chuckled. "You and I are going to sit in the tavern and enjoy a bit of pie. As for the turnovers.. You are going to present them to Sera as a peace offering, Commander."

He suddenly looked a little scared and quite confused. "Me?!"

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "Of course you, Mr. Serious. She will never suspect _you_ of pulling a prank on anyone. It's perfect. She will either laugh and back off because you _can_ pull a prank, or she will get mad. If she does get mad, we can offer her the pie as a true peace offering. Either way, you get some harmless revenge and we both get a good laugh."

"Maker..you sound like Sera," he chuckled now that his withdrawal pain was dissolving.

She smirked at him. "Careful, Commander. I might seek revenge on _you_ if you keep saying that."  
\----------------

"Bwweehh! It's SALTY!! Bleh!!" Sera cried and cussed through a mouthful of salt and cherry turnover before spitting it out of the window of her room.

Cullen and Mithra tried in vain to suppress their laughter as they sat at a table in the tavern. Their shoulders shook and tears formed in both of their eyes. Hands clamped tight over their mouths while snickering over the city elf's misfortune.

The Ranger's smile was bright when she finally calmed enough to speak. "Good stuff?" She asked as if she were referring to the slices of pie on the table between them.

The Commander's chuckles slowed as he scooped another bite onto his fork. "Delicious."

Sera's complaining continued in the background as he chewed his bite. He gazed at Mithra when she wasn't looking; admiring her hairstyle and how the blue of her tunic accentuated the golden glow of her skin.

He pressed his lips together and summoned some courage to speak. "You uh...look lovely today.."

The Ranger shot him a dangerous look; flicking narrowed eyes up at him. "Don't. It..isn't possible."

The Commander blushed and looked back down at his pie. _It seems I misunderstood her message then.._

Sera's voice broke what was about to become an uncomfortable silence. "You! I should have known it was you! Turnovers?! I love turnovers! You tried to _ruin_ TURNOVERS!" Sera squalled as she balanced on the railing between the impromptu wall and where they sat.

Cullen looked worried at being caught. Sera wasn't just mad, she was pissed. The arrow aimed at them said that much.

"Easy, Sera. Here, have the rest of this pie. I promise, it's not salty," the Ranger offered while taking another bite to prove her words.

The city elf's sneer slowly shifted to pursed lips as she watched the Inquisitor. Hotly, she quizzed, "Who's idea was it?"

Mithra grinned at her. "I'm the one that put it together."

Sera still looked suspicious, but lowered her bow at last. "Jackboot helped with a prank yeah? ...and you let him? He said his sorries then?"

Cullen cleared his throat nervously. "I have apologized. We're....friends again. And I gave her the idea.."

Her face shot straight to amused as she hopped off the railing with a giggle. "Brilliant, yeah?! The Commander of the Inquisition knows how to have a laugh! Remembering he's people," she chuffed as she approached.

The city elf plopped onto the bench next to Mithra and took up a fork to eat the large peace offering; still a little miffed. "You owe me one, Inquisitor. Buuut..at least you didn't do that to pies. _Never_ do that to pies.." She glared to make the threat clear.

The Ranger smiled at her mildly irritated friend. "Of course. I could never ruin pie for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Gretanen, fremdi. Ik wilcuma thi su min stede. - "Greetings, stranger. I welcome thee to my stead."


	46. Departing Once Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dagna arrives and an interesting use for Fade-touched Ironbark is discovered. A heated discussion takes place in the war room. Solas reveals a secret. The team prepares to take on several missions. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Side note** I'm in the process of reformatting and fixing gramattical errors from this point on. Some thoughts will have quotations. Sorry for any confusion. I hope you enjoy despite the errors, but I am steadily working to fix them. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 142 kudos, 58 subscriptions, and 36 bookmarks. Ya'll are trying to make me cry, aren't you? *wipes away a happy tear* 
> 
> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra was delighted to meet Dagna, the new Arcanist that had just arrived the day before. Leliana told her that she had settled into the undercroft and suggested meeting with her before the war council.

Harritt seemed a little put off with her there, but the Inquisitor assured him that he was still needed. Dagna was there for enchanting, weapon enhancement, and magical research, but the old blacksmith would still be putting things together for her companions. Mithra, however, insisted on crafting her own gear, as she always had.

The Ranger gave the spirited dwarf girl a bit of the Fade touched Ironbark to examine, and the weapon possibilities she revealed were exciting.

Dagna was quite interested in Mithra's ability to enchant the wood, asking her to charge a few pieces for study later. Attention quickly shifted to Mithra's whistle after that was out of the way.

"So, this whistle..if that's even what it is.." She remarked while peering through the hollow area. "I'd love to study it sometime.. Your ability is remarkable. I've never heard of anything like it!"

Mithra chewed her lip in thought. "I..don't know if I'm comfortable with having my whistle studied.."

An unfamiliar voice spoke then. "Hmm..this feels interesting.. Anyway, who cares? No need to explain it if it works. Right, Asa'ma'sal?"

The Ranger's eyes went wide when she heard the word and scanned the room for the source of the low, gruff voice.

She only found Josmael, gnawing on a bit of Fade touched Ironbark she had charged for Dagna to look over.

The wolf's golden eyes peered up at her from the ground, the wood lodged between his teeth. "What?"

Dagna and the Ranger's jaws dropped. The voice was coming from the wood in his mouth, that much was certain.

"Josmael...you...you're speaking..with words!"

He got up and circled where he was just laying. "I am? Huh...I am! That's new..I thought this stuff felt different from the rest.." He stopped circling after two rounds and sat to look at her.

Dagna was all cheer. "Incredible!! Can I take a sample..?"

The wolf cut her off with a hot glare. "Can I call you lunch? Not a chance, durgen'lin!"

Mithra's smile grew and her eyes took on a far off look as she thought of several possibilities.

"Uh oh...I know that look..." Josmael drawled suspiciously. 

"Oh, come on! We've gotta have some fun with this!" Mithra begged. "Can you imagine the look of horror on the Commander's face? On anyone's face?"

"Oh, yay... I'm a parlor trick now..." He deadpanned.

The Ranger frowned as she crouched to hug and scratch him. "Oooh.. Don't say that, Isa'ma'sal. You're much more than that..."

Mithra took the bit of wood from him and thought out loud as she looked it over. "I wonder if it has to be in your mouth to use it.."

 _"Don't ask me, I'm just the chewer."_ Josmael told her in his usual way.

The Ranger nibbled her lip and slipped it partially into his armor, holding it against his fur.

"Speak?" She asked with some uncertainty.

"Speak..what?" The wolf retorted in an annoyed tone of voice.

Mithra squealed as she looked over his leathers. "It works! Looks like you only have to be in contact with it. I'll have to make a few modifications to your helmet..or perhaps the collar of your armor.. Maybe just a collar in general, you can't wear armor all the time.."

He groaned. "I don't like this idea.. It's voicing everything I think. What if I think something _really_ embarrassing? Something that would embarrass _you_? Like that time you took a walk with that.."

Mithra snatched the wood from his armor before he could finish. "A fair point. And I do like keeping our talks between ourselves.. Maybe just for some occasional fun.."

Josmael sounded his laugh, taunting the Ranger. _"I win!!"_

Mithra pursed her lips at him while slipping the wood into her pocket. "I'll tinker with it to see if I can give you a filter. Ass.."  
\-----------------

Everyone stood in a tense silence while two arguing voices filled the war room.

"The Dales are closer! Why not handle the problem there before going to Crestwood? We need to put a stop to their activities in the Emerald Graves." Cullen growled over the table.

Mithra's tone was stern, but not angry. "We are going to Crestwood to meet with the Warden informant _first_. He may have useful information on Corypheus. Then I will deal with that place. Get over it."

"The longer you delay, the stronger his army becomes. We can't allow them to gain strength!"

"I understand that, Commander, but the Warden is being hunted according to journal entries we found on the Storm Coast. We need to find him before his Order does. He is our one chance for information on Corypheus. The smuggling ring isn't going anywhere, so stop arguing with me about this. You put me in this position, you all wanted me to run this show. We are taking care of Crestwood first. That's the end of it."

Cullen grumbled and looked down. "Forgive me, Inquisitor. I shouldn't question.."

Mithra's brow furrowed; now she was getting angry. "People _should_ question, Commander. It's when people _don't_ question that things go wrong. Look at the Red Templars; they _obviously_ didn't question whoever started them on that shit. Then there's the Chantry..people don't _question_ when they say other races are _lesser_ than humans. So I _thank you_ for voicing your concerns, but there are other things to consider besides their army."

Mithra blew out an irritated breath to calm herself and looked to Leliana. "Harding is already in route to scout Crestwood?"

The Spy Master nodded. "I sent her out after you met with the Champion, as you ordered. She should arrive within another day or two."

"Good. And we've found out where the missing Seekers may have gone?"

Josephine spoke up. "Yes, their trail goes cold near Cear Oswin. It's the best lead we have."

"We'll check it out right after we find the Warden."

Cassandra sounded relieved. "Thank you, Inquisitor. I appreciate the effort."

Mithra nodded at the Seeker. "Thank our Ambassador, she had people ask after them."

Cullen interjected quickly. "There's one matter you will want to address, Inquisitor. Clan Lavellan sent another missive reporting that bandits are attacking them. Considering the equipment they use and the numbers they come in, I doubt they're simple bandits." 

Mithra looked horrified. "You have soldiers in the Free Marches don't you?"

The Commander nodded in response.

"Dispatch them immediately." She marked a map as she spoke. "They were camped in this area when I left, but have moved deeper into the forest according to their last letter."

"I will see it done right away, Inquisitor."

"Ma serranas. I hope they arrive in time. Now, let's get going. We can't lose these leads."

The Ranger rushed out of the room to ready Danyla with everyone close behind. 

"Solas? A word, please." Cullen called to the Apostate before he could leave.

The Mage stopped and faced him as the rest filed out of the room. His posture straight, hands behind his back, and face indifferent as ever. "How can I help?"

"Do you know anything about her..condition the other day? I haven't asked her myself."

The Apostate clenched his jaw. "She wouldn't have discussed it in any case..but you should know so you will stop pushing her to visit the Emerald Graves."

Solas looked mildly shamed before he began the explanation. "Her sister perished there some years ago and wants to put off a visit there for as long as she can. She knows she will have to face it eventually and dreads how we will perceive her when the time comes."

Cullen looked completely lost. "Why? Face what?"

"I see you haven't figured it out." He chuckled.

The Commander's eyes narrowed as he lost his patience. "Figured what out?"

Solas smirked at him for being so slow. "Do you recall when we assaulted the Breach? When it showed a memory of her being thrown by the rift when she tried to close it the first time?"

The Commander's face showed that he was putting the pieces together. Cole's words echoed in his head, _Anguish amasses at memories.._ completing the picture. His eyes widened as realization hit him.

Solas nodded. "She will witness her sister's death for a second time. That is why she panicked when you told her of the mission there. She fears the effect it may have on her, as does Cole; not that you care what a _Spirit_ has to say on the matter." 

The Commander's expression hardened again as the Mage turned to leave. "If she isn't willing to talk about it, how do you know that's what she'll see?"

Solas stopped and turned partially to face him. "One of her tattoos told me when I examined them. She told me that her sister did most of the work in her skin. The last one by her hand was a second depiction of the Emerald Graves, but her portion of the work is incomplete. The Inquisitor paid someone else to add an image of her sister surrounded by Templars to the incomplete scene. Her murderers, I would assume."

Cullen's stomach knotted painfully as the Apostate's words slammed into him.

Solas released a defeated sigh. "I would appreciate it if this was kept between us. Those of us that go into the field with her are aware of what the rifts show, but only Cole and I know what is to come. I'm certain she doesn't want anyone else to know."

The Commander looked heartbroken but nodded in agreement despite his jealous feud with the Mage. _"He wasn't lying back in Haven. I never did have a chance with her.. there isn't any doubt at all now."_

"Thank you. Now, please excuse me. I have preparations to make before we leave for Crestwood."

Cullen rubbed his forehead and choked on a lump in his throat as the Mage left the room. _"Maker's breath.. Andraste, please have mercy on her..."_  
\-----------------

They set off with Josephine and her honor guard in tow. The Ambassador was tucked safely in a carriage for the long journey as her guards rode along beside the coach.

The Inquisitor would meet Josephine in Val Royeaux after addressing Crestwood and investigating Cear Oswin for Cassandra. The party was instructed to head back to Skyhold with Josmael once the first two missions were complete. She didn't want her da'fen anywhere near Val Royeaux; still fearing that he would be hunted for sport by some Orlesian prick. As for Mithra herself, she would run along the walls of the dreaded city to avoid the crowds and return with Josephine; or so she said.

It was to be a very long outing for Mithra. She was delighted with the thought even though life at Skyhold was becoming more bearable by the day, but she needed some killing time.

Bull taunted the Ranger for forgetting about their drinking contest with a smirk as wide as his horns. "Chicken out on me, Boss? Or did you finally realize that you stand no chance of out drinking me?"

Mithra rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Bull. It slipped my mind. We can hold our little contest when we make camp sometime."

"Krem would be disappointed if he missed out. Let's wait so you can embarrass yourself in front of my men. Good for morale, you know..."

The Ranger laughed. "Fair enough. Next time we're at Skyhold, I promise." Mithra looked a little uneasy as she thought about her words. _"If I ever get back to Skyhold..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Durgen'lin - "Stone girl" or (f)"Dwarf" 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my soul" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul" 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks"


	47. Clearing Crestwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team splits to tackle Crestwood's problems. Mithra enchants Josmael's translator. A rift reveals her sister's magical specialization.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

They arrived just outside of Crestwood nearly a week later. A heavy rain fell from the stormy sky, making the region seem more eerie than it normally was.

Scout Harding looked very relieved to see the Inquisitor there and began explaining the situation plaguing the area.

There was a large rift under the lake, causing the undead that had been attacking the town to rise. Then there were the bandits camped out in Cear Bronach. Both had been plaguing the region for some time already; it was time they were ended.

Everyone visited Crestwood Village where Josephine would wait until the bandit infested fort was cleared. After gaining the key to the controls for the nearby dam from the very nervous Mayor Dedrick, the team set off for the nearby fortress to do just that.

Solas spoke as the facade of Cear Bronach came into view through the deluge. "That must be the fort the mayor spoke of."

Mithra nodded as determination took her voice. "Let's clear these bandits out. Then we can drain the lake and get to that rift." 

She charged up an arrow and blasted the gates open as soon as she came into range. Two mabari were the first enemies to emerge; Mithra was more than glad to turn them against their masters.

Josmael led the hounds into battle; three sets of jaws clamped on arms and legs as the party members wiped the floor with the vulturous outlaws.

Solas and Dorian filled the air with fire and electricity while Blackwall and Cassandra guarded them. Bull charged in with glee, Cole's blades painted stone with bandit blood, and Varric along with the two elf women fired waves of arrows into flesh and armor.

Cassandra managed to decapitate one. She instantly apologized and wished him well in the next world when the headless corpse fell into a lifeless heap.

Cole picked up on her shame and began chatting with her, explaining that pride in her skill didn't mean she was cruel.

The Seeker snorted a laugh after he had finished soothing her on the topic and thanked him, much to the elves' surprise.

Mithra plucked an arrow that had lodged itself between the leather and wood of her body armor. "I should tighten the gaps between my splints. That one came close to finding my liver."  
\---------------

Blackwall, Bull, Dorian, Varric, and Sera set off to help escort Josephine's carriage through the bandit and undead infested region. Once she was safely through the area and bound for Val Royeaux, their team would go bandit hunting in the countryside.

"Templar bastards!" Varric yelled as he pumped bolts into a bunch of Red Templars that ambushed the coach.

Josephine shrieked when one slammed into the side of the carriage and clawed at the door.

Blackwall jumped to take him down. His blade punched through its chest to end the threat before turning back to the small swarm.

When the dust settled, the Warden opened the door to check on the Antivan woman. "Are you alright, mi'lady?"

The Ambassador jumped and put her hand to her chest while blushing. "Y-yes. Thank you, Ser Blackwall. They only startled me."

He smiled at her reassuringly. "You're nearly out of the area. Things should be quieter ahead."   
\---------------

The Inquisitor's team: Solas, Josmael, Cassandra, and Cole moved to address the rift. The floodgates to drain the dam needed opening before they could reach it, however. They would have to find the wheel within the tavern to do that.

Mithra smiled at a pair of lovers hiding out in the tavern for a picnic with a wink. "I never saw you." 

When they entered the wheel room, Cassandra and Mithra began turning the controls to open the floodgates.

Cole began an impossible conversation with the Ranger. "Mithra..you like love..but don't want it. Why?"

The Ranger grunted a response as she heaved against a bar of the wheel. "Because....it hurts to lose it, Compassion."

"Buuut..if you lost it, how is it still there?"

Mithra laughed and shook her head. "I'm sorry, Cole.... Love..stays, even if the people one loved are gone. That's when it hurts, but if it isn't there in the first place, it doesn't hurt."

"But it _is_ there... you push as love pulls..."

"Enough, Cole." Mithra blushed slightly as she caught Solas in her periphery but said nothing further. 

The gear stopped turning suddenly and the sound of roaring water filled the modest building. Phase two complete: the lake was draining through the dam beneath the tavern.   
\------------

"Ooooh!! Would you look at that!?" Bull cheered as a dragon flew over his team with a shrill cry.

"Fucking high dragons.." Varric moaned as it soared off into the distance.

Bull's begged his teammates with fire and adrenalin in his eye. "Come on.. Please tell me you guys want to fight it!!"

Dorian puffed a chuckle. "I'll pass on the dragon slaying. Blood stains are so hard to get out.." 

Blackwall grumbled at the Qunari. "I'd rather keep things uneventful, thank you. Besides, our job is to kill bandits not chase after lizards."

"Hey! They are the raw embodiment of power. Show some respect." Bull chastised the Warden.

Varric broke in with an annoyed look. "Ya know, I will never understand you Qunari. You respect it, but want to kill it. How is that even supposed to make sense?"

Bull grumbled in defeat. "Aaahh!.. You don't enjoy a good fight, that frilly crossbow keeps you soft. The Boss will help me kill it. She has some bloodlust in her, she'll get it."

"Don't you listen to him, Sweetheart.." The Dwarf crooned to Bianca.

Sera wrinkled her nose at the Dwarf and his beloved crossbow. "Weirdy.. Where'd you even get that thing?"

"Be still, my heart! Do I detect a note of jealousy, Buttercup? Well, I'm sorry, but there's only one woman for me.."

The city elf rolled her eyes. "Pfft! As if.. Go play with your winchy... wha-eva."   
\-------------

After chatting with a Spirit of Command, killing a Rage demon on it's orders, and sealing the rift in the caves, Mithra's group started for the surface.

They found their way out of the dwarven ruins that the cave turned into after about half an hour. They emerged from a cave north of Crestwood to find the sun hanging low in the sky and the storm clouds dissolving.

"Let's camp here for the night. The undead aren't rising any longer, it's safe to sleep." Mithra announced as she surveyed the area from a large hill.

Cassandra spoke up. "We should inform the others. They will search for us if we don't regroup at Cear Bronach as planned."

The Ranger nodded before putting out a call for a messenger. "On it."

A crow answered before she could even finish writing the message. It left again as soon as she asked it to find the Qunari and deliver the word. The party, in the meantime, busied themselves with making camp.

Solas eyed a small rift just down hill from them. "Shall we address the rift by the pond?"

Mithra twitched her lips to one side. "It has to be done eventually, may as well be now..."

*****************************************

**  
_The sisters sat next to the pond, Mithra dipping her toes in and splashing lightly. Her sister kneeled behind her, playing with her hair._  
**

**_They were much younger in this memory; Mithra appeared to be about nine years old, meaning her sister was twelve or thirteen at this time in their lives. Mithra's thick hair reached just below her shoulder blades and Danyla's curls tumbled down her back to about the same point._ **

**_Danyla sang softly as she worked; a sweet mezzo soprano voice echoing between them._ **

**_Dani tried to show off by reaching for a note out of her range and ended up coughing harshly; ceasing her song._ **

**_Mithra chided her. "You're going to hurt yourself if you keep trying that..."_ **

**_Her sister pushed her playfully. "Like you'll hurt yourself by trying to sing like me?"_ **

**_Little Mithra huffed and made a sour face._ **

**_The older paused while thinking. "I suppose we should just work with what we have. I'm sure your voice will be amazing when you're older. Now, stop fidgeting, I'm almost finished."_ **

**_The little Ranger grumbled in response while her sister worked to finish the second braid on the side of her head._ **

**_They looked to the left with frightened eyes abruptly and Dani dropped the braid before she could tie it off._ **

**_Both girls took off on swift, light feet, heading for the cliff side. They ducked behind the vines hanging over it; Mithra preparing a bow along the way as a precaution._ **

**_The older waved her hand with a little magic. The plants grew quickly, shrouding them in a thick verdant curtain._ **

**_Two human men chatted and laughed as they wandered toward the cave the party had just exited half an hour before._ **

**_The girls peeked out after a moment of tense stillness and hurried down the hill as quietly as they could manage._ **

*****************************************

"Your sister was Uralas'falon? A Nature Mage?" Solas asked amusedly as they started back toward camp.

Mithra kept her voice low, not wanting to divulge this Dalish secret to the whole of the party. "Yes, Keepers typically train to become one. The spells were in one of those books we salvaged. She wouldn't normally have started that training until much later, but like I said; she was very talented."

"You sing?" Cassandra smiled as she came up behind the quiet elves. 

The Ranger grumbled. "Not really..."

Cole chimed in rather cheerfully. "Yes, you do! You sing t..."

Mithra shot Compassion a dangerous look. "Cole. Don't."

"Aahh..sorry..."

She sighed. "Let's get some rest. We have a lot to do tomorrow."   
\----------------------------

"The Boss is camping somewhere else tonight. We get the fort all to ourselves." Bull grinned as he read the message the wild crow had dropped off.

"Great, yeah? We get to play in the new house!" Sera cheered with a giggle.

"Splendid..." Dorian chuffed with no small amount of snark while eyeing his Warden and Qunari comrades.

"Anyone up for a hand of Wicked Grace?" Varric offered with a smirk; cards in hand.

Faces lit with mischief as everyone glanced at the others.

"Sounds good. I'm in." The Warden smiled.

"I'll see if there's a stash of booze. Bandits always steal the good stuff." Bull grinned as he wandered toward a door.   
\--------------------

Mithra sat against Josmael in their tent; thinking and fidgeting with the weird piece of ironbark.

_"You aren't really going to try to give me a voice, are you?"_ The wolf whined while nudging her elbow with his nose.

"You have a voice, and a lovely one..." She cooed while imagining his howl. "But, why not? It could be fun...and useful." The Ranger remarked while looking over the wood and feeling the magic within it.

The Ranger focussed on it; thinking about what she wished for it to do and how it should function. Her eyes shifted to crystal while her throat began glowing lightly. She murmured to it in elvish while breathing smoky tendrils of soft light over the wood. When she finished speaking her specifications, the smoke absorbed into the piece before going dull again.

She smiled at her newly enchanted piece and slipped it into her pocket once more. 

_"I still think it's a bad idea.."_ Josmael groaned and lay his head on his paws.

" _You_ have no imagination. You could.... deliver reports around Skyhold. You've gotta get bored there; I know I do..."

_"I could do that anyway. Message in my mouth, bring it to people.. Easy."_

Mithra glanced down at him with a doubtful look. "You'd slobber all over it and it wouldn't be legible any more..."

The wolf gruffed in irritation while licking his chops sleepily. _"I don't drool that much.."_

She laughed, rolled onto her side, and cuddled into his neck. "I suppose not.."

The Ranger's face sagged as she thought for a while.

_"I can't have Josmael telling them where I am, so I'll keep this with me. I have to get it done while I have this chance. I hope Solas doesn't try to come for me once he figures it out..which he will. Damn his brain."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Uralas'falon - lit "Nature Friend" or "Nature Mage" aka Keeper specialization from DA:O


	48. Finishing off Ferelden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra's party heads to Cear Oswin for Cassandra. Mithra engages in her first dragon battle. Plus, a little Josmael fluff. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Empty bottles and piles of armor lay strewn about the upper level of Cear Bronach. Mithra and Josmael carefully stepped among the sprawled arms and legs of Blackwall's team, most of them half naked from their antics the night before. 

She spied the table adorned with a mess of cards and tankards a short distance away. _"Wicked Grace, I'd bet. Varric's doing, no doubt. If clothing is any indication, Dorian won the game.."_ She smirked and shook her head. 

Bull and Dorian were cuddled up near the table while Sera snored beneath it. Blackwall himself was in his smalls, likely the loser of the match. Varric had passed out against the wall with half a bottle of booze in hand. 

The sober members of her team stood near the stairway, where the Inquisitor had asked them to wait. Broad grins were plastered to Cassandra and Solas' faces while the Ranger and her wolf maneuvered among the drunkards at their feet.  

She whispered to Josmael "Sulahn" and he threw everything he had into a bone chilling howl right in the middle of them all. 

Blackwall was the first to jump to his feet, looking around frantically and mumbling something that made absolutely no sense. Mithra couldn't figure out if he was even saying words. 

Dorian scrambled away from Bull as quickly as he could while the Qunari rolled in the opposite direction. 

Sera cussed when she banged her head on the table above her and sneered up at it for being there. 

Varric had lurched into an upright position; wide eyed and afraid while sloshing some booze into his lap.  

The Ranger howled with laughter the whole time. 

"Good morniiiiiing!!" She cheered with amusement gleaming in her eyes. 

Varric groaned as he relaxed against the wall once more. "Starshine...really?" 

Her smirk grew. "I leave you unsupervised for _one night_ and this is what you get up to? I'm hurt! You could have sent the bird back to invite us, at least." 

Dorian rubbed his temples and mumbled angrily. 

Mithra's smirk faded into a soft grin. "I'll make something for your hangovers.. Get dressed, we have a mayor to capture and a Warden to meet with." 

Blackwall peered at the Ranger while slipping his pants back on. "The mayor?" 

"Yep. He flooded the town during the Blight, according to a note he left behind. All those corpses existed because of him. I bet Denerim would like to lock him away for killing all those people.. Anyway, he couldn't have gotten very far. I already have scouts out looking for him." 

"Wow, your people move fast, yeah?" Sera laughed. 

The Ranger crossed her arms. "Who said anything about _people_? I sent a wolf pack to drive him back this way. Can you _please_ stay sober enough to keep him locked up here while we deal with Cear Oswin?" 

A howl sounded a short distance away. 

"Speaking of.. the mayor has returned." Mithra laughed before starting out of the fort to catch him.   
\---------------------- 

With the Ranger having stopped the mayor's horse dead in its tracks at her command, the mayor was easily collected from the mud he was thrown into. Once in custody, they tucked him away safely in the highest room of the fort. 

Blackwall's team got busy cleaning up the place to help prepare it for the spies that would operate from the place. 

Mithra's team, meanwhile, headed for the smuggler's cave Hawke said Warden Stroud was hiding out in. 

The woman met them at the mouth of it when they arrived, apparently having just gotten there herself. 

The Inquisitor and Hawke entered the hideout, looking around the seemingly empty cave for the Warden. 

He came out of hiding once he saw the Champion and began his explanation after exchanging pleasantries. 

Corypheus could control Wardens that got too close to him - bad news for the order. But that wasn't the most disturbing part; the Calling was frightening the Wardens into some very poor decisions. 

This "Calling" was essentially a signal telling a Warden that their years were drawing to an end; their connection to the Blight was catching up to them. What was strange about it was that a Warden typically had thirty years between their Joining and the end of their days, but _all_ of them were hearing it, even the newest members. Without the Wardens, the Blights couldn't be stopped; their connection to it is what enabled them to bring them to an end. 

Stroud mentioned that they were planning something drastic involving Blood Magic. They would likely learn more in the Western Approach; a desert region in the far west of Orlais. Rumor had it that Wardens were travelling that way to gather and carry out whatever plans they had. 

Mithra didn't look excited about it. "Well..that's just..wonderful. I'll need to do some serious studying on the wildlife of that area... I've never been. Anyway, head to Skyhold for now, Stroud. I have some business to take care of, but I'll go as soon as possible."   
\------------------

With business in Crestwood concluded and Leliana's spies on their way to occupy Cear Bronach, Mithra's team headed for Cear Oswin; only days away. 

Mithra scrawled a report for the Commander, looking sad as she wrote the last lines. The report and all the evidence against Mayor Dedrick was bound in leather and sent to Skyhold; an owl clutching it in her talons. 

Solas and Mithra engaged in a few games of chess along the way. She was getting pretty good, but she still couldn't beat him for the life of her. He'd laugh when she grumbled over her defeat then praise her progress in an attempt to cheer her up. It worked depending on how close she had come to winning. 

At one point, Cole and Josmael carried on a rather confusing conversation while Cassandra's curiosity urged her to ask questions here and there. Mithra refrained from helping the Seeker understand the wolf's side of things when Cole tried to translate for her, but listened intently to their chatter.

The Ranger hunted on occasion, but made no move to abandon her people yet. She felt she should appear committed to sticking with the Inquisition so she could make her escape with as little suspicion as possible. Besides, her plan was to deal with Josephine's problem before taking off. She said she would help the woman and had every intention of keeping her word. 

She wasn't sure what to do about the Warden issue just yet, but she had a feeling she would be dealing with it alone as well. She didn't mind, but the thought of being separated from Josmael was already becoming a knife in her heart.   
\------------------------ 

"Commander, report from the Inquisitor for you, sir." A runner announced as he entered the office. 

The owl had perched on the battlements just outside Cullen's door, waiting for someone to take the report before heading back into the wild world. 

The Commander took it and set it aside for now. "Thank you. Was there anything else?" 

"Yes, sir. The Spy Master said "You don't have to borrow what is yours.", sir. She has given you the raven to keep." 

Cullen looked surprised. "She has?.. Thank her for me." 

The runner saluted and left for the rookery with the Commander's thanks in mind. 

Cullen unrolled Mithra's letter now that he could read it in peace. 

_Commander,  
Undead, Red Templar, and bandit situations resolved in Crestwood. The town is safe once more. All evidence against Mayor Dedrick enclosed. Please have him sent to Denerim for the crime of murdering Ferelden citizens during the Blight.   
Met with Warden Stroud, he's on his way to Skyhold with Hawke. The Wardens are heading for the Western Approach, things sound bad. I'll check it out as soon as I'm able.  
We are headed for Cear Oswin now, I will be meeting Josephine in Val Royeaux once that is handled.   
I've also included the recipe for that pain medicine I made you in case you run out. I hope you don't need more before I return. _

_I hope you will forgive me. You don't deserve my anger, Da'lovro._

_Sule tael tasalal,  
Inquisitor._

"I hate it when she writes in elvish..." He grumbled as he reread the parting words as if it would help him translate them. 

A soft smile graced Cullen's face when he recognized the nickname she had given him. _"At least I know that word..."_ His smile faded as he reread the last line he could understand. _"What anger? In the war room? There is nothing to forgive..I understand now. May the Maker have mercy on you..and I'm sorry."_  
\------------------------

Josmael leapt at a Red Templar as it charged up behind Cassandra; taking him to the ground before darting off to tackle one headed for Solas. 

Mithra twirled the glowing Ironbark staff in her hand to the ready position behind her back as two Templars closed in. She swung at one, knocking him in the chest and sending him onto his back. She spun away from the other's charge and slammed the end of her staff into his side as he passed. 

The Apostate stabbed the one Josmael had taken down at his feet and cast an Abyssal Rift; it pulled all the enemies together in a tight cluster. Solas followed up with a Chain Lightning spell, electrocuting and stunning all in the pack. 

Cole and Mithra teamed up in a blur of blades and blood while they were disabled. The remaining enemies fell into a lifeless heap within moments. 

They had learned some messed up things while there: Lord Seeker Lucius was working for Corypheus in a round about way. Samson had been sending Seekers there to be killed off one by one. Apparently, they were immune to possession and were resistant to Red Lyrium; making them useless to the crazy ass monster wanting to destroy the world. 

The Lord Seeker had betrayed them by joining up with a cult known as The Order of Fiery Promise; a group that claimed they were the "true" Seekers while the other were thieving imposters. Lucius was killing off his own people by feeding them "things that grew inside of them" according to a dying Seeker they had discovered along the way. 

Now The Lord Seeker lay dead at Cassandra's feet. She took up the book containing the secrets of her order and the party departed Cear Oswin to head back to Crestwood to regroup.   
\--------------------- 

"Please, Boss! Help me kill it!" Bull pleaded with lust in his voice. 

The Ranger gave him a doubtful look. "A dragon? You want _me_ to help you fight a dragon.. Why..?" 

"Because it would be **awesome**!! Come on! You've got some fire in you, I thought you'd be excited about this!" 

Blackwall laughed. "I told you she wouldn't go for it, not after that encounter with the dragon in the Hinterlands." 

"It's been eating people..cows, horses, cats... People are sad.." Cole mumbled. 

Mithra looked thoughtful. "Well, if it's a threat, we should handle it. I need to get familiar them anyway... Who's in?" 

Bull jumped forward with a deep, excited grunt. Sera shuffled forward rather shyly, looking both nervous and excited. Even Sera wasn't sure whether she loved the idea or was going mad. 

"Cassandra..you're a Pentaghast.. Your family is renown for dragon slaying. Let's go make your ancestors proud." The Ranger grinned. 

The Seeker made a disgusted noise and stepped forward while rolling her eyes. "I can't believe I'm doing this.." 

Everyone else decided to wait nearby in case of a dire emergency. Back up, healing, and barriers would be needed, without a doubt.   
\-------------------- 

Bull charged back toward the dragon with a thrilled "Asaah!!". 

The beast saw him coming and lifted her back leg for a kick. When the Qunari came in range, she lashed out, sending him skidding through the dirt like a plow. He sat up soon after and shook his head to clear his vision. 

Mithra's eyes narrowed and she increased the frequency of her shots; pumping arrows into the creature's extra tough hide.  

Solas cast a barrier on Mithra when the dragon turned to face the Ranger. Unfortunately, the beast's attention was drawn by the Apostate in the process. 

Cassandra roared at it with a shield bash, trying to gain its notice and free Solas from its scrutiny. No luck. 

It stomped toward the Apostate and reared it's head back to breath its lightning around him. 

The Ranger panicked and jumped between the beast and her favorite mage while getting a special arrow ready. "Na vyn tel'judala ma'fenlin!!" She cried as she kneeled before it and took aim, waiting for it to open its mouth for an ideal shot. 

She thought she heard distant howls of protest around her, but couldn't tell who was yelling or what was said. She continued to focus and wait; the arrowhead aglow and ready to fly. 

The beast began moving its mouth downward, right at Mithra and Solas. She adjusted her aim to meet with the dragon's mouth where it would likely open and released. 

The gigantic creature reeled and screeched in protest when the projectile impaled her tongue with a blast of blue. The dragon's attack was cancelled and she was not at all happy about it. 

Mithra leapt from the Apostate's side, leading it away from him and out toward the grasslands surrounding the fort the beast had claimed as her roost. 

"Ha HAAA!" Bull cheered as he charged in yet again. 

The Warriors hacked at its ankles as it stalked after the lithe elf, growling and shrieking at her all the while. 

The Ranger took the time to focus on its sounds and postures, trying to puzzle this massive beast out while ducking and dodging its attacks. She didn't expect to figure it all out in this one encounter, but she had to learn something while this opportunity was present. How it sounded and moved when attacking was as good a start as any. 

Josmael yipped and howled while Blackwall held him back; Mithra had wanted him kept out of the fight completely. He broke from the Warden's grasp and went for the beast's Achilles' tendon. 

The dragon screeched when the wolf's teeth punctured its ankle. She lifted herself with a few wing beats to turn around and away from the canine. It came to rest right over the Ranger who drew daggers to get a few slashes in while it was distracted. 

It finally fell onto its side, but it wasn't dead yet. The Iron Bull's great axe saw it done soon after; embedding into the dragon's throat. 

Mithra went to her knees while panting, coated in a light sweat from the fight. 

Josmael charged into her and took her down the rest of the way while groaning, whining, and licking. He sniffed her; rapid puffs of air tickling her neck and ear. 

The Ranger laughed and tried to push him off with little success. "Yes!! I'm alright! Knock it off!" 

When he didn't quit, she crossed her arms over her face while giggling. She tried desperately to block his sniffs and licks but his nose always found an opening somewhere. 

She finally surrendered; wrapping her arms around his neck, she scratched him while laughing. "I'm fine, da'fen. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Da'fen - "Little Wolf" 
> 
> Da'lovro - "Litle Bear" 
> 
> Sulahn - "Sing" 
> 
> Sule tael tasalal - "Until we meet again" 
> 
> Na vyn tel'judala ma'fenlin - "You will not be killing my Fenlin (wolfling)" [I hope I placed "tel" correctly...]


	49. Escape from Val Royeaux

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra meets Josephine in Val Royeaux. Solas is having a hard week. Mithra receives a bird.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"It isn't safe for you to travel alone. Please, allow me to accompany you." Solas pleaded as Mithra readied Danyla for the journey to Val Royeaux. 

The Ranger chuffed a little laugh. "I am Ghi'falon..a Ranger, remember? I'm never alone in the world." 

The Apostate tried another angle. "What of the crowds? You will need someone to help you through the masses."  

She grinned and shook her head while turning to look at him. "I won't be in the crowd, I will travel well above them on the walls. I'll be fine, a group will only slow me down. I need you to keep Josmael far away from that city. Please take him home for me." 

Solas wrapped her in a gentle embrace before she could turn back to her work and gave her a soft, chaste kiss. 

Her eyes turned dopey as she received his surprise gesture of affection. 

The Mage rested his forehead on hers soon after breaking it and gazed into her eyes. His own were filled with love and worry as he spoke. "Please, ma'lath. Don't.."

Mithra suddenly looked pained and closed her eyes. "Don't call me that.."

Solas looked heartbroken and released her. "Forgive me... When we fought the dragon, I thought.." He cleared his throat and blushed lightly. "I thought wrong. My apologies, Inquisitor." 

She sighed and turned back to Danyla with a somber nod. _"It's best if he thinks he's incorrect.. Creators, I hate this.."_  
\------------------ 

The Ranger raced along the walls, jumping and climbing as necessary to keep the Inquisition Ambassador in sight. When the woman entered a large home, she waited; watching for where she would appear again. 

Josephine took a seat on a balcony with a man in a white doublet and poofy hat. His back was to the elf, but she could see his face was obscured by a mask that hid his face from forehead to nose. 

Mithra's brow furrowed with a blend of disgust and curiosity. _"What is the deal with Orlesians and masks? Are they really so ugly underneath?"_ She smirked then. _"I should swipe a mask sometime just to get a look. I'm sure it'd be funny to see their surprise at the very least."_

She scurried across the arch of a gateway to reach the building across the way. She chewed her lip as she looked down at the crowd; tempted to spit for the fun of it. _"Nah..they'd look up and see me.. Josie would not be pleased trying to excuse me from that one... Fucking Royans.."_

The Ranger reached a balcony adjacent to her destination so the guy they were meeting wouldn't see her enter. She announced herself pleasantly as she rounded the corner inside the estate and took a seat next to the Ambassador. 

Turns out, the guy they were meeting with was an assassin, sent to inform Josephine of the conditions of a contract that had been in their possession for over a hundred years. The contract was out for anyone trying to overturn the Montilyet's trading exile in Orlais; meaning Josephine herself was now a target.    
\-------------------- 

The team was supposed to have left already, but Blackwall decided it would be a good idea to hang around the Crestwood area. He figured they could keep bandits away and help the townsfolk with repairs. His idea was to move west toward Jader in order to meet up with Josephine and the Inquisitor as they made their way back to Skyhold. 

Solas agreed with the Warden's plan, wanting to make sure Mithra returned as planned. 

The Apostate stared into the distance with a hard look in his eyes. _"She won't abandon her mission of defeating Corypheus. Surely she knows how foolish it would be for her to attempt to defeat them alone. He has an untold number of Red Templars and Venatori under his command."_ He sighed and rubbed his eyes. _"She left her wolf behind..she would never abandon him. She will return as planned, I'm worrying too much about this."_

Dorian took a seat near Solas; aching for some intelligent conversation. The two started chatting about magic and comparing casting techniques. 

Cassandra asked Sera about the city elf's past and how she learned her skills; having been orphaned early in her life. Sera refused to say much on the matter, rebuffing with some annoyance at the Seeker's probing. 

Bull had collected the dragon's head as a trophy while Mithra had skinned it. The Qunari now sought to preserve it so it could make the trip home without rotting along the way. He admired one of its larger teeth as he worked. "You think the Boss could carve something out of these? I know she plans to make some armor with the hide.." 

Blackwall wandered over to the fire and sat while responding. "She has talent and hates wasting things, that's why she asked us to collect the bones. I'm sure she could figure out some use for them. She works mostly in leather and wood, but it never hurts to ask."

Josmael had been laying in the same spot for some time while whining mournfully. _"I should have followed her part way.. I still could...but she'd be mad at me..."_

Blackwall gave the wolf a reassuring pat on his shoulder. "Don't worry your head, she'll be fine. She's taking the "high road" through that city. She'll be back with Lady Josephine in about a week. You can keep me company. Just..don't chew my things, please." 

Josmael groaned and rolled onto his side, leaning against the Warden; still whining. _"I don't want to keep you company or chew your yucky stuff..I just want my Asa'ma'sal.."_

The Warden scratched the wolf absently and pat him at intervals while chatting with Bull about their favorite weapon and armor materials.  
\------------------- 

With the meeting over and the women exiting the city, Mithra hopped off the wall and onto the bridge leading out of Val Royeaux. 

"I'm so sorry, Inquisitor! I had no idea this would get us trapped in an assassin's plot." Josephine obviously felt awful over the whole business. She started rambling off steps to take in order to get the DuPariquettes risen back to noble status so they could nullify the contract. 

Mithra chuckled and shook her head. "It's fine, Josephine. I'll send word ahead for Leliana to assign extra guards for you. She'll get this business sorted out." 

Josie looked a little distressed. "You would put this in Leliana's hands?" 

The Ranger gave the Ambassador a doubtful look. "Of course. She knows how assassins work so she's the best one for this job."  

"But, I'm certain my plan will work, Inquisitor! I want no more bloodshed over a personal affair!" 

The elf responded while accepting an Inquisition raven onto her hand. "I'm sure it would..I'm also sure that you would be attacked several times before your plan was seen through. That would mean _your_ blood being shed all over Skyhold. I'm no good with nobles, Josephine. Leliana will have full control over this situation, she will see it resolved as fast as possible." 

The Ambassador looked as if she were about to cry while the Inquisitor read the paper the bird had delivered. 

Mithra tightened her lips before speaking. "Look, Josephine, I'm sorry. I'm not the right person for that job, I would screw everything up. I can't meet with all those people. What I _can_ do is send some of my scouts to see you home safely. There's an issue a few days away that requires my immediate attention. I will see you all back at Skyhold." She kept the last words to herself. _"eventually...maybe.."_

The Ranger called for crows when the women reached Josephine's carriage; six answered immediately. "Aneth ara, ma'falon'en. Would you please watch for attackers and warn the soldiers when you see trouble? Your job is done when the carriage reaches the gates of Skyhold. Dar'eth shiral."  

Danyla pranced up to the Ranger once the birds agreed to the request. 

Mithra mounted and looked at the Antivan with an apologies in her eyes. "Safe journeys, Josephine. Sule tael tasalal." 

The golden hart charged away when the elf sounded a kiss; they were off.   
\------------------- 

Leliana read over the Inquisitor's letter that had just been delivered by a falcon for the sake of speed. 

_Nightingale,_  
Meeting complete. Josephine has an assassination contract out on her. The House of Repose. Montilyet trading exile in Orlais.  
I leave this in your capable hands. Please see it done as soon as possible. Use any means you deem necessary.  
We are headed back to Skyhold, we will see you in about a week and a half. 

_Ma serranas,  
Fenjosi_

The Left Hand got to work immediately; dispatching agents to infiltrate the assassin league's headquarters to destroy the contract on Josie's life.  
\------------------- 

The Ranger lifted her face to the sky with a howl of unbridled joy as she stood in the harness and gripped Danyla's antlers for stability. The wind whipped her long white braid behind her as the hart charged southwest through the Heartlands of Orlais; sounding a merry call of her own. 

The beast slowed gradually at the elf's command; loping along at a steady, happy pace. 

The raven with the message had been a set up staged by Mithra to legitimize her excuse to leave. She was finally free, and it felt fantastic. 

The Ranger felt awful as she climbed into a tree for the night. _"I wish I could get Josmael right now, but I can't head back that way yet. He must miss me... I know I miss him. I'm sorry, Isa'ma'sal. We will be together again soon...I hope."_

The sun had just slipped under the horizon as she lay upon a sturdy branch; her favorite fur draped over the bark. Stars shone brightly above as the Ranger gazed at them; she frowned all the same while chewing on a strip of dried meat. 

Mithra activated the token adorning her neck and urged it to play a little louder than normally. A lullaby sang sweetly among the trees; the night song of the woods harmonizing with the melody. The Ranger openly joined in the song with her own contralto; lending some smoky weight to the tune.  
\--------------------- 

"Why hasn't she returned with you?" Solas asked with obvious irritation as he marched toward the Ambassador's carriage. 

His growing anger startled Josephine slightly; he was normally very coolheaded. "Is something the matter, Master Solas?"

The Apostate jerked his arms downward in fury. "She was supposed to return with you!" 

The Ambassador grew stern then. "She received an urgent missive calling her away for a few days. The Inquisitor said she will meet us back at Skyhold."

Solas couldn't take her simplicity, he paced back and forth while rubbing his temples. " **The Inquisitor** has fled! She could be anywhere by now! I **knew** I should have gone with her." He turned to the Spirit. "Cole can you..?" 

Compassion looked at him blankly. "No..she doesn't need me. Sorry...." 

The Apostate growled angrily and stormed away. _"If Cole can't sense her, then she is happy; meaning she is revelling in complete freedom. She has abandoned us."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma'lath - "My love" 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - "Girl of my soul" 
> 
> Aneth ara - (informal greeting) "My place is safe" 
> 
> Dar'eth shiral - (formal farewell) "Safe journeys" 
> 
> Sule tael tasalal - "Until we meet again" 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks" 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - "Boy of my soul" 
> 
> Ma'falon'en - "My friends" 
> 
> Ghi'falon - "Beast Friend" aka "Ranger"


	50. Dreamwalkers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition is full of fire. Mithra receives an unexpected guest. The team plans to split up. The Ranger visits the Emerald Graves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Solas rubbed his forehead as he sat by the campfire. "I apologize for my initial reaction, Ambassador Montilyet. I don't know what came over me. Perhaps she is seeing to an emergency, as you said. I should wait for her return before letting my emotions get the better of me." 

Josephine nodded but looked shamed none the less. 

Blackwall spoke up. "We're all worried about her, Solas. I hope it's not the case.. but for her to set off alone.. It's mad!" 

"Did she tell you where this emergency was, Josephine?" Cassandra quizzed with some hope in her voice. 

"No. She merely said it was a few days from Val Royeaux..." Josie gasped and began to panic. "The Ball is in four months! What if she never returns? What will I tell the Court?! That the Grand Duke's guest fled her own organization? It would ruin us!"   
\----------------- 

A gust howled, carrying a curl of snow along the ground. The pines trembled and wavered before going still again. 

Soft purple eyes drifted open slowly and surveyed her surroundings. She lifted herself from the ground. 

_"Where..?"_

A soft growl sounded behind her; she reached for her whistle instinctively. 

Nothing. 

The Ranger blew out a breath to calm herself and turned slowly; looking for the source. 

Nothing. 

She listened. No crows. 

Mithra crouched and waited, trying to make herself appear small; trying to disappear from view. 

A rustle to the right. She looked. 

Nothing. 

She moved to check the tracks of her stalker; staying low, one leg stretching out to guide her sideways. 

_"A large wolf... Josmael?"_

A snort. 

She whipped her head to look. 

A massive black wolf stood before her; nearly twice Josmael's size. Her eyes widened with fear. 

_"Could this be...? No...."_

Mithra slowly rose from the ground while avoiding eye contact. 

She finally spoke in a flat voice. "Fen'Harel..?" 

It stared at her intently. 

"I will not run." It sounded like a warning, but it could have been an affirmation as well. 

The wolf looked amazed; head jerking back with wide eyes as if she had swung at him. 

A voice echoed in the surroundings; distorted, but understandable. "That is surprising.." 

She shivered at the sound of it. "Na varas... I have enough trouble without you adding to it." 

"I mean you no harm.." The voice echoed, shifting slightly to sound less ominous. He sat and continued gazing at her. 

"Why would I believe that?" 

Fen'Harel ignored her question; he knew it was pointless to address it. "You have abandoned your people. Why?" 

Her gaze hardened with irritation. "I am taking my problems into my own hands. They shouldn't die for me." 

His eyes reflected pain, but she didn't see it. She was watching his shoulders; waiting for him to lunge.  

"You would face Corypheus alone?" 

Her eyes finally locked with his. "Yes. He caused the Breach. I have this mark thanks to him. He caused my captivity. What of it?" She sneered the last question. 

Fen'Harel sat with obvious uncertainty. 

Mithra looked stunned. _"Have I.. shaken the Dread Wolf...?"_

Her surroundings faded into the nothingness of sleep.   
\-------------------- 

He lurched awake and rubbed his sweaty face with quivering hands. His heart thundered in his chest as he pinched his eyes shut, trying to dispel the images in his mind. 

Solas instantly regretted seeking out the memories she wished to keep for herself. He had refrained out of respect, but with her gone, he had to know what she feared so deeply. What he found disturbed him on a number of levels. 

_"That...explains much more than I imagined. Oh, vhen'an...I'm so sorry. I understand the danger, but I cannot allow you to go through that alone."_   
\--------------------

"How could this have happened?! Four times now! Four times she has disappeared and no one thought to follow her?!" The Commander growled at the lot of them. 

Josephine pleaded for forgiveness. "She claimed the raven carried an urgent missive. An emergency! I didn't think it out of the ordinary because it was one of our birds! I will write to our allies. If they see her, I'm certain they will notify us." 

Leliana interjected. "I will have scouts report any fade rift activity immediately. It's the only way we will find her." 

Cullen glared at Mithra's team. "Why didn't some of you meet Josephine with her?!" 

Solas stepped forward; arms behind his back, head up. "I attempted to convince her to take a team. She found ways around my reasons for their necessity, leaving us with no valid reason to go. She left her wolf behind, besides. I never imagined she would abandon him to gain her freedom." 

The Commander looked shocked. "She left Josmael?" 

Bull spoke up. "It took me and two others to keep ahold of him. We wrestled him into the carriage for safe keeping." The Qunari grinned. "Josephine had to ride with the Warden." 

Blackwall lightly cleared his throat but stayed silent otherwise. 

Solas' gaze hardened. "We should continue to address problems in the field; we can't allow her absence to cripple the Inquisition's efforts. She may be out there addressing them alone. Might I suggest beginning with the Western Approach? And what of the lyrium smuggling operation in the Emerald Graves? She may already be there."

The Commander glowered. "You told me she wants to avoid a visit to that region for as long as possible.." 

"She doesn't want us to witness the memories in that place even more; it's likely why she disappeared. I suspect she will try to get it done before we get there. If she's already begun to address those horrors, we should hurry. She will need our support to face all those demons." 

Cullen cut in. "There are also a number of Red Templars and a rebel group known as "The Freemen of the Dales" in that area. It's littered with threats. We should split into two teams. Decide who's going to the Approach and who will join me in the Emerald Graves." 

Solas' gaze went cool. "You will not want to be there, Commander. She may try to kill you on sight." 

Cullen blanched at the thought and steeled himself before responding. "She may not even be there, like you said. She doesn't want to face that forest. Besides, Samson is my job. I'm certain he has a hand in the smuggling operation. I want to get it done so I can find his source and destroy it." 

Cassandra stood upright and gave the Apostate a flat look. "Solas... What horrors do you speak of?"   
\---------------- 

Cullen sat at the bar in the tavern, fondling his tankard and drinking slowly.

_"Did she leave simply to see those memories alone?"_   

He sipped then chuffed. _"If it were me in her place... Maker, no one should witness what I went through.. How bad is it that she would disappear just to face it? It can't be as horrifying as that time in my life.. Nothing could be that bad.."_

Varric ambled up as the Commander took a deep drink. 

"How you holdin' up, Curly?" 

Cullen lowered his cup with a sneer. 

"That bad, huh?" 

The Commander sighed and rubbed his face. "I'm just worried. If she dies.." He stopped himself, the thought choking him. 

"You're still hung up on her?" Varric grinned. 

Cullen blushed slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about.." 

The dwarf rolled his eyes. "Look, Curly, she'll be fine! She's evaded the Inquisition three times before and we couldn't find a trace of her. Corypheus has no chance of finding her either." 

Cullen faced the dwarf with a hard look in his eyes. "It's not just Corypheus I'm worried about.. All those fade rifts? Those demons? She'll be eaten alive." 

"You're forgetting something, she called an army of beasts to eat our enemies. She can do it again. It's what she does!" 

The former Templar growled at him. "You're the one that's forgetting something, Dwarf. The Breach still exists! What if it opens again?" 

Varric turned to the barkeep to order a drink and looked down in shame and silence. 

The Commander grumbled and went back to his cup.   
\----------------- 

She blew out a breath and shook her hands at her sides; eyeing the glowing curtain of green light before her. 

A trembling hand fondled the scarred piece around her neck, the curl of hair offering support and comfort; followed closely by guilt and anger. 

She closed her eyes, bracing herself; trying to build up the nerve to step close enough to activate the rift. 

Mithra's eyes flooded suddenly. "I can't... I can't I can't I can't.." 

She dropped to her knees amidst a chaotic spread of bloodied Red Templar corpses and choked out a sob. "I can't..." 

Purple eyes glared into the green. "I must..but not you. Not yet. The easier ones first." 

She turned and cuddled a Great Bear until her sorrow dissolved; sniffing and weeping into its thick fur. 

The Ranger wandered between the trees with the beast at her side, hunting for a memory she could face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Na varas - "Go away."


	51. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Josmael is asked to help and visits Dagna; Fade touched Ironbark is weird. Solas catches a glimpse of the source of her pain. Parties prepare for travel. The Emerald Graves team arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

His head shot up, ears fully perked as the door opened with a loud squeak of protest. 

His eyes went sharp as a growl rumbled in his chest followed immediately by a vicious snarl. Cullen soon came into view with four very nervous looking guards. 

The Commander's tone was full of professionalism. "Josmael... We're going to look for the Inquisitor. Will you help us?" 

His growl softened slightly but his fangs remained bared. 

Cullen turned to his men. "Leave us." 

"But sir!.." 

"Now!" He barked. 

The soldiers saluted and turned to leave as quickly as they could. 

Cullen rubbed his forehead as he approached the wolf's cell in Skyhold's dungeons. 

He crouched just outside the bars and regarded the wolf sadly. "We're all worried about her. Please, help us bring her home safely." 

The wolf's gaze softened slightly and he put his natural weapons away. Thinking. 

"She's out there all alone. I'm concerned for her. Solas tells us that she may have gone to face her memories in the Emerald Graves alone." 

Josmael stood abruptly; whining, yowling and pacing frantically. He remembered how upset she had become when they first discovered the rifts revealed her past. If she were to see those in the Graves, he knew she would completely shatter; he wasn't there to protect her. 

Cullen's brow knitted with obvious worry as he watched the wolf. "Were you there? Is it really that bad?" 

The wolf reared and writhed in a panic. He tried to vocalize his concern. _"Damn it!! Now I wish she had given me that voice!!"_ He stopped. _"The durgen'lin... She has more pieces.. Maybe they would work."_  
\---------------- 

She dropped to her knees; coated in sweat and shame as soon as the rift snapped closed. 

Her quaking hand frantically sought the piece dangling from her neck. 

The Ranger's throat glowed with light; burning with hate. She snarled and writhed, trying desperately to keep a handle on herself. The sensation became overwhelming by time her hand found what it sought. 

Her mouth poured a thick cloud of blue laced with wild fury over the token until she was nearly drained.  

She groaned and coughed harshly, sending a light spray of blood across her hand and into the grass below. 

Mithra swallowed the thick liquid in her mouth and panted. "That's two... Enough for the day.. I can't do anymore.." 

Her head slowly lifted as she heard shouts of alarm ahead. "Inquisition..Fuck..time to disappear again.. I hope Danyla is well hidden.." 

The bear allowed her to wiggle aboard as she covered herself with her favorite bear hide. The pair silently wandered back into the woodlands as slow as they pleased.  
\---------------- 

Josmael scratched violently at the undercroft's door, howling and carrying on as Cullen sprinted to catch up. 

"Hold on! I'll open it for you! What could you possibly want in there?"

The door opened before The Commander could reach the wolf. 

Josmael darted in, sending Dagna on her ass. "Well! Come right in!" She joked with an amused smile. 

The wolf frantically rummaged through crates and yipped when he came up empty. 

Cullen looked puzzled. "What's he after?" 

The dwarf's eyes lit with realization. "Oh! Of course!" 

She fished one of the pieces out of a drawer. "I thought you didn't want these.." 

The wolf snatched the end and ripped it from her grasp. 

Dagna jerked her hand away. "Woo! Almost lost my hand again... You got lucky twice this week!" She cheered as she admired her fingers. 

A bear's chuff and low roar filled the room. 

Josmael cocked his head and lolled it out of his mouth with his tongue before searching the drawer for another. 

"The Inquisitor took the one you're looking for.. all of those just make animal sounds."

Cullen gave Dagna the weirdest look. "Animal sounds?..." 

"Yes. These are that fade touched ironbark the Inquisitor charged for me to study. One of them.." The cheery dwarf's eyes widened. She removed her glove and picked up the bear piece and started explaining. A bear's chuff and grumble sounded along with her words. "Of course! Translators! Incredible!! I couldn't figure out their purpose before...it might have helped if I wasn't wearing gloves.." She giggled. "Their magical signatures are a complete.."

The Commander was losing his patience. "Translators...? Dagna, which one is he looking for?"

The dwarf girl looked up at him. "Oh, sorry. I get carried away... Josmael is looking for the one that gave him a human voice. It said everything he thought!" 

The Commander looked both frightened and amazed. "A human voice...? Could we use these to communicate with animals?" 

"I don't know.. I didn't think to try it until now. They might only work one way, but I think she left a wolf one too. We could run tests!" Her nose wrinkled as she looked at the noisy piece of wood. "Gets annoying after a while.."  
\--------------- 

Warden Stroud, Hawke, Varric, Dorian, Bull, and Blackwall stood together in the war room, discussing their impending journey to the vast desert region of far western Orlais. If the reports were accurate, they would be there for quite some time. 

Cullen, Cassandra, Cole, Solas, Sera, and Josmael regarded each other over the table. 

The Commander sounded sad, but did his best to suppress it. "We have received no word of any sightings. She might not be there.." 

Solas lent his voice to the discussion. "It's also possible that she has claimed any messenger birds in the area." 

Cullen looked to Leliana. 

The Spy Master spoke. "We have received reports from that area, though none mention the Inquisitor or fade rifts." 

The Apostate's eyes glistened slightly. _"If she isn't there we may never locate her.."_

Cassandra cut in. "Is it possible she is intercepting the birds and destroying any messages related to her?" 

Solas looked surprised at the Seeker's quick thinking. "That is very likely, Seeker. In any case, we should hurry. If she is there, she is in great danger."  
\--------------------- 

She smiled softly as the breeze stirred velvety green leaves in front of her vision. 

She sat up, surrounded by the woods that reminded her of the Free Marches and sighed. 

Mithra was alone. 

She stood and started walking, looking for the mage she knew was there somewhere. 

A pang of pain shot through her. She growled and dropped to her knees while rubbing her throat. _"My pain exists here too?"_ She let her hand fall to her lap. _"I suppose I am still technically in my body... The Fade is weird, but.."_

"Lethal'lan.." His voice called softly from behind. 

She put on a false smile and turned her head, hoping he didn't see her distress a moment ago. "Solas.." 

"Where are you? You should have returned days ago. Are you in danger?" 

Her smile sweetened. "I'm fine. The emergency took longer to handle than I thought. I am only a few days away now." 

Solas eyed her throat as subtly as he could manage, looking for what he was sure he would find. "Where did the problem take you?" 

She turned away from his gaze, disliking his seeking eyes. "It was a few days from Val Royeaux. I will be home soon. Try not to worry, I am surrounded by friends. They will keep me safe." Mithra's eyes squeezed shut. "Has ma'da'fen been much trouble while I've been away?" 

"He tried to run as soon as we learned you had left. We have him here in Skyhold. He is very concerned for you...we all are." 

She faced him again. "Tell him I am well. He doesn't need to worry. I will be back soon, no need to rally some overblown search party." She grinned playfully with the last words.  

There it was...the crack. The glow. Solas knew now. _"She is there.. And she is suffering. She is a convincing liar.."_

He put on a false smile of his own. "Very well. We will see you soon. Dar'eth shiral." 

\----------------------- 

"Give me your secrets..." She hummed to herself sleepily. 

The dragon snoozed a fair distance away below her. 

She shifted to get more comfortable on her tree branch and sighed, wanting the beast in the distance to do something; anything. 

Mithra rubbed her throat gently. _"I'll wait one more day before addressing more rifts.. It's worse than I thought it would be. It's a good thing I left them behind. I hope they forgive me.."_

She sniffed as tears emerged. _"They won't understand why I left.. But I can't let them see me like that. They can't be near me.. Cassandra would lose her sweet virgin mind..."_  
\------------------- 

A runner approached the Commander as soon as his foot touched the grass of the Emerald Graves. "Sir! Are you here to address the missive we sent?" 

Cullen gave him a hard look. "What missive?" 

"The Inquisitor, sir! She's been sighted here. We sent word days ago. We saw her again just a few hours ago." 

The Commander looked worried and excited. "She's here?! Then she has been intercepting reports. How long has she been here?" 

"Four days, as far as sightings are concerned. Rifts have been closing at random. She seems to be taking her time with them, perhaps for recovery. She avoids our patrols and has managed to hide at every turn. And..there's something else.." 

"What is it?" 

The runner's brow furrowed as he tried to explain. "It's the strangest thing... They look like her, but we can't touch them.." He stopped, trying to comprehend it. 

"Out with it!" Cassandra barked. 

The messenger looked cowed by the Seeker's fierce expression. "They glow.. like she did at Haven. There are many throughout the woods. They disappear and reappear at random. We have no idea how she's doing it." 

Solas' voice was flat. "Her lures, I would imagine." 

The distinct whine and pop of a rift closing echoed some distance away. 

Everyone froze and went silent as Compassion rambled. "Growls growing.. Choking pain.... It burns..it burns.. I have to make it stop burning.. Have to get it out...." The Spirit went silent for a moment. 

Josmael whined and lay down with pain in his eyes. He wanted to run off looking for her, but he figured they would need him and she would need them. 

"...Better.." Cole noticed everyone was looking at him. "She hurts.. It gets worse each time.. She can't see them yet.. She's afraid... She feels.. ashamed. The bears make her feel.. better." 

Solas offered some clarity. "She has bears accompanying her for support. They are likely how she has been hiding as well. We will want to keep some distance. I dread to think what may happen if she finds us here." 

Cullen's brow knit. "What do you mean?"

The Elvhen Apostate almost rolled his eyes but turned to Cassandra. "You recall our time in the Hinterlands?" 

The Seeker nodded. "She may become something she doesn't want anyone to see. You think that is happening?" 

Solas nodded. "I am almost certain of it. It is likely why she is attempting to address this alone." 

Cassandra looked nervous. "How long will her..condition last? She said she refused our help because she didn't want to risk killing us herself."

"So Quizzie's lid has flipped..that's just..pissing great. I don't wanna die.. 'specially not in this place." Sera grumbled and crossed her arms. 

Cullen spoke up, remembering her words in the Frostbacks after Josmael, Sulara, and he rescued her. "She said she became that on purpose in Haven. She was back to normal by the time I found her. Perhaps it's just until she sleeps..or loses consciousness?" 

Solas had a thought. "Or until her power is drained completely. She used everything she had to protect the people at Haven. It's also possible she was able to stop only because she brought it about on purpose." 

The Mage addressed the scout. "How many rifts are left here?" 

"It's hard to say with our messages going missing. We have taken to walking them to other camps just today. Thankfully, the.. visions of her seem to lead the threats away from us and off into the woods. We have lost only one runner to our knowledge. I think there may be six rifts if our counts have been accurate." 

Cullen remembered the original need to go there. "Any progress on the smuggling operation?" 

"Not exactly, sir. We have found bodies next to wagons carrying red lyrium, but there is no information to gather. She may be collecting it for herself." 

The Commander straightened himself further and turned to face the team. "Alright. We will need to be careful. Cole said she hasn't visited that particular rift yet?" 

Solas nodded. "There is more than one. But yes, she has been avoiding them according to him." 

"Then we should camp near one of them. She will come to us eventually. We can attempt to capture her when she finally does, for her own sake."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma'da'fen - "My little wolf" 
> 
> Dar'eth shiral - "Safe journeys" 
> 
> Durgel'lin - (f) "Dwarf"


	52. First Sighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas marvels over her lures. Three memories are packed into one rift. Mithra makes a breif appearance before disappearing again. The team sees what they will have to face in order to capture her. 
> 
> **For the sake of clarity, memory material is in **bold** while present day things are normal font. I hope it doesn't confuse anyone.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Solas approached it cautiously, looking at it; through it, marvelling at its likeness. "Fascinating.. She willed her light to cast an image of herself.."

She looked as she had in Haven the day she summoned her family; bathed in light, a long braid swaying as she moved. She was clad in very little; two scraps of ragged leather hung loosely from her hips another draped low over her breasts. A supportive strap clung to one shoulder while the rest of the top just hung there. Her bottoms were much the same. A simple belt tied in a cinch held unshaped hide around her hips; the rest just hanging wantonly between her thighs. 

It taunted Cullen with a mischievous grin, gestured to follow and turned; walking away slowly. Ghostly, unsettling, yet arousing. He blushed. 

The Apostate searched the trees above for their source and pointed when he spotted one. "There. Her lures, the source of the trick. Do you hear the song?"

Cole spoke up. "It sounds sad..but brings comfort. She likes it. Soothes the savage.. Makes things... easier."

The vision walked through Solas. He shuddered at the thought, but reveled in the sensation of her power and released a calming breath.

The Seeker stepped out of its path. "The scout said they have been luring threats into the woods. We should not follow. Who can say how many she has gathered, or if they stayed."

Sera was visibly freaking out, clinging to Cassandra's side. "Uuuuuhh... Gggghhoooosssttttsss... Friggin..magic...ghost shite.."

The Apostate sought to help Sera keep her wits. "Calm yourself. They are a trick of light; an illusion, not ghosts or spirits. They will not harm us, they are unable to make contact."

"I mean...nice view and all...but...SHITE!"

Josmael smirked at her unease, it went unnoticed.

Another passed by the city elf, causing her to squeak and jump upon the Seeker's back.

The wolf laughed at her reaction.

Cassandra grunted out a disgusted noise. "Let go, Sera."

Cole chuckled. "You're afraid of them more than you fear me. They aren't as real as I am.." 

"Shut it! Make it stop its creepy face..!"

Cullen marched south, away from the illusions. "Let's find a rift and prepare for her. The sooner we catch her, the sooner I will have Samson."

"If we catch her. She's remarkably quick and quite skilled with her weapons. We may find our end here if Solas is correct." Cassandra reminded him.

Solas offered some optimism for once. "So long as we remain quiet and hidden, we should be safe."  
\------------------

She watched the beast below, marvelling at its movements. It took flight and attacked, but not her.

_"Yes...This is what I need.."_

They yelled and dodged. One was hit hard, electricity coursing through him until he exploded.

_"Useful..Keep going."_

Its call sang to her; a terrible shriek filling the air.

_"Getting clearer.. but there is still a lot to learn.."_

She leaned forward to peer around the leaves.

It landed and swiped. Its head reared back and sprayed its foes. Spun and bowled them over with her tail.

 _"Lovely.."_ A smirk graced her lips, contorting the X on her face with malice and amusement.  
\-------------------

They camped near a rift, passing notes to make up for their lack of talk.

They were tucked away amidst a copse of small trees surrounded by brush. Even the nugs didn't notice them until they nearly frolicked between them.

All stayed as still and silent as they could bear.

Cole whispered. "She's here."

Cassandra peeked. "I don't see her.."

Everyone sought a glimpse, eyes searching the riverbed. Nothing.

Then it happened. The rift near the river below opened.

***********************************************

****

**The laughter of two filled the air. Male and female.**

**"How do you always get me with that move?" It was Mithra, sitting in the water. Her eyes were bright and happy, her hair long and braided, not a scratch upon her honey skin.**

**A young man, perhaps fifteen or sixteen, with short soft brown hair smiled in amusement.**

**He helped his fourteen year old trainee back to her feet. "You're doing well for a beginner. The battle master got me with it for a full month before I figured it out. Keep trying."**

**"I intend to." She smirked.**

**The pair took their stances.**

**"Ready?"**

**A nod.**

**They swung. Staff deflected staff time and again; a graceful dance in the water.**

**His reached around the back of her ankle to trip her.**

**She stepped.**

**"Good! You're getting it!" He praised.**

**He tried for the other.**

**She plummeted backward, arms flailing, surprise in her eyes.**

**He caught her around the waist and held her above the waters. Her back was bowed, held against him.**

**He paused.**

**She blushed.**

**He spun her to the side, bringing her back to her feet.**

**Both turned away with burning faces.**

**She spoke after her color returned to normal. "Daggers?"**

**He turned to her with a grin. "Yes, please."**

**They exchanged their blunt practice weapons and readied themselves again.**

**They danced; spinning, slashing, dodging, ducking.**

**She dropped and swept his legs with a quick foot. She spun back up to stand over him.**

**He fell and tripped her with an arm before she could win.**

**She fell onto his chest and eased herself up with a soft laugh.**

**Both were soaked and laughing.**

**He was looking at her.**

**She looked at him, face warming again.**

**He sat up slightly to kiss her; soft, sweet, adoring.**

**She melted and returned it.**

Cassandra blushed and smiled sweetly. _Her first kiss.. How romantic.._

A hoarse cough sounded somewhere above.

Nervous eyes sought her, but came up empty.

\--------------------------------------------------------

****

**A tree root rumbled beneath her feet.**

**Mithra leapt forward and rolled to close in on the mage with golden curls.**

**Vines from above sought the Rouge.**

**She dashed and darted between them, slashing and snapping.**

**The foliage found a foot and lifted her. The young Ranger squealed and failed during her ascent. It stopped when her head was five feet above the ground.**

**The sixteen year old Mage laughed as she neared. "Got you again!"**

**Mithra crossed her arms and stuck out her tongue.**

**The Ranger opened her mouth; a soft glow of blue building. A croak sounded.**

**Frogs from the trees dropped upon the Mage. They clung to her, climbed her.**

**She screamed and pranced in a circle, trying to shake them off.**

**Mithra laughed merrily, still hanging by one leg.**

Cullen's eyes widened as his lips whispered. "She doesn't need the whistle..?"

Only the Seeker caught his words. She was just as surprised and shrugged.

\-------------------------------------------------

****

**Her eyes were sharp and murderous. Her seventeen year old face twisted in a voracious snarl. A cut adorned her cheek; perhaps a week old. Blue smoke wafted from her nose and mouth.**

**She leapt upon one, stabbing him repeatedly while screaming in a hoarse, broken voice.**

**One charged with a cry.**

**She waited.**

**He brought his sword down. She darted backward.**

**He cut his dead ally's face in half and screamed in horror.**

**Hateful laughter echoed in the area as she spun behind him.**

**Her voice was ragged when she shouted. "Banalos ver na, Templar!!"**

**She slashed his throat as he turned and stabbed the dying body repeatedly to ensure its end.**

**Mithra stood over the five corpses she had created. She was loosely draped in leather rags, her hair shorn into a ragged, blood stained bob that didn't quite reach her shoulders. Her heart overflowed with hate and pain as blue overwhelmed her throat and choked her.**

**She coughed a shower of blood over her victims.**

**The Ranger trembled and slumped; wept and jerked as growls emanated from her form.**

*****************************************

Cassandra and the Commander both looked pale. They couldn't believe what they had just seen. She was never like that, even when she brought the beasts to battle.

Sobbing and sniffing could be heard above.

Solas whispered. "She's in the trees.."

Cullen nodded and whispered. "We must maintain our cover."

The demons materialized.

Arrows rained down upon the creatures as Mithra's roars of fury sounded amidst the branches.

Solas caught the faint blue of her throat, but couldn't see her himself. "There.."

A Pride Demon's hide proved too thick for her projectiles. She leapt out of the high trees with blades drawn, still clad in the armor she had departed in. Leather lined with ironbark protecting her flesh while allowing her to move freely.

Mithra buried the white horn blades deep into the creature's broad back as she landed. Her face locked in rage, tears streaming from her eyes.

It snatched her off of its back and threw her as soon as she withdrew her weapons from it.

She slid in the grass and dirt before rolling to put her feet at the head of her path. She stopped and roared at it, grass and mud clinging to her.

The Ranger dashed back at the massive demon, dodging its lightening whips swift as anything.

She jumped upon its chest and stabbed it viciously, feral growls rumbling from her smoking throat with each stab and twist.

It went still after several piercings and began to dissolve before it even hit the ground.

She staggered and swayed as she took to her feet once again.

Mithra lifted her hand to the rift, a river of light connecting her to it. She crushed the light in her palm, slamming the rift shut.

She choked and coughed a light spray of blood as she fell upon trembling knees.

Her hand clumsily sought the token about her neck as she jerked, growled, and sobbed.

Everyone watched in wonder as she opened her mouth to pour the thick cloud of blue light over her hand.

She sighed and lifted her sweaty face to the sky in obvious relief as the ironbark in her hand drank it in and went dull.

Cullen waved to his team with a whisper. "Now.."

Mithra heard a rustle and dashed away as fast as her feet would move. She never looked back as she juked along her path, thinking to dodge any arrows or lyrium being shot her way.

She found two trees that were close together. She bound upward between them swiftly until she disappeared into the thick canopy above.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Banalos ver na - "Nothingness take you."


	53. Thoughts and Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is reflecting on Mthra's past actions. Two more memories are witnessed. The Ranger is losing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra, their Inquisitor; the sweet, playful elf woman they loved and respected..was now a vicious, bloodthirsty monster.

All sat where they were, marvelling over what they had witnessed not five minutes before. They cringed at the memory of her voice, the blood coming from her mouth. Her laugh; the gluttonous joy she took in the coldblooded massacre of Templars.

Solas' mind was a storm of thought. _"This is the true reason why she wanted to leave. She didn't want to snap with us present, fearing she would kill us. She was indeed trying to protect us with her departure, but luring Corypheus away was only a secondary reason."_

He grinned to himself. _"She used him as a scapegoat..as well as my discovery of her Dhuleir name. This is why she revealed herself to them, hoping to be thrown out of the Inquisition. Why she pushed me away." His smirk melted to sorrow. "How many people has she fled from in an attempt to keep them safe from her? What a lonely existence.."_

Cassandra recalled things Mithra had said since they had met. _**  
"There are things I don't want anyone to see, and things I never want to see again. But you are going to see them. I need to accept it when it happens, or I'll..break.. I'll become something I don't want anyone to see."  
"I carve often and have been at it a long time. It keeps me from going completely insane...it's a short trip for me, ya know."  
"I've been cooling my temper so I don't go on a killing spree. Looks like you should do the same."  
"You don't want me, Seeker. You don't know what I.. There are things I must tell you before you commit to this offer.." **_

The Seeker's brow furrowed. _She's been warning us from the beginning..._

Cassandra recalled how she had run off after revealing the truth of her clan's fate. How she disappeared after Redcliffe. How she had isolated herself after Sulara's death that first week in Skyhold. How she threw herself into battle after discovering the rifts put her memories on display for them to see. The fury she expressed when she chased down Alexius in Redcliffe.

_Sweet Andraste...we've been keeping a vicious beast leashed to us this whole time. Has she been fighting this madness since day one? Her throat never glowed like that before.. These memories must cause her great distress for them to break her. Is she so deeply shamed by her rampage? Or is it the knowledge that she will witness her sister's death again? Or is it that her sister died in the first place?_

Josmael whined sadly as he lay his head on Cullen's knee who was scratching him absently.

The Commander voiced his conclusion in near heartbreak. "Maker...she's possessed.. She must be."

Solas spoke up. "No. Her plight is from within, but it is not due to possession. Of that much, I am certain."

Cassandra broke her silence after another moment. "So what do we do?"

Cullen answered. "We have to disarm her somehow. Immobilize her."

"Pfft! You have a go! I'm not getting anywhere near that." Sera scowled.

The Seeker cut in. "What of Josmael? Do you think he would take her side?"

The wolf sat up, sneezed, and shook out his head.

Cullen grinned at his furry friend. "I think he wants to get her some help. We all do. He would have run off with her if that weren't the case."

Cole attempted to translate for the wolf, "He wants to help her, protect her...and protect you too. She will hate herself more if she kills you. She loves you. She doesn't want to hurt you. The cracks make her kill...make her..uuhh..."

Josmael grumbled in agreement while beating his tail in the grass, satisfied with the Spirit's answer.

Cassandra looked to the Apostate. "Do you have any idea what caused her condition, Solas?"

The Mage answered while trying not to divulge that he already knew how it had happened, "It is difficult to be certain. The memory showed us that she didn't need the whistle when she was young. Something started this..perhaps years before. But I believe her whistle to be a crutch; an item she must now implement to use her ability safely. Perhaps there is a memory here that would reveal how this came about and, more importantly, one that may offer clues to stopping it. Though I have little hope in that regard."

Cole mumbled. "She's..cracked, broken.. The pain po-"

"Shut it!" Sera screeched while cowering nearby.

Solas sneered at the city elf. "Cole is offering insight, which is more than anyone can say of you."

She leered at the Apostate. "You can shove his weirdy-"

Cullen got between them. "Enough! We can't start fighting each other. There are enough dangers in these woods and she may be the greatest one. We must remain vigilant if we are going to survive this and save her from...whatever is happening."

Cassandra nodded with a proud grin, completely agreeing with the Commander.

The Apostate looked back to Compassion. "Do you know what might help her, Cole?"

"She needs to.. relax..to heal. Too much pain opens old cracks. Savage smoke surges. Burns her, chokes her. She is trying.. always trying.. Pushing, forcing it out.. Fighting helps..but pushing is faster... Safer."

Cassandra sought clarity, "Solas?"

The Mage looked sad. "I believe her power source is damaged and leaking..in a sense.." He rubbed his forehead. "Cole suggests she will heal in time. Who can say how long that would take.. If she keeps fighting as she does, she may die before she can even begin her recovery. She is trying to maintain her..sanity.. by pouring the loose power into the whistle she used during the attack on Haven. He suggests that she does it often, even when she shows no obvious symptoms."

Cullen looked thoughtful. "We must find another rift. Perhaps we can catch her next time."

Solas disagreed. "So she can escape and do this to herself again? She must see this done eventually and has already begun. Trying to capture her now would be suicide." He sighed sadly. "As much as I hate seeing her as she is, she needs to repair the Veil. We need to aid her if and when she falls, however. If she does, I could attempt to heal her to prevent this from happening again. I suggest you return to Skyhold, Commander. You saw what she did in that vision. She will seek to kill you in the same manner if she finds you here...perhaps all of us."

Cullen glared at him. "I see your point, but I will not leave her to her fate again. She will need all of us to defend her if she falls. I would never forgive myself if I left her to this."

The Mage nodded in appreciation and agreement. "Very well. We will try to see her through this. We must remain undetected for as long as possible. Her wolf as well."  
\--------------------

She blew out a calming breath and lifted her face to the evening sky, seeking to bask in cool air.

Mithra jerked and coughed harshly before wiping blood from the corner of her mouth.

She released another gust of smoke and sighed.

_It's getting worse... I should slow down. The beasts won't aid me any longer. They fear me....as they should..._

Tears slipped from half open lids. _But Solas will know I came here.. They will come here eventually...they're probably already on their way. They will try to either help or kill me.. They cannot come near me.. I'm losing this fight... Losing myself.._  
\----------------------

Two agonizing days passed, waiting for her to come their way. They had heard a rift a fair distance away the day before, and they cussed themselves for missing the memories within.

Cole whispered, announcing Mithra's presence yet again.

*********************************

**  
Two young voices laughed as they played, chasing each other. Half restrained golden curls bounced as carefully styled silver hair swayed just feet ahead. They bound over roots and drops, laughing and trying to keep pace with each other.**

**"Give up! You've never beaten me in a race and never will!" Laughing purple eyes taunted.**

**Blue eyes narrowed with mischief as a smirk graced her face.**

**She fade stepped; flashing ahead of the young rouge.**

**Mithra's brows knit with a whine. "Cheater!!"**

**Danyla's eyes lit with a hearty laugh.**

**The Ranger picked up her pace and sang a hart's trumpeting call through the air as the balls of her feet touched the grass in fleeting junctions; flying across the green.**

**Sulara swept up to her in a beat and offered an antler to grasp.**

**The young Ranger launched herself upward to mount just as she passed her older sibling. Vines suddenly wrapped around Mithra's torso and arms, gently suspending her from the branches above.**

**The Mage slowed to a stop and approached her dangling sister, panting with a wide grin.**

**Mithra groused. "Oh.... Edhis lasa.. Next time I'll catch a ride on a dragon."**

**Danyla laughed and doubled over. "A dragon?! Good luck finding one. They no longer exist."**

**The little Ranger pouted. "Nuh uh! I heard one was killed recently."**

**Her sister crossed her arms with a smirk. "Is that so? Where, pray tell, was this legendary beast slain..and by whom?"**

**"Warden Ashara killed it in the Frostback Mountains..near that weird town we passed.. What was it..? Uh...Haven. Merril told me she wrote to her about it. She said it was as big as a mountain!"**

**Danyla looked nervous. "Well... Don't even think about trying it.. You know how I feel about predators in general.."**

**Mithra looked a little mad then. "Everything hunts something.. Even halla kill grass in order to eat.. If you'd let me study the stronger creatures, they would be on our side. We wouldn't have to worry any more.. Besides.. "**

**She glared at her little sister. "No.. and don't you go watching wolves again.. If Ma and Da.."**

**Tears shone in the little one's eyes. "Don't.. Ma and Da are gone..... It's just us. You and me, Vunlean. Always.."**

**Danyla sighed with a wave of her hand, lowering and releasing the Ranger gently. "You're right.. I'm sorry.. Dry your eyes, U'vunlea. Let's get back to the clan.. We have to prepare for travel tomorrow."**

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

**The pair walked slowly through the woodlands, shafts of light dancing when the breeze disturbed the canopy high above.**

**The Mage was now twenty; the Ranger, seventeen. They wandered west, as the older said they would all those years before.**

**Both smiled as they sang one of their favorite songs; a lovely duet between proud mezzo soprano and contralto voices.**

**"Melava inan enansal  
ir su araval tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na**

**lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana ‘nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin"**

**A moment after the song ended, Mithra's brow furrowed in thought. "I'm sorry.. You had a home with them... I shouldn't have taken you from that."**

**Danyla stopped. "U'vunlea.. You are my sister, all I truly have in the world. It is my duty to keep you safe. My home is wherever you are. We are nothing without each other."**

**The Ranger looked to her toes. "I know, but you were happy..I took that from you. I shouldn't ha.."**

**"Stop." The Mage took her little sister's shoulders in her hands. "You took nothing from me, asa'ma'lin. It was my choice to go with you. It wasn't really safe there anyway. I can't believe the Keeper kept the clan there for so long.. and with so many Templars running around that awful place. And the smell...ugh!"**

**Mithra smiled in agreement, but still looked pained. "I'm still sorry, Vunlean...about my wanderlust. I can't help it. The wild...it's home."**

**Dani hugged her. "I know. It is in your nature." She stepped back with a teasing grin. "I had hoped Sylvas could keep you around, but it seems even love can't tame your wild heart."**

**The Rogue's cheeks flushed. "Maybe I'll grow tired of the journey and settle one day. I will miss him..but he'll find someone who can make him happy. I know I couldn't...not right now, at least."**

**The Mage's gaze hardened. "Nonsense. You bring joy to everyone you meet... Now, let's settle for the night, it's approaching and I'm getting hungry."**

**Mithra's wicked grin crept across her face as she offered her sister a bow. "Fishing contest? No magic this time.."**

**Danyla laughed. "Never again.. No sense in killing all of the fish in the river."**

***********************************************

There she was again; savage, menacing, swift, and deadly as she slaughtered the demons and closed the rift. This one had hit her hard, they could tell even from their distance.

Mithra roared, jerked, growled, and coughed before releasing the cloud.

She relaxed with a deep breath then coughed until she wept and snarled again.

She listened closely for anything nearby before slipping her usual whistle out of her pocket and holding it close, humming through a wet throat.

Solas' eyes betrayed his heartbreak as he spied on her from a nearby cliff. _Please endure, vhen'an.. You must do this. And I must let you.. I'm so sorry.._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Vunlean - "Sunshine" 
> 
> U'vunlea - "Star light" 
> 
> vhen'an - "Heart" or "Home" (synonymous in Elvhen cultures) 
> 
> asa'ma'lin - lit "My blood is hers" "Sister" 
> 
> Edhis lasa - "Suck a dick." 
> 
> Song: Suledin (Endure) 
> 
> "Time was once a blessing  
> but long journeys are made longer  
> when alone within.  
> Take spirit from the long ago  
> but do not dwell in lands no longer yours.
> 
> Be certain in need,  
> and the path will emerge  
> to a home tomorrow  
> and time will again  
> be the joy it once was"


	54. Shattered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Extremely graphic blood and violence. Attempted rape. Also, major character death. Have tissues..maybe a barf bag if you have a weak stomach..**
> 
> Solas approaches the Ranger in the Fade to offer help. She's on her last legs and now knows they are there. 
> 
> She hurries to face one of her worst memories. They learn why Josmael has such a strong bond with her. Mithra finally breaks completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Lethal'lan.."

She peered around, noticing that they were dreaming again. "Na varas.. Not tonight." She grumbled.

Solas watched her quietly as she stood there, slumped over and fidgeting nervously. The glow about her was much brighter than usual. Now he understood why she shimmered in the Fade. The stress of being with the Inquisition had cracked her slightly; the magic behind her ability had been leaking. The Emerald Graves had her shattering slowly, it wouldn't be long before she fell apart completely.

The Ranger growled in wolf; a warning, uneasy with his gaze.

Her form flashed and shook with a violent shudder. She tried to hide a sob, but failed. "Na varas... Dar atisha.."

The Mage approached while speaking gently. "You are not well. Please, allow me to help."

She jerked and faded before flashing again. She chuckled menacingly. Her tone shifted from violent to soft and back again as she spoke. "Halani...?" She choked out a bear's chuff. "It will pass. Na. **VARAS**! Stay away.."

He regarded her damaged form with pity. _"He quite literally broke her.. She knew the Emerald Graves would do this to her again..This is why she fled...why she wanted to leave in the first place.."_

Solas tried honesty. "We are in the Emerald Graves. We want to help you, Lethal'lan. I can see you are in great pain."

Mithra looked up and howled at him, her face composed of hate. " **NA VARAAAAASS!!**

She lurched and fell to her knees, weeping. "Stay away from me.. I don't want to hurt you.. I'm not safe.."

His brow knitted with concern. "When will you be safe once more?"

The growls of various creatures rumbled within her as she spoke. "...When I'm **DEAD**. I'm never safe.. Stay **AWAY**.."

"I can help. I can repair the damage that was done to you. It would be most effective to attempt it while you're in this state."

She flared, sobbed, and buried her face in her hands; her figure fading and flashing. "Don't you see? I would **KILL** you.." She choked, trying to suppress her condition. "..before you could try... Stay **AWAY**! It will pass... I will heal."

Solas' gaze hardened. "Until you break again..."

She stayed silent for a long moment.

"Yes."

"How many times has this happened..?"

She disappeared, apparently waking.  
\---------------------

Mithra woke in a heavy sweat as she lay on the ground in an abandoned cave. She dare not sleep in the trees at this point, she almost always thrashed in her sleep when things got this bad.

She discharged the power within herself as quickly as she could, thrashing and snarling as she sat up to do so.

"SHIIIT! They're here... I have to finish the last two before they find me. I have to disappear."  
\----------------------

Those camped in the Graves waited rather impatiently just downhill from the large rift a fair distance from the river. They stayed close together, needing to remain as hidden as possible.

Only two rifts remained. She was sure to hit either this one or the other. They had some luck... they thought.

All eyes exchanged glances when they heard it activate and crawled uphill as quietly as possible.

The Ranger was eager to face one of her worst memories, hoping to have it done before they caught up to her.

*************************************************

**Mithra walked along, tickling the little raccoon in her arms; a bright smile on her flawless face.**

**"Danyla is going to _love_ you. You're just too cute!"**

**She didn't see the Templar creeping up behind her as she giggled and cooed at the sweet little thing in her arms.**

**He grabbed her, locking her arms behind her with his own; the little creature hit the ground and bounded away in a panic as she was seized.**

**The Ranger tried to bash the Templar in the nose with the back of her head, hoping to get him to let go. She met his helm, failing in her attempt.**

**Several more approached from the front as she kicked and screamed at the bastard to release her.**

\------------------------------------------------

Cassandra's eyes went wide. _There's at least twenty of them..._

\------------------------------------------------

**One removed his helmet and stood before the Ranger, just out of range of her kicks. His smirk was wide and his green eyes held a malice rarely seen anywhere in the world.**

**"A wild piece of pussy.. Nice catch, Oswald."**

**One of the younger Templars spoke up, looking extremely uncomfortable. "Sir..?"**

**The Commanding Officer turned to the boy with a hard look. "Is something the matter, Recruit?"**

**His young face looked mournful. "This is wrong.."**

**Three moved to stand with the recruit that spoke up.**

**Another asserted what the first said. "It is our duty to protect people, not rape women. Release her..please."**

**"If you want no part of it, move on. We will catch up shortly." Called Oswald; still holding the struggling Ranger.**

**Mithra pleaded with them in earnest. "Help me!! Please! Don't abandon me to this!"**

**They fidgeted and exchanged glances; unsure what to do. They were outnumbered and couldn't very well kill their commanding officer.**

\------------------------------------------------

Cullen and Cassandra exchanged a look.

He spoke. "She asked Templars for help..?"

She responded and shook her head. "It makes little sense.."

The Inquisitor carried a dead expression. She was in her own world as she wandered between the visions; studying their faces and whispering to herself.

She jerked violently; slumping as she sought to unload the building sensation in her throat.

\------------------------------------------------

**The Officer purred as he drew closer, "They are under my command, sweet thing. They won't help you. Don't worry, we will make this quick." His eyes raked over her with a malicious smirk as he pressed himself against the Ranger and seized her jaw.**

**The Templar kissed her on the mouth; rough, sloppy, disgusting.**

**After a grueling minute of one of the most nauseating experiences of her life, Mithra spit in his face and howled; eyes boring into his. " _VARAS!! BEL TEMPLARAAN! VYA DALEMAH NA! JOSAS!!_ " **

\------------------------------------------------

"She's calling a warning, though it looks and sounds like she's cursing him." Solas offered for the sake of clarity.

\------------------------------------------------

**The Templar wiped her saliva from his face and backhanded her; leaving her reeling in the other's grasp.**

**He grabbed her jaw again and held a knife to her left cheek. His eyes were fire as he glowered at her. "You nasty little _cunt_!" **

\------------------------------------------------

Cullen watched with wide, horrified eyes. He felt nauseated as he came to realize what was about to happen.

\------------------------------------------------

**Blood pooled on the tip of his blade as he pierced the flesh over her cheekbone while holding her face as hard as he could. The Templar pulled the blade downward as slow as he pleased, intending to torture her. Thick red liquid poured from her face; dripping onto his gloved hand in a steady stream.**

**Mithra winced while screaming in agony and cussed him through pained sobs as he carved her first and most defining scar into her flesh.**

\------------------------------------------------

Cassandra pressed her face to the cool grass, nauseated with the scene. She, Sera, and Cullen turned green almost in unison as they heard the Elf's agonized cries.

Solas closed his eyes and turned away with a shudder. He could barely watch the first time he had seen it in the Fade.

\------------------------------------------------

**The Templar brought his face close to hers, still holding her jaw with too much force. "Oh, you'll scream louder than that while I fuck the life out of you.."**

**She glared at him with all the hate she could summon and snarled her threat. "I will kill you before you can utter a sound.." and spit in his face again.**

**The root of a tree impaled Oswald from beneath. It swiftly forced its way up his ass and out his throat, lifting him a few feet off the ground.**

\------------------------------------------------

Most of the party jumped and tensed, not knowing what had happened.

Hands clasped over Sera's mouth as she opened it to cheer at the sight. She shook the hands away and glared at the Seeker while whispering instead. "Serves him right..."

Solas nodded to the projection of a woman with long golden curls tumbling over her shoulders just ahead of them. "Her sister.."

\------------------------------------------------

**Mithra immediately moved to make good on her promise, sinking a blade through the bastard's throat and out the back of his neck.**

**All Templars, including the ones that wanted no part in the rape, moved to attack as soon as he fell.**

**Vines descended from above swiftly. They wrapped around necks and jerked; hanging five or six Templars from the trees.**

**The Ranger screamed for a retreat at the top of her lungs. " _NO!! RUN! THERE'S TOO MANY!!_ "**

**Mithra dashed toward those moving for Danyla while sounding a deafening howl from her illuminated mouth and throat. Her power poured from her swiftly and filled the shady forest floor in a thick fog; urgently begging for aid from any wolves in the area.**

**Danyla stood her ground and cast again; bringing a root from the depths to trip those charging toward her. _"WOLVES?! REALLY?!"_**

**Mithra roared as she pounced on one her sister had downed. " _YES! NOW GET OUT!!_ "**

**Her blade was headed downward to find his throat, it found his cheek instead as someone yanked her backward by her long braid.**

**She instinctively cut off her hair before spinning to end the stunned Templar that dared to touch her.**

**Mithra sounded a second call, one to summon Sulara.**

**The Templar she intended to kill a moment before ceased his cussing and turned. His eyes were full of murder for cutting his face in her attempt on his life.**

**The Ranger danced and dodged among the swarm of armored men, severing straps and slashing throats throughout the area. Several remained yet.**

\------------------------------------------------

All watched her grace and skill in awe. She was as she had been when sparring Cassandra that day, not the reckless rouge she typically was with her blades.

A soft grin crept upon Cullen's face as he watched her move; dodging, spinning, ducking, dancing.

Solas had hoped for her the first time. He knew better now.

\------------------------------------------------

**Sulara charged through the area; knocking a few over with her massive rack and darting away.**

**Mithra lifted her bloodied face after felling six and belted another sonorous howl throughout the woodlands as she turned to run.**

**Both girls took off then. Mithra turned East while Danyla went North; hoping to divide their attackers and take them out.**

**Five followed the golden haired woman as she fade stepped from the area. Four remained with Mithra while screaming accusations that both were mages.**

**The Ranger reached for Sulara's harness as she came by again; she never touched it. A shield slammed into her face, sending her to the ground.**

**Mithra's remaining assailants jumped on top of her before she could find her feet. She screamed with all she had. "SULARA!! FIND DANYLA!! GO!!!"**

\------------------------------------------------

The Commander's heart sank. _No... Oh, Maker, please.. I can't watch this happen to her.."_

\------------------------------------------------

**Two held her legs, another grasped her wrists, and the one she had cut on the cheek straddled her. The armor of the first three lay a few paces away. She had cut their straps, leaving the men vulnerable but she hadn't had time to kill them.**

**The one straddling her slammed his hand upon her throat; pinning her to the ground on her back beneath him.**

**The Ranger's eyes bulged then closed into a tight wince; blood and tears streaming down her cheeks and pooling in her ears. Her body quaked with coughs that could find no exit.**

**The Templar worked the straps of his breast plate with his free hand as he taunted her. "Think you're clever, calling that little whore for help? They'll rip your little friend to pieces as they fuck her in every hole she has. It's a lucky day for me, however. I get my payback for this little trophy you gave me, bitch!"**

**He continued to press on her throat as she struggled beneath his weight. She glared at him and tried with all she had to free herself, but they had her completely immobilized.**

**The blood vessels in her eyes began to shatter, turning the whites of her eyes red with trapped blood.**

**He laughed at her feeble attempts to fight as he removed the plate protecting his torso and cast it aside.**

\------------------------------------------------

Cullen rolled back onto his haunches with tears streaming down his face; unable to remove his eyes from the horror before him.

Cassandra buried her face in crossed arms over her knees. She peeked at intervals, hoping to find that it was over.

Solas looked down and away. He had seen it before, he never wanted to see nor think of it again.

Sera looked like she wanted to pump these Templars full of arrows for eternity, but knew she couldn't. She settled for shooting them in her head.

Cole recounted the thoughts Mithra had in this memory, rambling quickly to himself about the burn, the hate, and her fear.

\------------------------------------------------

**Mithra's eyes started to fade soon after the fight drained from her body; slipping away in his grasp. The fog she had cast continued to glow with her plea, asking for protection and aid in the fight.**

**Five wolves leapt at the Templars from the left. Fangs flashed before sinking into exposed throats, faces, and shoulders. They effectively tore them off Mithra's lifeless corpse in a storm of barks, snarls, and yelps before the men even realized they were there.**

**The men gurgled wet screams of agony as the wolves tore off chunks of flesh and ripped innards from bellies. Six more soon joined in the carnage, literally ripping the Templars to shreds. Blood flowed through the grass and painted nearby bushes as they mutilated and devoured them.**

\------------------------------------------------

The Ranger discharged again as she kneeled next to the vision of herself; gazing into her own lifeless eyes. She whispered to herself and laughed. "So I did die.... Oh, Mythal.. Why couldn't it have been the end..? Why did it have to keep going? I tried..is life my punishment for failing?"

All eyes were locked on the vision of their Inquisitor. They didn't even register the dying Templars in the vision. Sera and Solas were glad they died, perhaps especially in such a brutal way, but refrained from sharing their feelings. They weren't entirely certain it was shared among all present.

\------------------------------------------------

**A dark adolescent pup approached the Ranger's lifeless body cautiously and whined while nudging her with his nose, trying to rouse her. He cleaned the magic laced blood flowing from her face with an swift pink tongue.**

**His golden eyes took on a faint glow which faded when he blinked it away and shook himself vigorously.**

**Mithra lay there as red splashed and spattered her lifeless figure while soaking into her snowy hair; now shorn in a ragged bob. The blue glow in her throat resembled shattered glass as it dulled gradually. Her face held a sickening purple hue. Red and pale purple eyes stared blankly from half open lids; beginning to take on the foggy gaze of death.**

**Sulara charged toward the scene again; calling to the elf frantically with a series of grunts, trumpets, and brays. She gave Mithra's corpse a firm push with her muzzle and snorted loudly in her face, trying to wake her.**

**The young Josmael lifted his face to the sky and let out a loud, heart shattering howl; the first truly adult sound of his life. Her power rippled from him in a much lighter wave; coursing over and into her body.**

**Mithra lurched as her eyes suddenly shot all the way open. The fog in the area drew back into her as swiftly as it had left.**

\------------------------------------------------

"Fuck...Josmael. That explains a lot.. Why did he have to wake me..? It was over..he should have left me."

\------------------------------------------------

**She rolled and winced as she drew in a wet, ragged breath. Blood sprayed as it forced its way out of her with each cough. Her skin went from purple to red after a few agonizing minutes of hacking and gasping. Blood soaked hair clung to her face throughout the violent struggle.**

**The Ranger rolled onto her belly, groaning weakly as she struggled to move. Blood hung from her lips in thick strings of fluid. Her blooded eyes darted around, searching for which way her sister had fled. She hoped to lead the wolves to her defense now that her own attackers were reduced to a smear of flesh, bone, and blood.**

**The teen pup tried for her attention, licking her cheek and puffing barks at her. The Ranger waved him off; he was too young to be much assistance.**

**Sulara lowered her head for the elf to grasp her antlers and mount up, but the hart was only able to help her stand; barely.**

**Mithra took a few feeble, wobbly steps before the hart just scooped her up in her antlers. The Ranger's legs dangled helplessly from the points on the her left, while her head lay cradled in the right. Blood dripped from the Ranger's mouth and cheek, painting the gentle grey beast with macabre decorations as she loped uphill.**

*************************************************

The party watched as the vision of Sulara headed north toward the last rift before vanishing altogether, just as Mithra's sister had.

"You aren't supposed to be here..." Mithra growled in a voice that was much too dark and ragged to be hers.

The Seeker turned to look at her.

She was hunched, her face turned only partially to sneer at them over her shoulder. Armor that had been repaired several times clung to her lithe form. Her knuckles were white as she clutched the daggers in her hands.

The Ranger jerked, roared, and coughed; sending a shower of blood into the air before her as the rift popped.

The demons made their appearance.

She dashed at the creatures, faster and more vicious than ever while cutting the smaller ones down. Two Pride demons towered over her, whipping lightening across the grass. One tendril found her ribs, she screamed in pain and fury before raising her hand; aiming between them.

A small rift appeared and sucked some of the scales from their purple flesh; pulling them back toward the Fade. She grasped at the rift they had spawned from and popped it quickly. They staggered and kneeled; stunned.

Mithra launched herself upward off of one of their knees and sank both blades into its chest and neck repeatedly with fury defining her features.

The second demon recovered and popped a whip of pure electricity in the air. He snapped one toward the Ranger as she launched herself backward; flipping off of the dead creature's chest before it dissolved.

She juked and dashed as she closed in on the second demon. She dropped into a slide on the ground between its legs to flank it.

It roared angrily as she ascended, bouncing upward among its limbs until she straddled the back of its neck. Blades bit swift and deep into the back of its head. It fell hard, dissolving on the way down.

The Ranger squatted and looked up to spy Cullen. She stared silently with murderous eyes; panting through her nose, trying desperately to keep a lid on herself.

Mithra lurched and coughed, the blue in her throat burning with wild fury.

She clenched her jaw; trying to suppress what almost sounded like a bear's roar behind gritted teeth. She failed miserably.

Cullen stood and looked at her with tears in his eyes. He wanted desperately to reach out, to help her, and apologize for everything any Templar had ever done to her.

Solas screamed at him to hide, but the Commander ignored the Mage.

Smoky light seeped from her growling mouth and nose as her eyes hardened further.

She shrieked at him in a terrible storm of earsplitting, unintelligible sound...

And she lunged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Prepares for a swarm of hate mail and laughs wickedly* I warned you..I'm twisted. ;p 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Na varas - "Go away" 
> 
> Dar atisha - "Go peacefully" 
> 
> Lethal'lan - "Blood kin" or"Social equal" 
> 
> Halani - "Help" 
> 
> Bel Templaraan - "Very many Templars" 
> 
> Vya dalemah na - "They will kill you" 
> 
> Josas - "Run (quickly)"


	55. Strategies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra attacks and goes on a killing spree northward! Plans are made to capture and heal her. Josmael explains what's going on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

She charged at the former Templar with everything she had. Her eyes looked through him; just another Templar, one more threat to those she loved and to herself. 

Cullen stood, unwavering and ready to defend himself, yet nervous of the unbridled rage flying at him. The woman he'd wanted since the beginning was attempting to kill him; swiftly charging at him from yards away. 

The words she spoke when she almost decided to go to Therinfal flowed through his mind. _"If you insist on coming with us, don't engage in a fight. I'd rather not kill you, you've been...remarkably kind. But if you draw steel...I will see you as one of them, and I will kill you...without even realizing it."_

The Commander couldn't help but gasp; he had drawn his weapon the moment she started to move. _"Was she really telling me how to avoid an attack by her?"_

Solas twirled the staff in his hand, preparing to freeze her; hoping he wouldn't miss. 

Cool air prickled Mithra's toes. She darted left as a pillar of ice formed where she had just been; heading for Cassandra instead. 

A flash of white hot pain shot through her as one of Sera’s arrows found her shoulder. 

The Ranger ripped the projectile from her flesh; angering her further. She turned to engage the city elf; seeking revenge for the attack. 

The Seeker stepped between them; shield readied, hoping it truly was as tough as the elf claimed it was. It hadn't failed her yet, but these were rather special circumstances. 

Cole appeared beside Cassandra suddenly. He shoved her sideways, breaking her stance and sending her on her ass. "Don't fight! She thinks you're trying to hurt her more. She will kill you!" 

Mithra's violet eyes went to Solas now that Cassandra was down; the mage preparing to cast again, trying to stop her. 

Solas struck her with a bolt of lightning, sending her to the ground with a cry of agony. 

The Ranger rolled and spun as she landed and leapt to get in close; blades ready to come down upon the mage that had attacked her. 

Sharp teeth found her upper arm; a furry body pushed her sideways through the air. She winced and dropped the blades as she twisted around with his force. 

She landed hard, rolling through the grass. The Ranger found herself sprawled beneath her own wolf as he snarled and barked, ripping at spots in her armor. 

When he ceased his attack, Mithra rolled to the side and backward into a low crouch, glaring at Josmael while snarling right back. 

He held his head low, prepared to fight her to keep the others safe. He started grumbling and growling; attempting to talk sense into her. 

The Ranger's instincts told her she was outmatched as she watched him. She raced away; disappearing through the trees and brush. 

Solas marched toward Cullen, full of fury. "Fool! Why did you stand?! She nearly killed us!" 

"She already spotted us! It was our best chance at.." 

An unfamiliar voice cut the Commander off suddenly. “Quit your bitching! She’s headed deeper into the woods! We have to go after her!” 

Everyone stopped and stared at the wolf with the bit of wood in his mouth. 

“Yes, yes..translator, remember? I found it, now I’m a friggin parlor trick again…" 

Sera tried to suppress a giggle and failed. “Tricks..” 

Josmael gave her a flat look and glanced back at Cullen with a smirk. “She’ll be upset she missed the look on your face, Templar.. Glad I got to see it though."

Cullen came out of his shock at last. “Josmael, do you know what’s going on in the woods?” 

“She gathered local threats in an attempt to stop herself. On the rare occasion that this ALMOST happens, she lures bandits and slavers, but today’s menu says Red Templar and Freemen..possibly with a side of dragon. I can hear it from here, it’s close."

“So a dragon will be flying around while she’s all crazy pants?” Sera sounded more that a little excited at the thought of a dragon fight.  

“Yeah! NOT COOL! It will eat her and I’ll lose ma asa’ma’sal!”

“Alright.. Don't go all elfy on me..” 

Cullen picked up his questioning as the wolf began to lope after Mithra. "Why is she coughing blood?"  

"Let's move! Walk and talk! She's been rushing herself, probably because she knew we would come looking for her. Her anger builds too quickly, too often, and her power starts..boiling over, tearing at her throat. It's ripped her completely open all over again. She's only been this bad one other time; when it first happened. She went hunting for the dickheads that chased after her sister, we'd come upon other Templars, and she'd break all over again. It took months for her to heal the first time." 

"How did she stop long enough to heal back then? Did she find her...prey?" Cullen sounded uncomfortable with the word, but figured it was the most appropriate term. 

"She's found all but two.. others were with the ones we found when we finally located them. She fought until she took the last one down, then fell, that's how she got most of her scars. Sulara tore her out of there before she could bleed out and took her to some friends for healing. We have to protect her. But not you, Templar, she’s too familiar with your fighting style. You unknowingly tensed into a defensive position when you stood. She identified you as a threat, that’s why she attacked. She tried to fight it..she will feel terrible about it and apologize.. if she survives. Let's make sure she does." 

The Seeker couldn't contain her curiosity as the party ran along behind the wolf. "What makes her act as she does?" 

"She's in pain..it's like she's a wounded animal; a fight or flee instinct has taken her over completely. She told you how she has to understand us to call us... When her throat was damaged, the languages and instincts started bleeding into her, mixing with her, wrestling her.. She has figured out how to harness it most days, but this is NOT most days; she lost this fight in spectacular fashion. It's almost never this bad, but she's always struggling with it. That's why she carves so much, takes joy in fighting, and why we play so often. It helps her release the stress of the build up. These visions drove her to this point; emotional pain hits her hardest. She's pissed you saw them, but you had to..so you would understand. She needs to have this fixed so she..."  

Solas urged the wolf to continue when he faltered. "Please continue.." 

The wolf stopped and glared at him. "You don't understand her as well as you think you do. Everything she does is for the safety of others. She sees herself as a threat... to everyone..constantly. She thinks she is "the thing that can go wrong fast in a crowd", that's why she's so uncomfortable in them. She fears herself; no one should live like that. It's also why she told you to piss off when you showed an interest in her. She doesn't take lovers that care about her, she's afraid she would kill them if they came looking for her. I don't trust your ass, besides..but I will protect you for her.." 

Solas' face went cool. "Thank you..I think." 

The wolf resumed his jog while muttering a "Whatever."  
\------------------- 

Bull whistled in awe. "That's a lot of sand..." 

"Keep the sand, I'd gladly trade it for some humidity. Remind me never to venture to a desert ever again." Dorian fussed. 

Blackwall gave the mage a hard glare. "Quit your whining, you spoiled, trussed up.." 

Dorian cut in with one of his little laughs. "Peh! Spoiled? Nobody has peeled a grape for me in weeks!" 

Varric spoke up. "Talk to Josephine. I'm sure she could arrange something."

Hawke laughed. "Just like old times.. Isabella and Aveline come to mind... I wonder how Fenris is holding up.." 

"I'm sure he's dying to see you, Hawke. I'm still shocked you two got together what with your opinion of mages.." Varric sighed. "Cats and dogs.." 

"We do share an opinion of blood mages..which is why I'm out in this Maker forsaken place with your new friends.."

“Be still, my heart! You’re practically turning green, Hawke..”

She laughed again.   
\----------------------

Josmael tracked her to Din'an Hanin, an elven ruin from the time of the Emerald Knights. 

"She's close. Her scent is strong here." 

Cassandra noted the clamber of armor and weapons beyond the ruin. "I hear fighting ahead, she must be there." 

They hurried past the old construct and came to a dead stop. 

Cullen's jaw dropped. "Maker! There must be forty of them!"

Visions of Mithra were everywhere, they weren't the serene taunting ones at the edge of the woods, but fierce figures locked in battle. They spun and dashed, disappeared and reappeared, all seemingly at random across the field. 

Josmael sought to explain. "She's using them to hide among the enemy, she does it all the time. She's probably had these going for days, see all the corpses?" 

Cassandra quizzed. "Is this how she's been keeping them away from our people?"

"Pretty much, but their purpose is for her to slaughter so her condition improves. She has to satisfy the fight instinct, she's collected these assholes for that purpose. She's in there somewhere, lit up like the rest. She lets them think they're engaging her and slips up behind them for the kill. It's how she deals with bands of slavers or bandits when the animals wouldn't answer or she didn't want to tangle them up in battle." 

Solas looked puzzled. "So this tactic earned her the name Elgadhal...Why wouldn't the beasts answer?" 

"She's known how to do this for longer than I've known her, but yes, it earned her a name up north. We don't answer when she starts to lose control because she doesn't sound like herself. The bears abandoned her the day after we got here. They fear her."

Cullen looked to his furry friend. "That's comforting... Best course of action?" 

The wolf laughed. "Let her slaughter them. I'm going in to offer some backup, I'm the only one that can get close to her. You and the Seeker should wait here, she will recognize you two as targets."

The Commander looked sad. "Is there nothing I can do to help?" 

"I'll keep them off of her if she falls. When that happens, you can carry her out of there."

All but Cassandra and Cullen took to the field, ready to put Red Templars out of their misery and end Freemen deserters. The dragon was nowhere to be found, which made everyone a little nervous. 

Solas called to Josmael as they neared the battle. "Where is the dragon?" 

"It's close, but it doesn't like this sick lyrium if it's anything like me. It keeps it away from this spot." 

"So where's the Crazy?" Sera asked as she launched arrows into foes with reckless abandon. 

"She's headed back this way. I see her. She seems to be relaxing now that she's spent some of her fury. She'll start fighting her way out of the swarm soon." 

Solas sounded relieved. "Good. I can attempt to heal her when she regains more of herself." 

"If she'll let you. She tries to avoid people completely when she's like this. I have an idea to catch her though.."   
\----------------------- 

"Nothing like killing off darkspawn before bed." Blackwall grinned as he wiped tainted blood from his blade. 

Bull smirked as the Warden handled his sword. "You have an impressive grip. All that time alone in the woods must have something to do with that, am I right?" 

Hawke and Varric sprayed their water and started cracking up, leaning on each other for support. 

The Warden coughed and put his sword away, catching the joke at his expense. 

The Qunari quipped. "That's a yes." 

Blackwall went on the defensive. "Look, maybe I've just been handling swords for a long time.." 

Dorian joined in the taunting. "Do I detect an innuendo? Blackwall..I didn't realize." 

Varric laughed harder, tilting his head back with hardy guffaws. 

"No.. What's wrong with you? I was a soldier.. I've seen a lot of battle in my day." 

Even Stroud cracked a smile at the banter, but soon went serious. "We need to find that ritual tower tomorrow. We should get some rest."    
\--------------------- 

Sera, Solas, and Josmael did all they could to clear the field. 

Solas smiled when he realized that the trick to finding her was to keep his eye on the one that didn't vanish after a few movements. He loved her brilliance and resourcefulness more than anything else. _"She is incredible.. I hope the plan works. She needs to be repaired."_

They had cleared a section, only the visions remained moving. 

Josmael sniffed her out and moved to tackle her as soon as she relaxed her stance. He plopped on top of her; pinning her down with his weight. 

Mithra screamed at him as she grasped his neck, trying desperately to remove him from above her. She thrashed, wriggled, kicked, screamed, and pulled at his fur.  

He yelped and snarled through it, but would not move. He couldn't let her stay like this again. There was a chance to cure it, he would do anything to see it done. 

"Now, Cole!!" Solas commanded. 

The Spirit was above her before she even realized he was present and touched her forehead. "Sleep."

She fell as lifeless as she had been in the vision at his caress. 

Cullen lost his shit as he raced toward them between Red Templar corpses. "You let a demon touch her mind?!! Are you mad?!! He might have possessed her!" 

Solas gave him a pitiable look. "Cole can nor would do such a thing. He has a physical form, why would he bother? In any case, it was the wolf's idea, take it up with him." 

The Commander looked to Josmael with shock, then stepped toward Cole in anger. "You! Never do that to anyone again!" 

Compassion squirmed under the Templar's hot glare. "Why? It helped. She would have killed you if she saw you again.. She wasn’t going to stop.."

Cassandra rushed over, anger and worry all over her face. "Why didn't you run this plan by us first?!" 

Solas smirked. "Because you had no part in it. What does it matter? She has been stopped, has she not? Now the healing may begin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Ma asa'ma'sal - "My sister in spirit"


	56. Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas works on the damage - is he successful or will she break again? Cullen and Mithra talk things out. Josmael soothes the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The Mage worked carefully as she lay unconscious, tied down to the cot before him. His fingers tingled with magic; checking the damage within her throat. 

He rubbed his forehead when he was satisfied with his examination, but looked pained. _"It's extensive.. He all but destroyed her when he hit her as he did. She probably feared using her ability to call at all. How did she manage to transfer her ability to the item she wears? What made her think to do it?"_

Solas placed a soft kiss on her forehead. _"I will do my best, Vhen'an.."_

He got to work, carefully mending and sealing all the cracks he could find. He'd stop to search for more, checking for the tiniest trace of damage as he went.  
\------------------- 

Cullen sat with Josmael by the fire, warming himself in the cool night air. 

"As strange as this is... I'm glad I can carry on a conversation with you now." 

The wolf scratched his neck as he responded. "Eh, I don't like it much..it feels funny. Tingly. But I had to be able to explain what was happening so you wouldn't just kill her." 

The Commander looked mournful. "I wouldn't.. couldn't have. You know how I.." 

Cassandra wandered up, causing the former Templar to shut his mouth. "Josmael.. You mentioned that it took months for her to heal the first time.. Where did she end up when she fell?" 

“That place up North..Free Kirk whatever. She got cut down while fighting three of the the fucks that chased after her asa’ma’lin. There might have been..ten or so in that fight.”

The Seeker flipped. “Her first rampage went from here to Kirkwall?! How did we not hear of this?” 

"It wasn’t a straight rampage.. She would recover after a couple of days and crack again when she came upon a few Templars during her hunt. We travelled the woodlands, avoided towns and Dalish clans like a plague. She didn’t want to slaughter innocents in case she found one of her targets in a settled area." 

Cullen looked like he was about to cry. "...Oswald..." 

Cassandra looked like she was about to ask, so he continued. "I know the name... It was on a list. They were transfers to Kirkwall from the Mont-de-glace Circle..." He rubbed his face with both hands before shifting into a hateful snarl. "Orlesian... BASTAAARDS!!!" 

Birds chattered in terror as they fled the trees at the sound of his roar. 

The Seeker looked pained, knowing that the Commander was likely blaming himself for the Inquisitor's death and torture years before. 

Cullen waved her off before she could speak. "Leave me..." 

Josmael lay his head on the former Templar's knee as Cassandra retreated to give him a moment. 

The wolf sought to soothe him. "It wasn't your fault.." 

He chuffed a false laugh. "Perhaps not.. but I won't blame her for their...depravity... They deserved whatever horror she brought down upon them." 

"You can talk with her about it once she's healed. The Mage has been working hard to get her back to her original self. She may even dare to sing again..not that half assed mumbling she does either." 

The Commander looked pained. "She wouldn't even sing after that? I suppose she didn't have much reason to.." 

Josmael sounded a little offended. "Hey! She had me and the girls... She used to whisper a lullaby before bed..when I was little and adorable. Now, come on, scratch..scratch.. The good spot, under the jaw." 

Cullen couldn't help but smile and started scratching the wolf, who could actually voice his satisfaction now. 

"Oooooooh yeeeaaah... That's the spot." He grumbled as he rolled onto his side and started kicking his hind leg. "Left...too much.. Theeeeeerrrrrreee...." 

The Commander chuckled and gave him a pat when he'd had enough. "You're still adorable." 

Josmael sat up and vigorously shook himself out. "Woo! Was that as good for you as it was for me? Your face says yes." 

Cullen gave an honest laugh and looked to the ground with a grin. "I do feel better.... You kept her going..didn't you?" 

"We kept each other going." 

He didn't quite know what to make of the wolf's words, but put an arm around his shoulder all the same. "Thank you...and I'm sorry."  
\------------------- 

Her eyes fluttered open slowly; soft purple shone behind half open lids, surveying her surroundings cautiously. Light leaked through a crack in the canvas, betraying the time of day; early morning. 

_"A tent...?"_

Her eyes went wide and she shot up on the cot. _"The rift... They saw... Oh, Mythal..No. They were never meant to know.. They should never have come here. I almost..."_

"On dhea, Lethal'lan. How are you feeling?" Solas asked as he entered with a warm cup of tea cradled in his hands. 

Tears flooded Mithra's vision. "Why..? Why did you come here? You should never have been here." She drew in a shaky breath with a whine as her eyes squeezed shut. "I almost killed you... I was going to kill you." 

Solas gazed at her with apologies in his eyes. "I am sorry. We were very concerned for you, Lethal'lan. We couldn't abandon you. Don't let your actions trouble you, you weren't yourself. All of us are whole and healthy.. You are as well." 

"Until I address the last rift... I will break again. You can't be there. You have to get out. Leave. Don't look for me again. Never look for me again." 

She flashed a hot glare at his chuckle. "I mean it! You won't get lucky a second time." 

"You have nothing to fear any longer. I managed to heal you. Every crack, every laceration. You will never break again." 

She looked shocked. "That isn't possible..." 

"It was indeed. What makes you think it was not?" He quizzed with a sly grin. 

"They... I had someone try before.. They couldn't do it." 

He smiled genuinely and offered her the cup. "They did not try while you were damaged, I imagine. It's like trying to mend a broken bone; one would have to break it to set it properly. You broke yourself, I have set you properly once more. Try...call something as you did in your youth." 

She shook her head vigorously, refusing in fear. "I can't... I shouldn't. I won't risk it in your presence." 

He looked thoughtful for a moment, then spoke. "If I were to freeze you as I did in Haven when you woke... Would you try?" 

Tears rolled off of her lashes as she stared into the warm liquid in her trembling hands. One dropped into the cup, causing her reflection to dance on the miniscule waves. 

She squeezed her eyes shut once more. "There's only one true test.... The final rift... I will address it if you freeze me. And have Cole ready..just in case."  
\------------------- 

Mithra spied Cullen across the camp, emerging from his own tent just a few yards away. Her eyes went wide and her body turned to stone. "Cullen? You're... here.." 

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "In...Inquisitor.. You're awake.. I.. I came to take care of the smuggling ring...so you wouldn't have to."

The tears invaded again as she choked on a lump in her throat. "You..I hoped you wouldn't.... You saw..." She balled her fists hard and started sniffing, trying to reign herself in. "You should never have.." 

He hurried to close the space between them. "It's alright. You didn't hurt me..or anyone. You did scare the life out of me, however." 

Mithra let a short laugh slip. "No one was supposed to see that memory... Especially you. But you weren't in danger.." 

Cullen and Solas both looked extremely puzzled. 

She smiled through her tears. "The necklace I gave you.. You're wearing it..I can feel it." 

He cleared his throat in mild embarrassment. "The one you gave me for pulling you away from the..druffalo..? Y-yes, of course... Why?" 

Her smile widened. "Because I owe you a life..not some dinky necklace. I knew you would wear it... I charged it to.. repel me..in case I..." Her smile vanished as she started tearing up again. 

His face was beyond description. "Maker's breath.. Why didn't you tell me?" 

She grew irritated then. "Sure.. "Here, take this magical necklace in case I turn into a rampaging monster set on murdering you brutally"... How was I supposed to tell you that?" 

The Commander rubbed the nape of his neck once more. "I.... see your point, Inquisitor... Then...why did you tell me not to engage in a fight when you were considering Therinfal?" 

"Because it's a fortress; close quarters. I'd have kept coming back to you. I don't know how many times it would work. Remaining neutral near a battle is the most effective way to avoid my attention when I'm like that. But I'm sorry..for charging at you."

Josmael bounced and bounded up to Mithra with a huge wolfy smile. "Asa'ma'sal!!! You're awake! You're better!" 

She hugged her best friend tight with vigorous scratches. "And you're a willing parlor trick! You were after the translator when you tore my pocket off..weren't you? Ass, I thought you had turned on me." 

"Never! I was protecting them for you.. I know how bad you would feel if... Ya know." 

Mithra smiled, still teary eyed. "I see the filter is working... Ma serranas, ma'da'fen. You did well by keeping them safe from me. Now we're off to test if I truly am better...to see if I'll break again." 

Josmael looked melancholy. "You're going to let them see that..?" 

She nodded. "Yes, da'fen.. They've seen the worst of me. What's one more piece of shame?" 

Cullen spoke up. "Inquisitor... can I... speak with you a moment?" 

Mithra gave him a nod and the pair began walking away from the camp.  
\------------------------ 

They walked between towering trees toward the cool river where she had practiced with Sylvas..where she had received her first kiss. Both were unsure how to broach the topic looming between them.  

Cullen finally broke the painful silence with deep sorrow lacing his voice. "I'm sorry..for what happened to you. I understand now..completely. I'm..so very sorry...for everything." 

She shook her head. "You had nothing to do with it. Don't be sorry." 

Moisture invaded Cullen's eyes as reached for a hug, which Mithra easily accepted to her surprise. "I'm so sorry... Those men... I never would have imagined..." 

The Ranger squeezed him back. "Don't be sorry, Da'lovro.. You weren't one of them. You reminded me that not all of them are like that. And..I'm sorry..for assuming you were at first. You didn't deserve my suspicion..my anger. I knew you would come if Solas told everyone where I was. He knew..he's known for a long time. I figured you would use the smuggling operation as an excuse to come. I hoped you wouldn't..but deep down, I knew you would." 

The Commander chuckled and sniffed. "Your notes make sense now." 

She grinned. "Oh? Do tell." 

"I don't deserve your anger, and..what was it? I have been a balm to your soul.. So cryptic.. You're too smart for your own good." 

The Ranger choked on a sob. "You have no idea.." 

He remembered how she had called to Templars for help then. "Tell me..in that..vision, you called to those Templars...why? I thought you'd hated them since you were eight." 

Mithra stepped out of the hug and blushed. "They stood against what the rest wanted to do...aaaannd....I..lied a bit. My clan **was** destroyed, but it wasn't just Templars that killed them off...it was a mob of people from a nearby town. The Templars among them were the only ones to make it out alive due to their armor... I changed the story to dissuade you from pushing me to go get them. If I went to Therinfal.. I probably would have shattered trying to keep myself under control. I couldn't tell you the truth... I couldn't tell anyone.." 

Cullen looked a little mad and confused. "Then..the forest... Kirkwall..." 

She looked him in the eye. "I didn't kill indiscriminately. I watched, I hunted... I looked for the very worst of those men. I chose the most hateful, the most deprived, ones with racial issues. I lured them away from the others and I...I gave them a quick death. I honestly did do those things to keep the rest away from the clan. I didn't explain because..I wanted to be thrown out of Skyhold..so none of you would be around if I...lost myself again." 

"So Josmael was telling the truth. Everything you do is for the safety of others. You really do see yourself as a threat, all the time. You wanted us to hate you and kick you out..that's why you told us." 

Mithra started tearing up again and looked down with tightly closed eyes. "Yes..but you didn't cast me out.. and I was getting worse. I stopped eating so you could easily kill me if I.." 

Now Cullen did look mad. "Maker's Breath, Mithra!" 

"Solas helped... Bull.. and Blackwall. Sera helped too..the prank." She grinned. 

His anger turned to sorrow. "And I just made it harder for you.. I drove you closer to that point.." 

The Ranger shook her head. "I drove myself closer. I dwelled on the hate...and I was trapped. I had to try.. I sent that bird in an attempt to make things better between us. To try to dispel some of the..tension. I'm sorry for that too.. it was wrong of me to give you some hope of.." She blushed as she paused. 

Sorrow defined her features. "Anyway..what I did near Kirkwall...I was a fool...it was wrong. It brought more trouble than anything.. and I lost her anyway. It was my fault..all of it. Everything. I'm sorry.." 

He wrapped her in an embrace once more. "No. It wasn't your fault that they were so..disgusting. It isn't your fault that they.... That she died." 

She sniffed as a tear trailed down her cheek. "Yes it is.. If I were smarter..faster.." 

He squeezed her tighter and lay his cheek on top of her head. "Stop.. It wasn't your fault. Don't ever blame yourself for what they did. What they did to you is completely unforgivable." 

She buried her face in the fur of his coat and they stood together for a long moment; locked in a snug embrace, silently making things alright between them once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Ma'da'fen - My little wolf 
> 
> Da'lovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Girl of my soul 
> 
> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Girl of my blood "Sister" 
> 
> Vhen'an - Heart/Home 
> 
> On dhea - Good morning 
> 
> Lethal'lan - Blood kin/ equal


	57. Birth of Banal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Blood and gore. Deep sorrow. Have tissues ready, I'm still snivelling.****
> 
> Mithra goes to address the final rift in the Emerald Graves, experiencing her sister's death once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra stood alone for a moment, basking in the warming sun as it raised slowly through the sky. The Ranger breathed in the scents of the forest and grinned sadly. _"I don't feel it... Cullen doesn't cause me even a tingle of unease. All that crying.. not a single surge.. Not a rumble.. Is it truly over..? Am I myself again?"_

"Are you prepared, Lethal'lan?" Solas called as he approached. 

She turned and nodded solemnly, ready to be frozen; ready to put his healing skill to the true test. 

Mithra stepped in range of the rift. The last one. Her greatest shame. 

The Mage twirled his staff and brought it down hard, encasing her in a thick tomb of cold crystal up to her elbows as the rift began to open. 

"Elgar'nan!! That's COLD!!" 

Solas couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. 

Mithra shivered and panted, growing nervous. She chewed her lip since she couldn't fidget. _"I'm trapped in ice..immobilized. Compassion is ready to make me sleep if things go wrong... I can do this."_

The memory started to play and she broke down; thrashing, screaming, and sobbing inconsolably. "NOOOOO!!!" She writhed in vain, unable to move and roared a plea. "I can't! I can't!! I CAAAN'T!! PLEASE NOOOO!!!!" 

*****************************************************

**The golden haired mage fade stepped into view, quick as lightning.**

**Her golden curls swung behind her as she turned to look; blue eyes wide and full of fear.**

**A bright flash of white; she cried in agony as she fell to the ground.  
**

\------------------------------------------------  
 _"They Smote her... Of course they would.. She was an apostate..a mage on the run.."_ Cullen felt awful already. 

The Ranger freaked out. "Why are we seeing this?! I never saw any of this!!"

Cole answered. "She is..connected to you.. Your memories are hers and hers are yours.. It reaches through you and touches her.." 

Solas tried to clarify. "The Fade links people in a way that is difficult to explain. Your emotional attachment to each other ties you together. I am sorry you have to see this, Lethal'lan.."  
\-------------------------------------------------

**Danyla scrambled to her feet and stood, but had no hope of casting now. They had drained her of mana with their attack.**

**One charged with his sword ready; closing in on her quickly.**

**She side stepped and tripped him with her staff as he passed.**

**The Templar took long, clumsy steps; trying desperately to keep his feet until he fell upon the ground.**

**Sulara charged up then, trilling at her as she bowled two over with her antlers.**

**"Sulara! Where's Mithra? Where's U'vunlea?! She should be with you!!"**

**No sooner than she asked, one pierced her from the side; his blade buried deep in her gut.**

**Blood swelled in her mouth as she gasped. Her entrails sprung violently from her torso when he knocked her to the ground with his shield.**

**Danyla screamed and writhed for a moment, then began breathing heavily and wincing in agony. Sweat coated her face as she paled; suffered in the grass, blood trickling from her lips in a thick stream.**

**Sulara trilled and snorted, but was remiss to charge, fearing she would trample the golden mage. She rushed south instead, apparently seeking to collect Mithra.**

**The same man stood above the Mage, preparing to end her completely.**

**Another Templar screamed to the others. "Wolves!! Wolves have killed the others! Retreat!!"**

**They ran, leaving Danyla to die; swiftly bleeding out in the shade of the large tree next to her.**

**A loud howl sounded in the distance.**

**Mithra's sister smiled weakly when she felt the familiar wave of power; though it was actually Josmael's.**

**The Mage gasped between her words, agony lacing her voice. "She made it... Forgive me, asa'ma'lin.. I can't make the journey.. with you any longer. May your wolves keep you safe... May your bears bring you comfort... May you take joy in life... May you find love..wherever you find it... Live well... Keep...shining.. sing..for me.."**

**Wolves painted with Templar blood passed her by. Two stopped to look her over, whining sadly as they lapped at her face with deep red muzzles.**

**Danyla looked a little uneasy, but she knew she was at her end already; there was no point in fearing them. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Ma.. serranas... fen'en.."**

\--------------------------------------  
Mithra's face was full of awe and pain. "I... I thought the wolves had killed her... I thought I had killed her by calling them..."   
\------------------------------------------

**Sulara loped back into the scene with Mithra cradled in her rack.**

**The Ranger scrambled to disentangle herself from the beast as soon as she spied her sister among the carnivores; hitting the ground hard when she finally managed it.**

**She scraped herself toward her on weak hands and knees; covered in blood, sweat, and tears. She mouthed words, but couldn't make a sound.**

**Her face went hard as power welled in her throat, trying to call off the wolves on either side of Danyla. Blood and blue smoke erupted from her lips. She stopped and stared ahead with absolute terror all over her face.**

**Danyla started weeping at the sight of her little sister. She rolled onto her side and tried to reach for her with a bloody tattooed arm. "U'vun...lea... Wha...?"**

**Mithra shook her head and continued her crawl, dragging herself between racking coughs. Grumbles and growls flying from her as she struggled to her sister's side.**

**She waved at the wolves, shooing them away hatefully as she lurched in agony and growing fury.**

**The pair looked upon her with obvious unease and hurried away to join the rest of their pack.**

**The Ranger nuzzled into Danyla's hair when she finally reached her and shook with squeaking sobs, bleeding all over the disemboweled woman's golden locks.**

**Danyla pressed her forehead to Mithra's and stroked her hair as best she could. Silent tears rolled across her face as she sought to comfort her.**

**The pup that would be named Josmael joined in the cuddle; laying his head on the back of the Ranger's neck. He whined in obvious sorrow as he curled up behind her.**

**The Mage tried to pull something from beneath her shirt while choking on her words. "Sul...ahn.."**

**Mithra sniffed and slipped a trembling hand in her shirt, pulling out a wooden cylinder for her dying sister.**

**Danyla did her best to choke out her farewell. "Ir..abe..las. Ar lath..ma. U'vu.. Sule..din. Ara..val."**

**The Rouge nodded her agreement with deep sorrow overwhelming her being. Promising to keep traveling, to endure.**

**She twisted the whistle, the one she had been pouring her pain and hatred into.**

**It sang one of their favorite songs in Mithra's voice; loud enough for all to hear.  
**

  
**"Melava inan enansal  
ir su araval tu elvaral  
u na emma abelas  
in elgar sa vir mana  
in tu setheneran din emma na**

**lath sulevin  
lath araval ena  
arla ven tu vir mahvir  
melana ‘nehn  
enasal ir sa lethalin"**   


 

**The two basked in the melody that neither could carry; singing the mangled mage into death. It wasn't the traditional eulogy, but it would apparently satisfy the dying woman.**

**Danyla smiled through her sorrow while gripping Mithra's hand as she faded away, gazing lovingly at the little sister she was leaving behind.**

**Mithra looked more than worried when the Mage slipped into death. She shook her sister gently, wanting her to still be there.**

**Her face contorted further when she realized Danyla truly was gone.**

**She took a knife to one golden curl and the cord of the item around her sibling's neck and tucked them securely in a pouch on her belt.**

**The Ranger lay back down with her and squeezed the lifeless hand once more. She rocked, shook, and sniffed; clutching tightly to Danyla's hand all the while.**

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A storm thundered over head. Sheets of rain fell upon the bodies, soaking them to the bone.**

**Mithra still clung to the cold hand for who knows how long; unable to cope with the loss. Blue continued to waft from her nose and throat as she stared blankly before her; wishing she had gone into death with her sister.**

**She was lost. She was nothing.**

**The pup nudged her with his nose, trying to get her to move. He whined, yipped, and pulled at her soggy clothing.**

**She ignored him completely. She didn't blink; didn't twitch. Nothing.**

**Sulara ambled up with a fawn at her side; the baby that would one day be named Danyla. She still bore her dark fuzzy baby coat; not even a nub of antler yet present upon her head.**

**The older hart nudged her and snorted in her face before shaking the falling water from her head.**

**Mithra didn't move; didn't acknowledge the hart's order in the least.**

**A voice called, Sulara having led someone to her; a young Dalish man with soaked brown hair plastered to his head.**

**"Mithra...? Mithra! Ma lath! Ma sa'lath!" He yelled in panic as he rushed to her.**

**He kneeled beside her and reached out; his voice quaking with sorrow. "Ooohh.. Mithra, ma'lath.. What ha.."**

**She sprung up as soon as he caressed her shoulder, running him through with a swift blade to the gut. Her eyes were locked in blind hatred. Her nose and throat poured glowing smoke as she sneered at him with unseeing eyes.**

**Her voice was dark and wet as she spat words and bestial growls; blood freckling his terrified face with each syllable. "Tel'Mithra... Is'en undala Mithra.. Ame Banal.."**

**He dropped into a heap as she yanked the blade from him.**

**Then she left; convulsing as she wandered off into the stormy night with the pup on her heals. Sulara and her little fawn close behind.**

**********************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Lethal'lan - Blood kin / Equal 
> 
> Elgar'nan - lit "Spriit vengeance" Dalish God of Vengeance 
> 
> U'vunlea - Star light 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - lit "girl my blood" Sister 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Fen'en - Wolves 
> 
> Sulahn - Sing 
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry / My sorrow 
> 
> Ar lath ma - I love you 
> 
> Suledin - Endure 
> 
> Araval - Travel / Journey 
> 
> Ma lath - My love 
> 
> Ma sa'lath - My one love 
> 
> Tel'Mithra - Not Mithra 
> 
> Is'en undala Mithra - They killed Mithra 
> 
> Ame Banal - I am Banal / I am Nothing 
> 
> Song: Suledin (Endure)


	58. Truth Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra begins her recovery from what she has witnessed. She talks with her friends and addresses looming questions. She seeks to repay Solas somehow, and is offered love instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra hung over the edge of her icy cage, boiling in complete silence. Her eyes were wide and unseeing; ears numb to sound. 

Solas sought to console her by rubbing her back gently. She didn't feel it; didn't hear his words, if he was speaking any. 

Cole was probably speaking as well; remarking that she was quiet inside, not a thought in her head nor feeling in her heart. She wouldn't hear him either.

Cassandra stood by, bawling her eyes out on an irritated looking Sera who had her bow ready in case things went "tits up", as she liked to say.  

Cullen was torn; Danyla had been an apostate, certainly...but she was Mithra's sister. He could tell she had been a gentle, loving person in the few scenes he had caught of her. Despite any of that, she didn't deserve the end she met. His heart ached for the Ranger; she had experienced this horror for a second time. Nobody deserved to suffer through such things, no matter what they had done in the past. 

The Ranger finally whispered something in a hollow voice. "Sylvas, Ma lath... Danyla, ma asa'ma'lin.. Ma Vunlean... Mi'nas'sal'inan..." 

Her face twisted into a loathsome snarl as she raised her head at last. She forcefully summoned her ability from her freshly patched throat; blue radiated from the whole of her being as she bellowed a sonorous bear's roar and chuff. 

All swallowed nervously and stepped back. Sera trained an arrow on the Ranger's head; ready to fly. 

Mithra ignored them and addressed Solas in a stony voice. "Ma serranas.... I am myself once more.. I owe you more than I could ever repay.... Release me.." 

"...Ma nuvenin, Inquisitor.." The Mage complied with some uncertainty. 

She plopped on her knees when the ice dissolved; feeling hollow despite glowing in her starry light. "Ma serranas.." 

Sera lowered her bow after another nervous moment. If Mithra was going to freak out and attack, she would have done it by now; or so she figured. 

Three Great Bears loped toward the Ranger and slowed to a stop when they neared, looking at Mithra's nervous companions with some uncertainty. 

The party paled; Sera and Cullen looked beyond terrified of the massive creatures. 

Her voice was still cold when she addressed the beasts. "Atisha, falon'en. They are with me.." 

One nuzzled her face with a huge nose as she wrapped her arms around its massive neck and eased herself to stand. Mithra cuddled into its thick fur and stroked her lovingly in silence for a long moment, basking in the scent and feel of the great creature with a teary smile. "Un'nuvenan na amahn, ma'lovr'en.."  

"Da'lovro.." She gestured Cullen forward with a soft smile. "Garas, scratch her." 

The Commander still looked nervous, but complied; slowly walking toward the Inquisitor. 

She took his gloved hand when he reached them and brought it to rest on top of the bear's enormous head, right between her ears. 

He let out an apprehensive breath and smiled as he scratched her gently. 

"Oh.." He brought out the bear translator he had gotten from Dagna. They had yet to discover if they worked; Josmael proved too familiar with language to make any real conclusions. "Dagna wanted these tested.. it seems you made a number of translators.. This one is for bears." 

Mithra smiled. "Let's not test them with her. She may still hurt you if you insult her."

"Fair point.." He said nervously while tucking it back into his pocket. 

The Ranger smirked at his unease. "Let's get back to camp.. I could use a nap."  
\--------------------- 

"Blood Magic... The Wardens are using Blood Magic to create an army of demons... How could they be so foolish!" Hawke growled in disgust. 

Stroud went on the defensive. "It is unfortunate, but they are doing what they believe must be done to prevent future Blights." 

Hawke grew a little more pissed. "But they aren't! Corypheus is using them to create an army to march across Thedas! You heard what Erimond said! The Warden Mages are bound to Corypheus!" 

"They don't know that, Hawke." 

"Because they're idiots!" 

Blackwall cut in. "Enough! Yes, it's disappointing, but there's only one thing to do about it. We have to stop Corypheus from turning the rest of the Wardens into his slaves.. Somehow." 

Varric spoke up. "Let's get back to Skyhold. The Council needs to know about this." 

Hawke agreed. "Absolutely. I will follow Erimond. We need to discover their main headquarters." 

"There's an abandoned Warden fortress in the direction he fled: Adamant." Stroud informed. 

So it was set: Hawke and Stroud would scout out Adamant while the rest returned to Skyhold as fast as possible.  
\---------------------- 

Cassandra couldn't contain her curiosity as they took their seats around the fire. "So.. your whistles.. They were..um.. music boxes?" 

Mithra teared up. "A long time ago, yes. I made them when Danyla was adopted into the clan...so we could sing together even when we were apart. She liked that song the most.. I have my own favorite in the other..sung in her voice. She was a mage..it wasn't difficult for her to accomplish it." 

Solas spoke up. "What made you think to use them to house your power?" 

She smirked. "Rangers of the past had similar items...for public appearances. It can be a bit..off putting to hear such sounds coming directly from people, wouldn't you say? In any case, I wasn't around people long enough to care to have one. Then that....mess..happened. I became dependant on it. I was afraid to call, I didn't know what would happen if I had tried." She shrugged. "Better safe than sorry. They only require a tiny spark from me to use them, so they did indeed make things easier on me." 

Cullen smiled sadly. "That's why I heard a song whenever you used it. I almost thought it was my imagination." 

The Ranger returned his smile with a soft nod. "Even if you had asked, I wouldn't have told you the truth. It was..too much to disclose...to anyone."

Silence fell around the fire for a time. 

Cassandra broke it again. "So..all of..that. Is that the true source of your Fenjosi legend?" 

Mithra looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes and no.. It certainly influenced it, but Fenjosi started around the same time as Dhuleir; when I was travelling between Kirkwall and Cumberland; ages 14 through 16...I turned 17 shortly after we left that area. Anyway, I committed myself to studying bears and wolves for protection. I almost always had wolves at my side; they were smart, quick, quiet... In any case, that's where the "raised by wolves" thing came from. Once Josmael joined me, the "gives birth to wolves" and "flesh eating" bullshit started. There is no actual legend for what you witnessed.." 

She fell silent after a heavy sigh, then the tears came. "I gave myself my fourth name: "Banal"..."

Solas' heart sank, and his whole face reflected it for once. 

The Ranger continued. "..It means "Nothing" in Elvish.. I used it with non elves ever since my sister died. The Dalish got my birth name.." She grinned at the Apostate through watery eyes. "and so did you, because **someone** would have started asking **uncomfortable** questions."

He gave her a mournful glance. "What can I say..? You are... fascinating." 

Mithra's grin fell with her eyes as soon as she felt the feeling behind his words. "Garas, Fenlin. Ar isalan dirtha i'na." She looked to the rest and tilted her head toward Solas. "We need to talk. We'll be back soon." 

Josmael grumbled, but stayed put next to a fairly sad looking Cullen. _He did cure her.... I still don't trust his ass..but he won't harm her...physically..._  
\------------------- 

They strolled lazily, side by side in the light of dusk. The leaves reflected golden light, highlighting the now peaceful woodlands surrounding them. 

They stayed within view of the camp; firstly, because Mithra wasn't looking for an intimate moment, secondly because it was growing late. 

She finally broke the silence; as comfortable as silence was between the two rather withdrawn elves. "I owe you..more than I can ever repay, Fenlin. I always endeavor to repay my debts, but I'm unsure what to do with this situation. What would you ask of me? Ask anything.. I will do my best to see it done." 

Solas wasn't sure he was comfortable with this situation; it felt like she was offering conditional slavery to him. "You..owe me nothing, Inquisitor. Your wellbeing is all I will ask of you. And you have saved my life on more than one occasion, if I recall correctly." 

Mithra smiled and looked to her toes as they moved silently through the thick grass. "My life isn't my priority..you know that now. You have potentially saved the lives of hundreds, possibly thousands, by curing my...condition. You have saved me a lot of grief..and the guilt that comes with it." 

He stopped and took her hand with a gentle grin; she turned to face him. "If that is truly the case, then I have done the world a service for you. Your imagined debt is already paid." 

She smirked up at him. "So clever..." The Ranger sighed and turned her head before continuing. "Very well.. I concede to your point." 

The Mage's eyes took on a loving light. "Excellent; a wise decision, Vhen'an." 

The Ranger chewed her bottom lip nervously at the sound of the word. "You...you saw what I did... All of that...and you're still.. interested?"

His grin grew. "Of course, I have eyes with which to see. What I see in you is grace, beauty, selflessness, and wisdom; all of which are admirable qualities." 

"But what I did...what I wa.." 

He interrupted her for once. "I see what you truly are. You weren't yourself during that time. Those days are now behind you. You are free, Vhen'an..of your own torment." 

Her eyes looked around absently; considering his words. 

"I..suppose I am...but I need some time. Love is..a concept I thought I would never be able to know again. I need to come to terms with that." 

Solas pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. "Of course. Please, forgive my urgency."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma lath - My love 
> 
> Ma asa'ma'lin - My sister 
> 
> Ma Vunlean - My Sunshine 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks / Thank you 
> 
> Mi'nas'sal'inan - "I feel the blade once more in my soul" - conveys a feeling of deep longing for something lost forever. 
> 
> Ma nuvenin - I obey / As you say 
> 
> Atisha - Peace 
> 
> Falon'en - Friends 
> 
> Da'lovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Un'nuvenan na amahn - I have wished you here / I have missed you 
> 
> Ma'lovr'en - My bears 
> 
> Garas - (You) Come. 
> 
> Banal - Nothing 
> 
> Vhen'an - My heart / My home 
> 
> Fenlin - Wolfling 
> 
> Ar isalan dirtha i'na - I need to speak with you.


	59. Sleep Amidst the Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast is served...with a side of sleep. Mithra disappears once more, but not before issuing orders and a personal favor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

They woke to the smell of breakfast; lightly seasoned fish, fresh native fruits gathered in small grass baskets, and cool water from the nearby river in an earthen jug. 

"What is this?" Cassandra asked no one in particular as she neared the table in the middle of camp. 

"It looks as though the Inquisitor had a very early start this morning. She prepared breakfast, she will return shortly. " Solas grinned as he read a short note she had left just inside his tent. 

_"Fenlin,_  
Woke early and prepared breakfast. Taking a refreshing shower to celebrate your success.   
I'll be back soon. I have already eaten, so enjoy.  
PS: No peeking this time." 

He smirked to himself and gave Danyla a pat. 

The golden hart had been called out of hiding the night before and was quite pleased to have some company again. She was ecstatic when she saw Josmael once more; immediately launching into a game of chase when she neared the camp.

"C'mon, let's eat! I'm starvin!" Sera cheered as she helped herself to a handful of wild strawberries.  
\-------------------------- 

Mithra sat by the river, buckling the straps of her leg guard as thoughts flowed though her mind. 

"You know...I'm glad to be myself again, but it's...strange. I can be around people without worrying.. I'm not sure what to do with that." 

Josmael looked up from his meal. _"I figured you'd be happy.. Take some time to get used to it."_

"I don't know... I think I need some time away from everything so I can adjust and..figure myself out. It's been years since I could just be..me."

Josmael perked. _"Are you saying me, you, and Danyla just go home? No missions and all that other boring bullshit?"_

Mithra smiled softly. "Just for a little bit. Sounds great, doesn't it?

 _"Yeah! But Danyla's back at camp..how are we going to get away from them?"_

Her wicked little grin crept across her face. 

The wolf laughed. _"You sneaky little shit..."_  
\-------------------------- 

They lumbered along on horseback, heading east from the expansive desert regions of western Orlais. The vegetation had steadily been getting thicker and richer over the last few days; a sign that they were coming upon the Dales. 

Blackwall called over his shoulder. "We're nearing the Emerald Graves. Five royals says they found her alive and well." 

"I don't think I should take that bet." Bull called with a laugh. 

"I'll see that bet!" Dorian announced. "Five says she was barely clinging to life when they found her."

"Sparkler! Are you betting against our beloved Inquisitor?! For shame! Ten says they never found her!" Varric smirked with cheer.  
\------------------------

The raven circled overhead, waiting for a hand to accept the message it carried. 

Unfortunately...everyone was fast asleep at the table. A certain someone had added a little something to gently induce sleep to the party's breakfast that morning. 

The bird gratefully took to Mithra's hand when she came back to the camp and gestured to it. 

She smiled as she added a few notes of her own and gently lifted Cassandra's hand to anchor it to the table so it could be found. 

"Leave me...leave.."

The Ranger stopped and watched Cullen for a moment. He seemed to be having a nightmare; his features hardened as he mumbled in his sleep. 

A blend of puzzlement and pity came across the elf's face as she listened to his murmurs. 

Mithra used to get nightmares about her clan being slaughtered; they were always difficult for her. After Danyla and Sylvas' murders, new ones came in great frequency and disturbing realism. The lullaby her sister used to sing for her helped her through the hardest nights. 

The Ranger twisted the lower section of the whistle the Commander had returned to her twice before; once when she woke in Haven, and again after he had used it to get the people out of there. 

A Dalish lullaby flowed sweetly through the air at little more than a whisper as the Ranger slipped the cord over Cullen's head. 

She smiled when his mumbling calmed and his face softened somewhat. "May it bring you sweet dreams, Da'lovro. I'll see you soon." 

Solas was sleeping peacefully just across the table from the Commander. Mithra grinned sadly and planted a soft kiss to his temple. "I'm sorry, Fenlin.. I need a little alone time." 

She scribbled two more notes and slipped them into Cullen and Solas' hands. 

As she turned to go, her heart threatened to flee her body in terror. She pressed her hand to her chest to suppress its flight. 

The Ranger had nearly run into Cole, having forgotten about him. She should have known he'd be awake; spirits don't eat or sleep, after all.

When she remembered how to breathe again, she whispered to him. "Mythal's Mercy, Compassion..." 

"You're leaving.. Why? You are happy, they are too. They'll be angry if you leave again." 

Mithra picked at her nails. "I just need a little time to get used to..myself. It's strange for me. I need to adjust...and to think."

He looked at her blankly; as he usually does. "Heart torn in two.. Can I love again? He feels like him, but he feels like home..which do I choose?" 

The Ranger chewed her lip and nodded. 

"You're scared.. You think it's wrong to love him because Templars killed you. But it isn't wrong.. He loves you, wants to protect you..help you stop being afraid." 

"I..I know, Cole." Mithra looked down sheepishly with a blush. 

"You love Solas too, but you're not sure because he doesn't trust him. You want to trust him, he's been kind to you..helped you, loved you... Ceased the struggle. No more pain, no more pushing.. You can breathe. Finally free." 

The Ranger smiled. "Yes, Cole. But I can't think clearly around people. That's why I need to go for a little while. Please don't tell them where I'm going, but let them know that I'm alright and I'll join them soon."  
\------------------------ 

_"Elgara vallas, da'le~n.. Melava so~mnia~r....  
Ma~la taren ara~vas. Ara ma'desen mela~r..."_

His brow furrowed. "Hmm..?"

_"Iras ma ghilas, da'le~n... Ara ma'nedan ashi~r....  
Di~rthara lothle~nan'as..Bal emma ma~la dani~r...."_

His head rolled slightly. "What.. singing..?" 

_"Tel'enfeni~m, da'le~n.. Irassal ma ghila~s..Ma~ garas mir re~nan_

_Ara ma'athla~n vhena~s....Ara ma'athla~n vhena~~s...."_

Soft brown eyes cracked open to find a wooden surface too close to his face. 

He slid backward to sit up in his chair and moved to rub his face. A piece of paper met his cheek where his glove should have made contact. 

He looked at it briefly before surveying the others around the table. 

Sera was snoring into a puddle of drool. Solas was beginning to stir; his shoulders hunching to ease himself up to sit. Cassandra was looking around with a sleepy expression. Cole was standing at the head of the table, looking nervous. 

Cullen looked down then, finally finding the source of the song. Mithra's whistle. 

He cradled it in his other hand and looked it over groggily; his thoughts formed slowly. _"Twist to deactivate.. Line up the..symbol."_

The song quit as the pieces slid into their normal position. 

He rubbed his eyes with the back of his gloved fists before stretching with a yawn. _"Best sleep I've had in a while..."_

Solas was the first to speak. "We slept? For how long..?" 

Compassion fidgeted. "Half a day.." 

The Commander blinked and shook his head. "What? We slept half the day away? How?"

The Seeker nearly fell over when she stood. She grumbled as she caught herself on the table and sat back down to stop the world from spinning. "The food..."

Solas looked up from his note, his eyes filled with melancholy before he squeezed them shut with irritation. "She's gone...again. How many times will she do this!?" He slammed his palms upon the table and moved to get up. He immediately fell back into his chair, feeling dizzy from her sleepy time spice mixture and rubbed his forehead while seething. 

Cole spoke at last. "She wanted you to rest.. She needs time...feels confused. New, strange, alive. Needs to unknot heart and head. She'll get them out. "I'm sorry..I'll see you again soon"..." 

Cullen finally registered the paper in his palm. 

_"March on Adamant Fortress in the Western Approach as soon as possible._  
That's an order, Commander. I will meet you there, I promise.  
Your Inquisitor. 

_PS: Keep it safe for me once more. It always eased my nightmares._  
I hope it brings you sweet dreams. Twist to activate the song.  
No magic required." 

His face took on a staunch determination at her orders, but shifted to a soft grin lightly laced with shame that she had lent him one of her most prized possessions for his personal use. 

Cassandra read Blackwall's report out loud; filling everyone in on what Erimond had the Wardens doing out in the desert. Mithra had added to the report; telling them what one of her feathered spies had woke her early that morning for a report. Adamant Fortress was host to a bunch of demon-binding Wardens. What's really messed up about it was that they were sacrificing the lives of their brethren to see an army of the creatures built. They thought they were doing so in order to assault the Deep Roads and slay the Old Gods before they could rise as Arch Demons; a preemptive strike against future Blights. At least, that's what Corypheus' lackey was dressing it up as. The true plan was to march across Orlais and conquer it for the mutated Magister... twisted bastard that he was. 

"The demon army the Inquisitor learned of in the future..." Solas growled. "The fools. We must stop them from carrying out this insane plan!" Only he knew that he was pissed over the hopes of killing he Old Gods more than the marching across Orlais. 

Varric smiled when he noticed the snoring city elf as his pony came to a stop; the others close behind. "Sleeping on the job I see! And here I thought the Inquisitor was the only one that took naps.." His grin grew when he noticed the famous Ranger was nowhere in sight. "Looks like I win the pot! Never found her, did you?" 

"We certainly did.. and it wasn't what any of us could have imagined." Cassandra's voice held a note of unease as she recalled what they had witnessed just the day before. 

"I expect she was alive and well?" Blackwall asked with a smug grin before looking to Varric. "Pay up, Dwarf!" 

"Alive, certainly. But not at all well.." Solas grumbled as he rubbed his face. 

"Clinging to life by a thread then! Looks like I win this round." Dorian smiled. 

"Try "Clinging to sanity".." Cullen's voice rang hollow despite his relief that she was well once more. 

The Approach team looked confused and unnerved by the Commander's words. 

"This.. will require a great deal of explanation..." The Seeker announced as she tested her legs again. She scowled despite finding that they finally worked once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lullaby - Mir Da'len Somniar: 
> 
> Sun sets, little one,  
> Time to dream  
> Your mind journeys,  
> But I will hold you here.
> 
> Where will you go, little one  
> Lost to me in sleep?  
> Seek truth in a forgotten land  
> Deep with in your heart.
> 
> Never fear, little one,  
> Wherever you shall go.  
> Follow my voice--
> 
> I will call you home.  
> I will call you home.


	60. Business as Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra busies herself in a location she should have visited long ago. Cullen struggles to catch up on his workload. Solas works on his fresco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

A massive bay Draft horse lumbered along, carrying his massive grey burden with ease in the middle of their caravan. The expansive forest was fading into view as the Emerald Graves team finished their explanation of the Inquisitor's tragic past and the dark secret she had been harboring. The struggle she had endured for years; finally brought to an end by her loyal wolf, the Apostate elf, and a Spirit of Compassion.

"I can't believe I missed that! The viciousness! The violence! The bloodlust! I knew the Boss was holding something back. A snarling beast boiling beneath the surface, just waiting to be unleashed. The savage fury of dragon rage." Bull grunted with no small amount of lust at the thought of someone ripping demons to shreds with no regard for their own safety.

Solas sounded disgusted. "You would not have appreciated it if you were the one she was about to tear asunder. But she is cured of her suffering and the condition it brings. Of that, I am certain."

"You just have to take the fun out of everything, don't you, Solas..?" The Qunari grinned teasingly.

Blackwall took on a new level of pity for the elf woman. "To carry something like that for so long.. Some things make sense now, but how she managed to keep herself in check is a wonder. It's disturbing how many times her temper flared since I met her. How close was I to death when I spoke to her in the stables that morning..?"

Cullen huffed a false laugh. "How close were we all in the war room?" He paled. _"Maker... How close was I when I kissed her..?"_ He remembered the token she had given him then, allowing himself to relax to some degree.

Everyone went quiet, recalling how she had stepped out for some "air" several times during the first council meeting in Skyhold. It seemed Mithra had been unloading her building fury into the marred piece rather than heaving, as all had assumed.  
\-------------------------

Her eyes closed in unfathomable peace as she lifted her face to the night sky; a feeling she hadn't known for years. Stars littered the blackness for as far as anyone could possibly see; a twinkling show of distant suns, burning across the vastness of whatever lay beyond the sky.

She had left everyone behind in those haunting woods a week ago. They should be marching on Adamant very soon, though it would take a few weeks for them to arrive. A whole army moves much slower than a small party due to setting and breaking camp. Mithra had plenty of time for herself and she intended to make the most of it.

"If there was ever a place for me to go when I was like that... this is it. I wish I would have continued West all those years ago. It would have saved me a lot of shame...and scars."

Josmael huffed disapprovingly. _"There's nothing here but stars, sand, and cliffs. We would have died if we came here.."_

Mithra shot him a sideways grin. "There are beasts here, Isa.. there must be water somewhere."

Danyla cut in with an annoyed snort. _"I like the quiet.. but this sand is irritating my nose."_

The Ranger gave her a pat. "I brought plenty of water, but we should find a source out here before we do anything else. Josmael, can you smell anything?"

He lay down in irritation. _"Not with the wind blowing from that direction.."_

The Wild One smiled all the same. "So there's none to the West, it's a start. Let's move to the North, and mind the beasts, I'm not familiar with any of these. Time to study up for the arsenal again."

She spied a dead Venatori then, obviously mauled by some large reptile if the tooth marks and tracks were any indicator. Various carnivorous birds picked at the remains of the body for sustenance.

Mithra dismounted to examine the body; taking special note of how the animal had done its victim in. "What in the world would bring his cultists out here, I wonder? We need to find out. There are hawks and owls..they can help in our hunt, and may offer knowledge on the creatures here."

 _"I thought we were avoiding missions..."_ The wolf growled.

"It's not a mission, Da'fen. Think of it as a personal adventure..like hunting slavers for fun; like the old days."  
\------------------------

Cullen's workload was daunting, he had been working late into the night for the past three days. His hunt for their rogue Inquisitor had burdened him with a massive pile of reports to review when he had finally returned to Skyhold. He managed to put a dent in the mountain of paper, but only a small one.

_"Thank the Maker I left Rylen in command. He at least had the decency to sort and arrange things."_

He rifled through another stack; his eyes growing weary as they moved along words that weren't registering. The Commander grew frustrated upon his third scan of the same report and tossed it on his desk with an annoyed sigh.

_"We will be heading out to battle the Wardens in a few days. The trebuchets are on their way there now..from Jader, of all places. We should arrive the day after they do."_

The Commander's mind quickly shifted to the Inquisitor. _"I hope she will be there, as promised. I worry when she disappears like this. I suppose I shouldn't, she is a survivor and has..amazing skills at her disposal. What I don't understand is her need for isolation now that she's been restored.. Could that be a Mithra thing or a Ranger thing?"_

Cullen chuckled to himself, recalling when she asked the same about Dorian's big mouth in regard to her surprise hug for him after Redcliffe. _"Is that a Mage thing or a Tevinter thing, I wonder?"_ She had asked teasingly through her tears; tears she had shed for him.

He turned his gaze to the window at his back; staring blankly into the night, wanting to see her return from her self imposed exile.

Nothing but snow and lifeless stone.

He turned and rubbed his eyes as he moved to extinguish the candles that illuminated his office; ready to attempt sleep.

Cullen fondled the whistle in his pocket as he blew the last out. _"I'll give it a try tonight. She lent it to me..it would be rude to refuse to use it, right?"_

He climbed the ladder to his bed and began to undress as soon as he sat upon the mattress.

With his armor on its stand and clothing on his dresser, he lay down and pulled the sheet up to his elbows. He looked over the bit of carefully carved ironbark in his hands before resting it on his bare chest. Even with it still and silent, it brought comfort. Whether it was because it belonged to her or due to the magic she had pressed into it, he didn't know, nor cared to dwell on it.

He couldn't help the moisture that gathered in his eyes, remembering how his brothers in the Order had completely destroyed her life. They had gone so far as to end it momentarily, and her sister's permanently. The most important person in the world to her; snatched away in a desperate battle of hate, lust, and fear while leaving her crippled in an unseen way. That they had become friends at all left him baffled, but they would never be more than that; at least he didn't think so, not after what he had witnessed.

After a long moment of staring into the night sky through the hole in his ceiling and absent hesitation, he gave it a twist. Her sister's sweet voice filled the air around him; truly audible only in the dead silence of night. The lullaby that soothed the savage side of the damaged elf, now given to him; at least until she returned.

_"I'm glad I left that life. I had no idea there were such...shameful creatures in our ranks. To think, I accused Mages of being the only ones capable of such vile acts; to torture and kill with little or no reason. Both sides are rife with monsters. Meredith was the first to show me that...and I was becoming like her; driven to madness with hatred and suspicion."_

He sighed deeply as he closed his eyes, letting the lullaby begin to send him toward sleep. _"I suppose even Mithra was like that... though it wasn't really her fault. She tried to suppress it, at least. Maybe she was able to suppress it enough to accept my presence over time. She tried so hard.. If she hadn't, would she have destroyed herself in Haven?"_

He forced the thought from his mind before it could take hold and focussed on the song floating on the night air. _"I wish I understood the song..I can ask her what it says when she gets back. Maker knows I won't be asking Solas..."_  
\-----------------------

Terrible screeches descended swiftly upon them; frightening them into diving upon the ground while screaming like frightened children.

She smirked as she took aim with two arrows; her targets moving slowly upon the ground as they sought shelter from the feathered terrors above. She loosed not a second later, ending the lives of two Venatori that had camped in the vastness of the desert.

A third made a break for it, now realizing that they truly were under attack.

"Josas." She ordered and the massive wolf at her side chased him down.

Josmael took the cultist to the ground in a great storm of sand, fangs, and snarls until his screams died.

The birds of prey perched upon a wheeled cage; a cart to transport slaves throughout this vast wasteland. Mithra wasted no time, urging Danyla to lope into the camp to claim the poor folk that likely knew no other life.

"Please! Don't hurt us.." A city elf shackled to the cage begged; terror and tears all over his young face.

"Atisha, da'len. I mean you no harm. You are now free men." Mithra smiled as she slid from the great antlered creature below her.

He caught the glimmer of green magic in her palm. "By..by the Maker.. You're the Inquisitor!" He gaped up at this lithe elf; their savior.

"Yes. And I could use your help, if you're willing to give it." She smiled and crouched before him while offering a skin of cool water.

He took a meek sip and groveled. "Anything, anything. What would you ask of me?"

The Ranger chastised the cowering man gently as she unlocked his chains with a key from one of the corpses she had created. "Show some pride and stop bowing. Drink. They obviously haven't given you enough."

The ginger elf nodded and took a deep swig as soon as his hands were free. He finished with a loud grunt of relief before he passed it around to the other two with him. With the key now in his hands, he worked to free the others.

Mithra investigated the makeshift table to locate a map of the region. She was surprised that there were none to be found, but did locate some notes on their activities in the area. "Red Templars can also be found out here; charming."

The Ranger turned back to the dehydrated group. "Do you know the area? I would kill these Venatori and free more of you."

A brunette human woman answered. "No, milady.. But others headed East, toward the..uh.. Sunstop Mountains, I think they called it."

The wild elf smiled with gratitude. "Good to know. I have set up a camp that will be cool during the day. You can hide there. It is far, so we should start moving."

Mithra let her power radiate from her and addressed the birds atop the cart. "Find more prisoners on our way, Falon'en. Let us try to free more people from these men."

The hawks took off, circling when they spotted enemies as the Ranger and her newfound companions made their way to the West.  
\------------------------

_"I could not locate her in dreams.. She has been traveling at night, likely trying to avoid contact with any of us."_

Solas sighed and turned his focus on his fresco; careful fingers artfully spreading the colored plaster upon the wall before him.

_"Even when she isn't here, she distracts me. I should never have gotten involved with her..it was foolish of me."_

He paused before refreshing the supply of pigment in his hand, looking to his work with a critical eye.

_"Oh, but she is a wonder. How could I not? She breaks the rules with so little effort. A mortal sent physically through the Fade.. Such focus in her dreams.."_

Solas allowed a grin to play at his lips. _"At least now I know her ability's origins. I knew it felt familiar. How she came to possess it remains a mystery, however."_

The door to the bridge opened and closed abruptly.

The Hedge Mage paused as the Commander came through; his eyes focussed on the reports in either hand as he marched toward the War Room.

"Any word?" Solas asked in a tone laced with his own brand of indifferent politeness.

Cullen looked as if he'd forgotten the Mage dwelled there at all as he turned his head. "Nothing yet. Her note said she would meet us at Adamant. We will be departing in two days time. It will take a little over two weeks for my troops to arrive."

The Mage looked down slightly before looking the Commander in the eye once more. "We should move with all haste. They cannot be allowed to see their plans through."

"I agree. I never imagined the Wardens would do something like this. It's..disheartening to say the least. Blackwall's presence helps. Knowing there's at least one Warden immune to corruption has given people hope."

Solas turned back to his work. "All organizations are prone to corruption. It is the way of things."

The Commander's gaze hardened. "If you'll excuse me, I have a massive amount of work to catch up on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Isa - Boy 
> 
> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Josas - (You) Run 
> 
> Atisha - Peace 
> 
> Da'len - Little person/Child 
> 
> Falon'en - Friends


	61. Plan of Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra is investigating the desert while the Council is discussing a Ball. Solas begins a project; Varric offers some assistance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Eleven former slaves settled into the cramped Dwarven ruin. It seemed to be at least a few thousand years old, which puzzled the Ranger beyond merit. 

"A Dwarven Thaig on the surface. Varric would shit himself..if he'd even believe it. Orzammar would have an absolute fit. They'd denounce it as blasphemy." Mithra laughed at the thought of Dwarves scurrying around in a panic; stubby legs causing their bodies to wiggle back and forth as they ran while screaming that it isn't so. 

She sat above the ruin while carving some blades out of Ironbark; having found a wicked blueprint locked within the structure in a chest. _"To think that a dwarf designed these then locked them away; not to be seen for millennia."_ Mithra was quite curious to find out why, thinking that perhaps the story would offer an idea. 

According to those she rescued, the Venatori were seeking a way into these ruins. They obviously didn't know how to put the pieces of a tale together in order to open the doors. Further proof that her enemies were a bunch of deranged halfwits. 

The horizon was beginning to show the first signs of dawn, but she wouldn't retire yet. Solas would still be sleeping. She didn't want contact with anyone associated with the Inquisition until she figured herself and her feelings out. She was making decent progress on herself, but her heart was another matter entirely. 

Mithra loved the Apostate, she knew that. However, it now seemed to her that she owed him a great deal and she didn't want their relationship to feel like an obligation. He had said not to worry about it, but she couldn't help it. He had done what no one else was ever able to accomplish. A difficult situation, made no easier by Josmael's suspicion of him, but she understood why he felt as he did. 

Solas carried himself like a noble and spoke too well to have lived in the wilds for any amount of time. He looked down on the Dalish with open disdain and never truly disclosed where he was from. He was too broad shouldered and tall as well; his features distinct from any other elves she had ever met anywhere in Thedas. Mithra suspected that he was more than he claimed to be, but wasn't open to confronting him about it. He had shown kindness and consideration toward her from the start; it wouldn't be right to openly accuse him of anything. 

At the same time, the Ranger had been keeping a big secret of her own. She couldn't fault him for secrecy or dishonesty; she had displayed both since the Inquisition had found her. She hadn't expected to be around them long enough for it to matter. Unfortunately, things changed fast, all thanks to Corypheus. 

Then..there was Cullen. She didn't even know what to think of herself for that whole mess. Templars had tortured and killed her during a rape attempt; temporarily. They had destroyed her life, taken her sister from her, turned her into a temperamental beast during the best days; a mindless killer on the worst. She frequently asked herself how it **wasn't** wrong for her to love him. But she did; it was there and had been for some time, despite all efforts to ignore it. 

The Commander was extraordinarily kind to her and sought to ease her obvious fears regarding Templars from the beginning. That wasn't the weirdest part, however; he had succeeded. He had touched her, even kissed her yet she didn't snap. She could openly hug him with only a little trouble even before she was cured. Now he caused her no unease what so ever and Josmael trusted him; it was maddening. 

Yes, she had been suppressing the instinct of fear associated with them in an attempt to keep herself from turning Haven into a blood stained ruin of a settlement. She hadn't really expected to succeed in her constant struggle, but she did. Even after the Breach had weakened the first cracks during her initial attempt to close it, she endured. Being knocked out for three days, plus Cullen's gentle demeanor toward her had helped tremendously in that aspect. 

Mithra shook the thoughts from her head and stood; wanting to investigate the canyon she could see from her high stony vantage point.  
"This ruin is filling with people quickly. I should seek a larger shelter for them. It will be cooler in the canyon, besides. Air flows quickly in them, and there's shade on the Eastern and Western sides. It would be ideal, this desert heats quickly; so do tightly packed bodies." 

She hopped down from her perch, startling a young woman by the fire who had been cooking a piece of the August Ram Mithra had killed to feed them on her landing. 

The Ranger smiled at her apologetically. "Ir abelas. I didn't intend to startle you, da'len." 

The blond woman let out an apprehensive breath and gave the small spit a turn. "I'm sorry.. I didn't mean to cause offense. Is there anything you need, milady?" 

Mithra's smile faded. "No need to be formal. You are no longer slaves, you are free people. But I imagine it's difficult to get used to that idea..." 

The young woman looked to her hands, now in her lap, and nodded sheepishly. 

The Elf paused for a time, thinking. "Would you be opposed to getting paid for the work you usually do?"

The woman's face took on an incredulous expression. "You...you mean as a servant? I..it would be strange, but still familiar." 

The Ranger smiled. "I would hire you to work for the Inquisition, if you'd like. All of you. You don't have to return to Tevinter or slavery..ever." 

Tears gathered in the young lady's eyes as she turned her attention back to the fire in obvious contemplation. 

Mithra nodded a subtle bow. "You don't have to answer right now, we will be here for a while. Take your time to think about it and discuss it with the others. My offer is on the table for as many of you that wish to take it; it won't expire any time soon." 

She mounted Danyla and turned to head back out into the desert with Josmael. "I will return in the evening when I find a larger shelter. Stay hidden, be safe, eat and drink what you need; there is enough to go around."  
\------------------------ 

The ancient door slid open in the extraordinarily cool chamber at the bottom of the canyon. "Thank the Creators some of these Veil fire braziers were already lit. Silly Venatori, giving me what I need so I can beat them in their own project." She smirked at their idiocy as she looked toward the rear chamber. 

Her attention was caught by the makeshift table near her; books and parchment scattered upon it in the large puzzle chamber. The Ranger discovered several notes among the mess. One told of a couple more ruins where Venatori were stationed; trying to find their way into other chambers. Another explained what would happen if she didn't light the phrases in the correct order; very powerful demons would appear for a fight. 

She smiled cockily. "No pressure then.."

The Ranger happily moved to the rear chamber then and looted the chest. Within, she discovered another weapon design as well as a second piece of seemingly deformed metal. 

"Ok, now I'm sure these are linked somehow. I wonder what they're for..?" She thought aloud as she handled the two small pieces in either hand. 

Mithra shrugged and slipped them into her supply belt. "If there are more pieces, I'm sure they'll give themselves away in time." 

Josmael set himself in an aggressive position and turned his attention to the doorway; Venatori were returning to their work in this place. 

Mithra readied her bow; waiting for them to funnel into the narrow doorway of the puzzle chamber. 

Sure enough, five cultists appeared soon after, chatting amongst themselves in Tevene. 

She swifty loosed one arrow at a time as they came through; before they could truly register her presence.  

The Ranger looked bored as they fell on top of each other; an awkward pile of corpses forming just inside the doorway. 

"These felasil'en make killing them too easy.. Strange for them to move during the day in this heat. They must have come from a camp at the other end of the canyon. We'll hit them in the evening, before we move the people we freed." 

She dragged the corpses to the antechamber at the head of the ruin; setting them on either side of the doorway so they wouldn't be seen by anyone in passing. 

Mithra set out some water for Danyla and instructed her to keep watch outside. She was encouraged to graze on what she could while staying hidden in the canyon. There was no way her antlers would fit through the door, poor girl. 

The Ranger and her wolf returned to the puzzle chamber and settled in to sleep during the sweltering daylight hours.  
\-------------------------- 

Cullen rubbed his face in obvious irritation as Leliana and Josephine argued over what to do about the impending Ball at the Winter Palace. 

"If she isn't here, how are we to have her fitted for proper attire to wear to the Ball? I don't know her size, what colors she should wear.. Nothing!" The Ambassador fussed. 

The Spy Master smiled at her panic. "Relax, Josie. The Ball isn't for another three months, at least. She will return with enough time to be fitted for something. You worry too much." 

Solas grinned, wondering to himself what manner of Orlesian monstrosity they would try to wrap around Mithra's willowy frame. 

"What if she's not!? She's disappeared twice since Val Royeaux! Will she even come back to Skyhold after Adamant?! I still need to instruct her on proper etiquette, dancing...discretion, and manners for certain. We can't have her using her vocabulary among the nobility. What a nightmare! I should have started this weeks ago!"  

Cullen couldn't help his grin, remembering how she had told Roderick to stick a dick in his obnoxious mouth when she confronted him in Haven on his behalf. The memory of her reaction to Lord Kildairn's letter came to mind immediately after. _"This guy is a blatant asshole, that's what he is. Commander, send some people to help the refugees instead. Show this guy that I think he's a dick."_ He shook with a quiet chuckle as he rubbed his fingers across his forehead. 

He gained the Ambassador's attention then, and her gaze was blood chilling. "And you...don't think you will be getting out of this. You are anything but courteous, Commander. Uh! So much to teach.. We must start right away..." 

His face registered horror, followed closely by annoyance as Josephine rambled off things to go over. "I have too much work to do. I will only be there to keep an eye out for suspicious activity, anyway." 

Leliana had to hold in her laughter. "I'm not sure you'll be able to avoid The Game, Commander. Not if you keep styling your hair like that. It looks nice today..." 

Cullen was taken aback. "I don't..uh.." 

A teasing smile played at her lips. "You mean it just gets that way on its own..?"

He frowned worriedly. "..Not.. _entirely_.."

"What of your hair, Leliana? You've worn it that way for years. Perhaps it's time to try something new with it." 

The Spy Master shrugged. "I'm used to it how it is." 

Solas grew bored with their conversation and excused himself from the chamber; heading for his rotunda. 

Once there, he sat at his desk, thinking with a soft grin on his lips. 

He took out some parchment and charcoal, imagining what would suit her for such an event as he began some rough sketches. 

The Apostate had set three ideas to paper before Varric strolled in with a broad smirk. "How you doin' Chuckles?" 

His gaze shifted to indifference as the Dwarf approached and discretely slid his work under a book. "All is well, Master Tethras. Is there something I can help with?" 

"For me? Nooo.. You're already busy helping someone, anyway." Varric taunted. 

"Am I? I wasn't aware." 

His smirk grew. "You can pretend for as long as you like, but I know a look when I see one." 

Solas' gaze went cool. "A look?" 

"A look, an idea, a plan of action..call it what you want. We both know you know her size." The Dwarf winked. 

The Apostate fought to hide a smirk. 

Varric fidgeted with his fingers. "The point is, I have some contacts.. if you need them.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ir abelas - My sorrow/ I'm sorry 
> 
> Da'len - Child 
> 
> Felasil'en - Fools


	62. A Familiar Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra runs into an old aquaintance as she prepares for a mission. Solas recruits Josephine. The Council prepares a battle plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex - I hope I did your Vardren justice. What I have produced from your notes came surprisingly easy once I sat down and thought him over. I hope you enjoy him. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

A wide grin graced her face as she peered out of the doorway, gazing up at the darkening sky. The stars were just beginning to display themselves in subtle undertones of pink or blue behind their more obvious white. 

She closed her eyes and sighed as she leaned her head against the door frame. _"I truly am Ghi'sulelan now..to actually sing the calls rather than summon them from a bit of wood about my neck. How strange..yet so refreshing. Freedom... I wonder if the former slaves feel as I do in some way?"_   

Mithra shook her thoughts away with a soft grin. "Time to move, Da'fen. We have a camp of cultists to bust. It's a big one, so let's get some backup. I wonder how Vints feel about giant spiders.. There's a nest to the south east, if I remember right." 

Josmael gruffed amusedly. _"Not going to call in the big lizards yet?"_

"I'm not sure I have them _completely_ puzzled out yet. The birds and deer have been a big help, but we don't need a mishap."  
\------------------------ 

Mithra smirked, eyes alight with mischief and starlight as she gazed upon a swarm of giant spiders among dead trees. "Perfect.." 

Ragged, and possibly drunken, sobbing caught her ear. Mithra cocked her head as she searched for the source. 

There, upon an abandoned slave cart in the middle of the rabble of insects, was a man. He had climbed upon the cage to escape the pests. The poor guy lay curled on his side, obviously feeling hopeless as the creatures scurried to and fro below him. 

The Ranger opened her mouth; blue light shimmered as she put out a call to the spiders. They immediately responded and headed for the canyon to wait for her; leaving the poor sod upon the cage in peace. 

He looked around in confusion as the insects retreated. Out in the sands, he caught sight of a creature that could only be a hart; with a lightly glowing figure sitting proudly astride it. 

"It can't be.." He mumbled before announcing his guess. "Dhuleir?!" 

Mithra was taken aback, eyes wide as she realized who it was; the only person to know that name in a friendly context. 

A disbelieving whisper escaped her lips. "Mythal's Mercy... it can't be." She lifted her voice to him. "Vardren? Is that you?" 

His relieved laugh sounded on the wind as the hart carried the Ranger toward his perch. 

Vardren had changed since she saw him last; it was to be expected, it had been years since their last encounter. He had the same chestnut hair slicked back into a short ponytail and was still abnormally tall for a half elf. He was lean enough to convince any doubters of his claim, though he rarely announced it. He now wore a patch over his right eye; an obvious vertical scar behind it. Mithra was curious to hear what he had been through since they last met. 

He chuckled heartily on her approach. "The anomaly of the wilds comes to my rescue once again! We do need to stop meeting like this.. A tavern with good ale would be a much more agreeable location." 

She let her light fade away and laughed. "I can agree with that. At least it isn't a mob of especially nasty Templars on your heals this time. Good thing I was there to save your ass then, too." 

"Better Templars than those damnable spiders.." He shuddered. 

Mithra smirked and sought to change the topic. "Well.. What brought you all the way out here?" 

He chortled as he climbed down to stand near the hart. "The ruins, of course! A Dwarven settlement on the surface?! You couldn't pay me to stay away!" 

Mithra's gaze hardened in mild suspicion. "How did you hear about them?" 

Vardren grinned. "Ah, some fellow in Val Firmin dropped some documents.. I couldn't help but take a peek. I was about to return them, then I figured out he was one of those..Venatori. Nasty people, I hear." 

She crossed her arms with a smirk. "And yet you followed them out here.. You may be a Mage, but you're no fighter, Vardren. I'm surprised you braved it."

"Like I said..you couldn't pay me to stay away. So what brings _you_ out here?" 

Mithra's voice filled with honey. "Needed some peace and quiet, this seemed like the best place for it. I've found anything but.. been rescuing slaves and killing Venatori." 

The Mage shook his head in disappointment. "Ugh..always out for blood.. but at least your intentions are noble." 

The Ranger laughed. "Those I kill typically want more blood than I do. Come on, we can talk back at camp. I have some people to settle into another shelter. Their current one is a bit cramped. Do me a favor..don't call me Dhuleir... I have a public image to protect these days." 

Vardren lifted his brows in disbelief. " _Public_?! The elusive ghost now has a reputation to maintain?" 

She lifted her marked hand for him to see. "The Inquisitor certainly does.." 

He gaped at her hand; completely shell shocked. 

Mithra crowed at his stunned expression. "Something I would love to live without, believe me."   
\-------------------------------

After having slaughtered the Venatori camped north west of the canyon, the Ranger settled back in the ruin with eight more freed slaves to add to the gathering. 

Some were greeted warmly by others; sons and daughters, wives and husbands, mothers and fathers reunited after weeks of fear and uncertainty. 

Mithra smiled to see some relief and happiness among her charges, especially the young blond woman she had spoken with the day before. Her husband was among the ones the Ranger had just arrived with and her relief was evident. 

Vardren joined her as she moved to unload one of two deer from Danyla's back to feed the people. 

As soon as they stepped outside, he spoke. "A fine showing. However much I disapprove of violence, what you're doing for these people is a fine thing." 

Mithra shrugged. "Violence is sometimes necessary for survival. Even the hare will fight to protect its young." 

He snorted a laugh. "You are no hare and you are not protecting anything that is yours out here." 

Her brow furrowed. "You're right..I am not a hare. I am more akin to a wolf... But you're also wrong.." 

Vardren raised a brow at her. 

When he didn't speak, she continued. "I am protecting my home, even out here. These Venatori and their..Master would see the world destroyed. For every one of them I kill, I weaken him. If he is weak, he cannot achieve his goals. He wants whatever is in these ruins and I intend to keep it from him. Besides..." She tilted her head toward him with a big smirk. "You can hardly explore them if they're full of people that would kill you for no reason." 

He laughed then. "A fair point. I will gladly suffer through your bloodlust in order to study more of these ruins."

She smiled through a grunt as she pulled the venison from the golden hart's back; hoisting it upon her own until she dropped it inside the shelter. 

Vardren settled against the wall and began tuning his lute as the Ranger cleaned her kill; tossing the undesirables to Josmael as she went. "The hawks tell me there is a dragon roosting out here. I will be away for a few days to study it and to claim the last two ruins. I will gather more water and dry the meat of the other deer for all of you. Stay here and remain hidden. I will collect you when it's safe to move again." 

"A fine plan..I have one of my own." He grinned. "A little music before dinner.." The Mage began strumming out a cheerful little tavern ditty. 

The former slaves smiled as they sat together, making minor repairs to each other's clothing and passing around water skins. It was the closest thing to revelry they could have at this moment. It was more than most of them ever knew, if their tired faces and calloused hands were any indication.  
\------------------------- 

Josephine looked positively stressed as she flipped though the most recent catalog of Orlesian fashion before her. She sat at one of the dining tables in the main hall, books, papers, and general chaos stacked around her as she flipped page after page. She stopped and gazed blankly at a picture of an outrageous gown, eyes wide and bloodshot. 

Soft footfalls gained her attention. She peered up from beneath her hands as they braced her forehead and spied their resident Apostate on his way toward the war room. 

"Master Solas..do you have a moment?" She pleaded wearily as she straightened herself in her chair. 

"How may I assist, Ambassador?" He asked politely as he began approaching the Antivan woman. 

"I..I am at my wit's end. There are quite a few issues with choosing a suitable gown for the Inquisitor. Since you two are close, I thought..well, can you assist?" 

Solas cocked his head slightly. "What manner of issues?" 

"Well..her tattoos for one. They would cause quite a stir amongst the nobility. I must find something that covers them completely. Every imperfection must be hidden; every spot of ink, every scar. Meaning.. that she must wear a mask as well. Unfortunately, those made in Orlais are not designed to cover the side of one's face, only the eyes and nose." 

"I see..." He grumbled disapprovingly. "I am sorry to say, Ambassador, that I have little knowledge of Orlesian fashion." 

Josephine groaned in defeat and looked back down at the hopeless images of hideous dresses sprawled before her. 

The Apostate grinned. "I do, however, have a project in the works that may solve part of the problem. I trust you can be discrete? It is meant to be a surprise. I imagine your expertise on Orlesian propriety would contribute greatly." 

She beamed up at him, face alight with hope. "Absolutely. I am the definition of discretion."  
\----------------------- 

"I found records of Adamant's construction. I've marked choke points we can use to limit the field of battle." Leliana announced while pointing out key points on a map of their target. 

Cullen nodded as his eyes studied the old parchment spread upon the war table. "Good. We may not be able to defeat them outright. I will formulate the attack and inform my lieutenants of their location as we travel. With that abandoned road the Inquisitor discovered, it will shave a few days off of our march. We leave at first light. If my calculations are correct, we should be in position to engage ten days from now, when the trebuchets arrive." 

"There is a large rock formation we can hide behind while the final preparations are made. I would suggest attacking at night; it will be less daunting on the soldiers than posting an assault in the heat of the day. Besides, we will need every advantage we can get." The Spy Master added. 

The Commander nodded again. "A sound tactic, thank you." His attention went back to the map, asking Mithra's team for assistance in certain key points within the fortress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Ghi'sulelan - Beast Singer 
> 
> Dhuleir - Snow Hair


	63. Wrapping up the Wastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra gains some impressive new allies and prepares to head for Adamant. A familiar face bumps into her on her way out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Soft violet eyes absorbed every move, gesture, and caress. Pointed ears twitched as they took in every sound, noting each subtle change in pitch and tone as well as the duration of each rumble, growl, and chirp. Mithra lay on her belly as she observed them; camouflaged in streaks of ash paste to mask her scent. 

Sound had been translating into words in her mind as she lay there, marvelling at its gentleness with its young just beyond the stone structure she hid beneath. 

The Ranger had been watching the Sandy Howler for five days straight; keeping it in sight morning, noon, and night while fiddling with the bits of metal she had collected from all the Dwarven ruins in the sprawling Hissing Wastes. Her eyes remained locked on the apex predator, the very top of any food chain in existence. 

The metal slid together then, intimately entwining and locking together in her palm. Her eyes widened when realization hit her, but she was remiss to take her eyes from the marvellous creatures before her. She lifted the newfound item into her field of vision instead: a key. 

_"The door beyond the High Dragon... this key unlocks it. That's what the Venatori have been after out here.."_

She smirked. _"I have the key...and they don't know where this place is. The dragon would keep them away in either case. One more day..maybe two, and I'll have all I need."_  
\------------------------ 

Cullen gathered his ranking officers around a table covered in maps, sketches, and plans for the coming battle. They were in the Approach now and would arrive at their destination in three days. It was imperative the strategy be thoroughly understood so they could return to Skyhold with as many men as possible. 

Mithra's band of strays stood nearby, making their own notes with Hawke and Stroud among them. They had helped the Commander decide where to distribute them throughout the fortress. All were more or less pleased with their impending duties and the people they were teamed up with. That had been the biggest struggle; making each team agreeable to their company through the fight.  

Sera would provide cover fire for Bull near the first ladder point. Cole, Dorian, and Varric would cover the second while Hawke and Stroud would assist by the third. When The Champion and the Warden saw the soldiers safely into the fortress, they would join Solas, Cassandra, and Blackwall to address Warden Commander Clarel; hopefully with the Inquisitor at their side. 

Cullen's biggest concern was getting the gate open for the Inquisitor's inner circle; something that would likely cost them a number of soldiers while they operated the battering ram. His heart ached for those under his command, but he knew battle cost lives. This battle was worth every risk, he believed it with every fiber of his being. He was, however, determined to see it done while keeping as many soldiers as possible; hence the assistance of Mithra's team. 

With plans covered and recalculated yet again, they went their separate ways. Cullen's officers briefed their squadrons when they reached them; shit rolls downhill, after all. 

The Inquisitor's friends assembled around a fire in their own camp. Some stared blankly for a time, thinking on their own issues or wondering how Mithra was faring. They hadn't seen her in weeks. Most feared for her wellbeing while others were irritated she had stayed away for so long. 

Varric gathered with Sera, Bull, and Dorian. "So..the Inquisitor will be back soon. I heard from a very reliable source that she has eyes for a certain Mage and Templar..." 

Dorian smirked. "I knew she couldn't resist my charms.." He sighed expectantly. "It was only a matter of time." 

"Not you! She has eyes for the Fade yanker, you nutter. The elf always goes for the elf..big friggin surprise.." Sera snorted. 

"Care to put money on that, Buttercup..?" Varric grinned. 

Dorian feigned surprise. "Are you suggesting we wager where her heart falls? How utterly boorish.." He smirked, dropping the act. "I'm in. Ten on the Commander." 

Sera pursed her lips in thought, remembering the make up session between Mithra and the Commander. "Mmmmm... Money says Cullen-wullen. She's in it, I seen it." 

Bull thought a moment before answering. "I'd have to say Solas." 

Cassandra ambled up, regarding everyone with heavy suspicion. "What are you doing..?" 

The city elf opened her mouth to answer. "Betting on people's pointy bits..." 

Varric shushed her. "Uh, uh! Just a friendly wager, Seeker. Nothing to get worked up about." 

The Seeker's famous disgusted noise escaped from her throat as her eyes rolled. She called over her shoulder with a grin as she walked away. "Solas." 

_"Chuckle's odds are already so high. I think it's time to encourage Curly."_ Varric thought to himself with a smug grin. 

Meanwhile, Cole had joined Solas; the two chatting quietly between themselves for a time. "She is ready.. Head clear, uncluttered. She... remembers. She wants to thank you, but isn't sure how. Too much...too big for words." 

The Apostate let a soft smile grace his face. "Thank you, Cole. I appreciate hearing about her." 

"You're..excited. Nervous. You miss her, wish she had stayed. She hurt you..she wasn't trying to. She loves you, but is unsure if she should... "I owe him so much, it wouldn't be right to ask for more".." 

Solas looked away and shook his head sadly. _"She still feels indebted to me.."_

"Yes.." Cole mumbled as he wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
\------------------------ 

Fire exploded in the middle of camp; walls burned and splintered before them. Men ran screaming as flame devoured flesh and clothing. 

Mithra smiled wide, pleased with her triumph over the largest Venatori camp, tucked under a large rock formation in a valley behind the Sunstop Mountains. 

_"That's the last of them. Thank you for your assistance, falon. We'll take it from here."_ She praised the dragon in its own tongue as the Ranger perched upon a large boulder.   

The great predator lifted herself on powerful wings as soon as a satisfied "Dar atisha." was spoken; returning to her nest of dragonlings. 

Mithra looked to the horde of wyverns gathered below and gave the word to attack. The large reptiles scurried into the burning structure; impervious to heat and flame. They would hunt the last of Mithra's enemies within or flush them out to meet their death. 

Lilac eyes narrowed as the bow was drawn; prepared to end the suffering of the idiots screaming in the flaming maze of wood and smoke as they emerged.  
\-------------------- 

"Venatori vanquished! My work here is done." The Ranger announced merrily as she strode toward the half elf standing just outside the canyon ruin. "I trust all was well while I was away?" 

Vardren shrugged, though his tone held a note of irritation. "As well as can be expected in a desert without a drop of booze in it. I do hope there is a decent selection at Skyhold." 

Mithra raised a brow with a victorious smirk. "Looking to join the Inquisition after all?" 

"I may as well. You have a penchant for discovering ruins. Someone has to study them.." He rolled his eye. 

A bottle met his gut abruptly, causing a breathless "oof!" to escape him. His bright green eye flashed to the elf before him with a questioning look. 

She crossed her arms, her head tilted up proudly. "Welcome to the Inquisition. I thought we might celebrate our victory over a bunch of murderous cultists in this forsaken place." 

When he realized what was in his hands, he brightened immeasurably. Vardren pried the cork out of the bottle with his teeth, spit it away, and cheered "To the Inquisitor!" before taking a deep draught. 

Mithra laughed. "Save me a sip this time." 

He wiped the mouth of the bottle with his sleeve and offered it to her. 

Her nose wrinkled slightly. "Thanks.." She shrugged and took a swig of the faintly sweet liquor and handed it back. "I have a battle in two days so I can't get completely sauced. Would you keep these folks company? I'll collect all of you when that business is finished." 

Vardren gave her a hard look. "You only just returned!" 

The Ranger nodded. "I'll rest up here today, but I made a promise and I need to keep it. I will head out tomorrow and should return in less than than two days. How have the rations been?" 

The Mage ended his second deep drink to answer. "It's kept well, though the quantity dwindled quickly. A fine thing you decided to return when you did. They were beginning to fear you had abandoned them to sand and starvation." 

Mithra looked panicked. "They've run out? How long?" 

Vardren chuckled at her. "No, no. There's still food and water. But you've been away for...four, five days. Quite rude.." 

She frowned and looked to her toes. _"I can only imagine how my friends feel.."_ Her brow furrowed. _"Friends...huh. First time I've used that word in a long time.."_ Mithra paused. _"No..I called Cassandra friend when I left Haven..before the battle. Shit... I hope they understand."_

The Mage sensed her unease, but skirted around it. "In any case..care to entertain your charges? A lute is only enough for a little while." 

Mithra smirked slightly. "It's been years since I sang something out loud.." 

"They were slaves until recently, I doubt they'll mind if you botch a note or two." He laughed.  
\-----------------------------

After delivering more food and water to the people, Danyla carried the Ranger toward the dragon's nest once more. 

A shadow danced across the sand before the golden hart; Mithra immediately took aim at a figure atop a nearby rock formation. 

"In..Inquisitor..?" A vaguely familiar voice squeaked as they raised their hands in surrender. 

The Ranger lowered her bow when she took in the sight of an Inquisition scout that had arrived to investigate the region. "Scout Harding... Sorry, you scared the piss out of me." She smiled up at the dwarf. 

"Heh...likewise..." She breathed as she climbed down. 

Mithra dismounted to chat. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Uuuh.. We heard Venatori were operating in this region, though I have no idea why. There's likely nothing valuable out here." 

The Ranger couldn't pass the opportunity up. She beamed at the shy dwarf girl. "Nonsense! The desert is infinitely more precious with you in it.."

Harding couldn't help but laugh at the quip. "Thanks, I guess... Everyone's been wondering where you went. Who knew you'd choose the farthest corner of Thedas to hide in..." 

Mithra smirked. "This isn't the _farthest_ corner, but it's close. In any case, I've already cleaned the Venatori out of here. Along with a number of Red Templars.." 

The dwarf stammered. "You..alone?" 

"Well..I had a bit of help. Local wildlife and all.. The Venatori were excavating dwarven ruins..built on the surface, no less. I collected everything they could possibly have an interest in and shut their operations down hard." 

Harding's face was priceless. "Well.... I guess I should just.." She pointed behind her. "Head back to Skyhold then..." 

"Actually.." The Inquisitor interrupted. "I do have something for you to do that would make your trip worthwhile. I've been collecting slaves out here. Many have an interest in joining the Inquisition. Could you see them home safely? I have a battle to get to in the Approach." 

The dwarf saluted with a smile. "At your service, Inquisitor. But..I'm...not sure you'll arrive in time. The siege is tomorrow evening." 

"I have a very fast ride arranged, no worries." She winked. "Ma serranas, Harding. Danyla and Josmael will take you to the people I freed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon - Friend 
> 
> Dar atisha - Go in peace. 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks


	64. Hitting Adamant in Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra shows up to battle on the back of the greatest beast in Thedas. 
> 
> I had...too much fun with this chapter. I hope ya'll love it as much as I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Oh...this is amazing...." She thought aloud as the wind whipped and ruffled her bangs around her face.  

Mithra tightened the anchoring belt around her waist and clung tightly to the straps of the dragon sized harness she had constructed. 

She emitted a chirping sound; testing out flight commands. 

Before she could truly prepare herself, enormous fleshy wings folded to the creature's side; slipping into a swift dive toward the sea of sand below. 

The Ranger's eyes went wide with a blend of terror and exhilaration as they sailed straight down. She couldn't help the waver in her voice as she squealed an apprehensive "Whooooooaaaaaaa!!" at the intense sensation of the free fall. 

The Dragon unfurled her wings suddenly; lurching into a glide about twenty feet above the ground. 

Mithra's cheek knocked into the dragon's flesh with the sudden change. Her expression reflected her thoughts as she lay upon the great creature. _"....That was...FUCKING. AWESOME!!...and TERRIFYING!..."_

The Ranger sat up and cheered like an overly excited child the moment a broad smile took her face. "Climb, Falon.. Lets do that AGAIN!!" 

The dragon laughed in its own way and began beating her wings to gain altitude once more. 

It performed all manner of maneuvers as it sailed against the bright blue sky. It spun, looped, flipped, dove, and corkscrewed through the dry air while offering the calls that accompanied each maneuver. 

Mithra's heart pounded with each tilt, turn, and call; forever grateful for the lessons this marvellous creature offered as it carried her toward the battlefront. 

They came up behind the Inquisition's Forces half a day later; well out of sight as they landed behind a massive rock formation for some rest. 

The dragon had flown through the night and would need a reprieve before doing much else. The Ranger's power supply was wearing thin, besides. Both would rest and hunt before preparing for battle.  

Mithra wanted to catch a glimpse of her army; climbing up the natural structure of sandstone to get a good view. She was impressed, to say the least; the crowd a mile ahead was vast yet well organized already. The Ranger could tell it wouldn't be very long before they moved on Adamant. 

Her smirk was wide and mischievous as she looked upon the preparing army. _"I absolutely **cannot** pass up this opportunity to show off...Hawke will shit herself. Bull will...well, I'd rather not think about what Bull will do."_

She laughed out loud, imagining everyone's faces as she scribbled a note to Cullen. A little something to make him laugh...or get pissed. Either would be funny. She gave it to a hawk and asked it to deliver he message after the battle started.  

Mithra felt her cheeks flush at the thought of the Commander leading a charge. His muscled arm lofting his blade while issuing a fierce battlecry and charging into the fray on his steed. The vision of him dripping with blood and the sweat battle brings, leaving his carefully styled, golden tresses in a damp unruly mess. 

She berated herself for the imagery. _"Don't even....He was a Templar..it isn't right."_ Her lilac eyes shifted with thought. _"Was..but is no longer.... Fuck, I thought I had this sorted. What am I doing to myself? What of Solas?"_  
\------------------------ 

The night was finally upon them. The trebuchets were ready, the soldiers were jittery with the thought of their first real battle; against the Grey Wardens of legend, no less. The air was alive with tension and apprehension. Dusk was approaching swiftly.

The Commander was too busy with last minute preparations and inspections to think about anything beyond the looming fight; he wouldn't have it any other way at present. 

Soldiers checked their equipment and made adjustments to loose armor, pommels, hilts, and helms. When they were satisfied, many kneeled to pray, hoping to calm their nerves and garner protection or guidance from the Maker or Andraste - hopefully both.

"Any word?" Solas asked stoically.

Cullen looked to him abruptly, wondering what he was referring to.

The Apostate noticed his expectant expression and made is question clearer. "Have you received word from the Inquisitor?"

The Commander assumed a curt tone. "No. My main concern at the moment is the battle, not when she will show up. She promised she would meet us here, however. I do believe she strives to keep her promises. She has before.." Cullen paused, sorrow seeping into his gaze as he recalled the rather aggressive hug she had given him; the first time she touched him without jumping or screaming. _"..even at the expense of personal comfort..."_

Solas' eyes narrowed with some suspicion, but decided to mentally shrug it off and return to his preparations.   
\--------------------

Rock and flame rained down upon the fortress as ladders were hoisted against the battlements. Steel clashed with shield and helm, cutting both sides down, but the Inquisition was gaining traction.

The battering ram slammed into the gate repeatedly; forcing it to crack under the heavy blows of the Inquisition's Armed Forces. Wardens threw large pieces of debris at the invaders, cracking more than a few skulls with their tactic. 

The gates finally gave; springing open before the team poured in. They were greeted by a few Wardens and a swarm of demons who never stood a chance.  
\--------------------------- 

A runner approached the Commander as fast as he could. "Missive from the Inquisitor. For you, sir!" 

Cullen took it with a scowl on his face; furious that the she hadn't shown up yet. 

_"About time you got started. I've been waiting for hours._   
_The men look good, nice work! Please don't take unnecessary risks._   
_We need some people to party with afterward. Drinks are on me when we return home._   
_-I."_

The Commander didn't know whether to laugh or be furious. 

His shoulders slumped in a blend of relief and disbelief as he tossed the note and looked up to the fortress as his men swarmed it. _"That mad woman..when did she..? It doesn't matter, she kept her word. She's here...somewhere."_

A titanic shadow swept over Cullen's forces suddenly. His eyes searched the sky in terror, fearing the worst. A High Dragon briefly eclipsed the moon; the greatest source of light for his men. 

The Commander was about to issue a warning, but something he saw stopped him. A bright star fluoresced at the base of the monstrous creature's neck just ahead of its wings. 

The colossal beast flicked its enormous sails, making a great sweeping turn in the air followed closely by a tight, vertical spin; a dance in the desert air not far from him. 

The Commander heard Mithra's joyous whoop and gaped at the sight in utter disbelief. "My Maker.... The Inquisitor..on a.. She's riding a High Dragon?!!"   
\-----------------------

Everyone made their way up through the fortress. Blackwall addressed Wardens along the way, offering them peace if they stood down and abandoned the fight. Many accepted and moved to cut down demons instead.

Solas grew frustrated with Mithra's absence. "Where is she?! She should have been here long ago!"

Nobody answered, though they understood and even shared his irritation. 

They poured into the ritual area to find Erimond next to Clarel; urging her to hurry with the ritual to bind her.  

Blackwall, Hawke, and Stroud immediately sought to persuade the Wardens to give up their mad plans. 

The Warden Commander faltered; finally considering that the worm at her side might be a deceptive toss pot after all.   
\------------------------

A rush of air and sound whooshed over the city elf and her Qunari partner. The looked up to see a dragon swoop upward into an aerial backflip. Mithra barely had time to lift her hand in a wave before they were gone again. 

Bull about pissed himself when he recognized the Ranger's glimmer atop the creature that whizzed above their heads. "Oh yeah!! The Boss is here!! And she's riding a FUCKING DRAGOOOONNN!!" He hoisted his new dragon bone greatsword above his head with a loud, joyous cheer. "TAARSIDITH-AN HALSAAAAAMMMM!!!"

Sera smiled wide with adrenalin in her eyes. "Quizzy's a proper bad ass now, yeah?! First ride's mine!! That's one for the book!!"   
\----------------------------

Mithra's eyes went wide when she heard the corrupted cry ringing through the air. "SHIT!! Is that..? Corypheus' dragon! It's here!" 

She pat the great beast below her. "I'm afraid I'll have to ask for more than a ride, Falon. Can you keep it busy for me? Hide nearby if you become overwhelmed." 

It clicked something that sounded like a purr before issuing a reassuring gruff. 

The Ranger grinned at the creature. "Ma serranas. We will try to make this quick."   
\-------------------------

Clarel launched a bolt of electricity at the blighted mutation of a dragon as soon as it landed. 

It was...not happy about that. It's neck arched, preparing to spray a shower of corrupted crystal at the woman. 

Furious wing beats echoed behind Blackwall's party until a second dragon crashed into Corypheus' beast above; ripping it from the battlements and disrupting its attack. 

They tangled for only a moment before the second dragon kicked its corrupted cousin over the Abyssal Rift beside the fortress with two great hind claws. 

The Red Lyrium Dragon sailed away; seeking to collect itself after the surprise attack. 

The Sandy Howler, however, rose high in the air and looped back around with a quick spin before descending gently. It hovered over the ritual area long enough for Mithra to drop into a crouch before the party; all bewildered with her new ride. 

The Ranger chirped and roared up at the elephantine beast the moment she was on the ground; requesting that it keep the other dragon away from the fortress.

Solas' face reflected awe as he watched her speak to the creature in its own language. _"This is what I have restored... She grows more fascinating each time I see her.."_

The High Dragon moved to comply as soon as the other returned. She shrieked at the sickly beast when they met in the air over the endless chasm below. Jaws snapped and claws kicked as one tackled the other; tangling in a deadly aerial battle. 

The party got to it in the middle of the mayhem; killing demons and Warden Mages on all sides. 

Hawke cracked up as she drew her blades from a fresh corpse. "You FINALLY caught a ride on a dragon! You were saying you would all the way to the Marches!" 

Mithra answered merrily as she launched arrows at their foes. "Yep! If only Dani could see me now!" 

The Ranger sang as she moved to the Apostate's side. "Solas!! Ir abelas, I couldn't find a griffon as you suggested! I figured a dragon was the next best thing!" 

Solas laughed out loud, his previous anger washing away. "It suits you just as well, Inquisitor!" 

She pulled an emergency blade from her thigh and buried it into a Warden's skull with a spin when he got too close to her favorite Mage. "You sweet talker! I feared you would be angry at me for my absence. I'm sorry, I just needed some time.." 

"To tame a High Dragon?" He added with obvious amusement.  

Mithra laughed as she let two arrows soar. "I needed to figure myself out! And it's far from tame! The Dragon is merely an enjoyable side benefit!" 

The Apostate laughed at her use of his phrasing.   
\------------------------ 

They had fought hard through the fortress despite her winged ally keeping the sickly dragon from attacking them along the way. Her friend's cries signalled that it was injured; it couldn't fight much longer. 

Mithra gritted her teeth before making the decision and bellowed at it in its own tongue. _"Disengage and hide nearby. Thank you for your assistance. Go in peace, Friend."_

They were coming upon the final stairway; finally catching up to Erimond and the Warden Commander of Orlais. 

Clarel was beating the ever loving shit out of Erimond when the Ranger arrived; her friends close behind. 

No sooner than they approached, the Red Lyrium monster landed above and snapped Clarel up. 

"Shit... I should have kept my friend around longer." Mithra muttered through gritted teeth as she watched the beast shake the Warden violently before spitting her upon the stones. 

Clarel drug herself along the ground in obvious agony as she recited the Warden creed.   
"In war, victory..." She stopped and rolled onto her back as the dragon started to move over her.   
"In peace, vigilance..." She lifted her hand to the creature's chest as it stalked over her, toward the Inquisitor and her companions.   
"In death.." She loosed a great blast of Lightning magic, catching its underside as it moved to lunge. _Sacrifice_ , she would have said.  

The corrupted dragon hit the ground hard as it made its move; crashing upon the stone with enough force to crumble the ledge as it slid along its path. 

Mithra's people darted to either side, hoping to avoid being thrown from the fortress and into the Abyssal Rift; a great chasm with no bottom in sight.  

It was too late. 

They fell with the stone; spiralling downward toward the nothingness that would consume them without a care. 

The Ranger grinned despite herself as the Red Dragon fled the area. 

_"Nothing else to be done now, except... Maybe.."_

She stretched her marked hand before her as she dove head first into the endless canyon. 

The Anchor sparked and a curtain of green light popped open below her. She curled into a ball as it swallowed them all; saving them from plummeting into the complete darkness below. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falon - Friend 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks. 
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry. 
> 
> Taarsidith-an halsam - (closest translation, according to Bull) "I will bring myself sexual pleasure later while thinking about this with great respect."


	65. Fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fade, the land of dreams - made real by the presence of physical beings. Mithra and crew walk in a living nightmare. She discovers Fear is an absolute asshole.

Mithra fell, soaring...upward? 

She slowed as her confusion set in and she began plummeting in the opposite direction. 

The Ranger eased to a stop just a few feet above the ground. She cocked her head and flipped herself over while stretching her toes toward the solid surface that was now below her. Gravity kicked in suddenly and she found herself on her ass despite her best efforts to avoid crashing upon the ground. 

Hawke stood above her; perched sideways on a floating boulder. She looked around in a panic. "What happened? We were falling..are we dead?" She laughed despite herself. "This looks nothing like the Maker's bosom..the Chantry owes me an apology.."  

Solas' face registered awe. "No....this is the Fade.." He looked around in wonder; his favorite place, made physical by their presence. "The Inquisitor opened a rift...we fell through." He looked absolutely mesmerized as he spoke. "I never, in all my years, imagined I would find myself here physically.." 

A deep foreboding sort of dread seeped into Mithra's bones as she looked around. This place felt..familiar and not at all in a friendly way. She rubbed her arms to ease the discomfort growing within. 

She couldn't keep the tremor out of her voice. "Solas.. Something feels very very..wrong."

He seemed to feel the air without making a move. "I believe this to be the lair of a very powerful demon. Likely some form of fear." 

Mithra chewed her lip nervously. "That..won't be good.." 

Stroud finally spoke up. "The rift Erimond was using.. Do you think we can get out that way?" 

The party looked ahead, spotting a rift way off in the distance far above their current position. 

"It's worth a try.. Let's move." 

After much running around and killing the normal array of demons, they came upon a figure Cassandra recognized immediately. 

The Seeker gawked in amazement as she gazed upon the woman she had served for years. "Divine Justinia...Most Holy..?" 

She smiled and greeted them all. "Cassandra.. I greet you, Warden. And you, Champion.." 

Mithra could feel something...off about the woman despite having never met her. "You're not..her."

After a short debate and a little arguing between Hawke and Stroud over the idiocy of the Wardens, the "Divine" explained their situation. This place was the lair of a tremendously powerful fear demon. It had taken Mithra's memories of the Conclave when she fell into the Fade the first time. Now that they were there, she could retrieve those memories. 

The first set revealed that she had indeed rushed to the Divine's defense when she heard her call for help. She had shoved the doors open violently and demanded to know what was going on. New information was shown in the memory as it played out for all of them. Corypheus had been there, using the orb on the Holy woman in some sort of ritual..as Grey Wardens held her still for him; enslaved Wardens, no doubt. 

The Divine saw Mithra enter and managed to slap the orb from the monster's hands, sending it bouncing and rolling toward her elvhen rescuer. As the Ranger grabbed it, it sent excruciating pain up her arm; bestowing the Anchor upon her hand before it exploded - destroying the Conclave and opening the Breach.  

"I...caused the explosion..."Mithra breathed in a pained voice. 

The Seeker put a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "But you kept Corypheus from his goal.."   
\------------------------ 

Erimond scrambled as they closed in on him with blades at the ready. 

He cowered on the ground at the feet of one of Cullen's lieutenants as a sword was held to his throat. Others swiftly moved in to bind the bastard. 

"Commander!" They saluted as he approached. 

Cullen's eyes narrowed at the Magister with a hard sneer. "Get him out of here. I'm sure the Inquisitor would like to deal with him back at Skyhold." 

He looked around, noticing that the party wasn't among those gathered. "Where is the Inquisitor?" 

Some soldiers closed their eyes and looked down. One of them gave the grim news. "She fell off the ledge, sir. They all did...into a rift." 

The Commander felt his heart plummet into his stomach at the revelation. He whispered in his shock and worry. "Andraste preserve me..."   
\--------------------- 

Sylvas charged with daggers in hand; his face locked in a murderous snarl as he slashed and jabbed at The Ranger. 

Her eyes were wide and fearful as she defected his blows; engaging him in a deadly dance of blades. Mithra backed down, accusations for the wrong she did to him ringing through her head as if he were screaming at her. 

"You killed me, you murderous whore!! You killed me! Did it feel good? Did you enjoy plunging your blade into me?! Into my heart!?? You ran me through and left me to die! I came for you!! I came to join you on your journey because I loved you! You turned on me! You never deserved my love!!" 

She took his head when she found an opening. Blood gushed forth like a fountain as his body fell in a heap at her feet. 

Her father stood before her now. She remembered him as a cheerful man, full of praise and support. Now he was anything but as he lunged at his youngest daughter with sword and shield. 

"You waited for me to die before killing him! You could have told me he was there! Why did you let him run me through? You could have saved me!! You let him kill me! You may as well have killed me yourself!! The clan died because you weren't fast enough. You weren't smart enough. Your mother died trying to cover for your slow reaction!" 

Heartbreak possessed her face as her chest tightened and twisted until she felt sick. 

She severed his head with a clean flourish only to find Danyla, her sister, standing behind him. 

She leapt at the Ranger, using her staff for melee combat rather than magic. 

"You called me to my death! You should have handled those Templars yourself! You could have done it! You could have saved me! You let me die you stupid girl! You wretched, traitorous girl! I was happy with that clan! I had a family with them! Why did you take me from them?! You are so selfish, U'vunlea! Ma and Da would be so disappointed with what you have done! With what you caused! With what you have become!" 

Mithra screamed in agony as she sank a blade through her sister's chest and gritted her teeth with racking sobs as she fell. 

Danyla made one final statement as she lay at Mithra's feet. "You killed me again... Are you happy?" 

Solas stood there now and moved on her quickly. He slammed his staff against her blades time and again as he ranted at her in a rage. 

"You dare harbor feelings for another when I am right here? I have taken care of you! I have loved you! I understood when no one else did! I cured you of your pain; the torture you have endured for years! Yet you turn your back. You push me away because you might love a Templar?!! You traitor! They killed you and your sister! They caused your suffering! They turned you into a psychotic beast bent on killing everything in your wake! How can you even think of one of them like that?! You disgust me!" 

He landed a heavy blow to her shoulder; the Ranger fell hard, feeling that she could take no more as she dropped her blades and began weeping; hating herself. 

Blackwall appeared before her and cut the raving Mage down before his finishing blow could connect.  

The battle was won, but at great emotional cost for some. 

"I can't do this...I can't..I can't." The Ranger squeaked through sobs. Her knuckles were white as she clenched her fists; nails digging into her palms hard enough to draw blood. Her eyes were squeezed tight, teeth clenched as she sobbed on the ground in the Fade.  

Blackwall kneeled before her, hoping to tease a smile from her. "The woman that came riding in on a High Dragon...can't..?" 

The Ranger only nodded with tears streaming down her face as she sat up; trying desperately to contain her guilt and sorrow. 

His face hardened slightly. Cassandra said she saw maggots crawling in filth. Hawke claimed to see spiders. He figured Mithra saw something much worse where demons stood. "What do you see, Inquisitor?" 

Eyes filled with death, terror, and tears looked up at him. "Everyone I've ever loved.." She sniffed and tried to smile but her torment turned it into something unrecognizable. "I hate this fucking demon..It's a total dick.." 

Solas spoke up. "It is an illusion, Inquisitor. They are demons, feeding on your worst fears. Don't give in to them." 

Lilac eyes pierced his soul with the look she gave him. She straightened herself partially and roared in painful fury. "I can't feel alright about running a blade through your **fucking _chest_**! Nor about severing your head from your shoulders!! I can't tell you from them! What if I...?" The thought of her killing one of her real friends visibly choked her. 

She rolled forward and pressed her forehead to the ground. "This would be much easier if I saw Templars...." She spit a sudden angry "FUCK!" into the space around her. 

The Apostate kneeled beside her and rested his gentle fingers upon her shoulder; waiting for her to lift her head. "Listen to me... You can get through this. We will handle the minions while you join in fighting the other demons." 

She laughed humorlessly with a sniff. "Right, I'll just sit back and watch all of you slaughter my loved ones past and present while they howl accusations at me for letting them die.. Brilliant plan." 

His brow sagged sympathetically. "I am sorry.. we must do this in order to escape. Remember what you told us in the Hinterlands..? "You do what you must to survive"..? Where is that Mithra?" 

She looked deeply pained as more tears rushed to her eyes. She squeezed them shut and nodded. "I will endure. I will keep going.. I promised her I would."  
\---------------------- 

The Commander paced worriedly before the rift in the ritual area, the only possible exit for the missing party. _"They must come through here..it's the only way out, right? They are skilled, they will make it. They will return."_ He took a knee and started praying as hard as he could. _"Oh, Maker, guide them home safely. Don't leave them to suffer in the Beyond."_

The Wardens were gathered around, wondering what this whole mess would cost them. Clarel had been a fool to trust Erimond, and they did nothing; they didn't voice their concerns nor did they didn't question the one leading them astray. A stupid, stupid thing to do. They had slaughtered their brethren to build an army for the very thing they would normally have tried to kill; a darkspawn. The shame of their idiocy was more than many could stomach. But they had to, it was their own fucking fault and they knew it.   
\---------------------- 

The second stolen memory revealed Mithra's escape from the Fade. She had climbed a cliff to escape a thick swarm of Templars; Fear's minions in the guise of them, at least. 

It focussed on the figure the people had originally thought to be Andraste. It was Divine Justinia instead. "They're demons!" She announced while reaching for the young elf. 

Mithra stretched out her marred hand, seeking help in their escape. The Ranger ran past her at the older woman's behest until she heard her scream. The elf turned to assist, but it was too late. Demons had latched onto Justinia. 

The Divine looked Mithra in the eye. "Go!" And she was spirited away violently, leaving the Ranger with no other option but escape. 

So the figure before them was indeed a spirit, as Mithra had suspected. A Spirit of Faith wearing the Divine's face. 

The next swarm of minions was merciless in their assault. 

Tears streamed down the Ranger's face as her allies cut them down, every one of them shrieking vile accusations at her over their deaths. Adaar was there, as was Gareth and Chess. Every one of her travelling companions as well; all of them dying while she stood back doing nothing. 

Josmael's was by far the hardest to witness. The Ranger had attacked Cassandra when she moved to end the demon posing as him. Thank the Creators Solas froze her just before her blade met the Seeker's neck. 

Mithra tried so hard not to watch, to remind herself that they were illusions; demons disguised as those she cared about. Her stomach knotted painfully with each death cry and word spit in her head as they fought and fell. Her heart could take no more. She was absolutely furious with Fear, and she wanted blood for her suffering. 

Solas' healing skill had proven nothing short of remarkable. She felt no cracks or choking magical smoke; no bestial urges to maim and slaughter. She felt her own quite keenly, however. 

The demon's voice boomed around them once more. "You think you can defeat me..? Ha! You will bury everyone you love before you fall. You will never have a chance at revenge. I am your every fear come to life. What you fear, I give in waves. You think you are healed? Ha! I will break you once more. You will always be Banal..the only name that ever suited you. Everything you love turns to ash in your mouth. Your Templar is next." Its dark laughter faded as Cullen materialized a few feet ahead. 

The Ranger's blood ran cold as he rushed her with his hands poised to strangle her. He spit threats of rape and death as he lunged, trying to take what he wanted by force. 

She shrieked in horror as she pierced his heart with both white antler blades; holding him up as he died against her. He breathed on her cheek while blood dripped from the corner of his grinning mouth. His eyes were crazed yet empty as he drank in the terror of her expression. She dropped him and stepped away, uneasy with how close his face was to hers. 

Mithra wept at the sight of the Commander sprawled on the ground, bleeding out just feet ahead. She shook her head and kneeled before his corpse, smoothing his hair back into place. It was too real..too much like what she imagined he would try to do to her in the beginning. 

She tried to remind herself fervently that this wasn't Cullen. He was in the fortress on the other side of the Veil, he would never attack her like that. He would never speak to her, or anyone, in such a way. 

The Ranger let a dragon's roar scream through the air, threatening the demon in the bestial language. She would not let this go unanswered. She would have the vile creature's blood for what it was putting her through.   
\----------------------- 

Cullen's head shot up when he heard the distant shriek of a dragon, fearing that one of the beasts had returned. 

One of his soldiers pointed to the rift. "I...It came from there, sir! The Inquisitor! She's nearly arrived!" 

_"Thank the Maker."_ He thought before bowing his head once more.


	66. Escape the Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra faces off with Fear in a spectacular manner before getting knocked out of the rift. Also: "Fear demon, meet my friend, the Sandy Howler." ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"The rift! It's right there!!" Hawke cheered as she started for it in a jog. 

That's when they saw it; the Fear Demon, the master of this horrid territory of the Fade. 

"Skyhold is smaller than that spider!!" Hawke gasped as she skidded to a stop. 

Mithra's heart dropped as she took in the sight of the giant spider demon. She had no issue with spiders; it was its size that scared the piss out of her. _"That is the thing that has been tormenting me... Made me kill those I love.. Made me watch them die... Well, FUCK this thing. I promised it some vengeance, I'll serve it piping hot."_

The Inquisitor looked to everyone. "Go. I'll keep its attention. I have a burning desire to beat the ever living FUCK out of that thing for a moment!! I'll be right behind you."

She bit down on her dismay and let her own natural fury bubble to the surface. "I'M HERE FOR MY PAYBACK, FUCK FACE!!! LET'S GO!!" 

Everyone gaped at the Ranger as she cussed it out in every language she knew while flashing the most vulgar gestures in its direction. 

Her plan...actually worked. She was walking sideways while screaming up at it and making broad gestures to gain its scrutiny. 

Solas looked pissed that she was doing this at all. They had just been reunited, now she was taunting something that could crush her like a normal sized version of itself. There was no way this could go wrong...not at all. 

Mithra pulled her staff from her back and cast her glow, letting it reach blinding intensity. 

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" She screamed at them when she noticed they were just standing there with their chins on their boots. 

They obeyed with only minor hesitation, dodging giant spider legs as they raced for the rift above. 

The Ranger had this asshole all to herself now. She whipped out the scarred whistle, put it on, and gave it a spark to wake the voracious beast within. 

"YOU WILL REGRET FUCKING WITH ME!!" She shrieked as she twirled her staff. The pitch built rapidly as she channeled her bestial fury into the Ironbark in her hand. The terrible, unintelligible sound she had made when she roared at Cullen now flowed into the wood spinning at her side, just as it had in Haven. 

A giant hairy spider foot reached for her. 

She knocked the ever loving piss out of it when it came in range; a blast of white hot light burning the toe with a high pitched crack. 

Fear screeched in anger as it withdrew its leg. The blow had stung, but there was no way a mortal could kill fear incarnate, no matter the rage behind the attack. 

A hateful laugh burst from the Ranger's throat as she prepared for a volley against the beast. She could feel it; the piece was trying to take her over. She clung to herself as firmly as she could, harnessing the beast once more; she would not lose herself again. 

Mithra leapt after the thing; landing a few earsplitting strikes and dashing backward again. 

The Demon cussed her and attempted a stomp attack. This thing was amusingly slow compared to the dodgy elf. 

The Ranger vaulted away only to dash back in when the leg touched the ground. She landed five blows; each landing with a flash of light and high pitched clap. 

She spun and leapt toward the rift, keeping an ear on its foot falls as she navigated the uneven ground. 

Mithra spied someone in the rift; Solas hadn't left yet. 

She turned to face the demon once more; a foot was approaching her a little too swiftly. She spun in an attempt to dodge, too late. Two hairs on its leg cut into her armor like razor blades, bloodying her left side over her ribs. 

_"Fuck! Need to keep moving."_

"VARAS, SOLAS!! VARAS!!!" The Ranger roared over her shoulder as she landed a few more burning blows to the tree trunk of an appendage.   
\------------------ 

The party stumbled out of the rift, falling clumsily out of the Fade and back into the physical realm one at a time. 

Cassandra was first; landing squarely on her cheek. No sooner than her body settled on the stone, Blackwall tumbled out and landed on her; ass to chest. Awkward.... 

Cullen rushed forward to help them to their feet. "Thank the Maker! I was beginning to think you were lost to us!" 

Hawke came through next, a dainty hop landing her on her feet next to the Seeker with an amused grin. 

Varric immediately rushed to his best friend, asking if she was alright. 

The Seeker huffed. "We very nearly were..that..thing... ugh!" She shuddered. 

Stroud fell out then, Cassandra caught him by the shoulders as he tumbled toward the ground. He gave her shoulder a pat of thanks.  

They looked up, expecting to see Solas close behind. 

"The Inquisitor?!" The Commander asked expectantly. 

"She is covering our escape. She was...very upset over what we experienced in there. She should follow now that most of us are clear." 

"I believe "Livid" is the word you're looking for, Seeker." Hawke offered with a huge smirk. 

The Apostate made his appearance now, terror etched in his every feature. 

Cassandra grabbed him by the shoulders. "What is it? Has she fallen?" 

He shook his head with worry in his eyes. "She is..doing what she did at Haven. It's.... spectacular.. but pointless." 

They looked up as all manner of unholy noises tore through the green florescence they had just came through. 

Each crack unnerved them as they waited for her to leap through the rift.   
\------------------------ 

Mithra positioned herself so she could see the rift while landing blows on the thing. _"He left, good. His curiosity cost me a heavy hit."_

A leg was between her and the exit. She'd have to move to gain the opening she needed. 

She threw herself around a leg, hoping that the one it had raised for an attack would sweep under it. No luck. It changed legs instead. 

_"Fuuuuck.."_

The one she need to move suddenly did, however, and she advanced on her exit with a great leap. 

She winced as she rolled into the landing and raced for the rift as she turned the whistle off. She moved her swift feet; juking and hopping stone to stone until all she could see was green. 

A short barb pierced her back and her head tilted back in agony as she was knocked through the green curtain of light.   
\------------------------

Two more grueling minutes had passed before they saw the flash of silvery light. The Inquisitor had made it. But something was wrong. 

Her eyes were closed in a tight wince as she soared above them. 

Arms stretched out; hoping to catch her falling body. 

Everyone missed horribly. 

She landed hard and rolled at an awkward angle until she came to a stop on her side. There was an uncomfortable amount of blood on her, it was pooling in the cracks between stones even now.  

Mithra raised her head in absolute fury and issued a blood chilling cry; the High Dragon. 

"GET AWAY FROM THE RIIIFT!" She roared as soon as her call ceased. 

Everyone turned to see why and their faces went stark white. 

A titanic spider leg wriggled from it, looking to earn a foothold in the real world. 

The Dragon sang to Mithra before landing directly over her in a defensive position. 

Nobody wasted time after that. They scattered out of the dragon's path and well away from the demonic leg. 

The Ranger issued a roar; a command to attack. The winged beast complied immediately, spitting a great mass of fire at the rift. 

An unholy shriek ripped through the portal as soon as it made contact; that shit had hurt! 

"That is Bad Ass!" Bull roared excitedly, his eye wide with elation as he watched a High Dragon battle a giant demon. 

The dragon spewed a river of flame at the demon, sending the leg rushing back into its own domain. 

Mithra hurriedly sealed the rift with a terribly pained cry as she rolled back and forth beneath the great predator. 

The rift snapped shut. 

The Ranger rolled onto her belly while the beast above her moved to check on her. 

Everyone marvelled at the gentleness of the dragon; treating Mithra as if she were one of her young. A chirp followed by a throaty purr radiated from its throat as she nudged the Ranger onto her side again. 

The Inquisitor tried to smile through her agony as she pat the great snout. "Ma serranas for your timely assistance, falon. Return to your nest. I have kept you from your children long enough." 

The dragon reached back and ripped the tattered remains of the harness from her back and chest, depositing it next to the woman. 

"Dar atisha.." She sighed wearily and the creature left as swiftly as it had come; propelling itself upward with heavy wing beats. 

Everyone rushed to her side now that the danger had passed. "Vhen'an..." 

Lilac eyes glared at Solas icily as she struggled to her knees and growled through short, pained breaths. "Don't you "Vhen'an" me. Your fucking curiosity..." She snarled while gesturing to her shredded left side. "You were supposed to go as quickly as possible. You stayed to watch.."  

She ignored Solas' hurt feelings and looked up. "Bull, I need a little help." 

The Ranger explained while offering her left arm weakly. "Grab my arm. I dislocated my shoulder when I hit the ground." 

"Sure thing, Boss.." He said bluntly and took her left wrist. 

She jerked and twisted until it popped the right way and released a relaxing sigh. "Thanks. I can breath a little better now at least." 

Cassandra spoke up after checking Mithra's bloodied back. "You need stitches... The wound is deep." 

The Ranger looked to the sky while grunting as she began peeling shredded leather from her skin. "I'm aware.. Thanks though." 

Cullen turned red and looked away as her bare shoulder came into view. "Surely, you aren't going to....undress.. right here...?" 

She laughed and rolled her eyes. _"This is the Templar I know..I truly am in the real world once more.."_ "Not entirely. Don't act like you haven't seen a woman before, Commander." She looked to the Seeker. "There's a kit for stitching in the pack the dragon dropped. Grab it while I expose the wound."

The Commander turned his back and stared into space while trying desperately to think about something else; anything. 

She lay down on her belly as Cassandra started stitching while Solas worked to heal the gashes on her side. "Tell the Wardens to get the fuck out of here. Send them to Weishaupt for this bullshit. They are a liability if Corypheus can control them. Blackwall, you can stay if you wish." She added before he could ask.  

He looked pained to see the Wardens banished but said nothing on the matter and saluted. "Thank you, Inquisitor.." 

Cullen was grateful to have something to do and moved immediately to issue her statement while she was being tended to. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Varas - "Go" 
> 
> Vhen'an - "My Heart/Home" 
> 
> Dar atisha - "Go peacefully." 
> 
> Ma serranas - "My thanks." 
> 
> Falon - "Friend"


	67. Starting Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle is won, the Wardens are banished. Mithra now faces the toughest opponent she's ever known; her heart. Sera makes a demand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen!

Adamant was quieter with the Wardens gone. Mithra, however, was not. 

"You need rest!" Cassandra growled at her yet again. 

The Ranger hurriedly finished mashing more herbs, set the mortar down and picked up a bowl to spit the juices of another herb in it before speaking. "I'm fine. I took something for the pain." and stuffed another bundle of leaves in her mouth. 

The Seeker's hands suddenly found themselves holding a small crate of potions. "The healers are tending to the soldiers, this isn't your job!" 

Mithra shot her a dangerous look. It might have been intimidating if it weren't for her cheeks resembling those of a chipmunk with a bit of green saliva slipping out the corner of her mouth. 

Cassandra couldn't help the amused snort that forced its way out of her. "Very well.. but you lay down the moment you need to." 

The Inquisitor nodded and waved her away to deliver what she had made for the injured. 

Mithra's mind was in knots again, especially after her experience in the Fade. Being amongst the Inquisition wasn't helping her with her feelings between Cullen and Solas. She had set to work mixing potions the moment the Wardens cleared out. Keeping her hands busy was the only way she knew how to distract herself. 

"I hope you can forgive me for lingering in the Fade.." Solas said softly on approach; his posture and gait the same as always but his eyes betrayed his concern. "You really should rest.."

She shook her head and waved a hand at him before emptying her mouth again. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I've had worse."

He looked down for a moment. "I know.." 

"So that's that. Leave me be." Mithra huffed as she snatched a bottle to store her concoction in. 

Solas looked uneasy. He knew she understood what Fear had said to him. She hadn't said anything on the matter, however. Maybe she had brushed it off as the demon trying to dig at him, or perhaps she hadn't caught what it had implied. 

"Our time in the Fade upset you. Do you wish to speak of it?" He offered in a calm tone. 

She set the bottle down and went back to the mortar, fearing he was looking for an answer to the "Your Templar" thing Fear had said. "Nope. Fear was an asshole. It can rot for the things it put us through." 

He chuckled in relief as she swished some water to clear her mouth of greenery.   

The Ranger turned to face him with sadness in her eyes as soon as she was satisfied. "Solas..I.." 

He visibly tensed as she sighed and rubbed her face. 

"I don't know how to say this.." She grumbled as she set her hand on the table behind her while looking away. 

Solas closed in slowly and wrapped his arms around her waist, hoping to comfort her until she could continue. 

She looked down and closed her eyes. "I.. don't think I can be with you at this time. I have...feelings for someone else. I can't be in a relationship while harboring feelings for another, it wouldn't be right. I'm sorry. I figured honesty was the best way to handle this.." 

The Mage's face fell as he cast his eyes to the floor in thought; unsure whether to feel pained or relieved. 

Mithra was holding her breath, waiting for him to speak. She feared he would rant and rave as the poser in the Fade had, but she needed to get it off her chest so her nerves would settle. 

He nodded softly before releasing her and spoke in a neutral tone. "You are the Inquisitor. You may love whomever you wish. An emotional entanglement would benefit neither of us, besides." 

She released a heavy sigh as her eyes twinkled with the threat of tears. "Thank you for understanding. I'm sorry...but I'll let you now when I get the issue sorted." 

A sad smile tugged at his lips; there was still a chance, however small. "Thank you for your honesty, Inquisitor. I will leave you to your work..unless you would like some assistance?" 

Mithra released a soft laugh and shot him a smile of her own. She knew she would slow down now that her fretting was eased. "Thank you, but I think I've made enough potions to last the healers for a month."   
\------------------- 

The Inquisition was eager to leave the vile place now that the injured were seen to. Knowing what the Grey Wardens were doing here had many scurrying to get out as fast as they could. Commander Cullen especially. 

Mithra sat in a large cart, leaning against the wooden railing as it was hauled away. She was finally allowing herself to rest and recover from her wounds sustained after the grueling fight with Fear itself. 

She turned the Crestwood dragon's hide in her hands, working to replace the tattered suit of armor she had worn for a while. The Ranger had finally deemed it beyond repair; any more stitches would render it too tight for comfort. She would wear the ungainly armor Harritt had made in the meantime.

They would make camp somewhere in the desert and wait for Harding to catch up before heading home. Cullen had sent his bird to notify her of the battle's outcome and the location of the campsite he had in mind. 

Cullen rode beside the cart carrying the wounded Inquisitor. His mount grunted softly and released a slow snort as they ambled along the desert trail.  

Mithra suddenly sputtered a small laugh. 

The Commander gave her a suspicious look. "What's funny?" 

She smirked and offered a sweet yet cryptic. "Nothing.." 

After a moment of his questioning gaze still upon her, she caved. The Ranger peeked up at him from her work with a grin and let her hands rest in her lap. "Your horse." 

Cullen suddenly looked defensive. "Vigilance? What about him?" 

"He's bored....and you're heavy." She smiled while shaking her head and lifted her work once more for inspection. 

The Commander chuffed a laugh. 

"It would help if you shifted forward a little, put more of your weight on his shoulder than his back." Mithra suggested nonchalantly. 

He focussed on his posture; perhaps he was slouching and rolling back a little. Cullen adjusted discreetly, shifting his weight for his steed's comfort. 

Vigilance sighed and licked his lips. 

"Better." Mithra grinned while resuming her stitching. 

Cullen chewed the inside of his lip while looking at her out of the corner of his eye. There was no chance at all in his mind, but he wanted to spend time with her all the same; even if it was only in friendship. 

"Something on your mind...?" She asked as she shifted the hide in her lap to get a better angle. 

"Not..really..." Damn, she was watching him too, and was quite perceptive. "How was your..vacation?" 

Her eyes closed as her mouth burst open in a truly amused laugh. Cullen grinned at the sound, despite himself. 

"I'd hardly call it a vacation. I cleared a desert full of Venatori and freed a bunch of slaves.. Many of them wish to work for us rather than return to Tevinter. But it was good, it gave me some time to think about...things. I hope things have been alright at Skyhold...?" 

The Commander shook his head with a soft grin. _"She is amazing.."_ "I'm..glad you got something done while you were away.." His grin faded. "..but there is a lot of work to do when we return. Reports have been piling up since you left." He reported with a touch of irritation in his tone. 

She set her work down once more and frowned. "I'm sorry.. I'll help in any way I can when we get back." 

His voice softened. "Why did you leave again? I understand the need to clear ones head, but for so long..?"

Mithra blushed lightly. "I had..a lot of things to work out. Unfortunately, there are still a few...key things to think over." 

"Such as..?" Cullen asked expectantly. 

She paused; her brow furrowed in uncertainty as she looked up at him. "Those are for me to worry about, Commander." The Ranger focussed on her work once more and smirked despite her discomfort. "Pawn to F6.." 

He smiled at the opportunity to play a match with her. "Pawn to E3.."   
\------------------------- 

Camp was set that night and everyone was glad to take a chance to rest. People buzzed around fires while expressing their pride over the victory. Others mourned fallen friends and drank in honor of their memory. All were relieved the fight was over and that they were alive. 

Sera lay on a cart near the fire of the Inner Circle's camp, kicking her feet in the air out of boredom. She shot up when Mithra approached. "Her gracious lady bits!!" She cheered. 

The Ranger stopped for a moment, puzzled by her excitement. "Hello to you too, Sera..."

The city elf bounced into a landing close to her. "Things been boring with you gone. Pranks still good and all..buuuutt.." 

Mithra's shoulders sagged as a nervous grin came across her face. "Buuuuttt..what..?" 

"Dragons, is what! You owe me one for that prank...with the turnovers..? I want a dragon ride." She declared. 

The Ranger laughed. "I'll see what I can do, but there aren't any dragons around here." 

Sera giggled from her chest. "Is too! Some tit from a school or whateva was out looking at one, I hear. I want to ride it. With you! Don't wanna be up there alone. Bet it's scary, innit?" 

Mithra laughed again. "It is a little scary, but you get used to it." 

A catlike grin came across Sera's face as she changed the subject. "Soo..." 

"What now..?" The Ranger rubbed her eyes. 

"Cullen wullen..? You got it. Gonna do somethin bout it..? Cause you should. Be good for both of you.." 

Mithra scowled. "By all the..what are you talking about, Sera?" 

"Oh, ya know.." She made kissy sounds. "I mean I know Templars and all, but he's got a lot of men under him. He needs a woman over him..cause, ya know, positions." _"And bets.."_

The Inquisitor buried her burning face in her hands. "You have got to be kidding me.. Sera, I can't. It isn't right. He was a Templar. You saw what they did." 

Sera crossed her arms and glared. "Yammer yammer, old days and shite! He didn't do shit to you, besides. Quit being all weird about it and go get him." 

Mithra snorted through her hands but could find nothing to make a solid argument. "It...just doesn't seem right."  

"Blah blah..excuses.. Quit being stupid and try! You don't try, you don't know." 

The Ranger finally lowered her hands and cocked her head at the city elf; considering.   
\---------------------- 

The Commander sipped his ale as he shuffled through some reports he had yet to address. He had brought them along in an attempt to put a larger dent in his workload. Varric's prodding made it difficult to say the least. 

"What are you talking about, Dwarf?" He scowled. 

Varric raised his hands in a surrendering manner. "Easy, Curly.. I'm just letting you know what I heard." 

He waved him off and buried his nose in another paper. "Petty rumor mongering... Don't you have better things to do?"

Mithra strolled up while chewing her lip nervously. "Am.. I interrupting something important?" 

The Dwarf gave Cullen a wide smirk and a suggestive raise of his brow. 

The Commander lowered his paper and turned to her while maintaining his professional tone. "No, Inquisitor. Is there something you needed?" 

"I just..wanted to congratulate you on the success of the battle.." She narrowed her eyes at the massive pile of paper beside him. "Wow..it really has piled up." 

"Curly's been working too hard. He needs to enjoy himself.." Varric said suggestively while nudging her toward him. 

Mithra shot him a look. "I think Hawke was looking for you, Varric. Something about a hand of Wicked Grace and a drinking trick?" 

He smirked up at her and wandered off to seek out his best friend, knowing that she made it up to get rid of him. 

"Thank the Maker.. Maybe now I can get some work done..." Cullen growled as he looked over another report. 

The Ranger gave him a worried look. "Can I help with anything? I'm to blame for the extra load.." 

He stopped and looked at her. "I..." He sighed. "I could use the help, I suppose. If it's no trouble to you, Inquisitor.." 

She smiled and took a seat on the ground. "I would be happy to help. Show me what you've got." 

He separated quite a few pages and handed them down to her. 

After an hour, she asked for more. As boring as paperwork was, it had to be done. Mithra was determined to help him in an attempt to make up for setting him behind. 

Cullen sat on the ground next to her when he grew tired of standing. 

Neither had the courage to speak about their feelings, though both harbored them. Mithra didn't dare ask what Varric had said, she already knew what his taunting was about; she'd rather not talk about it. She and Cullen fell into the familiar topic of work; taking the edge out of the air between them. 

Remarkably, the only awkward moment between them was when they both grabbed the same tankard, thinking it was theirs. They exchanged rather frightened looks while blushing. _"Have we been sharing this ale..?"_ They both thought. 

Mithra left momentarily to get the both of them fresh cups and made sure to set hers on the other side of her while Cullen did the same. Neither asked nor laughed about it; he feared offending her while she feared exposing her feelings. 

The hours wiled away; sipping ale, reading over reports, letters, and requests. Before she realized it, he was asleep; resting his chin on his palm and tilting over slightly. His eyes would slip shut and jerk back open when he started to fall over. 

She smiled and gave his shoulder a pat to rouse him enough to listen. 

He jumped with wide bloodshot eyes locked on her. 

"Go lie down, Da'lovro. We can tackle this beast again tomorrow." 

Cullen rubbed his face and mumbled something into his gloves. Before he knew it, she was helping him up and guiding him to his cot. 

She sat him down and worked the buckles of his breastplate. It was built similar enough to Templar plate for her to feel familiar with it. Mithra jumped when he put his hand over hers rather firmly. 

"What are you..?" He started to ask before nodding off again. 

"Your back will hate you if you sleep in it. Don't worry, I'll lay it out on the table for you." She explained as it came loose at last. "Now, lie down and I'll get your greaves." 

With him reduced to his leathers and undershirt, she covered him with a fur and tucked it around him. Her gaze hardened as she studied his sleeping face for a moment. _"Is it wrong..? It..doesn't feel wrong to work next to him... But..what would Danyla think?"_

Mithra stood and hurried to her own tent to catch a few hours of sleep. The sun would be rising soon and she didn't relish the thought of being too tired to do anything at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da'lovro - "Little bear"


	68. Dragon Rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is purely fluff and humor. Sera gets her dragon ride - how does she react?

**-THWACK!-**

"Ooof! Again.." 

**-THWACK!!-**

"Ooof!! Again..." 

**-THWACK!-**

Bull grumbled in disappointment. "Ooohh..Come on!! This is why the Qun doesn't like women fighting! I should have asked Cullen!" 

Mithra emerged from her tent in time to catch that thunderous look in Cassandra's eye before she took a cutting swing at Bull's head with a long stick. 

**-BAM!!!-**

Bull went down like a bag of spuds; a cloud of sand rising around him. He emitted a pained groan and wheezed out "Good one..." as he lay flat on his back. 

The Seeker stood with a satisfied grin and noticed the Ranger's presence. She offered the stick with a smile. "Do you feel well enough to take over?" 

Mithra nodded with a shrug and took it from her. Beating something might help her think, since Bull was offering himself as a meat bag, why not? 

The Qunari stood and readied himself for a few more bruises. "Qunari training exercise to master your fear. I saw that leg...can only imagine the size of the demon attached to it. Nice work calling atashi to beat it back into its hole. I'll never forget that..." He grunted excitedly at the memory. 

She cocked her head. "Atashi?" 

"The dragon. That's our word for them. Ataaaaaasheeeeeee..." He sang with a smile. "We can talk over drinks..after the exercise." 

The Ranger shrugged again. "It's a bit early, but alright." 

She took her stance and started swinging. 

Bull seemed to enjoy each hit, hissing before grunting an "Oh yeah..." while cussing out the demon and riling himself up. 

"Thanks, Boss. I needed that." He said when he was finally panting satisfactorily. 

"Anytime.." Mithra stabbed the pole into the ground beside her and turned to leave, feeling no better than she had before starting. _"Maybe alone time will help.."_

To the Ranger's dismay, he followed. "So...you and Solas, huh?" 

Mithra's gaze sharpened in warning. "There is no "me and anyone"..."

"Really? Could have sworn there was something there. A spark of interest..?" He said suggestively with a big shit eating grin. 

She didn't say a word and looked across the sands. 

"Silence is worth a thousand words, Boss.." He teased. 

The Ranger's gaze hardened further. "Everyone has an interest in my love life suddenly... There's some kind of bet going, isn't there?" 

He laughed that she had caught on, but wasn't about to confirm it. "People just want to see you happy, Boss." 

"Prodding me is making me quite _un_ happy, if you can't tell.. So knock it off." She warned.  

He smirked and turned to leave her be. "We'll meet up for drinks later."  
\------------------------- 

It shrieked at her before taking flight to reposition itself. Sand billowed around its gigantic clawed feet as it readied a fireball in its throat. 

Mithra tensed; waiting for it to fire. 

A flaming mass hurtled toward her and she dove to the right, rolling into the landing with a grunt. _"Damn.. It still hurts.."_

The dragon's cry ripped through the air, challenging the tiny Ranger. 

She screamed right back in its own language as she charged at it; her staff at the ready behind her. _"Come on then!"_

It leapt sideways in the air once more, keeping its eyes trained on the elf. 

Blackwall stood on a cliff a fair distance away; watching as she landed a few blows to its leg. 

Solas wandered up, having heard the commotion. His hand went to his staff when he saw Mithra facing off with the Abyssal High Dragon below. "What is she thinking?" 

The Warden caught his arm, holding him back. "She said she's only sparring with it." 

"What would possess her to be so reckless?! Such foolishness!" He argued. 

"She's had a lot on her mind lately..." Blackwall chuckled then. "I'm not about to argue with a woman that can call a dragon to her back." 

Both men jumped as another scream rang through the air. When they looked, they saw the two of them had ceased their battle; Mithra bowed respectfully to the great beast as it lay down in the sand. 

The Ranger slipped her staff onto her back and approached the massive beast while dragging something in the sands behind her. 

A harness, they surmised as she wrapped it around the creature's chest and back. She climbed aboard and urged it to take to the sky. 

Solas sighed. "Please don't tell me she's leaving again..." 

The Warden laughed. "She didn't take any packs with her. Sera wrangled a ride out of her, I hear. She's likely making good on her word."

The Mage smirked at the man. "Are you looking for a joy ride as well?" 

"As much as I would love to see the look on Sera's face up there, I doubt my heart could take it. I'll be keeping my feet on the ground, thank you."  
\-------------------------------- 

Sera's face lit up as a dragon swooped over the camp with a shrill cry. It rose swiftly in the air and made a tight turn before hovering at the edge of the tents. 

"Alright, Sera.. Ready for your first dragon ride?!" Mithra cheered as the beast planted its feet in the sands. 

Cullen rushed out with his sword drawn; assuming a dragon had come to lay waste to his army. 

"Maker's Breath!! What are you doing?!" He scowled as Sera gleefully bounded up to the great predator. 

The dragon snapped at the city elf on her approach, but fell short of making contact by a few feet. 

"Piss! Why'd it do that?!" She squalled while jumping backward. 

"It was just a warning, Sera. Don't assume it's tame.." Mithra warned a little too late. She looked up to answer Cullen's question. "I promised Sera a ride! Said this is how I'd repay her for our prank!" 

The Commander sheathed his sword. "Andraste's... Can you keep it away from my soldiers at least?!" 

Sera giggled. "Relax, Jackboot! She makes it nice... Well, nicer.. You're turn next! You owe me too!" 

He paled. "I'm not about to.. I am not riding a dragon! It's madness!" 

Mithra laughed then. "So you think I'm insane..how sweet of you!" 

"I never said.... Ugh! Just..get that **beast** out of here!" He demanded as Sera finally wriggled aboard with the Ranger's help. 

The Inquisitor gave it a pat as soon as Sera was settled and strapped to the harness. It rose and walked away before spreading its wings. 

The city elf screamed at the top of her lungs as it bounded forward into a take off. 

Cullen couldn't help smiling at the sound with some satisfaction. _"She's regretting it already.."_

Both lay down on the back of the titanic creature, strapped securely to the harness as they soared above the vast sea of golden sand. 

Sera was...terrified to say the least. She clung desperately to the Ranger and the straps beneath her while whining in terror. 

Mithra laughed merrily at her discomfort. "Relax, Sera..get your hand off my tit and look at the desert! You can see everything from up here!" 

She moved her hand to the Ranger's shoulder instead and peeked sideways to look at the desert for just a second before burying her face against Mithra's side. "This was a stupid idea! There's a lot of nothing between me and that sand! Why did I think this would be fun?!" 

"Because it is fun! Just relax, we aren't going to fall, I promise!" 

Sera's chest heaved, wide eyed and deeply afraid. "Enough! Can't do it, never should have done it! This was stupid...." 

The Wild One grinned and gave the arm around her shoulder a pat. "Alright, we'll head back. Hang on, the turn will feel a little weird." 

She gave the dragon a short, gruff roar and it swooped around swiftly with a horizontal spin. 

Sera shrieked, causing the Ranger to laugh again. "Shut it! Not funny! You made it do that! On purpose!! You bitch!" 

Mithra laughed so hard tears came to her eyes as she pressed her forehead to the scaly skin beneath her. She had indeed asked the dragon to turn like that. She couldn't resist; Sera's reaction to flying was just too funny. 

As soon as the beast touched down near camp, Mithra sat up while holding her sides; laughing up a storm. 

Sera struggled with the straps until she grew frustrated and glared at the Ranger. "Shut it!! Tell anyone and I stomp your pinky!!" 

Help was finally granted as she freed the city elf from the harness. 

Cullen approached slowly with a wide grin on his face. Mithra's laughter could only mean that Sera had regretted the ride from start to finish. 

She hopped down, still laughing as she worked to free the beast from the leather. She couldn't work her fingers yet so she braced an arm above her and buried her face in it while shaking in her mirth. 

Sera stormed past him and snapped. "Not funny! You get up there! See if you don't feel like you're bout to die!" 

He snorted in an attempt not to laugh. 

She shoved him toward the still laughing Inquisitor. "Serious! Go try! See how you like it!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poll is open. Does Sera make Cullen go for a ride, or does he get out of it? If yes, does he enjoy it?


	69. Commander Cullen: Dragon Rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen joins Mithra in a fly over the desert.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is!! :D Thank you for helping me shape this one, folks! I love how it came out, I hope you do too!

The Inquisitor was finally coming out of her laughing fit. She pressed a hand to her face with a few more highly amused chuckles before wiping her eyes with a sigh of profound satisfaction.

She gave the beast a firm pat on its leg while smiling wide. "That was so worth fighting you for your respect, Falon. Thank you for the indulgence. To think Blackwall believed that I was just sparring with you." She laughed again as she began loosening the leathers.

"You told Warden Blackwall that you were _sparring_...with a High Dragon?" A grinning voice laced with doubt said behind her.

Mithra's eyes went wide, having been caught in the fib. She bit her lower lip and wheeled around to spy Cullen standing about six feet away with his adorable grin on his lips and hands resting on the pommel of his sword.

"I..uuh.... Yeah.." She admitted shyly. "I couldn't have everyone joining me in the fight. I didn't want anyone hurt..not even the dragon.."

He let out a short chuckle and shook his head at her. "I can't believe he bought that story either. You're...mad. You know that?"

The Ranger's gaze sharpened and she turned back to the beast; growling at him for the insult. "To some, perhaps. I'd say I have plenty of reason to be..."

Cullen stammered, trying to correct himself. "I..I didn't mean..."

"Don't worry about it." She gave him a dismissive wave over her shoulder. "This is how my life has always been. I'm used to people's reactions, I've learned not to care. It's the tales that form afterward that can get...disturbing. I look for the amusement in them. Keeps me somewhat sane, I think.." She sighed. "...I hope..."

She turned back to him. "Is there something you wanted, Commander?"

"Not exactly. It's just.. a **dragon**.... To be so close yet somewhat safe. It's..bizarre." He caught himself before the statement could come off as offensive. "In..in a good way." He laughed nervously.

Mithra shot him a dazzling smile. "So you wanted to see one up close while you had the chance? I can understand that."

He tried not to melt at the sight of her smile by straightening his posture. "Precisely." He chuckled nervously as he rubbed the nape of his neck. "Not many get a chance to even see such a beast.. Or, at least, they don't live to tell anyone about it."

"I see.... Do you think that's what your soldiers want as well?" A catlike grin stretching across her face as she spoke and nodded behind him.

The statement caught Cullen off guard. "W-what..?" He turned to find most of the army standing about twenty feet behind him with hopeful gazes.

"The Commander is going to ride a dragon!" One soldier announced suddenly. Cullen would demote him for that later, when he found out who it was...if he ever did.

Mithra encouraged the beast to remain calm when the chanting started. It began with a handful, barely audible from their distance. It soon spread to the whole mob, turning into a thunderous cheer. "Dragon ride! Dragon ride!"

Every soldier was shouting it as Cullen raised his hands in anxious refusal. He knew he was trapped in a difficult situation now.

The Ranger laughed while echoing Leliana's words when she had offered Mithra the Inquisitor's Sword. "Hope is all they have, Commander! Don't crush them!"

He looked at her with wide, terrified eyes. "I can't.. It wouldn't be appropriate!"

The Inquisitor laughed merrily as she tightened the straps she had just loosened. "Tell me, what's inappropriate about the Commander of the Inquisition having a little fun? It would be good for morale! Their brave Commander, riding astride a beast of legend! Imagine the paintings! The stories!"

Cullen facepalmed in that moment; slapping his gloved hand on his forehead with a defeated groan as the soldiers continued their encouraging chant. "Stories are what I'm afraid of.."

"Too late now! Welcome to legend hood, Commander!" She crowed as she climbed aboard the apex predator once again. "Put on a show! Lift your sword for the crowd!"

"Maker's breath..." He grumbled before entering a moment of tense hesitation. Cullen drew his sword at last and shot it above his head with a proud roar; as he had that day in Skyhold.

The crowd went wild; throwing helms into the air with a wave of cheerful approval. Mithra cued the dragon as soon as the first helm flew; billowing a great river of searing flame into the air above with a mighty shriek. Quite a display for a simple ride on a beast.

"Come on! You have to prepare for takeoff now!" The Ranger shouted at him with a laugh.

 _"What have I let her talk me into...?"_ He groaned in his head as he sheathed his sword and marched toward the creature.

She reached down to help him aboard the beast as it lay in the roiling sands. Their hands locked tight around each other's forearms and she pulled as hard as she could, grunting as he ascended. He crawled to her side immediately with sweat already forming on his brow; unable to believe he was actually doing this.

He wrapped the leather around him and worked to secure it until Mithra swatted his hands away while chastising him and reworking the ties. "That knot would slip. I don't want you to fall... Cassandra would have my hide."

Cullen blushed bright as she secured the leather around his body but was remiss to shoo her off. She knew how it was supposed to fit, it would be wise to let her secure him to the beast.

"Alright, you're set. Lie down on your belly and hold on to these straps." She instructed while pointing to what she meant. "The wind can get downright vicious up there, it would knock you on your back. An uncomfortable position, believe me."

She lay next to him on the scales of the beast and asked for a gentle take off in the creature's tongue. Cullen jumped at the sound. _"I will not get used to that anytime soon.."_ he thought.

It stretched its great sails and started pumping, sending sand blasting over the soldiers below. They cheered all the same; their Commander was taking to the skies on a fucking DRAGON. This was easily the most amazing day of their lives.

Cullen clung tight to the straps before him and pressed his forehead to the flesh of the creature; trying to maintain consciousness as they rose in the air. The up and down movements of the giant below made him incredibly nervous already.

"You're doing great. Just hang in there." Mithra encouraged.

He had forgotten she was there and turned his head to look at her. "Please tell me the ride gets smoother.." He pleaded.

She smiled and gave his forearm a pat. "It does indeed. Takeoff is the hardest part."

The dragon started forward, swinging its body with broad up and down motions as it sought to gain speed. The air rushed around them as the beast gained momentum and altitude with each forceful stroke of its wings.

Cullen squeezed his eyes tight and yelled through gritted teeth as he clung to the leather in his hands; holding on for dear life through it all.

The Ranger, meanwhile, was enjoying every bit of it. She let out a jubilant shout during the ascent and laughed as her hair tickled her cheeks and pointy ears.

After a rather tense few minutes, the ride went smooth as silk. The Commander opened one eye slowly; peeking to make sure the world was still there. He saw only Mithra's joyous expression; a broad grin on her lips with eyes sparkling in the sunlight, watching the clouds as they passed. He couldn't stop himself and smiled warmly as both eyes opened at last.

The Ranger looked to him then, remembering his presence once more. Her lower lip tucked itself under her teeth when she caught his admiring gaze as a light blush crossed her cheeks. She hadn't considered their proximity at first; their bodies pressed together as they lay side by side.

Cullen mentally shook himself to erase his dopey look and turned his head to take in the view. His breath caught; he had never seen so far in all his life. A veritable ocean of gold shimmered below for as far as the eye could see. He knew now why she enjoyed this so much.

Mithra sat up on her heels while hanging onto the leathers. The wind suspended and whipped her braid behind her as they soared through the sky.

He mimicked her position; sitting up while leaning forward into the air that threatened to tear him from the back of the dragon.

The Commander could barely hear her over the storm of rushing air. He knew she was speaking, her mouth was obviously forming words. He shook his head to indicate he didn't understand.

She leaned in close to speak and he tried desperately to suppress the warmth that rushed to his face as her lips brushed his ear. "Enjoying the ride yet?!"

Cullen nodded vigorously as he let out a heavy sigh of relief and looked to his left, trying not to let her see the color he had turned.

The Ranger pat his shoulder to gain his attention and gestured for him to come closer so she could say something else. His mouth twitched with uncertainty but complied.

"Care to do some maneuvers?! They're fun, but a bit frightening!"

The Commander was about to refuse, but he noticed the hopeful look in her eyes as she watched him, waiting for an answer. He caved as if he were made of the sand below and nodded. Her whole face lit up excitedly.

A dead weight settled in Cullen's gut; feeling that he was about to regret this deeply.

"We will start slow! A spin!" She announced as she lay back down on her belly while motioning for him to do the same.

When they settled, she emitted a series of loud draconic chirps at the creature.

The Commander clung desperately to the leather as they whirled sideways; turning upside down for a moment and right back up into the normal position.

He yelled back. "That wasn't nearly as bad as I expected!"

Mithra laughed. "That's the one that scared the piss out of Sera! A back flip next! Hang on!" She sang another call, a low grumbly roar.

They ascended swiftly, Cullen felt his gut churn as they looped back and downward; he found himself holding his breath until they were upright again.

"You good?!" The Ranger asked as her hand squeezed his forearm.

He pressed his forehead to the beast with a heavy sigh but nodded all the same.

The Ranger's wicked little grin crawled across her face. "Alright! Here comes my favorite!"

 _"Oh, Maker, please no..."_ Cullen begged in his mind as he squeezed his eyes shut.

Too late. Mithra gripped tight to the leather and emitted a loud draconic chirp at the creature.

Great sails of flesh folded to the beast's sides and suddenly they were diving straight down; plummeting toward the ground with alarming speed.

The Commander could hear nothing but air blasting around his head and a loud, exuberant scream beside him. He clung as tightly to the leathers as he could while yelling in sheer terror. Instinct told him that they were going to die. He grabbed Mithra, crushing her against him in some desperate attempt to protect her from the impact.

The wings unfurled suddenly and they crashed upon the dragon's back about thirty feet above Thedas.

Cullen was coated in sweat, shivering violently, and breathing hard as he clutched the Ranger tightly to his chest. He looked down to make sure she was alright. It was hard to tell; she looked up at him with eyes filled with discomfort and uncertainty. He released her immediately while apologizing as loud as he could manage as his breath began to slow.

The Inquisitor chewed her lip and looked away quickly; focussing on the view once more.

 _"Is she...blushing..?"_ He asked himself as he noticed the shade of red the tips of her ears had turned.

After a very awkward moment, she let out a short, gruff roar; still looking away from the man beside her.

The dragon made a tight turn with a spin and headed back to camp.  
\----------------------

The Ranger worked quickly to release the dragon of its harness as soon as she dismounted.

"I'm..sorry...for grabbing you... I panicked. I thought we were going to.." Cullen rubbed the back of his neck nervously and looked to the sky.

She didn't look at him, but responded all the same, "It's alright, I understand. I'm sorry for scaring you like that. I shouldn't have done that to you."

He laughed and rested his hands on the pommel of his sword once more. "In hindsight, it was exhilarating...but I have no desire to plummet toward Thedas like that again."

Mithra pressed her lips together to suppress her smile. "Overall..did you have fun?"

Cullen gave her a sweet smile when she finally turned around. "I did.." His smile shifted into a satisfied smirk. "Much more than Sera, at any rate."

She laughed hard at that admission. "She will never live that down!"

He joined her in the laugh for a moment and resumed his smile. "Thank you..for taking me along. I never imagined I would get to do anything like that. It was..incredible, if terrifying."

The Ranger smiled sincerely as she pulled the leather straps from the beast. "You're very welcome. I'm glad you got to enjoy yourself for a little while." She giggled and gestured to the top of her head. "I don't think your hair enjoyed it at all though."

Cullen hurriedly ran his fingers through his hair to neaten it as she dismissed the massive creature. Both watched it fly out of sight over the cliffs in the distance.

Mithra turned on her heel to face him with a salute while looking like she was about to engage an enemy. "Now then, we have some work to do, right? Let's set aside the man eating beasts and slay the paper monster that has claimed your table as its territory!" She said in a playfully determined tone and punched her fist into the air above her head.

The Commander chuckled at her silliness and shook his head while turning for his tent to do just that.


	70. Awkward Reunions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harding catches up to the army. Some are not pleased with Vardren's presence. 
> 
> Sorry for the delay - had a bit of writer's block. :p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Ya know...out of all the weird shit that's happened, the weirdest so far is Curly's face." Varric laughed as he approached the fire that evening. 

Dorian raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Poor taste truly does reign supreme in the South, it seems."

Cassandra crossed her arms, waiting for Varric's explanation. 

The dwarf laughed again. "What I mean, Sparkler, is that I caught him smiling..I mean actually _smiling_! In the time I've known Curly, he hasn't done anything other than scowl. These really are the end times!" 

Sera grinned like a cat. " _Someone_ dropped a hint that Jackboot was gonna ride a dragon. Bet the big hats got all sweet up there." 

Cassandra chuckled then. "I heard the soldiers chanting. I can only imagine the look on his face." 

Bull laughed and looked to the city elf. "Trying to fix the bet, huh? Two can play at that.." 

Varric smirked. "Now, now..you won't have to. Someone already has a surprise up their sleeve.."  
\-------------------------- 

"I've been meaning to ask... the song. What does it say?" Cullen asked absently as he handed the ironbark charm back to Mithra at last. 

She looked only mildly surprised and smiled up at him. "You've been using it.. Has it helped?" 

"I.." He sighed and rested his hand on the pommel of his sword. "Yes, Inquisitor. Thank you for lending it to me." 

Her smile grew. "You're welcome." 

_"Perhaps Varric wasn't making it up.._ Cullen thought as he rubbed the back of his neck and quickly picked up a random report to hide his blush behind. 

The Ranger slipped the cord over her head and fidgeted with it. "Thank you for keeping it safe for me. This means a great deal to me." 

He cleared his throat and lowered the report when he felt his temperature return to normal. "I can imagine.." The Commander sighed and grumbled "I've already read that one..." as he turned to exchange the paper in his hands. 

He noticed Mithra's tense posture a moment later. "What is..?"

"Shh.." Her eyes shifted back and forth subtly as she listened. A mischievous grin bloomed across he face and her lilac eyes narrowed. 

Cullen felt uneasy and grasped the hilt of his sword in anticipation. Her senses were keen, if she was on edge, something was up. 

Mithra lifted her hand to him; a signal to stand down. 

After a tense moment, she whipped into a pivot with an amused laugh as a dark grey mass leapt past her. 

Josmael had arrived. 

She plopped on his back for a change and started scratching him vigorously while giggling. 

The Commander released a relaxing breath and waited for them to complete their greeting with a smirk on his face. 

The wolf plopped on his side in the sand, dumped her on the ground, and whipped around to stand next to her. He started sniffing and licking her face, neck, and ears while she tried desperately to block his muzzle with crossed arms. 

She laughed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and squeezed tight. "Alright! You win!" Josmael returned the hug by squeezing her shoulder between his jaw and chest. 

"I've missed you so much, Da'fen.. I hope you had a safe journey." She said as she loosened her hold on him.

He licked her earlobe with a chuff. 

"Good." Mithra smiled and lifted herself from the ground. 

The wolf hurried over to Cullen and bumped his gloved hand rapidly, asking for scratches. 

The Commander complied immediately with a broad smile. "It's good to see you too, Josmael." He looked back up at Mithra and frowned. As she was walking to the open flap of the tent, he caught a dark spot on her shirt. "Are you bleeding?" 

"Shit...am I?" She asked as she tried to see over her shoulder. When that failed, she stretched her arm up behind her to touch the stitches Cassandra had given her. Her fingers found sticky dampness on the fabric. "It seems so.." 

Cullen scowled and moved to get a closer look. "I thought Solas healed you." 

Mithra shook her head. "He healed the slices on my side. I didn't give him a chance to heal my back yet." 

He was about to insist she see the healers right away, but she dashed out of the tent as soon as she heard Cassandra yelling.   
\-------------------------- 

The Seeker's eyes were full of thunder. "You! What are you doing here!?" 

"I could ask the same of **you**! You captured and tortured me with no cause!" He snarled back. 

Varric stood by, bewildered to see Vardren once again, but kept his mouth shut. 

"You dare!" Cassandra sneered as she moved to grasp the Mage by the shoulder. Her palm met with an ironbark staff instead; her eyes hardened further. 

"Enough!" Mithra demanded as she pushed the Seeker back with the staff and pointed it at her. 

"Inquisitor! This apostate.." 

"Is a friend of mine!" The Ranger asserted rather aggressively. "Vardren has joined the Inquisition, he is under my protection." 

Cassandra and Varric's faces went into full blown shock. 

Vardren spoke up as soon as he caught sight of Cullen. "I'm not certain that is the case any longer, Inquisitor.."

Mithra sighed and rubbed her face. "I forget that we first met outside of Kirkwall..." 

The Commander narrowed his eyes at the Mage. "Vardren..." He turned his scowl to the Ranger and crossed his arms. "How do you know each other?" 

The Inquisitor winced as she started explaining. "He was being hunted by some of my prime targets when he fled the Kirkwall Circle.. I saved him from them. They would have tortured him..killed him slowly. I found him again in the Hissing Wastes, he was studying some dwarven ruins out there. I'm sorry, I should have mentioned him before he arrived." 

Cullen clenched his jaw as he studied the Mage. "You have joined the Inquisition? Why? What can you offer us?" 

Vardren crossed his arms and straightened himself to answer the question. "Pleased to see you again as well, Knight Captain Cullen...I am offering my services as a researcher and herbalist. I am skilled with both, as you well know. As for why - it is a noble cause and she always has been the noble sort." He added as he jabbed a thumb in Mithra's direction. "If I recall correctly, the Inquisition declared themselves Allies of Mages, yes? If that is so, why all the suspicion? Because I ran from the most oppressive tower in Thedas? Because I wanted to live without fear? Yes, quite a crime..."

"Vardren..you're not helping.." Mithra groaned. 

He looked a little remorseful. "Forgive me. You know my temper does not flare easily. Your company caught me off guard."

The Ranger rubbed her forehead. "I know, falon. This is my own fault." 

Cullen bit his tongue and turned to go. "Remember to see a healer about your stitches, Inquisitor." 

Cassandra stood there now; arms crossed and looking annoyed. "As the Inquisitor wishes.." and turned to go hit something for a while. 

As soon as the two warriors were out of earshot, Varric addressed Vardren. "You couldn't have broken me out of there too? You know she stabbed one of my books? Right in front of me?"

Mithra perked at that. "You were interrogated together?" 

Vardren answered. "No, Varric was interrogated, I was merely tortured." He looked to the dwarf. "I'm sorry, old friend. They were going to execute me. I couldn't get to you, I had to flee while I had the chance." 

The Ranger chewed her lip. "I was wondering why Cassandra was so pissed." 

The dwarf smoothed his hair back and sighed. 

Varric and the Mage spoke in unison. "I need a drink..." They grinned at each other at that and went to claim some booze.   
\--------------------------- 

"Please be still, Your Worship.." The healer begged. 

Mithra hissed as the needle pierced her flesh and tried not to fidget. "Sorry. It stings a bit."

She sat as still as she could manage as her mind wandered. Lilac eyes fell in shame when she realized who had invaded her thoughts: Cullen Rutherford. A Templar shouldn't make her feel like this, shouldn't make her blush, shouldn't make her happy. It was..wrong. 

_"Quit being all weird about it and go get him!"_ Damn it, Sera..it wasn't that simple. 

The Ranger huffed a quick sigh, annoyed that her mind had gone straight to him. _"I need to talk to him..bet he's still pissed over Vardren though. Maybe tomorrow.."_

"All done, Inquisitor. Please, try not to exert yourself." The healer chided as she smoothed a salve over the stitching. 

Mithra nodded and got up to catch some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Falon - Friend


	71. Savage and Sleepless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Mithra have a drink while Vardren, Hawke, and Varric do the same. A nightmare wakes the Inquisitor in the night. Solas suspects her of a deed.

"So..you're telling me you hung out in the woods with our beloved Inquisitor for weeks..and you never told me?" Varric said while giving Vardren a doubtful, and frankly drunken, sideways look. 

Hawke cut in with a laugh. "Just like _you_ never told me about Vardren here..?" 

"He was one of my contacts.. You know how I am about them, Hawke."  He looked back to the Mage with a smirk. 

Vardren shrugged. "She wasn't anybody at the time. Just some Dalish kid who happened to save my neck. She swore me to secrecy before smuggling me back into Kirkwall, besides. If I hadn't kept my word, I don't doubt that she would have hunted me down." He said as he prepared to take a deep drink. 

The Dwarf laughed then. "I still can't believe you spread that ghost story around Kirkwall to cover for her." 

He finished his draught and grinned. "The purpose of her existence at that time was to keep the Dalish outside the city safe. Her reasons were noble, though her methods for seeing it done were..taxing to witness. At least she had the decency to choose her targets carefully. In any case, I owed Dhuleir two favors. She cut me a deal and gave me some creative licence with the tale.. How could I not? You know the value of a good story, even better than I." 

Varric shook his head and tucked into his cup with a chuckle. "It's so weird to think of her as some murderous ghost hiding out in a forest." 

"She is a fascinating little creature..always was." 

The Dwarf sprayed his beer. "Don't tell me you're interested in her too.." 

Vardren looked disgusted by what Varric was implying. "Ugh no! She was a child when I met her. I meant purely as a subject for study. She is an anomaly, a being that I found intriguing in a scientific way. I'd just as likely kiss a varghast." 

Bull and Mithra strolled by, engrossed in their own conversation as Varric and Hawke laughed at the thought of anyone making out with a giant vicious lizard. 

"The way the ground shook when it landed! That little gurgle right before it spat fire..and that roar! What I wouldn't give to roar like that!" 

The Ranger laughed with a smirk. "Is that jealousy I detect?" 

He threw his head up with a deep laugh. "You can keep your weird.. magical.. crap. I mean for the intimidation. An enemy hears a roar like that, they go running." 

She chewed her lip. "I hadn't really considered that..." 

Bull chuckled. "Don't worry about scaring us off, Boss. We know you, and your size takes some of the terror out of it. Still weird as shit to hear that sound come from you though." 

Mithra looked away with a soft laugh. 

He took a seat at an unoccupied fire. "You know..Qunari hold dragons sacred. Well, as much as we hold anything sacred. Ataashi.."The Glorious Ones" that's our word for them." 

Her brow furrowed slightly as she sat across from him and rolled her tankard between her palms. "Why do you think the Qunari think of dragons that way?" 

Bull took a deep drink and thought for a second. "Well, you know how we have horns? We kind of look more..dragony..than most people. Maybe it's that. But a few of the Ben-Hassrath have this crazy old theory. See, the Tamassrans control who we mate with. They breed us for jobs, like humans breed dogs or horses. What if they mixed in some dragon a long time ago? Maybe...drinking the blood, maybe magic. I don't know. But something in that dragon you called....spoke to me." 

The Ranger chewed her lip with a nervous giggle. "I was starting to worry I had taken control of one of your gods or something.."

"Nah. One of Tevinter's gods, maybe. They worshipped dragons, right? Control the shit out of them all you like. What's weird about it is that dragons are the raw embodiment of power. It's all uncontrolled, savage... Normally, I'd say they need to be destroyed. Taming the wild. Order out of Chaos. You can control them though. That's what makes it weird." 

Mithra shrugged as she took a deep draught. ".."The raw embodiment of power"..? In a philosophical way, perhaps, but they're a beast like any other. So long as I understand and respect them, they are glad to help in a way that comes natural to them." She arched a brow at him then. "And "taming the wild"..?" 

He chuckled. "You aren't as wild as you think you are, Boss. You may be able to survive alone out there and summon anything that crosses your path, but you are a civil person."  

She chuffed at that. "I suppose I am.. You missed the truly wild part of me though." 

"Ahhhh! You had to remind me! I'm still pissed I missed out. I should have joined the Graves team..." 

The Ranger laughed at that. "You'll catch a few glimpses in some rifts, I'm sure." Her face fell as she recalled what she was. "I was...savage for a long time." 

"See? You acknowledge that you were something wild and vicious during that time, and you're ashamed of it. You're more civilized than you give yourself credit for." 

She drank again before turning her eyes to the fire. "You're right.. I got used to defining myself by what I could become. I did everything I could to avoid it...to suppress and control it." She stood before he could say anything. "I'm turning in. Thanks for the drink, Bull...and the talk." 

The Qunari raised his cup to her in salute. "Anytime, Boss."

\---------------------------------------------------------

_"Breathe, Mithra." A woman's voice reminded gently from behind as the child took aim; soft violet eyes judging the distance and the angle of the arrow._

_"That's it, ma'da'len. Line it up. Breathe."_

_She adjusted the angle of her left arm, aiming up slightly to account for the distance._

_The breeze blew gently._

_"Mind the wind, da'len."_

_She aimed slightly to the right - up wind - so the breeze would carry her arrow to her target._

_"...Boras.."_

_As soon as the cue was spoken, she loosed her arrow._

_Lilac eyes went wide in horror; watching it sail straight for a girl with a mess of golden curls._  
\---------------------------------------------------------

Mithra sprang up; panting and sniffing with tears forming in her eyes. She twisted the whistle and buried her face in her hands; seeking to calm herself by humming along.

Josmael nudged her on the elbow with his nose and whined. 

Her face contorted in sorrow as soon as she looked to him and nuzzled into his shoulder. "Just a dream, da'fen.." 

He curled himself around her tightly, seeking to comfort her as Danyla's voice sang for them.  

After a few minutes, the Ranger blew out an annoyed sigh. "Sleep won't come again.. I may as well get up." She scratched his neck and pressed her forehead to his. "Go back to sleep, isa'ma'sal. I won't be venturing out of camp." 

A gust of cool night air caught her as soon as she stepped outside. Mithra shivered against it and pulled her jacket tighter. 

_"Everyone's asleep.. To prank or not to prank..."_ She grinned to herself as she wandered between tents. 

The Ranger found herself before the Commander's open tent; she hadn't realized her feet were even carrying her this way. She frowned. 

He was still awake. Still rifling through papers. 

"Do you ever sleep?" She teased from just outside. 

Cullen wheeled around, looking tired and a little surprised. His expression swiftly shifted into an irritated scowl and he turned back to his work. 

Mithra chewed her lip and turned to go. "Sorry... I'll leave you to it." 

He fumbled for a second and turned to talk to her. He found the entry to his tent empty. 

The Commander moved to peer outside. She was already gone, not even a print left in the sand to indicate which way she went. 

His brow furrowed. _"How does she do that?"_ He doubted himself then and rubbed his eyes with a sigh. _"Was she even here?"_

The Ranger perched on a rock formation behind the camp and pulled out the ironbark blades she had started in the Wastes. Still a long way to go until completion, but the basic shape was there. 

She turned one over in her hands, inspecting it in the moonlight. "I wonder how sharp I can get these.. the arrowheads are sharp enough for their purpose.." 

Mithra shrugged, pulled out her tools, and got to work; shaving the thinnest wisps of wood away. 

Hours later, the sun announced that it would be making its appearance soon. The Inquisitor scowled at the thought of heading back to Skyhold today; she had barely slept. 

Tools and materials were quickly stuffed into the small pack she had brought along before hopping into the sand below. 

She landed in a crouch, quiet as a cat, and made her way back to her tent, hoping to catch a little more sleep.    
\-------------------- 

"Inquisitor..." 

Mithra sprang awake in a wide eyed panic and shielded her eyes from the glaring sunlight pouring into her tent. 

A familiar silhouette crouched before her. 

Solas; and he didn't look happy. 

The Ranger shook her head. "Solas.. Is something wrong?" 

"My sleeping roll..?" He hinted sternly. 

She furrowed her brow. "What about it?" 

"Lizards...." 

Pieces still eluded Mithra, and her face reflected it. 

He was convinced. "Perhaps it was Sera then...my apologies." 

She leaned back against Josmael with a sigh. "What did she do?" 

"My bed roll was filled with lizards last night.. I am sorry, I had assumed it was your doing." 

Mithra laughed then. "Sera put lizards in your bedding?" She put her hand before her mouth, trying to reign in her laughter. "I imagine she was trying to frame me by using lizards too. Well played... This calls for revenge.." She smirked. 

Solas pressed his lips together in an attempt not to grin at that. "I will discuss it with her." 

"Ah, you're no fun.." The Ranger teased. 

He smirked then. "We shall see... In any case, the soldiers are breaking camp. We will be on the move within the hour."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma'da'len - My child 
> 
> Da'len - Child 
> 
> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - Boy of my soul 
> 
> Boras - (You) Throw


	72. Travel and Pains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas takes his revenge on Sera. Everyone is making their way home. Mithra finishes some armor, Josmael visits a pained Cullen. Cole is freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Everyone was packed up and ready to roll out of the Approach at last. Mithra was eager to leave the desert behind. All were readying their mounts while the soldiers loaded tents, supplies, and miscellaneous crap on carts. 

The Ranger peeked over her shoulder with a smirk; Solas was chatting with Sera. _"Suspicious, this should be entertaining."_

"Have you ever had an interest in learning magic, Sera?" He asked in his polite yet probing tone as he tightened the cinch of his saddle. 

"Get off." She remarked dismissively between mouthfuls of apple.  

He persisted with a suggestive tone. "While it is not manifested naturally, there are ways to determine whether arcane gifts lie dormant within you." 

Mithra caught a hint of a smirk on his lips. _"Oh, yes, this is going to be very entertaining, indeed."_

A nervous waver took Sera's voice. "Wha..? Don't make me think about that. I have to sleep at night." 

"Sleeping would give you the chance to explore the Fade. I could introduce you to spirits." He suggested; his smirk growing. 

_"Where is he going with this..?"_ The Ranger thought. 

"Right, you're messing with me on purpose.." Sera accused. 

Solas' voice softened with a note of patronization. "Why would I do that? It is not as though I _know_ who filled my bedroll with lizards." 

Mithra snorted in amusement at that. _"Ah..this is how he gets his revenge. Sly dog."_

Sera, meanwhile, was giving her horse the rest of her apple and giggling at her handiwork. "Fair point. That was pretty good."   
\---------------------------- 

The team mounted up, prepared to hit the road and head homeward. 

Native birds of prey soared and circled above; scouting the surrounding area for her. All was quiet so far. 

She yawned, stretched, and lay against Danyla's neck; giving her a big, loving hug. "I missed you.." 

The hart snorted in response. 

"You aren't still irritated about all the sand, are you?" 

The golden beast grunted in the affirmative. 

"I'm sorry, Beauty.. We'll be hitting the Dales in a few days. You can take a swim and I'll scrub the sand out of your coat." 

Danyla just flicked her ears back; not good enough. 

Mithra smirked, scooted back, and started scratching the little spot between her withers and back; where she can never reach herself. 

That earned her a pleased groan. The Ranger smiled at her friend's satisfaction as she continued scratching. 

"Still spoiling your beasts, I see.." Vardren grinned as his horse caught up to the slowing hart. 

She looked to him with pursed lips. " _Danyla_ is my **friend** , not my _beast_."

He laughed softly. "Ir abelas.. Still spoiling your _friends_ , I see.."

She grinned at that and gave the hart a pat. "Always. Happy friends make the best friends." 

A smile tugged at the corner of Vardren's mouth. "Very true.. Thank you, by the way, for handling the situation with the Seeker. Has your Commander forgiven you yet?"  

Mithra crooked her lips in a doubtful manner. "We haven't spoken since yesterday, if that's what you mean. He needs some time, I imagine. I did keep an escaped Mage from him, after all."

His face fell. "Also true.. I hope my presence doesn't cause dissent within your organization." 

She laughed then. "Anyone that has a problem with you can settle it with me in the sparring ring. We can talk it out while I beat the crap out of them."

The Mage sighed, but couldn't help his smirk. "Always with the violence. You could try talking over tea..or beer. Wine, perhaps?" 

The Ranger gave him a sly smile. "Drinks are for after the "talk"...to make them feel better about getting beat up by a girl, ya know." 

He laughed at that. "I don't think anyone would be ashamed of getting beat up by you. Well, your ancient, blighted enemy might be. His egotism is baffling, believing he can become a god and all that.. What a load of rot." 

"No joke... You know I called him a cliche when he attacked Haven?" 

They both laughed at that.   
\--------------------------- 

Days passed torturously slow for Mithra, who was accustomed to throwing her shit in a pack and leaving. She would be glad when they were back home, a large group moved much too slow for her.  There were too many tents, too many items, too many people. This was getting ridiculous. If it weren't for her crafting projects, the Ranger would have gone mad, she was certain.

They were finally nearing the Dales once more; she had seen the grasslands just ahead, and the faint outline of forest beyond. The color green seemed much more vibrant than she remembered. For some odd reason, the color brought a rather ridiculous book to mind. The Ranger raised a brow at the memory of that most pointless waste of perfectly good paper and quickly shook it away to focus on her work. 

The army was preparing for yet another night of rest; camp was being set while there was still some daylight. All had been quiet on the journey so far, and it was making Mithra a little stir crazy. Her tent was already set up, and she sat inside with a bit of a scowl on her face. 

_"At least my dragon scale armor is nearly finished."_ She thought cheerfully as she slipped it on and bent in all manner of angles and positions, checking the fit. "Like a well made glove." She beamed as she turned to look at the back of her legs before changing back into her off duty attire.

She sat on the ground and leaned against her favorite furry companion as she went back to work. The Ranger's nose twisted slightly as she mocked everyone under her breath for their nanny like behavior over the past few days. "Let me carry that for you. No, you shouldn't go hunting. Do you need more salve? Have you seen the healer today..?" 

Josmael huffed. _"They want to take care of you, asa'ma'sal.. Relax."_

She dropped her hands to her lap. "I don't want to be taken care of.. I want to **do** something. I don't see the big deal, they're just some silly little stitches. I've had much worse than this and still functioned just fine." 

He laughed at her, the traitor. _"Oh? What about that time with the.."_

"Don't. Start. You know what I mean." She growled as she lifted her work once more. 

_"Go help Cullen. He still has that mountain of paper to take care of."_ The wolf suggested. 

Mithra frowned and dropped her work again. "I don't think he wants to talk to me." 

_"Bullshit. He's crazy about you. Always has been...well, almost always."_

She rubbed her face. "Don't remind me.. I'm tired of thinking about Kirkwall." 

Josmael got up and shook a great cloud of sand from his coat, spraying it all over the Ranger. 

"Damn it, Isa.." She growled and shook out the leather leg guards in her lap. 

He huffed with a smirk. _"You're tired of thinking about Kirkwall..but not him? I knew you had something for him..."_

"It's not funny." Mithra growled, then softened her tone to sadness. "It's..wrong...isn't it...?" 

He sneezed at her. _"Nope. I actually think you would be good for each other. But fine, if you won't talk to him, I will. I'll scout out his mood and report back to you."_

Josmael set off at a comfortable lope through the camp, passing quietly behind or around tents, people, and crates. 

Hawke gave him a pat on the back as he passed and went right back to chattering with Varric as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. 

The wolf sniffed his way to Cullen's tent and entered to find him slumped in his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose. Another headache. He whined on approach and set his muzzle on the Commander's knee, looking at him expectantly while wagging slowly.  

His eyes opened; just peeking at his visitor through his pain. "Not now, Josmael."

The wolf would not accept that answer. He nosed his way into a cuddle and flicked his tongue against the scruff of Cullen's chin. 

The Commander surrendered slightly; he rest his free hand on the beast's neck, and massaged his scruff between gloved fingers. 

Josmael grumbled while nudging him, urging him to get up and follow. 

Cullen just groaned in refusal. "Really, Jos. I'm not feeling well. Just give me some time. Go on, go play." 

The wolf refused and lay in the sand at his side with his head in his lap instead; offering some comfort in his time of need.   
\------------------------------ 

Mithra took a seat by an unoccupied fire, staring into the flames with an ale in her hands; still thinking about Cullen. How had this happened? How had she come to love him to the point of discreet obsession? This never should have happened; but it had. She was mad at herself for it. She tried her damnedest to suppress her inner beast and become friends with him. She succeeded a little too well for her present comfort. Shit. 

"But you like demons!" Cole sounded panicked as he stormed past the Inquisitor's private fire in pursuit of Solas. 

"I enjoy the company of spirits, yes. Which is part of why I do not abuse them with bindings!" The Mage asserted. 

"It isn't abuse if I ask!" Compassion argued. 

"Not always true. And I do not practice Blood Magic, which renders this conversation completely academic." 

Mithra buried her face in her hands with a sigh. _"So many problems..."_

When she looked up, she found Cole standing before her. Mithra jumped and fell backward, landing in the sand on her back. "That's it! I'm getting you a bell, Cole.." 

"He won't bind me! He's a mage, and he likes spirits, but he won't help!" 

"What brought this on...?" The Ranger groaned, still sprawled on the ground. 

"If Solas won't bind me, someone else could.. Like the Warden Mages..." Compassion was deeply disturbed with the thought. 

Mithra blew out a heavy sigh and sat up at last. "Surely something can be done... besides binding you with Blood Magic, that is." 

Solas straightened himself then. "Indeed. I have heard of amulets held by Rivaini seers. A spirit wearing an Amulet of the Unbound would be immune to Blood Magic and bindings. The resources of the Inquisition could be used to find such a talisman." 

The Ranger nodded. "I'll have someone locate one as soon as we return home."

Something she had never seen in Cole before was now very evident as he walked away; determination. "Good. They will not take me.." 

Solas looked to her with a soft smile and approving nod before going back to his business.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Isa - Boy 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Girl of my soul 
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry.


	73. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Vardren have a brief yet pleasant chat. Mithra and Cullen argue over his pain. Josephine begins her tutorship - Mithra seeks escape and runs into a problem instead.

Another day behind them, another camp set. The grasslands east of the desert were much more enjoyable, especially with the light rain they had marched through earlier that day; a welcome reprieve from the scalding desert air. 

The Commander hunched over the worktable in his tent yet again, finishing up another bit of paperwork. He turned with a start when someone scratched at the flap of his tent, not expecting company. "What is it?" He barked, feeling another headache coming on. 

Vardren entered with a few potions in hand. "I was asked to deliver these to you."

Cullen scowled at the Mage that had slipped out of his grasp one early morning between a guard rotation. He was a different man the last time he had seen him; angry, suspicious of every gesture, every whisper, always looking for the wrong in every Mage within the walls of his Circle. He had lain awake often; afraid to sleep, waiting for them to strike, to imprison and torture him once more. 

The Commander reminded himself that he was no longer that man and felt a pang of shame for his initial suspicions of Vardren. He hadn't been present for the calamities that befell Kinloch or Kirkwall. He took no part in any of Cullen's painful memories and had kept to himself in the Gallows; quietly studying this or that and practicing his alchemy. The Commander had told Mithra he would try not to be suspicious of mages without cause; he was trying hard to keep his word. Cullen wasn't about to ignore the chain of command, besides. He would tolerate the presence of this rogue mage because his superior willed it. 

When Cullen didn't speak, Vardren did. "I wish to apologize for my initial reaction. I did not expect to find you or the Seeker here, it caught me off guard. Dhu.. the Inquisitor assures me you are more tolerant of mages than I recall. I hope that is truly the case." 

"It hasn't been easy, but I have given my best effort." Cullen sighed and stood to engage him in conversation. "I am not proud of the man I was in Kirkwall. I like to think I have made great strides since.." 

Vardren nodded in understanding. "What happened was appalling and unjust. We both lost friends and colleagues during that terrible time. If it's all the same to you, I'd rather not speak of it. I wasn't in the city at the time, but it was home in a sense." 

The Commander nodded solemnly. Maybe Vardren wasn't so bad. "I appreciate that. If I may ask, where were you when everything happened? You had escaped years before." 

The Mage smiled softly. "I found work as a courier for a time. I was on my way to Markham when I heard the news."

Cullen took one of the potions then, glad to have something to combat the creeping headache. "Thank you." He opened one and took a whiff. "I imagine the Inquisitor made these? They smell like some she made before." 

Vardren nodded with a little smirk. "She did, despite my offer to perform my new job. She sent me to deliver them, thinking we should talk. I'm glad I agreed, it's so very refreshing to get the air cleared between us. It was becoming terribly musty." 

The Commander chuckled at that. "It was indeed. Thank you again, Vardren." 

The Mage offered a polite bow. "It is no trouble. Now then, I have a few plants to get better acquainted with. Let me know when my expertise is needed." 

Cullen nodded a farewell and turned back to his work. _"..I should thank her..."_   
\------------------------- 

The Ranger perched in one of the few trees on the plain; an arrow ready to find a mark. The late afternoon sun cast a warm glow over the fields of gold and green below. Gentle waves floated across the surface of the large pond just behind her as dragonflies flitted about, catching their own dinner. 

Danyla grazed hungrily nearby, pleased to have an abundance of food and water before her once more. Josmael lay snoozing nearby, worn out from a most vigorous game of tag with his herbivorous sister. 

Mithra sighed, not seeing much in the way of prey. Hares were about the only thing she had seen so far. They wouldn't feed everyone unless she killed most of the population here; she wasn't willing to do that. 

_"Perhaps fish would be a good option.."_ She thought with a bit of a frown. As fun as bow fishing could be, it was always more fun with someone to compete against. _"I wonder if Sera would be up for a game.."_

Sharp ears twitched at a rustle in the grass to her right. She drew her bow as she took aim, thinking a predator might be stalking Danyla. 

Cullen caught the sharp look gleaming in her eye and raised his hands. "Sorry to disturb you. Dorian said I could find you here." He let his hands rest on the pommel of his sword as she lowered her bow. 

The Ranger sighed. "You haven't. There's little to hunt out here. Nowhere for large prey to hide." She shouldered her bow and started out of the tree, hopping and swinging branch to branch until her toes met the damp earth below. 

His gaze hardened as he chastised her. "You shouldn't be doing that. Your stitches.." 

A storm brewed in her eyes at his words. "I'm fine. I asked Vardren to heal the remainder of the injury over the past few days. I had the stitches removed when we stopped for the midday rest." 

Cullen relaxed slightly. "I wasn't aware.." 

Mithra started back toward camp, still annoyed. "Did you need something?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck then. "I just..came to thank you... for the potions." 

She stopped and crossed her arms with an icy glare. "You should have told me you needed more. I had no idea until Josmael told me. I'm all for you getting off lyrium, but you don't have to suffer for it, Cullen." 

The Commander shifted into his famous scowl. "While I appreciate your support, it is my problem. You have more important things to worry about." 

The Ranger scoffed at that. "Those important things can hardly be accomplished if you insist on tormenting yourself. You are an important part of this Inquisition. If you aren't well, the army won't work as efficiently." 

Regret flashed in his eyes before he steeled himself and started for his tent once more. "I won't disturb you further, Inquisitor." 

She bit the inside of her cheek and turned away as he stormed off. 

After a moment, Mithra started up the tree once more, tears assaulting her vision. _"Big, stubborn oaf.. There's no reason for him to do that to himself. Hard headed, prideful, Ferelden...ass."_   
\--------------------------- 

Cullen marched through camp; his mind a storm of thought. _"What am I doing? I was a fool to have tried. How many lives depend on our success? I should not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry.."_

He entered his tent and closed the flap behind him. _"All these men under my command, risking their lives in this war. The army needs someone that can perform at their best. They deserve no less."_

The Commander sat in his chair in the dimming light and rubbed his face with both hands; pissed at himself for all of it. _"I will see them back to Skyhold safely before speaking with Cassandra.. I owe them that much."_   
\---------------------------- 

The next week of travel was just as torturous as the last. Mithra had kept to herself for much of the journey; scouting ahead, assassinating threats near camp, and hunting for her companions. She felt remorseful for the way she had spoken to the Commander, but she was still pissed that he hadn't said something when he was in need. 

Cullen didn't speak to her either, though she had caught a few rather sad glances on occasion. He retreated to his tent when she had started in his direction once. She took it as a hint that he had no desire to speak to her which just sent her back out into the wilds. As much as the gesture hurt, she figured he would talk to her when he was ready. 

The Commander sent Scout Harding to check out Sahrnia along the way. According to the letters the Inquisitor had picked up in the Emerald Graves, it was very likely Samson's main source of Red Lyrium. Harding was to discover what she could and send word as soon as possible. Mithra hadn't taken the time to read them while she was there; always on the move, looking for rifts, and slaughtering a few enemy cells in the region before taking some desperately needed rest. 

At long last, they were making their way over Skyhold's bridge, giving the Ranger some mixed feelings. It was strange to be back, but she looked forward to officially celebrating their victory over the Wardens; and Corypheus by extension. She really needed a drink or ten. 

Thankfully, the ale she had asked Josephine to order was due to arrive the next day, leaving the rest of this day free for rest. 

Or so Mithra thought. 

"Inquisitor! Thank goodness you've arrived! We must start right away. There's not a moment to waste, the Ball is in less than three months." 

The Ranger turned to Josephine with a startled expression. "Wha..?" 

"There is little time, Inquisitor! We will start with etiquette, how to address members of the court properly, then move on to dancing. Leliana will instruct you in the finer points of The Game." 

Mithra looked back at her entirely too amused friends with wide, horrified eyes as the Antivan swept her away in a storm of utter confusion. She dug in her heals then. "Whoa, Josie! What in the world? I just got back, can't I rest? Take a bath? Please?" 

"I will have someone prepare a bath while we get started. This is urgent. You must make a good impression on the court..." 

The Ranger turned her ears off and groaned in defeat as she trudged along with the ranting woman. She was dreading being back here already.   
\-------------------------- 

After hours of constant tutoring from Josephine on the proper use and placement of eating utensils, Mithra was allowed to soak in a warm bath for a while. 

As much as the Inquisitor wanted to bask in it for hours, she had to ditch the woman for a long while, lest she lose her mind. 

As she sat brushing out her hair, she heard the door open at the base of the steps. The Ranger listened hard, trying to determine who had entered her quarters. 

Josephine's increasingly familiar footfalls. _"Shit...she's back!_

Mithra looked for somewhere to hide.. anywhere. She found her stack of furs. _"Too obvious.."_

She spied the ladder leading to an upper platform in her quarters. 

The footsteps were growing louder, closer. 

The Ranger snatched a few furs as she passed the stack and started up the ladder as quietly as she could; not hard to accomplish with bare feet. 

"Inquisitor? Have you had time to dress?" Josie asked, confirming her presence. 

Mithra rolled into the furs on the upper floor and stayed as still and silent as possible, waiting for her to go away. 

"Inquisitor..?" The Antivan cooed as she peeked over the railing. 

The Ambassador finished the last of the stairs and took in the room; empty beyond the furniture, a tub of cooling water, and Mithra's travel packs at rest near the desk. "Hmm..perhaps she went to see Leliana.." She thought aloud as she made her way back down the stairs. 

The Ranger blew out a nervous breath as soon as she heard the door open and close once again. 

She slid down the ladder in a hurry and rifled through her bags. _"I can't go through the main hall, someone will see me. Where is the dragon harness? The leather should be long enough."_

She found it and hurriedly pulled it out to the pack. "Yes!" 

Mithra rushed to the balcony over the battlements while undoing all the ties she could, reworking it into a long leather rope. She looped it around one of the railing supports and started climbing down. _"I'll have to swing a bit.."_ She thought as she judged the distance between her location and the stone wall below. 

Once she managed to work up some decent momentum, she let go and rolled into her landing. The Ranger couldn't help but laugh in relief as she started running along the wall and through towers, seeking a good hiding place. 

_"The smithy.. she will never suspect it."_ She thought as she rushed down the stairs beside the building. 

"You've asked for my opinion, and I've given it. Why would you expect it to change?" The Seeker growled at Cullen as Mithra cracked the door open. 

"I expect you to keep your word! It's relentless! I can't.." He growled back while pinching the bridge of his nose. 

"You give yourself too little credit!" Cassandra asserted. 

_"Cassandra's word..? What does he mean by relentless..?"_ The Ranger wondered as she snuck inside quietly. 

"If I'm unable to fulfill the vows I took then nothing good has come of this! Would you rather save face than admit.." 

Shit. Cullen had noticed her. 

Mithra didn't like the feeling she got when her eyes locked with his; it felt like a painful farewell.  

"We will continue this later.." The Commander growled as he turned to leave. 

"And people say I'm stubborn. This is ridiculous.." The Seeker groaned as she crossed her arms. 

The Inquisitor approached Cassandra with a questioning look. 

The Seeker immediately set to filling her in as soon as the Commander was out of earshot. "Cullen told you that he's no longer taking lyrium?" 

Mithra blinked, knowing now what it was about. "Yes, and I respect his decision." 

The Seeker relaxed a bit. "As do I. Not that he's willing to listen. Cullen has asked that I find a replacement for him. I refused. It's not necessary. Besides, it would destroy him. He's come so far." 

Sadness invaded the Ranger's eyes as she thought for a moment. _"This is my fault.. I shouldn't have spoken to him like that.."_ "Is there anything we can do to change his mind?" 

"If anyone can, it's you. Mages have made their suffering known, but Templars never have. They are bound to the Order; mind and soul, with someone always holding their lyrium leash. Cullen has a chance to break that leash. He can do this, I knew that when we met in Kirkwall. Talk to him, decide if now is the time." Cassandra suggested as she started to go; probably looking to hit something for a time. 

The Inquisitor followed her and started up the stairs once more, thinking about how she should approach him. She needed to apologize for even making him think of leaving. The situation had her upset beyond sense.


	74. Sweet Sorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra visits Cullen to offer support and an apology; she makes a happy mistake instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

She stood outside his door for a moment, preparing herself to face him. She had to apologize, had to convince him not to give up. He wanted to leave; she couldn't imagine anyone stepping into his place nor did she want to, the very idea made her chest tighten. 

Josmael had told her that Cullen had been refusing to take medicine to manage his pain since their argument. That piece of information had pissed her off further. She had decided to let him be a stubborn ass until he grew tired of it. Guilt now choked her for letting him suffer; she showed up with a strong dose for him. 

A heavy sigh forced its way out of her before she pushed the door open to enter his office. Something was flying at her head; she dodged and watched as a small box burst into splinters against the doorframe beside her. 

"Maker's Breath! I didn't hear you enter!" Cullen's eyes were wide with worry, afraid he had struck her. He squeezed his soft brown eyes shut and looked down in shame, knowing why she was there. "Forgive me.." 

She started toward him with sorrow all over her face, reaching out to him. "Cullen... I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have.."

The Commander cut her off with a wave of his hand. "You don't have to.." He groaned and caught himself on the table as she drew closer. "I never meant for this to interfere." 

He was obviously in bad shape; he looked so tired, heavy, and defeated. 

Her chest tightened further at the sight of him. "Are you going to be alright..?"  

"Yes..." He looked back down and mumbled an "I don't know.." 

The Commander stood and launched into his tale as he moved toward a window. "During the Blight... The Ferelden Circle was taken over by abominations.. The Templars - my friends - were slaughtered..." 

The Ranger set the vial upon his desk and fidgeted with her hands as she listened quietly. 

"I was..tortured. They tried to break my mind and I.." Cullen chuckled humorlessly. "How can you be the same person after that?"

The pause was heavy; laden with dark, old pains. Mithra's stomach churned; knowing how he felt. 

"Still, I wanted to serve. They sent me to _Kirkwall_." He spit the name of that dread city; the Ranger bit her lip in shame. "I trusted my Knight Commander, and for what? Hmm? Her fear of Mages ended in madness. Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets." Cullen turned to look at her then. "Can't you see why I want **nothing** to do with that life?"  

She couldn't look at him; nodding silently while looking at her toes through invading tears. 

He sighed and walked toward her while growling at himself. "I thought this would be better. That I would..regain some control over my life but..these thoughts won't leave me." 

The Commander sounded positively upset as he began pacing. "How many lives depend on our success? I **swore** myself to this cause! I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry! I should be taking it!" He punched his bookcase; she jumped and stepped back as books tumbled to the floor. 

"I should be taking it.." 

Mithra wiped her eyes and sniffed. "You don't need that shit.. You can stop if you want to. I will help in any way I can. I'm so sorry for making you feel this way..."

Cullen sighed and turned slowly while rubbing his forehead, sounding like he might cry himself. "Don't. You were right...I'm not fit for this job. I was a fool to try. With everything that's going on... I.." He looked so defeated, so very weary, so empty. The weight of the world on his shoulders, the fear of repeated failure. 

The Ranger knew that feeling too well. She closed the distance between them and placed her hands firmly upon his shoulders. "Cullen, listen to me. You _can_ do this. Don't you **ever** give up. You will never forgive yourself if you do. You deserve this chance. You owe it to yourself to try, to succeed." 

He released a defeated a sigh as her arms wrapped around him for an encouraging hug. "I don't know if that's possible.." 

Her face contorted with sorrow at the note of defeat in his voice. She wanted to help him, encourage him, and make everything between them alright once more. 

Mithra pulled back from the hug. "It **is** possible, Da'lovro. Please.. keep trying."

Suddenly, thoughtlessly, she brought her lips up to meet his. She lost herself in a lingering kiss brimming with regret, encouragement, and love.  

After a moment of tense, wide eyed surprise, he allowed himself to relax into it. His eyes slipped shut and his mouth softened as his arms moved to hold her in a strong yet gentle embrace. One hand cradled her head; fingers combing through the thick hair at the back of her head as the other rested on the small of her back. 

A soft whimper escaped her as he returned the kiss. 

Cullen gasped at the sound and pulled her closer. He basked in the sensation of her; the sweet scent of vanilla on her skin, the feel of her tongue flirting with his lips, and her taste when he allowed her to pass them. 

Her form melded with him as she brought her arms up over his shoulders and brought him into a deeper entanglement. 

They parted long enough for them to catch air before they connected again; savoring the taste of each other and the heat building between them. The world and all its troubles receded as they exchanged little bits of themselves in every sigh, whimper, and gasp. 

Elvish tumbled from her lips without thought; desires she didn't know she had travelled on sighs during their fleeting reprieves. Mithra revelled in his soft groans; feeling her wanting burn in her core as she noticed his firmness growing against her. She yearned to give herself up to him; pressing closer as he attempted a subtle retreat despite something nagging at her in the back of her mind.

Cullen had no idea what she was saying, but the need in each murmur urged him to keep going. Maker, he wanted her, but to suggest taking it any further right this moment would be vulgar and inappropriate. It was much too sudden and he was overwhelmed with what he was receiving as it was. 

She finally heard her brain screaming at her to stop over her body's urges to surrender to him. She broke their final lip lock and looked away as painful awareness of what she had just done slammed into her. She had betrayed herself; exposing feelings she didn't know what to do about. What's worse, she would hurt Cullen further. She had come here to encourage him to endure his struggle, not to declare her love for him. 

Soft brown eyes stared at her until he blinked away some of his bewilderment. _"Oh, Maker.. Please tell me that really happened.."_

Mithra gently pulled away from him and rubbed her forehead. "Fen'edhis.. I can't believe... Cullen, I.." She blew out an apprehensive breath and furiously berated herself as she turned away. "Ar dahn'direlana! Avy esaya gera assan i’ara’av’ingala!!"

"That sounded..angry." He stated with some uncertainty.

The Ranger looked to the ceiling, trying not to cry. "I'm not mad at you.. I just.. I'm such an idiot...I wasn't thinking. I care about you so much but.." She paced while rubbing her arms, hating herself for the whole situation. She found all she needed to know and more in his lips, his embrace, how her skin tinged at the warm caress of his breath, and how he stirred passion within her. 

She belonged with him. But this seemed wrong on multiple levels. 

He reached out to catch her. "It's alright..please.. Relax. Talk to me." 

The moment she stopped her frantic pacing, Cullen brought his hands up, gently cradling her face as if she were the most valuable thing in the world. He wiped a rogue tear that tumbled down her cheek with his thumb; a practical yet loving gesture. A grin crept across his face and joy glowed in his eyes as he drank in the sight of her; this woman that inspired love in him, stronger than he ever thought possible. 

The Ranger pressed her scarred cheek into his hand with a warped, tearful smile and a sorrowful sniff. "This is...so incredibly fucked up.." She whispered, unable to believe she had just done this to the both of them. 

Cullen's heart sank; was she rejecting him? He broke in with a whisper "You're shaking.." and wrapped his arms around her, wanting to hold her while he still could. He wanted to dissuade her from a retreat, but had no idea what he could possibly say to accomplish it. 

She buried her face in the fur of his coat with another small sniff and a sudden choking sob. "I'm such an idiot.. This is wrong, isn't it? You were a Templar... I drove your former boss crazy.. I caused you so much pain... There's no way this can be right."

He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "No, Mithra.. Don't blame yourself for every horror that befell that retched city. In hindsight, it was inevitable. An apostate blew up the Chantry and Qunari attacked the city. As for Meredith, Red lyrium drove her to madness, not you. It enhanced her paranoia regarding mages. I forgave you weeks ago, regardless." 

She laughed halfheartedly and pulled back to look at him through flooded eyes; a distorted smile still on her lips. "Well..it's a relief to know I wasn't the main source of your hardships." The Ranger pressed a hand against his breastplate as she tried to reign herself in. "Speaking of which, I brought you some medicine for your pain. Go on, drink it." 

The Commander smiled sadly and pressed a quick kiss to her forehead. "Please stay.." He moved to obey as soon as she nodded her agreement.

As soon as he finished, he cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck while she dried her eyes. "So..uh..can I ask..?" 

Mithra searched his face as he paused with uncertainty. The hope she found there twisted in her heart like a knife; she couldn't crush him, especially now. "I'm listening.." 

Cullen blew out a nervous breath and approached her slowly. "What happens now? I mean I want.. but you.." He sighed and his shoulders fell. "I don't know how to say this.. You're the Inquisitor.. What they did to you... and you haven't always seen me in the best light.." 

The Ranger smirked and shook her head. "So, the worst I can expect from you is grouchiness, punching bookcases, and throwing small boxes on the odd occasion? How could I ever outdo that level of dark side?" 

Sorrow dominated his expression at that. 

"I'm sorry.. I.." She sighed. "I'm surprised you're still interested after seeing me like that." 

"Josmael explained what was going on.. I can't blame you for that. You did all you could to keep innocents safe during those times. You tried so hard to accept my presence and become friends with me, despite the odds. You've been healed, besides. You aren't at risk of becoming that any longer." 

The Ranger chewed her lip and picked at her nails. "Fair enough, I suppose." She sighed once more. "I'm uncertain if I really can and... I.. This sounds completely insane, but... I want....you. I want to try." She rubbed her forehead, feeling like a fool. "As if the kiss didn't scream that at you." 

Her hand held him at bay when he tried to come closer. "I have two conditions. One - Don't give up on yourself again. Two - You say something when you need medicine, even if you're mad at me. You promise me that, and I promise to try." 

Cullen took her in his arms with a squeeze. "I promise. And thank you...for believing in me...and giving us a chance. I had given up hope." 

Mithra smirked and laughed softly as she looked up at him. "You know, something funny just struck me..." Her smirk grew as he looked at her with a questioning gaze. "We're now tied for surprise kisses.." 

He chuckled despite himself as his cheeks reddened. "Yes, well.. They were...really nice." 

She sighed with some relief as she nuzzled against him, glad to have all of this off her chest at last. "Now then, I promised you help with paperwork when we got back, didn't I? Josephine kept me from helping you sooner..she's likely still hunting for me." 

The Ranger stepped back to regard all the doors, growing paranoid. "Can I hide under your desk when she thinks to look here? If I have to endure another explanation on the proper use of a snail fork, I won't be held accountable if I stick it somewhere unpleasant." 

He snorted a laugh at that. "She came a few minutes before you did. With the look I gave her, I doubt she'll be back today. I should probably apologize to her for that.." 

"Save it for tomorrow. I need somewhere secure to hide." She cuddled into him with a big smile. "Thank goodness for grouchy bears.."

Another chuckle shook him as he held her tight. "Alright.. as much as I enjoy this, there's a lot of work ahead. Shall we?" 

"Absolutely!" She gleefully bounded toward his desk, feeling much lighter than she had in weeks and perched on one of the corners, waiting for him to present her with a stack. 

They were all smiles for hours; sipping ale and looking over reports while planning possible solutions for each problem. 

Every time the door opened, Mithra would swing under the desk to hide until whoever it was left again. She did not want to be found by anyone at all, fearing word would reach the Ambassador. It put a grin on the Commander's face as he shook his head at her, but he understood her desire to avoid more lessons from Josie. 

Josmael eventually slipped in with a rather nervous looking runner. He looked a little confused, knowing that Mithra was in the room somewhere. He sniffed her out but maintained her cover at her order. As soon as the coast was clear, he launched into a series of grumbles, whines, sniffs, and licks until she crawled out of hiding while giggling like a girl. 

Cullen got a share of attention as well; the wolf stood on his hind legs and put his forelegs over his shoulders, looking for a hug as he licked the side of the Commander's face merrily. He let him be as soon as he was satisfied with the laughs, scratches, and pats given in return. 

The woman and her wolf got comfortable on the floor, chatting as they usually did while she worked. 

_"Soooo..."_

Mithra sighed, knowing what he was about to bring up. "What...?" 

_"It's about time. You're both much happier now. I'm happy for you both."_

She smiled and ruffled his massive head. "You're too sweet, Isa." 

He yawned with a whine. _"Oh, I know...but it never hurts to hear."_

The Ranger laughed. "Ass.." 

Cullen raised a brow, suspicious of the conversation he could only catch one side of. "What are you two on about?" 

She grinned up at him. "Happiness." 

He smiled at that and turned back to work. 

Night snuck up on them before they realized it. 

She pat the Commander on the shoulder and pointed to the window behind him. "It's late..and you look tired. Go to bed, Da'lovro. I'll see you tomorrow." 

Cullen dropped the report on his desk and rubbed his eyes before sweeping her up in a hug. "You promise?"

Mithra pressed a kiss to his scruffy cheek with a smile. "I promise. There's a party tomorrow. Can I expect to see you enjoying yourself for a little while? I would be happy to help you catch up on more work."

He pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I'd like that." 

Josmael grumbled at them and the Ranger turned bright pink as she chewed her bottom lip. "You can keep your suggestions to yourself, Fen'shen." 

The Commander looked at her expectantly. 

She gave him a sheepish look. "You don't want a translation for that one, I'm sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Fen'edhis - lit "wolf penis" / Shit/fuck/damn
> 
> Ar dahn'direlana - lit "I am a bee puncher" / I'm an idiot. 
> 
> Avy esaya gera assan i’ara’av’ingala - lit "I would try to catch an arrow with my teeth" / I'm a moron. 
> 
> Da'lovro - Little bear 
> 
> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Fen'shen - Old wolf


	75. Daily Duties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war table awaits, as does Josephine's torturous tutoring. Cullen discovers a misfit among his men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The sun slowly emerged between distant mountain peaks, casting its early golden light upon the Ranger's face. She grumbled sleepily and pulled the fur over her eyes; despising the idea of waking from her sweet dreams just yet. She pressed into Josmael's warm shoulder and wiggled deeper into her nest of furs on the rug before the fireplace. Her brain was already awake, however, and it got busy analyzing shit for no real reason. 

_"Oh yaaayy.. Look who's awake. Shut the fuck up and let me sleep a little longer.."_ She grumbled within. 

Mithra had stayed up rather late with the Commander, happily helping him with his daunting workload. She marvelled at his resolve under all of it and knew that he absolutely could succeed at beating his addiction without question. He worked harder than anyone in Skyhold yet never complained. He actually seemed to enjoy his work, even if it did leave him drained by the end of the day. 

The Ranger did wonder what he would mean for the future..if they lasted long term, anyway. He was a man that liked the security of routine and settling in one place. She, on the other hand, enjoyed the freedom of living wherever the fuck she pleased on any given day. "Home" in the human sense of the word, was not a concept she was very familiar with. To her, it was composed of those around her; Josmael, Sulara, and Danyla were her home for years. It seemed Cullen might eventually be regarded as home to her also, secretly, her heart sang at the thought. 

She couldn't help but feel a swelling of pride as she thought of him; such a handsome, sweet, and adorably awkward man. Cullen could have anyone he wanted, but he had chosen her; a wild, emotionally damaged elf with nothing to her name but the crafts in her pack, an overgrown pup, and an energetic hart. She loved him for it, but uncertainty and questions still festered within her; why he wanted her, of all people, being the main one. 

Tired of fighting her wandering thoughts so she could go back to sleep, Mithra removed the warm fur from her form and sat up. She rubbed her eyes and stretched then slumped; staring ahead blankly until her drowsiness faded. 

"Time to face the day..the war table awaits. As does Josephine's torture.." 

Josmael teased her with a chuff. _"And so does your sweetheart.."_

The Ranger got him in a playful headlock and roughed the fur on his face while smiling. "Shush, you. Keep your nose out of it." 

The wolf wiggled free, stood behind her, and sniffed her ear with rapid, tickling puffs. 

Mithra laughed herself pink and wrapped him in a desperate hug of surrender - the bastard. "Yes! **That** nose, you shit." 

He gave her a few puppy kisses under her jaw and beat his tail upon the stone floor, glad to have started their day on a fun note. 

She grinned as she lifted herself from the warm nest and sought some clothes to change into for the work portion of the day.   
\----------------------------- 

Almost everyone was gathered in the war room, ready to get to work. 

Cullen tapped his gloved fingers on the pommel of his sword and sighed before leaning over the table to study the map. Again. 

"Something wrong, Commander?" Leliana asked as she stood beside him with a faint, knowing smile. 

"Hmm? No. Just..ready to get to work." He replied as professionally as he could manage through his obvious anxiety. 

The Spy Master's smirk grew infinitesimally. "Your spirits seem higher than usual. Did you have a pleasant night?" 

His features hardened as he stood and looked at her. "What would.." 

The door opened. 

Cullen looked to it immediately with a faint, hopeful smile on his lips. 

It was only Bull. Damn. 

The Commander sagged slightly but said nothing. A light blush glowed across his cheeks; realizing he had just given himself away. 

Leliana beamed; all too amused for her own good. She would save the teasing for later. 

Varric tried not to laugh; catching the whole exchange and what it indicated. _"Curly managed to do it? Time to collect on those wagers."_

Solas' gaze went cold as he eyed the former Templar. _"She has chosen him? It seems Master Tethras was correct; I underestimated the Commander."_

The Qunari spoke up as he took his place against a wall. "Hey Seeker! Do we still have those trebuchets from Adamant?" 

Cassandra's eyes searched the room, wondering why he would ask her such a thing. "I'm..not sure... Why?" 

"Krem sews a bit. He made these stuffed nugs with wings. I want to see how far they can fly." 

"I'm not certain that would be an appropriate use of Inquisition resources..." She responded doubtfully. 

"See? This is why you're not in charge of morale.." He chided playfully. 

The Inquisitor made her appearance in time to hear part of Bull's idea. A big, flat box balanced in her hands as she closed the door with one leather bound foot; looking radiant in a tunic of soft green. Her long white hair was styled with two simple twisted ropes above either ear, bound loosely in the back. 

Mithra's smile was bright as she hurried to the table. "Sorry I'm late. I brought breakfast if anyone is hungry; fruit pastries, fresh from the kitchens." Her eyes wandered across Cullen's softly smiling, and slightly burning, face before she looked to Bull. "What's this about nugs?" 

"He wants to launch them from a trebuchet..." The Seeker sighed. 

The Ranger smirked playfully. "Sounds messy." 

The Qunari laughed. "They're stuffed toys. Figured it would be fun to launch them over the valley, toward the soldier camps." 

The Inquisitor raised a brow in consideration; the image played in her mind as a big grin crawled across her face. "How far they fly would largely depend on wind speed, direction, and the weight of the load... How many do you have?" 

Cullen looked like he couldn't believe she was seriously considering this idea. "Inquisitor, we were.." 

Leliana cut him off, seizing her opportunity to strike. "..eagerly awaiting your presence. Some of us, more than others." 

"I wasn't..! I mean, I was.." He gave up trying to correct himself and deflected with "We have work to do." as he rubbed the back of his neck. 

Mithra tried desperately to suppress an adoring smile as Cullen burned brighter. _"He is so incredibly cute when he's flustered.."_

"Of course." The Spy Master smiled wide at the twinkle of amusement in the Inquisitor's eyes. _"Two love birds with one stone.. How precious."_

Solas sighed inwardly. _"She has found happiness... It is for the best. I could not offer her that, not truly."_   
\----------------------------- 

The hours passed a little too quickly for the Commander's liking. The focus, determination, and newfound confidence Mithra displayed as she read over things and issued orders bolstered his own pride in their cause. She made decisions with surprising clarity and speed; striking hard and swift at obvious threats or using a gentler, subtle approach where it was called for. What he saw before him was a woman on a mission, no longer burdened with her own personal troubles. She was every bit the leader he needed..and wanted. 

Cullen had come to understand her better through their more private work sessions; she saw every angle with astounding comprehensibility, predicting various outcomes of any given situation. True to her name; she was clever, on target, and deadly. Her enemies gravely underestimated her, and she used that to her advantage; she probably always had. 

Every time her gaze turned to him, he warmed from within, eager to listen or offer advice when it was asked for. On occasion, those piercing lilac eyes would linger on him for a brief moment. He would worry at the analysing look he found there until the unmistakable glimmer of affection put his heart at ease. It seemed to him that she was still a little uncertain, but would keep her word and stay the course. 

Stacks of orders were placed in the proper hands: Cole's friends Rhys and Evangeline would be rescued. An amulet would arrive from Rivain in about two weeks. They were on the trail of some hack writer for Varric. An assassination of a Venatori agent in the Free Marches were ordered. A large force of troops was sent to investigate a town that had burned to the ground in Orlais. Clan Lavellan would be smuggled into Wycome to combat an attack on the elves of the city, planned by some noble who had been poisoning the human water supply with Red Lyrium. That was just to name a few. Busy, busy, busy.. 

When all was said and done, everyone turned to leave the room; ready to go about their own personal business. Varric, Bull, and Blackwall were assigned as the official party committee, since they tended to share the Inquisitor's sense of a good time. Sera had been considered, but she was too...unpredictable and seemed opposed to having such responsibilities anyway. 

To the Commander's annoyance, Josephine had claimed Mithra for dance and etiquette lessons immediately after the council was dismissed. He had hoped for a moment with her, to tell her how lovely she looked and steal a quick kiss before burying himself in work. Alas, the Antivan whisked her away before he could so much as wish her well under the tutelage of the day. 

Not too terribly surprising, but things were not going so well on that front. The shoes Josie asked Mithra to wear were the biggest problem; they pinched her toes, making walking, much less dancing, very uncomfortable. She had fallen, stumbled, and even stepped on the Ambassador's toes multiple times in her attempt to learn the steps of various Orlesian waltzes. She suspected this torment was a subtle form of revenge for ditching her the day before. 

"I learn through observation, not so much by doing, Josephine." The Ranger grumbled as she pulled the horribly uncomfortable shoes from her aching feet. "Send for Leliana, she knows these boring dances as well as you do.. I could just watch you two dance and learn all I need that way. And by all that is sacred in this world, I am **not** wearing these fucking shoes!" She growled as she threw them against the far wall. 

"Language...." The Ambassador sighed; her patience wearing thin. "It is necessary, Inquisitor. If you truly believe it would help, I will ask Leliana to assist with your lessons. You must appear presentable to the Court. Their disapproval is a matter of life and death." 

She mumbled under her breath as she massaged the ball of one very pissed off foot. "If it will stop this bullshit, I choose death.." She looked up at the Antivan. "I am an elf, my dancing will have little sway over their automatic disapproval. You would have shit if you heard the not so quiet insults "whispered" behind my back when I went to Val Royeaux to address the Chantry..." 

"Language, Inquisitor.." The Ambassador reprimanded again. "Must we go over polite speech once more?" 

Mithra silently prayed to Mythal for patience as she looked to the ceiling. "No, milady.... Tell me, do the elves of Halamshiral have to wear shoes?" 

Josephine was caught off guard by the question. She paused and cocked her head in thought. "I am...uncertain.." 

"Can you find out? If they are accustomed to seeing elves wearing braan, I'd rather wear them. They are infinitely more comfortable and far easier to move in. And I _can_ dance, by the way. I just don't know the steps of any of this Orlesian...business and those shoes drastically hindered my balance." 

The Antivan noted her use of the word "business" over "shit" and praised her for her consideration of vocabulary. "Very good, Inquisitor. I will make inquiries as to the shoes worn by the elves of Orlais. We are finished for the day, enjoy the festivities." 

"Ma serranas.." Mithra groaned in relief as she rewrapped her feet.   
\------------------------ 

"So... Now that she's cozied up to Curly, are you abandoning your little project?" Varric asked the resident Apostate as he prepared some plaster for his increasingly impressive mural. 

"Not at all, Master Tethras. It is nearly complete, there would be little sense in abandoning it now." He replied evenly. 

"I see your point, but I don't think Curly would appreciate it." The dwarf pointed out with a hint of warning. 

Solas tried to hide his smirk as he spoke. "It has little to do with him, but I understand your concern. Perhaps it would pose less of a threat if it were a gift from more than myself." 

"Chuckles..is that generosity I sense?" Varric jibed. 

"Why should you not receive some of the credit? You supplied the materials, the Ambassador assisted in part of the design, and Lady Dagna created the mask. It would be dishonest if I did not share it." 

The Dwarf grinned. "You're that eager to see her in it?" 

Solas could contain the smirk no longer. "And why not? She will look magnificent. Any man with sense will appreciate the sight." 

"Curly might just.." Varric's words quit as soon as the door opened. 

A scout hurried through the rotunda; on their way to the Commander for a briefing, no doubt. 

The dwarf cleared his throat to continue as the woman reached the door to the bridge. "He might actually thank you. Weirder shit has happened."   
\---------------------------- 

"Rylen's men will monitor the situation." 

She bit her lip at the sound of his austere baritone with a half hidden grin as a soldier saluted and moved to obey. 

"In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to assist with the relief effort." He announced as he hastily added something to a report and handed it off to one of the many soldiers standing around his desk. "That will be all." 

Everyone filed out of the room quietly, ready to carry out his orders to the letter as he rifled through a small stack of papers on the desk. 

He scowled at the scout leaning against the wall near the door. "You have been dismissed." 

She couldn't help her smirk as she spoke; lifting her voice's pitch in an attempt to disguise herself further. "Have I?" 

Cullen cocked his head slightly; recognizing something in the accent. 

She moved toward him slowly; purring as she stalked across the floor of his office. "Here I was, thinking you could use a break. You work so hard, Commander." 

He bristled at the honey in her voice and glared. "Get to work before I discharge you." 

Her smirk grew; a wicked little curl at the corner of her mouth. He knew that grin.

"You would fire me for coming to see you? I didn't think you had such authority, Commander." Mithra looked up as soon as she reached the desk, his honey brown eyes instantly recognizing the lavender glow of hers. 

His shoulders slumped with some relief. "Maker's breath... I was beginning to suspect you were an assassin."

She removed the helmet and released her hair from its sloppy bun while laughing. "Naw, you're too adorable to kill, Da'lovro." 

Cullen blushed with a grin and moved around the desk to wrap her snuggly in his arms. "It's good to see you." 

The Ranger hummed happily and squeezed him back. "And you. Are you feeling well today?" 

He pulled back and smiled at her warmly. "Yes, especially now." 

They shared a sweet, lingering kiss before she released him, and began working to shed the uniform. 

The Commander turned beet red as her fingers moved to the buttons of her shirt. "Maker's Blood! This is... um.. I didn't expect..." 

_"How is it that he displays such authority with the soldiers, but I turn him into a squishy, mumbling tomato?"_ Mithra thought as she outright cackled at his discomfort. "Relax.. I'm wearing clothes under the disguise." 

He blew out a very nervous sigh and rubbed the back of his neck; embarrassed to have assumed she was stripping down to get busy with him. 

She chewed her lip. "I'm not certain I'm really.... _ready_ for that, besides." 

"Oh, good. Uh.. That isn't to say I don't...um.. What I mean is.." 

The Ranger giggled and pressed a kiss to his fumbling lips to quiet him. "See? Adorable. Now come on, you've done enough work for the day. It's time to relax and have a few beers." She looked him over quickly. "Do you need to change, or are you going in your armor?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Braan - (pl) Shoes 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Da'lovro - Little bear


	76. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Mithra sittin in a tree. Ok, so it's at a party in Skyhold, but I digress. Sweetness, hugs, kisses, and encouragement with a bit of humor. I hope you enjoy. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

All of Skyhold was alive with people eating, drinking, singing, and dancing. An outdoor dining area was set between the tavern and the smithy. Tables serving all manner of foods, snacks and sweets lined the upper courtyard. A contest of arms was underway, soldiers lined up to test their blade in some friendly one on one combat.

They strolled along the battlements, heading toward the tavern and revelry below.

Cullen's sweet brown eyes glanced sideways at Mithra when she shook out her hands. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him as he opened the door leading into the tower neighboring his office. "Learned one of my tics, I see." Her lips pressed together in an attempt to fortify herself. "I'll be fine, I'm just a little nervous. Gathering slaves in the Wastes helped me get used to groups of strangers..but I'm still adjusting."

He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We don't have to go if you're uncomfortable."

The Ranger pressed a quick kiss to his gloved fingers. "So sweet... but I really should. I have to get used to the fact that I'm safe in a crowd. I can't hide in a dark corner during the Ball...as much as I might want to. Besides, Varric will never let me hear the end of it if I skip this party, especially since I asked for it."

The Commander cocked his head and a note of realization took his voice. "You arranged this as a way to adjust, didn't you?"

She smiled brightly at that. "You really have been paying attention, Da'lovro."

He smiled as they continued through the tower. "Alright. But if you begin to feel overwhelmed, say something and I'll help in any way I can."

Her hand squeezed his appreciatively. "Ma serranas."

Mithra smiled shyly as a guard passed while Cullen scowled at him for the poorly hidden grin on his face.

"You wouldn't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks.." He muttered as he opened another door for her.

She looked to the stones beneath her. "Does it bother you?"

He sighed. "I would rather my..er.. **our**..private affairs remain that way. But if there were nothing for people to talk about, I would regret it more."

The Ranger chewed her plush lower lip. "The day you kissed me..in the Chantry. How long had you wanted to do that?"

Cullen chuckled with a shy grin. "Longer than I should admit."

"Why did you?"

He stopped. "I..uh.." A sigh filled the air as he paused and rubbed his neck. "I normally never would have just...done something like that. But I thought I'd never...I suppose I was being selfish at that moment. I never did apologize for that, did I?"

A soft smile took her face. "You did. What was it you said? "I'm sorry. I'd never sleep again if I didn't get to do that at least once"..? Well, I'm glad you didn't lose any sleep."

They chuckled until he cleared his throat and looked to the mountains in mild embarrassment.

To avoid an awkward silence, she continued. "It doesn't bother you that I'm Dalish?"

Cullen looked a little worried when he turned to look at her again. "I hadn't considered.. Elves weren't treated differently in the Circles I served. I didn't think what it might mean to you. I hope that doesn't.. I mean, does it..bother you?"

Mithra shook her head, still smiling. "Not really. I just thought.. you know..religious differences."

"I see.. Whether you pray to elvhen gods, the Maker, or nothing at all makes little difference to me. I..enjoy your company all the same."

"And I enjoy yours." She kissed his cheek lightly and gave his hand a tug before starting down the stairs to the busy upper courtyard. "Now that that's out of the way, let's celebrate victory, perseverance, and freedom. I see Blackwall has set up a sparring ring...and Leliana is finally holding that archery contest. Care to put in some bets, Commander?"

He grinned at that. "My money's on you for both."

She smiled back at him. "I'm flattered.. but I'm not going to compete."

"Afraid you'll embarrass everyone?"

Mithra laughed and bumped her shoulder into him. "Maybe.. I don't want to take all the fun out of it. Bad for morale, ya know."

Cullen's grin turned roguish. "A shame..I rather enjoy watching you fight."

The Ranger gave him a sly grin. "Is that so? Then perhaps I'll scrap with someone after the contest..just for your personal enjoyment."

She laughed at his faint blush and turned to scope out the area. "So, what do you want to do first? Grab a pint?"

"Sounds good. Do I smell meat pies?"

"I think so. Let's go get some. Josephine's botched dancing lessons worked up my appetite, I'm starving."

No sooner than they collected some food and took a seat at a small table, a very drunken Krem ambled up with a tankard in each hand. "Y-your Worship! Commander Cullen! Great party! Ave a drink!"

Mithra smiled wide and set down her plate to take the drinks from his swaying hands. "You feeling alright, Krem?"

"Oh yeah! Just..ya know..had to test every cask before I started serving the ale. Make sure it was safe and all." He explained as he shifted his feet in an attempt to maintain his balance.

She laughed as she handed the Commander a cup and put a steadying hand on Krem's shoulder. "I'm officially relieving you from ale duty. Go on, take a seat and enjoy yourself."

The young merc saluted and turned to take his place in the tavern. "Yesh, Your Worship.. The ale is being kept by the smiffy. Drink up!"

She couldn't help her giggles as she watched him wobble away. "Looks like Josie purchased the good stuff with my coin."

Cullen looked a little concerned. "It's a good thing I limited the night watch to one drink for the evening."

An amused smile bloomed across the Ranger's face. "Are you certain they'll abide by that rule?"

He smirked then. "No, but if they don't, they'll regret it when I run them through drills tomorrow."

Mithra grinned and gestured to an owl atop one of the towers. "Well, even if they do have too many, I have a few watch guards of my own stationed around Skyhold and the surrounding area. Don't worry, they don't drink, so try to relax and enjoy yourself."

The Commander grinned at the reassurance as he surveyed the walls to spot her lookouts. "I appreciate the extra eyes."

Her whole face went soft and warm as she looked at him from across the table. She realized she was staring when his eyes met hers once more. Her head turned to watch the crowd gathered for the melee while absently nibbling a meat pie.

He smiled shyly as he looked down at his plate; having caught her loving expression. "You look lovely, by the way."

Mithra pressed her lips together and blushed while stealing a glance at him out of the corner of her eye. "And you look handsome as ever, Da'lovro."

By the time they were finished eating, the Ranger was half way through a second cup and Cullen was just finishing his first. She insisted on getting closer to the crowd; forcing herself to confront her lingering fear. He was right behind her, ready to offer support if she grew uncomfortable. She seemed to be doing well so far; only stopping to shake out her hands twice and whispering to herself as she neared the rowdy gathering of people.

He couldn't help but regard her with a blend of pity and pride. She had gone through this sort of thing once already; when they had first met. It was a little ironic that he was the one now supporting her as she faced something that caused her discomfort. He could see her determination to conquer it and knew she would succeed without question.

Vardren greeted them warmly as he was on his way back toward the tavern. "Inquisitor! A lively party you've thrown, one of the best I've attended in a while." He nodded politely to her companion. "A pleasant evening to you, Commander Cullen."

He smirked and returned the nod. "And to you, Vardren."

She smiled to see them being civil toward each other. "I'm pleased you're enjoying yourself. You should be thanking Varric, however. He did most of the planning."

"I shall then. I was just about to relieve Meriden. I imagine she could use a break by now. Care to join me in a song?"

Mithra pressed her lips together. "Perhaps in a bit, I'm enjoying the night air."

The Mage smirked as he regarded the pair. "Very well, I will see you inside."  
\------------------------

They made their way inside half an hour later. With three pints of liquid courage in her veins, she was feeling much more relaxed and ready to face a cramped space full of warm bodies.

The tavern was packed, to say the least. Cabot had to recruit a few extra hands to help him handle the bar and serve drinks throughout the place. Bull had set up a snack table where he usually sat and Varric had two tables set up for card games. Vardren played every song he knew; happily taking requests and getting tipped throughout the evening.

Cullen sensed a little tension in Mithra and stayed close; allowing her to adjust as she saw fit.

She turned to retreat suddenly, bumped into him, and cast her eyes down in embarrassment. "Sorry.."

He smiled reassuringly and rubbed her arms. "Don't be. You're doing well."

A weak smile flashed across her face before she took a seat at a small table close to the door. She watched the crowd and ordered another drink while he stood nearby with a third in his hands.

Sera caught her eye after a few minutes. She was sitting backwards in a chair while grinning at her like a cat. She glanced between her and Cullen, made an obscene sexual gesture with her hands, then winked.

The Ranger rolled her eyes and blushed bright as she stuck her tongue out at her, causing Sera to giggle so hard she nearly fell onto the floor.

It warmed the Inquisitor's heart to see a few of the former slaves enjoying themselves and learning how Wicked Grace was played in the South. One seemed to be overwhelmed with emotion as he sat at the bar; a free man with his own coin in his pocket for once.

Cassandra tried her hand at Diamondback with Blackwall, Sera, and Bull at a nearby table. The Seeker had won the contest of arms and was really enjoying herself, much to Varric's surprise.

The resident Warden paused their game at one point to not so gently escort someone out of the tavern for harassing a kitchen hand as she served a table. Other than that, it was a fun night all around and the crowd was slowly thinning as people went to retire for the night.

"Boss! You still owe me a drinking match!" The tipsy Qunari called across the room.

Mithra laughed at that. "A little late to start tonight, Bull! I'm already drunk!"

"Ahhhh! One race then! First to drain a stein of ale wins! I've got five gold that says I beat you by half!"

She smiled wide. "I'll see that bet!"

The Ranger's dopey eyes turned to find Cullen and smiled when she found him chatting with Blackwall nearby. _"Creators, he's so pretty.."_

Vardren pulled her out of dreamy admiration as he spoke from beside the fire, only slightly sauced despite having several drinks already. "I'll get in on that! Ten says I beat you both!"

Varric grinned ear to ear as a small audience gathered for the growing match. "Curly! You want in on this!?"

The Commander turned to see what the fuss was about as Blackwall moved to the table where the race was to be held.

"Sounds good. I'm in!" The Warden laughed as he grabbed a drink along the way.

They all lined up along the table, a full drink ready before each competitor.

Mithra giggled as she stared down at the drink; knowing this probably wasn't the best idea, but she wanted to do it anyway. She hadn't been drunk in a very long time and was loving every bit of it.

Cullen looked worried as he watched her hunch over the table in preparation. She'd already had four and worried that this one would have her passing out before she finished. "Inquisitor.."

She smiled and invited him with a wave of her hand. "Don't be such a Templar. Garas! Get in here! Live a little!"

He stood with his hands on the pommel of his sword, looking stoic despite the worry in his eyes. "Another time, perhaps."

The Ranger shrugged and tossed her coin in the pile. "Suit yourself."

"Alright, ready?" Varric asked cheerfully.

Mithra, Bull, Vardren, and Blackwall placed their palms flat on the table and nodded when they were set.

"Drink!" The Dwarf ordered.

Everyone lifted their cups and drank until they tilted back; hastily draining their tankards while trying not to dribble it all over themselves.

Vardren slammed his down first and lifted his hands in victory with a cheer.

Bull slammed his with a big sigh of satisfaction.

Mithra slammed hers a second later with a whoop.

And Blackwall set his down immediately after hers while choking on a laugh.

The Mage scraped the pile of coin off the table with a big, merry "Thank you!" and a broad grin.

The Ranger braced herself on the table and blew out a heavy breath as she stared at the floor in a spinning stupor. Her body swayed as her head turned abruptly to see who was touching her.

Cullen was at her side with a gentle hand on her back. "I tried to warn you.. You look like you need some air."

He helped her stand when she breathed again and nodded.

Mithra leaned into him, her usually deft feet tangling every other step. She grinned as they went, loving the pressure of his strong hand on her waist and absently wondering how his hands would make the rest of her body feel.

She took in a lung full of cool air as soon as they were outside and sighed with some relief.

The Commander laughed lightly and brought them to a stop beside the tavern. "Are you going to be alright?"

The Ranger sighed contentedly and nuzzled into the fur over his chest. "I'll be fine. Thanks for trying to look out for me, Da'lovro. I know I can be a bit reckless at times."

He rubbed her shoulder with a smile. "At your service."

She laughed softly and peered up at him with drunken, loving eyes. "You want to know why I gave you the nickname "Da'lovro"..?"

Cullen planted a kiss on her forehead. "I remember you said my coat reminded you of a bear."

"There's much more to it than that. I gave you the name in Redcliffe..when I was.." She decided to avoid speaking of that damned false future. "Anyway.. the real reason is because bears have always brought me comfort. When they aren't grouchy, they can be remarkably sweet.. Just like you."

The Commander smiled with a chuckle. "I like it even more now."

Mithra hummed contentedly and wrapped her arms around him. "And I like you... It's nice to see you smile."

He brought his cheek to rest atop her head and gave her a gentle squeeze as she held tight to him to keep the world from spinning. Maker, he loved this crazy little creature in his arms. She could brighten anyone's day and made everything more enjoyable. Most notably, she made his personal struggles more bearable.

After a moment, Cullen sighed and smirked. "It's late. Shall I escort you to your room before or after you pass out?"

She laughed despite herself. "My Little Bear is cracking jokes? It really has been a good night."

He chuckled as her eyes swam up to the tower where her room awaited.

The Ranger sighed. "An unholy amount of stairs await... You really don't mind?"

The Commander gestured her forward. "Not at all. I'll sleep better knowing you made it up there safely."

Mithra smiled up at him until something beside them caught her eye. She raised a brow when she figured out what it represented.

He turned his head to see what she was making a face at.

The tavern sign. It featured Andraste, backlit in holy light, carrying a green handed figure wrapped in a sheet.

The Ranger was suddenly giggling wildly while pressing her forehead to his chest.

"What's funny?" He asked suspiciously.

"I have half a mind to commission a new sign featuring you carrying my drunk ass to bed. Our strapping Commander with a drunken elf slung over his shoulder! I can see it now..." Mithra declared jubilantly.

Cullen couldn't help but chuckle at the image. "Alright, you. As much fun as you are, it's time for sleep."

She sulked dramatically with a half hidden grin. "Yes, oh wise advisor..."  
\-------------------------

Varric, Sera, Bull, and Dorian peered out the tavern windows as Cullen guided Mithra toward the main hall; three with huge, shit eating grins on their faces.

"I see the Inquisitor has a thing for strapping young Templars... Simply adorable." The Tevinter chortled before turning to the others. "I'll take my winnings now, thank you.."

"I'm pretty sure it's just the one, Sparkler." Varric chided as he recalled the Hinterlands and counted out some coin.

"Let us hope she doesn't feel the need to drive a knife through his throat if he touches her.." Cassandra thought aloud.

"Seeker, I think you left your tact back at the table." The Dwarf reprimanded through a laugh.

"He'll be fiiine! She's all butter for his bread." Sera added while receiving her share of coin.

Varric muttered to himself. "And I don't think she ever had any class to lose.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Da'lovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Garas - (You) Come


	77. Two Broken Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra is faced with some very disturbing issues. Cullen has a chat with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

_Hungry calloused hands explored her bare skin as she lay on the couch beneath his heavy, armored form._

_Soft fur caressed and tickled her exposed flesh; goosebumps cried out for his warmth._

_Her head rolled back onto the armrest; eyes closed while lips parted with a heated, needy moan._

_Lips and tongue eagerly tasted her neck while warm fingers raked through white hair and pulled her closer._

_Her hips rose to grind against him; inviting, begging._

_A wanting gasp broke against her flesh; she shuddered at the sensation and pressed harder. Demanding._

_A husky voice breathed against her ear. "Are you sure?"_

_A confession in a sigh. "Ar isalan na.."_

_Hands desperately forced fur back to expose the armor over his muscled chest and thick shoulders._

_"Then take me.." He whispered with an adorable smirk._

_Lips moved lower at a languid pace; gently kissing and mapping out her skin._

_Begging whimpers echoed in the night; despising the yearning his slow, torturous affection brought._

_Slender fingers clutched a blade._

_"Na vyn dhavem navir.."_

_Deep red painted her blushing golden form when metal swiftly met flesh._

_Teeth shone behind a sinister grin as his full weight fell lifelessly upon her chest._

_Fingers combed blood through carefully styled blond locks as she cuddled him and shook with silent laughter._  
\-----------------------

Mithra shot awake; pulse thrumming in her ears, skin glistening with sweat, and loins burning with need.

She swallowed hard as her features twisted with sorrow that bit like the coldest mountain winds. _"What am I doing..?"_

The Ranger rubbed her face, fighting to keep her voice level so she didn't expose her troubled mind. "Fuck... Da'fen... Do you need to go out?"

He stretched with a whiney yawn; knowing she'd woken from a steamy dream. _"That wouldn't have happened if you had taken your chance while he was here. But sure, I could go for a pee."_

She scoffed. "He would have politely turned me down because I was drunk. It's for the best, anyway."

Josmael chuffed a laugh - the ass. _"Oh, but he wanted to. I'll never understand people's reluctance to get some when it's a gesture away."_

"We're very different animals, da'fen. He would have felt as if he were taking advantage of my condition."

_"You're no longer drunk, ya know..and the sun isn't up just yet."_

Mithra smirked weakly, her need beginning to fade. "I can't just break into his room and take what I want. That isn't acceptable behavior in human society."

The wolf smirked. _"You could take something else and wait for him to come looking for it.. That fur of his, maybe? He chased me for it once."_

She gave him a doubtful look. "No. Go on.. This will haunt me all day unless I either do something about it or distract myself from it."

He stood and shook himself out. _"I think you mean that **he** will haunt you until.."_

The Ranger shot him a look. "Don't."

Josmael laughed again as he loped toward the stairway. _"I'm not the one dreaming about it. Right...anyway, I've figured out these doors. I can let myself out."_

"And don't you dare bring him here!" She added as he headed downstairs.

Mithra huffed and looked to the fire for a moment, trying to calm herself completely. The blaze just reminded her of the heat of the dream.

 _"Elgar'nan take it... maybe a bath will help."_ She thought as she grabbed a bucket and headed for the casks of water in the storage area of her chambers.  
\----------------------

Josmael loped at an easy pace out the doors of the keep and set his nose to the ground.

He sniffed his way down the stairs and around the side.

 _"A busted wheelbarrow... Mine."_ He declared with a lift of his hind leg.

_"That rock is now mine..."_

_"That tree is mine..."_

_"That pile of lumber..."_

_"This scaffold.. Oh! That's a nice tree....MINE!"_ He thought as he wandered around, marking his territory.

He sniffed out a pair of pantaloons left in the corner behind the tavern and jumped back from the stench, looking horrified. _"Wow, buddy.. What did you eat last night?"_

The wolf took another frightened whiff and hurried away while sneezing and rubbing his nose in the dirt. _"That's atrocious! Unnatural! I can **taste** it! Ugh! The burn!"_

He drug his body across dirt and grass while yelping, whining, and sneezing.

"You alright, Josmael?"

The wolf looked up from rolling on the ground, begging Cullen for mercy with his eyes. _"Please...end my suffering.. The smell...the taste.. It's **horrible**...!! ....Where's Compassion when you need him for a mercy killing..?"_

The Commander peered around before looking back down at the suffering beast. "Care to join me for a run? It's been a while."

Josmael jumped up and spun excitedly while wagging hard. _"Shit yeah! Let's go!"_  
\-------------------------

An hour later, she poured a sixth bucket of scalding water into the tub, immediately followed by one at room temperature and tested the heat with her hand. _"One or two more.."_

Mithra refilled the cauldron over the fire and sat on the floor to distract herself from the heartbreak welling in her chest.

She began to run a stone over the ironbark blades; slowly bringing them to a cutting edge. "I should have these finished sometime today.." She mused somberly as the fine sawdust gathered in the leather on her lap.

When the water started boiling a short time later, she set her work aside and stood to add it to the tub.

The door at the bottom of the stairs opened.

The Ranger knit her brow in annoyance as she set the now empty bucket on the floor. "Give me some time, Josephine."

"Inquisitor! I have urgent news!" Cullen; her heart broke further when his gorgeous voice reached her ears.

Mithra went back to work on her blades and cleared her throat to harden herself; trying not to look at him as he came up the stairs.

"What is it, Commander?"

He noticed the tub first. _"Maker's Breath, Rutherford. You know better than to barge into a lady's quarters. What is wrong with you?"_

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "So sorry to just..um.."

Her lips tightened into a grim line, knowing he was turning an adorable shade of red behind her. "It's ok.. I'm still waiting for water."

He noticed that she was purposefully keeping her eyes from him and opened his mouth to ask.

"Something urgent..?" The Ranger reminded him quickly as she looked down the edge of one of her new blades.

The Commander gathered himself; back to business. "It's Sahrnia, Inquisitor. Scout Harding reports that the area just outside of town is riddled with Red Lyrium. The Red Templars have a heavily guarded camp in the midst of it and have been taking people from their homes in the night. She is unable to discover why and hasn't been able to get through the region for a more thorough look."

"They're likely using them to either mine Red Lyrium...or grow from them." Mithra informed as she felt the dull edge with her thumb.

Horrified silence urged her to explain. "The future in Redcliffe... I found Fiona locked in a cell, it was growing from her body. It's like an infection, consuming flesh as it spreads. It all but filled the dungeons of Redcliffe Castle. Did Dorian not report that when he returned?"

Cullen thought back, but couldn't recall. Perhaps he'd been too irritated over the alliance with the Rebel Mages to catch that part.

She continued as she tried to fortify herself further. "The longer you're near it, the higher your risk of becoming a host for it. It's a wonder the Red Templars remain mobile at all. Perhaps they found some way to regulate the speed of its growth within them. It's also possible that, because they were regular Templars first, they are able to withstand its effects to some degree."

Mithra's desperate fortifications cracked at the memory of Cullen in the alternate future. Her throat tightened halfway through her words. "When you.. uh.......Never mind.."

The Commander's brows knit with deep concern at the sound of her voice cracking.

She cleared her throat quickly. "I'll head to Sahrnia after a bath and some food."

"What's wrong..?" He ventured softly.

Her lips curled in on themselves as she fought the need to hold him and cry.

"It's nothing...just a bad dream.." She offered lamely.

Cullen approached slowly. "Is there anything..?"

The Ranger shot him a dangerous look. "No. I just..need some time."

He was still moving toward her, wanting to just sit quietly and offer her some comfort.

Her face twisted with sorrow once more and he quickened his pace. She wanted his arms around her, but she feared for him. She didn't want the dream to be true; didn't want to hurt him.

"Don't, Cullen." She sniffed; her walls crumbling with his every step.

He ignored her plea and took a seat on the floor beside her while rubbing her shoulder.

That was it. Her knuckles turned white as she clutched the blade she had been working on.

A sob forced its way out of her and she shot to her feet; pacing while ranting angrily in Elvish.

Cullen watched in pained confusion, wondering what in the world had gotten into her. They'd had so much fun the night before; sweet words, hugs, kisses, and jokes. Now she was acting like a rabid, angry beast. This made absolutely no sense to him.

Mithra stopped her pacing, pointed the dull blade at him from near the balcony, and spat. "Na esalathas navir, felasil!"

She threw the ironbark weapon with a flick of her arm and embedded it deep into the headboard of the bed she never used.

He rose to his feet and looked at her like she had lost her mind. "What in the Maker's name is wrong?! Have I said or done something to upset you?!"

Her eyes were sharp when she turned her fury toward him. "You've done **nothing** wrong! **I** have! I am a Templar killer! That is what I do! It's what I've always done! I **enjoyed** killing them, even after I learned to suppress that shit and **pretend** to be a normal fucking person! Why can't you see that?! I'm completely **fucked** in the head! Stark raving mad! Why in the world did you ever decide to love me?!"

The Commander searched her face in utter disbelief, his mouth hanging open slightly.

Mithra swallowed the last of her agony and blew out a huge calming breath as she turned to the balcony for some cool air.

Despair strangled her when she looked in his sweet honey brown eyes a moment later. She tore her flooded gaze away from him to look over the mountains. "I can't be trusted. You shouldn't want me. You should have left me to die on that mountain. You would have done the world a favor."

That brought his voice back. "You think you're the only one that's ashamed of who they used to be? The only one that doesn't feel worthy of trust and love? I've experienced the suffering magic can inflict and I'm not at all proud of the man that made me. I **begged** Warden Ashara to kill every Mage in Kinloch Hold when it fell. In Kirkwall, I **wanted** mages locked away as much as Meredith. I wanted to keep them from **ever** seeing the light of day. I believed with my very **soul** that it was the best and only way to do things. I've changed since then, as have you."

The Ranger sneered at the peaks in the distance. "Could you date a Mage after what they did to you? After how you felt about them for years? Would you trust yourself to be intimate with one?"

To her utter surprise, he chuckled. "In a way, I've already been doing both of those things."

She snorted. "I told you all, I'm not a Mage. I can't form fire, ice, or lightening. I can't manipulate the Fade without this stupid, pain in the ass, Anchor. I can't heal like Solas or Vardren, and I can't summon spirits to animate corpses like Dorian."

"Perhaps not, but your abilities with animals and ironbark are obviously some form of magic. Yet, I'm not afraid of you, even if it is a little..unnerving to hear the calls of dangerous beasts pass your lips." He pointed out rather calmly.

"You **should** be afraid of me. I killed Templars on instinct for years..I felt alive when I did it... The **beast** just made me more..thirsty for it." Mithra heaved a sorrowful breath and let her head fall on the frame of the glass door. "I fear that you're courting death, Cullen. I honestly don't trust myself with you... I don't want to hurt you, but I just did..and that breaks my heart."

The Commander spoke with a soft smile in his voice. "You didn't hurt me, and you've never tried to kill me. Maker knows you've had several opportunities to attempt it."

She found it in herself to smile at that. "You're right, I haven't.. I only kicked you in the face and knocked you out once.."

He laughed softly and brought his hand to rest between her shoulder blades. "And you did it in spectacular fashion - while severely injured."

The Ranger fell to tears when she looked at him again; her sweet, supportive, understanding Cully-bear.

He opened his arms to her; offering a hug. "What's the word..? Garas..?" He guessed, hoping he spoke the correct word to invite her closer.

After a moment of agonizing hesitation, she threw herself into his arms with a warped, tearful smile and nuzzled into his neck. "Good guess, Da'lovro. Garas.. Come here."

Cullen held her snugly and rubbed her back. "I want you to understand something.."

Mithra leaned back and looked up into his eyes; listening intently.

He brushed the back of his fingers over her cheek. "With the way I felt about magic..it sickens me to think that I might not have cared about you. You have given me a chance to put some distance between myself and everything that happened. Know that I understand how you feel..and I'm here for you. Our progress is on your time; as fast or slow as you see fit. I will not ask more than you feel ready to give."

She bit her lip to keep it from quivering and nodded before burying her face in his coat.

After a few blissful minutes and no small amount of sniffles, the Ranger broke the silence. "I should take that bath. Will you do me a favor?"

The Commander smirked. "If you do me a favor in return..."

Mithra cocked her head, waiting for him to ask.

He gave her a sweet, brief kiss and pressed his forehead to hers. "Please be careful out there and come back safely."

She smiled at that and gave him a kiss of her own. "I promise to be careful. I don't want Josmael anywhere near Red Lyrium, especially that much of it. Can he stay here with you while I'm in Sahrnia?"

He smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I would be delighted to keep him for you."

Mithra hugged him tight once more. "Ma serranas... 'Ma'sal'shiral."

Cullen blinked; knowing he had heard the phrase before, but he couldn't remember when or from whom. "I understood "Thank you"... Can I get a translation for the other?"

The Ranger blushed and grinned into his fur. "You're learning fast, Da'lovro... I'm not ready to translate that one just yet, but I had to say it."

He laughed softly. "Very well, but I expect to understand those words eventually."

"You will.. probably sooner than you think." She looked up at him once again and pulled away gently. "I want you to have something."

Her swift feet carried her to the bed where she picked up a thick fur. She stroked and cuddled it to her chest as she made her way back to him.

The Commander looked touched when he recognized the Great Bear skin in her arms. "I can't accept this. It's your favorite one."

Mithra smiled. "And how do you know that..?"

He sighed. "Cole... He gave it to me right after Haven... while telling me that I missed you. I really wish he would stay out of my thoughts."

She presented it to him. "You should thank him for that one. You had it to wrap me in when you scraped me out of the snow. You've more than earned it, Da'lovro. You kept me from tormenting myself with those thoughts and gave me the courage to keep trying. I imagine you could use something to keep you warm at night, besides. I want you to have it... Please."

The weight of the heavy skin in his arms warmed his heart. "Thank you. I will cherish it and put it to good use."

The Ranger gave him a lingering kiss then pulled back with a big smile. "That's good to hear. Now then..to work. There are people to rescue and Red Templars to clear out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ar isalan na. - I need you.
> 
> Na vyn dhavem navir. - You have kissed death. 
> 
> Da'fen - Little wolf 
> 
> Elgar'nan - Dalish God of Vengeance 
> 
> Na esalathas navir, felasil! - You court death, fool! 
> 
> Garas - (You) Come (here)
> 
> Da'lovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks
> 
> 'Ma'sal'shiral - My soul's journey / Love of my life


	78. In the Minds of Wolves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strategies are drawn up to tackle Sahrnia. Josmael gives Cullen a few surprising pieces of information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Felas'el, falon'en." Mithra begged with a smile as a few of Leliana's birds clamored to tell her of what they had seen in Emprise du Lion. 

They looked to each other briefly, as if asking the others who should report first. 

"Dirthas." The Ranger asked the one perched on her shoulder with a sideways glance and warm smile. 

She leaned over the war table, pointing at particular areas on a pocket map of the region. When it voiced what it had seen, she scribbled notes, drew symbols, and colored in sections upon it. Meanwhile, the bird cocked its head to inspect her work and add information as she went. 

The Commander and Spy Master stood nearly on their toes to get a clearer look from across the table. Cullen watched intently as she made her notes; trying to get an idea of what she would face there. Blackwall and Cassandra watched over each of her shoulders, trying not to disrupt her while Solas peered around the Seeker to get a peek as well. 

"Ma serranas." She looked to one of the two on the table before her. "I na?" 

The Ranger listened closely as it cawed, hopped around, and ruffled its feathers. 

"Commander, I'll need a team of builders and engineers to restore a bridge. Three High Dragons have claimed territory along a trade road on the far side of it. While I'd rather relocate them somehow, one has a nest, she'll need to be killed." 

He saluted and prepared paper to write out the orders. "I'll assemble a team and send them to the region right away, Inquisitor." 

She looked to the final one as it launched into its report. It hopped forward and pecked at what looked to be a fortress on the map and squawked a long, low, angry sound followed by a short series of gestures and caws. 

Mithra's brows went up. "Well, that's...interesting." 

Cullen couldn't stop himself. "What's interesting?" 

She looked up from her work to answer. "A powerful demon of some sort has settled in Suledin Keep. It's overseeing the Lyrium dosage the Red Templars receive. As much as I had hoped to keep us out of a direct fight with them, the place is crawling with Red Templars. We will need to hit the fortress hard to clear them out." She turned to Cassandra. "I would like you to lead the fight against the demon. We can go over the strategy along the way." 

The Seeker nodded with a soft grin. "Gladly." 

Mithra looked back down at the map, pointing to the sprawling maze like area. "Then there's the quarry.. A large force of Red Templars are overseeing the growth and harvest of Red Lyrium there. The people they've been taking from the town are being kept in cages in that area. Sera, Hawke, and Varric: we're going assassin on their asses; taking them out from the cliffs above. Cole, I need you to free the people from the cages after we clear an area. The rest of you will accompany him to see the people out of there as safely as possible. Bull, will you get your Chargers to assist with escorting the people out of the quarry? It's expansive, the more people we have to guard the villagers as they escape, the better."

"Sure thing, Boss." He grinned, impressed with her tactics. 

The Inquisitor smiled. "Thank you. I'll recruit Vardren to help Stitches and Solas with any healing needs." 

Varric cut in with doubt in his voice. "I know I don't usually point out the gloom and doom of a situation, but... won't they notice their friends dropping dead right in front of them? They can shoot that shit from their bodies, Starshine." 

The Ranger grinned. "Which is exactly why I'll provide a distraction to keep them too busy to notice. Target those on the outside of the cluster first; behind the backs of their comrades. We'll take them out before any of them even know what's going on." 

The Commander gave her a hard look, not liking the thought of Mithra playing the bait. 

She smirked at her sweetheart and presented a small ironbark sphere in her palm. "Relax, I won't be the actual decoy." 

Leliana cocked her head. "What is that?" 

Mithra grinned. "My finest work." Her eyes flashed as she spoke her command. "Enleas." 

A lifesize projection of the Ranger appeared immediately; standing proudly over the bauble with a dagger in each hand. 

The birds shot for the rafters above while everyone near her tensed and stepped backward; startled by the sudden appearance. 

She laughed at their surprise and rolled it with a quick underhand toss toward the left to demonstrate. 

The mirage's legs moved as if it were running while the sphere traveled quickly across the stone floor.   

"Without trees to anchor them to, I had to redesign a lure while I was out in the Wastes. It doesn't disappear, and it moves with the orb. It'll roll right between their feet and they'll fall all over themselves trying to kill something they can't touch. They may even kill each other in their attempts." 

Cullen smirked approvingly at that thought. The fewer Red Templars she had to engage herself, the happier he was. 

When the ball reached the Tevinter Mage, Mithra smiled. "Give it a kick, Dorian. You can't break it, don't worry." 

A devilish smirk took his face as he raised a brow and gave it a gentle tap with his toe; sending it rolling slowly toward a very uneasy looking Sera. 

She shrieked and jumped behind Bull to hide from the "ghost" as it walked toward her. 

The Ranger laughed. "Oh, this thing will be more fun than I initially thought! I should modify a few more of them." 

"Keep your creepy ghost shite to yourself.." She growled and reached a foot from behind the Qunari to give it a kick, sending it across the room toward Mithra. 

"Alas'niras." The Ranger ordered the sphere as it moved. 

The vision began attacking the space around it as it rolled back toward the table; slashing, dancing, spinning, and ducking. 

"That is...ingenious." Solas noted. "It moves exactly as you do in battle." 

A proud smirk crawled across Mithra's face. "I had a lot of time to tinker out there. I used it to lure Red Templars into rift zones. They engaged the demons and I closed the rifts after finishing off any survivors. The only downside to using lures is that they don't really target anything. We'll have to take them out before they realize its a decoy. With the four of us pumping them full of arrows and them kicking it between each other to aid the illusion, it shouldn't be a problem." 

When the sphere came to a stop at her feet, she spoke. "Melenas." 

The mirage disappeared as swiftly as it had sprung to life and the Ranger retrieved the small orb from the floor. "Cole, can you throw it into each area while we travel along the cliffs? It'll be faster than me climbing down to fetch it between each attack. I can command it with bird calls from above so it doesn't draw attention to you."

He smiled softly. "I can do that." 

Mithra nodded with a smile and presented it to him. "Thank you, Compassion. Wait to free the people until all Red Templars in each area lay dead and send them back the way you came to meet with the rest of your team. There are seven cages spread throughout the area. I'll have a crow guide you through the quarry while we're out there." 

The Inquisitor addressed the room. "Alright, any other concerns or suggestions?" 

Leliana spoke up. "There is one other matter. Clan Lavellan was successful in protecting the elves of Wycome. However, their actions have angered people in neighboring cities. Jester reports that a mob is gathering to "put down an elven uprising". Lavellan's Keeper has sent a missive asking for advice. She doesn't want to leave the elves of the city defenseless since the Dalish are technically the ones that earned their ire." 

"Deshanna, you are too kindhearted for your clan's own good, I swear it.." Mithra smiled while shaking her head. 

Josephine finally spoke up. "I can send ambassadors to talk to the people agitating for violence." 

The Ranger **laughed** at that thought. "Josephine... An angry mob of people bent on killing elves cannot be reasoned with."  Lilac eyes snapped to Cullen. "They think they're hunting halla, we need to put a dragon where they expect to find them. Commander - have soldiers occupy and fortify the city immediately. Fly our banners high; let them know that if they fuck with Lavellan, they are fucking with **me**. Make it clear that we will take absolutely no shit in this matter." 

He saluted with a grin, enamored with her sassy yet tactical mind and that cute little knot on her brow. "I will see it done right away, Inquisitor."

"Ma serranas." She peered around the room once more. "Any other business?"

Satisfied silence. 

She nodded. "Then let's prepare to move out." 

Everyone filed out of the war room to prepare while Mithra made a few more notes to her map. 

She smiled with a warm blush when Cullen pressed a firm kiss to the side of her head and rubbed her back. 

"You are incredible, you know that?" He said with a proud grin. 

The Ranger chewed her lip shyly as she inspected her work. "And **you** are too sweet, Da'lovro." 

"It's the truth. Your plans are sound." He insisted lovingly with another long stroke down her back.  

She couldn't keep the tease out of her voice nor the smile from her lips. "Such loving confidence from my handsome Commander. If you aren't careful, my ego might begin to rival Dorian's." 

Cullen laughed and wrapped his arms around her as she stood; finally satisfied with her diagrams. 

She hummed happily as she squeezed him back. "Thank you..for talking some sense into me this morning. It would have driven me mad to dwell on it. I can go in there with a clear head now." 

He pressed a kiss into her hair. "I'm glad. I'll worry less knowing you have your wits about you."

She chuffed a small laugh. "Try not to worry at all. I've done this sort of thing with bandits in a mountain pass before. Like a mage fishing with lightening." A roguish smirk crawled across her face as she looked up at him. "But I'd like a good luck kiss all the same.." 

He returned the smirk and moved in to grant her wish. "Ma nuvenin." 

Mithra blushed and smiled before his lips gently sipped hers. Warm breath whisked across their cheeks as both hummed blithely at the other's flavor. 

She hissed when he broke it too soon and launched into another while grabbing his coat and pulling him closer. _"Creators, he tastes as good as he looks.."_ She thought as her tongue sought to play with his. 

Cullen groaned pleasurably and held her tighter as her lips eagerly tangled with his. _"Sweet Maker.. she makes it so hard to resist her."_

The Ranger broke their lock a moment later; softly panting and warming with desire. _"Perhaps when I return..."_ She pressed one more deep, languid kiss to his soft lips and broke it slowly with a smirk; her mouth grinning against his. "Now **that's** what I call a good luck kiss." 

He blew out an impassioned breath and connected with her again; her teasing driving him crazy. _"Don't push it, Rutherford...on her time..."_

"Mmm!" She mumbled with surprise. 

He broke the kiss immediately. "I'm sorry.." 

"Don't be. I liked it." Mithra smirked with a warm purr in her voice and lusty glint in her eye. _"Definitely going to try when I return.."_

The Commander took on a rakish grin of his own. _"Oooohh...I see what you're doing. I can play along if it helps you, Love."_

"Was it the surprise you liked, or that you taunted me to that point?" He teased. 

She bit her lip abashedly. "Maybe both." 

He chuckled and gave her a squeeze. "Alright, you little minx.. you should go so I have some chance at keeping my word. I have confidence in your plan..but please be careful. Don't push yourself too much." 

"I promise, Da'lovro." She presented a braided leather collar with the translator bound within it. "You boys had better behave yourselves while I'm away. We'll try to make this quick and painless."   
\------------------------- 

Josmael grumbled and whined as he watched Danyla carry Mithra across the bridge from the battlements beside the Commander's office. 

Cullen gave the great beast a pat on the shoulder as they watched the group leave. "Don't worry, Jos. She has a lot of friends with her, they'll take good care of her for us."

He grumbled low in his throat and rested his chin on the stone wall before him with a high pitched whine while Cullen put the collar on him. 

"I'm not worried about her getting hurt so much as getting sick. That Lyrium is poison, it churns my stomach just to be near it." The wolf explained as the leather was being tied to his neck. 

The Commander massaged the animal's scruff while trying to reassure the both of them. "Which is why she asked that you remain here with me. She's incredibly tough, smart, and quick. She has a lot of help and three healers with them, besides. She'll be alright." 

Josmael lifted his head for a deep, haunting howl; the translator lending words to his song. "I love you, Asa'ma'sal! Good hunting!"

The Ranger stood upon the hart's back and faced Skyhold to return the call with her whistle while waving; not wanting to make the large party uncomfortable. 

He emitted a wolfy chuckle. "I know, Sis.." 

"What did she say?" 

"That she loves us both very much and that she misses us already...but don't tell her I told you that. She'd rather you heard it from her." 

The Commander smiled softly at the translation as they watched the group disappear into the mountain pass. 

Cullen cleared a small lump from his throat and moved to the door of his office. "Right, to work then. I have to send orders to fortify Wycome to keep Clan Lavellan and the elves of the city safe. You coming?" 

"Right behind you, Brother." Josmael chuffed with a wag before loping toward the door. 

The Commander looked awestruck by the wolf's word choice as he held the door for him. 

A smirk seemed to grace the wolf's face as he passed the man. "Don't look too surprised. I accepted you a long time ago. You've been good not only **to** her, but **for** her. Now that she's accepted you too, it makes you part of our pack. Tell Deshanna I said "Hi" if you're sending a letter with those orders." 

"A balm to her soul.." Cullen mused with a blushing smile while readying paper to write the orders. 

"And that is why I'm happy to call you Brother." The wolf concluded while panting and beating his tail on the floor. 

"I am honored, truly." He pondered for just a moment. "Can I..ask you something..?"

Josmael lay on his belly. "Of course." 

"There was an..incident this morning. She was very upset when I went to tell her about Sahrnia. She's afraid of hurting me.. or, rather, killing me if we..um.. Maker's breath..." The Commander breathed while rubbing the back of his neck, feeling weird for discussing a possible sex life with anyone at all. 

".."Get busy".."perform the horizontal shuffle".."dance as the wolves do"..."Do the monster mash"..?" The wolf offered with blatant amusement. 

Cullen's blush and groan urged Josmael to continue. "I'll never understand people's embarrassment about mating.. She's not embarrassed about it, by the way; everything does it, it's a perfectly natural part of the world. But to answer your **almost asked** question; she's just paranoid after what the beast turned her into. It was hard for her to separate the animal instincts from herself; she was a blend of them for years, especially in battle. Just don't try to hold her down or grab her from behind and there shouldn't be any problems. She's killed a lot of people for both of those actions...when they were unwelcome, at least. I'm not sure if she sees you as a Templar any longer, but giving her control over your time together should help. Having a fur from her bed might help her get through any lingering anxiety as well."  

The Commander went wide eyed at that. "Say again..?" 

"About the fur? Or what not to do?" 

"She gave me a fur this morning...her favorite one... Is she..?" His blush deepened and he rubbed his face. 

"She's already considering giving you a roll!" The wolf cheered with another laugh. 

"Maker's Blood... This is easily the strangest conversation I've ever had. Please don't say anything to Mithra about this.." 

"I'm not crazy, Cullen. She specifically told me to keep my big nose out of this. She would be tattooing my hide along with Sulara's if she knew I was talking to you about this." 

The Commander's color started to fade as he finished drafting his orders and moved to the bird Leliana had given him to send them off. "She's been tattooing Sulara's hide? That's a little...odd." 

Josmael snorted. "It's in honor of her memory; her life story preserved in ink. She was very important to us." 

Cullen nodded while attaching the message to the crow's leg. "Well it's not **so** strange now that I see why. Mithra's tattoos...is that what they are? Her life story, I mean?"

The wolf smirked and lay back down for a nap. "Ask her about them yourself, lover boy. You still have a lot to learn about that woman and how she thinks. That's your journey, I can't walk it for you. I just helped you get it started." 

"Beg pardon?" 

"I've been nudging her your way for a while. Remember when you told me you had feelings for her? You asked me if I'd be alright with you two becoming close. You displayed respect to me in that moment. Then you left her behind..." 

The Commander winced. "I'm still sorry about that. I truly thought she was dead, we all did." 

Josmael sneezed. "I forgave you when you asked me to help find her in the Graves. I don't think I can forgive you if you leave her behind again." 

"I will not fail her again, I give you my word." 

The wolf smirked and got a little more comfortable. "Good, and I'll continue encouraging her in your favor." 

The Commander chuckled. "Thank you for helping me get this chance, Josmael." 

"Yeah yeah.. Nap time, now hush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Transations: 
> 
> Felas'el, falon'en - Slow down, friends. 
> 
> Dirthas - (You) Speak 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> I na? - And you? 
> 
> Enleas - (You) Ingnite/ Light/ Spark 
> 
> Alas'niras - (You) Dance 
> 
> Melenas - (You) Wait/ Rest/ Hold time 
> 
> Da'lovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Ma nuvenin - As you say 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Sister in spirit


	79. Sahrnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team assaults Emprise du Lion while Josmael spends tme with Cullen. 
> 
> And a Very Happy Holiday (whichever holiday that might be) to each and every one of you! Be safe, don't drink and drive, and say no to drugs, kids. ;D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Elvish words or phrases in this one. Still - Thank you Fenxshiral!

Lilac eyes watched the tunnel intently; waiting for the pale orb to make its appearance. A tired breath escaped her as she readied her arrows and wiped sweat on her sleeve.  

Eight Red Templars wandered around below; directing their captives as they moved wheelbarrows full of singing red crystals. In the middle stood one of the big ones Cullen had faced off with in Haven; a grotesquely swollen Knight built like an oak. He could launch the poisonous shards from his hands and was Mithra's prime target for that reason.  

An eagle's scream sounded as soon as the lure was spotted. _Light._

"The Inquisitor! Attack! Protect the operation!" The Red Templar Knight bellowed with his crystalline voice. "For Samson! For The Elder One!!" 

Just before the projection reached the first, another call sounded. _Dance._

The mirage launched into the offensive; fooling the morons to engage as they swarmed it. 

Five Foot Soldiers slid to a stop and took a swing. Two hit one of its brothers in their attempts when the illusion ducked per its programming. 

The orb bounced off of the fresh corpse as it landed and rolled away from the group toward two Shadows that were making their way toward the battle. 

One leapt and twirled with its lyrium spears for arms outstretched. It flew right through the mirage and severed the head of a pursuing Foot Soldier. 

Mithra's team of assassins loosed their projectiles now that they were all together; targeting those on the outside of the swarm first. The Knight was the first to fall, thereby eliminating the potential threat of shards flying at the team above. 

Bolts and arrows rained down upon them in rapid waves; ending the fight within the space of forty seconds. 

Sera giggled and lifted herself from the ground at the Ranger's side. "Easy, yeah!? That's the last. This calls for pie!" 

The Inquisitor smiled wide and started down the wall of the canyon. "You go ahead, I'm going to comb for information and collect our arrows while there's still some daylight. I'll meet you back at camp." She navigated the slope carefully; hopping from rock to rock and around Lyrium clusters until she dropped onto the scaffolding below. 

Hawke called from across the canyon while sitting next to Varric as he crooned to Bianca for being amazing. "We'll keep an eye out for you from up here!" 

"Appreciated!"  
\------------------------ 

Josmael's head shot up when he heard the cry of an approaching predatory bird. "Message for you." 

Cullen opened the door of his office to find an owl clutching a leather tube in its talons on the battlements. He sighed as he took in the size of the feathered creature. "Why did she have to send a big one?" 

The wolf chuckled and made his way to Mithra's feathered accomplice. "It's carrying a lot of paper. Relax, I got this." 

The bird took off as soon as the canine claimed the package. 

"Thanks, Jos." The Commander grinned and took it from the returning beast. 

"No problem. What's the word?" 

Cullen riffled through the papers as soon as he freed them from the leather case. "Letters from Samson himself. This should lead us straight to his headquarters." He reported with a deeply satisfied smirk. 

He set them aside on his desk and looked through the other reports. "The quarry was cleared according to plan with no complications. The bridge will take another two weeks to restore, the damage was much more extensive than imagined. Mistress Poulin of Sahrnia was...selling people to the Red Templars...? That's monstrous!" 

"Anything else?" Josmael asked with evident worry. 

The Commander double checked the pages quickly. "Not at present. It's likely they sent this the night before, meaning they're addressing the Keep sometime today. I'm sure they'll send another report after they capture it." 

They both sighed and fidgeted for a moment. 

"Go for a run?" The wolf suggested. 

"Yes, please. Let's head down to the camps in the valley today. I should oversee some drills."  
\-----------------------------  

Deft feet stepped lightly upon the leafless branches overlooking a large stone wall, scouting out the situation in the courtyard below.

She signalled nine and waved the party in to engage before readying three arrows. 

The Seeker and Warden tore around the corner and issued war cries while charging through the area with blades and shields ready. 

The warped men turned to engage; echoing voices alerting the rest when they caught sight of the approaching warriors. 

She aimed quickly and loosed; arrows slipping in gaps of armor under arms and where necks met shoulders. 

The warriors continued their charges; blocking crystal projectiles as they screamed through the ruined courtyard. 

Crossbow bolts and arrows whistled from atop the adjacent wall until they buried themselves in mutated flesh. 

A streak of soft green dashed among fallen stones; blades swiftly sundering skin between singing red crystal. 

Elemental magics from three Mages swirled and soared through the air until it slammed into various assailants. 

A sickly bellow sounded and walls shed sand as an infected giant stomped forth. 

"Go for the eye first!" Mithra ordered from the tree above while taking aim. "Blind it!" 

Every bow loosed arrows at the massive humanoid's face, littering it with wooden shafts and fletching. 

The creature screamed in pain and flailed; seeking vengeance for the agony and darkness laid upon it. 

Cassandra rolled between its ankles to avoid angrily swaying arms and buried her blade into the huge tendon that enabled the beast to stand. With a twist and yank, the beast went to its knees while roaring in pain and fury. 

A massive axe embedded in its forearm; disabling one of its natural weapons. 

The Giant sat upon its heels and swung a wide arc with its uninjured arm; knocking its foes back and into the snow. 

A massive hand blindly sought those that lay upon the ground before it. 

The Ranger quickly swapped weapons when it grasped and lifted Blackwall from the ground. _Shit.._

The wielder of white horn blades dove out of the branches above with both arms above her head; ready to feed them warm flesh and poisoned blood. 

The daggers bit deep into grasping tendons; fingers instantly released their Warden captive. 

She leapt as the hand moved to swing; hoping to throw the source of the sting away. 

Mithra dashed forward the moment her feet found grass growing between broken stone. 

Large fingers swatted at the bounding elf as she landed on the damaged arm and jumped again; seeking the throat. 

The melee fighters hacked at massive folded legs and the back they supported, working to end the creature as swiftly as possible. 

Blood stained antlers bit deep. A flood of deep red washed over its chest and shoulder while the elf pierced and twisted hard. 

Magic filled the air in the form of every known element and rained down upon the gigantic creature's back and head. 

It bellowed in its agony; unsure whether to pluck the elf from its neck or swat the ring of attackers surrounding it. 

The giant decided too late. One more deep stab and swift yank found it unable to pull air. 

The Ranger slid down its bloodied chest while fingers reached for its gaping throat in dying terror. 

She braced her hands on her knees as the beast fell and went still at last. "Blackwall..you alright?" 

"Just landed a little hard on my ass. I'm grateful for the help, I think it was about to crush me." 

Mithra nodded as she blew out a heavy breath. "Yeah, that's never pretty.." 

"Are you well?" Cassandra asked as she wiped her brow and the team began to regroup. 

The Ranger stood fully while panting. "I'm good, thanks. Just need to catch my breath." 

A crow sounded from the highest wall of the courtyard. 

"Imshael is just ahead and has only two Templars with it. Cassandra is taking the lead in this fight. We ready?" 

"Are you?" Dorian asked with a smirk on approach. 

She heaved a sigh and nodded while pressing on. "Let's get this done."  
\---------------------------------- 

"Damn, she's hot..." Josmael panted as a Mabari hound trotted up with her handler. 

She bared her teeth and growled at the wolf's remark as they passed. 

"Right back at you, Sugar!" He looked at Cullen while licking his chops. "Why didn't you bring me down here sooner?! So many fine bitches running all over the place..I need a little action too, ya know." 

The Commander rubbed the back of his neck. _Maker, he's worse than some of my soldiers.._

"Heeeey, sweet thing! Can I interest you in.." 

Josmael's verbal cat calls were cut off when his collar was hastily removed. 

Cullen scowled at his canine companion while stuffing the leather bound translator in his pocket. "Andraste's Mercy, you are completely shameless!" 

The wolf watched another hound pass while grumbling, panting, and whining. 

The Commander crossed his arms as he watched the training exercise. "They aren't available, Josmael. They are the Ferelden nobility of hounds; carefully bred for the finest bloodlines. The Kennel Master would have your hide if you took a chance at one, if one would even let you close enough to try. They are bred for war, I don't doubt they would pose a challenge to you." 

He huffed and lay in the snow while pouting. 

"You've been all over Thedas, surely you've found a suitable mate at some point in your life." 

Josmael sneezed and rolled onto his side while whining mournfully.  
\-------------------------- 

Mithra blew out an exhausted breath and wiped her face after raising the Inquisition flag atop Suledin Keep. "All done except for the dragons. A shame we can't address them for at least two weeks." 

"What's to stop you from calling them to this side?" Blackwall asked while crossing his arms. 

The Ranger laughed lightly as she took her place by the fire. "I didn't realize you were brave enough to face three High Dragons at once, my Warden friend. I don't think that would be a good idea since all that hear the call would be drawn by it. Besides, there's a nest to clear as well, we'd have to wait for the bridge in order to reach it." 

Bull smirked. "Ya know.. It couldn't hurt to have a dragon or two near Skyhold for emergencies." 

"The Commander would shit his small clothes from shock if our dear Inquisitor started keeping pet dragons." Dorian sassed. 

Mithra nodded. "Dorian has a point. Cullen probably wouldn't appreciate having wild dragons share the mountains with the troops. I can speak with him about **maybe** keeping one a fair distance away; just within calling range. I'd have to find a suitable location before presenting the idea in either case." 

"We should not linger here. This Lyrium would see us driven to madness before that bridge is restored." Solas remarked as he returned to the fire for a short rest. 

"I agree completely. Is anyone else starting to feel a little queasy..?" Vardren asked. 

The Ranger nodded in confession. "I know I am.. Let's get back to the forward camp by Sahrnia. We need to collect Mistress Poulin so she can face judgement for this mess anyway."


	80. Business and Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team returns to Skyhold with a prisoner. Mithra sees to some business and has dinner with her Cully-bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait. Believe me, I was dying with that bout of block. Some sweetness, humor, story progression, and melocholy for you guys and gals today. :) 
> 
> Only two very familiar Elvish phrases in this one: 
> 
> "Da'lovro" - Cullen's cutesy nickname. 
> 
> "Isa'ma'sal" - Josmael's best friend ever name.

They arrived in Skyhold two days later via a lost road in the mountains the creatures of land and sky guided the Ranger through.

Mistress Poulin trailed behind the band in one of the cages the Red Templars had used to grow the Lyrium in - from the people she had sold to them. The Inquisitor thought it fitting that she witness the gravity of her actions; a single corpse in the earlier stages of Lyrium growth shared her quarters for the trip. Needless to say, the woman felt physically ill once she recognized what was left of the man from her village. She spent a fair portion of the trip cursing herself and weeping over the state of the villager's corpse; just what Mithra intended for her. The person the mutated corpse used to be had no living family, so it wasn't strongly protested that the body be borrowed for research.

Cullen smiled as he came down the stairs to the lower courtyard to greet the returning party with Josmael close behind. Both were glad to see everyone return alive and well. When the Commander caught sight of the corpse in Poulin's cage, however, his face hardened in anger. _Samson has been doing this to people? He's a monster..._

"Inquisitor?" He questioned a little shortly while gesturing to the cage.

The Ranger stopped Danyla beside him and crossed her arms with a guarded look while everyone else took their mounts to the stables. "What? We've kept a close eye on her health during the trip, she's not infected. I wanted her to get a good, hard look at what she's done. Consider it part of her sentence."

He saw the logic in that and let it go. "Fair enough. I imagine the other reason you brought an infected body to Skyhold would be for Dagna's research?"

She dismounted and grinned while giving Josmael a big hug and quick scratch. "It is indeed. Have some men take Poulin to the dungeons to await official sentencing. Cover the cage and leave it here. When Dagna is finished, he will be given funerary rites and cremation, then sent back to Sahrnia."

Cullen nodded. "We should speak further about what you discovered in the quarry. When you have the time, of course."

She smiled warmly as she worked to free the hart from her burdens. "I always have time to speak with you, Commander. Bull had an idea I need to discuss with you, besides. Would you like to talk over dinner?"

He smiled at the thought. "Sounds good."

The Ranger shouldered her packs and worked to remove the harness. "Great. I'll see if Dorian will conjure a quick bath for me. We can meet afterward. Where shall we eat?"

He answered absently while taking the travel packs from her slight shoulders. "Wherever is best for you, Inquisitor."

"I imagine the conversation is for my ears only. Would your office be alright? I figure it's most convenient for you." Mithra pulled the straps from Danyla and turned back to him with a sweet smile.

Cullen tried to suppress the heat rising in his cheeks; recalling the fur she had given him and what Josmael said it implied. "I uh... Yes, Inquisitor."

"In..two hours then? I'll talk to Dagna on my way up and ask the cooks to deliver our meals to your office." She took her packs back from him and started toward the stables. "Danyla, the grass around the keep is getting a bit tall. I'll let Master Dennet know that you have free roam of the place for the night."

The antlered creature had no quarrel with that and rubbed her huge face on the Ranger in thanks. Mithra laughed as she was practically shoved sideways and the Commander steadied her with an amused grin. His blush deepened when she subtly cuddled into his touch.

"I'll..uh.. see you for dinner, Inquisitor." He said quickly as he released her and started for his office.

Mithra's brow furrowed in mild confusion as she watched him jog toward the stairs. "Why is he so nervous..?"

 _"Maybe because you two will be alone..in his office...which has a bed just up that ladder..?"_ Josmael smirked.

"Fair point. Bath, food, business, sleep; those are my plans at the moment." The Ranger shrugged while nearing the stables.

 _"I'll keep watch over Danyla while she's out."_ The wolf volunteered. _Just in case more happens.._

"Thank you, Isa'ma'sal. No games within the keep, I don't want anyone hurt."

 _"Right, she seems tired anyway."_ Josmael sneezed and went to sit near his herbivorous sister.

She caught the Tevinter Mage as he was starting toward the main stairs. "Dorian.. could I ask a quick favor?"

"A favor..? Just what sort of favor does the Inquisitor require?" He smirked while crossing his arms.

"A quickly conjured bath?" Mithra begged with puppy eyes.

He sighed. "At least someone besides myself cares about proper hygiene.. Consider it conjured, Inquisitor."

She bounced happily. "Thank you, you handsome, handsome man! I owe you one."

"Indeed.." Dorian smiled and sauntered off.

After a short talk with the Horse Master and the cooks, Mithra started up the stairs to tell Dagna of the body she had acquired for study. Of course, Josephine intercepted her as she entered the hall via the stairs outside of her office.

"Inquisitor! It's good you've returned. I have learned that the elves of Halamshiral wear..."shoes" similar to those you and Master Solas prefer. Leliana is busy today, but has agreed to assist in your dancing lessons. We will start tomorrow morning."

The Ranger smiled at the Ambassador. "Thank you, Josephine. I must see Dagna right away and I have a meeting with the Commander soon after, so my schedule is also full for the evening. Tomorrow sounds great."

Josie blinked; a little surprised by her cheerfulness on the subject. "Well then.. I am pleased you find it convenient, Inquisitor. A good evening to you."

"And to you, Josephine." She curtsied to display that her lessons have not been a complete waste of time.

The Ambassador continued to her office with a pleased smile on her face. "Oh, Inquisitor.."

Mithra turned to indicate she was listening.

"Magister Livius Erimond awaits sentencing, as does a Warden from Adamant. Will you be seeing to them today?"

"Perhaps tomorrow, before we begin our lessons. I'm feeling a little run down from the mission in the Emprise. Speaking of, add Mistress Poulin of Sahrnia to the list..she was just placed in the dungeons. Cullen has all the evidence against her, unless he handed it to you already." 

Josephine made note of it. "He passed the information to me shortly after he received it. We can see to it first thing tomorrow."

The Ranger nodded. "Tomorrow then. I'll talk to you later, Josie."

Mother Giselle called for her attention as soon as the Ambassador departed. A short discussion with her revealed that Dorian's father had sent her a letter, asking to bring the young man to a secret meeting. Despite Mithra's suspicion over the nature of the meeting and the request that it be kept a secret from him, she agreed to look into it.

She spoke with Dagna briefly, telling her of the covered cart holding an infected body in the lower courtyard. The Dwarf girl squealed excitedly as she dashed around to gather her tools and several specialized containers to collect samples in. 

With things in order, she looked forward to the bath awaiting her in her room.

Dorian had made himself comfortable in the chair at her desk while reading a book. "Your bath is ready, Inquisitor. I must say, I'm jealous. You have the best room in the castle. You should let me do some decorating to make the most of it, however."

She laughed. "I'll allow it since you braved those stairs to help me." She turned a little more somber. "While you're here, there's a letter you should see."

He looked up at her with a smirk. "A letter? Is it a _naughty_ letter? A humorous proposal from some Antivan dowager?"

Mithra didn't smile as she looked it over quickly. "Not exactly. It's from your father."

The humor abandoned his face. "From my father.. What, pray tell, does Magister Halward **want** exactly?"

"A meeting."

"Show me this letter." He demanded.

Mithra presented it immediately, set down her riding gear, and prepared to mix a simple vanilla bean wash while he read.

".."I know my son"..?! What my father knows of me would barely fill a thimble!"

She looked up from her work. "Bad blood, I take it?"

Dorian laughed humorlessly. "Interesting turn of phrase.."

Mithra focussed on her mortar again. "Could it be a trap laid by the Venatori?"

"I doubt it. This does _look_ like my father's penmanship. Unless...could he have joined the Venatori? No, he wouldn't..well, anything's possible." He sighed. "Let's attend this meeting. If it is a trap, we can escape and kill everyone! You're good at that."

The Ranger smiled as she removed the larger pulpy bits. "Sounds good to me. We can head out tomorrow afternoon. I have sentencing and dance lessons in the morning."

Dorian nodded and started for the stairs. "Tomorrow then. Mind if I borrow this book?"

"Not at all. Thanks for the bath, Dorian." She grinned cheerfully while moving toward the tub at last.

He waved off her thanks and started down the stairs. "Yes, yes. Do enjoy the fruits of my labor."  
\--------------------------

Poor, dear Cullen was growing more and more nervous as dinner time approached. _Maker, she'll be here soon.. Stay calm, Rutherford, she may not even be thinking about that. We have work to discuss, and she must be tired after the mission in Sahrnia._

He jumped when the door opened. A slight, red headed kitchen hand bustled in with a tray of food. "Pardon me, Commander, but the Inquisitor asked that I deliver your meals here for a meeting."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Yes, thank you."

She shifted from one foot to the other awkwardly. "Where would you like them..?"

"Oh! Right." The Commander gestured to the corner. "I had a table brought in. Set them there, please."

The girl smiled to herself as she situated the plates and wine; she had never seen him so nervous. It was reassuring to know he wasn't as stern as he appeared to most of the staff. "It's a little dark in this corner, Commander. Might I suggest some light?"

"I hadn't considered that. I'll take care of it, thank you."

The girl gave him a polite nod before leaving. "Very good, Commander. Enjoy your meal."

Mithra arrived just as Cullen placed a candle in the center of the small table. She raised an amused brow. _So this is why that kitchen girl giggled when she saw me.._ "What's all this?"

He paused and looked back at the table. _Maker.. a candlelight dinner. How did I not see through her suggestion?_ "Uh..dinner, of course. It was a little..dim in the corner, so I...um..."

The Ranger smiled as he stammered and rubbed his neck nervously. "Relax, Da'lovro.. Let's eat while it's still warm."

The Commander laughed lightly and dropped his hand to the pommel of his sword. "Y-yes, of course."

"So, what did you need to discuss with me?" She asked as she took seat.

He sat opposite her and took up his fork. "Samson's Red Lyrium armor. You supplied Dagna with Lyrium to study, but if we are to find Samson's weakness, she will need more details on the armor itself. The orders you found in the mine mention Maddox, I did not expect to hear that name again."

"I recall you said he was made tranquil for having Samson deliver love letters between him and his sweetheart. Samson was kicked out of the Order for it."

Cullen nodded. "That's right. Maddox became a skilled craftsman of magical items after that. Samson must have..rescued him when the rebellion began."

"Why would Maddox need saving?" She took a sip of wine.

"When the Mages rebelled in Kirkwall, the worst of the fighting took place at the Gallows; in the Circle itself. I thought Maddox had died in the fighting or was eeking out a living on the streets - a hard life for a Tranquil. Samson must have found him, taken him in." He took a bite.

Mithra seemed thoughtful. "Perhaps there's something left of the man Samson used to be.."

The Commander bristled at that. "Or he's shrewd enough to know an extraordinary resource when he sees one. It seems Maddox built his armor for him, and maintains it still. Tranquil in Kirkwall needed rare and expensive equipment for their enchantments. Those are supplies we can trace. I can have our men kick down some doors. Samson's armor might lead us straight to his stronghold."

She nodded. "I'd certainly like to have some advantage over him before attempting to kick his ass. Do as you see fit... Samson's letter also said something about "Taking over as the Vessel"..any idea what that could refer to?"

His brow furrowed in thought as he sipped his wine. "Perhaps it's a rank among the Red Templars.. It could be a title from Ancient Tevinter. Or it's some other role Corypheus has planned for Samson, and Maddox is part of it."

The Ranger regarded him doubtfully. ".."Vessel" doesn't sound Tevene. If anything it's another word for "Container"... But for what..? Excessive amounts of Red Lyrium's power? Or something else entirely?" 

Cullen's lips quirked. "Your guess is as good as mine at the moment. But enough about that. You said Bull had an idea?"

"Ah yes.. Well, I told him I'd have to discuss it with you before even really considering the idea. I found a suitable location on our way back.." She winced as she spit it out. "How would you feel about keeping a dragon within Calling range for an emergency situation..?"

He coughed into his cup. "W..what?!"

She pressed the back of her hand to her lips and shook with silent laughter. "I had a feeling you wouldn't like the idea."

After a moment of bewilderment, the Commander started thinking. "Considering Corypheus has a dragon of his own..well... How far is "Calling range" exactly?"

Mithra looked surprised that he was willing to discuss the idea. "Uh...well, with the volume of the Dragon Call.. a few miles..?"

He tented his fingers and leaned back. "I'm not saying yes..but you said you found a suitable location for it to stay already? Would it be a threat to the soldiers in the valley? Or to Skyhold?"

"High Dragons maintain a very large hunting territory, but I could attempt to develop some sort of ward system to discourage it from hunting on our side of the mountains. I can test some things out on the dragons near Sahrnia while waiting for that bridge to be rebuilt."

Cullen grumbled while thinking. "If you figure something out that actually works, I'll consider it. The safety of our people always takes priority."

The Ranger nodded with a smile. "I agree completely. I'll start tinkering with ironbark baubles over the next few days and test them on any dragons I encounter in the field." A knowing grin took her lips. "Speaking of, I noticed Josmael wasn't wearing the translator. How badly did he embarrass you while I was away?"

He groaned. "I took him down to the soldier camps in the valley...once. He caught sight of some of our Mabari."

She laughed for a moment. "I can imagine some of the things he said about your lovely Ferelden war hounds.." 

The Commander chuckled as he prepared another bite. "He is completely shameless.. I'll never make that mistake again."

Mithra smirked. "You think he's bad? Be glad I don't actually have a cat."

He really laughed at that; recalling the playful insult toward Josmael back in Haven.

They ate in comfortable silence for a while; stealing glances when the other wasn't looking. The candlelight made Cullen's eyes seem like two molten gold coins. She very nearly got caught staring when his gaze flicked her way. Fortunately, she had her glass in hand and subtly pretended to be examining her beverage instead of him.

"Something wrong with your wine?" He asked.

"Hmm? No, just thought I saw a little piece of cork floating in it. It was only a trick of the light." She deflected casually and went back to her food. Mithra tried not to blush when she felt his eyes on her.

The Commander noted how the single flame accentuated her high cheekbones, the pouty bow shape of her wine stained lips, and the fine lines of her nose and jaw. Her eyes seemed darker in this light; two deep purple gems glistening in the golden sands of her skin. She had left her hair free; as it was the day she kissed him. A thick cascade of white silk rippled lightly in the soft draft from the windows and the hole in his roof on the upper level. _Maker, I should thank that kitchen hand for the suggestion. She's even more beautiful than I realized._

Eventually, another woman from the kitchens came to collect the plates and deliver a surprise dessert; chocolate cake.

The Ranger smiled when she recognised the former slave. "I haven't seen you in a while. Do you find work in the kitchen agreeable?"

The young blond woman returned the smile. "Most days are fair enough, and the wage is decent. Thank you for finding us out there and taking us in, Inquisitor."

"It's a pleasure having you here. What sort of work is your husband doing?"

"He's training in the smithy. He finds the work hard, but rewarding. He hopes to make a profession of it after the Inquisition is done."

Mithra nodded. "I'm glad to hear you two are making a life out here. If he's interested, I could see if Harritt would be willing to show him a few tricks of the trade. Poor guy's been feeling useless with Dagna around. I'm sure he could use an apprentice to keep him busy."

The woman beamed at that. "Thank you, I will let him know of the possibility." She curtsied before departing. "Enjoy your dessert."

The Ranger turned back to Cullen to find an adoring smile on his face.

"What..?" She asked suspiciously.

He shook his head with a smirk. "You.."

Mithra pursed her lips. "What about me..?"

"You have a soft spot for slaves. Is there a reason?"

She sighed and poked at her dessert with her fork. _Dark cake..? What is this..?_ "I've seen slavers do some really messed up things to their "cargo".. I'd rather talk about it some other time."

The Commander's brow knit with sympathy as he searched her face. "Of course, I'm sorry I asked."

"Thank you.." The Ranger chewed her lip and looked up at him. "Have you written to your sister since we've been here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Actually, she wrote to me a while back. I have yet to send a response."

She shook her head with a smirk. "What am I going to do with you, Da'lovro? You can stand over that desk and read reports morning, noon, and night, but can't write a simple letter to your sister..?"

Cullen laughed. "That's the gist of her letter, actually." He caught Mithra's expectant look and groaned in defeat with a playful smirk. "I'll make it a point to write her tomorrow...while telling her that you bullied me into it." 

Her mouth dropped open in mock horror. "Commander! You would accuse me of being a bully?! I'm hurt..."

He shot her that adorably crooked grin of his. "You could coerce anyone with those stunning eyes.."

Both stopped and looked down with burning faces.

Mithra cleared her throat as her blush began to fade and took a quick bite of cake to keep herself from saying something stupid. Her eyes went wide at the explosion of chocolatey goodness. "What **is** this? It's...I... Wow.."

The Commander snapped out of his embarrassment and gave her a weird look. "It's just cake."

She examined another bite while letting the first melt in her mouth; savoring it. "Yes, but why is it so dark...? Does burnt cake taste better?"

A weird kind of disbelieving smile crawled across his face. "Have you never had chocolate before?"

The Ranger continued studying the bit of cake on her fork. "Chocolate..? No. Most towns I did business in didn't have places that sold sweets. Sometimes the people I traded with would offer a piece of homemade pie, cookies, or regular cake before I left..but **this**... I suddenly feel as if half of my life has been wasted." She finally ate the bit she had been examining and slumped in her chair with a whimper. "...I might cry..."

Cullen found her first experience with chocolate all too amusing, and honestly a little arousing. He propped his grinning mouth on the back of his hands and just watched her.

"I don't understand why you're laughing, this is..." She took another small bite and practically melted. "Ugh... Chocolate is.... deliciously evil.. Eat yours before I get it in my head to steal it. Too much of this can't be good for me."

He shook with a quiet chuckle and took up his fork. _And she says I'm adorable... We may not have Samson's weakness yet, but I've certainly found hers._ "Alright.."

Mithra heaved a sigh over her next bite. "So..the Inquisition won't last forever. What will you do after this is done?"

"To be honest, I haven't given it much thought until recently. I'm not used to having so many...possibilities."

"So you have a few ideas?" She noted while poking at the cake again.

Cullen shifted uncomfortably. "Ideas that have not fully developed.. What about you?"

"I haven't had much time to think about it, but I go wherever life takes me. I've officially been to every territory of Thedas..with the exception of Tevinter, but I'm not _quite_ foolish enough to brave a trip to that place. My face is known now, that can only bring trouble."

He bit the inside of his cheek and fidgeted. "Have you considered..settling somewhere? Finding a permanent home?"

The Ranger's lips quirked. "I don't know.. I'm Dalish. That has always seemed like a hazy dream..but I suppose it's as good an option as any. The wilds are familiar, but I'm not sure where I would go if I did return to that life. If you could live anywhere in the world..where would it be?"

He didn't even have to think about that. "Somewhere in Ferelden. Perhaps near South Reach, where my family is."

She nodded and took another bite.

The Commander fidgeted again. "I heard from Leliana that King Alistair and Warden Ashara were very close during the Blight..and still are. I understand that he's been working to ease tensions between the Ferelden people and the Dalish since his reign began."

Mithra nodded again. "Fereldens have always been more tolerant of my people than any other, but they still attack us with little or no reason. I understand that King Cailan had some respect for us..however distant. His father, King Marric, was friends with a Dalish hunter, that's likely why."

He cocked his head curiously. "Even I didn't know that, and I was born and raised Ferelden."

She nodded. "His name was Rogelen, which means "The one who dares"... He was my mother's brother. She gave me the second name "Rogelan" in honor of his memory.. He died in a raid near Highever shortly before I was born."

Cullen wasn't sure what to say to that, and his face reflected it.

The Ranger chewed her lip and took another sip of wine. "Don't worry about it, Da'iovro. It is the way of things. Both sides breed hate, there's no fixing that. It's a fool's errand to try."

He blinked. "You don't think your role as Inquisitor is helping to change that?"

She smiled, though it didn't reach her eyes. "People feel threatened by me, of course it isn't helping."

The Commander tried to offer hope. "Our people believe in you."

Mithra got up and moved toward the windows; he followed. "They believe in the Andraste angle, even though we now know it was Justinia with me in the Fade. Some of our people see me for what I am and what we've done so far, but their families don't. Even some of those that have been with us from the beginning openly express their distrust of elves to their coworkers. The fact that they're following an organization headed by an elf doesn't seem to register with that breed of idiot."

He wrapped his arms around her from the side and rubbed her shoulder as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She shifted so he was behind her and relaxed into him easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the bit about King Marric having a Dalish Elf friend - If you talk to Logain before the Battle of Ostagar as a Dalish elf, he will reveal that "Marric knew a Dalish elf once. Never saw an equal with a bow before or since."  
> I had to twist that in here, cause I love pulling threads from Thedas into my story. ;)


	81. Her First Knight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ***** This chapter is purely a SEX SCENE *****
> 
> As before, I have posted the steamiest bits between the meat of the story. So, If you DON'T wish to read porn/smut, skip this chapter. You're welcome whether you read this one or not. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen, for a delectable bit of dirty talk. :)  
> As usual, translations in the end notes.

After a long, tender moment of comfortable silence, the Ranger turned her head to look at him with a soft smile. _Why did I ever fear this man..?_

He smiled back and pressed a kiss to her forehead with a soft squeeze. 

She turned in his gentle embrace to face him with a kiss to his scruffy cheek and a happy hum. A grin possessed her lips as she cuddled under his jaw and took in his scent: salt, leather, steel, musk.. MAN. Her soft sigh whisked across the exposed skin of his throat. 

Cullen tensed and swallowed nervously at the sensation. 

She chewed her lip in mild hesitation before gently tasting the flesh before her. Warm lips and softly grazing teeth met skin. A delicious shiver swept through her at his quiet gasp. 

He pressed his lips together and stayed deathly still. _Maker..is this happening..? I thought she would need more time.. Give her control, Rutherford. Let her go at her pace.._

"You're nervous.." Mithra sighed and pressed another gently sucking kiss to his neck. "..if you're not ready, say so. I'll understand." 

_How could anyone possibly turn her down? I'd be mad to say.._ "No, I.." 

She stopped and looked up at him abashedly. "Sorry, I'll.." 

Words ceased as the Commander's lips crashed into hers; it was her turn to gasp. He groaned as she clutched him and hungrily returned his kiss. He broke it so he could speak. "I meant, "No, I want to"..but I didn't think.. Oh, Maker..." 

Her wicked little grin curled one corner of her mouth as she pressed against his eagerness and rocked her hips. "I'm willing if you are.." 

Cullen blew out an impassioned breath and growled while pressing his forehead to hers. "Mithra.." He trailed one hand down her back from shoulder to hip. "Are you certain..?" 

"You worry too much.." Those lilac eyes gleamed with mischief as she purred at him. "I'm not cruel enough to leave you yearning, Commander, I promise you that much. The real question is.." She kissed him slowly and pulled back while softly nibbling his scarred lip. ".."Can you handle me?".." 

Them's fightin' words... 

The Ranger's heart leapt when he crushed her to him with one strong arm and grabbed her ass with the other hand. He kissed her fiercely while groaning low in his chest. 

Her fingers immediately slipped into his coat; seeking the buckles keeping the plate between them. She wanted nothing more than to see him out of that damned metal; taste him, feel him, and hear him make all manner of sounds. 

Cullen steered her around to the desk while his hands impatiently tugged at his gloves until they fell on the surface behind her. 

A little mewl escaped her when his bare hand slipped down the front her breeches; the sound sent a chill of need through him. _She isn't wearing smalls..?_ He swelled at the thought. "Last chance.." He breathed against her ear with a crooked grin. 

Mithra's face quickly shifted from surprise to "bring it on." _No squishy, mumbling tomatoes in this office tonight, I see.._ She rocked her hips forward; his fingertips met her moisture. The Commander groaned when he felt her slick heat and pressed his mouth to her neck to quiet himself, lest a nearby guard hear. 

"What were you saying..?" She whispered with a satisfied smirk. 

He tasted her neck and slipped a finger into her; her sass disappeared as soon as he entered and she melted into him. He clutched her to his chest and pumped his hand slowly; earning little whimpers and pleased sighs while her fingers fumbled in their work on his armor. 

Cullen slowed his activity to check on her. "Too much..?" 

The Ranger rocked again and chewed her bottom lip. "Nooo.. I'm great.. I hope to.." She dropped straight to the floor and scooted under the desk quietly. One of the doors had opened. 

He froze like one of those fainting goats back on the farm. 

"Commander, I have a copy of Sister Leliana's report." The agent announced while looking down at the paper in his hands. 

His words brought Cullen back to reality. _Andraste's tits! Cock blocked by work.._ He strategically moved closer to the desk to hide his erection and snapped at the poor, luckless bastard. "..What!?!"

The agent looked up in mild confusion; completely unaware that he had interrupted a highly sexual situation. "Sister Leliana's report..? You wanted it delivered "without delay".." 

The Commander's jaw twitched with tightly bottled anger as he glared at the intruder. _Maker's breath! Even worse, I did this to myself..!!_ When the agent's expression turned to worry, he snatched the report from him with his clean left hand. "I'm turning in. Today has been..very vexing. Make sure none disturb me." He ordered. 

The agent backed away slowly; hoping to retreat through the same door he entered and escape the Commander's wrath for...whatever he might have done. "R-right. Yes, Commander." 

Cullen blew out his anger and leaned over his desk as the door shut with all haste. His head snapped up with a sudden gasp - followed immediately by a ragged moan. The Ranger had released his soldier and taken him into her mouth as soon as the door closed. He went slack jawed and his eyes fluttered while she pumped him in the hot, damp cavern beyond her lips. He leaned back to watch her work and looked to the ceiling when he **felt** her chuckle at his euphoric expression. 

He gulped a lung full of air and hissed. "You little... _assassin_.." He groaned helplessly as her hot tongue whipped around his helm. "Not fair.." 

She slowly removed his member and stroked him languidly while speaking. "You should pay more attention. It was within reach...and I owed you a special surprise." She took him in again for a few seconds; Cullen's knees buckled and he braced himself on the table. "You're better with your hands than I imagined... Be glad I didn't do it with him in the room. I was tempted to for a laugh.." 

A groan forced its way out of him with her next wet pull as he tried to back away to retrieve her from cover. 

"Armor off..coat on. Those are my conditions for surrender." Her honeyed voice demanded; a hand gripping him firmly. 

He almost laughed until she suckled him again. "I warn you, Commander. I give no quarter." 

Cullen managed to smirk through his labored breaths. "I accept your terms." Another deep pull sent shivers through him and he cursed under his breath. 

"Be qui~ick..." Mithra sang playfully. 

He scrambled; pulling the coat down partially to reach the necessary straps and released them as swiftly as possible. She worked all the while; slowly bringing him closer to that wonderfully torturous end anyone with a pulse sought. 

"Wait.." He begged through his panting. 

"Hurry up.. No quarter, Commander.." She taunted with a grin and blew a cool stream of air over his swollen organ. She fully intended to obey, but was enjoying stoking his fire too much not to tease. 

She worked at her buttons when she heard his breast plate hit the desk above; swiftly followed by his shirt and bracers. 

To the Ranger's surprise, he kneeled before her instead of pulling her from her hiding place. 

"Your turn." He growled; eyes smoldering with desire. He grasped her ankles and straightened her legs out as quickly as he could while trying not to harm or frighten her. 

She slowly drew a deep breath and her eyes went wide. _Is he..?_

Yes. 

Cullen tugged her breeches down to her knees and leaned over; kissing and licking up her thighs as he made his way to his goal. He paused to glance up at her. "You're shaking..are you alright?" 

She was panting through a gaping mouth and watching him through half lidded eyes. "No one's ever.." 

His eyes flashed with disbelief. _She can't be serious.... Maker, she is.._ "May I..?" 

Mithra chewed her lip and nodded permissively; her eyes never leaving him. "Please..." She gasped at his heated sigh and watched him make his way up to her. She tensed in anticipation, she wasn't sure what to expect, but the idea of him kissing her there sent the most marvelous shivers down her being.  

He hummed with satisfaction when his mouth met her honey; she couldn't help mewling and rocking her hips in the wake of such new and intense pleasure. He slid his hands along her bare thighs, wanting to still her and taste as much of her as possible. 

Her swimming head was rolling upon the floor under the desk as her hands raked through his hair. She had no idea what to do besides ride the waves his slick tongue and gently kissing lips sent through her. 

After a few drunken minutes, she hungered for him; all of him. "Isalan ma gara suin em.." She croaked through her need. 

Cullen stopped; her panting had became frantic, he knew she was close to her end, but didn't understand what she wanted. "What..?" 

The Ranger pushed him back and rolled him onto his ass; hastily wrestling out her pants along the way. "I want to fuck you. I want you to bury that cock in me and cum until you can't move, think, or breathe." She snarled as she mounted him and gripped the fur of his mantle with a fierce tug. 

_I thought it was bluster when she asked if I could handle her.._ Her ferocity stunned him and turned him on all at the same time. He never imagined she would be as voracious in bed as she was in battle; Maker, he wanted this experience.

He curled into her chest as she slipped over him; she arched her back with a delectable groan as he filled and stretched her. _Shit..he's better equipped than I imagined.._ When she started swiveling her hips and rocking him within, he lost himself. He gripped her hips and pumped against her; burying himself as she had wished. Her back arched again with a pained hiss, but kept working. 

Cullen slid his hands up to part her unbuttoned shirt and kissed everywhere his lips could reach. Her hands turned his face upward suddenly and she kissed him as they rocked and moaned on the floor of his office. 

He rolled forward and braced her ass; holding her to him as he stood and moved them toward the desk. He set her on the edge and swept his arm across the surface; spilling everything to the floor. Glass shattered and papers flew across the room recklessly while he kissed her deeply and groaned into her. 

Mithra whined when she discovered that she couldn't work as effectively up here. 

"You must be tired. Allow me.." He cooed into her ear. 

She nodded and leaned back gently as he took her ankles in his hands and lifted her legs over his shoulders. She quivered as he swelled and pumped into her with increasing urgency. His fingers traced her flesh and softly pinched at the pert buds of her breasts. She pressed her hips flush against him with a growling moan; urging the Commander to work faster and keep exploring. 

After about ten minutes of vigorous work, sweat dripped onto her belly. _He's really going..he must be near._ Her fingers found her button to speed herself up. 

Within moments, her back arched and her mouth went wide with a series of choking moans and high pitched sighs of approval. He dropped her legs, buried himself to the hilt, and held as his release wracked him. He curled upon her and roared into her chest as he pumped slowly; riding the waves of their sweet, blissful end. 

Cullen crawled off of her and rested on the desk at her side; both panting heavily and flushed with the afterglow of intense sex.  

"Sleep here tonight..?" He invited as she rolled toward him. 

She nodded and sighed with a sleepy grin. "Sounds nice. Clean up..?" 

He kissed her sweetly; still panting. "I'll get something from the barracks in a moment." 

Mithra combed her fingers through the damp mess of curls his hair had become and smiled. _So that's why Varric calls him "Curly".._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> "Isalan ma gara suin em." - I lust for you to come into me.


	82. Rest Before Duty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra and Cullen get comfortable. She discovers one of his secrets and makes a confession.  
> She talks with Solas, and promises to help him.  
> Verdicts and executions are seen to. Dagna announces an exciting discovery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, Thank you, Project Elvhen! 
> 
> Unfortunately, I've been spelling Cullen's nickname wrong this whole time. It's spelled correctly in this chapter.  
> Bear = "Iovro" with an "i" rather than "Lovro" with an "l" Damn text makes uppercase "i" look like lowercase "l".. I will be editing for a time. -.-

A bitter shudder took her after she swallowed her contraceptive brew. If the tea didn't prevent babies, its taste could discourage most from performing the actions that made one. But that activity with him proved worth the dreaded sip. 

Cullen was already in bed, but not quite ready to attempt sleep. He wanted to spend some real time with her; holding, talking, and smiling. He prayed everyday that tragedy wouldn't take her away from him as well. Mithra made him feel complete, like he was wanted, needed, and worthy. She had become everything to him. He hoped she felt the same, but wasn't about to ask. How would he even word such a question? He could barely greet her in a casual setting without feeling like a fool. 

"Fair warning.." She grinned on approach. "I've never slept in a bed with anyone before. If I keep you awake, feel free to kick me out." 

He smiled as she strolled toward him. "You know I wouldn't, that's why you're telling me I can." 

Mithra smiled at that and sat on the edge of the bed. "Clever you.. To be completely honest, I haven't even tried to sleep in an actual bed in forever. Last time I did, I couldn't get comfortable to save my life. I'll leave you to get some sleep if I have that problem again. You don't sleep well enough as it is." 

He looked at her curiously. "You don't use the bed in your quarters?" 

"Nope. I sleep on a pile of furs with Josmael as my pillow. Very comfortable." She scooted under the bear fur she had given him, laid on her side, and tried to settle in comfortably..no luck. 

The Ranger turned onto her back...nope. 

She tried rolling to the other side to face him and pouted with an apology in her eyes. 

The Commander guided her to him with a chuckle when lying on her belly failed too.  

Her head and right arm settled on his chest while a leg rested easily between his. "That's...much more comfortable. Thank you." 

He rested his hand on her arm and pressed a kiss into her snowy hair with a smile. "At your service." 

The Ranger tilted her head back to kiss his prickly chin. "Has it kept you warm?" 

Cullen tilted his head to look at her. "Hmm..?" 

"The fur. I imagine it gets chilly in here with that huge hole in your roof." 

The concern in her eyes warmed his heart further. "It has.." _Or the idea that it meant laying with you has.._ "..thank you." 

She smiled up at him. "Don't thank me for what you've earned. You talked some sense into me last week and have been very kind, even when I was suspicious of you. So thank _you_." Mithra kissed the shoulder beneath her and bit her lip; thinking. "Can I tell you a secret..?" 

He smiled; amused by the question. "Of course." 

She heaved sigh. "I had..confusing feelings for you after Solas..fixed me. I thought I was going completely crazy to feel something for you...so I left, hoping some time away would help me get my head straight. I kept asking myself if it was wrong because of what those men did...what they turned me into. I kept telling myself yes, but my heart wouldn't let it go. Then I kissed you..albeit, unintentionally. I couldn't crush you after doing something like that...so I decided to give us a chance. Some part of me really wanted to try, but I honestly didn't think we could be together. Things just sort of..worked themselves out once I allowed myself to. I'm glad for it." 

This was new information to him. He was surprised to learn that she had feelings for him for that long, but understood her initial confusion and hesitation to act on them. Cullen kissed her hair again and rubbed his thumb over her cheek. "I understand.. and I'm...very thankful you gave us that chance." 

"And I'm thankful that you're..you." The Ranger smiled and moved her hand down to cuddle him around his torso; he tensed. Her eyes went wide before sliding her fingertips upward again. He tried not to squirm, but she caught the twitch. A huge grin spread across her face. 

The Commander leapt out of bed with a desperately suppressed laugh the moment she began massaging a little circle over his ribs. "NO!" 

She **cackled** at his reaction. "How CUTE! You're ticklish!" 

He blushed. "I...I most certainly am not..!"

"Oh, but you are **very** ticklish.. I think I'll start calling you "Tickle Bear".." 

Cullen groaned; begging that it wouldn't be so. " _Please_ don't let that be my new nickname..." 

She flopped on the bed and laughed herself pink over his embarrassment. 

After a moment of consideration, he pounced on her and buried his face in her hair. She squealed and wriggled as he imitated Josmael; blowing little puffs of air on her ear and neck. 

One of her hands found the spot again and rubbed it mercilessly while laughing and squirming beneath him. 

He rolled off of her; laughing so hard he turned red. Mithra immediately stopped so he could breathe and hugged him tight while giggling.

Both of them calmed gradually; little laughs escaping until they called an official truce and took their sleeping positions once more. 

The Commander kissed the top of her head with a smile. "Alright, so I'm a _little_ ticklish...but so are you. Please don't change my nickname over it..and keep it between us. We really should get some sleep now. Both of us have a full day tomorrow." 

She kissed his chin with a lingering chuckle. "Fair enough, I'll see you in the morning." 

Their lips met for a sweet good night kiss; smiles still glowing on amused lips. 

Mithra sighed happily while pulling the fur around them a little tighter and snuggled into him. "Sleep well, Da'iovro. 

"You too." His fingers stroked the hair on the side of her head as he stared up into the night sky. _Maker...thank you for this blessing._ A ghost of a smile lingered on his lips, knowing that the woman he loved returned his feelings. He'd thought there was no hope at all a little over a week ago, yet here she was, curled up against him in his bed. 

"Sun sets, little one..  
Time to dream....  
Your mind journeys,  
But I will hold you here..."

Cullen looked down at her when he recognized the melody. She was singing the translation to the song in the whistle for him. The syllables of Common didn't match the Elvish ones, but she drew out and lilted soft notes to match as closely as she could. 

"Where will you go, little one...  
Lost to me in sleep..?  
Seek truth in a forgotten land..  
Deep within your heart....."

That verse gave him chills. He never went to a good place when he dreamt, and he certainly wouldn't try to explore the terrifying land of dreams for anything. Despite the goosebumps, he decided to listen to the rest before passing judgment on her favorite Dalish song. He had asked what it said in the Approach, after all. 

"Never fear, little one......  
Wherever you shall go.....  
Follow my voice--  
I will call you home...  
I will call you home......." 

He smiled lightly; glad he hadn't interrupted her. The thought that someone was here to pull him out of his nightmares brought a small measure of comfort. 

Gentle fingers resumed combing through her hair. "That was lovely. Thank you." 

Mithra's eyelids were starting to get heavy. "I didn't get a chance to translate for you before. I think the Elvish version sounds better. Don't you?" 

He smiled slyly; either this was a trap, or she had given him a free pass to voice his honest opinion. "The words do, but your voice made up the difference." 

A faint blush and sleepy smile came across her face. "You're too sweet..you know that?" 

Cullen chuckled at that. "Hardly." 

The Ranger started drifting off; his loving fingers lulling her to sleep. "You are to me...."  
\------------------------------ 

Warm flesh jerked and bucked; waking her instantly. Mithra surveyed her surroundings quickly; stone all around, armor on a stand, a dresser against the adjacent wall, sunlight whispering into the chamber from above, and Cullen just below her. 

His face twisted with fear and anger while he jerked and mumbled. "Leave me.. Leave... Leave me.." 

_A nightmare..._ Her brow knit with pity as she sat up to give him some thrashing room. "Cullen, wake up... Wake up, Da'iovro.."  

Mithra took his hand in hers and he jumped awake at last. He sat up and looked around frantically for a moment; gasping and sweating lightly. 

She smiled sadly and gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "It's just me, 'Ma'da'iovro..I'm here."  

The Commander collapsed back onto his pillow with a heavy sigh of relief. 

She stroked his arm, hoping to calm him further. "Bad dream?" 

He rubbed his forehead. "They always are... Without Lyrium, they're worse." His worried eyes shifted to her and he sat up to cradle her face in one hand. "I didn't mean to worry you.." 

The Ranger smiled softly and pressed a kiss to the heel of his warm hand. "Don't worry about me, I know how it is. But despite the dreams..is it still a good morning?" 

A crooked smile graced his face while drinking in the sight of her; still warm and soft from sleep. "It's perfect." 

Lilac eyes slipped shut as she leaned in; pressing her forehead to his affectionately. 

Cullen's heart swelled. "You are..." _Amazing, beautiful, wonderful...there is no word._ He sighed. "I have never felt _anything_ like this.." 

She blushed and chewed her lip before whispering her confession. "I..I love you." 

His heart glowed in his eyes; basking in the warmth those three tiny words summoned for just a second before responding. "I love you, too." _Maker, how long have I wanted to say that to her?_

They exchanged a sweet good morning kiss before she melted into his arms. "Breakfast?" 

He gave her a squeeze and nuzzled into her hair. "In a moment."  
\------------------------------- 

After a quick breakfast in the tavern and some very sweet parting kisses in a semiprivate corner, Cullen went to write that letter to his sister and get to work. Mithra, meanwhile, started for the main hall to prepare for sentencing. 

She stopped by the door to the rotunda. _I told Solas I would let him know when I got my heart figured out..but how will I tell him that I have chosen Cullen over him?_ She sighed. _He deserves to know, so he can move on._

The Apostate sat at his desk and took a sip from his cup. He cringed and wiped his mouth before examining the drink. 

"Solas, can I.." She paused. "Something wrong with your tea?" 

"It is tea..I detest the stuff." He set his cup down with a worried sigh. "But this morning, I need to shake the dreams from my mind. I may also need a favor." 

Mithra smiled at him like he was silly to think he really had to ask. "You know very well that I owe you more than is repayable. Name it and it shall be done." 

He got up and started pacing while rubbing his forehead. "One of my oldest friends has been captured by Mages. Forced into slavery. I heard the cry for help as I slept." 

"When your friend was captured, how did he..she..." 

"It." He corrected. 

The Ranger cocked her head in mild confusion. ".."It"..?" 

Solas looked confused that she was missing his meaning. "My friend is a spirit of Wisdom. Unlike the spirits usually clamoring to enter our world, it was dwelling quite happily in the Fade." 

She understood completely now, and nodded in agreement. "Say no more, let's go get your friend. I'll let Josephine know that an urgent matter has come up and I will have to postpone lessons until another day." 

He looked as if a weight fell from his heart. "Thank you! I got a sense of my friend's location before I woke. I'll mark it on our map."

Mithra nodded. "Good, we'll leave immediately after sentencing. Now..there was something I needed to discuss with you..if you have the time." 

"Of course, Inquisitor." 

She pressed her lips together. "I... I am unsure how to say this without hurting you..but you should know so you can find love in another." 

Solas smiled softly. "You needn't explain. Your heart has found its home with the Commander, anyone with sense can see that." 

The Ranger nodded abashedly. "It has. I'm..very sorry, Solas. And I wish to thank you. I would never have allowed myself to love if it weren't for you. I am eternally grateful for everything you have done for me. If you ever need anything at all, you have only to ask." 

He nodded. "Do not be sorry, lethal'lan. Love is a force that cannot be coerced or directed, it simply is. He cherishes you, and you have found happiness in a troubled world. You deserve no less. I am happy for you both." 

She looked down and picked at her nails. "Thank you for understanding. You are..one of the finest people I've ever known." 

The Apostate smiled warmly at that. "As are you. Now, there is work to be done. I will begin preparations for departure."  
\-------------------------- 

She looked positively _bored_ as he rambled on about how he served a "living god".. Then he began babbling about Tevinter being the "rightful ruler" of every piece of ground she's trod in her "pathetic" life. 

The Ranger cut him off with an exaggerated sigh. "Would you **please** just shut the fuck up? Seriously, you're so boring it's excruciating, Erimond." A few amused snorts sounded from the crowd. "Empires rise and fall. That one fell in spectacular fashion, asshole. Good riddance. If you and your master are any indication, the world became much more interesting after Tevinter was put in its place.. No offense, Dorian."  

"Oh, I quite agree. The South wouldn't be so charming and rustic otherwise." Dorian chirped from the nearby table. 

The Ranger's smirk faded back into an indifferent stare when she turned back to the tool she was judging. "My friends and I suffered some horrific shit in the Fade because of your stupid ass. Considering that the Magisterium doesn't give a fleck of nut shit what I do with you..." She seemed to think for a moment; her face shifting into several wicked, disgusted, and even painful expressions. "Aaah, screw it. I'm a practical woman.. I recently finished a set of blades that require testing. If they can get through your inflated ego **and** bony chicken neck in one swing, I'll know they're sound for battle." 

The former Magister sneered. "Petty actions. Glory awaits me." 

A devious smirk graced her face. "Never mind "glory", seeing your head on a pike will be nothing short of "glamorous"...a very twisted, bloody sort of glamorous, but it'll put a smile on more than a few faces around here." She winked before addressing the guards. "Please have him prepared for execution. I'll be out after I see the other two."

Josephine announced Warden Ruth when the broken woman came before the throne. It soon became clear that she felt absolutely disgusted with herself for killing another of her Order to carry out Erimond's plan. Regret ran deep in her and she wished to be made an example of. 

Mithra knew regret all too well, but found it annoying that this Warden was begging for an executioner. "Ser Ruth... The Inquisition is not a sword to fall on when people fuck up. If you truly wish to die, go to the Deep Roads to find your end in battle, as is the Warden's custom. Your death may be as quick as you choose." 

Melancholy possessed the woman's face. "This sends no message. This is just..an end." 

Now that the depressed Warden was removed, the Ambassador announced Mistress Poulin. 

The Inquisitor rested her cheek on her fist. "I trust you've had enough time to think about what you've done?" 

Poulin glared at the elf on the throne. "Yes, what they did with my people was despicable, and I am equally disgusting for doing business with the Red Templars. However, I was doing what was necessary to keep the rest of the village alive. If I hadn't cooperated with them, they would have taken everyone at once. What I acquired kept the remaining townsfolk clothed and fed." 

"Hmm..practicality in desperate times." The Ranger mused quietly. "Tell you what.. You spend every copper of that blood money to rebuild the town of Sahrnia and you won't discover how deep my arrows can bite. When the remaining townspeople forgive you for betraying them, your debt to them is repaid." 

She spoke eagerly in her relief. "Your Worship, I will do my best to repair what I have done." 

Mithra nodded. "Good. We will send a few wagons with donated supplies to Sahrnia. You may travel with them and return the poor infected fellow's ashes to his home." 

Poulin's bonds were cut, and she turned to prepare for the journey home. 

Before the Inquisitor could rise from the throne, Dagna stormed out of the undercroft looking absolutely jubilant. "Inquisitor! I've made a fascinating discovery! Come and see!" 

The Ranger couldn't help but smile at the ever adorable Dwarf. "Alright, Dagna, but quickly. I must leave soon." 

Once in the undercroft, Dagna presented a small piece of Red Lyrium in a vice. "Now, watch this.." She tapped the crystal with a small, glowing hammer and it sparked before going dull and lifeless. 

Mithra stood agape. "You've discovered Samson's weakness? I thought you'd need specifics on his armor to aid in that." 

Dagna was as cheerful as ever as she explained. "Not quite. I imagine his armor makes him much stronger than the other Red Templars. But **this** rune has a very strong effect on Red Lyrium, as you saw. It would probably make fighting Red Templars that much easier. Isn't that fantastic!?" 

The Inquisitor looked nothing short of excited. "Shit yeah, that's fantastic! I'd like to equip the whole army with this advantage. What do you need to make more?" 

The Dwarf smiled brightly. "I have most of what I need to make runes, but the hearts of undead creatures are what I really need to make this possible. If you can harvest Walking Corpses, Arcane Horrors, and Revenants for their hearts, we could equip many weapons with these runes." 

Mithra's face fell. "Awe..too bad I lured so many corpses into the quicksand in the Fallow Mire. What a waste... I will collect the hearts of every undead creature I come across. Thank you, Dagna. This will save many lives." 

"Glad to be of service, Inquisitor!" She chirped merrily. 

Harritt crossed his arms and grumbled; gaining the Ranger's attention. 

"Oh, Harritt, I found several amazing weapon and armor schematics in the Wastes, I'd like to equip everyone with them. I was also wondering if you would be willing to take on an apprentice. He's a former slave that's working in the smithy at the moment." 

The Blacksmith looked confused. "A what now..?" 

"An apprentice. Someone to tutor in your profession and keep you busy." A smirk slowly spread across Mithra's face. "I'll raise your pay.." 

Harritt accepted without a second thought. "Done. Gladly." 

"Thanks, I will send him up. The schematics are in my office, I'll fetch them for you. Make as many as you please. Never hurts to have a few spares lying around."  
\------------------------------ 

A throng of excited spectators gathered near the platform, eager to see the Magister die for corrupting the Grey Wardens. He was on his knees, awaiting his death with bound arms; two guards on either side of him. 

Mithra rolled her shoulders and stretched her neck as she took the stairs. 

She stood beside him and pulled the ironbark blades from the small of her back. The dull edge of one dagger found his chin and lifted his head to look at the crowd. 

He sneered sideways at her; she smirked, relishing her revenge. 

The moment he opened his mouth to remark that the blades were wooden, her other arm became a blur of motion. 

Everyone tensed. Her blade was red, but his head was still on his shoulders, chin supported by the weapon's twin, mouth open for speech. 

A fine red line formed across his throat as the Magister wheezed and his eyes rolled back. 

The Ranger was still smirking when she removed the supportive blade from him. 

His head slid forward slowly until it tumbled and rolled at his knees. 

A glamorous execution, indeed. 

Mithra whipped her blade downward; painting the platform with a lovely streak of hot blood. She sheathed her weapons, took up a pike, and jabbed it into the raw flesh below the Magister's head. 

As she sauntered off to prepare for departure, she jabbed the other end of the pole into the dirt and left it for the spectators to admire.


	83. Dirtha'var'en

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Party travels to the Exalted Plains only to discover that Undead have replaced the soldiers at war.  
> Solas' friend is found too late and the Apostate leaves to clear his head.  
> Corpses are harvested, letters are written, and Vardren plays chess with the Commander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Alright, so how's this for a plan?.." Mithra asked as she approached her companions outside the stables. "Dorian and I will head to Redcliffe to see about this "family retainer" business while the rest of you make your way toward Dirtha'var'en...err..The Exalted Plains. When we're done there, I'll wrangle the Ferelden Frostback to catch up with you."

"What of your mounts? And Josmael? They cannot ride a dragon with you." Cassandra pointed out.

The Ranger's lips quirked. "That is true.. I'll send them with you when we part ways in the pass. Dorian and I will travel cross country from there."

The Tevinter Mage groaned. "Really? You're going to drag me through the least civilized areas of the world? I knew some part of you didn't like me."

She smiled encouragingly. "I do like you, and it's much more enjoyable than it sounds. There are many wondrous little pockets of natural beauty just waiting to be discovered out there. We could catch a ride on something for the sake of speed, if it pleases you."

"Couldn't the dragon carry your pets instead?"

Mithra laughed at that. "Oh, no. I'm not putting either of them through that. Would you rather leave the "retainer" hanging for a while, or do you want to get this over with? It's up to you."

Dorian thought a moment; resting his elbow on his crossed arm while lightly pinching his chin. He rubbed his fingers together before his face and sighed. "We can put it off until we make our way back. If it is a trap, we will catch them by surprise while they mope in sheer boredom."

She smiled again. "A sound tactic. I prefer the element of surprise in any case."

"So I've noticed. If you ever decide to become a professional assassin, do let me know. The Crows have nothing on Tevinter. I know people." He grinned suggestively.

The Ranger shrugged. "My life is never certain. Though I don't relish the thought of going to Tevinter.. Elf, ya know."

He frowned. "Ah yes, there is that."

"Inquisitor!" The Commander called on approach; looking and sounding professional in front of everyone. "I have word from Scout Harding. She made it to The Exalted Plains yesterday. She should have a thorough report for you once you arrive. All I can tell you at the moment is that it is the front line of the Orlesian Civil War."

The party smiled and mounted up; starting for the gates to give the two a moment to exchange parting words.

Mithra nodded toward the barn, suggesting they seek a little privacy. He followed gladly when she started moving.

Cullen pressed her against the wall once they were inside and eagerly sipped her lips. She hummed sweetly and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the exchange; savoring his taste.

A sad sigh escaped her when the kiss was broken and she cuddled into him; trying to memorize his scent and touch to sustain her for the extensive outing. "I'll write to you every chance I get, 'ma'sal'shiral."

He pressed a kiss to her hair and smiled. "I will pray everyday for your safe return...and write back when I'm able." His face fell to worry. "It is a war zone. As much confidence as I have in you, please be careful."

"I promise to be careful. We will try to be quick, 'Ma'da'iovro."

Their hug tightened when they both spoke. "I love you/Lathan na."

She smiled as he asked. "Translation?"

Mithra laughed lightly with a playful wink. "You spoke the translation as I said it, Silly Bear."

Smiling lips connected once more. When they parted, their foreheads pressed together; basking in the feel of the other for a moment.

Cullen broke the loving silence. "Go, before I decide to keep you here forever."

Lilac eyes peered beyond cracked lids. "I honestly don't think I'd mind that...but I must. It's up to one Wild Elf and her Merry Band of Strays to end a war...I'll be damned if we don't do it in the most badass way possible."

He chuckled at her moxie and gave her one more sweet kiss. "Your confidence before that crowd showed just how..amazing you are. You've overcome the last of your fear, haven't you?"

The Ranger's voice turned to warm honey. "I didn't do it.. You killed it on that desk of yours last night."

 _Maker, last night was...oooohh.._ His voice went husky while smirking at the memory of her beneath him, on her knees before him, writhing in ecstasy under the desk... "Glad to be of service, My Lady."

She bit her grinning lip. "Glad indeed... I might just express my gratitude for your bravery in facing off with that big, bad beastie when I return."

The Commander drew in a huge breath to calm himself.

She laughed lightly; knowing she was beginning to stoke his fire.

Josmael howled a reminder that they had to get on the road. _"You can hump each other later! I've been cooped up here for too long, let's go!"_

Mithra shook her head with a smirk. "I'm sorry, Da'iovro. I don't want to leave you yearning, but I have asses to kick. I'll come to see you the moment I get back."

Cullen stood in the barn, full of pride and heartbreak while watching his woman walk back out into danger with her head held high.  
\--------------------------

No sooner than they crossed the bridge out of Skyhold, Bull began chatting about Erimond's "sweet" execution. When asked how many times she'd taken a head like that, Mithra simply shrugged with a cryptic smile and said that she had killed many people in a variety of ways. She didn't tend to keep count.

The party of ten rode together for the next week; quickly making and breaking camp each morning and night, while stopping for rest and food when necessary. Most days were full of fun and laughter while others held a looming cloud of quiet melancholy. The mood usually depended on the weather, what there was to eat, and the boredom level.

At one point in time, Cole began talking about Blackwall's interest in Josephine's lady parts, which started a riot of jibes and laughter at the poor Warden's expense. He would turn beet red over the whole thing, which just encouraged the pokers to keep teasing. Mithra tried desperately to think of anything besides Cullen the rest of that day, lest she be next on the poking block.

Compassion also brought up a specific blueberry pastry, to which Cassandra smiled and remarked that they were delicious, but they didn't last long. The Spirit offered to get one for her when they got back, because the cooks didn't see him. While the Seeker appreciated the thought, she gently pointed out that it was still theft.

Eventually, Dorian grew curious enough to ask about an odd little wooden duck that appeared on his bed a few days before. When the Mage asked Cole if "that was him" Compassion responded in the negative, remarking rather confusedly "I am not a wooden duck." before apologizing that he couldn't find one with wheels. Most of the party couldn't help cracking smiles and snorting amusedly. Despite Varric's failed attempts to teach him simple knock knock jokes, the Spirit was quite funny in his own sweet, awkward way.

The Ranger leaned against her isa'ma'sal beside the fire; staring up into the star filled sky. All bellies were full of warm stew, and the Inquisition was almost ready to sleep.

Josmael poked her with his nose worriedly; she had been very quiet that day. Her scouts reported where rifts were located as they travelled - she was purposely avoiding them. The memories of her first bloodthirsty rampage burned shame into her with every caw, hoot, and cry. Cole came to talk to her once. She had steeled herself and reassured him that she was alright. She would talk to him when she finally had the nerve to face the rest of it, but not during this trip. She was out to help Solas, facing her past would just cloud her mind.

Mithra got up with a sigh and addressed her companions. "I'm turning in. We will be there tomorrow. Everyone get a good night sleep and double check your equipment. I'll gladly make any repairs I can. The Plains are a war zone, so who knows what will happen. We can attempt to skirt around the fighting by travelling through the woods. Solas' friend is being held on the far side of them, anyway. Good night."

A murmur of "Yes Inquisitor"s and "Good night"s echoed from around the fire before the woman and her wolf turned toward the tents.

Once inside, Mithra rummaged in her pack for a surface to write on and settled in with Josmael on the furs. A sad smile crossed her face as she started a brief letter to her sweet ex-Templar. _I hope he's sleeping alright...or at all._  
\----------------------------

He kneeled before the statue of Andraste in the cozy little prayer chamber set up in Skyhold's garden. The Commander prayed quietly; his head bowed, hands clasping each other before him, candlelight glinting on his armor and casting shadows over his features.

Vardren entered quietly and waited patiently for the prayer to end. He was not a religious man, but wasn't crass enough to heckle others on matters of faith.

When Cullen finally rose, the Mage spoke. "Care for a game of chess, Commander?"

The former Templar rubbed his forehead. "Yes, actually."

Vardren smiled infinitesimally. "How have the headaches been?"

The Commander chuckled lightly and turned to join the other man. "Less frequent, thank you. How is work in the garden? I understand the herbs have been abundant since your arrival."

The Mage shrugged before closing the door. "I have a way with plants, much as she has a way with beasts."

They sat opposite each other in the gazebo and set up the board Vardren had brought.

Cullen's curiosity urged him to ask, however hesitantly. "If I may ask..what happened to your eye?"

Vardren leaned back in his chair with a guarded look. "A battle with a Pride Demon."

"A battle you obviously won.." The Commander noted while setting the final piece on the board.

The Mage nodded. "Yes, though it was a close thing. Quite an unpleasant ordeal.. May we speak of something else?"

"Of course." He gestured to the game between them. "Would you care to start?"

Vardren nodded and moved a pawn to begin their game.  
\-------------------------

"Cole... About Erimond. Was there any chance he could have changed?" Cassandra wondered out loud.

"No. Erimond was an asshole." The Spirit answered rather flatly.

Varric, Mithra, and the Seeker bust out laughing as they neared the forward camp of the Plains.

Scout Harding greeted them with a gentle smirk. "Good to see you again, Inquisitor."

The Ranger smiled. "Especially since I'm not aiming at you this time, right? Sorry again, by the way."

The Dwarf's smirk grew. "It is an improvement. Sorry for sneaking up on you out there...and thanks for not shooting me."

The Elf shrugged. "You're too cute to shoot, Harding. Anyway, no harm done, right? What have you learned about this place?"

"Ah, well, it's the front in the Orlesian Civil War. They have called a ceasefire since Undead have taken over the ramparts."

Mithra brightened at that. "Undead?!"

Harding looked at her weird. "I thought you didn't like undead..."

"That was until Dagna found a use for them." She winked. "It seems we can create very useful runes from their hearts. This gives me an opportunity to harvest some. Anything else?"

"The Freemen of the Dales have a strong presence here. I understand you've already met them."

The Ranger's lips quirked. "Killed some, yes; met them, not exactly. Anything else?"

"Besides a clan of Dalish elves camped somewhere, no, not really. You'd best get going, there's a lot of problems out here. Please be careful." Harding said before ambling off.

Mithra smiled to herself. _Yes, Cullen.._ She turned to the party. "Alright! We've got ramparts to clear of Undead, it seems. Solas and I are heading to the river north of here, who's coming with us?"

Cassandra stepped forward. "I'll join you, Inquisitor."

Varric smirked and clapped the Apostate on the back. "I'll help too, Chuckles."

The Ranger nodded. "Thank you both. The rest of you should get to the ramparts and start killing corpses. Try not to damage the hearts, Dagna needs them for runes. If you don't have the stomach to harvest them, I'll take care of it. We'll find you after we rescue Solas' friend. Let's move out."  
\--------------------------

"Go for the head!" Blackwall called when a corpse finally fell to one of his strikes. He had punched fruitless holes all in its torso, only when he cleaved its head in two with his sword did it fall.

Bull swung his greatsword in a wide arch before him, three heads plummeted to the wood covered ground. "Got it!"

Cole streaked through the area in a blaze of Fade green; blades severing vertebrae with each quick stab to the base of the skull.

Arrows found foreheads with frightening speed each time Sera loosed her dragonthorn bow.

Dorian, all the while, maintained a wall of fire to keep the corpses from getting too close to himself and the city elf.  
\---------------------------

"A Dalish encampment.." Solas muttered with a note of disgust.

The Ranger bristled slightly. _First it's "your people", then "our people", then "my people"... What's his deal? Is it the Dalish specifically or other elves in general that he dislikes? Doesn't matter.._ She thought, but said nothing as they passed the clan by on the other side of the river.

They came upon a few charred corpses soon after.

Solas looked troubled. "These aren't Mages.. These burns, and claw marks..No...no, no, no.."

The Seeker spoke up. "A demon, most likely."

They came around a rock formation to spy a Pride Demon kneeling in pain shortly ahead. The Apostate gasped and his voice filled with concern at the sight of it. They had found Solas' friend...but it had been corrupted by binding.  
\----------------------------

_"'Ma'da'iovro, (My little bear)_   
_We will arrive tomorrow. The trip was enjoyable enough,_   
_considering all the jokes and teasing banter during the journey._   
_Why in the world did I recruit all of these crazy ass people again?_   
_They're too fun to be sane. I suppose that makes us peas in a pod though._   
_I hope you haven't worried as much as I imagine._   
_Sleep well and stay warm, Da'iovro. I'll write you a report of the situation_   
_tomorrow. I love you and I'll be with you soon, but not soon enough._   
_Mar'asha (Your woman), Fenjosi (Runs with Wolves)_

Cullen smiled and gave his raven a bit of biscuit for delivering the letter; the third since their departure. He missed her terribly. Work kept his mind occupied enough to forget for a moment, but only a moment. He'd think of something work related to discuss with her and start to wonder where in the castle he might find her, only to remember she was out in the field.

He would write a response later; his bird would need a rest after flying such a long distance. For now, he tucked the letter in his pocket so he would find it later as a reminder.

The Commander sorted through a few reports; setting some things aside to go over with her when she returned.

A tired sigh escaped him as he rubbed his eyes. _I want to do something for her.. But what?_  
\------------------------------

Bull and Blackwall piled the corpses up to be harvested.

Cole wasted no time in doing so to help the Ranger, knowing that the runes she had in mind would help stop the warped Templars wanting to hurt everyone.

Dorian found an old scrap of cloth to store them in and tossed it upon the ground next to the Spirit. "There we are! A little something to put them in other than our pockets. Such a mess.."

The Warden crouched next to the pile with a dagger in hand to aid in the harvest. "You could actually help, you know."

The Mage regarded him doubtfully. "And get my new robes covered in corpse fluids? I'll sit this one out, thank you. What I will do is get the pits these things crawled out of going. Must burn the corpses, you know."

Blackwall grumbled as he pulled a shrivelled heart from a long dead body. "It's something at least.."  
\--------------------------

Solas kneeled before a shadow of a woman that was a demon only seconds before. The Mages had summoned and bound his friend, thinking to use it as a guard dog. Their actions had warped the Apostate's friend, a Spirit of Wisdom, into a Pride Demon.

Mithra felt terrible for not arriving sooner as the Mage raised his hands. The Spirit dissolved into a cloud of smoke and blew away like so much dust.

"I heard what it said. You did help it." She consoled.

Solas stared over the slow moving waters of the Evanuris River. "And now..I must endure."

The Ranger nodded. "Let me know if I can help."

He rose to his feet and started toward her. "You already have." His features hardened into anger as the fool Mages approached. "All that's left now is _them_.

"Thank you. We would not have risked a summoning, but the roads are too dangerous to travel unprotected." Their ringleader announced.

The Apostate strutted toward the group, full of pain and fury. "You..killed my friend."

The Mages backed away, the leader's hands up, begging for mercy. "I didn't know it was just a Spirit! The book said it could help us!"

Mithra watched in cold silence as Solas obliterated them with a single fire spell, ending their idiocy for good.

He stood before the fresh corpses, seething over the whole situation. "I need some time alone. I will see you back at Skyhold."

"Dar'eth shiral.." The Ranger nodded in understanding as he started off; wandering into the wilderness to clear his head.

She turned to the Seeker and Varric. "Let's get to the ramparts. The others may need help, and we need to figure out what caused the dead to rise in the first place."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Dirtha'var'en - Great promise given. 
> 
> 'Ma'sal'shiral - My soul's journey/love of my life. 
> 
> 'Ma'da'iovro - My little bear 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little bear 
> 
> Lathan na - I love you. 
> 
> Dar'eth shiral - Safe journey 
> 
> Mar'asha - Your woman


	84. Runes, Blades, and Plains

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra sends a message and makes a game of corpse killing. Cullen sees the Blacksmith. Cassandra wants a book.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Where's Solas?" The Warden asked while carving out yet another heart.

Mithra, Cassandra, Josmael, and Varric ambled up to the group and took a seat as Bull hauled another harvested corpse toward the blaze.

The Ranger answered while preparing a small dagger to help. "We were too late to save his friend. He took off for a bit...to cool his head."

Sera smirked while perching on a dismantled trebuchet. "Oh sure, he takes off and its all good. You take off and he's all..uuh...not good."

Varric facepalmed at her inability to string a proper metaphor.

Mithra quirked her brow in mild confusion and dropped a heart into the pile.

The city elf shrugged. "He turned all angry face when you took off the last few times. Arse probably doesn't see how it's the wrong way round now."

The wild elf smiled abashedly. "I did kinda drug you guys the last time. Surprised you're not mad about it."

"Pffft! As if. We needed a good nap after chasing you all over. And you needed alone time. Not like you were sitting on your arrows while doing it either. Saving hoards of little people and putting arrows in faces. It's good and all, but I would've liked to help. Take me with you next time."

The Ranger smiled at her friend. "If there is a next time, I'll let you know."

Cassandra grumbled. "If you attempt a next time, I will throttle you.." Her face shifted to concern as she paused in thought. "Inquisitor...when I hit you..?"

Mithra knew what she was asking and sighed. "Close...but not nearly as close as after Redcliffe...or when I woke up in Haven. If Leliana hadn't..." She cut herself off for a second. "I'd really..rather not talk about it, Cassandra. It's behind me. Hopefully for good."

".."Hopefully"..?" Varric prodded.

She nodded. "Hopefully."

A murder of crows landed around the party on busted war machines and piles of wood; immediately gaining the Ranger's attention.

"What have you seen, Falon'en?"  
\---------------------------

The Commander woke to a pair of sharp golden eyes peering at him from between his feet. He scrambled into a sitting position, half fearing the Bald Eagle near his toes would grow hungry.

The great bird just cocked its head at him, turned around, and flew out the hole in his roof.

"Maker, I really should get that fixed.." Cullen groaned while rubbing his face. It wasn't until he moved to get up that he noticed two leather bound bundles at the foot of his bed. One bore his name while the larger had "Dagna" scrawled upon it.

He sighed and slipped the letter out of the small tube with his name on it. "Big birds carry big news..."

_"'Ma'da'iovro,_   
_The Plains are a mess. Undead have taken over the battlefield on_   
_all fronts. According to my scouts, Venatori have been colluding_   
_with the Freemen out here. I'm afraid these idiots will keep me_   
_from you longer than expected. Don't worry, we are being careful_   
_and no one has sustained any injuries yet."_

_"The good news is, we have harvested a number of corpse hearts for_   
_Dagna to turn into runes. There are even a couple of Arcane Horror_   
_hearts. Ask the Archanist about their purpose, and what I have in mind._   
_I'm certain you'll be pleased with the idea. I want you equipped with the_   
_strongest one. Harritt should have some good blades to choose from_   
_by now. Please take one and have Dagna enhance it. Yes, that's an order."_

_"Please send a team of engineers to repair a bridge and clear a tunnel._   
_The bridge is more important since Celene's troops are stranded on the_   
_far side of it."_

_"Josmael says "Hi." We miss you. I'll let you know the minute we_   
_leave this place behind. I've sent you a little something until then."_

_"Lathan na. (Love you.) Me."_

_"PS: Sorry about the bird. The bag was heavy. She won't hurt you, promise."_

Cullen turned the small leather tube upside down and gave it a gentle shake.

Mithra's ironbark whistle fell into his waiting palm. She had lent it to him for his personal use yet again.

He smiled softly and put it around his neck, knowing how much it meant to her and that she trusted him with it. _Love you, too._ He fidgeted with the trinket until he got up to dress and carry out her orders.  
\-----------------------------

She charged at the swarm with daggers in hand. One raised its blade clumsily to take a swing.

The Ranger darted to the left; her foot found the top of a trebuchet beam. She leapt up and forward to flank the first in the line with a quick spin. Ironbark sliced clean through its head as she whipped around to kiss another's face with the twin's edge. She danced carefully among them; deft feet carrying her around shambling corpses as the daggers whirled about her form.

Cassandra and Blackwall guarded Dorian, Sera, and Varric while Bull, Cole, and Josmael charged into the fray beside the Inquisitor. A storm of fangs and blades sundered rotten flesh and severed lifeless faces in a blur of motion and aggressive roars.

The Qunari stepped on the face of one wriggling free of the wood and earth below. He smirked "Heads up, Boss!" and gave the skull a ferocious kick; it sailed through the air toward the elf.

Mithra got the message and laughed as she launched herself off of a pile of wood into a slow horizontal spin. Her shin met dead flesh briefly; sending it sailing toward the fire pit ahead.

Bare feet met the ground with a cheer. "Two points!"

Josmael corrected her. "One point per head!"

The Ranger shot back as she sliced through another neck. "What? No style points?!"

"It was an assist! One point each!" Bull asserted with blatant amusement as he cracked another skull.

"Fair enough, Reaver!" The wolf called.

"I'm still up by thirteen in any case!" Mithra announced merrily before cleaving another. "Fourteen!!"

The Qunari took three with one swing. "Eleven!"

The ranged members closed in as the hoard was slaughtered; steadily making their way to the Arcane Horror guarding the pit.

The thing shrieked and prepared to let loose a stream of spirit magic.

"Josmael! Distract it!"

A protective barrier appeared around the quick wolf while he raced toward the possessed skeleton; juking and dodging as he closed in. "A whole bag of bones! For me!?! Awwee!"

Mithra swapped to her bow to assault the creature.

The Horror swooped upward and went invisible when the wolf reached it. Too late.

Josmael snagged the robe with his teeth and jerked it to the ground as he flew by; sending the thing into a wobbly tumble in the mud.

"Varas!" The wild elf ordered as the ranged fighters lined up to take their shots. The wolf veered to the far side to take out one more corpse as it started to rise.

With the melee fighters guarding their backs, Dorian set the Horror ablaze and a symphony of bows twanged.

The flaming mass writhed as fletching decorated its form in waves until it crumpled into a heap of bone and charred cloth.  
\-----------------------------

"Red Lyrium's weakness you say?" Cullen asked as Dagna took the bag from him.

The Dwarf wiggled excitedly. "Yes! Isn't it incredible!" She rambled about the specifics, using highly scientific and magical terms that left the Commander stumped.

"Focus, Dagna.."

"Right! Sorry. Carried away again." She laughed nervously. "The Inquisitor wants to equip the whole army with this advantage, that's why she sent me so many hearts. She's probably collecting more as we speak!"

Cullen chuckled. "She wasn't joking when she said I'd be pleased with the idea. How quickly can you make the necessary runes, Dagna?"

"It'll take a while to turn all of these into runes. I'd best get started! Now shoo! I have work to do."

The Commander turned to talk with the blacksmith about a new blade..at Mithra's insistence. "I was told you may have a selection of swords I could peruse, Harritt."

The slave turned apprentice quickly picked out a blade for Cullen to inspect. "Have a look at this one, Ser. Pure Silverite, from the mines in Sahrnia."

The Commander took it with mild reluctance and looked it over carefully. "I don't really _want_ a new sword..but the Inquisitor asked that I take a look. I chose my current one when I joined the Inquisition."

"Symbolism?" The blacksmith guessed.

"You..could say that." Cullen admitted.

"I could fit your hilt with a new blade of the same style." Harritt offered while looking over the Commander's current weapon. "It's good steel, but it's only steel. I'm sure the Inquisitor would like to put Dragonbone on your belt."

The apprentice's eyes lit up at the thought.

Cullen grumbled slightly. "Silverite will be fine, thank you, Harritt."

"Right. I have the schematics for your blade. I can have it by week's end." The blacksmith remarked while handing the sword back to him. "Let's get to work, Apprentice."  
\-------------------------

Cassandra sat in her tent, reading the book in her hands with an unusual amount of intensity.

The Ranger wandered by the open flap of her tent and caught a shift in her expression; tense delight. "Good book?"

The Seeker jumped off of her cot with a startled expression and dropped the volume. "I..have no idea what you're talking about..!"

Mithra gave her a doubtful yet amused look. "Are you...blushing..?"

"What would I have to blush about?" She challenged in her panic.

The Ranger smirked. "You tell me.."

Cassandra sighed and picked up the dropped tome. "It's a book."

"I can see that." The elf teased.

"It's..one of Varric's tales. Swords and Shields, the latest chapter." The Seeker explained.

"So you like to read..what's wrong with that?"

She blushed and fidgeted with the volume. "It's frivolous. There are more important things for me to do."

"That's just her favorite.." Dorian remarked; having caught part of their conversation through the canvas.

"Nobody asked **you** , _Tevinter_!" Cassandra snapped.

"Peh! I couldn't finish the last one you leant me. I actually feel _dumber_ for having tried." He said as he turned to go.

Abashment took the Seeker's features as she made her confession. "It's literature. Smutty...literature." She pleaded then. "What ever you do, don't tell Varric!"

Mischief gleamed in Mithra's eyes. "Wouldn't dream of it..."

Cassandra sighed. "They're terrible..and magnificent. And this one ends on a cliffhanger. I know Varric is working on the next one, he must be!" She looked to the elf then. "You! You could ask him to finish it. **Command** him to..." She pushed her toward the open flap "Pretend you don't know this about me." and hurriedly tied her tent closed for privacy.

The Ranger shook with silent laughter; turning red at the strain of not laughing out loud over the whole situation as she made a beeline for the Dwarven author.

"Hey, Starshine! Care for a hand of Wicked Grace?" Varric invited as she neared the camp table.

She kept her voice down and nodded to a spot a short distance from camp. "No thanks. I do need to discuss something with you, however.."

The Dwarf got up and started off in the direction indicated. "What's this about?" He asked suspiciously; noting the troublesome humor in her eye.

"Cassandra is waiting for the next issue of Swords and Shields.." She hinted while strolling.

Varric stopped and shook his head. "I must have heard that wrong. It sounded like you just said Cassandra read my books."

That wicked little curl emerged as she continued. "She's a pretty big fan, in fact."

"Are we talking about the same Cassandra? Tall, grumpy Seeker? Likes stabbing things? Wait..did you say the _Romance_ serial? Ugh, she'll be waiting for a while then. I haven't finished it and wasn't planning to. The last issue barely sold enough to pay for the ink." He rebuffed while walking once more, though Mithra sensed he was fishing to draw out this hilarious conversation.

"Well, Cassandra seems to be hooked on it." She winked.

"And I honestly thought a hole in the sky was the weirdest thing that could happen. So you want me to finish the latest chapter of my worst serial...for Cassandra." He thought for only a second. "Oh, that's such a terrible idea. I **have** to do it. On one condition.. I get to be there when you give her the book."

The Ranger offered a hand to shake on it. "You've got a deal, 'Ma'falon."

Varric clapped his hand into hers and gave it a firm shake. "I'll get to work then. You know, the fact that the book is terrible just makes it more worthwhile somehow."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Falon'en - Friends 
> 
> 'Ma'da'iovro - My Little Bear 
> 
> Lathan na. - Love you. 
> 
> Varas - (you) Go 
> 
> 'Ma'falon - My friend


	85. Perceptive Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra's having some issues, Josmael straightens her out. Cullen approaches Vardren for help.

_"Inquisitor,_   
_I can send a few men from the Sahrnia project_  
 _to construct a simple bridge. It won't be a restoration_  
 _project like the other, but you will be able to cross safely._  
 _I spoke with the Archanist. You were right, I am_  
 _pleased with the idea. I'm not certain there will be_  
 _enough to equip the entire army, but she will do_  
 _what she can. Also, Harritt is working on a new_  
 _blade for me, as you ordered."_

_"Tell Josmael I said "Hello" back and give him_   
_a scratch for me. I hope you two are doing well_   
_out there. I remind myself constantly that you_   
_have survived alone for years. It does keep me_   
_from worrying too much, but I still pray for your_   
_safe return daily. Thank you for lending it to me_   
_once more. I miss you every moment you aren't_   
_by my side, it helps more than you know. I will_   
_keep it safe until you return."_

_"Don't push yourself too hard. I know you do, you_  
 _have since we first met. You don't have to anymore._  
 _I love you. See you soon, but never soon enough."_

_"-C"_

_"PS: Did the eagle have to stare at me like that? She_   
_scared the life out of me when I woke this morning_   
_and just flew away. Thank the Maker she was one_   
_of yours."_

Mithra smiled through teary eyes as she tucked the letter into a pack and curled into Josmael's shoulder. He was laying his head on his paws, but felt familiar tension in her; troubling thoughts and bottled emotion. 

_"You've been acting weird.."_ The wolf accused. 

A smile that didn't quite reach her eyes came across her face. "You've never known me as just "me", isa'ma'sal. Of course I'd seem weird to you." 

_"Bullshit. I've always known who you are behind all that. Something's bugging you. What is it?"_ He demanded. 

The Ranger pressed her lips together and remained quiet. 

_"Don't you dare let it fester. You turn into an idiot when you do. Speak."_

Despite her melancholy, a soft laugh escaped her. _Out of my head, beast.._ "The rifts.. I can't face it..not with them here." 

He sensed that was only part of the problem, but carried on anyway. _"They know what was going on. They've gotten over it."_

Mithra grew a little irritated. "They weren't there. They don't know the reality of what I did, they only have an idea. I'd rather they keep those ideas. You know damn well the reality is much worse."

Josmael sighed and swallowed lightly. _"Fair enough, but they know you weren't you at that time. And the part of you that was you was grieving. You know it's pointless to dwell on it. Put it behind you."_

Gentle fingers twirled in the fur of his neck. "If only it were that easy. Those fucking memories are out there, waiting, taunting me.. I'd rather face them alone..but not now. We have too much to take care of out here. The rifts can wait." 

_"Fine..I'll drop it for now. What did Cullen say?"_

The Ranger's heart twisted and her face matched. She fought to level out her voice. "He says "hi".." She squeaked on the word. "..and he misses us." 

The wolf finally lifted his head to look at her. _"So that's what's really bothering you.."_

_Damn it..._ She sniffed and pressed her face into his shoulder with a pained whine. "I don't deserve him.. I don't deserve any of you." 

He got up abruptly, dumping her on the furs, and turned to tower over her with a snarl. _"Don't! Don't you dare start hating yourself again! I didn't help get you healed just so you could do this to yourself. I did it so you could have a real life - with people that genuinely care about you. You've been trying to either get yourself killed or make up for that shit for the longest time. **You** didn't do that. You aren't that anymore, and you won't be again if I have anything to say about it."_

Josmael carried on after a short pause; relaxing only slightly. _"Remember the slavers? The bandits? Going to the Conclave for Lavellan? Haven? You've more than made up for it in my opinion, but it's never enough for you. Will saving the whole fucking world finally balance your guilt, or will death be the only thing that satisfies you?!"_

Mithra was stunned; gaping at him with tears trailing down her cheeks, unsure what to say. He was slapping her with a shit ton of truth. As much as it hurt, it was putting things in perspective for her. 

He licked his chops and put his fangs away while looking away from her. _"Stop it, asa'ma'sal... Quit hating yourself. Quit chasing your end. There's no reason for it. I had hoped Cullen would help you get over it. He, Danyla, and I love you despite everything. Just accept that, be happy, and enjoy life. That's all we want for you."_

The Ranger hugged her knees to her chest and nodded solemnly with tears gathering in her lashes. "Ir abelas, isa'ma'sal. I'll try to keep that in mind." 

He sneezed and relaxed further with a sigh. After a moment, he felt bad for tearing into her and peered at her sideways. 

The wolf suddenly pushed her with his snout; knocking her over onto her side.  

Mithra giggled, squirmed, and tried to roll away from him when he began sniffing her ear and neck. 

He rolled her back toward him with a front paw and pinned her down by laying on her; sniffing until she turned red and howled with laughter. 

When he finally stopped, she wrapped her arms around his neck and cuddled him. "Thank you. I needed that...all of it. What would I do without you, Isa?" 

_"You'd be even more of a self loathing idiot than you already are."_ He poked with a loving smirk. 

The Ranger planted a kiss on his muzzle and slowly scratched his neck. "Probably true." 

Josmael tapped her cheek with his tongue and freed her from his hold. _"Completely true. Now quit being a silly bitch and get some sleep."_   
\------------------------- 

Vardren crouched before the flowerbed in the gardens, examining his plants while whispering to them. He spied a damaged leaf and frowned. "Damned caterpillars.. Some Milkweed may draw them away from you.." 

He caressed the leaf with a faint tingle of magic in his fingers. The damage grew back at his touch and he smiled softly when the plant perked back up. "There we are. Good as new. I'll get them to leave you alone as soon as possible, don't worry." 

"Are you..talking to the flowers..?" Cullen asked with a trace of humor in his voice. 

The Mage lifted himself from the ground and turned. "With a little touch of magic, yes. You'll be surprised to learn that it helps them grow stronger and live longer. The world is filled with seemingly mundane wonders, Commander." He smirked and crossed his arms then. "You should know, you're bedding one." 

Cullen blushed and rubbed the back of his neck while looking around for something, _anything_ to fix his gaze on for a moment.  

Vardren chuckled quietly. "I see that hasn't changed about you. Did you need something?" 

"Not necessarily, just on my way to work from morning prayer." 

"Then I shan't keep you, Commander." The Mage smiled and started off to fetch a watering can. 

"Actually..." Cullen began with some uncertainty. 

"Yes?" 

He dropped his hand to the pommel of his sword. "I want to do something for her, maybe get her a gift, but I..." He sighed. "..I feel like a fool. I have no idea what I could possibly give her. I thought maybe you'd have some ideas?" 

Vardren crossed his arms and smirked back at him. "You're asking _me_? You probably know her better than I ever have." 

The Commander sagged slightly. He had been wracking his brain trying to think of something suitable, but everything just seemed so..plain. She had hand carved and entire chess set for him, gave him that bear head trinket to protect him from a possible death by her own hand, lent him her most prized possession - twice, and had given him her favorite pelt. He was determined to do or give something to her in return. 

The Mage invited him to follow with a wave of his hand. "Come on, you poor, love sick, fool. I will help you think of something. Now then, tell me about the first time you saw her." 

Cullen laughed to himself. _Maker, I can't believe I'm doing this.. Vardren's in for quite a tale.._   
\------------------------------ 

"Freemen!" The Inquisitor warned when she spotted the bastards in the final ramparts that needed clearing. She'd have preferred more undead, but killing them was just fine with her too. 

"Dorian, raise the bastards after the fight! They'll qualify for undead, right?!" She called as she loosed arrows into the enemies. 

"They would technically be possessed corpses.. Worth a try!" The Mage answered rather merrily. 

"Good! Bull! Boost, please?" 

"Where to, Boss?" He asked while smashing his sword into an idiot's rib cage. 

"The catwalk above them!" 

Josmael growled. _"What did we just talk about last night?!"_

_"Enjoying life!"_ She answered in his tongue before switching back to Common. "I've done it before, ya know! It'll be fun!" 

"You mad?! You can't fly, you daft tit!" Sera announced beside her. 

"I can roll." Mithra informed with a smirk. 

"You'd get a wedge up something fierce!" The city elf warned. 

The Ranger laughed. "He's not throwing me by the ass of my pants, Sera.." 

"You want that boost or what?!" The Qunari demanded while he had a clear moment. 

"Yup!" She charged toward him then and yelled "Swing!" when she jumped. 

Bull swung his sword to meet the balls of her feet with the flat of his blade and pushed hard when she crouched on it. 

She jumped at the apex of the swing, sending her sailing - and screaming "SHIIIIIIIIT!!" - across the trench and toward the platform above the ramparts. 

Mithra tucked in on herself and rolled into a landing atop the wooden structure. She rolled twice over and popped up to her feet before dropping a smoke bomb into the deserters below. 

She laughed out loud as her arrows rained down upon them. "WOOOOO!!! JUST LIKE THE OLD DAYS WITH ADAAR! DON'T TELL CULLEN ABOUT THAT TRICK!" 

They regrouped as soon as all lay dead and the smoke cleared. 

"That was AWESOME!!" Bull praised. 

The Ranger slapped her hand into his. "Damn right it was! Nice swing!" 

Josmael growled and huffed in irritation. 

"I was just having a bit of fun, Isa. Relax." 

The wolf sighed. _"As long as that's all it was.."_

"I promise." She assured with a loving scratch behind his ears and under his jaw. "Now then, I think I spotted more in the maze behind us. Let's go get them. Dorian, would you care to show them what we did to their comrades?" She smirked. 

"I'd be delighted." He smiled. 

Cole fidgeted nervously. "I like you better when it's just fire.." The thought of spirits being forced to possess corpses made him very uneasy, and reminded him that he himself was still vulnerable to binding. 

Mithra gave Compassion a pat on the shoulder. "I'm sorry, Cole, but it will help us stop Corypheus and his army."

The Spirit nodded and toyed with his fingers. "Yes."    
\-------------------------- 

"So, let me get this straight... You took note of her when you carried her down to the dungeons after the Conclave. She woke up and kicked you in the face three days later. Then you saw her ability, and you've been smitten with her ever since?" Vardren fought against laughter, but failed to some degree. "Oh, Commander, you truly are hopeless.." 

Cullen grumbled at the Mage's teasing and crossed his arms. _Why in the Maker's Name did I ask him for help..?_

He reigned himself in and waved his hand to dispel his chuckles. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry.. It's just so..strange to think you, of all people, would fall madly in love with a magical anomaly. I've seen it though, it's astounding to witness indeed. But I digress, you say you kissed her during the attack on Haven, and she said what..?" 

The Commander sighed. "That I'd "drive myself to madness if I went chasing ghosts".." He clenched his jaw and stood to leave. "I don't see how any of this matters. I was a fool to look to you for help." 

Vardren grinned. "I'm getting some useful ideas, actually. Come, sit, tell me more. How did you react to her initial rejection?" 

Cullen plopped back down on the garden bench and rubbed his face with both hands. "I didn't, really. I just felt like..a complete idiot without any semblance of hope. I feel like an even bigger one now. I do well enough embarrassing myself in front of her." 

"Yet you kept on pursuing her.." The Mage mused then sighed. "Quite a tale... We will speak later, Commander. I've taken enough of your time for today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - Boy of my Soul 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Girl of my Soul 
> 
> Isa - Boy 
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry


	86. Surprise Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra's lost in thought. Cullen ponders over his gift and feels inadequate when a surprise arrives at Skyhold. Sera presents fun ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Five whole days had passed in the Exalted Plains. The workers would arrive in two more to begin construction of a simple bridge to get them into Citadelle du Corbeau across the river. Fort Revasan had been cleared the morning before and the Riverside Garrison late this afternoon. 

Various birds came and went, gathering every scrap of paper they came across on the plain. The Ranger had sent them hunting for the last written words of fallen soldiers to be returned to families and loved ones left behind. Naturally, the birds couldn't read, but they could identify paper and deliver it. 

Rifts that Mithra was certain held no rampage memories were addressed in the hopes of dispelling any quiet suspicion among her companions. Thankfully, she had only skirted the very edge of this territory during that time. Those particular ones were dispersed throughout the eastern most area of the plains and along the wild lands to the north. 

For now, the party rested and enjoyed the beauty of the areas that weren't ripped to shit by war. Mithra and Blackwall sat on the riverbank, fishing after a long day of cleaning up the Plains. 

The Warden puffed his pipe and looked at her sideways. "I notice you've avoided the Dalish out here.." 

Mithra shrugged. "We had a crisis to handle." 

"And now that it's handled?" He prodded and tugged his fishing line to feel for any resistance. 

"They are safer. The soldiers have agreed to leave them in peace and hunt down any other Freemen by way of thanks. They'd better keep their word, or my beating stick will be having a few words with them." She remarked offhandedly while hunting for fish in the water. 

Blackwall smoothed his beard and puffed his pipe quietly. 

The Ranger loosed an arrow into the river; a fish splashed angrily and was hauled in at a steady pace. 

"Nice catch." 

She pulled the arrow out and dropped the fish in a bucket. "Thanks." 

After a moment of silence, Mithra asked. "Why do you use a string? Arrows are much faster." 

He chuckled. "It's not so much about catching fish as it is about sitting quietly and taking some time to think." 

She readied another arrow. "Are your thoughts more valuable than food?" 

The Warden laughed at that. "Food is necessary. Thoughts are a privilege." 

"Or a curse.." She whispered as she took aim again. 

He nodded in subtle agreement, having heard her. "You've seemed a bit down lately. Need to talk?" 

"Just tired. A lot of problems in the world. Can't wait to kill that monster and be done with his bullshit. The coward never seems to do his own work, he just hides somewhere and lets his lackeys do the dying for him." 

Blackwall looked a little pained to hear her words. "I can't wait to take the bastard down either, especially after he twisted the Warden's sacrifice to make it his own. It isn't right. To want to do good, to **be** good, and have that used against you." 

The Ranger nodded and loosed her arrow. "It's getting annoying. Can't wait to put an arrow in his bony ass for each one of his morons." She smirked while pulling the fish to shore. "I'd use his shrivelled nuts for target practice, but Sera's already claimed them. Joke's on her, he probably lost them a long time ago." 

He laughed out loud at that and changed the subject. "How are things with Cullen?" 

She blushed as she dropped her catch in the bucket between them. "Very good, thank you." 

He knocked the ash from his pipe and took out his tobacco pouch. "Glad to hear it. He's a good man. Trustworthy...but he does have the look of a man that's been through too much. I think he still struggles with where that leaves him. You're alike in that."  

Mithra lowered her bow to look at him. 

The Warden shrugged. "I'd still trust either one of you to watch my back." 

She drew and took aim again while he packed fresh tobacco in his pipe and lit it. "When are you going to stop spying on Josephine from behind pillars and speak to her?" 

He choked on his smoke. "Cole...told you...that?" He asked between coughs. 

The Ranger smirked. "The mice." 

He drew breath for one final, big cough and cleared his throat. "I'm not. She's a noble lady, probably betrothed to some lordling. She wouldn't be interested in an old vagabond like me in any case." 

"I dunno.. A rugged woodsman like yourself? Plenty of women go for that sort of thing. Besides, if said lordling does exist, you could kick his ass in a duel, I'm sure." She speared a fat one and pulled it ashore. "That should be enough for dinner. You coming?" 

Blackwall sighed and tugged at his line again. "I'll be along in a bit." 

She nodded with a soft smile. "I'll see you back at camp, then."  
\---------------------------- 

Dinner was enjoyable enough; fresh fish roasted on a spit over the campfire. Mithra laughed merrily when a very suspicious Seeker insisted she take the first bite to prove it wasn't laced with anything to induce sleep this time. The Ranger happily complied with the test while all sat around the fire to share stories and chat while eating.  

She couldn't help the lump that caught in her throat as she took in all the faces around her. A devout Seeker, a fast talking Dwarven author, a crazy ass Ferelden city elf, an old wartorn Warden, a Qunari spy, a Spirit of Compassion, a Tevinter Mage, and a mysterious Elvhen Mage who was off clearing his head somewhere - or quite possibly back at Skyhold by now. 

These people liked her, appreciated her, and cared about her. They had become the clan she could never have had before. When the fuck had that happened? How had such a diverse, ragtag band become as close as kin?

She found herself really studying them a moment later. Cassandra would go off to rebuild the Seekers, Varric would return to Kirkwall, Sera would..well who knows what she would do? Bull would likely move on to another assignment for the Ben Hassrath while keeping his Merc cover. Cole might go back to the Fade or travel the world trying to heal emotional wounds. Dorian would go back to Tevinter, Blackwall would probably make his way to Weishaupt, and Solas would.... What would he do? Travel the world, looking for ruins to dream in? He claimed to have been doing so for most of his life, so probably. 

"Isn't that right, Starshine!?" Varric called from across the way. 

Mithra snapped out of her thoughts. "Sorry..what?" 

Bull waved her absence off. "Aah, she's had her head in the clouds all week." 

"Or in someone's breeches.." Sera smirked. 

The Seeker cut in with a disgusted noise. "I don't want to imagine that, Sera." 

Dorian chirped. "Well, I do!" 

The Ranger smiled and drifted back into her thoughts. 

The fire went quiet when Cole started talking. "Fun, flirty family full of light, loving laughter. Always making me smile. They'll all go away. Strange..it will be backwards this time." He looked up; peeking at everyone from beneath his hat. "She will miss us. She doesn't want to be alone anymore." 

All eyes turned to Mithra as hers started to drip. _Damn it, Cole.._ She rubbed her hands together between her knees, got up as quickly as she could, and wandered out of camp.  
\------------------------------ 

"Do you really think she'll like it?" Cullen asked with only a little doubt in his voice. 

The Mage smirked. "Of course she will. It's from your bleeding little heart, how could she not?" 

The Commander sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It just doesn't seem like enough.." 

Vardren held up a hand to stop him. "Remember her background; where she's from, what she has and hasn't had in her life. You don't want to overdo it. Too much all at once will overload the poor girl and she'll turn into a sobbing puddle of a person...or kick you in the face again.. Knowing her, you may want to have your helmet handy." 

Cullen couldn't help but chuckle at that. 

Both men stopped and looked at each other when they heard the distinct bray of a hart in the lower courtyard. They hurried down stairs toward the gates, thinking she had returned early. 

The Commander caught sight of Dennet receiving a new addition to the stables; a lively white stag with an impressive sixteen point rack of soft gold. _Maker's breath... I can't compete with that._

The old Horse Master whistled, impressed by the creature at the end of the rope in his hand while giving it a soothing pat on the neck. "Steady, lad. Welcome to your new home. We'll get you settled right in. Come on." 

A group of young Dalish elves turned toward the two men when they came to a stop near them. The one with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes stepped forward, apparently the leader of the troupe. "Aneth ara. I am Roshan, a hunter of Clan Lavellan. Where might I find Mithra..or the Inquisitor, I suppose?" 

Cullen stepped forward and offered his hand for a friendly shake. "Honored to meet you, Roshan. Welcome to Skyhold. I am Cullen Rutherford, Commander of the Inquisition Forces. And this is Vardren DeRune, one of our Herbalists." 

"An'daran atish'an." The Mage bowed slightly while Roshan shook Cullen's hand. 

"Enaste." The Hunter responded with a polite nod, then perked. "Commander Cullen? Then the honor is mine, sir. Clan Lavellan offers the Inquisition our deepest gratitude and a Royal Sixteen Stag in thanks for protecting our clan. We were sent to deliver it along with word that we are settling in Wycome. Our Keeper has been given a position on the newly formed council in the hopes that the city may become a fair place for both of our peoples to live." 

He rested his hands on the pommel of his sword with a gentle smile. "That is good to hear. The Inquisitor will be overjoyed to learn that your clan is safe. Unfortunately, she is presently away on a mission." Cullen fumbled slightly, unaccustomed to being the welcoming committee. "Um..you must be weary from your journey. Our Ambassador, Josephine, can have food and rooms prepared if you would like to eat and rest." 

Roshan looked back at the four others that travelled with him. They were a little nervous; subtly peering around for any threats and listening to any whispers around them. "Ma serranas, err...thank you, but I must speak with my clansmen before a decision to stay is made." 

"Of course. In the mean time, I'm certain Master Dennet would be happy to feed and water your.." The Commander gestured toward the aravel and its team of... _Oh, Maker, what are they called...? Little white deer..? Come on...what's the word..?_

"Halla." Vardren offered with some amusement. 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck in mild embarrassment. "Yes, thank you, Vardren.." 

The hunters were looking at him with a blend of humor and confusion. 

"Forgive me, I've never seen Halla before.. They're very lovely...majestic, really. Uh.. I should send the good news to the Inquisitor, she will want to know as soon as possible. If you have need of me, I will be in my office. Vardren, would you introduce them to Josephine and show them around?" 

The Mage smiled. "I would be delighted to play tour guide for our honored guests, Commander." 

Roshan watched Cullen head upstairs with an amused smile on his young face. 

"And that is why he's not the Ambassador. Don't mind his fumbling. He's a bit sheltered, lived indoors most of his life." 

The Hunter shrugged. "He seems very friendly, at least. I hope the rest of Skyhold is even half as hospitable." 

Vardren laughed lightly. "Ah, good. He didn't make a terrible first impression after all. I won't lie to you, most of the people here are friendly, but there's a few that are too stupid to muster some basic manners. We can try to avoid them altogether."  
\-------------------------------- 

She lay atop one of the many tall rock formations jutting up from the Plains and stared into the night sky. 

Josmael howled at her from far below. _"Come back down! Play a game of cards! Have a few drinks!!"_

She pursed her lips and yipped back. _"Maybe later, I'm enjoying the view!"_

_"Asa.... You're being an idiot..."_ He taunted. 

_"And you're being an ass..."_ The Ranger jibed back. 

The party gathered below, looking upon the natural tower hopelessly. 

"How in the world did she climb that thing?" Dorian wondered out loud. 

Cole fidgeted. "She likes trees better." 

Varric smiled. "That doesn't answer the question, Kid." 

"Sorry.. She's embarrassed. She hasn't loved people in a long time. She thinks we think she's weird." 

Sera spoke up. "She is weird..but good weird." 

Everyone raised an eyebrow. 

"Wha? She is.." The city elf called up as loud as she could. "Her Graaacious Laaaaady Biiiiiitts!!!? Come on! Have some fun! We can braid Beardy's face!" 

Blackwall crossed his arms. "No, you can't." 

"Oh, come on! Not even for her?" Sera added to her calls. "We can do it when he's asleep - all snoring and such! Sounds fun, yeah!?" 

Mithra laughed softly at the imagery of the Warden's beard full of little braids and tiny pink bows. _That sounds hysterical.._

"We can do Winchy's chest hair too!!" 

Varric pulled his shirt closed as best he could. "Oh, no! No one touches the chest." 

The Ranger and Cassandra both laughed out loud at that; making Sera feel proud. 

"See? She knows what's fun." The city elf directed her calls upward again. "You braid fast! I seen it! I'll need help!" 

Mithra smirked, rolled her eyes, and lay quietly for a moment longer. She sat up and heaved a sigh. "Alright! I'm coming down!" 

She stood and tested her rope before starting backward off the cliff, repelling quickly but carefully the whole way. 

Standing before her friends once more, she fidgeted and chewed her lip shyly. 

"You are adorable when you do that. No wonder your strapping Templar is so enamored with you." Dorian smiled. 

The Ranger's blush caused a few to laugh, but she stayed put. "Sorry.. I just..realized how much I'll miss all of you when this is done. It was childish to run and hide over it." 

"Of course you would. How could you not miss someone as handsome and stylish as myself?" The Tevinter cooed playfully. 

She laughed softly at that as they all started back toward camp. 

Varric presented his old deck of cards. "Wicked Grace, anyone?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Aneth ara - My place is safe. (Informal greeting) 
> 
> An'daran atish'an - The place you go is a place of peace. (Formal Greeting)
> 
> Enaste - Grace (to you) 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks


	87. Pala em...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dalish are attacked in Skyhold. It is discovered that they are there for more than one reason. Cullen is not happy and neither is Mithra.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The Commander crossed his arms and scowled at the prick. "You attacked a diplomatic envoy within our own walls? You are a **stain** on this Inquisition!" 

He presented his heavily bandaged arm. "Bloody knife ear broke my wrist! It was self defense!!" 

"Witnesses have already reported that it was **you** who attacked first, and with no provocation!" He sneered then looked to the guards holding the man by his elbows. "Find him a cell to stay in. I'm certain the Inquisitor would like to deal with him upon her return." 

They saluted and hauled the bruised bastard away to rot in the dungeons. 

Cullen rubbed his face and looked to the three Dalish hunters standing in his office. "I don't know how to begin expressing how utterly embarrassed I am about his behavior. I am to blame for this, I had assumed no harm would come to you in Skyhold. I should have assigned guards to protect you the moment you arrived. Roshan and your other clansman are with the healers? Are their injuries severe?" 

An irritated looking young man with a mane of deep black curls spoke up. "Mihren received a knife in his back, but he will live thanks to your Mage. Roshan sustained a few bruises while trying to disarm the attacker. He had to break his arm to succeed." 

"He deserved much worse if you ask me."  The Commander grumbled. 

He softened slightly. "Vardren began healing Mihren immediately and a few of your guardsmen rushed to resolve the situation. We had assumed we were under attack until they explained that they had seen the whole thing and wanted only to help. I am surprised by the honesty and equality I have found in most of Skyhold's people. It would be unfair to let the actions of one reflect on all here." 

"Thank you, I am relieved to hear it. If.." 

Josephine burst into the office. "I just heard. Is everyone alright? Where are they? Where is he?" 

Cullen sighed. "Everything is in hand, Josephine. The assailant is on his way to the dungeons, and those injured are with the healers." 

"Oh, thank goodness." The Ambassador turned to the party of elves. "I am sooo sorry, I had no idea we had such hateful people within our organization. How embarrassing! Is there anything I can do to make your stay more enjoyable? Oh, it is growing late and you must be tired after such an ordeal. You will need rooms, of course! You will have the finest rooms in the castle." 

They looked to each other in mild bewilderment. A human was practically grovelling at their feet, offering anything to make up for this unfortunate event. 

The young man shifted awkwardly. "Um.. That is very kind, but we would be most comfortable in the stables with our Halla, if that is alright." 

The Commander nodded. "As you wish. I will assemble a unit to guard you during your stay. I will not allow this to happen again." 

Josephine looked more than a little confused. "The stables? Truly? We have many fine.." 

Cullen cut her off. "Forgive me, Lady Ambassador, but if these young men would feel most at home in the stables, then they should be allowed to reside there." He looked back to the small party. "The decision is yours, of course. I will ensure your safety from this point forth in any case." 

"Uh..the stables would be most comfortable. 'Ma serranas." 

The Commander smiled softly. "You're very welcome." 

The Ambassador put on her best smile. "The Council would be honored to have your company at dinner. I do believe we will be having boar, an assortment of greens, and fresh blackberry pie this evening. Would you like to join us?" 

The hunters looked to each other briefly. "That sounds most agreeable. 'Ma serranas, once again." 

Josephine beamed. "Wonderful. We will be dining in the main hall shortly. I will instruct the staff to set extra places while you freshen up."   
\---------------------------- 

The Spy Master eyed the five rather handsome young hunters around the dinner table with a note of suspicion. 

Roshan with a thick brown mop of soft locks, haunting blue eyes, and chiseled yet bruised features. The rather uncomfortable looking Mihren with his baby face, sweet doe eyes, and wavy blond mane. A fetching young man with a thick head of coal curls and eyes as green as the forest called Nerian. The strong jawed strawberry blond his brethren called Teresin, seated next to a bronze skinned elf that made even Leliana blush - Tuelenas. 

_All such handsome young men... Has Deshanna sent the best looking in her clan in hopes of gaining Mithra? Is marriage a bargaining chip amongst the Dalish? This should prove interesting, if so. Has that possibility even occurred to Cullen?_

The Commander sat beside her, propping his forehead upon his hands in continued embarrassment over the attack. _I am such a fool.. Has nothing she warned me about gotten through my thick skull? I should have taken her warnings more seriously. This should never have happened._ He sighed and prepared to eat as the main course arrived. 

The Left Hand addressed their guests. "I am terribly sorry you endured such treatment at the hands of one of our workers. I have agents questioning him at this very moment to discover if it was a personal move or if there is some manner of anti-elvhen group hiding amongst our followers. If that is the case, they are a threat, not only to the Inquisitor, but to many who have rallied to our cause. We will waste no time weeding the vermin from our ranks." 

Roshan nodded. "We appreciate the concern you and your people have displayed in the wake of this unfortunate event. We will be keeping ourselves alert to any possible threats and report suspicions to the guardsmen your Commander has so carefully chosen to watch over us." 

Josephine spoke up. "I dearly hope it is not necessary. The pleasure and safety of our guests is among our top priorities. I am pleased you have decided to stay with us for a time. I have been very curious about Dalish culture ever since the Inquisitor came to us. Sadly, her duties afford little time for socializing. If it is not considered rude to ask, do the customs surrounding gift giving require personal delivery? I can't imagine your Keeper would send you half way across Thedas simply to deliver a gesture of appreciation, as magnificent as it may be." 

The young men looked to each other; Nerian answered. "It is not required. To be perfectly honest, Keeper Deshanna is interested in bringing Mithra into the clan. She may very well have saved one or more of our hunters from death when she offered to attend your Conclave on our behalf. We were sent to persuade her to become one of us. Her devotion speaks well of her." 

Teresin added with a soft smirk. "Arrangements are usually based on who would be a good match. Sadly, we didn't get to know her very well before she left, as quiet as she was. The Keeper is willing to bend tradition to gain her and sent us as potential.. what are they called?"

Tuelenas rolled his stony grey eyes. "Suitors... This is a break in tradition, not merely a bend. She may be lovely, but I question if she is truly worth it." 

Cullen clenched his jaw. Leliana squeezed his forearm under the table, silently communicating _Open your mouth and, I swear upon Andraste's Holy Pyre, I **will** shiv you._   
\----------------------------- 

Meanwhile...

Mithra sat on a bench before the fire, munching on a pear and reading Cullen's latest letter. She jumped to her feet with a huge gasp and started choking on a bit of fruit. 

Cassandra quickly clapped her on the back and offered support during her coughing fit. "What is it?" 

The Ranger looked absolutely horrified as she clutched the letter and gaped at it. "A party from Clan Lavellan is in Skyhold!" 

"And that's a bad thing because..?" Varric asked. 

"Oh, it's nothing! Nothing at all.." She fidgeted. "I just...never really gave them an answer regarding their last letter..." 

The Dwarf raised a brow. "What, about joining them?" 

The Ranger shifted nervously. "Yes..and no..?" 

"That's not an answer, Starshine.." 

Mithra picked at her nails. "After my first polite refusal, they might have..offered more in an attempt to change my mind.." 

Blackwall's curiosity urged him to ask. "What did they offer you?" 

She winced. "A husband of my choosing..." 

"Wha? That's balls! Tell 'em no already!" Sera squawked. 

The Ranger rubbed her forehead in frustration. "I wanted to, but no one has ever offered me such a thing! I thought ignoring their letters might get them to stop offering. I have no idea how to politely refuse an offer of marriage." 

The city elf crossed her arms. "It's easy! "No, thanks!" See? Done!"  

"Mythal enaste... Oh..Pala em!! What am I going to do!?" She gasped. "I need to write Cullen..." She started toward her tent while rambling. "He will have a fit when he finds out. I need to let him know that I love **him**. They are not a threat to us, they will not take me from him.. He is worth more than any clan. Oh, Josephine can politely refuse their offer and send them home with a gift to apologize for wasting their time." 

The Seeker smiled to herself while watching the Inquisitor freak out over this. 

"I had no idea the Dalish did the suitor dance." Dorian smirked. "Did your uncle throw suitors at you, Cassandra?" 

She rolled her eyes with a famous disgusted grunt. "Yes.. **waves** of them. It wasn't until I broke ones arm that they were presented less frequently." 

The Tevinter gawked. "My darling Cassandra! I knew you had a temper, but my goodness!" He thought a moment. "You say it worked? I may have to give it a try when I return home." 

The Seeker shrugged. "It was an accident, but yes, my uncle backed off after that, thank the Maker."   
\------------------------ 

Immediately after dinner, Cullen called an emergency meeting in the war room to discuss "emergency situations" while the visitors were escorted to the stables to rest for the night. 

"I can't believe Lavellan's Keeper sent an envoy of suitors.. How do we get rid of them?" 

Leliana smiled infinitesimally; amused by Cullen's blazing jealousy. "What's the matter, Commander? Unnerved by a little competition?" 

"That's preposterous! She knows nothing of these men, and they know even less of her. She wouldn't be even remotely interested." He growled. 

Josephine couldn't help but smile. "So why are you so upset? I'm certain you have nothing to fear from these..." 

"Gorgeous young elvhen morsels." The Spy Master finished. 

He rubbed his face with a weary sigh. "You two are **not** helping..." 

"I could start a rumor about an anti-elvhen group among our ranks, but it would cause distrust among our people. We must remain united if we are to defeat Corypheus." Leliana finished. 

The Ambassador dropped her taunting. "The Inquisitor will be away for another week, at least. Perhaps they will grow tired of waiting and return of their own accord." 

"And if they don't?" Cullen challenged. 

Leliana pondered. "The Inquisitor is a clever woman and knows Dalish culture far better than any of us. I'm certain she will think of a way to get out of this without offending." 

Josephine had a thought. "Tuelenas mentioned that they were breaking tradition by presenting themselves like this. Perhaps tradition is what we want to avoid. He seems rather rigid on the matter, maybe he can get the rest to leave." 

The Spy Master pursed her lips in doubt. "They are here at Deshanna's insistence. The Dalish do not disobey their Keepers. It seems we have little choice but to wait until the Inquisitor's return. We must keep them safe in the mean time." 

Cullen remembered something then. "I don't think their orders were to wait here for as long as it takes. Roshan had to discuss staying here with his clansmen before the decision could be made." 

Leliana nodded. "They were likely expecting her to be here, so a prolonged stay was not part of their plans. We will see how this plays out. I will have agents watch them, not only for their safety, but to find a way to get them to leave on friendly terms." 

The Commander sighed. "Thank you. Now you're helping."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Mythal enaste - Mythal's Grace 
> 
> Pala em! - Fuck me! (As a curse)


	88. Anticipation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mithra recieves a letter confirming her fears. Cullen and Vardren have a chat. Leliana is keeping an eye on things.

_I haven't had her for three weeks and a group of men are already trying to take her from me._ Cullen grumbled in his head while gently blowing on the ink. 

He attached his message to a bird's leg carefully. _What have I done to deserve this? How in Andraste's Name is this going to end? Maker, please, don't take her from me as well._

The Commander sent the bird off into the night and started up his ladder to prepare for sleep. _What a nightmare.._

Once in bed, he pulled the fur around him tightly. _What will this mean for us? Will she choose one of them over me? This is her chance at having a clan again.._

He thought a moment. _They offered her a place with them once already. Did she never send a reply?_

Cullen lay in bed wrapped in the warm fur; worrying until exhaustion won out.   
\---------------------------- 

A quill hung from lips while bleary violet eyes stared at the blank page. _What a nightmare. How the fuck do I even start fixing this? I should be explaining in person, not on a piece of paper.. Maybe if I wrote to Josephine she could talk to Cullen for me..._

"A whole night has passed and you still haven't started writing, I see." Dorian chirped as he plopped on the pile of furs beside Mithra. "You have a spot of ink on your chin, dearest." 

She lolled the quill out of her mouth and wiped her chin with her fist. "What am I going to do..?"

"Tell the truth? Unless you _asked_ for these suitors to come knocking to put some passion in your little Templar's heart. If that's the case, you're even more clever than I thought." He suggested with a smirk. 

"Of course I didn't.." She dropped her face in her palms. "What will he think of me when he learns that I just **ignored** offers of marriage in the hopes that they'd go away?" The Ranger whimpered. "I'm such an idiot. I should have just sent a blatant refusal and accepted any scorn over the matter."

The Mage shrugged. "Probably. However, it sounds like something **he** would do as well. You're worrying about this too much. Careful with that, it'll give you wrinkles.." 

Mithra looked up at him. "Am I?" 

"Getting wrinkles? Not just yet." 

She dropped her face in both hands again. "Not what I meant.." 

"Trust me, my dear Inquisitor. Just put the truth to paper and declare your undying love for him. If it doesn't put his mind at ease, then I wonder how good looking these suitors of yours are." He smirked. "The more I think about it, the more I want to find out."

She laughed lightly at that and lifted her head once more. "Alright, I'll just tell the whole story plain as day and pray to every god I can think of that the problem disappears.. Thank you, Dorian. You are a treasure." 

"Now, now, don't go getting all sugary. What would your delicious little _suitors_ think if you got hung up on a _**Maaaage**_ from Tevinter? And such a handsome one at that.." 

Mithra playfully punched him on the shoulder for the mock scary voice he used. "Ass..." Realization slapped her back. "What if I flat out told Deshanna that I've given myself to Cullen...a human man..? A former _Templar_? Oh, the scandal.." 

"Why, you'd be as much a pariah as myself! Don't worry, it would only add to your ever growing charm." He teased. 

She laughed softly. 

"But, I do wonder... Why is this "Deshanna" so eager to gain you? Not that anyone **wouldn't** want to be associated with you.." 

Her brow furrowed in thought. "That is a very good question.... She knows I've been without a clan for most of my life. Maybe this whole thing is a show of appreciation for protecting their clan..a gift, of sorts." 

"How do the Dalish feel about refusing gifts? I know it doesn't go over well in most cultures." 

"I don't think it would be considered polite, if that's what you mean." The Ranger rubbed her face. "Crap.. As if getting stuck with this "Anchor" wasn't bad enough. Now I **really** regret going to the Conclave for them." 

"Message for you, Inquisitor." Cassandra announced just outside. 

Mithra pouted. "Come on in, Cassandra. That will be Cullen. I hope he's not freaking out.." She eagerly opened the letter and got to reading. 

_"Inquisitor,_  
 _Apparently, the envoy from Clan Lavellan_  
 _is a company of suitors. They claim to_   
_have been sent by their Keeper to marry you_  
 _into the clan. Please tell me what's going on._  
 _We have discussed this and are at a loss on_  
 _what to do in this situation."_

_"I'm ashamed to inform you that they were_  
 _attacked their first day here. Everything is in_   
_hand in that regard. The healers say he will_  
 _make a full recovery and the guilty party has_   
_been jailed until you pass judgement on him_   
_for his behavior. An investigation is underway._   
_The young men have been most forgiving for_  
 _the incident. They are currently residing in the_   
_stables under careful watch."_

_"Please advise, we eagerly await your reply."_

_"With all my love, -C."_

"Oh, lovely, they were attacked on the first day of their visit. That bodes well.. What creeps me out is that they've been forgiving. If they're alright with nearly being killed, they must really want to claim me.." The Ranger chewed her lip and sighed heavily. "Cullen seems..calm. Too calm. How many drafts of this letter did he write to produce this one, I wonder?" 

"My money's on thirty two." Dorian quipped. 

She tossed the letter and plopped face down in the furs while mumbling in worry. 

"What's that..?" 

Mithra rolled her head to speak. "They don't know what to do...and neither do I. We have to get rid of them..but how?" 

Cassandra finally spoke. "Go back to Skyhold. We can take care of the fortress once the bridge is built." 

The Ranger rolled over with wide eyes. "What?" 

"Go. I'm certain you will think of a way to resolve the problem on your way. There is a crisis in your headquarters, guests have been attacked. You need to calm everyone down." 

"But, Cassandra, I.." 

The Seeker shushed her. "Inquisitor, the problem at Skyhold is more dire than whatever is going on across that river, I'm certain. You must see to it right away." 

Mithra shot to her feet and gave her a huge hug. "Thank you."   
\---------------------------- 

Vardren leaned in the doorway, waiting for the Commander to complete his morning prayers. 

Cullen stood with a weary sigh and rubbed his face. 

"Rough night, Commander?" The Mage asked. 

"You could say that.. Yesterday was..vexing to say the least." He grumbled. 

Vardren smirked with a shrug. "Come, we can discuss it over a game of Chess." 

Cullen shut the door behind him. "An envoy of suitors..for the Inquisitor.. Can you imagine?" 

The Mage smirked. "No, not really. If you'd told me ten years ago that some homeless kid hiding out in the woods with wolves would have a gaggle of men throwing themselves at her feet, I'd wonder what manner of herb you were smoking.." _And ask where I could get some of that..._

"This is no joking matter, Vardren. What can be done about this? We only just got together now she has...options. She could become part of a clan again." 

A bright green eye rolled up dramatically. "My dear, former Knight-Captain, that woman is as mad about you as you are for her. Besides, she didn't want a clan ten years ago, I doubt she truly wants one now." 

The Commander cocked his head. "What do you mean "she didn't want one"..? She was deeply moved by their first offer in Haven." 

Vardren took a seat and began preparing the board. "That's likely because she hadn't felt wanted in forever. She wasn't interested in a clan when she had her sister. Now she has you and the people that compose the Inquisition. If you haven't noticed, she's a fiercely loyal person. She will do anything to protect her loved ones...we both know that." 

Cullen cringed at the memory of the bodies that were collected from the Planasene Forest. "When she saved you..uh.." He sighed, uncertain if he really wanted to know. "Those she killed..?" 

The Mage's eye flicked up to meet his; knowing what he was trying to ask. "They were scum, every one of them. She made certain before she even took out her bow. And they did not suffer, though many deserved to." 

He nodded and dropped his gaze to the ready game board. "Do you know if she ever...watched me?" 

Vardren crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Would you really wish to know if she did? You're alive, so does it matter?" 

The Commander moved a piece to start. "I suppose not.. it's just a point of curiosity." 

The Mage chewed the inside of his lip for a moment. "Would it have any bearing on how you feel about her? It was ten years ago, it would hardly be fair. I've forgiven _you_ , after all." 

"I forgave her months ago, even before she told me she was..selective. So, no."

He sighed and pursed his lips. "Did you ever see a ghostly apparition of a woman, or _think_ you saw one?" 

Cullen shifted uncomfortably. "I..can't be certain.." 

Vardren leaned forward with a smirk and moved a piece. "A maybe is as good as a yes, Commander."   
\------------------------- 

The Spy Master looked to the agent reporting in for a shift change. "What have you learned?" 

He saluted. "Not much, ma'am. They speak in Elvish half the time and keep to the stables for the most part. Two of them seem uninterested in being here, if their moods are any indicator. The others seem more or less indifferent. I suspect they see their presence as a duty more than anything." 

Leliana nodded as she took notes. "Which ones seem dutiful?" 

"The one that broke the assailant's arm, and the curly headed one. The red head seems slightly more excited than the other two. That could just be his personality though." 

"Meaning that the traditionalist and the one that was injured don't seem to want to be here. It's a start. Thank you, you are dismissed."


	89. Run Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suitors are getting irritated. Leliana is keeping tabs. Mithra kidnaps Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Four of them huddled around the fire to eat breakfast in silence. The irritation radiating off of Tuelenas was palpable, putting Nerian in a little bit of a mood as well. 

Teresin smirked at the bronze elf's smoldering frustration, certain that Tuelenas' shit attitude would ruin any advantage his looks might earn him. It usually did, that's why he was here and not bonded already. 

Roshan looked a bit melancholy; his mind drifting homeward. 

Young Mihren stirred and sat up with a wince. 

Teresin lifted himself from the fireside and strolled over to him leisurely. "I have your elfroot here, cousin. How are you feeling?" 

He sighed and kept his voice quiet. "Like I've been stabbed in the back.. Can't we just go home? Who knows how long she'll be away." 

"Agreed." Tuelenas growled lowly. "We should not be waiting around for a woman we don't know. Who can say what manner of creature she is to have charmed so many shems." 

Forest green eyes narrowed with a seething tone. "Do not let our hosts hear you speak ill of their leader. It's obvious she inspires respect and admiration in these people, despite her blood. Your attitude is going to get one of us shivved again." 

Roshan broke into the conversation with a whisper. "Nerian's right. We should not strive to ruin the reputation she has earned our people in this place. The majority of Skyhold's people have been fair to us thus far. If you had bothered to talk to her before she left, you'd know she's kind and well mannered. Those traits go far in the world, Tuelenas, perhaps you should try to develop them." 

Those grey eyes hardened in anger as he struggled to keep his voice down. "Have you all gone completely mad? She's as clever and treacherous as the Dread Wolf himself to walk between two peoples so freely. She's duped them into believing she is the herald of their Chantry prophet. And she keeps a wolf at her side! I wouldn't doubt if her beast is Fen'Harel incarnate."

Mihren looked at him like he was an idiot. "Her wolf is a fine creature, well liked by much of the clan. There's not an evil hair on either of them. You'd do well not to make such strong assumptions about someone you've never even spoken with."

"Are you saying you want to bond with her and stay in this place? It's riddled with shemlen, one of them already tried for your life. How long will it be until the next attempt?" Tuelenas argued. 

His sweet face hardened in irritation. "The attack was handled swiftly and with fairness, it has served as a warning to others, and we are under careful protection now. That puts my mind at ease. I do not suspect another attempt will be made, but I would like to go home all the same. We are only here to..." 

All went quiet when the Commander called a greeting to Master Dennet who had been preparing a horse for travel outside. 

Roshan got up and cautiously exited the barn to talk to Cullen. 

"Good morning, Commander." 

The scowl he received in response gave the young hunter pause. 

Cullen mentally kicked himself while rubbing his face. "Forgive me, Roshan. Poor sleep brings about poor manners. Is there something you needed?" 

"Not exactly. I was merely wondering when the Inquisitor might return from her mission. Truth be told, some of us are becoming a little..anxious." 

He tried desperately to keep his temper, thinking "anxious" equalled "chomping at the bit to jump into bed with the Inquisitor".. Oh, how wrong he was. "Impossible to say. There are many problems in the world.." _such as unwelcome suitors_ "..and she is determined to set them right. If you would please excuse me, I'm overdue to supervise some training exercises in the valley." 

Roshan nodded solemnly. "I won't keep you from your duties, Commander. Thank you for your time."   
\-------------------------------- 

The Ranger perched in a pine, watching for him to appear on the road while prying the seeds out of a cone. _Where is he? He always goes down to the soldier camps on Wednesdays.._ She sighed wearily. _Come on, Da'iovro. Please come. Please don't hate me.._

Cullen's raven landed on a branch before her and reported that her love had been slow to wake, but was now on his way down the road. 

She smiled sadly. "'Ma serranas, falon. Nut?" 

The bird took to her offered hand and plucked a few pine nuts from her palm. 

She stroked his smokey back fondly. "Thank you for all your hard work. I'm sorry to send you back and forth so often." 

The feathered creature fluffed itself and squawked lightly. 

Mithra's smile grew. "I'm glad you feel that way." 

The sound of galloping hooves caught her ear. "That must be him." She stood and peered upon the road to spy Vigilance carrying his rider at a lope toward the soldier camps. 

The raven took off to gain Cullen's attention of its own accord. He circled the horse with loud calls until they stopped and a gloved hand was offered. The bird landed briefly and took off for the Ranger once more. 

The Commander's gaze followed it until he spied her spying him. His heart swelled with a dreaded ache; anger and love tangling with uncertainty deep in his chest. _Maker.. She's here..? How did she get here so fast? Did they finish early? Where are the others?_

The Ranger chewed her lip nervously. _He looks so worn down... How bad is the situation? What are the terms of the visiting Lavellans? Have they even announced any?_ She waved an invitation to him and started toward the snowy ground. 

He steered his horse onto the woodland trail and pressed him into a trot. He came upon her as she dropped out of her pine lookout point and immediately dismounted. 

She all but flew into his arms and planted kisses on his lips as if she had been starving for him. Relief washed through him in increasing waves; banishing his anxiety and uncertainty to the furthest reaches of his troubled mind. Each caress of her lips declared that she loved **him** and would not trade him for anything. 

He worshipped her with each connection; revelling in every kiss as if hers were a blessing that sustained his very life. Their hard won love was the only thing in the world that mattered in this moment. He remembered then that it was threatened by five very good looking young men just up that hill and across the bridge. 

Cullen pulled back to cradle her love drunk face in his hands. A smile colored by relief stretched over his lips. "I needed that more than you know." 

She gave him a firm, loving squeeze. "Oh, I think I do. I've missed you so much, Sweet Bear."

"And I, you. Now, please tell me if you know why there are five men here seeking your hand in marriage." 

She looked deeply shamed. "I'm so sorry for my idiocy.. I received a letter before we set out for Crestwood, offering a husband in the hopes of persuading me to join their clan. I wasn't certain how to refuse politely..so I ignored the offer, hoping they would just give up." 

His gaze hardened. "You just ignored them? Why didn't you tell them no?" 

She returned his sour look. "I told you, I wasn't sure how to refuse politely. I've never, in all my life, been presented with such a thing. Besides, I was single at the time so it wasn't exactly urgent." 

"Wait, since Crestwood? Why didn't you inform us?" 

"Because it wasn't important at the time, and I figured no response was the equivalent of "no".. I certainly didn't think it would lead to this. I have a few ideas to get this straightened out, though." 

The Commander sighed in some relief. "I'm glad you have some ideas, at least." 

"Give me names, they may help if I remember anything about them." 

He sighed in irritation this time. "Roshan, Mihren, Tere-something, Tool..erother, and one more.. Maker, what is his name..? Curly black hair..?" 

Mithra thought hard for a moment; counting in her head how many had curly hair, then narrowed it down to black, specifically. "Oh, Nerian?" 

"It doesn't make me feel better that you know his name..." He pouted. 

She gave him a sweet kiss. "Don't worry so much, 'ma'sal'shiral. I promise, you have nothing to worry about. We will get out of this." 

Cullen hugged her tight before looking down at her again. "How in the Maker's Name did you get here so fast? I sent that message yesterday morning. Where is everyone else?"

"Ah, they're still in the Plains. Cassandra sent me to tackle this problem. As for how I got here..well...." She chewed her lip. "I found an alternative to High Dragons." 

He gave her a wary look and chided her like a child that brought home a mangy puppy. "Mithraaa... What did you find..?" 

"Vigilance, stay here." The Ranger ordered the horse before taking the Commander's hand in hers and lead him deeper into the woods.

After a moment's walk, they heard splashing, rumbling, and low growling. When she guided him around a large boulder, his breath caught. 

There, bathing in a hot spring, was a blue and yellow winged dragon little bigger than Danyla. 

"It's a Drake. A potential mate of a High Dragon, I found him in the Plains. Due to their size, they don't take nearly as much power to charm." Mithra explained sheepishly. 

The beast lifted its head, having caught Cullen's scent. It hopped into the air, landed a few yards away, and stomped forward aggressively; poised to make a meal of the man. 

The former Templar had readied his shield to block the attack as soon as the beast landed. He needn't have bothered. 

Mithra's fist fiercely met the side of the creature's head, knocking it off balance for a moment. "What did I say about getting snippy, asshole?!" She growled while it shook the spots from its vision. 

The Commander tried desperately not to laugh. Only she would punch a dragon upside the head like a boss. 

The Drake cowered before her apologetically; it's head nearly laying at her feet. "Back to the pool. Stay there and behave yourself." She ordered. 

It complied immediately and she turned back to Cullen with a sheepish look on her face; arms tucked behind her back, bottom lip pinched between her teeth, and eyes shining with an almost childlike innocence. 

He couldn't take it. His hand clamped over his eyes and he crowed with laughter. He spoke as his laughing fit died down to gasps and chuffs. "I'll never understand how you can look so adorable after punching a dragon in the face." 

She blushed brightly at that and threw her arms around him again. "I do what I can."

Cullen hugged her tight and chuckled until he nuzzled into neck with a sigh. "Maker, I've missed you. I'm relieved you're here, yet..afraid at the same time." 

She planted a soft kiss to the side of his head. "You have nothing to fear. I'll find a way to send those boys home on friendly terms..I wouldn't leave you for anything." 

"I'm so relieved to hear you say that. This whole situation is just...frustrating. Thank you for coming." 

"Of course." That wicked little grin curled across her honeyed mouth. "Ya know.... You're expected to be down in the valley all day... Would you be willing to take a sick day to run away with me..? You look like you need a break." 

He smirked at the mischief in her voice. _This woman is the best kind of trouble.._ "I don't know... I have a lot of work to do.." 

Mithra kissed him languidly and nibbled his scarred lip with a purr in her voice. "Come on...let me kidnap you for today. I have the fastest mode of transportation in Thedas.. We could go far away from those pesky boys, have a little fun, take a much needed nap, and be back home by dinner."

His mouth fell against hers; joyously sucking on those plush rose lips before him. When he pulled back, his eyes cracked open to look at her in absolute reverence. "That sounds.. Ooh, yes, please." 

She smiled warmly. "Wonderful. Vigilance can hide out here to keep your cover while we slip away none the wiser. I have paper and charcoal. Write your sick note and let's be off." 

With Cullen's bird carrying the excuse down to the soldier camps, they prepared to mount up. The Commander settled on the back of the much smaller dragon and wrapped his arms around Mithra to grasp the leather before her. 

She smirked back at him while securing them to the harness. "I will warn you, this little guy is a bit quicker than the big ones. His maneuvers are sharper, so hang on tight." 

"That's..not comforting." 

The Ranger laughed lightly. "I promise, you won't fall to your death. You're strapped up nice and tight." 

"No plummeting toward Thedas this time?" He tested; wishing he had voiced that condition before climbing aboard the beast. 

She pat his knee. "No diving or fancy tricks. I promise you. Shall we get going?" 

No sooner than she spoke, the Drake started walking deeper into the woods toward the cliff on the far side of the treeline. 

Cullen blew out a nervous breath and readjusted his grip. "Alright. Where are we going?" 

She cocked her head. "Huh..I'm not sure yet. I'm accustomed to just stopping when I see a place I like. Is there anywhere you'd like to go?" 

He quirked his lips in thought. _The lake..? No, I'd rather make a long outing of that..on horseback._ "Not at this time.. Do you have any favorite places?" 

Mithra chewed her lip. "I have quite a few all over Thedas.. How about somewhere in Ferelden? It's been a little while since I've been there." 

He smiled at that. "That sounds...very nice." 

She pat the impatient Drake with a smile. "Alright then, let's get going." 

The Commander held on tight and squeezed his eyes shut when the Drake unfurled its wings and charged toward the drop for take off. They fell into a smooth glide off the icy cliff before the beast began pumping its wings to maintain speed and altitude. 

_At least this one doesn't sway like a ship at sea.._ He thought nervously before finally peeking. 

They took wide, sweeping turns around icy cliffs colored in shades of the sunrise. Thick patches of evergreen forest sprawled before them like a thick, verdant blanket dusted with snow. Both gaped at the view and pointed out particularly lovely scenes as they flew over or by them. 

After a few moments, Cullen realized that he felt strangely calm up here. Whether it was because he was getting away from the suitor problem for now or because the troubles of the world seemed smaller, he wasn't sure. It may simply have been that he was alone with her and there was no one around to interrupt them. 

He sighed and rested his chin on her shoulder with a gentle squeeze; just enjoying the moment. He so rarely had time to enjoy anything. As foreign as it was to him, he reveled in the sense of freedom she brought with her. 

Mithra smiled shyly and pressed her cheek to his; loving that he was allowing himself to relax.   
\---------------------------- 

"Have you anything to report?" The Left Hand asked. 

The Elvhen man saluted. "The one called Tuelenas is becoming hostile. He is highly suspicious of Skyhold's people due to the attack. I overheard him saying some fairly nasty things about the Inquisitor as well. The others suggest he meet her before passing judgement and have urged him to keep his temper." 

"Do you suspect he will act in violence?" She quizzed. 

"I suspect he may, given time to fester." 

Leliana crossed her arms. "We must watch him closely. Can you recall his exact words?" 

"I can." 

"Write them down for review." 

He saluted again. "Ma'am."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> 'Ma'sal'shiral - My soul's journey / Love of my life 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Falon - Friend 
> 
> Shemlen/Shems - (lit) Quick person, implying a short lifespan. Racial slang for "Human"


	90. Chasing Ghosts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Mithra spend some time alone in a beautiful place. He says something stupid and gives her the gift he had been preparing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"So this is the Frostback Basin.." Cullen mused as he looked up into the impossibly high canopy. "..the ultimate tree fort could be built in one of these, I'd wager." 

She cocked her head. "Tree fort?"

"A house built among the branches." He explained simply. 

"Sounds risky... I like it." The Ranger smirked. 

He laughed softly. "You probably would. My brother and I tried to build one in an old oak one summer. It fell apart within a week.." He sighed and chuffed. "..just like Mia said it would." 

She laughed lightly and sprawled out in the grass atop a huge hill while he drank in the scenery. 

Trees that seemed endless in their height towered over steep hills and massive rock formations. The thick canopy cast a deep shade across the rolling area, leaving everything in a soft, serene light. A wide yet shallow river flowed along the basin floor like a great winding snake, slowly carving sand and stone as if it were the most patient craftsman in existence. 

"You were right.." The Commander smiled. 

"About what, Da'iovro?" 

"This place is..incredibly beautiful." He turned his gaze to her with that adorably crooked grin of his. "But not quite as beautiful as you." 

Mithra covered her burning face with both hands and smiled. "Shush, you.. Keep your evil flattery to yourself.... and stop laughing!" 

He laid back; cuddling and kissing her while chuckling amused apologies.  

She finally lowered her hands and nibbled her lip shyly. "You really think so..?" 

Cullen chuckled at the question and propped himself up on an elbow to savor a long, sweet connection with her lips. "Of course I do. You are..easily the best thing that's ever come into my life. You're supportive, compassionate, protective, gentle, strong, clever...and adorable when you turn that shade of red." 

The Ranger lay speechless; blushing bright in the wake of his praise. 

He smirked; trying to keep her from crawling into her lovably shy little shell. "To be honest, you're also more than a little terrifying at times. For instance, I never know when I might get another foot upside my head. Maker knows I need one from time to time." 

She laughed out loud at that. "If you haven't noticed, I would much rather kiss you than kick you these days." 

"Good to know." His face took on a rakish quality; golden eyes gleaming with a hint of desire and mischief. 

Mithra locked her lips with his, rolled him onto his back, and mounted him as his hands trailed up her thighs to rest on her hips. She knew what he was thinking, she had been thinking it for a while herself. 

She trailed kisses across his lips and down his jaw while he slipped his gloves off. She whined when she started over his neck; her progress had been halted by his plate armor. "All this damned metal..." 

The Commander gave her sides a slow rub with a soft smile. "This metal has saved my life more than once, I'll have you know." 

She pouted as her fingers trailed into his coat to find those pesky buckles. "Well, it's killing me right now." 

His fingers found their way under the hem of her shirt and started up her back to feel her flesh. He was delighted to discover goosebumps appeared at his touch; little nodes of excitement. As his hands explored further in, he stilled; suddenly filled with sadness. 

Cullen had forgotten about her scars. He had only caught a brief glimpse of them in Haven. He had averted his eyes from her nude form while Solas was examining her tattoos for Leliana. And during their first passionate tumble, she'd had her shirt on, if unbuttoned. 

"They bother you." She said softly, and quite astutely. 

His pained eyes met hers. "It's not the scars so much as who gave them to you." 

The Ranger ghosted a kiss over his scarred lip. "It may help to know that they are a result of.. **that**..more than _them_ , Da'iovro. Some are from slavers, bandits, and even Dalish hunters.. others were simply accidents."

He turned his head to look into the distance while his fingers traced a fairly prominent one. "But they caused it to happen. You've been through so much..because of them. Men I called "brother" not very long ago." 

She snuggled into the fur over his chest with a sigh. "You had nothing to do with it. Please don't blame yourself." 

Pain tangled in his voice as he whispered. "That's not entirely true.." Mithra looked up at him as he continued. "They were on their way to Kirkwall.. Those that survived that..travesty were under my command for a time." 

Her mouth went dry; the possible locations of the last two were literally right at her fingertips. "Where are they now..?"

"I regret to inform you that they died when the Rebellion began. Killed by Meredith when she...when the Red Lyrium drove her over the edge." 

_**FUCK!!!**_ The Ranger squeezed her eyes shut; inwardly seething that she wouldn't get to rip them apart herself. 

"If they had lived.." He swallowed. _Would I give them to her..? Could I? What if they were among the few that pleaded for her release? Would she have shown mercy to them if they were?_

"No, you wouldn't." She murmured; knowing that he had considered throwing them at her feet for what they did. "You're not a man that throws people to the wolves. You're too good for that.." She sighed. "..and I'm not." 

"You've shown mercy to most of those who have hurt you.. Myself included." 

Mithra laughed humorlessly and sat up. "What? You think you "hurt me" by getting pissed when I told you what I did? I expected you to. I wanted you to, remember? The only wrong thing you did was keep me around." 

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her when the tears came to her eyes. 

"I was a fucking monster. It took every scrap of willpower I had to keep myself from ripping your throat out that day. Had you drawn your blade, I would have snapped without question. I deserve every one of these scars for what I became...for failing her." 

The Commander looked at her like she had lost her mind. "You didn't deserve any.." 

She cut him off with a vicious snarl. "Don't! Don't you _dare_ tell me that I didn't deserve to suffer! Every wound I've ever received was penance for failing to protect her...for failing to hunt them down and claim vengeance for what they did. I would have taken their heads and strewn their guts across Thedas in her name without a second thought and a huge fucking smile on my face. I still would if it were possible." 

He couldn't breathe; her words were like a knife plunged deep in his heart. Her mind was absolutely twisted when it came to those specific men - a promise of violence that had been aimed at Templars in general not very long ago. More than that, she was far too hard on herself; blaming herself for everything that had gone wrong. She did that a lot, he noted. 

The Ranger lifted herself from him and walked to the edge of the hill to gaze over the area while drying her eyes. 

He cast his gaze to the ground with a sigh. _Maker...why did I have to open my stupid mouth? What could I possibly say or do make this right?_ When he looked back up, she had vanished. 

The Commander shot to his feet and rushed to the place she had just been. She was far below already; hopping and sliding down the steep hill with all haste. 

He wasted no time; hurrying toward the nearby trail in pursuit. "Mithra!!" 

She disappeared around a rock formation in the shallow river when he reached the basin floor. He rushed to catch up with her, running as fast as his legs would move. _Thank the Maker for those early morning runs with Josmael..._

Cullen stumbled around the massive boulder and stopped. She was no where in sight. He searched desperately for a trail; anything that might tell him which way she had gone. 

Nothing. 

He looked up to see one of her ghostly lures standing in the waters far ahead. He hurried forward, suspecting that she was leading him somewhere. 

The apparition of an elf woman he didn't recognize turned and pointed northwest when he came near. The Commander obeyed without hesitation and charged up a small hill to survey the area. 

Another ghost was already waiting a short distance ahead to give him instruction. He jogged quickly toward the replica of an elvhen man he had never met. He didn't have time to take note of his features before it pointed north and disappeared. 

He stopped to catch his breath for a moment. Who knows how far she would take him? He had to pace himself if he hoped to make it with enough air in his lungs to speak.   
\-------------------------- 

She watched as he ran far below in pursuit of her lures. She sang a soft chitter; a signal to the next tree. 

A spider swung to meet her by a thick string of its silk. The Wild Elf took it in hand before it was severed and let the natural rope carry her across the gap to her next vantage point. 

Mithra prepared another luring arrow and murmured her command before loosing it. The vision came to life as soon as the arrow bit into a tree trunk a short distance away.   
\-------------------------- 

He jogged along the area for an hour and a half; winding between stones, around trees, through caves, and well away from the rifts of the area. It felt as if he were in a great maze; turning every which way, backtracking, climbing and descending large hills to cut around packs of gurguts. 

Cullen encountered several projections of various people he had never met nor even seen before as she guided him through the area with her lures. There were people of every race as well as a few animals; an old bear and a wolf with pups huddled around it. He began to wonder if these were people she had known throughout her life. 

He stopped and hunched for quite possibly the fourth time; growing exhausted by the workout she was putting him through. The Commander righted himself while taking a deep breath and looked ahead to spy a ghost in the form of Danyla - Mithra's sister. 

He walked toward it, taking deep breaths to combat his growing fatigue. _Maker, please tell me she's alright. I hope she hasn't done something drastic.. Where is she?_

The curly haired Mage pointed north with a soft smile and polite nod before disappearing. He looked to see a projection of Sulara waiting for him at the entrance of a canyon. 

Cullen took one more deep breath and exhaled with a sigh before walking toward the ghostly hart he had met, and frankly liked. As soon as he reached her, she turned and walked steadily into the dark chasm. Giant spiders scurried up the walls and into hiding places; leaving him in peace with a clear path. 

One more ghost, in the form of Mithra herself, pointed into another canyon near the one he had just come through. When he rounded the corner, his breath caught almost painfully.  

She stood facing the falls without a scrap of clothing on in the sunlit chasm. Her hair was pulled over her shoulder; the whole of her back in plain sight. Her colorful tattoos gleamed in the light as she turned her head to spy him standing a short distance away in the flowing waters.  

The Commander felt a sense of shame as his honeyed eyes drank her in. It wasn't the tattoos or the fact that she was standing pridefully naked before him. It was the scars tracing her slender form that threatened to break his heart. This was his first time to really see the expansive network of wounds she had sustained throughout her life. 

How had she endured the process of their creation? Had she received those glaring wounds all at once, she would barely be recognizable. It sickened him to imagine how many times she probably found herself at death's door. To have been through as much as her body indicated and feel like she **deserved** it? She was wounded deeply in much more subtle ways. 

She peered at him over her tattooed shoulder. "I'm sorry for getting so upset...and running off like that. It's a bit of a habit..a precaution, really." 

"Forgiven...I'm just glad you're alright." He said mournfully while approaching slowly. "The..visions.. Who were they?" 

One corner of her lips quirked briefly. "Those who have paid the price for my foolishness."  

His face sagged as his thumb traced over the vertical scar on her cheek. The one she got on the day her life fell to complete ruin. "What they did to you hurt far more than I realized... It wasn't your fault... Please try to understand that."

Mithra cast her eyes down and turned toward him. "Guilt is not so easily healed.. but you started the process some time ago." 

He blinked in an attempt to keep his tears at bay. He soon realized it was a futile effort and wrapped her in a tight embrace so she wouldn't _see_ him cry, at least. "You told her to run..to save herself. She chose to try to save you instead. It was her choice. You need to stop blaming yourself. It **Wasn't. Your. Fault.** " 

Her face contorted with sorrow. "Josmael says that to me more often than you know." 

"Then perhaps the both of us should say it to you several times daily.." Cullen smiled through his melancholy; trying to lighten the mood. "I could make a schedule.. Set up meetings. Perhaps I could work it into some training drills." 

The Ranger smiled slightly. "You would, Silly Bear." 

When his hands started ghosting over her back, she stilled nervously. _He sees how hideous I truly am now.. I let him see.. What will happen now?_

"You are..a wonder." 

Shock coursed through her in a cold wave. She was definitely not expecting to hear that. 

"To have been through all of that and still be...you. Sweet, fun, beautiful.. _maddening_ you.." 

When his beautifully resonate baritone began flowing through the air around them, she turned to stone; amazed, flattered, and mortified all at once.  

"Ever since...I first laid eye~~s on you~...  
I don't know what... I don't know what to do~...  
I must be a foo~l.. to go out and chase you...  
But that's just what... that's just what I'll do..........

I am.. chasing a gho~st....  
I am.. a foo~~l........"

As he lilted a wordless section of this deeply touching tune, he pressed his forehead to hers and let his hands run over the marred flesh of her back. Every note and caress soothed her very core. He was exposing the whole of his heart in this moment, pouring forth more love than she knew what to do with. Was it out of pity? She couldn't tell..she hoped not. Mithra felt as though she didn't deserve any for the things the beast within her did. It may not have been _her_ at the time, but she always found herself coated in the blood of those that had unknowingly died by her blade. And she always found a few new wounds of her own when she came back from it. 

"Ever since.. you packed up and wa~lked away...   
All my skies.... have all turned gray....

I am.. chasing a gho~st....  
I am.. a foo~~l...  
I A~a~m... fa~lling.. falling for you...  
Ever since.. I first laid eyes on you.." 

The Ranger tried desperately to swallow the lump in her throat she was almost certain was her heart. This was easily the most touching thing she had ever received from anyone in the whole of her life. She stared at his chest blankly, having no idea what to say or do in the wake of what she just experienced. 

He pulled back to look at her; hoping she had liked the gift Vardren had helped him with. Cullen couldn't tell. He blushed while clearing his throat; wishing the sound would bring her back to this realm. No luck yet. 

His hand went to the back of his neck as he looked over the scenery. "Um..Vardren helped me write it.. I asked him for som.." 

"I love it.." 

The Commander's gaze snapped back to her in surprise. She had tears in her eyes. _Oh, Maker, please don't cry.._

When a smile bloomed across her bewildered face, joy and relief washed through him. _Vardren..I will buy you every bleeding drink in the tavern by way of thanks for that smile..._

Mithra sniffed and squeaked. "I loved it.. It was...amazing. Thank you so much." 

Her eyes overflowed as she buried her face in his coat. 

He hugged her tight when she started sobbing; overwhelmed with everything that had occurred that day. Cullen said nothing, afraid his fool mouth would just ruin everything..again. So he just held her and let her cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little bear 
> 
> The Song: 
> 
> "Chasing a Ghost" by The Head and The Heart (I fucking love that band)


	91. Step Lightly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Mithra try to salvage the rest of their outing. The Dalish arrange to take a trip. The Plains team gets a little awkward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

They walked hand in hand, slowly strolling through the Frostback Basin back to where they had arrived. 

Cullen glanced at her sideways; afraid to bring up the topic of Kirkwall yet again. He wanted to apologize for screaming in her face that day in Skyhold. He had kind of suggested that the Rebellion in general was her fault, which wasn't really true. It was true, however, that they had blamed the deaths of her victims on Blood Mages. His own personal paranoia had been enhanced by her hunting of Templars, which didn't exactly help matters in that area. He wondered if the topic could be broached without her guilt flaring again. 

_Probably not.. I apologized to her for it once already.. she looked at me like I was an idiot and said she deserved it... Did I serve as a confirmation of her guilt that day? I did let her know that it was actually Anders and Meredith that started the Rebellion.. Maker's Breath..it's probably best to just leave it be. Keep your mouth shut before you ruin the rest of the day, Rutherford._

"Something's on your mind.." She pointed out softly while admiring their surroundings. 

_Damn it.._ He chuckled despite himself. "How do you do that? Please don't tell me you can read minds and never told us." 

Mithra smiled minutely at him and held up their entwined fingers. "Your grip tightened a little. You're nervous...or afraid to say something." 

"I..." He sighed with an amused smile and rubbed his face with his free hand. "I just don't want to upset you. I don't fancy another run through this place..as lovely as it is." 

She looked to her toes. "I'm sorry.." 

_My fool mouth strikes again.._ "It's alright, really. In hindsight, it was good exercise. Maker knows I could use it considering how much I stand behind that desk." 

The Ranger laughed softly at that. "You're in great shape, but I suppose a bit of exercise would keep you that way." 

He rubbed the back of his neck. "If I may..why did you let me follow? You had lost me before I even reached the river." 

"I figured you'd keep looking for me and I didn't want you to get hurt...or worse. There are rifts and gurguts all over the place." 

The Commander stopped and pulled her to him with a smirk. "So you were guiding me around the threats out here, even though you were upset. I thought it strange that I hadn't encountered any." 

She gave him a sly grin. "So what if I did..? I love you, Silly Bear. I won't stand by and let you get hurt." 

"I love you, too." He kissed her fingers sweetly. "Always looking out for me.. Like when Sera put that beehive in my office." He looked at her for a moment; thinking. "Have you..had feelings for me for longer than you said?" 

Mithra pressed her lips together and blushed lightly. 

He grinned. "That's at least a "maybe"..." 

She smirked despite herself. "Look at you, getting all clever and learning to read me.." She chewed her lip shyly. "Yes... and I'm sorry I was so harsh when I told you it wasn't possible, but it was for your own safety. If there's anything I've learned about you, it's that you're persistent." 

Cullen kissed her and broke it with a smirk. "What can I say? You're worth chasing." 

Her gaze fell to his chest as she burned brighter. "How do you do that..?" 

"Do what?" He asked before pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

The Ranger nibbled her lip again. "Make me blush like some silly little girl..." 

He laughed softly. "That's a good question. If I ever find out, I'll prepare a full report." 

She laughed at that. "Maybe Dagna can assist in the investigation...or Leliana. I'm sure she could scare it out of someone." 

The Commander chuckled and they started off once more.   
\------------------------------ 

Josephine looked up from her paperwork when someone knocked on her office door rather timidly. "Please, come in." 

Nerian and Teresin entered with two of the assigned guards at their backs. 

The Ambassador smiled politely. "Ah, there is no need to knock. What may I do for you?" 

Nerian shifted nervously; almost completely unaccustomed to interacting with humans. "Forgive us for interrupting, Ambassador." 

"Not at all. Is there something I can help with?" 

The small group walked slowly toward the desk. "Perhaps. We wonder when the Inquisitor is expected to return. Some of us are becoming a little..tense." 

Josephine frowned slightly to learn that their guests were growing uncomfortable. "Ah, she is currently in the Exalted Plains, which is approximately a week's travel. Is there something I can do to make you feel more at home in the meantime?"  

The strong jawed strawberry blond, Teresin, looked a little dismayed. "A week?" 

Nerian ribbed him gently; silently communicating _Shut up and let me handle this, meathead_. "Our brethren are feeling a little..walled in. I image a hunting trip would calm some nerves. Would it be possible to travel a short distance away until she returns? We do not wish to be the cause of an incident." 

The Ambassador beamed. "I believe that could be arranged. Thank you for coming to me with this, I do not wish for your visit to be an unpleasant one. The guards assigned to you could make the journey with you to ensure your safety." 

"Uh..'ma serranas, but it may be best if we go ourselves. I do not wish to endanger your guardsmen. We will be taking our halla with us, but will be leaving our aravel behind. May we ask that it be watched over?" 

Josephine nodded professionally. "Absolutely. Will you be needing anything for your outing? Food, water, warm clothes, tents, any supplies at all?"

Nerian smiled genuinely; becoming more comfortable. "No, ma'am. We are capable hunters and have plenty of supplies, but thank you for the offer." 

"You are most welcome. Might I suggest the Hinterlands? There are no Fade Rifts there any longer. It should be safe, but please do keep an eye out for any threats. I can send a missive to notify you when the Inquisitor arrives."   
\------------------------------ 

They settled at the base of a great tree near the massive mirror smooth lake. Mithra lay her head in his lap as he looked over a few of the tattoos on her arm. 

"What story does this one tell?" Cullen asked curiously while brushing his fingertips over an interesting looking one just below the crease of her elbow. 

"Oh boy..that time was..." The Ranger giggled at the memory. 

He smirked down at her. "Oh, I have to hear the tale now." 

She shook in her mirth and pointed to the picture on her arm. "See the background? That's Denerim's skyline. We were camped outside of it for roughly a week when I was..ten, and she thirteen. We had been near villages from time to time, but had never actually ventured into one. Danyla was very curious about human culture. Denerim's sheer size awed her into begging me to explore the city with her." 

"You weren't afraid?" 

"I was a little scared. We had no idea what to expect beyond a lot of people and very high walls. I agreed to go so long as we had disguises." She started laughing again, making the Commander smile. 

"We traded some junk we had found in some old ruin with a travelling merchant. We bought the **ugliest** old lady dresses and the most ridiculous hats I had ever laid eyes on. The merchant looked at us like we were mad to pair them, and for good reason." 

Mithra showed him the depiction of her sister in the tattoo while covering the one of herself. "She dressed in a loose fitting, pink, floral print.. **thing** with one of those weird Orlesian men's hats that had a giant, fluffy feather on it and a pair of guardsman's boots." 

He laughed at the image while she tried to keep herself from cracking up again. His laughter undid her, however. She rolled on her side and turned red for a moment. 

She rolled back over and tapped her arm again while trying desperately to reign herself in. "I...I got stuck with..." She panted through another creeping fit before continuing. "This dandelion yellow monstrosity, with a **chef's** hat and, splintmail boots!"

Cullen took her arm to get a look while she cracked up again; not believing her. Sure enough, there she was in exactly what was described. He choked on a snort and laughed so hard tears came to his eyes. 

She took deep breaths to quell her mirth. "So..we...we get into the city the next day. Everyone in the Market literally _dropped_ what they were doing and **stared** at us. After a very awkward moment, I **panicked** and called to every cat in the area to create a distraction so we could get away unnoticed." 

He managed to choke out "Oh, no.." between his chuckles. 

"Oooooohh, yes..." The Ranger fought another laugh. "A veritable **STORM** of cats came pouring out of absolutely _everywhere_. They climbed up people's legs, knocked over stands of armor, broke bottles of perfume and liquor, all while droning this horrible meowing. I'm sure that sound gave the Mabari of the city nightmares for months!" 

They both cracked up again; curling into and holding each other for the duration of their laughing fits. 

She finally stopped cackling and let out a long, amused sigh while rolling onto her back once more. "After that fiasco, we made sure to get an idea of human fashion in case we ever tried something like that again." 

Cullen chuckled while rubbing the back of his fingers over her cheek. "A sound tactic.." Sadness seeped into his eyes. "You two had a lot of fun despite it all, didn't you?" 

A gentle smile came across her face as she nodded. "Our lives were..an amazing experience. We had each other's backs through all of it; the good and the bad. This is what we did between our mishaps and adventures. Just...talked and laughed together." 

The Ranger steeled herself and sat up when his eyes started to glisten. "Are you hungry? I have two spare bows in my pack if you'd like to hunt with me." 

He winced. "I haven't hunted since I was twelve. The last few times my father took me along, I managed to spook everything that came within range.. He took only Branson along after that." 

"Was your father angry with you?" She asked gently while fishing in her packs. 

The Commander smiled softly. "He was a little annoyed with me at first, but it turned into something of a family joke."

She smiled at him sweetly. "Then I'd like to hear about your bumbled hunting sometime. How about fish rather than deer or rabbit? We won't have to chase them through the woods and Josmael isn't here to eat the leftovers, anyway." She offered him an ash bow. "Come on, I'll make it fun." 

He eyed it warily; half afraid he was just going to embarrass himself. "Is there anything I should know about fishing with arrows? You're the expert, after all." 

Mithra nodded; still smiling. "There are a few tricks to it. I'd be happy to show you."   
\-------------------------------- 

Josmael went on high alert when he caught their scent; the translator lending words to his yips. "Ambush from the left!" 

The Freemen knew the jig was up and charged from behind the cliff; hoping to gain some element of surprise. 

Dorian cast a barrier on everyone before Cass and Blackwall moved to guard the party. Bull immediately charged ahead to engage them with his great sword held off to his right. Sera and Varric sent arrows and bolts screaming at them all the while. 

"Arrow in your face..and yours..and in your arse. Oh! Right in the danglebag!!" The city elf cheered while letting two fly at a time. 

Varric cocked a brow at the strange young woman he was standing beside, but said nothing. He hadn't a clue what witty quip he could possibly use to poke her with at the moment. She was having a disturbing amount of fun with this. 

The party regrouped when all Freemen lay dead. 

Dorian took two steps away from the Qunari when he flicked his great sword to remove an excess of blood and shouldered it. "Watch where you're pointing that thing!" 

Bull smirked and waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Dirty!" 

The Mage scowled at him. "Vishante kaffas! I meant your weapon!" 

The Qunari couldn't resist poking further. "Hmm.. That's quite the stink eye you've got going, Dorian."

The mocha Vint shouldered his staff and crossed his arms. "You stand there, flexing your muscles, huffing like some beast of burden with no thought save conquest."

Bull grinned wide with a hint of fire in his eye. "That's right. These big, muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled..helpless in my grip. I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns.. I. Would. _Conquer_. You."

The Mage paled slightly. "Uuhh..What..?"

The Qunari's lust was quickly replaced by embarrassment. "Oh! Is that not where we're going?"

"No.. It was very much not." The Vint turned red and stomped back toward camp. 

The Seeker and Warden exchanged awkward glances while Sera and Varric grinned wide at Dorian's embarrassment. And Cole; dear, sweet, Cole just stood by blankly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks


	92. Coming and Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suitors go hunting and nearly come to blows. Cullen goes fishing before they return to Skyhold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"'Ma serranas for your healing, Vardren." The baby faced elf smiled back at him. 

The Mage examined his work with a friendly grin of his own. "It is no trouble, Mihren. Do take care out there and try to enjoy yourselves. You have the Inquisitor's pocket map of the region, yes?"

Roshan spoke up with a gentle smile. "We do. The territory seems a fine place to visit. Some of the soldiers were kind enough to point out some ideal camping spots and have provided information on game in the area." 

Grey eyes lingered on the Mage with some suspicion until the rest mounted their halla to depart. 

Teresin cheered back at the lingering hunters while he rode ahead. "Let's be on our way, then! I'm eager to see Ferelden!" 

Leliana peered out of the rookery window; watching with crossed arms and a displeased frown as the envoy started off. _I can't believe Josie allowed them to leave for the time being.. I need more information._ She sighed and turned to her desk to review the notes her agents had collected. _At least Tuelenas won't be here to cause dissent or start a fight. I wonder why their Keeper wants her so badly.. I must find out."_  
\-------------------------------- 

The Commander caught her bemused expression out of the corner of his eye and lowered the bow with a faint blush. "What..?" 

"Nothing.." She smiled cryptically while sitting upon a nearby fallen tree with her jaw in her hands. 

He readjusted his stance. _Maybe that's what she finds amusing..._ He drew once more and recalled what she had told him. _**The fish is not where it appears to be. It's lower and slightly to the left.** Or did she say to the right..?_

Cullen loosed the arrow and grew a little excited when he found the rope grew taught when he tried to pull it back in. "I think I got one this time!" 

She perked and watched him strain to pull it ashore. "It's heavy..you got something big." 

He turned while putting the rope over his shoulder and walked toward the tree they had sat under. _Maker..is it fighting or is it just that big?_

"There it is.." Mithra said with a smile in her voice after he had taken several steps. 

He turned and hurried back to the shore; his eyes bright and excited to have finally caught something after at least fifteen attempts. 

The Commander sagged when he discovered a waterlogged tree branch the size of his arm at the end of the rope. "Maker's Breath..." 

She tried desperately to hide her amused smile while watching him. "Just relax and keep trying. You'll get one." 

He rubbed his forehead and looked to her in near defeat. "What am I doing wrong?" 

The Ranger got up and moved into the water. "You're trying to follow the fish with your arrow. Let the fish come to your mark instead. As for how to find your mark..." She crouched and held up an arrow. "Garas, Da'iovro." 

He walked to her side in the shallow waters and crouched down for instruction. 

"Watch this." She stuck the arrow into the pebbles below the water's surface and pointed to it. "See how the arrow looks bigger and broken underwater? That will tell you where the fish only appears to be." She pointed to the part of the arrow that was above the water. "But this is where it really is. Aim somewhere and wait for the fish to come to your mark. If its coming from the right, you'll want to loose just before its gills reach it. If from the left, just after." 

Mithra turned her head to see if he had any questions. She blushed lightly when she found him looking at her with that adorably crooked grin on his face. "What..?" 

"Nothing..." He offered cryptically; still grinning at her. 

She smirked and leaned forward to give him a peck for teasing her. "You have your instruction. Are you ready to try again?" 

"In a moment.." Cullen murmured and supported her chin with gentle fingertips to guide her into a slower, sweeter kiss. 

Her pulse thrummed in her burning ears when he whispered a kiss upon her. Eyes slipped shut and an involuntary whimper escaped parted lips when he broke it and reconnected softly. The third encounter had her growing warmer. A fourth had her rolling forward on her knees to get closer to him. By the fifth, she found herself wanting to do something much more fun than fishing. She waited; yearning for the sixth kiss, but it never came. 

Lilac eyes fluttered open slowly to spy his honey brown ones directly before her; full of satisfied mischief. _Oh, you sexy, Ferelden fuck... You will pay for that later._ The Ranger sighed while blinking to collect herself and cleared her throat. "Go on, give it another try. Fish don't catch themselves." 

He chuckled as he got up to try again; pleased to have made her melt with a handful of kisses. 

She smirked to herself while following him back to dry land. _That's right..enjoy your victory while you can, Commander..._

They stood side by side, ready for yet another attempt. He still bore that insufferable grin while her cheeks were fading back to normal at last. 

"Patience is key." Mithra pointed to a cluster of fish out in the lake. "Take aim amongst them and wait for your opportunity." 

He drew and focussed; calculating how the water had bent and swelled the arrow in his mind. After seven excruciating heartbeats, he loosed his projectile. 

A fish splashed angrily out in the lake. 

Cullen's face lit with disbelief. _I did it!? Finally!_

"The rope!" She reminded urgently while it unwound swiftly by his feet. 

He scrambled; chasing after the thin rope as it whipped and winded back toward the waters. 

The Ranger dashed before him; determined not to let his first catch escape. An "Oof!" escaped her when she plopped belly down upon the pebbled shore with outstretched arms; catching the last two inches before it disappeared into the lake. "Woo! You got one!! Pull him in!" 

He laughed in a blend of amusement and elation while he took hold of the rope in one hand and scooped her up with the other. 

Both smiled wide at his success; eyes lit with excitement and pride as the unlucky fish was hauled in. 

The look of absolute happiness on the Commander's face when he held up his trophy by the lip was beyond priceless to her. 

Mithra hopped up and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing a firm kiss to his cheek. "A marvellous catch, Da'iovro. That one's almost fat enough to feed us both." 

He turned his head to kiss her in the excitement of his success. "I can't believe I finally caught one!" 

She laughed and untangled herself from his firm grasp around her waist. "I knew you would. That one's all yours, you earned it. I'll catch mine while you start cleaning it." 

They sat close enough for her to lean against him while their fish cooked over the small spit. Cullen was more than happy to accommodate her proximity and wrapped an arm around her slender form to hold her close. She basked in his warmth with a big, loving grin on her face and lay her head against him while their late lunch sizzled over the flames. The Ranger moved away only to flip the fish and snuggled back into him when the simple task was complete. 

"We should head back soon." She murmured with mild disappointment. 

He rubbed her shoulder with a soft nod. "What's your plan?" 

Mithra quirked her lips. "Subterfuge. Put me in the guard rotation to spy on them until the others return, then I'll come out of hiding. I should have enough information to know how to handle each of them by then." 

He frowned with a disapproving grumble. "Why not just tell them about us and be done with it?" 

"Because it might be dangerous to do so and I won't risk you getting hurt. Dalish don't approve of interracial relationships. They'll consider it an insult for me to choose you over one of them. Your being a Templar will only enhance the offence." 

The Commander looked to her sadly. "Does that mean I won't get to see you until they leave?" 

She smirked while turning the fish again. "Not openly. If you can get a skirmisher uniform for me, I can hide in plain sight and see you whenever I damn well please." 

He hugged her tight when she settled back into him. "What a headache. What of the staff? Many know about us. What if they hear the rumors?" 

"We'll just have to assure them that we're good friends and remain completely professional in the public eye for a while. Josephine or Leliana may have already instructed the staff to say nothing about our relationship... I hope." 

Cullen grumbled and looked off into the distance. "Thank you..for kidnapping me today. I'm glad I got to spend some time with you beforehand." 

She pressed a kiss to his cheek with a smirk. "Why do you think I did it?" 

He chuckled and laid her back while kissing her; hoping to get in a tumble before leaving. 

The fish hissed expectantly. 

Mithra kissed him and untangled from his disappointed arms. "Time to eat."   
\----------------------------- 

The hunting party rode quietly through the mountain pass. Tuelenas was quietly being a dick, knowing that they'd return to Skyhold eventually. 

Roshan and Mihren rode side by side; questions fluttering through their heads. 

The younger finally spoke. "Do you think we are wasting our time?" 

The brown haired elf thought a moment. "It's possible, but the Keeper wants us to try and I will carry out her wishes. If she is who the Keeper suspects, she is worth the effort." 

"Do you really believe that? If she is, she's...wild and has many enemies. She hasn't had a clan for the majority of her life. Who knows what kind of person she truly is to have lived alone for so long. Can she even be considered Dalish? She doesn't have vallis'lin." 

Nerian spoke up from just behind. "Vallis'lin doesn't matter, it can be applied at any time in one's life. Creators know we took in quite a few city elves just four years ago. In any case, she conducted herself appropriately and showed respect. She knows our ways, that makes her more Dalish than those we took in." 

"She's feral." Tuelenas grumbled. "She's a creature with no place in the world. I don't see why **we** should be the ones to offer her one." 

The others glared back at him; Teresin spoke. "A better question would be why we bothered to offer **you** one. You'd either be dead or just as "feral" as you accuse her of being if we hadn't taken you in, asshole." 

"You want to say that to my face, Teresin?!" 

"My fists will gladly say more than that! Let's go!" He barked back while both dismounted. 

Nerian jumped between the two; hands on their chests to hold them apart. "Enough! Not another word between either of you." He looked to Teresin. "You, sit in the snow and cool your temper." He narrowed his eyes at Tuelenas. "And you - quit being a dick. We're all growing tired of your attitude." 

Roshan spoke up. "I'm sure Keeper Deshanna would be shamed to learn how you've conducted yourself. Whether Mithra chooses one of us or not, the clan will be settling in Wycome. Adjust to the situation or the Keeper will be forced to turn you out to maintain peace, Tuelenas."   
\---------------------------- 

With their late lunch consumed and the Drake called back to take them home, they mounted up as before. Take off was a bit rougher since the small dragon didn't have a cliff to glide off of this time. The Commander held tight to the leathers during the bobbing climb back into the sky; the rocking reminding him of a ship at sea. Oh, how he had disliked the voyage from Kirkwall to Ferelden; massive, choppy waves leaving him feeling ill for days on end. He relaxed as soon as they were sailing smoothly over the trees and crags of the mountains, however. 

An hour later, they landed near the hot spring. 

Cullen slid off the dragon's back and turned to savor one last kiss with her. 

It was broken after a long, sweet moment and she sighed while pressing her forehead to his. "Don't look so sad, Da'iovro. I'll come see you when I'm able." 

He grinned through his disappointment. "I look forward to it." 

She gave him another smooch. "Get a skirmisher uniform and meet me in the dungeons. This guy will be able to land there easily." 

The Commander saluted professionally. "Yes, Inquisitor." 

She laughed softly. "Good. Maintain that in public and we may get through this in one piece." She pouted playfully. "As much as I love them, try not to make sweet puppy eyes at me, alright?" 

He laughed and looked down with a faint blush. "I'll try." 

Mithra gave him one more kiss before turning the Drake for takeoff. "I'll meet you in the dungeons."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Garas - (You) come (here)


	93. Smuggled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor is smuggled back into Skyhold despite the discovery that the suitors are gone. Teasing ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

The Commander marched into the dungeons with a stern look at the dozing guard. _Maker's Breath.. Sleeping on the job._ He walked over to him and gave his foot a kick; just enough to rouse him. "You there." 

The guardsman choked on a snore and sputtered awake. "Uh! Commander!" He jumped to his feet with a salute. "I was just.."

"Just leaving." Cullen growled with a glare. 

"Uuuhh... Y-yes, Commander!" He saluted again before marching up the stairs with all haste. 

"Keys?" He called after the lout. 

"Yes, sir! Sorry, sir!" The guard jogged back with the keys held out for surrender. 

The Commander took them quickly and stuffed them in his pocket. "Thank you. Dismissed." 

He saluted "Sir!" and started off once more. 

Cullen shook his head and grumbled about security protocols while moving to the rear door of the prison; where the Inquisitor was waiting to be smuggled into Skyhold proper. 

He peered in the cell that held the bastard that had stabbed Mihren; fast asleep on his bedroll. _Good._

The Commander turned the lock with the key and entered the nearly floorless section of the dungeons. Rickety scaffolding formed two passages on either side of the great falls roaring just below. 

Mithra peeked out of one of the open cells and smiled when she saw him. 

He started toward her quickly. "They're gone." 

She raised a brow. "Who's gone?" 

Cullen grinned. "The hunters. Vardren tells me they left for the Hinterlands approximately two hours ago." 

She came out of the cell and leaned against the wall. "Really? Huh.." 

His brow furrowed disapprovingly. "I thought you'd be happier about that." 

The Ranger crossed her arms. "It does kind of foil my plans.. Vardren said they're going to the Hinterlands? Then they're expected to return. Any idea when?" 

"Until your return." 

She nodded while thinking. "I can work with this.. Let them stay away, it'll give me time to arrange things and talk to Leliana. No doubt she's been gathering information on them. Did you mention my arrival to anyone at all?" 

Cullen winced apologetically. "Only Vardren." 

"That's alright, he's good at keeping shit quiet. I'll still need to hide until Cassandra and the others return. I'm sure they'd be pissed to learn I arrived just after they left and no one told them. Did you bring the uniform?" 

The Commander rubbed the back of his neck. "I...didn't think you would need it once I heard they had left." 

She laughed and shook her head. "It's alright, Da'iovro." Mithra scrawled a quick message. "Go to Leliana and give her this note. I'll hide out here until you get back." 

When he drew closer to collect it, she danced around behind him. 

When he turned around to ask what in the world she was doing, she pressed her body against him with a lusty growl. A deep, sensual kiss found his lips until she moved her head onto his shoulder. That's when she began to rock her hips in a steady rhythm while moaning softly and nibbling on his ear. 

Poor Cullen all but collapsed and braced his hands on the wall behind him to maintain his balance. 

The Ranger ceased humping him and cooed softly while slipping the note in his pocket; caressing his soldier in the process. " _That_ was for the kiss.. Off you go now." She gave his rump a playful pinch and his hands darted to his flank in a late attempt to guard it. 

She tried desperately not to laugh as she backed away from him. _Such sweet revenge.._

Cullen had been caught completely off guard by the damnable vixen's sexual sneak attack and his whole body reflected it. His pants were obviously tighter, his face may as well have been set on fire, and a look of profound confusion possessed his features as he depended on the wall to keep him standing. 

She willed herself into an authoritative stance and tone. "You have your orders, Commander. See to it right away." 

He blinked away his bewilderment and peeled himself off the dungeon wall with a bit of a scowl on his face. 

The poor thing tried with all he had to will his breeches into loosening once more before leaving the room. When willpower failed, he began reciting the Chant backwards in his head while subtly adjusting himself to ease the discomfort of his smalls. 

With his manhood in a more comfortable position, he started through the jail while grumbling complaints under his breath and swearing to do something back. What that something might be, he hadn't a clue....yet.   
\--------------------------- 

The agent saluted and went to carry out the Left Hand's orders when the Commander arrived. 

He slipped the note on the desk and she leaned over to read it. 

_I will require a skirmisher uniform_  
 _and a code name in order to serve._   
_Human sizes, please._   
_Hail the Inquisition,_  
 _Fenjosi_

Leliana looked to Cullen in mild confusion. "They put this in your hand directly?" 

He nodded in response; afraid any words that left his lips would blow Mithra's cover. He wasn't any good at this whole subtlety thing, at least he didn't think so. 

She straightened herself and moved to get what had been requested. "Very well, take me to them."   
\------------------------------ 

The Ranger was determined to find out what Clan Lavellan was offering exactly, but was absolutely opposed to giving up her sweet Cully-bear. If the whole thing was some manner of gift, she'd have to be very careful in order to send them home on friendly terms. If it was actually a political move to further ensure the safety of the clan, which she hoped was all it really was, she'd have more leverage in the situation. Nobody fucks with the Inquisition, after all. 

For the moment, she sat in a cell while flipping a coin between her fingers and pondering on the three suitors she knew were visiting. 

_Mihren... Wasn't he the boy that wanted to meet Josmael..? If so, he was just a hunter apprentice when I left. He's young and curious.. Didn't he have a crush on that one girl..? No, that was someone else.._

She tilted her head back and sighed. _Roshan..the one that found me in the woods. Friendly, caring, and dutiful. He has a thing for Emmaera whether he's admitted it or not. Did she die in one of the "bandit" attacks, or did he never get up the nerve to ask the Keeper to pair them? He should have, she liked him too. The girl was a bit like Cassandra though, maybe he couldn't see it through that taciturn shell._

_Nerian... I remember him being tough to read. Stern and dutiful, but polite and level headed. Cullen mentioned a "Tere..something".... Terys? No, he was already set to bond with what's-her-name... Could he have meant "Teresin"..? Creators, that's a poorly made attempt by Deshanna if so. Then there's the one he called "Tool-erother"... I don't..."_

The Ranger's thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the prison door. She curled into the corner tightly and pulled her scarf over her head in case it was a guard making his rounds. 

Whistling sounded; she knew a similar call - a Nightingale. _Very cute, Leli..._

Mithra kept herself pressed to the wall and scooted toward the cell door to peek around the corner in case the call had been a coincidence. Sure enough, there stood the Spy Master and Commander. 

She waved them over as she came out of the cell and pulled off her impromptu mask. "You have it?" 

Leliana nodded and presented a bag filled with gear. "Welcome to the Inquisition, Agent Fennec." 

The Ranger removed the cloth covering of her Dalish armor and wrapped it around her hips to fill out the uniform. She couldn't help but smirk at her code name. "Fennec? That's precious... Did you pick it because I'm so damn foxy or because I'm the world's reigning hide and seek champion?" 

The Left Hand grinned. "Maybe a bit of both." She peered sideways at Cullen. "So many pretty men have been seeking you lately.. I wonder if they ever truly find you.." 

The Commander did not appreciate the teasing; his famous scowl and crossed arms said that much.

Mithra winked at her Little Bear. "They do if I let them."  

He fought a grin and lost. 

Leliana smirked deviously. "Interesting... I'll keep that in mind if you ever disappear on us again." 

"I am not bait!" Cullen declared with some discomfort.  

The Ranger laughed while wiggling the disguise on over her armor. "Awwe! Don't make that face, Da'iovro. I won't give her a reason to use you. Anyway, I imagine you've been keeping tabs on the boys, Leliana? 

"Yes, inquisitor." 

"Good. We have a few hours left in the day. Gather your notes along with any business that needs addressing and head to the war room. I'll collect Vardren." 

The Spy Master continued to smirk while the Inquisitor wrapped her braid around her head to tuck it into the helmet.   
\--------------------------------- 

"Vishante kaffas! I'm stuck here while the Inquisitor is practically drowning in suitors? And unwelcome ones at that. What is the world coming to?" Dorian pouted while watching the engineers work on a shabby little wooden bridge. 

Varric smirked and glanced at him sideways. "Relax, Sparkler. Once we wrap up this business, we can get back. Then you can gaze upon the pretty little elf boys all you like." 

The Mage smirked then pursed his lips when his attention went back to the builders. "Why do Southerners choose such barbarous building methods? This bridge would have been completed ages ago back home." 

With that, Dorian levitated the planks that would make up the bridge and guided them into place over the frame. Many workers ducked nervously and scurried back to the stone portion of the damaged structure. When it all fell into place, they gawked at the Mage's handiwork. 

"There we are. Now **we** can be on our way and **they** can nail the thing together for permanence." The Vint chirped merrily. 

The Dwarf laughed and clapped the Mage on the back. "Didn't think you would ever actually do some _work_ , Sparkler." 

"Ugh. _Work_ is a waste of my talents, but I've been dieing to see an actual _building_ again. Shall we get the others and see what the fuss is on the other side?"   
\------------------------------------  

Agent Fennec and Vardren entered the war room, where Leliana and Josephine were waiting for Cullen so they could begin the meeting. 

The Ambassador looked puzzled. _Why is one of Leliana's agents here?_

The Spy Master tried to hide a smirk. "Is something the matter, Agent Fennec?" 

The "agent" grinned behind her mask; figuring that the Spy Master had kept her arrival from Josie for the sake of fun. 

She mimicked the perfect salute and took on a Ferelden accent. "Yes, mum! All the jam in the larder has disappeared again. The head cook is beside himself with fury. What should we do, mum?" 

Josephine fumed. "Again?! I could have sworn it was Sera the last time.. apparently changing the locks is not enough. I will have to.." 

Mithra and Leliana snorted in their attempts to hold their laughter. 

The Ambassador looked between the two curiously. 

When the Inquisitor unmasked herself, she gaped and began scribbling notes. "You've returned! Oh, I must notify the suitors right away. They'll be so pleased to learn they can begin courting you." 

"NO!!" 

The Commander entered just in time to see Mithra dive upon the war table in an attempt to snatch Josie's lectern. 

The Antivan smiled deviously; pleased with having turned the joke around on the Inquisitor. 

"Well played, Ambassador." "Fennec" laughed and began wiggling backward off of the great table. 

Cullen sagged while all the little markers on the Ferelden side of the map scattered and rolled onto the floor. "Maker help me.. The whole map?" 

Leliana smirked. "She didn't touch Orlais, Commander." 

He smirked at that. "Who'd want to?" 

The Ranger laughed when her feet found stone again. "No one with sense." She gave him a downright salacious look over her shoulder and bowed her back to give him a good view. "Give me a gorgeous hunk of Ferelden any day." 

Everyone erupted in laughter when the Commander's face started to burn. 

His hand went to the back of his neck while walking to his position...not **that** position, perv. _Andraste preserve me...on the war table..? That's...completely inappropriate. We..use that table for...business.._ Maker help him, the thought of being completely inappropriate in this room was very appealing. 

Mithra quelled her mirth and willed herself to begin business. "Alright, Spy Master. What do you have on these boys so far?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Fenjosi - Runs with Wolves


	94. Sacrificial Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Plains team completes their mission. A big decision is made in the war room and plans are put into action. The suitors are stewing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

"Don't come any closer, we have swords!" The soldier warned rather nervously through the bars. 

Cassandra spoke up. "We are with the Inquisition." 

"The Inquisition?" The soldier looked the Seeker up and down quickly. "Forgive me, I should have known."

Varric and Cassandra strode into the cramped space while everyone else got busy harvesting even more corpse hearts. 

Soon after the Seeker announced the situation resolved, it was revealed that the undead had driven the rest of Celene's forces into the tower of the citadel. Unfortunately, they had activated the ancient elvhen defences - a burning beam of magic. Sure, it seemed like a good idea at the time, but they soon learned that they didn't have the means to control the ancient mechanism. The thing soon became a threat to everyone in the citadel which left many dead and the rest stranded.   
\---------------------------------- 

"What's his name?" The Inquisitor asked curiously. 

"I believe it's pronounced "Tuelenas".." The Spy Master offered while presenting the transcript of the hunters' conversation that morning. 

Something unrecognizable passed over the Ranger's face as she accepted the report and began reading. Without warning, she snorted and unleashed a throaty cackle. 

The Council looked at her as if she were going mad. 

".."As clever and treacherous as the Dread Wolf himself"..? Such flattery! Deshanna sent a real charmer!.." She looked back down at the paper on the war table and clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. "Duped them into believing I am the herald of their Chantry prophet"..? Oh, shit...this is beautiful." She looked up at them with a highly amused smile. "Did I not say it? "This Herald bullshit will bring nothing but trouble"..? I didn't expect it to take the form of a hostile Dalish hunter, but here it is!" 

Leliana waited patiently for her to cease giggling over Tuelenas' words. "Can you use this?" 

Mithra blew out an amused sigh to calm herself. "Maybe. I don't know this one, but I've met the others." She furrowed her brow. "What really has me worried is that they forgave an attack. That tells me they're very eager to bring me into the clan. At first I suspected their offer was a gift of sorts. There must be more to it." 

Vardren spoke up. "Could it have something to do with your being a Ranger? Or perhaps one of your many names?" 

"That's what I'm beginning to suspect. Tales regarding Rangers are a favorite of Deshanna's. However, I made it a habit to reveal as little of my ability as possible around people over the years. As far as Clan Lavellan knows, my ability only works on Josmael and Danyla. I doubt they've made any connections to my names, but it is possible."

The Spy Master pitched in again. "My agents tell me most of them seem to be here out of a sense of duty. I suspect it is the Keeper that wants you and these men were chosen to persuade you." 

The Ranger nodded. "That makes sense. Roshan and Nerian are the dutiful sort. Mihren was only a hunter apprentice when I set out for the Conclave. If he's on the table, it means he has earned his vallis'lin." 

The Council exchanged mildly confused looks; urging her to explain. 

"The facial tattoos. It's a rite of passage, bringing him into adulthood. He's probably feeling proud and dutiful by extension. As for Teresin.." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "..Mythal's Mercy..Teresin.." 

Josephine cocked her head. "What of him?" 

The Inquisitor laughed softly. "He's a bit...ugh..I'm sure you'll see. I have little doubt he volunteered for this." 

"And Tuelenas?" Leliana ventured. 

Mithra shrugged. "Considering his attitude, Keeper Deshanna likely sent him in a desperate bid to either marry him off or enable the clan to settle into Wycome with some modicum of peace. Probably both."  

Cullen spoke up. "So, what is your plan now that they aren't here?" 

She pondered for a moment. "Be my polite little self, make no Rangeresque displays, keep a very busy schedule, and set up a few tricks as a precaution." 

"Will that work?" 

"It's better than confirming their unlikely suspicions or pretending to be the "proper Dalish lady" - which I'm not. I simply minded my manners while I was with them as a show of respect. I'm a woman of the world - I fit in everywhere. A busy schedule should make them feel intrusive." 

Leliana smirked. "And your "tricks"..?" 

The Ranger returned the smirk. "That's in case they prove patient." 

"Then there is the matter of your relationship with our Commander. You said the rumors may prove dangerous for him?" Josie reminded gently. 

Mithra leaned on the table. "If the Dalish learn that I have been seeing Cullen at all, it has a high chance of going very poorly for everyone. We need to counter it with a rumor saying we have always been nothing more than good friends and refrain from openly seeing each other until they leave." 

The Commander looked almost pained by what he was hearing. "You really believe hiding behind lies is the best way to do things?" 

"For the sake of peace with Clan Lavellan and quite possibly your life? Yes, without question. I'll even spread the rumor myself." 

He crossed his arms and hardened his gaze. "And what will this mean for us?" 

The Ranger's eyes went steely. "Leliana, Josephine, Vardren; would you excuse us for a moment?" 

They nodded and left the war room quietly. 

As soon as they were out, Mithra turned her gaze back to him. "I already told you I can continue seeing you as Agent Fennec, but a rumor may begin that you're cheating on me..with me." She couldn't help but grin. "To which I'd make a terrible joke about how I'm leaving you and keeping Josmael, but you can have him on the weekends."

Cullen was not amused. 

She sighed. "That rumor would be just as dangerous for you as the truth. You would probably lose respect with your soldiers over it as well. When the Dalish leave, and they will, I can either continue seeing you as her or we can start another rumor that "she" left you for some random asshole...or died in the field. Then we can officially "begin" seeing each other. In any case, I'm with you all the while." 

"Maker's Breath.. is all this deception really necessary? With the exception of the one, they seem very friendly. I doubt it's as dangerous as you imagine." 

Her eyes shifted from steel to fire. "Listen to me. The general attitude of the Dalish toward humans - worse yet, Templars - is not a good one. There is a very high chance their reactions will involve knives and arrows. Your wellbeing matters more to me than anything else in the world. If you would rather put our relationship on hold to avoid some of this run around, that's understandable. I will be starting this rumor in order to protect you whether we are together or not. It's your call, Commander." 

A dead weight settled in his gut. The only options were to either stop seeing her until the hunters go home or weave a network of lies? These suitors had messed things up far more than he realized. They weren't worth this bullshit in his opinion. 

Cullen clenched his jaw. "Why are you so willing to jump through hoops to maintain peace with them?"

"Despite my fear for your safety, they are good people; worthy of friendship and protection. They saved my life and asked for nothing in return. Roshan, specifically, brought me to their camp for healing despite knowing nothing of me. Keeper Deshanna may be on the city counsel, but they still need us at their backs to remain safe. I will do my best to protect them as repayment for their care." 

He shook his head in disbelief. "You went to the Conclave in their place, sent troops to protect them - twice, and arranged for them to have a real home where they are welcome and respected. I'd say you've done more than enough to repay them." 

The Ranger chuckled humorlessly. "You see people with a "home" where I see a target that is no longer moving. It was not my intention for them to **stay** in Wycome. Whether you realize it or not, they are sitting ducks in that city. There may be no obvious threat at the moment, but that doesn't mean there are none. We could very well be the only ones standing between them and tragedy. I will not stand by and let another clan be lost to hatred, especially in a place **I** put them." 

His whole face reflected realization. 

She nodded. "Now you see. If their visit goes to shit and they rescind any form of alliance with us, everyone loses; you, me, and Lavellan. This deception is for the sake of everyone involved." She placed her hands on the table and looked at him with all seriousness. "Now..are we putting our relationship on hold, or are you willing to deal with the lies and play along?" 

The Commander sighed and rubbed his forehead. He wanted with all his heart to keep seeing her, but that would mean stacking rumor upon rumor, lie upon lie for everyone's safety. It seemed too great a risk and she'd be left with even more guilt if this went poorly. 

He dropped his hand to the pommel of his sword and looked at her with a heavy heart. "I love you, never doubt that. But...I think it would be easier on you if we resume our relationship when the hunters leave for Wycome." 

Mithra swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded solemnly. It had to be for now. "I love you too, Sweet Bear. I'm so sorry to put us through this." 

He smiled sadly. "It's my choice. I imagine things will be less risky this way." 

"I hope you're right. I will get them to leave as swiftly as possible."   
\------------------------------ 

The next four days dragged by painfully slow for both Cullen and Mithra, but the rumor of their relationship was steadily shifting into one of a strictly platonic friendship, as planned. 

The Ranger spent her days on patrol around Skyhold; maintaining her cover as Agent Fennec while preparing for and pondering over those damned suitors. When she wasn't doing that, she was attending secret dance lessons in the war room with Josie and the Left Hand. 

The Commander kept busy with work, as usual. When those few brave enough to ask him about the rumors said something, he would respond with a simple "We're merely friends" as he had been instructed to. 

Solas had returned her second day back. She came through the rotunda to get an idea of how he was holding up once. He seemed thoughtful and a bit weary, but that was Solas in general. She would not risk blowing her cover by speaking with him yet, but would the moment the others returned. 

She passed through Cullen's office at least once a day. She would whisper a sweet, simple "Lathan na" while delivering reports, but nothing more. She wasn't sure if the words hurt or sustained him, but each whispered reply was torture for her. To be so close to him and not have his arms around her was as painful as a knife in the gut. She hoped it didn't have the same effect on him. 

Every time she came through his door, that simple, elvish "I love you" both warmed and broke his heart. He figured she said it to reassure him, so he whispered it in return; addressing each exchange with a faint smile. 

Cullen wanted nothing more than to hold her, kiss her, and assure her that he loved her with every fiber of his being. He would endure this pause in their relationship to keep more guilt from finding its way into her soul. She had too much to work through as it was; he refused to add to that burden. 

It wasn't possible for her to sleep in the barracks or in her chambers, so she took up residence in a hidden niche of the hay loft. The scents of the barn and sound of dozing beasts below always managed to lull her to sleep. 

When nightmares woke her in the dead of night, Mithra would don her disguise and either talk to the hart Lavellan had gifted her or take a walk around the grounds with the hopes of calming her troubled mind. She'd often look up to find herself standing outside of a familiar vine covered tower. 

He found sleep difficult most nights, but that was nothing new. He'd have a few stiff drinks, pull the fur around him, and bask in the fading scent of vanilla that had absorbed into it over the years. 

As his mind drifted into the black of sleep on that fourth night, he almost believed she was curled up with him.   
\------------------------------ 

The hunters woke before dawn in the western hills of the Hinterlands that fifth morning. They had settled in the ruin locals called Calenhad's Foothold. This place was lovely and abundant with game, but they were ready to see to their duty and return home.  

Roshan got the fire started and sat before the slowly building blaze while Nerian and Mihren prepared for a hunt nearby. Thankfully, rams were abundant here. The meat was good and the furs kept the cool Ferelden air from chilling the young men overmuch. 

Tuelenas tanned the hides more often than not; having been trained in leatherwork early in his life. He'd already produced two coats from their prey over these past four days. He was glad to be away from Skyhold, but still loathed waiting around for the shem charming woman he was expected to offer himself to. 

The overall mood was more or less indifferent. Thankfully, Nerian's idea to go hunting had calmed nerves for the most part. 

They pondered over the Keeper's suspicions and shared their concerns on the true nature of the woman they were sent to persuade. She could be either an asset or great danger to the clan. Considering her behavior during that one short week, most were leaning toward asset.    
\---------------------------------

On the fifth day, the Commander woke slowly with deep sigh and grinned to himself. _Another dreamless night.._

His brow furrowed as he blinked away his drowsiness. There was pressure on his chest...warm, slow breathing...and something smooth. 

He lifted his head to find Mithra's sleeping face nuzzled into him. 

Cullen froze; panicking silently. _This is definitely not according to plan. What if someone saw her enter..or see her leave?_

When she mumbled a little and briefly wrinkled her nose, he couldn't help but smile. Here was the soft, serene thing he thought she was when he carried her down to the dungeons all those months before. 

_This may be the only moment I get with her for the next few weeks.._ He very slowly readjusted his pillow so he could comfortably observe her.  

A soft whimper escaped her when he scooted back to lean against his headboard. The moment he began stroking her hair, however, the corner of her mouth twitched into the barest of smiles. 

The Commander's heart all but broke. There were circles under her eyes, worry lines lightly etched into her brow, and a soft shade of pink colored her nose and eyelids. _She looks so exhausted.. Has she been crying..?_

When his pinky finger grazed the top of her ear, Maker help him, it twitched slightly. He held a chuckle; not wanting to wake her yet. 

They lay there for a time; she getting some sorely needed sleep while he savored a moment that would be denied for who knows how long. Perhaps this stolen time was selfish of them both, but it was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Lathan na - (I) love you. 
> 
> Vallis'lin - Blood writing


	95. Tender Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****Sex Scene****   
>  No plot here, so skip if you don't care for porn/smut. :) 
> 
> This one is up to my standards, promise. A tender, quiet, reverent roll in the early morning hours.  
> Happy Valentine's Day! <3

They lay together in the first light of dawn. A soft breeze whispered in from above; fluttering the fluffy fur that concealed most of their resting forms. 

Her right hand rested on his strong chest while he studied her sleeping face. Cullen's fingers flowed through the pile of white silk that splayed out behind her. When he moved the hair that had spilled over her shoulder, a deep breath and long stretch of her back announced her moment of waking. 

Those soft purple orbs reflected shame the moment they met his. "I..I couldn't.." 

He shushed her with a soft smile. "I understand.." His hands ran down her form until he hugged her tight and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. 

She buried her lips into the warm, firm flesh of his chest while squeezing him. 

They basked in the warmth of each other and the scents mingling in this intimate space of time; vanilla, hay, salt, fur, leather, and musk. 

After a sweet moment of comforting silence, the Ranger moved to get up. "I'd better go before Skyhold wakes." 

The Commander caught her wrist; tenderly holding her in place. "Please stay." 

Her eyes shifted with uncertainty. She wanted to stay curled up with him in this infernally lumpy bed for eternity, but it would have to wait. They had suitors to be rid of, battles to fight, assassinations to foil - a whole, comparatively worthless, fucking world to save. 

He gently guided her back to him and kissed her as he had in the lake; soft, sweet connections that turned her into warm butter. 

Gooseflesh replaced Mithra's skin as she shivered and returned the gesture with warm, eager sighs. 

He gasped softly; pulling her breath into his lungs as he cradled her face and brought her to rest on top of him once more. 

They paused and gazed into each other's half lidded eyes; silently asking if the other wanted to continue. An impassioned meeting of their lips answered for them. 

Cullen wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over; she on her back and he on his side. His hand caressed her exposed form down to her ass and squeezed hungrily. 

She whispered a heated "Please" between them; banishing any doubt that might linger in his mind. 

His fingertips trailed down the side of her thigh and back up to meet her tender folds. He groaned softly when he discovered she was ready for him even now. 

Mithra tasted his neck while he slipped a finger into her; concealing her mewling in his warm flesh. He hissed lustily while slowly working his hand; reveling in the pleasure he made her sing. 

A few minutes later, she was clutching him desperately and breathlessly pleading for more while lifting her hips to welcome him further. 

He pulled her leg over him and obliged carefully; positioning himself before gently making his entry. Her delighted moan sent shivers through him as he made slow, short pumps; languidly driving deeper into her quivering canal. She gasped and trembled against him; rocking her hips to match his pace and aid the work. 

She basked in the tender, loving sex he was showing her. There was no rush, no pain, just gently gliding waves of bliss while whispered confessions of love and devotion flitted through the intimate space. 

Cullen absorbed as much of her as he could; savoring her scent and taste while secretly fearing this may be their last time together. 

When his lips breezed over her lust reddened mouth, she closed her eyes and kissed them reverently. He groaned into her softly and gave her a long, slow push in return. She shuddered while clinging to him and desperately tried to keep a high pitched moan quiet. 

The pressure built as he swelled and picked up his pace. 

Mithra spoke lovingly through her rapturous sighs while rocking against him. A deep, firm push forced a lusty growl out of her. A heated sigh escaped him as he held there; allowing her to adjust to his girth and depth while he cooled down to delay that lovely little death. Her muscles were making it difficult to hold out; gripping and massaging her honey over his member. 

She breathed heavily between impassioned gasps. Creators, he was buried to the hilt and she was loving the shit out of it. No one had ever made her feel so lost yet whole. 

Cullen rolled on top of her and supported her knees with his forearms while getting back to work; quick, short thrusts driving her to madness. 

Soon, she was unable to keep herself quiet. 

He rolled her over and pulled her ass to him to enter once more while shushing her. 

Mithra buried her impassioned moans in the pillows and wrung the sheets while he gently dove into her time and again. Her whole body quaked with pleasure as he leaned over and pumped into her while kissing her shoulder and teasing her pearl. 

Before long, she was screaming and writhing in ecstasy. He shifted to a kneeling position behind her, grasped her hips to still her ass, and increased his speed a little more. 

When she shot up, he clamped a hand over her mouth to quiet her orgasmic cries and buried his face in her neck from behind. A few sudden, jerking thrusts brought him to his end at last. He pressed his open mouth to her shoulder and growled through his release while pumping as slowly as he had in the beginning. 

He lay their quivering forms on the bed below and held her tight while catching his breath. This was, by far, the best way to start a day.


	96. Skyhold Bound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fennec talks with Leliana. The hunters recieve a missive. The Inquisitor goes back out. Bull can't catch a break.

Mithra rolled toward him with an adoring kiss for his cheek. 

He pressed his lips to the side of her head and gave her another squeeze while she snuggled into him. "I could get used to this.." 

She rubbed his chest and shoulder lovingly. "So could I.. Further incentive to get rid of them. **Now**." 

The Commander scooted his head back on the poor, assaulted pillow and rubbed her cheek with his thumb. "How are you holding up?" 

She smirked. "A **lot** better now." 

He chuckled at that. "Glad to be of service, my lady.." His face fell with mild worry. "It's almost time. I received a missive from Cassandra last night. They are approximately two days away. Are you prepared?" 

The Ranger nodded dutifully. "Everything is in place. All I have to do is fly out and return with the others. Then we can instruct everyone on what **not** to talk about." She bit her lip to hide a smile. "Like flying around Thedas on dragons...and getting cozy with an extremely sexy, intelligent, and ever cuddly Templar." 

He smiled wide at the compliment. 

She cocked a brow and went straight faced. "Why are you grinning? I was talking about Lysette."

Cullen's mouth dropped open in mock horror while she covered her mouth with both hands and laughed. 

He rolled on top of her with a smirk. "Is that so? Then I should have her shipped off for fraternizing with the most amazing woman in the world. Who just happens to be mine." 

She rolled her eyes and kissed the tip of his nose. "Uh huh.. That fact as a mere footnote? I'm sure _everyone_ would buy it." 

Without warning, he rapidly sniffed her neck; claiming revenge for her teasing. 

Mithra giggled and tried to squirm out of his grasp in vain. He stopped before she reached the point of cackling, thank goodness. 

He kissed her cheek with amused chuckles and shushing. "Everything is in order and talk of us is changing according to plan. Go hide in your quarters and get some rest today." 

She smirked. "Is that an _order_ , Commander?" 

Cullen rolled back onto his side and cuddled her tighter. "No, but as one of your advisors, I highly recommend it." 

Her eyes shifted while thinking and blew out a sigh. "You know what? A hot bath may be just what I need to relax. Nothing else seems to work." That wicked little grin took her lips. "Well, except sneaking into bed with you." 

He smiled with a soft blush. "I'm feeling rather renewed, myself." They shared one more sweet kiss before he released her from the embrace. "I love you. Go take your bath and get some sleep." 

The Ranger crawled out of bed and stood stark naked before him with a salute. "Yes, sir. Right away, sir." She grinned. "And I love you too, sir." 

Cullen smirked and shook his head. "Dismissed."   
\---------------------------------- 

The Left Hand stopped at the door to Josie's office when she noticed someone approaching. "Agent Fennec?" 

She answered in her Ferelden accent with a salute. "Yes, mum?" 

"A word, please?" 

The Ranger followed Leliana into the Ambassador's office. _Uh oh..please don't tell me I was caught sneaking into Cullen's office..._

The Spy Master began speaking as soon as they were in the hallway to the war room. "I have received a message...from Divine Justinia." 

Mithra cocked her head in mild confusion. "Okaaayy.. How did..?" 

"It was written months, perhaps years ago.... To be delivered to me if she died. I have heard of such contingency plans. A sudden death often leaves loose ends. I am to go to Valence, a small village on the Waking Sea. There is something hidden there. 

She nodded in understanding. "Any idea what you're looking for?" 

Leliana crossed her arms and sighed. "The Divine was a powerful woman, she used her position to obtain all sorts of things. Whatever she hid in Valence would very likely benefit the Inquisition and must be kept from falling into the wrong hands. If I'm lucky, she will have instructions for me." 

The Ranger lifted a brow with a mild frown. "Unless I'm mistaken, you began taking instructions from me a few months ago instead. That isn't to say I won't help in any way I can." 

The Left Hand started back toward Josie's office. "Wonderful. I was hoping you would come with me." 

Fennec smiled. "Of course I will, Leli. Present this to me again when the hunters return. Add it to the schedule right in front of them."

"Yes, Inquisitor." 

Josephine stood up as soon as the two women returned from the corridor. "Oh, In...Agent Fennec, the amulet from Rivain arrived a few hours ago. They gave it freely; pleased to hear the Inquisitor is so open minded and kind toward spirits."

"So we've gained allies in Rivain as well?" 

"We've certainly made a good impression." The Ambassador beamed. 

"Awesome. By the Commander's order, I am to take a rest day. Cassandra and the others are two days away. I'll be meeting them on the road later tonight or tomorrow morning in order to return with them. We'll need a day or so to instruct everyone on what to keep quiet about and any behavioral advice.." She rubbed her temples. "Fen'edhis..Sera...and Solas... Ah, shit. Bull will bring up the dragons...and we can't have Cole anywhere near them." 

Mithra made her way toward the door. "Josephine, may I ask for a polite distraction so I can enter my quarters unnoticed?"   
\------------------------------- 

Early the next morning, most of the team sat around the fire while eating a meager breakfast of field rations. With the Inquisitor back at Skyhold, they came to miss fresh meat fast. 

The Qunari's eyes shifted in Cole's direction with a blend of nerves and curiosity when the Spirit came wandering by. "So, Cole, you're a spirit..demon...thing." 

The Spirit looked off in the distance while responding. "Yes, and you're the Iron Bull. Afraid of demons." 

Bull nodded and tried not to stare at the boy, but kept his eye on him. "Mm. Not fond of them, no. But you and I are fine so long as you don't do any weird crap." 

Cole's eyes went blank when he cocked his head and began reading the Qunari's memory. "Lying awake, sheets soaked in sweat, afraid to call the tamassrans. Shadows make shapes in the dark. If it gets in my head, how do I cut it out? Itching, shaking, tears slide cold down my cheeks. "Tama, I'm scared".." 

Bull's eye went wide; feeling thoroughly violated. "Yeeeaah...weird crap like that. Pretty much what I meant." The creepy feeling faded when the Spirit went about his business. He grinned when he found Dorian across the fire. "Nice work with the magic the other day, Dorian. You're pretty good at blowing guys up." 

The Mage focussed on pushing his cuticles back while warming his feet by the blaze. "It's significantly more impressive than hitting them with a sharp piece of metal." 

Bull looked accosted. "Hey, whoa, let's not get crazy." He gave up on small talk and began a game instead. "I spy with my little eye..." 

"No." Cassandra grunted. 

"Oh, come on!" 

"Snow." The Spirit answered from near the tents with a smile. 

The Qunari shut up; realizing Cole would constantly win by reaching into his head for the answers. Not. Cool. 

Rather loud wing beats caught the Seeker's ear, who grasped the hilt of her sword in response. "Dragon. Be ready." 

Bull got up with a huge, excited grin on his face. Maybe a fight with a dragon would cure his boredom. 

When a blue and yellow drake landed roughly ten feet out of camp, he threw his readied sword to the ground with a disappointed growl. "You've gotta be kidding me!" He turned on his heel and shuffled to the tents in defeat. 

Mithra cocked her head. "What's up with him?" 

"Boredom." Varric breezed with a smirk. 

No sooner than the Inquisitor dismounted, she found herself laying breathlessly upon the ground beneath a jubilant storm of high pitched silver and slate. The party erupted in laughter at the sight of her reunion with Josmael. 

The great wolf was elated to have her with them again. He wagged violently and spun circles over her while squealing in his excitement. "Oh you're back! I've missed you so much! Why were you gone so long? Oh, who cares, you're here! I love you! I missed you!" 

Mithra laughed so hard she turned red and shook without a sound the entire time. When she finally got her breath back, she wrapped him in a tight hug and wiggled them both back and forth in glee. 

No sooner than their greeting was complete, Dorian began questioning her. "Do tell, how many times have your delicious little suitors attempted to seduce you thus far?" 

The Ranger cocked a brow and lifted herself from the ground. "The Dalish frown on premarital relations, Dorian. They weren't there anyway." 

He looked distressed. "No sex before marriage? How are you expected to know if the pig is worth the pork?" 

She smirked. "I said it's frowned upon, I didn't say it never happens. Sex and marriage are sacred to good Dalish boys and girls. They're expected to be with only one person all their life... Well, until one of them dies. So you never know what you're getting until it's too late." 

The Mage frowned. "It isn't any wonder why you dread their visit then." 

Mithra rolled her eyes. "I dread their visit because they're a potential threat to Cullen." 

That caught Cassandra's attention; not liking that the General was at risk. "What danger?"   
\----------------------------- 

Roshan looked up from the message. "She is two days from Skyhold. The journey back will take us at least three. We should depart." 

Teresin jumped up with a big grin. "Finally! Let's go."  

Nerian stood dutifully while Mihren did so uncertainly. Tuelenas, however, stayed upon the ground and scowled. 

"Come on. The sooner we meet with her, the sooner we can return." Roshan suggested flatly. 

Tuelenas snorted. "Then you meet with her. I have no interest in the woman." 

Teresin laughed while packing his bag. "You'd rather stay out here all alone than meet her? Have you **seen** her?" 

He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. "I saw her, but wasn't interested in getting a close look. I was not impressed. Mihren can stay here with me, lest he find another knife in his back." 

"I go where my cousin goes." Young Mihren said sternly. 

Stony eyes closed as he reclined his head casually. "Very well, I will be in this area when and if you return." 

Nerian's green eyes squeezed shut until he sighed in resignation. "Fine, have it your way. Our time in Skyhold will be far more peaceful without you in any case." 

Roshan got busy readying his halla. "We can collect you after our business is concluded. We can't say how long this will take, however." 

"Yeah, so try not to die, or go all "feral" on us." Teresin added with a menacing smirk. 

Tuelenas sneered at him for the jab. "I will be fine. You four try not to get shivved this time."


	97. NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor "officially" arrives at Skyhold. A very intense meeting takes place. Mithra chats with a slave.   
> The suitors are due tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Skyhold lit up in a buzz of excitement the moment the Inquisitor and party were spotted on the bridge. Most everyone was aware of the suitors that had arrived the week before. 

Some still wondered if they had been mistaken about the Commander and Inquisitor's relationship. They knew he harbored feelings for her. Perhaps he never acted on them..or she turned him down and they agreed to be friends. Or perhaps they tried and discovered that it simply wouldn't work out. She was fun and sweet where he was stern and serious. They couldn't be a good match.  

One of those must be since a gaggle of men had come calling for her, right? Questions that would never be asked loomed in the air. 

Cullen watched their slow return from one of his windows; arms crossed and brow knit with worry over their uncertain future. With their pause, was she plotting against him and only making it seem the other way? 

No, she loved him. Mithra was fiercely loyal; throwing herself to the wolves in a hopeless attempt to protect her sister all those years before. Then again..the suitors were now the wolves... She wouldn't marry one of those men just to keep him and Clan Lavellan safe, would she? 

No, she had been working tirelessly to quell the rumors with the hopes of protecting him. She was suffering as much as he to ensure their visit ended peacefully despite returning empty handed. 

That crafty little Ranger was indeed too smart for her own good. 

Cullen sighed and started out his door to greet them like he always had. He figured a change in behavior would give the people reason to suspect something was amiss. He was professional in public by default, there was no harm in greeting the returning party.   
\----------------------------- 

"Welcome back, Inquisition." Dennet greeted as soon as Mithra came through the gates. 

She offered him a warm smile. "Good to be back, Master Dennet. How are your charges? Well supplied, I hope?" 

"Over supplied. Never thought a mountain pass could seem like luxury." He gave Danyla's face a rub. "Speaking of, a fine new mount arrived while you were out. Come meet him when you have a moment. I think this one will like him." 

"Thank you, Dennet. I'll be by later." She gave Cullen a friendly smile when he arrived. 

"How was your journey, Inquisitor?" He offered a bit tighter than he intended. 

She slid from Danyla's back easily and began unloading her. "The ride was fine. The Plains were a disaster, however. How have things been while we were away?" 

He relaxed a bit; work was a very comfortable topic. "There are a few developments to address. I will call a meeting on your order." 

Mithra nodded and slung her packs over her shoulder before removing the harness. "I would appreciate it. I have a few things to discuss with everyone. Has Solas returned? He came ahead of the rest of us."

"He has." The Commander stood by uncertainly. He wanted to help with her packs, but feared the gesture might come off as more than mere friendship in the eyes of those around them. 

The moment she turned around, she noticed his discomfort. _Ir abelas, Da'iovro.. Just a few days. A week at most._ She offered him a saddlebag. "Would you give me a hand with these?" 

He gave her a friendly grin and nodded. "Certainly, Inquisitor." _Just be her friend for now... She's easy to be friends with.. It's not that difficult, is it?.._

"Go get some rest, Danyla." The Ranger said with a friendly pat before turning back to him. "Thank you, Commander. Just drop it in the war room, I'll send the others that way for the meeting. I should see how Solas is holding up. He was very upset last I spoke with him." 

"Very well, Inquisitor. I will collect Leliana."   
\-------------------------- 

Solas stood in his rotunda, looking over his ever growing mural with sadness in his eyes. One of his oldest friends was no more; a difficult loss. 

Mithra approached quietly; a little ashamed to have put off talking to him for as long as she had. Her cover had been considered a matter of life and death, however. 

"Solas..how are you?" 

He sighed and turned. "It hurts. But I will survive."

The Ranger nodded in understanding and grinned almost playfully. "Thanks for coming back. There's a lot of uncertainty when someone pulls a "me".." 

He chuffed softly and looked to the floor. "You were a true friend. I could hardly abandon you now." 

_What does he mean by "now"..?_ "Where did you go? Anywhere nice..or exciting?"

The Apostate smiled softly. "I found a quiet spot and went to sleep. I visited the place in the Fade where my friend used to be. It is empty, but there are stirrings in the void. Someday, something new may grow there." 

Curiosity niggled at her. "You're saying your friend might come back?" 

The Mage shook his head softly. "No, not really. It is rare to be able to reflect reality. It would likely not remember me. It wouldn't be the friend I knew." 

"I'm sorry for your loss, Solas. If we had arrived sooner.." 

He waved it off. "Do not be sorry, lethal'lan. You tried. That is what matters." 

Mithra nodded sadly. 

Solas grinned faintly. "I have caught word of some interesting developments while you were "away"..." 

She looked worried then; the crafty bastard knew she had been there for the past week. 

"Do not be concerned. I'd never have known if a friend of ours hadn't discretely informed me. I understand the delicacy of the situation."

The Ranger nodded dutifully. "Will you accompany me to the war room, falon?"  
\--------------------------------- 

The moment all were in the war room, the Inquisitor lit up as if she were under siege; a woman in a life and death situation. 

Everyone was..well.....a little frightened, really. 

Mithra braced her hands upon the table and eyed everyone with a deadly seriousness. "Do not speak of my abilities. Do not bring up any of my names or the legends related to them. Do not say a thing about the relationship between Cullen and myself - not even in the past tense. If he gets hurt, you will get hurt. I need absolutely everyone to be nice until they go home." 

Lilac eyes darted to the Apostate. "Solas...try not to tell them how wrong they are...about anything. Correcting the Dalish is like trying to empty a very angry sea with a thimble. Refrain from insulting their intelligence. No backhanded compliments, no snide remarks, no blunt ones. You now what? Just...don't talk to them." 

He very subtly scowled and shifted uncomfortably, but kept his mouth shut. 

"Sera... Just..don't. Avoid them at all cost. Don't look at them. Don't walk or talk anywhere near them." 

The city elf offered an offensive hand gesture in response. 

"And definitely don't do that. I'm trying to get rid of them as peacefully as possible. If you happen to come in contact and feel a burning desire to show them your little bird, save it for me. I can take it." 

Sera, Blackwall, Bull, and Dorian snorted in their attempts to hold their laughter; having twisted it into something sexual. 

Mithra rubbed her forehead. "Not like that..." She looked back up after releasing a stressed groan. "Vardren, Varric, Cassandra, Leliana, Josephine - you're perfect. Just be yourselves. Dorian..do **NOT** bring up anything related to slavery, elves, or Tevinter. If you **dare** string them together in the same sentence, I won't hesitate to mount your lovely head on the mantle of the main hall right next to Corypheus' reserved spot." 

"A "beauty and the beast" theme? How utterly romantic of you." He smirked. The Ranger's fiery glare sent a chill through him; he corrected his response swiftly. "I will do my best to avoid any and all offensive topics, Inquisitor." 

"Thank you." She nodded before turning that glare to the Qunari. " **Bull. Dragons. No.** No one here has ever ridden on or called one to battle. The events at Adamant did not happen. If the word "dragon" slips out of your mouth, it had better be followed up with "saw", "admire", or "killed"... I am **Not. Fucking. Around.** I will open a rift up your ass and let the demons have you if you screw this up." 

Sweat appeared on his brow at that threat. "Loud and clear, Boss." 

"You know what? That threat applies to everyone. Fuck this up and you will get fucked up... Except you, Solas. You would undoubtedly enjoy another trip to the Fade. Blackwall.. I'm sorry, but don't get drunk. You talk when you drink. Talking is bad. I'd rather you play the broody Warden." 

Mithra sighed. "Cole... I love you to little bitty pieces, but..No. Stay out of their heads and do not say anything regarding Cullen and me. They will hurt him if they find out about us. Please don't let him get hurt." 

The Spirit fidgeted nervously. "I'll try...but you're both so loud.." 

"Then just stay away from them. Don't let them see you. We will try to control our thoughts. Won't we, Da'iovro?" 

Cullen crossed his arms and grumbled across the table. "I'd rather he stay out of my thoughts altogether." 

Something almost like sadness came across Cole's face. "Demons hurt you like Templars hurt her... I am not that. You aren't either." 

The Commander's eyes narrowed but he stayed quiet.  

Mithra spoke up again. "No Ranger talk. The only name I have is "Mithra". No dragons. Cullen and I are just good friends. Live it, breathe it, believe it. Does everyone understand?" 

A cohesive mumble of "Yes, Inquisitors." filled the room. 

"I can't hear you!" She barked. 

They responded louder. 

"What do you not do?!" 

The mash up was pretty jumbled, but all spoke their instruction in one form or another. "Do not speak of dragons, legends, Cullen, or your ability!" 

"Good. Those are words to live by. Repeat it in your heads until it's the only thing you can hear. They will be here sometime tomorrow." The Ranger blew out a heavy sigh to relax herself and stood upright. "I am sorry to put all of you through this. But it's a matter of life and death. Not just for Cullen, but for them too. **Please** do your best to keep everyone alive. Now.. is there any other business?"   
\----------------------------- 

After "meeting" the Royal Sixteen officially, the Inquisitor leaned back in her tub; soaking up the warmth and steam with a worried furrow of her brow. _Please, let everything go smoothly..._

In all honesty, she was terrified. By Cassandra's suggestion, she would be direct yet polite to start off with. If that didn't get the suitors to leave, she would begin the "get rid of them game". She hoped it wouldn't come to that, but she was ready for it. 

Someone cleared their throat at the top of the stairs. 

Mithra smiled when she saw the blond woman from the kitchens. "Come in." 

"Please forgive my intrusion, Inquisitor." 

The Ranger shook her head softly. "Not at all. Is something the matter...? Sorry, I never did ask your name, did I?" 

The woman smiled back. "Livia." 

"Lovely name. Is something wrong, Livia?" 

She presented a small box. "No, Inquisitor, just a delivery. The Lady Ambassador asked that I bring these to you." 

Mithra accepted it with a curious look. She smiled when she discovered what was inside and instantly knew who had really sent them. _Da'iovro..you're sweeter than any of these.._ "Chocolates? How sweet! Thank you for bringing these to me, Livia."  

"It was no trouble." The blond woman curtsied and turned to go. 

"Would you like some?" 

Livia looked almost dumbstruck by the offer. "I.. um.. No one has ever.." 

"None of your owners ever offered you something in thanks. It's not surprising. Come, sit. Share them with me." 

The woman looked deeply moved and came back with a faint, nervous smile. 

They talked and nibbled on the chocolates for a little over an hour. Mithra listened intently to her tales of service to various people; good and bad. 

Livia had been born into slavery and had three owners in her life. Her favorite owner had been her first; a kindly old man that was a professor in the Minrathous Circle. She had served him for the first ten years of her life; mostly just housekeeping and laundry. His daughter sold her off to a wealthy family after he passed away. 

The second owners treated her well enough at the start. When she turned fourteen, however, she went from housekeeping to nanny duties. Their children were awful creatures that often pulled pranks on her; cut her hair in her sleep, froze her bed sheets in the middle of the night, made huge messes just so they could watch her clean it up, and other such dastardly things to make her miserable. Livia didn't bat an eye at any of it for five years. She was beaten and sold off when she finally said something. 

Her third owners were cruel people that eventually became Venatori. She didn't care to talk about them much. Instead, she spoke of her husband, whom she had met in their home. 

Livia looked nervous and shot off the stool when she realized what time it was. "Oh, I should return to the kitchens. The head cook will wonder where I've been." 

"Hold a moment." Mithra lifted herself from the tub and wrapped herself in a towel; Livia averted her eyes, having caught sight of the scars. "I will write you an excuse so you don't get in trouble. I understand the head cook has a temper. How is he treating you?" 

The former slave sounded a little nervous. "Um...fair enough, Inquisitor." 

"By "fair enough" do you mean by Tevinter standards, or your own?" She asked while writing out an explanation for her to offer. 

When she didn't answer, Mithra looked up. "If something is wrong, you can tell me, Livia." 

"Um...may I ask.." She faltered. 

The Ranger cocked her head in mild confusion. _Why is she suddenly so nervous?_ "Of course you may." 

"Please don't take offense, Inquisitor, but...were you once a slave?" 

_Why would she..?_ Mithra smiled with understanding. "Oooh...I see now. No, I've never been a slave. Don't let my old battle scars bother you, dear." 

Livia fidgeted. "Forgive me.. I just thought..because you've been so kind... If it would please you, I know of a salve that will help them fade."

"There's nothing to forgive, and I appreciate the offer." The Ranger seemed thoughtful for a moment. "You know what? Pass what you know to Vardren in the gardens. I might make use of it." 

The young woman approached the desk meekly when the Inquisitor held up the ready note. When she looked up to collect it, Mithra found the pity in her eyes. 

Her skin instantly felt as though it were on fire but she managed to keep her voice level. "Don't feel sorry for me, Livia. They are a result of my recklessness. I did not gain them through cruelty." _Not all of them, at least.._

The woman nodded with a soft smile, but said nothing further.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ir abelas - My sorrow 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Falon - Friend


	98. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suitors arrive! Cullen and Mithra have a little spat. She makes him understand something after greeting her guests. The attacker is sentenced. 
> 
> I've noticed that my chapters have been a touch...short. So I'm trying to make them longer. I can't believe this story is 2 chapters away from the 100 mark and I still haven't reached Halamshiral... There are six in story weeks to go yet. I overshot my timeline.. -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Cullen kneeled before the towering stone figure of Andraste with his hands clasped tight before him. He'd been praying for hours already. So long, in fact, that the candles were reaching the point of being nonsensical, lumpy puddles of wax.

Vardren peeked in quietly; having seen him enter while tending to his plants.

The Mage waited patiently while he finished yet another recitation from the Chant. When the Commander finally had, he cleared his throat to gain his attention. "You're panicking for no reason, you know."

"I pray you're right."

Vardren couldn't help but smirk. "Obviously.."

Cullen sighed and lifted himself from the floor. "They're nearly here?"

He nodded in response. "They've just emerged from the pass. Go steal a moment while you can. I saw her enter the Ambassador's office a short time ago."

The Commander rubbed his forehead and started out of the room. "Thank you." He stopped just after he passed the man and turned partially. "She loved it, by the way."

Vardren grinned and crossed his arms. "You performed it without me? And here I was, hoping to witness her reaction. Such betrayal.. What did she think?"

Cullen chuckled. "She smiled then turned into "a sobbing puddle of a person".. I might have picked a poor moment, but I owe you for your assistance. I imagine drinks would be suitable repayment?"

He scoffed in mock offense. "What do you take me for, a drunkard?"

The Commander raised a questioning brow at him with a faint smirk.

Vardren caved. "Alright, so perhaps I do enjoy getting sauced....frequently.." He sighed with a pause. "Oh, who am I kidding? "Avoid hangovers - Stay drunk." Words to live by in this day and age."

That earned a big, amused grin from Cullen.

The Mage shooed him away. "Alright, "poke the drunken, musical Mage time" is over. Go, you moody, sword wielding lout, while she still has a moment of freedom. I'll meet you for drinks later. I imagine you'll want a few by the end of the day."

The Commander began his march toward Josephine's office. _Who would ever have imagined that a mage and I would become good friends..?_  
\--------------------------

Mithra sat on her heels before the fireplace while Josephine did something with her hair.

The Ranger had settled on her usual braid, thinking that any kind of updo would seem too inviting. Leaving it free wasn't an option since it frequently got in the way. Cullen found it "enchanting" besides. The moment the Ambassador caught sight of her, however, she insisted on doing something with it.

"There we are. Not too elaborate, but it's something." Josie smiled.

Mithra touched the top of her head to get some idea of what had been done. "I'm trying to **discourage** them, Josephine. That's why I'm wearing one of the outfits from the armoire. Appearing more human might chase them off...I hope. Styling my hair seems...inviting."

"If you're trying to appear more human, why are you not wearing shoes..?" The Ambassador crossed her arms while studying what she could see of the hairdo.

"I will allow the world to burn before I wear those shoes again. It's braan or nothing at all." The Inquisitor poked, prodded, and tugged at strands of hair that were a little too tight.

Josephine shooed her hands away then fluffed and tucked bits of hair here and there. "Relax, Inquisitor. I simply braided your hair into a crown around your head. It's much like Cassandra's in style, but you have so much hair, I had to do two. I understand it's popular in Ferelden right now."

The Ranger sagged with a sigh. "Mythal'enaste..I really hope they give up and go home sometime today."

"Forgive me if I'm interrupting."

Mithra's eyes went wide at the sound of Cullen's gorgeous voice.

The Ambassador lifted herself from the armchair with a smile. "Commander! I'm glad you're here. I would like your opinion on something."

He frowned when he caught sight of the Ranger's hairstyle.

"Too much?" Josie asked almost innocently.

"It's...very nice." Cullen grumbled.

Mithra huffed and crossed her arms. "It was her idea.. I was just going to go with a simple braid. Apparently, that isn't acceptable when meeting a bunch of **unwelcome** men..."

Josephine gave them an indignant look and returned to her desk. "You both worry too much. It won't hurt to style your hair."

The tolling of bells announced that the suitors were nearing the bridge.

The Ranger sighed heavily and lifted herself from the floor. "It's almost time. The new throne is in place?"

The Ambassador squinched her nose. "Yes, Inquisitor. Though why you chose that...thing is beyond me."

"Intimidation, of course. I don't want to give them a **good** impression, Josie. I don't want them to want me. If it requires a touch of fear here and there, so be it."

"You could have gone with the flame throne, you know.."

"That thing?" Mithra scoffed. "That would give them the impression that I accept the "Herald" crap and have converted. It's unwise and dishonest all at once."

"Yes, because you have always been honest.." Cullen grumbled.

The Ranger looked at him as if he'd just slapped her and started for the door. When he caught her wrist with an apology on his tongue, she whipped her hand around his arm to break his hold and left the office looking like a storm cloud.

Josephine met his gaze very briefly before she started preparing the evidence against the bastard that had stabbed Mihren.

The Commander hurried after Mithra, hoping to apologize for his hurtful comment while he could. She didn't lie for the sake of being dishonest; he knew that.

When she saw him coming out of the corner of her eye, she pivoted off the side of the stairs, caught the ledge, and dropped down gently. She didn't want to hear his bullshit apology. He could stuff it up his ass for all she cared at the moment.

"Inquisitor, please forgi-"

The Ranger turned and scowled up at him. "We can discuss it later, Commander. I have an extremely delicate situation to handle right now. I will speak with you after I offer my guests some hospitality."

Cullen clenched his jaw and rubbed his face; feeling like he needed to hit something.

"It may be wise for you to visit the training area for a while. Send someone to ready the idiot for sentencing if it pleases you, Commander. It's obvious the measures I take to protect you don't." She growled before starting down the stairs once more.

The moment he was off the stairs, he barked at a passing soldier to prepare the bastard for trial. When Cullen came upon the training area, he found Cassandra and Blackwall putting their weapons away.

The Warden rolled his shoulder with a hiss. "Cassandra...next time we spar, could you try to be a little more gentle?"

She laughed. "I did not realize you were made of glass."

"Bruised glass..thank you." He groaned while stretching out his arm.

Blackwall noticed the Commander's presence first, along with his very displeased scowl. "Here to hit something? Then they've arrived."

Cullen only growled an "Unfortunately." in response.

Cassandra crossed her arms with a smirk. "You are worrying too much. Care to spar? I need someone that doesn't bruise so easily."

The Warden grumbled and started for his quarters while the Seeker and Templar readied their training weapons.

"Now, what has you so irritated this time?" She asked while taking her stance.

He tapped his sword on his shield and readied himself. "I...would rather not discuss it, Cassandra."

"As you wish." She acquiesced pleasantly before charging at him with a snarl.  
\-----------------------

Mithra stood before the gates, trying desperately not to look as pissed off as she felt. She didn't plan on greeting the hunters herself, but her irritation had driven her out of the main hall. _Cullen can stuff his bullshit apology. He spoke his mind honestly, but he doesn't know what to apologize for.._

Dorian appeared beside her a moment later and murmured. "I know you don't want them here, but it's probably best not to sneer at them if you're aiming for friendship, dearest."

She smiled and chuckled softly. "Yes, that would make a terrible impression, wouldn't it? "You're here! Welcome! Now fuck off and go home. There's nothing for you here"... I wish it could be that easy."

He smirked. "And here I thought we were playing nice.. Speaking of which...what was that little spat I saw on the stairs?"

The Ranger's scowl returned. "Someone decided to be a dick because Josephine insisted on styling my hair.." She looked to him worriedly. "It doesn't look too nice, does it?"

The Mage looked over her do quickly. "Quite regal for a southern style, really. You look like an adorable little elvhen queen."

"Fuck."

Dorian grinned. "To be perfectly honest, you look more human than ever. I've never seen you in anything other than that monstrosity you call armor or a quaint, woodsy little tunic."

She sighed with some modicum of relief. "I'm shooting for "human", so thank you. I just hope it discourages them to some degree.."

"Would you damage my handsome face if I said it would take more than that to discourage someone from pursuing you?"

"Nah, but I'd gladly muss your hair for crushing my hopes and dreams.."

The Mage pat her shoulder. "Then the clothing may help discourage them, indeed."

She chuckled before the hunters entered the far side of the gates. "Time to put Leliana's "Game" training to the test... Please don't bring up any sensitive topics...and don't tell them you're from Tevinter. Not all elves are as awesome as myself."

"That's the Maker's own truth." He smiled while drinking in the sight of the men that had come calling and kept his voice down. "No wonder your little Templar is so tense.."

She put on a polite smile and suppressed a sudden urge to stab something. "He needs to chill out. I've got this. Only four..? Please don't tell me one died while they were out. That would be very bad for diplomacy.."

Mithra curtsied when they came to a stop before her and Dorian. "An'daran atish'an, Lavellan ghi'myelan'en. I hope your visit to the Hinterlands was a pleasant one."

Roshan dismounted with a friendly smile; the rest followed suit. "Enaste, Inquisitor. It is good to see you well."

"I na, Roshan. May I present my dear friend, travelling companion, and very talented Mage, Dorian."

To Mithra's utter surprise, the hunter reached out to shake his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Dorian. I am Roshan Lavellan."

The Mage accepted the shake with an honest smile. "The pleasure is mine, Roshan.." _You **delectable** little morsel._

"Allow me to introduce my clansmen. This is.."

"Do you not trust us to make our own introductions?" Teresin's voice took a suggestive quality when he took the Ranger's hand. "You look even lovelier than I recall, Mithra." He planted a rather wet, noisy kiss to the back of her hand while Roshan and Nerian rubbed their foreheads in embarrassment. She tried so hard to keep her cringe subtle while Dorian and Mihren tried not to laugh. "I look forward to seeing more of you."

The Inquisitor put her hands behind her back and wiped them as subtly as she could manage. "It is..nice to see you again as well, Teresin." _Was that innuendo..? Creators, man, just give up and go home now..._ "

Nerian stepped up to reacquaint himself. "It is a pleasure to see you again, Lady Mithra." He bowed slightly with a much softer, cleaner kiss upon her _other_ hand and caressed her scarred cheek afterward. "I see you've earned a new beauty mark. I look forward to hearing how you received it."

The Ranger felt her cheeks warm slightly. "It's nice to see you again as well, Nerian." _Oh shit, I never imagined he could be so smooth... Need to anticipate that shit and block it out. It's a good thing Cullen wasn't here to see that.._

Mihren came forward for a handshake; dispelling Nerian's effect. "It's good to see you again. Is Josmael well?"

Mithra smiled genuinely while accepting his hand; sensing that he was only interested in friendship and that she made him a little nervous. "He is well, thank you, Mihren. The rascal is probably pestering the cooks for scraps." She folded her hands before her when it was released. "I understand you were attacked by a particular idiot. Please accept my apologies and know that he will be duly punished for his actions. Had I known you were coming, I would have left orders for you to be guarded the moment you arrived."

He nodded with a gentle smile. "Do not be concerned. Your Commander locked the guilty party away immediately and Vardren healed me fully before we departed. Most of Skyhold's people seem very kind; your Counsel, especially. We will not let one color our opinion of all here."

His words surprised her further. _Perhaps Clan Lavellan is more progressive than I realized.. But there's too much at stake to ask their opinion about interracial relations.._ "I am glad to hear it. Thank the Creators Vardren was with you. That man can heal anything, I swear it." She looked to Roshan. "I understand there was a fifth among you. I hope the reason for his absence is not a tragic one."

"He was alive and well last we saw him. He insisted on staying away from Skyhold. It is for the best. He is a rather..difficult person at times. Truth be told, he is the reason we left until your return."

"Well, I am glad to hear none of you met a tragic end." The Inquisitor spotted the Warden coming down the stairs. "Ah, Blackwall. Would you be so kind as to see our guests to the stables? I will arrange temporary living quarters for you and gather the guards Cullen assigned to them last week."

"Yes, Inquisitor." The Warden offered his hand for a shake. "Warden Blackwall. Pleased to meet you."

The Ranger spoke up after they made acquaintance. "I will be sentencing the moron that attacked you soon. I imagine you would like to hear what his fate will be for attacking a guest of Skyhold. We can talk afterward." _And hopefully I can find out why Deshanna wants me so badly.._  
\--------------------------------

With the suitors hanging out in the stables, Mithra made her way to the training grounds to speak with Cullen now that her temper had cooled some. She sagged when she found the Seeker sparring with him. _Awe..I was looking forward to knocking some sense into him myself.._

The Commander had started talking about why he was upset just a few minutes before; giving Cassandra an idea of what needed to be done.

The Seeker called an end to their match when she spotted the Inquisitor nearby. "I imagine you would like to take over."

Mithra smirked. "Yes, please. I need to "speak" with him about a few things."

Cullen scowled. "I will not raise a blade to you, Inquisitor, practice or otherwise."

"Then I suggest you raise your shield, because I will show no mercy, Commander." The Ranger declared while picking out some blunt daggers and a staff.

Cassandra grinned and wandered back toward the dummies to watch.

The Commander put away his sword. "This is ridiculous. I would rather just speak with you."

"I'm about to do plenty of speaking, Commander. Be sure to pay attention." She knocked one end of the staff upon the ground; feeling its quality. She frowned and tossed it aside. "Weak..."

"Please forgive me.. I didn't mean..."

"To call me a liar? Yes you did, Commander." She tapped another pole upon the ground and smiled. "I'm well aware that I lie. It's just another tool for survival." She put the pole over her shoulders, stretched, and cocked her hip. "That's not what pissed me off, however. Our match is over when you understand."

Cullen gave her a confused look. It turned to alarm as he brought his shield up on his left to block a swing at his head.

When he lowered it, he found her missing.

"Dead." She announced flatly on his rear right side; her practice blade poised to slice through his jugular. "Try again." Mithra sheathed the dull blade and took a few steps from him.

He shook off his surprise and drew his sword; she meant business. He came in to attack and she turned his blade to the ground like it was nothing before spinning around behind him.

A small gasp escaped the Commander when he felt her blade between his legs; ready to sever the main artery in his thigh.

"Dead. Again."

 _You want to play? Fine._ He spun around with his blade poised to strike.

The Ranger ducked under the swing. When she came back up, she poked her blade into a gap in his armor right below the armpit. "Dead."

Cullen whipped around to find her dashing around his left side. Before he could move, she grasped a handful of hair, tilted his head back, and brought her blade to rest against his throat. She held him there a moment; murmuring in his ear. "Dead. Are you thinking about why I'm pissed, or do I need to slow down?"

She released his hair and shoved him forward a few steps.

He turned with his blade held low before his shield for an upward cross slash.

The wild elf dashed up beside him while slipping the staff under his elbow and over his wrist; pinning his hand to his shield so he couldn't swing. When she dashed backward and pulled on the staff, he dropped the blade and spun to the left. He found himself laying flat on his back with the tip of her dagger pressed to his throat. "Dead."

Cassandra laughed so hard she nearly fell backward off her stool while very distinct giggling rang from the tavern overhang; Sera had watched their match as well.

 _Great.. I lost a portion of my dignity today.. At least it wasn't in front of the army.._ He studied her while rubbing his sore wrist and trying to regain his breath; a stoic creature that knew how to end him in three moves or less. She knew every gap in his armor, could anticipate his moves before he truly decided on it, and knew how to render his attacks completely useless.

What did this sparring match have to do with the lies she had set up to get rid of these suitors peacefully? Those sweet, honey brown eyes shifted with realization. _She just killed me five times without breaking a sweat... Maker, could the visiting Dalish kill me as easily...?_ "Oh.." He croaked.

Mithra raised her brows expectantly and stood while resting her staff across her shoulders once more. "So you figured it out. Take some pride. You learn fast, Commander."

He sighed and rubbed his face while sitting up. "I did not see how dangerous the situation was until now. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner...and being ungrateful for your efforts."

"I knew you would get it if you paid attention." She moved to put her practice weapons away. "Go get cleaned up and assemble the guards you assigned to our guests, please. The hunters are getting acquainted with Blackwall in the stables. I will meet them there."

Cullen scraped himself out of the dirt and saluted. "Right away, Inquisitor."

The Ranger helped dust his furs off with a soft smile. "And I didn't take the chance earlier, but thank you for the chocolates."

His gaze hardened. "What chocolates?"

She looked puzzled. "You didn't ask Josie to have a box of chocolates sent to me last night?"

The Commander crossed his arms and scowled. "No, but I wish I had thought of it. Who would have..?"

Mithra shrugged. "We can ask Livia and Josephine. Someone sent them to me through one of them."  
\---------------------------

Josephine smiled brightly when the hunters came into the main hall. "Ah, Inquisitor. I have the reports from witnesses as well as the information Leliana's agents were able to obtain."

Mithra took the small stack with a grateful smile. "Thank you, Josephine. I will review these before we begin. Can you find temporary quarters for Blackwall?"

The Ambassador smiled at that. "Of course, Inquisitor."

"Thank you. Also..did you send some chocolates up to my quarters last night? I have no idea who would have."

"Chocolates? No, Inquisitor. I haven't received any deliveries for you lately."

"Odd. Thank you, Josie." She turned to the hunters while the Ambassador went to arrange things. "Take some time to relax. I have some evidence to go through - witness reports and such."

The young men exchanged quick glances; Nerian spoke up. "Is there anything we can assist you with?"

The Ranger waved the stack of papers. "No, thank you. It's just some reading. Your own testimony is already here, so I don't need to ask any further questions right now."

Gods bless her, Leliana emerged from the rotunda with another small stack of papers. "I have the report on Valence for you, Inquisitor."

Mithra smiled and took it almost eagerly. "Oh, wonderful. How soon may we take care of that business?"

The Spy Master nodded politely. "Whenever you are ready. Though the sooner we see to it, the better."

"Let me check my schedule. Dorian has that matter in Redcliffe that I've put off for over two weeks already. I should see to it immediately. I hope it's what it appears to be rather than what I suspect." The Ranger looked back to the hunters. "Please excuse me. I have much to do."

Leliana gave the young men a faint smile while Mithra went to her throne to read over the evidence. "Welcome back. I hope your trip was safe and pleasant."

Roshan smiled with a soft nod. "It was just what we needed."

"That's good to hear. Where is your fifth clansman?"

Teresin crossed his arms and spoke up. "Tuelenas decided to stay in the Hinterlands. We will collect him after we are done here."  
\------------------------

The Inquisitor lounged quietly upon her throne while the bastard kneeled before her; waiting to hear what would be done with him. She looked up from the pages at intervals to see how he was holding up under the pressure. She wanted him to sweat and planned to drive him to the point of squirming.

Josmael sat on the floor beside the dragon's maw throne; looking stern and foreboding to add to the tension. He couldn't help but smirk to himself whenever the prisoner's gaze drifted his way. _He thinks she's going to let me eat him. Little does he know, humans taste like bad pork. They do taste better than Dwarves, however..._

The prisoner cowered when the wolf smiled at him; front teeth bared to present a morbid grin. "Inqui.."

"Shut up." She sneered.

He whined and shifted his knees to get more comfortable.

The Inquisitor looked more than a little terrifying sitting in a dragon's skull turned throne. The points of its teeth glared at the prisoner while she reclined amongst them; right at home in the jaws of death. One slender leg draped between two massive teeth that made up the excuse for an armrest. Her head and back rested easily against the roof of the apex predator's mouth while her eyes scanned the pages in her hands.

The hunters looked a little uneasy with it, themselves. She was pleasant to gaze upon and to speak with, but unnerving to watch. The way they saw it, she was letting her prey suffer. In a sense, this was against Andruil's code of Vir Ten'adhal, but they were in no position to argue with the woman. They were beginning to see that she was indeed wild in a sense - she lived by no code but her own.

Mithra finally decided he'd had enough and let out a sigh while dropping the stack of papers on the small table beside the throne. She turned in her seat, propped her elbows upon her knees, and peered at the prisoner. "So..you want to tell me **why** you thought it was a good idea to attack a diplomatic envoy of Dalish elves in Skyhold?"

Sweat rolled down the side of his face as he stammered. "I..I-I.."

"What? Are you realizing for the first time that _**I**_ am an elf? What is it you say about us? "They can't be trusted"..? Because elves are always "up to something"..? Isn't that what you're always telling your partner?"

He looked very frightened to hear his words out of her mouth.

"Oh, are you surprised I heard you say such things? How many other elves have likely heard you spew such hate, and yet you sit before me without a scratch upon you? It's obvious to me that **you** are the one that "can't be trusted". Not even to remain in Skyhold."

He bowed as low as he could. "I never meant no disrespect to Andraste's Herald. Please have mercy.."

"Mythal, please lend me the grace to deal with this moron..." The Ranger rubbed her face and leaned back in her throne before giving Cullen a "What did I tell you?" look.

She laughed softly and leaned forward once more. "Since you're so opposed to working with someone that isn't "of your kind" I'm relocating you to Griffon Wing Keep. You will be assigned to latrine duty until the Inquisition's final days. I imagine you'll get along just fine with other pieces of shit. Be grateful my guest survived, or I'd have sent your head to repay his life. Now get the fuck out of my keep."

The guards on either side of the snivelling whelp saluted and lifted him to his feet. "Thank you, Your Worship."

Mithra blew out a heavy sigh to calm the anger welling in her chest and smiled. "Is it lunchtime yet?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> An'daran atish'an - (formal greeting) The place you come is a place of peace. 
> 
> Enaste - (Informal response to greeting) Grace/Blessing (to you). 
> 
> Lavellan ghi'myelan'en - Lavellan hunters 
> 
> I na - And you. 
> 
> Braan - Shoes/foot wrappings 
> 
> Mythal'enaste - Mythal's Grace/Blessing


	99. Refusal with a Side of Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hunters have lunch in the main hall with a few Inquisition members and make their offer. Sera and Cassandra play a game. Varric finishes Swords and Sheilds. Cullen is a bad, bad boy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Lunch with the hunters started off...a little awkwardly. The Inquisitor kept her nose buried in papers to give them the impression that she was extremely busy - constantly. She wanted them to feel as if they were wasting her time as well as their own; hoping they would just give up and go home. 

No luck yet. 

Varric and Blackwall had taken seats on either side of the Ranger. Varric had been tactical by putting himself between her and the rather forward Teresin. He could tell the guy made her uncomfortable. Unusually chivalrous of the dwarven author really, but he hated to see the mighty Inquisitor squirm. 

Cullen sat just opposite her; wanting to keep an eye on the situation. He was secretly pleased that the suitors seemed uncomfortable, but was irritated that they were there at all. His face balanced out to indifference quite nicely as a result. 

The Commander answered professionally when Mithra asked his advice concerning a report and brightened sightly when she inquired about the happiness of the soldiers in the Approach now that they had a new cook. He wasn't at all bad at appearing to be her friend. 

Leliana sat beside the Commander with the hopes of keeping him in line while picking up tidbits of information. Lucky for her, he was behaving himself, so she could turn her attention to the guests almost completely. 

Josmael, of course, slipped his nose between people to sneak nibbles off plates where he could and begged for scraps to cover his nefarious activities. Mihren was happy to slip him treats off his plate; he wasn't all that hungry. 

After half an hour of shuffling papers and asking minor work related questions, she decided sharing stories would be a good way to keep the mood friendly. She regaled her guests with the tale of their encounter with the Ferelden Frostback in the Hinterlands. 

"We had taken out a whole hoard of bandits that were preying on the refugees in the area. It was growing dark by time we killed off the last one, so we made camp in their base. When I went hunting for dinner, I swore I smelled a campfire ahead, so I climbed a cliff to scout the area. Huge mistake." She smiled wide. "The area I was hunting in just so happened to be a High Dragon's nest and I mistakenly sat right beside the beast herself." 

Nerian listened with polite interest while Mihren looked delighted with the tale. Roshan poked at his food halfheartedly; his mind drifting homeward. Meanwhile, Teresin was trying to get a better look at her over Varric's huge cranium. 

"Is that her skull over there?" Mihren asked suddenly; pointing at the throne. 

The Ranger smiled again. "Oh, no. That's the skull of the Northern Hunter; the first I ever fought. She was nesting in an old ruined fort near Crestwood. It took six of us to bring her down. Josmael and I wouldn't have stood a chance." 

"So, how did you get out of the dragon's nest unscathed?" Nerian asked; bringing them back to the tale. 

"We **ran**." She laughed. "The moment she sniffed me, Josmael and I tore out of there fast as anything." 

Varric chuckled and picked up the tale while Mithra took a drink. "She came out of the tunnel screaming "DRAGON! RUUUN!!" and just kept on going. The damned thing lands on the cliff overhead and fills the sky with fire for effect. Then we **all** started running." 

Blackwall laughed. "My second day with the Inquisition, and she was already trying to get us eaten by something. I'd rather have tangled with the bears she.." The Ranger bumped his knee with her own in warning. "Uh..came across in the woods the day before. Then again, it would have been a slower death. Painful. They disembo.."

She cut in before it got graphic. "Thank you, Warden Blackwall. I'm sure our guests know how gruesomely bears kill things." 

"Indeed." Nerian remarked suspiciously. 

_Shit.._ Mithra stammered a second; trying to find a topic that could lead to business. "I appreciate the stag, but a gift was not necessary. I took a moment to get acquainted with him yesterday. He is quite lovely and seems rather friendly. Was he raised by the clan? I don't recall seeing any harts among your halla." 

Roshan spoke up. "No, actually. We found him limping around the woods a few weeks after you left. It was just a minor sprain. Emmaera was able to coax him back to camp and the herd master tended to his injury. Speaking of, where is Sulara? I didn't see her in the stables when we returned." 

Her sorrowful look urged Cullen to answer. "She..didn't survive the journey to Skyhold. Old age and a frantic rescue mission in a blizzard... It took its toll on her in the mountain pass a few days later." 

The hunter looked remorseful. "I see.. Ir abelas, Mithra. I shouldn't have asked." 

She nodded and poked at her food. "Don't worry about it.. The attacks on the clan.. Is everyone alright?" 

Mihren answered. "We lost Hahren Dhearas and a small number of hunters, but most of the clan made it out alright. No children were lost." 

"I am sorry to hear your Hahren didn't make it. He was a kind man. What of Emmaera? I hope she came away unscathed." 

As Mithra predicted, Roshan smiled. "She is well, and fierce as ever. She and I took out a fair number before your soldiers flanked our enemies as they did. Between them and our hunters, most of the attackers fell before too much harm was done. We are truly grateful for your aid." 

She offered a simple nod. "It was our honor to aid Clan Lavellan. You saved me from death, I was happy repay that kindness." 

"The Keeper wishes to repay all you have done for us.. Would you reconsider becoming one of us?" Mihren asked while scratching Josmael between the ears. 

"While I am very flattered by your Keeper's offer, the Inquisition keeps my life extremely busy. This is my place." 

Nerian lifted his chin. "And after your enemy is defeated and the Inquisition is done? The Keeper is offering you a home with us. A place in the world...and a husband if you will have one of us." 

The Ranger smiled politely. "Please don't think me ungrateful. You are all very handsome, but I can't accept the offer. I haven't truly been Dalish in a very long time. There are women in your clan who would be much better matches for you. I have formed strong bonds with these people. We have shed blood together and picked each other up in the worst of times. I belong with them."

"I understand your reluctance. You barely know us, but we ask that you give us a chance. Whomever you choose would stay with the Inquisition until it is done." Roshan announced. 

Nerian spoke up again. "We could get better acquainted if we were to aid you in the field." 

Mithra put her foot down at that. "No. You are my guests. I will not put you at risk by dragging you into the most dangerous areas of Thedas." 

That seemed to offend all of them; Teresin spoke. "We are Dalish. Danger is something we are accustomed to." 

_Well done, Fenjosi, assault their pride.._ "I'm aware you have encountered Fade Rifts and Red Lyrium, but have you engaged Red Templars in battle? Darkspawn? Venatori? Magisters? Giants? Dragons? The danger we face is beyond anything the world has seen before. I do not wish to upset your families with tragic news. I know what it's like to lose loved ones - I would not wish that feeling on anyone."

Cullen cut in then. "That reminds me, Inquisitor. The bridge in the Emprise was completed early this morning. The High Dragons nesting in that region are accessible once more." 

She nodded dutifully. "Thank you, Commander. Bull will be delighted to hear it." 

The hunters looked to each other; silently asking the others what they should do. 

After a moment, Varric broke the silence that loomed over the table. "Speaking of people known for stabbing dragons...and books, I finished that little project for Cassandra." 

The Ranger perked at that. "You did? Awesome! When do you want to deliver it?" 

The dwarf jabbed his thumb toward the door with a grin. "Now's as good a time as any." 

"Shit yeah! Let's go!" She spun out of her chair then stopped; realizing she was being rude. "Please know that Clan Lavellan will always have the Inquisition's support. While I am not interested in your generous offer, I will continue to protect your clan to the best of my ability. Please excuse us."   
\-------------------------- 

"Stupid... This is just...UGH!!!" Sera pouted while lounging on her window seat and wiggling her toes above her head. "Why don't they just go home, already?! I have things to do! ...Stuff I'd _like_ to do, anyway..." 

She turned her head to see Cassandra hacking away at her practice dummy, as usual. "Boring, elfy knobs.. Bet they're boring Her Majestical Lady Bits too.. Wonder if she'll ditch them for some fun soon..."

The city elf grabbed a box of cookies and crawled out her window. She plopped belly down on her roof to watch Cassandra; her only hope of any kind of entertainment. "Stupid roof smells like bird and dank.." She nipped at the cookie and wrinkled her nose. "Manky rubbish.." 

Sera eyed the Seeker. 

Then the cookie. 

Then Cassandra again. 

She sat up with a huff. _Wonder if I could hit the dummies from here.. Know I could with arrows.._ A giggle erupted from her. _Wonder if she'd pee her underpants a little.. Nah, she's tough as anything. Cookies and little arrows don't scare big Seekers.._

"Underpants.." The city elf sniggered. "Rose! No, robin's egg!" She declared. 

The warrior princess turned around with a confused look. "What are you laughing about, Sera?" 

"Guessing the color of your underpants! Got nothin better to do with those elfy gits hangin all over Quizzytits." 

Cassandra sheathed her sword and crossed her arms. "I do not wear underpants, so you can stop guessing." 

Sera's eyes lit up and she jumped to her feet. "Everyone hear that?!" She sagged when she realized no one was around whatsoever. "Would have been hilarious if a man was round, yeah? Wasted..." 

The city elf decided throwing cookies was a fun idea after all. She waved it in the air to show the Seeker. "They're soft-ish! Think you could catch it in your gob?" 

Cassandra looked around to see if there were any witnesses to these shenanigans. "Perhaps.." 

"Good! I hit the dummy, point for me. You catch it, point for you...plus cookies." 

Sera winged the lumpy baked treat; hoping to land a hit on a practice dummy. 

It...did not. The damned thing made a grand arch and hit the door of the Requisition Office. 

Morris popped his head out and looked around for who had knocked on the door. When he spotted the culprit, he took up a few large pieces and looked them over. He blew them off, shrugged, popped one in his mouth, and shut the door again. 

Cassandra laughed while the city elf giggled wildly. 

"Try again! Think I can get it to you this time!" 

The Seeker nodded with a smile. 

Sera aimed carefully and flicked her wrist; the cookie sailed a bit straighter this time. It wobbled past the woman despite her best effort to catch it and found its demise on the stone wall between the dummies. 

The city elf giggled; delighted with a near miss. "Tits! Again!" 

Mithra and Varric walked quietly toward the training area. Bemused grins blossomed on both of their faces while they watched Cassandra chase after a flying cookie. 

They stood beside the smithy for a moment to watch the Seeker chase two more down. 

When one rolled their way, the woman stopped mid stride with an extremely guilty look on her face. "AH! Wha.." A cookie suddenly crashed into the side of her head and crumbled into a sad little pile on her shoulder. 

She narrowed her eyes at the elf on the roof. "Sera! Please stop throwing things at me!" 

The city elf crossed her arms and sneered. "Oh, sure! Been caught now you're gonna act like that?! You're a noble alright!" She slipped back into her window. Maybe asking Bull about Qunari women would be fun. 

Cassandra fixed a suspicious gaze on the dwarf then. "What have you done now..?" 

"Easy, Seeker. I just happened to finish a little something." He held up the completed novel with a grin. "I hear you're a fan." 

The woman's accusative expression shifted to the Ranger. "This is your doing.."

Mithra smirked and crossed her arms. "Who else would it be? Dorian? He doesn't love you nearly as much as I do." 

Cass blushed lightly but said nothing. 

Varric turned to go. "Well, if you're not interested.." He shrugged. "You're not interested. Still needs editing, anyhow.." 

The Seeker reached out desperately. " **Wait!** " 

The Dwarf grinned impishly and turned to look at her. "Ha! You're probably wondering what happens to the Knight Captain after the last chapter.."

She gasped and pleaded. " **Nothing** should happen to her! She was falsely accused!!" 

"Well, it turns out the guardsman.." 

"Don't **TELL** me!" Cassandra exclaimed while marching forward to snatch the book from the hand that so smugly presented it. 

Varric shook with silent laughter as the Seeker turned away to discretely caress the new novel. He cleared his throat when he felt like he could speak. "This is the part where you thank Starshine. I don't normally give sneak peeks, ya know." 

The Seeker turned to face the wild elf with a huge smile. "I..thank you." 

Mithra managed to spit out "No..thank you, Cassandra." between gasps of suppressed laughter. 

The woman turned toward her stool with a bright smile. "I wonder if I have time to read the first part.." 

"You have all day." The Ranger assured before turning to go. 

When she turned her head to see where she was going, she came face to face with a young man. She jumped backward in alarm. "Mihren! You scared the piss out of me! Where is your guardsman?" 

He shrugged. "My apologies. The guards are keeping a more distant watch over us now. Everyone seems afraid to look at us the wrong way after the trial. Josmael has been tailing me, besides." 

Mithra laughed softly and ruffled the wolf's neck. "Probably because you fed him half your lunch. He's going to get so fat.." 

Josmael sneezed and shook out his head in protest. _"Impossible!"_   

The young hunter eyed her as if he were trying to figure something out. 

She squirmed slightly under his doe eyed stare. "Congratulations on earning your vallis'lin, by the way. If I may ask, why Ghilan'nain?" 

He straightened with a smile. "'Ma serranas. I was training to be a herdsman when you came to us. It seemed fitting." 

The Ranger nodded. "Indeed.." _Why is he staring at me..?_ "Is there..something on your mind?" 

"Ir abelas.. but there's something...odd.." 

"Trying to get her all to yourself, Mihren? And here I thought you weren't interested in bonding with anyone." Teresin jibed on approach. "Or was it a ploy to throw us off your scent?" 

While Mihren protested the accusations, Mithra pinched the bridge of her nose and whimpered. "Falon'din, please just take me now.." She looked up to engage the man in conversation. "Forgive me for wasting your time, but there's nothing beyond friendship to be found in this place. Please return home and give Keeper Deshanna my best wishes. Clan Lavellan will have the Inquisition at its back for as long as it exists." 

As she turned to go, Teresin reached out for her shoulder. "Please, Mithra. We just want... 

The Ranger wheeled around and barked at the persistent hunter while Josmael bristled and growled. "What? What is it that you want from me, exactly? You have my protection. That's all I have to offer." 

"Enough, Teresin. We were to make the offer, not force it." Nerian growled as he and Roshan joined them. "Please forgive him, Inquisitor. He is.."

"Overeager. I'm aware of that." She relaxed a bit; Josmael licked his chops and cooled down as well. "I'd still like to know **why** your Keeper wants me so badly, however. Why send five hunters across Thedas to offer themselves up as bait for one woman?" 

Mihren fidgeted but said nothing; Roshan did. "The Keeper simply wanted to offer you a home; something you already have. I am sorry for any inconvenience we caused you. You will be travelling to the Hinterlands tomorrow? May we join you for the journey? We must collect Tuelenas before we return home and there is safety in numbers." 

Mithra nodded. "That would be agreeable. I am sorry for wasting so much of your time. I would be happy to send something to help your clan settle into Wycome. Workers could be sent with materials to aid in any and all repairs." 

"That is very generous, but unnecessary. Clan Lavellan owes you much." 

She held up a hand to stop him. "Your clan helped me put an end to a Venatori plot and saved innocent people that would have been slaughtered in their own homes. Let's call it even." 

Roshan grinned softly and offered a hand to shake on it. "Very well, Inquisitor." 

Mithra sighed and offered a friendly smile. "Have you ever played Chess, Roshan? It's a good game that may help you make friends in the city." 

"I can't say I have. Though I've seen people play it when I went to trade." 

She waved an invitation at him. "Garas. I will teach you the game. You can teach the others."   
\------------------------------ 

Cullen stood outside of Josephine's office; flipping through reports in his hands. _They are making no move to leave.. Why? She made them uncomfortable.. She told them "No".. Are they waiting for a clearer sign that they have no chance?_

He laughed to himself. _They're as persistent as I am..or just as foolish. She's taken, boys. You will marry her when I draw my last breath... Leave._

"Commander! Would you care to join us for a game of Chess?" 

He looked up with an almost sad expression. _Chess? We bonded over that game.._ "Um..certainly, Inquisitor." He held up the papers. "Could I get your approval on a few things first?" 

Mithra looked to Roshan. "Vardren should be in the garden if you'd like to talk with him before we begin. We will join you as soon as I sign off on a few things." 

He nodded and disappeared through the door. 

The Ranger followed Cullen through he first door to Josie's office. No sooner than it was shut, he turned around, pressed her to the door, and kissed her feverishly. 

Her eyes went wide in surprise before she smiled and returned the gesture. 

His lips scooped hers up for a second kiss while her arms found their way around his neck. 

Cullen stopped and panted against her. "Maker, please tell me they've got the message." 

She nodded and pushed him gently. "They do. Tomorrow." 

He turned and opened the second door. "Good. Why Chess?" 

Mithra smiled while following him into the Ambassador's empty office. "Did you see how he lit up when I asked about Emmaera? He's crazy about her, but doesn't know that she likes him too. I'm going to talk to him about it." 

"So, why did you invite me?" 

She smirked. "So you wouldn't assume the worst. I also thought he could watch us play a quick match to get an idea of the rules." 

The Commander smiled. "Thank you." 

"Of course. Now, what did you need my approval on?" 

He rubbed the back of his neck; looking a little guilty. "Nothing, actually." 

The Ranger gaped at him. "You mean, you _lied_ in order to steal a kiss?"

Cullen grinned with a light blush. 

She giggled and gave him a peck on the cheek. "I approve.. Nice ambush, by the way." 

He laughed. "Maker, what are you turning me into..?" 

Mithra gave him a salacious look and winked. "A very bad boy.. Now, come on. The gardens await."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ir abelas - I'm sorry 
> 
> Garas - Come 
> 
> Hahren - Elder 
> 
> Vallis'lin - Blood writing 
> 
> Ghilan'nain - Dalish Goddess of Animals; Mother of Halla 
> 
> Falon'din - Dalish God of Death 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks


	100. Assumptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roshan and Mithra play Chess. Sera is discovered. Solas' sanctuary is invaded. Both groups have meetings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Solas sat in his rotunda; quietly reading at his desk, as usual. 

**-BAM!!-**

He jumped and went wide eyed. A book had fallen upon his desk from far above. 

The Apostate had a look at it; some book pertaining to Tevinter. _Why must he throw books over the railing?_

He glared upward to find another sailing straight at him. He shifted his chair as quickly as he could; nearly tipping backward in his haste. 

**-BAM!!-** It landed right between his feet. 

Solas grumbled and took the books in hand before starting for the stairs. He had every intention of kindly asking Dorian to be more careful when disapproving of the library. 

No sooner than he reached the stairway, the door to the main hall opened. Nerian wandered into Solas' space; looking upon the mural with polite interest. 

The Apostate sighed inwardly. _Wonderful. My sanctum has been breached.. I suppose I should offer warning as a courtesy._ "Beware falling books. The library is above." 

Right on cue, another volume landed upon the floor with a bang. 

Nerian quirked a brow. "Ma serranas. I will wait for the rain to cease."

Solas grinned; having found his quip fairly amusing, and proceeded to stop Dorian's literary rampage.   
\-------------------------- 

Roshan looked at her from across the table. "You really believe it will work?" 

The Inquisitor smiled. "Of course it will. Emmaera will blush, smile, and say something incredibly stupid. It'll be adorable."  

Roshan blushed and looked at the board. "What if you were mistaken, and she..?" 

"Trust me. She kept stealing glances at you around the fire and flat out stared when she thought no one was looking. Mihren saw it too, but didn't know how to tell you. In any case, what's worse? Trying and finding out she doesn't return your feelings, or not trying and watching her bond with someone else?" 

The hunter heaved a sigh, thought a moment, then nodded. "You're right. I should let her know, at least." He moved his Queen. 

She smiled and nodded. 

His blush deepened. "Then I just...kiss her? Isn't that a little inappropriate?"

Mithra laughed. "It's just a kiss, Roshan. Some sweet words and one little peck on the cheek won't get you cast out of the clan." She grinned teasingly and sang. "I'll bet you a bo~w she kisses you ba~ck." 

He grinned at that and ran a hand through his hair. "Alright..I'll try." 

"Good man. Be sure to engrave "You were right." upon my new bow." 

Roshan laughed. "Thank you. Truly." 

She moved her Tower. "It's nothing." 

Without warning, Sera came storming into the garden looking severely pissed off. The city elf stepped up to the Ranger and presented both middle fingers with an aggravated growl. "AAARRGH!!" 

The hunter looked thoroughly surprised by the display. 

Mithra went wide eyed and turned bright red in embarrassment. Despite keeping her lips pressed together tightly, she couldn't keep herself from giggling in her chest. 

Sera sneered. "Not funny! "Keep everyone alive" remember?!" She looked scared when she glanced at the door to the main hall. "Piss! Here he comes! Hide!!" She snatched the now laugh crying Ranger's hand and pulled her along. 

The Inquisitor could hold it no longer; she bust out laughing while being hauled away from the table. "So sorry, Roshan! Be right back!!" 

As soon as Sera slammed the door to an empty garden chamber behind them, Mithra wiped the tears streaming down her still reddened face and choked out, "Wha..what happened?" 

"Just to be clear, one of **them** found **me**! He won't leave me lone! Get him off!" The city elf pleaded. 

"Which one?" 

"I don't **bloody** know! Their pointy bits came here for you, not me!!" Sera shrieked. 

The Ranger held up both hands and spoke softly. "Relax, if you're too loud, he'll find us." 

She whimpered while nodding. 

"Now..what does he look like?" 

Sera's nose squinched. "Ugly." 

Mithra snorted a laugh. "Hair color?" 

"Red..ish... Kinda?" 

The Inquisitor pinched the bridge of her nose. "Teresin... I'm so sorry, Sera." 

After a few agonizing moments of being trapped, there was a sudden knock at the door. 

The whimpering Jenny hid behind the Ranger. 

"He's gone." Roshan announced just outside. 

The women exchanged surprised looks. One of the Dalish just covered for them?  

The city elf hid beside the doorway in case it was a rouse while the Inquisitor poked her head out for a look. She found only Roshan's highly amused grin. 

"He has that effect on people.." He admitted. 

Mithra started chuckling then. "Thank you." 

He shrugged. "It's nothing." 

Sera squirmed out of the room from under the Ranger. "Is e gone?" 

The hunter nodded. "I sent him looking upstairs." 

The Jenny quirked her lips. "Guess you're alright. Ain't interested in elfy knobs, so don't go gettin ideas." 

He cocked a brow. "You don't like elves.. but you're an elf..?" 

She crossed her arms. "Well, Quizzie's alright. Don't like knobs... Gimme peaches any day."  

Mithra heaved a sigh. "I suppose it was unrealistic to keep her hidden, so... Roshan, allow me to introduce Sera, our resident city elf." She looked to the girl. "Sera, would you remind Josie to gather everyone? There's a meeting soon." 

"Fine. I'll hide under the big table in case he comes looking again." She snorted and started for the main hall. 

The Ranger fiddled with her hands until the Jenny was safely out of the garden. "What she meant was...she prefers the company of women." 

Roshan looked at her and blushed slightly. "Oh...that's..uh.... I didn't realize you were...involved, Inquisitor.." 

She balked inwardly. _Oh, shit. He thinks Sera and I..? And he's..kinda alright with that..? I can play this for info.._ Mithra chewed her lip. "You..don't disapprove of..nontraditional relationships?" 

His eyes shifted with some discomfort. "Well...we are in no position to tell you how to live your life. You are the Inquisitor..and, technically speaking, you aren't truly Dalish.."

"I see.. Can I be..open with you, Roshan?" 

He nodded. "Of course, Inquisitor." 

_Shitshitshit.._ "I am involved...and I've been concerned for my love's safety since I heard you arrived. I care greatly for Clan Lavellan. You are good people; worthy of protection. I want to keep our alliance alive, but I can't betray my heart to see it done." 

Roshan smiled softly. "As much as Clan Lavellan would like to have you, we don't wish to upset you. An alliance benefits us both, and it would be foolish to harm anyone here if we wish to keep it. I am sorry to have put so much strain on you." 

"You aren't to blame." She picked at her nails. "I.." _Pala em... Do I run with the Sera bit, or admit that I'm seeing a human man..? Best play it safe._ "You aren't offended that I'm seeing someone that is essentially..human? At least in behavior?" 

His lips quirked slightly. "The way I see it, who you love is no one's business but your own. Nerian and Teresin probably wouldn't be as forgiving, however. And Tuelenas would have made a scene. For everyone's sake, I suggest we keep this between us." 

_Good to know.._ "Thank you, Roshan. I would appreciate it. Shall we finish our game? I do believe it's your turn."   
\-------------------------------- 

The hunters gathered in the stables after being gathered by Roshan. 

Mihren saw to the halla; checking their health and making sure they were comfortable. Nerian checked the condition of the aravel while Teresin yammered on about Sera; the spunky elf he'd discovered in the tavern. Roshan himself kept busy preparing for tomorrow's return to the Hinterlands then on to Wycome; checking supplies and making sure nothing was being left behind. 

"That icy glare.. The way her nose squinched when she told me to go away.. Her barely controlled rage..and that accent! Bet she's fire in the furs.." Teresin smirked. 

Nerian sighed and rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't shut up about Mithra the entire way here. Now you're enamored with some belligerent city elf with no respect for other elves? I'm convinced..you landed on your head when you fell from the womb." 

"Oh, don't get me wrong. The fire in that saucy little Ranger's eye when she barked at me was enthralling, but that woman would undoubtedly rip me apart if I tried again. She moves too easily to be predictable. I'm smart enough to know when I'm outmatched..." The red head ribbed him. "Unlike someone.."

"Enasal! He does know how to take a hint!" Green eyes looked at him sideways. "You do see what's wrong, I hope? Your approach; it's barbaric. Women want romance, not an eager piece of meat that slobbers all over them." 

Roshan wandered over with two readied packs. "Even a better approach won't win you the Sera girl. I suggest you just give up on this place, Teresin. What of Asvhalla? She seems to get along with you better than most." 

He rolled his eyes. "She gets along great with everybody. She's too patient and gentle to be interesting." 

Mihren smirked at his cousin. "I bet she would balance you out. I think you might be a fair match...or your only possible match." 

Teresin wrinkled his nose at the baby faced hunter but said nothing further. 

Nerian sighed. "I managed to learn more about who the Keeper suspects her of being. But she has given no clues to compare the information to. Perhaps she will display her ability during tomorrow's journey." 

Roshan shifted with some discomfort. "I suggest we just leave her alone. She has too much to worry about as it is. We shouldn't test our luck or her patience. We need the Inquisition watching over us until we establish firm friendships in Wycome, at least. Angering her with further attempts seems unwise."

Green eyes narrowed with some suspicion. "I imagine you had a pleasant time while learning your little Chess games?" 

He shrugged. "It is a good game that requires strategy and exercises the mind. I am confident it will help us make friends in the city, as she said."

"I imagine it affords much time to talk as well. Have you learned anything about her?" 

Roshan straightened. "Only that she worries for our clan and wishes to keep the alliance we have. She wants to protect us and her people. I am content with friendship - it is the best way to accomplish that. I suggest we don't throw away what we have with the Inquisition by pestering Mithra further."   
\-------------------------------- 

Mithra blew out a nervous breath and shook her hands at her side. "Alright.. There have been a few...interesting developments." 

"Interesting my arse! He wouldn't go away!" Sera growled while crossing her arms. 

She laughed softly. "It seems Teresin has taken an interest in Sera..." 

Dorian gaped at that. "In Sera..!? That has "tragic comedy" written all over it!" 

The Inquisitor grinned. "Tell me about it. The other interesting bit is that Roshan spared us his company by sending him looking elsewhere while we were hiding. He also assumed Sera and I are romantically involved when I explained that she likes women. Aaand..I sorta..let him believe it." 

Cullen glowered over the table. "You can't be serious!" 

Sera pouted playfully. "Whasamatter, Cullen wullen? Don't like us gettin all sweet?" She hugged the Ranger while smirking at the Commander and planted a big smooch on her cheek. "Hey Tadwinks! Look how red Jackboot got all a sudden! Think he'll turn purple if I do it again?" She giggled delightedly at his flaming jealousy. 

"Calm down, Da'iovro.." Mithra laughed, gently pushed her off, and wiped the kiss away with an amused smile. ".."Tadwinks"..? That's... adorable, actually. If we're doling out pet names, I suppose I would call you "Vher'assan".." 

Solas snorted. "Fitting." A roomful of cocked brows urged him to translate. "It means "Tiger". The literal translation is "Arrow Cat".."   

Most looked amused - Sera wasn't certain. ".."Arrow Cat"..? Pfft! Stupid elfy words ruin it." 

The Ranger laughed. "Alright, as awesome as pet names are, we aren't actually together, Sera." She looked to Cullen. "And **you** need to relax. You and I are just friends at this time, remember? Besides, I didn't lead him to the assumption, I just let him keep it so I could gain information." 

Cullen grumbled and pouted angrily, but said nothing. 

Leliana smirked with a blend of pride and amusement. "Nicely done. What did you learn?" 

"Mostly that Roshan understands the value of an alliance with the Inquisition. He wishes to keep it for the sake of the clan as well. But what's really intriguing is that he is somewhat accepting of nontraditional relationships. He warns that the others likely wouldn't be, however. Our cover story must remain due to that. He has suggested we keep "our relationship" quiet for the sake of peace. If worse comes to worse, I think he **might** talk his brethren out of violence if the truth is discovered." 

"So we have an ally among them." The Commander concluded. 

The Ranger looked to him. "Perhaps, but don't test it by revealing anything. Despite Sera having a human mentality, she is an elf. I don't know how they would react if they discover that I've been with an actual human. I still haven't discovered why they were so eager to gain me either." 

Solas spoke up. "I may be able to answer that, Inquisitor." 

She looked to him. "I'm listening." 

He grinned. "The dark haired one.. Nerian, found his way into the rotunda. While Dorian was busy throwing books upon my head.." He glared at the Vint during a pause. 

Dorian crossed his arms and smirked. "If she would find some rebellious, heretic archivists, I wouldn't have to throw the rubbish out myself." 

The Inquisitor grinned. "Are there rebellious archivists? Other than yourself, that is." 

"If Corypheus starts burning masterworks of literature, I'm sure a few will pop up. In any case, I need a copy of the Liberalum. I don't suppose you would butter someone up to get it for me?" 

She nodded. "Sure thing, Dorian. Pass the information to Josephine. Now then, you were saying, Solas?" 

The Apostate sighed; grateful to have not been forgotten. "Nerian found a rather large book of folk tales in the mess our Tevinter associate made. We had a fairly enjoyable conversation regarding many legends. He was obviously fishing for information. Little does he know, he gave much more than he received." 

Mithra released a heavy breath she didn't realize she was holding. "Well done. Any in particular I should worry about?" 

"He showed mild interest in many, but the one he found most intriguing was that of Ghi'sulelan. Apparently, their clan received a number of people "she" kept from slavery some years ago." 

She rubbed her forehead. "I had a feeling.. If their suspicions are founded, they may resume their attempts." 

Cullen's brow furrowed in mild confusion. "How did none recognize you if you rescued them?" 

The Ranger shrugged. "Easy. I wore a mask of sorts. I needed to be able to trade despite being hunted. My packs only hold so much." 

Solas quirked a brow and grinned. "By "mask", do you mean a jaguar's head?" 

She pursed her lips and crossed her arms. "That bastard cat started the turf war, I simply put his hide to good use." 

That earned a blend of amused snorts and nervous looks from the room. 

The Commander regarded her doubtfully. "A turf war...with a jaguar?" 

"Yes. Near the Antiva Rivain border. I found a patch of jungle I liked, I settled in, he tried to kill me for the territory on several occasions." She shrugged. "I'll show you what I made of his hide sometime, if you're interested." 

Josephine perked up. "Oh, that reminds me. I have the amulet from Rivain." She picked up a small box on the table and presented it to the Inquisitor. "Since you wish to keep Cole out of their notice, I thought this should be delivered privately." 

"Good thinking, Josie." Mithra smiled and held up the little box. "Hey, Cole. Would you like to try it on?" 

His eyes it up with a bright, hopeful smile. "Yes! ..But not here. We need some place that can go away if it becomes sharp." 

She nodded. "Let's do this in one of the garden chambers then." 

Solas stepped forward. "May I?" 

The Ranger handed the box over to him while Cole came over for a closer look. 

"It is simple enough. You put it on, I charge it with magic, and it should protect you from binding." 

"Great, we'll see to it as soon as we're finished here." She thought a second. "Compassion..can you get a read on any of the hunters?" 

Cole cocked his head. "He wonders.. "Is she that? Fierce and protective, wild but gentle, deadly and beautiful. The forest in the flesh... Words sweet like honey might change her mind".." 

Leliana cut in. "I overheard them discussing another angle after lunch. It seems they will try subtlety next." 

Mithra crossed her arms. "Teresin is incapable of subtlety or romance. I think I scared him off, besides. Mihren isn't interested in marriage, he only came along because his cousin did. And Roshan will pursue Emmaera, as he should." She smirked. "That leaves only Nerian, and he's a smooth one..but not smooth enough. It may be time to put other games in motion."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Pala em.. - (curse) Fuck me.. 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Vher'assan - Tiger (lit) Arrow cat 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little bear


	101. Nerian's Attempt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bull and Mithra engage in competition. Nerian joins in with the hopes of getting closer. He probably wishes he hadn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter. 
> 
> Also - I think I've come up with a fair Cullen x Mithra nickname: Millen. Thoughts? Opinions? Suggestions?

The Chargers stood around the table with amused smirks on their faces; waiting for the game to start. 

Bull grinned wide. "It's not too late to back down, Boss."

Smirking lilac eyes met his. "You haven't learned a thing about me, have you? I never back down." 

"Then ante up." He taunted. "The bidding is now open." 

Two of the hunters entered while Krem, Stitches, Rocky, and Skinner each threw thirty silver in the pot; betting on Bull. Meanwhile, Dalish and Grim tossed thirty each in the Inquisitor's favor. 

"Is it too late to join in?" Nerian asked on approach. 

Varric waddled over to place his bet. "We just started taking bets if you want in on it. First rule of betting: don't put up anything you're unwilling to part with." He dropped twenty silver. "My money's on the big one. No offense, Starshine." 

Her smirk grew. "Sorry to take your money, durgen'len." 

The hunter offered a warm, hopeful smile. "May I compete instead?" 

Bull welcomed him before she could say anything. "Sure. We can split a pepper three ways. Right, Boss?" 

_Well, it'll be fun to watch him sweat, poor fool doesn't know what he's just gotten himself into.._ The Ranger simply nodded. 

"Ma serranas." Nerian smiled while taking a seat. 

Vardren ambled over from the bar and tossed two sovereigns in the pile. "My money's on the Inquisitor." 

Cullen looked a little nervous. "Inquisitor..are you certain..?" 

She smirked; eyes still locked with the Qunari's. "Absolutely, Commander. The hunter doesn't stand a chance, and the metal cow never had a prayer." 

The tavern let out a loud "Ooooooohhhh!" in unison. 

The Mage took his seat next to Cullen once more. "Her tolerance is astounding, really." 

He looked to him. "You've seen her do this before?" 

"Oh, yes. We ran into each other in Antiva a couple of times. She refuses to even blink." 

The Commander dropped a sovereign into the pool and grinned. "Take them down, Inquisitor." 

Mithra never removed her gaze from her Qunari opponent. "They'll leave in tears, Commander." 

Blackwall pitched one in. "My money's on the dark horse." 

"Aren't you grounded, Warden?" The Ranger taunted. 

"Grounded?" 

"For that comment you made earlier today...?" She hinted; referring to the bears. When he frowned, she smiled. "I'll let you play tonight, but you're grounded after this."

Bull's grin grew a little wider. "I have a more..interesting wager for you, Boss.." 

She raised a brow. "Alright...?" 

"Loser wears something special and performs a dance of their choosing in the upper courtyard." 

Mithra laughed. "And what does the winner get?" 

He chuckled. "Besides bragging rights and a show..? They get to pick the outfit. I already know what you'll be wearing." 

She pursed her lips while regarding him. "You're on."  

"You are so good for morale.." 

"One can bet feats?" The hunter quizzed. 

"Yes, though your wager must be agreed with, so try to keep it reasonable." The Ranger informed pleasantly.  

Nerian tilted his chin at her. "Talk with me." 

She scoffed. "When and where?" 

"An hour a day, before we depart for Wycome." He offered levelly. 

She nodded. "I'd have chosen something fun and humiliating, but alright. If you lose, you get to join Bull in his dance while wearing a dress of my choosing. Agreed?" 

Nerian eyed the Qunari nervously, but nodded. He second guessed his decision when Bull winked at him flirtatiously. 

The Ben Hassrath had enough. "Alright, betting is closed. Are we doing this, or what?" 

Mithra presented the pepper; a blaring red, wrinkled thing. "This..is the legendary Ghost Pepper out of Antiva - the seventh hottest in the world. The Scoville Scale measures the Jalapeño at a meager ten thousand SHU, but this thing sits pretty at one million, forty one thousand, four hundred twenty seven.." Her smirk widened. "It will make you run back to Saheron crying like a wee babe, Qunari. Be sure to tell your Tamassran how you were utterly defeated by a scrawny elf woman while you suckle at her teet to cool your tongue." 

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The tavern sang. 

He smirked. "I'd throw trash back at you, Boss, but kicking delusional orphans is beneath me."  

"OOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" 

Mithra laughed at his jab and slid the pepper over for cutting. "Skinner, would you do the honors?" 

The city elf nodded and began slicing it into threes while Nerian's glass of milk arrived. She instantly regretted agreeing to the job; her eyes flooded the moment her knife broke the skin, but she choked her way through the rest of it.  

All plucked their pieces while Skinner went for fresh air and a cool cloth. 

Bull waved his piece at the other two. "Let's do this. Last to taste milk wins." 

They bumped chili slices with a "Cheers!" and popped them in their mouths. Their eyes shifted to the others while they chewed; all smirking and watching for the others to cave. 

Bull sniffed, but kept going while watching his opponents.

Mithra's eyes were getting a little pink around the edges, but she didn't twitch. 

Nerian chewed stoically through eyes that were watering already. 

The spectators watched in tense silence; waiting for the victor to emerge. 

"Swallow." Krem ordered after a long moment; all three complied. 

Now it was a staring match; eyes were watering and noses beginning to drip. 

The Ranger took long, slow breaths through her nose only when she had to. She knew all too well that drawing breath via mouth would only fan the flames. 

"Getting a little hot, Boss?" The Qunari asked nonchalantly. 

She winked with a faint smile. "Cool as a bell pepper. You?" 

"Heh.." He wiped his nose and hissed while her eyes burned into his with smug satisfaction. She could see that his hiss just cracked him; that knowledge fortified her further. 

Bull's leg started to bounce under the table; tapping his heel like Josmael during a good scratch. 

Mithra laced her fingers on the table and watched him pleasantly; resisting the urge to wipe her nose or blink in a show of weakness. 

Cullen watched from the bar; face overwhelmed with surprise by her resilience. He would **never** play this game with her. If anything, he would challenge her to a sweets eating contest, but legendarily spicy, raw peppers? Nope. 

Everyone knew Bull loved spicy foods - he frequently asked Josephine to find the spiciest snacks she could. Their Qunari friend never complained about any of them being overwhelming, either. This pepper was apparently something else entirely. 

"EeeeerrrrrrrrAAAAAARRRRRRHHHHHH!" Bull growled while reaching for his glass of milk and started chugging. 

The Ranger smiled wide and leaned back in her chair while crossing her arms. "Already?" 

He set his glass back on the table with a worried frown. "Make me look classy, Boss." 

She nodded. "A pink satin gown..with pearls." 

Nerian chuckled in his chest, but refused to move air over his tongue; he knew the same breathing trick. 

Mithra peered into his eyes with a subtle glare; hoping to intimidate him into a retreat. _You don't stand a chance, boy. Admit defeat and go home._

He stared right back with a soft smile; hoping to charm her to some degree. The tears welling in his eyes were making it difficult, however. _Come on.. Focus past it. I'll never hear the end of it if I wear a dress... Creators, what have I gotten myself into..? Is any woman truly worth this..?_

The Ranger panted through her nose; trying desperately to hang in there. Surely he would reach first. 

Nerian's hand stopped just shy of his cup; tantalizingly cold condensation trailing down the outside of the glass like the hot tears streaming from his forest green eyes. 

Sera giggled from above while the crowd stood in silence; waiting with baited breath for one of them to admit defeat and reach for relief. She whipped around with a snarl when she felt a hand on the small of her back; knocking a bottle off the banister. 

Glass suddenly crashed beside the table; a loud, high pitched pop that startled the competitors into gasping. 

Both elves' eyes overflowed while a figurative house fire exploded in their mouths. 

Sera squalled in Teresin's face upstairs; promising to add holes to his ass if he touched her again then kneed him right in the bells. 

"FUCK, SERA! DON'T YOU DARE KILL HIM!" The Ranger roared upwards with tears dripping off her chin. Her next inhale was too much. She slammed both fists upon the table with an aggravated growl and eagerly grabbed her cup. Relief washed through her when she swished a mouthful of milk before tilting back; draining her glass as quickly as she could while Nerian did the same. 

Mithra had lifted her cup first; the hunter won his talks. 

Cool, damp cloths were pressed into the tear blinded elves' hands so they could mop their faces while Blackwall collected his winnings. 

Vardren saw to her immediately. "A brilliant show!"

Cullen was the only thing on her mind. "How mad?" 

"Are you? Extremely." He chirped pleasantly. 

The Ranger buried her eyes in the cloth. "Not what I meant..." 

He pat her shoulder. "Miffed, at best. I will see to it."

She nodded. "Thank you.." 

"Of course. Are you alright?" 

She nodded vigorously while wiping her eyes. "I'll live, but a little more milk would be a good idea, thank you." 

The Mage called to the bartender. "Cabot, another glass of milk, please." 

"Two, please." Nerian croaked while mopping his face yet again.  
\--------------------------- 

The Commander entered his office while holding a bottle of brandy around the neck. He turned it up while slapping the door shut behind him. _Little bastard had better not touch her. Wycome be damned, I'll skin him myself._

He sighed and took a seat while kicking off his boots. _Who am I kidding? She would never forgive me if I mess this up.. Worse yet, she'll never forgive herself.._

The moment they were off, he propped his feet up on a stack of books and peered at the sliver of moon through his window. He took another swig. _She can handle him. It's just one.. and they're only talking.._

Cullen glared at the door the moment it opened. 

"It's my understanding that misery loves company.." Vardren smirked. 

The Commander sighed and gestured to an empty glass on his desk. "That's what they say. Not certain how right they are... but I'm not certain of much these days." 

"Thank goodness for friends who are, then." 

He couldn't help but grin and take another swig.  
\--------------------------- 

They walked quietly side by side; his hands behind his back, her arms crossed over her chest. 

Nerian broke the deafening silence with a sigh. "So..what's the story behind the new scar?" 

Her brow furrowed in annoyance. "I got it before Haven was buried under an avalanche. Surely you heard about the battle. An army of Red Templars sent to destroy an entire town with the hopes of killing one woman?" 

He nodded. "We did hear. They say you called upon an army of wild creatures to save the town." 

Mithra rolled her eyes. "Haven no longer exists, shouldn't that tell you something?" 

The hunter fidgeted slightly. "We also heard there was a dragon." 

"There was. A twisted, monstrous creature in the service of Corypheus that set the entire town ablaze. It carried its mutated master away before the avalanche could swallow the bastard." 

He looked at her sideways. "It is said that same dragon appeared in the desert while you battled the Grey Wardens...and another fought it over the abyss." 

The Ranger shrugged. "They also say Andraste saved me from the Fade. I learned later that it was actually Divine Justinia, yet people continue to insist it was their Maker's Holy Bride and call me her "Herald"... Should all of their fanciful tales be believed?" 

Nerian looked a bit let down. "I see.. The Keeper had hoped a Ranger of your talent could give us a fighting chance. We fear what may happen if Wycome doesn't work out." 

_You know nothing of my talent, you only suspect it..._ "Keeper Deshanna is on the city council, and all of you have hero status in Wycome. You can make it a fair place in time. I have promised the Inquisition's protection to Clan Lavellan, besides." 

He nodded. "We are truly grateful for your friendship and the protection that comes with it. We may currently be seen as heroes, but we are not yet comfortable in the city. We worry about what may happen if history repeats itself and we find ourselves among enemies." 

Mithra looked at him like he was an idiot. "Treat other people as equals and that won't be an issue. Our soldiers will remain in Wycome to ensure peace is kept - both internally and externally. I suggest you make the most of the time you have by forming strong friendships with the people of the city and the surrounding villages." 

"As wise as that suggestion is, I'm not certain how realistic it is. The Inquisition won't be around forever and not all of us are open to friendship with humans. You know that not all humans are open to us either." 

She shook her head. "As I said, you have the opportunity. Seize it. Make the most of it. Try. It will pay off, not only for your clan, but for others in the Free Marches. I have built many lasting friendships all over Thedas with people of every race because I treated them fairly. That goes farther than you know." 

_This conversation is not going as intended... Crafty thing avoided speaking of her ability.._ "Are you truly a Ranger? A woman of the wilds that befriends beasts?"

She looked a little insulted. "I call an overgrown wolf my brother, don't I? One doesn't buy those in a city market." 

The hunter grinned. "I imagine not. How did you meet?" 

She looked away. "That is..a very painful tale. He ensured my life and kept me going, that is all I will say on the matter." 

"He saved your life? He's a finer creature than I realized." 

Mithra smiled softly. "Josmael is the finest that ever was.." She laughed. "He's also the biggest pain in the ass I've ever met." 

"How so?" 

She leaned on the battlements; looking over the moonlit mountains. "You'd have to know him to see it. He's the sweetest thing in the world, but he loves making trouble. Our second day in Haven, for example. He and Danyla were playing near the troops - disrupting their morning drills. The Commander asked that they play elsewhere, so I sent them to the wooded area behind the cabin I was staying in. That wolf comes back with a druffalo trying to kill him. I suppose the silly thing thought it would be fun to play with one." 

Nerian looked a little hopeful. "How did he get out of that situation?" 

She looked to him with a cool expression. "I put myself between them, and an arrow in its skull." 

He swallowed; sensing a hint of a threat in her words. 

The Ranger smiled softly; knowing he had gotten the message. "Garas. It is late and you begin a long journey tomorrow. I will see you safely to the barn."  
\--------------------------- 

Cullen rubbed his face with a wince and groaned; a screaming hangover left his head throbbing. _That man drinks like a bleeding Dwarf. How does he not get drunk? I know he's half elf.. Is the other part Avaar or Ander? He's certainly tall enough for either._

He took up the hangover remedy Vardren had given him the night before and read the label. "Swallow before taste." 

The Commander pinched the bridge of his nose. _It couldn't possibly be worse than this headache.._ He popped the top, slugged it, and coughed. "Ugh.. That's vile! Glad he advised me to drink it quickly..." 

By the time he dressed and descended his ladder, he was grateful for the bitter shot. His head was clear and pain free; impressive stuff, however hard to drink. 

_Maybe breakfast will get this taste out of my mouth.._ He thought while starting out the door and onto the rotunda bridge.  
\------------------------- 

Mithra frowned at Cullen slightly. "You look like you had a rough night." 

He smiled softly. "I had a few too many. Thank the Maker for Vardren's remedies." 

She grinned. "If it's the one I think it is..I'm very sorry." 

The Commander chuckled while buttering a biscuit. "If you're referring to the one that could likely melt silverite, it was very effective, however awful. Now to just get rid of the taste.." 

"A tip: avoid fruit. For some strange reason, it makes it worse." 

He grinned in appreciation. "I will definitely keep that in mind." 

The Ranger looked around to ensure they were still alone in the main hall. "I haven't asked in a while. How have things been? ..The headaches, I mean.. Getting easier, I hope?" 

Cullen nodded. "Yes, thank you. How have you been holding up?" 

She shrugged with a soft nod. "Some days are better than others." 

"And your "talk" last night?" 

Mithra winked with a smirk. "I revealed very subtly that I will kill to protect those I love. Message received. I think Leliana's training is taking hold." 

He grumbled slightly. ".."The _"Great"_ Game"... I do not look forward to Halamshiral." 

She sighed. "Neither do I, but it must be done.. Like everything else. I suppose I should start looking for something to wear. It's what? Six weeks away?" 

"I'm uncertain, but my uniform is ready to go." He remarked offhandedly before taking a big bite. 

She nodded before popping an apple slice in her mouth. 

Before long, everyone was at the breakfast table; getting in a good meal before departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Durgen'len - "Stone person" or Dwarf 
> 
> Garas - Come (along).


	102. Business in Redcliffe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters part with the Inquisitor in the Crossroads. Dorian and Cole's quests are tackled in one outing. Something has gone wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Mithra, Josmael, and Dorian set out with the hunters; on their way to the Hinterlands. Unfortunately, Cole also needed to travel there because something in that area was interfering with the amulet. The Ranger would take absolutely no chances with Cullen's safety. As a result, Cole, Solas, Varric, and Cassandra would travel approximately two hours behind the first party.

Sera, Blackwall, and Bull, however, were **GROUNDED** for various reasons.

Each day on the road, Nerian would talk with Mithra for an hour as their wager demanded. Each day, she would answer his discrete questions without truly answering them. He was beginning to feel like a hopeless child; fumbling with something he couldn't understand.

When they arrived on the third day, the poor fool took one more chance. He asked her to walk with him while Roshan and Mihren did some trading in the Crossroads to resupply before collecting Tuelenas. And so, they walked up the road toward Redcliffe for him to say his final peace.

"I understand the Dalish in Antiva give the rest of us a bad name. Did you encounter any clans while you were there?"

Mithra shrugged. "I didn't see any Dalish..I saw bandits wearing vallis'lin."

"I see.. Is that why you don't care much for us?"

She raised a brow at him. "I care greatly for your clan - it is an exceptional one full of good, caring people. I'm simply not interested in marriage, especially a loveless one."

He took her elbow gently and brought them to a stop. "Love develops over time. If we could get to know each other better.."

The Ranger grinned at him. "Deshanna sent you here on a mission. I'm not offended by that, and even applaud your devotion, but there is no love to be found between us, Nerian."

His gaze hardened slightly. "You can't love someone until you get to know them. We haven't spoken very much."

She crossed her arms. "Except for an hour per day, as agreed through our bet.. That's not including idle chatter during the ride here." She laughed softly. "Humor me, how many times have I crossed your mind since I left the Free Marches?"

Forest green eyes shifted with mild confusion.

Mithra's grin shifted to a smirk. "A man falls in love almost instantly whether he admits it or not. His vhen'an'ara is frequently on his mind. It's women that take time to develop such feelings." Solas' words came to mind. "Love is a force that cannot be coerced or directed. It simply is.." She shrugged. "..or isn't. I assure you, it isn't."

Without warning, he kissed her; a timid, testing thing full of uncertainty and a hint of fear. She stood there and accepted it, but didn't return it; letting him see for himself.

When Nerian realized she hadn't killed him for it, he relaxed a little. Both found curiosity and duty in his lips, but no affection..no love. He pulled back after a short moment and pressed his lips together nervously.

"Do you see now?" She asked as if nothing had occurred.

He only nodded with a bit of shame in his eyes.

She almost looked sad for him. "I apologize for letting you throw away your first kiss..but understanding is a valuable thing." The Ranger clapped him on the shoulder with a soft smile. "Your first kiss with one you love will be completely different, I promise you that."

The hunter fidgeted. "You've loved before..haven't you?"

She turned to go. "We should get back. We both have things to do."

He started back slowly. "If I may ask..where is he now?"

Mithra looked to the heavens with a heavy sigh. "He died, Nerian.. Go home and marry a girl that's worthy. Start a family. Find happiness. I can offer neither."

"I'm sorry.."

She chuffed. "For what? You didn't kill him."

"For th-the kiss. And wasting your time."

The Ranger smiled back at him. "You're not the first to kiss me out of the blue. It's of no consequence. As for time..it's yours that has been wasted. You have friends to make, love to find, and a home to build. I just have a bunch of paperwork and killing ahead of me. Both are easy by comparison."

Nerian smiled slightly and nodded. "I wish you well, Inquisitor."

"And I, you. Now, go on. Join your brothers for a hopefully marvellous journey home."

After parting handshakes and well wishes, the hunters started off to collect their stubborn clansman and return to Wycome at last. Mithra and the gang, meanwhile, headed to Redcliffe with the hopes that the "family retainer" was still waiting around. If not, a very curious letter would need writing back at Skyhold.

The tavern was suspiciously empty when they entered, but they were not left wondering for long.

"Dorian." An older man called from the stairway.

"Father..." They regarded each other stiffly for a moment, giving the whole tavern an awkward air. "The whole story about the family retainer was what? A smokescreen?"

"Then you were told.. I apologize for the deception, Inquisitor. I never meant for you to be involved." Halward said professionally.

That just pissed Dorian off. "Of course not. Magister Pavus couldn't come to Skyhold and be seen with the Dread Inquisitor..what would people _think_? What is this, exactly, Father? Ambush? Kidnapping? A "warm" family reunion?"

Halward sighed. "This is how it has always been."

Mithra tilted her chin up at the older man. "You set up something that reeked of "ambush" for a simple talk. This could have been done at Skyhold weeks ago. I'd say Dorian has every right to be furious."

Dorian turned to her. "You don't know the half of it. But maybe you should."

"Dorian, please. There is no need to.."

"I prefer the company of men. My father disapproves."

She shrugged. "I know.." The Inquisitor cocked a brow then. "That's a big concern in Tevinter, I take it?"

"Only if you're trying to live up to an impossible standard. Every Tevinter family is intermarrying to distill the perfect Mage. The perfect body, perfect mind... The perfect leader. It means that every perceived flaw, every aberration is deviant and shameful." He turned his head to glare at his father. "It must be hidden."

Halward looked deeply shamed then.

The Ranger looked a little confused. "So, that's all this is about? Who someone sleeps with?"

"That's not all it's about." Dorian hissed.

His father got a little desperate then. "Dorian, please, if you'll only listen to me.."

"Why? So you can spout more of your convenient lies? **"He"** taught me to hate Blood Magic - "The resort of the weak mind".. Those are **"His"** words. But what was the first thing you did when your precious heir refused to play pretend for the rest of his life?" Dorian looked like he might cry then. "You tried to **change** me!"

His father looked remorseful. "I only wanted what was best for you.."

Dorian stepped forward and stabbed a finger at him. "You wanted the best for **you**! Your fucking legacy! Anything for that!" He stepped away and leaned on the bar; trying to cool his temper and reign himself in.

Mithra went to him and put a hand between his shoulder blades. It was obvious to her that they were close before this mess; they should reconcile. "Don't leave it like this, Dorian.. You'll never forgive yourself if you do."

He pressed his lips together and looked to her for a moment.

When she pat his back gently, he approached his father once more. "Tell me why you came."

"If I knew I would drive you to the Inquisition.."

" **You** didn't! I joined the Inquisition because it's the right thing to do. Once, I had a father who would have known that."

As Dorian turned to leave, Halward called out. "Once, I had a son who trusted me. A trust I betrayed. I only wanted to talk to him again, hear his voice.. To ask him to forgive me."

Dorian turned with a blend of hope and surprise in his eyes.

When he looked to Mithra, she nodded her head at Halward with a gentle smile and started for the door. "Take your time, you two."  
\-------------------------

Roshan looked in the chamber of the ruin. "He's not in here, either."

"He must have moved camp." Mihren thought aloud.

"Over here!" Teresin called.

The others jogged over to find a small stack of stones near a pine. "He's moved northwest, according to this marker."

Nerian crossed his arms. "Why couldn't he just stay put? We weren't gone for very long."

The red head smirked. "Knowing him, he probably pissed off the locals."

"Like you pissed off the Sera girl? According to Mithra, her next step would have been to knee you in the face until your skull cracked. You're lucky she was present or Sera might have killed you."

Roshan looked sightly confused. _It's a wonder Mithra didn't harm him for touching her._ He shrugged mentally. _Maybe she isn't the jealous type..or she wanted to keep things as peaceful as possible._  
\--------------------------

Mithra and Josmael lay just a little way off the road outside of Redcliffe; taking a nap while waiting for the others to catch up.

Cassandra went to wake her while Solas and Varric hung back with their spirit companion. She crossed her arms with a smile. "You really do enjoy your naps."

The Ranger peeked at her with a grin and stretched. "Especially since they're so rare these days."

"They have departed?"

The Inquisitor lifted herself from the wolf's side. "Yes, thank goodness. Cullen must be doing a happy dance right about now.. If he didn't when we left, that is."

The Seeker laughed at the thought.

"Did you finish your book?"

Cass blushed slightly. "I did...in one sitting.."

Mithra smiled at her. "Why don't you go book shopping while we handle Cole's business? They had a fair selection back at the Crossroads."

She picked at her gloves. "You...wouldn't mind? I think I saw a new one by.."

The Ranger laughed. "I definitely saw it. Go get it before someone else does. We'll meet you there."

Cole and the rest came forward while Cassandra went back to her horse with a big smile on her face.

"It's here.. The catch, the tear... But where..? I don't see it.."

The Inquisitor reached for his shoulder. "Lead the way, Compassion. We're right here with you."  
\------------------------

Cullen smiled and hummed a song to himself while shuffling through reports; overjoyed to think that the hunters were going their own way by now.

Their visit had gone by remarkably smooth despite them leaving empty handed. Clan Lavellan would be safe in Wycome with their alliance still on. Mithra would return and he would have her all to himself once more. He could not be happier.

He turned his head and clicked his tongue lightly.

The Commander's raven perked before gliding onto the desk from its perch. Once there, he received a gentle stroke on the white tuft of his chest. The bird cocked his head in mild confusion and cawed at him questioningly.

"They're gone, can you believe it?" Cullen asked his feathered friend pleasantly.

The bird's head flipped the other way; trying to figure out why this usually grouchy man looked different yet familiar at the same time. _Humans have the weirdest faces.. They're all squishy and change so easily. He's baring his teeth as if to eat me, yet he's being very friendly.. Strange.._

"The longest two weeks of my life..finally over."

When the Commander put a scrap of toast before him, he jumped slightly and ruffled his feathers. _For me..? Something is definitely going on.. Is he fattening me up before he devours me? Nah, ravens aren't food to these people... At least, I don't think we are._

Cullen finished drafting a letter and looked to the bird. "You need a name."

The bird looked up with a large crumb hanging from its beak and cocked its head once more. _A name? Maybe he's not going to eat me.. Then again..what happened to Baron von Plucky? I haven't seen him in weeks._  
\--------------------------

Mithra sighed and rubbed her forehead. _Ok... So the real Cole was an Apostate that was captured and thrown into Circle Spire... Where he died of starvation because this particular Templar forgot he was there... Compassion came through to help, but couldn't. So he "became" him..? As in he mimicked the boy's physical form and became a physical being through that process? Spirits are strange..what else can they do?_

Cole stalked after the Templar, looking remarkably pissed. "Let me kill him. I need to. I **need** to."

Solas broke in with a whisper. "We cannot let Cole kill the man."

Varric gave him a weird look. "I don't think anyone was going to suggest **that** , Chuckles."

"The death of the real Cole wounded him..perverted him from his purpose. He needs to forgive this." The Apostate suggested eagerly.

"You don't just _forgive_ someone killing you.." The dwarf pointed out.

" **You** don't. A spirit can."

Varric proposed his alternative. "The kid's angry. He needs to work through it."

"You would alter the essence of what he is." Solas accused.

"He did that to himself when he left the Fade. I'm just helping him survive it."

The Inquisitor thought for only a moment. _A sweet thing like Cole shouldn't have to endure the horrors of human life.._ "Cole is a spirit, he deserves to be what he knows. He needs to let this go."

Solas smiled softly and started after Compassion. "Cole, come with me."

Cassandra rode hard toward them; a deeply worried look on her face. "Inquisitor!"

Mithra turned to see Roshan and Mihren close behind her on their halla. She ran toward them. "What's wrong?! What happened?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Vhen'an'ara - Journey of the Heart / Heart's Desire


	103. Rescue Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas has been abducted. Josmael and the Ranger have been recruited to help recover him. Mithra pulls a very special trick to obtain him. 
> 
> A fair amount of blood and action in this one, folks. I know this tale has been slow lately and I apologize for that, but set ups are delicate things. ;)

He sniffed around while she examined the body; trying to figure out who or what killed the halla. 

_They ambushed him while they were riding through._ She noticed the flattened grass beside the beast. _They went after the halla first and grabbed him when it fell.._ Mithra sighed and lifted herself from the corpse. 

She turned her attention to the tracks; paying close attention to how the grass lay. _They hauled him to his feet.. He slipped here..but didn't fall. Three people were struggling with him..._

The Ranger danced slowly among the tracks; carefully putting her feet in Tuelenas' prints. _He fought hard and slipped often.. It either rained shortly beforehand or it was in the morning dew..._ Blood on the grass caught her eye. _He fell here.. No rocks to bust his head on..They struck him.. Then loaded him on something for transport..._

"Can you pick up any scents, Isa?" She asked while following the fading tracks toward Dennet's farm. 

The wolf grumbled and yipped; signalling that they were very faint. It had been at least two days before. 

"Shit..." Mithra turned her back to the others while kneeling; examining a footprint. "I know this boot shape. Venatori.." 

Dorian cracked his first grin since the reunion with his father. "More deranged fools in dire need of killing. I could go for that." 

She kept her head down while putting out a call; barely noticeable waves that looked like heat flowed from her in the sunlight. _"Stay hidden. Elf man. Taken where? When?"_   

The hunters looked in the surrounding trees briefly; having heard a crow suddenly. They were a common bird in every land; it wasn't unusual to hear them. 

Two calls answered near the pond across the field. _"This way. Cliffs. Cave. Three days."_

"Isa, check here." She stalked toward the farmlands; pretending to follow a faint trail. _"Alive?"_

_"Hurt."_ The crows answered. 

Josmael sniffed near the Ranger; he had heard the banter and knew where to look. He would pretend to have picked up a trail in order to lead the others to the abducted Tuelenas while keeping her cover. Engaging in an old game of "hide in plain sight".

 _"Show us."_

The wolf at her side howled and started off; following the crow's direction. 

Mithra lit up. "He has a trail! Let's move!" She grasped Danyla's antler when she trotted up and swung upon her back. "Hunters, stay here and collect his things. We'll make this quick." 

Nerian rode up beside her with a bit of a scowl. "He is our clansman. Our responsibility. We are coming to help." 

She looked between the mildly insulted hunters and sighed. "Alright, but be careful and work _with_ us. We don't know how many Venatori we will find." 

They came upon the river behind Dennet's land and dismounted. The Ranger immediately took to the boulders at the base of the mountain and scouted ahead to survey the situation while Josmael and the others hung back. The hunters, however, were right behind her. _At least they're quiet.._

When she saw that it was clear ahead, she gave the great wolf a hand signal. 

Josmael and the others started into the ravine in search of the missing man while Mithra and the four Dalish hunters maintained high ground. 

When the Ranger came upon a steep drop leading to another massive rock, she leapt into the trees and climbed her way across the gap. The Dalish were remiss to follow her; swinging from trees was not part of their training. 

She gave them a questioning look when she dropped onto the next section of mountain and waved for them to follow. They looked to each other and followed Teresin downhill instead. 

Mithra's shoulders sagged while she rolled her eyes then turned to continue scouting. 

"She does this often?" Roshan asked when he joined the Inquisition members below. 

"What? Sneak around the woods while assassinating people? Every day." Dorian smiled. "I keep telling her she should make it into a profession." He sighed. "Alas, she insists on wasting her skills in places like this." 

Cassandra turned her head. "Shh... She's found them." 

The Ranger lay on her belly while surveying the camp. Quite a few Venatori wandered around below; two entered a cave that looked more like a ruin. _I don't see him.. Did they take him inside?_

Cole murmured beside the Seeker. ".."The knives again." Carving, bleeding. "They killed her yesterday, will I be next?"..He can't give anymore.." 

"Blood Magic.." Dorian hissed. "This is so typical." 

Mithra hurried down the cliff to the party below. "There's about fifteen outside, but there's likely more. I don't see your clansman, they must have taken him into the ruin." 

She looked to the Dwarf. "Varric, take the hunters and get to higher ground to cover us. Stay out of direct combat. Be aware and ready to take cover, they usually have more than a few mages among them. Solas, we will need barriers, but reserve your mana in case he needs healing. Cassandra, Cole slice them to ribbons. Josmael and I will aid in the melee before we go in to get him. Dorian, I need a firewall in front of the ruin's entrance. Can everyone handle that?" 

Teresin spoke up. "I'm a better warrior than hunter, I should help Cassandra." 

She fidgeted with a displeased frown then looked to the hunters. "Are you confident in his ability?" 

Roshan nodded. "Teresin is one of our finest warriors. He can handle it." 

The Inquisitor nodded and turned to go. "Let's do this quickly and hope we aren't too late."  
\---------------------------- 

The wolf screamed ravenous barks and snarls while flying over the hill with the Ranger, Cassandra, Teresin, and Cole right behind him. 

Before the first Venatori could fully turn, the wolf took him to the ground and sank his fangs in his neck with a vicious rip. 

Mithra floated past him and slashed another's belly open before spinning and driving her other blade into another's chest. 

Cole fluttered by in a streak of green; flashing in and out of view between spurts of Tevinter blood. 

Cassandra brought her shield up on the Inquisitor's left side before gutting him. She bashed a second in the face and stuck him in the chest when he fell. 

Teresin blocked a strike from overhead and punched his blade into his assailants gut while a Dalish arrow found his back. 

Varric, Nerian, Roshan, and Mihren launched bolts and arrows into open opponents all the while; trying to take them out before they closed in on the melee fighters. 

With only a few left, the wolf and Ranger started into the pitch black of the ruin. Dorian's firewall sprang up behind them; offering some light to see by. It didn't help for long, however. Rather than illuminate the area with her light and give away her position, she let Josmael carry her down a flight of stairs into the depths of the chasm. 

They came to a stop when they heard chanting in the chamber ahead. She slid from the wolf's back silently and pulled the scarf over her head, lest their magic illuminate her hair and give her away. 

Eight Venatori stood in a circle in the main chamber; working to open a rift. At the base of the stairs sat a hunched figure; hands bound behind him and a bag over his head. 

_There they are..and I bet that's him._ Mithra thought while creeping up to the doorway. 

The bronze skin of the prisoner's bare back gleamed with blood and sweat in the green glow of the cracked Veil. Deep furrows had been carved in his flesh over the past couple of days; leaving him weak and on the verge of death. 

"We need more blood! Kill the elf, he's half dead anyway." 

_Oh, no you don't._ The Ranger smirked behind her mask. _Time for Dhuleir to make an appearance, I think._

The young man twitched when he heard something move past him; fearing his throat was about to be slit for their ritual. 

A high pitched screech that could rival a Despair Demon echoed through the chamber. All Venatori jumped and turned to see a ghostly woman hovering beside their prisoner, who completely fainted upon hearing the sound. 

Long hair flowed around her head as if she were underwater; obscuring her face. Her fingers were long, twisted claws that looked as if they could rend flesh from bone with little more than a caress. A tattered gown fluttered around her skeletal form while she floated toward them slowly. Her head snapped up suddenly, revealing a mouth overflowing with obscenely long, needle like teeth and black hollows for eyes. 

Another ear splitting shriek sent the mages scrambling for the rear wall of the chamber. They panicked further when their comrades began falling dead beside them; blood bursting from their chests and throats in sudden showers. The ghost wailed and closed in while levitating higher in the air; striking ice cold fear in the hearts of "its" last victims. 

_Too easy, as usual._ Mithra smirked while shouldering her bow and hurrying into the chamber to collect the half dead Dalish man. She hesitated when she reached him; his name like bile on her tongue. "..Tu..Tuelenas? You're safe now. They're dead." 

He breathed lightly inside his bag, but didn't move or speak; likely still unconscious from blood loss and terror. 

The Ranger spoke softly while untying the cord keeping the sack in place. "Let me get that off you.. We'll get you out of here."  
\--------------------------------- 

The hunters paced nervously before the ruin's entrance. 

Roshan rubbed his face with both hands. "We should go in there." 

Varric crossed his arms and shook his head. "Trust me, if we go down there, we'll only be in the way. Starshine is an unofficial master assassin. She's got this." 

Teresin frowned. "If he's too injured to walk, she'll need help getting him out." 

"If she cannot, Josmael is capable of carrying him. Do not be concerned." Cassandra assured. 

Cole mused while sitting with Solas some distance away from the others. "The moon shines..but barely.." 

The Apostate thought it odd the spirit would remark on something so mundane, but searched for the moon in the late afternoon light all the same. "The sun dominates the sky at this time, Cole. It will grow brighter." 

Before anyone could draw another breath, Josmael came tearing out of the ruin with a frantic looking Mithra clinging to his armor and an unconscious Tuelenas draped before her. 

"Solas! Hook and jump!" She roared. 

The Hedge Mage hopped to comply. When the crook of Mithra's elbow met his, he swore his shoulder nearly tore out of its socket due to the speed involved in the action.

They raced down the river without another word as fast as the wolf's legs would move - which was incredibly fucking fast if the Mage's aching shoulder was any indicator. 

"He's barely hanging on! Can you keep him alive?!" She asked in her panic. 

Solas rolled his shoulder with a wince before beginning his healing spell. "Perhaps. Where are we going?" 

"To find a giant spider. Duck!" 

Both lay as flat as possible against the back of the flying wolf to avoid a low tree branch. 

_"You three are getting heavy!"_ Josmael complained while flying over a small incline in the trail. 

The Ranger gave his pumping shoulder a pat. "I'll switch to Danyla when we regroup with the mounts, but I need you to carry Solas and Tuelenas through the canyon. I know I heard a spider there once." 

_"I have to carry **his** ass? Are you serious?"_

"Yes. Keep moving." She ordered before putting out a hart's bray. 

Danyla perked at hearing the command and started loping back down the road toward Dennet's farm. 

Mithra crouched on Josmael's back when they closed in on the hart, then leapt; landing on her belly and nearly falling off the far side in the process. "Shit! Too much mustard on that one!" She complained while clutching the harness and righting herself with a wiggle. 

With a kiss, Danyla picked up her speed; trying to keep pace with Josmael.  
\------------------------------- 

Cassandra and the rest hurried down the river as fast as they could with the hopes of eventually catching up to the elves. 

Varric, of course, complained the whole way. "Why can't we visit places with _level_ ground?" 

Teresin laughed at the short legged man. "What fun would that be?"

"Plenty! Find a tavern, grab a drink, play some cards. Sounds like a good time to me!" 

Dorian chuckled. "I'll join you for that drink." He sniffed. "Did someone step in dog mess?" 

"Don't tell me you're just noticing the smell, Sparkler. Ferelden _always_ smells like dog shit." The Dwarf groused while shuffling downhill. 

"It does, honestly." Nerian admitted flatly. "Why did she take off like that?" 

The Seeker spoke up. "He looked to be in dire need of healing. She likely took him to the Crossroads." 

"She needed spiderwebs.." Cole mused. 

The hunters looked at the strange boy uneasily. 

"Our healers say spiderwebs slow bleeding and prevent infection." Cassandra explained while splashing across the river toward the mounts.  
\------------------------ 

Mithra packed the spider's silk into the hunter's wounds as quickly as she could while Solas worked to close his most dire ones; those dangerously close to main arteries. 

She growled and huffed while tears gathered in her eyes; fearing he would be lost. 

The Mage peered at her. "He will survive." 

She wiped sweat from her brow; replacing it with Tuelenas' blood. "Not if he stays out here. He needs a medical team, not two people struggling to keep him breathing." 

The hunter groaned softly between them while lying on his belly in the dirt. 

She wrapped his bloodied arm in thick pieces of the spider's material while the creature expertly weaved it into a gauze like sheet. "I have to get him to Skyhold. Now." 

Solas raised a brow. "How do you expect to do that?" 

"You know how." 

"What of your cover? You've been trying with all you have to maintain it." 

The Ranger stopped to look at him. "His life is more important than my secrecy." 

He nodded. "Danyla and Josmael can make their way while you fly ahead. I will stay here to tell them you hurried back as quickly as you could." 

Her eyes shifted in thought. "That might work, if we hurry... Thank you, Solas." She looked to the spider and addressed it in its language. _"Wrap him snuggly."_  
\--------------------------- 

"They stopped here!" Mihren called back when he spotted the bloodied ground and signs of people sitting. 

Roshan dismounted to examine the scene. "They healed him some, then hurried onward." 

"Giant spider webbing.." Nerian remarked upon finding a scrap of silk nearby. "Just as you said." 

Compassion fidgeted while looking around. "She's scared, panicked. "Can't lose him too. He needs healers. Vardren can help.".." 

Solas appeared around the corner while drying his hands after a good wash. "Ah, you caught up. She's ridden ahead to deliver him to Skyhold. She will send word when they arrive." 

Cassandra perked at the sight of him. "Will he survive, Solas?" 

The Apostate nodded. "His condition was dire, but we managed to stabilize him. She has medicines and plans to cut through the wilds all night. I believe he will make it."  

He hunters breathed a sigh of relief; Roshan spoke. "We should collect his belongings and our aravel before making our way back to Skyhold once more."  
\--------------------------- 

Mithra secured Tuelenas' tightly wrapped, comatose form to the back of a Dragon and mounted up for the flight home. She was glad to find the smaller, younger variety since High Dragons tended to draw a little too much attention. This one wouldn't grow into the legendary beast for another hundred years, at least. Obtaining it had required a fair amount of stealth and no small amount of climbing, however. 

Josmael and Danyla were on their way to Skyhold already; cutting through the wilds for the sake of speed and discretion. 

The Ranger signalled when they were ready for takeoff and the Dragon spread its wings wide before pumping while running. 

Once in the air, she checked his pulse and breathing before rubbing her forehead. _This can't be happening... How did he survive..? How did he come to be with Clan Lavellan?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have you been paying attention? Who is Tuelenas? *waggles brows suggestively*


	104. Bittersweet Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas is being tended to in Skyhold. Everyone makes their way back. Mithra can't face him at first...and she probably wishes she hadn't tried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

She pushed the dragon to hurry through the mountains; making tight turns around crags and swooping over others that seemed to appear out of nowhere suddenly. The air grew thinner the higher they soared; she dare not risk his health further by flying too high. 

_There!_ The east side of Skyhold came into view; a castle flanked on all sides by steep cliffs of ice and snow. Colorful steam illuminated with sunset tones rose around the surrounding area from various little hot springs tucked throughout the mountains. 

Tuelenas shifted slightly and took a deep breath. He'd been out cold for well over two hours already. She had hoped he'd stay in his coma until he was tucked safely within Skyhold. Alas, it was too much to hope for. _Thank the Creators I had the sense to make a sleeping draught before departure.._ "Down there." 

The dragon began a very gentle descent at her order; heading for a small clearing below. 

As soon as his brow furrowed, the Ranger pulled the scarf from around her neck and blindfolded him with it. 

He woke partially upon landing and tried to move. When he found he couldn't, he woke further and began to pant in fear. He'd been wrapped tightly in something from shoulder to toe. 

Mithra pressed her lips together and panted through her nose; afraid to speak. Some part of her had hoped his name was a coincidence, but there was no doubt whatsoever when she saw him. He had his father's ears, brow, and chin, and his mother's hair and nose. 

The hunter started to cry behind his blindfold. "Please.. No more.. No more." He sniffed. "Let me go.. Please." 

She swallowed before speaking. "You are safe. Drink this. It will dull your pain..." _..and make you sleep once more.._

When the bottle met his lips, he clamped his mouth shut; half fearing it was poison. He began to realize his face rested against something rough and scaly..but warm. There was heavy, bestial breathing, cold wind caressed his face and ruffled his ash blond hair. 

"I rescued you from Venatori. I am taking you to allies for healing. Please, drink." _Before you realize you're on a dragon..._

Tuelenas' panting slowed while he trembled and loosened his lips nervously. 

The Ranger offered it gently while speaking. "Have no fear. We will get you patched up."

He began to grow drowsy again. "Who..are you..?" 

Her eyes shifted with uncertainty. She wanted to tell him everything, but she shouldn't in his state. How would he even react? Would he believe her? Recognize her? They hadn't seen each other in nearly two decades. "A friend." 

The hunter sighed while slipping into the black of sleep once more. "Th...ank...yoooouuu..." 

Mithra blew out a heavy, shaky breath and swallowed a lump in her throat. She teared up when she ran her fingers through his hair and gave his scalp a gentle scratch. "Don't thank me for doing my duty.."   
\-------------------------- 

The guard sputtered awake upon hearing a rather violent knock at the door. He blinked and looked around in mild confusion until another pounded through the prison. 

"OPEN!" A voice snarled from beyond the rear door. 

He got up and marched forward to investigate. He found a very angry set of violet eyes through the peep door. 

"THE INQUISITOR ORDERS YOU TO OPEN THIS DOOR IMMEDIATELY, SOLDIER!" 

He jumped and scrambled with his keyring. "INQUISITOR!! Yes, mum! R-right away, mum!" 

The guard slammed the door in her face when he spotted the Dragon in the chamber beyond. His eyes went wide and fearful once he realized what he'd just done. _Oh, I am so fucked... I just shut the Inquisitor in a room with a dragon... There goes any hope of a promotion... Will she take my head and put it on a pike like that Magister..?_

When he moved to open it once more, she kicked the damned barrier open and grabbed his collar while pushing him against a pillar. "What is your name, soldier?" 

"Uuhh.. Thomas, mum." He squeaked. 

Her fiery glare burned into his very soul. "Listen to me very carefully, Thomas. You **DID NOT** see a **DRAGON** in the dungeons. Got me?" 

He nodded rapidly while laughing nervously. "D-dragon? What dragon, mum? I've never seen a dragon in my life."

Mithra released him and smoothed his collar with a pleasant smile. "Good man. I'll put in a good word for you with the Commander." She slipped on her skirmisher helm to complete her disguise; having stashed the ensemble in a cell when she flew out the week before. "Now, I have a man in dire need of healing. Would you be so kind as to help me get him to the gardens?" 

Thomas saluted nervously. "Yes, mum! Right away, mum!"   
\------------------------- 

Cullen and Vardren were playing a game of Chess in the gazebo, as they had come to do three days a week. 

"Then he says to the apprentice..." The Mage frowned when his gaze shifted past the Commander. "Well, _that_ looks like trouble.." 

Cullen gave him a weird look. "That joke makes no sense." 

"That wasn't the punchline. I'll tell it another time." Vardren left the table in a hurry and called out. "What's the trouble?!" 

"Lin'thanelan'en.." The disguised Ranger grunted while struggling with Tuelenas' weight. "He needs healing." 

Once the Commander recognized Mithra's voice, he turned. When he saw her and the dungeon guard carrying a body wrapped in a spider's cocoon, he leapt to his feet. "What happened?!" He scooped the young man from between them and dismissed Thomas immediately. 

She heaved a tired sigh when they were relieved of the burden. "It's..a very long story." 

"In here." Vardren said while opening an empty garden chamber. 

"Lay him on his belly." Fennec ordered. 

Once the hunter was on the floor, Mithra cut the cocoon from him; revealing the deep ravines that had been carved into the young man's flesh. 

Cullen's stomach twisted. "Blood magic.. Oh, Maker.." 

The Ranger removed her helmet and took in a lungful of cool air; trying not to cry over the hunter's state. "Venatori captured him three days ago. He was nearly bled dry when we reached him. Please tell me you can help, Vardren." 

The Mage peeled some webbing from one of the cuts. "Well, the bleeding has stopped, but it will take days, maybe a week, for him to fully recover. You may well have saved him by using spider's webbing to pack his wounds." He sighed. "Go get your things for stitching while I heal what I can." 

_Please hang in there, Tuelenas.. Please._ She nodded and sniffed while lifting herself from the floor. 

Cullen rubbed her back softly. "Come with me. Vardren can handle him for a moment." 

Mithra nodded before slipping her helmet on again and followed him through the main hall.  

The Ambassador immediately noticed the Commander's extremely worried frown when they entered her office. "Is something the matter?" 

"I will fill you in shortly, Ambassador." Cullen sighed while the Inquisitor unmasked herself. "Send additional healers to the gardens immediately." 

Josie noticed the Ranger's tearful gaze then and hurried away without another word. 

Once in the hallway to the war room, Mithra buried her face in his coat while he wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "It'll be alright. You got him here in time. He'll pull through." 

She drew in a shaky breath and nodded against him before a sob tore through her.   
\--------------------------- 

They kept Tuelenas under with sleeping draughts most of the time. When he wasn't drugged, he would eat and relieve himself before being handed another. He didn't like being cooped up, but he didn't relish pain either, so he accepted Vardren's care with some modicum of grace. The hunter knew sleep was the best thing for him during recovery, anyway. 

"Agent Fennec" stayed holed up in the garden chamber with the wounded hunter almost constantly. She would leave him when he began to stir; not ready to talk with him yet. 

Cullen came to check on her frequently; always speaking softly and rubbing her back while sitting with her. He was greatly surprised to learn who this Tuelenas was exactly, and supported her during this difficult time. 

After two days, a bird was sent out to watch for Josmael and Danyla's arrival. The Inquisitor slipped out as Agent Fennec to return with them in order to maintain her cover. Child's play. Now to send the missive, notifying his clansmen that Tuelenas was alive and being tended to with the utmost care. 

The hunters returned with the Inquisition members the day after the wolf and hart did, and they wanted to see him immediately. They didn't gaze upon his wounds for long; sickened by the sight of them. 

"How am I going to explain this to the Keeper?" Roshan moaned while rubbing his face. 

Teresin crossed his arms. "We tell her the truth, of course. He refused to meet her and waited in the Hinterlands for us. He got his stupid ass captured by Blood Mages and the Inquisitor herself rushed him to Skyhold for healing. The end." 

Nerian nodded. "Keeper Deshanna is a reasonable woman. She will not punish us for his idiocy." 

Cullen looked mournful. "I hope this won't affect our alliance. We want to keep your clan and Wycome safe." 

Roshan shook his head. "Do not fear, Commander. We made a combined effort to save him and Vardren's care has been beyond reproach. If anything, this strengthens our friendship." 

Mihren sat with Mithra quietly while petting Josmael. "Does he know?" 

She shook her head. "We haven't spoken yet. I don't know if he would even recognize me." 

The young hunter pat her shoulder. "I don't see how he couldn't. I thought you looked oddly familiar.." 

The Ranger nodded with an uncertain smile. "I was wondering why you were staring at me." She grew nervous and rubbed her arms when the wounded hunter's face twisted with a pained hiss. 

Mihren grasped her shoulder softly. "Stay. Tell him. He might lighten up to learn you're alive."

Tuelenas breathed a heavy sigh before his eyes cracked open to peer around. "You're here.." 

The hunters looked to him; Nerian spoke. "How are you feeling, lethal'lin?" 

"Like a boar that someone tried to put back together after a feast day.." He groaned. 

Teresin smirked. "You look like one." 

Tuelenas offered him a middle finger weakly. "Thanks, asshole." 

The hunters laughed; reassured to see he still had some fire in him. 

Mihren nudged the Inquisitor gently before waving the others toward the door. "Talk to him. We'll give you a moment." 

Upon the Ranger's tentative approach, he scowled and croaked. "You feral, shem loving, _bitch_..you caused this." 

A knife twisted in her chest while her eyes flooded. 

Cullen clenched his jaw and panted through his nose in an attempt to keep his temper. He wanted nothing more than to give the bastard a swift kick to the face instead of another sleeping draught. 

The asshole gasped and squeezed his eyes shut when Josmael snapped in his face with a heated snarl. 

The wolf's golden eyes burned while he growled at him. _"I carried your heavy ass across Ferelden and this is how you speak to 'ma asa'ma'sal?! FUCK YOU!!"_ He curled around Mithra protectively when she buried her face in his neck. 

When the Commander felt his fire fade, he spoke. "She killed your captors and saved your life.. She raced you here for the healing you required." 

Tuelenas blinked away his fear. "It was you?" His features hardened once more. "You didn't have to blindfold me to do that. I was half dead. Why weren't you upfront about it?" 

The Ranger fidgeted and looked to him. "Because I know what you think of me... I needed your full cooperation to get you here safely. It seemed like the best way to accomplish that." 

His' features softened only slightly. "Where's the beast you carried me here on?" 

"Danyla? She's in the stables, of course." 

His eyes narrowed with suspicion. "A hart does not have scales..." 

She faltered slightly. "My armor is crafted from dragon's hide. You were draped over her shoulders in front of me." She took a deep breath and looked to Cullen for a moment. 

The Commander nodded in a show of support. 

Mithra chewed her lip nervously. "I...I know this will be hard to believe, but...I.. I am..your sister." 

Tuelenas grew absolutely pissed then. "Don't you _fucking **dare**_!! My baby sister wasn't some feral, white haired witch!" 

Her whole face twisted with sorrow. "Lea'vune.." 

His grey eyes went wide and he paled at hearing the nickname. _She can't be..._

The Ranger stood there panting for a moment. When the hunter didn't respond, she and Josmael left the room with all haste. 

The Commander sneered at him. "She's been by your side since she rescued you. She washed your wounds, made sure you had clean dressings, and stitched you back together herself. And this is how you repay her? Your own flesh and blood?" 

Tuelenas rubbed his face while growling right back. "She can't be my sister, shem." 

Cullen pointed to the door in irritation. "How could you have any doubt at all? Can you not see the resemblance? I can. I don't know how I missed it in the first place." 

The hunter gave him a flat look before answering.   
\--------------------------- 

The Ranger and her wolf curled up on their bed of furs; laying in silence. 

Josmael perked and looked up when he heard footsteps on the stairs. 

"What are you doing here, Cullen?" She asked flatly. 

"I came to check on you.." 

Her eyes burned at him over the wolf's back. "After all we've done, you just wander in here as if it's your own room?" 

He waved a stack of papers with a grin. "I brought "urgent news" in case I was asked about it." 

Mithra couldn't help but grin at that. "You really do learn fast.." She sighed. "I'm fine. I'm just..I thought he was dead. He obviously thought the same." 

The Commander nodded while walking toward her. "He told me you had brown hair and grey eyes when you were kids." 

She pressed her lips together and fortified herself with a deep breath. "I changed..after.. My hair and eyes..they changed."

He sat next to her and fidgeted with his hands. "How?" 

"I don't know.. I have no memory of it. After the raid.." She gestured to her face. "..I woke up looking like this." 

Cullen frowned. "I see..." 

The Ranger smiled through her melancholy. "I'm glad someone does. Does it bother you? I'm still the woman you chased through the Basin." 

He cupped her face in one hand and looked in her eyes. "You're being honest with me? You really don't know?" 

She nodded. "I promise." 

He grinned softly and rubbed her scarred cheek with his thumb. "Then it doesn't matter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few of the clues:   
> Danyla was called "Vunlean" or "Sunshine", Mithra was called "U'vunlea" or "Starlight". Cole said in the last chapter "The moon shines..but barely." Tuelenas is "Lea'vune" or "Moonlight". They were nicknames given to them by their parents when they were kiddos. ;) 
> 
> Translations for this chapter: 
> 
> Lin'thanelan'en - Blood Mages 
> 
> Lethal'lin - (m) Bloodkin 
> 
> Shem - Short life/ racial slang for human 
> 
> 'Ma asa'ma'sal - My sister in spirit 
> 
> Lea'vune - Moonlight


	105. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunters speak. The council speaks..and they speak too. Nefarious plans are in the works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

Forest green eyes narrowed at the others. "I overheard someone talking about Tuelenas. It seems he got here four days ago. She's been lying to us.. Hiding her ability.. What other explanation is there?" 

Mihren crossed his arms. "She must have anticipated why the Keeper wanted her. If someone sought you for power, would you not strive to hide it?" 

Nerian just got angrier. "You know very well it was to be a mutually beneficial arrangement. We offer her a home, she offers us a little extra protection and the pride of having Ghi'sulelan among our clan." 

The youngest puffed up. "We don't know if she is Ghi'sulelan. And if she is, it doesn't seem like a very fair trade to me. When has a legend ever settled down to start a family, anyway?" 

Teresin chuffed. "People are behind legends. They either die in some mission or settle down and fade into obscurity." 

Roshan ceased pinching the bridge of his nose and looked up. "It is said Ghi'sulelan has been hunted time and again. Have you considered the possibility that the person behind that legend is already dead?" 

Teresin glowered at him. "Ghi'sulelan's last known battle was just weeks before you found Mithra in the woods." 

"That doesn't prove anything, but if the Inquisitor is her, she may be refusing our offer in order to keep our clan safe. If people knew Ghi'sulelan had settled down somewhere, would they not come looking? It would not be wise to boast about having such a notorious person among us." 

Nerian stopped and thought for a moment; recalling the Ranger's words. _**"Surely you heard about the battle. An army of Red Templars sent to destroy an entire town with the hopes of killing one woman?"..."Haven no longer exists, shouldn't that tell you something?"**_ He sighed. "That does make sense.. Perhaps it's best we just give up on the deal. We were only to make the offer, anyway. We did that, and she refused. Mission complete, even if we have failed."   
\------------------------- 

Tuelenas was recovering quickly thanks to Vardren's healing and being kept asleep most of the time, but the hunter was being more difficult since the Inquisitor delivered her news. His emotional state was..conflicted, to say the least. 

Her existence was **impossible** to him. He was certain she was dead the last time he saw her; covered in blood and trapped under a corpse. Then again, he was only ten when shit went down...and he didn't exactly make sure. The sight of her was enough evidence for him at the time. 

The Ranger sat quietly on the garden bench with Josmael at her side; keeping watch over her long lost sibling through Vardren's reports. She wanted to convince him through other means, but the Mage suggested letting Tuelenas work through his initial shock before offering more concrete evidence. Overwhelming him was a poor idea since it could lead to him trying to leave the recovery room. He needed to stay put and remain asleep as much as possible. 

Mithra continued to wash his wounds and redress them. She even applied the scar treatment Livia had given her with the hopes of erasing as much of the painful reminder as possible. Apparently, it was a common salve in Tevinter; a concoction invented by slaves and passed through every household secretly. With as often as Blood Magic was practiced in that land, it was a recipe most slaves knew by heart. 

Vardren sighed wearily upon leaving the room and went to join the Inquisitor for a spell. 

She closed her book and chewed her lip when he sprawled beside her on the bench and hung his elbows over the back of it. "How is he?" 

The Mage scratched he back of his head. "Grouchy..?" 

Mithra smiled faintly with misty eyes. "He always was..." 

He nudged her shoulder with a soft grin. "He'll come around. He keeps considering talking to you. That tells me he really wants to, deep down in that hateful little heart of his. I think he's struggling with guilt...and probably a bit of pride, too." 

"Do _you_ think that, or is it..?" She gestured to her face. 

Vardren shrugged. "Maybe a bit... But you're not the only one with mad people watching skills, ya know." 

She laughed softly and looked to the ground. "Can I tomorrow..? He's recovering quickly, thanks to you." 

His grin widened. "I'm not the one coddling him while he's out cold...but maybe. Have it ready." 

The Ranger cracked a smile. "I'm still somebody's sister.. Honestly, that's...really fucking weird." 

He chuckled. "What's weird is, you're the little sister with a big sister mentality. Even to those that aren't actually family." 

It was her turn to shrug. "What can I say? I adopt people." 

Vardren laughed. "And go to extremes to protect them from any possible boo-boos they may get." 

She gave him a playful push. "You're lucky I happened to be around to help you get out of _those_ particular "boo-boos"..."

"Ain't that the damned truth.. We both have a penchant for finding trouble." 

Mithra snorted. "Are you kidding? Trouble follows us like a litter of cursed pups." 

He smirked wide. "We're just talented like that." 

"Speaking of.. Have you learned anything new?" 

The Mage cocked a brow at her. "About yours or mine?" 

She shrugged again. "Either, really." 

He smoothed his hair back; catching a couple of strays in the process. "Not..really...? Frag.."

A very nervous looking Cassandra strolled up to them while fidgeting with her hands. 

Vardren wrinkled his nose at the Seeker and started back toward his plants. "We can speak later." 

The Inquisitor eyed her suspiciously. "What have you done....?"   
\------------------------- 

Everyone gathered in the war room. Mithra...was not pleased, but not really surprised. She stood beside the table while resting her forehead in her palms and whined. "Pala....em...." 

Cullen cocked a brow. "Transla..?" 

"Fuck. Me." 

When he blushed and cleared his throat, sniggers filled the room.  

The Ranger sighed and stood upright. "It was meant as a curse, Da'iovro, not an invitation." She rubbed her forehead. "Who spilled the beans and what is their reaction?" 

"Everyone in Skyhold who saw him being carried through the keep is talking about it." Leliana shrugged. "Honestly, the Dalish figured you were hiding your ability to begin with. They aren't happy, but they are remiss to approach you about it because of your brother's state." 

"So what shall we do?" Josephine asked. 

Mithra shrugged. "Come clean about it. There's no other way to explain getting Tuelenas here in just a few hour's time. I can explain my reasons for wanting to keep it hidden..." She looked the Commander. ".. **without** revealing our relationship. They understand that I'm not interested and have accepted it. That's enough." 

The Spy Master pursed her lips. "And if they act in violence for being lied to?" 

"I doubt they would be so foolish. I'll just tell them that refusing their offer and hiding my ability was for the sake of Clan Lavellan when they approach me about it - which is true, at least in part. If they are foolish enough to lash out..." The Inquisitor winked at her Little Bear. "I'll kick their asses until they understand." 

Cullen smirked. "Drinks are on me for that bout." 

The Ranger giggled. "If it **does** happen, I'll take it easy on them so the show lasts a little while." 

Varric chuckled. "I'll save you a seat up front, Curly."   
\------------------------ 

Mithra went straight back to her brother's side after the meeting. 

She smiled when she saw the dressings she had applied hours ago were still clean. He was healing faster than she could have hoped for. _Thank the Creators for you, Vardren.._

The Ranger sighed, took up the jar of scar salve, and dabbed her fingers in it. 

When a hand caught her wrist, she froze. 

"Tell me the truth." 

She peered at him sideways in silence. 

"Did the star survive?" 

Mithra started tearing up and nodded. 

"What did they do to her?" 

She shook her head and sniffed. "I don't know.. Sometimes..Mages scare into their magic. Maybe they scared this into her?" 

Tuelenas' grey eyes searched her foreign violet ones with great scrutiny. 

The Ranger swallowed and blew out a calming breath. "I have salve..to prevent scarring. May I?" 

He released her wrist and turned his head away while she started to apply the balm. "Where did she go?" 

"Everywhere... All the way around Ferelden for five years, then North with Clan Sabrae for a few, South again for a month or so, then North and East, where she traveled anywhere she wanted to for eight years... If I may ask..where did the moon go..?" 

"He came back..after...to look for them. He found only one..covered in blood. Dead." 

"It was his blood. She pretended...in order to stay alive. She slept there. She couldn't move him on her own. She was too small...and he was too **fat**." 

When Tuelenas cracked a tearful smile, her heart nearly broke. 

"She was a clever one..quiet...distant...but when she opened up, she was warm like the sun... Did she live too?" 

The Ranger panted and smiled through her tears. "Yes. Journey carried her to a safe place. They came back and helped move the fat, smelly one." 

His chuckle was music to her ears. "Where is the sun now?" 

Mithra tried hard to swallow the lump in her throat. "The moon would not want to hear it yet...but she no longer shines..the star nearly went out with her." 

Tuelenas panted heavily; trying not to cry. "Varas." 

She sniffed while putting the lid back on the jar and left the room quickly. She ran as fast as her feet would move; through the garden, into the hall, and straight for her door. 

Once in her room, the Ranger dove upon her furs and snugly wrapped herself in the top one.   
\----------------------- 

A cold, wet, prodding nose pressed to her forehead. _"Asa'ma'sal.."_ Josmael whined and nosed his way between her and the hide while groaning happily; his wagging ass in the air. 

She groaned sleepily while he wiggled against her; shaking her awake. 

A huge, warm, pink tongue lapped at her tear stained cheeks. _"Asa'ma'sal.."_

"Uuugghh.." She wiped her face with a wince. "Isa.." Mithra rolled onto her belly and snuggled back in. 

The wolf would have none of it. With a loud, high pitched yip, he pounced on her with his forepaws; squishing her awake. _"Get up, Asa'ma'sal!"_

"Don't wanna...." She grumbled. 

_"Let's go have some fun.."_ He prodded. 

She huffed a sigh and rolled over to look at him. "Seriously?" 

He threw his head up with a howl. _"YUP!"_

The Ranger sat up. "What time is it..?" 

"Time for you to quit being all mopy, is what." Sera announced with a grin. She was laying on her back with her head hanging off the side of the bed and one leg propped upon a bent knee. "You gone and fallen on a sword..." She considered her word choice. "..Not like that.." 

Mithra heaved a tired sigh and rubbed her face. 

"You're all weepy about Tool-in-ass.. We need pranks. Already started." She held up something long, brown, and....strangely familiar. 

The Inquisitor's jaw dropped. "You didn't..." 

Sera giggled maniacally. "Guess you'll see tomorrow, yeah? Let's go! Come on!! You still got that ghost thingy?" 

The Ranger smirked. "I always keep one handy.." 

"Great! What say we rattle some birds with it? Make them all fidgety tomorrow?" 

Mithra pressed her lips together in an attempt to hide a smile. "Nah, but I can do something with the birds tomorrow, if you like." 

"On who?" 

"Everyone..all at once." 

Sera pouted. "But what are we gonna do right now?" 

The Ranger grinned wide. "Tonight, we plan and prepare, Vher'assan! We will set up the greatest prank Skyhold will ever see!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Pala em - (curse) Fuck me..
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Ghi'sulelan - Beast Singer 
> 
> Vher'assan - (lit) Arrow cat or Tiger 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Sister in Spirit 
> 
> Isa - Boy 
> 
> Varas - (you) Go.


	106. Admissions and Fanboys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vardren is PISSED. Mithra delivers breakfast. Tuelenas apologizes. Nerian confronts the Ranger. Mihren turns into a fanboy. Also, poor Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always - Many thanks to Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) for their Elvish Language post. Many of the elvish words, phrases, and constructed words used in this work were made possible through their contribution. I have provided translations in the end notes for words and phrases implemented in each chapter.

He woke with a deep sigh then rubbed his face with a wide yawn. _Another day in Skyhold... Wonder if my patient has lightened up some, grouchy bastard._

Vardren peeled himself out of bed, got dressed, and went to the basin to wash up. After washing his face, he swished and gargled a mouth cleaning concoction before reaching for his comb. 

While his hands searched the back of his head, his brow furrowed in his still drowsy state.   
\------------------------ 

Mithra and Josmael jumped awake upon hearing a very pissed off roar from the gardens below. 

She sighed. "Vardren's up..." 

_"My fur will be messed up all day..."_ The wolf groaned.   
\------------------------- 

The Mage stormed out of the garden in search of the guilty party; both eyes aglow with pinkish golden light. Even his large patch couldn't contain the illumination of his missing eye while a field of golden electricity flared around his thin, tall form. 

Women squealed in surprise and held their skirts down as the material gravitated toward him. A lord firmly pressed his hand to the top of his head when he felt his hairpiece try to flee and follow the stormy mage as he passed. 

Cullen had his eyes locked on a report while making his way into the keep. When he caught sight of someone just before him, he glanced up very briefly. "Good morning, Vardren." 

The Mage simply growled while strutting past him. 

The Commander's brow furrowed in worry when his furs fluffed around his face; filled with electricity. He gasped an "OW!" and shook out his hand when he tried to smooth them down, having been shocked as if he were wearing socks on carpet. He peered upward in concern before feeling his hair - springy, wheat curls. "Oh, for the love of..." 

As Cullen turned to look at the Mage, someone ran into him. He growled in exasperation when his paperwork fell from his grasp. 

"Sorry, Cullen!" Mithra exclaimed before helping him gather the mess. 

"What's set him off?" 

She pressed the jumbled stack of papers to his chest before starting off once more. "Sera cut off his hair last night! Gotta go, bye!"

Vardren entered the tavern and stormed up the stairs; knowing exactly who had cut off his long, chestnut mane. 

Sera was sprawled on her window seat, snoring away when her found her. 

All the silk in the room reached for him while he stood over her sleeping form; attracted by the electricity he put off in his fury. He reached out and grasped her ankle. 

The Jenny woke instantly; her bones vibrating while feeling like they were separating from each other. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! WHAT THE FRIG?!!?!" 

The enraged man released her and roared down at her. "INDEED! WHAT WOULD INSPIRE YOU TO CUT OFF MY HAIR, YOU LITTLE.... RRRAAAAAAHHHHHH?!!??" 

Sera held up her hands in a surrendering manner; being deathly afraid of magic. "It was just for a laugh, yeah? Nothing personal..." 

"YOU _TOUCHED_ MY **HAIR**!! HOW IS THAT NOT **PERSONAL**?!" 

"Vardren!" A voice called from behind. 

The Mage's illuminated, golden gaze shifted behind him slowly with a visual snarl. 

Mithra stood just outside the doorway while gesturing for him to calm down. "Felas tarasyl’nin, 'ma'falon... Sylaaaas.." 

He clenched his jaw and panted through his nose in an attempt to cool his anger. 

The Ranger approached slowly; hands still up. "Sylaaaassss..." 

Vardren took a deep breath and nodded while his magic faded; his eyes shifting back to normal. 

Mithra grasped his shoulder softly. "Garas. Let's fix your hair and get some breakfast. Care to join me in a song afterward?" 

He rubbed his forehead; still trying to calm himself completely. "I need to tend my personal garden first.." 

She nodded with a knowing grin. "Very well. I'll tend to our patient while you busy yourself with that." 

Josmael grumbled just behind her. Both laughed when they caught sight of him. 

The wolf bore an expression that said "Seriously..?" while his fur stood on end; completely fluffed up with static. _"I knew I should have stayed outside..."_   
\--------------------------------- 

Tuelenas sat in the dim chamber, looking over the wounds on one arm. His nose wrinkled while examining the two long, pink gashes that were held together by neat rows of black stitches. 

His back bore four ridiculously long marks that were deep ravines just five days ago. While he was grateful to be alive, he would likely be scarred for life. As if his heart wasn't already. 

The hunter looked up with a start when the door cracked open. There stood the woman who claimed to be his youngest sister. He wasn't entirely convinced yet, but he did feel a little remorseful for how he had spoken to her when they met. Sister or not, she had saved his life and cared for him herself. 

She looked to the floor nervously. "How are you feeling?" 

Tuelenas eyed her with some uncertainty before answering. "Alive." 

Mithra smirked softly. "It's difficult to decide whether or not that's a good thing, I imagine." 

He nodded softly while looking between her and the floor. 

She started in slowly. "A feeling I'm familiar with..." She held up a small basket. "I brought breakfast, if you'd like some. Fruit, biscuits, honey... some ham." 

"..'Ma serranas.." 

The Ranger offered a gentle smile while presenting the package. "Sathem lasa halani ...May I check on your recovery?" 

He shifted uncomfortably before accepting his breakfast. "If you would like, Inquisitor." 

She sat beside him and removed the dressings on his back when he pivoted on the bench. "Well, you no longer need bandages. These are still clean... Your stitches could likely be removed after one more healing session. We can do it later today, if you'd like." 

He turned his head slightly, but didn't truly look at her. "Can I leave this room afterward?" 

"I would say so, but it's ultimately up to Vardren. He's the healer, I'm just a nurse by comparison..." Mithra pressed her lips together in thought. "But I am the Inquisitor.. Would you like to eat in the garden? There's a table and chairs... I wouldn't suggest leaning back just yet, however."  

Tuelenas sighed before nodding. "That sounds..agreeable. Thank you." 

She stood before him and took up the basket once more. "May I assist you? You haven't been on your feet all week." 

He realized then how much he had probably been sleeping. "How long has it been?"

The Ranger blew out a nervous breath while offering him a hand. "Five days now." 

He accepted her hand and pulled himself to his feet. He stepped sideways a little, but found his balance quickly enough. 

"Are you alright to walk?" 

The hunter nodded with a nervous breath. "A little light headed, but fine." 

Mithra smiled softy. "Good." 

She stayed close behind him in case he lost his footing while they moved out of the chamber. His arm went up to shield his eyes from the bright morning light before starting for the table in the gazebo. 

When he settled down in a chair, he looked to his arm again; getting a clearer idea of how bad off he was. "They really tore me up..didn't they?" 

She nodded. "They did. Venatori are ruthless, uncaring bastards. Not unlike slavers or bandits. I can't help but smile when I kill them." 

Tuelenas sighed heavily, but kept his eyes on his wounds. "You saved me...even knowing my opinion of you.. Why?" 

She laced her fingers together and rested her arms on the table. "First of all, you are my guest. Secondly, you are of Clan Lavellan. Aside from that, I'm sure you know why..deep down." 

"Thank you..and I'm sorry for the way I behaved when we first met, but.." Those grey eyes shifted to her; searching her features. _Mother's nose, cheekbones, and skin. Father's chin and ears. She must be..but those eyes...that hair... They aren't.. **hers**..._ "What.. **are** you?" 

Mithra looked only mildly insulted. "I am a Ranger... Otherwise, just a person." She smirked. "I'm not a Mage. I can't shape shift or anything like that, if that's what worries you." 

"So..what _do_ you do?" 

"That is a very good question." Nerian remarked with some irritation while strolling toward them with Teresin at his side. "It seems you arrived here just hours after you were rescued - a trip that should have taken at least two days. Would you care to explain, Inquisitor?" 

She narrowed her eyes at them. "Tuelenas is still recovering from his wounds. Upsetting him-" 

"The news of shared blood was not upsetting?" He challenged. 

The Ranger huffed. "Mihren encouraged me to tell him right away. I was going to wait until his condition improved. If you wish to talk, I suggest we do it while walking." She looked to her brother. "Enjoy your breakfast. I will be back later." 

Tuelenas looked between all of them suspiciously, but nodded his thanks and began eating. 

She left the table and started for the battlements. Once they were up and on their way toward the tavern, she began. "I flew him here for the healing he required. He wouldn't have survived otherwise." 

Teresin spoke up. "You _flew_ him here? How?" 

She chuffed and crossed her arms while stopping. "I am sorry for not telling you right away, but I didn't want to overwhelm him in the early stages of recovery. I brought him to Skyhold on the back of a Dragon five days ago." 

Both of their eyes widened in shock. 

She shrugged. "It wasn't a High Dragon. Just a little one that hadn't yet matured. She wasn't much bigger than a hart, truth be told." 

As soon as Nerian recovered, his gaze sharpened in anger. "You've been hiding your ability!" 

Mithra crossed her arms and narrowed her gaze. "Have I? I don't recall any of you **asking** me what I can and can't do. You accuse me of hiding my ability, yet I didn't have to use it until Tuelenas was at death's door. You think I just play with my power without cause?" 

"I asked if you were truly a Ranger. You lied to me." 

She looked at him like he was an idiot. "You only asked after I beat you at your own little game. Do you think I was unaware when you were dancing around me with your hidden questions? You beat around the bush trying to get answers out of me, I beat around the bush right back. I played your game fairly, Nerian. And I **was** truthful with you: Red Templars destroyed Haven in an attempt to kill me for their master. There is a mutated High Dragon in the service of Corypheus. Divine Justinia helped me escape the Fade, not Andraste like these people insist. All true." 

"I specifically asked you if you called an army of beasts to save Haven." 

"First of all, no you didn't. Your exact words were - "They say you called an army of wild beasts to save the town" - which is not a question, it is a statement. Secondly, I responded honestly. Haven no longer exists - therefore I did not **save** it. What are you accusing me of, exactly? Are you upset because I didn't explain my ability in full detail and lay my life story at your feet the moment you arrived? Fuck you. My life is my own business and it always has been." 

"You've been playing us for fools." 

The Inquisitor laughed humorlessly. "I knew why you were here, yet you dressed it up as an invitation to settle into a cozy little home. You were trying to play me, so I played you. Again - fair game. Tell me, do you believe knowing what I can do increase your chances of bringing me into your clan? Do you think it brings any one of you closer to marrying me? It doesn't. I refuse to be a threat to your clan and I am not interested in marriage. Now fuck off before I stop playing nice." 

The dark haired hunter grew even more pissed. "You call **this** playing nice? Telling me to "fuck off"..?"

A devious smirk graced her face. "Yes, Nerian. Compared to how I can be, I am on my very **best** behavior at this moment. I suggest you chill the fuck out before you lose the privilege of civility."  

Fear ran down Nerian's spine in a cold wave. "Please excuse me, Inquisitor. You are right. I wasn't direct in our conversations. It was unfair to have expected you to be." 

_Creators, I am too fucking good at this... Scary..._ Mithra gave him a stern nod. "You may stay until Tuelenas is fully recovered. I suggest you prepare for your journey in peace before your visit becomes any more unpleasant." 

Teresin rushed to ask his question as she turned to go. "Are you Ghi'sulelan?" 

She stopped and laughed to the sky. "Enasal!! They **can** ask direct questions!" She turned back to them with that wicked little grin of hers. "I am, and that name would just be a curse upon your clan. There are people still hunting me in the Free Marches. Getting away from that was just another reason why I offered to attend the Conclave on your behalf. Two birds with one stone." 

Nerian looked dumbstruck, but managed to ask. "Who is hunting you?"

The Ranger offered a dramatic shrug. "Oh, ya know. Slavers and the assassins they hired to kill me for smashing their operations.. If you're half as clever as you like to believe, you'll keep your mouth shut and deny any knowledge of it. I don't want your clan to be at risk because of me and I doubt anyone here would appreciate assassins visiting Skyhold. Now, if you would excuse me, I have things to do." 

Both dumbfounded men nodded; Nerian spoke. "Thank you for speaking with us, Inquisitor." 

She waved it off and started back toward the garden. "Sure. I would appreciate a more civil approach next time, however." _Asshole.._  
\------------------------------- 

With Vardren's hair now cut into an actual style, however short, he and Mithra settled at the breakfast table in the main hall; the last to eat. Unfortunately, they were not alone. 

The admission of her identity had excited Mihren beyond sense. He had rushed to her side to ask all manner of fanboy questions about the legend of Ghi'sulelan. 

She had to ask him to keep his voice down several times, but answered his questions in the simplest of ways. Each answer usually ended with "and I killed them." which delighted the boy to no end. It was adorable really, but annoying at the same time. 

To be perfectly honest, Mithra wasn't entirely certain if there were people actively hunting her back in the Marches, but she frequently reminded the starstruck hunter that he should keep it to himself for the clan's sake. Somehow, she doubted he would, but told herself frequently that Wycome was under Inquisition occupation. Surely they were capable of keeping the elves safe...she hoped. 

"Can I see it?!" Mihren begged with bright, excited eyes. 

The Ranger cringed in uncertainty. _Ooohh.. How can I say no to those big, doe eyes..?_ She sighed with a grin. "Alright... Let me go fetch it. Meet me in Josephine's office. It isn't for the public eye." 

The young hunter dashed off to the Ambassador's office to wait; no doubt bouncing in anticipation while he stood around.

Vardren chuckled as soon as the boy shut the door behind him. "How is hero worship treating you?" 

Mithra groaned and let her head fall into her hands. "As if you can't see it. This is part of the reason why I wanted to keep it quiet. I really hope he calms down about it. This "Herald" crap is bad enough." 

When she peered at him sideways, she noticed him flicking at his freshly cut hair; likely missing his mane dreadfully. 

She offered a soft grin. "It looks good. Somewhat like Cullen's style, really." 

The Mage rolled his eye. "Please. He's the only man in existence that can make a quaff like this look that good." 

She laughed at that. "He does have nice hair. You managed to make it look like a bowl of noodles that fell on his head earlier, however." 

Vardren cackled at that. "It always looked like that in Kirkwall. I wonder how many products he uses to manage that mess." 

"Three." She answered with a smirk. 

He laughed again. "I suppose you would know. Go on, before your little fan drives the Ambassador up the wall."   
\------------------------- 

Mihren gaped in reverence when the Ranger presented the famous Jaguar's head and accompanying hide. When he held up his hands as if were gazing upon some holy relic, she laughed. 

"It won't bite, Mihren. It's still in decent shape, you can touch it." 

The young hunter reached out tentatively and stroked the glossy fur of the long dead cat. "Oh..it's just as Gideon said... I can't believe I'm actually touching this..." 

Mithra nibbled her lip and looked between him and the skin. "You want to have a little fun?"  
\------------------------ 

After **re** doing his hair, Cullen stood at his desk looking through a pile of reports, as usual. 

When the door to his left opened, he glanced up to see who was visiting. "Ah, Mihren. Is there some-" 

Something that looked like a very large, spotted cat suddenly barreled through the rotunda door while screaming, **-BRRRAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRAAAAAAHHHH!! BBRRAAAAOOOHHHH!!!!-** sending the Commander under his desk for cover while shouting a very frightened " **MAKER!!!** " 

When he heard highly amused laughter ringing through his office, Cullen peered over the top of his desk. 

Mithra stood in the doorway with tears streaming down her face; howling with laughter while wearing the jaguar ensemble she had claimed to own. Young Mihren, meanwhile, doubled over laughing; trying to breathe through his tears. 

"ARE YOU SERIOUS??!!" The Commander shouted while standing once more; completely embarrassed over the prank they had pulled on him. 

The Inquisitor dropped to her knees while cackling and holding her sides as Mihren stumbled sideways; both howling even louder. 

"You two are an embarrassment! Leave my office immediately!" He demanded.  

The Ranger panted through her fit in an attempt to calm herself. When she caught sight of Cullen's famous scowl, it only set her off once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Felas tarasyl’nin, 'ma'falon. - Calm the storm, my friend. 
> 
> Sylas - Breathe 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks 
> 
> Sathem lasa halani - Pleased to render aid / Happy to help


	107. Go Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunchtime in Skyhold's tavern - Sera has had enough. Tuelenas goes through some personal items while a fight takes place in the courtyard. The hunters leave at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG - Hollidays, work, and writer's block are a terrible combination. Finally got something out of my brain though. :)

With stitch removal complete and Tuelenas still out from the sleeping elixir, the Ranger headed for the tavern for lunch. 

Sera would be disappointed upon hearing their prank would be delayed, but Mithra did scorn Nerian with the question "Do you think I just use my ability without cause?" A Skyhold-wide prank probably wouldn't qualify as good cause, even if it was in the Inquisitor's opinion. Peace must be maintained, in the same breath however - Fuck Nerian.

People were gathered for lunch already, and, wouldn't you know it, the hunters had decided to eat there as well. The Ranger heaved a quiet sigh. _Wonderful.. Maybe they'll leave after they're done eating._

With that, she got in line to order her food. To her mild embarrassment, the workers waved her forward out of respect. She smiled and expressed her thanks, but couldn't help peering out the corner of her eye at the Lavellan hunters. What did they think about the display? _Oh, who gives a shit? Skyhold is my territory and these are my people. If the Dalish have a problem with it, they can suck raw eggs for lunch._

After giving her order to Cabot, she started for the table occupied by Bull and Dorian. She couldn't help but catch their conversation on approach. 

"I'm just saying, Dorian, you carry around this picture of the Qunari in your mind. Like..you see us as this forbidden, terrible thing and you're inclined to _do_ the forbidden."

The Vint flushed slightly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Bull grinned while lifting his tankard. "All I'm saying is.. You want to explore that, my door's always open."

Dorian burned a little brighter. "You are impossible! This is...uuugghh!"

The Qunari's grin widened. "Good! I like that energy. Stoke those fires, big guy!"

Mithra cocked an amused brow while taking a seat next to her Mage friend. "What's going on here?" 

" _I_ was merely enjoying the "sights" when this.. _barbarian_ seated himself across the table. Without an invitation! How utterly rude." 

She smirked at him. "Shall I find a seat elsewhere, then?" 

"No, dearest. Your presence may actually draw things this way." Dorian remarked coolly before sipping his brandy. 

After taking a rather impressive drink, Bull put his cup down with a big, satisfied grunt. "Speaking of uninvited things, when are your pretty little boyfriends leaving, Boss?" 

"Not soon enough.. A couple more days, at most...I hope." 

"Stupid elfy knobs betta be clearing out soon. I don't wanna keep hiding." Sera announced while plopping down on the Ranger's other side and sliding a plate before her. "Here's lunch." 

Mithra smiled at her sandwich before picking it up. "Thanks, Sera." 

"Yeah, whateva." She remarked before taking a big bite out of her own food. 

Bull set his cup down once more and tilted his chin at the Inquisitor. "Hey, Boss. I got a letter-" 

Roshan approached their table a little nervously. "Inquisitor..um.. Is this a bad time?" 

The Qunari shrugged off the interruption. "Talk to me about it when you get a chance." 

She nodded then smiled up at the hunter. "Not at all, Roshan. Have a seat." 

With a nervous sigh, he raked his fingers through his thick, brown mop and sat next to Bull. "I wish to apologize for Nerian's behavior...and for the deception. Nerian believed more..underhanded methods would be necessary to persuade you to join us. For whatever it's worth, we truly wanted to offer you a home and a family..but we did hope to gain extra security in return. We should have been content with what you have already given. I am sorry for all the trouble we've been." 

Mithra fought the urge to roll her eyes. "While I don't appreciate people seeking me for nothing more than my ability, Clan Lavellan still has the Inquisition's protection. As for Nerian, he should apologize for himself. You, on the other hand, understood "no" the first time, so I hold no hard feelings toward you, Roshan." She shot him a wry grin. "I won't let one reflect on all of you." 

He looked truly apologetic then. "I understand how it seems, but please don't think we only sought your power." His blue eyes flicked to Sera and back quickly. "Anyone would be fortunate to have someone as kind and lovely as yourself. Many expressed interest in seeing you again, in fact." 

She blinked in mild surprise. "That is..very sweet, Roshan, but your flattery is better spent on Emmaera. I won't hold a grudge over something so trivial. I understand you and Mihren have been trying to get the others off my back, besides. I truly appreciate your efforts." 

"I'm sorry we weren't successful..but I'm glad my brothers have finally accepted the refusal, even if it did require a more stern approach." The young hunter fidgeted slightly. "They are, however, disappointed that we will be returning home without good news. Umm.. How is Tuelenas doing? With the news, I mean. I understand he didn't take it well at first." 

_That's the understatement of the age.._ The Ranger looked a little down for a moment. "I'm..not entirely certain. He doesn't quite believe it yet, but he's beginning to. We haven't seen each other in..fifteen years, at least. I can't say I blame him. I barely believe it myself." 

Roshan let a small laugh escape. "I can't believe it either. How could he have missed it..? How did anyone for that matter?" 

She nodded solemnly. "How did he come to be with Clan Lavellan?" 

"He was passed to us at the last gathering. I understand he's always been a bit..troubled. The last clan he was with seemed rather eager to be rid of him." He shrugged. "Maybe he didn't want to get attached to anyone in case he lost them to tragedy...my best guess. If I may, why didn't you tell the Keeper of your clan's fate? Or was your sister cast out before it was destroyed?" 

Mithra's shoulders fell with a heavy sigh. "Please understand.. I despise pity. It doesn't change a damn thing.. But to answer your question, my sister was never cast out. We were simply the last two and our lives were great despite that. Could you imagine telling people that you're the last living member of your clan? It's...sad. I'd rather let people believe it was my choice to leave than host some stupid pity party."  

He nodded. "I can understand that." 

The Ranger watched Teresin's approach with some suspicion. _He's looking to sit near Sera, no doubt._ Despite that, she attempted to continue the conversation. "Was he dishonest about it?" 

"No, actually. He mentioned it often..especially when I was heading out to trade in a village. I don't know if he was hoping to start a fight, was paranoid, or was genuinely worried..." 

She tried to continue listening to Roshan, but Teresin grinning and chattering at Sera distracted her to some degree. Creators bless her soul, the Jenny was trying with all she had not to punch the guy in the face between each bad pick up line and blatant innuendo. 

When Sera could stand it no more, she wheeled around and planted a huge kiss right on Mithra's mouth. 

All eyes widened; some nervously, others with surprise, and two sets hardened in offense.   
\------------------------------ 

Grey eyes cracked open to search the chamber. _Is it done..?_ He eased himself up to sit and rubbed his face with both hands. Tuelenas blinked away some of his drowsiness and had a look at his arm. No more pink marks, but faint lines of the wounds and small holes of the stitches were still visible. 

Then, he noticed a large leather bag near his feet with a folded note laying upon it. 

_Lea'vune,_   
_All done! You seem to be fully healed now._   
_Please say something if you feel poorly_   
_and we will be glad to help._   
_I know how difficult this must be for you._   
_Trust me, it isn't easy for me to believe_   
_either._   
_In any case, I managed to save a few_   
_things. I thought you might like to see_   
_them again, so here they are._   
_Mother's jacket, what's left of father's_   
_bow, and a few other random items._   
_I thought you might like to look them_   
_over privately. If you'd rather not look,_   
_that's alright. I understand completely._   
_I'm just presenting the opportunity._   
_Please take care with them if you do._   
_~U'vunlea._

The hunter folded the note and set it beside him while eyeing the pack; unsure if he really wanted to look. Curiosity won out after a moment and he dragged the leather sack toward him before opening it. 

After some gentle rummaging, he discovered half of an old whitewood bow that had been charred on one end. He turned it over; studying the leafy engravings as best he could in the dim light of the room. There, between what was left of the grip and the arrow rest, was what he was looking for: a small, stalking fox. 

When Tuelenas pulled a worn out, stitched up leather jacket from the satchel, he gaped at it in disbelief and smoothed his hair back. He rubbed at a stitched spot between the shoulder blades before clutching it to his chest. After a short time, he cleared his throat, set it in his lap, and reached for more. 

He pulled out something small and solid. He smirked to himself when he found a Dalish warrior carved of birch. Uncle Rogelen had made one like it for him when he was still in the womb; certain he would have a nephew. The hunter set it upon the jacket and continued his search.   
\----------------------------- 

Cullen ran to the upper courtyard upon hearing about the brawl. From the battlements, he could see Mithra facing off with two dagger wielding hunters in the middle of a large crowd.

Nerian rushed at her from the left while Teresin darted in from her front; both poised to strike. The red head reached her first. With a whip of her hand, he found his blade blocking his clansman's attack for her and her right fist heading straight for his face. He saw stars and cussed while stumbling backwards. 

She dropped with a quick spin; putting Nerian on his side in the dirt. The Inquisitor hopped back up to her feet and took a few steps away from them both. 

Vardren stood on the stairway to the main hall for a good view; watching with cool interest. 

The Commander began inching his way through the dense gathering of people to join the Mage for the show. 

Nerian came in fast; attempting a shot at the gut. She sidestepped and trapped his arm between her ribs and elbow before smashing his nose with her forehead. With him tearing up and holding his bloodied nose, the Ranger whipped around with a kick for the other side of Teresin's face. 

Once Cullen made it to Vardren's side, he noticed she was unarmed. "What happened?! Why isn't she using a weapon?!" 

"To hear Bull tell it, Sera kissed her in front of Teresin in an attempt to get him to leave her alone. He pulled a knife while Nerian stormed over, Mithra ordered Bull to get Sera to safety, and they took the fight outside despite Roshan's plea for peace. As for weaponry.." The Mage shrugged. "..she's trying not to kill them." He winced with a hiss when Nerian went down. "Ooohh..the left hook. There will be structural damage with that one.." 

When the red head came in for more, she turned his wrist outward and smashed her knee into his ribs. He trapped her leg against him and sought to take her to the ground. Mithra hopped backwards in pace with the hunter to keep herself standing. 

The Commander grew increasingly worried. "Why is no one aiding her? Where is Josmael?" 

"Relax, she's got this. She ordered everyone else to stay out of it, including Josmael. Oop, speak of the devil..." He nodded toward the show. 

The wolf loped over to a very pained looking Nerian and lifted his hind leg; pissing on him in the middle of the ring. Once he was finished relieving himself, he kicked dirt on the downed elf with his hind paws and sauntered back to the sidelines. 

With a leap and a twist, the Ranger's free leg met Teresin's head and they both tumbled to the ground. As he cradled his burning ear, she rolled away and got back to her feet. 

He sneered up at her. "You fucking bitch! You would choose a woman over one of us?!" 

"What? You think I'm obligated to choose one of your sorry asses?" She spit on him. "No one has a claim on me!" 

Teresin struggled back to his feet and wiped blood from his lip. "We came all this way.. Your asshole brother was right. You're just a feral whore." 

She stabbed a finger at him with a menacing look. "You showed up **uninvited** to **my** territory and posed a threat to **my** people. I have been remarkably courteous with your worthless ass. Such behavior usually earns dick heads like you a swift death." 

When the moron charged at her, she sidestepped and brought her bicep up to meet his throat; putting him flat on his back and unable to breathe properly. 

Mithra kicked his blade away and stood over him while pointing to the gates. "Take your worthless fuck of a clansman and go home. Your Keeper will hear of your beha-" When she noticed him looking between her feet, the Ranger moved. She was a second too late; earning her a ripped shirt and a deep scratch just above her hip bone. 

Before he knew it, Nerian was face down in the dirt with a bloody mouth to go with his nose. 

She wiped at the damp rip in her shirt with a sneer. "I am beyond tired of playing with your stupid asses. You have lost the privilege of civility in remarkable fashion. Get the fuck out while you can still keep your lives." 

With the fight over, Cullen breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank the Maker she's alright. I was worried she didn't hear my warning." He chuckled. "Remind me never to get in a fist fight with her." 

Vardren shrugged with a grin. "I doubt that would ever happen. I should get to healing." 

When the crowd dispersed, Roshan and Mihren stood over their bloodied clansmen and shook their heads; pitying their stupidity. 

The doe eyed boy kneeled beside his bruised cousin. "You just _had_ to lose your temper... What made you think you stood a chance against her?" 

"She isn't so tough.. I almost had her." Teresin moaned while sitting up.

Mihren snorted a laugh. "Sure you did, cousin. Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and go home." 

When Nerian rolled over, he found Roshan's displeased frown and sighed. "That was...pretty stupid of me, wasn't it?" 

The brown haired hunter grinned. "Extremely. I told you we should have just accepted her initial refusal and left her alone." 

Forest green eyes squinted up at him. "You knew about the Sera girl, didn't you?" 

Roshan nodded. "And I knew you would act like an idiot over it. We had no right to interfere with her life."

Nerian wiped his battered face and winced while flicking the blood from his hand. "Where is she..?" 

"Getting healed. I imagine you'd like to go next." 

"Yes, please..." He groaned while sitting up. When he examined his soaked clothing, he wrinkled his nose. The moment Nerian realized how much it hurt to do so, he tried to keep his face straight. "Did the wolf **have** to piss on me..?"

Mihren laughed at him. "I'd say you earned it. You're lucky she ordered him to stay out of the fight." 

Roshan spoke up. "You two have been nothing but trouble for her. I suggest we all apologize and leave peacefully. For the clan's sake, I hope you haven't broken any chance of an alliance."   
\-------------------------------- 

After profuse apologies and much healing, the hunters were ready to depart at long last. 

Roshan and the youngest walked over to the group that had gathered to see them off; wishing to say goodbye to Josmael and the famous Ranger. 

Mihren stepped forward first with a sullen look. "I'm sorry..about this whole mess. And thank you...for everything you've done for the clan. It was an honor to get better acquainted with you.." The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile. "..and it was fun watching you scare the life out of your Commander." 

The Inquisitor smiled upon hearing Cullen's disapproving grumble. "You have no reason to apologize, Mihren. It was fun having you here. You're welcome to visit anytime." 

Mihren nodded and moved to scratch the wolf at her side. "See you around, Josmael." He looked up at Tuelenas. "You're really staying here?" 

He nodded. "For now. I should try to get to know the last living member of my family." 

Mihren grinned at him. "Try to be nice so you don't get kicked out of Skyhold."

Tuelenas sighed and crossed his arms. "There are things to adjust to. We'll see how it goes." 

The Inquisitor smirked sideways at her brother. "That you're willing to try gives me hope." She held a small leather bundle out to the boy. "I want you to have these, Mihren. May you never need to use them."

When he unwrapped the gift, his big doe eyes went wide. "You can't be serious.." He held up one of the white halla horn daggers and looked as if he were about to cry. 

"They're very sharp. Please take care with them." When the Ranger noticed his tearful gaze, she laughed softly and opened her arms; offering him a hug. The boy put the blades on his belt and accepted the gesture enthusiastically. After a moment, she clapped him on the back to signal the end of the embrace and smiled at him. "I'm sure you'll have no trouble making friends in Wycome, but do watch out for yourself." 

He nodded. "I will. Thank you so much." 

Roshan stood back with an amused grin on his face through their exchange. When Mihren hurried away to show off his gift, he came forward with a firm yet friendly handshake. "It was nice to see you again, and to get acquainted with the people of Skyhold. I am truly sorry for the way my clansmen handled themselves. The Keeper will hear of their behavior." 

Mithra nodded with a smile. "Thank you for your patience through all this bullshit, Roshan. I have something for you as well." She took a box from Cullen and offered it. 

When the hunter opened it, he smiled. "Chess." 

The Ranger shrugged. "You'll need something to teach the others with. Give my regards to Emmaera." 

He chuckled with a faint blush. "Can we expect you at the ceremony?"

She smirked. "To claim the bow you will undoubtedly owe me? Absolutely."


	108. Getting Acquainted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas and Mithra take a walk around Skyhold. She makes a few things clear. He meets some of the Inner Circle before Bull discusses the letter he recieved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen!! <3

"So.." Tuelenas began as they walked toward the stables. "Um.." He smoothed his short, blond hair back; unsure how to begin getting to know his own sister.

Mithra nodded in understanding. "There's a lot to ask each other. I imagine much has happened to us both. Allow me to begin by saying I don't know how this happened. After..everything..Danyla found me like this, still trapped where she saw me fall."

He scratched his head and asked the only question he could think of. "When you uh.." He gestured to her to supplement his meaning. "..were you in pain?"

She smiled and shook her head. "I don't know, but it comes in very handy. It helped keep us alive by avoiding danger much of the time."

"How?"

The Inquisitor pressed her lips together. "What have you heard about Rangers?"

Tuelenas shrugged. "Stories say they befriend beasts and can call them to their side for aid...that's what the tales say, anyway."

She nodded. "It's true..but also very vague. I understand them..their language. Much like how we understand both Common and Elvish. I can eavesdrop on a crow's conversation, for example. I can know what they've seen by listening to them...and I can ask them for more information. It's how we found you in that ruin, actually."

He gave her a very weird look. "You understand the crow's..tongue?"

Mithra grinned while walking into the barn. "I understand many tongues..and I can speak them as well. That's how I ask for aid. It is magic..yet it isn't. I seem to generate my own power rather than pull from the Fade like a Mage."

The hunter blew out a nervous breath and rubbed the top of his head again. "How many tongues do you speak?"

She grimaced in uncertainty. "It...would be easier to name the creatures I **can't** speak with, honestly." The Ranger fidgeted. "Aaand, I was dishonest with you when we met.."

He smirked. "I knew it.."

She picked at her nails. "You may want to sit down, Isa'ma'lin."

Tuelenas looked worried but took her advice and sat down on a hay bale.

The Inquisitor nibbled her lip. "I didn't want to overwhelm you while you were injured.. I flew you to Skyhold on a Dragon... You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't."

"That's..." He paled and leaned against the wall for support while an involuntary, nervous laugh leaked out of her. He heaved a sigh and sat up once more. "That's why you blindfolded me..so I wouldn't panic."

"In part.. I was also afraid you would recognize me. I knew you the instant I took that bag off your head. And I knew what you thought of me at the time...I didn't know what else to do."

Her brother looked shamed. "I am sorry. Had I known.."

She waved it away. "I've heard worse, don't worry about it. You weren't wrong, really. I am feral in a sense. I'm..free. I owe no allegiance to any one people. I get along with everyone..and I fight with everyone at the same time."

Tuelenas laughed then. "Hence knocking the piss out of Nerian and Teresin. They had it coming."

She joined in the laugh. "I must agree with you there, but it was Josmael's piss."

"Talking about the fight?" Blackwall asked merrily while strolling in. "You had everyone worried, ya know. Well, Varric wasn't. He was too busy taking bets."

Mithra grinned and crossed her arms. "Why am I not at all surprised to hear Varric took the opportunity to play booky while lives were at risk? Did you bet against me this time?"

The Warden held up a small coin purse with a smile. "No, but the odds were stacked high in their favor. Two armed men against a woman with nothing. I made a fair sovereign off your left hook." He chuckled. "I'll try to avoid pissing you off."

"Smart man." She laughed then gestured to the crate in his arms. "You're really looking to settle into the barn again? I thought you'd gotten comfortable in that room."

He shrugged. "I like the open air and the company is pleasant enough. I thought our new resident might like the space, besides. It has a nice view of the mountains."

Mithra remembered her brother then. "You two haven't met, have you? Tuelenas, this is Blackwall, our resident Grey Warden."

He set his things down and offered a handshake. "Pleased to meet you."

The elf's grey eyes looked between his hand and face, but he didn't move to take it.

The Ranger's eyes narrowed. "Tuelenas.."

Her brother crossed his arms and scowled.

When the Warden frowned and took up his crate once more, Mithra apologized. "I'm so sorry, Blackwall. Please excuse us." She looked to the stubborn elf and growled "A word, Brother.." while starting out of the barn.

As soon as they stopped by the kitchen stairs, she turned to him. "If you wish to stay here, you had best get used to people of all races. Blackwall is a good person - he doesn't deserve such treatment."

The hunter crossed his arms once more. "How can you be so friendly with these shemlen? They slaughtered our clan - our family. For what? Fun?"

The Inquisitor crossed her arms as well. " **These** people did no such thing. Our clan was attacked by people that didn't tolerate others for whatever reason. Acceptance and working together for a common cause - that is what keeps this place going. I will not have intolerance and racism here."

"What of the man that stabbed Mihren?"

She chuffed. "Since he was stupid enough to attack an innocent boy just because of his ears, he was shipped off to the desert to shovel shit for the rest of his career."

Tuelenas gestured in disbelief. "He almost killed Mihren, and you ship him off to do dirty work? You didn't kill him?"

The Ranger pointed off in the distance. "If Mihren had died, I would have sent that asshole's head to his family to repay the debt. Mihren lived, so he serves a humiliating sentence instead. His post should give him plenty of time to think about what he did wrong. He can learn from it and change. He can become a better person through it. His sentence has sent a message to the rest of the Inquisition as well."

He sneered. "You're too soft."

Mithra gave him a dangerous look. "Nothing about me is soft, Isa'ma'lin. I see numerous ways to deal with shit and the bloodiest of them usually come to mind first. I choose to be above that." She pointed to the barn. "We were not raised to be hateful without cause. What reason do you have to dislike Blackwall? Because his ears are a different shape from your own? If so, you're choosing to be just like the monsters that murdered our parents."

He clenched his jaw, but his eyes shifted with thought. After a moment, be blew out his frustration and ruffled his short, ash blond hair while turning away.

Her voice softened. "You are my brother, but this is my clan. My family. We have shed blood together. We look out for and support each other. I want you to be a part of this." She grinned at him. "Would you like to meet Uncle Blackwall?"

The hunter looked back at her and sighed. "I said I would try to adjust. I should keep my word."

After apologizing to Blackwall for his rudeness and making a more acceptable introduction, they moved to meet everyone else.

When Tuelenas met Cullen yet again, Mithra stood behind her brother and gave the Commander a look that begged "Pleeeeeaaase be nice." The General complied as best he could, but was still irritated at her brother for being a dick when he woke up. Cullen begrudgingly accepted the hunter's apology and she made a kissy face at him before whisking Tuelenas away to meet Solas. Before they reached the door, she mouthed "I will see you later." back at him with a grin and a wink.

Introducing the Apostate was fine until a remark was made about his pile of books on Elvhen history. The Inquisitor's eyes narrowed at Solas when he wrinkled his nose and opened his mouth. The Mage very subtly pouted and directed the conversation elsewhere which earned him an approving nod and accompanying smile.

She took him to see Dorian briefly. When the Mage's mustache curled up on one side while looking him up and down, Mithra figured it was best to get her brother out of there. She loved Dorian to bits, but she suspected Tuelenas wouldn't react well to his flirting.

They popped up to see Leliana in the rookery. The Spy Master seemed to be in a good mood that day, thank goodness. After the Inquisitor suggested traveling to Valence via dragon for the sake of speed, they went to continue the introductions.

When they popped into Josephine's office for a quick hello, they found her complaining about something Sera had done to the Duke de Freyan's room the night before. Her frustration was borne of the Jenny's usual antics, not because of anything even remotely racial. Even so, the Ranger thought it best not to linger. Frazzled Josie could become...unnerving. Thank the Creators she wasn't fussing over the table cloths not complimenting the drapes this time, however.

They spent a bit more time with Varric since he was so unbelievably easy to get along with anyway. The quick tongued Dwarf smirked and shook his hand while offering to teach him Wicked Grace in time to join a game in the tavern tomorrow night. The elf actually left their meeting with a grin on his face. _At least he's genuinely friendly with Varric. He's not completely hopeless._

With the main hall covered, the siblings went to rest in the garden for a moment. Her brother was beginning to loosen up and grow a little more comfortable. They heard no disparaging remarks about elves in their wanderings, which certainly helped. She really hoped he was enjoying getting to know her people and would grow to like them as much as she did.

"Thoughts?" She asked pleasantly while sitting next to him on the bench.

He crossed his arms and blew out an annoyed breath. "Your friend, Dorian. I don't like the way he looked at me."

The Ranger bit her lip to hide a smile. "Dorian..finds men appealing."

"Well, he can take his appeal elsewhere. I still have trouble believing you like women."

She laughed. "Sera kissed me hoping to get Teresin off of her, but we aren't together."

Tuelenas cocked a brow at her. "Roshan was under the impression -"

She rolled her eyes. "She dragged me with her to hide from Teresin when he discovered her. I told Roshan she likes women and he assumed we were involved." Mithra shrugged. "We aren't. I like men."

His gaze hardened. "Why didn't you correct him?"

The Ranger shrugged again. "I wanted to see what kind of people I was dealing with. I discovered Roshan was a better person than I realized, and that Nerian and Teresin were even bigger assholes than I had guessed."

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't even know what to think now. You're..devious."

She smirked. "I prefer "clever" thank you. I do what I must to get out of unpleasant situations. That visit certainly qualified. I wasn't about to marry one of them."

The hunter looked at her like she was crazy. "Why not? Roshan is a good man and Mihren adored you."

"Roshan's heart belongs to Emmaera and hers to him. I wasn't about to tear them apart. Mihren..is a very sweet kid, but he's in love with the legend, not me. He's too young and neither of us are interested in marriage anyway. The other two.." She shook her head with a snort. "Nerian saw me as a potential guard dog and Teresin sees women as things to hump. Fuck that. There was no love to be found in either of them."

He worried at his lip and looked at the scenery. "I suppose I can understand that. I am glad you didn't choose Nerian or Teresin anyway. To be related to either would be a curse upon us both. One is smug with his imagined cleverness and the other is a hot headed fool."

She chuffed. "Believe me, I noticed." The Inquisitor stood with a sigh. "There are a few more people to meet. Care to grab a drink in the tavern?"

Tuelenas smirked. "Will there be a fight this time?"

She returned his smirk. "Only if you start one, but I prefer pepper eating competitions. They're much more entertaining...and challenging." When her brother gave her a weird look, she laughed. "Come on, you can ask Bull about it. He still owes me a dance for losing."

He scratched the back of his head and lifted himself from the bench. "Skyhold is a strange place."

Mithra smiled and started off. "I'll take that as a compliment."

Her brother grinned and shook his head. _She's much cheekier than I remember._ "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You were quiet when we were kids. You're more open..wittier than I recall."

"I had to adapt to the world and make friends to survive. I also had to find the fun in it to keep myself going. It's how I managed to last this long. What about you? I mean, I remember you being grumpy, but.." She whistled and shot him a wry grin.

He looked mildly offended. "I am not grumpy."

The Ranger turned to him when he stopped moving. "Sorry.. Just having a bit of fun."

A disbelieving expression took Tuelenas' face. "Life wasn't **fun** for me. I traveled west after.. I was alone and scared for weeks. I found another clan, but they were reluctant to take me in. Thank the Creators our clan started training early in life, or they wouldn't have at all. Even after years of working and hunting with them, they still considered me an outsider. They gladly threw me into the trading pot at the last gathering. I felt like a piece of livestock standing before the clans. Everyone thought there was something wrong with me because of how quickly they discarded me. Deshanna took me in when no one else would."

A blend of pity and worry washed over her. "Roshan mentioned something about you being "troubled".. He assumed you didn't want to get attached to anyone in case..uh.. Did you never tell them this?"

The hunter crossed his arms with a scowl. "Why would they have cared? I was an outsider to them too."

"Are you sure about that, Lea'vune? The men you came here with were very worried when they discovered you were missing. They raced back to Redcliffe to ask for help in finding you. Mihren was genuinely happy for you when I told him we were siblings as well. Is it possible you expected them to treat you as the other clan had and you acted accordingly?"

He snorted. "What would you know about it? From what I understand, you weren't there for much longer than a week."

Mithra narrowed her gaze. "It was long enough to know that Clan Lavellan is full of good, caring people. I have no vallis'lin on my face, yet they nursed me back to health and encouraged me to stay until I had recovered fully. Where were you when I was there, anyway? I never saw you."

He shrugged. "I went out with a hunting party two days into your recovery and returned the day you offered to go to the Conclave. I didn't want to get close to..your wolf, so I kept my distance."

She nodded solemnly then grinned; hoping to lighten the mood once more. "Well, you're here with your crazy ass sister and her giant puppy now. Life can be fun from here on out, if you're interested. Let's introduce you to the rest of the family. They will accept you if you let them. You just have to be nice."

Tuelenas sighed and they started off once more. "Alright. Who is left and what can I expect?"

"There's Cassandra. She's from a royal family in Nevarra, but she's not your typical princess. She'd rather slay dragons than attend a ball any day. She enjoys romance novels and poetry, but she's somewhat embarrassed about it."

He cocked a brow. "Sounds..fun I guess."

The Inquisitor held the garden door open for him. "She's also a devout Andrastian, but don't let the religious difference get under your skin. We're very good friends despite our differences. Then there's Bull. He's a Qunari mercenary with a rowdy, ragtag band of misfits - much like my people. I find their company very enjoyable. And there's Sera. She's a city elf..but she dislikes "elfy" elves."

The hunter's eyes hardened in confusion. "What does that even mean?"

The Ranger shrugged. "She doesn't care about elvhen history and culture. Sera..has something of a human mentality. She cares about "the little people" aka "common folk" and hates nobles. She lives for today and doesn't give a damn about the past. She's loud, unapologetic, and really fun to hang out with once you're on her good side. She also has a quick temper and is Skyhold's most notorious prankster, so beware if you get on her bad side. For example..she cut off Vardren's hair last night, but they usually involve bugs or food items."

".."Loud, unapologetic, quick tempered".. No wonder Teresin found her appealing. She sounds much like him."

She cocked a brow at him. "Sera isn't a drooling lecher that doesn't understand "no".."

He grinned. "In that case, I like her better than him already."

Mithra laughed softly. "That's good to hear. Then there's Josmael, of course. Whether you realize it or not, you owe him an apology."

He paused on the stairs of the main hall. "Apologize...to a wolf?"

She crossed her arms. "Absolutely. He rushed you out of the ruin when we found you. You really upset him when you insulted me."

Tuelenas looked truly apologetic. "I gathered that when he tried to take my face off. But I am sorry. Had I known what you had done and.."

She shook her head and they continued down the stairs. "You owe _him_ the apology, not me. And believe me, if he **had** tried, you wouldn't have a face right now. It was a warning..a slap across the face for the way you spoke to me. Nothing more."

He blew out a nervous sigh. "That's...a very effective slap."

The Ranger grinned. "There are perks to having an overgrown wolf for a brother." She looked toward the training yard, but the Seeker was nowhere in sight. "Huh, Cassandra isn't destroying more dummies right now? Ah well, you can meet her later."

As they drew closer, however, she could see the Qunari and Krem chatting just outside of the tavern. "There's Bull and his Lieutenant, Krem."

The hunter's eyes went wide. "He's...a really big guy."

She cocked a brow and smiled at him. "Have you never met Qunari before?"

"I...can't say I have, no. But I've heard of them."

The Ranger laughed at how nervous her brother looked. "You have nothing to worry about. Despite his name, he won't gore you, I promise."

He nodded and fell in step behind her. "That's reassuring."

When the siblings drew nearer, Mithra called out to them merrily. "Hey Bull! Krem!"

"Your Worship!" The young merc smiled.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "And here I thought we were friends, Krem. Call me "Mithra" or "Inquisitor".. I'm beyond tired of that "Herald" stuff."

The Qunari grinned. "Gonna throw some punches over it, Boss? Or are you going to open a rift up your own ass for ending their visit with a brawl?"

She narrowed her eyes and smirked before croaking out a request to any ravens perched nearby. Three birds immediately set upon The Iron Bull; croaking and flapping while perching on his rack. "You speak - They shit."

The look on Tuelenas' face was a blend of amused, nervous, and amazed.

The Qunari gave her a thumbs up and winked with a grin.

"Smart man." Mithra laughed and invited the birds to her arms instead. As soon as they settled in, she turned to her brother. "Care to hold one?"

"Uuuhh.. Sure."

She tilted her chin at the one on her left arm and nodded over at the hunter.

With a hop, the bird landed on his wrist a little awkwardly; flapping to maintain balance on an uncertain limb. When he steadied his arm and accepted the creature fully, it ruffled its feathers and shook itself out.

While Tuelenas eyed the bird curiously, the Ranger chuckled. "She has her own mind. Stroke her chest. You might make a friend."

With her brother somewhat distracted, she asked Bull about the letter he had mentioned. The Qunari nodded toward the training yard; indicating that their conversation was for trusted ears. Mithra excused herself from the hunter's company momentarily and went to discuss a potential alliance with the Qunari.

They had requested help with busting a Red Lyrium smuggling operation out on the Storm Coast in ten day's time. Said alliance would gain the Inquisition more Ben-Hassrath reports, the Antaam pointed at the Venatori, as well as the naval power of Qunari Dreadnoughts; very large, impressive warships, from what Mithra had heard of them.

It sounded like a very juicy deal. However, the followers of the Qun weren't considered trustworthy in most lands. Especially after the incident in Kirkwall. With Bull's assurance that the deal was legit, she agreed to see to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - (lit) Boy of my Blood / Brother 
> 
> Vallis'lin - (lit) Blood writing / Dalish facial tattoos 
> 
> Shemlen - (lit) Quick person / racial slang for Humans 
> 
> Lea'vune - Moonlight / Tuelenas' family nickname


	109. Trying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas meets Sera and Cassandra. Things seem to be going well until a sensitive topic is broached.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen! Translations in the end notes, as always. :)

With business taken care of and the official introduction out of the way, Bull, Krem, and the siblings entered the tavern to grab a drink and eventually introduce Sera. The mercs figured it was best to let them have their space and talk things over. The Qunari certainly didn't want to screw up their reunion, especially now that it seemed to be going well. With that in mind, Bull and Krem took their drinks to their respective chairs and left the elves at the bar. 

Mithra wasn't certain whether she should introduce Cole or not. She had no idea how he felt about spirits, but she knew the Dalish generally considered them dangerous. With Compassion's tendency to pluck thoughts from minds and announce them to the world, it probably wasn't the best idea until there were no secrets left between them. If Cole happened to approach him for any troubles in his heart, she prayed Tuelenas' eyes wouldn't "stick" to the spirit as her companions' had. _Creators, **PLEASE** don't let my brother remember him.._

She figured it was a good idea to get him accustomed to everyone before telling him "Oh yeah, by the way, I'm sleeping with my Commander who is a retired Templar.." as well. The Ranger was certainly **not** looking forward to that conversation. It would be wise to leave that bit of news under the rug until the two men were on much friendlier terms. She really hoped they would develop some semblance of a friendship, anyway. Needless to say, things did not look promising in that area right now. Then again..it was only his first real day in Skyhold. 

Despite any of that, "Agent Fennec" was itching to return to Cullen's arms. She had some things to make up to him; an embarrassing prank, some teasing, and the whole suitor situation. Oh, and how she looked forward to making up for those things. 

Tuelenas quirked his brow. "What's that look about?" 

Mithra's dopey expression vanished when she blinked. She hadn't realized her mind had drifted to love so obviously. "Sorry, there's a lot going on. We have three High Dragons to slay, a Red Lyrium smuggling operation to bust, a mission in Valence to take care of, a ball to attend in five weeks time... Creators know what else is left to do before the world is put back together." 

He eyed her suspiciously. "That look didn't say "work".." 

_Fuckfuckfuck.._ "I have yet to pick a gown for the ball. I wonder if I can find something suitable or if I'll have to have something made.." She mustered some semblance of girlishness and nibbled her lip while picking her nails. "..and what it might look like." 

Her brother chuckled. "I wouldn't have expected you to daydream about dresses." 

The Ranger smiled softly. "I do like my clothes." _Thank the Creators he bought it. Guard up, Fenjosi. Watch your shit._

He nodded approvingly at her simple blue tunic. "Despite being..here, you do dress appropriately." A hint of sadness washed into Tuelenas' eyes. "Ma would have been pleased, I think." 

That brought her down a little bit as well, but she did appreciate him expressing his approval. "Thank you." Mithra took a quick sip of her ale. "You think about them often?" 

Tuelenas fondled his cup with a sigh. "I try not to, but those were the best days of my life... I will admit to some bitterness over the loss." 

The Inquisitor nodded softly and eyed her beer in silence. 

"How were things for you and Vunlean after?" 

She blew out an apprehensive sigh; not really wanting to discuss the past and regretting bringing it up already. "Frightening at first. Sad..some anger and confusion. After about a week of us wallowing in misery, she resolved that we should get on with our lives and make the best of our situation. I went along with it as best I could. She helped me come to terms with some events in time." 

"That does sound like her." He eyed her curiously. "Did you never seek another clan?" 

Mithra shrugged. "Not really. My newfound ability offered some security so we decided to turn our lives into a grand adventure.." A small smile crept across her face. "..or rather, she did. After exploring every bit of Ferelden we could, we bumped into Clan Sabrae in the Hinterlands. We arranged to travel North with them at the onset of the Blight. They adopted her shortly after we made camp outside of Kirkwall."

"What about you?" The hunter quizzed gently before sipping his ale. 

"I politely refused. I fell in love with freedom and didn't want to settle." She winked with a grin. "I was too feral by then." 

He chuffed at the poke. "You're never going to let me hear the end of that, are you?" 

The Ranger smiled wide then. "I called myself feral for years. I take no offense in it." 

With a half amused smile, he took another drink. 

"Is that 'im?" A familiar voice asked behind and above the pair. 

Both siblings pivoted on their stools to look up at the city elf; Mithra smiled. "Yup and he knows we aren't together, so he won't try to shiv you." 

Sera pursed her lips while eyeing the male elf. "He said his sorries for turning you all mopey?"

"He has..several times, actually." 

She nodded sternly. "Good. You're no fun when you're up your own arse." 

Mithra shook her head with a bright smile. "Come down and say hi, Sera." 

The Jenny stood on the railing beside the impromptu wall and pivoted onto the opposite side of the barrier before coming down the stairs. Once she was on the ground level, she stood about five feet away and eyed the both of them. "He looks weird. Like you, but tits swapped for colors." 

Tuelenas choked on his drink, likely coming close to spraying some out his nose. When he regained the ability to breathe, he actually, truly laughed. 

A hopeful yet disbelieving smile possessed his sister's face. _He's laughing? This bodes very well._

He rubbed one eye with the heel of his hand and set his cup on the bar behind him. "I like her _much_ better than Teresin." 

The city elf squinched her nose. "Whateva.. Don't know how anyone could like that. An elfy prick looking for somewhere to put his prick. You betta not be like 'im." 

He gave her a doubtful yet amused look. "You aren't my type. From what I hear, I'm not your type either." 

Sera nodded; seeming to make up her mind about him. "Right. You know how to laugh, at least. Keep your elfiness to yourself and we're good." 

The hunter grinned. "I've been warned." 

The Jenny smiled then. "Great, yeah? Name's Sera." 

"Tuelenas." 

"Too-well-in-ass.." The city elf tried then sputtered a giggle. "Sounds dirty." 

His smile disappeared at that. 

Sera crossed her arms with a bit of a scowl. "Wha? Not my fault you have the weirdest elfy name eva.." 

"Maybe a nickname?" Mithra interjected; not willing to let them hate each other over a name. 

The city elf cocked her head; studying him. "Don't really know 'im yet." 

"I guess you could call me "Len"..?" He offered with some uncertainty. 

The Jenny shrugged. "Works, I guess...for now." She looked to the sister then. "When we gonna have our fun?" 

Mischief gleamed in the Ranger's eye. "I'm thinking after dinner tonight. We can spring it after desert."

The hunter looked between the two suspiciously. "Spring what?" 

Sera giggled delightedly in her chest. "A big, scary prank." 

Mithra smirked at her brother. "Sera isn't the only prankster in Skyhold. Interested in getting in on the fun?" 

His brow furrowed. "I can't remember the last time I pulled a prank." 

The Ranger smiled while narrowing her eyes. "I remember the last one you pulled on _me_.. Ass." 

Tuelenas' eyes shifted; trying to remember. When he did, he laughed once more. "Are you _still_ mad about that?!" 

_Victory!_ She lit up at his breakthrough. "No, but it took **days** to get that out of my hair!" 

He leaned back and rested his elbows on the bar while chuckling. "Ma chewed on me for a week.." He sighed and nodded. "What do you have in mind?"  
\--------------------------- 

Cole crouched next to Vardren while he tended plants. "They feel..lighter..happier. Strange, but welcome.. Lost life lingers...only darker." 

He nodded. "They were very close. They should mend quickly." 

".."What happens now? I belong here..but not **here**...I didn't belong there either. Can I belong with..them?" He wants..this, but he needs help." 

Vardren's scarred thumb gently brushed over a leaf. "She will help, Compassion." 

"She's trying.. He's trying too.." Cole fiddled with his fingers. "Love helps...but Love will hurt too... He won't approve.." 

"He will have to if he wants to stay. He just needs time."   
\------------------------- 

The siblings exited the tavern with amused smiles on their faces. With his acceptance of Sera, things were really looking up. 

It saddened her to learn that her brother had been raised by a rather hateful clan for a time. The Ranger knew all too well that some clans could be downright spiteful, even to other Dalish. Considering how he felt about them, it wasn't much of a wonder he was accepting her for who she was. She was extremely grateful for the receptiveness he displayed so far. 

Meanwhile, Tuelenas was feeling a little weird about their situation. He'd been sent to propose to a woman he thought he had never met, and had found his baby sister instead. It was mind blowing, awkward, and fantastic at the same time. The small, quiet girl who looked up to him when they were kids had grown beyond his wildest dreams. She was different in many ways; bold, confident, outspoken, friendly, mischievous, and mildly devious - but that was only what she was showing him right now. He hadn't a clue about the darkest chapters of her life. She didn't look forward to sharing them, but she knew it was inevitable. 

The distinct smack of a training sword battering the dummies filled the upper courtyard. Mithra looked to the left and, sure enough, she found the Seeker in her favorite place. 

She smiled sideways at her brother. "There's Cassandra. Care to get acquainted?" 

The hunter ruffled his hair in uncertainty. _So many humans here..but they're good friends. The woman has kept her safe..and took part in my rescue._ "Sure."

When they came to a stop near the training area, the Inquisitor smirked and crossed her arms. "Your greatest enemy **still** isn't vanquished?" 

Cassandra chuckled. "It seems they never are." 

When the Seeker sheathed her practice blade and turned with a grin, Tuelenas blinked in what looked like surprise, but said nothing. 

The Ranger gently clapped her brother on the shoulder. "Cassandra, this is Tuelenas. Tuelenas.." She gestured to the Seeker. "..Cassandra." 

She came forward for a handshake and, to Mithra's surprise, he seemed to accept it rather easily. 

The Seeker smiled. "I am glad to see you have recovered." 

The hunter nodded with a hint of a grin before completing the handshake. "It is good to be on my feet again. I..understand you aided in my rescue. I am grateful." 

"I only regret that we did not arrive sooner." She looked between the two with a pleasant smile. "It must be strange. To think each other beyond reach, only to be reunited so many years later. The Maker works in strange ways." 

He visibly bristled at the religious reference. "Yes, how strange that my entire family wasn't murdered. I thought for certain they'd all been slaughtered in one night." 

Cassandra looked more than a little surprised at how quickly their conversation turned sour. 

A hiss from the Inquisitor signalled the end of their meeting. "Tuelenas.." She looked to the Seeker. "I'm sorry, Cassandra. Please excuse us." 

Her brother strutted away angrily before Mithra could even turn back to him. When she reached him and caught his elbow, he stopped, but didn't look at her. The tension she felt in him immediately told her that he was trying to keep himself in one piece and was on the cusp of failing. 

_Shit..I should have suggested she take the Maker talk down a notch.._ A mournful sigh escaped her before gently pulling his arm; leading him away. "Garas, Isa'ma'lin. The dungeons offer some privacy." 

He kept his free hand glued to his forehead in an attempt to hide his eyes. He felt like he was on fire while recalling that night. Many of those monsters declared that the slaughter of all he knew and loved was in their god's name. His mother standing before him; talking one minute - an arrow piercing her chest the next. Torches setting fire to the aravel holding his sisters before he ran at his dying mother's insistence. When he returned to look for survivors, he discovered the swords that had run his father through - painted with his blood. The head of one cousin upon a pike and the other missing completely. And off in the woods, his aunt's defiled and gutted corpse discarded like a trophy kill. 

Before he knew it, the sound of falling water was roaring in his ears. When he lowered his hand, he found himself in a dark, damp chamber without much of a floor to speak of. 

"Sit."

Tuelenas plopped down and dangled his legs over the edge of the floor while blinking on hot tears. Any embarrassment of being set off by one little phrase was buried under a mountain of anger. He focussed on the constant roar of this place in an attempt to quiet his mind. 

The Ranger sat beside him; offering silent support. She didn't desire a screaming match with her brother, so she said nothing. She knew why he was so angry. That night still upset her on occasion, but she had the opportunity to heal a long time ago - he didn't. Hopefully he'd grow accustomed to the Chantry babble and learn to turn his ears off to it in time. She certainly had. 

After several minutes, Tuelenas blew out his anger and leaned back on his hands. He continued to stare into the mountains in the distance. "I'm sorry.. She seems friendly. I just.." 

Mithra nodded. "I understand." 

"Have you told them?" 

"Not in great detail..but enough for understanding. Cassandra will wonder what she did wrong. Her brother was murdered before her eyes, so she will understand your anger. I'll explain, but an apology would mean more coming from you." 

He heaved another sigh and rolled backwards; lying upon the cool, stone floor while staring at the ceiling now. "I'll try.. I want to try." 

The Ranger peered at him over her shoulder. "You're doing very well. I know you haven't been exposed to humans nearly as much as I have. I shouldn't have rushed you." 

"No.. It's fine."

She nodded solemnly. "How are you feeling?" 

Tuelenas rolled his head to look at her. "Better..but tired." 

Mithra lifted herself from the floor and offered him a hand. "Come on, I'll show you to your room. Take some time to rest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Garas - (You) come. 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - (lit) Boy of my blood / Brother


	110. Awkward Moments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas officially meets Josmael before settling into his room. Mithra chats with Livia before going to see Cullen. They witness something hilariously awkward.  
> *Millen and Adoribull moments within*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen!!  
> Translations in the end notes. :)

_Where is 'ma 'asa'ma'sal..?_ He wondered as he reached the top of the courtyard stairs. He looked left. _There's Cassandra.. Is something wrong?_

Josmael loped over to the Seeker to scope out the trouble. When he reached her, he sat before the puzzled woman and whined while nosing her arm. 

She scratched his neck with a soft grin on her face. "Hello, Josmael." 

The wolf groaned and nosed her arm again. 

The Seeker cocked a brow. "I have no food. Did the cooks not give you scraps already?" 

He gave her an unimpressed look and tried to ask her what was wrong once more. 

Cassandra's famous grunt filled the space. "Where is your translator? I can never understand what you want." 

He shook out his head and sneezed. 

When her attention was caught by something off to the right, Josmael looked to spy Mithra and her brother coming out of the dungeons. 

The Seeker sighed. "I wonder what I said to upset him.. I assumed he was happy to be reunited with her. Is he not?" 

_"Oh sure, **now** you answer my question, silly woman."_

The wolf got up and approached the pair; head down and ears up while jogging toward them slowly. When the Ranger smiled at him, he quickened his pace and began wagging. 

Tuelenas tensed when he noticed the canine's approach and took a few steps back. 

When Mithra gave a signal to wait, the wolf stopped and cocked his head. She turned to the nervous hunter. "Josmael won't hurt you. I've already spoken to him. He's willing to forgive you if you ask." 

He eyed the creature for a moment longer. _She called him her brother.. Are they bound as the tales say? Strange that my little sister would be bound to a wolf...but this is where life has taken her._ When he nodded his consent, she waved an invitation at the large animal. 

Josmael walked the rest of the way; noticing how uneasy he made him. _Her brother in blood.. She asked me to be nice.. I will as long as he's not a dick again._

The Inquisitor scooped the beast up in a tight hug before scratching his shoulders with a bright smile. "Isa'ma'sal..this is 'ma isa'ma'lin, Tuelenas." She switched to wolf's tongue; speaking with soft grumbles and whines. _"He has apologized several times and he's trying to get along with everyone. Please go easy on him. He has a lot to get used to."_

The wolf eyed the nervous elf over her shoulder. _"If you forgive him, then I will. He'd better not do it again though."_

She pressed a kiss to the top of his nose and ruffled his cheeks while he lapped at her chin and beat his tail in the dirt. Meanwhile, the brother stood back watching in nervous wonderment. 

Mithra looked at him over her shoulder with a gentle smile. "Garas. Say hi." 

Tuelenas approached very slowly; ready to retreat if things didn't go well. A wolf was one thing, a wolf that matched him in height was another. 

Josmael lay at Mithra's feet to make himself appear smaller, and less threatening by extension. 

The hunter swallowed and looked to his sister nervously before opening his mouth. "Umm.. I hope you can forgive me for my behavior when we first met.. Had I known.." He ruffled his hair and blew a heavy breath; feeling silly about talking to a wolf. "I'm sorry...and thank you, for your part in my rescue." 

The wolf resumed beating his tail in the dirt and panted; pleased that he'd gone through with the apology despite feeling awkward about it. 

"He accepts your apology." She smiled. When she noticed his continued discomfort, she plopped on the wolf's back while scratching him playfully. 

Josmael groaned and rolled; dumping her off of him before standing over her. When he started sniffing and licking, she crossed her arms over her face while giggling and squealing delightedly. 

Tuelenas may as well have been made of stone; standing there gawking nervously. Part of his mind screamed to run, another to help her, and yet another to stay perfectly still to avoid notice. His body chose the third option for him. 

The Ranger wrapped her arms around the wolf's neck while cracking up. "Alright! You win!" 

Josmael lay back down and settled his head in her lap to receive some scratches while studying the hunter. _He's still nervous.. Ah well, he'll get used to me in time._

When her brother sighed in relief, she laughed. "We play fairly often. He's never hurt me.. Well, he did squish me pretty good once, but it was only because he got a little too excited." She made a mock pouty face at the canine in her lap. "He's my big, sweet boy.." 

The wolf rolled onto his back and pushed on her cheek with a paw. _"Quit it. You're just embarrassing yourself now."_

Mithra laughed again and removed his foot from her face. "Have I ever cared?" 

A small smile tugged at the corner of Tuelenas' mouth. "You truly understand him...don't you?" 

She smiled up at him. "Absolutely. Would you like to scratch him?" 

His smile was quickly replaced with worry. "Not..just yet." 

The Ranger nodded. "Another time, then." She lifted herself from the ground and dusted herself off. "Right..to your room to settle in and grab a nap." 

Tuelenas settled into his room fairy easily. He didn't feel too cramped in the space since it was larger than the garden chamber he had spent the better portion of a week in. Both were larger than an aravel, besides. A large window on the west side of the room offered plenty of light and fresh air as well as a very pleasant view of the mountains, as Blackwall said. 

As soon as he got comfortable, Mithra headed to the kitchens to discuss having dinner in the upper courtyard rather than the main hall.   
\----------------------------- 

"Oh, Livia..?" The Inquisitor called after the former slave. 

The blond woman returned to her with a faint smile. "Yes, Inquisitor?" 

"Remember when you brought those chocolates to my chambers?" 

She looked puzzled by the Ranger's mild confusion. "Yes, ma'am." 

"The Ambassador said she never received a delivery for me.. Do you know who they were from?" 

The kitchen hand's brow furrowed; thinking. "I don't know.. I was certain the Ambassador passed them to me for delivery. I was in her office to announce tomorrow's meal and the box was in my hands before I left." 

"Huh..odd. Do you remember nothing between announcing the menu and leaving the office?" 

Livia looked increasingly confused. "I think.. A young man..?" 

Mithra smiled and shook her head. _Cole... He picked up on my stress over the Lavellan's visit, I bet._ "Thank you, Livia. I think I know who sent them." 

Now that _that_ was out of the way, the Inquisitor made a casual looking beeline for the Commander's office. She had to flood all five of her senses with him, even if it was for only a moment. After all the shit they went through to keep him a secret, both of them needed some time together, she was sure. She didn't now if hiding their affairs from her brother would be more or less dangerous than the visiting suitors, but damn if she didn't want Cullen in her arms again. 

She frowned when she found his office empty. "Commander?" 

No answer. 

_Where did that gorgeous hunk of man get to..?_ The Ranger continued through his office to search for him on the battlements. 

Once she was through the neighboring tower, his voice called to her from behind. "Inquisitor!" 

She turned around with a bright smile and closed the door she had just opened. "There you are!" 

However glad she was to see him, it was obvious he had work on the brain. He rushed to her side with a report in hand. "We have him Inquisitor! We've found Samson's lair!" 

Mithra perked and took the offered paper.  

"My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson.." his voice darkened; gritting his teeth at the thought of the man. "..I will make an exception." 

She glared at him. "Samson still has that ar-" 

He cut her off while gently grasping her shoulders. "All the more reason for me to go." His voice softened while looking at her worriedly. "I would sleep better knowing I'm at your side.." 

The Ranger clenched her jaw, then took a deep breath. _He wants Samson almost as much as I wanted..them. I can't deny him this..and he's genuinely worried about me.._ "Your sword?" 

Cullen pulled the blade a few inches from its scabbard for her to see. "Enchanted Silverite, as you ordered. Dagna and Harritt finished it weeks ago." 

She chewed her lip and looked around worriedly before nodding. "Very well. I'll be taking Leliana to Valence first thing tomorrow. We're taking a dragon so it should only take us about three days. Did Bull get a chance to tell you of the mission on the Storm Coast yet?" 

He nodded. "He filled me in while I was out looking for you." The Commander rubbed the back of his neck in worry. "An alliance with the Qunari.. This should be handed with caution." 

"I agree completely. We will see to that on our way to kick down Samson's door." Mithra cuddled into him with a longing sigh. "There's never a free moment, is there?" 

Cullen wrapped her in a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head. "I imagine they will be fewer with your brother here.. Have you told him yet?" 

She sighed again. "No.. He won't take it well..but he'll have to accept it if he wants to stay...which he does."  

A blend of love and despair washed through him. "Maker, Mithra. Despite everything, he's your brother.." 

The Ranger squeezed him tight. "I know.." She grinned up at him. "Agent Fennec can keep you warm for me." 

His shoulders fell in disappointment. "More hiding..? Please just tell him and be done with it." 

She shook her head. "Give him some time to adjust first. Being here is hard enough for him, but he's really trying. Humans in general make him..edgy. He's been with the Dalish all his life, so he hasn't had a chance to see that not all are like the..monsters that attacked our clan. He's still angry about that night.." 

The Commander gave her a firm, loving squeeze. "Alright..I'll give him some time and do my best to be nice.. I still don't appreciate how he spoke to you, however." 

"His words didn't upset me so much as his failure to recognize me. I can't really blame him for that..and Josmael has forgiven him." 

He smiled then. "If Josmael can forgive him, then I can." 

Mithra squeezed him a bit tighter. "Thank you." 

"How is he settling in?" 

"Remarkably well so far.. He likes Varric, Sera, and Bull. Josmael still makes him a little nervous though. He was getting along well with Cassandra until our..separation was brought up." 

Cullen sighed and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "Any idea what he thinks of me?" 

"He has some respect for you..mostly because of how you handled Mihren's attacker. It's a start. I'm proud of you for that, by the way." A wide grin crossed her face. "Now come here. I've been aching to kiss you properly all week." 

The Commander chuckled and moved in to grant her wish. "Gladly." 

A warm, satisfied sigh escaped her when their lips met. How long had it been since she felt him, smelled him, tasted him?   
She melted against him. How did he make every ache in her tattered soul disappear with a simple kiss?   
Her arms found their way over his shoulders. How did he always make her feel like she was worth something?   
His arms tightened around her; holding her even closer. This man alone made the shit storm of her life worth living. 

Worry possessed his face when their final connection was complete. He cradled her face and wiped away a tear. "What's wrong..?" 

The Ranger smiled through her sorrow and shook her head. "You.." She sniffed. "You're too good to me." 

No sooner than his brow furrowed, voices could be heard beyond the door; guards making their rounds. 

Their arms reluctantly fell from each other and she turned away to wipe her eyes. 

As soon as the tower door opened, she brought the report up to read. The two chatting guards nodded their greetings in passing. Nothing was amiss about the Commander delivering a report to the Inquisitor. 

As soon as they were at the other door, she moved to leave the tower; Cullen followed hastily. "Talk to me." 

She paused with a heavy sigh. "I don't know..how to say it." 

"Try." 

Mithra gestured to him; tears building again. "Just..you. You're..fucking spectacular. More than I will ever deserve." 

A half hearted laugh escaped him. "I think you have it backwards." 

She shook her head and continued her march across the battlements. He followed without hesitation. "Mithra.." 

Both of them stopped dead in their tracks when she opened the door to Bull's room. The Commander hastily put his hands up to obscure the sight before him. "Oh, Sweet Maker.." 

Dorian. Was tied up. In a very precarious position. On Bull's bed. Naked. 

Mortification completely petrified and rendered the Mage silent. 

"Boss, Cullen. How's it going?" The nude, battle scarred Qunari greeted as if nothing was amiss. 

The Ranger covered her mouth to suppress her laughter as best she could and passed the report back to Cullen to shield his eyes with. Any previous feelings of self loathing and inadequacy completely fled her heart.   

Her snorts of amusement brought Dorian's voice back. "You see..this is....umm.." 

The Commander stammered. "I..I'm _so_...sorry." 

Mithra choked out "Undoubtedly." and her laughter threatened to erupt into a cascade of delighted cackles. She clapped her hand to her mouth even tighter. 

Cassandra strolled into the room from between the two; having been looking for the Inquisitor. "Is something the mat-" She caught sight of the scene and shouted "Aah!!" 

Bull looked to the ceiling. "Oh, for fuck's sake.." 

The Seeker looked to the pair behind her and asked the only question she could think of. "Do you see this?" 

Cullen immediately declared "No." while still looking away from the whole thing. 

Cass looked back at the nervous Vint and nonplussed Qunari. "I take it-" 

Bull cut her off with a bark of laughter and pointed to Dorian. "Actually.. _he's_ the one who's been taking it." 

When the Commander snorted an involuntary laugh, the Ranger could stand it no more. She braced her arm on the doorframe, buried her reddened face in the crook of her elbow, and cackled with delight. This was just...too much. Dorian had said he looked good in rope once. Now that she had seen him in it, she could taunt him with it for eternity. 

The Seeker was remarkably composed through the whole thing, however. "I apologize for interrupting your..diversion." And she turned to leave. 

Cullen followed her lead with a highly amused smile on his face. "Yes..nothing wrong with having a bit of fun.. We'll leave you be." 

Mithra panted to calm her giggling "You two enjoy." and peeled herself away from the stone to close the door. She looked to the Commander. "I hope they didn't blind you." 

Cullen smiled to see her spirits high once more. He didn't wish to bring her back down by probing her with questions over her troubles, so he continued with the current conversation. "No, but some things can never be **un** seen. I believe that's one of them."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Sister in Spirit 
> 
> Isa'ma'sal - Brother in Spirit 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - Brother in Blood 
> 
> Garas - (you) Come.


	111. Mistakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas becomes livid. Drama ensues. The Ranger is kicking herself. The Nightingale flys out for Valence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Stretches* Ohh..gotta work out these kinks. I'm back in the saddle after a hiatus. I hope to get rolling at a steady pace once more. :)   
> Translations in the end notes, as always. Thank you, Project Elvhen!! <3

He lay upon the bed in his new room, which felt more like a spacious tomb. Tuelenas didn't realize until this moment how soothing the music of the forest was. Foreign scents and eerie silence would make sleep difficult in this place. It certainly was at the moment. 

He rolled onto his side with a weary sigh. What would he even do with all this quiet, empty space? What would he fill his time with? Crafting and hunting were his duties back with the clan. Would he even have a sense of duty any longer? Did his sister need him to contribute in some way? What would the Inquisition expect from him? 

Could he join her in the field, hunting enemies rather than food? Would it feel the same? Killing Venatori could be...vindicating. They used him, then tried to kill him, it only seemed fair. The sick fuck that carved him open for their rituals certainly seemed to enjoy wielding the knife. Would he revel in their deaths? If he did, would it mean he was like them? Could he draw the line between duty and pleasure? 

Tuelenas swallowed and turned his face into the mattress. Killing Venatori could mean keeping others from his fate..or worse. He was certain he would die their tool..their toy...snivelling and begging for mercy. A shit death, unworthy of the Aronhalaan name. Thank the Creators Mithra found him before they'd finished him off. 

He gave up on the prospect of sleep and sat up with an annoyed groan.   
\----------------------------------------- 

They stood side by side at his desk with a candle burning beside a large stack of papers. Even in the periods of silence that came with work, the presence of one was a comfort to the other. How she had missed spending time at his side, helping him with work, and discussing solutions. It was a productive distraction; doing her duty in a pleasant setting with the sweetest man in existence. 

With a long sigh, he absently wrapped an arm around her while his eyes scanned the paper in his other hand. Mithra smiled and shifted her weight; leaning into him while reading her own report. All the Lavellan bullshit had been worth keeping him safe. He meant the world to her. He was her hope, her heart, her life, her joy...her sanity. Proof that maybe..just maybe she wasn't a psychotic, rabid beast after all. 

Upon hearing a soft melody flow from her, a loving smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "What's that you're humming?" 

She continued scanning the page in her hands. "Sorry, what?"

The Commander peered at her sideways with a gentle smirk. "You were humming." 

Mithra blinked to focus and shook the song from her head. "Sorry.." 

His grin fell. Why would she think it bothered him? "Don't be. Are there any words to it?" 

"Not really, but I've had it in my head for a time." She quickly read yet another report and squinted at it worriedly. "Huh.." 

Cullen gave her arm an affectionate rub. "What is it?" 

"Avaar have some of your soldiers pinned down on the Eastern side of the mountains. Those that are too injured to continue or have retired and were making their way home." 

When he took the letter for a read, he looked troubled; brow furrowed in thought. The Commander loved his soldiers. He saw them not as pieces on a chess board, but people that had rallied of their own accord. Folk that rose up to do the right thing when the world needed them; good people. 

He lowered the page and rubbed the back of his neck. "Soldiers from Skyhold wouldn't reach them in time. I have a squadron in that area..but they are in pursuit of a band of Red Templars with civilian prisoners. I suspect they're taking them to another Red Lyrium mine." Cullen sighed wearily. "If we divert them, they will likely lose the trail and more innocents will die. No one wants to make this call.. Our soldiers would understand." 

The Ranger tilted her chin up and crossed her arms. "Neither is acceptable. I'll go myself." 

Worry etched itself into his face. "What are you-"  

"I refuse to abandon our people, but the enemy can't be allowed to farm people either. I will speak with the Avaar. If they're unwilling to talk, well.." She shrugged. "..killing assholes is what I do best." 

"Alright, but..please be careful.." No sooner than the Commander pressed a kiss to her forehead, the bridge door opened. 

They swiftly stepped apart and looked to find Tuelenas frozen in the doorway; shock defining every bit of his being. 

Cullen knew it was only a matter of time before the truth was discovered. For Mithra's sake, he had hoped it wouldn't come this soon, but what's done is done. Better to have it out in the open than sneaking around behind his back. At least, it was in his opinion.  

The Ranger's blood ran cold. Why wasn't he resting? She'd shown him to his room not an hour before. Moreover, how could she have been so stupid? Why had she not posted lookouts? Any one of Skyhold's ravens would have been happy to spy on her brother for her. Alert her to his approach, at the very least. A dangerous oversight that was fully realized when her brother shifted from blindsided surprise to scathing anger. 

The hunter strutted forward while firing off some livid Elvish phrases and gesturing to the Commander in a rage. 

The former Templar didn't budge. Instead, he straightened his posture and narrowed his gaze at the furious elf while Mithra went around the desk to meet her brother's foreign ranting with her own heated barrage. This was their fight - best to stay out of it and keep his mouth shut right now. 

The siblings continued to rant at each other for several minutes more; both gesturing, pointing, and snarling. When Tuelenas turned away and ruffled his hair, his sister softened her tone. When he turned back to her with a sneer, they launched into it once more. It wasn't long before tears invaded her eyes and her voice began to crack. It was moments like this that Cullen really wished he had a firm grasp of Elvish. Alas, he was left to surmise the obvious; Tuelenas was pissed over the discovery of their relationship. 

Her brother shot a piercing glare at the Commander. "And you, shem? What do you have to say about.." He gestured at the Ranger in disgust. ".. _this_?" 

Cullen blinked in mild surprise. He hadn't expected to be invited into the discussion, if one could even call it that. When he glanced at Mithra, his heart twisted in his chest. She was looking away, but he caught sight of the tears dripping off her chin all the same. Her face and ears were burning red and her entire body was rigid with tight control. It seemed to him that she was doing everything in her power not to throttle her brother. Considering she had stepped in his path to keep him from approaching the desk several times, it was safe to assume his life had been threatened somewhere in their foreign wailings. 

The former Templar shifted his gaze back to Tuelenas. He had briefly pondered on how he would broach the topic with him, but this was a bit sudden. As a result, he didn't feel like he was truly prepared for the current conversation, however vital it was. "I care greatly for your sister. But I would rather discuss this-" 

"It is not up for future discussion. This perverse.. _dalliance_ is over." He sneered at her. "My _sister_ spits in the face of tradition and tells me that my feelings on the matter have no validity." He turned his burning gaze back at Cullen. "Under normal circumstances, I would sooner kill you than look at you, shem. However, you sent soldiers to help defeat Clan Lavellan's enemies and oversaw our protection while we were here. You took swift action against the fuck that stabbed my young clan mate, and did so fairly. For these reasons, I will not kill you today." He walked to the desk and braced his hands upon it. "But if I catch you so much as looking-" 

Mithra's scathing voice cut him off. "You will **die** before you can lay a finger on him. Fuck your tradition and imagined authority. Skyhold is my territory...and you no longer have a place here." Her words drained all color from the hunter's face. "You would spell disaster for Clan Lavellan in Wycome, so I will deliver you-" 

As soon as he regained his voice, her brother whipped around with another heated snarl. "I'm not going anywhere!" 

The Ranger's expression threatened a full blown maelstrom. "There is a clan in Dirtha'var'en! _They_ will be your people. You should get along just fine with Keeper Hawen." 

He jabbed his finger at the floor in renewed fury. "My place is here with the last of my blood! With my sister!"

"We have lived the better part of our lives without each other! We can live the rest of them just as well!" She looked sickened the moment the words burst forth and her eyes flooded all over again. 

Cullen could take no more of her suffering and moved to her side as quickly as he could. The moment he was in range, she buried her face in the fur of his coat while he wrapped his arms around her. 

Tuelenas' mouth tasted of bile while he stood there, gaping like a fish. He swallowed the bitter taste and tried to focus; carefully watching while this shem held and crooned to the heartbroken woman in his arms. He listened to the fading sniffles and soft words murmured between them. The sight of Cullen's gently rubbing hands on her burned him from within. When he noticed Mithra's warped frowns rising into distorted smiles, Tuelenas knew he was defeated. After a moment, he realized the Commander was shooting him a glare that said "You've done enough. Leave." 

The Hunter blinked and ruffled his hair with a deep, shaky sigh before leaving the room with all haste. Was she really choosing some filthy, homicidal rapist over him? The last living member of her family? The brother she had thought dead for nearly twenty years? They hadn't been reunited for a week and she was already casting him out. Why? What the fuck was wrong with her? She must have lost her damn mind. To the Void with her stupid ass. What did he care? He didn't even believe she existed a few days days ago. 

After a moment of cursing her stupidity and everything human while blindly strutting away from the Commander's office, he bumped into someone. Who could he have possibly run into? It's a big place, there's plenty of room to give a pissed off fellow room to move. People should get the fuck out of his way. Which way had he been going anyway? 

He looked at the obstacle through an icy glare and found one cocked brow on an otherwise passive face. Solas. 

The older elf looked past Tuelenas to discern why he looked so incredibly livid. The open door across the bridge offered the answer to his silent inquiry. "I see." 

The Hunter hissed the only question he could form, "How _could_ she?" 

Solas tilted his chin up while casting his eyes down at the indignant young man. "There is much you don't know, and even less you understand." 

He swung his arm behind him to point at the sight of the atrocity. "Why him?"

The Mage wrinkled his nose briefly. "As I said, you lack understanding. There are a variety of reasons." 

Tuelenas felt himself growing hotter. "You're _alright_ with this?! How can you just accept.. _that_?! He isn't suitable!" 

Solas' gaze grew that much colder. "He is wholly devoted to her and understands what she's been through, at least to some degree. Thus, he is perfectly suitable." When the hunter turned his face to the ground and rubbed his eyes, Solas relaxed a little. "She has a very difficult few years ahead of her. I am confident he will do everything he can to see she endures it." 

He drew a deep breath while looking up once more; his rage turning to sorrow. "What are you talking about?" 

The older elf turned back toward his sanctuary. The news he had for the Commander could wait a little longer. "All will be made clear in time. You look weary. Allow me to escort you to your quarters."   
\---------------------------------------- 

Mithra sat upon the couch in Cullen's office, looking utterly disgusted with herself. She'd threatened her own brother's life. What the fuck was wrong with her? How could she say such things to him? 

The Commander presented a warm cup of tea. When she accepted it, he sat beside her, wrapped an arm around her, and rubbed his forehead with his free hand. "Forgive me.. I shouldn't have-" 

"You've done nothing wrong, Da'iovro." She sighed wearily while fondling the cup in her hands. "I should have posted lookouts. I thought he was resting...that we had some time. What's done is done. It was bound to happen." 

He leaned back on the couch and pulled her along gently. "Don't send him away. He's your brother.. You'll never forgive yourself." 

She cuddled into him and rubbed the cup with her thumbs. "What am I supposed to do? If he tries to hurt you.." 

Cullen smirked while rubbing her shoulder. "I'm not as fragile as you think.. I'll talk to him, like I should have in the first place." He kissed the side of her head and gave her a squeeze. "I'm sorry it happened like this, but like you said, what's done is done." 

The Ranger smiled through her melancholy. "I don't think you'll have much success.." 

"It's worth a try." 

She nodded and lifted herself from his side with a heavy sigh. "If our people have any hope of rescue, I should get going. I'll see if he would be willing to go with me. There are things I should explain to him before anything else." 

He sighed and got up as well. "Alright. Please don't take any unnecessary risks."

Mithra smiled at him. "I promise to be careful... Lathan na." 

He grinned and wrapped her in a hug while pressing his lips to her forehead. "I love you too. I'll see you when you return." 

She tilted her head back for a proper kiss before peeling herself away from him with a loving smile. "Be back soon, Da'iovro." With that, she started across the bridge with the hopes of tracking down her distraught sibling. 

The moment she entered the rotunda, Solas came through the other door. 

"Solas, have you seen Tuelenas?" The Ranger asked with a shamed look in her eyes. 

The Mage nodded. "We encountered one another on his way here. He has returned to his room for some rest." When she rubbed her forehead, he continued. "Do you wish to talk about it?" 

"I imagine you know why he was so upset.." Her gaze turned to the mural. "I don't know... I don't know what to do. Should I find him a place with some clan? Should I keep him here and just.. **hope** he doesn't do anything drastic? My first instinct is to remove him so he doesn't hurt anyone, but he's my brother." 

The Hedge Mage sat at his desk and picked up his latest volume. "You confront things that make you uncomfortable and endure them. Is he not capable of the same?" 

She gestured in uncertainty. "I don't know. I haven't seen him in years and our lives were very different. He has been trying to get along with everyone..but he's flown off he handle twice today."

He nodded. "He said as much..though not in those exact words." 

An uneasy silence settled in the room while both pondered on the problem. 

Solas glanced up from his reading at intervals. He felt for her, knowing how difficult this call would be. Despite her finding love in the Commander's arms rather than his, he cared for her wellbeing. She was a true friend; dropping everything to help him in his time of need. He wished her nothing but happiness - something he knew he could not offer her - something she would desperately need in the days to come. 

The threads came together for her after a moment of deep thought. "Josmael..." 

The Mage peered at her over his book with a curious expression. 

Mithra grinned faintly. "Thank you, Solas." 

His brow quirked with puzzlement. How had he helped? "You're welcome..?" 

She started for the corridor upstairs, where the companions' rooms were located. When she arrived at her brother's door, she lifted her hand to knock. The sounds of angry pacing and grumbling through the barrier gave her pause. Perhaps it was best to let him work through his anger alone rather than take him out into the world. Considering the rescue mission she was about to undertake, it wouldn't be wise to have someone so prickly and unpredictable at her side. 

Leliana came to mind then. They planned to head out in the morning, but why needlessly tire the dragon with two trips? _Since I'm heading out, we may as well get Valence over and done with.._  
\---------------------------- 

The great wolf pouted and flopped on his side. _"But that sounds so **boring**.. And aren't you trying to get him to **like** me? This will be so unbelievably counterproductive."_

"Cullen's safety is far more important than my brother's comfort.. Please, da'fen. Just while I'm away." 

The beast continued to groan and whine; not excited about the idea of laying about the Commander's feet all day. 

"What would you do around here that isn't boring, anyway?" The Ranger's frown turned sorrowful; begging him with big, puppy eyes. "For Cullen? For me..?"

He groaned with a roll of his eyes. _"Quit pouting.."_ Josmael heaved a bored sigh and rolled onto his belly to sit up. _"You know I can't say no to you.. I'll do it."_

Mithra smiled brightly and cuddled into his neck with affectionate scratches. "Thank you so much. I knew I could count on you." 

Cullen leaned against his desk with a frown on his face and arms crossed over his chest. "Is this really necessary?" 

She peered up at him from her place on the floor. "I honestly hope not, but Josmael at your side will help me sleep at night. Tuelenas is very wary of him. His presence alone should be enough to keep him from doing something stupid while I'm away." 

The Commander sighed and his face softened. "If it will give you some peace of mind.." A soft grin took his face when he turned his attention to Josmael. "We can go for a run whenever you can't stand the boredom any longer, and we'll be leaving for the coast in two days. It won't be so bad." 

The wolf perked at that. Maybe being Cullen's bodyguard wouldn't be too terribly boring after all. He honestly liked hanging out with him anyway. He got up and wagged his way over to his pal, where he received much appreciated scratches and pats. 

"Are you leaving the translator with us?" 

The Ranger chewed her lip uncertainly. Would hearing Josmael speak through the tool be too much for Tuelenas to handle? The thought of him freaking out over it both amused and worried her at the same time. It could be hilarious..and she would miss out on it. _Oh well.._ Who knows? The wolf could be the key to straightening her brother out or simply keeping him in line. "Sure." 

Leliana entered with a small pack slung over her shoulder. "Are we ready?" 

"I really hope so." Mithra handed the translator to Cullen. "I'll see you on the road in a few days. I'll be careful if you will." 

A gentle smile came over his face. "Of course. Try not to worry." Before she could start out of the office, he caught her hand; silently asking her to stay a moment more. 

The Spy Master read his pleading glance like a book. _He's still shy..how precious._ She smiled faintly before leaving the room; waiting just outside. 

As soon as the door was closed behind her, the Commander swept Mithra up in a firm embrace and planted soft, sweet kisses on her lips. A broad smile bloomed on her face as she giggled in his hold and returned his love in equal measure. 

When he was satisfied with the smooches, he nuzzled into her neck and squeezed her a little tighter. "I love you. Please be safe." 

She pressed a kiss to his jaw. "You too, 'ma'sal'shiral.." 

Cullen smirked. "Are you going to translate that anytime soon?" 

She chewed her lip with a mischievous grin. "I would, but we're short on time." 

"I could ask Solas.." 

"But you won't.." 

Without warning, he started sniffing at a spot on her neck just below her ear. She squealed and wriggled in his hold until she laughed while howling for mercy. When he saw the shade of pink she'd turned, he quaked with a chuckle and gave her one more kiss before releasing her. 

She stood there blushing for a moment more. _And they say he has no sense of humor.._ "You are _terrible_ people, Commander." 

A deep laugh echoed in his chest. "I'll see you in a few days." 

As soon as she emerged from the office, Leliana smiled at her sideways. "Don't worry, Inquisitor. I have people watching your brother. They have orders not to harm him, but will restrain him if the need arises." 

Shame glistened in the Ranger's eyes. "Thank you, Leli.. I appreciate it." 

She shouldn't have even told Tuelenas who she was. He could have gone home with his clansmen none the wiser. Was she being selfish when she told him? Was he happier without her? Was their reunion one huge mistake? 

Once in the dungeons, Thomas opened the rear door for the two women with a salute. He lingered in the doorway, watching the Inquisitor nervously. He'd heard about the High Dragon she rode in the desert, but he hadn't believed it. Was it true? Was she some magical dragon tamer? He didn't know she was a Mage.. 

When the Spy Master shot him an icy glare, he shut the door and returned to his chair with all haste. The only thing scarier than a dragon taming mage was Lady Nightingale's ire.

Mithra drew in a deep breath and her throat radiated its starry glow. 

Leliana's ears rang as the shrill call echoed off the dungeon walls. 

Once the request was out, the Ranger swallowed hard and breathed deeply. She'd put a lot of power into the song; uncertain how close the young dragon was nesting. She really hoped it wasn't out of range. 

The Spy Master saw her waver and caught her arm to keep her steady. "Inquisitor?" 

Mithra shook her head and widened her stance with a weak laugh while fishing in her pocket. "Overdid it a little.." She drew the whistle out and willed it to wake. As soon as it did, she inhaled a portion of the light it put off and sighed in relief. "Sorry to worry you.. I'm fine."   
\------------------------------------ 

About an hour after the Inquisitor's departure, Vardren ambled into the Commander's office with a huge smirk on his face and a bottle of brandy in hand. "A little bird is singing songs of murder and betrayal outside and here you are, cooped up in this dank tower.." 

Cullen looked up from the orders he was drafting with a questioning glance. 

"Word is, Tuelenas caught wind of your controversial affair.." 

Josmael perked and sat up; ready for trouble. 

The Commander heaved a tired sigh and straightened his posture. "What of it? Is something happening that I should know about?" 

The Mage took a swig and held the bottle out to his friend. "Not really. He's venting some anger in the training yard with The Iron Bull. He has some very.. _colorful_ things to say about his discovery. Things I'd rather not translate." 

Cullen rubbed his forehead and accepted the bottle. After an annoyed sigh, he took a deep draught and passed it back. 

With a grin, Vardren waved an invitation and started for the door. "Come on, you look like you could use some fresh air." 

"Give me a moment.." He took up his quill once more to finish writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Shem - "Quick" A derogatory word for Humans. 
> 
> Lathan na - Love you. 
> 
> 'Ma'sal'shiral - My soul's journey/ Love of my life 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Da'fen - Little Wolf 
> 
> Dirtha'var'en - The Promise/ Land promised to the elves by Andraste after their escape from the Tevinter Imperium hundreds of years before.


	112. What a Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas vents before trying to learn Wicked Grace. Cassandra and Varric talk with him. Mithra deals with the Avaar. Food fight!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the end notes, as usual. :)

The kitchen staff stood by, waiting to set up a dinner table in the courtyard, as had been requested by the Inquisitor. 

Livia trembled and covered her eyes when the young elf dashed toward his opponent with a blade held off to his right. 

Blackwall was ready for him..or so he thought. He didn't expect the guy to duck under his swing and knock him in the ribs on his way by. The moment Tuelenas was behind him, the Warden felt the elf's fury on his armored back when the training sword smashed upon him again. The barrage didn't stop there though. One more blow connected with his shoulder before he could fully turn to face his assailant. 

Never before had he seen someone wield a light sword with two hands. Blackwall would argue that he should be using a shield with such a blade, but damn if his style wasn't effective. He moved eerily like the Inquisitor. He'd heard that they began training when they were tots. Was this the product of their clan's training? How the fuck were they ever wiped out? 

"I'll ask again. Where is she?!" Tuelenas snarled at his staggering opponent. 

"We'll tell you again: We don't know." Bull growled from his seat near the tavern. He straightened up and stretched his bruised chest while rolling his shoulders. "Cullen!" He cheered when the Commander and his canine bodyguard rounded the corner. "Any idea where the Boss got to? He's been demanding to know for the last twenty minutes." 

Upon spotting the battered Qunari, Cullen rested his hands on the pommel of his sword with a mild scowl. "There was an emergency on the eastern side of the Frostbacks. The Inquisitor is handling it personally and has taken Leliana to Valence while she's at it. She didn't see the point in making two trips." His eyes narrowed at Mithra's enraged brother when he stabbed the training sword into the ground and grumbled something under his breath. "The Inquisitor will meet us on the road while we make our way to the coast." 

_She left me here? With these.. **"people"**?!_ Tuelenas growled in his head before sneering the the Commander. "Why didn't she tell me? I should have gone with her!" 

Cullen crossed his arms over his chest. "She was going to take you with her. She changed her mind due to how..upset you were." 

The elvhen warrior chuffed in irritation. "And why wouldn't I be? She has forgotten our clan..forsaken everything. For what? Some shem she finds pretty?" 

Dorian's mustache curled with a smirk. "He is pretty.." 

Cullen rolled his eyes at the Mage's comment, but chose to ignore it otherwise. "Forgive me, but your clan was wiped out well over a decade ago. She has-" 

Tuelenas looked ready to murder someone in that moment. "Yes, they were wiped out! By _"righteous"_ fucks like you! Creatures that trod on anyone they please, even if they owe them everything!" 

Blackwall ceased rubbing his battered shoulder to puzzle over that statement. "Are you saying your clan was betrayed?" 

His half amused hiss said it all; Mithra hadn't told the whole story, as usual. "When aren't my people being betrayed?" He gestured to the main hall. "It's pointless. This place..you people..it's all fucking pointless. She will sacrifice everything she is for you.." He glowered at the Commander. "..and you'll fucking stab her in the back." 

The Warden looked thoroughly offended by that. "Now, hold on.." 

Tuelenas gripped the hilt of his sword once more. "Save your false declarations of loyalty, I will not hear them. You may have her fooled, but I'm watching you. When she's no longer useful to you, I will be ready. I will not allow you to destroy the last thing I have." He eyed the wolf, but didn't back down. "If I have to take every fucking one of you down with me, so be it." 

He stood there fuming in the yard a moment more, waiting for any one of them to make a move. They just continued to stand there, staring at him like he had two heads. 

Protectiveness was obviously bred into their family, but what happened to make him so suspicious? What fed his hatred beyond the betrayal of his clan? Was that all it took to earn lifelong hatred for a people? Cullen remembered Kinloch then. Yes, that may very well be all it took to make him so completely distrustful. It took him, what? A sword to the face and four years to see what an inhumane piece of shit he'd been in Kirkwall? Longer? _Maker's Breath, this will be harder than I thought.._

"This just keeps getting better and better. Family reunions, forbidden love, betrayal, death threats, blind hatred.." Varric sighed with some amusement. "..just like home." The dwarf smirked at Tuelenas when he turned around. "Ready to play some Wicked Grace, Killer?"

The elf clenched his jaw and looked away for a moment. "And what of you, Durgen'len? How long will it take them to turn against you?" 

Varric chuckled. "You're asking the wrong guy. I was promoted from "prisoner" to "associate" when all this shit began." 

That earned a curious glance from Tuelenas. 

"I know, right? Everything's backwards here.." The dwarf turned toward the main hall while waving an invitation at him. "It's a good story, if you have time." 

Grey eyes wandered over those gathered before following Varric.   
\--------------------------- 

Leliana's eyes were squeezed shut and pressed to the Inquisitor's back. She wasn't scared. No. Not a bit. She'd faced off with the ArchDemon in Denerim. She had fought an entire army of Darkspawn to reach the damned thing. Nothing scared her. She turned her head and peeked at the scene far below. The Spy Master felt dizzy and buried her eyes in the armored shoulder before her once more. 

_That's a long way down... Don't think about it. Shoes! Oh, pretty, satin dancing slippers..with lace trim..cute, decorative beads. I'm dancing in the court. I twirled up into a chair for fun. The ground is only feet away. I can step off and touch it whenever I please._

"There they are!" Mithra announced. 

The Nightingale's stomach rolled up into her throat when the beast dropped toward the ground. 

"Can't..breathe!!" The Ranger choked while patting the tense arms squeezing her belly. 

As soon as they touched down, Leliana dove for the ground and puked. Mithra, meanwhile, drew a deep breath and began coughing. 

When the Ranger caught her breath at last, she moved to the Spy Master's side and offered her a water skin. "Duly noted.. Flying is not an ideal way to transport you. I can make something to keep your stomach calm for the rest of this trip." 

Lady Nightingale poured some water into her mouth and swished thoroughly before spitting it out. Once done, she stood on shaky legs and started forward. "We should get moving. Where did you see them?" 

"Down the hill, just behind us." She laughed softly when the Spy Master leaned against a tree. "Are you going to make it?" 

Leliana's delicate little nose squinched up in irritation. "I'll be fine." 

The pair ambled downhill to sort the situation. They soon found two dead soldiers just outside of a cave. Avaar warriors stood in the entrance, taunting those they had pinned within. 

Mithra crossed her arms and cocked her hip; not at all pleased to see these huge men picking on her people. "Such big, brave warriors, picking on crippled soldiers. I thought the Avaar preferred a fight to honor themselves with." 

A man with a dark beard and horned cowl turned his attention toward the elf with a scowl. "This is no concern of yours, Elf." 

Leliana strode forward. "You're speaking to the Inquisitor. Watch your tongue before it's carved from your mouth." 

The Ranger rolled her eyes. Why would the Avaar give a fuck about who she was? 

"Ah.. Herald of Andraste..." the Avaar purred maliciously. 

_Oh yeah, that bullshit.._

"They say the lowlander's god chose you. Are you worthy of any god's favor?" 

Mithra sighed. _I'm **really** tired of that fucking nickname.._ "Care to find out?"

When he laughed, her stomach lurched. She could smell his fish breath even from her distance. Was that a bit of skin she saw between his teeth? Gross. No wonder these louts had these soldiers cornered, his stench was what they'd likely fled. 

He pulled the hammer from his back, but the Ranger just continued to stand there, looking bored. 

Leliana readied the Sylvanwood bow the Inquisitor had gifted her months before in preparation. She was halted by a nonchalant wave of her superior's arm. 

Before the Avaar could take two steps, the air was filled with the horrid choir of squawking crows. A murder of hundreds watched from the surrounding trees, waiting for the Ranger's orders. Their beady black eyes gleamed in the faint blue glow radiating from the mountainside. 

With a smirk, Mithra raised her hand and twisted her wrist. 

In a storm of squawks and caws, a great, black vortex of feathers swarmed the hammer wielding warrior. The others stepped back, thinking the Lady of the Skies was at work. 

When the tornado of birds dispersed, nothing but a pile of shredded cloth and bloodied bone was found where the man had stood only moments ago. 

The Avaar dropped to their knees before the sight. The Lady had spoken, right? She wished them to let the soldiers go in peace. It must be since she acted when this elf showed up. 

"Return to your hold in peace. Leave the Inquisition alone." The Ranger demanded. 

One sputtered, "Y-yes.." before rising to his feet and hurrying away. 

The Inquisitor grinned to herself. "Light's running out. Shall we camp here for the night?" 

Leliana nodded while doing her best to conceal her discomfort over what she'd just witnessed. It was...remarkably effective, but chilling that the elf at her side could have done that to her at any moment. Their second encounter in the Haven dungeons hadn't exactly been a friendly one, after all. 

With the Avaar on their way, Mithra and a very silent Nightingale entered the cave to help the injured and assure them they were safe.   
\------------------------------- 

Tuelenas puzzled over the cards in his hands. Was this hand worth shit? He looked to the dwarf across from him, wondering what he meant by, "It's not about what you have, it's about what everyone else _thinks_ you have." 

Varric chuckled at the look on his face. "You're telling on yourself again, Killer." 

"I haven't said a word." 

He smirked and reached for his drink. "You didn't have to. Your face tells me all I need to know. You've got nothing. Or you think you don't." 

The elf shifted uncomfortably while his tutor took a sip. 

The dwarf sighed and laid his cards on the table. "I get it, you're the honest type. If you have something to say, you say it." 

"And?" 

"You need to keep everything to yourself in this game if you hope to win. You know, bluffing, like you did in the courtyard." 

Tuelenas' face hardened. "I wasn't bluffing." 

"Look, Killer, I get it, I really do. You found something you thought you'd lost forever ago. You want to protect that. Thing is, you're looking to protect her from something that keeps her safe..and sane." 

The elf looked mildly puzzled. _Sane..?_ "You honestly trust..them? You were their prisoner." 

Varric shrugged. "And now I'm not. They could have executed me after I told them all they wanted to know, but they brought me along instead." 

"Why?" 

"That's a good question.." Varric smirked when he saw Cassandra come through the main doors. "Hey, Seeker, got a minute?" 

The woman gave him a suspicious look, but approached the table and crossed her arms. "What is it, Varric?" 

"You never did tell me why you dragged me to Haven. I mean, there was nothing I could have told the Divine that you couldn't say yourself." 

In an unusual moment of snark, the Seeker muttered, "I thought she needed to see the chest hair for herself." 

Her sudden sense of humor amused both men at the table to some degree or another. 

The dwarf looked a little flabbergasted and more than a little tickled. "Err.. Say again?" 

"I thought she should hear it from the horse's mouth, as it were. I also knew she would ask you to help us." 

"Help the Inquisition?" Varric pressed his hand to his chest with feigned innocence. "Me?" 

Cass shrugged. "A crazy thought, I know. Yet, here you are.." Sadness invaded her eyes when she looked to the elf. "Tuelenas.." 

He tensed until he noticed her expression. Was that sympathy he saw? What the fuck was this about? 

The Seeker shot Varric a "get lost" look. 

The dwarf grinned. "We need another pitcher. Back soon, Killer." 

As soon as Varric was out of earshot, Cassandra took a seat at the table with a sigh. "I am sorry for upsetting you earlier. What those.."people" said and did.. I did not realize.." 

Her apologetic tone made him squirm a little. "I..thank you, but it's not necessary. I behaved like a child. I should have handled myself better. I know you were merely remarking on how..great it is to have found her after so long. I'm sorry for assuming the worst in your statement." 

The Seeker fiddled with her fingers. "I understand. When my brother.." She sighed deeply and looked to the fire. "Whenever I thought about the Mages that killed him..the rage nearly choked me. It took many years to let go of my drive for vengeance. I begged the Chantry to let me become a Templar. They gave me to the Seekers instead." A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. "I often wonder how different my life would be if Anthony were still alive. Would I be..?" 

Tuelenas eyed her silently while she mused on what might have been. What would have been if things were..right? Would he be an uncle? A husband? A..father? Would Danyla be Keeper? Would he be the Battle Master of their clan, like his father? Mithra..what would she have been? What of their cousins? 

A hand gently resting on his arm pulled him out of his thoughts. "The thing to remember is, everything happens for a reason. What that reason might be, I cannot say. All we can do is move forward and keep hope alive." Cassandra stood to leave then. "It is nearly dinnertime. Will you be joining us in the courtyard?" 

He nodded solemnly. "Y-yes..and thank you." 

"It is nothing. If you need to talk.." She fiddled with her hands; feeling a little awkward. "I cannot promise to help, but I can listen."

He silently turned his gaze to the fireplace while the Seeker wandered toward Josephine's office.   
\--------------------------------- 

Dinner was a fairly lively affair..with the exception of Sera, who was pouting because the prank would be delayed until further notice. She sat beside Tuelenas, poking at her food and muttering her disappointment under her breath. 

Bull fired off bad jokes at the expense of his Lieutenant whenever the opportunity presented itself. "Krem-puffs", "Aclassi guy", "Krem-de la-krem", and so on were squeezed in at every turn. The butt of such puns either sighed and rubbed his face or rolled his eyes at each poke, but that amused smirk told everyone it was all in good fun. 

Varric eventually got around to sharing a tale about this one time in Kirkwall involving Vardren, a Dalish elf, and a ball of twine. The Mage seemed extremely embarrassed during the telling, but he made no effort to shut the dwarf up. He knew all too well that Varric would put some wildly untrue twist in there just to enhance his mortification if he made the futile attempt. 

Eventually, Josephine addressed the elephant in the keep: Tuelenas. "You must be very excited to be reunited with the Inquisitor. I had no idea she had a brother. Why did she not tell us?" 

The elf's brow furrowed in a blend of confusion and just a trace of hurt. Indeed, why hadn't she spoken of him? She was his quiet little sidekick when they were kids. What the fuck? 

Cullen scowled at the Ambassador. "She has never liked talking about her family, Josephine. You know that as well as anyone." 

The Antivan looked only mildly embarrassed and lifted her wine glass. "Yes, of course.. Please excuse me, Tuelenas. I should have considered..well.." She thought it best to just shut up then and there. She'd just goofed by announcing that they had no idea he ever existed in the first place. Awkward.... 

The elf took a bite to avoid speaking and nodded. Creators, this was weird.. Eating with a bunch of people he'd only just met. People he'd threatened just a couple of hours before.. He had every intention of keeping a close eye on every one of them, especially this Cullen guy. 

Just when he felt his ire growing again, dessert arrived - several pies. 

Livia slid a whole lemon cream pie before Sera and discretely presented a note. As soon as she read it, the city elf gigged wickedly. 

All eyes at the table wandered to Sera in blatant confusion. Any and all questions in their heads were answered when she stood up with a huge smile and a handful of pie filling. 

Cullen cussed when a blob of gooey yellow and white flopped on his face and breastplate. The gaping Commander scraped a handful off of himself and flicked it back at the girl. Unfortunately, his aim was a bit sloppy, as if his ammo wasn't already. Blackwall, Sera, and Cassandra were hit, and how. 

Before anyone could blink, three more globs were sailing down the table. Solas, Dorian, and Josephine immediately ducked for cover while everyone else stood to engage. 

Cussing, hissing, and laughter rang from the upper courtyard while the confection flew from various fingers. 

The stunned Tuelenas squeezed his eyes shut and hissed when a cool, sugary blob finally found him. _Shit... Well, can't beat them, join them, I guess._ He scooped the slop off his cheek and opened fire on Varric. The dwarf didn't look to have enough yellow on him, so why not? 

After several minutes, multiple calls for a truce, and more than a little cackling, everyone stopped and leaned on the table to get the rest of their laughter out. 

The three that hid for the food fight slowly peeked from their hiding place under the table. 

Sera would not accept a clean anybody. She stalked around the table and swiped a half full pie on her way. Before he could Fade Step away, the pie, plate and all, squished firmly atop Solas' bald head. 

Blackwall, who had been seated next to the Ambassador, smudged the tip of her nose with a bit of lemon filling and laughed. 

And Dorian...poor Dorian got swept up in a great big bear hug by a very messy Qunari mercenary. The Mage squirmed and protested while threatening to light a literal fire under his horned ass if he got it in his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Durgen'len - (lit) Stone person/ Dwarf


	113. Sleepless in Skyhold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas can't sleep, and for good reason. He eavesdrops on a late night conversation. Blackwall recruits his help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the end notes, as always. :)   
> Thank you, Project Elvhen!! <3

After dinner, Mithra reclined against the wall of the cave; grinning to herself. The thought of Sera slopping pie all over Cullen on her behalf was just..spectacular. _I hope the Commander enjoyed his dessert. Make me giggle and squirm before departure...cutie.. The look on his face must have been priceless. Too bad I missed it. I wonder if he fought back, or if Sera had to get someone else to trigger a food fight.. Creators know I requested plenty of pies for it._

The image of Cullen spattered with lemon filling invaded her mind; a smudge on his lip, a bit on his chin, his ear, throat, his thick shoulders, and toned chest. The Ranger nibbled her lip at the thought of licking it off of him. _A lemon cream Cullen.. Creators, that sounds delicious.._ A bit of heat invade her core as that mental list gradually traveled lower.

Leliana's eyes twinkled with amusement across the fire. Mithra blushed and shifted uncomfortably, feeling as though the Spy Master had just read her mind. 

One of the injured soldiers hissed in pain; rescuing the Ranger from the awkwardness of the Nightingale's knowing smile. The Inquisitor rolled forward and removed the pot of water from the flames before preparing some elfroot.   
\----------------------------------- 

_Tormented weeping chilled his blood. Something in him knew who was crying, and it troubled him beyond reason._

_A distorted, sombre voice whispered in his mind. "Witness what was.."_

_Tuelenas turned, hoping to see something..anything, but found nothing beyond this lightless space. "What was"..? What did that mean? The crying.. Where was she? Who was doing this to her?_

_Some persistent, high pitched drip echoed through this place; each drop threatening to drive him mad. He found himself mute when he tried to roar her name through time itself. Despair gripped his heart when he turned the other way and found what he sought._

_A ragged, bloodied bit of leather clad flesh was bound some distance away. It's weeping body dangled helplessly in a web of entwined branches from a great, lifeless tree. Her barely concealed form trembled while she hung her head and persisted in emitting that deranged sobbing._

_Before the simplest of thoughts could process, he found himself standing behind her. Deep, weeping lacerations covered the whole of this crimson stained skeleton of gibbering..nothing._

_Her life blood slowly trickled from her toes, joining the black pool mere inches below her; the source of that ringing drip. Between sobs, she whispered to herself; a raspy cadence that sounded more like snarling than speaking, "Ame..del. Avy dasemah ara'lan. Avy tel'danemah.. Avy felemah ara'lan. Avy tel'dalemah.. Ar vyn arian ara'lan.."_

_He moved around to get a look at her face, though he was certain he didn't know this sniveling creature. Yet, her deranged mumbling threatened to tear him apart from the inside. Why?_

_His lips parted to form words while his fingers stretched out in a muddled attempt to gain answers. When he moved a matted, burgundy clump of hair from her face, her identity hit him like a warhammer to the gut._

_Vermilion tears fled from torpid lilac orbs as she hung before him. When those deadened eyes shifted upward, a mouth full of bloodied teeth and pale blue smoke grinned murderously._

_A cold blend of terror and anguish flooded his body when she began laughing viciously and trying to free herself from bondage._

_He stepped back when the dried out wood began cracking and splintering as she writhed, howled, and snarled. The dry, brittle branch restraining her elbow snapped like kindling and one bloodied, skeletal hand began clawing at him in vicious desperation._

_His heart dropped and he hurried backward to escape her reach. Upon his fourth step, he tripped and plummeted into the sanguine sea around him._    
\-------------------------

Tuelenas shot awake and the contents of his stomach fled upward violently. He fell out of bed heaving and spitting while sweating through benumbed skin. 

When he was confident nothing else would make its exit, he sat on the floor and leaned against the bed. He swallowed hard, let his head roll back onto the mattress, and closed his eyes. _What in the Void..?_

Images from the dream flashed behind his eyelids until he opened them again. _It was just a dream..it didn't mean anything. I saw a demon wearing her face. It wasn't her. It was nothing.._

With a heavy sigh, his grey eyes fell to the wretched mess on the stone. _I should clean that up.._ He scraped himself off the rug and stood with a deep, shaky sigh. Once he was certain of his balance, he poured himself a glass of water, gargled, and spit the foul taste out his window. With another deep, steadying breath, he started out of his room and down the corridor. 

Just as Tuelenas entered the main hall, he heard a hushed voice at the garden door below.

"..she just..started crying. Why would she..?" 

The elf peered over the railing to confirm who it was, but saw nothing beyond two shadows being eclipsed by the shade of a closing door. He quickly walked across the vacant balcony and down the stairs to catch up. He was certain it was Cullen he'd heard. What was he doing up at this hour, and who was he speaking with? 

_If that bastard is going to fool my sister into loving him only to keep another woman on the side, I **will** fucking kill him._ He paused in thought. _Or reveal the two timing fuck.. Sure, she would be heartbroken, but she would survive.. She'd come to her senses and find a Dalish man, as she should._

He opened the first door as quietly as possible and slipped through when the crack was big enough. He was grateful to find the second one left ajar. He pressed his back to the stone and strained his ears to eavesdrop. 

"So I'm right to be worried.. Is there anything I can do?" 

Tuelenas' brow furrowed when he heard a male voice reply, "What you do now is just what she needs. It comes in waves, but it'll pass. Considering the food fight she staged, I'd say it already has." 

Was that Blackwall? No..this voice wasn't quite as deep as his..and it was a bit gravelly like Varric's. It had a little too much weight to be the dwarf's though. Who was he speaking with? 

Cullen heaved a tired sigh. "What can we expect once she starts addressing those particular rifts?" 

The elf heard the whine of a canine, "It'll be..rough. She will want to face them alone." 

"I can't let her go through-" 

"You really should. She knows she will have to do it eventually, but she doesn't want any of you to witness that. She fears what you will think of her." 

Tuelenas' face hardened in confusion. _I'm sure they're talking about Mithra..but what do the rifts have to do with anything?_

Sorrow laced the Commander's voice, "We already saw.. _that_ and nothing changed..except everyone's level of understanding." 

"Trust me, you **really** don't want to see that. I was there from start to finish. You only saw the very beginning. That wasn't shit." A bestial sneeze filled the air. "But..if you do..it's important to remember that she wasn't in control..and she isn't that anymore." 

_"She isn't that anymore"..?_ Flashes of the dream flooded his mind and he felt another wave of nausea. He took a deep, slow breath to tame his stomach. _It was just a fucking dream..they must be talking about something else.._

When the voices went quiet, Tuelenas switched to the other side of the hall and peeked through the crack in the doorway. He found Josmael getting his neck scratched by a hand he could only guess was Cullen's. Where did the other man go? He didn't see anyone else anywhere on the patio. Had it taken him that long to calm his empty stomach? No, he would have seen someone move from this angle...unless they passed his hiding place. 

"You believe she can endure it?" 

Josmael put a paw on Cullen's knee. "Of course. She'll have more than enough backup to aid in the fighting." 

The elf's blood ran cold. Was the voice coming from the wolf? 

The Commander sighed. "It's not the fighting that concerns me so much as her..emotional state. To see herself like that.. Isn't that what broke her in the Graves? How will it affect her now?" 

"Like I said, it'll be rough, but it'll be worse if you see it. She'll probably handle it in pieces, like she tried to do there. It will take longer, but it won't hit her all at once. I'll be with her, besides. She'll manage." 

"Alright.." Cullen lifted himself from the bench against the wall. "I may be able to sleep now. Thank you, Josmael." 

_The wolf speaks.. The wolf speaks! How?_ When he realized they were coming, Tuelenas slunk from his spot in the hallway and reentered the main keep. Once through the door, he recalled the reason for his nightly walk and hurried toward Josephine's office.   
\-------------------------- 

Cassandra lowered her guard and turned away from the training dummy with a scowl. "Tuelenas!" 

The dozing elf jumped awake and raised his blade. "Yeah..? Ready!" 

The Seeker gave him a weird look. "You were training with the dummy, not sparring with me. This is the third time you've fallen asleep. The Inquisitor will want you to stay here if you cannot defend yourself in the field." 

Tuelenas' shoulders sagged and he looked away with some shame. He had attempted to go back to sleep after everything, but found it impossible. He'd lain awake pondering over Cullen's conversation with a **talking** wolf, and his twisted dream. The more he denied their connection, the more he feared they were the same subject. Had something happened to Mithra? What wasn't she telling him? Would Cassandra confirm his fears? Alleviate them? Would they think him mad for asking? 

The warrior princess sighed and sheathed her weapon. "Does Skyhold make you so uncomfortable? I hope you are aware you can lock your door at night." 

"I..yes." He sighed and mumbled, "It was just a bad dream..but the room didn't help much." 

"I see.." Cassandra crossed her arms over her chest. "I would suggest talking to Solas. He is something of an expert on the Fade. He may know of a way to help." She paused in thought. "When you came with your clansmen, were you able to sleep in the barn?" 

The elf nodded solemnly. He had tucked himself in the darkest corner he could find and slept well enough with a dagger in hand. 

"Then go to the stables to find some rest." She smirked. "Do not try sleeping on your feet like the horses. You nearly fell twice already."

He chuffed a little laugh and rubbed the top of his head while turning toward the stairway. Sleep..he just needed to put everything out of his mind and sleep. If it still eluded him, he would see Solas for help...or to get answers. 

As he came to the archway, a young runner barrelled into him with a very surprised "OH!" The human boy caught Tuelenas's arm to keep him on his feet. "You're the brother! I'm so sorry, mi'lord. Please, excuse me." 

The elf looked thoroughly confused when the young man rushed past him without another word. _.."mi'lord"..? Creators, this really is the strangest place in all of Thedas._   
\-------------------------- 

"Mornin, Commander. A fine day for a ride." Dennet greeted when he noticed Cullen's approach. 

"Good morning, Master Dennet. I trust the horses are in good health?" 

"Always. As surprising as that is in this high mountain air." The Horse Master gave Josmael a scratch when he came within range. "He's already saddled. Left him waiting in his stall." 

"Excellent, thank you." Cullen turned his attention to the wolf with a smirk. "Josmael, I'm relieving you of your duties for the day. Go have some fun." 

The beast cocked his head and whined. 

"It's Wednesday. I'm overseeing exercises in the valley." 

The wolf drew closer to the Commander and nudged the coat pocket containing his collar while wagging enthusiastically. 

Cullen crossed his arms and shook his head. "Oh, no. You are staying here. Your catcalls are far too distracting..and embarrassing." 

Josmael emitted a high pitched groan and jumped on the man; taking him to the ground with ease. With a great, dramatic pout, the wolf lay his head next to the Commander's and grumbled disapprovingly; pinning him in an attempt to change his mind. 

An annoyed sigh escaped Cullen. "Are you serious?" He tried to push him. "Get off..of...me.." He was defeated; the beast was too heavy. "Please..?"

Josmael yowled in protest and shifted to get more comfortable. 

"Maker, how does Mithra breathe when you do this?" He attempted to roll out from under him, but was thwarted when the canine readjusted again. 

When the wolf perked and lifted his head, Cullen peered upward to see what had caught his attention. 

Tuelenas stood a short distance away, staring at the pair in complete befuddlement. 

The Commander managed to croak, "Morning.." at the silent elf before trying to roll out of his embarrassing predicament once more. No luck. He pat the great beast's shoulder. "Please, Josmael, I'm late enough as it is.." 

A highly amused Blackwall wandered out of the barn then, having seen most of the shenanigans. "Need some help?" 

Cullen scowled at the Warden's poor attempt to hide his chuckling. "Maker's Breath, Blackwall.. What do you think?"  

The Warden whistled the "drop it" command he'd heard a few times in an attempt to aid the squished man. 

Josmael sighed and reluctantly peeled himself off of Cullen's torso. 

Once free, the Commander stood while dusting himself off and grumbled, "Thank you.." He turned his scowl to the wolf. "You're staying here. I won't get any work done if you come along."

The beast flopped on the ground with another overblown pout and rolled onto his side with a grumble of his own. 

Blackwall laughed. "Come on, you can keep me company." 

Josmael blew a snort into the dirt and continued to lay where he was. 

"Couldn't sleep?" 

Tuelenas's attention darted to the Commander when the question registered. Did he spot him last night? 

A hint of..something shone in Cullen's gaze. "You look a bit drained..and you nearly nodded off just now." 

Those stony grey eyes hardened in irritation. "I'm fine." 

The Commander chose to ignore his tone. He'd probably feel protective if Rosalie was seeing someone he didn't approve of. "My mistake. Perhaps we can speak later." With that, he handed Blackwall the collar and went to fetch Vigilance. 

The Warden tapped his fingers on his arm before unfolding them. "Know much about woodworking?" He pointed his thumb over his shoulder. "There's a project I've been working on..I wouldn't say no to some help."  

The elf softened a little. Woodworking was one of his favorite hobbies, maybe it would help take his mind off of shit. It was also an opportunity to try to see some good in this Blackwall guy. "Uuh..sure." 

The older man grinned and turned toward the barn. "Excellent." 

Tuelenas watched Cullen wearily rub his face while leading his mount out of the stables. He'd heard him say something about not being able to sleep last night. Something about his sister's emotional state..something she would witness that she wanted no one else to see..

"The little ones in the valley don't have much.." Blackwall began, pulling the drowsy elf out of his thoughts. "It's not much, but it should put smiles on their faces. Even in war..children deserve to be children." 

He eyed the Warden, trying to decide whether or not his musing was meant as an insult. He'd been robbed of a good many years of childhood by.. _Don't assume the worst again..for her. He's a Warden, they accept all into their ranks. They made a Dalish woman the highest ranking officer in Ferelden. There have been a number of elves in high positions among them.._ "That's a..nice gesture. This is it?"

Blackwall waved over the pieces of the rocking griffin. "Like I said, it's not much." 

A small grin took over Tuelenas' face. "But it's well made. It should last for many years. There's only one problem.." 

The Warden looked to his potential elvhen helper with a questioning glance; ready for a suggestion or to bare insult to his work. 

"You're making only one. When I arrived, I saw a number of kids down there." 

Blackwall nodded while crossing his arms. "Mmm..that is a problem. Only thing is, I've been working on this for months. My service to the Inquisition demands most of my time." 

Tuelenas shrugged. "So we make many smaller toys while we're on the road. Enough to go around." 

The Warden smiled at that. "What would you suggest?" 

"Surely you had a toy sword when you were a child. I know I did. We could make bows, dolls, animals...anything." 

Blackwall nodded and unfolded his arms. "A fine idea. Let's get to work." 

Broken small talk occurred between the two while they whittled, sanded, and drilled. An hour later, the Warden peered at his eerily quiet partner only to find him leaning against the wall behind his hay bale, out cold with a tool in one hand and what looked to be a fox in the other. 

He shrugged. The guy looked ready to pass out when he arrived, best let him sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Ame..del. - I am..wrong. 
> 
> Avy dasemah ara'lan - I will restrain myself. 
> 
> Avy tel'danemah - I will not break. 
> 
> Avy felemah ara'lan - I will calm myself. 
> 
> Avy tel'dalemah - I will not kill. 
> 
> Ar vyn arian ara'lan. - I have caged/trapped myself.


	114. Hunting for Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas prods people for information while Mithra and Leliana continue their journey.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations courtesy of Project Elvhen in the end notes, as always. :)

Mithra and Leliana sat upon a cliff, looking over a map of the vast sea nearby. The Ranger's hand absently stretched out to rub the snout of their scaly, fire breathing mount. 

How long would the crossing take? It was shortly after noon. Comparing the distance they'd flown already, it shouldn't be more than..what? Four hours, perhaps? Quite manageable, even without tapping into her reserves stored in the pendant. The only problem would be staying on course. With the sun directly overhead, it was impossible to say which way was north. Losing their heading meant losing time, lost time meant excess power use. Best not gamble on becoming fish food, or worse yet, a dragon's snack. 

"We should rest here until the sun begins its decent. We don't want to lose our heading in the middle of the sea." 

The Nightingale nodded. "Indeed. Are you feeling well?" 

Mithra looked up from the map. "I'm great, why?" 

"Yesterday, in the dungeons.." 

She smiled and gave the dragon's face a loving stroke. "It was just the range and volume. It takes much less out of me if they're nearby." The Ranger smirked. "Are _you_ feeling well? Dizzy at all? Air sick?" 

Leliana shook her head with a cool grin. "No, Inquisitor. I'm becoming used to it, and that little concoction helped." 

"That's good to hear. You hungry?"  
\------------------------------------- 

Golden eyes gleamed in the dusty light of the barn; watching over his sleeping form from the other side of the hay bale. The wolf lay his head upon the bound bundle and licked his chops with a sigh. Strange how he looked so much like his asa'ma'sal, yet so distinct at the same time. 

Josmael took note of his slightly stronger features; a more solid jaw and prominent forehead. His nose and chin were only a little bigger, but held the same shape. Even he couldn't tell his ears from hers, however. They were almost exact in length and position. Scent was what really set them apart. She smelled of fruit, vanilla, and fresh air; he of leather, salt, and greenery. Both had a faint, earthy undertone; decaying leaves and damp soil. _Must be a Dalish thing.._

Josmael smirked when his charge shifted and sighed words in his sleep. _Well, they have that much in common. I bet he'll wake soon._

With that in mind, the wolf moved across the room, lest he freak him out by being too close. _What was he doing up last night? His scent was strong, he was there for a while. I wonder how much he heard.._

"Has he woken yet?" 

The beast looked to find Blackwall in the larger doorway. "Not yet, but I think he'll wake soon enough." 

Upon spotting the still napping elf, the Warden remarked, "He'll miss lunch if he sleeps much longer." He eyed the carving tool in Tuelenas' limp hand. If he was too close when rousing him, would he find it planted in his flesh? Blackwall looked back to the wolf. "Don't suppose you'd wake him up?" 

Josmael smirked; waking people was easy, and usually hilarious. It certainly was when he'd woken the hungover companions in Crestwood. Wasting no time in the task, he threw his head up with a thunderous howl. Of course, the translator lent words to his alarm. "RISE AND SHINE!!!"

Sure enough, Tuelenas trembled awake and went wide eyed in terror all at once. As Blackwall feared he might, the elf armed himself with the carving implement and jumped to his feet while waving it around; ready to defend himself. He looked every which way and pivoted back and forth in search of an attacker, but found none. When he spotted the smirking Warden, he growled in annoyance and lowered the tool while rubbing his face with the heel of his free hand. 

"Sorry to wake you. Thought you might be hungry. It's already lunchtime." 

"Elgar'nan..." He turned his glare to the blatantly amused wolf but said nothing further. If it truly could speak, he'd rather not engage it in conversation. He'd convinced himself earlier that it had all been part of a dream, besides. 

Josmael had other ideas. "Let's go, I'm hungry too." 

The Dalish warrior visibly froze; wide eyed once more. 

Blackwall gave him a weird look. "What's wrong?" 

Tuelenas' eyes shifted over to the man. What did he mean "what's wrong"? A fucking wolf was speaking! Why wasn't **he** freaking out over this? 

Josmael laughed that wolfy chuckle of his. "Guess no one told him about the translator." 

The elf managed to squeak, "Tra-translator..?" 

The Warden grinned and grabbed the wolf's collar to point it out. "Yep." 

"H-how-..?"

"Don't ask me how it works, cause I haven't the foggiest. Dagna might be able to explain it. Frankly, it still wouldn't make any damned sense. All I know is, this magic trinket speaks for him." Blackwall stated while rubbing his thumb over the leather. 

The elf eyed the bit of wood he spotted there and sighed with a faint yet relieved smile, "Ironbark.." It was beginning to make sense now...kind of.  

"There, not so scary now, is it?" With an excited wag, Josmael jogged toward the side door. "Can we please get to the kitchens? I bet Livia has a big bowl of trimmings and leftovers waiting for my happy ass." 

Tuelenas blew out his jitters, picked up the toy fox he had been working on, and placed it on the table before following the Warden out of the barn.   
\--------------------------- 

Cullen walked among his troops with Lieutenant Farrow at his side. When he offered the Commander a solution to the particularly troublesome issue of getting supplies to Sahrnia safely, the young elf was promoted on the spot. Problem solvers, thinkers - that's just what this army needed. 

Cullen was a little disappointed that his men were primarily sent on escort missions, but some experience was better than none. The Inquisitor favored Leliana's ideas more than any other, but she frequently secured men of impressive military background for him; Michel de Chevan being one of many. 

The Commander frequently asked himself why. Why beef up the military but not send a squad to wreck an enemy camp? Why trust those Kal-Sharok dwarves? There could have been anything on the other side of that cave wall. Why not break through and eliminate a possible threat? 

Then again, it was Mithra. She probably had a thousand reasons for the calls she made. If he bothered to ask, she'd only give him two of those reasons. The best part, she'd pick the two explanations most likely to convince him that it was the best choice for the given situation. 

He smirked to himself. She could probably run the whole Inquisition single handedly. She was the best of three worlds; diplomacy, stealth, and military. She knew what people wanted to hear, how to scare the piss out of people with a smile, and how to utterly wreck them if they crossed her. Despite any of that, she listened, thought, and planned carefully. Was it just to humor her advisors? Did she truly need them? Did she need anybody, for that matter? 

An amused hiss escaped him. No, she didn't and probably never would, yet she loved everyone here with the whole of her heart. She protected what she loved at the expense of herself; body, mind, and soul. 

Cullen stopped. Was she protecting the troops by keeping them in these training grounds? Or was she building up and reserving as many soldiers as possible for the inevitable - an epic battle between the people of Thedas and Corypheus' forces? Both made sense, but the second sounded more like Mithra's line of thinking. The line of thinking she tended to keep under her hat. 

He recalled the losses suffered when facing the Wardens in the Approach. Fatigue was a big factor out there. Soldiers tire, demons do not. Cullen bet Red Templars didn't either. "Lieutenant, increase rations and add an extra hour of endurance training to the schedule. I want every man and woman here in the best shape they can possibly achieve." 

Farrow saluted with a fist over his heart. "Sir!"  
\-------------------------- 

Josmael lay down and all but shoved his snout in the deep bowl before him. Food! He loved food, especially a big mixed bowl of table scraps. What canine didn't? 

Tuelenas sat with a gaping mouth and big bite on his fork; watching the wolf pulverize a thick ham bone in his jaws. Unsettling. 

The beast continued to gnash on his scraps; fatty cuts of meat, bread, fruit, a few raw bones, and organs of various food animals. If he knew he was being watched, he didn't seem concerned about it. 

"Eat. You look like you need it." Blackwall remarked from across the small table in the space beneath the main hall. He tore a bit of bread and dipped it in his stew before stuffing it in his mouth. 

The elf blinked and tore his gaze from the carnivorous beast. If he had any hope of getting something on his stomach again, he'd need to ignore the creature's noisy eating habits. 

"So, how is Skyhold treating you so far?" The Warden asked when he could. 

Tuelenas wiped a bit of broth from the corner of his mouth. "Does everyone know who I am?" Blackwall's mildly puzzled look urged him to continue. "Some kid ran into me earlier. He called me "the brother" and followed up with.." He wrinkled his nose; feeling awkward. ".."mi'lord".. Why?" 

The Warden chuckled. "I imagine the staff has been talking. Someone found out who you are and they spread the word, most likely. Don't let it get to you. People jump at any chance to talk about exciting news." 

His face twisted in continued confusion. "Why would anyone care who I am?" 

"Why wouldn't they? You're the Inquisitor's brother." Blackwall lifted his cup for a swig of ale. 

The elf poked at his lunch. "I am not my sister. I've done nothing to earn their respect or attention." 

"You exist. That's enough to gain notice. Sorry to say, you have it whether you like it or not. Try to make her proud." 

Tuelenas stabbed a bit of meat and a potato cube; preparing another bite. "I'm trying.." 

The Warden grinned. "That you've joined me for lunch shows that much." 

The elf sighed, took his bite, and gazed into the bowl while thinking. "Do you know anything about..? Uh.." 

Blackwall peered up from his bowl with a raised brow; waiting for him to continue. 

He fidgeted; uncertain how to broach the topic, or if he even should. "I heard something..about my sister. That she..um..went through a very difficult time. Something about the uh..rifts?" 

The wolf paused to glance at them. _So he heard that much..but caught no details._

The Warden pressed his lips together. "I'm not sure I should be talking about that." 

Tuelenas sighed and poked at his lunch again. Why did he think these people might tell him anything?

Blackwall looked to Josmael, who was watching them while gnawing on the ham bone once more. "He'll see what they do eventually anyway." 

The Warden nodded. "I think she'd rather tell you everything herself but.." 

Those grey eyes glanced between the wolf and suddenly cautious man, hoping for something..anything. 

"I say that because she tends to feed people information slowly, and never tells the whole story in one sitting. Probably so she doesn't scare them off.. Since you're her brother and will find out anyway.." He sighed and scratched his heavily bearded chin. "Solas could explain why, but the rifts show what happened..her whole life in bits and pieces." 

The elf eyed the man across from him in utter disbelief. 

"I've seen a bit of her childhood. Your other sister. Some of their happier memories.." 

Vunlean? He'd seen her? A memory of her in these strange portals to the Beyond? 

Blackwall cleared his throat, unsure if he should go on, but he could practically see the questions swirling through the young man's head. "Others have seen what happened after they died.."

Tuelenas' heart froze. ".."They?" But she.. What?" He started to get a little angry then. "What do you mean? She's.." 

While Blackwall rubbed his eyes and inwardly chastised himself for spilling that bit of news, Josmael cut in to explain as simply as possible. "I brought her back. We've been together since. She's been through hell, and it has left its mark." 

The Warden sighed and looked up once again. "I don't know how she keeps smiling everyday. Maybe she does it for us..or maybe she's trying to put it all behind her." Blackwall took his cup in hand and leaned back in his chair. "When she looks into a fire and laughs..I'm not sure whether to fear her, or fear **for** her. I suppose it's a bit of both. She's willing to throw herself into the flames to watch her enemies burn. Haven and Adamant showed that to us all." 

Tuelenas sat there, mutely staring at the Warden with complete bewilderment on his face. Mithra had died? Now she was crazy? Had she been driven mad by whatever happened afterward? _If so, she does a damn fine job of hiding it._

Blackwall took a deep drink and stared into his cup when he lowered it. "Despite that, she is a remarkable person with a colorful sense of humor and a strong sense of justice. I am proud to serve this Inquisition..and to count her as a friend. You'd be hard pressed to find a more noble soul in this mad world." He leaned forward once more and pointed into the empty air; passion for this cause driving him to continue. "You've seen all those people out there. Every one of them volunteered for this. All of us would lay down our lives for her, but she'd rather suffer in our stead. And she has, without any of us knowing until-" He stopped himself before he could say too much again, not wanting to be the one to drive her brother out. He leaned back again and waved dismissively. "Ah, listen to me talk.. Prattling on like an old man." 

The elf took a deep breath, rubbed the top of his head, and whispered, "No.. Thank you, Warden. And I'm sorry for doubting your loyalty to my sister. I see now where your heart lies." 

With his mind awhirl with everything he'd just learned, Tuelenas lifted himself from his seat and wandered toward the kitchen door. This was a lot to get his head around. Both of his sisters had died, and this gigantic beast resurrected one of them. The rifts displayed her memories for all to see. He'd get to watch his sisters grow up; see their suffering, triumphs, and adventures. He'd witness that night..the slaughter of his clan, and possibly how Mithra's transformation into a Ranger had occurred. _Fen'edhis.._ He really needed time to process all this.  
\------------------------------ 

Leliana smiled as the cool sea breeze caressed her face. "I didn't think I would miss this so much. Now that I'm here, I realize how wonderful it is to be away from everything, camping again." 

Mithra chuffed a little laugh. "Tell me about it." 

The Spy Master eyed the elf across the fire. "Do you miss it? Wandering alone as you did?" 

She looked over the distant waves with a soft smile and offered the dragon she was laying against a scrap of raw venison. "Complete freedom, you mean? Every day. This was my whole life..everything I knew." 

"And now?" 

The Ranger turned her gaze to the woman. "Now things are complicated. I don't care to be relied upon and recognized by all of Thedas, but I don't regret meeting everyone. I feel like I've found a family with all of you. It seems a fair trade." 

Lady Nightingale nodded. "I know what you mean." 

Both women admired the salty environment in silence until Leliana broke it again. "What will our Commander mean for you?" 

Lilac eyes continued to drink in the sea. "He means the world to me..the best, and most unlikely, thing that could have possibly happened in all of this." 

"And when this is done?" 

"That depends on what happens. Corypheus still has the ass whooping of his life coming to him. If I fall in the process.." She sighed then chuckled halfheartedly. "Well, we still have a long way to go before this is over. I can't say what the future holds." 

The Left Hand poked at the flames cooking their lunch. "What of your brother?" 

The Ranger's lips quirked. "That really depends on him. If he can come to terms with things while I'm gone.." She rubbed her eyes then pinched the bridge of her nose. "You're aware he found out about Cullen. As I'm sure you can imagine, he was **not** happy. He made threats, I made threats..we didn't speak again before you and I left." Her hand fell from her face as she blew out her nerves. "What about you? Got your eye on anyone? Any plans for the future?" 

Leliana sighed wearily. "No." 

"If the Chantry ever gets its shit together, will you serve the new Divine?" 

The Left Hand got a curious look in her eye. "I hadn't considered that. After Justinia..oh..I don't know. It would depend on what kind of person she is." 

Mithra nodded and went quiet for a moment. "What kind of person was Justinia?" She smirked. "Besides being serene and cryptic all at once. According to the Fade, I tried to rescue the woman. I'd like to know who I was trying to save." 

Leliana laughed softly, almost sadly, before describing her late friend and mentor.  
\-------------------------- 

Thunderous falls filled his ears, soothing the maelstrom in his mind. He'd been sitting in this dark, damp place for hours, staring over the mountains and listening to the deafening roar below. Strange how all this empty noise helped him relax and think. 

His peace was interrupted by a baritone voice with a distinct Ferelden accent in the doorway. "Mind if I join you?" 

Tuelenas glared over his shoulder at the man and wolf, but said nothing and turned his gaze back to the distant peaks. 

Cullen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Forgive me for not being up front with you. I should have been. Mithra wanted to give you time to adjust to Skyhold before telling you about-" 

"About her death? Her madness? You?" 

"She has always exercised extreme caution, especially with information regarding her personal life." The Commander cleared his throat and started forward slowly. "Blackwall filled me in on your conversation..and your reaction. How are you feeling?" 

The elf sneered at him once more. "Why would you care?" 

"Because the security and wellbeing of Skyhold's people is my top priority. You are here, therefore you are under my protection." 

"I don't require your protection. I require you to stay away from my sister." 

"I'm sorry, but I can't do that. To be completely honest, I never could." 

Josmael cut into the conversation with a laugh. "I remember those sweet, puppy eyes.." The wolf shimmied away from Cullen when he reached for the collar. "..and little smiles on your face when she stopped to talk to you in Haven. Everyone thought it was so cute.." 

"Josmael, please!" The reddening Commander begged while reaching for the canine once more. 

The wolf bounced further out of his reach with a chuckle. "The dopey look on your face when she laughed or even grinned. How you would blush and turn around to avoid being caught.. She always noticed, by the way." 

Cullen's blush was nearing beet red when he pleaded, "Oh, Maker's Breath.. Enough! Please!" 

Tuelenas grinned at the Commander's embarrassment. Maybe the wolf wasn't so bad. 

"Remember how nervous you were when you confessed to me how amazing, smart, and beautiful you thought she was?" With a high pitched laugh, Josmael dashed by Cullen to avoid being cornered and sat in the open doorway with a huge, wolfy grin on his face. "You stuttered and fidgeted like a shy farm boy the entire time. So sweet.." 

Cullen stood near the scaffolding on the right of the room with his burning face buried in both hands. 

The wolf didn't stop there, though. "A certain little bird told me about this one time-"

"Yes, yes! Enough!" Cullen barked while lowering his hands. "Maker, why did she ever make that bloody translator?" 

Josmael yawned and lay down. "It wasn't intentional, but here we are, amusing her isa'ma'lin with it." 

The Commander peered at Tuelenas. The rather prickly elf's laughter suggested he found his suffering endlessly amusing. Cullen sighed and looked to the ceiling. _Sweet Andraste.. Is this what Mithra actually intended when she asked Josmael to be my bodyguard? I wouldn't put it past her.._

When Tuelenas' laughter began to slow, he looked to the man. "It seems to me you bit off more than you can chew." He pointed at Josmael with a thumb over his shoulder. "He pinned you in the dirt this morning and now he's revealing your most embarrassing secrets." 

"Speaking of secrets.." The wolf began, "How much did you hear last night?" When both men looked to him nervously, he carried on, "Your scent was all over the place. I know you woke late last night and that you were feeling sick. You heard us taking in the garden." 

Cullen looked between them worriedly. "Josmael, I think it's too early to-" 

Tuelenas looked annoyed as he got up at last. "No. I want to know. As her brother, I have a right to, don't I?" 

The Commander sighed. "Of course you do. But Mithra would want-" 

"To keep it to herself, for whatever reason." 

"She'd want you to get to know her before telling you everything. She wants you here. All of us want you here because it would make her happy. That's why we've been reaching out to you - for her sake. Your sister, Danyla, meant everything to her. When she was taken from her.." Cullen paused with a heavy sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"I know they both died, I learned that much. What else is everyone keeping from me?"

When the Commander dropped his hand and looked at him once more, the tears glistening in his eyes caught Tuelenas completely off guard. "Please. What happened to my sister?" 

Cullen blinked away the moisture in his eyes and started toward the door. "Forgive me, but I can't." 

The elf felt fury bubble up in his chest. "Tell me!" 

Cullen wheeled around and stabbed a finger at the ground while snarling, "I **cannot** speak of it! It's hard enough to _think_ about! Be grateful you **don't** know!" 

Tuelenas hissed and rubbed his face while the Commander tried to leave again. "A nightmare woke me last night. It was about Mithra.. I fell out of bed puking all over the floor.." When Cullen stopped, he continued. "I was on my way to the kitchens so I could clean up the mess when I heard you. I thought it odd you were up at that hour, so I spied on you.. Eavesdropped." 

The Commander turned around with his signature scowl. "So you know she's much more fragile than she lets on. You know I care for her enough that my worry keeps me awake at night. And you insist on hating me despite that." 

The elf glared right back and took a deep breath. "In the dream, she was..mutilated, blood stained from head to toe. Crying and mumbling gibberish to herself. I didn't recognise her until I saw her face. When she saw me, she acted like a beast with a diseased mind. She tried to break from her self imposed prison and kill me." 

Cullen swallowed the lump building in his throat and turned his face away from the young man. 

Tuelenas looked to the wolf. "Is she.. **that**?" 

The Commander spoke up before Josmael could. "She's been healed. She isn't at risk of becoming that any longer." He blinked on the heat in his eyes and approached her brother once more. " **Despite** what she was, I love her with _everything_ I am. I don't care if you don't approve of me, but it would mean a lot to her. Mithra's happiness matters more to me than yours ever will and I will **die** before I allow anyone to harm her again." 

The stunned elf swallowed as Cullen marched out of the room, leaving him alone with Josmael.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Girl of my soul 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - Boy of my blood 
> 
> Fen'edhis - (lit) Wolf dick equivalent of shit/fuck/damn in English.


	115. Fury and Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To any Solas fans - I'm so sorry.  
> Josephine is not pleased with how the Commander expresses his anger. Tuelenas is coping quietly. Josmael seeks to help him. Everyone prepares for departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of Elvish and translations made possible by Project Elvhen. :)

His skin **burned** with fury as he made his way into the main hall. A dream. The Fade. He _knew_ who was responsible for Tuelenas learning about his sister's plight; her deepest, most hauntingly painful secret. The thing she suppressed and coped with for years; torturing herself to keep everyone around her safe. The thing she continued to despise herself for; maintaining that wretched cloud of self-loathing and despair over her heart. He wanted to let the _bastard_ responsible know just how unacceptable this transgression was. 

Varric caught the look on Cullen's face and subtly shrank away as he stormed toward the rotunda door. He knew that infuriated glare, he'd seen it a time or two in Kirkwall. Whoever earned this level of the Commander's ire was in for one **hell** of a flaming shit storm. 

The knee of a casually crossed leg resting on the arm of that fucking chair hardened Cullen's fury into a core of molten steel within him. Before the son of a bitch could greet him in that cool, smug way of his, the General's elbow cocked back and his fist let the elf know exactly how he felt about betraying the Inquisitor. **His** Inquisitor. 

Solas, chair and all, was knocked backward; hitting the floor with alarming force. Before the elf could even begin to recover, his shoulder was pinned to the padded chair and the Commander continued to express his personal opinion in the universal language of smash your fucking face in. 

Cullen didn't know when the shouting around him started, or who it was. All he knew was how fucking _good_ it felt to let the man beneath him know exactly how he felt. How long had he wanted to punch this bastard in the face? How many times had he aroused his suspicions with that aloof demeanor and smug grin? How many times had he seen him walking with her, touching her, whispering to her? It wouldn't have been his place to say anything then, but she was his now. He would protect her and everything she held dear, especially from the dream walking snake beneath him. 

Thick, muscled arms swiftly laced themselves under his and around the back of his head. Cullen roared down at the bloodied prick as he ascended. He wanted everyone to know of Solas' treachery and damn if he was going to surrender this opportunity to make his revulsion over his crime be known.   
\---------------------------- 

"She is no threat to us, Leliana. Release her." 

Lady Nightingale sneered back at the Inquisitor. "But Madame-" 

"She is one woman. We are the Inquisition." 

Leliana's cold stare turned back to Natalie's exposed throat; her blade poised to end the fumbling would-be trickster. How unfortunate that she played right into her hands like an amateur. When her cold blue eyes lifted to the young woman's face, she saw it. Natalie was not afraid to die, defiant to the very end, holding to her beliefs even in the face of death. 

Loyal to the Chantry. 

Leliana was like her once. She'd served the Chantry this young woman was clinging to. The Chantry that needed change. Natalie could change with it. 

Something within the Spy Master softened. She withdrew her blade and stepped back while looking away. "The Inquisitor has spoken." She skewed her nose up at the girl. "Run to your master. Tell her she has a choice. The Inquisition is coming." 

With nothing more than a scowl, Natalie left as quickly as she could while trying to maintain some semblance of dignity in her gait. 

Lady Nightingale turned to the hidden door they had discovered. "Let's see what Justinia left for me."   
\--------------------------- 

"He did WHAT?!" Josephine barked over the war table. 

"Like we said, Ruffles, he beat the shit out of him. Said something about dreams and betraying the Inquisitor." 

"Where are they now?" 

A rather worried looking Seeker fumbled with her hands. "We took Solas to Vardren for healing. Bull dragged Cullen to his office to..compose himself." 

The Ambassador sighed heavily and began scribbling on her lectern. "How many people saw this..display?" 

With arms folded over his chest, Dorian spoke up. "It wasn't subtle, if that's what you're asking. He burst into the rotunda and started swinging while shouting like a madman! I knew he had it in him, but I never thought I'd see it. I bet the library didn't either." 

Josephine closed her eyes and silently counted to five to ground herself. "What has Master Solas said about this?" 

Varric smoothed his hair back with a sigh. "I think the second punch knocked him out, and I don't think his jaw survived the fourth." 

The Ambassador blanched and leaned on the table for support. How in the world was she going to fix _this_ mess? What would the Inquisitor say upon her return?   
\------------------------------ 

"He _BETRAYED_ her, Bull! That **bastard** betrayed her! Her brother knows **everything**! He _wormed_ his way into his dreams and **showed** him!!" Cullen clenched his jaw and ran both hands through his hair while pacing. "Maker, what will she say? What will she do? What will **he** do? What if he can't stand to look at her and decides to leave? What will that do to her?" 

The Qunari crossed his massive arms. "Nothing, compared to what you did to Solas." 

The Commander stabbed his forefinger upon the desk. "That _bastard_ deserved **far** worse! He betrayed her trust!!" He pointed toward the rotunda in his rage. "He exposed the worst part of her past on her brother's first official night here! What is he trying to do to her?! She'll be _devastated_!" 

Bull turned around to sit on the corner of the desk and waved a hand dismissively. "The Boss takes shit as it comes. Has since day one. She'll shrug this off too." 

Cullen slammed both hands upon the surface before him and leaned forward. "No, she will **pretend** to! She will carry on like everything is fine for _our_ sake!" He pointed off into the distance. "What of _her_? Did that son of a **bitch** ever stop to consider how this will affect her?! **Fuck** no!" 

The Qunari cocked his head slightly. "Rage does a lot for your vocabulary, you know that?" 

"This is **no** time for your jokes, Bull.." The Commander rubbed his face with both hands and blew his anger into them. "Maker, I hope Mithra's on her way back.. At the same time, I dread her return." 

The bridge door crashed open and in marched a furious Josephine. "Commander!! What in the _world_ were you _thinking_?! Do you have _any_ idea..." 

While Josephine continued to express her disappointment over his behavior, Cullen retrieved a bottle of brandy from his desk drawer and poured himself a drink. When the Ambassador finished ranting at him for his "unspeakable actions" he closed his eyes, kicked back his drink, and prepared to explain himself. _And so, it begins.._  
\---------------------------- 

Day broke over Skyhold in a spectacle of light, bathing the fortress towers in a warm, golden glow. 

Vardren kneeled among the abundant herbs; harvesting what he needed to prepare for the journey. Black lotus, blood lotus, spindleweed, and elfroot, primarily. However, it was white lotus, felandris, and witherstalk that he really needed for the items he had in mind. 

Solas was out of commission, to say the least. A broken nose, jaw, and cheekbone would have him down for sometime. He'd likely refuse to travel with the Commander due to his "unsurprising" behavior even if Vardren had been able to heal him completely in one go. Unfortunately for the Elvhen Apostate, even Vardren's skills and vast mana pool couldn't undo everything Cullen's fury had wrought in one session.   
\---------------------------- 

Josmael eyed the elf worriedly while lying near the door. They'd been in this dungeon all night and Tuelenas hadn't moved from the edge he'd perched on. No shifting to get more comfortable, no laying down, he hadn't even kicked his feet in boredom. Cassandra came in with a plate of food and gentle yet awkward words the night before. Even then, the elf sat in silence. 

Imagine the wolf's relief when he raised his hands to rub his face. "So you are still alive over there. You didn't smell dead, but you could certainly use a bath." 

Tuelenas didn't acknowledge the wolf's teasing; still staring into the roaring falls below. 

Josmael heaved a sigh and licked his chops before lifting himself from the cool, damp stone. "Everyone must be ready to ride out by now. You coming?" 

The elf turned his head the slightest bit in order to watch the beast's approach, but said nothing. 

The wolf sat a couple feet from him whether he was comfortable with it or not. "Your asa'ma'lin is one tough lady. She still sleeps at night, gets up every morning, still eats, still laughs.. She may be a little beat up, but she's still herself." 

His eyes shifted back to the roaring water below. "How?" 

"She refused to be anything else. She studied it so she could manipulate it, but it was hard because it's a part of her. Sometimes she would lose control no matter how hard she tried. She considered giving up more than once. Ending it...but she didn't." 

A deep, shaky sigh escaped the brother. "Why?" 

"Several reasons. Mostly because she promised your sister she'd keep going. At other times, she thought about what she had. When those didn't keep her standing, I'd take action. Cheer her up. Make her laugh. Happiness is what really kept "the beast" at bay. Despair, fear, and pain only made it stronger. I did everything I could to keep her head above those waters. She no longer has to fight that, but I still do it. I've been doing it all my life. It's all I really know." 

"Which is why you're talking to me. Trying to..help me. For her." 

"In part... You're her blood. That makes you family. I love and protect my family... Especially from themselves."

Tuelenas looked at the wolf then, really looked at him, but remained silent. 

Josmael smirked. "I've been expecting you to slip over that edge. Waiting for the moment I'd have to snatch your ass out of the air and drag you back up here whether you like it or not. Thanks for not doing it. You're heavier than you look, ya know." 

The elf fought a grin and lost. 

The wolf gently sniffed at his face. "See? That's what I do, right there." 

With another shaky breath, Tuelenas slowly raised his hand and extended it. Josmael sat perfectly still; trying not to scare him out of his actions. 

Calloused fingers met the soft fur of the beast's neck and ran upward. Upon finding the spot behind his ear, the elf scratched gently. 

The wolf closed his eyes and a dazed smile came across his face with a pleased groan. "Oh yeah..that's the spot.." 

A short laugh barked out of Tuelenas and he scratched a little harder. 

Josmael lay down and rested his head against the elf's leg to enjoy the gesture of trust and friendship. 

After a long moment of scratching and stroking, Tuelenas sighed and gave the beast a pat. "You hungry?" 

Josmael huffed and swallowed. "Only starving." 

He chuffed another laugh. "Me too."   
\---------------------------- 

With another night of troubled sleep behind him, Cullen woke slowly to the sun's growing warmth. The soft old bear skin wrapped around one leg threatened to fall from his bed completely when he stretched his aching limbs. 

Sleep tried to take him back under until he heard someone pounding on the door below. Who else was awake? As he peeled himself off the mattress to sit up, he realized the better question was - How long had he slept? He was usually up at the crack of dawn, well before anyone else. 

Whoever was trying to rouse him was growing louder, urging the Commander to get out of bed and see to the situation. He sat up and swung his legs off the side before pulling his trousers and boots on as quickly as possible. He snatched a shirt on his way toward the ladder, not taking the time to don his armor until after addressing the one waking him. 

He grabbed the top of the vertical rails and swung himself around. Before his feet even found purchase on those same rails, he descended quickly. 

Cullen hit the ground a little harder than he would have liked and found himself on his ass at the bottom of his ladder. He groaned at the new dull ache. _That was a poor idea._

When he found his feet, he pulled the shirt over his head and unlocked the assaulted door. 

When it burst open, there stood a rather happy looking Sera. "Cullen-wullen!!" She beamed upon seeing him. "Bout time!" The city elf looked him up and down quickly. "Does Quizzytits get to see you like this? Cause if she don't, she should." 

The Commander sighed in annoyance while rubbing one side of his face and ran his fingers through the disheveled locks atop his head. "Why are you here, Sera?"

The city elf crossed her arms. "Wha? You forget? Leaving soon. Surprised you aren't down there already. Ya know, to bark at the kid saddling your horse."

Cullen blinked and furrowed his brow. "What time is it?" 

She giggled with mischief and delight. "Guess punching the droopy eared Fade yanker takes it outta you. Quizzy never let _me_ hit him. How'd it feel to knock 'im one?" 

"Ask Bull why." The Commander grumbled and began to close the door, not wanting to explain himself again. 

She stuck her armored foot in the door to keep him from running off. "Already know _why_. I want to know how it _felt_. You two hated each other from the start. Fightin over your widdle Tadwinks and all.. Come on!" 

Cullen turned back toward his ladder so he could properly prepare for the day. "Sera.." He gripped a rung and paused in thought. When he turned back to her, it was with a soft yet satisfied grin. "Best feeling in the world." 

She bounced in place and leaned over with another delighted giggle. "Knew it!!" 

Bells began tolling and the Commander stopped to count the rings, his eyes widening with each deep, metallic chime. _8..9..10...._ "Maker! It's ten bells already?! How did I sleep so long?!" He climbed his ladder as quickly as he could to prepare for departure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Girl of blood


	116. Crashing Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor and Spy Master make their way home while the party prepares to move out.  
> Snow crashes upon the mountain camp in waves. Tuelenas learns something the hard way.  
> Major case of PTSD in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Use of the Elvish language and translations made possible by Project Elvhen.

"Wooooooo hooooooo!!" The women cheered while the dragon soared inches above the sea's surface. The wind rushing around the beast gave birth to waves on either side of the trio making their way home. 

Leliana leaned to one side and held her fingers just above the waters; catching the light mist that formed beneath them. When her fingertips skimmed the surface, she withdrew her hand and shook the sting from it. 

At the Ranger's signal, the great beast began her ascent; tilting her body skyward while battering the air with wide, fleshy sails. 

A sudden barrel roll evoked a joyous cheer from one and a surprised squeal from the other woman upon her back.   
\---------------------------- 

Most of the Inner Circle stood outside the stables while the last of their mounts were being shod, groomed, and saddled. The tenth bell had sounded several minutes before, though they were in no real rush. They had eight days to make a journey that should only take six and a half, at most. 

As Cassandra approached the gathering, she quickly scanned the party. "Has anyone seen Tuelenas? He is no longer in the dungeons." 

Blackwall turned to answer the woman. "I saw him and Josmael come out of there on my way to see Dagna. Looked like he had another hard night. Haven't seen him since." 

Varric tilted his scruffy chin up at the woman. "Did he eat what you brought him last night, Seeker?" 

She sighed. "He did not. I'm not certain he even heard me." Her frown deepened. "He did not look well. Josmael promised to keep an eye on him, so I left him with his thoughts." 

Blackwall untucked one hand and scratched his chin. "I still can't believe Solas showed him all that. What was he trying to accomplish?" 

Dorian broke in with a little puff of a laugh. "Whatever it was, he _obviously_ didn't think it through. He would have seen the Commander coming, otherwise." 

Sera looked up from tightening the laces of a leg guard. "Arse biscuit deserved it. Lucky he didn't mess with my dreams. I'd feed him arrows instead of fists." She stomped her foot and stretched her leg to check the fit. "Anybody been to see Baldy since his beating?" 

Varric spoke up. "Yeah. Vardren was taking good care of him, but he still looked like shit." 

"What happened?" 

Everyone turned to see an armed and armored Tuelenas approaching with Josmael at his side. As Cassandra had said, he didn't look well. Dark circles ringed his tired eyes and his usually bronze skin was quite a bit paler than usual. 

Varric gave him a quick yet perceptive once over. "Hey, Killer, you sure y-" 

He tilted his chin up defiantly. "I'm ready to go." However stern he sounded, his eyes betrayed his uncertainty. Could he commit to this? How would he feel when he saw his sister again? Could he take it? To see her smile yet know some part of her was screaming deep within? _If she can endure, so can I._

Sera crossed her arms and cocked her hip. "Dressed for it in your elfy armor, sure, but you don't look ready." 

Tuelenas ignored the city elf's assessment. "When do we depart?" 

Cassandra studied his face as he drew closer. "Not for another hour, perhaps. Take the time to rest. You obviously need it." 

A mild glare passed over his face; suspecting they would leave him behind if he slept. "I'll be fine..thank you." 

The Seeker's gaze softened a little. "Have you eaten?" 

He gave her a soft nod. "Livia saw me fed an hour ago." 

Dorian, who had been quietly watching him since he arrived, finally spoke up. "It isn't everyday you learn unimaginable things about family. How are you feeling?" 

Tuelenas' jaw visibly tensed for a moment. "She's herself now. No sense dwelling on it." 

The Mage cocked a brow, but let it go. What proper Dalish elf _didn't_ dwell on things? 

The elf shifted his weight; feeling a little awkward. "Is this everyone that's going? Where's that mage..Solas?" 

Varric spoke up before anyone else could, "Vardren and The Chargers will be with us, but Chuckles is staying home this time. He, uh.."

Sera cut him off with a sneer. "Got 'is face rearranged for playing with the wrong dreams. Creepy prick betta stay outta mine 'less he wants worse." 

Tuelenas regarded everyone suspiciously. "Who did the "rearranging"..?"

Everyone shut up and fidgeted with their hands when the Commander finally joined them. 

"I did." When the elf turned to glare at him, Cullen continued. "He gave you that dream, thereby betraying your sister. She will be..very upset when she hears the news." 

"The news of you brutally beating one of our people for stepping out of line? If that brings her to her senses at last, I'll be grateful." 

The Commander looked at him like he was dense. "First of all, Solas doesn't identify as one of "your people". Feel free to ask him yourself - he _despises_ the Dalish. Secondly, I **"beat"** a dream invading _snake_ that had **no** right to-" 

"To tell me the truth? I may not have liked what I saw, but at least he didn't hide anything from me." 

The tendons in Cullen's jaw defined themselves in their clench. "Do you have _any_ idea how she will react when she hears you know.. **everything**? No. How could you _possibly_ know? You only had a few hours to get acquainted with her." He gestured to those gathered. "We've gotten to know her better these past few months than anyone has had a chance to in the last eight _years_." The Commander looked to Cassandra. "What will she do when she learns what Solas has done, Seeker?" 

The warrior princess sighed and crossed her arms. "One of four things: have a panic attack, come back here to kill Solas herself, go deep into the field alone to recklessly vent her rage upon her enemies, or disappear for an undetermined amount of time. I pray for a panic attack." 

Varric grinned. "My money's on killing spree." 

Sera pursed her lips. "I bet she disappears again. She promised to take me next time. Betta keep her word." 

Blackwall grumbled his prediction, "Killing spree." 

Dorian sighed. "Has a mental breakdown **then** disappears for... _four_ weeks. She stayed away for three last time." 

Bull smirked. "She loves a good bloodbath. Money's on killing spree." 

Tuelenas listened to their predictions in stunned silence. 

Cullen decided now was the appropriate time to growl, "Now do you understand? I am not proud of my actions, but I will not abide betrayal, especially when it threatens her wellbeing." 

"Too scared to keep calm..to think." A soft voice crooned between the angered Commander and baffled elf. 

Both men jumped and grasped the hilt of their weapons; Cullen snarled, "Damn it, Cole! How many times must I ask you to stop **doing** that!?" 

"Ah, sorry.." 

Tuelenas blew out his nerves and eyed the newcomer carefully. "Do I..? We've met before..in the dungeons." 

The Spirit smiled gently. "You remember.."  
\----------------------------

Josephine looked to the door leading toward the war room. How strange, she was certain she heard unusually heavy wing beats only a moment ago. What manner of creature made so much noise by flapping? Perhaps it was just a very strong gust of wind? She hoped so. 

The Ambassador blew a soft yet nervous breath and left her desk to investigate, however cautiously. No sooner than she opened the door, Leliana sauntered through it. "Leliana? When did you get here? Where is the Inquisitor?" 

Lady Nightingale gestured to the large old hole in the exterior wall of the passageway. "I just returned. As for the Inquisitor, she left to join the others immediately. Is something wrong, Josie?"   
\----------------------------- 

Sera crossed her arms and scowled at the Commander in the soft light of evening. "Shift the stick in your arse, already! Don't look so mopey. Road time is fun time and you're ruining the **fun**.." 

"She should have joined us hours ago.." A very worried looking Cullen mumbled while poking at the fire. What was keeping her? Was there a problem with the dragon? Does she have some manner of "mana pool" like a mage? Was two and a half days beyond her ability? Did she have to stop to rest often? Had she and Leliana even made it back to Skyhold yet?

It was apparent to many that Tuelenas was thinking along similar lines. Each stroke of his whittling knife was becoming increasingly aggressive. 

"You mistaking that bauble for a Venatori, Killer?" 

The elf's head jerked up to look at Varric as if he'd been startled then glanced back down at the statuette in his hand. What was a rather handsome looking fox was now beyond recognition. His forehead rested against the heel of his tool wielding hand and he tossed the ruined toy into the flames with the other. It seemed he wouldn't be able to get anything off his mind after all. However much Cole had helped, he was still worried. How would he feel when he saw her again? Could he keep a handle on himself? Would he be able to look at her without coming to tears? Would he want to leave to escape the pain his knowledge brought? 

Blackwall attempted to start a conversation. "She carves when she's stressed, too.." When the troubled elf turned his head and made eye contact, he continued. "I've seen a bit of her work. Beautiful craftsmanship for someone that carves so damn fast." 

Cassandra looked up from the ironbark shield she'd been waxing with a grin. "And sturdy." 

Sera plopped down next to Tuelenas and presented her dragonthorn bow. "Made it for me back in Haven. Puts arrows in arses like they're cheese." 

He took the offered bow with some uncertainty and looked it over. Smooth, even texture, arms of equal size, perfectly mirrored shape, nice thickness and weight. He cleared his throat and grasped the string. "May I?" 

The Jenny smirked at him. "Know how to use it?" When he gave her a "what do you think?" look, the city elf giggled. "Right. Just be nice to her." 

He positioned the bow diagonally and pulled the string while straightening his left arm. The bow tensed in one beautifully fluid motion and he checked the sights with an amused smile. "Good, sturdy tension. You're stronger than you look." He eased the bow out of the draw and handed it back. "I heard you knocked the crap out of Teresin for touching you. I bet he still regrets it." 

Bull laughed. "She kneed him. Bet his balls still haven't come out of hiding." 

Tuelenas shook with a chuckle. "If he had any sense in him, he'd keep them to himself in the first place. Alas, he is and always will be Teresin." 

"Lots of girls knock him one for messin with 'em?" 

"I don't think there's a Lavellan in history that's had more black eyes than Teresin, but he's too damn stupid to change his girl chasing ways. Like my da used to say, "You can fix an arm, a blade, or an aravel, but no matter how hard you try, you can never fix stupid.".." The hunter snorted dismissively and reached for a small bit of firewood so he could resume carving. "Good riddance to that one." 

A large shadow swiftly eclipsed the camp as soon as he discovered a suitable piece. Two snowballs smashed upon his back and shoulder from above immediately after it passed. 

"Take cover!!" Sera hollered with blatant amusement as a storm of snowballs rained upon their camp. 

Tuelenas looked up just in time to see a young dragon ascend sharply and whip around with a quick spin before diving into another attack. 

Laughter rang through the darkening sky. "THAT'S RIGHT! RUUUN! OR FEEL THE COLD STING OF WINTERRR!!" Mithra's voice taunted from above as she released another bag of icy ammo upon those below.

A heavy barrage of shaped snow battered the tents and makeshift seats in rapid, uneven succession while she cackled delightedly at the scrambling campers. 

Everyone ducked within various shelters; awaiting the next wave while preparing ammo to counter their playful leader with. 

The dragon dove for the ground and pulled up sharply; beating its wings forward to stop and land safely beside the site. 

No sooner than the beast was on the ground, Mithra dashed from its side with a leather sack full of snow draped over her shoulder and a huge smile on her face. 

"Fire!!" Bull shouted while chucking fluffy spheres of powdered ice at his boss. 

The Ranger lifted one foot and bowed her body to dodge before opening fire with a delighted squeal and a hop to the right to avoid another blow. 

A snowball found her hip as she moved to take cover behind a tent. "I'm hit! Nicely done, Commander!!" She peeked then pulled back to avoid a shot to the face. As soon a second ball exploded upon the canvas, she pivoted and returned fire before taking cover once more. 

Sera appeared around the other corner of the tent and threw two she had prepared. Mithra was hit in the chest and shoulder before immediately returning the attack; both women set to giggling wildly. 

"Team up?" The city elf smiled. 

"Fuck yeah! Where's my brother?" 

Sera pointed to a tent just beyond the fire. "Saw him run for it when you landed. Bet he's still there." 

"Let's get him.. I'll cut across, you circle around the left." 

"Right." 

Sera hurried off to carry out the plan while the Ranger kept taunting enemy fire at the corner of the tent. She pivoted out briefly to launch one each at Krem and Dalish before taking cover once more. 

As soon as the city elf signalled her from cover across the way, Mithra dropped the near empty bag and dove out of hiding. Snow sailed at her while she stopped, leapt, tip toed, ducked, hopped, and pivoted to avoid as many hits as possible. She was mostly successful. The companions announced their new score each time a ball found its mark and jeered when she managed to catch the ammo before it met its end upon her or the ground. 

The Ranger barrelled into the tent and opened fire the moment she made eye contact with her crouched sibling. No sooner than her four rounds exploded upon his back and arm, he grasped six spheres, three in each hand, from the top of the icy pyramid he had prepared and let them fly as fast as he could throw them. 

Delighted howls, squeals, giggles, and wasted ammo flew from the doorway of the tent while everyone closed in from various points in camp. 

When the last of the ammo within was spent, Cassandra, Cullen, Bull, Varric, and Sera peeked in to find the snow spattered siblings leaning against each other while cracking up. 

Tuelenas swept an arm around his sister's shoulder and rubbed the top of her head with his knuckles before everything took the inevitable turn. His joy steadily warped into sorrow; laughing shifted into sobbing and his tears followed suit. He was suddenly clutching her head to his chest and hiding his eyes in the back of her skull while crying. 

The change was not lost on Mithra, who wordlessly stared at the ground with complete befuddlement in her features. What the fuck just happened? Was he this happy to have found her again? Had the last few days been so horrible without her? Or did he feel so much remorse for their argument over Cullen? When he adjusted his grip on her shoulder to hold her tighter and started snivelling in Elvish while rocking her, the confusion on her face became deepest dread. 

Her face turned in Tuelenas' grip; seeking confirmation of her fears in the eyes of her friends. Cullen's sorrowful expression and soft nod told her all she needed to know. 

Her brother knew everything. 

The Ranger's ears went numb while her heart hammered in her skull. _Oh, Mythal.. This can't be.._ Her heart rate and breathing increased and her vision grew dark around the edges. _No.. I'm healed. This doesn't happen anymore.. Even Fear couldn't break me in the Fade.._ The impossible, choking sensation in her throat told her otherwise. 

Mithra lost it. She writhed and pulled away from her brother while screaming in absolute horror and choking every other breath. When he released her for fear of harming her, she sprawled on the ground and squeezed her eyes shut while scurrying backwards as fast as she could. 

Cole caught Cullen's arm before he could enter the tent. "She thinks it's happening, but it isn't. "Heart hammering so loud I can't hear.. Eyes see only darkness.. Can't breathe right..throat tight and sore with choking screams.." She's still her. She's just scared." 

"She's that afraid..?" The Commander breathed before turning his eyes to her scrambling form while Cole offered advice. 

When a tent post halted her blind retreat, she screamed at the top of her lungs, "GET OUT!!" Mithra curled into a tight ball in the snow and covered her head with her arms, hoping it would be enough to keep her from finding a target until she could flee. "ASA'MA'SAL!! JOSAS!!" She choked on her own saliva and coughed, panicking her further. 

Tuelenas hadn't moved; stunned beyond thought. When Cullen finally approached him, he turned his head with questions all over his bewildered, tear stained face. 

The Commander crouched down next to him to quietly explain. "She feels like she's breaking, becoming what you saw, but she isn't. She's aware that you know..and that alone has terrified her to this point." 

He swallowed his silence and asked, "Wha-what can we do?" 

A tired sigh escaped the former Templar. "Nothing..except wait." 

Tuelenas' expression was full of boiling venom. "You propose we just **leave** her like this?!" 

Cullen sneered at him and pointed to the panicking puddle his sister had become. "If anyone gets _near_ her, it will only worsen her condition. She fears killing those she cares about more than _anything_ in this world. Right now, she sees herself as the highest threat in existence. There's nothing to do but stay back and wait for her to realize she is no threat to us." 

The more the Dalish warrior watched his sister tremble, choke, scream, and sob, the more he suddenly wanted to beat the ever living fuck out of Solas himself. His knowledge alone did this to her..turned her into a gibbering madwoman that feared herself above anything in the world. He whispered, "It seems I owe you an apology.." When Cullen looked to him once more, he finished. "I would have beat that mage to death if I knew this would happen." 

Josmael loped into the tent while everyone else left to offer their Inquisitor some privacy. "I've got this." 

The Commander nodded while giving his neck a scratch and pat. "Do what you can." 

Tuelenas watched the wolf lay his head across her tightly clenched body while speaking to her. "Why him and not us?" 

Cullen pressed his lips together. "I can't say for certain.. When she..when Josmael brought her back, he absorbed some of her power. I think she recognizes him as part of herself. As far as I know, she's never been a threat to him. He can get close safely. He'll see her through it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Boy of my Soul
> 
> Josas - Run


	117. Talks and Fade Walks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen offers Tuelenas some finer details while waiting for Mithra to compose herself. Both speak with her when she finally does. The Ranger fumbles around the Fade in search of Solas. She learns the whys of his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the end notes, as always. Thank you, Project Elvhen! <3

Chips of wood hastily jumped into the flames between the men; stopping only when thin, calloused fingers readjusted the angle of his material. It was in these fleeting reprieves that those hard grey eyes would peer at the man across the way; watching, calculating, thinking. Those amber orbs hadn't left the tent where she lay for the last fifteen minutes; eagerly waiting for some sign that she had pulled herself together. 

With a deep sigh turned yawn, he put knife to wood once more. "You really care for her.." 

Cullen responded softly; still watching for her to emerge. "I do." 

"She's Dalish. You're human. It's unacceptable." 

"To you, perhaps. Not to her..nor me." 

Tuelenas' eyes flicked up at him briefly. "Your Chantry calls us inhumane heathen filth - unworthy of life, much less respect. You would go against your Chantry?" 

"We have gone against the Chantry from the day of our formation. In my time, I've learned that the Chantry is little more than a political tool full of self serving lords and ladies. Mithra has turned this Inquisition into a vehicle to serve the common people - real people like you and me  - while laughing in the face of prejudice. There are none more worthy of respect in this world or the next. The Inquisition is what the Chantry should be. Considering the support, allies, and volunteers we have gained, I think the majority of Thedas agrees." The Commander heaved a sigh and sipped his water. "In short, I may pray to the Maker, but I have little faith in the Chantry, and even less care for what those within it think." 

Those grey eyes watched him with great scrutiny until they turned back to his work. "You were a Templar before the Inquisition came to be." 

For the first time since sitting beside the fire, Cullen turned his eyes from the tent. "Yes, and I don't mind telling you that I regret that time in my life. However, the Circles I served did not discriminate between humans and elves. Mages were equal within our walls, regardless of blood or lineage." 

The elf lowered his work to meet his gaze. "If you regret it, why did you join in the first place?" 

The Commander fiddled with the water skin in his hands while explaining. "I could think of no greater calling than to help those in need. Of course, the reality of being a Templar was much harder than I imagined as a boy; failed Harrowings, demons, blood mages, and abominations... It takes its toll on the mind over time." 

Tuelenas tilted his head marginally while eyeing him. "You have.."issues"..like her?" 

"Beyond nightmares plaguing me, a disdain for Blood Mages specifically, and being more than a little uncomfortable with Cole reading my thoughts aloud? Not really, but I was a very different man a few years ago. I understand how she feels now that she's.. _whole_ again. It's hard to get over being ashamed of who you used to be. With Mithra..it's not just shame that lingers..but fear as well. I knew she would react poorly, but even I didn't expect her to lose it so completely." Those honey brown eyes drifted between the Dalish man and the fire. "Are you alright after..everything?" 

He dropped his gaze from the former Templar and into the flames. "When Cassandra said "panic attack"..I expected a bit of crying and hyperventilating, not completely senseless hysteria..but I'm fine." 

"If you saw her like that in the field, you'd see that it isn't so senseless." The elf's curious look urged him to tell the tale. "Before we truly knew what her condition entailed, she disappeared to address the rifts in the Emerald Graves alone. She knew what she would witness there would cause her to break, so she tried to handle it without any aid - so she wouldn't harm any of us." The Commander rubbed his face and sighed. "We went looking for her. When we found her, she was already.. _changed_ ; a mindless killing machine, driven mad by whatever power is within her. I thought she was possessed at first, but Solas and Cole assured us that wasn't the case." A half-hearted laugh escaped him. "She took down Pride Demons as if they were common farmers, then she tried to kill us. Luckily, we were several yards away when she spotted us, so she never got close enough. She targeted me first, then Sera, and then Cassandra. She almost buried her blades in Solas when Josmael intercepted her. Then she ran. Went on a blind killing spree; brutally slaughtering our enemies in the northern area of the territory." 

Tuelenas put his work aside and laced his fingers together while resting his arms in his lap. "How did it end? You said she's been.. _healed_. How did you manage that?" 

"We let her expend a portion of her power by allowing her to kill her enemies until whatever drove her was satisfied. Josmael referred to it as "animal instincts" and said that, at the time, she had the mentality of a wounded animal." 

The Dalish warrior nodded. "Beasts fight hardest when they're hurt or cornered. It makes them fearful and desperate..almost mindlessly so. Many hunters have found their end by beasts they couldn't kill in one, clean shot." 

The Commander nodded and fidgeted with his water skin. "I've found the same is true for abominations. In any case, she could regain some control over herself at a certain point. Josmael snuck up and pinned her in the dirt, Cole put her to sleep, and Solas healed her back at camp. It took him all night, but he did it. She mentioned that someone tried to heal her once before, but they were unsuccessful. Solas thought it likely because she wasn't broken when they tried. Compared it to setting a bone properly." He took a quick sip. "I suppose it makes sense, but I don't trust the man. Never have, really. There's just something so.. _smug_ about him. The way he looks at some people..it reminds me of the way Mages would look at Tranquil in the Circle, honestly." 

"I got that impression too.." The elf quickly licked his lips and turned his eyes to the fire. "What broke her in the first place?"

Cullen took a deep breath and paused to choose his words carefully. "She was ambushed and captured by some of the most _vile_ men in Thedas. They intended to.."have their way" with her.. Your other sister showed up and disrupted their plans. Then it was chaos. Mithra tried to keep them from capturing her while Danyla kept trying to help her flee. Mithra screamed at her to run several times, but she wouldn't." He cleared his throat and fought the sting of emerging tears. "They killed about half of them before your sisters finally turned to run, but they caught Mithra a second time.. Three held her down while a fourth stra-" He coughed to banish the squeak there. "..Strangled her to death...that's what broke her." He swallowed while blinking his tears back and cleared his throat once more. "That's when Josmael's pack arrived. The wolves tore those.. _creatures_ to shreds while Josmael approached her. That's when he brought her back..he was just a pup." 

Tuelenas silently stared into the fire and nodded when Cullen stopped talking. He had no desire to hear more. When he finally opened his mouth, his voice cracked, "Thank you.." He cleared his throat quickly. "I appreciate you telling me. That must have been..very difficult to see." 

The Commander sniffed as subtly as he could manage and nodded. "I hope I never witness anything like that again. I can only imagine.." He stood abruptly when Josmael emerged from the tent at last. "Is she-?" 

"She's better. It took a lot of pointing out the obvious, and even more teasing her over it, but she's good. She wants to see you." When Tuelenas stood to follow, the wolf spoke up again. "Just the Commander for now. She's more than a little embarrassed..and afraid of what you think of her after what that mage showed you. It's best to let Cullen talk to her first." 

While the elf and wolf settled in by the fire, Cullen poked his head inside the tent he'd been watching. He found her sitting on the cot with her face buried in her hands. 

When Mithra looked up, she gave him a weak, tearful smile. "Hey.." 

"Hey.." He came through the flap and let it fall closed behind him. "How are you feeling?" 

She nodded and drew a deep breath before giving him her best smirk. "Now that I see your handsome face? Much better." The Ranger laughed weakly as he drew closer. "I just..feel like an idiot. Thinking I was.." She blew out her stress and grinned again. "I'm sorry." 

As soon as the Commander sat beside her, he wrapped an arm around her and pressed a kiss to the side of her head. "Don't be sorry. Everything's fine. No one's hurt, only worried." 

Mithra sniffed and cuddled into his chest with a nod. "I'm sorry.." She sniffed again and whimpered, "I'm so sorry.." 

With a smirk, he shook his head and chuffed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, so stop apologizing." 

She drew a deep, shaky breath and swallowed. "Josmael tells me Solas showed him everything. What has he said?" 

"Not much. He asked how it happened and how we managed to heal you..I filled him in for you. But I think he intends to stay, if that's what you're looking for." 

"Thank you..that's reassuring." She sat up so she could look at him once more. "Josmael also mentioned that you punched Solas in the face..repeatedly?" 

Cullen rubbed the back of his neck. "I.. Yes. When your brother described the dream.. Well, I lost my temper and.. Forgive me?" 

"I'd have wanted to do the same..but he healed me.. I would have just screamed at him, at best." 

Shame possessed his face. "Please forgive me, Mithra, but I couldn't-" 

The Ranger silenced him with a slow, lingering kiss. "I'm not mad at you, Da'iovro. Solas had no right to show him that. But _why_? Why would he do that? The only two things that make sense would be trying to drive Tuelenas out or telling him so I don't have to." 

The Commander grumbled, "I couldn't _begin_ to guess. Whatever his reasons, he crossed the line." Those sweet brown eyes studied her while she pondered over Solas' possible reasons. He grinned and scooped her up to pull her into his lap. As soon as the puzzled woman was balanced on his knees, he planted a huge kiss on her cheek and rubbed her arm. "I've missed you." 

She lay her head on his shoulder before cuddling into his neck. "I've missed you too, Sweet Bear." She smirked then. "So, beyond Solas getting his face broken for exposing my darkest secret to the last living member of my family.. How have things been?" 

He sighed then chuffed. "Well..your brother threatened to kill us all when we eventually turn on you. Of course, that won't happen until our illustrious leader is no longer of use to us. If he knew I have a nefarious plan to keep you forever, I dare say he would have killed us all then and there." 

Mithra smiled at that. ".."Forever" huh..?" 

Cullen looked quite scared and blushed his brightest pink. _Maker's Blood, did I just..?_ He rubbed the back of his neck once more. "I..well..I mean if you..uh.." 

She giggled and pressed a slow, sweet kiss to his neck while he tripped over his words. "Back to your report, Commander. How badly did my brother frighten everyone?" 

He blew out his nerves and choked out a half-hearted laugh. "Well..he may be a bit grumpy at times, but he's not _nearly_ as terrifying as you. It could have been worse." She laughed, urging him to continue. "He "sparred" with Bull. Looked like he ran him into the ground. He was facing off with Blackwall when I arrived. Varric calmed him when he lead him off to learn Wicked Grace. He supposedly told him the _riveting_ tale of how he joined the Inquisition. Oh, Maker, I hope he left the parts of my seasickness out of it." 

"You get seasick?" 

Cullen laughed. "Oh yes, and I would spare you the details." 

"No wonder you looked green when you rode the Abyssal High Dragon with me.. Sorry about that." 

His smile widened as he squeezed her tighter. "Don't be. Being next to you up there was worth every moment..as was the view. Speaking of dragons..that little stunt you pulled with the snowballs was genius. I'll admit to considering a mounted division with dragons rather than horses. Our troops could drop explosives on enemy camps. Even the highest walls wouldn't keep us out. If only we could train the dragons to carry riders.. Would that be possible?" 

Mithra grimaced in uncertainty. "I'm not sure. Without me to keep them friendly, you'd have to muzzle them to keep them from eating the riders, for one. Secondly, their breath can roast a man easily. Then there's the claws, and the flying itself.. The risks outweigh the benefits, I'm afraid. I could _try_ to tame one, but it would take months. Even then, I couldn't make any guarantees of safety." 

The Commander sighed longingly. "Ah well, it would seem that will be limited to daydreams." 

An amused snort escaped her. " _You_ daydream?" 

His amber eyes gleamed with mischief when he smirked again. "Mostly about you..but yes." 

The Ranger giggled when he sniffed at that spot on her neck until his chuckles prevented him from continuing. "Alright.. However much I want to keep you to myself, your brother is eager to see you. You should talk to him now that you're feeling better." 

She nuzzled his cheek and planted a firm kiss there before lifting herself from his lap. No sooner than she stood, Tuelenas entered with a rather awkward look about him. 

A mild scowl passed over Cullen's features; suspecting that he'd been eavesdropping again. He stood to leave. "I'm turning in. Try not to stay up too late, you two. Sleep well when you do." 

Mithra squeezed his hand with a gentle smile. "On nydha, Da'iovro." 

He brought her hand up to place a soft kiss upon her knuckles. "Good night, Love. I'll see you in the morning." The Commander started out of the tent and ignored the subtle scowl on Tuelenas' face as he passed. 

The Ranger sat back down on the cot and chewed her lip nervously. "So.." 

Her brother looked to the ground and ran a hand through his hair. "So.." He cleared his throat and dropped his hand to his side. "Your Warden and I are working on a project.. Toys for the kids in the soldier camps." 

A disbelieving smile crawled across her face. "You mean, you made a _friend_ while I was away?" 

He shrugged and mumbled, "I wouldn't call him a friend, but he seems decent enough." When he saw her smile turn teasing, he sighed and crossed his arms while turning his gaze from her. "He's alright...so is Cassandra. Happy?" 

Mithra nodded. "Thank you for giving them a chance. I'm proud of you, Isa'ma'lin." 

He scoffed, but couldn't help the little grin at the corner of his mouth. 

She looked to the hands folded in her lap and fiddled with them. "Do you want to talk about..things?" 

Tuelenas licked his lips; still looking away from her. "Not really. Your Commander told me what happened. I assume those same "men" killed Vunlean?" 

"Yes, and I hunted them down for what they did to us." 

"Good. Less scum in the world for it." 

When the Ranger caught the hitch in his voice, she peered at him and noticed the tears shining in his eyes. "Lea'vune.." When he sniffed and blew a slow, calming breath, she called to him again. "Tuelenas. Look at me." 

He clenched his jaw and turned his head. The tightly walled sorrow in his features threatened to break her heart. 

"I'm so sorry you found out like this. I would have told you over time, but I wanted to spare you this pain for as long as I could. Please forgive me?" 

Tuelenas sniffed again and nodded, then laughed at himself. "Look at me.. Fuckin' cryin'. What would Da say if he saw me like this?" 

In an attempt to cheer her brother up, she stood, puffed out her chest, and took on the deepest tone and strongest Dalish accent she could accomplish. "Aronhalaan men don' shed _tears_ , ya wee sissy! They shed **bloud**!" On the last word, she pounded a fist on her chest. 

Her brother laughed deep in his chest. "That's pretty good." 

While maintaining her posture, she stabbed a finger at the ground. "Pick up yer sword, and rub some _dir'_ on i', lad. Now, _parry_ if ye don' wanna ge' hi' a- **gain**!" She made a taunting hand gesture. "Come at _mey_ , an' don' **trip** on yer way o'er, ya wee _ninny_!" 

He chuckled while rubbing one eye with the heel of his hand. "By Sylaise, that goofy fake accent he did could cheer anyone up." 

Mithra smiled and plopped back down. "For a swordmaster, Da certainly was a clown. Did you ever hear him bark in that voice during training? I laughed myself to tears more than once." 

He grinned. "Oh yes. Remember the look on Ma's face when we would talk like that for fun?" 

She smirked. "She was only _slightly_ horrified by the idea that our accents might stick that way, but she loved it when Da teased her with it." She sighed and lifted herself from her seat once again. "You look like you haven't slept in days, and I'm ready for some serious sleep. Take the cot. I'll prepare my own bed."   
\------------------------------- 

The Ranger focussed her mind as best she could. _Right. I'm dreaming.. I'm in the Fade. Now how do I escape this boring ass dream..?_ She looked around her surroundings; a peaceful seaside setting with a tiny village a few miles away. 

She turned her attention to her glowing left hand. "Don't suppose you'd make yourself useful here, you Fade altering fuck?" 

The Anchor sparked and its glow grew marginally brighter. When Mithra looked back up, she found a tear in the scenery nearby. "..'Ma serranas..asshole." 

She marched through the rip and found herself in a place that looked somewhat like Fear's territory. Slick, damp rock formations floating in the green sky. _Who cares which way was up, right? The Fade certainly doesn't seem to. Does one truly know in dreams, anyway?_

Wisps went about their happily oblivious way all over the place while she trudged uphill to scout the area. She found nothing new from her vantage point and pursed her lips in thought. _I'm dreaming, right? Can I just..dream myself in Skyhold? Or do I have to dream up something to carry me there?_

She turned around only to find that she had already arrived. She was standing in the great gateway of her castle fortress. "Answers my question.." 

All manner of Fade denizens were here, most of whom were little more than wisps, but Valor could easily be seen among them. She'd met a spirit of Valor before, and had made an offering of blood lotus to one in the Hinterlands some months ago. 

With that in mind, she approached the stalwart, vigilant spirit. "Aneth ara, Valor. May I ask for your assistance?" 

It turned it's helmed face to her, but remained silent; likely sizing her up. When it made it's decision, it spoke in an imposing voice. "The mortal, marked for greatness. Tasked with defeating the evil in your realm and mine by extension. Do you seek my aid in battle against your greatest foe?" 

She smiled and bowed her head in respect. "Not at the moment. I seek a friend of spirits. He resides in this place on the other side of the Veil. Where might I find him?" 

"You seek a complicated one. A clever fool with valor, compassion, and despair for what was lost in his heart, but a fool none the less. Why do you seek such a being?" 

Mithra's brow furrowed; pondering on his words until its booming voice brought her back to focus. "Speak, mortal." 

"I seek answers that he alone can provide. He walks this realm frequently." She pressed her lips together. _How do I phrase this question?_ "Do you know where he's dreaming of currently?" 

Valor pointed off in the distance. "There is a place where the Veil is thin. A place of water and shaped stone where Wisdom once ruled." 

The Ranger dropped her gaze and hummed in defeat. _That could be anywhere.._

"Behold." The Spirit spoke. 

She looked up to find herself before a cave that wasn't a cave. When she turned her head, she recognized the landscape. "Dirtha'var'en.." She looked to Valor with a grateful smile. "Thank you for your assistance." 

The Spirit nodded in acknowledgement before Mithra started into the ancient Elvhen bathhouse. She'd caught a brief glimpse of the ruin from the other side of the river approximately a month before, but this was no ruin. This was a proudly glowing structure. 

The careful stonework seemed to breathe life into the air around her as she traipsed further in. A vibrant piece of Elvhen culture, lost long ago. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she found who she sought. He stood in the middle of the place, wearing clothes finer than he owned, yet still so Solas. A white sweater clung to his form rather than his usual beige and dark, well tailored, slacks replaced the frayed ones he typically lounged in. 

"Solas." 

His bald head turned to spy her in the archway, then turned away once more. "The Fade is vast. How did you locate me?" 

"I fumbled around on my own for a moment and found myself in Skyhold. Once there, I requested assistance from Valor..and here I am."  

Solas chuffed in mild amusement. "What would your _brute_ say if he knew you willingly sought spirits for help in the Fade?" 

Mithra crossed her arms and tilted her chin up. "I am sorry for Cullen's actions, and he seems genuinely remorseful for losing his temper. Thing is, I understand his reasons. Now I'm here to examine yours. How could you show my brother.. **that**? What were you hoping to accomplish?" 

"Your brother is as brutish and stubborn as your lover." He sighed and turned to her at last. "He required understanding, but to gain that, he had to have knowledge. I gave him that knowledge. I only hope he finds understanding in time. I am sorry, Inquisitor. I should have sought your permission first." 

Disbelief flooded her. "This is about our argument over Cullen!? You exposed _my brother_ to **that** so he would understand why I'm drawn to _Cullen_?! Are you _serious_?" She ran her hands over the top of her head and began pacing. 

"As I said before, you deserve happiness. Your Commander can offer you that, but your brother's ignorance threatens it." 

The Ranger stopped and jerked her hands downward in fury. "I don't _deserve_ SHIT!" 

He jerked his head back and squinted at her; puzzling. 

Her tone softened exponentially. "Okay? I don't _deserve_ anything. I take what I get. I play with whatever **shitty** hand I get dealt. Always have. Yes, I have a few _amazing_ "cards" right now, and I hope I'm not forced to discard them to keep them from going up in flames, but I don't deserve them." 

Solas' face fell with sorrow; pitying how she saw her existence. Even now, she was ready to cut and run, especially when it threatens those she cares about. 

Her eyes sharpened. "Keep your pity. It changes _nothing_. Please don't seek to help me with my personal life again, Solas. I understand that you meant well, but it has hurt my brother and I more than it's helped. I don't know if he's gained any understanding or if your efforts have been wasted. I can tell you that he still doesn't like Cullen. That may never change, and I'm prepared for that. If I have to choose one, I'll make my choice when I'm forced to. For now, I'm just watching the wind." 

The Mage nodded softly; shamefully. "Ir abelas, Lethal'lan. I will not interfere again. You have my word." 

Mithra returned the nod and started out of the bathhouse now that her mission was complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ir abelas - My sorrow/ I'm sorry 
> 
> Lethal'lan - Blood kin/ Friend
> 
> Aneth ara - (informal greeting) "Hello" 
> 
> 'Ma serranas - My thanks/ Thank you 
> 
> Sylaise - Dalish Goddess of the Hearth
> 
> Lea'vune - Moonlight/ Tuelenas' family nickname 
> 
> On nydha - Good night 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - Boy of Blood/ Brother
> 
> Vunlean - Sunshine/ Danyla's family nickname


	118. Clash of Worldviews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party makes it past Haven and sets up camp that evening. Mithra goes foraging while Tuelenas is on firewood duty. A heated argument takes place. The Ranger's passive aggression is on vibrant display, as well as her soft hearted side. 
> 
> **Special note**  
> I wanted to take a moment to thank everyone that has read, bookmarked, subscribed, commented, or offered Kudos on this tale. I never imagined people would like this story as much as y'all seem to. Thank you for laughing, crying, and cringing through it. Yes, there is much more crying, cringing, and gushing to get through, but I hope you continue to enjoy what my crazy little brain puts to these keys. 
> 
> In short, thanks for sticking with me, folks. I truly appreciate each and every one of you. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, many thanks to Project Elvhen. Translations in the end notes, as usual. :)

The party set off for the coast at midday. They would have left that morning, but the Inquisitor insisted they wait until Tuelenas woke of his own accord. "A tired warrior is no warrior at all." she had declared. In the meantime, Vardren had the idea to prepare small pouches of snacks; he and Mithra recruited everyone to help prepare and package everything. 

To gain the food items necessary, the Ranger strung together an aerial delivery service of sorts. Birds of various species gathered pinecones, a variety of tree nuts, and berries that Vardren freeze-dried by magical means. Cullen and Cassandra asked if they were still safe to eat a number of times. Mithra would laugh at their discomfort and assure them that they were completely safe. "No magical side effects, whatsoever." she'd told them. However, it wasn't until she popped one in her mouth and shrugged dramatically while chewing that they were finally convinced. 

When they came upon the place that was once Haven, Mithra pointed out the monument the Inquisition assisted in erecting and told her brother of her time there. He knew of her mission to spy on the Conclave, he'd been present for that clan meeting, even if he had stayed in the back and well out of Josmael's notice. It was her initial imprisonment for being suspected of causing the famous explosion and everything after that point that she briefly explained to him. 

Of course, he didn't like that she had been imprisoned and interrogated, but he understood why. When he heard how remorseful Cassandra had been for jumping to such conclusions, it improved his opinion of the woman a little more. While Mithra explained that she had knocked the Seeker out and kicked her Commander in the face, he laughed heartily. Of course, Cullen and Cassandra both chuckled in mild embarrassment over that whole thing. During the tale of the interrogation that followed those events, Tuelenas found it amusing that she'd gained enough leverage over the Spy Master to make a few demands in exchange for information as basic as her name. Varric laughed and reiterated that he was _still_ sorry he'd missed that. 

The Ranger told him of the mission in Redcliffe briefly. He watched her curiously as she teared up while describing her escape from _the future_. That alone amazed him, but what really struck him was that Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana, Solas, and Varric had thrown their lives away to ensure her escape. These people sacrificed themselves for her without a second thought; a Dalish elf, a woman that was only allied with them to perform a duty. They were aware she intended to leave when it was done, and though they'd grown to enjoy her presence, they would have allowed her to. 

That revelation stuck with him for the rest of the day, even if he had sneered at Dorian while he carried on about how she'd have been lost to time if it wasn't for his knowledge, superior magical ability, and how fabulous he looked while returning them to the proper timeline. When Bull described how she had run Alexius out of Redcliffe Castle while screaming at him in unbridled fury and knocked the ever loving shit out of him when they'd cornered him, Tuelenas laughed again. 

With Haven being the halfway point of the day's journey, they stopped for another night of rest. While everyone busied themselves with setting up camp, Mithra took to the surrounding forest to scout for threats using her own eyes as well as those of her feathered lookouts. 

She strained her ears; on high alert for any voices or footfalls in the surrounding area. Various birds sounded off throughout the trees; everything was clear at the moment. 

The Ranger relaxed and set to foraging for dinner. She selected a sturdy stick for exposing edible roots and got to poking around the forest floor. When she came upon a fallen tree, she looked up and smiled. It was an old, fallen oak with a spread of sulphur shelf mushrooms growing upon it. _Jackpot!!_

She took one of the small blades she kept hidden on her thigh and started trimming. The lovely coral and yellow mushrooms all but jumped into her hand as she severed them from its host. When she collected enough for the cooking pot, she slipped her hearty collection in a large pouch on her belt and resumed her foraging. She found wild onions, potatoes, asparagus, and garlic within the hour. 

Mithra noticed a shower of bracken fern leaves before her crouched form and reached out to add it to her hoard. Before her fingers could so much as brush it, the leaves flitted out of reach and her other hand went straight for the ironbark dagger at the small of her back as she looked up. 

She blew out her nerves and smiled. "Come to aid in the harvest?" 

Tuelenas, who was perched on a fallen tree held up by its neighbor, smirked and wiggled the fern leaves he had collected from a nearby plant. "Firewood, actually. Your people assured me they would take care of the tents. You've lost your touch, Asa'ma'lin. Have your birds made you lazy, or did they go against their word?" 

"That, or your sneaking skills have gotten much better." She looked into the trees. "Thanks for keeping an eye out, everyone!" 

The squawking of crows filled the trees; laughing at her. 

The Ranger picked up a handful of dead leaves and tossed them in no particular direction. "Very funny." She stood and looked back to her brother with a grin. "Crows and their sense of humor, I swear it. Lucky you aren't a bandit, or I'd have thrown a dagger through your face." 

Tuelenas narrowed his eyes; studying her. "Are you..glowing?" He looked around and noticed a soft blue fog flowing through the shady forest floor. 

She scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Yeah, that's me. It happens everytime I speak to them, but it's only truly visible in the dark. Vardren says he sees waves like heat rising from stone when I use it in the sunlight." She gestured to the forest floor. "I'm not sure how to explain this simply.. Call it a.."magic field" that lets them understand what I'm saying no matter the tongue I'm speaking. To be completely honest, I don't even have to speak if they're close enough." 

He cocked his head curiously. "Show me?" 

She pursed her lips in thought before waving her arm before her in a grand arch. 

Several birds responded instantly; taking flight and loosely circling the Ranger on the ground until they were dismissed with a wave of her hand a moment later. 

The Dalish man hopped down from his perch and circled her. "You say you're not a mage.." 

Mithra shrugged and started for the bracken fern leaves her sibling had dropped. "I'm not. No fire, ice, or lightening..not even healing magic." 

"But your ability is.. _blatantly_ magical. You radiate it when you-" 

She waved dismissively. "Look, I don't know what I am. _Mages_ don't know what I am. All I know is that what I can do matches the description of what rangers have done in old tales. That's good enough for me." 

He crossed his arms. "Yeah.." He paused and looked between her and the ground; thinking. "I suppose it doesn't matter. You're alive and have made a name for yourself. Well..a few." 

The fine hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she made her way over to the live fern. _Please don't tell me they told him about those too.._

Tuelenas strolled up beside her slowly. "Inquisitor.. "Herald of Andraste".." 

Mithra's nose wrinkled with a glare while she cut another sprig. "Ugh, don't mention that one, _please_.." 

He chuckled at her irritation. "What was the point of Ghi'sulelan?" 

Relief washed through her; the Lavellan hunters had come due to that name, of course he knew of that one. "No point, really. Slavers came too close to my territory and I slaughtered them. Does anyone really _need_ a reason to kill slavers?"

"But why slavers?"

She chuffed in amusement. "Why _not_ slavers? They're scum that deserve death and nothing more. In any case, I also killed bandits and a variety of other random assholes stupid enough to fuck with innocent people near me. There was no point other than to kill inhumane scum." 

Tuelenas sighed and dropped his arms. "So the tales of you protecting Dalish camps are what? Lies?" 

The Ranger tied the stems to her belt while smiling and shaking her head. "More like coincidence. The deaths of bandits and slavers just happened to benefit clans in the area. Beyond that, I sent potential Elvhen slaves to nearby Dalish clans if they so chose, which many did. The clans invented the name and guessed at my reasons.." She shrugged. "..all I did was kill shitty people. If you haven't noticed, shitty people piss me off."

When she looked to him again, she found disappointment in his features, which only annoyed her. "Are you so disappointed by that? What, is it because the Dalish weren't my priority? The clan that initially took you in certainly aren't worthy of protection in my opinion. They're assholes that made you feel unwelcome and unwanted. I know how that feels, Isa'ma'lin. And you know what? Fuck them. People like that aren't worthy of either of us." 

He looked at her like she was crazy. "Yes, they were assholes, but they are still my people. _Our_ people, or have you forgotten what you are? What you are _supposed_ to be?" 

Mithra looked to the sky and rolled her eyes. "And what am I _"supposed"_ to be, Tuelenas?" 

Her brother's expression turned pleading. "Mythal'enaste, Mithra. What do you want me to say? You _should_ be with a clan. You _should_ take your Vallis'lin. I'd say you've more than earned it. And you _should_ take a Dalish husband, not some.. _shem_." 

She laughed humorlessly and looked to her toes until she tossed her hands up. "Oh, of course! How could I forget? I've been expected to be a baby maker for the Dalish since birth. A good little wife that hunts occasionally, mends armor, and chatters about empty-headed bullshit with a screaming toddler on my hip." She clapped her hands together and feigned excitement. "Oooh!! I could even be marked for Elgar'nan, just like you!" She dropped the act with a bored expression. "That _is_ what I'm supposed to be, right?" 

A light shrug moved his shoulders. "I figured you'd go with Ghilan'nain or Mythal, actually." 

Mithra scoffed. "I've been my own person forever. I'm not about to confine myself to being Dalish now, so lasas adahl sunar masa, Lea'vune." It was when his nose twisted into a sneer that she began her angry march toward camp. "Here's a more likely alternative - ask Sera. Ask her to take the Vallis'lin, marry you, and bare your children. I won't be surprised if I have a sister in the morning though." 

Of course, he stalked after her angrily. "Stop this nonsense! How many times must I remind you that you have a duty, U'vunlea!? You would turn your back on duty?" 

She wheeled around and stabbed a finger at him. "Don't you fucking talk to _me_ about duty. I held to it every moment Danyla was alive. My duty to anything Dalish ended when she did." 

He gestured in disbelief; trying to make her see things his way. "And now _I'm_ here. You have a duty again. Not just to me, but to our people. These people are decent enough, but they aren't _our_ people. You _belong_ with _us_." 

Her finger turned to the ground. "I belong here! My duty is to keep you alive, lead this Inquisition, and figure out a way to erase that fucking hole in the sky for good.." she explained while presenting her marked hand, "..I'm out here trying to fix a fucked world, which is _far_ more important than reproducing for the Dalish, Isa'ma'lin." She pointed back toward camp with a heated snarl. "I will not abandon them, just as I didn't leave you to die in that fucking ruin or _abandon_ our clan while they were being slaughtered." 

That was a low blow. Tuelenas' face contorted in fury as he pulled back to strike her. When she blocked his wrist with her own and countered with a fist to the cheekbone, his intended slap failed spectacularly. He cussed and stepped back while blinking spots from his vision. 

The Ranger's violet eyes burned while she growled through clenched teeth. "Try to touch me again and see what happens. Fuck the Dalish. Fuck every clan of assholes out there. Fuck you. I am what I am: a feral, homeless, _bitch_ that knows nothing but murder and survival. Expecting me to be a good little Dalish cunt is like asking a rock to be a tree. It won't fucking happen, no matter how hard you try." 

She stepped toward him and stabbed a finger at him once more. "I love Cullen. He is the _best_ thing that's ever happened to me, and I **will not** abandon him to fulfil some impossible, imagined "duty" to the Dalish. Accept that or get the fuck out of my life, _"Lea'vune"_.." She turned toward camp once more. "Think on that while you finish collecting your firewood. I have cooking to do."  
\--------------------------- 

"Maker's Breath, why can't you be embarrassed about this like normal people?" Cullen groused while a nearly naked Mithra kneeled to dice up the food she had found. 

She rolled her eyes. "My most _precious_ lady parts are covered, Da'iovro. Now, would you please? I'd do it myself, but I can't exactly see what I'm doing back there." 

He grumbled disapprovingly then sighed while dipping his fingers in the scar salve. "You wouldn't rather do this in the tent?" He dropped his voice to a whisper. "Sera's staring.." 

An amused snort escaped her. "And?" 

With a growing blush, the Commander started smoothing the concoction on her vast wound collection. "And..you know.." 

The Ranger smirked and addressed the city elf across the way. "Enjoying the view, Sera?" 

The Jenny shrugged. "Sure, it's nice and all. Little beat up and skinny though. Bet you feel like a..bag of chicken necks." She stuck her tongue out at Cullen when he scowled at her for the insult. "I just neva seen so many tattoos. Not on one person, anyway. They hurt?" 

Mithra whispered back at her Little Bear. "See? Relax." She engaged the Jenny in conversation once more. "Like fire in your blood, but you get used to it." 

"Those them elfy tattoos? Like his?" Sera asked while pointing to the returning Tuelenas, who had a good view of his sister's back. He wasn't sure what appalled him more; that the lacerations in his dream hadn't been a lie, that she was allowing a shem to touch her bare skin, or that she was covered in ink. Vallis'lin ink. 

When the Inquisitor saw her brother's stunned look, she held eye contact with him briefly before looking back to the city elf. "Yes and no. These depict my life. Those "elfy" tattoos represent the chosen god of the individual, as well as adult status. With that in mind, the Dalish wouldn't like what my sister and I have done with their ink." 

The Jenny smirked. "Somethin' else for the Dalish to whine about. Way to be a rebel, Inquisitor." 

Tuelenas dropped his impressive pile of wood by the fire and stalked away quickly. 

The Ranger clenched her jaw and turned back to her cooking in silence. 

The Commander's gaze followed the elf until he disappeared into a tent. "Alright..what are you trying to do?" 

The force with which she chopped increased as she explained. "He wants me to abandon you and be a "proper Dalish lady".. Take a Dalish husband..have little Dalish kids. I'm showing him that it's impossible. I'd be a pariah among them for these tattoos alone. No one would want a beat up old thing like me, anyway." 

He grasped her shoulder with a bit of a scowl. "You _know_ that isn't true." 

She turned with a kiss and pressed her forehead to his. "Thank you for proving me wrong..on several occasions." She gave him another peck and got back to work with a sigh. "I already have the finest man in the world at my back. If he can't be happy for me, he can go fuck himself." 

A disbelieving look came over Cullen's face. "Maker, Mithra. Now _you're_ trying to drive him out?" 

The Inquisitor's features hardened slightly while pain seeped into her voice. "Not exactly. I'm giving him an informed choice. Me as I am, or the Dalish. It's his call." 

Sera's nose squinched. "Bet he picks his precious elves. Stupid..idiot."  
\-------------------------- 

Tuelenas lay upon his cot, staring at the canvas draping the tent frame above. Thinking about his stupid, stubborn sister while everyone ate around the fire outside. 

What was she if not Dalish? Without a people, she was..lost. Nothing. She rejected what she was born into. Why? Because she lost it, like he did? He'd found it again. Granted, Clan Lavellan was far better to him than the one he had stumbled upon as a child, but he still wasn't happy with them. He wanted his family; his Ma and Da..his cousins and..sisters. 

The Dalish warrior squeezed his eyes closed and rolled to face the wall. _She isn't her anymore. Time has changed her drastically. What she's been through has changed her. Her power has changed her. That woman isn't my baby sister..not anymore._

Pain chilled his heart the moment he said it in his head. She isn't her, yet her blood was his blood. His childhood memories were hers as well. Was he doomed; never to know happiness again? Marked to be the angry, aloof one in whatever clan he settled with? The clan in the Dirth probably wouldn't make him happy either. All but a few would grow to hate him, just like Lavellan and..that clan that isn't _worth_ remembering. _That's one thing we can agree on. Fuck them._

He sighed; eyes shifting with thought. Before finding her, how long had he gone without smiling? Had his caustic sarcasm been met with a smirk and disarming rebuttal before his reunion with Mithra? Very rarely. Mihren seemed to be the only one that understood him. He should have been nicer to that kid. He was the only one that really cared..wanted him to be happy. 

Tuelenas grinned then; remembering when Mihren went around telling every girl in the clan that _HE_ , of all people, had eyes for them. Every face in camp was red with either jealousy or embarrassment for a week. No one had the nerve to confront him about it except for Roshan, and he did so in his ever polite, cautious way. _I didn't know what the hell was wrong with everyone until he did. Well played, Mihren, you little shit._

"Hey.."  
He scowled upon hearing his sister's voice, but didn't move otherwise. 

"Look, I know you despise me right now."  
His face softened slightly. _That's a..strong word for it.._

"You're disappointed with who I am and what I've become."  
_That's more accurate._

"I know you're appalled that Danyla and I used that ink for reasons you probably consider blasphemous."  
His scowl returned. _Damn right it is. What were you two **thinking**?_

"But please...just eat at least."  
A soft sigh escaped him, but he still didn't move. _I am hungry..and whatever she made smells good._

Mithra sighed in near defeat. "Yes, I'm a mean, nasty bitch that doesn't deserve your acknowledgement, but no matter what you think of me, you are my brother. A stubborn, prickly, asshole version of my brother, perhaps, but still.." 

A grin tugged at his lips, however hard he fought it. 

"I love you. And I'm sorry.."  
He blinked back the sudden rush of tears and swallowed the lump that came with them.

Despair squeezed at her voice. "I'm sorry I can't be what you want me to be. And I know I've asked you to accept a lot of things that you're uncomfortable with. I'm sorry for that, too." She sniffed and blinked. "I've seen, done, and felt too much to be anything other than..me. This is who and what I am. If you want to leave, I understand. I'll take you.. _wherever_ you'd rather be as soon as I come across another dragon. I'll fly you as far away from me as you want and we'll just.." 

Her next sniff shattered his resolve. Tuelenas rolled off the cot and hurried toward her. For all these years, all he ever wanted was his family. No matter who or what she was, one thing could never change: she was still his sister. A beat up, violent, fun loving, crazy ass version of his sister, but still. 

Mithra quickly set the bowl of stew on a makeshift table before her brother barrelled into her with a hug to rival all hugs. They squeezed each other tight as they hid their eyes in the other's shoulder. 

The only thing he could choke out was, "No." 

She nodded against him and squeaked, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.." 

He forced a laugh through burning tears. "Shut up." 

A sorrow-twisted smirk crawled across her face. "You shut up." 

With distorted smiles on their faces, the siblings maintained their embrace and sniffed as quietly as they could manage. Crying embarrassed the shit out of him. She knew this and did her best to keep her heartbroken whimpers as subtle as she could to keep prying eyes away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Lasas adahl sunar masa. - Stick a tree up your ass. 
> 
> Lea'vune - Moonlight 
> 
> Da'iovro - Little Bear 
> 
> Vallis'lin - Blood writing - Dalish facial tattoos 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Sister
> 
> Isa'ma'lin - Brother
> 
> Ghilan'nain - Dalish Goddess of Animals aka "Halla Mother" 
> 
> Mythal - Dalish Goddess of Justice & Love 
> 
> Elgar'nan - Dalish God of Vengeance 
> 
> Mythal'enaste - Mythal's Grace 
> 
> Shem - Short/Quick - Racial slang for "Human"


	119. Cracked Shells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings engage in games - the brother receives a gift. Vardren goes dungeon diving and runs into trouble. Tuelenas is warming up to people. The Ranger sings once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen! Translations in the end notes. :)

Cloven hooves pounded the ground mercilessly; racing ahead of the party. 

Long legs strained around the bend in the road; the bulk they supported leaned hard into the turn along with the riders. 

Tuelenas laughed as his mount took the lead out of the corner and sprinted into the straightaway. 

The Ranger smirked. _I could cheat, but I won't..unless he starts gloating._

Upon hearing a kiss, the golden hart put everything she had in the effort to take the lead; shoulders pumping, back stretching and bowing, and nostrils snorting. 

Cream slowly crept up alongside white; two flying, antlered beasts racing side by side. Neck and neck. 

Upon seeing the designated finish line, the Dalish warrior smirked sideways at his sister and gave his mount another tap with his heel; urging him to finish strong. 

White crept ahead little by little; her head at his shoulder. 

As they flew past the ruined archway beside the path, Tuelenas cheered, "Woooo! I win this one, U'vunlea!" He pat the slowing stag below him. "Nicely done! Felas'el.. Sylaaas.."  

Both harts slowed gradually while blowing and snorting heavily; dropping from an easy lope into an anxious trot until the pair calmed into a lumbering walk. 

Mithra dismounted with a smile when the mounts finally stopped; glad to see her brother really enjoying himself. She pat Danyla's neck and laughed softly. "You've been sitting in the stables too long, Beauty." 

The golden hart blew a heavy snort and shook her head. _"I wouldn't have if you didn't like those dragons so much."_

The Ranger smirked and gave her another firm pat. "Did you really _want_ to ride all the way back to the Free Marches? It would have taken _weeks_."  

Danyla twitched her ears in annoyance. _" **This** trip will take weeks..but I am glad to be home again."_

The Inquisitor smiled and gave her thick neck a hug. "Me too." She turned her head when another blowing muzzle nudged her back; looking for some affection as well. 

Tuelenas slid from the white hart's back with a victorious grin on his face and gave the muscled shoulder beside him another pat. "Have you named him yet?" He tilted his chin in thought. "Or does he already have one? He followed Emmaera to camp, and carries a rider willingly. He couldn't be wild." 

She looked a little sullen as she explained. "He told me his former rider died a few days before Emmaera found him. They were caught in a battle between Mages and Templars, like me. If he does have a name, he didn't understand its meaning well enough to give it." She smirked at her brother. "Besides, it wouldn't be right for me to name _your_ stag."  

He looked at her; mouth hanging open slightly in mild surprise until a grin gently tugged at the corner of his lips. "Truly?" 

Mithra's smile widened as she nodded. "I'd say you won him fair and square. He likes you, besides. He's yours." 

The Dalish warrior swallowed and grinned that much wider while giving the impressive beast another pat. "Nuvas ema ir’enastela, U'vunlea." 

"Ara melava son’ganem, Lea'vune." 

Cullen and the rest came loping around the treeline and up the road at an easy pace. "Who won?" 

The Ranger bowed dramatically while gesturing to her brother. "Allow me to present our winner: Tuelenas, astride..." 

The Dalish warrior rubbed the thick neck of the grand, white stag while thinking. "..Irosyl." 

"A fine name for your new ride." Mithra grinned while standing upright once more. 

The losers of the wager grumbled while coin purses were tossed to Dorian and Bull - the winners. 

The Commander grinned, though he had lost the bet. "Congratulations. Shall we continue, or would you like to rest here, Inquisitor?" 

The Ranger eyed the horses then scanned the area quickly; a fairly open meadow with a brook not far off. "It's midday and the mounts are growing tired." She gestured to the harts. "Especially these two. Let's have lunch." 

Everyone dismounted and began freeing their mounts of their bridles so they could roam and graze as they pleased. Mithra would call them back when it was time to continue the trek.  
\--------------------------- 

With lunch consumed, Vardren wandered over to the great, ruined archway that had served as the finish line and began searching the tall grass before the woods for any signs of a larger structure. As he traipsed past the first few trees, he spotted scattered stones that had once been part of a building. 

Josmael joined him soon after; jogging ahead to relieve himself on a few trees. 

The Mage looked to his company with hope in his eye. "Josmael, do you see anything?" 

The wolf looked back at him while lifting his hind leg to a birch. "Trees, rocks, grass.." He looked toward a sudden rustle and sneezed while lowering his leg. "And squirrels..crafty little bastards. Never can catch them." 

Vardren laughed softly; noticing that the canine wasn't giving chase. "If you don't try, you never will." 

Josmael snorted at him. "Last time I tried, I got stuck in a hollow log. Do you have any idea how hard 'ma asa'ma'sal and that.. _rodent_ laughed at me? Not worth it." 

The Mage laughed a little harder; picturing the wolf's hind end sticking out of a log. "I can imagine." He looked back to the scattered stone. "In any case, I'm going to have a search around here. Let me know if you see anything?" 

Josmael chuffed and loped further into the woods. "Sure." 

Vardren continued his search; stopping to examine old Elvhen engravings as he discovered fallen pillars. He sighed wearily when none bore the symbol he was looking for and moved on. 

When he found a perfectly square, stone ringed hole leading into the ruin he sought, excitement lit his face. 

He reached upward with his magic; calling a few vines overhead to his hand. As soon as they wrapped around his forearm, he lowered himself into the buried structure to continue his search.  
\------------------------------- 

He ran through the woods as fast as his feet would carry him; his eyes and ears on high alert. As he dropped to slide under a fallen log, she appeared out of nowhere and leapt over him from the right. 

Tuelenas laughed, pushed himself back to his feet with one strong arm, and started after her. It wasn't long before he lost her trail. When he realized he had, he slowed to a stop and strained his ears; listening for any movement on the forest floor. 

A rustle behind and to the left caught his ear and he whipped around to look. 

_Just a rabbit._

He stood there a moment longer; catching his breath and listening carefully. The longer he stood there, the stronger his unease became. It was quiet..eerily quiet. 

Tuelenas swallowed and turned; looking for any clues to her new hiding place. 

A sudden thump caught his ear a short way ahead. He smirked and started for it as quietly as he could; expecting to surprise his sister. 

The Dalish man crouched low beside a pile of brush and peeked through it; hoping to spot something. _Nothing. Where is she?_ He stood slowly and looked around. Nothing but trees for as far as he could see. He hurried to the left; eyes and ears still alert to any sound other than birdsong. 

Still nothing. 

A dreaded sense of loneliness crept over him as he stood there; hoping for some sign that she was still in these woods with him. Had she run too far? Hurt herself? Run into an enemy camp and gotten captured? Killed? Where would he begin to look for her? If he did, would he be captured too? Carved open for another Blood Ritual by those vile Venatori? Were they doing that to her right now? Bleeding her dry to meet their ends? 

From above and behind him, an amused grin spread across Mithra's face; wondering if he would ever think to look up. When he turned back to the right, she noticed deep worry developing in his posture, movements, and facial expressions. _Separation anxiety.. Time to end the game._ She started out of her hiding place quietly. _He'll be embarrassed and turn grouchy if I try to soothe him through obvious means._

Mithra reached the ground only a moment later and crossed her arms while leaning against the trunk of her hiding place. "Looks like I win this one." 

He sighed with relief upon hearing her, then forced a smile as he turned around. "It seems I was wrong about you losing your touch. Well played." 

The Ranger scoffed teasingly. "Please..you're talking to Ghi'sulelan, remember? I'm the best in the world at hide and seek. The entire Inquisition couldn't find me either." 

He swallowed as subtly as he could and nodded. "They mentioned you had disappeared for three weeks once." 

She laughed softly. "That was the fifth, and last time. It was for their own safety. I don't have to disappear to protect people anymore." 

He blew a slow, calming breath and shook his hands at his sides; quelling the last of his nerves.  

_We share a tic, I see._ Mithra smiled gently and ceased leaning against the tree. "Let's get back to the others. I think we've stretched our legs enough." 

Tuelenas nodded with a soft grin and started toward his sister. 

Both looked to the east when they heard a deep howl. "Josmael's signaling trouble. Garas." 

They raced toward the wolf; jumping rocks, running along fallen logs, and splashing through the shallow stream that wound through this place. 

After just a couple of minutes, they came upon the worried canine, who had his face poked into a large hole in the ground. 

"Josmael?" 

The wolf pulled his head up and looked at his asa'ma'sal. "Vardren's down there alone! Something's wrong!" 

A terrified scream echoed up from the opening in the stone. Unintelligible ranting precluded a panicked, "HALANI EM!!" 

Mithra leapt upon the vines; sliding down and into the ruin without a second thought. The moment she landed within, Tuelenas followed. 

The siblings raced down the echoing corridors; following Vardren's trail through the dust and cobwebs. Within a minute, they came to a great chamber. Tuelenas slid to a stop and grabbed his sister's wrist to keep her from plummeting off the wall and into the lower section of the room. 

Across the chasm, the distressed Mage could be seen on a platform; lightning magic blasting the creatures trying to climb up to him. A hole in the roof of the chamber, along with Vardren's attacks, illuminated the source of his distress; dozens of giant spiders. 

The Ranger sighed in relief and looked to the ceiling; trying not to laugh. 

Tuelenas crossed his arms and smirked. "I take it you know their tongue?" 

She looked back down at the swarm and chuffed. "To his _great_ fortune and relief, I'm sure." 

"Su an’banal i’ma!! Vara u’em!!" Vardren demanded of the creatures. When he spotted the pair across the way, he shouted, "Yes, phobias are absolutely hilarious! Sathan halani em!!" He blasted three more trying to reach him. 

Unfortunately, the things weren't susceptible to lightening, but it was enough to make their legs curl under them and fall from the wall. No sooner than they were down, they started at him once again.

"Felas'el!" She called before casting her glow through the ruin. "Vara u'ish! Go on, he's too stringy to make a decent meal anyway." 

The Mage straightened his posture with an indignant scowl for the smirking Ranger as the spiders left to find lunch elsewhere. "I'd say "Emma serranas" if you didn't look so utterly amused by this." He shuddered and shook the goosebumps from his arms. "Damned spiders.. To the Void with them all." 

Mithra shook with a silent laugh and looked down while shaking her head. When she suppressed most of her amusement, she spoke, "Sathem, Vardren. Allow us to accompany you. I'll keep the spiders away, I promise." 

The Mage blew out the very last of his nerves. "Alright." With that, he reached to the ground; summoning a thick bundle of tree roots from the level below. 

The live, wooden bridge twisted and intertwined as it rose; connecting Vardren's platform to the ledge the elves waited upon. 

Tuelenas scowled while following his sister across. "A Keeper's magic? How did you learn this?" 

Vardren scoffed. "You Dalish are frequently turning perfectly good mages out into the world to fend for themselves. Do you really think they forgive such treatment?" 

The warrior softened slightly; he had been cast off like an "extra" mage once. He'd never forgive that clan for putting him up on auction like that either. But to share such magic, even out of spite? He sighed. "I don't like it, but I see your point.. Better this than Blood Magic, at any rate." 

The Mage grinned. "I knew you could be reasonable when you wanted to be."

After signaling Josmael that all was well and they were going to explore the ruin, the party of three ventured further in. Vardren and Mithra focussed on any writing they came upon, which annoyed Tuelenas to some degree. The Mage and Ranger both promised to pass any useful information found to Clan Lavellan, which quelled most of his irritation. _At least it will go to Dalish hands as well.._

After about half an hour of scanning for a particular symbol and coming up empty, Vardren sighed in defeat. 

"We need to get back and continue our journey. Maybe it's just too worn to see..or too dark. Take a rubbing." Mithra suggested. 

The Mage nodded solemnly and fished a large, blank parchment out of his satchel of scrolls before picking a particularly worn section and doing just that.

With the scroll in hand, the party started for camp. Tuelenas took the time to admire a few mosaics on the way out; old, crumbling depictions of Elgar'nan and June, in particular. Mithra smiled to herself and picked up a small piece of glass-like stone that had fallen off of each. 

When they reached the hole once more, Mithra began her climb up the vines Vardren had used to descend in the first place. No sooner than her lungs tasted fresh, forest air, a pair of gloved hands scooped her up. 

"There you are. We were worried something happened down there," a very relieved sounding Cullen said as he hauled her out of the entrance. 

The Ranger gave him a gentle smile and sweet kiss. "Vardren ran into a bit of a spider problem, but all's well." 

When Varric helped pull Tuelenas up, the elf's nose squinched at the sight of his sister in the man's arms, but remained silent. 

The vines hauled Vardren out of the ruin and gently set him upon the forest floor before curling around the stone structure they'd grown upon once more.  
\----------------------------- 

Hours later, on the road to the coast, Tuelenas glanced down at the dwarf riding beside him. "What are they doing?" 

Varric chuckled; a wide grin spreading across his face. "They're playing Chess, Killer." 

The Dalish warrior cocked a brow; utterly confused by the occasional letter and number combinations being called between the Qunari and his sister. "Who's winning?" 

"That's hard to say just yet. I'm a card man, myself, but Curly's a big fan of the game." The dwarf smirked. "He carries a board in his saddlebag. I doubt he would mind showing it to you." 

The elf grumbled then sighed; their game had him intrigued yet confused. To approach Cullen, of all people, for further information only annoyed him. 

"Checkmate!" Mithra cheered happily as Bull growled in frustrated defeat. 

"Looks like Starshine wins this one." Varric chuckled. 

Tuelenas smirked to himself; proud of his sister's triumph. 

Dorian, astride a lovely steed with a midnight coat, called up to his fellow mage, "I don't suppose you'd be willing to part with one of those delicious little snack bags, Vardren?" 

With nothing but a smile, Vardren dug into his saddlebag and tossed it back. 

Mithra stood atop Danyla's back. "I'd like one too!" As soon as it was in hand, she smiled back at everyone. "I have jerky, if anyone wants some." 

Bull, Cullen, Stitches, and Blackwall took her up on the offer while Dalish, Krem, and the rest of the Chargers requested the trail mix. 

When Cassandra gave Vardren a pleading glance, he pretended not to see it and rode on in silence. 

The Ranger's lips pressed together in mild worry. _Those two really need to clear the air between them.. But she did kinda oversee his torture in Kirkwall. Tough situation._ She waved the pouch of snacks before tossing them a few horses back. "I've changed my mind, Cassandra. Take mine." Still standing while riding along, Mithra crossed her arms and frowned when Vardren scowled at her for sharing with the Seeker. 

With an amused smile on his face, Tuelenas urged Irosyl into an easy lope to ride next to his sister. As he slowed to match Danyla's pace once more, the elf chuckled. "I thought the trick riding was an exaggeration. Where did you learn that?" 

The Ranger smiled wide and crouched upon the golden hart's back. "I've been all over and have met a great number of people, Isa'ma'lin. When you live as I do, you pick up a variety of skills." 

Cullen chuckled from the other side of the Inquisitor. "That particular skill set comes in very handy during a snowball fight." 

Sera giggled when Cassandra laughed and began telling Tuelenas that story. The look on his face during the telling was a blend of disbelief and blatant amusement.  
\------------------------------- 

At camp that night, everyone sat around the fire after dinner to chat and trade stories while Blackwall and Tuelenas worked on a few toys for the kiddos. Vardren, meanwhile, plucked at the strings of his lute; tuning it. 

The Warden paused every now and then to ask how the elf had made a certain cut. His inquiries were met with a grin and simple demonstrations. 

Mithra smiled at her brother from across the fire; noticing that he was openly sharing tips with the man beside him. Whether Tuelenas would admit it or not, he had made a friend. She couldn't be more proud of him for giving the Warden a real chance. 

Cullen sat down and wrapped an arm around her; absently stroking her side with his thumb. "He's doing better than I imagined." 

She smiled a little wider and cuddled closer to him. "He's happy, and they share a hobby. I'm glad to see him opening up." 

Tuelenas scowled when he saw the Commander press a kiss to the side of Mithra's head, but her smile relaxed his expression slightly. He didn't like that she could and never would be Dalish again, but the man genuinely cared for her. The General understood and accepted her as she was; scars, ink, and issues included. It seemed her Commander was her only option. As much as he disapproved of what he was, Cullen had proven himself the decent sort, at least. Not that he would admit it aloud. 

A perfectly tuned strum of lute strings followed by a soft yet rich baritone gained the attention of most around the fire. 

"A yea~r from no~w, we'll a~ll be go~ne  
All our fri~ends will mo~ve awa~y." 

Vardren glanced at Mithra; a hint in his one, bright green eye. 

"And they're goi~n' to be~tter place~s  
But our fri~ends will be~ go~ne awa~y." 

The Ranger swallowed subtly. _Damn it, Vardren.. This is revenge for sharing with Cassandra, no doubt._

"No~thin' i~s as i~t has be~en  
And I mi~ssed your fa~ce like he~ll." 

Vardren grinned at the Ranger; seeing that she was about to crack. And she did. Her contralto quietly joined him in the last line of this verse. 

"And I gue~ss i~t's ju~st a~s we~ll   
But I mi~ssed your fa~ce like he~ll." 

"Aaaaahhh-aahh-oooh. Aaaaahhhhh-aah-oooh. Aaaahhhhhh~aaaahhhh-oooh.. Aaaaaahhhh-oooh.."

Mithra stopped and blushed softly; hoping to let Vardren continue on his own.  
The Mage smirked and raised his volume with each word; yanking her out of her shell. 

"Been ta~lkin' 'bout the **wa~y thi~ngs CHA~NGE.** " 

The Ranger bit her lip _Ohh..shiiit.._ then belted it along with him.  
**And my fa~mily~ lives in a di~fferent sta~te.** "

He softened his tone and grinned victoriously while she buried her face in her hands; carrying the tune alone for a moment. 

"If you do~n't know wha~t to make of thi~s  
Then we~ will no~t rela~te." 

When Cullen grinned and nudged her, Mithra joined in again.  
   
"So if you do~n't know wha~t to make of thi~s  
Then we~ will no~t rela~te."

"Aaaaahhh-aahh-oooh. Aaaaahhhhh-aah-oooh. Aaaahhhhhh~aaaahhhh-oooh.. **Aaaaaahhhh-oooh.. Aaaahhhhhh~aaaahhhh-oooh.. Aaaaaahhhh-oooh..** " 

Vardren stopped; tricking her into singing the chorus alone. 

"River~s and ro~~ads.   
River~s and ro~ads.  
Oh, river~s 'til I~~ rea~ch you~.." 

Mithra forced the nervous smile into a proud smirk, despite the heat rising in her face. 

"Rive~rs and ro~~ads.   
**Oh, rive~rs and ro~ads.** "  
She stood abruptly and let the song tear out of her. " **Oh, RIVER~~S 'TIL I~~ REA~CH YOU~!** " 

Vardren's face lit up as he quickly pointed to her. "There you are!" With that, he joined her once more; singing harmony while she took the forefront of the song. 

"River~s and ro~~ads.   
Oh, river~s and ro~ads.  
Oh, river~s 'til I~~ rea~ch you~.." 

"River~s and ro~~ads.   
Oh, river~s and ro~ads.  
Oh, **RIVER~~S 'TIL I~~ REA~CH YOU~!** " 

"River~s and ro~~ads.   
River~s and ro~ads.  
River~s 'til I~~ rea~ch you~.." 

While Mithra sat back down and tried to hide her face in Cullen's shoulder, everyone laughed, clapped, and cheered for the musical pair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song: RIVERS AND ROADS  
> by The Head and the Heart 
> 
> Translations: 
> 
> Felas'el - Slower/Calm
> 
> Sylas - Breathe 
> 
> Nuvas ema ir’enastela. - May you have many blessings./Thank you very much. 
> 
> Ara melava son’ganem. - My time is well spent./You are most welcome. 
> 
> Irosyl - Racing wind - Tuelenas' stag. 
> 
> Garas - Come. 
> 
> Halani em. - Help me.
> 
> Su an’banal i’ma. - To the Void with you. 
> 
> Vara u’em/u'ish - Leave me alone./ him alone. 
> 
> Sathan halani em. - Please help me. 
> 
> Emma/'ma serranas - My thanks
> 
> Sathem - You're welcome.


	120. Mulberry Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is framed for a large scale prank.

Morning broke over camp in a spectacle of light and joyous birdsong. Trees waved and quivered in the cool morning breeze while loose leaves were sent dancing across the grass. Owls took to their nests and hovels to rest for the day as squirrels poked their heads from their own; ensuring no predators were waiting for them. 

The freshly washed Ranger kneeled beside the stream in the woods. The light from the east bathed her loose, white, cotton shirt in soft gold. She closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky; listening to the absent chatter of the world around her. Nothing to speak of beyond sleepy mates, hungry chicks, and that a man was making his way toward the white haired woman.  

Satisfied with her eavesdropping, she took out her comb and set to untangling her hair now that it was dry. Upon hearing his heavy footfalls, she called, "Good morning, Cullen." 

He laughed softly and continued his walk. "I never can sneak up on you, can I?" 

She smiled. "I recall you telling me that you're a terrible hunter. Songbirds get very curious over men that almost look like bears, besides." 

The Commander grinned at his description and took a seat before pulling her to him; setting her sideways in his lap. He pressed a kiss to her cheek and rested his chin atop her head when she cuddled in. "I've always wondered.. Do you understand them whether you want to or not?" 

Mithra chuckled and turned her face to kiss his neck. "Yes. Whether that's a curse or a blessing, I'm still uncertain." 

He gave her arm a slow, affectionate rub. "A curse?" 

She resumed combing the ends of her hair and smiled. "Everyone chatters constantly during mating season." 

Cullen chuckled; recalling Josmael's catcalls in the soldier camps. "I imagine that could get..awkward." 

She laughed softly while picking at a stubborn knot. "I've gotten used to it, but it's very loud. It gets difficult to pick out useful chatter during that time of the year." She paused in thought. "I wonder if Cole hears cities as I hear the woods." With that, she combed once more; checking for any other knots. 

Dropping the conversation, he squeezed her a little tighter and sighed longingly. "Maker, I've missed..this." 

"Me too.." The Ranger grinned and chewed her lip. "Would you like to "slip away" while we're out?" 

The Commander blushed; looking a little nervous. "You mean.." He dropped his voice to a whisper, ".. _outside_?" 

She laughed; truly amused by the disbelief in his tone. "Well, there's always your tent. You know, where everyone can _hear_ us. I wouldn't doubt if my brother barges in to kill you either." 

"Fair point. But even if we did.. _"slip away"_ I wouldn't doubt if he tracks us down. Have you told him..um..?" 

"That we've already gotten a "taste" of each other? I've been trying to keep you _alive_ , remember?" 

Cullen heaved a heavier sigh. "It's probably best if we don't, Mithra." 

She snorted with amusement. "Don't worry about my brother. I'll ensure he doesn't interrupt us." 

Without another word, he moved to press his cheek to hers; hiding her face in his neck. Both basked in the tender, loving silence that followed; finding profound satisfaction in each other's closeness. 

After a moment, he smirked and whispered the song he had sung to her in the Basin. His grin spread upon feeling her smile against him. 

Halfway through his murmured token of affection, a throat cleared rather loudly; interrupting their moment. 

When Cullen turned his head to scowl at the intruder, Mithra found her visibly annoyed brother about ten paces away. His crossed arms and impatient posture told her what he was about to say. 

"It's time to move." 

The Ranger sighed in vexation and gave her Commander's scruffy cheek another kiss before lifting herself from him and gathering her armor. 

Tuelenas continued to glare at Cullen even after his sister had passed him by to approach camp. Wordlessly, he turned away from the former Templar to mount up and continue the trek.   
\------------------------------ 

With a heavy rain falling upon the party for a few hours that same afternoon and all day the next two days, the journey to the coast was a little rough. Bull, Cullen, Mithra, and Dorian all groused over the soaking shower. Two for the sake of their hair, and the others because cold rain conjured memories they'd rather leave behind. Tuelenas and the rest, meanwhile, seemed more or less indifferent to the weather. 

If that wasn't enough, the Dalish warrior kept a very close watch over his sister. Despite his internal admission that Cullen wasn't so bad, he didn't care to see them being sweet on each other. Considering meals were reduced to rations and snacks since it would be impossible to get a fire going, the mood didn't improve much. The Ranger was especially vexed by these circumstances, as she couldn't manage to steal some quality time with the man she loved. 

Late that third day, the storm finally moved on and the party set to making camp. Dry wood continued to elude the group, so it was yet another chilly night with cold rations. 

As he had done all week, the workaholic Commander hauled his saddlebags into his tent and set to work until sleep claimed him for the night. Mithra would help him for a couple of hours, and her brother would set himself in a corner; carving and keeping his eye on them to ensure intimate moments remained scarce. 

With one night left before they reached their destination, Vardren slipped out of camp for the second time that night. Being around people was nice when everyone was in high spirits, but the mood had been neutral at best over the past few days. 

It wasn't long before he came back to an enormous, moonlit mulberry tree the woods. As soon as he called the branches of the impressive tree to give him a boost, the Mage set to harvesting. A song in his heart couldn't help but hum in his throat as his gloved fingers worked in the soft light from high above. 

He plucked at one branch for a few minutes before willing the tree to move. At Vardren's command, the branches beneath his feet made a grand sweep; bringing him higher into the tree. 

A voice from the ground called up, "Having fun?" 

Vardren jumped and reached desperately for a branch to keep himself steady as several berries rained down upon the intruder. 

Mithra smiled and held out her hands to catch a few of the sprinkling treats. "Awwe! Thank you, Vardren! Mulberries are one of my favorites." 

The Mage peered down at her with surprise all over his face. "By all that is sacred in this world.." He blew out his nerves and grinned. "What are you doing up at this hour?" 

"I could ask you the same," she said before popping a couple pieces of fruit into her smirking mouth. 

With a wave of his hand, the branches guided him back to the ground; bending to catch his feet as he walked. Once before the Ranger, he noticed a hint of trouble in her eyes. "Nightmares again?" 

Her smirk faded. "Yeah..but I'm good. Just needed some air." The Inquisitor grinned again. "And a snack." 

He sighed and let it go; knowing there was no point poking at her troubles. 

Mischief gleamed in those violet eyes. "So..mulberries. Messy things. They tend to turn skin a lovely shade of purple..much like the stains on a certain handsome face." 

Vardren fought to keep a straight face while responding, "Someone else has been eating from this tree? Who?" 

A devious smirk crawled across her face. "One doesn't normally try to eat with their forehead, but it seems Cullen came into contact with some of these delicious treats.. Don't suppose you "shared" with him?" 

A snort of amusement escaped him, despite trying to keep his cover. 

Mithra quaked with a silent laugh until she quelled it. "Tell you what. I'll turn a blind eye this time.. **if** you promise to try to forgive Cassandra."

All amusement abandoned the Mage's face. "She had me _tortured_. How does someone forgive that?" 

She shrugged. "You're aware that I held a deep, murderous grudge against Templars for what they turned me into. I managed to keep "The Beast" at bay to give Cullen a chance. Now I can't get enough of him."  

Vardren sighed and looked to the sky; she had a point. He grinned when he finally looked back down. "Looks like the healing I did helped more than I thought it would. I should have drawn a diagram of.." He gestured to his own throat to supplement his meaning. ".. _that_ when we first met." 

The Ranger averted her eyes and chewed her lip. "My first attempt to close the Breach undid much of your work. I was great for a few years though. Thanks for giving me that much." 

He looked a bit flabbergasted, but asked anyway. "It _broke_ you? And you _didn't_ smear Haven?" 

She tossed her hands up. "Not broke just..cracked.." When she saw his displeased look, she finished, "..badly." She sighed in defeat. "Alright, so I nearly lost it completely when I saw Cullen for the first time. The crowd gawking at me didn't help either. Thank June I had a door to put between me and all those people."

The Mage shook his head slowly. "Look at you..a master of willpower." A grin crawled across his face once more. "You'd have made a spectacular mage."

Her tone turned to poisoned honey, but she smirked just the same. "What is it Sera says? "Eat it"..?" 

He chuckled almost deviously upon hearing the city elf's name. 

"Ah hah..so that's your plan, rascal." She crossed her arms and gave him a stern look. "Give Cassandra a chance, and I'll play along." 

Vardren sighed. "Oh..fine. I'll attempt to _begin_ to forgive her."   
\-------------------------------- 

The next morning, Cassandra rose from her cot and donned her armor. As soon as she finished, she kneeled in prayer as she did every morning. She found praying a little more difficult with a snoring Sera still resting nearby. In the same breath, it fortified her to be able to carry on even with such a loud, persistent distraction nearby. 

She wandered outside to have breakfast with the party. No sooner than the warrior princess took her seat, she noticed Tuelenas giving her a very weird look. 

The Seeker eyed the elf for only a moment before catching the purple, penis shaped stain on his forehead. She was certain his tattoos didn't look like that before. 

Both cracked a grin and pointed to their own faces while speaking in unison. "There is something.." Both stopped; catching what the other was saying. "You mean I..?" The pair set to wiping at their skin, trying to remove the offending marks to no avail. 

Cullen emerged with a pair of purple tits on one cheek and what vaguely looked like a vulva on his forehead. 

Both got one look at him and snorted in a desperate attempt to contain a laugh. 

The Commander narrowed his gaze while looking at the two then addressed Cassandra. "Why are there purple..uh..stains on your faces?" 

"Blessed Andraste.." The Seeker bemoaned. 

Tuelenas swallowed his amusement and averted his eyes from the both of them, lest he crack up completely. "You should be more concerned about the two on your face, Commander." 

"Maker's Blood! Where?" Cullen growled while scrubbing at his face with his gloved fingers. "What is it? How do we get it off?! The Qunari can't see us like this!" 

The elf approached the Seeker a little timidly. "May I?" 

She gave him an odd look, but nodded; eager to be rid of the offending marks on her face as much as Cullen was. 

With her permission, he closely examined the stain that vaguely resembled a farting dragon on her forehead. 

Cassandra's face warmed with a blush while his rough hands gently tilted her head back. She did not expect him to get this close..or touch her for that matter...then there was the sensation of his touch.. She bit back the unease and sat silently while he hummed curiously and continued his examination. 

After a moment, he licked his thumb and rubbed at the stain before trying to determine the scent. "Mulberries.." 

"How do we get it off?" The Commander asked rather impatiently; still rubbing at his own marks. 

"It's -" 

Just as Tuelenas began to answer, Dorian, Bull, Blackwall, and a few of the Chargers emerged from their shelters and looked around. Laughter invaded the camp; giggles, snorts, barking chuckles, sniggers, and guffaws erupted from the newly woken party members. At least, until everyone realized that they too had been hit. At that point, amusement quickly turned to irritation. 

The moment Cullen took in all the stained faces, he knew who was responsible, or so he thought. "This has "Sera" written all over it. Where is she?!" 

Cassandra, finally returning to normal, rose from her spot and stalked toward the tent. "She was still sleeping when I woke. I did not notice anything unusual." 

She entered with Cullen and Tuelenas close behind. As soon as they surrounded her; arms crossed and irritation on their faces, the Seeker checked her hands. Both were stained a deep purple, and bits of the berries clung to her fingers even now, but her face remained free of any offending marks. 

The Dalish man kneeled beside her cot and picked something up. He gave it a rub with his thumb before sniffing his find. "Just as I said, mulberries." 

"SERA!" The Commander barked in his outrage. 

The Jenny sprang awake; sitting up on her cot. "Who? Wha? Time to go, yeah?"  

Cassandra took the remnants of the berry Tuelenas had found and presented it to her. In a steely voice, she demanded, "Explain. This." 

She took it and looked it over before tossing it away. "Eww! It's mushy and covered in dirt! Can't eat that." It was then that she got a look at the angry faces staring down at her; purple penises, vaginas, and tits all around. The dragon smeared on the Seeker's forehead is what really set her giggles off, however. 

Cullen barked down at her once more, "Not funny! We're due to arrive on the coast and meet with the Qunari today!" 

The Jenny laughed that much harder. "The looks on their mugs when they see you got tits on yours!" 

Tuelenas tried desperately not to smile at her amusement. He respected the scale of the prank, and knew how to remove her fun from his skin. 

The Commander, still thinking this was permanent for a few days, grew that much more irate. "Why would you do this?!" He threw his hands up in exasperation. "Never mind. I should know by now asking your reasons for anything is pointless." 

"Wait..wha? You think I did that?" Sera grew a little annoyed now. "Great prank an all. Wish I did it, but wasn't me!" 

Cassandra narrowed her eyes; picking up where Cullen had left off. "Your hands are stained and your face is untouched. You won't get out of this one." 

"What's going on?" Mithra's sleepy voice asked from the entrance of the tent. 

As soon as Cullen saw the exceptionally large phallus on the side of the Ranger's face, he growled back at the city elf. "Maker's Breath, Sera! You got the Inquisitor as well?! Have you no respect for even your closest friends!?" 

"Not me! I swear!" The Jenny argued almost pleadingly before getting up at last. 

"It was **obviously** you! You're the only one thus far that doesn't have...drawings on your face!" The Commander accused one last time before turning away. "Where's Vardren? Perhaps he can get this..filth off of us."   
\--------------------------- 

After a full morning of collecting unripened mulberries from the same tree and scrubbing faces as best they could, the party continued on their way. 

With their arrival to the meeting point only an hour ahead, they set up camp once more and congregated. A few of those that were successful in completely removing the mulberry graffiti would go on to take care of the mission. Those with faint traces of the purple doodles would remain in camp and try to remove the remainder. 

Bull, Mithra, Dorian, Sera and about six of the Chargers were the initial party. After a bit of argument, Cullen wedged his way into the group. Of course, Tuelenas refused to be left behind once the Commander's company was established. 

With the party chosen, they mounted up to meet up with Bull's Ben-Hassrath contact.


	121. Allegiance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party meets with a representative of the Qunari on the Storm Coast. The siblings fight side by side for the first time in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow.. 400 Kudos, 113 Subscriptions, and 83 Bookmarks.   
> You guys, seriously.. I'm moved and honored. Thank you eternally for enjoying. :)

"Alright.." Bull said as the party approached the meeting point; looking around rather nervously. "Our Qunari contact should be here to meet us." 

"He is," a young, armored elf said with a smile in his voice as he came into view. "Good to see you again, Hissrad." 

The Reaver seemed very happy to see the young man; gesturing to him in excited welcome. "Gatt! Last I heard, you were still in Saheron." 

Gatt smirked. "They finally decided I'd calmed down enough to go back into the world." 

Bull smiled sideways at Mithra. "Boss, this is Gatt. We worked together in Saheron." 

The young elf bowed politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Inquisitor. Hissrad's reports say you're doing good work." 

The Ranger was a little taken aback. It was weird to hear the merc addressed by a Qunari word. She supposed she shouldn't be surprised, but it was all too easy to forget the guy was a spy for these people. People he seemed uneasy about meeting from the moment they discussed the letter. 

After only a moment of thought, she blinked away her mild puzzlement and looked to her Qunari friend. "Bull's name is "Hissrad..?" 

Gatt was quick to explain, "Under the Qun, we use titles, not names."  
_Seems that would get confusing in a room full of "Hissrad's" then.._

Bull chimed in to add further clarity, "My title was "Hissrad," because I was assigned to secret work. You can translate it as "Keeper of Illusions" or-" 

".."Liar." It means liar," the elf stated with some irritation. 

"Well, you don't have to say it like _that_ ," the Qunari grumbled. 

_Well, this is escalating.._ Mithra thought before donning a smirk. "It's so nice to hear friends say good things about me." _..in their secret reports.._ "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gatt." 

The elf smirked and narrowed his eyes at Bull. "He does. I'm surprised you didn't read it for yourself, since his reports aren't really a secret, are they?" 

Bull looked uneasy again. "Look, Gatt-" 

"Relax." He interrupted with a slight shrug. "Unlike our superiors, I know how it works out here. We're in this together." 

Tuelenas stood near Cullen in the back of the group; watching the exchange with mild suspicion. He had grown to enjoy Bull's company over the past few days, and could see how uncomfortable this whole meeting made him. For the man to be nervous around his own people.. It seemed the undercover merc was more like his sister than he realized. 

His attention was momentarily diverted by the Commander's uncomfortable weight shift. _He's almost as edgy as Bull is.._

The Dalish warrior focussed on the plan once more. Apparently, these Venatori were working to smuggle Red Lyrium into Minrathous. These Qunari people suspected Venatori operatives in Tevinter were looking to turn slaves into "an army of magical freaks." Still never having encountered Red Templars, he didn't really know what that meant. 

When he heard mention of Tevinter trying to expand once again with the aforementioned army, Tuelenas very subtly tensed. They would try to turn the Dalish into slaves again. His people would rather fight to the death than be leashed as their ancestors had been. He certainly would, anyway. 

Upon hearing the entirety of the plan, Mithra looked to her Qunari friend. "What do you think, Bull?" 

The Reaver, still looking concerned, hummed with thought for only a second before answering, "Don't know. I've never liked covering a Dreadnought run. Too many ways for crap to go wrong. If our scouts underestimate enemy numbers, we're dead. If we can't lock down the Venatori Mages, the ship is dead. It's risky." 

The Viddathari gave him a pointed look. "Riskier than letting Red Lyrium into Minrathous?" 

While Bull scowled at the elf, the Ranger decided it was time to just get this over with. "Let's get shit done." 

Gatt spoke up once more, "My agents suggested two possible locations the Venatori may be hiding." He pointed one way, "There," and in the opposite direction, "..and there. We'll need to split up and hit both at once." 

All too eagerly for the Inquisitor's comfort, Bull spoke, "I'll come with you, Boss. Krem can lead the Chargers. Let me fill him in. Come by when you're ready to move." 

All too curious for his own good, Tuelenas approached Gatt to ask a few questions about this "Qun" while everyone prepared to move. He had to know why everyone seemed so on edge over this meeting. 

Mithra, meanwhile, followed Bull; curious if he had divulged her ability to his people. When he answered in the negative, she stopped; puzzled and worried at the same time. Why would he keep that from the Qunari? What else hasn't he told them? 

While the Mercenary Captain filled his men in on the mission, the Ranger couldn't help but watch him. He was obviously worried for his Chargers. She didn't doubt that, if it came down to it, he would choose life as a merc over that of a Qunari. She couldn't say she blamed him. He could be himself with his men - his own person. 

Tuelenas came up beside his sister and rubbed the top of his head nervously; whispering, "I don't know how I feel about these people.. Gatt described their way as, I quote, "a _kinder_ form of _slavery_ ".. Bull and your Commander are really on edge. While I can't say I care, Dorian looks just plain annoyed. I suspect there's good reason. Let's be careful." 

Mithra nodded. "There is good reason. We can discuss it later. Right now, we have a mission to complete." 

With that, the siblings approached their mercenary friend. 

Bull looked over his massive shoulder; a hint of worry in his eye. "Ready whenever you are, Boss." When she gave a nod, he bellowed, "Alright, Chargers! Horns up!" 

Krem punched his fist into the air. "Chargers! Horns up! Double time!" 

Gatt smirked on approach. "You gave your Chargers the easier job." 

"You think?" Bull remarked coolly. 

The Viddathari crossed his arms. "Lower and farther from the smuggler's ship? It's much less likely to be heavily defended." 

As the party started off, the Qunari grinned. "Suppose we'll do the heavy lifting, then. Just like old times." 

Gatt chuckled while jogging right behind the merc. Soon after, he looked to Sera and tried to convince her that life under the Qun was better for "their kind" than in these southern lands. 

Naturally, the Jenny deflected with doubt at every turn. She refused to be labeled by race, as she always had, and very subtly suggested he could stick his recruitment tactics up his arse. Her indirectness was quite surprising; none realized she was capable of being so cagey. 

Mithra meanwhile, kept an ear out for wild chatter; seeking their targets. When she finally caught word of a camp, she whispered, "Shh.. Venatori ahead." 

Gatt cocked his head. "How..?" 

"I hear them." She whispered flatly; drawing the ironbark blades from her back. "If you didn't talk so much, you might have as well." 

A small grin tugged at the corner of Bull's mouth as the Viddathari rolled his shoulders in mild irritation. 

With weapons in hand, the Ranger stretched her neck and shoulders. If Bull wasn't forthcoming enough with his people over what she was, she damn sure wasn't going to display it now. He was probably in enough trouble as it was for his honesty with the Inquisition. She preferred keeping her ability out of the eyes of strangers anyway. Especially potentially hostile ones. 

Tuelenas nudged his sister with an elbow and nodded; signaling that he was ready. What he wouldn't tell her is that he was rather eager to take a crack at killing these Venatori assholes. He couldn't keep that little ghost of a smile from his lips in either case. 

A wide, wicked grin crawled across Mithra's face. "Do _try_ to keep up, Isa'ma'lin." With that, she dashed uphill as quickly and quietly as her feet would move; weapons thirsting for blood. 

_Challenge accepted,_ the Dalish warrior smirked; right behind her. 

Bare feet battered the slick grass; barely making contact as they closed in on their targets. As Mithra spun around a tree, her blade caressed an unsuspecting neck. Tuelenas was there before she truly saw him; an overhead slash finding the torso of his own victim. 

While the remaining Venatori turned, two more fell to the siblings' stealthy ambush. 

The Ranger launched herself upon another's chest as he reached for the weapon on his hip. Before he could fully grip the hilt, her blades fed upon the flesh between his neck and shoulders. She kicked off of him while withdrawing her weapons; flipping backward just as another warrior arrived. 

Cullen's shield appeared above her the moment she rolled out of the way; blocking an already dodged attack before his blade punched through the Vint's torso. "Please be more careful," the former Templar growled while yanking his weapon free of its fleshy sheath. 

"Yes, Shiral.." The Inquisitor grinned while dashing toward her brother. 

Tuelenas parried an overhead strike and rolled the opposing blade down and to the right before burying his weapon in the chest of his assailant. As soon as he withdrew it, he spun to the left to block another, turned the blade to the ground, and kicked his attacker in the chest. With a powerful yet fluid cross slash, the Venatori's head tumbled from his shoulders. 

"Last one's mine!" Mithra declared as she dashed past her brother; chasing after the retreating Venatori. 

The Dalish man stopped, _Is she always so..joyous in battle?_

Just as the Inquisitor closed in on the last one, an arrow passed her by and buried itself deep into the fleeing enemy's back. To avoid tripping over the corpse, she leapt over the warm body and rolled into a crouch; stopping. 

Sera grinned wide at the Ranger's surprise. 

Cullen stormed over to the city elf; roaring, "What is wrong with you?! You almost struck her!"

"But I didn't! She's fine!" 

A wide eyed Bull turned around slowly; interrupting the heated glares between the Jenny and Commander. "Sera, did you hit him _through my horns_?" 

The city elf's grin returned. "Probably. Great if I did, yeah?" 

The merc sighed a growl. 

She cocked her head. "You afraid I'll stick your head by mistake?" 

The Qunari perked. "What? No, I trust you. I'm just thinking..if you can pull off tricks like _that,_ maybe we can use this. I lock somebody's arms, get my head down, and you go _through the horns_ for his throat." 

The Jenny wrinkled her nose. "Eeew! You're takin all the fun out of it." 

An annoyed Inquisitor rejoined the group and crossed her arms. "You stole my kill. I called _dibs_ , Sera." 

"Wha? You were takin too long. I helped." 

Mithra looked to the sky with a groan. 

The city elf pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh, come on! Seein if I could get him without hittin you was fun, right?" 

The Ranger and Cullen both leveled a look at her and sighed; letting it go. When she looked at Sera once more, she muttered, "Let's look for another camp. This couldn't have been all of them." 

As the party moved on, Gatt made a cutting remark toward Dorian about not having slaves to make his life as luxurious as he was accustomed to. Of course, that set the two to verbally jousting over Tevene and Qunari ways of life. 

A few very annoying minutes in, the Inquisitor barked back at the two, "Both sides have problems. We're on a mission, remember? Can we please focus on locating and killing these bastards?"

After an additional muttered jab, the Viddathari sighed and made peace, much to Bull's surprise, "You are correct, Inquisitor." He peered sideways at the scowling Mage. "You are with the Inquisition. We are together in this." With their short lived argument now settled, the party continued on to eliminate more Venatori. 

Upon finding another group of them, Dorian watched the siblings dash into battle together once again. The sister danced about the field; spinning, ducking, sliding, and dashing while dissecting and piercing her targets' weak points. The brother moved just as fluidly, but not nearly as much. He parried, stabbed, kicked, pivoted, and cleaved their enemies as he moved through the camp. 

The Mage found their style curious and quite efficient. It seemed they focussed on some imagined rhythm in battle; a silent beat that their movements were guided by. When watching the Inquisitor alone, he'd never considered it, but with her brother moving in similar timing and grace, he couldn't help but wonder, _Is this a Dalish thing..?_

With the last one now dead, and the signal point before them, the Ranger smiled and bumped her shoulder into her brother. Tuelenas nodded with a smirk. 

"We're clear, Gatt." Bull announced. 

The Viddathari kneeled before the fire. "Right. Signalling the Dreadnought." 

As the red flare leapt into the air, the Qunari grinned. "The Chargers already sent theirs up. See 'em down there?" 

Sure enough, Bull's merc band could be seen on a lower hill. They paced about nervously while watching for any other enemy forces. 

Gatt smirked as he stood at the Reaver's side. "I knew you gave them the easier job." 

A proud grin took Bull's face as the ship crawled out of cover. "There's the Dreadnought. That brings back memories." 

The Qunari warship loosed three rounds of Gattlok upon the smuggler's ship; hitting them hard. 

As the enemy ship was sent to the bottom of that ever vicious sea, Bull laughed. "Nice one!" It was at that moment, a rather large force of Venatori approached the Charger's vantage point. "Crap," the Reaver groaned. 

Mithra went on high alert. "The Chargers can't stand against that kind of force!" 

"No. They can't." Bull lamented. 

Gatt spoke up, "Your men need to hold that position, Bull." 

The Qunari growled, "They do that, they're dead." 

The Viddathari spread his arms wide as he explained. "And if they don't, the Venatori retake it and the Dreadnought is dead. You'd be throwing away an alliance between the Inquisition and the Qunari! You'd be declaring yourself Tal-vashoth!" When Bull sneered at him, the elf continued, "With all you've given the Inquisition, half the Ben-hassrath think you've betrayed us, already! I stood up for you, Hissrad! I told them you'd _never_ become Tal-Vashoth!" 

"They're _my_ men," Bull rumbled in warning. 

Gatt looked sorrowful then. "I know. But you need to do what's right, Hissrad..for this alliance, and for the Qun." 

Cullen silently glowered at the young man while Bull looked to the Inquisitor. 

The pleading look she found in his eye told her that he wanted to be free, but his loyalty wouldn't allow him to just come out and say so. Perhaps he didn't reveal what she was to the Qunari so she could take them by surprise if they decided Bull had betrayed them. It made some sense to her, at least. 

"Call the retreat!" Mithra bellowed. 

As Bull lifted a horn to put out the signal, Gatt yelled, "Don't!!" 

"They're falling back," the former Qunari lamented as his men hurried away. 

The Viddathari paced and ran his fingers through his hair. "All these years, Hissrad, and you throw away all that you are." He tossed his hands up. "For what? For this?" He stabbed a finger at the Ranger with a glare. "For _them_?!" 

Cullen grasped the hilt of his sword in preparation as Mithra fondled a blade on her back. "Do you require a lesson in honor, boy?" When Gatt glared but backed down, she nodded toward her Vashoth friend. "Bull and his Chargers are trusted friends of mine. The Qunari are not. Don't make me demonstrate the difference further."

The Viddathari almost looked heartbroken. "Hissrad.." 

The Ranger's glare turned remarkably darker. "His _name_ is Iron Bull." 

Gatt started off with defeat in his every feature. "I suppose it is.." 

The Reaver's attention turned to the pebbled beach below. Several Venatori Mages were closing in on the warship; preparing to cast a barrage of fire upon it. Bull moaned, "They'll never get out of range. Won't be long now."

As soon as they blasted the vessel with magic, Mithra ribbed him with some hope in her eyes. "Bull, when the Dreadnought sinks-" 

"Sinks? Qunari Dreadnoughts don't sink." All lifted their arms with a wince when the ship went off like a bomb. Bits of the vessel fell upon the sea as the ravenous waves devoured the remainder of the hull. The former Qunari sighed heavily and turned to go. "Come on. Let's get back to my boys."  
\--------------------------------

The group marched to regroup with the Chargers in silence. The Ranger wondered how Bull felt about the call she made as they moved through the woods. The Chargers had been with them for months. In her mind, that gave their lives precedent over the Qunari alliance. Why abandon established, trusted allies for new ones? Because they were bigger and offered more services? Considering the Qunari track record, that was no reason at all. 

Bull was now Tal-Vashoth, technically, but he was not at all like those he had described. Her friend wasn't some murderous bandit ambushing innocent people. _He isn't Tal-Vashoth. He's just Bull. The Qunari can shove-_

"Inquisitor.." Gatt called as he approached the party from the right. "..it is my duty to inform you that there will be no alliance between our peoples." His scowl turned to Bull. "Nor will you be receiving any more Ben-Hassrath reports from your Tal-Vashoth ally." 

The Reaver crossed his arms and gave the elf an unimpressed look. "You under orders to kill me, Gatt?" 

The Viddathari took a step back. "No. The Ben-Hassrath have already lost one good man. They'd rather not lose two." With that, the elf disappeared into the woods lining the coast; leaving his friend and liberator behind. 

"So much for that." Bull snorted. 

Mithra looked to him. A glimmer of what was perhaps satisfaction lingered in his gaze, which put a hint of a grin on her lips. "Proud of you, Bull." 

The great, horned man chuckled; soothing her lingering uncertainty over what she had done to him. "Thanks, Boss."


	122. Poisonous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few problems are addressed on the Storm Coast. Mithra discovers a bigger problem in the process.  
> Tuelenas and Cullen discuss a difficult topic on the way back to camp.  
> Reinforcements arrive in the port.  
> Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaay!! I finally finished the next chapter! And on my birthday, no less! :D Best gift I've ever given myself. Lol

Cassandra stood when she noticed the party's return. Bull's distant, troubled look concerned her, but she was glad to see everyone return in one piece. When she got a look at the Inquisitor, however, her worry only grew.

Mithra strode into camp with a hard look in her eyes. Reports from the wilds had filled her ears on the way back. None of it was pleasant news. She stopped in the middle of camp and raised her head. "We have a few things to take care of before we move on."

Everyone turned from their business and congregated in the center of camp to hear what the Ranger had to say.

"Darkspawn and Red Templars have been sighted in this area. We need to subdue these threats while we're here. Blackwall, I'd like you to lead the assault on the darkspawn. They've been seen in and around a few caves out here. Sera, Dorian, and Tuelenas - Go with him, kill them, and seal whatever holes they wormed their way out of."

The Warden saluted with a fist over his heart. "Yes, Inquisitor."

"Cassandra, Cole, and Varric - I'd like you to accompany me to the west. Templars have set up a base in an old port. I imagine they're the ones that arranged the shipment we just smashed. I'd like to take them out as quickly and quietly as possible."

Bull spoke up from his place in the back. "What should I do, Boss?"

"You and Vardren should tend to your Chargers. You know as well as I they got little bruised out there."

As the Vashoth nodded and turned away, Cullen came forward. "What would you have me do, Inquisitor?"

Mithra paused a moment. She didn't want him out there at all, but knew he'd insist on doing something while he was here. She'd rather keep Tuelenas away from this as well, but was confident that he could handle some pesky little darkspawn with no problem. _You know..Cullen probably could as well._ "If you insist on fighting..help Blackwall and his team."

The Commander's lips parted to protest, but thought better of it. He'd rather be by her side; Red Templars were far more dangerous than darkspawn. At least she wasn't coddling him by keeping him in camp, however. "Yes, Inquisitor."

With that, everyone prepared for their missions; getting suited up and going over their maps.

Josmael sat before her and cocked his head; awaiting his orders.

"Guard the camp, Da'fen. Alert Bull to any enemies that may appear."

A pair of gulls screeched from above. At the Ranger's invitation, one took to her outstretched hand and accepted an affectionate stoke down its back.  
\--------------------------------

She stood high on the cliff with a bow in hand. Overlooking the shoreline, she spotted a single guard on patrol. Its humped back swelled with the poisonous crystals stored within. _Just one? These bastards have gotten comfortable here._

Mithra's eyes narrowed as she took aim and adjusted to compensate for the high winds.

The arrow rotated rapidly as its path arched to find its prey. The moment it pierced the swollen flesh of its target, it exploded. A shower of rotted flesh and corrupted lyrium showered the pebbled beach.

With little more than a twitch of her fingers, the birds circling overhead decended upon the kill and began their search. The Inquisitor, meanwhile, began finding her way back to the party below.  
\----------------------------------

_Ugh! They **stink**!!_ Tuelenas sneered in disgust as he pulled his blade from the chest of a darkspawn corpse. He pivoted to engage the one charging in from his left. He held his sword low for an upward slash; waiting for the opening he sought.

Before he could swing, a shower of blood and brain fled the side of the creature's skull; fletching protruding from its head.

He peered at the arrow's source to spy Sera taking aim at yet another. _A fine shot.._ The warrior turned back to the fray with a smirk. _Nevermind asses, she puts arrows in **skulls** like they're cheese._

Before his focus could turn back to the enemy fully, one was in his face. It's blade was already on its way to cleave him. As he attempted to raise his blade to parry, a shield slammed into the creature's side. It shrieked on its way to the stone floor of the ruin before two blades pierced it.

Tuelenas glanced sideways at Cullen and gave him a nod. Both men pulled their blades from tainted flesh and approached the last one.

A massive, axe-wielding darkspawn emitted a deep, malicious chuckle before raising its weapon overhead.

Before it could take a step, a sword coated in blackened blood jutted from its chest. The creature's face turned to worry as it eyed the weapon protruding from it. When it looked back up, an arrow buried itself deep in its skull.

The blade withdrew slowly and the lumbering hulk fell like a tree, revealing Blackwall as the blade-bearer.

The Warden wiped blood on the corpse while wrinkling his nose. "Damned things. Never could get used to that stink."  
\-----------------------------

A light sweat formed on her brow while she pressed her back to the wall.

"Don't listen to it," Cole murmured beside her. "It's angry.."

Mithra winced; squeezing her eyes closed in an attempt to focus. That deranged, high-pitched hum was giving her a headache already.

Varric nudged her knee with his elbow and tilted his chin toward her.

She glanced at him, took a deep breath, and nodded to reassure him. The Ranger's eyes narrowed; glaring at the tremor in her hands. _Knock it off. Focus._ Her fingers readjusted their hold on readied arrows.

In a quick pivot, she stood while drawing her bow, then loosed.

Cassandra launched from hiding and dashed toward the monstrosities.

Varric scrambled around the corner and took aim.

The arrows Mithra had loosed sailed toward the targets. A foot soldier cried out and hunched when one slipped into his infected shoulder.

A shadow screeched and whipped around upon hearing the other's pain. One of the projectiles grazed its torso, doing nothing more than pissing it off. It went dark to blend in with the dim interior of the hallway; slipping into stealth before going on the offensive.

The dwarf at the Inquisitor's side narrowed his eyes with a sneer. His thick index finger squeezed Bianca's trigger repeatedly. He was sure it went to the left; trying to flank the Seeker.

Cassandra's blade met with the soldier's shield briefly. She stepped out of range when he tried to swipe her with it and took advantage of the opening. Her blade pierced his belly and she gave it a viscious twist.

Before she could withdraw it, a sudden screech blasted directly behind her. She abandoned her weapon and turned to block. Just before the arm of sharpened lyrium met her, a figure appeared between them.

Cole burried both blades in the creature's gut and pushed him back while whistling bolts littered its back.

The shadow fell to the stone and writhed in agony; the magic in their runes splintering the lyrium within.

Varric ambled up and put a bolt in its brain; ending the vile felon's suffering.

All turned, seeking their leader. They found her kneeling far behind with her face in her hands, mumbling to herself. In one swift, enraged motion, her power flared, she withdrew her staff, and screamed in fury as she swung at one of the larger crystals in the room. "SHUT UP!!"

The crystal spidered from the point of impact and grew dark before exploding altogether.

"Nice swing." Varric grinned while settling Bianca on his back. He walked back toward the woman; his face reflecting uncertainty. "You feeling alright?"

Mithra grimmaced and rubbed her forehead before turning away. She took another deep breath and murmured, "Why won't it stop?"

The dwarf looked as worried as he felt then. He knew too well what this shit did to people. His brother had been consumed by the madness red lyrium brought years before. Hell, he still wasn't back to normal. Varric, himself, had nearly been doomed to the same fate. _If Hawke hadn't gotten that shit away from me.._ He sighed. "We can handle things from here, Starshine. Why don't you-"

"No," she grumbled. "I won't sit by while you risk-"

Cassandra cut in to assert what Varric was trying to. "I have a tolerance to it, as does Varric. You do not. Go get some fresh air, Inquisitor."

The Ranger hissed and wiped sweat from her brow with another wince. _This shit is interfering with my focus..and my aim. I'm a liability..._ She nodded in defeat. "Please be careful. I would never forgive myself if something happened to you."

Varric gave her a nod with a faint grin. "We'll look out for each other, Starshine. Go clear your head."  
\-----------------------------

Dorian cradled the boulder with his magic. With a huge exhale, he raised his arms and pushed. The massive stone hoisted off the ground and slammed into the cliffside. The crevice the pests had crawled out of was now tightly sealed. Merrily, he smirked and chirped, " **That** should stop the darkspawn."

Cullen gave him a stern nod. "Well done. We should see if the others require any assistance."

Blackwall scratched at his chin. "Think the Inquisitor would appreciate us checking on her?"

Tuelenas' nose twisted up. "I don't care if she would appreciate it or not. I'm going." With that, he turned toward the mounts. When he arrived, he took Irosyl's reins.

The moment he hoisted himself into the saddle, a voice called from behind, "Mind if I join you?"

The elf turned to see Cullen preparing to mount his horse. "Could I stop you?"

The Commander couldn't help but smirk. "No, but it seemed polite to ask."

With an annoyed hiss, Tuelenas turned his stag west and started the short trek.

Cullen looked down with a scowl, shook his head, and mounted up.  
\-----------------------

Mithra looked to the sky while drawing a lungful of fresh, sea air. It did little to quell her nausea, but thank the Creators she was out in the open again.

_Redcliffe didn't give me this much trouble.. What's th-?_ Before she could finish the thought, she doubled over with a mighty heave. She stumbled to the right and braced her hand against the stone. _I was cracked back then.. Did that struggle drown out this shit's effect on me?_ She spit and drew another deep breath.

The Ranger turned to sit with her back against the cliff; sliding down the side until she came to rest. _The Emprise had me feeling a bit queasy..but we were outside for the most part._ She tilted her head back and closed her eyes; basking in the cool, damp air.  
\-----------------------

Deft hooves picked around stones and fallen branches as the party rode west. The usually fleet creatures maintained an easy trot through the wooded area; gently transporting the riders to their destination.

Doian's eyes drifted between the brother and the lover. The latter had attempted small talk early on, but the former seemed determined to maintain an awkward silence during the trip. The Mage wondered what it would take to break their stalemate.

It wasn't long before they came to the beach once more. To Dorian's regret, he glanced over the volatile waves; summoning an unpleasant sensation. "Can we get away from the water, please? Just looking at it makes me seasick."

Cullen averted his gaze from the sea, lest he be reminded of his journey months before.

Tuelenas scoffed; breaking his scornful silence at last. "You weren't invited to follow me. You're free to take a different route."

The Vint puffed a laugh. "And suffer your sister's wrath if some trajedy befell you? I'm not half as mad as you seem to believe."

A low growl rumbled in the Dalishman's throat, but he said nothing further.

Upon spotting the other party's mounts, Tuelenas urged Irosyl to pick up his pace. They arrived within moments; swiftly dismounting and hurrying through the open doorway of the port. It wasn't long before he spotted Mithra sitting outside.

Fear lanced his heart as he sprinted toward her. Loose pebbles scattered when he slid to a stop and began examining his uninjured, but alarmingly pale sibling. "Asa'ma'lin?"

Mithra's eyes cracked open with an exhausted glare. "Why are you here?"

As he pressed his hand to her forehead, Cullen called out, "What happened?!"

The Ranger blew an annoyed sigh and swallowed. "I'm alright.. Just.." She waved dismissively and sat up as the rest arrived.

Tuelenas continued feeling her temperature; worriedly looking into her eyes. "You're freezing.. Cassandra? And the others?"

She shooed his hands away and nodded. "Fine, last I saw them. They're handling it, but sent me back out. That shit.." Cullen wrapped her in his coat as she rubbed her temples. "Just a headache."

"And nausea," the Commander added as he prepared to lift her off the ground. "Many in Kirkwall reported feeling ill after being near it." He hoisted her easily and held her to his chest. "Let's get you back to camp. Vardren will be able to help."

Blackwall started for the entrance. "Go on ahead. I'll help the others." Wordlessly, Dorian and Sera followed the Warden into the darkness of the port.

Too worried to glare at the sight of his sister in the man's arms for long, Tuelenas headed back toward the horses. "Let's get her to camp quickly."

\---------------------------------

Horse and hart lumbered eastward with care; guided along the smoothest trails they came upon.

Tuelenas glanced down with worry in his every feature. He sighed and repositioned his arm around his sister's sleeping form.

He had been a little surprised when Cullen handed her up to him for the ride back. He figured the man would take every opportunity to lay his hands on her out of some twisted perversion. It wasn't long before he considered how difficult it would be to climb into a saddle with someone cradled in their arms. Rather than risk dropping her, the Commander had surrendered her without question. _He really does care.. For her wellbeing, at least.._

"She'll be alright," Cullen consoled. "Just being near that..filth is enough to weaken most. Rest will help her more than anything."

The elf's eyes shifted uncertainly; flicking between the Commander and the path ahead. A moment later, he opened his mouth to ask, "What do you know of Red Lyrium?"

Cullen glanced at him, curious over his unusually soft tone.

The brother continued, "It drove the..humans of Wycome mad. Made them aggressive and hateful...more than usual, anyway." The image of the Horror Mithra had blasted across the shore came to mind. "And that.. _thing_ back there.. You said it was once a man. She's not going to..um?"

"No. They were injesting it. I imagine it took weeks for them to..mutate." The Commander rubbed the back of his neck; uncomfortable with the topic.

A little relieved, Tuelenas nodded in understanding and pressed his lips together. "What else does it do?"

"For the most part, Red Lyrium is a mystery to the world.." Cullen lowered his hand with a sigh and paused for a moment. "But I can tell you what I've witnessed."

They continued the trek while the former Knight-Captain of Kirkwall described Meredith's gradual descent into madness. He faltered while explaining her increasing aggression and outspoken hatred of Mages. His voice was soft and full of shame when he murmured, "She encouraged my hatred toward Mages..and I.."

The Dalishman glanced at the man riding beside him when he paused.

A self-depreciating smile flashed on Cullen's face before he looked away. "Well..I mentioned I was a very different man a few years ago. I wanted Mages locked away as much as she did. But there was only so far I would go, and she knew that. Still..I was becoming like her. If things had turned out differently, would I have become one of them? A glowing, crystalized monster?"

Tuelenas looked thoughtful before he opened his mouth again. "It must be difficult..seeing what your brethren have become."

The Commander's eyes danced sorrowfully before he nodded. He swipped at his nose and cut to the battle in the Gallows; statues coming to life, Meredith's transformation, and her tragic end.

"She wasn't ingesting it," the brother pointed out.

Cullen's lips thinned. "She had been carrying that thing for years. To my knowledge, it affected her mental state long before it had any physical effects. During the battle, Meredith seemed to willingly draw from it.. I'm not sure she realized she was actually inviting it to take her."

The gentle staccato beat of hooves connecting with earth filled the air. All the while, Tuelenas reflected on Cullen's words. _**"She encouraged my hatred..." "I was becoming like her.."**_

Grey eyes wandered through the woodlands. A young tree swaying in the strong winds brought the words of his clan's Hahren to mind, _**".."Vir Bor'assan: The Way of the Bow. Bend, but never break. As the sappling bends, so must you." All Dalish adhere to this code, but some interpret it differently. What deeper wisdom lies in these words, Da'len?"**_

He looked to his sibling; adjusting her in his hold once more. _She never turned from what they taught us. I did..so I could become one of them.. The way of their clan was not ours.._

The Commander's last words echoed in his head, _**"..seemed to willingly draw from it.. inviting it to take her."** How much of my bitterness is what they taught me?_ He quickly licked his lips and broke the silence at last. "That game she plays.."  
\----------------------------

Varric cautiously peered down the stairway. On either side of the stairs below, he could see a Shadow and a Knight standing watch. He grinned; musing that it's a good thing they glowed in the dark. His smirk faded when he considered _why_ they glowed. He knew Templars weren't the shiniest coins in the purse, but to willingly take this shit after Kirkwall? _They're a special kind of stupid.._

He slunk back through the doorway; rejoining Cole and the Seeker. "There's two, but I'm not sure which to go for first.."

As he continued debating which target was the greater threat, the scuff of a boot caught their ears.

The dwarf turned Bianca toward the hallway they'd just come through; ready to fire.

Dorian cocked a brow at him and crossed his arms. "Is that any way to greet reinforcements?"

Varric lowered his crossbow with a relieved breath. "Geez, Sparkler.."  
\------------------------------

Josmael curled around the bed of furs and whined sadly. The moment the Commander lay her upon the fluffy pallet, the wolf tucked her under his jaw and cuddled in. When Mithra shifted, he raised his head and nosed Cullen's coat out of her face. With a quick flick of his tongue, the beast kissed her nose and whined again.

The Ranger's eyes cracked open with a weak smile. She raised a finger to poke his nose in return and whispered, "Yes, Da'fen."

The wolf stretched his head out and pushed her legs closer; curling her into a snug ball against his shoulder. He lay his head across her hip and huffed a sigh.

The Commander watched them get comfortable with a sad smile. He'd felt awful when Josmael discovered how ill she'd become. When she was off to Emprise du Lion, Josmael's primary concern had been her health. Now she was as sick as he'd feared.

Tuelenas' worry was evident as he watched them. He had hesitated before lowering his sister into Cullen's arms; looking pained as he'd glanced between them. Now he stood in the opening of the tent with crossed arms and a contemplative frown.

Vardren slipped into the tent and around the brother before kneeling beside the beast. With a hint of magic in his touch, he examined her head and upper back carefully; scanning for anything amiss. "Josmael, I know you just got comfortable, but I need her to stretch out."

The Ranger sleepily mumbled her half-hearted protest, "Cold feet.."

"I'll warm them." The Commander took a seat before her and grinned despite his sorrow.

She heaved a sigh and stretched her legs out; annoyed at being worried over and examined. As if Vardren didn't bug her often enough to check out her super mysterious, magical vocal chords.

Tuelenas hadn't moved from his spot. He watched Cullen gently rub and squeeze her feet while Vardren's magic poured over her.

The Mage perked at Mithra's sudden hiss. "Well, it seems congratulations are in order.."

Cullen paled at Vardren's words, then glanced behind him. There, in the doorway of the tent, stood an equally palid Dalishman.

One bright green eye caught the Ranger's suddenly horrified expression. That same eye ficked between the two men in the tent. "Oh, canker-blossums.. Allow me to-"

Tuelenas balled his trembling hands and squeezed his eyes shut. "You.." His words caught in his throat before exploding forth, " ** _SON OF A BITCH!!_** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles with delighted mischief*  
> \-------------------------  
> Translations: 
> 
> Hahren - "Elder" In a clan setting, they are the appointed story-teller and educator. 
> 
> Vir Bor'assan - Way of the Bow. One of the tennents of Vir Ten'adhal/The Way of Three Trees.
> 
> Da'fen - "Little wolf" 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Sister - Girl of my blood


	123. Conflict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tuelenas expresses his fury both visually and verbally.   
> Cullen's heart is heavy with worry.   
> The Ranger has made up her mind. Unfortunately, the beast she seeks to recruit has its own ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen!   
> I attached the original ch 123 to the previous chapter. I didn't want to delete your lovely comments. Sorry for rearranging on you guys and gals, but it was just too short - it bugged the crap out of me. Lol

With the port cleared of mutated Templars, the party made their way back to camp. The trip was peaceful enough, though the cashing waves and high winds rendered the atmosphere anything but quiet.

Cassandra raised a brow and looked to Varric. "Do you hear something?"

The dwarf shifted in his saddle and tilted his head; trying to focus.

Sera pursed her lips. "Someone's yelling, yeah?"

The inner circle exchanged glances and urged their mounts to hurry on; concerned that the camp may be under attack.

When they arrived, it certainly looked like it had been. Only three of eleven tents remained standing, pots and pans were strewn everywhere, and large pieces of damp firewood littered the site.

The Seeker approached cautiously, her sword drawn and shield ready. The yelling continued to echo through the area as they cautiously picked though the trashed camp.

Upon a hard listen, Blackwall's brow furrowed. "Is that..?"

Varric nodded briefly. "Yeah. Sounds like Killer's _really_ pissed off."

"Why can't he cuss with real words?" The city elf pouted; disappointed that she couldn't understand all the nasty things he was screaming.

Cassandra and the others looked every which way, trying to find him. The Seeker's jaw dropped in disbelief when she saw him.

Tuelenas was high in a pine; it's branches hugging him firmly to its trunk. The neighboring tree bore Cullen, who was scowling at the ranting elf in boiling silence.

A short, loud snort escaped Sera and a few more choked back a laugh at the sight.

It was then that they heard mumbling from a nearby tent, one of the few still standing. "Come here, you little.."

Curious, Dorian approached and reached out with his staff. As he moved the loose flap aside, an abnormally large eye spied him there.

The Vint jumped, unable to hide his surprise. "Ah!"

Vardren shifted the magnifying apparatus onto his forehead and grinned. "You're back! Eventful day?" Damaged wood announced its surrender with several crackles. "Ugh.." The mage's shoulder's fell with an expectant sigh before the central support beam of the tent dropped.

Cassandra frowned and looked back at the wreckage, then up at the men in the trees. "Not nearly as eventful as yours.. What _happened_?"  
\-----------------------------------

Tuelenas' face was twisted into a loathsome snarl; his eyes sharp and teeth bared at the man across from him. He had lain with his sister?! Worse yet, he impregnated her!? He wanted nothing more than to **gut** him!! He'd have succeeded if Bull hadn't thrown in with the Commander. And Vardren bringing the woodlands into the middle of their brawl? That had halted their fight completely.

He twisted in the wood's grasp and expressed his fury in his native tongue yet again.

Cullen glared right back, but said nothing. What would be the point? Her brother would never approve of his love for her. Heat invaded his eyes at the thought berfore he closed them and lowered his head.

It was the worst possible time for her to become a mother. They were in the midst of war. Corypheus sought to either rule or destroy the world. She couldn't fight if she were with child. Would she keep it and stay out of combat? Or would she..? Cullen's face twisted with anguish and tears gathered in his eyes when he opened them again.

Images of fatherhood suddenly flooded his mind. He smiled faintly at the gentle, loving look in her eyes as she gazed down and cradled her swollen belly. The joyous yet frightened smile that possessed her lips as she turned her gaze to him. His heart swelled at the image of her rocking a sleeping babe in her arms. Her soft grin and the feather-light kisses she placed on his brow. A toddler taking his first wobbly steps between mother and father. A young boy slaying a straw dragon with a wooden sword, lining toy soldiers up for epic battles, and patrolling the battlements at his side.

Cold sorrow invaded the images. What of the child's elvhen uncle? Would he treat him with cruelty for being half human? Would he shun and condemn his sister's child - his own nephew - over his parentage? His own family would be thrilled with the news, Mia especially.

The Commander's mouth opened as he peered at the elf across the way.  
\----------------------------

Vardren worked to remove the pile of canvas that had collapsed upon himself and the Inquisitor. With help from Bull and the rest, it was easily accomplished.

Mithra lay against Josmael still; her arm draped over her eyes. Her voice bore nothing but remorse as she explained. "He learned that Cullen and I have.." She swallowed quickly then forced a grin. "Thanks to Vardren's sense of humor, they think I'm with child." She shifted her head to peer at her friend. "Seriously? "Congratulations are in order?" What were you _thinking_ , saying something like that with my brother present?"

The mage scoffed. "I was toying with the Commander. I didn't consider revealing your private affairs. If he had let me _finish_ , he'd have known that your "sweet little bear" found the _source_ of your illness." He sighed and lowered the magnifying goggles over his eye once more. "Speaking of, let's see that foot."

A half hour after extracting splinters of Red Lyrium from the side of the Ranger's right foot, the mage approached the trees. He glared up at the two he'd had to restrain for their own sake.

Tuelenas was no longer screaming, but continued growling his hatred at the man in the neighboring tree.

Cullen, meanwhile, looked sad and defeated; knowing there would never be peace between them.

The mage sighed and gestured to the verdant prisons. Both pines slowly bowed to Vardren. The moment he had the attention of his prisoners, the mage held up a tiny vial. His eyes narrowed at the brother. "As I was trying to say before you attempted to tear the Commander's head off.." His gaze turned to Cullen and softened. "Congratulations, Commander, you found our Inquisitor's plight. It didn't reach her bloodstream. She'll be fine."

Cullen squinted at the tiny red splinters in the miniature jar. "So she's not..?"

Vardren nodded and crossed his arms. "You are not due to be a father." When he caught the conflicting emotions flitting across his face, and added, "I'm sorry."

Tuelenas spit and hissed at them both. " _ **He**_ should be _sorry_."

The mage smirked. "Oh, I think it's you who will hold the most regret here. She's had that look about her since I removed this filth."

The Dalishman's nose twisted up that much more. "What "look"..?"

The tree holding the Commander gently unfolded at last; setting him free.

The brother's prison, however, began to ascend as Vardren turned away. "Why ruin the surprise?"

Cullen hurried to Mithra's side now that he could; filled with relief that she wasn't pregnant after all. She wouldn't be burdened with the painful choice of motherhood or..it's delay. When he found her, however, his blood ran cold.

There was a hardness to her that overrode any indication that she might be ill. Her brow was furrowed over a distant, icy gaze. Those bow lips showed no hint of emotion, and her shoulders set firmly with resolve as she stood, facing west.

Without so much as a glance in his direction, she spoke; cold and commanding. "Stay." Then she began to march to the pebbled beach below.

He opened his mouth to call after her, but thought better of it. Her calm fury was unnerving to the point that he was certain even Leliana wouldn't try to dissuade her from whatever she had in mind. Instead, he squeezed his eyes closed and turned to help the rest clean up and repair the camp.  
\-----------------------

Hot anger radiated off her skin as she approached her destination. _He can't be here any longer.._

Her toes met the cool, damp stones littering the seaside. She looked up; eyes still set with a chilling, quiet rage.

She stood for a moment, trying to think of a way around the problem. _He knows..and has made his feelings painfully obvious.._ Mithra took a deep breath and breathed life into the token about her neck; asking it to sustain her for the summons to come.

Blue smoky tendrils danced around her slowly; waiting to do her bidding.

The Ranger's jaw tensed and she blasted a horrifying screech into the distance.

A challenging shriek answered soon after.  
\-----------------------

Tuelenas lifted his face when a strange sensation washed through him. He blinked the angry tears away and narrowed his gaze in the dim twilight. His brow furrowed at the distant glow on the beach, wondering what it was.

It wasn't until a great, winged beast landed near it that he realized what, no _who_ , was on the shore. His breath caught when the tiny light exchanged angry sounding greetings with the dragon.

Panic rose up inside him, and he began twisting; trying in vain to free himself. "Asa'ma'lin!!"  
\-----------------------

The great maw opened with an earsplitting shriek; blowing the Ranger's hair back and out of her face.

The lithe elf blasted right back; announcing her terms.

A gurgling, venomous growl bellowed from the great reptile; refusing.

Mithra glared at the High Dragon before her. "You want to be a bitch about it? Fine."

Another gurgle filled the air as the dragon's gills lit with electricity. Her neck arched; pulling her great head up and away.

The Ranger wasted no time; dashing for the safety of the beast's underside.

The Vinsomer pivoted and backed up as it unleashed its electrical fury across the damp beach.

A cold spark jumped up Mithra's leg as she leapt and drew her daggers. Ironbark slipped between scales and bit deep enough to hold on, but not to wound. She curled her body upward; away from the soggy, electrified ground.

The dragon beat its wings and swung itself around; trying to shake the elf clinging to her side.

The Ranger held tight to her blades, but could feel them slipping from the flesh of the beast. Her gaze hardened before curling her torso once more. Once her feet contacted scaly flesh, she kicked off; withdrawing her weapons and launching into a backflip.

The Vinsomer was ready for her. One massive hind leg lashed out just before Mithra landed, sending her crashing into the waves.  
\--------------------------

Josmael had been watching the fight closely. His eyes widened with worry the moment the dragon cocked its leg in preparation. When it hit his asa'ma'sal, his head shot skyward with a howl. His translator lent words to his song, "She needs help! Move!!"

Bull looked just in time to see the wolf dash out of camp. Without a second thought, he grabbed his weapon and followed.

Cassandra and Cullen glanced at each other before hurrying after the Vashoth. Just as they reached the edge of the destroyed campsite, Vardren joined them from the side.  
\-------------------------

Mithra crawled upon the shore in a daze.

The dragon noted her presence and turned to face her with a low rumble behind bared teeth.

The Ranger grinned while reaching for the second cord around her neck. "I see.. I heard Vinsomers were extremely agressive, but I didn't realize they were remarkably stubborn as well. Since asking nicely doesn't work with you.." She spit out the flavor of the sea and looked the creature in the eye. "Aid me or die."

The beast narrowed its eyes before blasting another furious cry at its opponent.

_So be it._ With a tiny, wooden click, power flooded the elf's limbs. She cried out and hunched, then laughed as she staggered to her feet. Terror, anguish, and hatred twisted her heart and surged to her brain. Mithra tried to bite back the madness coursing through her and focussed on the great reptile staring her down. _This is my target. This thing is trying to kill me. Nothing else. Just this._

The Vinsomer lunged with its mouth wide open.

In a flash, Mithra dashed to the side; grinning visiously into the dragon's passing eye.

The beast shrieked and jerked away when a blade pierced its neck. It flailed and spun in pain; attempting a rather sloppy tailsweep.

What the dragon didn't realize is that the elf had already moved. Another cry rent the air before she alighted again. When she landed, her left hindleg gave out under her weight. The dragon thrashed on the ground a moment; trying to find her feet once more.

She managed to sit up in time to see the crazed elf closing in. The dragon swiftly launched a ball of lightening.

The Ranger had been too close to dodge, and went down hard. The attack caused her to writhe and jerk for a moment, but she wasted little time scrambling to finish the fight. However, the loose rocks of the beach gave her no purchase, and she didn't get far at all.

The dragon took the opportunity to climb upon three sturdy legs and swiftly manuvered her tail.

Cullen's eyes filled with horror when he saw the Inquisitor's figure tumbling upward. The damned dragon had thrown her into the air with her tail. She began her descent soon after; tucking into a tight little ball of flesh. Nothing good could come of this. Were she to hit the ground, she was certain to break more than a few bones.

A dead weight settled in his gut when the dragon angled her head and opened that great mouth of hers.

Mithra straightened out suddenly; diving straight down the beast's gullet.

Despair ripped at the Commander's heart as they finally arrived. "NOOOOOOO!!"

"INQUISITOR!!!"

The party had little time to mourn her loss as the beast whipped her head around to face them. With her injured leg tucked against her body, the dragon moved clumbsily to face them.

A gurgling growl echoed along the beach before the beast lowered her head. Blood dribbled from her neck in a thin stream; the blade still buried there.

Bull and Josmael were already attempting to flank the winged reptile. The dragon's eye turned to watch them until the Seeker pounded her shield and bellowed aggressively.

The Commander walked sideways with great care; his shield up and ready. His eyes narrowed with a menacing glare. He'd never fought a dragon before, but his heart demanded vengeance on this one.

Cassandra's eyes went wide when the creature opened her mouth to screech at them. Blueish-white light illuminated the back of her throat. She stole a quick glance at Cullen; wondering if he had seen it.

Apparently not. He charged at the beast with all he had; wanting nothing more than to hack it to bits. The Seeker moved in with him; hoping to keep its scrutiny from him.

His blade sliced upward and bit through several scales before the beast knocked him to the ground with her snout. He rolled away from her as quickly as he could.

The dragon lurched and shrieked in distress before raising its head again. Cassandra's blade had pierced the tenderized flesh beside its initial neck wound.

Bull brought his greatsword crashing into her remaining hindleg, causing the beast to move once more. It took to the air long enough to move over Cullen and away from them all.

She fell once more upon landing and slammed her head upon the ground repeatedly.

The Seeker narrowed her eyes at the sight. _What is happening?_

A high-pitched whine forced its way out of the beast as she raised her scaled face to the skies. Before anyone could take a breath, her throat expanded so rapidly it rent open in a violent burst of blood and gore.

The beast's jaw fell upon the beach once more and everyone rushed to search the wreckage. They didn't have to examine the mess long. Mithra was clawing her way out of the ragged opening while gasping for air.

Bull came forward, grabbed her outstretched forearm and drug her out. No one else desired to touch her at that moment; covered in thick, clear mucous and slathered with blood.

The Ranger lay on her back while catching her breath. She spit suddenly and muttered, "Couldn't just give me a fucking ride.. Stupid, stubborn bitch."

Vardren ambled up and squatted beside her with an amused grin. "That's a new trick."

She spit again and took another deep breath. "Only works on High Dragons. Everything else has to chew something my size."

The mage chuckled. "You seem to be intact. And you collected some rare ingredients for me. 'Ma serannas."

Mithra groaned and rolled her eyes. "Sathem.. Get this crap off of me if you want it so badly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Girl of my blood/sister 
> 
> Asa'ma'sal - Girl of my soul/sister in spirit 
> 
> 'Ma serannas - My thanks 
> 
> Sathem - You're welcome


	124. A Lonely Walk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisition continues without Josmael, Mithra, and her asshole brother.   
> Tuelenas spews verbal venom. The Ranger very quietly makes him pay for his behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, Project Elvhen!   
> Translations in the end notes, as usual.

The next morning..

Cullen frowned with worry in his eyes. "You're certain you'll be alright?"

The Ranger turned to him resolutely. "I promise, we'll be fine." She went back to harnessing Danyla. "You need supplies. I'll catch up with you in about a week."

A heavy sigh blew out of him as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry.."

She flashed him a mildly confused look. "You've done nothing wrong. Stop apologizing."

The Commander's frown deepened as she turned back to the hart. "He's your brother.. All you really have left. And I'm just-"

Her voice resounded with certainty. "Just the best thing that's ever happened to me. Without you, I.." She trailed off and blinked over warming eyes. "I..need you."

He smiled to hear it, but his eyes still reflected sorrow over the situation. He raised his arms hesitantly and wrapped them around her from behind.

A smile blended with Mithra's regret when he rested his chin on her shoulder. She pressed her cheek to his as she continued her work and did her best to keep her voice straight. "I'm okay with this. He'll be happier with the Dalish. You'll be happier without him glaring at you all day long. And I'll be happy knowing he isn't waiting for another opportunity to kill you. Please, just..let it go. I'm fine."

He squeezed her at little tighter and nodded slightly. "As long as you're alright.." He tilted his head to kiss her cheek before releasing her. "I'll see you soon."

Her expression warmed as she turned again. "But never soon enough." With that, she gently caressed his lips with her own.

They shared a loving gaze while lightly holding each other's arms. After a moment, he turned to mount up. As Cullen rode off with the others, he dared a quick glance at the bound Tuelenas.

The brother's face twisted with a sneer, but he remained silent. He had nothing more to say to the villain.

A heavy sigh escaped the Commander before he looked ahead. "Take care of yourself."

The Dalishman spit at Vigilance's passing hooves and glared until they disappeared down the hill. Something spattered the top of his head suddenly and his glare turned upward.

A raven perched above wiggled its tail feathers and croaked down at the grouchy elf.

He growled and sulked; figuring his sister likely asked the bird to shit on him.

The Ranger stood with her back to him; still fiddling with her packs in silence.

He scowled and looked away from her. "Cast out again. This time by my own blood."

Her eyes narrowed. _Oh, yaaay..guilt trip time._

When she didn't respond, he looked to her again and continued. "Can I even consider you that anymore? You don't even look like part of the family."

When Josmael stood with a heated glare, she gestured for him to relax and lie down once more. The wolf shot her a look, but obeyed reluctantly.

Tuelenas carried on; determined to draw some kind of reacion from her. "What you've become, it's.. _wrong_. You're something unnatural. A mutation. A freak."

Mithra's fingers slowed in their work while her brow knit with sorrow.

His ears began to turn red with anger as his eyes sharpened. "You have plenty of Vallis'lin, yet bare none that matter. Oh, I _forgot_. You turned your back on our people."

Josmael couldn't listen to anymore of his venom and trotted out of camp. If she wanted to stand there and take his shit, that was her business.

"I suppose that makes you a sharp-eared whore that opens her legs to shemlen. How many have you lain with? Ten? Twenty?"

She swallowed and fought the trembling of her shoulders.

"Did you offer yourself to the shems that murdered our family too? Is that how you survived? How you convinced them to let Vunlean live as well? I hope you enjoyed the time you bought before getting her killed." He spit at her and growled, "Harellan.. I'm certain Ma would be _proud_ of the creature she birthed."

The Ranger balled her hands into fists as tears spilled down her cheeks, but she maintained her silence. As he continued his hurtful assessment, she slung her last bag over her shoulder and walked off without looking at him once.

Danyla's ears were pinned flat against her neck. She shot a glare of her own at the Dalishman before ambling after Mithra.

Tuelenas turned his sneer on Irosyl when he followed after the golden hart. Now he sat there; arms bound behind his back and legs wrapped firmly. Alone.

After only a moment, the stillness started to nag at him. He swallowed and looked around for any sign of their return. His ears strained for any footfalls or words spoken, but detected nothing.

He chewed the inside of his lip nervously and wringed his hands behind him. His face tightened with regret before he tipped over on his side. With some maneuvering, he slipped his legs through his arms. The moment his hands were before him, he worked to untie the rope binding his ankles.

As soon as his legs were free, he lifted himself and hurried in the direction they had wandered.  
\-------------------------

Mithra watched the wretch below pass their vantage point. He was looking around almost frantically as he traipsed along with bound wrists. Violet eyes sharpened behind the thick brush.

Danyla nuzzled her back gently; hoping to soothe the Ranger's bruised heart.

The Inquisitor smiled gently up at her antered companion and wiped the last of her tears away. "He's regretting it already, Beauty." Her brow knit with sorrow. "Am I being too harsh?"

The hart snorted and shook her head. _"He deserves worse."_

Her eyes fell with thought. "Just for today.. And I should arm him at least."

Danyla grunted, _"I'd make it three, but it's you he hurt."_

Mithra nodded silently, blew out her heartache, and stood to strap the last pack in place.  
\------------------------

Tuelenas sat against the outer wall of a sea cave, desperately picking at the knot with his teeth. He couldn't seem to grasp the correct loop to free himself. Instead, it seemed to get tighter with every pinch and tug. He didn't consider that his own paranoia only made it seem that way as he growled and chewed hopelessly. He stopped after a few more attempts and pressed his bound hands to his forehead. The brother sniffed and grit his teeth before looking around once more.

Solid stone lay below him, showing absolutely no tracks to follow. He was certain he would find their trail once more, but ahead lay evidence of _everyone's_ travel the day before; Danyla and Irosyl's lost among the rest. He'd hoped to find Josmael's, at least, but the beach gave no hint of a wolf passing this way.

The Dalishman tucked his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around them, and hid his eyes. _Has she really abandoned me to this, or is she toying with me? Where could they have gone?_ He looked up at a sudden high-pitched coo.

At the base of his shelter sat a little, grey fennec fox.

Tuelenas' eyes widened slightly at the small, leather package it carried in its mouth. "Did she send you?"

It flicked its ears curiously and tipped its head to one side. As soon as the brother uncurled himself, the little creature dashed away.

"Fen'edhis, wait!" He hastened to follow; jumping from the flat rocks he sat upon and running as quickly as he could.

The drab ball of fuzz wove along its path; darting left, then right, around boulders, and under logs as it took to the woods.

The Dalishman did his best to keep up, but found running with bound wrists surprisingly difficult. It wasn't long before he lost sight of the fox completely and he slowed to look for tracks instead. He found little in the way of pawprints, but could see where its body had parted patches of tall grass. _Did it leave this trail on purpose?_

He followed the obvious path until he came upon the bit of leather the fennec had dropped. He kneeled to pick it up, discovering a small knife within. He sighed with relief before turning the blade in his fingers and severed the cord holding him hostage.

As he stood once more, his head snapped up in attention. At the foot of a rowan lay a small cache of supplies; a bow, arrows, furs, a water skin, and his sword among the small collection. Tuelenas looked around him; awash with gratitude and shame. She may not be near enough to see, but his sister was watching out for him. _Even after all the hurtful shit I said.._ He sighed and dropped his gaze. _Why did I have to be such a beligerent asshole?_

The fox yipped and cooed at him once more. It cocked its head and watched the Dalishman gather the items left for him.  
\-----------------------------

Golden eyes peered down the hillside through thick brush. Josmael's muzzle wrinkled at the sight of the passing elf. _Fucking dick, talking to 'ma asa'ma'sal like that._

He licked his nose and sulked a little. _As much as I'd like to, if I let something happen to him, she'd never forgive me._

The wolf stood when the fox yipped; signalling that they were moving once more. _I'm sure she'd twist it in her head until she took the blame, besides. I hate that about her._  
\------------------------------

As they rode through the southeastern pass of the region, a crow swooped over the Ranger.

She looked up as it circled back to land on Danya's antler. "Is all well?"

Upon landing, the bird gave its report. The woods were quiet, the fennec had guided her brother to her trail, and Josmael was following him.

Mithra sighed and nodded softly. "I'm glad it's all gone according to plan so far. 'Ma serannas, 'ma falon. Varas atisha."

For two days they travelled in this fashion. Mithra remained about an hour's walk ahead of her sibling. She originally intended to let him travel alone, but watched over, for that first day. The memory of what he'd screamed at Cullen and growled at her had changed her mind the next morning. A second day of traveling in fear and remorse wouldn't hurt him. Neither would the beasts along their way. And the threats she encountered in these woods? They would never hurt anyone again.

A few times a day, she would send a bird or two with something for him to eat; dried meat or a small pouch of fruit. He could have hunted for himself with no problem, but he'd be at risk of losing her trail completely. She'd rather feed him than risk that happening.

Tuelenas mumbled to himself much of the time; trying to find solace in the sound of his own voice. He had been concerned about enemies locating him until he found a few dead Venatori along his path.

He'd stopped briefly to determine how they'd died. The only clue he had was a single arrow jutting from the chest of one. Upon closer inspection, he discovered his mother clan's insignia roughly etched on the shaft. He had stood there a moment longer; realizing that they hadn't even seen her coming. Their weapons still sheathed and backs to the trail she'd left for him.

When that first bird arrived with food for him, Tuelenas' eyes widened in surprise. He'd stood uncertainly at first; watching the raven circle overhead. When he offered his sister's feathered friend an arm to land on, it did so gratefully. The bird had surrendered the small bundle it carried and flew off as swiftly as it had arrived.

He'd lowered his gaze, shamed further by her care, and tucked the gift in the sachel she'd left for him.

As evening approached that second day, he realized that he wasn't as anxious as he usually was. He pondered on it at he walked; coming to the conclusion it was because she was watching over him from somewhere. Mithra couldn't have been watching him with her own eyes; she was leaving an obvious trail for him through these woods.

While his mind clouded with thought, a distant sound caught his ear. He stopped and waited, soon realizing that the beating of hooves was approaching him at a moderate pace.

A faint smile took his lips when white flashed between brush and trees ahead.

She had sent Irosyl to reunite them at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Valis'lin - Blood writing/tattoos 
> 
> Shem/Shemlen - Racial slang for humans. 
> 
> Vunlean - "Sunshine" - Their sister's/Danyla's nickname 
> 
> Harellan - Traitor 
> 
> Fen'edhis - "Wolf dick" - Shit/fuck/damnit 
> 
> Ma asa'ma'sal - Girl of my soul/My sister in spirit 
> 
> 'Ma serannas, 'ma falon. - My thanks, my friend.
> 
> Varas atisha - (You) go with peace.


	125. Rivers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings get through a second night of their journey.   
> Josmael has a very stern conversation with the brother.   
> They reunite at last and have a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations in the end notes, as usual. :)

The great stag moved through the woods slowly. Thick vegetation caught on his legs at intervals, making the walk more trecherous than his passenger may realize.

Tuelenas sat upon his bare shoulder and did his best to keep his balance. Childhood lessons had been conducted bareback, and halla were too well respected to ever be saddled. None the less, it had been a while since he rode a creature this size with nothing at all.

The flicker of low firelight ahead made him anxious. How could he begin his apology? What would he say? Did she even want to hear it? His brow knit as he swallowed. He'd said some very nasty things to her. Were it him in her place, no mere words could earn forgiveness.

Irosyl stumbled suddenly; nearly falling upon his knees. Tuelenas instinctively leaned back to keep his posture; maintaining his seat. The beast huffed and steadied himself before continuing the trek.

"You alright?" He asked the pale hart with a pat.

His ears flicked while he grunted in response. He slowed to nearly nothing as he felt his way down a short yet sharp drop. Once he had his footing, he let himself flow down the decline and approached the fire.

Tuelenas slid from Irosyl's back and rubbed his arms while looking around. Mithra was nowhere to be seen, though this was obviously her camp. Danyla lay at the far end, bags were piled neatly against a tree, and a large, pale skin hung on a wooden frame.

He peered into the darkness of the woods; trying to determine if she was nearby. The small fire she'd built couldn't pierce the thickness of this night.

He sighed and drew closer to the warmth of the flames. Before he could sit, his eyes narrowed on the hide. He started around the camp to get a better look at the markings he saw upon it.

The elf didn't get far.

A sudden barking snarl sounded just before a heavy, furry mass bowled him over. One great forepaw weighed down each of his hands while a hind pressed upon his belly. Josmael's golden gaze sharpened at the pinned elf below.

The brother's fear and surprise was plain on his face; wide, grey eyes over a gaping mouth. When the great wolf snarled again, he squeezed his eyes closed and turned his head away. The beast's hot breath set him to trembling. "I knew I couldn't trust you. Do it, then."

Josmael growled above him. "Shut up, idiot. If I intended to see you dead, I would have let those bandits do it this morning."

The elf peered sideways at him with a gasp. "Then why-?"

"To get your full attention. You have no idea how deeply you hurt her. She won't show it, but I know.. I know damn well." A disgusted snort landed on the elf's cheek. "Look at me when I'm talking to you."

Tuelenas swallowed nervously while his eyes flicked between the wolf and the blackness beyond camp.

"Look at me!!" The translator roared in his ear.

His face snapped upward at the wolf's demand. A soft whimper escaped the brother when his eyes met the golden ones burning straight down at him.

Josmael's gaze grew darker with a sneer. "Do you even realize what you said? Do you understand what those tattoos mean to her? Do you even care?"

The Dalishman closed his eyes and quickly shook his head. "N-no."

"Look at me, filth!" When he could see those grey orbs once more, he continued. "No, you don't understand? Or no, you don't care?"

"I-I don't know what they mean."

The wolf snorted in his face and softened his tone. "You don't listen for shit, do you? She said it plain as day with you standing right beside her."

Tuelenas desperately thought back to such a conversation. _Sera.. Sera asked about them._ The answer came as a whisper at first, "Her life.." He cleared his throat to speak properly. "They depict her life."

"And you told her they didn't matter. That _her **life**_ doesn't matter."

Fear swelled up inside the elf's heart and his face paled. "Is she-?"

"She's alive. Like I said, she won't show her true feelings on the matter, but your words carry more weight than you think. Blaming her sis- _your_ sister's death on her hurt far more than that." Josmael slowly released him; backing up until he wasn't pinning him any longer. "Watch your words, or they will be your last."

Tuelenas' breath gradually slowed as he lie upon the ground. His mind was a storm of thought over what he'd said to her. As tears built in his eyes, he took a deep breath and murmured, "I am sorry. I was-"

".."Sorry" won't fix shit. She was here a short time ago, but left just before you arrived." The wolf started for the woods, but stopped short at the treeline to look back at him. "I don't know if she'll be back tonight or not. Use the time you have to think of a way to fix what you've done."

When the beast disappeared into the black of night, he sat up. He wiped his eyes with the heels of his hands and looked around again.

Danyla still lie upon the ground; resting like nothing had happened at all. Irosyl pawed before folding his front legs and plopping down on the forest floor. With a great sigh, the white stag rolled onto his side and settled his chin in a bed of leaves for the night.

The elf's eyes wandered back to the skin. He scraped himself off the ground and made his way over to it at last. Grey eyes squinted at the colorful pictures he spied there. _These are.._

In one, Sulara grazed nearby while a blond and brunette girl - his sisters - sat facing each other. With arms at different angles, they smiled with open mouths. He surmised they were playing one of their rhyming games. A small smile possessed his lips at the memory. They'd slap palms while chanting ever faster until one of them messed up. Mithra, being only five or six at the time, often lost at those. She'd always had a competetive edge to her, so she usually pouted afterward. At least, until he recruited her for some antics around camp.

He noticed another; both sitting astride Sulara. _A riding lesson.. Danyla helped keep her steady because Da feared for her safety._

Another depicted that terrible night. Danyla was on Sulara, reaching for her little sister. A fat shem was throwing himself upon Mithra, who looked to be screaming at the older girl. His eyes hastily took in all the details; flames licking at trees and aravels, bodies littering the camp, blood and weapons scattered upon the ground.

When he winced and tore his gaze from it, he realized his breathing had quickened dramatically. He wiped his forehead and pulled back from the hide. After a moment and a deep, calming breath, Tuelenas dared another glance; seeking what came next.

Sulara lie upon the steps of a large, tower-like ruin with the girls huddled close. Danyla seemed to be shielding a white-haired girl while birds swooped above. The younger looked to have her hands clasped tightly over her ears.

In the next, Sulara was featured carrying bodies toward the girls. In their hands were shovels, and the background was composed of sapplings. His blood ran cold. _They buried them.. All of them? How could they bear..? It must have taken them days..weeks._ His eyes glistened as he took it all in. They had properly lain the clan to rest rather than leave them to scavengers. _And what did I do? Ran..like a child..an honorless coward._

Tuelenas dropped to his knees before the pale skin and buried his face in his hands. The heat of shame flooded him as he shed fresh tears for those he had abandoned.  
\-----------------------------

Moisture tumbled from lavender eyes. She could hear him crying from here. Each sob tugged at her heart, but she remained in her tree. Mithra knew why he was weeping. She'd watched him examine it. She'd left it out for him to see. And she'd asked Josmael to guard it if he dared to destroy it.

What Josmael didn't know was that she had seen him pin her brother and threaten him. She'd say nothing about it. Tuelenas deserved the wolf's anger - he'd earned it. Who knows? It might prompt her brother to truly open his mind rather than fester over things he didn't approve of.

_It doesn't matter. Hawen's clan should be moving soon. He'll be with them, moving across the lands for the rest of his life. Staying safe..I hope._

A fresh batch of tears welled up in the Ranger's eyes. _I wonder if I could successfully track them.. Visit sometime._ The improbability choked her up that much more. _If Danyla had stayed, and I had survived.. I could have taken him to Clan Sabrae. She'd have been overjoyed to see him again._ A grin took her tear-streaked face. _I wish I could see that.. The look on her face would have been priceless._

Mithra gulped some air then held her breath; trying not to cry out loud. She'd rather her brother not know how close she was tonight. She didn't want some over-emotional sob-fest with him. He'd probably cling to her while whimpering "sorry" over and over. Of course, she'd try to get him to quit bawling by accepting the apologies whether she really did or not. It wouldn't solve anything.

She blew out her sorrow as quietly as she could, then realized she no longer heard him. She shifted forward and took to her feet; crouching to spy on the camp.

Her brother was curled up by the fire, wrapped in Sulara's hide. His sudders suggested he was at least half-awake; still crying but calming down.

The Ranger sat once more and sighed. After a moment, she covered her legs with a thick, fluffy fur and strapped herself to the branch; preparing to sleep.  
\------------------------

He slowly became aware of trills, whistles, and peeps as conciousness crept over him. With a deep breath, his eyes cracked open and sunlight whispered to his vision. When focus returned to him, he noticed yellowing leaves shimmering in the breeze far above.

When Tuelenas sat up, he discovered that camp no longer existed around him. Only traces of the beast's bedding remained; flattened grass and crushed leaves.

He slowly climbed to his feet and stretched before gathering his supplies. While he donned everything in his possession, his eyes sought the trail he'd become accustomed to following. Once he found it, he resumed his journey southeast.

Before long, the Dalishman heard splashing and giggling. His brow furrowed in confusion; surely she wasn't just ahead. He chewed the inside of his lip nervously and stepped around the thick brush.

Sure enough, there she was, playing on the sandy riverbed with Josmael.

The wolf joyously dashed by her time and again; water spraying as his body parted it.

Mithra shrunk away and held up her hands helplessly while getting soaked. Her squeals and laughter cascaded with each new, cold wave.

When the wolf stopped to look, her gaze followed his, then dropped down and away.

Tuelenas' throat felt dry. He still didn't know how to begin mending things between them, but knew words weren't enough. Josmael had made that plain.

He cleared his throat and looked down while raking his fingers through his hair. "On dhea, Asa'ma'lin."

Violet eyes slid in his direction as her lips parted faintly. "On dhea."

His hand dropped to rub his arm. "I saw your work.. The hide. You're very talented. I could clearly see what each meant. Umm.." Those grey eyes flashed up to meet her gaze briefly before dropping again. "A-are yours the same?"

Instead of responding, the Ranger knelt beside the slow-moving waters.

Her brother's face scrunched in pain; inwardly chastizing his awkward attempt to make conversation. It lasted only until something cold and wet splattered his face and hair.

With one eye coated in mud, Tuelenas looked up in time to see another glob of soggy sand flying at him. The mess crashed upon his chest as he took in her expression.

Something that was perhaps annoyance glimmered in his sister's eyes as she stood with another handful.

Tuelenas stood stock still; uncertain if retaliation was a good idea. If she was blowing off steam by coating him in mud, he'd accept it. But if she intended to play away their heartache..

Mithra pouted at him and fired again; slapping his belly with the slop.

He staggered back and looked to Josmael for some clue. The smirk on his face didn't help much and he sighed hopelessly.

Her eyes hardened. "Come on then! I can't be the only child between us!"

Grateful for the answer, he smirked devilishly and armed himself with the mess on his chest.

His sister covered her head and squealed while cold mud rained down upon her.

With her looking away to avoid a hit to the face, he rushed forward and pushed her.

The Ranger flailed her arms while falling into the shallow waters. As soon as she sat up, she laughed and scraped another handful from the floor.

The moment she launched her ammunition, Tuelenas leapt and stretched himself out. He hit the water with a huge splash, washing away the fresh mud.

As soon as he emerged, his sister plopped two massive handfuls atop his head and rubbed it in.

With a hearty laugh, he grabbed the back of her knee and pulled; dropping her ass back in the river. Meanwhile, he dipped his head underwater and scrubbed the sand from his scalp.

Just as he pulled his face up, she leapt upon his back and wrapped an arm around his neck. Tuelenas quickly tipped foreward; throwing her back into the water. At the sound of her surprised squeak, he completely cracked up.

When Mithra sat up once more, she laughed helplessly; absolutely losing it over their playtime.

The Dalishman plopped down to laugh with her. It had been forever since he last engaged in a good old fashioned mud fight. Oh, how he had missed times like these.

They sat side by side in the cool waters while their laughter slowed. With huge smiles on their faces, they peered at each other and started a pushing game; gently tipping the other off balance.

When the Ranger had enough, she stood and wringed her braid out right over his head; getting in one last shot.

With both hands, he wiped his grinning face and pulled himself to his feet.  
\---------------------------

After taking opposite sides of the river to change, they regrouped on a log further upstream. Both sat quietly for a time, just enjoying the quiet of the deep wilderness around them.

When she released a soft sigh, he looked to her. "You okay?"

Mithra nodded softy, still gazing into the horizon. "Better now, thanks. You?"

A self-depreciating smile flashed on his face before looking forward again. "I feel like..a complete asshole." He continued when she tipped her head to look at him. "Well, last night..and for the whole walk." He sighed and rubbed the top of his head. "I was angry..and said some extremely stupid bullshit that I didn't really mean." Tuelenas gave her a weak smile. "I know you didn't offer yourself to them. You were what? Eight? I'm disgusted with myself for even saying it.. I also know it's not your fault that Vunlean.."

As he trailed off, she dropped her gaze to the quiet waters below. "Isn't it?"

His expression turned chastizing. "Of course it isn't. What would make you think it was?"

The Ranger blew a heavy sigh. "If I hadn't screamed for her to run, she wouldn't have come to help. She wouldn't have-"

"You're telling me it's _your fault_ she chose to come to your aid? Don't be ridiculous. She never did as she was told."

She shook her head. "If I'd just kept quiet and let them-"

"Just let them gut you after they.." He couldn't believe what he was hearing. "And what then? What would she have done without you? Could she have gone on living after seeing what they'd done to you?"

Tears burned in her eyes. "I did. She was the strong one, not me." She took a deep breath. "Every night, I relive it in my head, changing things each time.. Wondering how things would have turned out had I done something different." Her gaze grew distant; lost deep in thought.

The look on her face tore at his heart. The Dalishman smoothed his hair back and blew out his bewilderment. "I dont want to talk about this anymore.." He wrapped an arm around her back and rubbed her shoulder; bringing her back to this moment. "All I wanted to say was, I'm sorry for being such a-"

"A grumpy, callous, bull-headed, temperamental-"

He cut her off with a short laugh. "Prick..yes. I know I don't really deserve it, but.. Can you ever forgive me?"

Mithra quickly wiped her eyes then pursed her lips. "Maybe.. Eventually."

He smiled faintly and gave her a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

A soft laugh blew out of her before she stood on the wide log. "Daylight's going to waste and the clan should be moving soon. If they have any sense in their heads, anyway. Let's get going."

Sadness washed through him; knowing they'd likely be separated for the rest of their lives. He swallowed before speaking; trying not to let her hear his heartache. "Yeah.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> On dhea - Good morning 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Sister


	126. Gaining Favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings arrive in the Dalish camp. The clan has troubles of their own.  
> The herdsman tells a tale.   
> Cullen misses Mithra terribly.   
> Tuelenas' thoughts are a maelstrom.

With another two days of travel behind them, the forest thinned around stone ruins. Their grand arches, reminescent of a civilization lost long ago, dwarfed the trees along the road. The brother's eyes drank in the great wolf stautes that watched them turn south through a long crumbled archway.

Grazing halla lifted their heads in reluctant curiosity; puzzling at the elves riding south. With a flick of their ears, all turned at once and dashed away.

Tuelenas had never been to Dirtha'var'en before. It had its own beauty, one he was glad to have seen in his life. He knew the Emerald Graves weren't far off. As much as he'd like to visit those famous woodlands, he knew his sister was on a schedule.

Silently, she rode just ahead of him. Her sender shoulders had stiffened the moment they'd slipped beneath the ruins. He knew they were close, and it hurt to think about.

Squawking rang out ahead. While Josmael went his own way to find a shady spot to rest, Danyla turned southwest and hopped into a trot. As Irosyl pushed forward to match her pace, a knot hardened in the Dalishman's stomach. This was really happening, and in a hurry.

"Knock it off," Mithra quietly chastized her mount for her eager pace; bringing them back down to a walk. What was Danyla thinking, prancing forth as she had? She glanced at her brother briefly when they came up beside her. "She gets..antsy sometimes. It's just ahead."

He looked uncertainly between her and the river before them. He felt the heat in his ears before his eyes warmed. This was it. She was really passing him off to some clan.

Tuelenas opened his mouth to speak, but no words would come. He didn't trust his voice at this moment anyway. Before he knew it, they were splashing through the shallow river and the vibrant red sails of aravels came into view.

Mithra slid from the hart's back and stepped forward. "Aneth ara, Keeper Hawen."

A wrinkled, white-haired old man turned from his hammering to peer at the visitors. A moment later, his eyes widened in unmasked surprise. "Da'len!" He abandoned his repairs and approached them. "We thought you'd perished all those years ago. It is good to see we were mistaken."

The Ranger offered a wry smile. "It was a close thing." She studied his weathered face quickly; looking to change the topic. "What troubles you this time, Keeper?"

While Hawen gestured in his explanations, Tuelenas dismounted and absently stroked Irosyl's neck. He watched the Keeper quietly; trying to get a feel for him. The old man was frustrated about the state of these plains and annoyed that his First had gone off to the Emerald Graves despite his wishes, but he didn't seem angry about it. Mostly, he seemed..weary.

No sooner than he took a deep, calming breath, his sister turned to introduce him. "Forgive me Keeper. This is my brother, Tuelenas." The men exchanged polite nods before she got to business. "He is most recently of Clan Lavellan. Due to them settling in Wycome, I fear it isn't a safe place for him. Might he settle with your clan instead?"

The Keeper crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes; examining the young man before him. "I remember you. The troubled, angry lad at the last gathering."

Tuelenas flashed him a sad smile. "Living most of one's life thinking all you held dear was destroyed can be difficult. I'm less angry now that I know my sister lives, at least."

Hawen studied him a moment longer. He sighed, dropped his arms, and looked to the Ranger. "My clan is on hard times, Da'len. If our troubles were fewer, I would agree to it."

Mithra quickly looked back at her brother, then nodded resolutely. "What would you ask of us, Keeper?"  
\---------------------------

The moment he finished reading the message, Cullen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The party had stopped in Verchiel for their midday rest. They had expected to meet up with the Inquisitor near Montsimmard. Now it seemed they wouldn't see her until Val Foret, at least.

Cassandra's brow furrowed when she noticed his worried frown. "What is it?"

He waved dismissively. "Ahh.. The Dalish clan in question has conditions. The Inquisitor and her brother have tasks to complete before they'll take him in."

"Then why do you look so concerned?"

"The list is a long one." He lifted the note to summarize it aloud. "There's a list of resources, a missing boy to find, demons to clear out of some ruin, a.." His eyes widened slightly. "Golden halla?" The Commander looked to her; puzzled. "Is there even such a thing?"

The Seeker nodded. "A very rare creature. Their pelts and horns are highly sought in many places. If there is one in that area, the Inquisitor would have little trouble locating it."

He grumbled and tossed the message upon the table. "If they need halla so badly, why not settle for the white ones? They're abundant enough."

She laughed at his irritation and closed her book. "We should be moving soon."  
\----------------------------

Mithra stood before the sealed doors of Var Belanaris; arms crossed and hip cocked with annoyance. She'd love to explore the secrets locked within. Alas, there was no way to open the doors beyond an ancient keyhole. She suspected the key was in one of the many graves of the courtyard, but wasn't about to desecrate the place. Especially with hunters watching over them.

She smirked while counting their less than silent footfalls above and turned away from the doors.

Her brother looked to her when she rejoined him at the bottom of the steps. "This place is..beautiful. I'm glad I got to see it."

The Ranger nodded as she passed him. "Until Taven's return, you'll be able to visit as often as you please. Hopefully there won't be any maddened spirits next time."

His lips pressed together with thought, but followed her silently.

The pair tiptoed over scattered stones that once formed the gateway and mounted up.

Both beasts turned west, across the wheat colored grasslands. The winds stirred the sea of gold; waves slowly dancing beneath the beasts.

Tuelenas couldn't help but marvel at the spires of natural stone in the area. What strange formations; pieces of mountain jutting from the rolling earth. How had these wonders come into being?

While he pondered over half-forgotten legends, the sister spoke. "There she is - Hanal'ghilan. Ithiren will be glad to have her among the herd."

He nodded, but didn't exactly look excited. "I think you're the best one for this job, Asa'ma'lin."

She smirked at him. "That was never in doubt, Leavune."  
\--------------------------------

Ithiren lit up when the small, golden deer poked his arm with her velveteen nose and turned toward the den. When he finally tore his gaze from the legendary creature, he smiled wide at the siblings. "I will never forget this, Lethal'lan. Have you had any luck finding Valorin? Emalien has seemed more hopeful since you arrived."

Mithra's brow knit with sympathy. "We saw no sign of him to the south, but we'll keep looking."

The herdsman nodded and turned to more personal conversation. "If I may ask..how did you survive? Where did you go afterward?"

Tuelenas looked between the two curiously. "Survive what?" The Keeper had hinted at something similar, but it hadn't felt appropriate to pry then. Now was a different story.

While the sister chewed her lip, Ithiren launched into the tale, "A few years ago, the clan was up north - near The Tirashan. A great many bandits had claimed the marshes east of our camp. Had we known ahead of time, we would not have chosen that area. One night, they decided to claim what supplies we had for their own."

The Ranger rubbed one of her temples and looked away. Tuelenas, meanwhile, dismounted and sat on the ground at Ithiren's invitation.

The storyteller took up a stick and drew a map of the area between them. "Fortunately, Mithra was camped somewhere to the north of us. She fell upon them like a terror; arrows raining down from no where, and blades flashing in the dim moonlight. She helped us kill many during that first attack, but we knew they'd eventually come back with more men."

The Inquisitor finally slid from Danyla's back and crossed her arms while leaning against her. "With the hopes of laying an ambush, I offered to track them to their base and get an idea of how many there were. All I recall was counting into the fourties."

With an excited smile, Ithiren continued. "After two days of preparation, she lured them to where we lie in wait. The moment they came through, we leapt. She was right in the middle of them - all fury, no mercy. There were too few of us to kill them all, but we didn't relent. We would end as many as we could that morning. It was going well enough until the bears appeared. None knew where they came from or why. They crashed through the brush - angry bellows and slashing claws. The clan fell back, but Mithra was still in the fight. The bandits did their best to retreat, but the woods were too thick for their number to move easily. Bears move faster than men, besides. She was swept away with them." He stopped and looked to her sorrowfully. "We never found a trace of you."

The Ranger pressed her lips together, then responded softly. "In the chaos of retreat, I was knocked into the river east of your camp. I didn't know how far away it took me, and I had little reason to return. I went east from there. Ir albelas. If I could have sent word, I would have."

Tuelenas looked to his sister suspiciously, but said nothing about it. Instead, he turned back to the herdsman. "Thank you for telling me the story. It's a good one."

A murder of crows flew overhead, crying mercilessly as they passed.

Mithra sighed and straightened her posture. "We should get moving if we hope to find Valorin."  
\-----------------------------

That night, Cullen stood at the table in his tent pouring over work, as usual. How long would she take to rejoin them? The company was pleasant enough, especially with Bull embarrassing Dorian at random moments, but he wanted her company above all else.

He grinned at a conversation taking place outside.

"Hey, Dorian..about the other night."

The Vint sighed hopelessly. "Discretion is not your thing, is it?"

"Three times!" Bull boasted with a smile in his voice.

The Commander couldn't help but chuckle, however inappropriate the topic was. _Maker, Bull, I'd rather not hear about your..escapades._ Oh, but to think that the proud Dorian could turn into a blushing, stumbling joke-source was satifying. How often had the merc twisted his words into something completely unintended?

Bull's voice continued to carry through the camp, "..silky under-things. Did you leave them behind as a token or.. Wait! You left them on purpose so you'd have an excuse to come back, you sly dog!"

"If you insist on leaving your door unlocked like a savage, I may or may not come."

"Speak for yourself.."

Cullen quietly snorted a laugh. And there it was.. How long ago was it that he and Mithra had accidentally walked in on them? _She turned tomato-red trying not to laugh._ He grinned again and dropped the report on his table.

At that moment, Sera poked her head in. "You gonna eat?"

Still looking over his pile of work, he asked, "Who's cooking?"

The city elf's nose wrinkled. "Beardy's turn."

The Commander groaned softly; rubbing his forehead at the memory of Blackwall's famously terrible dinner three nights before. "I-I have something left over from earlier."

"Smart." She smiled brightly. "Got enough to share?"

He huffed a laugh and shook his head. "Unfortunately, it's barely enough for me. Sorry, Sera."

"Friggin' great. Wish it was Bull cookin' at least." She pouted and left to choke down dinner.  
\-----------------------------

Their small fire flickered between the cliffs beside the falls. The siblings lay on their backs; gazing up at the sea of twinkling lights. Nearby, a great wolf statue overlooked the waters that tumbled before it.

Tuelenas held up the prize they'd found in the ruins beyond that imposing figure. Lindarale's talisman - a thing thought to be lost forever. The clan would be grateful to have such a thing, but it couldn't replace Valorin's life.

The Ranger sighed beside him; still gazing at the night sky. "Emalien will be heartbroken when we tell her.."

"Yeah.." He tucked their prize in a pouch on his belt and fell back into his thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations: 
> 
> Dirtha'var'en - The Promise (Elvish name for the Exalted Plains) 
> 
> Aneth ara - Hello/informal greeting. 
> 
> Da'len - Child 
> 
> Var Belanaris - Our Eternity 
> 
> Lethal'lan - Blood kin 
> 
> Asa'ma'lin - Sister 
> 
> Leavune - Moonlight


	127. Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warnings for miscarriage, domestic abuse, and suicide (not descriptive, but mentioned)** 
> 
> The siblings complete their tasks before being given another.  
> Cullen recieves bad news.  
> Tuelenas shares a secret and admits something difficult.

Tuelenas quietly stood back, watching as his sister broke the painful news to Emalien. They'd found her brother the evening before; a charred corpse upon a pile of stones. His journal was the only clue it was even him.

With comforting words of the boy's bravery on her lips, Mithra handed over his scattered belongings.

He huffed in disapproval. The kid had been an idiot; summoning a demon to find the trinket he now carried. He frowned while Emalien recounted her brother's traits. "Brave and clever," she said through her heartbreak. His expression softened with a small measure of understanding. Had he not chosen to remember his sisters in such a way?

He stepped forward to give her the talisman. "This is what Valorin sought. I know it can never replace him, but..you should have it."

While the young woman expressed her confused wonder over the find, Tuelenas noticed Keeper Hawen off to their right. He was whispering something to Nissa, the girl in charge of the clan's stock. They'd already gathered a great number of resources for the clan. What more could they want? His gaze narrowed at the elder's back suspiciously until a hand gently gripped his forearm.

His attention whipped back to the teary-eyed Emalien, who gave him a warped smile. "You're right. Nothing can ever replace him but..'ma serannas, Lethal'lin."

The Dalishman nodded and dropped his gaze.

With sad satisfaction in her features, Mithra and her brother started toward the Keeper. Their end of the bargain had been upheld. It was nearly time to say goodbye.

When she stepped before Hawen, however, he crossed his arms with a guarded look. "You and your brother have done much for us, Da'len. The loss of Valorin weighs heavily on the clan, but it is better to know what became of him. Hanal'ghilan is among our halla, our sacred ground is free of demons, and you've collected most of what Nissa has asked."

The Ranger's eyes narrowed at his words. "Most?"

"You have yet to collect great bear pelts. Winter is approaching slowly, but it is on its way."

Tuelenas broke in then. "Bear pelts were not-"

"Tuelenas," the Ranger growled before looking back to the old man. "If bear pelts are on your list, honor demands that we collect them. Never let it be said that we break our word."

The brother glared at his sister's back as she approached Nissa to check the ledger. He tipped his head slightly to peer at the mildly shamed, yet defiant Keeper before following her.  
\---------------------------

The moment the siblings set out for the Emerald Graves, Tuelenas spoke. "He's taking advantage of us, you know that? I saw him speaking to Nissa while we were with Emalien. He added bear pelts to the list just before we spoke with him."

"Yes, Lea'vune. I saw him with her too."

He scowled. "So why are we doing this?"

Mithra closed her eyes and sighed. "Because you need a place-"

"My place is with _you_."

The hurt in his voice pulled her gaze in his direction. There he was, trying to wall up his sorrow yet again. When would he just come to reason?

"I am your brother. I have a duty to protect you just as it's yours to protect me. We should not be-" He cut himself off before his emotions got the better of him.

The Ranger sensed an opportunity, however. "You think I _want_ to give you up to some clan? I don't. But what choice do I have? I'm stuck with the Inquisition until its work is done. It's my duty to ensure its success. That means ending Corypheus' reign of terror and putting the world in some semblance of order."

He glared at her. "And I've accepted that, but it's _not_ your duty to lay with your Commander."

"You're right, it isn't." When his sneer turned to surprise, she continued, "But he reminds me that I don't have to be afraid of myself anymore." A faint, pained smile took her lips as she looked ahead. "He makes me.. _forget_ how much I despise myself. That makes my burdens easier to bear..and my life worth living."

Tuelenas frowned and looked away from her once more.  
\-----------------------------

Cullen's face reflected sorrow when he read the first few lines of Mithra's latest message.

_"I'm sorry, Da'iovro, we will be longer_  
_than expected. The Keeper is sending_  
_us to the Emerald Graves."_

He sighed in frustration, but continued reading.

_"I miss you every moment we are apart,_  
_and I will hurry when this mess is sorted._  
_There are a number of dragons in this area._  
_I may catch a ride. For your peace of mind,_  
_no High Dragons, I promise._  
_Lathan na. I will see you soon,_  
_but never soon enough._  
_Mar'asha, M."_

His heart weighed heavily in his chest as he tucked the message in his pocket. From the moment he'd parted with her, he felt terrible for what she set off to do.

Tuelenas may be a prickly asshole at times, but Cullen had been making some progress with him. Whenever the elf worried over his sister's wellbeing, he was polite enough; asking questions, listening intently, and trying to help. He cared about his sister - that much was obvious.

Cullen sighed again and turned his attention back to his work. _It doesn't matter. The moment he attacked me, she made up her mind._  
\---------------------------------

The siblings knelt side by side while skinning their dinner; a deer unlucky enough to have met their arrows.

Tuelenas' jaw was tense. They would arrive in the Graves tomorrow, and complete the final task for Hawen's clan to take him in - away from her. The thought slowed his blade.

While folding the thick pelt back for another slice, she asked, "What's wrong?"

Frustration welled up in his heart and he stabbed the carcass before them. He didn't want to leave, never to see his sister again. They may be of two very different worlds, but.. "I-" He discretely grit his teeth. _I will not beg.._ "Tell me about him."

Her eyes went wide at the question. "Wha..? Where'd that come from?"

Tuelenas gripped his knife and yanked it free; avoiding her gaze. "Just..I need to know. Has he ever hurt you? Raised a hand to you? Forced you to..do things with him."

She blinked in confusion and dipped her head; trying to catch his eyes for a clearer read. When he quickly turned his head away, she sighed in defeat. "Of course not. As much as you might hate it, you've seen us together. He's..softer behind closed doors." Mithra nibbled her lip uncertainly and got back to work.

However glad he was that the Commander hadn't abused her, his jaw tensed. In his mind, Cullen had no right to touch her in the first place. He swallowed his anger and resumed helping her. "What happens when all of this is done? Will you settle wih him somewhere? Start a.." He paused briefly; choking on the question. "..a family?"

The Ranger practically winced. "I don't know."

There it was: hope. He looked to her at last. "What?"

She scowled at his expression. "I just don't know. Any number of things could happen between now and then. One of us could die, we could become divided over something.. Who can say?" Mithra took a deep breath. "I'm not even sure I can do the whole.."wife" thing, much less become a mother. I'd probably be terrible at it."

He nodded and let it go. Knowing there was uncertainty in her relaxed him more than she would appreciate.

"Since we're on the topic.." When he glanced up, she finished. "Did you never find anyone?"

Tuelenas chewed the inside of his lip and got back to cleaning their kill in silence.

She eyed him; suspecting there was, however long ago. "Lea'vune?"

His mouth opened to respond, but no words came. He huffed a laugh and looked away once more. "She was the Keeper's daughter. I was..seventeen, and she sixteen." He felt his ears warm with a blush under her scrutiny, but he got back to work. "We were..crazy about each other... I was given the night watch often. She would slip out of camp just to spend time with me." His jaw clenched at his sister's gentle grin; sensing she was hoping to tease him about it. "Two years passed before her parents paired her with a hunter's son."

Curiosity and sadness played on Mithra's face. "Did they know?"

He forced a grin and quickly let it fall. "They did. She asked to bond with me, but they wouldn't hear it. I wasn't fit. Just some worthless orphan. A stray. They forced her to bond with..him. He didn't want her, but to keep her from me.." He pulled a calming breath and looked into the night. "Well, it didn't matter. She continued seeing me in secret, despite the pairing. Eventually, it was discovered she was with child."

Her eyes widened before a smile tugged at her features. "I'm an aunt?"

Tuelenas laughed softly as a tear slid down each cheek. "None can be certain whos it was, but..if she hadn't lost it, you might have been." A heavy breath escaped him and he swallowed hard. "She couldn't bear it..any of it. She took her own life days later."

His sister gently squeezed his hand when she realized he was trembling.

He carried on; anger rumbling in his voice, "Of course, her parents damned _me_ for her passing, yet the bruises her _"husband"_ left upon her were obvious to _anyone_ that cared to notice." His voice softened with a deep breath. "Perhaps he beat her because he suspected us. Or because he never wanted her. I don't know. In either case, her own parents said nothing of the abuse. Too ashamed to admit they screwed up, I guess." His fury bubbled up before he spit his final words on the matter. " _She_ paid for _their_ pride and _I_ was cast out for it!"

Overwhelmed with the revelation, Mithra wrapped her arms around her brother and squeezed him tight. He sat there with tears rolling down his cheeks; quietly surrendering to the heartbreak he'd carried for the last six years. As he sniffed and sighed, she gently scratched his scalp and rubbed his back while holding him.

She felt like an idiot. Why hadn't they talked about this sooner? She might have understood his feelings about Cullen better had she known. But it was too late for that now.. Or was it?

After a couple of heartbroken minutes, the brother broke the silence. "I'm sorry, U'vunlea. I'm so sorry.."

The Ranger shook her head and squeezed him tighter. "Don't be sorry. I'm glad you told me."

He huffed a false laugh and sniffed again. "I've never told anyone about it. I figured no one would care. But that's not why I'm sorry."

She rested her chin atop his head, still rubbing his back. "Why then?"

"I've done it to you in turn.. Trying to force you to give him up. He's decent enough. He's good to you and makes you happy. I should be glad for that..but he's a shem." A laugh hissed out of him. "A fucking shem. And I was just a fucking stray." He felt her freeze around him and knew she was wondering what he was getting at exactly. "It's easier to hate someone than admit you messed up. I.. _really_ messed up."

Slowly, uncertainly, she released him and sat on her heels once more. She stared at him, unsure if he was really saying what she hoped he was, and too scared to ask.

The Dalishman smiled through his drying tears and nodded toward the north. "Fuck that clan, and their cheat of a Keeper. Let's start back tomorrow. I have amends to make and my blessing to give."

A smile slowly washed away Mithra's dumbstruck expression. Too happy to contain herself, she pounced on her brother with a massive hug and squealed with joy.

Josmael's eye caught Tuelenas' across the fire. He steadily pounded the ground with his tail and smiled his wolfy grin. _About time, dumbass._


	128. Val Foret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The siblings cut through the Heartlands while the party sticks to the road.  
> Tuelenas catches a glimpse of his late sister, Danyla.  
> Everyone meets up in Val Foret at last.  
> The brother has a word with the lover.

The next few days were a blur of stories, races, competitive hunting, and plenty of laughter. Josmeal loved the hunting most, considering he was the one who got all the scraps. Even after all the carving, salting, and drying, there was a **lot** left over.

Each night, the wolf settled by the fire with a belly full to bursting..and plenty of gas to go with it. Poor Danyla was always the first to jump to her feet when her carnivorous brother's stomach rumbled; a certain sign he was about to "relieve some pressure."

Tuelenas and his sister had laughed at the terrified look in her large, dark eyes that first time. Once they'd caught a whiff, however, choking and coughing replaced their amusement. At that point, the wolf was banished to the very outskirts of camp, and well upwind.

Their little pack hadn't bothered stopping by Hawen's clan to tell him he wouldn't be gaining an outstanding warrior. Instead, they charged straight through the plains with broad grins on their faces. They wouldn't break their word, Hawen would get his pelts, Mithra had assured her brother of that. They simply wouldn't be the ones hunting for and delivering them, and Hawen wouldn't be getting them for free either.

For now, they all made their way northwest; cutting through the Heartlands of Orlais. They weren't likely to catch the others if they stuck to the road. The Inquisitor and her brother weren't exactly accustomed to following them anyway. The only problem Mithra had with this route was what they would pass along the way.

The Dalishman brought Irosyl to a halt when he noticed something just downhill. "A rift.. You need to close it, right?"

Mithra had been pretending not to see the damned thing. Now that her brother had pointed it out, she'd have to acknowledge it. "I.. Yeah. But not that one."

His brow furrowed with curiosity. What was the problem? Wasn't it her duty to close the damned things? Shouldn't she abandon all else to see it done? Besides, he was kind of looking forward to seeing his eldest sister, even if it was only through a memory. "Why not?"

The Ranger sighed and chewed her lip as she passed him; seeking a way to word it.

Impatient with her silence, he tried to explain himself, "I was hoping to see-"

Danyla stopped as she glanced back. "Vunlean? She's not in that one. Please, just..let it go."

The Dalishman's gaze hardened; not understanding why she was trying to avoid it. "Whether she is or not, you need to close these, right?" He gestured toward the portal. "It's right there. Let's just get it over with."

She looked away then. "Please drop it, Lea'vune. You don't want to see what that one holds. I'll handle it another time."

Realization clicked and his face shifted to match. "Oh, I..I see.." Quietly, he pressed Irosyl to follow.

With a soft squeeze of her leg, Danyla started moving again. Mithra's expression brightened a little as she glanced back at Tuelenas. "You really want to see her?"

His eyes dropped to his hands. "I'm just curious. Knowing it's possible, well.." He shrugged as he trailed off.

She smiled with a soft nod. "Tonight then."  
\-----------------------------------

Solas and Josephine stood side by side in her office. The ball was little more than three weeks away, and it would take nearly two to arrive in time. It was imperitive everything be ready as soon as possible. With this in mind, the Apostate brought the Inquisitor's gown out of hiding for a final examination.

Their eyes narrowed as they circled, eyed, and felt the soft, flowing material.

She looked worried. "It is very lovely, though it's not exactly in line with Orlesian fashion."

"Why should it be, Lady Ambassador? The Inquisitor is not Orlesian. In any case, their styles would swallow one as thin as she."

Josie pursed her lips and slowly circled again. "Well, it _will_ compliment her features.. Are you certain this material will hide her tattoos? I can prepare another uniform, if not."

"I assure you, it is not as thin as it seems." A faint smile crossed his face. "I only wish she were here to try it on."

The Ambassador sighed and turned from the simple yet elegant gown. "We will depart in little more than a week. I should ensure Master Tuelenas' suit is ready as well."  
\--------------------------------

Half a day after crossing the wide river connecting Lake Celestine to the Waking Sea, the siblings settled to rest for the evening. They would reach Val Foret around midday tomorrow, and the party should catch up that evening. That's assuming their travels had gone without much incident.

The golden light of sunset glared through the trees as Mithra removed Danyla's burdens for the night. The moment the hart was free, she turned to join Irosyl in grazing near camp.

With Josmael guarding their belongings, brother and sister set to the woods in search of firewood and food. Once their tasks were complete, they settled around the small fire and prepared dinner together. Conversation was sparce, but the peace in these woodlands had both feeling at home.

Tuelenas' thoughts drifted to shared tales of his sisters, but knew this was how their life was most days; peaceful and quiet. He wished he hadn't set off alone as he had all those years before, even if he would be "feral" by Dalish standards. He pushed the thoughts away. _But I did. It doesn't matter. I'm where I belong now._

"You alright over there?"

He glanced up at Mithra's grinning face and smirked. "I was just thinking.. Being feral isn't half bad. I should have tried this years ago."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I prefer the term _"free,"_ thanks."

The Dalishman chuckled and resumed slicing the mushrooms she had found. "This is how it was for you most days? It's..nice. Quiet."

She nodded while working. "Yep."

"When it was just you..didn't you get lonely?"

Mithra gave him a doubtful look. "With Josmael, Danyla, and Sulara talking my ears off?"

His grin faded; realizing that she'd probably never truly been alone in her life. "What was it like? When you first..um.." He gestured to his face to finish his sentence.

"When I changed? It was..terrifying. I heard voices all around me. I didn't know what to think." A wistful smile took her lips. "At first I wondered if those people were still around, but I saw no one and heard no movement. When Danyla and Sulara returned, I told them to hide. When she looked at me like I was nuts, I realized she couldn't hear them. I thought I had gone mad."

Tuelenas grinned. "I'd have probably thought the same.. What were they? The voices, I mean."

She laughed. "Fucking crows. There must have been hundreds in that forest. I could hear every one of them, but I didn't listen. Too busy trying not to scream." She frowned then. "If I had, I might have known that you were still alive. We might have been able to find you.. I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "As much as I would have liked to join you, don't worry about it. Can't be helped now." His eyes fell with thought. "You buried them all.. You didn't realize I was missing?"

The Ranger heaved a sigh and got back to work; tears building as she spoke. "Many were charred beyond recognition.. Scavengers had picked at others by the time we started. We figured you were among the burned.."

The sorrow in her voice drew his attention. "I'm sorry, U'vunlea. I-" He sighed and chewed the inside of his lip for a moment. "Let's not talk about it. I know it's difficult.. I'm sorry for bringing it up."

She gave him a gentle smile. "It's okay. Curiosity does that to us."

Tuelenas pressed his lips together; wondering if he should ask about seeing their eldest sister. Mithra had said he could see her tonight, but there were no rifts nearby.

Thankfully, she brought it up for him, "You still wish to see her?"

His attention snapped up at her words. "I.. How? I haven't seen any rifts around here."

The Ranger smiled infinitesimally. "She won't be in these woods. She never came this way." She bit her lip and scooped her diced veggies into the pot. "You don't need a rift to see her, anyway." She smiled at the confused look he gave her and pulled an orb from a pouch on her belt.

The moment the model of blue light took form, he jumped to his feet; startled. He mavelled at the sight of her; long, curly hair, gentle eyes, a soft smile, and a slender build clothed in a knee-length robe over simple pants. Her face though..that's what really lanced his heart.

One hand went to the top of his head and he turned away briefly before looking upon the replica again. When he finally found his voice, it squeaked a little, "She looks like Ma.."

Mithra grinned almost sadly. "Yeah.."

He dropped his hand to his hip and tried to slow his breathing. He had to keep his emotions in check, but damn, it was hard. "I take it you made this? How? Can you make more?"

She grinned a little wider. "I've made several over the years.. Do you want to see them too?"

Knowing she meant their parents, Tuelenas swallowed and shook his head. "No..not yet. This is.." He gestured to the image of Danyla. "It's almost too much as it is. Thank you..so much."

"You're welcome." Sensing he'd had about all he can take, she bade the ironbark to go dark again. As she put the trinket away, she asked, "You okay?"

Moisture glimmered in his eyes as he ruffled his hair, but he nodded and squeaked, "Yeah." He pulled a calming breath while turning away to collect himself. He was so happy to have seen her again, even if it was just an image.  
\--------------------------------------

The next evening, the party crested the hill overlooking Val Foret. Cullen's eyes eagerly sought any sign of Mithra. Her last missive assured him she would be waiting in the area. He wanted nothing more than to hold her in his arms again. He suspected she would need it after parting with her brother.

Cassandra glanced at him with a knowing grin. "You look anxious."

He scowled slightly and looked away when he felt his face warm. Was he so obvious? How embarrassing.

The Seeker chuckled as she rode along beside him. "It is nothing to be ashamed of. I worry for her as well." Her eyes fell. "I can only imagine how she feels now that Tuelenas is..elsewhere."

He sighed and turned to engage her in conversation. "I can't help but feel she made the wrong decision. I should have just..backed down."

She raised a brow at him. "That may not have stopped him from trying again. The Inquisitor made her decision with everyone's safety in mind."

The Commander nodded quietly. She was right. Mithra always did prioritize the safety of others, even at the expense of her own.

When the party finally arrived, they dismounted before the quiet inn and handed their horses off to the waiting hands. With a few royals in their pockets, they took the horses for feed and rest in the stables nearby.

Cullen turned for a quick search; eyes scanning dark corners and the dense treeline beyond town. Maker knew she liked to tease him with subtle appearances. When he detected nothing, he followed the others inside. Perhaps she would be there in the morning.

The whole party stood inside; blocking his path. He peered around Bull's thick shoulder to determine why and caught his breath.

At the bar sat Tuelenas, who stood when he noticed their arrival. Beside him, his sister turned her head with a soft grin.

 _She couldn't do it,_ the Commander concluded sadly; thinking the Dalishman had convinced her to give him up at last.

"Cullen," the brother called across the tavern, "I need a word with you."

The Commander's brow furrowed as the brother handed his weapon to Mithra and approached the group.

With a nod from the elf, the companions let him pass. They watched the men exit and close the door behind them.

All eyes turned to the Ranger at the bar; puzzlement plain on every face.

She shrugged and covered her smile with a sip of ale.  
\---------------------------

The Commander's mind was awhirl as they walked together. When he'd seen them, he was certain it was the end. Yet here was Tuelenas, the over-protective, hateful, blatantly racist, distrusting brother of his beloved. And he was apologizing - truly apologizing for trying to tear them apart.

The Dalishman seemed.. _vastly_ different to the guy he'd become aquainted with. What had happened over the past week? "I know how it feels.." Those words snapped him out of his bewilderment. "..to have love ripped from you."

Tuelenas stopped and waited for Cullen to face him. "You may be human..but I can't deny that you treat her right. You love and respect her. I've seen it with my own eyes." His jaw clenched as he drew a quick breath. "If her heart is set on you..then you have my blessing."

Cullen staggered; feeling a little dizzy. Was this a dream? Some twisted version of reality invented by a Desire Demon?

The elf's firm grip on his forearm blew that theory to splinters before it could fully form. "But if I so much as _think_ that you've hurt her, you can bet _I'll_ be the first one at your door."

Here was the elf he had come to know. The Commander willed his mouth to close before he cleared his throat. "I will never harm her, and I never have. You have my word."

Those grey eyes hardened as they peered into his; searching for any hint of deception. Once satisfied, Tuelenas released him and nodded. "It's settled then."

A smile finally found it's way to Cullen's face and he offered his hand.

After a moment of uncertainty, the Dalishman firmly clapped his hand into the Commander's and held the shake. "And Cullen.." When a question flashed across the man's features, he finished, "Keep it subtle..for me?"

With a gentle grin, he nodded in agreement. "Honestly, I prefer privacy with such matters anyway."

When thier handshake was complete, Tuelenas blew out his stress then looked back to his companion. "I could use a drink. You?"


	129. Looking Ahead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Mithra finally have a moment to themselves.  
> Tuelenas is busy drinking. Cassandra talks to him for a bit.  
> Breakfast takes place before the journey continues.

Wrapped firmly in his warm embrace, she breathed his scent deeply. The thick fur of his coat tickled her nose and she blew it away with a quick puff of air. Through his plain, cotton shirt, Mithra's face nuzzled his chest and she sighed happily. Creators, had she ever felt so full of love in her life?

One arm tightened around her waist while the other traveled upward. His fingers combed through the hair at the nape of her neck and gently massaged the area. Cullen buried his nose in the top of her head with a contented hum. Maker, to simply hold her was everything. If this moment lasted for eternity, he'd be the happiest man alive.

Their peaceful affection filled the small room they'd ajourned to. Unable to stand another moment apart, the pair had excused themselves and started up the tavern stairs. Both had promised her brother to keep their relationship reasonably quiet. That meant no grand displays of affection in front of him. They figured that also implied keeping their sexual activities out of earshot. They weren't certain this tiny tavern's walls were thick enough to filter out the sounds of love-making. Out of respect and gratitude to her sibling, Mithra didn't want to test the theory, and Cullen didn't wish to press his luck. As further precaution, they had chosen a room at the very end of the corridor. Goodness knew as well as they, anything could happen in their excitement.

"I can't believe this is real," he murmured into her hair. With a sigh, the Commander squeezed her a little tighter. "I want to believe it, but it's just so..bizarre."

The Ranger smiled as her fingers plucked at the hem of his shirt. "Believe it, 'Ma'sal'shiral. This is as real as it gets."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "There's that word again.. What made him change his mind?"

Once her hands met his skin, they gently slid up and down his back. "He doesn't want to be like those that took him in. He's trying to change."

Cullen huffed a laugh and his hand trailed back down to her waist. "You love being cryptic, don't you?"

She looked up at him with an apologetic smile. "That's all I can really say about it. You can ask him yourself, but I don't know if he'll tell you. Just go with it."

He grinned down at her and leaned in. His lips were soft and warm when they connected with hers. When that first kiss broke, his lips gently tugged at hers.

Her eyes fell completely shut with a faint, wanting gasp. The reaction sent a thrill through him; spurring him to evoke more.

After a few more light kisses, their mouths began moving together eagerly; gently wrestling to prove who bore more love for the other. Sighs and soft moans broke on each other's skin as their kisses deepened. Before either considered anything, clothes were being pushed out of the way and falling to the floor.

While their lips continued warring, hands explored exposed flesh and feet staggered toward the bed.  
\-------------------------------

Tuelenas sat at the bar with an ale in one hand and his hair jutting between the fingers of the other. His sister looked so happy after he gave Cullen permission to see her. He knew she would see him whether he'd given it or not. Hell, she was about to get rid of him just to accomplish it, but to have actually come out and said it.. He felt somewhat like a traitor to his family, clan, and people. There was nothing the dead could say or do about it. Still, had he done the right thing?

With a sigh, he scratched at his scalp and lifted the glass for another drink. He had his rightful place in the world at last. Was he being selfish when he agreed to this deal? Did it matter? The Dalish could never make him happy. His mother clan was reduced to two, his second had treated him like filth, and Lavellan..well, they weren't so bad. They mostly just stayed out of his way and let him be angry. Not that it was getting him anywhere.

Though many shot him subtly appraising looks, all the available Lavellan women were afraid of him. And why wouldn't they be? He just prowled around dwelling on everything that had pissed him off over the years. He'd rarely spoken more than a few words to anyone at any given time. What did it matter? He'd closed off his heart and none drew his attention after..her.

The Dalishman tipped his glass to drain the remainder. He set it down with a thud and raked his fingers through his hair once more.

"You look troubled."

As Cassandra's voice shook him from his reverie, he turned his head to look at her. Everyone had retired for the night except for himself and the barkeep. He didn't expect anyone to be downstairs, much less approach him about his issues.

Before he could say a word, she took a seat beside him and laced her fingers together on the bar. "Do you need to talk?"

A reluctant grin flashed on his face as he put coin down for another drink. "I wouldn't know where to begin.. Everything's..changing."

"Is that such a bad thing?"

His eyes shifted while his glass was refilled. "I suppose not. It's just..too much. Too fast. Ever since we were reunited.." He huffed a laugh and took another deep drink. "Well, it's been nothing but surprises. Her existence, her..well, you know... Then there's the man she loves. It's all been a bit of a mind-fuck."

The Seeker signalled the bartender for a drink of her own. "Do you regret coming to Skyhold? Finding her?"

"No, I'm glad to have a piece of my family again." A wistful smile parted his lips as he gazed into his ale. "I feel like I'm finally where I belong. But she's completely different from what I imagined she'd grow up to be. I just-" A mild scowl crossed his face as he looked away. "I do wish none of it had ever happened. That our clan - our family - had never been attacked. Things would have been so much _better_ if-"

Tuelenas stopped himself and braced his forehead in his hands. This ale had his guard down and his tongue wagging on and on. He was unaccustomed to talking about his troubles, yet he was just..pouring his heart out all over this fucking bar. How much did he have to drink?

She set her half-empty glass on the bar and fondled it. "I understand. What happened to your family is..appauling, but this is where it has led you both. Right now is what matters most." When he raised his head, she continued, "You have each other again. I am confident you always will, no matter what the future holds."

A weak smile tugged at his features. "I don't know about that. She was about to just..dump me off on some clan."

"But she did not. It would have eaten her up to have done it. She would bare anything for the safety of those she cares about, no matter how deeply it may affect her. That is who she is at her core; a protector." She grinned a little. "Now who are you under all that worry and anger?"

The Dalishman dropped his forehead in his hands once more. Indeed, what was he at heart? Most everything he had said and done over the years was out of anger or suspicion. What kind of core is that? This Inquisition could be a chance at a new life, a new _him_. It seemed he had been squandering it by dwelling on what was and what should be. What was the point of that? You can't change the past, no matter how hard one wished.

He grinned to himself; remembering his first conversation with this woman. **_"Everything happens for a reason. All we can do is move forward and keep hope alive."_** "I don't know. Perhaps.." He cut himself off with a sigh and swallowed. "Forgive me, Cassandra. I..I think it's time to turn in. We have a long day tomorrow."

When he lowered his hands to get up, she quickly searched his face, but nodded. "You are right." She kicked back the last of her drink and paid the barkeep.

Both turned toward the stairs and began the climb to their rooms.

In the hallway, the Seeker placed her hand on the doorknob of her rented room. "My offer still stands, Tuelenas."

He turned partially with a quizical look about him, but said nothing.

"I promised to listen if you ever needed to talk. I cannot promise to be of help, but I can try. That is what friends do."

Confusion caused the elf to squint a little. Were they friends? He blinked a few times and looked to the floor while chewing the inside of his lip. When was the last time he had one? After a moment, he sighed and shot her a weak grin. "I suppose it is.. Thank you, Cassandra."

She gave him a gentle smile and disappeared through the door.  
\-------------------------------

They gazed up at the ceiling in a daze while catching their breath. Their sweaty, exhausted limbs tangled haphazardly beneath the sheets. Damn, had they been so starved that a simple kiss triggered all that? More importantly, had anyone heard them? Doubtful. Cullen made certain to cover her mouth when he saw her eyes roll up into her head and he'd buried his face deep into the pillows to muffle his own release.

After a huge, relieved exhale, Mithra rolled out of bed and wobbled toward the basin to wash up.

Cullen chuckled at her awkward stumbling. "Are you alright?"

She snorted a laugh and braced her hands upon the tub. "After that? I'm fantastic, thanks. You?"

He blew out a huge sigh and smiled, but said nothing.

The Ranger dipped her hand into the water and frowned. "It's gone cold." She sighed and climbed in just the same.

He lifted himself from the bed at last and moved to join her.

Once they were relatively clean, the Commander crawled back into bed and waited for her. His eyes crinkled with sadness when she fished a vial from one of her packs, but he said nothing.

She slugged the contraceptive and shuddered when its bitterness washed through her. _Ugh..witherstalk is awful, no matter what it's mixed with._ She turned to join him and noticed his sorrow. "What's wrong?"

He put on a tight smile and shook his head. "It's nothing. Come on, you must be freezing."

Mithra accepted his invitation, but still felt something was bothering him. Once she settled in, her fingers trailed across his chest affectionately. She started to feel a little paranoid over the look he'd given her. When she could stand his silence no longer, she guessed, "The scars again?"

His hand ran down her arm softly and he shook his head again. "No. Don't worry about it. It was just a silly thought."

She rolled onto his chest and smirked down at him. "You know I'll just keep worrying until you tell me."

Cullen pressed his lips together and dropped his gaze to her neck. "When we were on the coast. When you were sick.."

Her eyes shifted as he trailed off; trying to figure it out. "You're worried about me fighting them?"

He grinned suddenly. "I'm always worried when it comes to Samson and his _"men"_..but no. I just.." He heaved a sigh and stroked her back lovingly. "Part of me had hoped.."

Surprised, the Ranger's eyes widened and her mouth fell open slightly. _He's thinking about children? What? Why?_

His face tightened with regret. "Like I said, it was just a silly thought. With everything that's going on.." He suddenly realized how new their relationship still was. Completely embarrassed, his hands moved to rub his face. "Maker, I sound like a madman.. We haven't even be seeing each other for two months and I'm already.. Forgive me, Mithra."

A shocked, half-hearted laugh huffed out of her, but she couldn't find the words. When his face reddened with further embarrassment, she sought to soothe him. She peeled his hands from his face and kissed the tip of his nose. "It's alright. It's just..surprising. I mean, do you even _like_ children? When's the last time you even encountered one?"

He smiled and shook with a silent laugh. _"Encountered one"? Maker, she makes them sound like wild animals.._ "It has been a while since I've watched over one, but there were a number of small children in the Circle. I got along well enough with most of them."

Startled by his words, she sat up. "Cullen..I love you. You know that, but I can't. I have all this-"

A little frightened himself, he sat up and took her hands. "This is why I didn't want to talk about it. After everything is done, perhaps we can discuss the idea." He winced at the worry on her face and raised a hand to cup her cheek. "Please, just forget I said anything."

Mithra blew out her stress and nodded. "Okay.. I'm sorry."

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her back down to sleep. "Don't apologize. My fool mouth.." He sighed, then laughed at himself. "I have a way of bumbling, don't I?"

She giggled and cuddled into his warmth. "Speaking of.. I think it's time you told me about your childhood hunting fiasco."

With her held snuggly in his arms, Cullen laughed out loud and began to tell the tale.  
\---------------------------------------

Tuelenas felt like shit the next morning; head throbbing with a hangover. The early morning light was too bright for his weary eyes and the sounds of everyone shuffling down the hall was too loud in his ears. The smells of breakfast were very welcome, however.

With a groan, he sat up in bed and pressed his fingers into his temples. A sudden knock at his door made him wince. "It's open," he moaned automatically.

The door creaked as it swung into the room. "AH!"

"Ugh.." The elf groaned in pain, then looked up to see Cassandra frozen in his doorway. When he noticed she was burning red, he peered down at himself. He was nude from the navel up, but he still wore the pants from last night. What was the big deal?

With an annoyed sigh, he rubbed his temples again. "What is it?"

The Seeker mentally shook herself and turned her gaze down the hallway. "It is nearly time to depart. You should eat before we go."

"Tch. Yeah.. Planned on it."

Her eyes hardened at his grumpy tone. "I was just making sure you had the time." Without another word, she shut his door.

Tuelenas slid his hands through his hair and stood to gather his things.  
\-----------------------------

Downstairs, everyone sat around various tables, chatting, eating, and joking.

An annoyed-looking Mithra had Vardren in a corner; quietly chewing his ass for putting babies in Cullen's head. The mage tried desperately to hide his amusement over the development while apologizing for joking about it in the first place. That one statement of congratulations back on the coast caused a lot of turmoil, but it had gained Tuelenas' reluctant permission in the end.

The Dalishman trudged to the table Blackwall inhabited and took a seat.

With a smirk, the Warden asked, "Need a hair of the dog?"

Tuelenas shot him a questioning glance through his lingering headache.

He chuckled and explained, "A figure of speech. An ale with breakfast should chase that hangover off."

Calloused fingers massaged at his left temple. "What do dogs have to do with it?"

Blackwall shrugged. "I think it has something to do with werewolves, but I couldn't tell you." He signalled to a serving girl. "Trust me, works like a charm."

Sera came out of nowhere and threw her arms around the brother's neck from behind. She cheered, "Tuelly!!" earning a pained groan and wince from the elf. "Big man finally backed off and let people be happy. Knew you could do it, but didn't think you would."

He pushed her off and rested his forehead on the heel of his hand. "Too early, Sera."

"Oh, right. Heard you stayed up drinkin'." She looked to the Warden. "Gave 'im a hairball yet?"

Blackwall gave her a weird look. "Hairballs?"

"Cats, yeah?" When he didn't get it, she pouted at him. "Needs to drink more or whateva! You drink enough to know."

Both men chuckled as the ale arrived at last. Without wasting a moment, Tuelenas turned it up and drained it in one go. The glass clacked on the tabletop and he picked at his food. He soon realized they were staring at him. "What?"

Blackwall crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "You stayed downstairs a while last night. How many were you able to put down, drinking like that?"

The elf shrugged and slipped a bit of bacon into his mouth.

The Warden grinned then. "Might put you up against Bull in a contest sometime. Insist on choosing the drink. Most of the stuff he picks has been known to kill grass."

Tuelenas huffed a laugh. "Good to know."

"When's he gonna dance, anyway? Been waiting for that show awhile," Sera complained.

"The Inquisitor has had a lot on her mind lately. I'm sure they'll get to settling their bet when things slow down."

The city elf pouted. "That's why he needs to do it. Get minds off junk for a bit."


	130. The Shrine of Dumat - Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party finally arrives at Dumat's Shrine.  
> Everything is going well until it isn't.  
> Vardren's tinkering really pays off.  
> Tuelenas is brought to tears while the Seeker hangs by a thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to have kept y'all waiting..again. I'm a terrible person. ;-;  
> I hope this chapter can begin to make it up to you.

Tired hooves kicked up wisps of dust as they clomped along the dry, unforgiving terrain. Four additional days of travel had led them to the northern edge of the Fields of Ghislain, near the Nevarran border.

According to the Inquisitor's feathered scouts, their destination was close; hidden amidst the golden cliffs to their right. Unfortunately, the birds refused to fly over the place due to high corruption levels. As a result, none had any idea what awaited them in Dumat's Shrine. Taking all of these factors into consideration, the ranger had suggested approaching from the east so the enemy couldn't witness their approach.

A fine suggestion in the commander's mind, though he had been growing more anxious the closer they got. To finally have Samson in his grasp would be a grand victory for the Inquisition. Not to mention the justice he looked forward to collecting on behalf of the Order. Just the same, worry and duty warred in his heart over the fight to come.

How would they approach this battle? Mithra had displayed her ability as a strategist time and again. However, she was confident to the point of recklessness in the heat of a good fight. Cullen's gaze drifted to the Inquisitor. Would she side with caution this time? He prayed it would be so.

A few tiny splinters of red lyrium had her looking like death was breathing down her neck. Would just being near Samson make her ill again? That armor likely enhanced the felon's power far beyond his minions'. Then there was the thing that drove Meredith to madness, now in that bastard's possession. Samson may have been a mile away at Haven, but Cullen knew that bloody sword anywhere. Were Mithra to be cleaved with it..

Those lovely, lilac eyes turned to meet his gaze. When she noticed his worry, a gentle, reassuring smile tugged at her features.

He returned the grin, but it felt forced. He pushed his anxiety back and looked to the trail once again. Now was not the time to be distracted. They would see this through.  
\----------------------------------------------

"This is it..the heart of Samson's command." Cullen scanned the courtyard beyond the imposing gates. "Maker, _tell_ me he hasn't fled," he begged in frustration.

The ranger pushed the gates open and peered into the thick smoke rolling throughout the area. "I don't see or hear anyone.."

"Nor I," he grumbled and rubbed his forehead while everyone followed him in. Just his luck.. They had ridden these past few weeks only for the bastard to slip through his fingers.

Annoyance tightened her brow. "From what I _can_ make out, the place is already half-destroyed."

The commander sighed and raised his head. "Samson must have asked his templars to sack the place so we couldn't."

Varric shrugged. "Sorry, Curly. Looks like someone tipped Samson off."

Sera readied her bow and pouted mockingly. "Awe..pissy one. Wrecked his toys and left."

An amused hiss escaped Tuelenas as he slipped a shield on his arm.

Cullen didn't even have it in him to scowl at them. "It would seem so. Still, we should see if anything-" A large, red shard soared past his face; stealing his words.

Before the width of his eyes could return to normal, Mithra and Sera launched arrows at the offender.

Cassandra and Tuelenas charged into the center of the courtyard to confront those closing in. Meanwhile, Dorian and Vardren hurried forward to add their arcane touch.

The Commander turned to watch the archers' backs and spotted another templar beside some crates. Its back boiled and swelled with bloody crystals beneath the surface.

"Behind you!" He raised his shield and the vile substance crashed upon it.

Both elves turned with readied arrows and loosed almost simultaneously. One projectile found the creature's heart while the other planted itself deep in an eye socket.

While Cullen charged ahead to assist in the melee, Sera giggled with all the insanity expected of her and cheered, "I win!"

After the ranger sent an arrow over the mages' heads, she barked a laugh. "How so? Mine hit first!"

"Eye's worth more, duh!"

Mithra smirked behind another drawn projectile. "Accuracy then? Very well.."

"As if either of you can outdo Bianca," Varric chided.

"Didn't see you at the contest, Chest-hair," Sera argued.

The dwarf sighed longingly. "Still can't believe I was _banned_. Thanks for the reminder."

While the archers engaged in their contest, Cullen marveled at the rune's effectiveness. His blade cleaved mutated flesh like a knife through butter while lyrium dulled and splintered beneath his blows.

Hope rose in his heart as he cut his way deeper into the courtyard. He didn't even mind when one of the archers stole a kill; too pleased with the advantage to get annoyed.

Cullen raised his shield to block another spray of lyrium and chastized himself for getting distracted. Lives were at risk, and they had a mission to complete.

"Seven," Mithra cheered when the last fell.

Sera tilted her chin up and declared, "Eight for me!"

Varric grinned triumphantly. "Ha! Eleven."

Tuelenas rolled his eyes, but couldn't hide his smirk as Cullen, Cassandra, and he hurried up the stairs.

Just as the Seeker reached for the doors, they exploded from the inside.

Vardren's eye widened in horror as the melee fighters crashed down the stone steps. Everything seemed to slow down as Mithra raced to Cullen's side. The Dalishman swayed as he lifted his head while Cassandra screamed and clutched a large, metal hinge that had impaled her.

Sera and Dorian opened fire on the Behemoth at the summit as Tuelenas crawled to Cassandra's side. Meanwhile, the ranger clutched Cullen's bloodied head and shrieked at him to wake up.

Vardren took a deep breath and reached into his satchel.

The elephantine, crystal beast screamed as Dorian entombed its legs in ice and arrows chipped at its chest.

Dorian scowled as the ice he'd conjured began to splinter. "A little help, please?!"

"Doing all I can, Sparkler!" Varric called back.

Sera jumped as a blazing streak of light flashed past her and up the stairs.

Vardren rapidly fade-stepped to and fro around the Behemoth.

Dorian's eyes went wide as he continued conjuring ice. "What's he doing?!"

Varric glared through Bianca's sights and aimed a bit higher. "Don't know, but I think he has a plan!"

Vardren flashed back down the stairs. "Dorian! Chain lightening!"

The air grew thick with electricity as sparks flew from both mages.

Screams and deafening explosions went off as everyone sheilded their eyes. When they lowered their arms, a blood-red cloud glittered over the still-entombed legs atop the stairway.

Sera looked to Vardren. "What..was that?"

The mage grinned and held up a small, metal casing. "Just a little something I cooked up." He looked to those scattered below the steps. "Now, the wounded."

Cullen pressed a hand to his head and rolled over as Vardren hurried over. "I'll survive. See to Cassandra." He plopped on his back and reached for Mithra.

The ranger clutched his hand and pressed it to her forehead as she wept in relief.

Cassandra looked deathly pale as she trembled in Tuelenas' lap at the base of the stairway.

Tears glistened in the elf's eyes. "Hang in there. I've got you. It'll be alright." When the Seeker opened her mouth, he shook his head. "Don't speak. Just lie still. We'll get you patched up. Hang on." He looked up just as Vardren crouched before him, but couldn't bring himself to ask if she'd make it.

"Oh..waffles," Vardren sighed and reached out with magic in his touch.

When the mage's face warped with regret, Tuelenas' eyes flooded and his grip on the woman tightened. Cassandra wasn't going to pull through this, was she? One of his few friends was dying in his arms and there was nothing anyone could do.

When the elf curled over her and sniffed, the Seeker reached for a spot on his cheek. She intended to wipe his blood away, but left a large smudge of her own behind instead.

"Don't move," he whimpered as tears dripped onto her breastplate.

Vardren looked back at Cullen and Mithra, then clenched his jaw. _Forgive me, Falon'en._ He grasped Tuelenas' shoulder. "I need your help."

The Dalishman raised his head and stared at Vardren with wide eyes. Was there hope after all?

"I need you to lay her on the ground, and prepare to follow my instruction."

Tuelenas swallowed and nodded quickly. He sat Cassandra up just enough to free his legs and lay her down gently.

Her chest and belly rose with painfully shallow breaths as her head rolled to one side.

Vardren blew out his stress and blinked a few times. "I won't lie to you, Seeker. This _will_ hurt. But it must be done." When she swallowed weakly and nodded, he grinned sadly. "We'll call it even for Kirkwall, alright?"

She smiled faintly, then winced when a laugh tried to escape her.

"Quickly, Vardren," Tuelenas insisted. "What do you need me to do?"

The mage gave him a tight smile. "When I tell you, remove the hinge. Too soon, and she'll bleed out. Too late, and her flesh will fuse to it."

The Dalishman paled. Cassandra's life was literally in his hands? Could he do this?

"Be ready." The mage stood over the woman and held his arms aloft.

Tuelenas' hands waited on either side of the hinge and he squeezed his eyes closed to the blinding, pinkish-gold light.

A few moments later, Vardren ordered, "NOW!"

When the metal shifted, Cassandra's agonized screams rendered the world mute.


	131. The Shrine of Dumat - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vardren's secret is out. Cullen is not pleased.   
> The Shrine of Dumat is scorched and scoured.   
> The ingredients to Samson's weakness are acquired.

A swirling gale of pink-gold magic blasted sand from the courtyard's stones and healed everyone it touched.

Eclipsed by the blinding light, Cassandra's screams were the only indication she still existed.

Sera cowered behind Dorian while he crossed his arms over his face and leaned into the magical storm. This was more than either of them had experienced in their lives. How was this possible?

Ice cold fear ran through Cullen's veins as he leaned on one elbow and gaped behind a raised hand. He had experienced this level of magic before, but from Vardren? He played Chess with the man several times a week. They drank together..talked about things.. How could he have been so blind?

Varric kneeled beside Cullen with his back to the arcane wind. Judging by Curly's face, this would not end well. At least the Seeker was no longer crying out. That could mean one of two things. He wasn't sure he was ready to know which.

Tuelenas leaned back on one arm while shielding his face with the other. He never imagined the mage held such power. Why hadn't he done this to heal him all those weeks ago? Then again, he might have had a few hours in him, Cassandra had mere moments.

As the torrent slowed, Vardren came into view. A moment later, his trembling legs shuffled backward and he fell to one knee. The hinge had been removed, and he'd done all he could. Now, he needed rest.

Cassandra lie upon the bloodied ground before him; body limp and eyes closed.

Tuelenas crawled through the dark, sticky pool to check on her. Had he removed it at the right moment, or had he been too quick? Was she gone? He wasn't sure he wanted to know..but he had to.

He swallowed nervously and held one shaking hand to her nose. "She's not breathing," he whispered through resurfacing tears.

Wide-eyed and concerned, Mithra jumped to the Seeker's side and pressed her fingers to her jugular. If Cassandra had any kind of pulse, there was still a chance. After a moment, she looked to her brother. "She's still alive." She took his hand and pressed it to the Seeker's neck.

He felt the faint throb, but shook his head. "But she's not breathing."

The ranger worked the buckles of the Seeker's breastplate. "Then we'll just have to _make_ her breathe, Lea'vune."

While Tuelenas gave her a confused look, his sister tossed the armor to the ground and leaned over Cassandra. Before he knew what was going on, Mithra pinched the Seeker's nose shut and locked mouths with her. His expression swiftly shifted from puzzled to horrified. What was his sister _doing_?

When the ranger moved to compress the Seeker's abdomen, his breath caught. Could she really breathe life back into her? As Mithra filled Cassandra's lungs a second time, he asked, "Is there anything-"

" _ **Abomination!!**_ "

Both elves looked to the furious commander, who was pulling himself up with a sword in hand.

Every tiny hair on Mithra's body stood with a chill. Her staff all but leapt into her hand as she dashed to the mage's defense.

Cullen's blade chipped ironbark before he was shoved to one side. He gave the ranger a menacing glare and stabbed a finger at Vardren. "He's _possessed_! An abomination!"

Mithra sneered at him. "He is **not** an abomination! He's-"

The Commander's accusing finger turned to her. "You _knew_ , didn't you?!"

Vardren interjected, "No. She didn't."

Cassandra coughed harshly and drew a deep breath; pulling everyone's gaze in her direction.

Everyone breathed in relief while the commander turned back to the ranger. With a slightly calmer glare, he looked Mithra dead in the eye. "Did you know?"

Her eyes glimmered as she looked away. That didn't bode well.

"It doesn't matter," Tuelenas rumbled. "Cassandra is alive, thanks to him. _I'm_ alive because of him. So is Mihren."

The Commander visibly panted and murmured his question again, "Did you know?"

The Inquisitor took a deep breath and scowled through her tears. "If not for Vardren, I'd still be a mindless beast lost in a jungle. If anyone here was _ever_ an abomination..it's _me_." She jabbed a thumb at herself, then pointed to the mage in question. "Vardren was the one that found me. _He_ succeeded where others failed. _He_ healed me enough to rejoin society. And he asked for _nothing_ but friendship in return."

Cullen's jaw clenched so hard Mithra was sure his teeth were cracking under the strain. "You _knowingly_ brought a _possessed mage_ into Skyhold!? You put **thousands** of lives at risk!"

The ranger turned thunderous. "Did _you_ not put _thousands_ of lives on the line when you carried _me_ into _Haven_?! When you _forced_ me into the role of _Inquisitor_?!" With tears trailing down her cheeks, she pointed to Vardren once more. "I am _far_ more likely to slaughter everyone than he _ever_ was!"

"You _are not **that**_ any longer!!"

"I can **easily** become that again! All it would _take_ -"

"Enough!" Cassandra bellowed at the fighting lovers while sitting up. "We came here for Samson. You can discuss this once he is dealt with."

The commander and ranger both turned their heated glares to the ground. The Seeker was right; they still had a mission to complete.

"Lea'vune, please take Cassandra back to camp," Mithra asked. "Varric, would you help Vardren-"

Cullen sneered once more. "I will not allow that _thing_ in our camp!"

Mithra stepped up to him and growled, "Stand down, Commander." When he opened his mouth, her glare darkened. "That was an _order_. Now, _move_."

The brother's grey eyes flicked between Cullen and his sister. Was this the end for them? He couldn't say he was sad to see them divided. Still, could they possibly reconcile after this? He sighed and pulled the Seeker's arm over his shouders. "Come on, Cassandra. I've had enough of this place."

As her brother started off, Mithra stood guard over the weary mage while everyone else trudged up the stairs.

Sera gave the mage a conflicted glance. Possessed mages were monsters, not people. But Vardren saved Cassandra's neck just now. Come to think of it, he saved lots of people since he joined up. She may not have particularly _liked_ the guy, but she wanted Vardren to be a _regular_ scary mage, not a super-scary _demon_ mage. Or was Vardren's demon like Cole? She'd seen them talk a lot. Maybe that's why. The Jenny shook the thoughts from her head and marched up the stairs. She really didn't want to think about this.

Varric stopped before Mithra and murmured, "I'll take good care of him, Starshine. I can't promise he'll be at camp when you get back though."

She clenched her jaw, looked to her toes, then nodded. "You may be right about that."

His forced smirk curled on one side as he pat her shoulder. "I'll make sure he writes, at least."

With a huge sigh, the ranger left Vardren's side and hopped up the stairs behind Dorian, Sera, and Cullen.

Varric scratched the back of his head as he turned to the weary mage. He sighed and said, "You could have _told_ me, ya know."

Vardren grinned up at him. "You know how much I love surprises, old friend."

The dwarf shook his head and reached for his arm. "Do you know how much Curly _hates_ surprises? I'm pretty sure they won't get over this one."

The mage scoffed as he stood, "Please. He can't stay mad at her forever."

"I don't know.. Curly sure knows how to hold a grudge," Varric muttered as they started off.

Vardren grinned bitterly. "Ah Varric, with the right apology, he'll forgive her in time. It's me he'll never trust again."

The dwarf peered up at him. "What makes you so sure?"

The mage pat his chest. "Love, Varric. Sweet, undeniable Love."

It was Varric's turn to scoff. "If it's anything like Justice, you should keep it far away from any major cities. You realize _Anders_ -"

"Yes, Varric." He pat the dwarf's shoulder. "The dark side of Justice is Vengeance. Love's is Desire. Luckily, neither side of mine are prone to blowing things up."

The dwarf sighed again. "If it's all the same to you, I don't want to find out what it is prone to."  
\-----------------------------------------

With a furious roar, Cullen's sword crashed upon the pauldron of a red footsoldier.

Just as the templar was about to return the blow, he dropped his weapon and threw his head back with a scream. When he fell to his knees, Cullen's glare twisted. Mithra crouched behind the corpse with a murderous look and a dagger in each hand.

Without returning the commander's look, she flicked a knife at a shadow that targeted Dorian and dashed toward the monstrosity. Just after her blade pinged off its crystaized shell, it whipped around and she arrived with a visceral swing at its head.

The thing ducked and tackled her. As both crashed upon the marble floor, she wrapped one arm and both legs around it and stabbed at its torso with a runed blade. A shriek rang in her ears when red lyrium broke from the rot within. One more stab found the thick goo that was once flesh and blood.

Mithra yanked her blade free and rolled them both over to get back into the fight. Just as she lifted herself from the corpse, a hand caught her arm. She whipped around with her dagger poised to strike.

Dorian frowned. "A simple, "Thank you for helping me up," would do, Dearest."

She took a deep breath and slowly released it. "Sorry, Dorian. I thought there were more."

He smirked at her. "You thought, or you _hoped_?"

Mithra grinned sheepishly and looked to the floor while turning away. As she reached the stairs leading up to the last set of doors, Cullen pushed them open.

All carefully prowled through the grand, lyrium-riddled chamber until Cullen jogged ahead and kneeled.

Before the commander, a young man dressed in mage robes sat on the ground with a hand resting on his belly. His labored breath indicated he didn't have long. He looked up and said, "Hello, Inquisitor."

Mithra's brow raised as her eyes darted between his. "You know me?"

Cullen glanced at her sideways and spoke in a stone-cold tone, "It's Maddox, Samson's tranquil." Pity washed over him as he turned back to the young man. "Something's wrong.. I'll send for the healers."

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen," Maddox stated matter-of-factly. "I drank my entire supply of blightcap essence. It won't be long now."

The ranger's eyes danced over him sadly as she whispered, "Blightcap.." She briefly wondered if she had the ingredients for an antidote. Realizing she didn't have the time to prepare it anyway, she lifted her voice slightly, "You must be in terrible pain."

He shook his head slightly. "Not anymore. We destroyed the camp with fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

Cullen bristled at his words. "You gave your _lives_..for _Samson? Why?_ "

"Samson took me in before he needed me." Maddox's eyes grew distant. "He..gave me purpose again." He took a deep breath and murmured, "I..wanted to help.." His head rolled down, and his body fell into death's embrace.

Cullen closed his eyes and lowered his head when he realized Maddox was no more. "We should check the camp. Maybe we'll find something Maddox missed." He rose to his feet and rubbed the back of his neck. "A dismal place to die.. It can't have been much of a place to live, either, under Samson's command."

Mithra lay the fresh corpse in a more comfortable position. "We can't leave Maddox here.. He should be properly laid to rest."

His mouth tightened as he looked down at her. "I'll have someone take care of it. If even Samson did his best for Maddox, we can do no less."

As the ranger combed every corner of the room, Cullen watched her disdainfully. She was nothing but a damned liar. First, it was about her clan's fate, then her.. _"activities"_ outside of Kirkwall. Let's not forget her tendancy to go primal and slaughter anyone who appeared to be a threat. Thank the Maker _that_ was resolved. She _completely_ failed to mention she had a brother. Now Vardren was a fucking abomination? How could she keep that from him? Why?

With a bundle of bottles in hand, Mithra approached the desk in the middle of the room. She set the vessels down and rummaged through a pile of papers.

Cullen narrowed his eyes. "Lyrium bottles.." He took one and quickly examined it. "Licked clean."

Without looking at him, the ranger winkled her nose and continued digging in the stack.

"How much lyrium is Samson taking?" he mused aloud. "His resistance must be _extraordinary_."

Mithra looked to another pile of paper, plucked the top one, and wordlessly presented it to the commander.

He blinked at the written words before accepting it. "Samson left a message? For me?"

"What does it say?" Mithra asked halfheartedly while resuming her search.

He briefly glared at her, but recited part of the message in case it had been an _order_ as well. "Drink enough lyrium and its song reveals the truth. The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his general and vessel of power.." and other such nonsense." Irked by everything that day, he jammed the paper in his pocket and growled, "Does he think I'll understand? What does he know?"

Apparently unable to find anything else, she sighed and left the desk.

As she neared the door, Doian called out, "Look at this!"

Mithra and Cullen both hurried toward the mage and had a look at what he held.

"Lyrium forging implements..of remarkable design. Intact, these would be worth a _fortune_ ," Dorian explained.

"This must have been Maddox's room." Cullen reached out for the tools on the table. "Tranquil often craft their own tools. If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, Dagna may be able to use these to un-make it." His fist closed over one as he grinned. "We _have_ him."


	132. Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen brings up the topic of Vardren again. Mithra isn't in a mood to argue.   
> Cassandra's recovery begins. Josmael teases Tuelenas.   
> Vardren asks Mithra to promise him something before he leaves.

Now outside the temple grounds, Cullen kept his distance while the ranger presented the tightly-wrapped package to a falcon.

The moment the winged predator stepped upon and clutched it, Mithra lifted the bird for take off. As she watched it climb into the sky, the commander finally approached.

"Tell me why," he growled. "Why did you bring him to Skyhold? You _knew_ of the dangers, yet you gave him free reign."

She sighed as her gaze fell to the ground. "Because he is a dear friend. He saved me..and I didn't know what you'd been through at the time." She gave him a tired look. "Please believe me when I say he was no threat to Skyhold..or to you."

He looked at her like she was mad. " _No threat_?! That's _exactly_ what he was! A liability!"

Mithra shook her head and started toward the horses. "No, he wasn't, Cullen. He drank, slept, ate, and travelled with us. He even sang for us. He is your friend as well as mine. Just open your eyes and-"

"Open _my_ eyes?!" He took a deep breath to calm himself and reached for her shoulder. "Maker, Mithra, if you had _any_ idea-"

She cut him off with a short laugh and stopped. "I get that some horrible shit happened to you, Cullen, I _really_ do. But it wasn't Vardren's doing, and it wasn't because those mages were possessed. They became abominations because they were monsters to begin with."

He scowled. "They _became_ monsters, Mithra. They were normal mages before they started using blood magic and becoming possessed."

She closed her eyes and took a breath before looking at him again. "Unless you've forgotten, a band of _non-possessed **templars**_ turned me into a fucking monster." She gestured to him. "Yet, here we are. Not just friends, but lovers." Mithra gently took his hands. "Just as being 'normal' doesn't make someone a hero, possession doesn't make someone a villain. Those templars were just men, yet what they did.." She squeezed his hands a little tighter. "My point is, I didn't shut my eyes when it came to you. Please..be reasonable about this."

Cullen's scowl hardened. "I am not _unreasonable_. You're **refusing** to see the danger in this!"

Mithra dropped his hands and turned back to the mounts in silence. There was no talking to him right now. Perhaps he'd see sense in his own time.

As she mounted, he yelled, "Why are you turning a blind eye to this? Do you have _any_ idea what he truly is?! How much damage he could have done?!"

Her brow hardened as she declared, "I _know_ who Vardren is. I've known him since I was fifteen." She pointed toward camp. " _That_ is the same Vardren I have always known. He'd rather save lives than take them. Mythal'enaste, the man doesn't even eat _meat_!" Her finger turned to him. "He is not the monster you think he is, Cullen. He. Is. Your. _Friend_. I hope you realize that someday."

His shoulders rose and fell with heavy breaths as she rode off with the others.  
\-----------------------------------------

Josmael and Tuelenas lifted their heads when Mithra stopped in the tent's open doorway.

The ranger looked to Cassandra, who was dozing against Josmael under a pile of furs. "How is she?"

With a worried glance at the Seeker, Tuelenas scratched the wolf's neck. "Alive, but cold and weak." He looked to his sister once more. "Vardren said she didn't lose as much blood as it seemed, but we should keep a close watch over her. She should make a full recovery as long as she stays warm. We figured Josmael was the best one for the job."

Mithra smiled softly. "He certainly is. Did you have much trouble getting her here?"

He shrugged. "Not really. She fainted once just outside the temple. We decided riding wasn't an option, so we walked."

Josmael chuckled softly. "He carried her into camp."

The elf scowled at him. "Only because she _fainted_."

The wolf smirked. "Uh-huh.. So the part where you _strode_ into camp with her _cradled in your arms_ and _rushed_ to get her comfortable _wasn't_ chivalrous heroism."

With a faint blush, Tuelenas looked down and playfully pushed his snout away. "She's been a good _friend_ , and I owed her for saving me from those damned Venatori."

"S'cuses," Josmael chirped.

The Dalishman ran his fingers through his hair and looked away from his giggling sister. However well he got along with Cassandra, he wasn't _interested_ in her. By Sylaise, she was _human_. He may have given Cullen permission to see Mithra, but that was only because-

He quickly cleared his throat and looked up again. "Is he still mad at you?"

Mithra looked away while biting her lip. "Yeah."

Tuelenas scratched his scalp with an awkward look about him. "Do you need me to.." He shrugged. "I dunno..talk to him?"

A wide grin crawled across her face. "Do you mean talk to him, or _'talk'_ to him?"

Her brother smirked. "Which do you think he needs more?"

With a light shrug, Mithra said, "Don't worry about it, Lea'vune. It's not the first time I've pissed him off. He's deathly afraid of possessed mages, and Vardren's condition was a surprise. That's a fair reason to be mad." She sighed. "I'm just going to give him some space. Let him think things over."

He nodded, but said nothing.

"Has Cassandra eaten anything?"

Tuelenas shook his head. "No. She's been sleeping since we got here."

She nodded. "Let her sleep. I'll go out for a hunt soon."

"Alright."

When she turned to leave, she nearly bumped into Vardren. "You're still here?"

The mage grinned at her surprise. "I couldn't leave without saying farewell to one of my best friends." His brow furrowed then. "By the way, where's Cullen? He didn't arrive with the rest of you."

Mithra bit her lip to suppress a smile. "We, uh..had another _'friendly chat'_ after we left the shrine."

Both men raised a brow and waited for her to explain.  
\--------------------------------------------

With hunched shoulders and angry grumbles, Cullen marched across the sparce grassland with Vigilance trailing close behind.

The commander scowled at the murder of crows circling overhead and growled, "I can't _believe_ she's doing this." He glared back at his horse and attempted to mount again.

Vigilance's front legs stayed rooted while his hind end circled away from Cullen; not letting him aboard.

He hopped on one leg after the steed hopelessly; trying to get his foot in the stirrup. After two complete circles, Cullen released the saddle horn and barked, "Fine!" He stomped in the general direction of camp and muttered, "Traitorous horse."

Vigilance tossed his nose in the air with a nicker and trotted after the man.  
\-------------------------------------------

While Tuelenas cracked up, Vardren's brow knit with concern. "Is that wise?"

Mithra sighed, but grinned. "Well, it's buying us one last conversation."

An amused huff escaped him. "Best not waste it then." The mage turned to leave. "Walk with me?"

She nodded and followed quietly.

Bull and Sera ceased talking as the mage approached the unlit campfire. Their uncomfortable shifts and uncertain glances earned them a pointed scowl from the Inquisitor.

"Don't be angry with them," Vardren murmured. When the ranger looked to him, he explained, "They have been taught to fear both mages and spirits all their lives. I am the two combined in one being. They're doing very well, considering."

Silently, she looked to the ground. He was right. Both the Chantry and Qun taught its followers that mages were extremely dangerous. Then there was the rhetoric about all spirits wanting to destroy the world. Mixing the two equated the greatest threat of all time. She knew it was a load of horse shit, but everyone else bought it.

When they reached his ready horse, he turned and gave her a tight smile. "Trying to change his mind is pointless, Mithra. He's come far enough to accept mages after what he went through." He held up both hands when she opened her mouth. "Uh-uh.. Yes, I know he could go further, but at what cost?"

Sadness crossed her face before she looked down.

Vardren took her slight shoulders in his hands. "Listen to me. We will always be friends, but you two have something grand. Don't throw that away over me. Will you promise me that?"

Mithra looked up at him, then back at the camp. She _knew_ Cullen was wrong to hate Vardren. Could she swallow her pride and apologize to him? Would he accept it if she did?

"Please, Mithra," he murmured. "Promise me?"

With a sigh, she shook her head and looked to him once more. "I don't understand why this is so important to you, but alright. I promise."

He grinned and pulled her in for a quick hug. "Thank you."

She pat him on the back to signal that she'd had enough. "Try not to get into trouble again. If I find you half-eaten in some ruin, I'll kick your boney, lifeless ass."

Vardren chuckled. "You always make that threat, and I always find myself in trouble." He ruffled the top of her head. "I'll be careful. Take care, but hold nothing back when you face Corypheus. I'll send any useful information I find to Skyhold."

Mithra narrowed her eyes and smirked. "Are you.. _condoning violence_? What _has_ the world come to?"

He snorted with amusement. "Templars infected by red lyrium serving a blighted, wanna-be god. _That_ is what the world has come to." He let his worry show then. "I am confident you will end his reign of terror, but please take care, and remember your promise."

While she nodded, he mounted up. "I think I'll head east. The Free Marches seem to be quiet compared to Orlais."

As he started off, Mithra called, "Vardren?" When he turned his head, she finished, "That's south, dear."

A big, sheepish grin crawled across his face. "Of course it is! I was just.." He pointed east, then turned his horse. "Always a pleasure, Inquisitor."


	133. Nothing is Simple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Inquisitor delivers dinner and discovers bigger game.  
> Cullen's head hurts, and so does Cassandra's.  
> Josephine and Leliana are waiting.

Once Cullen entered camp, Vigilance stopped and nickered at him.

The commander turned with a scowl. "Unsaddle yourself, traitor."

When the horse flicked his ears back and snorted, Tuelenas emerged from a tent and smirked at the man. "She didn't meet you out there? You must have really pissed her off."

Cullen shot him a glare and wordlessly marched toward his tent.

The Dalishman took Vigilance's bridle and rubbed the horse's face. "Was he that pissy the whole way?"

Vigilance rubbed his head on the elf's chest.

Tuelenas chuckled and gave him a pat on the neck. "I don't need magic to understand that." He went around the beast's left side and loosened the cinch.

A few moments later, Cullen stomped toward the elf once more. "She's not here?"

The Dalishman cocked a brow at him. "I asked if she met you out there, didn't I?" He turned back to his work and said, "Mithra went out for a hunt. She considered talking to you on her way out. I guess she thought better of it."

As Tuelenas pulled the heavy saddle from the horse's back, the commander growled, "And Vardren?"

"Gone," he said before he tossed the saddle upon the ground. "He figured you would try to kill him again, so he left."

Cullen's glare hardened. "And why wouldn't I? Do you even understand what he is?"

The Dalishman fiddled with the bridle and said, "Does one thing you don't like matter above everything else? I know what he did and how he treated others. Not much matters beyond that."

As Cullen growled under his breath, the elf pulled the bit from the horse's mouth.

Vigilance shook as if he were a wet dog, tossed his head up, and licked his lips before he joined the other mounts.

The commander's eyes narrowed once more. "How could this not matter to you? You hated everyone simply because they were human. You hated your own sister-"

"I didn't know at the time," Tuelenas growled. "I had no proof, and she doesn't look like the girl I once knew." His voice softened as he turned to the commander, "I know now, and the rest of you made me feel welcome, despite my attitude. That's what matters."

When the Dalishman started back toward the tent, Cullen asked, "Are all Dalish as mad as you and your sister?"

The elf stopped and chuckled before he looked over his shoulder. "If Mithra's crazy, how insane are you for putting her in charge? How mad is _everyone here_ for following her into war against some ancient, blighted creature?" He tossed one hand in Cullen's direction and said, "Shit like that doesn't suggest sanity, Commander. If you want a rise out of me, you'll have to try another angle."

As Tuelenas turned, Danyla’s bugle rang from the southwest. Both men squinted in the late afternoon light and moved to receive the Inquisitor.

When Cullen saw the hart had no rider, and that something was dragging behind her, his shoulders dropped with a sigh. "Don't tell me she's disappeared _again_.."

A few moments later, Danyla slowed to a stop and bumped Tuelenas' shoulder with her nose. His hand ran along her side as he moved behind her. When he unwrapped the skin she hauled on a travois, he said, "She sent dinner ahead."

The commander looked up from pinching the bridge of his nose. "But where is _she_?"

The elf looked to a note pinned to the harness. "She says, 'Here's dinner. I found bigger game. Start south. I'll catch up.' Huh.." He looked to the other man. "You think she found Samson's trail?"

"Sounds like it.." Cullen rubbed his forehead and hurried toward his tent. That crazy woman.. The ball was in little more than a week, and she was out in the wilderness tracking a band of red templars. What the fuck was wrong with her? Josephine would have their heads when she found out.  
\------------------------------------

With an affectionate growl, a big, tawny lioness rubbed her brow on Mithra's shoulder.

The ranger smiled sideways at the large cat and wrapped an arm around her neck. Ah, lions, one of the few cats she actually got along with. Probably because most other species were loners. Lions though..they knew the value of family.

The lioness wrapped two massive paws around Mithra and rolled them both over.

When that huge, rough tongue lapped at the side of her head, the ranger tried not to laugh. So it was bathtime, was it? Too bad the beast's scent would leave her in need of a real one.

The Inquisitor squirmed out of the cat's hold and lie on her belly. While the lion lay one paw across the elf's back and scrubbed her ear, Mithra focussed on her quarry.

A band of perhaps thirty red templars kneeled a hundred yards ahead. A greasy-looking, dark-haired man in lyrium-laced armor barked orders from the center of them. It could only be Samson.

Mithra chewed her lip while the cat nibbled at her scalp. They weren't making camp.. That meant they would keep marching through the night. How many days could they go without resting? More importantly, they were headed southwest.. Where was their destination? Would they be meeting with Corypheus in a few days? Would she gain her opportunity to end him if she followed?

Her brow tightened. She still had to see to that fucking ball.. How long could she track them? Two, three days, perhaps? If she could find a dragon, she could manage a week, at most.

She sighed. The situation with Cullen wouldn't fix itself..or would it? When she told them about her role as Dhuleir, he had forgiven her in little over a week. Why had he, anyway? She never asked.

The ranger scowled among the grass. She promised not to give up on him.. Why did Vardren ask that of her? It must be Love's influence.. As if Cole's prodding wasn't enough. Why did spirits care so damn much? After what she did, she deserved neither compassion nor love. Shit, Cole should want to kill her so she couldn't hurt people ever again. And Love.. Well, she didn't truly understand Love.

The lion tipped the elf's head with her nose and licked under her jaw. In the Fade, Fear honed in on terrors the Blight generated, specifically. What manner of love was Vardren's spirit? Familial? Romantic? No..Vardren had never really been the romantic sort..yet, he helped Cullen write that song.

Mithra smiled to herself as the beast rolled her over again. That stupid, heart-breaking, eerily accurate song. Fucking spirits..  
\--------------------------------------

Days later, the party pitched camp just off The Imperial Highway for the night. Maker willing, they would reach Val Royeaux tomorrow evening.

Cullen rubbed his face wearily. He had been keeping his mind occupied with work. That is, until he ran out of reports.

While strolling by, Cole melodiously murmured, "And I am..a fool.."

The commander groaned, "Great.. Now that will be in my head all night."

"But it's always in your head," Compassion pointed out. "It's in your heart, too.. Sweet song flowing like a shady river. Soothing scars in shadows. 'Maker, please don't cry..'" Cole chuckled softly. "It's okay.. They were happy tears."

Cullen glared back at the spirit. "How many times must I tell you to stay out of my head, Demon?"

While Cole shut up and looked down, Varric said, "Go easy on the kid, Curly."

Cullen sneered at the dwarf and looked into the fire once more. That damned song.. It was written by a fucking demon, wasn't it? No wonder it affected Mithra so deeply. Demons could plant thoughts and feelings in one's mind so effectively they seemed real. Knowing a demon had influenced them..

A chill ran through his veins. Was their love even real? Or had Vardren's demon zeroed in on his feelings and granted him what he wanted against Mithra's will? Were any of her feelings her own? Any words? Actions? Was their whole relationship a cruel lie? Some sick, cosmic joke that brought an incorporeal being pleasure?

"No.. She loves you and always will," Cole pleaded. "You're her-"

"Not another word," Cullen growled back. "Maker help me, I _will_ end you, Demon."

Tuelenas glared at them. "Leave Cole alone. He's trying to help you with..whatever's bothering you. Let him before my headache gets any stronger."

Cassandra chuckled from the fur-lined travois and propped herself up on her elbows.

The Dalishman glared at her. "Don't try to get up again. Vardren said-"

"I am fine," she said. "Where is Josmael?"

The elf tipped his chin forward. "Scouting. Why?"

"I need to-" She stopped and blushed a little.

Confused, he squinted at her. She needed toooo..what? His eyes widened. "Oh! Uh..maybe Sera could-"

" _No_!"

The Jenny grinned over at the woman. "Was'sa matter, Seeker? Scared I'll peek when you pee?" While Cassandra's blush brightened, Sera giggled and smirked deviously. "Since he's been waiting on you hand and foot anyway, have Tuelly hold you up while you squat. Doubt he'd mind a look."

Tuelenas gave her a disbelieving scowl. "What kind of guy do you think I am? Cassandra's not well, so of course I've been helping her. That doesn't mean I want to 'have a look' at her." He glanced at the chagrined Seeker and climbed to his feet. "I'll go get Josmael."

Sera pouted after the Dalishman and muttered, "Prickly one can't take a _joke_."

Cassandra ignored the elf and lifted her chin. "Cullen?"

His hands fell from his tired face as he looked to her.

Sera pursed her lips and got up. "We need more firewood, yeah?"

While the elf wandered off, Cullen pressed his lips together. "How did we miss it, Seeker? An abomination.. _that_ close to me. I shared a bottle of Brandy with it. Talked with it about my troubles. Went to it for advice. It made medicine for me." The commander's eyes widened. The medicine..for his lyrium withdrawals. He rubbed his face again. "Maker, if I'd been taking lyrium, I might have detected what was right in front of me."

"Do not blame yourself. I did not sense it either." She looked to her bent knees thoughtfully. "He hid himself thoroughly...and despite the consequences, he saved me..as no one else could."

"That does not change what he is," Cullen growled. "How could Mithra bring that creature into Skyhold? Did she even stop to consider the dangers?"

The seeker's eyes narrowed. "It is not like her to ignore danger, but then there's Cole.. Could the demon possessing Vardren be like him? Or the..thing that helped us through the Fade at Adamant?"

"You said it was the Divine that helped you through."

Cassandra's eyes shifted with thought. "I...cannot be sure. It _looked_ like her. _Sounded_ like her..but it revealed itself in the end. A Spirit of Faith. The Inquisitor surmised it had watched Justinia, grew strong from the faith she inspired, and adopted her form."

Cullen sneered. "It took her form to gain your _trust_. That's how they get you, Cassandra. You should _know_ that."

"True, but if we had not accepted its help, we might never have escaped." She paused before opening her mouth again. "I wonder.. Could it have been her, at least in part? A ghost? Her lingering will to do good?"

The commander rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sorry, Seeker, but it was likely a demon. What it gained from helping you, I can't begin to guess."

"I was _there_ , Cullen. I saw it with my own eyes. It had a message for Leliana..and it sacrificed itself for us. It helped us, as Justinia herself would have."

Cullen rubbed his face again. "I don't know, Cassandra. _Nothing_ is simple anymore." He lifted himself from the fireside and wandered to his tent. What a nightmare the world had become.  
\----------------------------------

With four days to prepare, Josephine and Leliana waited on the docks north of Lydes. The boats from Val Royeaux should arrive within the hour, and it had _better_ be carrying the party that had gone after Samson.

Josephine had thrown a fit when the commander announced that he'd found Samson's base. They should have started preparing for the ball last week. There were baths to be taken, suits to be tried on and either let out or taken in. Haircuts and stylists had been booked months in advance. Then there were manicures, pedicures, and other detailed grooming appointments to keep.

The ambassador took a deep, calming breath and reminded herself that they were at war. The enemy was the priority. Then again, the enemy would be hiding at court, where everyone would have to be extremely careful. If this social event bombed, the Inquisition's reputation would be in tatters. If that happened, they would lose both allies and donations by extension.

Leliana smirked. "Relax, Josie. There is still time to prepare."

" _Barely,_ " the ambassador said. "You realize what's at stake here, Leliana. One misstep will _ruin_ us."

The spymaster laughed softly. "You worry too much. The Inquisitor has learned quickly. She will be the belle of the ball."

" _Only_ if she minds her vocabulary. But it is not the Inquisitor that worries me so much as her brother. With his temper.." Josephine took another breath and closed her eyes.

Leliana pursed her lips. "True. If we keep him away from crowded areas, we may be able to minimize losses."

"Oh! The ferry is pulling in." The ambassador began writing furiously while the boat slowed before the docks.

When the gangplank lowered, each rider lead their mount to shore and stopped before the waiting women.

Josephine put on her most polite smile. "It is good you have arrived. Quickly now. There is no time to waste. We _must_ see to-" She stopped as her eyes widened in horror. "Where is the Inquisitor?"

Cullen heaved a sigh and stepped forward. "Samson escaped, but she found their trail. She should arrive shortly." 

Everyone shifted uncomfortably when the ambassador's eye started twitching.  
\-----------------------------------

South of Montfort and about a day's ride from Val Royeaux, Mithra slept soundly in a tree.


End file.
